The worst THREAT ever
by Ojjacob
Summary: Stephanie finds herself with another threat. Is Joe in or out of the picture? What about Ranger? Will Stephanie and Ranger get their act together? Some fluff and eventual BABE HEA. There are definitely tissue moments. There is joy and sadness. And Stephanie really has to grow up. My first story ever. Please note the early chapters were self edited. Not to thrilled with it.
1. What in the World

7

The worst THREAT ever.

I do not own the characters, they belong to JE.

I researched a few of the restaurant menu options and locations, but added my own items.

All the medical information has been researched a little, all mistakes are mine. Medical information is not to be used as a guideline of any sorts, it is all make believe and has not been confirmed by any medical authority. There is a little smut, music, lyrics and artist profiles have been copied from Wikipedia and not 100% sure of the accuracy, but using it for my story purposes.

All government and military information copied from Wikipedia and some items I have made up myself.

All translations done using google translate.

This is my first story, constructive criticism is appreciated, pure fantasy and my own story.

ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.

Stephanie is telling the story.

Stephanie is in a low point in her life, Joe is in the picture somewhat, is Ranger in or out? This story takes place after Top Secret Twenty One, after Ranger sends Stephanie back home to Morelli yet again.

WHAT IN THE WORLD

-1-

Laying in my hospital bed waiting for my surgery, my thoughts drifted to all the things that have happened in my life. I'd managed to survive so much and nothing scared me as much as this latest threat. I'd gone through kidnappings, being shot, rolling in garbage, and seeing the man I love get shot and so much more.

I know that it was not fair that I did not let anyone in my room but I just needed this time to reflect on what has happened and what led me to this point. Things I promised Grandma Mazur.

Losing my Grandma Mazur was tough, she was so full of life, so vibrant and one of my best friends. She had always supported me from the time I was old enough to run away from home and hide out at her house.

She died in her sleep, we thought she was just tired since she and her friends had gone on a trip across the country by bus and spent time in every single State in the United States. I have all the post cards from every City and every Town they visited.

Grandma was such a lively person. She had been back about 1 week and she just looked tired. I kept telling her I would take her to the doctor, but she said it was nothing. She had a busy trip cross-country and was just tired; "after all, I am an old woman." She said. 

**flashback

_I had taken Grandma Mazur out to lunch a few days later and she showed me all her pictures and told me all the stories of the fun she had with her friends. She made me laugh to the point I was in tears._

_As if she knew that something was going to happen, she held my hands and said; "My sweet baby girl, do not let anything hold you back, live your life. Do not think about pleasing anyone or what makes anyone else happy, you be happy for you my sweet angel. You are unique and have a huge heart, don't let your mother and the burg take that spirit away from you."_

_She reached up and wiped a tear from my cheek._

"_Promise me that you will think about the decision that you have to make and make it based on what you want for you and the rest of your life. Don't let anyone tell you what is best for you, please promise me you will think hard, and come to terms with your feelings for the man that you love. I wish I could tell you who to choose but it is up to you. You and your heart know what is best for you."_

_Grandma took a deep breath before continuing to speak._

"_I love you baby girl and you have always been my favorite, we have had a great time together you and I, keep doing what is your passion and life." _

_We had made plans to go for breakfast a few days later then I would drop her off at the beauty parlor for her weekly hair and gossip session._

_It was the day of our breakfast date, I arrived at the house to pick her up and my mom said she had called for her a few times but got busy and forgot about her needing to wake up. I went upstairs, knocked on the door but she didn't answer._

_Walking in her room quietly she was sound asleep, so I thought I would just let her rest. As I was staring at her I felt something was off, I walked over to her, sat on her bed and held her hand asking her to wake up, she didn't move. I looked closer, felt for a pulse and nothing. Surly when you get this age your pulse is slower. I put my ear to her mouth to hear breathing heard nothing, felt for a pulse again and she was cold, lifeless._

_MOTHER CALL 911 NOW…I screamed, my father came running up the stairs and stormed into Grandmas room, "pumpkin what's wrong."_

"_Daddy, Grandma isn't breathing, I cannot feel a pulse." My mother came in, "for God sakes Helen, call 911 now." She ran into their room and made the call._

_Lying on the bed with Grandma I was crying, hugging her, and telling her not to leave me. I needed her, she still had so much life left in her, and it wasn't time for her to go yet._

_With sirens and flashing lights outside and so much commotion, downstairs I couldn't let go of Grandma. Suddenly I was lifted off the bed and carried downstairs. To say I was hysterical is an understatement._

_Ranger sat down on the couch and held me as I was crying. I tried to speak but nothing seemed to come out of my mouth, finally the sobbing calmed. _

"_Babe, tell me what happened," I told him what took place and kept saying, "I know she's dead, I just know it." Bobby came downstairs and sat on the coffee table, held my hand and I looked at him, I just knew. _

"_She's gone isn't she?" "Yeah Steph, they're waiting for the doctor right now, Eddie is here wants to know if you are up to telling him what happened."_

"_OK Bobby, I'm ok." _

_Eddie came over and was so sad as he asked what happened and I told him everything. He said he was going to finish his report and if he needed anything further, he would let me know._

_Joe came walking in and came over to me, "cupcake what's going on? _

_Manoso, thanks for taking care of her, I've got it from here." _

_Eddie took him aside and told him what happened and to leave me alone that Ranger had it under control. Joe left saying he would check back with me later. _

_The doctor finally got here and went straight upstairs, declared her dead and told my parents that an autopsy was going to be required; my mom said fine and they brought her down on the stretcher covered. I ran over and hugged her one last time and I gave her a kiss.  
_

"_Grandma, I promise I will do what's right. I love you." Then she was gone._

_The next few days were all a blur, I went to work but only physically, I was not into it at all, I really couldn't function. I helped my parents with the funeral arrangements, although there was not much to do, Grandma had already done everything way ahead of time._

_A few days later, we were saying good-bye to the most vibrant woman I have ever known in my life. My Grandmother, the woman that was one of my best friends and biggest supporter in my life was gone. My world was suddenly very empty._

_Stivas, now called The Gathering was jammed with visitors, they actually had to use all three rooms, and it was of course open casket, Grandma wouldn't have it any other way._

_Ranger and all the Merry men were there, they all came in and went to pay their respects to her with a single bright colored flower and a picture of each of them that they placed in her casket. She loved them all so much even though she always pinched and groped. They all came over to my parents and then to me, hugging me._

_I made Ranger sit with me, I needed his strength, and I didn't care what anyone thought about that. I know that Joe didn't like it but I really did not care at this point._

_After everything was over, we went to the VFW hall, yes, Grandma had made those arrangements too, and we had something to eat. Her friends all came to me and said _

"_We'll be watching over you sweetheart, we promised Edna." _

"_Thank you, I appreciate it." Moreover, they did watch over me, no one dared make any negative comments about "their baby girl" as they now called me._

_After the luncheon Ranger took me to his apartment and said to stay as long as I needed, he didn't want me to be alone. My mother was not pleased that Ranger was with me the entire time and that I didn't give Joe much attention._

**end of flashback

It was two weeks later when more bad news came; Ranger was going on yet another mission. He didn't know how long and of course could not share the details. It could be weeks or months, just depends. He was leaving soon and he wanted to take me out to dinner tomorrow.

"Stay here as long as you need babe, Tank and the guys are here for you."

It was time for Ranger to leave and I was really, really sad.

My name is Stephanie Michelle Plum and in October I will be 30 years old and I received an early birthday gift, the worst gift imaginable. I was told I had stage 4 ovarian cancer WTF does that mean? Well it means that I have cancer that has spread from the ovary to distant sites in the body such as the liver and lungs. Well that is what the doctor said anyway.

Let me go back and explain what happened and how I landed here, ready for surgery.

It was time for my routine yearly physical, bloodwork, and my GYN examination. I was late with my period and thought I was pregnant so I decided to find a doctor in Newark so the "burg" would not have anything to gossip about. I was determined that there would be NO Stephanie comments.

There was a doctor who was able to fit me in and I went on my way, nervous and scared about whether I was pregnant or not. I knew that if I was pregnant it was Rangers; I had not been with Joe physically for some time now.

After completing all the forms, I waited in a room full of expectant mothers. Great I thought, just what I did not need. Finally, the nurse called my name and I was told to go to the bathroom and give them my urine sample. I did and went into the exam room. Dr. Flynn came in, introduced herself, and told me to change and she would be right back.

Dr. Flynn came back in, began her exam, and was finally finished. I sat up and waited for her to drop the bomb. "Well Stephanie, you are not pregnant but I am a little concerned about your bloodwork."

"Have you had any pain during your last period?" I said, "Yes off and on over the last couple of months since I've been late."

I asked if the pregnancy test was negative why I was 2 months late.

"Well Stephanie that is what I am concerned about, your bloodwork is a little off and could potentially have cancer of the ovaries or it could be some cysts."

"This is not my area of experience so I suggest you see an oncologist for better results." She gave me a list of providers and said to schedule an appointment as soon as possible.

One of the doctors was in the same building so I took the elevator to the sixth floor and I scheduled an appointment with the doctor for the next day.

Before heading home I decided to stop at Pinos to order food and while I was waiting I ran into Joe Morelli, Trenton's hot detective who I have known since I was six and my on and off again boyfriend for the last 3 ½ years. We are currently off and we finally, well I did anyway decide to call it quits for good.

The constant berating, taking me for granted, no dates, no romance just sex and most importantly the cheating had taken its toll on me. I had done some digging and investigating on my own and finally realized that his "away assignments" was only 40% truth, the rest, he was banging Terri Gillman. Yep, he sure was and I caught them in his bed, she was riding him as if she was a jockey at the Kentucky derby.

Does Joe think that I'm stupid and would believe him when he said, "cupcake it's not what you think" That was 3 ½ months ago.

He would show up with each car that blew up, he would come with his POS cop car. He would start yelling arms flying all over the place and would want me to go back home with him and forget about this stupid job that I'm not good at.

He would call to say that Bob and the boys missed me, which was common for Joe and he would get mad every time I said "NO."

Here I am not in the best of moods and he whispers in my ear, "Bob and the boys miss you."

"Joe leave me alone go find Terri the boys love her." He got so mad, he grabbed my arms pulled me to him and said "it's you I want and you I am going to have."

Right then some of the Merry Men came in for dinner and Woody and Hal came over, Hal grabbed Morelli away and Woody put his arm around me and asked if I was ok and what was going on. I explained and Hal escorted Joe out and Joe punched first then Hal punched Joe in the nose and it was bleeding, Joe walked out and left tires screeching.

Hal came over to me and said, "Are you ok sweet pea?" I said "yes," kissed them both on the cheek, and walked over to the table to say hi to the other guys, picked up my order and walked out the door waving good bye to my Merry Men.

_**Woody's POV**_

Man I could not believe what I saw as we walked into Pinos. Asswipe Morelli had bombshell held against him by her arms and it was not a romantic hold. I knew they were off permanently as I have been seeing Robin Russell and she has been filling me in on all the details.

Morelli was glaring at Steph and he was not happy, Hal and I walked over to them and put a stop to it. Steph looked upset and sad, no rhino mode, no sparkle in her eyes.

_**Hals POV**_

We all walked in and saw the idiot cop holding Stephanie with both arms and he was pissed, what a fucking ass. Woody and I walked over to them, I grabbed the cop, and pulled him away, he glared at her, as if he wanted to strangle her.

I walked him out and luckily, he threw the first punch, I punched him in the nose and heard a crack and blood started flowing. I threw him outside, we heard tires screeching, and I laughed. Steph came over to our table and chatted for a little bit.

I was concerned about her, she looked upset but not in her usual mode. She looked sad and drained emotionally and not over Morelli, they brought her order out and she said goodbye and that she would see us on Thursday and she walked out.

_**Merry Men POV**_

Here we go again, that asshole cop was at it again being a prick towards Stephanie, pulling his domineering shifty attitude again. Woody and Hal took care of things and we took a table.

Stephanie came over to say hello. Man what happened, we just saw her 3 days ago, she looks so sad, emotionally broken and just not her normal self.

_chapter 2 on it's way.

A/N Thank you so much Rainbow, for your help, you are very sweet to take your own time, I appreciate it.


	2. Joe is not a happy camper

10

-2-

Finally made it home, Joe really pissed me off. Thankfully, Woody and Hal set him straight.

My Merry Men are the best, they were always a ray of sunshine, boy they would really hate hearing that. I said hi to Rex, threw in a couple of grapes and some fries and he nibbled on the fries stared at me and went back into his soup can to finish his dinner.

Grabbing a drink, I started to eat my meatball sub and fries, as hungry as I was I only ate a few bites and I put the rest in the fridge for later.

Went to my bed and took up my thinking position lying on my back with my pillow on my face. I thought about the day and how mad Morrelli had made me and how scared I was about the results from the bloodwork. Missing Ranger, I missed the hell out of him. I thought back to the last distraction I worked on and the look on his face when he came to pick me up.

Ranger literally gasped and I was wearing a pewter form fitting dress with a low cut back and silver stockings with 4" pumps that were oh so sexy. I smiled and asked him how he liked the dress. "Babe you make that dress look like a million bucks" and we walked out the door. We had a few hiccups with the distraction but we got the skip and Ranger and I headed back to my apartment.

He came up, did his usual security check, and cleared it ok to enter. I took a couple of beers from the fridge and sat on the couch next to Ranger.

He asked me how things were going with Morrelli. I said the same, we are over, and I am done with him and all the crap. I gave him the option of being friends.

Ranger moved closer to me and put his arm around me, turned me to face him and he said. "You mean there's hope for me yet?" I laughed and said, "I don't do casual sex, you don't do relationships. I tell you I want you and you tell me you cannot give me what I want yet you've never asked me what I actually want."

He just stared at me.

"You and Morelli both think you know what I want and what's best for me. You both make decisions for me without asking ME what I want."

"Ranger, I don't have energy for this, we have been dancing to this song for almost 4 years now, and we need either to change the music or walk off the dance floor."

Shocked, I could not believe that came out of my mouth and it was not as if I was just thinking it, I meant to say it. Ranger looked at me with a hurt look; his eyes were sad but he did not say anything. After a few minutes, he kissed me and left.

After falling asleep, I felt him in my room sitting in the chair watching me. I woke up the next morning with a sadness that was like nothing I'd felt before and a single perfect rose with a card on the pillow. I was afraid to open it.

_Stephanie, _

_I am sorry, I never intended to hurt you, but it seems as though I have. _

_I have this mission to finish up I don't know how long I'll be gone but all I ask is please don't go back to Morrelli, please don't give up on me._

_Yours, forever_

_~ C ~ _

Wow, what am I supposed to make of this?

It was time to get out of bed, I made coffee, showered got ready, and left for my appointment. I arrived at the Newark Medical Practice building, took the elevator to the sixth floor, and signed in. The receptionist handed me the forms and I completed them, returned the forms to the receptionist, and waited.

A nurse called my name and led me to the exam room. She introduced herself as Sherrill and told me to change. I changed and she came back in the room, weighed me, wow I was 118 lbs. and she took my BP it was a little high. Dr. Barnbas walked in and informed me he had copies of my records from Dr. Flynn and said he wanted another set of labs done and run a few tests.

He performed a pelvic exam; he asked if I have been experiencing any abdominal pressure, fullness. "Yes."

Pelvic discomfort or pain. "Yes off and on"

Persistent indigestion, gas and nausea. "Yes nausea and indigestion."

Changes in bowels, "no"

Changes in bladder habits, "yes"

Loss of appetite, "yes"

Weight loss, "yes"

Clothes fitting tighter even with weight loss, "yes"

Lack of energy. "Yes"

Once that was over, he had the tech draw blood and told me to get dressed and he would be back. He returned and told me he would have the results in a couple of days and not to worry until I heard from him.

It had been 4 months working at Rangeman 3 days a week doing research, running reports and skip tracing as well as continuing as a BEA.

After pulling into the garage, I gave the camera a finger wave and took the elevator to five. Went to my cubicle and there was a note from Tank asking me to see him.

Knocking on his door he said, "Come in," I walked in and sat down on a chair at his desk. "So little girl how are you?"

"I'm good, doing good Tank."

"Stephanie, the guys filled me in on what took place at Pinos the other night, you ok?"

"Yep I'm good."

"You and the cop still off?" "Yeah, I am done and moving on and he should too."

"Have you talked to Ranger?" "Yes little girl, he said he misses you."

"Yeah ok. So what's up big guy?"

"Well little girl, I'm getting pretty swamped here and need help, you are doing a great job with research and skip tracing, how would you like to add client services to your repertoire? We think you would be great at it."

"Let me think about it Tank, can I have a couple of weeks?"

"Sure Steph, I was thinking along the lines of 4 to 6 weeks, Lester is going to be leaving on a mission around that time, and I would like you to take over his spot."

"OK Tank, I will think about it and let you know."

"Steph, is everything ok? Something seems a little off."

"Yeah Tank everything is fine, I'm good. Just a little tired, I miss Ranger and I just need a couple of days to unwind but otherwise, everything is ok."

"OK little girl, let me know if you need anything."

He got up, walked me to the door, hugged, and kissed me on the head.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Ella; she was replenishing the refrigerator with sandwiches, fruit, snacks, and water.

"Hi Ella, how are things?"

"Hello my dear, I've missed you how have you been?"

"Fine Ella, it's all good." She looked at me cautious and not convinced. I took a wrap, fruit and water and sat at a table. Manny, Hector and Binkie joined me. I took a few bites and could not eat anymore so I wrapped everything up in a bag and put it in the fridge for later.

The guys and I chatted for a few minutes longer and I got up.

"Well guys thanks for the company I have to get back to work, see you later guys."

I went back to my desk and lo and behold, my in box was full, ugh. Where does all this work come from?

_**Ella POV **_

Well that dear girl, how I have missed her. I wish Carlos would get his act together otherwise he will lose her. She looks so sad and worried. What could be going on? She is not her usual self.

_**Hector POV**_

My beautiful angel, what is bothering her so? She is hurting inside and she seems so lonely and empty. I am going to kick someones' ass when I find out and believe me I will. She took two bites of her food and that is not her at all.

_**Manny POV**_

Man oh man, what's with wifey? She did not finish her food and no moaning, ok so she doesn't moan when she's eating healthy food but she always finishes. I think I'll ask her if she wants to go grab dinner tonight.

_**Binkie POV**_

OK I am a little worried about bombshell, she is definitely not herself, and she didn't eat all her food. The spark has not returned and she's just so pre-occupied. I don't like it. I wonder if Tank had any luck.

_**Tank POV**_

After what the guys had filled me in on what took place at Pinos' with the asswipe cop and Steph, I was pissed. I know they were over for good but he just will not let go. If he were not a cop, I would make him let go.  
When the guys all told me their concerns about Steph, I told them that she was probably missing Ranger. I left her a note on her desk to come and see me.

She knocked so sweetly on my door and she looked different, not her usual missing Ranger look, the sparkle, and dance in her eyes are nonexistent. I wonder what caused that. Its way more than Morrelli or Ranger, there is something for damn sure but what?

As I walked into the break room to get a drink, Stephanie just finished taking a bite, wrapped up three-quarters of her food in a bag, and put it in the fridge. Not like her at all and she looks as if she has dropped weight.

She has been good about her work out routine; she has done such a good job. I will have Bobby check her out. She is breaking my heart. I wonder if Lula knows what's up.

_**Steph POV**_

As I'm going through info and highlighting key points on this file, there is a tap on the wall of my cube. I turn around and Manny is smiling.

"Hey wifey, if you don't already have plans for tonight do you want to go grab dinner with me? We haven't had a chance to hang out in a while."

"Sure Manny that sounds good, where did you have in mind?"

"A new Cuban restaurant, I thought we could try it out. It's casual so you do not need to get all-fancy. I'm going to wear jeans and a shirt. I'll pick you up at seven."

"OK hubs, see you later on." I finished my last file and put them all in my out box. I love seeing my in box all nice and clean. With that, I grab my bag, gun, and head over to the elevator after saying good-bye to the guys.

As the elevator reaches five, Bobby steps out. He told me it was time for my 6-month physical review and assessment and could he do it tomorrow and I said "sure, first thing?"

He said, "Yep 9am sounds good." With that, I said goodbye and went down to the garage to go home.

On the way home, I thought I had a few hours to nap and get ready, I was really looking forward to hanging out with Manny, and it's been too long. When I pulled in my parking lot, I was surprised to find a close spot. Parking Karma was with me and I smiled but then I saw Mr. Greenspoon pulling in and I let him have the spot since he is older and has a hard time walking.

We talked going in and I took the stairs and made it to my apartment. I said hi to Rex fed him and plopped myself on the bed thinking and sleep took over.

I woke up, took a shower, and did my usual routine with my hair and makeup. I tried to figure out what to wear so I decided on my black skinny jeans, a black and white long form fitting sweater and my knee length boots. I looked in the mirror and saw that my jeans were a little loose, hum that is strange. Oh, well no biggie.

Just as I was putting the final changes to my hair, there was a knock on the door, thinking it was Manny I opened it to find Morrelli at the door with an angry look on his face.

"Hey cupcake, can I come in?"

"No Joe, I'm getting ready to go out."

"I see that, you look hot"; I went out in the hallway and shut the door. "What do you want Joe?"

"Just want to talk cupcake, the boys miss you."

"We've had this conversation before Joe, just leave it alone. We're done and let's move on, we can still be friends."

Manny came up the stairs and saw Joe, when Manny said "hey Steph" Joe had a look that told me something nasty was going to come out of his mouth.

"Ahhah cupcake, I see Ranger is passing you on to this thug for the night. Keep this up and I may not take you back no matter how much you beg."

"Never gonna happen Joe, never!"

Joe turns to Manny and said, "She doesn't like it from the back and she won't go down on you, otherwise she's good."

With that, Manny punched Joe in the face, blood came pouring out of Joe's nose, and Joe left.

I went inside and Manny followed and I started cracking up, I laughed hard as I looked out my window watching Joe leave.

_**Joe POV**_

That thug, what a jerk, I guess I deserved the punch for making that comment about Stephanie. I know they're just friends, she only has eyes for Ranger, but it just pisses me off. I don't know why I just cannot move on. Maybe I will just leave her alone and let her come to me, yeah that will work. In the meantime, I will call Sandy at the hospital, she is always hinting at wanting to go out with me. She's not Steph, but she is a nice girl and a Burg girl at that.

_**Manny POV**_

"I'm sorry Steph, Joes' comments were cruel." That was all I could say. She does not deserve to be treated like that. She gave me a peck on the cheek and said.

"Well I'm ready to go."

"By the way wifey, you look nice."  
"Thanks hubs." And we left.

I thought for sure that stupid cop would be following us but to my surprise, he wasn't. I had planned a night that would bring the sparkle back in her eyes.

We arrived at Café Arcangel and parked the car; it was such a pretty place. The doors and windows were a blueish color and windows and door had arches on top. Inside was very pretty.

It had a nice small area to one side that was a coffee bar. A bar and small café tables that were made of various tiles of size and color.

The dining room was off to the left, there were octagon shaped tables, and square tables made of medium and large colored tiles. A variety of tall plants. The ceiling was the color of a dark sky with stars, the starts glittered and shimmered, it was such a pretty place, and I loved it.

_**Steph POV**_

Busy looking around the place and gazing at the stars on the ceiling I didn't notice the familiar faces in the corner. Connie was there with Alex, Hal with a date, Woody with Cassandra and Hector, Tank, Lester, and Bobby were all sitting around a couple of tables. I was happy and surprised to see them.

Tank walked over hugged me and gave me a little peck on the head, "you look nice little girl."

"Thanks big guy."

We all sat down and I said how much I loved this place and it turns out it is owned by Rangers' sister Samara and her husband Alfonso and they just happened to have been there tonight.

They came to the table, Lester introduced us all, and he left me for last and said, "last but not least, this is Stephanie."

Samara came over, stood me up, looked me over, and smiled.

"Stephanie it's so good to meet you, I've heard so much about you"

Samara hugged me. Alfonso came over shook my hand and as they walked away I heard her say,

"I cannot wait to tell mama."

I thought, OH BOY!

Alfonso came over and said,

"Let me bring you some drinks. You have no need for menus we will choose for all of you."

Samara brought over pitchers of Sangria Serrano. She said it had rum, vodka, grand Marnier, burgundy wine, pineapples, apples, oranges, and various juices it was delicious. I had to remind myself about the amount of alcohol but it was so refreshing.

Alfonso brought platters of Empanada de Queso (cheese turnovers) Cuban eggplant, fried plantain chips, and grilled pineapple slices.

Everything was absolute heaven and apparently, I was moaning. Samara just laughed sweetly.

"Yep I cannot wait to tell mama" and she walked off to the kitchen.

A few waiters came to the table and brought over platters of main dishes, everything looked delicious.

There was Arroz con polo (chicken and rice) Moros Y Cristianos (black beans and rice) eggplant and ham soufflé, Escabeche (swordfish) crushed potatoes, spicy mojo chicken with mango avocado sauce. Coconut chicken, deviled crab rolls and montuno (sautéed pork)

We tasted everything and it was excellent, I do not think I stopped moaning the entire night. We finished our dinner, sat, and talked about various topics. Manny and Tank had stepped away for a little bit and came back and joined us.

Next thing there were more platters being brought to our table, my eyes were like huge saucers staring at the desserts.

We had banana rum custard tart, coconut rum flan, bread pudding pastelitos (fruit turnovers), Tres Leches cake, and Bacardi rum cake; all served with Cuban coffee.

This has been one of the best dining experiences everything was perfect. It was just what I needed to put aside all the negative crap. We all sat and talked; Connie and I went to the ladies room and on our way, back Samara and Alfonso came over to us.

"Stephanie, Connie how was everything?"

Connie said "delicious" and walked away leaving me with Samara and Alfonso.

I told them the food was delicious and service was awesome. Alfonso was smiling and said,

"I hope we see more of you and if my dumb ass brother in law can't get his act together, you are welcome here anytime."

I hugged them both and thanked them for such a wonderful evening. As I walked away, I laughed as Samara said, "oh yeah; I cannot wait to tell mama."

Returning to the table, Hector stood up to let me thru to my seat, "Mi bello ángel, (my beautiful angel) this place fits you, and you enjoyed yourself?"

"Oh Hector, it was wonderful, who chose this place?"  
" Well that would be me beautiful," piped Lester.

It was getting late, I started yawning and saw everyone getting up, we all walked to the parking lot to our cars, Tank, Lester, Hector, and Bobby had driven in one car so Lester joined Manny and I on the ride back. I got in the car and the clock said 1:15 wow I did not realize it was that late.

"So wifey did you have a good time tonight?"

"Oh Manny I did, thank you so much for planning tonight Lester, I had a great time."

"Beautiful it's my pleasure, we enjoyed it too."

Yawning, again I said "thank goodness I took a nap otherwise I wouldn't have lasted this long." Manny and Lester laughed and sleep took over.

We got to the parking lot and Manny woke me up, tapping me on the arm, whispering "Steph, wake up, we're here."

"Did I fall asleep?" Manny and Lester laughed and walked me to the building. Walked me to my apartment, did the usual security check, and cleared me to enter.

I thanked them both and gave them each a hug and kiss before they left. I locked up and got ready for bed. I took my clothes and my make-up off, put on one of Rangers t-shirts, and it was nighty night for Stephanie Plum.

_ chapter 3 to come.

Thank you so much Rainbow. You are so sweet to help me.


	3. This girl wants to have fun

~ 3 ~

This girl wants to have fun.

The sun was streaming in my room and my phone was ringing as I woke up. I looked at the clock and it was 10:15.

"Hello," I said groggily.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, it's your mother, why are you still sleeping. Are you planning to sleep your entire Saturday away?"

It would have been better waking up to a hurricane than the shrill voice of the queen of ice. UGH. "Oh, hi mom, I got home late, what's up?"

"Stephanie, why haven't you gotten back together with Joseph yet? Why can't you just realize that he is what you need?"

"Mom, please it's too early for this conversation, Joe and I are finished for good. It's over I need to move on so does Joe. Stop pushing the issue."

"Helen, leave the girl alone for crying out loud."

"Hi pumpkin, how are you?"

"Hi daddy, I'm fine how about you?"

"Good pumpkin, did your mother wake you up?"

"No, I had to get up to answer the phone anyway and I laughed so did daddy. I got home late last night a group of us went to a new Cuban restaurant." 

"Did you have a good time pumpkin?"

"Yes, daddy I did, food was good. We will have to go sometime; I think you'll like it."

"That will be great sweetie. I will let you go, see you tomorrow for dinner."

"Yes daddy, I will be there. Bye"

"Good morning Rex, how is my boy? I had a great evening last night how about you?" I fed him and he decided he had enough and crawled back in his soup can with his butt sticking out. Well I guess he found the story boring. Ha ha.

Sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching the Flintstones meet the Jetsons movie on cartoon channel it dawned on me that it's been about a week since my doctor appointment and had not heard anything so I guess everything is ok and as if on cue I started cramping and yep here it is.

My period decided to make an appearance so I took care of business, poured myself another cup of coffee and there was a knock on the door. I looked and it was Lester.

"Hey beautiful what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing just having some coffee, you want some."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"So how are you? Did you have a good time last night?"

"Oh Yes, yes it was a great night, just what I needed to get me out of my funk, food was awesome."

"Glad you enjoyed it beautiful, what are you up to this weekend?"

"Oh, nothing much, I'm all caught up on my skips so no work for me today, dinner tomorrow night with my parents, hey you want to come with me. It's pot roast night."

"Sure beautiful, 6pm as always?"

"Yep, 6pm on the dot."

"OK I will pick up around 5:30"

"Hey Steph, what's been going on lately? What's happening with you and my dumb ass cousin?"

"Well Les, after I broke up with Joe, I thought about things and after that last distraction job, Ranger brought me home and we talked he asked me what was going on with Joe I told him we were done and that I was done. Ranger said, "Oh, there's hope for me yet"

Lester looked at me with a weird look.

"Not sure where this came from but I told Ranger that he and Joe both think they know what I want but they don't.

I said, "I don't do casual sex, you don't do relationships, I told you what I want you tell me you can't give me what I want."

Lester had a surprised look on his face, "go on beautiful, what else?"

"Well I told Ranger we have been doing the same dance for 4 years, we either change the music or get off the dance floor."

"Steph that is well wow. Proud of you, what was his reaction?"

"He looked a little hurt, we sat for a bit, and he had to leave. Later that night I felt him in my room while I was asleep but I thought I was dreaming.

I was starting to feel like I was going to cry.

I woke up the next morning there was a red rose with a card saying he was sorry for hurting me. He was leaving on his mission but for me not to go back to Morelli or to give up on him. He signed it yours forever."

Lester had a sort of sad look to his face that confused me.

"Wow, Steph where did that come from?"

"I have no idea know Les, it stunned me."

"Are you going to wait for him?"

"I love him Lester, I always have, but he just kept telling me to go back to Morelli and has always said he cannot give me what I want and that he loves me in his own way."

Lester looked angry; he looked like he wanted to punch someone.

"Les, I've loved him since the first day I met him. That night with Scrog changed things, when Ranger walked in the door and Scrog shot him, I died inside. That's when I realized I was in love with him and my heart couldn't belong to Joe or anyone else ever, no matter how hard I tried.

I sat there quiet wiping the tears away.

I'll see what happens when he comes back. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes honey, I do but I cannot tell you."

"Is he safe Lester?"

"Yes baby he is, don't worry."

"Good that makes me feel much better."

"Hey beautiful, do you want to go bowling tonight with the guys and me?" 

"Yeah Les, that sounds fun, I will warn you, I am a killer at bowling."

"Ok we will see about that, how about I pick you up at around 5pm?"

"That works for me." With that, Lester got up, kissed my head and left. It felt good to share with Les; he is always so easy to talk to.

Saturday was typically a day I went to the bonds office, my skips were caught up, I decided to go grocery shopping and then come home and clean. I'm sure the bank is confused as to why my balance is in the shape it's in. Hunh I guess I am good at my job after all.

Between my skips and working at Rangeman I was doing ok. I have been looking for a new place to live but the minute the apartment complex gets my application, they say I am high risk and cannot rent to me. I thought about buying a small place but I thought I would wait until Ranger gets back so he can help.

After I touched up my make-up put my hair up in a ponytail and I put on jeans and t-shirt, I was ready to go. Lester arrived at 5pm, as we were getting ready to leave I said.

"Oh hang on I have to grab my bag."

Lester was so surprised when he saw I had a bowling bag. The look on his face was priceless. I just giggled, he took the bag from me, I locked up, and we left.

We arrived at the bowling alley and I saw Tank, Ram, Connie, Alex, Cal, Hal, Woody, and Bobby. This was going to be a blast 5 on a team. Team Connie was Connie, Alex, tank, Cal and Ram.

Team Steph was Lester, Bobby, Hal, Woody, and me. We were set, I was up to bowl first, bam a gutter ball, intentional by the way, and the other team was smiling at that. After a couple of games team Steph won, I must say I did get a lot of strikes and spares.

"Little girl I had no idea you were such a bowler."

"Well big guy, now you know I am talented in many areas."

"Beautiful, you sure surprised me."

"Oh I'm sure I did Lester, I'm sure I did."

We went into the bar and bingo, there was a pool table, now that's my game. Bobby wanted to play pool, so I acted, as I've never played before.

"Can someone show me how to play?"

"Sure bombshell, I'll be happy to show you," said Bobby.

"Brown, you cannot teach her, you barely know what you're doing."

Ram stepped up and said

"Bombshell here let me show you. I'm a master at this; I'm your typical pool shark."

Ram was showing me his moves and telling me about the game showing me his little tricks.

"OK thanks Ram, I think I understand the game, who is up for a game?"

"I'll take you on bombshell; I will go easy on you." Bobby said.

I gave Bobby an evil smile and let him go first; it was my turn next so I started calling out my moves, they all stood mouths wide open as I cleared the table.

"Fuck man, she's a shark if I ever saw one" said Lester.

Bobby just shook his head and laughed, Ram looked like he was about to throw me on the table. Tank came over, said, that's my girl, and kissed me.

We all laughed, played more pool, darts and had a few beers then we left. It was a good night. Lester took me to my apartment, checked the place out, and kissed me on the cheek.

"I will see you tomorrow. Good night Steph."

"Goodnight Lester."

After taking off my makeup and clothes, I put on Rangers t-shirt and boxers, got into bed, I thought about what a fun night I had. It was late so when my phone rang, it scared me a little I answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Cupcake, how are you? I was at your place, a little bit ago but you weren't home, what are you up to?"

"Joe it's late, what do you want?"

"Cupcake, Bob misses you, I miss you, and we need to talk."

Is this guy for real, how long is he going to use that line, good grief?

"Joe, we have nothing to discuss, unless you agree to be friends, we have nothing to talk about."

"Can I come over cupcake? I can bring Bob."

"NO Joe, it's late, I just got home, and I need to get to sleep."

"Aww come on cupcake, I really really miss you, and we have some making up to do."

What a pain in the ass he is. How much he has had to drink, I wondered.

"Joe, you have been drinking and I do not want to see you right now. I certainly do not want to see you when you've been drinking."

"Cupcake, you're killing me here, come on, let's just forget all this crap, and get back together, forget about the thugs you're busy hanging around with. I wish you'd give me the same time as you give them."

"NO JOE, I'm not having this conversation with you now or ever. We are done; there is nothing to get back to. Good night and I hung up and fell asleep."

Woke up in the middle of the night feeling weird, I had such bad cramps and a heavy period. I guess that is what happens being 2 months late. I got up to go to the bathroom I came back and gasped, there was someone sitting in the chair. I was still sleepy plus it was dark, I whispered Ranger, I turned the light on. It was Joe, Shit.

"Aaahaa, cupcake is this where Ranger sits waiting for you to wake up."

"JOE what the fuck are you doing here?"

Slowly, I walked over to the nightstand and pressed my panic button. I didn't want to be in my bedroom so I started making my way out to the living room. Joe grabbed my arm.

"Oh no no no cupcake, where do you think you're going?"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Joe, please stop. You've been drinking, your scaring me, let me go make some coffee, you cannot be driving in this condition."

"Cupcake, I need you, not coffee, I am in perfect shape to do what I need to get you back."

He started to kiss me.

"Joe stop, this is not what I want, you need to move on."

"NO cupcake, I don't want to move on, you and I are supposed to be together, and Manoso isn't the man for you. We've known each other since we were little kids."

Joe threw me on my bed, got on top of me, and started kissing me again. I started screaming.

"Manoso will get tired of you and you'll be back in my bed."

Joe started to get angry which was scaring me.

"Joe don't do this, please listen to me."

"Keep begging cupcake, I love to hear you beg."

Suddenly my body was lighter, I felt someone grab Joe and throw him across the room. Hal came over, picked me up, took me to the living room he wrapped a blanket around me and put me on the couch. Hal called the police and told them what happened.

There was a knock on the door, Hal walked over to open the door, Carl and big dog came in.

"Stephanie, what happened, are you all right?" Carl asked.

Eddie walked in, since Eddie made Sargent, I saw more of him now. Eddie was pissed when he saw Tank walking out of the room with Joe. Eddie shook his head and said, "dumb ass, when will he learn?"

"Big dog take Joe down to the car." Eddie said.

Joe looked at me and said "cupcake I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Take this dumb fucker out of here now before I kick his ass." Eddie said again.

Eddie came over he sat on the couch with me asked me what happened. I told him about the phone call and everything that happened. Luckily, when the panic button is activated it has the ability to have an audio recording.

"Eddie, I will make sure that you have a copy of the recording tomorrow first thing, if there is anything else you need, let me know ok?" Tank said.

"Tank thanks, between the statement from Steph and the recording, we're in good shape. Steph, are you sure you're ok, you don't need a doctor or anything?"

"Eddie, I am fine, really."

"Stephanie, I need to ask you something, do you want to press charges?"

I looked around the room at everyone.

"No, Eddie I am not going to press charges," I said. I don't want Joe to get in trouble at work. I just hope that he learns his lesson and leaves me alone."

"OK Steph, whatever you say. If you change your mind let me know ok?"

"Thanks Eddie, I appreciate it."

"Call if you need anything promise?" Carl said and kissed me on the head.

"Yes Carl, I promise to call, thank you."

They left; Tank, Hal, and Bobby were left in the living room with me.

"Little girl, go pack a bag and come back to Rangeman with us."

"Tank, it's not necessary, I'll be ok here."

"NO! Stephanie, you are coming back to Rangman, not an option for discussion."

"Ok ok big guy, I don't have to pack anything; I have plenty of clothes on seven."

"All right, then let's all go."

We were about to leave when I headed back to the kitchen to get Rex. Hal took his cage from me and we all left, Tank locked up we walked out to the parking lot.

As we got outside, I saw what seemed like the entire Rangeman fleet of cars outside in my lot. Lester, Manny, and Hector came screeching in on what looked like two wheels. Lester got out before the car had even stopped.

"Beautiful, are you ok, Stalker, what happened?"

"Not now, Santos." Tank said as he helped me into his truck and we headed over to Rangeman.

We arrived and everyone had to look me over to make sure I was in one-piece Tank and Manny escorted me upstairs to seven and walked me inside.

"Manny, go downstairs and tell Ella that Steph is going to stay here for a few days."

"OK Tank, I'm on it." Manny said.

"Tank, it's not necessary for all this, I don't think Joe will be a bother."

"I know Steph, I'm not comfortable leaving you alone right now."

"OK Tank, I will behave and stay."

As I got into bed, I missed Ranger so much. Tears were falling. I thought about how much fun I had and how Joe ruined my happy. Sleep was all I could accomplish. Waking up rested, I slept really well but then I always did here, I am always so relaxed when in this apartment. I just wish Ranger were here.

I woke up to not only bad cramps but a bad period too. I went over to the kitchen, said hello to Rex, gave him some grapes, looked in the cabinets, and found some cereal Ella must have bought for me. I gave some to Rex, started the coffee, and headed over to take a shower.

Using Rangers' shower gel made me miss him so much, those words in his card, don't give up on me and yours forever just really made me think hard about how I felt, I loved him with all my being.

Did the normal ritual, fixed my hair, got dressed, and went into the kitchen I saw that Ella had brought up breakfast, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and potatoes. I could not wait to sink my teeth into this Yum…I finished breakfast, rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

After getting another cup of coffee I made my way to the couch, watching cartoons, I love lazy Sundays. The phone rang and I answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello,"

"Hey cupcake,"

"Joe, do not call me cupcake, I am not your cupcake."

"Stephanie, I want to apologize about last night, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was ok until you thought it was Ranger sitting in the chair and my anger took over."

"Thank you for not pressing charges, I got an ass chewing from the Captain, he told me I was lucky that you didn't press charges. I am also to keep my ass in gear and out of your way."

"Joe, you scared me last night, I didn't know what you would be capable of, and I have never really been scared around you."

Joe sighed.

"I think you were on your way to doing something that you would totally regret later on, I'm glad the guys got to my place just in time."

"I know cupc um Steph, I am sorry. Are you at home?"

"No Joe, I am at Rangeman for a couple of days, Tank insisted."

"Oh, ok. Well Steph, I need to let you go, again, I am so sorry, and I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you."

"OK Joe."

It was an unproductive day I even napped a little here and there. I cleaned Rex's cage, he got a new little house, I gave him some grapes and some hamster food, and he stood twitching at me. Rex went into his soup can, and wiggled his butt at me. He is such a character that boy of mine.

Going to family dinners has never been my favorite ways to spend an evening, but it's something I have to do. I went into the closet to see what I had here that was dinner at the parents worthy.

As I was looking for something to wear, I was noticing the clothes that I had here. I had more clothes here than I ever had at Joe's house. I wonder what Ranger thinks when he comes into his closet and my clothes are here. I wonder why he hasn't packed them up or put them away.

Finally finding something to wear, I chose a denim skirt with a white blouse and a denim vest, I don't even remember buying this vest, but it was cute.

"Hey sexy Santos, I just wanted to remind you that I am on seven, I will come down when it's time for us to leave ok."

"Sure beautiful, hey do I have to get all dressed up?"

"No Les, I'm just wearing a denim skirt, casual is good."

"OK Steph, I guess I don't have to worry about the Mazur protection cup, oh baby, I am so sorry I said that. I need to have someone call me to the mats to kick my ass."

"Its ok Les, I know it is hard to think of Grandma Mazur being gone, don't worry about it, no need to be called to the mats. Grandma is loving that you're thinking about her. I will see you in a little bit ok."

"All right sweetie, see you in a few."

It was almost 5:30; I turned the lights off, leaving the entryway light on and headed out the door. Les was waiting for me on five, I said hello to the guys and we took the elevator down to the garage. It has been a great weekend, well with the exception of Joe so I was praying that my mother wasn't going to ruin it with her usual crap.

_ Chapter 4 to come.

A/N: Important: Thank you Rainbow for your continued help. You are so sweet to help someone you don't even know. I really appreciate it.

Thank you to those who have read the story so far and your reviews, I appreciate the kind words.


	4. Who is this woman?

~ 4 ~

Who is this woman?

We arrived at my parents' house, 20 minutes later. As is normal now, no one is waiting at the front door. It still feels weird without Grandma Mazur; gosh, I miss her so much. We walked in the house, Lester and I went to the living room said hi to dad and went to say hi to mom. She was surprised to see Lester; I noticed the table was set for four.

"Hi mom, I am sorry I forgot to tell you that Lester was coming to dinner with me but you have thought ahead and set the table already."

"Ah um, oh well Stephanie I invited someone to join us for dinner."

"Who did you invite mom?"

"Oh dear, let me go set a place for your friend."

As she turned to the kitchen there was a knock on the door as I moved to open the door I hear, "hey cup cake." I turn and head to the kitchen.

"MOTHER, Why is he here? What gave you the right to interfere in my life this way?"

Lester was heading towards the kitchen and I heard.

"Santos," with a snarky tone. "Morelli," with a threatening tone.

"Santos, so I see you are the flavor of the day, cupcake you change men like you change shoes."

With that, Lester punched Joe in the stomach and Joe gave him a glare and walked out. We all sat down to dinner and dad asked what came out of Joes' mouth this time. Lester apologized for what he did and repeated what Joe said I thought dad was going to explode.

Without food even touching my mouth, my mother starts her ranting.

"Young man, we do not allow such behavior in this house with our guests."

"Oh can it Helen, your guest deserved what he got and more."

I looked over at my dad, smiled, and mouthed thank you. He replied you are welcome pumpkin.

After a few bites, my mother started again.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I just do not understand why you treat Joseph the way you do. Repeatedly he takes you back and you hurt him by breaking things off and parade all over town with a different thug."

Oh, my mother was on a roll.

"Honestly what do you see in them? They are no good they are all criminals especially that Ranger character. They certainly are not "Burg material. When will you come to your senses?"

At that daddy and Lester dropped their forks and I slammed mine down got up from my seat, walked over to my mother, and slapped her across the face hard. As she opened her mouth to speak, I could not hold back any longer.

"NO! You do NOT get to speak; you shut your mouth and listen. You know nothing about Ranger, Lester or any of the men at Rangeman, they are NOT thugs or criminals, they are GOOD men."

She was staring at me in shock.

"They risk their lives in God forsaken countries to rid the world of thugs and evil to keep your ass safe and give you the freedoms that you have."

"You will treat them with the respect they deserve; you will NEVER ever speak about them like that. Lester and all the Rangeman men are not only friends but they are my brothers."

Oh my God, who is this woman talking what happened to Stephanie? I thought to myself.

"They are far more concerned about me than you are. They love me unconditionally, unlike YOU. All you want is for me to be another you and THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN EVER!"

"Joe and I are no longer together, and I will never go back to him not ever! Do you understand that?"

My mother opens her mouth to speak.

"NO shut it, you do not get to speak; you will keep your mouth shut about me and not talk to the "Burg" about my life. You will NOT conspire with Joe to get us back together. It is not ever going to happen. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Now I was the one was on a roll.

"Get it thru your thick head, enough is enough. I will never be a "Burg" wife, I will live the life I want with the man who loves me unconditionally who lets me be me and not someone you, or he wants me to be."

"You are pathetic and I am sick and tired of the shit that you pull. If I am such a disappointment to you then leave me the fuck alone."

Mothers' eyes got huge, "Stephanie Michelle Plum, you will not talk to me like that."

"Until you come to your senses and pull your head out of your "Burg" ass, I will NOT step foot in this house, I will NOT answer your calls and if you see me in the area walk away from me, do NOT look at me do NOT speak to me!"

"Do you hear me? YOU ARE DEAD TO ME! Do you hear what I am saying? Absorb everything I have said, memorize all I have said and until you are ready to apologize to my friends and I, you are nobody in my life."

"Daddy, you can call me and we can meet for dinner but without HER! Lester, let's go, I owe you dinner my treat, your choice."

My mother just stared at me as I walked over to my dad gave him a kiss and said, "I love you daddy."

My mother stood up from her chair opened her mouth to speak again and I said, "NO you will not speak to me."

Lester shook my dad's hand then we walked out the door. Daddy followed us, hugged me, and said, "I am so proud of you pumpkin. I will take care of her, I will call you."

_**Lester POV**_

Oh my fucking world, who was that woman and what did she do with my beautiful? I am so damn glad I recorded the entire conversation, wait until the guys hear this, they won't believe it."

My beautiful put that poor excuse for a mother in her place. She was cool, calm and collected, perfect posture, confident, regal, and strong. Even more beautiful than she already is."

So proud of her and the respect I have for her has grown leaps and bounds. I will never doubt her feelings for us, this spunky woman is my sister for life, and I will protect her with my life until my last breath.

When I play the recording for the guys, I know they will also feel the same way. I just want to do a happy dance around the car 25 times.

Oh, I just realized what if crazy woman wanted to apologize when she kept opening her fat mouth. Nah, there is no way she is too evil for that.

This woman is amazing and I will say this, if my dumb ass cousin doesn't get his head out of his ass when he gets back, I am moving in and I will confess my feelings to Steph but until then I'm remaining quiet until Ranger is home.

"OH MY GOSH, Lester, I can't believe I did that, what came over me?"

Looking over at Lester I see he's grinning from ear to ear. I wish Ranger could have heard that.

"Les where would you like to go for dinner?"

"Café Arcangel Steph."

"Oh, that sounds great, let's go."

A few minutes later, we were on the ramp to the highway. I turn to Lester.

"Lester?"

"Yes beautiful."

"Did all that really happen?"

"Yep beautiful, it sure did."

"Did I really say all those things?"

"Yep!"

"Did I actually say, "You're dead to me?"

"Yep!"

"Oh boy!"

"Hey Steph, you want to hear the conversation."

"Lester, you sneak. Heck yeah I want to hear."

He played the recording on his phone and it begins with Morelli and his stupid comment about me changing men. Then the fun continues, I listen closely to the entire recording, when it's over I couldn't help laughing.

"OH YEAH, that was me all right,"

We both started cracking up. We had tears in our eyes.

"Lester, I wish Ranger could have been here tonight."

"I know Steph, but he will get to hear the recording."

We arrived at the restaurant and shown to a table. Samara greeted us while Alfonso was in the kitchen.

"Oh beautiful, that was priceless, I am so proud of you and my respect and admiration for you grew tenfold. I cannot wait for the guys to hear the entire recording."

We had a great dinner, I asked him to take me home to my apartment, and he said ok. We pulled into the parking lot and Joe was in the lot waiting. We ignored him and went into the building, walked up the stairs and made it to my door and Joe came off the elevator.

As Lester was about to open the door Joe came over to me and Lester put himself between Joe and I. Joe was about to speak and Lester spoke up first.

"NO! Morelli, you do not get to speak, you listen. Unless you have something positive to say, turn around and walk away."

"Cupcake, I'm sorry, please listen. Santos, I would like to address Stephanie."

Lester stepped over to my side.

"Listen Steph, I'm serious, I'm sorry; I have said some horrible things to you about you and the guys. I know they're your friends and they love you as a sister. You have eyes for one man, your heart yearns for only one man, and that's Manoso."

"I had my suspicions but after the Scrog mess, I knew that Manoso had your heart and there would never be any room for any other man including me."

Lester and I were listening to Joe.

"I was wishing and hoping I was wrong and that you would be mine. I realized that night at your apartment after Manoso was shot that I had lost you. You had no idea that he was wearing his Kevlar, but I did. I knew you really believed he was dead. I saw you wanting to die with him."

"Do you love him Stephanie? Please be honest with me."

"Joe"

I said as I looked at him.

"I do love Ranger, actually from the first day I met him, I have loved him and I truly fell in love with him when Scrog shot him and I thought he was going to die. I would have died along with him."

"I don't know what's going to happen but I'm not giving up on Ranger, I want a relationship with him. I have never loved anyone like this before."

The tears started flowing. Joe looked at me.

"Thank you for being honest with me. It's clear he loves you as much as you love him, you belong together, and he can help you fly. I want to hold you back and make you into something you aren't meant to be. Manoso is the only one who understands the real you."

The tears continued to fall.

"Stephanie, I will always love you and I want you in my life for always as my friend. I know Manoso will never take that away from you."

"Joe, thank you. That means so much to me, I will always love you as my friend, and I want you to be happy."

"Go find your love and date her, romance her and do not take her for granted or change her. Let her change because her heart tells her to change for you. And for God's sake don't cheat on her."

We both laughed and hugged each other. I gave Joe a kiss on the cheek and he kissed me on the head and walked away.

Lester opened the door and his phone rang. "No need, all is good."

"Who was that?"

"Tank, wanting me to bring you back to Rangeman, but I told him it's all good."

Lester went inside, did the security check, and said its all clear. We both plop ourselves on the couch and I let out a huge breath that I apparently was holding. I suddenly felt 25 lbs. lighter.

Turning to Lester I see he's smiling, his green eyes are shining and tears are rolling down my face. He gave me a hug.

"I am so proud of you and I know that Ranger would be even more proud of you."

"Now my sweet, you wait patiently for Ranger and see what happens there. In the meantime, I along with all your brothers love you until our last breath is taken and you can count on that."

Lester went home, I took a shower and stood under the hot water and sobbed until there were no more tears left. I dried myself, put on Rangers t-shirt and his boxers; sleep was now taking over me.

_**Joe POV**_

Did that really just happen? I hadn't planned for this but after I made that asinine comment about changing men, I knew I hurt her. I had been sitting in her parking lot for hours. She had left her parents some time ago because I drove back there.

I waited and thought things out. I meant everything I said and I was finally going to move forward. I know that we will be good and our friendship will last until the end of our days. I also know Manoso would never be an ass and not let her continue our friendship. I on the other hand told her she had to give up her job and friendship with Manoso.

I really do want her to be happy and I know Manoso is the one to give her all her dreams.

_**Lester POV**_

What a night, first the show at the Plum house, that conversation was like winning one million dollars. When Morelli came to the apartment, I was ready to kill. Immediately recorded him talking and to be honest I was so engrossed in what he was saying I forgot I was even recording.

He manned up and did what he should have done a long time ago. He gave up what he loves so she can be happy. I was confident he was sincere.

Stephanie was elated, her eyes began dancing, and tears rolled down her face. She was so steady and calm when she was speaking to Morelli; all I could think was Yep that is my beautiful sister. I was truly amazed at what was taking place in front of me.

Clearly, these two suddenly grew up, talked, and finally did what was necessary. Moving forward with their lives without each other.

I was incredibly proud of Stephanie Michelle Plum. Hearing how she felt about Ranger made me sad; my feelings towards her will not change. I think it's time to call my dumb ass cousin to the mats on his return; yep that's what I was going to do.

More to come.

Well what do you think so far? Did Stephanie do a good job with evil Mother?

Do you think the new Joe will stay or will the old Joe return?

Thank you for reading and following, I appreciate the sweet comments. I AM SORRY I totally forgot about the cookies for Grandmas funeral. Thank You Melanie Campbell for the reminder. I will incorporate the cookies later on down the road.


	5. On the way to growing up

**~ 5 ~**

**On the way to growing up.**

It's Monday and I woke up to my alarm at 5:30 yikes, I rolled over on my back and thought about the weekend. I jumped out of bed, yes I said jumped. Started coffee, I walked over to feed Rex and forgot he was still at Rangers apartment. UGHHHH, I sent a text to Lester asking him to feed and bring his cage down to my cubicle.

After quickly washing my face, brushing teeth, and putting on yoga pants and sports bra, I poured coffee in my travel mug and headed out the door. I arrived in the lot a little before 6am, gave the camera a finger wave and made my way to third floor, and walked into the gym.

Tank was on the treadmill and he stopped running, Bobby stopped punching the bag. Cal dropped his weights and everybody is standing staring at me.

"Little girl, is everything OK?"

"Yeah-big guy, I'm here to work out. Is that OK?"

"Yes, Yes Stephanie, absolutely."

Went to the lockers, put my clothes away, and did some stretches on the mats.

"OK guys, who's ready to spar with me?"

Vince walked over, "Steph, I am."

He was a little gentle but not enough to let me get away with anything, but I did hurt a little.

At 7:15, I was finished, took my things out of the lockers waved goodbye to the guys, and took the elevator to seven so I could shower and dress for work. After I finished up, I went to five and headed to my cube. I booted up my computer, I was so happy to see my inbox empty.

Grabbed coffee, bagel, and cream cheese from the break room and by the time I came back to my desk crap if my box wasn't full of files. Dang that Rodriguez, wait until I actually meet him.

Tank announced over phone intercom morning meeting 10 minutes. I entered another search that would take a while to print; there are many pages on this person. I walked over to the conference room with my coffee and my new notebook, leather bound with my name engraved on the front that accommodates yellow lined note pads. Connie got it for me for me as a no reason gift.

Tank sat at the head of the table and Lester is to my right, I get a huge smile from Les and waited for Tank to begin.

"Team, I hope you all had a great weekend; you look rested and refreshed for challenges. There are a few things to go over, but I would like us all to listen to what Lester has to say. I am not sure what it is but he's serious about it. Santos, you have the floor."

"Thanks Tank, well team, I had the honor of accompanying Steph to her parents' house for dinner last night."

Everyone began snickering.

"Yeah snicker now, but you wait to hear about what happened. Steph, do I have permission to share further?"

"Like what Les?"

"The conversation you had with your mother."

"Yes only that, nothing after that."

"As I said I had the honor and pleasure to join Steph. We all know how these dinners turn out and this one topped them all. After you hear what took place, you all will understand why it was an honor and pleasure."

Everyone was curious now.

"Let me set the stage for you. We arrived and said hello and Morelli walked in, well listen for yourselves. OK Hector, start the recording."

Hector played the recording and everyone listened. They were looking at me and their mouths were open. I felt myself turning red due to all the attention and there was whistling and applause all around the room. I couldn't contain the tears and I gave in to the tears flowing freely. Tank kissed me, as did Lester.

"Well, that tops anything good I have to say except, last week I offered Stephanie the opportunity to join us full-time. She is awesome with research and skip tracing, because of her our apprehensions are 100% she has killer instincts and a personality that cannot be matched."

There was agreement from the room.

"Stephanie will be joining Rangeman full-time; she will take Client Relations and Customer Service."

"In 6 weeks, Santos will be leaving for his last mission and his contractual obligation will be over. He will now be able to choose which mission he would consider accepting. With the ending of his contract, he will be promoted to Lt. Colonel."

"Congratulations Santos, well deserved give him the respect he deserves as Lt. Colonel. Lester will be training Stephanie in the upcoming weeks, she will step into the role without any disturbance, and it will be a natural shift."

Hearing everything sounded overwhelming.

"Stephanie will continue research and skip tracing, she would like to continue with apprehending skips with her partner."

The room filled with groans.

"Men, Lula is not the partner I am referring to, Stephanie will have a Rangman partner. I am assigning Manuel Cruz as her partner."

"Manny and Steph share a great friendship and have worked well together in the past and as most of you know, they worked on an assignment as a married couple, thus their nicknames, wifey and hubs."

Manny and Stephanie looked at each other smiling.

"It is hard to pull off a roll like that without good chemistry and they did a great job, convincingly at that. They have a good understanding of each other and will be a great team."

"Meeting has taken longer than I expected, I will send out an email with everything else that I intended to announce."

_**Merry Men POV **_

Wow, bomber stood up to her nasty mom, awesome. Loved her telling that woman she was dead to her. She's finally joining us full time. She will be here every day and have help, lucky Manny, now this was all good news. UGH Morelli, that POS.

_**Tank POV**_

I could not be prouder of my little girl. How she stood up to that woman who calls herself a mother blew me away. She stood up for herself and all of us it made my heart happy. The sparkle is back and her eyes are dancing again, that's my girl.

When Lester told me he had something that he wanted to talk to me about, I told him to come on over when he was ready. Lester walked in and said there was something else I needed to hear, I was curious but he said something that shocked me.

"Tank, man, there's something else you need to hear but I need to share something first. It stays with us; no one and I mean no one is to know.

"Yeah man, Santos, what is it? Come on Les, quit stalling, and open up."

"OK well, I'm in love with Steph and I have been for a while. If Ranger gets back before I leave for my mission I'm calling him to the mats and if he doesn't step up to the plate and get his head out of his ass, I am going to Stephanie and tell her how I feel."

Lester played the recording of the conversation between Stephanie and Joe

"Man that is something else, what happened to the Morelli and Plum we all know? I am impressed with both of them. I can't wait to see how this all plays out."

"Their history is 20 plus years and shouldn't be thrown away and who ever she is with should accept that."

"You are 100% correct Tank, Ranger needs to get a grip and do something about their relationship, they both need to open their hearts to each other."

"Les, as far as your feelings it's hard not to love her, If Ranger cannot get his shit together, I will support you and take him to the mats also.

Lester puts his face in his hands.

"Santos, man you heard how she feels about him. She agreed to everything Morelli said about what she felt for Ranger."

"Be prepared to walk away and love her, as a sister and nothing more, do not get hurt for something you couldn't have. Understand?"

"Yeah Tank, I do. I am setting my mind and my heart up knowing that Ranger will do the right thing and confess how he feels about her and that he is in it for the long haul."

_**Lester POV**_

I know that I am going to be in a world of hurt, but I cannot help it. I didn't mean to fall in love with her, but it is hard not to. I just want Ranger to be man enough to step up to the plate and confess his feelings for her.

In the meantime, I will do all I can by being there for her as her friend and brother and if Ranger decides he's not going to be a man, I will be man enough to tell her that I love her.

So what do you think about Lester confessing his feelings to Tank?

Will he ever have the courage to tell Stephanie how he feels if Ranger doesn't get his act together?

A/N: Thank you all for reading and following. Your reviews are really touching.


	6. How can that be?

~ 6 ~

How can that be?

It was busy with hubs as my new partner. We brought in 5 skips on our first day out, that day my bank account grew by 12k yay me.

Two days later two more skips and $3k later. I had decided that by the end of business on Friday I was going to give hubs a check after all he did help me. I know he would never accept it but I would sneak over to his bank and deposit the check in his account.

Friday could not get here fast enough; it's been a long week. I had seven skips not looking good, but I was so wrong, it had been a week beyond all my expectations.

Manny and I knocked out 5 in 3 ½ hours, took them in brought the body receipts to Connie, she issued the check and I put it in my bag. I took hubs out to lunch. I had 2 more and they were together, how easy is that going to be. I managed to get both skips on the ground and handcuffed as Manny was taking them to the truck, a 3rd guy came out with a sawed off shot gun.

"What the, wait who are you, what the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who's going to blow your fucking brains out that is who. You just ruined my transaction."

This guy was uuuggggllllyyyyy not only ugly but also pretty damn scary. He grabbed me and put his arm around my neck, I was trying to figure out how I was going to get him. I slowly took out my stun gun while Manny was making noise at the back door, dumb idiot turned around to get Manny so I stunned him. He fell to the floor and I went straight down with him and then the shotgun went off.

Did I mention that this guy was a big guy? YEP BIG

Manny screamed "Stephanie."

"I'm ok Manny, I am fine and in one piece."

Manny walked in with a big grin on his face, as I rolled the guy off me. I handcuffed Brutes then threw him in the back of the suv and headed over to the station. We turned them in and Robin was at the desk.

"Hey Steph, you've had a great week huh?"

"Yeah I have, except Brutes here isn't one of mine but he pulled a sawed off at me and he was working on some kind of transaction with my 2 scumbags."

"Well Steph, this guy isn't ours either. He belongs to the FBI; he's on their most wanted."

"OK, thanks Robin, see you later."

After taking the body receipts to the bonds office Connie handed me a check and I headed over to the local FBI office and turned in my body receipt.

Agent Murphy made his way over; he always gives me the creeps. He looked at me and said "Ms. Plum good to see you. Great job on this capture, he's worth big."

"Let me know when you want to grab a cup of coffee. I hear you and Morelli are done."

"Thanks Murphy, but no can do, not in the market."

"That's too bad; I think we would hit it off."

"Sorry Murphy, not in the market."

I took the envelope and left. Manny just laughed.

"Well wifey, you may want to change your telephone number now that the word is out your dance card is going to be full."

"Stuff it hubs, like I said, not in the market. Hey by the way where do you bank? I'm thinking of changing banks."

"Trenton Capital, same bank as yours wifey,"

"OK thanks hubs."

We headed back to Rangeman and told everyone how our day went; Manny had to tell the guys about Agent Murphy being rejected. I said good-bye to everyone and headed over to the bank then home.

Since I did not have deposit tickets, I went to the counter. I asked Nadine to deposit the checks in my account. We were busy talking; I wasn't paying any attention to what Nadine was doing. I threw the receipt in my bag.

I then withdrew $6,500.00 out of my account in cash. "Steph" said Nadine, "are you sure you want this much cash?"

"Yes, I would like to deposit the cash into the account of Manuel Cruz."

"Oh sure Steph, I will take care of it, here's your cash back and the receipt for the deposit for Mr. Cruz, now, what do you want to do with all your money?"

"Oh Nadine, just leave it as it is, the way I go through cars, it will not last long." We laughed.

After getting home, I realized how tired I was. Said hello to Rex, threw in a few grapes and some hamster food. Told him about my day and he ran into his soup can.

After taking care of Rex, I went to my bed and fell asleep. I woke up and started thinking about what a great week it had been, about my going full time at Rangeman.

When I told Tank I would accept the offer, he was happy and he gave me some paperwork. He had already drawn up the contract, while reading it over, I saw the salary, and shocked was an understatement.

"WHAT? This is what I'm going to be paid?"

"Steph, I'm sorry I am not authorized to pay more than that, only Ranger can do that."

"Tank, I'm not complaining trust me, is $85k the correct amount?"

"Yes Stephanie, it is the correct amount, and you get a company car and an apartment at Rangeman."

"Tank, I don't know what to say, does all of this have anything to do with my friendship with Ranger?"

He started laughing.

"No little girl, it is the standard for the position and keep in mind you have three roles. Sales, skip tracing and apprehensions. Therefore, it is not as high as you think. So are you going to sign or not?"

"Yeah yeah, let me get my breath back and I will sign the contract."

"Welcome little girl, I will let Ella know so that she can get your uniforms ready and order more for you. Here is your corporate credit card, you will need to go shopping for business attire, and you are to use this card for clothing and dinning with clients."

"Tank, I have money for clothes."

He gave me a serious look.

"No arguing little girl, it comes with the job. You always fight us when it comes to money, everyone argues they're not getting enough but you argue about getting too much."

We laugh, hug each other and I left. My life was the absolute best. I really have to think about buying a house. I cannot wait for Ranger to come back; I have so much to share with him. I miss him so much.

I got up, ran to the bathroom, and went to check my answering machine.

"Good morning Ms. Plum, this is Sherrill from the office of Dr. Barnbas, can you please call us back and schedule an appointment, we have your test results. Thank you."

"Hi pumpkin, just wanted to say hi, I've heard all the good things about your skips. I am proud of you sweet girl. Do you want to have dinner tomorrow night? We'll go out just you and I. Miss you pumpkin call my cell."

"Hey cupcake, congratulations, you've done a great job this week. Robin couldn't wait to tell me. Murphy called me and told me about your Brutes (cute by the way) he was a big one too. Murphy told me he asked you for coffee and that you're no longer on the market. Good job girl."

"Hey Stephanie, its Nadine. All kidding aside, what do you want to do with your deposit you made today? Your current balance is, 1 million seventy five thousand dollars. Please call me back."

What the fuck is Nadine talking about? Clearly, she is mistaken. I pull out a receipt and it shows $6500.00 deposit, no wait that was Manny's account. I look at my receipt. HOLY MOLEY, I deposited $1,050.000.00 today, how in the world.

My phone rang and it was Manny.

"Aahh, wifey, what in the hell did you do?"

"Hubs what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me honey, $6500.00 suddenly appeared in my bank account and I don't believe for one second that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Oh Manny, I have no clue what you are talking about," giggle giggle.

"Steph, seriously, why did you do that? It was not necessary."

"Hubs, listen when Lula was my partner I gave her money and she was more trouble than help. You helped me a lot and we had a great week."

After 25 minutes of arguing, he agreed to keep the money; he thanked me and said he would call me over the weekend.

I called Lester.

"Beautiful what's up?"

"Les, I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do."

"Steph, what's wrong, what is it?"

"It's my finances Les, can you come over? I'm scared and going out of my mind with worry."

"I'll be right over, don't freak out I'll help you."

I grabbed a beer and waited for Lester.

_**Lester POV**_

Honestly, how can you not love that woman, she's freaking out over her finances. I'm glad she's comfortable enough to call me and ask me for help. She is something else.

_**Manny POV**_

When I logged on to my account and saw a counter deposit of $6500.00, I was confused. I make a call to the bank.

"TCB this is Nadine, how may I help you?"

"Hi Nadine, this is Manuel Cruz, I need to clarify a $6500.00 counter deposit that has posted on my account. Nadine, I didn't make the deposit.

"I know that Mr. Cruz. Stephanie Plum made a cash deposit into your account this afternoon."

"I see, OK thank you for the clarification. Have a good weekend."

Why that little sneak, I know she had a good week but it could not have been that large. After 25 minutes on the phone she finally admitted, that she deposited the money.

"Manny, please don't take away my joy, I have never been in a position to do this for anybody before." She said softly.

"OK wifey, I won't. I will accept it. Thank you sweetheart, I will talk to you over the weekend" and with that, I hung up.

She is something else; it's not as if I need the money. I am going to donate this $6500.00 to the American Cancer Society in her name along with my annual donation.

Lester knocked on the door and I ran and opened it. I hugged him for rushing over.

"Ok Steph, what's going on and how much do you need? I brought my checkbook."

"Oh Lester, I don't need money."

I was laughing.

"I suddenly have too much; I may have made a mistake and may get in trouble."

"What in the world, are you talking about Steph? You have never had too much money, let's go sit down, and explain it to me."

We sat down; I took the body receipts out of my bag, put my deposit receipts on the table, and pulled up my account on my iPad.

"Lester, look at the balance $1,075,000.00."

"Ok Steph, give me all our body receipts."

He calculated the amounts I was to be paid and wrote them down on each body receipt and added the amounts, they matched the deposits from earlier in the week.

He calculated today's body receipts.

"Well here is the reason Steph, your FBI skip was worth 1million. How did you land him?"

"Les he was an extra," I told Les how it all happened. "I too was distracted to pay attention to any details until Nadine from the bank called asking what I wanted the bank to do with all the money."

"Beautiful, you are something else, innocent and confused. You always have the worst luck, the worst skips, and fall into garbage. Today you fell into a million dollars. I fucking love it. Good job Steph."

"Lester, please tell me I'm not going to get in trouble."

"Honey, the money is legitimately yours, your Brutes was a high bond that fell right into your lap. The money is right where it belongs."

I was in shock.

"Les, is this one of your pranks, you're not pulling my leg are you?"

"No baby I'm being honest with you."

He planted a kiss on my head, grabbed a beer, sat back, and laughed.

_**Lester's' POV**_

Priceless, that is all I can say, freaking priceless. Sweet girl deserves this break in her life. Her world is turning around and I could not be happier. It's been a long time coming.

"Les, I have to take a shower, let's all go out and celebrate. My treat call Manny, Tank, Alex, Cal, Woody, Ram, Hal, Hector, Binkie, and Vince."

"I'll call Connie and Lula, let's all go to Pinos, and celebrate. Oh and listen to my messages, you'll love the one from the bank and Joe. I will be out in a bit."

I sent a group text telling everyone to meet us in 1 hour at Pinos, Steph wants to celebrate then sent a text to Connie and Lula from Stephanie's phone telling them the same thing. Although I'm guessing Alex is with Connie, they have been quite the pair lately.

Got a response from everyone on both phones, all agreed to go out and celebrate.

I listened to her messages, Dr. Barnbas, hmmm, later on that one. Morelli, that was nice of him, she needed to hear that. Oops, have to call Eddie and Robin to join us if Woody hasn't called Robin yet. Nadine, now that's funny, no wonder Steph thought it was a joke.

Now back to Dr. Barnbas, name, telephone #, I'm going to have to check him out, they didn't sound too concerned.

She is done.

"Well Steph, everyone is going to be there, let's go and spend your money honey."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter.

Thank you for reading and your reviews and comments, I really appreciate them.


	7. Just a Hiccup Nothing More

**~ 7 ~**

**Just A Hiccup Nothing More.**

Lester and I got to Pinos and pretty much everyone was there; we went to the back and the guys put tables together. Joe walked in and made his way over to our table. I told him we were celebrating my week and asked if he wanted to join us. He hesitated for a bit looking at the guys and I glared at them all.

"Joe, please join us, its OK."

We all took our seats; Les told them the story about me calling him in panic mode. He was describing how I was pacing back and forth and laughed at how I was acting. Les was imitating me with my arms flying up and down. Ok so he was embellishing.

"Guys, I stormed in her apartment checkbook in hand ready to bail her out. You know what she did, bomber laughed at me like I was a silly fool she told me she didn't need money she had too much of it. When in the hell has she ever had too much money I ask you?"

They were all laughing. Tank had tears he was laughing so hard. Hal almost fell off his seat. Then Les repeated the message from Nadine. Lester finally got to the end of the story and we all laughed. I sighed, I laughed, sighed again suddenly I became very quiet. I zoned out for a few minutes.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, I have one million seventy five thousand dollars in my bank account" and it was lights out for Stephanie Plum millionaire extraordinaire.

I woke up to a sea of concerned faces.

"What ah, wait, what happened?" I asked.

'"Honey you fainted" said Bobby.

"NO I did not, it must be narcolepsy" and everyone laughed.

Everyone laughed and yelled, "OH YES YOU DID."

" I did not, I don't faint, EVER!"

"Give it up beautiful, you fainted. I have it on video. You want to see it?"

"No Lester put that away."

Bobby sat me up and I was just dazed, Joe was laughing at me, he could not believe how clueless I was about the money. Yeah I tend to agree with him.

"White girl, what you gonna do?" Lula asked.

"I'm not going to touch it until Ranger gets home I will ask him to help me; I may just buy a house. Every time I apply for an apartment, I'm told that I am too high risk because of the frequent bombings and I don't qualify."

Lester was laughing at me.

"Laugh it up bozo"

I said to Lester, when did he become such a clown?

"Little girl, why go through all the headaches, you get an apartment on 4 and we have 2 available." Tank said.

We all ate our pizza and had a few beers, I noticed Joe only had about a half glass of beer, Joe stood up.

"Steph, I need to get going Bob's at home and I have an early task force meeting in the morning. Thanks for letting me celebrate with all of you."

He kissed me on the head and he walked out.

Lula stared at him as he was walking out and said, "Dang that is one fine cop. Are you sure you're ready to give him up?"

Connie and Tank both glared at Lula. I smiled at her.

"Yeah Lula, I am."

"Well white girl I hope you're moving on to a much hotter and finer man and"… before she could continue Connie yelled,

"LULA shut it. Stop. No More!"

"Well if that don't beat all" Lula exclaimed.

"I will beat you if you don't stop." Connie replied.

It was getting late I asked if someone would take me home, Manny, Hector and Lester got up and we headed to my place. We got to the door and Hector did the security check and cleared to enter.

I asked if anyone wanted coffee and they all said no. We sat for a little bit and Manny gave me an envelope with a card inside.

"What is this hubs?"

"A little thank you for today."

Lester wanted to know what happened and Hector smacked him on the head,

"Santos, eres tan maldito entrometido." (Santos, you are so damn nosy)

Manny told Lester and Hector about the deposit into his account and they both smiled.

"Aahh mi dulce ángel" said Hector (aah my sweet angel).

I started crying as I read the card.

**_A recent donation of $6,500.00 has been made in your name._**

**_Miss. Stephanie Plum,_**

**_We appreciate your support._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Board of Directors_**

**_American Cancer Society_**

Manny went on to explain how he donates to ACS annually and he added the money to his donation. I hugged Manny and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for doing that hubs, I really appreciate it."

Lester stood up saying,

"That's really nice man, we need to go. Good night beautiful, sleep well and we will talk over the weekend."

"OK Les."

"Gracias por una noche de diversión, Te amo chicos" (thank you for a fun night I love you guys).

Lester and Manny looked at me in surprise.

"Hector es mi maestro." (Hector is my teacher).

I smiled as I walked them to the elevator.

"Wifey, thanks for a great night, I laughed so hard. Sweet dreams."

They left and I went into my apartment. I waved at the window and watched them until they drove away, then it was lights out and sleepy time for this girl.

"Aaahhhh, what a great week, it can only get better right?"

Waking up totally refreshed and rested, it was 11:15 Saturday, I had no skips to find, and I decided to see if I could get some pampering done. I got out of bed, started the coffee. Note to self, buy one of those k cup coffee makers. Rex came out of his soup can; I gave him some grapes, hamster food, and fresh water. I told him all about my week and how much money we suddenly had and he twitched his whiskers at me and got back into his soup can.

It was nice to have a relaxing morning, while I was having coffee, my dad called.

"Hi daddy, how are you?"

"Fine pumpkin, how are you?"

"I'm fine, lots to tell you, how about dinner tonight?"

"It's a date pumpkin."

"Daddy you, and me right?"

"Yes pumpkin just us."

"OK, come over here about 6:00 we can leave from here, I want to take you to a new restaurant between here and Newark. You will like it."

"Sweetie, I can't wait to catch up. See you then."

I quickly cleaned up got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt and headed out. Arrived at the salon and they took very good care of me. The afternoon was wonderful, I managed to get an appointment at the salon for the full spa treatment, after a few hours I was a new person.

When the receptionist gave me my receipt to sign I did not even flinch or gasp at the thought of how I was going to pay for this. Between the total amount for services and my tip for the girls, it was the best $400.00 I have spent. I went to Macy's and bought a dress and shoes for my date tonight with daddy.

The woman at the counter said, "Is this for a special occasion?"

"No, just a date with a really handsome man,"

"He's a lucky young man." She said.

"He's not so young; it's my dad who I have a date with."

"How sweet, you're a lucky girl."

I bought a three quarter sleeve brown, rust, and beige dress that was simple, straight cut with a little ruffle on the hem; it was just a few inches above my knees. I also bought a pair of brown 3-inch pumps that matched the dress perfectly. The outfit was just right for tonight.

When I got home, I took a shower and got ready, pulled up my hair in a nice ponytail. I walked over to Rex and gave him a couple of grapes, told him about my afternoon; he did not seem to care much. Daddy knocked on the door.

"Pumpkin, you look beautiful, I have the best date ever."

"Thank you daddy, I'm driving OK?"

"Fine by me, I take as much advantage of not having to drive as I can."

We drove to Café Arcangel and talked. Daddy told me about his week, about the conversation he and mother had with Joe. I was surprised that Joe stopped over there after we had our talk. Joe told them everything he said to me and as I was going to ask him about my mothers' reaction daddy started to laugh.

"Pumpkin this is the best. Joe looked over at your mother and said."

"Mrs. Plum, you need to give it a rest, leave her alone, I don't blame Stephanie for ripping into you, get your head out of your ass and wake up. Stephanie will NEVER be what you or I want her to be."

"But but Joseph, what about her job and parading around with the likes of that man and all those criminals."

"Mrs. Plum, she is fucking awesome at her job. You won't believe how many skips she brought in the last 2 weeks I don't know why I never saw it until now. She even brought in an FBI skip that was worth big. Manoso loves her and he has always taken care of her. Leave her alone; let her be who she wants to be. Those guy all love her like a sister and they are VERY overprotective of her."

"I finally realized that Steph has been right all along, we're better off as friends and we would never work out. I am thankful that Manoso is not the type of man who will demand she breaks off our friendship like I continually did. They truly are best friends and I'm fine with her being in my life as a friend and nothing more."

"Pumpkin, Morelli got up and left, your mother was stunned and she started ranting and I said OH HELEN SHUT IT. I went into the garage and had a cigar."

We were laughing as we pulled into the parking lot. We walked in and Samara greeted us, she gave me a hug.

"Stephanie my dear, so good to see you again, who is this handsome gentleman with you?"

"Samara, this is my father, Frank. Daddy this is Samara Sanchez she and her husband Alfonso own this restaurant."

They shook hands and she walked us to our table.

"Frank your daughter is a special girl, Alfonso and I adore her."

"Thank you Samara, Stephanie is pretty special I agree."

As we sat down, I told daddy that Samara was Rangers sister. Alfonso brought us two glasses of the Sangria.

"Stephanie, so glad to see you again, Samara tells me you're here with your father. Good evening Mr. Plum, I'm Alfonso."

"Call me Frank, please. Glad to meet you, this is a wonderful place you have here."

"Thank you Frank, now Stephanie, would you like us to surprise you?"

"Yes Alfonso, we'll leave it in your capable hands."

I excused myself to use the ladies room and as I came back, a woman was leaving our table.

"Daddy, I am gone a few minutes and women are trying to pick you up." I smiled.

"Pumpkin, she came over to tell me how beautiful you are and asked if you were someone important. She's seen you in here a few times with body guards and Samara and Alfonso make such a fuss over you."

I laughed. It seems I've been doing a lot of that lately.

Daddy told me about what happened after Lester and I left their house that night. They got into a huge fight mother was mad that he stood up for me and that he agreed with everything I said.

Apparently, she and Val have been talking about me around their precious "Burg" daddy was not happy about that. However, the Mazur gang is keeping busy setting the "Burg straight."

While we were enjoying our delicious appetizers, I told daddy about the last two weeks and about the skips, I brought in. Told him I accepted the full time position with Rangeman and what my salary would be. Daddy was beaming, he was happy for me.

As we finished our appetizers, I sat back and told him about what happened on Friday with the FBI skip, the bank, and all the money.

"Pumpkin, I am so happy for you, so proud of you."

"Daddy, please don't tell mother or Val."

"No of course not sweetie, this stays with us."

"Thanks daddy, I've been thinking about buying a house or condo but I am waiting until Ranger gets home so he can help me."

"Good thinking sweetheart, I am so proud of you. Grandma Mazur would be too. By the way, this is for you."

Daddy handed me an envelope.

"What is this?"

I opened it and it was a check for $35,000.00 made payable to me.

"Daddy, this is for me, where did it come from?"

"It was from your Grandmothers estate. She had two separate insurance policies one for you and one for Val. You each were the beneficiaries of the policies. She has had them since you each turned 16. Enjoy sweetie. Your mother and I received $50,000.00 and Grandma Mazur wants you to have big blue."

Oh great, I am never getting rid of that monstrosity.

"Wow, daddy I have no idea what to say. Can you keep big blue with you until I figure out what to do about my living situation?"

"Of course, don't worry about big blue."

Samara brought our dinner and we ate everything, we didn't even leave a crumb. She brought us a platter of desserts to sample with coffee.

A short time later, she walked back to our table with a man and woman. When I looked over at the man, he reminded me of an older Ranger. Of course, it sunk in, I remembered him he is Rangers father.

"Stephanie, Frank I'd like to introduce you to Isabella and Ricardo Manoso, Mama, Papa this is Stephanie Plum and her father Frank."

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Manoso, it's good to see you again."

"I didn't know you had already met." Samara said.

"We did briefly at the hospital when Carlos was shot." Mrs. Manoso replied.

I sat there in total shock, it is the Bat parents, how cool is that?

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Manoso, please join us for coffee and dessert," Daddy said.

I was a nervous wreck, they thanked daddy. Mrs. Manoso sat down next to me she cupped my face in her hands and looked at me.

"Stephanie my dear, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again, it was very hectic when we met the last time at the hospital."

"Thank you Mrs. Manoso, it's good to see you both again also."

"Please dear, call me Isabella."

"Mr. Manoso, Carlos resembles you very much."

"My dear it's Ricardo, Mr. Manoso is too formal."

We had a lovely time; I could not believe I was sitting here with Rangers parents. Looking at his dad brought tears to my eyes.

Isabella put her arm around me.

"My dear what is the matter"?

"When I look at Mr. Manoso, I mean Ricardo; I can't help but miss Carlos."

All three just sighed and smiled at me.

It was late and time for us to leave. Samara and Alfonso came over and as always didn't leave a check, I decided to leave a bunch of cash. The four of us walked to our cars and said our goodbyes I got hugs from Isabella and Ricardo then daddy and I headed home.

"Daddy, it was a great time huh, thanks for being my date tonight. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Pumpkin, it was delicious and I enjoyed meeting the Manoso family, they are very nice, clearly, they adore you."

Yeah, they are special. I thought to myself. We arrived at my apartment; daddy took my key and opened the door, did the check and cleared the place to enter.

What is it with men? He kissed me.

"I'm really proud of you honey and I am happy for you. I love you,"

"I love you too daddy, good night."

Walked to my room, put on my well actually it was Rangers' t-shirt and boxers. Took my make up off and realized I forgot to call Dr. Barnbas. I called, left a message on the voice mail for Sherrill to have her call me on my cell. I was in my bed thinking about Isabella and Ricardo, my dinner date with daddy and then the check from Grandma Mazurs' estate. It made me sad I cried myself to sleep.

After a restless night, I woke up to a sunny Sunday morning, I called Marylou and asked if she wanted to meet for lunch and we decided on the place and time. Rex was waiting for me outside his little soup can, holding his little paws together twitching at me.

"Good morning my little man, how was your night?"

I gave him some hamster food and a grape and he crawled back into his soup can and shook his butt at me. Started the coffee and I took a shower got dressed and left to pick up Marylou.

"So Steph, what's been going on? Your mother called me the other day and asked if I had spoken to you."

"Mare, if she calls you again, don't give her the time of day."

I told Marylou what happened between my mom and me, she laughed and thought it was great. I told her about my conversation with Joe and Ranger, about the note he left me. We talked about what she has been up to, Lenny and the kids. Mare filled me in on the "Burg" gossip as always I was in it thanks to my mother and Val.

I told her about my date with my dad, seeing Isabella and Ricardo at the restaurant.

"OH MY GOD, Steph you met Bamans' parents?"

"Yeah Mare, I did we had dessert with the Bat parents." We laughed.

We talked about local things and I told her about my money and fainting at the restaurant. She kept laughing at me,

"Stephanie honey, I am so happy for you. I am so excited about the turn in your life. You deserve it all sweetie what are you going to do with all that money?"

"Well I need to wait for Ranger to come home so he can help me, I will probably by a condo or something."

Marylou looked at me and smiled.

"Good thinking."

I dropped off Marylou and was heading home when Lester called. He told me he and Manny were in my parking lot. I told them to go upstairs because I was just a few minutes away. They had already made themselves at home when I arrived.

Jeez, is there anyone that has not been able to pick the lock besides me?

"So guys, do you want something to drink?" I pushed the button to hear my messages.

"Hello Stephanie, this is Sherrill returning your call, we have the results of your test, and Dr. Barnbas would like to see you first thing. I have you scheduled for 10:30 Monday morning. We will see you then.

I brought the drinks over to the guys and they both had a look of worry on their faces.

"Wifey, what's that phone call all about? What doctors office calls on Sunday?"

"Yeah beautiful, who is Dr. Barnbas?"

"Oh, I had some tests, maybe just a little hiccup, nothing to worry about. So, what are you two up to?"

"Oh nothing Steph just wanted to say hi," said Manny.

"What have you been doing today?"

"Marylou and I had lunch that was it."

We watched a few movies and Lester wanted to go and pick up Chinese food. While Lester was out, Manny pipes up.

"Stephanie, I'm concerned about your call from the Doctor. What does Dr. what's his name practice?"

I stared at Manny and really did not want to answer.

"Come on, don't shut me out."

"Manny, nothing, I went for my annual female checkup and my pap came back a little off. I went to see Dr. Barnbas and he did blood work and ran some tests."

Manny stared at me very concerned.

"Manny, that was over two weeks ago, I'm sure it's nothing too serious."

Oh and the queen of denial just reared her ugly head. Lester came back with the food, we ate, and they helped clean up. We sat and talked for a little bit. It was time for them to leave.

"Hey guys, can you tell Tank that I will be in late tomorrow, I have my doctor appointment in Newark."

"Sure will sweetie." Lester said.

"Thanks for a nice dinner and a nice evening. I will see you tomorrow."

I Went to take off my make up and put on t-shirt and boxers and got into my bed talking to myself.

Why would they have called me back on a Sunday and schedule an appointment for me automatically. Sherrill was serious. Nah, it's just a little hiccup I'm sure. Nothing serious, after all it's been over 2 weeks.

As always, I am waiting for the other shoe to drop.

**A/N**: What do you think is going on?

Do you like that Joe defended Steph to Mother nasty?

I know the money is a little far fetched, but Stephanie deserves it.

I use google translate for the Spanish portions. I can not guarantee it is 100% accurate.

** Thank you to all you awesome readers. Your comments are so sweet and I enjoy reading the reviews. I get nervous when I post wondering if you will like it or not.


	8. My World Is About To Rock

**~ 8 ~**

**My World is About to Rock.**

Little did I know that my happy was about to be over and I was going to have a huge change in my life. My world was about to rock.

Yep, happy should definitely last much longer than 5 minutes.

DAMN IT!

It was Monday, I hated Mondays' anyway, but I really disliked today even more. I got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. I stopped off at Tasty Pastry for donuts and coffee then headed over to the bank to deposit the check my dad gave me on Saturday.

"Good morning Stephanie how can I help you today?" Nadine Said

"Oh, just depositing a check today."

"Stephanie, what would you like to do with your current balance?"

"Well, can we hold off for a little while, I have a few ideas, but I need to get some help**."**

"Yes of course, when you're ready, let me know."

"Thank you Nadine, have a great day."

Off to Dr. Barnbas to find out what was going on.

_**Lester POV**_

I did not have a good feeling about the doctor situation, so I did some research.

Dr. Marvin Barnbas  
Oncologist Partners, Newark.

Not good, oncologist = cancer. Explains a lot, Steph and her weight loss, she just did her assessment and she weighed in at 115. That is excessively low for her height.

She has toned, and buffed out beautifully but her pants don't hug her butt as they had in the past, man I sound like a pig. She definitely does not have much of an appetite.

_**Manny POV**_

As I was just about to start my search on Dr. Barnbas, I received an instant message from Lester.

_**Manny: **_Please come to my office a.s.a.p.

I secured my computer and headed ton see what Lester wanted.

"What's up Santos, what do you need?"

He slipped a piece of paper in front of me. He had been searching too.

"Manny, what the hell do you think is going on?"

"I don't know Les; I'm not getting good vibes about this. We need to go over there and be with her, she can't do this alone."

"Yeah I agree with you Manny. I'll go talk to Tank and we'll head out, meet me in the garage."

"Enter" growled Tank.

"Hey Tank, Manny and I are headed out, we've got some leads we need to follow up on, we'll be back later."

"OK man, what are you two working on?"

"We will fill you in later. See Ya."

"OK Manny, here's the address, her appointment was at 10:30, I'd like to be there waiting for her."

"I'm on it Les."

I am in the waiting room and thankfully, it's empty. Sherrill called me and I followed her back to examination room. Dr. Barnbas came in and sat down. He was kind of an ass and I wanted to slap him across the face and tell him not to be in such a pissy mood.

"Ms. Plum, the results of your tests came back and as you know we have run all the tests. You have stage 4 ovarian cancer. Stage 4 usually means the cancer has started to spread to other areas."

"You however are lucky that the cancer has not spread yet. Therefore, I would like you to take these pills and come back after one month and we will talk about chemo and radiation. These pills will help slow down the growth and prevent spreading."

This was too much overload, first I don't hear from him in over 2 weeks now he is rambling as if I understand anything he is saying.

"Ms. Plum, we can go straight to chemo and radiation, to be honest stage 4 is the last process, most patients with stage 4 have about 6 months to 1 year. I can't be 100% sure, each person is different."

What the fuck is he saying? I cannot fucking believe what is coming out of his mouth. I am in total shock.

"So you're telling me there's no hope?"

"Well no not necessarily, take the pills and see me in 1 month. I will run the tests and scans as well as full blood work again and we will go from there."

"Any questions for me Ms. Plum?"

"Should I do anything differently as far as exercising, eating etc.?"

"No, continue working out to keep up your strength, drink dietary supplements, you will need to increase your calorie intake."

Shit, none of this makes any damn sense at all. He is so matter of fact about it. WTF is going on here.

"Sherrill has scheduled your next visit, fill these scripts before you leave today we have a pharmacy in the building."

Just like that, he walked out, unbelievable.

"Ms. Plum, I am sorry there isn't better news, call if you have any questions, otherwise we will see you in 1 month." Sherrill said.

I walked out of the room dazed; I didn't even notice the room had patients waiting, let alone Lester and Manny. I made my way to the front door and walked out. I was crying as I was making my way towards the pharmacy.

Lester grabbed me and I realized it was him then I saw Manny

Manny took the script from me and walked over to the counter while Lester took me to the bench and sat me down.

"Talk to me Beautiful."

"What are you two doing here, how did you know I was here?"

"We heard your message remember, we were at your house yesterday, Manny and I checked out the doctor and we came to be with you."

Manny came over and sat with us.

"OK wifey, spill it, what did the doctor say?"

"I have stage 4 ovarian cancer, usually at this point it has begun to spread but I am lucky, it hasn't started spreading yet. I'm to take the pills to slow down the growth and any spreading."

"He wants me back in one month to discuss chemo and radiation treatments. Some patients have 6 months to 1 year time frame."

The pharmacist called my name, Manny picked up my pills, and we left. Lester drove my car with Manny following us. I sat frozen in the car, Lester held my hand and I started crying until I fell asleep.

Lester woke me up when we arrived in the parking lot we went upstairs and he sat me down on my bed. Manny brought me a bottle of water gave Lester the pills. Lester read the information and put them on the nightstand.

I tried to change but I just could not function. Luckily, I had worn boxer style panties and a sports bra because Lester had to help me; he took off my clothes and put on one of Rangers t-shirt.

"Beautiful, I am so sorry I have to do this, but I am not gawking at you, I promise."

Lester tucked me into bed. Manny walked back into to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Honey, is there anyone I can call, Bobby, Tank, Marylou, your dad?"

"NO NO! I need Ranger to hold me I just want Ranger here. I said with tears falling.

Manny laid down and held me in his arms.

"I'm not Ranger Steph, but I can fill in for now sweetie."

No longer holding back the tears, I let them flow freely. Feeling drained and very tired, I felt myself falling asleep. Waking up confused as to why I was here and not at work.

Reality sunk in when I saw the pills on the nightstand. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, when I was finished I went to the living room and saw that Manny and Lester were watching TV.

"Hey guys, you didn't have to stay, you need to be at work. I need to let Tank know that I am not making it back to the office today."

"He already knows, Steph, Lester called him and said you weren't feeling well" Manny said.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it, I really do."

"Beautiful, we need to eat, how about we order Pinos?"

"OK Les, that works."

Lester told me that Manny had already fed Rex and for me to go in and change, I put on jeans and got drinks for all of us.

"Beautiful, do you want me to call Bobby?"

"NO! NO! No one can know, understand? Not yet anyway."

Pizza arrived and I took my pills and stuffed my face. The doctor did say I should increase my calorie intake. I had one slice and I was full.

Les and Manny looked at me; they couldn't believe that I was done.

"I'm going to take a shower guys, I need to get this doctor office smell off me. Make yourselves at home, there's beer and soda in the fridge."

I went into the shower and washed my hair, cleaned myself up with Rangers gel and I smelled him all over me and started sobbing. Standing in the shower until there was no more hot water as I tried to pull myself together Les knocked on the door asking if I was OK.

"Yeah, I'm good, just coming out."

Put on shorts and t-shirt, pulled my hair up in a ponytail and joined the guys in the living room. We watched some TV and I guess I fell asleep because I woke up the next morning in my bed.

I walked out to the kitchen to make coffee and noticed Manny was on the couch.

"Good morning hubs, sorry I woke you."

"No worries, Steph, come on, let's make breakfast so you can take your pills, then we'll get ready to go to work."

We ate bagels and cream cheese, had coffee and I took my pills, took a shower and dressed in my Rangeman uniform and we headed out.

Manny went to his apartment to shower and I went to my cube.

Tank came over and hugged me.

"Feeling better little girl?"

"Yes Tank, thanks."

_**Manny &amp; Les POV**_

What the fuck else does that girl have to go through? As if she hasn't gone through enough shit, now she has this to deal with.

How are we supposed to help her if we cannot talk to anyone? I have to get more info but I can't. I wonder if Manny can pretend he's her husband and wants copies of her file.

_Instant Messaging between Les and Manny_

**Manny: **Hey man, we need copies of her file can you call and act as her husband and ask for copies?

Thanks,

**Les**

**Les: **I will try.

**Manny**

"Good morning, my name is Manny Cruz; can I speak with Sherrill please?"

"Sure, one moment please."

"This is Sherrill, how can help you Mr. Cruz?"

"Sherrill, I'm Stephanie Plums' husband and I was wondering if we could get copies of her file emailed to me."

"One moment let me pull her file."

She came back to the phone a few moments later.

"Mr. Cruz, I'm sorry Ms. Plum lists herself as single and her notify party is a Mr. Carlos Manoso, she states that he has medical power of attorney. I'm not able to release any documents to you, I'm sorry."

"We have just recently been married and have not had a chance to change any POA documents as of yet, Mr. Manoso is currently out of the country."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cruz; I am not able to help you."

"Thank you Sherrill."

"Good bye Mr. Cruz.

**Les: **No luck, listed as single and Ranger is notify party and medical POA.

**Manny**

**Manny: **Thanks for trying

**Les**

_**Steph POV**_

Wednesday and it has already been a very long week. Almost time to go home. The pills don't agree with me. I'm throwing up and have no appetite. All I seem to want and crave is water. I guess my system has to get used to them.

"Hey Mare, how are you?"

"Good Steph, how about you?"

"OK, hey can you come over tonight? I need to talk to you."

"Sure honey, can I come over after I feed Lenny and the boys?"

"Yeah Mare, that's fine, I'll see you later."

When I got home, I fed Rex, made a peanut butter and olive sandwich, ate the sandwich, took my pills, and waited for Marylou."

After throwing up a couple of times, she finally arrived. I opened the door and she sucked in air,

"Steph, what is wrong with you, have you got the flu?"

After explaining all that has happened, I made her promise not to say anything to anyone. She called Lenny and told him she would be home late and she stayed for several hours. We cried and just sat on the couch, sometimes holding each other.

Marylou told me she would be over in the morning after she took the boys to school.

The next morning Marylou let herself in and came into my bedroom. She woke me up and helped me in the shower. I had a hard time functioning properly.

I took a shower and Marylou made bagel and cream cheese and coffee. I took my pills and ½ hour later, my face was in the toilet throwing up.

Marylou called Tank and told him I had the flu and would not be in for a couple of days. I went back to bed and she woke me up to tell me that Manny and Lester were at the door,

"Lou, tell them I've got the flu please."

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I was helping Steph, she has the flu and is sleeping. I'll have her call you."

"Honey, I fed Rex, made some sandwiches for you and I will be back in the morning, same time."

"Thanks Mare,"

I brought my pills and sandwich to the couch, turned on the TV. ½ hour later, I was throwing up again. Crawled back in bed and I heard a knock on the door.

Joe was at the door, shit I do not want him to see me. I opened it slightly.

"Hey cupcake, haven't seen you around in a few days, can I come in?"

"Oh Joe, I'm sorry, I have the flu, can I call you when I feel better?"

"OK cupcake; call me if you need anything."

_**Marylou POV**_

Shit, Shit, Shit, how I am supposed to help her, if I can't call anyone. She is throwing up; she is pale, losing weight and growing weak. This is not good. I feel like she's giving up.

_**Joe POV**_

WTF, from the glimpse I saw of Steph, she looked like hell, I know she doesn't handle being sick very well. I will give her a few days. I wonder if she could be pregnant.

_**Lester &amp; Manny POV**_

OK so Marylou must know. Why is she keeping us away? This is not a good sign. Marylou told Tank that Steph had the flu and that she would be out a few days. I have to come up with something.

Instant Messages between Les and Manny:

_**Les: **_I don't like this at all. We need to see if she is OK. How about we tell Bobby Steph has the flu and as company medic, he has to check her out.  
Let me know your thoughts_._

_**M.**_

_**Manny**__: _Perfect I'll get right on it. Good thinking bud.

_**L.**_

"Hey Bobby, how are you?"

"Good Les, how about you?"

"I'm OK. Listen, Steph has been sick for about 4 days and we went to see her yesterday, Marylou said she had the flu and was asleep.

Bobby was concerned.

"Can you go check on her?"

"Sure Les, Marylou told Tank Steph would be out a few days so as company Medic I need to do an assessment anyway."

_**Manny:**__ Good thinking, Bobby is heading over there now._

**L,**

_**Les:**__ Good to hear_.

**M**.

"Come on Steph, you need some breakfast. I have a bagel ready for you with orange juice. It is time for your pills.

"OK Mare, I'm coming, thanks."

"OH MY GOD Steph, you have got to let me do something. You are wasting away. I'm worried."

"NO Mare please, shit who's knocking at the door?"

"You go eat Steph, I'll answer it."

"Good morning Marylou, I need to see Stephanie since she's sick I need to check her over, company policy."

"OK Bobby, come on in."

"Holy crap Steph, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Bobby, just the flu."

Bobby stood there staring and he is pissed.

"One look at you and I know it's not the fucking flu, so don't give me that."

"Bobby, really I'm OK, look I'm eating a bagel and drinking OJ."

Bobby is getting madder.

"Bullshit Stephanie, I don't believe you for one fucking second."

"Really Bobby, I'm OK, it's just the flu."

Bobby grabbed his bag.

"OK let me check your vitals. You don't have a temperature, but your BP is low and your heart rate is sluggish. This is not the flu."

"Bobby, really I'm…crap, hold on."

I ran into the bathroom and started throwing up again.

"Marylou, what the fuck is going on?"

"I promised not to say anything. Go and check the pills, find out what they are. Find Dr. Barnbas and talk to Lester and Manny."

Bobby is stunned at the seriousness of Marylou.

"Hurry take pictures of the labels do something, she's coming out."

"Hey honey, do you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah, Mare that sounds good, thanks."

"Do you need help?"

"No I got it."

"Bobby, please I'm begging you. See what you can do, she won't let me do anything?"

"Marylou, what is it? Please tell me what's going on."

"I can't, I promised. She can't keep anything down, she's constantly throwing up, and she looks like death."

Marylou started crying and Bobby went over to her and put his arm around her.

"Honey, please tell me. I will keep it quiet, there is something very serious going on here, and we need to get it under control. I will tell her everything is OK and that I will sign off on her absence so she doesn't suspect anything."

Marylou stopped crying and told Bobby everything that has been going on. Bobby wrote all the information down copied everything off the paperwork from Dr. Barnbas, sat Marylou down on the couch; he spoke with her to calm her down.

"Marylou, you are a great friend to Stephanie, you've done the right thing by telling me."

"Bobby, I think she's given up, I really don't think she cares anymore."

"OK Sweetheart, I will look into everything and see what I can come up with. In the meantime, if you need anything call me."

Marylou kissed Bobby on the cheek and walked him to the door.

"Thanks Bobby, I will."

"Hey Steph, are you done?"

"Yeah, is Bobby still here?"

"No honey, he said he will sign off on your absence and he'll call you to check on you."

"Whew that's good. Thanks Mare."

I came out of the shower with my hair wrapped up in a towel and yoga pants and t-shirt.

"Sweetie, I have to go pick up the boys from school. I made you dinner, eat and call me if you need anything. I will be back in the morning."

"OK Mare, thanks, love you."

I watched TV and fell asleep on the couch and woke up at around 6:30pm ate mac and cheese. Like clockwork ½ hour later, vomit party in my bathroom. UGH…

"Hey Rex, how's my boy? Sorry I'm not much company lately but I still love you. You know that right?"

Rex just stood there twitching waiting for food and as soon as I put the grape in his cage, he was gone. Yeah, he loves me big. I thought to myself.

I grabbed some water, took my pills, and sat on the couch watching TV again. I wish Ranger were here, I really cannot deal with this. I hate shutting everyone out but I don't want anyone to see me like this.

_**Tank POV**_

I'm so fucking pissed, no one can give me answers about little girl, I've gone over there and all I get from Marylou is that Stephanie has the flu and she's sleeping.

Morelli even called me concerned told me he has been calling Steph and she does not return his calls. Every time he goes to her apartment, Marylou tells him the same thing, Steph has the flu, and she is sleeping. He told me that he has been sitting in the parking lot waiting for Marylou to leave so he can go upstairs. He was there yesterday and Steph only opened the door a little he could see that she looked like hell.

I don't know what is going on but this stops now. It's been three fucking weeks, the flu does not last this long.

"Yo" what's going on Tank?"

"Hey boss, where are you?"

"I'm in DC heading home. How's babe?"

"Boss, everything is OK, we'll talk when you get here."

"TANK talk now, what's happened? Something is off."

Ranger did not sound happy.

"Ranger, all I know is that she supposedly has the flu. Marylou called and said she'd be out for a few days but that was 3 weeks ago."

"DAMN IT TANK! What does Bobby say? So you're telling me she's been sick for 3 fucking weeks and nobody knows what's going on?"

"Boss, we've gone over there, Marylou tells us she's sleeping, Morelli has been over there, and she doesn't see him either. She won't let anyone see her."

"No one thought to pick the lock, a fucking cat could pick that lock."

Ranger was getting really upset, he was yelling at Tank

"There is something seriously wrong, I don't know what the fuck is going on, but all of you better have answers the minute I arrive in the building."

"Ranger, just come home and we can talk to everyone. What's your ETA?"

"Newark, 1 hour &amp; 10."

"All right, I will be at the airport, see you soon."

_**Ranger POV**_

I don't know what the fuck is going on but someone better have answers with a full explanation of what has been going on with Stephanie. She's been sick for 3 weeks and nobody knows anything. That is absolute bullshit. I should have arranged for my own flight but nothing I can do now.

Tank walked out of his office and shouted out.

"BOBBY, LESTER MANNY, CONFERENCE ROOM NOW!"

The guys all scramble, Hal, Ram, and Cal all look at each other.

"Listen, boss is back, I am leaving to go pick him up at Newark, he is fucking beyond livid. You three had better be here sitting with all your shit together about Stephanie. You had better be prepared to lay everything on the line, UNDERSTAND?"

Tank storms out and Hal, Ram and Cal came running in the conference room.

"Man guys, I have never seen Tank this pissed off, what's going on?" Hal said.

Bobby, Lester, and Manny all sat there trying to figure out what to do.

"You three go, get back to work; we have a lot of shit to accomplish in a short time. Unless it concerns bomber or someone bleeding, hold all our calls." Bobby said.

"Yes sir!"

Hal, Ram, and Cal all walked out confused and worried.

"OK, Lester, Manny tell me what you know. No holding back understand?"

Lester and Manny look at each other. Hal came running in the conference room.

"Hey guys, Tank is on the phone he wants to talk to all of you while he's driving to Newark."

Hal took the phone off the cabinet, put it in front of the guys, and left the conference room. Bobby pushed speaker and they sat waiting for Tank.

"Report, NOW! What the fuck is going on?"

All three guys looked at each other again and no one had any clue where to start.

"Lester, what's going on?"

"Tank, Manny and I promised Stephanie we wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Santos, you better start now, boss man is pissed off, and I need to tell him something."

"Well I didn't fucking promise Stephanie I wouldn't say anything." Manny said.

"Guys talk now, she looks like fucking death, and we all know it's not the flu." Bobby barked.

Manny spoke up.

"OK, Lester and I heard a message for Steph from a doctor about lab results."

Manny told Tank and Bobby everything that he heard and what has happened so far.

"Brown, you were over there what did you find out?"

"Man, when I saw her, I fucking flipped, she must weigh 100 lbs. She looks like hell, her BP, low and heart rate sluggish. Marylou has been taking care of her but Steph won't let her tell anyone anything."

Tank just sighed.

"The pills she's taking are cancer drugs; I researched and called the doctor but can't get any information out of him."

"Did she say if the doctor. gave a diagnosis and time frame?" asked Tank.

Lester replied.

"Yeah man, Stage 4 Ovarian Cancer Steph said 6 months to 1 year."

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH."

"OK, you three had better be prepared to face the music because when I tell Ranger all this shit, he will flip his lid."

They all looked at each other.

"Get your shit together and wait for us, do not leave, tell Hal to hold all calls unless it has to do with Stephanie."

"We've already done that, Tank. We will wait." Bobby said.

Tank arrived just as Ranger was walking out of the terminal. He did not look happy at all. Ranger opened the door, threw his bag in the back and got in the passenger seat.

"REPORT, NOW! You better have some information to give me and I don't want to hear about the fucking flu."

"Boss, it's not the flu; can we discuss it when we get back to Rangman? Bobby, Lester, and Manny are waiting, they have all the details."

"Tank, what the fuck is going on? I need to know and I want to know NOW!"

"Ranger, please let's just wait until we get to the office."

Ranger was fuming Tank was nervous and pissed off. He was driving as fast as possible.

They arrived in the garage and Ranger didn't wait for the hummer to come to a complete stop, he jumped out of the truck and headed straight up to the conference room.

Ranger walked in with a look that would put someone into cardiac arrest.

"REPORT!."

Bobby repeated everything that took place when he went to the apartment, what he found out and his conversation with Marylou.

Lester told everyone what he knew and Manny repeated what he knew. Ranger put his face in his hands, and Tank was staring into space as he rubbed his head.

"Boss, that's all we know. It's fucking scary. She's giving up man. Go and see what you can do." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby, thank you men, I appreciate you being there for Stephanie."

Ranger got up and walked out of the conference room.

_**Ranger POV**_

I high tailed it out of there and ran to the car. I don't even know how fast I was driving. I could not believe what I was fucking hearing. When did all this shit happen? DAMN IT!

After pulling in the parking lot I took the stairs and let myself in. I checked on Steph and she was asleep. Looked at her pills and put them in her bag. I went through her bag and read her paperwork with the results.

I walked to the bedroom, took off my shoes, got in the bed with Steph, and held her as I cried. She stirred a little, snuggled into me and continued to sleep. About half hour later, she woke up and smiled at me. She was in pain; I could see it in her eyes.

"Welcome home Batman."

"It's good to be home babe, how are you?"

"I'm dying Batman. I'm dying and I'm sorry I never told you that I love you! I've loved you since the diner. It's too late, so much time wasted, so much time Batman, I'm so sorry."

She started sobbing and shaking. I couldn't help but cry again myself. She has survived so much and nothing has broken her. I see a beautiful broken babe.

I told Steph I was taking her home with me and to wait for a few minutes, I packed a bag for her, grabbed Rex and his food and took them all to the car and came back to get Stephanie. Locked the door and put her in the car.

I called Tank and told him we were on the way and have Bobby waiting on seven.

We pulled into the garage; Tank, Lester, and Manny were waiting. Hector came running over to the car and they all gasped when they saw her.

"Mi hermoso ángel se rompe, me duele el corazón. " (My beautiful angel is broken, my heart aches,)" whispered Hector.

Each of the guys took some of her things and we all rode the elevator.

"Lester, call Marylou and tell her not to go over to Stephanie's apartment tomorrow but to come here instead. I want to talk to her."

"Yes boss."

"Manny, I want you and Hector to go tomorrow and pick up this Dr. Birdbarn, whatever the fuck his name is and bring him back here along with all her records."

Ranger was barking out orders left and right.

"This shit has escalated too quickly, something is off."

"Tank, you check records for her first doctor visit and see what you can find out."

"Boss, I think Steph said her first doctor was Flynn who is in the same building as Dr. Barnbas."

"Thanks Lester, Tank get to it."

"Hector, you figure out how to get into the system to get copies of any records you can find from both doctors."

"Sí jefe, de inmediato." (Yes, boss, right away.) Hector replied.

Tank, Lester, Manny and Hector walked out to do what I had asked them to do. I took Stephanie to the bedroom, told Bobby to check for dehydration and check her out.

"Ranger, I'm going to go get everything that she may need and set up an IV of fluids, she's dangerously dehydrated. I'll be right back."

"Thanks Bobby."

I put her in the bed after taking her clothes off and putting on a t-shirt and a pair of my boxers. Brushing her hair and pulling it back away from her face. I am so fucking scared.

Bobby came back.

"You do what you need to do; I have a phone call to make."

"Hey Marisol, how are you?"

"Carlito, mi hermanito, yo estoy bien, ¿cómo estás?" (Carlito, my baby brother, I'm fine how are you?)"

"I'm OK, just arrived from my final mission sis."

"Great news, what can I do for you?"

"Sis, its Stephanie I'm scared shitless I'm losing her."

"Carlos, what's wrong?"

I had to be strong otherwise; I would lose it and cry I needed to explain clearly and coherently.

"She's been diagnosed with stage 4 ovarian cancer but she's gone downhill and it seems like it's extremely fast."

"Carlos, what else?"

"Bobby says she's dangerously dehydrated."

"Is she on medication?"

"Yes, I have them. She has to take them AM and PM.

"Carlos, let me talk to Bobby."

Bobby and Marisol talked, he was telling Marisol what he knew, and what the guys had said and gave her the names of the pills. Read the paperwork They talked for a while longer before Bobby handed the phone back to me.

"Carlos, where are you, and where is Stephanie?"

"We are at Rangeman, I brought her here, and Bobby is setting up the IV as you requested."

"Bobby told me what she's been prescribed. DO NOT give them to her do you understand? We'll be over as quickly as possible."

"Yes I understand, thanks sis."

Bobby had everything set up he was on the bed with Stephanie.

"Go take a shower, freshen up, and try to eat something. I will stay here with both of you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Bobby are you sure?"

"Yeah man, go. She'll be out for a bit."

I walked over to the bathroom, took a shower, and stood there and cried. I have always promised to keep her safe, I feel like I am too late this time.

"Ella, it's Bobby, can you bring up something for Ranger to eat? Nothing heavy, just light sandwiches and fruit."

"Of course."

"Thanks Ella."

_**Bobby POV**_

What the fuck? Ranger is right, she has gone downhill, and her symptoms are escalating quickly. Someone has fucked up big time I am glad that he called Marisol for help.

_**Tank &amp; Manny POV**_

Thank God, Ranger is back, he barked out all his orders and we are more than happy to comply. He is not hiding that he's been crying. It's hard to see him like this.

Ranger will pull her through this; he is the only one who can.

_**Lester POV**_

I don't know what to do, it was just a few days ago, we were laughing and having a good time, my beautiful had come back, and she was her sweet self and full of spunk. Now all this fucking shit happened.

I love this woman and I am scared that we are all going to lose her; I can't, we can't lose her. Ranger will get her through this but he better get his shit together otherwise I will hand him his ass on a silver platter.

Everyone in the building is flipping out seeing her like this and Hector, he is beside himself he wants to kill someone and he wants to do it now.

_**Hector POV**_

Quiero matar a alguien, mi ángel está tan enfermo, me duele el corazón verla así. Ella está rota y no me gusta. (I want to kill someone, my angel is so sick; my heart aches seeing her like this. She is broken and I don't like it).

"Si me toma toda la noche, voy a obtener la información, no importa qué." (If it takes me all night, I will get the information, no matter what),

_**Marylou POV**_

Oh, thank God Ranger is home. Lester told me Ranger wants to see me tomorrow at his place and not to go to the apartment. Steph will be mad, but I don't care. I am going to sing like a flipping canary. Nothing will hold me back.

Ranger can do things no one else can and I know he will do whatever is necessary to bring Stephanie out of this and finally have their someday.

I cannot wait.

**A/N:** I escalated the symptoms for story purposes. I researched the information but it was too much for me to understand. I know that stage 4 of any type of cancer is horrible, I didn't want to minimize the seriousness of the diagnosis, but it was too overwhelming.

Are you all happy that Ranger is back?

What did you think of Stephanie telling Ranger how she felt about him were you sad when she told him? I know I was and I wrote the chapter.

All Spanish translations are from google translate. Sorry if they are not 100% accurate.

Thank you again to the awesome readers for your comments and your kind words, I really appreciate it.

Sorry about the language :-)


	9. Start From the Beginning

_**~ 9 ~**_

_**Start From the Beginning**_

Waking up after a nap I wanted to take a shower, Carlos helped me shower and dress. When we were done, we went to the dinning room to eat something. I didn't know that Bobby was still in our apartment, I asked him to join us. Ella made smoothies and sandwiches, we finished up cleared the table I rinsed and Carlos put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Carlos we make a pretty good team in the kitchen huh?"

"We do babe."

Bobby said he was going downstairs so Carlos and I sat on the couch watching TV.

"Babe, tell me everything that's happened while I've been gone."

I told him about the skips and the money, he laughed. It was cute.

"You're so cute when you laugh like that Batman."

"Babe, Batman doesn't do cute."

"Carlos, I need your help with the money, I don't know what to do."

He smiled at me but his eyes were sad.

"I was thinking about buying a house but with everything that's happening, it's probably not worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why buy a house if my time to live in it is short. Tank said there are 2 apartments available on 4, I could always take one of those."

Carlos stared at me and took my face into his hands.

"Listen to me; we are going to fix this. This is NOT the end. Your time is not short, so don't think like that. Don't worry about your finances; I will help you with it all. I am here for you, this was my last mission, and I'm done. I will not be leaving for the unknown anymore."

I hugged him and held him for a little bit.

"OH! Carlos, did I tell you I saw your parents again and met Samara and Alfonso?

"No Babe you didn't, tell me about it."

"Well, oh, yeah I was so nervous. Any way Lester and I were going to dinner."

Then I told him the whole story of that night he was smiling but again his eyes were sad. I told him about when daddy and I went to the restaurant for dinner

"Carlos, why are you sad?"

He looked at me and his eyes were a little watery.

"I'm sad because I wanted you to experience all that with me, but I'm glad everyone was there for you."

Carlos changed positions on the couch and he held me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Babe, tell me about Morelli."

"Well that is a miracle in itself ha."

"Boy, there's so much to say, where do you want me to start?"

"How about you start from the time I left for the mission."

"Well at first Joe wouldn't let it go; he kept harping on about how he and I were supposed to be together. Then He grabbed me at Pinos one night and the guys had come in for dinner and they took care of it."

I told him all the nasty things that Joe had said to me, about me and about the guys. Carlos was leading me to something I am sure it was about the night Joe came into the apartment. So I told him about what happened and how Joe reacted when I said Ranger, thinking it was him sitting in the chair.

"Babe, did he hurt you that night, did he do anything to you?"

"No, he had been drinking so his reflexes were a little slow, I managed to make my way to my nightstand and press my panic button. I was trying to get out of my room and he grabbed me and threw me on the bed. He was on top of me kissing me when the guys came in."

"You're not holding anything back are you Steph?"

"No honestly, the guys got there just in time."

I told him everything that happened and Joe finally realizing that we were better as friends and nothing more. I told him that Joe admitted that he knew I was in love with Ranger and that he had made a sudden turn around.

Carlos laughed at that, but he was upset about the fact he made his way into the apartment.

"Steph, why do you think that Joe changed suddenly, did something happen?"

"I don't know, Joe called a couple days later and apologized and when we were all out celebrating that Friday night, I noticed Joe only had half a glass of beer, he has been great ever since."

"I hate that he scared you, but I am glad he got his shit together."

"Carlos, you're not going to ask me to end my friendship with him are you?"

"Babe, I don't like how he's acted and treated you, I know I won't like seeing you two together but I will never ask you to end your friendship with him. As much as I hate it, you two have a 20 something year history."

"Thank you Carlos Joe, and I talked about that and he said that he knew you would never be like the ass he was, when he would insist I end any connection with you."

I suddenly got so excited about forgetting the best news

"OH! OH! Carlos I forgot you would not believe what I did, oh, you will love this. I told my mother off."

"Babe, I'm proud of you tell me about it."

I told him everything that happened, about me slapping her and telling her she was dead to me and laughed, that I told her if she saw me to walk away from me. Told him all about the "Burg" gossip and the new duo in town, the blabber girls my mother and Val.

In addition, how the burg gossip was being taken care of by the Mazur Gang.

"You'll have to ask Lester to play the recording, it was pretty pretty awesome."

He laughed at the Mazur Gang reference and I got teary eyed and started to think about Grandma Mazur and was reminded about the day we had lunch, she was so happy telling me about her trip. I am so glad she had that time traveling and enjoying her life.

I wish I could tell her that I made my decision and that I finally told Carlos how I felt about him.

"Babe, Edna is watching over you, she knows that you kept your promise to her."

Damn if it isn't his ESP again good grief, he needs to teach me how to do that.

"No can do, it's a skill I can't afford for you to have."

"UGH!"

He laughed and kissed me. When he laughs a certain way, I know it's not him laughing at me, I can't describe it but I always know it will be followed by a kiss and I get all tingly waiting for that kiss.

"Carlos, did I tell you that Grandma Mazur left big blue to me? Yep, I am never going to get away from that behemoth of a car. Can I keep it here in the garage; I have nowhere to store it."

"Absolutely, we can keep it stored away and covered we can park it at the other end of the garage away from all the other cars; we wouldn't want to damage it."

"Yeah, as if that would ever happen, nothing will ever happen to that indestructible monster."

We sat in silence for a little while and I cried thinking about the strongest woman I had the privilege and honor to call Grandma and how much she loved me. I cannot understand how my mother is the way she is having Grandma Mazur as her own mother. God I miss that woman. I laid my head back and relaxed within those comforting arms. Carlos was whispering to me in Spanish. I love when he does that.

"Oh mi amor, cómo te he echado de menos. Nunca voy a dejar que nada ni nadie te hagan daño nunca. Nunca voy a dejarte ir, les puedo prometer eso."

(Oh my love, how I've missed you. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever. I will never let you go I can promise you that.

"Carlos, have I told you I missed you?

"You did Babe but I'll never get tired of hearing you say it."

I laughed and relaxed back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Well how about me telling you that I love you, I bet you haven't heard that yet."

"Babe, you did earlier and you can keep telling me that over and over."

I kissed his hands and I turned on the couch to face him, took his face in my hands, and looked at him.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I love you. I have been in love with you and I want our someday. I will fight for you like I've never fought before in my life."

He smiled at me and kissed me.

"I know you don't want marriage or kids. I'll take whatever you give me; I know my time is short so you won't be stuck with me that long."

I laughed as tears began to flow.

"Babe, please listen to me. I have said some stupid things to you. I've done things that have hurt you, for that I am sorry."

We looked at each other and I was about to say something when he put his finger to my lips.

"Listen to me, I love you with all of my being; my world has not been the same with you in it. As much as I tried to walk away I couldn't do it. My reason to not re-sign my contract is because of you."

"Carlos, you're saying that because of this cancer crap. You don't have to make any promises, I will be happy with what you can give me."

Carlos suddenly became very serious and almost angry.

"Stephanie, I want you in my life forever. I want our someday. We are a team. I cannot be alone anymore. I need you more than an addict needs his drug."

I was in shock; I could not believe this was my Carlos talking. I have wanted him to open up to me for so long and here he was doing it. It made my heart so happy.

"Babe, I want it all, the relationship, the dating, and romance. Marriage, babies. I want it all with you. I need you by my side, in all things. I want us to grow old together."

I just sat there frozen with my mouth open and tears just streaming down my face.

"Carlos, I want all those things with you too. My life isn't worth living without you in it. I love you; honestly, I really, really do,"

I kissed him over and over.

"Stephanie, you are my partner for life. I'm in it for the long haul and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy."

"Thank you Carlos for loving me and for letting me be who I want to be."

Bobby knocked on the door and walked in with a man and a woman. I knew without any doubt that the woman was related to Carlos. She looked like him. The woman was beautiful, but I could not figure out why they were here especially now in this condition.

"Babe, I'd like you to introduce you to my sister Marisol and her husband Alejandro. Mari, Alex, this is Stephanie."

"Hello Stephanie, it's so good to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you."

I did not know how to react, this was everything I have wanted, it was happening. I was nervous.

"It's good to meet you both also." I hugged them.

Marisol and Alex sat down and Marisol took my hand.

"Stephanie, Carlos told us about everything that's happened and Bobby filled us in also. Alex and I are specialists in this field. We research, we teach and we practice."

I just stared at her.

"If you will allow, we'd like to take over your care from here on out. We don't believe your time is short. However until we run our own tests and basically start from the beginning we won't know all there is to know."

I looked at them both and cried. Oh, these damn tears.

"Marisol, Alex. Thank you, yes please take over immediately, I have too much to live for and look forward to I need all the time I can get."

Alex looked at me and spoke.

"Stephanie, tomorrow, Carlos will bring you to our office and we will run tests, exams and anything that is required. We will start fresh. We have our own lab. As far as these pills, you will not be taking them. I am going to take them back with us."

I looked at him confused and nodded in agreement.

We will contact Dr.'s Flynn and Barnbas and let them know that Mari and I will be taking over your care. we just need you to sign this form authorizing the release of your records and samples to us. I will fax this to them tonight so that they have it first thing and I will send someone from our office over to pick everything up."

He handed me the release form and I signed it.

"OK Alex, here you go."

We just looked at each other Alex made me feel so comfortable.

"Please be strong and drink plenty of fluids, you were dangerously dehydrated. We've asked Bobby to set you up with another fluid bag. I would like for you to drink a couple of shakes or smoothies tonight but nothing in the morning because of the blood work. OK?"

I nodded.

"Are there any other prescriptions you haven't filled yet?" Marisol asked.

"No, I filled everything."

They asked how I had been feeling up to this point and I told them. Mari said that they would wait until tomorrow to get into the details. They both stood up and Marisol held my hands.

"Stephanie, we'll get through this. We will see you tomorrow at 11:00 plan on being with us for most of the day OK? wear something comfortable."

I hugged and kissed them each. Carlos and I walked them to the elevator. Bobby stayed with me while Carlos went downstairs with Marisol and Alex.

"Mari, Alex, thank you for coming out and taking over Stephanies' care. I can't lose her, not like this."

"Carlos, man we know how much you care about her, we will do whatever is necessary. Do not worry we will take care of her. We will see you both tomorrow."

Carlos went upstairs to five to talk to Tank and Lester.

"Lester, can you go and get some shakes for Steph, she likes chocolate. 2 large ones would be great."

"Sure."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

_**Marisol &amp; Alejandro POV **_

"Well Alex, what do you think?"

"Mari, I know we can get to the bottom of this, I don't know why this doctor prescribed the meds he did, but without tests I can't say."

They sat in silence on the drive home and were in concentration mode.

"Stephanie is a sweet woman; I can see how Carlos is drawn to her. He truly loves her and I want to see Stephanie live a long life."

"I know Alex; it is strange to see my brother so scared. It's sad that we finally meet her under these circumstances."

Marisol and Alex held hands and sat through some more silence.

"Samara and Alfonso adore her as well as Mama and Papa. Papa said her father is such a gentle man and Stephanie is his pride and joy."

"Mari, we will get to know her much better throughout all this and we will see her through this."

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too sweetheart. Mari, I understand from Carlos that Stephanie and her mother do not have a good relationship and that she was very close to her Grandmother who passed away."

Marisol looked at Alejandro with surprise and sadness and Alex continued.

"Carlos says that Ella is really the only mother figure that Stephanie has, Ella adores her."

Marisol looked at Alejandro with tears in her eyes and held on tightly to his hand.

"I'd like to call Mama and ask her to come tomorrow to give Stephanie some motherly support, what do you think honey?"

"I like that idea Mari, Mama is very loving."

_**Stephanie POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better, not 100%, but better. I was able to keep the shake down which is good. After I finished getting ready, I went into the living room.

"Babe, I have a meeting in a few minutes, Bobby is coming up to check you out, when you're all finished, come downstairs,"

"OK, I will."

Carlos kissed me and left as he walked out, Bobby had come off the elevator.

"Good morning Stephanie, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm OK Bobby, better than the last few weeks."

Bobby checked me out and as always he is very professional, I never have to be embarrassed or shy with him.

"Bomber, your BP is OK and your heart rate is getting better, the fluids are doing their job."

We went downstairs and Marylou was there in the conference room along with Dr. Barnbas and Sherrill. Ranger did not look happy at all and Dr. Barnbas looked petrified as he and Sherrill were leaving.

Ranger and Marylou came out and when Mare saw me, she gave me a hug.

"Stephanie, you look better, I'm so happy. Ranger tells me you're seeing a new team, that's wonderful."

"Babe we need to head out to make your appointment."

We all took the elevator to the garage and Marylou left. Bobby, Carlos, and I got in the car and drove off. During the drive, we made small talk.

"Carlos why were Dr. Barnbas and Sherrill here this morning?"

"Babe, I needed answers from Dr. Birdbrain and She-rrill. Who spells their name like that?"

I laughed at the way he pronounced her name and calling Barnbas birdbrain.

"Babe, Lester gave me the disc of you and your mom."

Bobby smiled as he put in the disc, I could not believe that was me. No matter how many times I heard it, it still amazed me, heck I still amazed me. Carlos was laughing and then he would take my hand and kiss it and throw in his I am proud of you babe look.

As the conversation ended, I heard some more talking. Lester being the funny guy that he is recorded the night we all went to Pinos. Carlos was cracking up at the stories and at Manny telling everyone about the skips. We heard Joe saying how happy he was that I got a big FBI fish. Manny loved telling everyone about how I rejected Murphy when he asked me out for coffee. Carlos growled and said something about setting Murphy straight.

Then we heard, Holy Mother of God, I have one million seventy five thousand dollars and crash, boom told me that I really did faint. Carlos was laughing so hard he had tears running down his face and the car swerved slightly. Bobby was snorting as he was laughing.

"OH laugh it up both of you, clowns."

When did the guys all get the laugh gene injected into them? Lester spoke next.

"Sorry beautiful, I had to record you; you were adorable when you realized the money was legit. There is something else that I want you and Ranger both to hear together. I promise no one has heard this."

Well whatever it is, Bobby is going to hear it. I thought to myself.

"Brown, what you hear in the car, you keep to yourself."

"Of course, Ranger, it goes without saying."

We all were curious now so I looked at Carlos and we waited. We heard "Hey cupcake," it was the entire conversation that Joe and I had at my apartment. Carlos was smiling, I was a little pissed off that Lester had recorded it We waited for more surprises but nothing, that was all there was. It was quiet for the rest of the drive and then out of nowhere Carlos started cracking up.

"You never disappoint babe."

"What is so funny?"

Carlos just kept laughing and finally said.

"Holy Mother of God, I've got one million, seventy five thousand dollars in my account."

Carlos just continued laughing, Bobby started and I gave him a glare, he quickly looked out the window. I slapped Carlos on his arm.

"I wish I could have seen the look on your face."

Bobby piped up just then.

"Boss, we have the video, Morelli asked the waitress to record the whole thing."

Both of them started laughing, I glared at Bobby and he was not very scared. Carlos just kept laughing.

"Ha ha keep it up funny guy. What are you a comedian now too?"

Carlos took my hand and kissed it. We arrived at Marisol and Alexs' office and were taken to the exam room immediately. Marisol and Alex both came in and explained what was going to happen, what tests and examinations and procedures they would be performing. Marisol asked if I wanted Carlos to stay and I told her it was OK..

Marisol started with a physical exam and went on to all sorts of other tests. Alex did some of the testing also it was everything I had done before but far more detailed as well as additional tests. There was a lot of testing that we completed and still had a few more to go. There were 8 tests; Barnbas performed maybe 3 or 4.

"Stephanie, let's take a little break, I will take you over to the lounge area and you can relax, have coffee we have a few more tests."

We walked into the lounge and Isabella was there, she got up and smiled at both of us. She hugged me and went to Carlos and hugged and kissed him.

"How do you feel babe, how are you holding up?"

"I'm OK; we have a few more tests. Barnbas didn't do as many tests as I am having done today."

"Birdbath is an idiot."

Isabella came back over after she made herself some coffee and brought Carlos and I water. She sat next to me and put her arm around me, it was so sweet and comforting something my mother could never do for me.

"Stephanie dear, you will get through this, we are all in this together, and we will all support you in any way we can."

I started to cry.

"Thank you Isabella, I appreciate you being here."

I had to go back for some more testing I told Carlos to stay with his mom and finally Alejandro said we were all done. I was happy to hear that. Marisol took me back to the changing room and hugged me.

"Get dressed sweetie."

When I finished up, I met everyone in the conference room and we all sat down. Alejandro came in and I became very worried.

"Look, why don't the three of you go eat and come back in two hours. Mari and I will be done with all the lab work and test results, when you're back come straight here and we'll talk OK?"

Carlos and Isabella both looked at me I nodded that it was OK.

"Where would you like to go for lunch babe?"

"Archangel, if we're not too far."

"You got it babe, Archangel it is."

We arrived at the restaurant and got hugs from Samara and Alfonso. We had such a wonderful lunch. Everything tasted delicious, I could not believe that I ate everything and actually kept it down. As we were sitting talking, Isabella held my hand and was rubbing it in such a comforting way and the tears began to flow. I swear I have my own Bellagio water show no need to go to Vegas for that.

"My dear whatever is the matter?"

They both looked at me concerned.

"Isabella, nothing is wrong, thanks for being so sweet to me and being here with me. You are such a comfort, something my own mother can never be."

Isabella kissed me with tears in her eyes. Carlos smiled as he looked at his mother and me.

We left the restaurant and headed back to the office for the results I was extremely nervous about what Alex and Mari had found and what they were going to say, I knew it was going to be nothing but bad news. My life has been a living hell I always thought, but now this supersedes anything I have experienced. God, where did all this come from and why? Don't get me wrong I am not saying why me, just why. I really don't know about this kind of illness and I am not sure if I can deal with it.

I know that there are thousands and thousands of women who have experienced this and are still going through it I know I am not the first. How did they handle this I wonder, and are they as fortunate as I am that I have love and support and the resources, or are they in a position of being alone in this and do not have the support that I do.

Not everyone has someone like Carlos in their life that can come in and fix things, it is just not like that for everyone, and I am so damn lucky that I have my own personal Batman to be able to fix things. I don't have the strength to deal with this all the women who have been through this must be amazing women to have the strength.

How ironic that Manny took the $6500.00 and donated it to the American Cancer Society? I mean think about it, none of us knew at the time. How much is all this going to cost? Shit, the pills alone were a fortune but again it's something I am able to deal with. I am sure there are women who are not in a position to deal with it, what do they do?

Oh my God, I just cannot imagine what they are going through. When this is all over and no matter what the results, I am going to do something.

I just wish the other damn shoe would drop already, I am tired and I want positive answers or at least answers that make sense because nothing has made any sense, not a damn thing.

_**Carlos POV**_

I am glad that Mama is here today to be a support for Babe; I really just want to kill her so-called mother for being such a bitch to Stephanie. When she makes the statements about her mother I know deep down inside it is killing her, she will never admit it. I can tell she is nervous about what the results will reveal, hell I am too.

No matter what the results are, I will support her and do whatever is necessary to help her through this. I hope and pray that we will hear good news; I cannot lose her that is not an option.

_**Isabella POV**_

I feel bad for Stephanie, how can a mother be cold and heartless and not see how truly special her own daughter is. I don't get it at all. What could this sweet child have ever done to deserve this treatment by her own mother? I will never understand it but all I can do is support the woman who loves and adores my son. He has chosen well.

*****A/N: **

Well what do you think will happen?

I know things do not move this quickly in real life and certainly none of us have our own Carlos to come in and save the day.

As always, thank you for reading and following my story, I appreciate all the wonderful reviews and comments.


	10. Time to Fight Back

_**~ 10 ~**_

_**Time to Fight Back**_

We arrived back at the office and Marisol and Alejandro asked me to go in the conference room alone. I started to panic and became scared.

"It's ok for Carlos and Isabella to join me, I don't mind."

"That is up to you we just thought you wanted privacy." Marisol replied.

Carlos and Isabella joined me. Carlos sat next to me and held my hand. I was extremely nervous to the point shaking; I think Alejandro sensed it because he just went straight into his report.

"Stephanie, nothing from the previous records made any sense to us and that is why we started over from the beginning as well as a few additional tests."

Carlos held my hand tightly.

"First of all, you do NOT have stage 4 cancer."

I looked at him in disbelief and held on tight to Carlos.

"What you do have is stage 1b ovarian cancer. This means cancer is present in both ovaries but none on the surface of the ovaries, in the pelvis or abdomen. We can treat this with chemotherapy or with a hysterectomy and salpingo-oopherectomy."

What is a salpingo oopher I asked myself kind of laughing. The more he spoke, the more confused I became.

"By the look on your face Stephanie, you're confused, correct?"

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"A hysterectomy involves removing your uterus and a salpingo-oopherectomy involves removal of ovaries and fallopian tubes. Stage 1b is curable in the majority of patients. We can treat with chemo but there are chances of return. Hysterectomy Salpingo return of cancer cells is rare."

I really could not think much my head was spinning and I was still trying to wrap myself around the fact that I did not have stage 4, and then Marisol spoke next.

"Stephanie, my suggestion as your doctor is to go with a full hysterectomy Salpingo and never have to worry about cancer returning. You will be 100% cancer free. You are young and it's a hard decision to go the hysterectomy route considering you won't be able to have babies; however there are so many options for adoption. I'm talking to you as a friend and your doctor."

I looked at Marisol and Alex, I looked at Carlos, and I could feel tears building.

"Can Carlos and I have some time to talk about it?"

"Of course, take all the time you need."

With that, Alejandro escorted Marisol and Isabella to their office and left Carlos and I alone.

"Babe, I am so happy with the results, thank God it's not stage 4. What do you want to do?

I sighed and released the breath that I seemed to have been holding.

"Carlos, I don't know, on one hand I can have chemo and medication with chances of the cancer returning and possibly spreading. I can have babies."

Carlos held my hands.

"A full hysterectomy leads me to being cancer free and no further spreading. I lose all my female parts and NO babies. Ordinarily I would know what decision to go with, but it's not just about me anymore. I have you to consider."

He looked at me with love and sadness and his dark eyes were serious.

"Stephanie, this is not about me. It's about you, your health, your body and I will support any decision you make. Please don't make your decision based on what you think I want. Babe, yes I want babies however not if it means you are not 100% cancer free."

I sat there looking at him, tears building, and I knew there was going to be a gusher soon.

"Carlos, I want to give you babies, I want to create a life between us. I want our kids to grow up calling us mommy and daddy. I want that for us."

Carlos sat back in his chair and looked at me for a few minutes.

"Stephanie, I want that for us too, but at what cost? So you give me babies, the cancer returns and it becomes serious and spreads. I could be the only one hearing the kids call me daddy. I want you in my life until the end of time; I want us to grow old together. We can adopt babies; they will grow up calling us mommy and daddy. I want to be a grandparent with you."

One of the many things I love about this man, he has the ability to analyze things and make damn good sense no matter what the subject.

"Carlos, I want all that too and I want it all with you."

I sighed, took a deep breath and put my face in my hand with elbows on the table, thinking.

"Carlos, please tell me what I should do."

"Sorry babe, I would love to make the decision for you but it's not mine to make. I will support any decision you make. You will have my full backing."

I let out a loud grunt that sounded like Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh and sat thinking for quite some time. Carlos held me and rubbed my back, helping me to relax because obviously he knew that this was not an easy decision to make. He certainly was not going to make this decision for me.

"OK, I've made my decision."

Carlos looked at me not sure, whether he should be happy or scared.

"I am going to have the full hysterectomy oopher, no babies; all my female parts will be removed. No chance of return or spreading, no more periods and there will be hormonal issues to contend with."

"Babe, you're sure that's what you want? Remember this is about you, it's your body."

"I know Carlos, I made the decision based on what I wanted I promise you."

With that, Carlos picked up the phone, dialed the extension, and told them to come back to the conference room. All three of them walked in and sat down at the table. Isabella sat next to me and held my hand.

"Stephanie dear, did you make a decision?" Alex asked.

"Carlos and I talked about what I want. It is important to do what is necessary to live to be an old woman with grandchildren. We will adopt kids."

Everyone looked at me.

"I have decided on the full hysterectomy oopher procedure, so I get rid of everything, take away all the female parts and I can move on to bigger and better things."

"OK dear, you just leave the rest to us; we will schedule it very soon. This will be a surgical procedure, not Laparoscopy which means you will have an incision across your belly and a lengthy recovery time."

I nodded my head.

"It will be a 6-week recovery period, no driving for the first 2-3 weeks. You will have to take it easy I am sure Carlos will see to that."

"Yes, you are correct Alex and I will see to it she follows instructions. You can give Bobby all the instructions and he will take care of the recovery."

I gave Carlos a look that said, you are an ass but I love you anyway.

"Babe, you know what this means don't you?"

I looked away from him.

"Babe, look at me, do you understand what it means?"

"Yes Carlos, it means I will be on medical lock down for 6 weeks."

"You got it in one babe."

Alex, Marisol, and Isabella all started laughing and Isabella took my hands and winked at me. We all sat for a few minutes and I was trying to absorb all that had happened. And Marisol was getting ready to say something.

"Now Stephanie, we have a few questions for you, please don't hide anything you need to be 100% upfront with us. If you want privacy at this time, let me know."

I suddenly became very nervous and told them that this was fine.

"Sure Marisol, what is it?"

"OK, why did you choose Dr. Flynn in Newark and not someone closer to you?"

I felt Carlos looking at me from the corner of my eye so I turned and he had a quizzical look on his face. This was something that was never brought up with everything that had taken place. I took my attention back to Marisol.

"Oh, that, um, ah, um, well I missed my period for 2 months and I thought I was pregnant. I wanted to go where no one knew me and could not gossip."

"Did Dr. Barnbas have copies of the records from your visit with Dr. Flynn?"

"Dr. Barnbas said he had the records, why?"

I looked at Marisol and Alex very confused.

"No reason, just curious." Marisol replied.

Alex and Marisol looked at me and then at each other.

"Stephanie, why did it take you 2 ½ weeks to go back for the results?"

"Alex, I didn't, not intentionally anyway. I saw Dr. Flynn first and she said I needed further testing, she gave me a list of doctors. Dr. Barnbas is in the same building and I went upstairs and scheduled an appointment for the next day."

Everyone was looking at me and I was really getting more nervous.

"Dr. Barnbas took the tests the day of the appointment and when he was done he said they would call me with the results. I didn't hear back from anyone for 2 ½ weeks so I just assumed everything was fine."

"I received a call on Friday the day of the excitement over the FBI skip and it was too late to call them back that night, but I called the next day thinking they would be open but they were closed so I left a message on their voice mail."

Carlos tightened his hold on my hand to the point that I flinched.

"Sherrill called me the day after which was Sunday and told me that she had already scheduled an appointment for Monday morning."

"Alex, did I do something wrong?"

Alex and Marisol both had a pissed off look on their faces and were silent for a few minutes.

"No dear, you did nothing wrong, Barnbas fucked up big time. I asked his office for the vials of blood they took and ran my own tests and compared each vial. The blood is the same as what we took today."

I looked at them and not really understanding everything, they were saying.

"I'm sorry to scare or confuse you, Steph, but their tech misread the lab report or mixed your vials with another patient. Barnbas didn't read the cat scan correctly either."

"Did they do an ultrasound, how many tests did you have?"

"No Alex, they did not. I had 4 of the tests you did today. The 4 earlier tests you did but not the later tests."

Marisol was even more serious than before.

"Stephanie, they gave you medication based on their incorrect diagnosis. Those drugs alone were killing you. Had you followed through with him and gone for chemo and radiation treatments that would have killed you if the pills did not."

Isabella and Carlos both sucked in air and I thought I saw smoke coming out of Carlos. He looked like he wanted to throw up and then go kill someone.

"Stephanie, you would not have survived 6 months. Alex and I both feel that your lab results were mislabeled and there is a woman out there with stage 4 cancer thinking she is healthy. This is very serious."

Shock hit me hard and I looked at Carlos, angry was not the word I would use to describe him at that moment.

"We both feel you might consider taking legal action for malpractice against Barnbas, that's the only way to find out who these results actually belong to."

I was stunned, I didn't know what to think, and then I got pissed. I got up and started pacing I was in full rhino mode.

"Babe, calm down and relax."

"How can I relax? There is a woman out there who could die and she is thinking she is healthy. I need to do something,"

"Stephanie, we know it's a lot to absorb right now. Let's schedule your surgery and then we can take care of the legal matter."

"NO! Alex we need to take care of the legal matter first, get that started. We need to find who this woman is. She needs to come and see you both so you can fix it."

My anger was in full rhino mode and I suddenly became a machine throwing out orders and questions.

"Alex, Marisol you can schedule the surgery but first Carlos, can you get a lawyer to start the process so we can find this woman?"

"Yes Babe, I can. I will have Jamison meet with Alex and Marisol so they can explain everything and we'll go from there."

I was on a roll.

"Marisol, how does a malpractice suit work?"

"The lawyer files the paperwork; a team of doctors who are experts in the field review all the documents to determine if there is a case. With this situation, we can ask for records to be checked and a proper investigation can begin."

I was thinking about how we can find the woman. It wasn't as if I was going after a skip, there was no information available at all.

"OK then, let's get going on this, everyone knows what they need to do."

I said every so authoritatively, where did that come from? We stood up to leave and Marisol came over and hugged me. I cried as I hugged her and Alex. I thanked them both for everything. They walked us out.

Isabella hugged me and invited Carlos and I back to their house. Carlos accepted and we headed over there.

"I love you Babe."

"Love you to Carlos."

_**Isabella POV**_

If I didn't already adore Stephanie, today would have done it. She was not one bit interested in her surgery until the other woman has been located. What a beautiful soul she has, she is a very unselfish woman. My boy has met his match.

When she said NO we find this woman first with such authority and poise, I could not have been any more proud of her if she was my very own daughter. I am extremely happy for my son. He has chosen a rare treasure for his very own.

_**Marisol &amp; Alex POV**_

Where did that girl come from? She would rather put off her surgery so we can concentrate on finding the other woman. Who does that? When she started telling us what we need to do, it was something else. I am so proud of her and happy that she will be my sister in law Carlos has definitely found his equal and she will keep him in line. I am so thrilled for them both.

We drove in comfortable silence and held hands.

"Babe."

"Yeah Carlos."

"You amaze me, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty amazing and humble too."

I laughed when I finished that statement.

"Why do I amaze you?"

"Only you would put a total stranger ahead of your needs. I am so happy about your results and your decision. I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"Me too, Carlos, me too."

We arrived at the Manoso house. Grandma Rosa greeted us at the door she hugged me. We all went inside and Grandma Rosa brought out drinks. We stayed for dinner and had a wonderful time. I love his family and yet there are more that I have to meet. We left and headed back home. Carlos called Tank.

"Yo, Tank we are heading back home, ETA in 25. Call Bobby, Lester, Manny, and Hector and I want all of you to meet us the conference room."

Carlos hung up, I really need to hold a proper phone manners class. We arrived and took the elevator to the conference room. We told the guys everything that happened with the test results and the guys were happy. We also told them about the screw up and they were pissed. Ranger started barking out his orders; I get so excited when he does that.

"Lester, Manny, and Hector, tomorrow, I want you to go and pick up birdbrain, lab tech, and Sherrill. Bring them here; I don't care what you have to do. Be at his building waiting for him, do not take no for an answer, again do whatever is necessary to get them here."

"Yes Boss, you got it."

"Bobby, I will need you to be in this meeting tomorrow."

"OK boss, no problem."

Carlos called Jamison, I am so proud of this man. I just cannot take my eyes off him when he is in this mode. It makes me love him even more; I did not know I could love him more than I already do.

"Jamison, I need you here tomorrow for a meeting and bring as many lawyers who are well versed in medical malpractice..."

WOW, Carlos knows how to get things done. I am so lucky to have him, learning from him. I am in awe of him as he calmly gives the orders and doesn't give anyone the opportunity to question him. GOD I LOVE THIS MAN.

"Why thank you babe, I love you too."

Damn, that ESP of his.

"Not ESP babe, you said it out loud."

He put out his million-dollar smile and I just melted. The man is perfection he needs to be President of the United States.

"Babe being President is very stressful, I will turn gray at an early age, and you won't like that."

Damn it, again my filter disappeared from my mouth. UGH. We took the elevator to the apartment, we were heading to the couch, and I suddenly stopped and grabbed his arm and said.

**"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, I'M NOT DYING."**

"Babe, you're not going to faint are you?"

"No smart ass, I'm not going to faint what I am going to do is jump up and down with all the excitement that I can find."

I did exactly that, Carlos was laughing along with me. He picked me up and held me for the longest time, he brought me over to the couch, and we were lying there.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah Babe."

"Where did you learn to have all that confidence and bark out your orders without giving anyone the opportunity to question you?"

He smiled sweetly at me and kissed me.

"It's something that we learn in the military, a good leader instills that in you without you even knowing it. I am very fortunate I've had great leaders as role models."

"Can you teach me?"

"No babe, I can't actually teach you, but don't underestimate yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You did a damn good job on your own today barking out your orders to Marisol, Alex and I. When you are passionate or feel strongly about something, you show a confidence that doesn't give anyone the opportunity to question you."

"Oh you're just saying that because I acted like an idiot."

Carlos gave a sigh he looked at me and I saw him start to be ticked off but not sure why.

"Damn it Stephanie."

Oh crap, I am in trouble now.

"When will you stop doubting yourself and your abilities how can I make you see what I see in you? I was extremely proud of you today from the moment you barked NO."

"Thank you Carlos, that means a lot to me."

This man was so open I just wanted to keep him talking so I could hear him, for so long all I had were short sentences or one-word answers and now he just talks.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we make a good team?"

"Yes I do."

"Me too Batman."

We sat quietly for a few minutes, there was a knock at the door, and Carlos got up to open the door. It was Ella; she came in with her cart with a pineapple upside down cake and fruit with tea.

"Hello Stephanie dear, did you have a good doctor visit?"

"OH Ella, it was really good. Everything the other doctor said was incorrect."

I told Ella everything that happened and she was so happy. I absolutely love this woman.

"Thank you Ella."

"It's my pleasure Carlos, good night."

We, well I dug into the cake and some fruit while Ranger just smiled at me and ate fruit.

"I love how excited you get about dessert. I can get you that excited about me you know."

I laughed

"Carlos I get excited about you all the time."

We finished up and took everything into the kitchen, rinsed off the plates and utensils and put them in the dishwasher. I gave Rex a grape and said good night to him and we walked to the bedroom. Lying in Rangers arms is wonderful, I feel like nothing can ever go wrong when he wraps his arms around me. I just want to stay in his embrace all day long.

"Carlos."

"Yeah babe."

"I love your family, especially your mom. I was so glad she was there with us today."

"I was wondering about that Babe, it was a surprise to see her there, did it bother you?"

"No, it was nice to have her there. If my mom and I were close, I would have asked her to come with us. If Grandma Mazur was still alive, she would have definitely been there with me."

"Stephanie, I am sorry about the relationship or lack thereof that you have with your mother. Would you like for me to talk to her?"

"NO! She knows what she needs to do, she has to apologize to you and everyone here nothing will change between her and me unless she does that first."

"OK."

Carlos kissed me and pulled himself closer to me. His breathing was so relaxed and calming.

"I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum."

"I love you too Carlos."

"Carlos."

"Yeah babe."

"I'm sorry I can't give you babies of our own. Thank you for supporting me on my decision."

"Babe, we will adopt children, we can have newborn babies, toddlers, whatever age we want. There are plenty of options. Even though we didn't create them with our own biology and bodies they will still be our children."

I turned to face him; my eyes filled with tears, and began rolling down my face he wiped them away.

"Babe, please don't be sad about this."

"Happy tears, these are happy tears. You make me so happy; we wasted so much time fighting our feelings."

"I made a lot of mistakes Steph."

I turned and he wrapped his entire body around me and within minutes, sleep over took me. Carlos was waking me up with sweet kisses and when my eyes were fully open, I saw that we were still in the same position as last night.

We got up, took showers got dressed, and ate breakfast. We had bagels and cream cheese, fruit and coffee. I fed Rex asked him how his night was; he twitched his whiskers and went into his soup can. Carlos laughs at me when I talk to Rex, he tells me I always look like I'm waiting for Rex to answer me and look sad when he does not.

We walked out the door to the elevator and headed down to the conference room. Jamison and a team of lawyers were already at the table waiting. We explained everything that had taken place. They had already spoken with Marisol and Alejandro.

Dr. Barnbas, Sherrill and the lab tech all came walking in, clearly they were not happy being pulled away and brought here against their will. Ranger introduced our legal team.

Jamison began the meeting with a brief explanation of what took place the day before.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is our intent to file a Medical Malpractice suit against you and your staff, for misdiagnosing Ms. Plum with Stage 4 ovarian cancer, due to the fact that your lab tech misread the results and incorrectly labeled the vials."

They were shell-shocked and gave us all the deer in the headlights look. Jamison went on to say that, test results were also misread.

Apparently the good doctor decided it was time for him to leave he stood up and in a flash, Hector was behind his chair pushing him to sit back down. I could feel the pain that Hector was causing the Doctor and I was across the room.

"NO, you go nowhere, you sit."

Jamison continued.

"Not only did you misdiagnose, you were also negligent in your follow up and notification of test results for Ms. Plum. It took you 2 ½ weeks to notify Ms. Plum. Due to your recklessness, you also prescribed incorrect medication that was too strong."

"There is also the problem of the actual patient that does have stage 4 cancer, who has been told her test results were all negative."

Dr. Barnbas became even angrier as did the lab tech. When they spewed out their hatred towards me and said they knew that the only reason I was doing all this was for the money. I was pissed. I quickly went into rhino mode.

**"NO ASSHOLES!** I am doing this to shut you down and make sure you **NEVER** do this to anyone else. I want to stop you both from misdiagnosing any patient and almost killing someone because of your negligence."

As I was talking, I was thinking in the back of my mind are these just thoughts or am I actually saying them out loud.

"Most importantly, I want this woman found who is walking around thinking she is healthy when she's actually dying because of your incompetence. The money will be put to good use, trust me on that. The rest of you men all know what you need to do. I am leaving it all in your capable hands."

"I need to go and rest as I am still weak from incorrect medication that was prescribed by this asshole."

With that, I walked out and slammed the door. I ran straight into Manny and Lester. I hugged them both and cried.

_*****A/N: **_

I hope that this chapter made you all happy.

Again, I know that the medical portion of this is not the normal process and has been escalated for the story; some information is from experience through friends.

I in no way want to minimize the serious issue of Ovarian Cancer and I wish it really were this simple.

Thank you to all the readers, I am blown away by all the positive reviews and sweet comments.

Information about ovarian cancer stage 1b taken from Texas Oncology and Cancer Treatment Centers of America.

All mistakes are mine.


	11. Things All Come Together

_**~ 11 ~**_

_**Things all come together.**_

It's the day of surgery and I told the nurses that visitors were OK. Carlos came in and gave me such sweet kisses.

"Babe, it was killing me not being with you. I had to wait until you fell asleep to spend time with you so I would come in and just watch you sleep."

"Carlos, I'm sorry about that, I just needed some time alone to reflect on all that's happened and to think."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I understand."

Carlos got on to the bed with me and held me. We stayed like that for some time.

"How are you, have you been here since yesterday?"

"Yeah babe and there are a few people who want to see you. Do you want to come out and sit in the family waiting area?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Carlos got up and helped me out of the bed, he went to the cabinet took out a gown and put it on me so that nothing was exposed. My man is always thinking ahead.

We walked to the waiting room and Daddy, Marylou, Isabella, and Ricardo were all sitting talking. Samara and Alfonso, Hector, Manny, Lester and Tank were at a table talking. Bobby, Lula, Connie, and Joe were also sitting there. Ella and Grandma Rosa were passing around snacks and drinks.

"Hello everyone, it looks like I've missed one heck of a party. I'm sorry I wasn't seeing anyone, I just needed some alone time. I hope you all understand."

Daddy came over and kissed me.

"Pumpkin, we understand and it's OK."

I had asked daddy not to say anything to my mother since she had never bothered to come around after that night.

"Hi daddy, how are you?"

"Oh pumpkin don't worry about me, how are you feeling?"

"Believe it or not daddy I'm feeling OK."

We were all sitting around talking. Joe came over and hugged me. Of course, under the ever watchful eye of one Carlos Manoso.

"Stephanie, you sure as shit know how to scare people don't you?"

"Well Joe, I wouldn't be me otherwise, right?" I laughed.

Lester decided he wanted to brighten things up by bringing up the whole Pinos incident except now there was a video attached. Bozo the clown decided to play it on his iPad, how convenient that he just happened to have it with him, jackass.

Hector had edited the video a little; he muted out the sentence where I mention how much money I had. He did not want everyone to know. How sweet is this man, if he wasn't gay, I would have fallen for him long ago.

Everyone was laughing I even laughed I had to admit the look on my face was priceless as well as the shot of me waking up claiming it was my narcolepsy that took over. Where did I get narcolepsy from sheesh?

"Who recorded this? Lester so help me you are a dead man."

"Beautiful I promise it wasn't me."

"Who was it?"

They all turned their heads towards Joe and stared at him.

"WHAT? Joe Morelli, you recorded it?"

"Stephanie, no I didn't I swear."

"Morelli, you're a lying piece of shit." Connie said.

"Well technically, I didn't record it. My phone was used by the waitress, she recorded it."

"FOR YOU, JACKASS FOR YOU!" I yelled.

We all laughed and the nurse came to tell me that it was time to prep me for surgery. I got hugs and kisses from everyone. Carlos walked me back to my room. The anesthesiologist came in and gave me his routine, he explained everything he would be doing and about my recovering from the anesthesia etc.

Marisol and Alejandro came in and talked to me, saying I had nothing to worry about and they were going back to the O.R. to prep themselves. The nurse was putting in my IV when daddy, Ricardo, Isabella and Grandma Rosa all came in. I asked the nurse not to put any drugs in yet. She said OK but we had only had a few minutes.

Grandma Rosa moved Carlos out of the way and stood by me. I laughed when she did that. She took out a Rosary and started praying over me in Spanish. I didn't understand what she was saying but the tears were building.

Grandma Rosa finished up kissed me and walked out. Daddy came over, kissed me said he would be waiting for me. Ricardo and Isabella also hugged and kissed me then walked out with daddy.

The nurse came back started filling up my IV with who knows what. I looked at Carlos and I started crying.

"Babe, it's going to be OK, I promise you."

"I'm sorry Carlos that when this is all over, I can't ever give you babies."

"Stephanie, we've talked about this, please, you have nothing to be sorry for. I want you for life and this is the only way."

"I love you Carlos Manoso."

"Stephanie Plum, I love you with all my heart. I will be here waiting for you."

They started to wheel me away; Carlos walked with me holding my hand he made them stop before taking me to the operating room he gave me a kiss that I like to think made me pass out. Yeah, I know it was the drugs. All I remember was his kiss and it was lala land for me.

I was trying to wake up but I couldn't, all I heard was the beeping of the machines after a few minutes, the nurse came over.

"Well Stephanie, I was beginning to worry about you when it took you so long to wake up. Glad you're awake how are you feeling? This is your pump for pain. We will be moving you to your room as soon as Drs' Ruiz come and check on you they will give us the OK to move you."

A few minutes later, Marisol and Alex came over, checked everything. Asked how I was feeling.

"Stephanie, are you nauseous or in pain?" said Alex.

"I'm a little nauseous but I do have lots of pain."

"Well dear, the pain is normal and expected. This is your pump for your pain medication, if the pain gets out of control, you let us know OK?"

"Everything looks exactly as it should. The procedure went very well, we pulled blood, and it came back OK. No need to worry about anything."

The nurse and orderly started to roll me out of the recovery area as soon as the doors opened, I saw the most gorgeous man.

"Oh my God, who is that man?"

The nurse started laughing.

"Can I kiss him?"

"Well Stephanie, I don't think your man would like that very much."

We laughed.

"Babe, I'm so happy to see you. We were worried when you didn't wake up as expected."

I don't remember anything after that.

I finally woke up to Carlos and his beautiful smile; I will never get tired of seeing him smile.

"Stephanie, how are you feeling?"

"Do you need anything?"

"I'd like some water."

"All right babe, but just a little."

He gave me some water to sip and told me to take little sips. Which I did, my voice was so groggy and raspy.

"Your dad and my parents want to see you, are you up for it?"

" Yeah, it's OK but I'm sure I look terrible."

He went to the bathroom, brought out a warm wet washcloth, and started to wash my face he kissed me. He came back with a brush and began brushing my hair getting it out of my face to make me look presentable. The nurse came in and just stared at us both.

"What's wrong, why are you staring at us?"

"You two are so damn adorable."

Carlos raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"I don't think he likes being referred to as adorable."

"Let me check your vitals I will leave you alone to visit with your man and your family."

She finished up noted everything in my chart and walked out of the room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes I am do I look ok?"

"Even this early after surgery, you are beautiful."

Daddy, Ricardo and Isabella walked in they all kissed me. They asked how I was feeling and if I needed anything. I said no, I was good. We visited for a little bit and they left.

I started to have pain and used my pump but it kept beeping. I started groaning from the pain. My nurse came running in asked what was wrong. I told her I was in pain and the pump wasn't working.

She left and brought me a pill gave me some water. A few minutes later, the pain was gone. She told me that the pump is on a timer and it was too close from my last dose that's why it wasn't working.

I had fallen asleep and I woke up to loud grumbling noises, yep it was my stomach. Carlos and the nurse were laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"The beast is calling; it's time to feed that beast."

"I'm starving, what is there to eat?"

The nurse looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Well you are on a liquid diet for a couple of days, there's Jell-O and broth."

"You have got to be kidding me, nasty Jell-O and nasty salty chicken flavored water blah. Oh please shoot me now."

I told Carlos to take that crap away before I threw up and I didn't even finish my sentence, I hurled all over the place. Amanda, my nurse told Carlos to leave so she could clean me up. Carlos said no. He would take care of me. Amanda closed the blinds on the door and windows, brought over soap, warm water, and towels. Carlos told her to leave the soap in the bathroom he had shower gel.

He took out his shower gel poured it into the water and it smelled heavenly. He washed my face, neck, chest, and arms. Carlos helped me sit up as he washed my back. He took out a bag that had a beautiful satin button down nightshirt he lifted me up and told Amanda to put the nightshirt on me. He laid me back down on the bed and buttoned up my nightshirt.

I felt much better. Amanda was back to her staring routine.

"Honestly, I have not seen men take care of their uh, what are you two anyway?"

Carlos and I just looked at each other. We are too old to label ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"We are partners, I said."

"Well it has been a long time since I've seen a man take care of his partner in the way you do Mr. Manoso. It is very refreshing."

"Amanda, he takes very good care of me."

Marisol and Alejandro came in to check on the incision discussed my recovery while in the hospital. They made sure to tell me every little detail and that I was not to do anything at all.

Marisol said I could try and eat regular food tomorrow I smiled.

"Now Stephanie, you have lost a lot of weight, you have to eat and put on weight. Your current weight is unhealthy for you."

I laughed at the thought of having to put on weight. Marisol continued.

"I will send instructions to Tia Ella regarding your food preparation. Do not go overboard but eat whatever you want.

"At your 3 week follow up I would like to run new blood-work and then again after your 6 week follow up. I expect you to have gained some weight when I see you for your follow up.

Marisol looked at Carlos and then at me.

"Carlos wants his bombshell back, he doesn't do skinny."

"All right doc. I promise to eat." I said.

"One of us will be back tomorrow but don't hesitate to call us if you have any questions or concerns OK?"

"Thank you so much for everything."

"Dear, we are glad that we have been able to help and take care of you. Good-bye now. Carlos, call anytime OK?"

"Yeah sis thanks. Alex thanks."

Samara and Alfonso would come visit. They would bring trays of food and dessert, not only for visitors and me but for the nursing staff too. The nurses were thrilled.

The nurses were so sweet they were taking great care of me. I want to do something nice for them. I asked Isabella if she could find a salon for me around here. She did and gave me the contact information.

I called the salon ordered four gift cards, two per shift choosing the full SPA treatment for each of them, plus gratuity on each card. I asked if she could put the cards in boxes and wrap them up; she said she would do so. Before we hung up, I told her that someone would be by to pick up the cards later on today.

"Hi babe, how are you feeling?"

"Feeling OK, tired a little bit of pain, otherwise fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to come and lay down with me."

'Well I can definitely accommodate that request."

I smiled at my handsome sexy man he gave me a gihugic smile back. He climbed in the bed with me and pulled me to him it was pure delight for me. What more could I possibly ask for?

We laid there talking, he was whispering in my ear about all the things he was going to do to me as soon as it was OK for sex. Oh boy! I laughed but also felt myself turning red.

"Steph. are you embarrassed about something?"

"No why do you ask?"

"You have that nervous look on your face and you're flushed."

"Well you know it's been a while since we've been together in that aspect, with the exception of those two times a few months back, it's been almost 2 years."

"Stephanie, there is no pressure what so ever, you take all the time you need, I am a patient man. I was only teasing you."

The pain started to become intense and Carlos felt me begin to get agitated.

"Steph, is the pain worse? I'll go get the nurse.

"Carlos, you know once I take the pain pills, I will be out shortly after, so would you mind going over to the salon and pick up some gifts I ordered for my nurses?"

"I can do that."

"Shit, Carlos I don't have my purse with me, I want to give you my credit card to pay for the gifts."

"Babe."

Babe must have about 100 meanings; that one was don't fuck with me babe. Isabella came in sat for a little bit and Carlos asked if she wanted to take a ride with him. I was starting to doze off. He kissed me said he would be back soon.

Alejandro came in to check on me then looked at my chart.

"Stephanie, you are doing very well, everything looks good, the nurses tell me you have been behaving yourself. Good to hear."

I laughed at what he said.

"I am very happy with your progress, when Marisol and I come back tomorrow, we will check you out, if you are doing as well as today, you could go home the day after tomorrow. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No, I am all good, I am sure I will have some tomorrow though."

It was difficult to keep my eyes open any longer, I was fighting it very hard I'm pretty sure I fell asleep as Alex was talking to me since I don't remember much. How rude of me.

After a nice nap, I woke up in the arms of Mr. Carlos Manoso it was wonderful. I really would just rather lie in bed with him all day long and do nothing, seriously.

"Hi Stephanie, did you sleep well?"

"I did, how long have you been back?"

"Oh only about 20 minutes, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

My ever so considerate love always thinks about me. He put the bag on the bedside table and took out the cards.

The salon put the gift cards in a nice box with a bow they had a small card for each box.

_Thank you for everything, you took such great care of me.  
You made being in the hospital bearable and I appreciate that._

_Enjoy_

_Stephanie__ &amp; Carlos_

Carlos and I called them both in before their shift ended we gave them the boxes. They were stunned and they hugged me. They told us that no one had ever done anything so nice before.

We did the same thing for the next shift they were equally stunned. They checked my vitals and went to take care of other patients.

Carlos and I sat and talked he pulled out a box with an envelope. The box had a gift card for four spa packages.

"Carlos you're a stinker, you know that?"

"Yep, but you love me anyway."

"With all my heart honey"

I opened the envelope it was a computer printout of St. James Island in Barbados. the trip he promised me in six weeks.

"Carlos, thank you so much, I love this. Can we take the trip anytime?"

"Yes whenever you like babe."

"Thank you Carlos for all that you've done for me, the trip, getting Marisol and Alejandro involved. All of it, I can never repay you."

"No price Stephanie."

Carlos was nuzzling my ear when my Merry Men came to visit, Lester, Manny, Hector, and Tank. Lester had a hurt look on his face I wasn't sure why. They all came in each carrying a flower and a box of tasty cakes. We sat around talking but Lester wasn't quite himself, so I asked if I could talk to Lester alone everyone said yes then all walked out including Carlos.

"What's up beautiful?"

"Les, are you OK? You look like you just lost your best friend."

"Nope all is good Steph, I guess just seeing you look like you're in pain bothered me, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes beautiful, I am sure. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, just pain on and off."

"Glad to hear that, I am also really happy that you will be sticking around with us for a long long time."

"I was really scared Les, I didn't know how to handle it, before the surgery when I was sick, I kind of was giving up but then I tried to fight it too."

Les has always been a really easy guy to talk to, even with all his pranks and his man whore attitude, he is a wonderful man. He is a great person.

"Beautiful, you scared me, when we would come to see you and Marylou wouldn't let us in, we didn't know what was going on, I was going crazy with worry."

"I am so sorry about that Les, I owe everyone an apology that was not right for me to do that."

I thought about fixing him up with Martha Brantley but the more I think about that the more I think he would be better off with my friend Barb Richardson.

I'm going to work on that one, she's perfect for him. She is sweet, adorably cute and a wild child that will give him a run for his money. She will totally stop his man whore ways and settle down.

Carlos came back into my room he looked at us, Les was comfortable on my bed, holding my hand then the raised eyebrow and a slight growl came from my over protective man. All I could do was smile.

"Sorry boss" was all Lester could say, he quickly but carefully got off the bed kissed me on the cheek and ran out.

"Carlos, was that necessary?"

"Absofuckinglutely."

Well with that and his tone, I knew not to push it. I was starting to get hungry my stomach rumbled like an earthquake. Carlos laughed.

"Babe there is food from the restaurant would you like me to get you a plate?"

"Oh that would be great, anything you choose is fine."

He went out and brought two plates back for us and put everything on the table, he lifted me out of the bed put me on the chair, rolled the table over and pulled up the other chair and sat next to me as we ate.

My dad walked in he smiled at us both.

"Do you two ever stop with all this romance crap?"

We laughed.

"How's my little girl?"

"Better daddy, did you eat? Go make yourself a plate and come join us."

"Sure, I will be right back."

Daddy came back he pulled up a chair, sat across from Carlos and I. We ate, talked a little. He was telling us about how mother was asking him where he goes all the time while complaining that he's never home. He told her that she better get used to it because until she has her act together he will not be spending much time at home.

Apparently, the "burg" got wind of my surgery Val heard it somewhere, told my mother who wanted to know from daddy what was going on. Daddy told her that unless she was ready to apologize as I had requested she didn't need to be involved in my life. I guess she told him that no matter what I was still her daughter.

We finished eating and Carlos got up threw away the plates, utensils and he brought me bottled water, we talked a little more with daddy he said it was getting late and he was going to head home. I had more visitors it was nice to have everyone visit, everyone brought flowers, and each arrangement came with a cute little stuffed animal. I hated to do this but I would not need these at home, so I asked Amanda if once I was ready to leave they could take them down to the kids' floor.

There were so many of them but they really were cute, what would I do with them at home, so she said I should take a ride to the pediatric floor and pass out the stuffed animals myself. I wasn't sure how I would handle seeing the kids especially sick kids, I asked Carlos if he wanted to go downstairs with me. He said yes and Amanda brought over an empty gift basket she took the animals off the vases put them all in the basket. She did a nice job arranging them.

Carlos cleaned me up while Amanda went out to get a wheel chair for me; by the time she came back, I was all set to go. She complimented Carlos on doing a good job with my personal care. I sat in the wheel chair with a blanket and the basket on my lap we headed to the pediatric floor, Amanda was calling the nurse on that floor to give them a heads up, they are very strict with tight security.

We got to the pediatrics floor and the nurse greeted us, said she really appreciated that we were going to give all those stuffed animals to the little kids. It would really lift their spirits.

She walked with us to the children, showed them the basket, and told them to choose which ever they liked. The look on their faces was precious, they all chose one than thanked us, I spotted a little boy that was lying there not really too interested. He looked like he was about 10 it was a wild guess. I tried to talk to him but he really didn't respond. I told him we would see him later.

I asked the nurse what his name was, she said Marcus, that Marcus is a very sick boy. She couldn't tell me anything more about him but that his parents were in the family waiting room. We finished passing out all the stuffed animals, but I kept one on my lap, this one was a little bigger than the others were and it was a penguin. We waved good-bye to the kids the nurse came over to us. I asked if she would take me to Marcus' family she did.

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Goldberry Stephanie would like to meet you, she was just here passing out little stuffed animals to all the kids and Marcus didn't really feel like talking or having any visitors."

"Hi, my name is Stephanie this is my fiancé Carlos, it's nice to meet you. I don't want to seem nosy but can you tell me what's going on with Marcus? Obviously he's ill but what's wrong with him."

The Goldberrys introduced themselves, Alicia and Michael, they were a little older than Carlos and I. Alicia told us that Marcus has Primary Immunodeficiency Disorder, He is continually being hit with infections. She told us more about his illness along with all that Marcus has gone through. Apparently the treatments are expensive, Michael lost his job a few months ago because he had to take time off due to Marcus being sick. They did not have insurance and now the latest test results show he is a prime candidate for cancer.

That was hard for me to hear especially for someone so young, it should not happen to little ones, that's for damn sure. We talked a little bit longer I wanted to go back to see Marcus. Carlos rolled me back Alicia and Michael followed us.

"Hi Marcus, my name is Stephanie, how are you? I know you don't feel well but I wanted to bring you this little penguin, his name is bomber he told me that he wanted to hang out with a really nice kid."

"Would you like to say hi to bomber? I know he wants to say hi to you."

I wheeled myself closer to Marcus with the penguin dancing around a little and signing a goofy song. Marcus started to laugh slightly. I talked to him as if I was the penguin with a goofy cartoon character voice.

"Marcus, I just had surgery, I was very sick too and you know who helped me?"

"Who?" Marcus said in a sweet but very weak voice.

"This guy back here, his name is Ranger but I call him Batman."

Marcus looked up at Carlos with wide eyes that were sparkling now, he started to sit up, Carlos went over to help him.

"Are you really Batman?" Marcus asked Carlos.

"No, big guy I'm not but Stephanie thinks I am so I pretend to be because it makes her happy, what she didn't tell you is that when she was a little girl, she always wanted to be Wonder Woman, so I call her Wonder Woman."

Marcus started laughing.

Carlos bent down to Marcus and whispered in his ear Marcus looked at me.

"Why is this penguin called bomber?"

I looked over at Carlos and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well Marcus it's a long story so I will try and keep it short. I am a BEA, which means I am a bounty hunter."

Marcus suddenly sat up a little bit more, his eyes lit up, and he was smiling.

"You mean like The Bounty Hunter Dog?"

"Oh Marcus, I wish I was that good, no he is a cool dude. Anyway I always seem to get the crazy guys. They always end up bombing my car I have gone through, hmmmm, let me see."

"Carlos how many cars have I gone through?"

"Do you want just yours or mine included in the total too?"

"OK smarty pants."

"Well Marcus, I honestly can't keep track anymore, but it's been more than 10 her cars are always old and falling apart, but my cars, well they've been Beemers, Mercedes, Porsches, SUV, the only thing she hasn't destroyed is a hummer."

Marcus was rolling laughing now, holding his stomach, his parents had tears in their eyes.

"Marcus, you know what she did once? I let her drive my Porsche and she had it parked on the side of a parking lot and a huge garbage truck rolled right over it as if that wasn't enough it blew up."

"Stephanie has a nick name its bomber or bombshell but the guys at work call her bomber."

"But you call her Wonder Woman right?"

"Yeah big guy, I do, she is my Wonder Woman."

We were all laughing when I looked at Alicia and Michael, they were crying while holding each other. It made me teary eyed.

"Hey Ranger."

"Yeah big guy/"

"What do you do?"

"Well big guy, I do a lot of things, I am a bounty hunter too, but I am much better than Dog. I own a company in Trenton I was in the Army and I just finished my last duty."

"Wow Ranger that is way cool, what were you in the Army?"

"Special Forces, Rangers, you name it and I did it."

"What rank are you?"

"I am a Colonel."

Marcus just beamed as his smile grew bigger and bigger, he was now completely sitting up. Carlos had pulled a chair right next to me and we were in our own little world. When I looked at Marcus, his eyes were dancing he was so happy. I started crying.

"Wonder Woman doesn't cry, why are you crying?"

"Marcus, I am crying happy tears, because you are so happy the way you are smiling, it makes me happy. Wonder Woman can cry happy tears."

Oh gosh, this boy was adorable, he took my hand and held it, smiled a big smile at me.

"Bomber, it's OK to cry happy tears, I bet dog even cries."

It was getting late and I know that Marcus needed to get to sleep plus I was starting to feel a little pain.

"Marcus, I have to go it's getting late for you and I am starting to feel some pain so it's time for me to take my medicine so it will make me fall asleep. Can I come visit you again?"

"Sure bomber, can I come visit you?"

"You sure can, I will tell your parents what room I'm in. I am not sure when I will get to leave but I'll still be here tomorrow."

"OK, thanks for my very own bomber, I like him a lot."

Marcus and Carlos shook hands as we were leaving; Marcus called Ranger to salute him. Carlos gave Marcus an official salute.

"Bye Batman, bye Wonder Woman, I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK big guy, we'll be waiting for you." Carlos said.

_**A/N:**_ Once again, I know that things don't move this fast in real life but I don't want to stay on the cancer topic for too long.

There have been many suggestions about harvesting eggs, I did think about that but while I was writing my notes the story changed direction. Something will happen down the road good and bad.

Originally, Marcus was not a part of my story; I have no idea where he and his parents came from. As I was transferring my notes to my laptop, Marcus appeared, I didn't have to think hard at all on the names, well only the last name.

So what do you think so far? Do you like the new and improved Stephanie?

Thank you all for your wonderful comments and reviews, your words are very encouraging and I truly appreciate it.

This story is taking a life of it's own.


	12. A Gift of Love

_**~ 12 ~**_

_**A Gift of Love**_

We went back into the waiting room with Alicia and Michael, we all sat down talked for a little bit. Alicia and Michael thanked us for being so sweet to Marcus in sharing those stories with him. It dawned on them that I was the same bombshell that has been in the papers. They laughed all over again. I looked at them both told them I had something serious I wanted to talk to them about before I went back to my room.

"Alicia, Michael, I know that we only just met, I am not a psycho crazy woman that they've written about really I'm not. A lot of that stuff did happen but they really didn't give all the details."

They apologized for laughing and told me they know how the newspapers work, so they didn't think I was crazy or psycho.

"Well anyway, I am sorry Michael that you lost your job and hate that you don't have insurance, so I want to help you both."

They looked at me somewhat funny, not knowing where I was heading with this conversation. Carlos on the other hand knew exactly where I was going, he was smiling.

"Carlos and I would like to take care of the hospital bills for Marcus as well as his treatments, we will let the Hospital Administrator know so that they can take care of everything and bill us directly."

"Stephanie, we cannot accept that, it is very generous of you but we simply can't accept it."

"Why not Alicia, can you give me a good and solid reason?"

They looked at each other then Carlos and back at each other.

"Well can you? When you come up with a good answer then I will back down."

We all sat for a few more minutes, Michael looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Stephanie we can't come up with any reason solid or not."

"Good, tomorrow we will request a meeting with the Administrator to get this taken care of. Now Michael, what type of work do you do?"

"I am in the security business; I install security systems and alarms."

I looked at Carlos with a grin on my face and he was smiling. He knew exactly what I was up to I didn't have to say a single word. It seems that Carlos and I have the ability to ESP each other.

"Michael, I own Rangeman Inc. I'm sure you've heard of us, right now a few of my guys have duel rolls, as apprehension agents as well as installers, I could use additional installation techs."

"You're that Ranger, Ranger Manoso?"

"Well my street name and at the office I am Ranger but my real name is Carlos Manoso but yes I am that same Ranger."

Michael was in awe and he was staring at him with such admiration I could tell that Carlos was someone that he has wanted to meet. Alicia on the other hand had no clue; Carlos, Ranger, Batman, or any other name, did not faze her. She was just shocked at what was happening right in front of her eyes.

"Where do you live Michael?"

"We live in PA, not too far from here."

"My business is in Trenton, would you be willing to move to Trenton? I will tell one of my guys to bring over an application tomorrow, come up to Stephanies' room and pick it up, fill it out, then bring it to me. We will run a background check barring any problems; I would like to offer you a job. First, you need to worry about Marcus being here for him; he is the most important thing right now. Do you have any other kids?"

"No sir, Marcus is our only child."

"Now again, barring any problems with your background check, once everything comes back clean, we will make you an official offer your start date would be based on when Marcus is released and able to go back to his normal life. We have apartments in the building we have a couple open, one of them happens to be a 2 bedroom, the apartment comes with the job."

Alicia was still clueless I was finding it funny, Michael was shell shocked, and still very much in awe of Carlos, I could tell he just wanted to hug him but was keeping his composure.

"Will someone please tell me what in the world is going on?" Alicia finally asked.

"Alicia, Michael can explain it all to you later, you go take care of that sweet boy of yours, give him a hug from me and we will see you guys tomorrow."

"Michael, we will talk more, Stephanie is right, go take care of big guy, just know you don't need to worry about anything OK?"

"Sir, I don't know what to say and how to thank you both for everything, I am totally out of my element with all of this, nothing like this has ever happened to us before I am shocked."

Michael came over and hugged me, shook hands with Carlos, Alicia still unaware of what has happened hugged us, and we left. The nurse came over to us she was wiping tears from her face while smiling at us.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed, I've heard things like this happen but have never witnessed it. You two are amazing, thank you for doing that for Michael and Alicia, but most importantly for Marcus."

"We are fortunate to have the ability and means to help them." I replied.

I smiled at her and asked her to write down the administrators name so that we can call to schedule the meeting and settle this. We had the information we needed, we got into the elevator, and Carlos bent down to kiss me.

"You never disappoint babe."

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first, but it just blurted out, you know me and my lack of mouth filter. I will use my money."

"Steph, there is no need to apologize, I understand. Marcus is a special little boy and your spidey senses steered you in the right direction. You and I are very fortunate; I am happy to pay it forward."

I thanked him for understanding.

"NO we will not use your money; I will take care of it. No arguments."

I started to object and argue with him, he put his hand on my mouth told me to give it a rest because there was not going to be any further discussion. Boom, he told me. We are definitely going to have a talk about our finances. We arrived on my floor and made our way to my room. I needed to use the bathroom, I finished up, and Carlos helped me into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, it was lights out.

In spite of being in a hospital, I did happen to sleep pretty well even sleeping all through the nurses doing rounds and checking vitals. That is typically the noisiest time. It was surprising that I could sleep right through it. I started to stir as I heard people moving around and woke up to trays being set on the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" Ella said.

"It's OK Ella, whatever is in the trays smells absolutely wonderful."

Ella opened up my tray; she made blueberry pancakes, fried potatoes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. I love this woman. For Carlos, she had bagels with cream cheese and lox, fresh fruit.

"Ella, this looks delicious, thank you so much."

We finished eating and Ella was packing up the plates and trays. I finished my coffee. A few minutes later, Marisol and Alex walked in they both hugged Ella. Alex asked if Carlos and Ella could leave us alone. Carlos wanted to stay but Ella took his arm.

"Come my dear, Stephanie is in good hands, let them do what they need to do you can come back."

Carlos may be the boss at Rangeman but he is not happy when he is not in charge. He walked out with Ella with a little boy look on his face. It was cute I have to admit. Marisol and Alex checked everything; made sure my incision was clean and completed their exam signed off on the chart and put a folder with all the documents inside on the table.

"Stephanie, your blood work came back good. We will run more at your 3 week follow up and see how you are progressing." Alex said.

"Your incision is healing very nicely, I will send Bobby an email with your recovery care instructions, and he will be cleaning your incision and changing the bandages." Alex continued.

They both told me about my recovery, taking it easy, and that Bobby was going to have full authority to act on their behalf in my recovery care that I was to follow all instructions. Alex left the room Marisol sat on the bed with me.

"Stephanie, do not over exert yourself take it easy, really just don't do anything. If you get tired, rest as much as you can. The incorrect medication weakened your system it will take time for your body to return to normal, plus with the recovery from surgery it adds to the time frame."

She gave me further instructions and told me that she was sending Ella an email with all the instructions for my meals.

"Stephanie, you are not to have sex until after your 6 week follow up. Some women lose the desire for sex that is normal. Don't start to worry if you do not feel urges, your hormones are all over the place, you will be emotional, angry, and bitchy."

"Do you have any questions for me?" Marisol asked.

"No, everything is good, thank you again for everything, I really appreciate it."

I hugged her and Carlos walked in, they hugged she handed him the folder with all the instructions.

"Make sure you let her recover as her body requires and not what your body requires, understand little brother?"

Carlos was actually a little red in the face, I laughed at him. It was funny to see how the women in his family knew when they could be firm.

"Yes Mari, I understand loud and clear."

"Stephanie, we will be back later tonight or tomorrow morning to check on you again OK?" Mari said.

All I really wanted was to take a shower, but i'm not able to, I was only getting a sponge bath, Carlos helped me with that, and I got dressed. Carlos had called the Hospital Administrator last night after visiting with Marcus.

We didn't know what time the administrator would be up to see us, Carlos asked for a meeting first thing in the morning. I was excited to do this and to have Michael be a part of the Rangeman team. The way he was looking at Ranger, in total awe, really impressed me. There was a knock on the door, Carlos opened it a woman stood in the door staring at Carlos, the woman froze in her spot. I knew the look, the same look all women have when they see Carlos. I snickered a little.

"Can I help you?" Carlos asked the woman.

"Oh, ah, um, yes, I'm sorry, my name is Martha Essex, and I am the Hospital Administrator, are you Mr. Manoso?"

"Yes I am and this is Stephanie Plum."

"Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, It is nice to meet you. What is it that I can do for you?"

Ms. Essex was directing all her attention to Carlos, as do all other women; I am used to this by now. Carlos has a thing he does when he wants to direct the conversation to me. Not sure how to explain it, but he has a look, it is subtle but I have noticed it.

"Ms. Plum, how can I help you?"

"We met a little boy Marcus Goldberry, his parents are Alicia and Michael Goldberry. We met them yesterday, during our conversation Mr. Goldberry mentioned that he has been let go from his job therefore he does not have insurance coverage for Marcus."

"Ms. Plum, I am not at liberty to discuss medical or financial matters pertaining to any patient being treated in our hospital."

"Yes I know this Ms. Essex and I appreciate it. We would like to take care of the charges for all treatments that Marcus will need and any charges that have incurred up to now."

"Ms. Plum, it is very commendable that you both want to do this, however it's not normal practice."

"I know this is not normal and I really don't care, all you need to care and worry about is that the bill will be paid. As the administrator this should please you, there will be no dickering back and forth with insurance companies."

She looked at me then at Carlos giving us a look as if to say, are you people for real? Nobody thinks like this or does things like this. There was silence and she wasn't saying anything. I could have let Carlos take charge, but he was looking at me to handle it and I was just in the mood to do so.

"Ms. Essex, we can do this one of two ways, we can settle this between the three of us, or I can take it directly to your board. Probably would be easier and less of a headache for you if we took care of it here. It's up to you."

"Ms. Plum, don't misunderstand I think it's wonderful that you are willing to do this, I just have to find out if it can be done and how it can be done."

"Ms. Essex, please do what you can so that we can settle this matter as quickly as possible."

With that, she left saying she would get back to me when she has figured this all out.

"Ugh why does everything have to be so stinking difficult, honestly, all we want to do is help someone good grief."

"Stephanie, we will take care of it, no need to worry about anything."

It was getting close to lunchtime, Carlos and I were sitting around talking I went into the bathroom when I came out I saw Marcus sitting on the bed talking to Carlos he jumped off the bed and ran towards me.

"Wonder Woman, I was worried when I didn't see you, are you OK?"

"I sure am Marcus, how are you?"

"Real good Wonder Woman. I got a hug from Batman."

"Wow Marcus, that's great."

"So Marcus, have you had lunch yet?"

"Nope, not yet, wanna go?"

"Well I'm not sure where there is to go for lunch?"

"We can go to that big lunch room in the hospital."

"OK Marcus, how about you and Batman go out in the waiting area so I can get dressed and we can go to the big lunchroom."

Marcus took Carlos by the hand and it dawned on me, where were his parents? I opened the door.

"Marcus, where are your parents?"

"We're right here." Alicia said.

"I was worried he was out roaming around alone," I said to Alicia.

I went back into the room and put on my nightshirt, Carlos came back to help me, Amanda my nurse made me sit in the wheel chair otherwise, I was not allowed to go to the big lunchroom. Carlos wheeled me to the waiting room and we all headed to the cafeteria, Marcus in his wheel chair, me in mine. We went over to the far end of the cafeteria and Carlos asked what I wanted. I told him to pick something for me.

Alicia and I sat at the table, while the boys were in line getting the food.

"Stephanie, Michael explained to me about what all took place yesterday, thank you so much for everything, the job offer, everything. I just don't know what to say, we can never thank you enough or repay you for your generosity."

"Consider it a gift of love to Marcus; he is an adorable little boy, such a sweetheart, Carlos is quite taken by him as am I."

"Stephanie can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"When you are with Marcus, you have a huge smile on your face, but your eyes are sad."

"Oh, yeah, well I just had a hysterectomy so I will never be able to have kids, but we will be able to adopt, it makes me sad because I can't give Carlos any babies of our own."

"I'm sorry Stephanie."

"It's OK, I'm learning to accept it."

The boys brought over the food, Carlos told Michael that by the time we get back from lunch, one of the guys would have brought a laptop and he will be able to complete the on-line application and not to worry about paper application. Marcus was just talking up a storm, going back and forth between Carlos and I, he was so funny, just talking and talking. We finished eating and we were sitting when Ms. Essex approached our table, she said hello to the Goldberrys' then to Carlos and I and then directed her attention to Marcus.

"Hello Marcus, how are you today?"

"I'm good; I am having lunch with Batman and Wonder Woman."

"I see are you having a good lunch?"

"Yep, bestest lunch in the big lunchroom."

We laughed at his excitement over the big lunchroom and who he was having lunch with.

"Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, regarding our conversation of earlier today, everything is set up, I will stop by your room later on to get everything taken care of. What time will be good for you?"

I told Ms. Essex anytime was fine, she started to walk away and said she would call and let me know what time. We talked for a few more minutes and we all headed back to my room. Marcus looked like he was getting tired so his mother told him it was time for a nap, he didn't want to go to his room, he wanted to hang out with his new buddy Batman. I thought it was so cute.

As we were waiting for the elevator, Carlos scooted down so he was eye level with Marcus.

"Hey big guy, how about you go to your room and take a nap and I take Wonder Woman up to her room so she can take a nap and we can all meet for dinner later on, what do you think about that?"

"OK Batman,"

"You have to nap and rest a little before we all eat dinner OK, so when you wake up, just relax in your room, relax with your mom and dad. They will bring you upstairs when it's time for dinner is that a deal?"

"It's a deal Batman, Wonder Woman will you promise to take a nap and relax with Batman until dinner time?"

"I promise Marcus, we'll see you at dinner."

We all headed to our individual rooms and after going to the bathroom, Carlos put me in bed, Amanda brought my medication as I finished taking my pills, there was a knock on the door. Carlos opened the door and it was Ms. Essex, he asked her to come in. She had a folder with her and put it on the table with a pen, Ms. Essex said that all the paper work was completed. Apparently, she ran a credit check on us as well as Rangeman.

Carlos and I signed the paperwork; she took the file leaving us with a duplicate set of documents. Thanked us for doing this for the Goldberrys' and left saying if we had any questions to contact her. I was starting to get tired, Isabella called saying that they were coming to visit. Samara called said they were coming over to visit as well as bring food. It seemed that we were going to be having a party in the family waiting room.

Ella had called to see if we needed anything because she was coming over with Lester and some of the other guys to visit, Carlos gave me the phone, I asked if she would go upstairs grab me a couple pair of leggings and long sweaters. Sleep was starting to take over; Carlos joined me on the bed, pulled me close to him as I settled into the coziness of his cocoon and fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later went to wash up and freshen up since we were having a visit Stephanie party.

Amanda came in to take my vitals, checked all the monitors, and asked if I needed anything. I said no that everything was fine. She left and a few minutes later came back in smiling and said, you're going to have a party. Ella knocked on the door Carlos let her in; she brought over a bag with my clothes. Ella told Carlos to go out in the waiting room because she was going to help me change; Ella put the bag on the chair took out a couple sets of lounge pajamas as well as a lounge dress.

"Ella, what is all this, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything ask Carlos. He ordered these and asked me to pick them up for him."

"I swear that man is something else."

"He loves you very much my dear."

"I know Ella."

I chose a dark gray 2-piece lounge set made of silk, it was beautiful, and Ella pulled up my hair in a clip. Carlos came in just as I finished he had a sweet smile on his face.

"God Stephanie, you are a beautiful woman."

"Carlos, thank you for buying these, I like them a lot."

"You are welcome; come on the party is waiting for you out there."

Amanda came into the room and told me that I needed to walk around a little bit, so I didn't need the wheel chair, I was very happy about that, I don't like that thing at all. We walked to the waiting room, it did look like a party, food and drinks on tables. Lester was the first to come and hug me, Hal, Ram, Manny, Woody, and my boy Hector all came to give me hugs and kisses. Tank, Alex, Connie, Isabella, Ricardo, Lula, my dad was there. A few of the Mazur gang and Joe were also there.

I was slowly walking around the room talking to everyone; Joe came over to hug me. Carlos stalked over to us. I swear that man and his ever-watchful eye, sheesh. Everyone managed to give me their hugs and kisses I felt fortunate to have the love of so many friends. As we were all sitting around talking, some people were eating chips and salsa; nobody really wanted to eat until I got there and started the process. I was just about to go get some food and I heard the sweetest little voice.

"Wonder Woman, wait for me, we were supposed to eat together remember?"

"Marcus, of course I'll wait for you, come on get in front of me, do you need help?"

"Batman, can you get food for me and Wonder Woman, while we sit down?"

He took my hand and led me over to a table then he sat down, everybody started laughing when he asked Carlos to get the food for us. Oh, my God, this kid is adorable; I would love 10 of him. Lester came over, knelt down to talk to Marcus.

"Hey bomber, who is this guy, is he giving you trouble?"

Marcus stood up so that he was taller than Les, stood with hands on his hips, and glared at Les.

"Listen bud, Wonder Woman is my friend, I gotta protect her from guys like you."

More laughter ensued. Marcus continued to glare, Les got up, and walked away, Les was cracking up. The guys all played along by saying they had all better be careful because bomber has her own body guard now. Marcus was beaming when they all said that. Every single one of my Merry Men called me bomber every time they did that Marcus would pull out his penguin showing everyone his very own bomber.

Carlos brought over our food, Marcus asked if he could have something to drink, he was running Carlos back and forth, it was hysterical, I didn't want to laugh at either one of them, but I couldn't help it. Tank seemed to be having a lengthy conversation with Michael as was Hector and Alex, it felt like he was being interviewed without knowing. Bobby finally arrived with Cal, Binkie and Junior. They came over to give me a hug and Marcus played bodyguard again.

Cal took a few steps back with his hands up in the air and said, whoa big guy, no worries, I will leave bomber alone. Bobby, Binkie, and Junior all copied Cal. The guys were so sweet to play along. Carlos came over to sit next to me and when Isabella and Ricardo came over, I introduced them to Marcus, oh my God you would think he was meeting the President of The United States, he was nervous and just froze in his chair.

"WOW, you are Mommy and Daddy Batman?."

Marcus was staring at them. Ricardo smiled at him and Isabella just shook her head yes.

"WOW, I must be real cool and special to meet Mommy and Daddy Batman."

With that we all laughed, he had absolutely no clue how dang adorable he is and everyone just fell in love with him. His parents were standing there with big grins on their faces.

"Wonder Woman, where are your mommy and daddy?"

My dad came over and introduced himself, Marcus asked me where my mommy was, I didn't know how to answer, I looked to Isabella but that would not work, just then Ella came over and stood next to daddy.

"Young man, I am Wonder Womans mommy, my name is Ella."

Marcus stared at my dad and Ella but he wasn't as frozen as he was with Mommy and Daddy Batman, I had tears running down my face everyone saw I was crying and Carlos was about to say something but was stopped by Marcus.

"Wonder Woman it's OK to cry happy tears remember?"

"Yeah, I remember big guy."

I got up and excused myself saying I would be right back and walked to my room, Carlos came after me, he shut the door and wrapped his arms around me and held me and let me cry. He was rubbing my back to comfort me as I was sobbing. The fact that Ella had to pretend she was my mother really bothered me and in the midst of my sobbing, I blurted out all the feelings I've been hiding.

"All I want is for my mother to love me, is that too much to ask for, why can't she just love me, why does she hate me so much? What have I done to her that she needs to treat me like this, I don't understand. Carlos, I just want her to love me, is that so wrong?"

"Babe, you haven't done anything to her to deserve her treating you like that, I promise you. It is not too much for you to ask for unconditional love. I don't know why she treats you like that."

I was sobbing and gasping at the same time, I didn't realize that my dad had followed Carlos in the room so he heard everything I said. My dad came over to me held me.

"Pumpkin, your mother is a cold heartless woman, she treats you like this because she wants what you have, she is jealous of you. You are better than she is; do not let her get you down. Isabella and Ella both adore you as if you are their own; they make up for the lack of love your mother shows you."

Daddy apologized for my mother being the way she is and kissed me, he held me for a little bit longer and my little man came into the room.

"Bomber, did I make you sad? Don't cry, remember, we only cry happy tears."

He held out his hand, my dad kissed me and released his hug, he wiped the tears from my face I took the little hand that was stretched out to me, and Marcus led me back to the waiting room. How can a little guy be as full of love and compassion, yet my mother a grown woman does not know how? I just don't understand and why do I cry because of her not loving me, I hate myself for doing that.

We sat back down in our chairs and Marcus stood there crossed one foot over the other and crossed his arms at his chest, looked at everyone as if he was about to make a major announcement or worldwide speech.

"It's OK, bomber promised, she will only cry happy tears, she's better now. I talked to her."

I don't think there was a dry eye in the room, that precious little boy as sick as he is was worried about me and made sure I was OK. God I really do want 10 of him for my very own. Visiting hours were almost over, about 20 minutes to go, so everyone helped with clean up, some of the guys took the trays of food to the doctors' lounge so that everyone on this new shift had food to eat and there was plenty.

The ladies cleaned up the waiting room, threw plates, cups etc. away and put the room back to its original form. Connie brought out a can of disinfectant spray from the bathroom and sprayed the room to clear up the food smell. Everyone came over hugging and kissing me, as they were getting ready to leave, Marcus was glued to my side he was not going anywhere. Everyone left except for my dad and the Bat parents.

We sat down and Marcus sat next to me holding my hand, he asked if I was better and I told him yes.

"Marcus are you getting tired? You need your rest sweetie, why don't you go back to your room with your parents and sleep; you have a busy day of testing tomorrow."

"OK bomber, you get some rest too and I will see you guys tomorrow."

Marcus hugged me gave Carlos a salute, and then walked with his parents each holding a hand it was a precious site. The rest of us sat there for a few minutes and Isabella commented on how adorable he was. Isabella must have given the men a hint or some type of instruction because my dad, Ricardo and Carlos all left now I was alone with Isabella.

"My sweet child, I am so sorry that you had to go through that about your mom, I wish I could talk to her and make her see how foolish she is. I want to fix this so badly but I can't."

Isabella was holding me and rocking me slightly back and forth.

"Stephanie, I know that I am not your mother, nor do I want to replace her, but please know that I love you as my very own, I promise to be there for you no matter what you are going through and to support you."

"Thank you Isabella for loving me as your own that means so much to me and thank you for the wonderful son that you have raised, he is my world."

"I know my precious child; you two were destined to be together."

_**A/N:**_

Again, I moved things quickly for story purposes.

I love Marcus he is adorable.

So what do you think?

Thank you readers for all your wonderful comments I really appreciate it.


	13. Home Sweet Home

_**~ 13 ~**_

_**Home Sweet Home**_

Waking up slowly as the nurses were on their rounds and checking vitals no way was I sleeping. Carlos was looking at me, I felt so bad he looked very uncomfortable. Amanda finished up with me and left. Carlos pulled me closer as I melted into him and fell asleep again, his breathing was so calming. I was to go home today; I needed to go home, except that I was going to miss my buddy Marcus.

When I woke up later on it was 8:45, I could use another few hours of sleep. Breakfast was here. It smelled awful, I didn't even want to look at it. I asked Carlos if he would put the trays of food aside. A few minutes later, Lester and Manny came waltzing in, Les stuck his head in the door as if looking for a spy.

"Beautiful, is your little body guard here?"

"No chicken little, he is not. I guess he scared you huh?"

We started laughing.

He carried in a bag, saying it was from Ella I knew it had to be food. I opened it up, sure enough; it had bagels, cream cheese, muffins, egg and cheese wraps and fruit. Carlos set everything up on the table and pulled thermos filled coffee and cups. There was so much food, so the four of us started to eat.

"Wifey, how did you meet the little guy and what did you do that he is so attached to you, not surprising though."

"Yeah, beautiful, he sure was protecting you yesterday."

I told them how we met, that Marcus was quiet and didn't want to talk to anyone, how Carlos told Marcus to ask me why I named the penguin bomber I told them the story and they were smiling.

"Beautiful, only you can capture the heart of a little guy like that and make him feel like he is the most special person in the world."

There was a knock on the door and Lester got up to open it and my little man came walking in, he took one look at Lester and Manny and he was in body guard mode again.

"Bomber is he pestering you?"

"No sweetie, Lester and Manny are my friends, remember when I told you I had a partner when I go looking for bad guys?"

"Yeah."

"Well Manny is my partner; he helps me get the bad guys."

"OK bomber, what about the other guy, does he help you?"

"Marcus, all the guys help me. They are all like my brothers."

He looked at Manny and Lester, then to Carlos as he came over and sat on the bed with me.

"Bomber, if Batman says it's OK then I will too."

We all looked at Carlos.

"Big guy it is definitely OK, but thank you for looking out for bomber."

I asked Marcus where his parents were and he said outside the door, Manny went out to get them and bring them in the room. I asked if they were hungry and they joined us since there was plenty of food. Marcus looked at the food and went straight for a bagel and cream cheese with fruit. I could not believe it. Carlos had a huge smirk on his face.

"Unbelievable, I have a mini batman on my hands. Marcus did you have your tests already this morning?"

"Yep, I did and they hurt, I didn't like any of them. One was a scary machine and I had to keep still. We had to do it 3 times I hated it but my bomber was waiting for me."

"Aww Marcus, I'm sorry, do you feel better now?"

"Yep, I do, now that I get to fill my belly too and eat like Batman, yeah I'm cool."

Marisol and Alejandro came in and I felt like I was in trouble, the way they were looking at all of us.

"Well I guess this is the party room, and who might you be young man?" Alejandro asked.

"I'm mini batman, this is Bomber but I call her Wonder Woman sometimes and that's Batman. Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Marisol and this is Dr. Alex we are Stephanie's doctors, we came to see how she is feeling today."

"Dr. Alex, do you know Batman?"

"Yes I do, Dr. Marisol and Batman are brother and sister."

"WHOA, I am the bomb, yesterday I met Mommy and Daddy Batman, and today I meet Sister Batman how lucky am I?"

"Mini Batman, we need your help, can you take Batman and everyone outside so we can talk with Stephanie and check her out to make sure she is OK, can you do that?"

"Sure Dr. Alex, I will do it right now. Come on everyone, Dr. Alex said we need to go outside."

Marisol was laughing and Alex shut the door and came back he was cracking up. They asked where I got him. I told them how we met and what his condition was. They asked how I was feeling and checked my chart, my vitals, monitors everything under the sun.

"Well Stephanie, everything looks great. You have done a great job following orders and you are good to go, we are releasing you today, here are your discharge papers."

"Thanks Alex, I can't wait to get home and into a regular bed."

"Bobby and Ella have all the instructions and they are under our full authority, Bobby will make sure that he and Ella are following our orders while making sure that you are following also."

"I promise Alex and you know that Carlos is having me on a medical lock down so how much trouble can I get into? I have a favor to ask of you. Can you either both or either one of you come and check on Marcus when you are here at the hospital? I am not sure when he will get to go home, I am worried about his tests etc. Also if you wouldn't mind talking to his doctor and letting them know he's a friend of the family so he gets extra special treatment. Could you do that for me please?

"Of course Stephanie, we will, don't worry about mini batman." Alex replied.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it."

They smiled at me and said they would see me in 3 weeks if there were any questions or concerns I was to call immediately. Otherwise, I was free to go home. They left and everyone came back in my room with Marcus leading what looked like a conga line. Carlos and Marcus sat on the bed with me.

Carlos asked how it went; told him I get to go home today. No sooner did that come out I saw Marcus suddenly shrink into himself with his head down he slowly got off the bed. He went straight to his mom.

Oh my God, I felt horrible, he looked so sad and he was crying, I just lost my little man, he was back to when we first met him. It broke my heart not knowing what to do. I was crying.

"Marcus can you come here I'd like to talk to you, please don't be upset with me."

"NO, you're leaving me."

Carlos asked Michael and Alicia if we could talk to Marcus alone and they agreed. Manny and Lester walked out with Michael. Carlos took Marcus from his mom then she left, he had his arms wrapped around Carlos so tight he was not going to let go. Marcus did not want to sit on the bed with me; he was definitely upset with me. Carlos was talking to him but he would not let go of Carlos.

"Marcus, please listen to me, I am going home today, but it makes me sad because I am going to miss you. You have some more tests to take so you have to stay until you feel better then you can go home too."

He loosened up his grip on Carlos and half turned towards me, not fully but still hanging on to Batman.

"Marcus, can you come over and sit next to me so I can talk to you?"

He looked at me and Carlos walked him closer put Marcus on the bed next to me.

"Marcus, listen when I go home I won't be able to leave my house for a long time, so I won't be able to come visit you by the time I get to leave the house you will have already left the hospital. But look at what Batman and I have for you."

He still would not look at me; he was sniffing and trying to control his tears. I wasn't doing any better, how was I so attached to this little guy. I took out a box; it was wrapped in batman paper.

"Go ahead and open it."

He tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box, he saw that it was an iPad mini, of course, he knew what it was, he was way too smart not too.

"Marcus, it's for you, guess we can do with this? We can face time each other, do you know what that means, it means we can talk to each other face to face here let me show you."

I asked Carlos to face time Lester and he showed Marcus how it worked, the smile was showing up. When Carlos was finished, Marcus turned to me with his big sad brown eyes.

"Bomber, we'll get to talk as much as we want, any time, every day?"

"Yes sweetie we sure will and you know what else? When you get out of here which will be in a few days, you, your mom and dad are going to come visit us you'll all get to stay with us for a few days."

"Really, honest, promise?"

"Yes I promise."

He looked at both of us and saw us smiling at him and he knew it was the truth, he lunged at me, hugged me tight, and kissed me on the cheek, then he went over to Carlos and did the same thing. Alicia knocked on the door and we said they could come in, they all walked in Marcus showed them the iPad repeating what I said about coming to visit and staying for a few days.

God that kid broke my heart. My heart dropped 10 feet when I saw his face, but it was all good now. We all sat around and talked for a little bit, Lester showed Marcus how to use the iPad and how to use face time. I couldn't wait until he found out that they were going to be moving to Trenton and his daddy was going to work for Rangeman, then when he finds out we will all be living in the same building, well I cannot wait to see the look on his face for that piece of news.

Amanda came with my papers and told me to let her know when I was ready to leave and she would bring the wheel chair. Great, just what I did not want. Michael and Alicia thanked us for the gift and both came and hugged me, Alicia hugged Carlos and she started to tear up, they were happy tears because we all knew that they were going to be moving once the background check was complete.

"Marcus, how about you let me change and pack up my things you can hang out with Manny and Lester in the waiting area and you can walk me out, how's that?"

"OK Wonder Woman."

They left and Carlos helped me wash up and fix my hair. I put on my leggings and a sweater with boots. Carlos opened the door and told me to go and sit with Marcus and he would finish packing everything up for me. He asked Manny and Lester to help him with the flowers, I told them to take some to the nurses' station and to leave some in the waiting room to brighten it up. There was an arrangement that had a get-well balloon and a little black bear attached to the vase. I asked Alicia if Marcus could have it and she said yes.

I told Marcus that I wanted him to have the flowers to remind him of me and he said he would say good night to the black bear every night until he saw me again. Everything was packed, we didn't take any flowers home because Carlos said there were tons more. We gave some to Alicia to take home with her and the rest to the nurses' station on the pediatric floor.

Amanda came with the wheel chair and I sat in it. Amanda was pushing the wheel chair Marcus was holding hands with Carlos and one hand with me, his parents were following along with Manny and Lester. We got to the door and Marcus couldn't go any further because his tracker would go off and the entire hospital would be under lock-down. Carlos explained that to Marcus and he was OK with it.

Marcus hugged me tight and said he would talk to me later tonight on face time; we both were crying. I hugged Michael and Alicia and said we would see them soon. Michael still in awe of Carlos shook his hand and Manny and Lester slapped him on the back and said see you soon bud. They left and we went to the car, Amanda thanked us again for the spa gift cards and wished me well. Carlos helped me in the back seat, he sat with me, and we were on our way home.

We arrived at Haywood Carlos was tenderly waking me up and he carried me out of the car.

"Carlos, I am capable of walking, I need to be able to walk on my own, not necessary for you to carry me."

I gave him a glare and he put me down. Lester and Manny were snickering. Suddenly, the garage was filled with Merry Men that had huge smiles on their faces. I was home and so lucky to have them all in my life.

"OH thank God I can't use stairs until after my 6 week follow up." Saying to no one in particular.

We took the elevator to five, I slowly walked over to the guys, said hello, and then we went to the apartment with Manny and Lester behind with my bag. Carlos opened the door, as I walked in I was overwhelmed at seeing all the flower arrangements, edible arrangements and gift baskets on the breakfast counter.

"Good grief, did you open up a gift shop while I was gone?"

"These are from people who love you babe."

I was amazed. Rangeman Miami sent me a 1½ dozen-cookie arrangement in various shapes but the best ones were of my cars that had blown up, same color and the date of the demise of the vehicle. The others were of handcuffs, guns, pizza, and a Miami Heat jersey. I laughed so hard.

"Someone in Miami has quite the imagination, or did they get help from the clowns here in Trenton?"

Rangeman Chicago sent me a gift basket of Chocolates Frango Mints in various flavors that are the rage in Chicago. Chicago Bears sweat shirt, White Sox shirt, and Blackhawk jersey. That was awesome.

Rangeman Boston sent me a huge edible fruit arrangement and a basket of cheese and crackers and a Boston Bruins jersey.

Rangeman Atlanta sent me a tier of cookies and chocolates and an Atlanta Braves baseball cap.

I asked Lester to take a quick picture of me holding each gift so I could include it in my thank you cards.

Connie, Marylou, and Lula sent a Victoria's Secret box full of lotions, body spray, nightshirts, tank tops, and boy short pajamas.

The guys at the PD sent me a basket full of gift cards from Tasty Pastry, Victoria's Secret, McDonalds, Target, and cookies.

There was a small basket of pink tea roses with a beautiful silver bow and inside the basket was a small box. It was from Alexander Ramos. I opened it up and it was a thin bangle charm bracelet that had a charm of an angel and on the back My Angel was engraved. It was beautiful. When I read who it was from all eyes were on me and the guys were suddenly very quiet.

"What?" I asked.

Another basket, Rangeman Trenton, had brownies, cookies and gift cards from Macy's and Victoria's Secret. Rangers (hockey) jersey and a hockey stick signed by all the players with four tickets to any game of my choice with prime seats. And a meet and greet.

"Carlos, did you have anything to do with this?"

"No Steph, I did not."

"Wow, this is wonderful, I love it thank you."

"Everyone here had a part in this gift wifey, they couldn't wait for you to see it."

"Hubs, can you take a picture of me holding it all and I can send it to them."

To say I was overwhelmed was an understatement; I was blown away by the thought that each office put into these gifts. I am one lucky girl. I couldn't wait to send them an email with my picture holding their gift basket. There was a stack of mail on the counter, and there were more flower arrangements on the dining room table, in the living room on the kitchen breakfast bar.

My body started to tell me that it had been a long day and I had done too much because I started to have some pain and it showed in my face. The guys looked at me concerned, Carlos was of course worried, and he told Lester to call Bobby up here now. Manny and Lester left just as Bobby and Tank came to the door. Tank gave me a big hug and kissed me on the cheek.

When I walked into the bedroom, I was amazed at what he had done. There was a nice hospital bedside table on my side of the bed; it was made of wood and an off-white color. It has a drawer for magazines, pens, and pencils. There were flower arrangements all along the window ledge, on my side of the bed; the nightstand had a beautiful Waterford crystal pitcher and water glass on a round matching tray. The pitcher had water with slices of lemons, lime and oranges,

On the wall opposite the bed was a 50+ inch flat screen TV and a brand new iPad. Then pain suddenly started shooting around me as if to say OK woman enough chatting, we need some pain meds here. Carlos took me to the bed and called for Bobby.

Bobby asked everyone to leave including Carlos. I was starting to feel sorry for him.

"OK bomber, I have everything here, do you want IV or pills, which do you prefer?"

"No IV please, just the pills are fine."

"OK, how bad is the pain from 2-10, ten being high pain."

"I'd say an 8."

Bobby filled the glass with water and gave me the pills to take.

"I'm going to send Ranger in here to help you get into something comfortable and you need to lie down and rest, it's been a long day."

Bobby left and a few minutes later Carlos came in and helped me change.

"Babe, Bobby said you need to wear something that buttons in the front so when he checks your incision it's easier for the both of you."

He brought out a silk knee length nightshirt in a deep red. He helped me put that on and helped me in the bed.

"Can I get you anything?

"Just some water and a little bit of ice please."

"Sure, be right back."

I sat there leaning against the fluffy pillows that Ella probably arranged for me to have. I felt so incredibly loved, seeing all the gifts that everyone had sent. The thought Carlos put into this room to make sure that I was comfortable was so sweet.

"Steph, do you want to watch some TV or listen to music?"

He showed me the music channels on the remote that had a huge selection. He thinks of everything. I asked him to find me a smooth jazz station and to put that on which he did. I drank some more water and I was getting tired. So I laid down.

"Carlos, do you need to be at work?"

"No I don't."

"Can you stay here with me for a little while?"

"Of course I can."

He took off his shoes, went into the dressing room, came out with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, got into bed with me. He pulled me to him so that I was lying on his chest I felt his breathing and it relaxed me.

"Carlos, thank you for everything, thank you for what you did in your bedroom for me, it is wonderful."

"Stephanie, this is our bedroom, not just mine remember that."

"I love you Carlos Manoso."

"I love you too Steph."

I fell asleep those pills knocked me out. Three hours later, I woke up still curled up with Carlos, I hated to move, but I had to go to the bathroom. I whispered, Carlos, I have to get up. He laughed at me.

"Babe, I'm awake you don't need to whisper."

He got up, walked over to my side of the bed, helped me up, and walked me to the bathroom. I took care of business, washed my hands, and walked back to the bed. Then the mother of all growling sounded throughout the room and we both laughed.

"Babe, apparently the beast has something to say. Let's take care of that shall we?"

Carlos went to the kitchen, he was gone for a little bit, and my phone rang so I answered it.

"Hi daddy."

"Pumpkin, how are you?"

"Good daddy, I just woke up from a long nap and Carlos is making me something to eat."

"Are you up for visitors?"

"Daddy, if it's you of course I am. When do you want to come by?"

"I can come after dinner."

"Daddy, come for dinner here, I will tell Ella that you will be joining us. Come about 6:30 if you like."

"All right sweetheart, I will see you at 6:30." And he hung up.

Carlos came back with a tray and he put it on the table, pushed the table in front of me, and sat next to me. We ate some chicken salad and fruit, I had a small piece of the brownie, and I was stuffed.

"Daddy is coming for dinner, Carlos, is that OK?"

"Babe, yes it's OK, this is your home, please don't act like you're a guest."

"I want to talk to you about something, I was going to wait, but I want to do it now."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well you know how I've been talking about buying a house instead of going back to the apartment?"

"Yes, but we can wait on that until you feel better."

"Well, I don't want to wait, I don't want to go back to the apartment. I want to live here permanently. What do you think about that?"

He had a huge smile on his face that I swear could light up the entire state of California. I mean he was beaming.

"Stephanie, that is music to my ears, I wanted to talk to you about that but I didn't want to push you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I would love nothing more than to have you living here and making this our home. It only feels like home when you're here."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Well it's going to be your job to tell daddy tonight when he comes over."

"Why you little stinker, you did this on purpose didn't you?"

"No I swear, I wanted to talk to you about it too and I wanted to say something earlier, but then the meds knocked me out."

He smiled at me and held me in his arms. I could feel his smile.

"Stephanie, you don't know how happy you just made me, welcome home babe."

"I'm happy too honey, I am happy to be home."

There was a buzzing I jumped and looked around.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Hector installed an intercom on the phone, you can reach my desk, Ella, Tank and the monitor station and of course Bobby."

"What's up Bobby?"

"Is bomber up from her nap, I need to check her vitals and her incision."

"Yeah, come on up."

"Steph, the guys want to arrange a little welcome home celebration for you, they want to order pizza. so when you are up to it let me know and I can tell them what day will work."

"Yum, pizza just what the doctor ordered."

'Babe."

"What? I'm following doctors' orders, which by the way is your sister. You heard what she said, Carlos doesn't do skinny."

"Ha Ha Ha, funny girl. Do you need to take a shower?"

"Yes, after Bobby is done, will you help me?"

"No need to ask babe, no need at all."

He had a wolfish grin on his face. Bobby came up, with a file and a chart.

"Hello bomber, did you sleep well?"

"How can you not with those knock out pills?"

Bobby proceeded to check my vitals and asked me to lie down so he could check the incision. Carlos made sure all the private parts were covered, I felt bad for Bobby, and he was probably a nervous wreck with Carlos eying his every move.

"Carlos, Bobby is a medical professional for crying out loud; let him do what he is supposed to do without making him nervous."

"Sorry Bobby."

"All finished anyway. You are all set."

"Bobby, can I take a shower?"

"Yep you sure can."

He wrote in the chart and told me he would be back up in the morning after breakfast to check vitals again.

"OK thanks Bobby, I will see you tomorrow."

"Pain pills are here on the nightstand, based on the pain take a half pill for light pain and a full pill for higher pain level. If the pain gets out of control, call me immediately OK?"

"Yes sir."

Bobby and Carlos walked out I started to get up just as Carlos came back in the room.

"What do you think you are doing, you can't wait a few minutes for me?"

"I forgot."

He told me to hold on a few minutes. He called Ella on the intercom.

"Ella, can you please come up and straighten the apartment, Frank Plum will be joining us for dinner, and I need to help Steph in the shower. Thank you Ella."

Carlos called downstairs and told them that daddy was coming at 6:30 and to have him escorted immediately on his arrival.

"OK, sweet lady I am at your service. Would you like a shower or a bath?"

We went into the bathroom and I said bath, and he started to fill up the bathtub with water. Put some bubble bath in the water, he unbuttoned my nightshirt and helped me in the bathtub.

"Stephanie, why are you nervous? You have no reason to be."

"I just feel funny."

"I understand babe."

Carlos got in the tub with me and he started with the shampoo in my hair and then the conditioner. He took his gel, poured it on the soft washcloth, and bathed me from head to toe. I had no idea being bathed by a man could be so romantic. When he was finished with me, I took the washcloth from him and told him it was my turn. I washed his hair and rinsed it. I poured the gel on him and on the washcloth.

I washed his arms and his legs and we were all finished. He stood up and got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around his waist and helped me out of the tub and put on my bathrobe and wrapped it around me. He told me to sit, he put gel in my hair and combed it through the curls, and then he braided my hair for me.

"Carlos, where did you learn that from?"

"I grew up with sisters' babe."

He walked me over to the closet there was an entire wardrobe full of clothes for me, there were jeans, dress pants, dresses, tops, shoes, and boots. I was just well I cannot even explain what I was because it was all so new to me. He showed me a built in dresser next to his apparently, this was mine. The drawers were full of PJ's, Bra and Pantie sets, lounge wear. Another drawer had a variety of yoga pants, leggings, and matching tops. There were ballet slippers to match all the lounge wear and yoga pants.

"Carlos, what is all this?"

"Well you are going to be having lots of visitors and I want you to be comfortable."

"You amaze the hell out of me you know that? Carlos, you can't keep spending all this money on me."

'Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer babe."

"Then I will have to think of an appropriate answer and get back to you on that,"

He laughed.

"Stephanie, please let me spoil you. I have watched you struggle for too long, let me do this for you."

"Ugh, I don't have any choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Carlos, can you pick out something for me to wear?"

"Sure."

He picked out a beautiful deep purple lounge dress, with ¾ length sleeves, a square neck line that was ankle length, it was A-line not a moomoo type dress. It had a bra built in, so I did not have to wear a one, but I wasn't bra less either. This made it perfect for when I had visitors over. It was so comfortable and he brought me the matching ballet slippers.

"Carlos, this is beautiful, it is so comfortable, and I feel like a princess."

'Your royal highness, anything for you."

He put on a pair of pants and a shirt and bam he was finished, men they have it so dang easy. I went into the bedroom to straighten up he came in after me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just straightening up a bit."

"Go sit down."

"Good grief Carlos, I had surgery that millions of other women have had, I can handle straightening up the room. I am not moving furniture or anything. You take one side of the bed and I will take the other."

We straightened the bedding and pillows, Carlos picked up the clothes and towels on the floor and put them in the basket. I turned off all the lights except a very dim light on the nightstand and we were all done.

"There, I don't think I went overboard do you?"

It was 5:45 and we still had a little time before daddy got here. I was walking to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door and I opened it and it was Ella.

"My dear you look wonderful, are you feeling OK?"

"Yes I am thank you Ella."

"Good, I wanted to come up and talk with you a little bit about your meals. As you know, I have been left with explicit instructions about your dietary needs. I am only too happy to comply and fatten you up."

"Oh Ella, don't fatten me up too much, Carlos will ship me to a stan country."

"Babe, never gonna happen."

Ella continued to discuss the meals and asked me about other things, I liked to eat and if I preferred huge lunch or light lunch etc. When Ella and I were finished, she went into the kitchen and she prepared a platter with some cheese and crackers and another platter with fruit and some chocolates.

Ella had made the same Sangria Serrano that I loved from the restaurant. It was chilling in the refrigerator. She set the table for three and put everything up on the breakfast bar and she said good-bye saying she would be back up at six with dinner.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah babe."

"Can you call Jamison and see if there is a way I can adopt Ella as my mother?"

"Not gonna happen babe, but she loves you as if you are her own."

"OK that's good enough for me."

Carlos brought me a glass of water and we sat on the couch

"Babe, are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why the tears?" Carlos asked.

"Everything is so overwhelming, all the get well wishes, and gifts, all the things you've done to make me feel special, the new clothes, and our bedroom."

I put my head on his shoulder and he held me.

"You are very special to me and many other people babe; you deserve to be treated like this. It has bothered me to see you struggle throughout the years we've known each other and I don't ever want that for you again."

"Thank you Carlos, that is very sweet."

My iPad was alerting that someone wanted to face time. Gee I wonder who that could be. I smiled. Carlos brought the iPad over and opened it up. There he was with his ever so adorable face and a smile from ear to ear.

"Hello little man, how are you?"

"Good bomber, how about you?"

"I am fine, I am waiting for my dad we are going to have dinner. Did you have all your tests today?"

"Yep and I get to leave tomorrow I can't wait. When can I see you and Batman?"

"Not sure sweetie, we'll have to talk to your parents."

We chatted with him, Michael and Alicia came on for a minute and we all said goodbye. There was a knock on the door, Carlos got up to answer the door, and it was daddy. I was so excited to see him I almost ran over to him, one look from my Cuban man told me otherwise. I stayed seated like a good little girl.

"Pumpkin, you look really good, how are you feeling?"

"Good daddy, I am moving really slowly and Carlos won't let me do anything."

"Pumpkin, sorry I came empty handed, I didn't get a chance to stop off and get you flowers or anything."

"Daddy, don't worry about it, as you can see, there are plenty of get well gifts here."

We talked a little more and Ella came up with dinner. We sat down and she served us, God I just love that woman, I told her she didn't have to do that and she gave me a look and that was all I needed. Dinner was wonderful, a dish that daddy and I both liked at Café Arcangel we had pineapple upside down cake. Everything was delicious.

We finished dinner, went back into the living room, and sat down. I kept eyeballing Carlos so that he could tell daddy about the new living arrangements. I didn't get anything but a couple of raised eyebrows. The one time I need him to read my mind he can't. Maybe, just maybe he really doesn't have ESP.

We were having coffee when Carlos cleared his throat and he started to say something but was too chicken, so he just started talking about random stuff, nothing of any importance at all. I gave him a glare as if to say, come on already.

He cleared his throat again.

"Sir, Mr. Plum, We ah, I wanted to tell you that Stephanie and I have talked and Stephanie is going to be living here permanently. We will be going over to her apartment after her first follow up visit and I will have everything packed for her."

Daddy looked at Carlos and started laughing.

"Son, first you are to call me Frank, secondly I'm happy to hear that, I know that she will be safe here. Why were you so nervous to tell me?"

"Oh I don't know it's not like I've had experience in this sort of thing."

I looked at Carlos and told him he had better not have had experience living with anyone in the past, daddy and Carlos laughed at me and I needed to go to the bathroom and I was starting to feel pain so I got up.

"Babe, where do you need to go?"

"I have to go to the bathroom and I need to go and lay down I am feeling pain and need pain pills."

"OK, I'll help you to the bathroom and then get you in bed, Frank can you excuse us for a few minutes?"

"Sure, go do what you need to do."

Carlos helped me to the bathroom, I did what I needed to do and then washed up and he was waiting outside, took me over to the dressing room, I picked out something to wear and then he put me to bed. My partner, I like how that sounds, brought my father over to the bedroom, we talked for a little while, and I took my pills.

"Daddy, let me give you a kiss goodbye now in case I start getting drowsy and fall asleep."

He snickered and gave me a kiss and I showed him everything that Carlos had done to the bedroom for me then sleep was getting the best of me. Daddy told Carlos and I that he was going to leave.

"Babe I'm going to walk your father down to his car."

_**Carlos POV**_

This was the perfect time to talk to Frank; Stephanie would probably be asleep by the time I got back. I told Frank there was something I wanted to discuss and led him up to the roof. I had asked Louis to put up a table and some chairs there, as I know that Steph likes to go up there to think. We went up a few steps and we sat down on the chairs, Frank pulled out a couple of cigars and we both were smoking when Hal and Hector came storming through the door. I forgot to tell them I was going up on the roof and they were on alert.

"Ranger, what is it you want to talk to me about? I hope it's not about Helen because I have no idea what is going on through her thick head."

"No sir, it's not Mrs. Plum, it's about Stephanie, as I told you earlier we have made our current living arrangements permanent. Stephanie and I have talked about our future and we have talked marriage but not made any decisions yet."

Frank continued smoking his cigar and he looked at me, he had a grin on his face, he knew exactly what I was trying to get to but wasn't going to cut me any slack, he was just going to watch me stumble through this.

"Go on Ranger."

"Well after Stephanie has gone on her last follow up which will be in six weeks, I plan on taking her to Barbados and during that trip, I want to propose to her and I would like to ask for your permission. I love Stephanie very much, I have loved her from the first time I met her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Frank looked at me very seriously and I wasn't sure how he was taking what I was saying.

"Son, I know you love my daughter, you showed it the first few times I saw you both together and I know that she loves you also. Edna and I had discussed this we were happy that you both loved each other but wished like hell you would admit it to one another."

We both looked at each other, smoking our cigars as if we were two old stuffy men.

"I know, we both have been stubborn, but we are past all that now and moving on towards our future together. I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep Stephanie safe I promise to love her and make her happy until the end of our days."

"Ranger, I know you will and I know that the talk around the "Burg" is that you and your men are thugs and criminals. I also know that all that is a bunch of hog wash, I have checked you out."

I looked at him stunned with no clue as to what he meant by checked out and I let him talk and hopefully explain.

"I still have a good relationship with my military contacts and it didn't take me very long to find out exactly what I needed to know about you. Son, don't worry your classified status and missions are safe with me. I don't know many details but enough to make a decision to know that you are a man of your word and that you indeed do love my daughter and will continue to love her and keep her safe. Of that I have no doubt."

Now I was even more confused, how could he have gathered any info regarding my classified status and missions?

"Sir, how did you manage to get any information?"

"You know I was Army back in the day and I retired as a Major don't you?"

"Stephanie had mentioned that you were in the Army, but not in many details."

"Well son, how about we just say that I know your handler and we leave it at that and not speak of it again."

I didn't know what to say, next time I talk to the General, I will have to find out a little bit more about Major Frank Plum.

"That works perfectly for me sir."

"Ranger, I think I should be calling you Sir, after all you do outrank me."

"Sir, the answer to that would be negative."

"Ranger, you have my blessing, I will not say anything to her. I support you 100%."

"What about Mrs. Plum?"

"It's not up to her and don't worry about her."

We finished our cigars, we went back inside and got into the elevator, and I rode down with him walked him to his car thanked him, shook his hand. He drove out of the garage and I made my way upstairs a very happy man.

As I figured, Stephanie was sound asleep; I cleared the table, rinsed the dishes and loaded them in the dishwasher and turned it on, gave Rex a grape, said goodnight and locked everything up and went to join the love of my life.

Now I just have to be patient for the next 6 weeks so we can go on our trip but in the meantime, I have plenty of time to spoil her and take care of her. I sat in the chair and watched her sleep, there is always such a sense of calm watching her sleep. God, I didn't realize how much I loved this woman.

_**A/N: **_Sorry it's so long.

Well are you happy Stephanie made it so far?

Marcus is going to be a fixture in that building. Stephanie will have her hands full.

For those of you who have asked about Ella and Stephanie, don't worry they will be close.

Thank you to all the readers, I really appreciate it. Your reviews are very sweet.


	14. Chapter 14 Moving Towards Recovery

_**~ 14 ~**_

_**Moving towards recovery**_

I had many thank you cards to write, I was still receiving get-well cards from various people around the "Burg," and surprisingly they all had kind words and well wishes.

My phone buzzed indicating a text.

_**Stephanie,**_

_I am pleased to let you know that the bloodwork from your hospital release date came back. There were slight cancerous cells your bloodwork results came back 65% clear._

_No need to worry, your next panel of labs will see an increase in clear cells._

_See you in a couple of weeks._

_**Alejandro.**_

I showed the text to Carlos and he gave me a huge smile, his eyes were dancing and he kissed me. He said he was looking forward to the first follow up. We sat on the couch and I started going through the mail. I opened up all the cards first and read them to Carlos; I was surprised at the nice things the people of the "Burg" were saying to me. I opened up my bank statement; I was still unsettled about the money.

"Holy Guacamole I have one million, one hundred ten thousand flipping dollars in my account. Look Carlos look as I was shaking the statement in front of his face.

He laughed and took the statement.

"Please don't tell me you are about to faint. You had some good skips babe who was this 35k skip?"

"Oh, that" I said and suddenly became very sad and teary eyed.

"It was a check from Grandma Mazur, she had a life insurance policy for Val and I, apparently she's had them since we each turned 16. Daddy gave me the check when I had dinner with him."

"I'm sorry babe, I know you miss her very much, but she's watching over you. She won't leave you alone."

"I know, I want to hug her and see her face to face."

The rest of the days and weeks were pretty much the same under medical lock-down, I had plenty of visitors. Lula and Connie would stop by. Lucille, Vinnie's wife called me a few times and sent flowers as well as get-well cards. Carlos did everything he could to make my recovery as easy and stress free as possible; he was so loving and sweet.

We talked to Marcus on the phone but mostly face time; he was at home also on medical lock-down. His doctor told him that he needed to get much better before he could go outside. He kept asking when he could come to visit and I told him once his and my doctors tell us it's OK. God I miss that little guy I can't wait until they are living here.

Isabella and Ricardo came to visit several times they would bring Grandma Rosa. Samara and Alfonso also came to visit. Marisol and Alejandro called or sent texts saying that they were extremely busy with the patients whose records had been mislabeled they did stop by one night and they brought Cuban desserts.

Daddy came over one night when Isabella and Ricardo were visiting. It was so nice to have that family feeling, I felt completely loved by my new family.

Joe called and asked if he could stop by, he had cleared it with Carlos first. I swear those two are like boys sometimes. I told him it was fine. I called Carlos and let him know so could alert the office.

Hal escorted Joe upstairs, I opened the door he walked in and before Hal left he glared at Joe I told him everything was OK. Joe came in and handed me flowers and donuts, Boston Creme.

"I was told you need to put on weight so I thought I would help with the donuts."

"Gee thanks Joe."

"So how are you doing cupcake?"

"Joe, please don't call me cupcake anymore, it feels weird, call me Steph or Plum but not cupcake."

"Sorry Steph. So how are you?"

"Good Joe, the first set of blood work from the hospital came back somewhat clear, tomorrow is my first follow up we'll see what happens. Then I go back for my 6 week follow up and see where I am then."

We talked about random things, his job etc. He kept staring at me almost as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"Joe why do you keep staring at me?"

" Sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just that you seem different. How are things going with you and Manoso?"

"Joe can't you guys use first names."

"Sheesh Steph, we're men, we don't do that."

"CARLOS is taking very good care of me, things are going well. He is taking me to Barbados once I am cleared by my doctors."

"Good to hear I'm happy for you."

When Joe makes comments like that I never know if he is just saying it to say it or if he means it. It worries me at times because I never know if the old Joe will resurface. I try not to think that way but I just cannot help it.

"Steph, why didn't we work out?"

"Joe, we've talked about this, why do you want to open it up again?"

"I know we've talked about it and you've told me why, but is there more?"

"What is it that you want to know Joe?"

"What does Manoso do that I never did?"

Oh good grief, how was I going to get out of this one, I can fake pain and take pain pills but that would be obvious. I have to be careful how I answer, I am not sure if he is setting me up and then what if he gets mad. I don't have a panic button; I mean why would I need it up here. Why was I thinking like this all of a sudden?

"Joe, I fell in love with Carlos, I mean what can I tell you?"

"What made you fall in love with him, what is it that he did that made you fall for him?"

"Well it's not just one big specific thing; it's a whole lot of things that build up to loving him."

I guess the best option is to be honest with him, if he doesn't like it well, what can I say the truth always hurts.

"Joe, OK, now again it's just a whole lot of things and not in any specific order of importance or anything like that."

"OK so I would call you and ask you if you had a couple of minutes right? Your answer would be that's all I have. You always made me feel like you had a timer because you would say; I have to get back to work. When I would ask Ranger if he had a couple of minutes he would say, I have all the minutes you need Babe." and he is an extremely busy man."

"Steph, don't you think that's kind of a lame reason?"

Oh, now he's going to question my reasons for falling in love with Carlos, I just wish I could shoot him.

"Joe, I said lots of things, when a car blew up, what did you always do?"

"Come over check on things and find out what happened."

"NO, JOE! You would come to the scene, start yelling arms flying all over, demand I go home with you, and quit this stupid job that I suck at while humiliating me in front of people."

"What did Manoso do?"

"He would come over to me, look me over ask if I was alright and hold me. Never yelling at me, never judging me, not once did he embarrass me in front of anyone, never ever telling me I sucked at my job,"

"When it came to sex, with you it was just sex it was let's get it done. With Carlos, he makes love to me, its never let's get it done; He took me out on dates, since I cannot go out he makes having dinner at home like a date. He is romantic. He always has put my needs first from the instant I met him."

Joe was looking at me like a sad little puppy. I know he did not like what I was saying, but he brought it up.

"Carlos and I can sleep in the same bed, without having sex; he's perfectly content with holding me. I'd be sound asleep and you'd wake me for morning sex, half the time I think I was half asleep, you'd leave for work and I would fall asleep, wake up not even remembering anything even happened. I can always remember everything that has happened between Carlos and me physically."

"Joe, did you ever take me out anywhere besides to Pinos or to dinner at your Moms house? Carlos has always helped or at least tried to help me with my job, help me be better at my job. When he was away, he always had his men teaching me and helping me. You never once said OK Steph, let's work this together I can help you."

He really did look like a sad puppy that was in trouble for being a bad boy. I wanted to laugh, but didn't have the heart.

"Joe, you never told me you were proud of me, Carlos does repeatedly. You wanted to change me; Carlos wants to help me fly. You always said that if I was with you, I would have to quit my job with Vinnie and Rangeman, I could not associate with Ranger or any of his men."

"If this situation were reversed and I was with you, would you have allowed Carlos or any of his men to come visit me like you are right now?"

I thought it was probably time to stop because I wasn't sure where sad was going to end and mad would take over I did not want that at all.

"OK OK OK, you don't have to rub it in, I get it, I was an ass who took you for granted and didn't appreciate you."

"Joe I wasn't rubbing it in; you asked and pressed for me to answer."

"Tell me what's going on with you, how's Bob? Give him a big kiss from me OK?"

"Um cupcake sorry, Steph, that's not gonna happen trust me on that, how about I tell him you send kisses?"

"Well yeah actually there is something new, it's big."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sat for a minute.

"Where do I start?"

Again, he ran his fingers, through his hair. This ought to be a doozy if he's this nervous to tell me.

"Well I was on assignment out of town. Don't give me that look, I'm serious. I had a case I was working on, I had to blend in around town, you know be a local guy and make friends with people. I was with a few people in a bar one night when a waitress kind of caught my eye so you know how it goes, people egg you on."

"We started talking one thing led to another and I asked her out hoping she'd say no. Well as my luck would have it, she said yes I was stuck. We went out; I tried to be an ass."

At that I had to laugh, I could not stop cracking up I had tears I was laughing so hard.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry Joe, but you really don't have to try very hard to be an ass, let alone when you take out a girl."

I kept laughing I couldn't stop. He was not seeing the humor in my statement or even his.

"May I continue? I took her out and we had dinner then went to a movie. Zip it Steph, don't start, do you want to hear the story?"

"Yes Joe, I'm sorry, it's so not you, continue."

He gave me a look that screamed I'm going to strangle you and yeah you're right, that isn't me.

"Well we continued to go out I figured that being seen with her would have me blend in. I was Marty Blankenship so I figured once the case was over, I would leave, and she'd forget all about me."

"Well after one of our dates, we went back to her place and one thing led to another we slept together. Then after we became a couple, you know go out, sleep together."

"No I don't know Joe, I am not a casual sex kind of girl, you should know that by now."

Now by this time, I was fuming because I am sure we were on during that period. Can he ever keep it in his pants, good grief?

"When the case was over, I packed up and left, not saying anything to anyone, just slipped quietly out of town. Except now it seems that I am a father."

"WHAT?"

There was nothing to say, shocked was mild compared to my true feeling, I was about to explode but I had to be calm, we were over and I couldn't bitch about it.

"It was quite some time before I had to go back to court, apparently she saw me coming out of the court house, she decided to follow me back here. I was undercover, longer hair, didn't shave much so I never thought she'd recognize me."

Joe looked at me as if asking permission to continue or not. Well I am not an idiot; of course, I wanted to hear the rest of the details. I nodded and told him to continue.

"I arrived at the station and she was behind me but I honestly didn't recognize he, I wasn't paying much attention. She came inside and asked the desk Sgt. if she could see Marty. Desk Sgt. asked "Marty who?" she told him the guy that just walked in. The front desk paged me and I came out, still not recognizing her."

I could see he really was getting even more nervous now, he looked at me with a pathetic please don't kill me look.

"It finally dawned on me as to who she was, said she needed to talk to me that she wanted to introduce me to someone. I looked at the car seat and freaked out a little, I thought nah, surely, that baby has nothing to do with me, but I had to be carefu l. We went into the Captains office so I could explain everything to her."

OH MY GOD, I could not believe he was telling me this, I just didn't know how to handle it.

"How long ago did she come by to see you?"

"About 3 weeks ago, maybe longer it's all just a blur to me now I don't really know. Any way she was upset and rightly so, she started to cry. She said, ordinarily I wouldn't care but you have a daughter that you need to meet."

"Captain told me to take the day and the rest of the week off to take care of this."

"Joe, I ah, um, well I don't know what to say."

"We went back to my house, one look at the baby I knew there was no denying who the father was, but we had a DNA test done and as I suspected it was confirmed 99.9% I was the father."

There was silence for about 5 minutes, then we both started to speak but words really did not surface and we just stared at each other for about another few minutes.

"Well what's the baby's name, how old is she, what does she look like?"

"Her name is Callie Marie; she's 8 months old, dark brown eyes, brown hair. Her mom's name is Melissa and she really is sweet. I really hated that I did that but you know me, I am an ass."

I had to laugh, because right now all I could think about was the he was indeed an ass.

"I told her I would take responsibility and make things right. I said she could move here get a job and stay with me until she is settled then we can find her a place. So that's what's new with me, quite the news huh?"

I was still fuming but had calmed down somewhat, I thought it was nice he accepted this situation and is doing what is right. I will give him that.

"Who knows maybe something can work out with Melissa and me, stranger things have happened, like you and Manoso."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. He knew he had better shut up.

"Joe, I have no right to be pissed off because we're not together, but you are a big ass for doing that while we were still together. And that is one of the reasons why we didn't work out. But I am happy that you are taking care of the situation and your daughter as well as helping out Melissa."

"I went back with her to pack up her things and bring them here; while we were back in town we went to the records office and put my name on the birth certificate. The baby is now officially, Callie Marie Morelli."

I loved how that name sounded, as it was meant to be.

"I can't wait to meet them if that's OK?"

"Of course it is I want you to meet them. I think you will like Melissa. When I came over those few times when you had the so called flu, I wanted to tell you then but I didn't want to bother you when you were so sick."

"Joe I really do hope things work out with you and Melissa that you can be a happy family; I'd like that for you. Will you please remember what I said? DON'T CHEAT AND KEEP YOUR PANTS ZIPPED UP.!"

"You're a smart ass you know that Plum?"

I laughed, we talked a little while longer, I was really starting to get tired, and was having some slight pain.

"Well Steph, you look tired plus I have to head out and get back to work. Let me know how tomorrow turns out. Next time I come to visit is it OK if I bring Melissa and Callie?"

"Of course you can, thank you for the visit and the goodies, I appreciate it."

" You're welcome Steph, I am really glad that Manoso came home in time to take care of you and all of this, I am happy that you are doing well."

Joe gave me a kiss on the head stood up to leave just as Carlos walked in, as always, my two alpha boys were in their caveman mode, honestly the way they greet each other is funny.

"Manoso" Joe said in a grunt."

"Morelli" Carlos said with a growl."

My two cavemen, that's the only way to describe them. I had to laugh. Carlos said he would be right back, he was escorting Joe down stairs he left and shut the door. Oh how I would love to be a fly during that elevator ride, I'll ask Hector for the video footage, it's gotta be funny.

I walked into the bedroom and got into bed, the pain had increased a little so I took half of a pill, as I rested my head against the headboard, I started doing the math, and yep, we sure as hell were together at that time. All that is in the past, no use dwelling on it now. What's done is done; it did however make me mad. I also do hope that things work between them; I'd like to see that.

I was reading new get-well cards and writing thank you cards for all the various new gifts that have been delivered. It was all very nice and a little too much. Oh now don't get me wrong, I managed to devour quite a bit of the goodies.

Ella always made such nice arrangements on platters with my edible gifts for me to share with visitors and for Carlos and I to nibble on, more me nibbling, but Carlos did join me eating the fruit. I really love that woman; I wish she were my mother.

Ella came up with lunch around 12:45 and said that Carlos will be back up to join me around 1:30. Wait a second; did he just come up to give Joe the sign that it was time to leave? What a little shit he is. I swear that man, even when he is not in the room he is ever so protective. That kind of crap used to really piss me off, but now that I've matured a little, it just bothers me but I can brush it off because he loves me and he is oh so sexy.

I do feel bad though, I've had to kick him out of the apartment, he's been taking so much time off from work and he waits on me hand and foot. I love him dearly but it can be a bit much. He's taking care of me as he promised; I cannot fault him for that.

Ella and I visited then she helped me get ready for a shower and she waited until I was finished. She helped me dry my hair and pulled it in a French braid. I put on light make-up.

"Ella, I have never had the chance to thank you."

"My dear, thank me for what?"

"Oh Ella for so many things but for one, when you told Marcus you were my mom, that was so sweet of you and at that moment, I truly wished you were my mom. Ella, you are a mother to me, I love you so much."

"Stephanie, I love you as if you were one of my own, I hope you know that. I am so happy that you and Carlos are now together. It is all exactly as it should be. I am sorry that your mother can't see you as the rest of us do but it's her loss."

"Ella, you know that Carlos and I have talked about our future. I don't know when it will happen but we are going to get married. I know it's too soon to ask you but I would like for you to help me with all the wedding plans, the things that mothers usually help the bride with. You and Isabella both, I want you to be a part of it with me. Will you do that?"

Maybe I was being too presumptuous with the marriage thing we've talked about it.

"Sweet child, of course I will, thank you for the honor, I will be happy to be there with you."

I hugged her tight and kissed her on the cheek, I so adored her she is such a loving woman. In addition, she will be my aunt, how lucky can I get.

I was in the dressing room and decided on a lounge-wear set that Carlos had brought home for me one day. It was a beautiful silk set, burgundy A-line button shirt with matching ballet slippers.

I dabbled on a little bit of perfume in all the right places. As I was doing that, I wondered when I would get my sexual desire. Marisol said that was normal and expected. Some women lose their desire but it would sort itself out once my hormones were all in balance.

Carlos arrived a little before 1:30 and Ella brought over the food, he kept his eyes on me the entire time. He told Ella not to worry and he would take care of setting up. He put on a little tablecloth on the bedside table and a vase with a beautiful long stem white rose with some lavender sprigs and greenery.

Everything looked so nice, he came over to me and kissed me, looked me over as if I was for sale.

"That is a perfect color for you Babe. It looks good on you."

He walked me over to the chair, pulled the table towards me, and sat in the other chair opposite me. He poured me a glass of pink lemonade and water for himself. We ate chicken enchiladas with a mango salsa that Ella made.

"Carlos."

"Yeah Steph."

"Are you sure I can't adopt Ella as my mom?"

"I'm sure but remember she does love you as her own."

"OK that makes me feel much better."

As we were eating, I told him about my conversation with Ella, he smiled. We finished lunch and talked for a little while. I know he wanted to know how my visit with Joe went and I couldn't wait to tell him.

"Babe, are you feeling up to visiting my parents tomorrow after your follow up visit? I think my mom is inviting the whole family to meet you. I told her it was up to you."

"Yes that's fine, I'd like that and it will be my first time out in weeks."

"OK, I'll call and tell her we'll be there."

Carlos made coffee and he came back with dessert, Ella had made that delicious bread pudding that I loved. We finished dessert, he took everything into the kitchen, and I heard him rinsing everything off so I walked over to him and asked if I could help him.

I said hello to Rex and threw in a grape. I asked Rex how his day was and he just stood there twitching, looked at me and took his grape into his soup can and wiggled his butt.

"Babe, he's not going to answer, you know that right."

"Yes I know that Mr. Smarty pants."

Carlos called Tank and let him know that he was off line the rest of the day as well as the next day. Everything was taken care of in the kitchen and we sat on the couch.

"How was your visit with Morelli?"

"Oh it was good."

I filled Carlos in on everything that Joe and me had talked about the little trivial things, then went on the big news. He laughed at the story about Melissa and Callie. He also was surprised and mad; he did the math too he felt the same way I did.

"Carlos, what's done is done. No use dragging out the past."

"I know Babe, you're getting good at the ESP thing."

"Nah, it's just that I had the same feelings you did."

Carlos went to the kitchen and brought us more coffee, asked me if I wanted some more dessert and I thought he was going to faint when I said no. As he was in the kitchen, my phone rang and I answered.

"Hello Stephanie, this is Jamison. How are you?"

"Jamison, I am feeling better every day. I'm putting you on the speaker phone as Carlos is here too."

"I'm glad to hear you're healing well. I have a few things to discuss with you. First, can you email me a list of people who witnessed your sudden change in health? I will need their contact information."

"Sure, I will email that to you later tonight."

"That's perfect Stephanie, this information will be included as part of the documentation that the medical panel will review. Now my dear are you up for some good news?"

"Of course I am, tell me the good news."

"Well they found the other woman, her name is Martha Brantley, and she's 32 years old. The panel called her and explained the situation as you can imagine she was quite upset. The panel has arranged for a car and Dr's Ruiz have cleared their entire schedule for tomorrow they will run all the tests over again."

I was so excited when I heard that news, I felt the grin that was now on my face and felt my eyes fill with tears, that was the news I was waiting to hear.

"Ms. Brantley told the panel that she must meet the woman who initiated all this, since your schedule of visits is part of the documentation, they told her that you will be at the office also, and she may run into you."

"Oh Jamison, that is wonderful news, I am so happy to hear that. I can't wait to meet her."

"Now Stephanie, our team has found that Ms. Brantley has 2 children and is divorced and from what we were able to find, not much in the way of finances. Therefore, this money will be a huge help to her. I know that will make you happy."

Hearing she was divorced only meant that the money would be a huge incentive to her husband, that did not sit well with me. Jamison continued.

"Marisol and Alejandro are not charging her anything for the services, procedures or anything else associated with her care. They said she has been through enough and she doesn't need to worry about anything else."

"The panel has asked the doctors how much cost has been incurred since your visit, surgery and all the other testing as well as Ms. Brantley's upcoming services. Even though the doctors are not charging for any of the services they will add it all to the settlement and then you can decide how to proceed."

Oh gosh, that is a huge expense that Marisol and Alejandro are absorbing, that is not right and I cannot let that happen. They are so sweet to do all this at no cost to anyone.

"Stephanie, the panel also wants to know how you would like the settlement handled, the payment can be made to you and you can pay Ms. Brantley or you can put the money in a trust fund."

"With a trust fund, Ms. Brantley will receive quarterly payments and if she needs money in between, the fund manager will transfer money to her. Household and day-to-day expenses will be paid directly by the fund manager. This way her husband can't touch the money."

"I like the idea of a trust fund so we'll go with that. Jamison, how quickly can this be settled?"

I was hoping that it could all be settled in a timely manner so that we can close this matter and not have to worry about it anymore.

"Well this is my own opinion and not to be taken verbatim. I believe we have a good case, once the panel has officially determined there is a case they will contact the Barnbas Team and notify them of the findings and recommend they settle out of court."

I was listening to make sure I did not miss anything.

"The panel will have calculated the settlement value, If Barnbas decides he wants to take this to trial with a jury then his team will be informed that the Jury will side with us and if there is a shred of doubt, the panel will be very clear in their testimony about their decision."

"With that the Jury is sure to side guilty and the Jury will make the decision on the settlement value which could be even greater than our out of court settlement. Barnbas and the tech will be found guilty regardless."

Wow, this was a lot to absorb, I am glad Jamison explains things in my terms and not legal terms, I would never have understood.

"Stephanie, there is no getting around the guilty verdict, Barnbas will be out of the business and his license to practice will be revoked. The panel is on your side, I think what turned them was when Dr. Ruiz told them that you did not want to schedule your surgery until this action was underway."

"Jamison, has Martha Brantley been informed about the settlement?"

"No she has no idea and won't until after the settlement."

This was all very good news exactly as I wanted it to go.

"Do you have any other questions for me?"

"No, I think I'm all set, thank you Jamison, I appreciate you keeping me posted."

"You are welcome, I wish you much luck with your doctor visit tomorrow, and I hope you enjoy meeting Ms. Brantley."

As I was about to hang up, I suddenly realized I forgot about the others.

"Wait Jamison, what about the other patients?"

"It seems our good Dr. Barnbas misread results they are having tests done to better determine their status."

"Great, thanks again, have a good evening."

"You too Stephanie, give my regards to Carlos."

I could not believe all that Jamison told me, this was the best news I could have possibly heard today.

"WOW! Do you believe that Carlos? That is awesome. Now, I do not want my name attached to anything to do with research or investigation on Brantley the ex. Can you have someone run a search on him? You have copies of all the documents with her social oh and get Silvio in Miami to run the check, he knows where to dig."

"I'm on it Babe."

"Thank you honey, I appreciate it."

"No problem Babe, happy to help. I'm glad that Ms. Brantley will be taken care of."

"Now Stephanie, there are things we need to talk about."

Great, I knew it, the shoe is about to drop crap, why can't my happy just last, shit.

_**A/N:**_

What in the world could Carlos have to say to Stephanie?

Thank you all for your wonderful comments, I am really blown away, you are all very sweet.


	15. Chapter The Truth Comes Out

_**~ 15 ~**_

_**The Truth Comes Out.**_

Apparently, fear and confusion was plastered all over my face or my mouth filter wasn't working again, I wonder if there's an app for that. Carlos was laughing as he held my hands in his.

"Stephanie there's nothing to worry about, nothing to fear. There are things that we have not had a chance to discuss yet. I didn't want to overwhelm you as soon as you got home."

I looked at him still worried, no matter what he said; I just kept thinking about the other damn shoe.

"I wanted you to start to feel better so we could think and make decisions without medication impairing your thoughts."

Great, he wanted me to feel better before the shoe dropped, how sweet of him.

"Carlos, are you sure you're not upset about something or all the visitors invading your private space?"

"Steph, this is your home and I expected you to have visitors. Please don't think like that OK?"

Whew, I promised him as I smiled ever so sweetly or tried to anyway. He moved closer and looked at me as if he was struggling with how to start the conversation.

"Carlos, just let it out don't try to analyze your thoughts. Open up and don't over think."

"That's coming from the Princess of over analyzing herself?"

"Smart ass" and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Babe, I've told you many times, I can make you do lots of things with that tongue of yours."

I laughed, I love how he can go from serious to fun as quickly as his Porsche Turbo.

"Stephanie, I've said many things to you throughout our crazy relationship over the past few years. My actions never coincided with my words and I am truly sorry for that. My words and actions have hurt you in so many ways; it was never my intention to hurt you."

I sat still and waited for him to continue. Music was playing in the back ground, some Sade, John Legend and some soft romantic songs, I wonder if he selected the songs, nah, he's not that romantic, there is no man on earth like that, but then again I'm seeing all sides of Ranger.

"I closed my heart to you when you were clearly in my heart. I labeled you as my woman in order to keep you safe when in fact I kept others away. I was like a kid who had a toy but didn't play with it and never allowing anyone near it. That was wrong and selfish for that I am sorry."

"Between Morelli and me we played with your emotions bounced you back and forth like we were playing tennis. We confused the hell out of you. I can only apologize for my actions believe me when I tell you I was wrong so wrong."

I did not know what to say or how to feel, a side I have not seen. I have always wanted him to open up about his feelings and here it was but I did not know how to handle it.

"I was afraid to let you in for fear of losing you. With my missions, I was afraid that after being gone for a long period you would have had enough of waiting and moved on. I was afraid I'd come back so screwed up, full of darkness you'd be scared of me."

I started to feel the tears and tried hard to keep them under control but I was not doing a very good job then bam, **Open Arms by Journey** came on, I love everything about Steve Perry from head to to, he is one man that can fill out a pair of jeans perfectly and when he started singing I understood every single word. I couldn't hold back the tears just fell.

"At times I'd hoped that you had moved on but the thought sickened me, just the thought of you sharing your life with anyone else really scared me. When I left on that last mission I was serious about not giving up and I was praying you'd wait for me to return to you."

This was all just too much to hear, this man was pouring his heart out and being honest with his feelings, Journey singing in the background, I wanted to just say, don't say anything let's just pretend none of that ever happened. I know he wanted to open up, I also knew that he needed to let it all out.

"When I was finished with this mission I needed to make a decision. While in D.C. for the debriefing I decided once and for all to end my contract that it was time to pull my head out of my ass because now there was someone to truly come home to. I was going to come home and share my feelings I wanted our someday. As soon as I signed my intent to end my contract, there was happiness filled with worry. I felt something was wrong, seriously wrong and I feared for you."

Where was all this coming from, this man was pouring out his feelings like Niagara Falls I still just wanted to hold him and tell him not to talk about it anymore we should move on.

"I couldn't function, I had to cut the debriefing and the meeting short to return home immediately."

I tried to speak but the tears were just taking over any control I had and couldn't get the words to come out. Carlos kept wiping the tears I swear he had a few tears of his own. Yep Batman cries.

"I called Tank and asked him to report all he could tell me was that he knew of no threat but that you had the flu. I told him he and the guys all had better get their shit together because I was on my way home so they had better have news for me."

"When I arrived in the conference room, Bobby Manny and Lester were waiting, all anyone said was they didn't want to break their promise to you."

"Bobby finally spoke and told me everything; Marylou had begged him to do something and told him everything he needed to know. Manny said this was too important not to break the promise so he and Lester told me everything."

I wasn't sure if I should be upset about everyone breaking their promise to me but I cannot be mad, they were doing it out of love not spite. I had to leave it alone and know that they still can always be trusted in the future.

"On my way to see you I was fucking scared, I'd never been scared on any mission, but on the way to your house, I was scared to death. I cried when I saw you frail, white as a ghost with the sparkle gone from your eyes. I saw for the first time you were empty and broken."

"My heart broke that very moment all I could think about was the many times I saved you, this time I was too late I couldn't save you in time. I had broken my promise to always keep you safe."

This was all too much I know that he needed to let this all out and I couldn't stop him I didn't want to stop him. It was making me sad seeing him so emotional, something that had never surfaced before.

"Carlos I don't know what to say to all that, other than thank you for opening up. I know it doesn't come easy for you, it's not easy for me either. I love you, have loved you from the first day at the diner. You are my world nothing will ever change that. You are the love of my life and I want us to be together till the end of time. You make me so happy and you love me unconditionally, never wanting to hold me back, always pushing me to better myself and letting me draw off your strength."

Carlos was looking at me as if his eyes were a sponge absorbing me.

"I love you Carlos Manoso with all of my heart, soul and being I always will."

Carlos had just opened up to me about his feelings, something I have wanted him to do for so long and here it was and all I wanted to do was just say can we just forget and pretend it never happened, let's just move on.

I thought he was done, but he had more to say. All these years with one-word answers now he is speaking in sentences. How and when did that happen?

"Stephanie, I have loved you from the first day at the diner and I fell hopelessly in love with you when I came over to unlock the handcuffs. My love for you grew more each day and it scared me."

"I have never felt this way about any other woman before in my life, I had no clue what to do or how to handle it. After our deal, I couldn't touch another woman, I couldn't be with another woman, no matter how hard I tried. It was you I wanted, you my heart cried out for and you that made me live."

Suddenly, I was a little sick to my stomach not for any other reason but the fact that he just said he tried being with other women, I didn't know how to deal with that, do I say something or just keep my mouth shut. No I can't I am not going to bring it up now, there is time much later to bring it up. How many women did he go through to try and forget me I wonder.

"I was afraid you would go back to Morelli and I wouldn't be able to survive the emptiness."

WOW, I was in awe of all Carlos was saying to me, it's like someone gave him a shot of truth serum. How can I sit here not wrap my arms around him and say it's OK, please just forget about the past, but I can't.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I love you with all my heart and all that I am. Without you I can't breathe, without you I can't live, without you I'm empty and without you I'm nothing."

Oh my God, all this coming from a man who never said more than ten words and now he's talking like a broken record. Where is my Ranger that I know and love, what have you done with him?

"I meant what I said when I brought you here, I want marriage, babies, I want the house, the couple thing, Mr. &amp; Mrs. I want it all with you and only you. I know we can't have babies of our own but we can adopt and they will be our children no matter how they came to be."

The man of ten words sat there looking at me waiting for me to share how I feel, we shared about how we felt when he came home from the mission, but not the way we should have. Everything pushed aside until all this cancer crap was taken care of.

"Carlos, to say I am shocked is an understatement you have opened up so much more than I ever expected. Thank you, I am speechless well I was anyway. I love you with every bone in my body, you are my best friend, I trust you with my life and my heart. We have both been stupid and done some dumb things."

"I've loved you since the diner but when Scrog shot you, it changed things for me. I knew then I loved you not just for that moment but for all time. I fell in love with you that day."

I was nervous, I think if I would have started this speech first, I would not have been able to go through with it fearing that he would laugh at me, thankfully Carlos started first, and it made me feel a little more comfortable.

"Carlos, I want all the things that come with a relationship, I want the romance, the dates, the love, the intimate physical things. The marriage, the kids I want it all and I only want it all from and with you, no one else will ever do."

Having finally told him how I felt was a huge relief and there was no turning back, I was in it for the long haul.

"Carlos, I know that we have already talked about this and I want you to know that I meant what I said about making our current living arrangements permanent, I don't want you to think it was the drugs making me loopy and emotional."

"I don't want to go back to my apartment, I want to be a couple and begin our journey towards someday now."

I think he was as shocked as I was expressing my feelings; I have never been good at that.

"So what do you have to say to that Batman?"

"Wonder Woman, I am all yours and you can share my bat-cave. I told you the bat-cave is forever, there is no turning back now."

We held each other and I cried, I mean I balled my eyes out. The t-shirt Carlos was wearing was soaked.

"OK now that we've got that settled and our heads are out of our asses officially there are things that need to be done. While you're lying around like a diva being waited on hand and foot you have a task."

"Think about the items you want to keep from your apartment, write them down on a sticky note and you and I will go put the notes on the items. I will have everything packed for you."

"Everything else we can donate or we can have the fire department pick up everything and they can use them for training. I will call a cleaning service have it taken care of. Ella can pack your clothing and other personal items. How does that sound Babe?"

He had thought of everything, with what he has going on, when does he have time to stop and think about all these little details that I should think about.

"Carlos, there is something else I have to talk to you about."

I was really nervous and playing with my fingers, he took my hands.

"Babe, don't be nervous, you can talk to me about anything."

This was going to be hard to talk about especially since it has been quite some time since we were together physically.

"Obviously we can't have sex until after my six week follow up. I'm worried that my sexual desire won't return as soon as I want it too. Marisol said that was normal but I'm worried. We've only been together physically a few times after our deal and I'm not sure when I will be ready."

"Babe, I won't ever push you. Take as much time as you need to heal, don't put pressure on yourself. I love you no matter what; just let your body heal let it do what it needs to do."

I was the luckiest person on this earth, no one has ever put my needs before theirs, never, yet here I am staring into the face and eyes of one of the sexiest men alive who puts my needs before his.

"Steph, your body has gone through a lot of hormonal changes, wrong medications, surgery, and new medication. It's been three weeks, be patient OK?"

"All right, I just don't want you going elsewhere because I can't function."

"NEVER gonna happen Babe, not in this life time or any other. I only want your body; no other woman will do, got that?"

I smiled at him and he presented me with the brightest smile ever.

"Yes Batman, I got it."

I headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Wonder Woman."

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you up for a visit downstairs? Your Merry Men miss you and want to see you."

"Yeah yeah, I miss them too. Let me change."

"Not necessary to change clothes, what you're wearing is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dear I'm sure."

I love when he says yes dear, he acts like an old married geezer.

"OK let's go then, oh, I have thank you cards can you grab them for me please?"

"Absolutely my royal highness."

" Smartass!"

Carlos laughed as he took the cards and came over and took my hand and we headed to the elevator. I walked slowly, we headed to five, as the doors opened, my Merry Men were waiting for me.

The man I love just confessed his love for me and it made my whole being happy. When the guys all stood there waiting for me, I felt extremely loved and my heart felt good.

"Hello my Merry Men how are you?"

"Bomber, we missed you. Looking good, how do you feel?"

"I feel better every day."

I passed out the thank you cards to each of them and for those who weren't there I put the cards in their mail box. Carlos said I was doing too much walking so he asked Vince to take care of the cards.

I asked Carlos to scootch down a little, he did and I whispered in his ear if I could tell them that we are a couple? He said absolutely.

"Guys."

Just as I said that my sweet Hector came out the elevator, he and Zip were on a take down along with Cal and Ram.

"Mi hermoso ángel, eres tan hermosa como siempre tan contenta de verte por aquí. Muy agradable para ver su belleza. (my beautiful Angel, you are as beautiful as always so glad to see you out here. So nice to see your beauty).

"OH Hector, you're so sweet, that's why I love so."

"OK so is everyone here? I have something to share. I need a chair."

Hector rolled a chair over for me to sit.

"Anyway, so you know that Ranger and I have known each other for almost 4 years now right? Well we have both had our heads up our asses. We finally pulled out our stubborn heads and admitted our feelings for each other."

Everyone started cheering and clapping, Tank and Bobby were making comments under their breath, and both said thank the good Lord.

"Well we are officially a couple; we both said we wanted it all. I will be a permanent fixture around here, working and living here. I will be living on seven, and for those of you who don't know, before all this cancer stuff Tank offered me a full time position and I accepted it.

"Babe, wait what are you talking about? Tank Explain."

"Boss, we haven't really had much time to discuss anything with everything that's happened."

"Lester will be going on his final mission in six weeks and I asked Stephanie to take his spot, he was extremely happy to give it over to her. She'll be doing sales/client services, apprehensions, and research."

Carlos looked at me as if he had no idea; surely, he knows everything that's going on.

"We will need to hire additional research staff I have a feeling business will increase once she's completed her training with Santos."

"Stephanie congratulations, I'm happy and very proud of you."

"Wait, Ranger you really had no idea?"

"No Steph, that was all Tank he would have told me but with everything going on, we haven't really had a chance to go over a lot of things that happened."

"HOLY COW BATMAN, I got a job without Ranger, how cool is that? I wish I could do a happy dance."

Manny, Lester, Bobby and Hector all came closer to me and in unison said. "OH NO bombers gonna faint, be prepared."

"Ha ha ha, laugh it up all you clowns, I'm not going to faint. HA!"

Tank decided to add more announcements while we were all together.

"The next announcement has to do with boss man. Ranger just came back from his final mission, although he walked right into mission Stephanie, a scary mission for all of us but she pulled through."

There was cheering and clapping throughout the room.

"Anyway, Ranger will no longer be demanded to go on any missions, he will be able to pick and choose. There will no longer be any overseas missions only stateside."

"With Ranger and Santos not re-signing their contracts, it will allow Rangeman to work closely with the government agencies on a greater level. Once Santos returns we will be awarded the majority of the government contracts."

"Also, when Santos returns, he will be promoted to Lt. Colonel, so make sure that you congratulate him."

I really didn't understand what any of this meant but it sounded really exciting.

"Be ready lady and gentlemen, our Rangeman world is about to rock big time. More details will follow and all offices will be enjoying the increase in business and the potential of additional offices."

"Hey Tank!"

"Yeah Lester"

"Why isn't boss man making all these announcements?"

"Because he is off line for another two days, now keep it shut until I'm finished."

"Hey, you can't talk to a Lt. Colonel like that."

"Man I still outrank your ass until you return from your mission."

Lester laughed as did everyone else and said. "OK ok, I get it."

"So back to what I was saying before bozo chimed in."

More laughter across the room and Lester was cracking himself up.

"Now that Ranger has completed his contract, he will be promoted to Brigadier General and will receive his 1 star at an official ceremony after Santos returns."

"I have received notification that the promotion ceremony will be presented at a White House dinner. Men, full dress and make sure you can fit into them. Brigadier General is a high honor."

More clapping and cheering from everyone, including me and I really didn't understand the significance other than a promotion but I was happy.

"Ranger has worked hard and is deserving of this promotion as is Lester. They will be recognized by The President of the United States."

I stood up as everyone was clapping with my mouth open, I must have looked like a fish. Ranger looked over at me, put his fingers to my chin, and closed my mouth. I had tears and I wasn't afraid to show them. The tears are of a woman who is extremely proud of the man in her life. Tank looked at me.

"Little girl, what's wrong, are you in pain?"

"No Tank, nothing is wrong, I'm just so proud of Ranger and Lester. This announcement blew me away. It's a good thing I won't be with Ranger while he's in D.C. as I don't want to be balling my eyes out in front of The President."

"Little girl, of course you'll be going to the White House. Ranger isn't going to leave you behind, he'll need you there."

"Yeah, OK Tank, OK."

It was my turn to interrupt now because I was amazed with all the talking.

"Can I just interrupt here? What in the hell happened since I have been on medical lock-down? I mean all you men barely say more than 10 words and tonight I am not able to keep count. I'm impressed."

Tank glared at me and I laughed.

"I'm sorry Tank you can continue."

" No little girl, I'm all finished."

Ranger started to speak and all I could do was just stare at him, I was so proud of him.

" I have a few things to share. First, I am glad this was my last mission, I'm getting too old and there are much younger and braver men that can run circles around me who will be happy to take over. I will gladly pass on the torch. I'm looking forward to the future with Stephanie, Lord only knows what I'm in for, I have actually been thinking of buying her a hummer, it's pretty indestructible."

I gave him a glare that he's never seen before.

"I'm sorry Babe, I couldn't resist."

"Ugh, such a smart ass."

Lester decided to try to throw me under the bus.

"What was that Steph?"

"Oh nothing Lester, I was just clearing my throat, don't want to piss off the boss."

"Ha ha, funny, can I continue Royal Diva?"

"Why yes you have my permission."

"Now, back to what I was saying. Yes, we managed to pull our heads out and we are both looking forward to the road ahead. I'd like to thank you all very much for watching over Stephanie and being there for her with all she was going though. Medically, physically and emotionally."

"I know you all share in her care and love her as your sister and I appreciate you being there for her, she is very special to me. I heard the recording of Stephanie ripping into her mother; it has been a long time coming."

Everyone looked at me and laughed because I was turning red. I don't like being the center of attention.

"Manny, thanks for taking wifey under your wing and help her become a great BEA. You men have done a fantastic job with training, sparring, and gun range practice. She has become an elite BEA because of you."

"Lester, thank you for the night at Pinos and the recording, Holy Mother of God and fainting will be etched in my mind."

Oh, I was now starting to get mad; he didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"I'm getting the "Burg" stare aren't I, is it in rhino mode yet? Let me know when it starts to surface so I can run, she can't move that fast yet."

Laughter sounded through the room and I tried to get to rhino mode but I never made it. I had to laugh along with them. There was silence for a little bit and as if I deliberately planned it, my mouth opened.

"Wholly fucking guacamole, I'm going to meet The President of The United States."

Before I fell on the floor, Ranger caught me as I fainted. It was lights out for the elite BEA Stephanie Plum.

"Bobby!"

"Yes boss, got them right here."

I woke up to some nasty smelling thing being waved under my nose and I was in Rangers arms.

"Ranger, why are you carrying me upstairs, I can walk."

"Babe, you fainted!"

Everyone roared with laughter and I yelled back at him.

"OH NO I DID NOT!"

They all replied, **OH YES YOU DID**. They continued laughing as we were heading towards the elevator. It was taking an awful long time for the elevator.

"Ranger?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Am I really going to meet the President?"

"Yes dear."

"Of the United States?"

"Yes dear."

"OH MY GOD! What am I going to wear?"

The laughter was unbelievable, men they just don't understand these things. We finally got on the elevator; I think someone must have delayed the elevator because it seemed like a long time. I suspect I am going to be the brunt of jokes tomorrow.

We walked into the apartment and I was tired and excited at the same time. I wanted to go to sleep so I put on one of Carlos' t-shirt and boxers. I have no idea why I always have to wear something of his, he bought me a ton of lingerie I mean enough that I won't wear the same one for about 2 months. Maybe he was hinting for me to leave his clothes alone.

We got into bed Carlos wrapped himself around me. We talked for a little while and we were silent.

"Carlos."

"Yeah Babe."

"I'm so proud of you, Brigadier General fits you.

Carlos laughed a little.

"Brigadier General Manoso. Yes, the Brigadier General is quite handsome. Why of course ladies he is most certainly married **TO ME!** Why **NO** you can't have him, he's all mine." I said to no one in particular.

He was laughing at me, one of the you're so dang adorable laugh.

"It's nothing babe, honestly hearing you call me husband excites me more."

"Carlos."

"Yeah babe."

"So really no more missions at all?"

"I will be presented with the opportunity but I don't have to accept. If I do, then I will be stateside and I can choose to take a partner."

"Carlos."

"Yeah babe."

"Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt and don't ever forget it for one second. We are partners for life, no getting out of it now."

"I love you Carlos, I really really do."

"I love you too Stephanie."

"That makes my heart and me very happy to hear you say that. Good night Carlos, sleep well."

"Goodnight babe, I always sleep well with you in my arms. Sweet dreams."

I sighed and thought to myself. I'm going to meet The President of The United States with Brigadier General Manoso. WOW!

Apparently, the filter for my mouth was out of order because I said it out loud and I along with the bed shook as Carlos let out a huge laugh. Thank goodness, this conversation isn't being recorded. WAIT! was it?

"No worries babe, no recording."

Damn that ESP. He kissed me and held me tighter and I was in la la land.

I woke up to Carlos kissing me softly on the lips. Umm, what a nice way to wake up as I stretched and rolled over. I was still very sleepy.

"I don't want to get out of bed; I want to stay here with you all day."

"Me too, but we have a busy day today and an important appointment."

Carlos helped me out of the bed and we took a shower together, the shower included lots of kissing and playing. Well as best as I could play. The more he kissed me and pressed up against me, I started feeling a little hot and tingly.

I'm starting to feel something, yay!

We finished up I dried my hair and pulled it in a ponytail. I wanted to wear the least amount of clothes since I'd have to take everything off anyway. I went into the closet and I saw a dress that hadn't been there before, it had a Nordstrom tag on it that was a size 4.

What? That can't be right, it will never fit, it's way too small. It was a royal blue elbow length sleeve A-line dress. The hem was a couple inches above my knee and zipped in the back.

I liked it a lot and to my surprise, it fit. Wow, I did lose a lot of weight no wonder everyone was freaking out. I wore black thigh high tights with black boots. It was chilly outside and I saw a red coat from Nordstrom. It was perfect, wide notch collar walking coat made of lambs wool. I walked out of the dressing room, Carlos had dried his hair and was dressed in less than 10 minutes so unfair.

He was wearing a black pair of jeans, I swear they looked like they were tailored for his body, with a nice blue sweater.

"Carlos, you look yummie."

"You look nice babe, that dress looks good on you."

"Who did all the shopping; do you have a shopping fairy that comes in the middle of the night and fill the closet?"

"No fairies babe, sometimes I send Ella out or when you're sleeping or if I'm not in the mood to work, I shop on line and pick out things that I think you might like and have them delivered."

"RANGER, ARE YOU GAY?" do you have to protect your Brigadier General image. You're using me as your cover aren't you? I knew it was too good to be true."

I was laughing and cracking myself up. He came over wrapped his arms around me and gave me the hottest kiss I've ever had. Lots of tongue and oh boy moments. It almost made me melt into a puddle of goo. Wow did I get those tingly feelings in all the right places. I literally got hot over that kiss.

'Wow Carlos that made me hot, I'm melting."

"I just wanted to show you I'm not gay, he smacked me on the butt laughing and walked away."

He had breakfast all set on the dining room table.

"Go sit down babe, I'll get coffee."

"Carlos, you don't have to wait on me hand and foot."

"Steph, soon you'll be back at work and busy, I won't get the chance to spoil you."

We had breakfast, blueberry pancakes with fruit for me and for Carlos his usual bagel, cream cheese, and lox. My breakfast was delicious.

My iPad alerted me that I had a face time call coming in, I answered, and it was my adorable mini batman.

"Hey bomber, you doing OK?"

"Mini batman, I am fine, Batman and I just had breakfast, what are you doing?"

"We are going to go back to the doctor today to make sure I am all better, what are you guys?"

I really wish I could have 10 of him, I love this kid, he is so flipping adorable.

"I'm going to the doctor too to make sure I am all better."

"Bomber, when do I get to come and visit you and stay over?"

"Have you talked to your parents about it?"

"Yeah they said after you and I both are better and the doctors say we are all good."

"OK then, how about we talk later tonight and tell each other what our doctors have to say, how does that sound?"

"Real good bomber, real good."

"What is batman doing?"

I turned the iPad to face Carlos so they could talk. They talked for a little bit and Alicia came on and said hi. She said that they were planning on coming over this coming up weekend if they got the OK from the doctor and asked if that was all right. I told her it was and we would have everything ready for them.

I gave Marcus kisses.

"WOWIE WOWIE Wow, Wonder Woman gave me kisses." Marcus ran screaming.

We disconnected the chat session, Carlos got up and cleared the table and brought a travel mug with coffee to me I was about to get up and he sat me back down.

"Wait, I have something for you."

He gave me a jewelry box.

"Carlos what is this?"

"It's just a little something to celebrate your clean bill of health."

"Isn't it a bit too soon? Today is only my first appointment."

"No babe, I'm confident they will say your 100% clear."

I opened the box and there sat a pair of diamond stud earrings that had a cluster of 7 diamonds in white gold. Also in white gold a twisting cable bracelet with diamonds.

"Carlos they're beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome babe, the earrings are called Lucky 7, I thought they'd be perfect for today."

I put the bracelet and earrings on and I looked in the mirror.

"Carlos they sparkle and dance."

"Just like your eyes Steph."

I kissed him repeatedly on his lips and cheeks, thanking him over and over.

"My pleasure babe"

We started to walk out the door, Carlos took our coats, stepped into the elevator, and stepped off at five, and I got a few whistles from my Merry Men. Carlos was giving out glares left and right. I got a few who is that gorgeous woman comments.

Thanks guys, but I'm just average. Carlos helped me with my coat and the whistles continued until the guys all got glares. I smiled and waved goodbye.

We got to the garage and Bobby was waiting. We all got in the car and I sat in the back while Bobby was entering a music list on the radio. We were driving along and a country song came on.

I was surprised Bobby chose a country song he doesn't ordinarily like country music.

"Hey bomber listen to this song."

"Bobby you know I don't like twang."

He laughed and played it anyway, it was Kenny Chesney, that's what Bobby said. I guess he was married to Renee Zellweger for all of 5 ½ minutes and the song played.

**_We go to a party somewhere_**

**_The moment we walk in the door_**

**_People stop and everybody stares_**

**_She don't know what they're staring for_**

**_She don't know she's beautiful_**

**_No she's not that kind_**

"Bobby, this song goes on and on, twang really irritates me."

"The song is about a woman who doesn't know she's beautiful, it's all about you Bomber."

I just sat there and looked at my hands and fingers.

"Oh Bobby stop."

Then another song came on, John Legend, now that guy I am starting to like more and more. It was his song **You and I** and Bobby starts singing the words.

**_You fix your make up just so_**

**_Guess that you don't know that you're beautiful_**

**_Try on every dress that you own_**

**_You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago_**

**_If your mirror won't make it any clearer, I'll be the one to let you know_**

Then he pulled up the video on his phone, it starts out with a gorgeous woman and moves on to women of various shapes and sizes and looks, these women were looking at themselves in the mirror at their imperfections. There were a few sad scenes and it made me teary eyed.

"Nice video Bobby, why the sudden interest in beauty?

"Stephanie, don't you realize how beautiful you are?

"Why Bobby are you hitting on me?"

Bobby and Carlos laughed.

'Ah negatory not with boss man in the car, no way and don't try changing the subject."

"There are beautiful women out there, I am just average. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Steph, you are more than average, you are a beautiful woman, and yes people stop and stare at you when you walk into a room."

Carlos decided to chime in.

"Steph, haven't you noticed when we're out how many people stare?"

"Yeah, the women all fall over themselves looking at you; they walk into walls, drop things when you walk into a room. That never happens to me, do you ever see a guy walking into a wall or doing crazy stuff when I walk in somewhere?"

Carlos and Bobby looked at each other.

"Babe, they don't even get a second of a chance because I'm glaring at them."

"Bomber when you're with us we don't give them the opportunity to make a move. Steph, when you look in the mirror you have no clue do you. You have no idea how beautiful you are."

I sat there unable to answer; the conversation was becoming too overwhelming for me.

"Bomber what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I don't know Bobby; I guess I've never really thought about it."

'Steph, today when you finished your hair, make-up and dressing did you take a final look in the mirror?"

"Yes."

"What did you think?"

"That I looked OK."

"Just OK Steph?"

"Yeah that I looked OK."

I was twirling my fingers throughout the conversation looked up as Bobby turned and was facing me while Carlos was looking at me in the rear view mirror.

I looked at them both.

"What?"

"Bomber, don't you ever see yourself as a beautiful woman inside and out?"

"No, average nothing special."

"Man I wish you could see what we all see."

"Bobby when you look in the mirror what do you see?"

"Steph, I see a handsome well-built man with sexy eyes and nice hands. I know when I walk into a room women are checking me out. I see a loving person who is beautiful inside and out."

"Don't you think that's being conceited?"

"Nope, it's being confident; I don't walk into a room strutting my stuff that's conceit."

"Carlos, what about you, what do you see when you look in the mirror?"

"I see a very good looking man who works hard to keep his body to almost perfect. A man that can stop women dead in their tracks and with a snap of my fingers I could have women lined up to do whatever I want."

I looked at him somewhat shocked; I have never heard Carlos talk about himself like that.

"When I look in the mirror, I tell myself I'm one hell of a lucky man because I have the love of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and don't understand why she's with me, that's what I see."

Humm, was all I could say and went back to twirling my fingers.

"Oh Carlos, don't forget, that I'm stronger now, if you snap your fingers at any women, I can and will break your fingers."

My phone chimed that I had a text message.

_Hi pumpkin, thinking about you, let me know how your doctor visit goes OK?_

_Love you_

_Dad._

_Thanks daddy, I'll call you on our way to Isabella and Ricardo's house, we're stopping there after the appointment._

_Love you too._

_S_

_OK Can't wait to hear the good news. Let's have dinner soon.  
Say hi to Ranger._

_Dad._

_OK daddy, _

_Sounds good._

_S_

"My dad said to tell you hi and he wants to have dinner soon."

"OK babe, whenever you want."

We arrived at the doctors office we went inside and Janet was at the front desk.

"Good morning Ms. Plum you look wonderful. Come on and I'll take you back to the room."

We went to the exam room and she told us one of the doctors would be in soon.

"OH NO!" I shouted.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I'm getting blood drawn today and I ate this morning. CRAP."

"Bomber, it's OK no need to stress, I have your care orders remember? You did not need to fast for this blood work. Your results won't be skewed."

"Oh! Whew, that's good I didn't want to have to wait again."

Janet came back and took me to the room where they draw blood with Bobby one-step behind me. They took care of everything and Bobby watched closely to what the tech was doing to make sure there were no errors. The tech wasn't too happy, We walked back to the exam room. Janet told me to change into the gown.

Bobby left and Carlos helped me out of my clothes, he had a wolfish look on his face as he took my dress off. I felt kind of strange, I mean it's been a while for us, he put the gown on me lifted my chin with his fingers and asked me if I was nervous and I told him I was a little nervous.

"It's been too long but no need to be nervous babe."

He kissed me and stared at me; I got all tingly inside and smiled. Marisol came in and sat down holding my hands.

"How are you my dear, how have you been feeling?"

"Feeling pretty good."

Marisol turned and looked at Carlos.

"Carlos can you please go and wait with Bobby? I'd to speak with Stephanie alone."

Carlos had a skeptical and concerned look on his face.

"Carlos it will be OK, you can come back later on."

He looked at me.

"Babe?"

"Go chat with Bobby I'm in good hands."

Carlos left and Marisol and I giggled a little. Marisol began her questioning then the examination, she was pleased at my responses.

"I'm glad you're following all the instructions to the letter."

"I hate being on this medical lock-down."

Marisol laughed.

"Well after today you can venture out and work part time, NO chasing bad guys I'm putting you on light duty. You still need to put on a few more pounds but don't eat crappy foods."

"I will send Ella your new food preparation instructions by email to her today and I will also send Bobby your care instructions. Keep up the good work."

I said I would behave myself and follow the instructions because I was in a hurry to get my life back to normal.

"Now how are you doing sexually? I know you haven't been having sex RIGHT?"

"No nothing we're waiting for the OK from you."

"Good good, how about the desires?"

"Well I was worried because I wasn't feeling anything, usually all Carlos has to do is look at me, and I'm a goner. I'm feeling the desires making their way back."

"Perfect, you'll be getting them back more and more and then you'll be as horny as hell. NO SEX until after your next follow-up in 3 weeks."

She checked the incision, cleaned it, and checked me out rolled her chair away and said she was going to call Carlos. He came back in and she repeated all that she told me about light duty, part time work, etc.

"No problem, I will make sure she follows instructions."

"Remember Stephanie, NO chasing bad guys. You can get dressed now and Alex and I will meet all of you in the conference room."

Marisol left and Carlos helped me get dressed, he looked at me.

"You OK babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine, no sex until after my next follow up in 3 weeks."

"Stephanie take all the time you need to heal, no rush and no pressure. I'm not going anywhere, I'm patient. When you're ready OK? And I promise not to snap my fingers at women around town."

I kissed him.

"I love you Carlos Manoso."

We left the exam room and went into the conference room, Marisol was talking to Bobby as Carlos and I sat down.

"Alex is on his way with the results."

Alex walked in hugged me and sat down.

"Marisol tells me that you passed her exam with flying colors and you're doing a great job following the care instructions. Continue on that path and don't rush the healing process, the previous meds were hell on your body. You're not just healing from surgery but wrong medication too."

"Now, Stephanie about your blood-work."

_**A/N:**_

Open Arms is a great song, I saw Journey and we had such good seats, I felt like I was staring directly into the eyes of the ever so good looking Steve Perry.

**"Open Arms"**

_**Journey**_

**_ Lying beside you_**  
**_ Here in the dark_**  
**_ Feeling your heartbeat with mine_**  
**_ Softly you whisper_**  
**_ You're so sincere_**  
**_ How could our love be so blind_**  
**_ We sailed on together_**  
**_ We drifted apart_**  
**_ And here you are_**  
**_ By my side_**

**_ So now I come to you_**  
**_ With open arms_**  
**_ Nothing to hide_**  
**_ Believe what I say_**  
**_ So here I am_**  
**_ With open arms_**  
**_ Hoping you'll see_**  
**_ What your love means to me_**  
**_ Open arms_**

**_ Living without you_**  
**_ Living alone_**  
**_ This empty house seems so cold_**  
**_ Wanting to hold you_**  
**_ Wanting you near_**  
**_ How much I wanted you home_**

**_ But now that you've come back_**  
**_ Turned night into day_**  
**_ I need you to stay_**

**_ So now I come to you_**  
**_ With open arms_**  
**_ Nothing to hide_**  
**_ Believe what I say_**  
**_ So here I am_**  
**_ With open arms_**  
**_ Hoping you'll see_**  
**_ What your love means to me_**  
**_ Open arms _**

Thank you for reading and following my story, I hope that you are having as much fun reading as I am writing.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and suggestions, I appreciate it very much.


	16. Things Are Looking Up

_**~ 16~**_

_**Things Are Looking Up.**_

As soon as I heard Alejandro say, Now Stephanie, your blood work, I panicked. I grabbed the arm of the chair with one hand and Carlos with the other hand digging into his arm.

"Stephanie, you have no need to be nervous your results came back beautifully, you my dear are 100% clear. I am very happy to say."

Tears rolled down my face, Alex came over and wiped the tears.

"What was thought to be something horrific and life threatening has turned into a positive result for you. In spite of screwed up test results and incorrect medication."

I sat still and cried while Alex was talking to me. He was smiling the entire time like a Cheshire cat. Marisol then took my hand wiping the tears away.

"Stephanie, you have overcome this, but can I just say that not everyone is this lucky, we have had women that unfortunately have not had results such as yours.

"I didn't doubt it at all, I'm so happy for you, I truly am. I'm going to enjoy having my new sister in law around for a long long time, Mari and I both."

"Now you have a very anxious woman who's waiting to meet you. We'll see you at the next appointment, but we'll be at the house later."

We walked out to the waiting room and Janet introduced me to a beautiful woman, amazing body, blond hair, and hazel eyes.

"Martha Brantley this is Stephanie Plum."

Martha lunged herself at me with a hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you Stephanie and thank you for initiating this legal action against Barnbas so we could sort out all this mess. I am so thankful for you. How was your visit today?"

"My blood work came back 100% clear."

"Oh Stephanie I'm so happy for you."

"Martha, Marisol and Alejandro Ruiz are experts in their field, don't worry or be nervous they will take very good of your care."

"I know but I just can't afford all this, I am not very financially stable."

"Martha please don't worry about anything, just concentrate on your health and your kids, you are important to them."

"Martha, this is Carlos Manoso my partner and our very good friend Bobby Brown. I'm sorry I should have introduced you sooner."

Carlos and Bobby shook her hand.

"Martha, Stephanie is right; please do not worry about the financial aspect of things just concentrate on you." Carlos said.

I gave Martha my contact information and told her to keep in touch and I would follow up with her.

"Martha I want to get together with you soon OK? Text me your contact information and call me if you need anything. Have a great weekend."

"Yes Stephanie I promise and you celebrate being 100%"

I liked her immediately; I just knew that we were going to be friends. I also know she's perfect for one of the Merry Men, but which one.

We drove to the Manoso house.

"Martha is gorgeous."

"Babe she's attractive but she has nothing on you."

" WHAT? Are you crazy, do you need glasses?"

"Bomber boss is right, she's very attractive, but she really doesn't come close to how beautiful you are. God Steph, you just can't see it can you?"

I couldn't say anything because I really did not know what to say.

"Hey Babe."

"Yeah Carlos."

"Which of your band of Merry Men are you thinking of setting her up with?"

"Why Carlos, what gave you that idea?"

They both laughed at me.

"Only you babe."

"Yeah bomber, only you think like that."

We arrived to a full house, Lester was there also. Bobby greeted everyone and said he had to head back to the office and told Lester he was coming back with us.

We all sat around, talked, and told everyone that my visit was great, that I was 100% clear. Everyone was happy, he also told them all about us, that I had moved in with him permanently.

He said, we have talked marriage but with everything that has been going on, we have decided to discuss everything when we're done with my medical issue and that he wanted to do it right.

Isabella hugged me and told me how happy she was. We were about to eat when Marisol and Alex walked in.

"We can only stay about 1 ½ hours before we have to get back to the office for the other 4 patients and finish up." Said Alex

We ate; I had a bite of everything and a little dessert. Carlos looked at me with concern.

"Everything OK babe."

"Yeah fine, just thinking about everything that's happened and about today's visit.

Good golly Miss Molly, I'm 100% cancer free, son of a gun."

All I heard was shit Bobby left, no worries boss we all come prepared now and it was lights out for the bombshell bounty hunter.

Next thing I'm waking up to a nasty smelling thing waved under my nose. Carlos and Lester are laughing while everyone is glaring at them.

"What! um, oh boy, what happened?"

"Babe you fainted."

Carlos said laughing.

"OH NO I DID NOT!"

Everyone and I mean all 1000 people in the room shouted back OH YES YOU DID.

Ricardo came over and asked if I was OK and he smacked Carlos and Lester for laughing at me.

"Listen, this has happened at least 3 times and she always argues about fainting oh and look I just happen to have a DVD, let's all take a look."

That Lester he really is bozo the clown.

I was turning red, everyone was laughing, and Ricardo was cracking up when I made the narcolepsy comment and what to wear for the President.

Everyone wanted to make sure that I was all right and Ricardo had Alex and Marisol check me out and make sure I was good. They did and gave me the

thumbs up. Carlos was a little on the serious side.

"Alex, this has been happening regularly now and it's concerning me, do we need to get Stephanie tested?"

Alex turned to me.

"Stephanie, when does this happen, is it when there is something significant or does it happen randomly.?"

"It seems to happen when I am excited about something and it's something really big, for example, the money thing, meeting the president, today it never happens at any other time."

"Carlos, Stephanie, my guess would be that it's your excitement combined with slight adrenalin, with instances that you described are something that can shock you and cause you to pass out. Nothing to worry about, it lasts a few seconds. If it starts happening randomly without anything of significance triggering it, then I would see a specialist. Other than that don't worry about it. It's just the way your body handles excitement."

It had been a long day and I started yawning, Alex came over to me.

"Stephanie would you like to rest upstairs?"

" No I'm fine."

"Babe it's been a long day, let's get you home."

We told everyone we were leaving I got in the back seat and as soon as we left, I was out like a light. I didn't realize how tired I was.

I slept through Carlos carrying me upstairs, taking off my clothes, and putting me to bed. I woke up at 6:30

Carlos came over and gave me a kiss; I went to the bathroom, washed my make-up off, and put on a silk pajama set. We sat around for a little while talking about the results and getting everything packed up in the apartment.

"Carlos can we go downstairs and see the guys?"

"Yeah, they're chomping at the bits to see you."

We went downstairs and the elevator door opened to an awaiting group of my Merry Men.

_**Merry Men POV**_

We saw Bobby return, Hal asked why Bobby was alone, and he said Bomber and boss man were visiting with Rangers family. We asked how the follow up visit went he said he couldn't tell us, he was not at liberty to share. He told us that Steph would be getting tired and they would be home soon.

We saw Ranger and Lester get out of the SUV but no bombshell. WTF, then we saw that Ranger has her in his arms. Fuck, this cannot be good, not good at all.

Lester steps off the elevator and we all ask him to tell us what happened. He said he couldn't say anything but that, she fainted at the news.

We all wanted to deck him one. Everyone was pacing, Hector was going ballistic, finally at 19:45, Steph and Ranger came out of the elevator. She looks adorable in her red PJ's.

As we got off the elevator, Hector came running over to me.

"Angel, my beautiful sister, you good?"

"I'm good Hector."

"Guys the results were not what I was expecting."

Gasps from the guys, faces frowning and looking down at their shoes. I realized how that sounded.

"I'm sorry guys; I didn't mean it to sound like that. I was expecting the worst and got the opposite."

They all looked up at me.

"I am 100% clear; I'm on light duty and part time at work. You're all stuck with me for a long time."

I heard a Whoooa and cheering. They all hugged me and my stomach rumbled.

"Babe, it's time to feed the beast, how about Pinos?"

" That sounds good Ranger, OK everyone we're having Pinos. YAY!"

I could not wait to dig into my meatball sub. Crap, I forgot to text my dad.

"Ranger, can I have your phone please."

_Daddy_

_Sorry, I fell asleep on the way home. 100% clear __ and Carlos said OK to dinner, where and when._

_S_

_Pumpkin, _

_I am so happy; I knew it would be good._

_Dinner Sunday at Arcangel?_

_Dad._

_Yeah daddy, that sounds good come to Rangeman and we'll all leave from here._

_S_

_Say hi to Ranger, see you Sunday._

_Dad._

We ate our food spent time goofing around with the guys. Lester or should I say Bozo played the recording of me fainting at Isabella and Ricardo's house. He thinks he's very cute recording everything that I do.

It was 11:00 when we finished eating and talking. I said goodnight to everyone, Carlos and I headed upstairs up to our apartment. I love how that sounds our apartment.

Carlos filled my pitcher with ice water and put it on the nightstand then crawled into bed.

"Carlos I had a good day today. How about you?"

"I had a good day too; we were given great news that made the day better."

"Oh daddy said dinner Sunday at your parents' house, oh wait, no no, he wants Arcangel. I told him to come here then we can go together. Carlos, how about I call your parents and invite them along with Grandma Rosa, they can meet us there."

"Sure that's fine."

I started to get very tingly, I know we couldn't do anything but well I just couldn't help myself. I started kissing Carlos hungrily and he met my kisses, then our tongues were dueling.

I kissed his ears, then nibbled his ears, licked his lips with my tongue and I worked my lips down to his shoulders, then his chest. I played with his nipples, I could feel him getting harder.

"AH Babe, remember what the doctor said."

"Yeah, we are not doing anything that I was told not to do right?"

I played with his hair, kept kissing him, worked my way down to his ever so beautiful boy oh boy. I got closer.

"Babe?"

He was purring like a panther, that's all I needed to hear and I went on a journey that had us both squirming.

"Babe, you're killing me."

"Well I can always stop if you want."

I didn't stop, I was on a journey, no way was I getting off the train. We both had much to give well let me tell you we gave it. I cannot wait until I am released and in Barbados, we have a lot of time to make up.

_**Carlos POV**_

Whew, where did that come from, that mouth of hers can do some things, wow. I am one lucky guy that is all I can say. Stephanie Michelle Plum oh what you do to me.

It's been almost 2 years since our deal and we had only been together twice since before I had to leave on my last mission. I cannot wait until we become one again.

Everything has been taken care of, I have Franks blessing, he's OK with us living together. I have the ring; well I've had it for some time now. All I need is for the next follow up and for Steph to be released so we can go to Barbados. I am going to spend our trip and the rest of my life making up for being such a dumb ass these last few years.

"Babe tonight was great, thank you."

"Carlos, you bring out the best of everything in me."

We lay wrapped in our little cocoon and talked, Carlos told me funny stories about him and Lester growing up. He talked about where we were going to be staying in Barbados. He told me that Kinsey and Amanda were going to meet us there, a few days after we arrived.

It all sounded so beautiful, I was falling in love with it, and I have never even been there. I couldn't wait to see the house. Carlos said that Kinsey and he owned it, from the description he gave, it sounded like a cute little thing.

I was tired and I thought, what a night, I honestly don't know what came over me but I enjoyed it and I am pretty sure Carlos enjoyed it also. I fell asleep smiling.

It was 8:30 when I felt kisses waking me up, I could feel a huge smile on my face, I wasn't sure if it was from Carlos waking me up or still from last night, either way it was all good.

We relaxed for a short while then Carlos helped me get out of bed, I can certainly do it myself but he seems to enjoy helping me so I let him. He told me to go take a shower, he was going to get breakfast ready.

I took a shower, put on a little bit of makeup, and fixed my hair, it was very cooperative today, and I was not going to complain Mr. Alexander would be proud. I got dressed; put on a pair of leggings and a long sweater, then went to have breakfast.

"Good morning Rex, how's my boy today?"

He stood there on his hind legs twitching his two little paws he was waiting for food. I gave him a grape and some hamster food and he stuffed the grape in his mouth and ran into his soup can. I know he loves me, he's a man he just doesn't know how to show it.

Carlos came over to me and laughed at me.

"You know he's doesn't talk right?"

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Babe your hair is beautiful, what did you do to it?"

"I don't know it decided to cooperate today, keep looking at it because I doubt I'll ever be able to get it to look like this again."

We sat down to breakfast; Ella made me waffles with raspberries, thick cream, sausage, and scrambled eggs. Carlos had his usual, bagels, cream cheese, and Lox with fruit.

He has such strength; I wish I could be as dedicated to watching what I eat as he is. Nevertheless, the good doctors did say I have to put on some weight.

We finished breakfast, Carlos was going to go downstairs to catch up on some work, I told him I would take care of clearing the table. I kissed him and walked him to the elevator.

"Have a good day honey."

He smiled as the doors shut and I walked back inside. I'm getting used to this domesticated lifestyle.

I cleared the table, rinsed off the breakfast dishes, and loaded them in the dishwasher; I cleaned the kitchen, straightened up the living room, the bathroom, and then the bedroom.

Shoot, I forgot all about Marcus, I got my iPad to face time him, His adorable face appeared on the screen. He didn't look too happy though.

"Mini batman, sorry I didn't face time you last night I came home and fell asleep. What's up, why so sad?"

"Bomber, the doctor said I have to stay home some more days so we can't come see you on the weekend."

"Mini batman, you know what, I can't go anywhere either my doctor told me to wait a few more days we are both in the same bat boat."

"Really, bomber like twins, the exact same right?"

"Yep mini batman we sure are."

"Hey wonder woman, where's batman?"

"Oh, he's at work, saving the world."

Marcus laughed, I have to buy him some batman gear and t-shirts, I've gotta do it before they come out here.

"So bomber, guess what? I told my doctor that he better tell me that I'll be good in a few days or batman and wonder woman would beat him up."

I laughed at him.

We talked for about 15 minutes, Alicia came on, and I asked if everything was OK, she said yes, but that the doctor wanted Marcus to stay home a few more days I asked her if she was telling me the truth and she said yes. I was worried.

Marcus came on and said he had to go take a nap and I told him me too and I gave him kisses and he ran off screaming again.

"WOW OH WOWIE, Wonder Woman kissed me again. I'm too hunky for my shorts, too awesome for my shoes just too hunky, oh so hunky."

Oh my God I started laughing when he sang I'm too hunky for my shorts as he was dancing away, he doesn't realize that he has to actually end the chat. I don't think I will tell him either, I want to keep seeing what he does after I give him kisses.

God I love that kid.

Everything was all nice and neat I turned on the fireplace and called Marylou. I told her about the results from the doctor's appointment, she told me about the latest gossip. Apparently, she ran into Val and my mother, they were trying to get info out of her she just kept saying I was doing great.

We planned to get together next week we said good-bye and hung up. Shortly after that, Joe called to ask if he could come for a visit and if it was OK to bring Melissa and Callie. I said that was fine.

I called Carlos to let him know that Joe, Melissa and Callie were coming by in about 1 hour, he grunted a little but said he'd let the guys know. I went to the kitchen, put some fruit and cookies on a platter with some small plates, napkins, utensils and put them on the breakfast counter.

Hal called to tell me that Joe pulled into the parking lot and Vince would be bringing him up soon.

I opened the door and greeted Joe.

"Hi Joe, it's good to see you come on in."

"Stephanie this is Melissa and our little girl Callie."

"Melissa it's good to meet you."

I led them to the couch in the living room, told them to sit down while I sat in the chair.

"How are you feeling Steph?"

"Good Joe had my follow up and I'm 100% clear."

"That's great news Steph, I'm glad to hear that."

I didn't want Melissa to feel she was being left out of the conversation so I changed the subject.

"Melissa, it really is great to meet you and Callie, she is beautiful."

"It's nice to meet you too Stephanie, Joe has told me a lot about you and to be honest I was a little nervous to meet you."

"Nervous to meet me?"

"Oh because of your history with Joe well you know how those things go."

"Melissa, I promise you have nothing to be nervous about, I am not that type. Joe and I have finally grown up; we have been friends for a very long time."

"Can I get you something to eat, fruit, cookies, or maybe a drink?"

Joe said he wanted coffee and Melissa said she was good with water. I started the coffee, brought over a tray with the fruit, cookies, plates, and forks. Joe just stared at me laughing.

"Joseph Anthony Morelli, what the heck is so funny?"

"Stephanie, I have never seen you like this, you know all domestic and being a hostess. Your mother is missing seeing this side of you. Steph, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up."

" Its OK Joe, my mother refuses to come to her senses and as long as that happens, I will not have anything to do with her. Mrs. Manoso is loving enough she is more of a mother to me."

Coffee was ready, I brought the drinks to the table I sat down and we talked, I was asking Melissa what type of work she was looking for and her experience. Joe was right; she is a very sweet person. I really do hope things work for them because they make a cute family.

Callie began to get fussy, Melissa said it was time for her to eat, she got up and took the baby out of the carrier, asked if I wanted to hold her so I did. Melissa warmed up the milk in the microwave, came back, and asked if I wanted to feed her.

After I was comfortable holding Callie, I took the bottle and put it in her mouth, she took it quickly, I laughed because she was so hungry she was moving her head back and forth until she finally settled then drank her milk.

Callie is so adorable, she must have been starving because she sucked down that bottle and looked like she wanted more. Melissa put a cloth on her shoulder, took Callie, put her belly against her chest, patted her back and she let out a huge burp. We all laughed.

"Joe if the looks and DNA didn't confirm Callie is your baby the burp certainly clinched it."

Melissa and I laughed while Joe looked at both of us.

"Steph, you're a wise-ass you know that?"

Joe took Callie from Melissa, he was holding her, talking to her, and playing with her, this is exactly what Joe wants it really suits him.

Joe said that they needed to head out; I said I would walk them down stairs, we got on the elevator; I said I wanted to introduce Melissa and Callie to Carlos they said fine, we stopped off at five.

Carlos was waiting at the elevator doors as we came out; he was going to come up stairs. My two cavemen were back to their regular greeting.

"Manoso" grunted Joe and nodded.

"Morelli" growled Carlos and nodded.

I just laughed, we were standing in the hallway, I introduced Melissa and Callie to Carlos. Woody and Hal were walking by, Woody slowed down did a double take at Melissa; she turned to look at him too. At first, I thought it may have been a familiarity thing but this was a little different.

"Carlos, I am going to take Joe and Melissa down to the garage OK?"

"OK babe, Woody, go down to the garage with Stephanie, escort Joe and Melissa to their car."

"Yes sir!"

We all took the elevator to the garage; I hugged Joe and Melissa, played with Callie for a little bit, said good-bye.

Woody walked them to Joe's truck he helped Melissa in the front seat while Joe strapped in the car seat. I waited for Woody at the elevator; I needed to ask if he knows Melissa and find out what's going on.

Woody came back inside, I looked at him, hands on my hips tapping my foot.

"You Woodrow, are not going upstairs until you tell me what that double take was and why it seems like you were swooning when you saw Melissa, have you met her before?"

"No bomber I haven't but she's beautiful, the baby is definitely Morelli. How he managed to land her is beyond me."

"Woody, this isn't a side of you I've ever seen. You're dating Robin anyway she is a very nice girl and not too shabby to look at."

"Yeah I know Steph, we'll see if it works out between her and Morelli."

" Oh God Woody, please don't even think it, I don't know what Joe would do if he loses to another Rangeman, please promise me."

Woody laughed.

"OK bomber, you got it."

We got off the elevator on five, I walked over to Carlos, and we walked into his office.

"How was your visit with Morelli babe?"

"It was nice, Melissa is a very sweet girl, the baby is adorable, Melissa let me hold and feed Callie. Joe laughed at me because he said I was being all domestic and quite the hostess."

"Are you busy Carlos?"

"A little, you know I'm never too busy for you though babe, what do you need?"

"Oh nothing I was just wondering. I am going to go upstairs to take a nap."

"Fine you do that and I will be up once I am all caught up here."

"OK, I will see you later."

I kissed him, he kissed me back and walked me to the elevator.

I went inside, laid down on the couch, and watched TV. I woke up after a nice nap watched more TV and Carlos came home around 3:30 he sat down on the couch and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hi babe, did you have a nice nap?"

"I did, I was watching TV and fell asleep, but it was a good nap."

"Babe, can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you though."

We sat for a little bit, just relaxing with arms wrapped around me, I was feeling very relaxed and comfortable. I told him I spoke with Marcus and about his dancing and singing his little song. We laughed.

"Carlos, what are you wearing tonight?

"I haven't really given it any thought; I don't pre-plan like you do."

"Smart ass."

I got up and walked to the closet to find something to wear. I was standing there wondering how I can have a closet full of clothes and still not be able to decide on what to wear. One of the things I do not like about being a woman.

I chose a red sweater dress with long sleeves made of cashmere and a pair of gray boots with black thigh high tights, I hung everything up on the wall.

I chose black jeans with a pewter shirt for Carlos. I had ordered a David Yurman royal cord chain with black titanium, I ordered these clothes and chain for Carlos, I figured if he can do it so could I right? I hung those on the wall also.

My sexy man came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around him at the hip, seeing his perfect abs and body glistening from the water made me hot. God, this man is the sexiest man alive, I swear.

"Babe."

"Damn that ESP of yours."

"Not the ESP, your filter is out of order again."

I went to fix my hair; I put in some gel, scrunched it up so that the curls were bouncy and fresh looking. I freshened up my make-up and walked into the dressing room. Carlos had pulled out a matching bra and pantie set, he put them on the bench.

"Babe, I picked out something that I liked for you to wear tonight."

They were a bright red set with black lace trim; can't remember wearing these before, I put on my high thigh tights and he pulled me over to him and kissed me.

"You look delicious babe."

"You my sexy Cuban are scrumptious."

I kissed him back and thanked him, turned back to get my dress from the hanger and slipped it over my head. It was perfect, not tight fitting but slightly relaxed. It really was very comfortable. I sat on the bench and pulled my boots on and was all set. As I walked out to get something to drink Carlos called me into the dressing room, he was holding the clothes up.

"Babe, is this my outfit for tonight?"

"Yes sir, here there is something for you besides the clothes."

I took the necklace off the hanger and showed it to him.

"Since you always shop for me, I thought it was my turn to do the same it totally screamed Ranger."

"Very nice babe, thank you."

"I bought these for me while I was shopping."

I showed him the black heart necklace with black diamond stud earrings.

"Steph they're beautiful."

"You're rubbing off on me, haha."

I put the necklace on him and he did the same for me while I put my earrings in, I looked in the mirror, and they were very nice. I was worried they would be crappy since I ordered them on line.

Carlos looked amazing in that shirt, but then he looks amazing in anything he wears. I sprayed my J 'adore perfume; this was now my new favorite.

We were all set and the guys buzzed saying daddy had arrived. Woody escorted him up to our apartment, when daddy walked in, he had a smile on his face, I walked over to him gave him a hug and said hello.

"Hello pumpkin, you look lovely."

"Thanks daddy."

We sat down, had a glass of wine, and had a nice little visit. Then we left for the garage.

We arrived at the restaurant, Isabella, Ricardo, and Grandma Rosa were seated we were escorted to the table and we all said hello. We sat down as always treated like royalty. After a scrumptious dinner, we had coffee and dessert, talked for a while, daddy was telling Carlos and Ricardo a story, while I excused myself to visit the ladies room.

As I was walking to the ladies room, I felt eyes on me, I carefully looked around to see if it was anyone I knew but nothing, there were a couple of men staring at me. The woman one of them was with actually smacked him. I took care of things and walked back to our table and the same thing happened, staring. I recalled the conversation Carlos, Bobby, and I had in the car and laughed to myself.

I joined everyone again Carlos had a smirk on his face. We had more coffee, and I was starting to get tired. I tried to hide it but I guess I wasn't doing a good job.

"Stephanie, you look tired, you need your rest."

"Papa, I am fine."

"Babe, are you ready to go home?"

"No, let's just hang out for a little bit more, I'm OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Carlos."

We sat and talked, Carlos told everyone about our upcoming trip to Barbados, we talked about my new position at Rangeman and work in general, I felt like I've had this conversation before and with the medication, I don't remember half the time.

We talked about mini batman, the legal action against Dr. Barnbas and the upcoming holidays. It was a very nice evening of course having great parents sitting at the table was the best part of it. It was now getting late and I was starting to get tired, Isabella noticed it first.

"My dear girl, you are about to fall asleep, son, take her home."

"Mama, I am getting tired now."

We said our goodbyes and I sat in the back and fell asleep as daddy and Carlos were talking. We arrived at Haywood and Carlos woke me up, he helped me out of the car, I hugged my dad and kissed him.

"Good night daddy, I love you."

" I love you too pumpkin, thanks for a great night sleep well."

"Babe, I'll be up soon, I want to talk to your dad."

"OK, see you upstairs."

I went upstairs, took off my clothes, and threw my dress in the dry cleaning basket; put on a pair of silk PJ's took of my make-up and got into bed.

"Frank has Helen done any thinking about getting her shit together to try and fix this relationship with Stephanie?"

"Carlos, that woman is a piece of work, she asks about Stephanie and her health because she's heard things through the gossip mill and wants to know when she's coming to dinner."

"I keep telling her to call and find out for herself, she claims Steph needs to apologize. I have told her Steph won't be coming around any time soon. I also told her how your mom and Ella adore her that she has the love of two women. Helen gets mad and huffs off."

_**Carlos POV**_

Frank and I shook hands and I headed back to our apartment, I wish Stephanie would let me talk to her mom, but promised I would not.

I went into the dressing room took my clothes off put on a pair of my silk boxers yep I still have some left. I came out into the bedroom and Stephanie looked so peaceful, she wasn't asleep I stood against the wall I just could not keep my eyes off her, God we, mainly I wasted so much time. She turned and looked at me as I got into bed.

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her,

"Good night batman. I love you."

"Good night babe, I love you too."

I kissed her, played with her hair, and rubbed her arm she sighed in a comfortable and relaxed way. It only took her a few minutes before she was out like a light, her breathing relaxed and I held her, she felt so good in my arms.

Perfectly made to fit within my arms; there was no other way to explain it. How could I have been so fucking stupid all these years? Things were supposed to turn out this way, I think that if we had not gone through all the turmoil over the last few years, we wouldn't have been ready for our someday and doubt that we would have worked out.

The alarm went off and it was time to start the day, I wanted to get to work so I could learn as much as possible. I couldn't wait for all this to be over and move towards the future. We have a lot of things to look forward to. Whether good or bad, I had Carlos who lets me rest in his strength and I draw from him, I refuse to continue to be weak and insecure in everything that I do.

A new Stephanie has emerged and it's time for the rest of the world to meet her, it's time for everyone to know that I will no longer allow anyone get the best of me, EVER. After we were done with dressing and breakfast, I stood in the living room raised my hands up in the air and very loudly and confidently said.

"OK world, here I come, the new and improved Stephanie Michelle Plum, you better be ready for me because I'm done playing games."

Carlos came over to me, wrapped his arms around me.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I am so proud of you. Come on lets go show the world the new and improved love of my life."

He kissed me, took my hand and we got on to the elevator.

**A/N:**

Oh, there is more to come.

Thank you to all the readers and followers, your comments and reviews are so sweet. I greatly appreciate all the kind words.


	17. My New Life Begins

_**~17~**_

_**My New Life Begins**_

Since I was able to work part time, I kept busy doing searches and reading over the sales material that Les had put together for me. I was able to go out on a few apprehensions with Manny but was not to do much; I sat in the car while Manny and additional guys did all the work. Hector was always in the car with me.

Everything with Michael Goldberry came back perfect and his references were impeccable, his former employer said that he wished him all the best in the world and that Rangeman was getting a stellar employee.

They were coming out in about one week I couldn't wait to see my little man, I've missed him so much. Wait until he hears they will be moving here when he sees his apartment and bedroom. Once we received the report back on Michael, Tank drew up the contract and sent it to him for signing. As soon as Michael told us verbally that he would accept the position, I made my move on decorating the bedroom for Marcus.

I had asked Alicia to have Marcus pick out three of his favorite bedrooms I hired a decorator and his room is ready waiting for him.

I started my training for sales / client relations with Lester as well as meeting clients, and Les let me take lead on a couple calls, on those calls he had me write up the proposal then send it off to Ranger and Tank to look over for pricing.

Lester really does not like doing this job, he is such a good schmoozer he's the perfect salesman I was going to enjoy this new addition to my job at Rangeman.

I actually had to go shopping for clothes because I needed business attire for the sales calls. I was able to wear my uniform when it came time to be on hand for the system installation.

It was also time to pack up my apartment, so we went over to take care of my personal things. Carlos was going to get the guys to take a truck over and load it with all the furniture to donate, that was going to happen over the weekend.

We stopped by the bonds office to say hi to Connie and Lula we also picked up the files they had for us. I told them what Carlos and I had been doing. Lula immediately stopped what she was doing, looked at me, and stared.

"Lula what's wrong you're spacing out."

"Oh white girl, I just had a thought."

"Oh shit now that's scary." Connie said.

"Shush your mouth Connie."

Lula barked back.

"Anyway girl, have you given notice yet?"

" No not yet, I still need to empty it out, why?"

"Can I have your apartment?"

"Well Lula, it's really not up to me but I can talk to Dillon and see what he says, I don't see why you can't."

"How much is the rent?"

"$600.00"

"Humm, I'm not sure I can swing that."

I hated where she lived, it was a dump and in a crappy neighborhood. My apartment would be perfect for her not that mine was the Taj Mahal or anything like that. Plenty of room in the closet for her clothes she'd have a living room and dining area.

All she has now is a one-room type of set up in an old house.

"Lula listen, let me pay the rent for you for 1 year."

" Stephanie girl that's a lot of money."

"Look I have the money so I can do it, don't worry about it."

"What if you want the apartment back?"

Carlos laughed and wrapped his arm around me and held on tight.

"That Lula I will guarantee you is never going to happen." Carlos said.

Connie decided to join us in the conversation.

"So Steph, are you buying a house?"

"No Connie, I've moved in with Ranger."

"Say what, wait when, Huh. Why are we just now hearing about this?" asked Lula

"Ah, um, hum let's see, oh yeah, I've been a little busy lately with surgery, remember?"

"Sorry Stephanie, I didn't forget, I just sort of forgot." Lula said.

I think Lula felt bad about kind of forgetting about the surgery, which was no big deal, no need for any reminders.

"OK Lula, I won't need to ask Dillon since I'm going to pay the rent upfront for 1 year, I will just need to tell him to put the lease in your name."

'"Now do you want to keep the furniture and everything that's in there?"

"OH GIRL that would be great."

Lula was beaming, I am so glad that I'm able to do this for her, who says money can't buy you happiness, I'm happy about what just happened. Therefore, money can buy happiness.

"OK Ranger and I will talk to Dillon and let him know what's going on, I will give him a check, I'll make sure he gets it cleaned and ready for you, I will tell him to call you to give you a move in date and all that."

We started to walk out and Lula yelled for me to stop, she came running over, I wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stop, I pictured myself going through the door. Carlos thought the same so he moved me out of the way. Lula came and gave me the biggest hug, squeezed the heck out of me. She kissed me and thanked me over and over. She was excited and I really was happy for her.

"All right, Ranger and I are going back there to take care of this and we'll talk later, I'm going to tell Dillon not to change the locks or anything since Rangeman set up the system, you'll just need to change your code, one of the guys can help you with that."

Carlos and I went back to the apartment, I told Dillon what was going on, and he said it was no problem, I wrote the check out and it was all set. I gave him Lulas' telephone number so he can let her know when she can move in.

I moved out and Lula was moving in, as they say in one of those office supply stores, THAT WAS EASY. Carlos and I headed back home with my things and I told him I wanted to go out for dinner to celebrate our living together officially.

"Where would you like to go for dinner Babe?"

"How about we go to a new Italian restaurant?

"Whatever your heart desires my queen."

"You know you're a smart ass right Batman?"

We were both in our Rangeman black, and people were looking at us funny. I had a skip so Carlos came with me; Manny had to go out of state to pick up an FTA. There were other guys with us, I of course was not allowed to do much.

I loved having Ranger as my partner, don't get me wrong the guys are great, but Ranger is such a bad ass that the minute the skip takes a look at us, they practically come running out with their hands up in the air.

Connie and Lula laugh every time Ranger and I are together in our uniform they call me lil Ranger.

We were in our dressing room, both of us standing there looking for something to wear.

"Carlos, you know between the two of us, we have our own department store and yet we stand here searching for something to wear, what's up with that?"

"I don't have a problem finding something to wear, I was just standing here copying you, thinking maybe if I find something it might transfer over to you via ESP."

He started laughing; suddenly he became a clown now? I smacked him on his ass and he turned and lifted me up in the air and carried me to the bed. He threw me on the bed and started kissing me.

I was kicking and laughing because he had started to tickle me.

"OK, ok, I give; let me go find something to wear so we can leave."

I chose a dark gray pair of pants low cut at the hips with a cute belt that had crystals on the buckle, a red and black blouse with a black short length short-sleeved sweater with black pumps.

Carlos put on a black pair of jeans, with a dark gray sweater and a striped pewter shirt. Carlos grabbed our coats from the closet and we headed out.

"OK Batman, we're going to Settimo Cielo, It's on East Front Street."

"Yes ma'am."

I slapped his arm and told him to stop it. He would just answer with yes ma'am. I was ready to strangle him.

We got to the restaurant and of course as always the parking karma works for Carlos, there was a spot right in front. If it was me there wouldn't even be parking available in the garage across the street.

We walked in and the Chef greeted us.

"Welcome my friends, two of you this evening?"

"Yes two." Carlos replied.

"Come follow me, I have the perfect table for you. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes, I read about the restaurant last week and thought we'd try it tonight."

"We're glad you chose to dine with us this evening. Is this table satisfactory sweet lady?"

"Yes, Chef, it's perfect, thank you."

We sat down and Chef Jose told us the specials and as he left our server came to our table, he brought a basket with Italian crackers, bread, oil and Parmesan cheese. He introduced himself to us his name was Antonio.

Carlos ordered us a glass of wine; he is so good at ordering just the perfect wine, where did he learn all this, certainly not as a Ranger. Antonio came back and asked if we were ready to order.

Sitting next to my handsome man, I just couldn't help but stare at him in wonder, he is most definitely the man of mystery. He amazes me, he turned to our waiter who could barely speak English and placed our order in ITALIAN.

"_o ordinerò per entrambi noi. Prima di tutto iniziare con insalata di giardino, per il succo di vestirsi, succo di limone e di arancia mescolato con un po 'di filo d'olio." _

(I will be ordering for the both of us. First, we will start with a garden salad, for the dressing, lemon juice, and orange juice mixed with a little splash of oil).

"_Naturalmente, signore, la medicazione non sarà un problema."_

(Of course, sir, the dressing will not be a problem.) The waiter replied.

"_Per la donna, Gamberi Fro Diavolo_"

(For the lady, Gamberi Fro Diavolo)

"_E avrò Pollo al Portobello)"_

(I will have Pollo al Portobello)

"Eccellente selezioni signore, gaurantee potrete godere di entrambe le portate.)"

(Excellent selections sir, I guarantee you will enjoy both entrees.)

"vuoi che ti porti un bicchiere di vino?)"

(Would you like me to bring you another glass of wine?)

"_Sì, si prega di portare il vino con la nostra cena."_

_(Yes, please the wine with our dinner.) _

"_come si desidera, signore."_

(As you, wish Sir.)

I just stared at him as if I was seeing him for the first time.

"Carlos, where did you learn to speak Italian?"

"Italian is easy to pick up babe; it is very similar to Spanish."

"You never cease to amaze me at the mystery of you, good night but you are one sexy man of mystery."

Carlos laughed and leaned over and kissed me.

We ate our salads and the dressing, which was lemon and orange juice with a little bit of olive oil was delicious note to self-make some for home. Who am I kidding, I would end up asking Ella to make it.

We talked about tomorrow being my 6th week follow up and final appointment, I was beyond thrilled. Carlos took my hands and he held them tightly as if he was never letting them go. I loved when he held me like that.

"Stephanie, It's been a rough time for you the last few months and I also managed to add my own share of rough for you. I am truly sorry about that, I never intended to hurt you. I hope you know that."

"Carlos, please let's forget about all the stupid things we both did, we're past that now and we are moving towards our someday."

He looked at me and his eyes were watery when he did that, I wanted to die, such raw emotion coming from him is so heart melting.

"Steph, I think back to the day I came to your apartment and you said, welcome home batman, I'm dying, those words killed me and the thought of losing you was well something I was not prepared to deal with."

I was the one with the teary eyes now, but that is so easy and normal for me, especially since my surgery, the hormone factor as I call it.

"Carlos, I have to say when Barnbas told me that some patients have 6 months to 1 year time span, I thought about going back to that bridge that you once saved me from and jump off it. Then it was as if something fell on my head and I was reminded about the card you left on my pillow asking me not to give up on you and I knew I had to fight."

I couldn't look at him because it was killing me to see his face so sad. He wiped the tears that were falling on my face with his thumbs. He lifted my head so that I could look him in the face and I saw his eyes pooling with tears.

"Carlos, I am not the only woman who has gone through this surgery and this process, there are women who have suffered much greater than I have, and they are true heroes. It was a very hard time for me; there were times when I still thought about that bridge, I just couldn't do it."

We just sat there and stared at each other, I could see Antonio wanting to approach us from the corner of my eye but he was afraid to interrupt. I told Carlos that our poor little waiter was waiting for us. We laughed and Carlos nodded to the waiter that it was OK. I thought it was very sweet of him to give us our space like that.

"_cena sarà fuori a breve"_

(dinner will be out shortly.)

"_grazie mille"_

(thank you very much.)

Our waiter took the salad plates away, cleared away the breadbasket and the other little plates. He brought us our wine and took away our glasses. A couple minutes later, he brought us our entrees.

Carlos had ordered me the jumbo shrimp with garlic and sauteed tomatoes with risotto, for himself he ordered chicken breast with sauteed Portobello mushrooms and sun-dried tomatoes with red potatoes.

I gave Carlos some of my shrimp and tasted his chicken. Both of our entrees were delicious. I was impressed with this restaurant I liked it a lot. I am definitely coming back.

Carlos, we will have to come back here with our family and my dad let's plan on that after the Christmas Holidays are over OK?

We finished our dinner and Antonio came over to me and asked me in his very broken English, if I wanted to order dessert. I said, no thank you Antonio, I am stuffed.

"Whatever you desire beautiful lady."

"Thank you Antonio, that was very sweet."

He brought over the check and Carlos paid the bill, left a bunch of cash, sometimes I don't even think he counts it, there could have been 800,00 in that pile, who knows. He is a very generous man.

We got up and said good-bye to Antonio and we walked to the car.

"Babe, this was a great choice in restaurants, thank you."

"Thank you for making this an amazing night Carlos, it was a perfect date."

We headed home and arrived in the garage; my gorgeous man quickly got out of the car and came over to my side to open the door for me. God, where did he learn all this, I mean really, I know they don't teach them that in boot camp or Ranger school.

We took the elevator upstairs, Carlos was very impatient, and he started taking my clothes off as soon as we came into the apartment.

"Carlos, what are you doing? We can't do anything."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. However, there are other things we can do that don't involve going against doctors' orders."

We went into the dressing room, he finished taking off my clothes, I put on another silk nightshirt, and we crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

Carlos was kissing me, one thing led to another and it was playtime, we didn't do anything we weren't supposed to, but we did have a few orgasmic moments. We finally decided it was time to get some sleep. I cuddled up next to my sexy Cuban man, put my head on his chest, as I took in his breathing, I became relaxed and fell asleep.

It was the day of my final follow up and I was beyond thrilled, it's been a rough few months. I decided to dress casually, we had running around to do after the appointment. I was in leggings, sweater, boots, and Carlos in jeans and shirt.

We arrived at the doctors' office. Janet greeted us and took me back to get blood drawn.

Under the watchful eye of Bobby, blood was drawn, labeled, and taken back for further work. Marisol examined me and after that was finished, she told me to get dressed and go to the conference room.

We sat down, Marisol and Alejandro came in, and Alex had a big grin on his face. He was so dang cute.

"With that look on your face, I take it I'm good?"

"Honey you are more than good, you're perfect. Your results came back incredibly healthy, beautiful blood. The other testing we did all came back great."

I sat there looking at Carlos grinning from ear to ear, I really did want to jump and down and dance around the room 50 times, but I had to control myself.

"You have done very well on your recovery care, Bobby and Ella have done a good job with you, and it shows."

Alex was beaming when he was telling me the results and he was quiet then Marisol was ready.

"Stephanie you could stand to gain another 10-15 pounds, but that's up to you. You will have minimal scarring. You my dear are 100% free, unfortunately it came at a cost of the hysterectomy, but it's better than the alternative."

Alex took his turn again and discussed the future part of care and recovery.

"I would like to draw blood and test every six months for the first 2 years and then yearly after that. I would like for you to keep up with the nutrition, I will send Ella an email with dietary requirements."

"Good nutrition is important, you can splurge no more than 2 days per week, stay away from fast food and processed foods, soft drinks. Keep doing what you have been doing."

Staying away from fast food was going to be a little difficult but not having to work at the bonds office every day is a huge help. I know that Carlos will be getting on my case about that. Marisol then took her turn.

"Like Alex said, nutrition is very important, we've modified the instructions for Ella just a bit. You are free to go back to work, go about your day to day life."

"You have to remember that the incorrect medication and high dosage took your body for a wild ride and your body is still in need of rest. If you get tired rest, take a nap as often as you can. About 1 hour should be good."

"Listen to your body if it is energized that is great, if not then rest. That is very important; I would say a couple more months and your body should be back to normal again."

Carlos and I held hands and looked at each other, I was excited about the news and ready to get this behind me and move on. There was a lot to do before our upcoming trip to Barbados.

"Stephanie, Mari and I are very happy with the results, we're glad that Carlos acted quickly and you followed our instructions. Now you have a trip to get ready for so off with you both and we will see you for Christmas."

Mari and Alex got up; Alex hugged and kissed me on the cheek. Mari came over and hugged me she whispered to me.

"Now go and have wild crazy chandelier hanging sex and enjoy doctors' orders."

I felt my face turning red and they both laughed and walked us out. I walked over to Janet and scheduled my 6-month appointment and we left.

Bobby had to get back to work so he left as Carlos and I headed for his parents' house. I pulled myself as close to him as I could get to give him a few kisses and sat back down. He took my hand and kissed my palm.

"Babe I'm so happy with the news and I am looking forward to our many many years together. Yet another hurdle you have overcome, I am so proud of you. You truly are a survivor."

"Thank you Carlos, I get my strength from you. You're my rock; I could not have survived this without you and your support."

"Now babe, are you going to share what my sister whispered in your ear?"

"Oh that, she said I can go and enjoy wild crazy chandelier hanging sex. Now I just need to find someone who has the perfect chandelier, humm, who can I get?"

"Keep that up babe think all you want, I'm the only one that will come to mind and don't forget that."

"Oh batman, I guess you're right."

He kissed my hand as we laughed. We arrived at the Monoso house Ricardo and Isabella greeted us. We all sat, talked, had a very nice lunch we finished eating and I told them about my final visit, they were happy. Carlos mentioned to his parents that we may not be here for Thanksgiving because of our trip but we weren't 100% sure. We would definitely see them at Christmas.

We sat around talking and Grandma Rosa came home, she had gone out with some of her friends. She kissed me hello, sat next to me, and joined in our conversation. Carlos asked if I was ready to leave as we had lots of things to do.

"Mama, Papa, we are going to leave, we have errands to run."

We hugged and kissed each other good-bye, I told Isabella we should all get together before we leave for our trip. We got in the car and drove out of the neighborhood.

"Babe are you tired?"

"No I'm good."

I received a raised eyebrow.

"I'm serious, I feel great."

"OK don't forget rest and nutrition are very important."

"Carlos, we both know that I probably won't be eating crap food again."

"Good to hear Babe."

"Babe, are you up for some shopping?"

"Wait, what, you want to go shopping, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well Steph, you said you needed to buy some more suits for work as well as other clothing remember?"

"Yeah, you are right, OK let's go shopping batman."

"Do you need to shop for our trip? We can do that today."

"No I will do that with the girls."

We headed to the mall and he took me to Nordstrom and Neiman Marcus (needless markup as I call it). I didn't find anything at Neiman but found a few outfits at Nordstrom, and Macy's I bought pants, dresses, suits, jeans, shirts and quite a few pairs of shoes, I was set and wouldn't need any suits or outfits for a while.

We had more running around to do and we headed back home when we finished everything. Marcus was coming this weekend and we needed to get ready for mini batman. We bought Marcus, batman gear, t-shirts, pj's, another t-shirt with a cape, I had asked Ella if she could get a Rangeman shirt for him, she did and embroidered his name on it.

Today we bought him a pair of black cargo pants and black boots, Lester had found a cool pair of sunglasses for boys that he bought them for Marcus.

Carlos and I had already decided that we were going to give Michael and Alicia a night on their own we had made reservations for them at Settimo Cielo, that little Italian place that Carlos and I enjoyed so much. Carlos set up a corporate account for Rangeman.

The restaurant will bill all charges on the account to Rangeman. It's been rough for Michael and Alicia with medical bills and Michael losing his job. We, well I started this whole thing but Carlos was a real sport about it and went along with it not once arguing.

We knew that they didn't have a lot of money. I bought Alicia a dress; she was a size or two larger than I was so it wasn't too hard. We bought Michael a nice pair of dress pants, shirt, and sports jacket and I was going to hang them up in the closet. It worked out perfectly since Ella had his measurements for his uniforms.

Everyone seemed to genuinely like Michael, Manny and Lester I think took to him from day one. He fits in really well with the guys. Hector and Alex like him a lot too. Hector has been great with Michael, he's taken him under his wing, and they seem to work well together.

Carlos and I had gone over to Michael and Alicias' one day and after Marcus went to bed, the four of us talked, they were so appreciative of everything that we have been doing for them. They were genuinely grateful and so touched and I loved that we could help them in this way. I know it was as if we just forced ourselves on them but that wasn't the case, well maybe a little bit. They are just such a sweet family and I am a firm believer in paying it forward.

Carlos and the guys have all been so great in helping me, and looking out for me that I was thrilled to be able to help someone out. I am still very uncomfortable with his wealth. We don't really argue, but when it comes to money, we have our differences I don't like to spend his money, he gets mad when I don't. We go back and forth with that subject. Shopping today I didn't even argue, he just whipped out the black card.

Carlos did warn me as we were heading to the mall that the issue was not open for discussion. We have already opened up a joint checking account, let me just say that was a weird moment. I still have all my money in the bank; he will not let me touch it.

We've had to put so much on the back burner until we were done with the cancer stuff. Now it's time we settle into a real life, working, being a couple and getting ready for our future.

Things were going too well and as always, I am waiting for the other shoe to drop, that damn shoe. There is no reason to worry about the stupid shoe so I am going to concentrate on now and this weekend.

The Goldberrys' were going to be here Thursday before noon, Michael had some training to finish up, Alicia and I were going to go register Marcus at school then show Alicia around town.

Thursday night we were all going to Pinos, everyone from the building was invited, Ella and Louis were going to join us too, I was excited about that. It was a welcome to Rangeman dinner for Michael.

Friday night we were going to Arcangel for dinner with Alicia, Michael, Tank, Hector, Lester, Manny, Alex, and Connie. Bobby had some classes he had to finish up so he is unable to join us.

Carlos has started calling me his social director; I am just as surprised as he is because planning things is not me at all. Saturday night, Alicia and Michael were going out on their date and batman and wonder woman were going to hang out with mini batman.

I was really looking forward to hanging out with Marcus, we asked him what he wanted to do, he said he wanted to do batman and wonder woman things. I bought some old Batman movies along with Wonder Woman and Justice League.

Ella was going to make us dinner, hot dogs, hamburgers, French fries for all of us. I asked if she would make a small cake with batman on it, I showed her a picture of one and she said no problem.

We were going to roast marshmallows on the roof, so I told Carlos we needed a fire pit, Louis bought one and had it all set up. The roof had become a nice little sanctuary for me it became my thinking place. Carlos had asked Louis to buy some of those heaters that restaurants use for outdoor dining patios, there were a couple of tables and a few Adirondack chairs, Louis painted them in various colors, it was so pretty up there.

We bought barbecue skewers for the marshmallows, I couldn't think of what else we could do, we told the guys to come and hang out with us on the roof for the roasting time.

I had everything all planned out as to how we were going to surprise Marcus with his apartment and bedroom. Apparently, he had been talking to his parents saying that he was going to be staying at our house and how he couldn't wait to see where we lived.

The minute he starts asking to see where he was going to stay, we would take him into their new apartment and his mom and dad would take him into his bedroom, his room was going to be the only one decorated. They had enough of their own furniture to bring with them.

Carlos and I finished the final touches in the apartment, we hung up the clothes in the closets, and Ella was going shopping to buy some groceries for them. Lester had taken a few pictures of Marcus and he had a collage made and transferred on one of those canvas frames.

There was a picture of Marcus and I, one of Carlos, Marcus and me, one was of the back of us, we were walking and we each held his little hand in ours and one when he came to visit me in my hospital room and we had both fallen asleep.

Lester also had one made for Marcus and it's hanging on the wall in his bedroom, when Lester gave that to me, I started crying, it was very touching and the pictures were so sweet. I have mine on the mantel above the fireplace. In a way, it's sad because it reminds me that we can never have our own kids, but it also shows me that we can love a child with all our hearts without creating it ourselves.

We went back to our apartment and relaxed for a little bit, it was a long day, we had been on the go since this morning. I just wanted a nice long relaxing bath and get into my pj's and cuddle up next to my ever so wonderful man.

"Carlos, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Babe, it's up to you, we can go out or just hang around here."

"I want to stay home, take a nice long bath, and relax."

"That works for me babe."

I went into the bathroom to get my or our bath ready because I knew he would join me. Took off my clothes, put on my robe and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Carlos had the fireplace going, candles lit and walking with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses towards me. Was he planning on a romantic evening since I was officially allowed to have sex, I wondered.

"Oh, I was just coming out to get something to drink."

"All taken care of babe go on; get back to the bath tub. I'll be there to join you if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind, silly man."

Our bath was ready; all it needed were bubbles and Carlos. I got into the tub and slid into the water, oh it felt so good. I heard music playing and my sexy Cuban man standing there with nothing on.

Looking at him standing there got me all tingly and very very nervous because I don't think that I am quite ready for anything physical, we need to talk about that.

Carlos joined me in the tub and poured us some wine. He sat behind me wrapping his legs around mine as I laid my head against his chest. He kissed me on the side of the neck.

"Busy day today huh babe, but we accomplished quite a lot."

"Yeah, it was good. Carlos, I'll need to get back to a training routine when we get back from vacation."

"When you're ready babe, I can get Bobby to put together a routine for you and have him start you back slowly until you get to a level you are comfortable with."

"Carlos, I have something I'd like to talk to you about but will you promise not to get upset."

"Stephanie, I promise not to get upset you know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, I know that Marisol said I can have sex."

I didn't know how to bring it up.

"Talk to me babe."

"I'm not 100% ready for us to make love yet, do you mind if we wait until we get to Barbados?"

"Stephanie, i've told you before, i'll never push you or pressure you, when you are ready is fine. I was setting up the apartment for a relaxing evening, not for sex."

"Thank you for understanding Carlos; I'm sorry it's that we haven't really been together in quite some time and". . . . . .

He put his fingers to my mouth spoke so softly.

"Shhh, babe you do not need to explain anything or apologize, I understand, now let's continue our nice relaxing bath and not worry about sex. OK?"

"Carlos, what do you have planned tomorrow?"

"Nothing really, I was going to ask if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow since we still need to buy clothes for the trip."

"Carlos, you've neglected too much work already, I'll go shopping tomorrow, this way you will be able to get caught up OK?"

"All right babe, but you know the drill, you get a shadow."

"OK, I won't fight you on that."

I was looking forward to our trip, we would have about 4 days alone then Kinsey and Amanda would arrive. We would have some time together then we would leave.

We bathed each other and between the wine and the warm water, I was nice and relaxed. After we finished up, Carlos helped me out of the tub, put the robe on me, and put on a towel around him.

I put on a silk lounge dress and Ella came up with dinner she made grilled eggplant, potatoes with green beans and sautéed bacon and onions, dessert was banana casserole, it was on the menu at Arcangel it had baked bananas with raisins, chopped pecans, and brandy. Everything was delicious as always.

We cleared up the table, put everything in the dishwasher, and took our coffee over to the living room.

"Carlos, where in Barbados will we be staying?"

"St. James babe, it's pretty exclusive to the rich and famous. There is a marine park, sugar museum and more. Nice restaurants and the temperature fluctuates from 78-88 always."

"Beautiful crystal blue water, the villa is on a private beach. You will love it."

"Carlos, we're staying in a villa? I thought it was going to be a cute house."

"Kinsey and I had served a pretty rough mission together we wanted to decompress somewhere beautiful and private. Kinsey chose St. James, Barbados. We flew to DC to debrief and made arrangements to go for 2 weeks."

"Both Kinsey and I loved it we rented a house on a private beach and relaxed the entire trip. While we were there we decided to buy something to use for future mission decompression."

"At first we bought a smaller house, we let friends and family use the house for vacations. We found that it worked well for us and thought about opening it up to others who needed major decompressing from a mission."

Carlos was starting to get very serious as he was telling me about how the house turned into a villa. He stared into space as if he was reliving his experience.

"It helped those coming back from a mission, the idea of Barbados becoming the decompression location morphed into something so much bigger and both Kinsey and I were thankful that we had the ability to offer the house to others."

"How did you guys go from buying a house to a villa?"

Carlos wrapped his arms around me and held me with my back against his chest, he was rubbing circles on my arm.

"There was a mission that we had finished and it was bad, I was not in good shape at all neither was Kinsey. We stayed for about 1 month and during that time, the villa came up for sale, it was selling at a low price because the owner died and his kids just wanted the money."

"We looked at it and decided that we have worked too hard to pass up on this opportunity, on the property were 4 other little guest cottages that came with the property. The original house was behind the villa, I think it was staff quarters. We hired staff; they live in the original house we bought, and the guest cottages."

I was amazed at the story, I felt there was more to it that he wasn't sharing but I did not want to push it while he was telling me about it I felt his body tense and that was my sign to leave it alone.

"Babe, you're going to love it, when you go shopping buy some evening wear as we'll be going out to dinner a few times."

I always knew Carlos was wealthy but I'm realizing he's richer than I originally thought and that scares the crap out of me.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah babe."

"How rich are you?"

He laughed as I asked him that.

"Why Steph.?"

"I'm not sure but I know that it will be an issue for me, between us."

"How so?"

"You like to spend money on me and you spoil the hell out of me, I've lived paycheck to paycheck, had my car repossessed well you know struggled."

"Stephanie, I love spoiling you, does it bother you because of your financial struggles?"

"Yeah, always worrying how I was going to pay rent, bills etc. I don't want you thinking I'm in this for the money because that's not me."

He turned me around to face him and stared deep into my eyes, held my face in his hands kissing me.

"Steph, I know you aren't anything like that and certainly not a gold digger. I have never thought you loved me for my money. I know that having money makes you uncomfortable. Babe, you fainted for crying out loud, hardly the actions of a gold digger."

"You know you're a smart ass batman."

"Stephanie, I've worked hard to build this business, with missions and anything that I needed to do to keep building Rangeman. I want to enjoy life and enjoy it with you by my side"

"Nothing brings me more joy than spoiling you, so please let me."

"It's hard for me to grasp it all and I will have a hard time getting used to it. Don't go overboard OK?"

He gave me 10000-watt smile and held me tighter.

"I'll try not to, but I can't guarantee it."

We watched TV and I was falling asleep so he carried me off to bed and all I remember is kissing him and saying goodnight and I was out.

_**A/N:**_

I hope that you like this chapter, I know it may seem like it's a little slow right now but things start happening, it's always calm before the storm right?

Thank you so much for your comments and for following, making it worth writing my first story.


	18. I am a Happy Girl

_**~18~**_

_**I Am a Happy Girl**_

Carlos woke me up with soft kisses and coffee. Ella brought us breakfast we ate in bed, it was romantic. I am so spoiled and it's such a strange feeling to be living this lifestyle. We finished our breakfast and I called Lula to see if she wanted to go shopping.

"Skinny white girl, you know you ain't never gotta twist my arm for shopping."

"Good, I have to take a shower and dress; I'll call Connie to ask her to join us."

"OK girl, come and pick me up, just call me and let me know when you're on the way."

"Lula are you in the apartment yet?"

"Yeah, I am."

" OK see you soon."

I called Connie next.

"Hey Connie, how are you, I'm going shopping, want to come? I am going to pick up Lula at the apartment I can swing by and get you, are you in the office?"

"Yeah, I am. OK I'll go with you."

"Great, I'll see you soon."

Carlos came over and sat next to me.

"Got everything organized with the girls babe?"

"Yes, they're both going. What do you have planned for today?"

"Well since you told me to work, I guess I'll catch up on the contracts, between you and Santos I'm being kept busy."

"What are the plans for tonight?"

"It's up to you Steph, what would you like to do?"

"Surprise me."

" Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Hmmm, it is last minute; I mean do you think I'm sitting around waiting for you to ask me out?"

"Funny girl aren't you?"

We laughed; yeah sometimes, I'd like to think I'm funny.

"Why yes I would love to go out on a date with you Mr. Manoso."

"OK, I'll pick you up at 7:00pm wear something sexy; I want to show you off."

"Will do Mr. Manoso, I'm looking forward to our date."

"Go jump in the shower and I'll take care of the dishes."

"OK, I love you Carlos."

"Love you too Stephanie."

I finished getting ready; I put on a pair of leggings, cream color boots, and sweater and was set to go. I went to the living room, Carlos was reading I stood behind the couch, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

"Now that was just what I needed Ms. Plum, come here you're too far away."

I walked over to him, he sat me on his lap and handed me an envelope. I opened it there was a black credit card with my name on it and cash.

"What's this?"

" For you babe, I've had it for some time and finally have the chance to give it to you."

"Carlos, I have my own money, I can't take this."

"Babe, Please."

He said to me while giving me a scary glare.

"UGH, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can give you a few ideas, but I'll wait until we get to Barbados."

"OK funny guy, I'll walk you downstairs."

I walked over to Rex, gave him a couple of grapes, said good-bye, and walked out the door with my hot Cuban love. I kissed him then headed to the garage. Hal was my guy for today.

Rather than taking two cars, we took the Cayenne, Hal drove we picked up Lula and Connie made our way to Quakerbridge Mall, I bought so many clothes for our trip for me as well as Carlos. It was good to have Hal to gauge on the size and an opinion.

We decided to break for lunch and went to Cheesecake Factory, I asked Hal to join us for lunch, never like making the guys feel like they are simply shadows.

Since we were going out for dinner, I didn't want to eat a lot of food for lunch. I ordered a Greek salad and water

The girls were surprised I didn't want fast food. I told Connie and Lula I had a hot date tonight and I needed something new and sexy, I wanted to eat light. They ordered dessert, I had a small bite, and we sat around for a little while talking, and then continued to spike up the economy. I tried on a few dresses and nothing seemed to do it for me.

Then I saw the dress, it just screamed I'm perfect for tonight. It was a black form fitting dress with a V-neck, long sleeves one arm was lace the other black fabric the back was a low V with lace and a loose back.

It was just what I was looking for, classy yet very sexy. I took the dress and asked the sales woman to find me shoes and purse to match the dress. She took me to the dressing room then came back with several pairs of shoes and bags.

I put the dress on, put my hair up in a clip, put on the shoes, held the bag, and walked out the dressing room to show Lula and Connie. Hal did a double take stood staring with his mouth open then apologized for staring.

As I walked towards the girls to ask what they thought, I noticed a couple walking around looking at dresses. The man was starting at me; he walked straight into the dress rack. The woman he was with slapped him and took his arm to pull him away.

He walked away then came back alone walking towards us, he just stared at me and he kept walking closer, as he got close Hal stepped in front of him blocking his way. Connie and Lula were laughing.

Hal kept telling this guy to step back, the guy knew Hal wasn't playing around.

"Sir, please step back."

"I just want to tell her how beautiful she is."

"Dude, that's not gonna happen, step away."

I went back into the dressing room; the sales woman came over and apologized for the actions of that guy. I told her I was going to buy the dress, shoes, and purse. I gave them to her and said I would be at the counter shortly.

After I finished getting dressed, I went to the counter and paid for my outfit, I decided to use the card Carlos gave me, as soon as the woman saw it was a black card, her eyes lit up.

"Is there anything else that I can assist you with Ms. Plum?"

"Yes, I won't need a necklace or bracelet, but what type of earrings would you suggest? I have black diamonds and white diamonds."

"I would go with the black diamonds if I may suggest wearing your hair pulled up to show off the back of the dress. Let me show you some hair jewelry."

She pulled out some combs that had black and white crystals on them, they were perfect, I bought those to add to the outfit. Lula and Connie were eyes wide and mouths open as they saw the total on the register. I was a nervous wreck; I spent $1950.00 on one outfit how was I going to explain that to Carlos?

As we were walking away we passed the jewelry department, I stepped over to the counter and noticed a man's black dog tag with a diamond with a platinum chain. The sales clerk made his way over to me.

"Hello, my name is Brian; may I help you find something?"

"Yes, I'm interested in that black dog tag, can I see it?"

" Absolutely."

He pulled out the necklace; I grabbed Hal and pulled him to the counter.

"Hal what do you think of this for Ranger?"

"Steph, I like it, very sharp, he will like it."

"Brian, is there any way that I could get this engraved?"

"When do you need it?

"I'd like to have it to take home with me today."

"I will make sure it's taken care of immediately, what would you like to have engraved?"

"Babe."

"That's all?"

"Yep, that's it, when will it be ready?"

"Give me about 1½ hours."

We walked around the mall and stopped off at another jewelry store; I looked around casually and eyed a few bracelets. I told Lula and Connie to go get us some pretzels and meet me outside at the benches.

Hal stayed in the store and kept his watchful eye on me not letting me out of his sight. I told the sales clerk what I wanted to look at; he put them on a velvet board.

For Connie and Lula I picked out a braided bracelet in Silver with a single diamond. I saw one for Hal, a black rope bracelet with silver designs, very masculine.

He wrapped everything up and put them in separate small gift bags. I went outside and saw Connie and Lula coming back towards us. They had pretzels and drinks we sat down at the table I put the bags in front of them, saving Hal for last. I didn't want the girls to know.

They loved the bracelets, I wasn't sure if it would fit Lula but it was a perfect fit. I was surprised she had a small wrist.

We were done with pretzels and drinks we headed back to pick up my gift for Carlos. Brian showed it to me, they did a great job, the engraving on the back of the dog tag looked very nice.

I made sure that the dog tag was nice and shiny; he put it in the box wrapped it up in black paper with silver ribbon. I paid for it with my own money, ha ha; I got Carlos back on that one. I was planning to give it to him tonight.

$7500.00 later, I was ready to go home, as we were leaving the store, we saw that same couple from earlier. They were both staring at me, her with a glare and him like a hungry wolf. Hal told the girls and me to go inside the closest store and we did. I was watching as Hal approached the couple.

"Sir, I asked you before to knock it off and I have been very polite to both of you, I suggest you stop now or I will be forced to take action."

"Is she someone famous that she has a body guard? It's that she is very beautiful."

I don't know what was being said but I could see Hal turning into Halosaurus it was funny. Hal is very good at being polite and innocent but when he gets pushed, watch out.

Suddenly, the woman stood back and slapped the guy in the face and as he was paying attention to his face, she punched him in the stomach and took off towards us. Lula and Connie got into rhino mode.

"You think you're all that don't you? Watch your back bitch; you're not always going to have Ten Ton Tessie with you."

"**OH, NO YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME TEN TON TESSIE**. Listen here you piece of trash, if your man is so hot and bothered over my friend here, it's because you ain't givin him what he wants, he ain't got no taste in women until now. Get your trashy ass out of here before you go down face flat on the ground."

Next thing security came around, Hal had the guy handcuffed and he came running over to me, luckily the security at the mall uses Rangeman for training, they know us all and we always have back up.

"**Bomber**, are you ok? I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you."

"Hal, I'm fine now worries."

Security asked if I wanted to press charges, I said no. They said they would hold them for a few hours so that they didn't have any chance to follow us. Security all know me as bomber so luckily my name didn't get used.

"I swear skinny white girl, something always happens you are a magnet, let me tell you."

We all laughed, Hal thanked Lula for taking care of the situation, and we got into the car, dropped off the girls, and headed home. We pulled into the garage and before Hal got out, I told him to hold on I gave Hal the little gift bag.

"Steph, what's this?"

"Open it and see."

Hal opened up the box, his eyes were wide, and he was surprised. He looked at me and didn't know what to say.

"Steph, what's this for?"  
" Thank you for always having my back and being the best brother I could have ever asked for."

"I can't accept this."

"Yes you can and you will take it. No one needs to know it's from me."

"Thanks Steph, I appreciate it."

Hal got out of the SUV and came over to my side to open the door. He took all the bags and we headed upstairs. I went to 5 to pick up my gorgeous man. When I saw his megawatt smile, I melted, I just cannot believe he's all mine.

"Can this tired woman escort a handsome gentleman upstairs?"

"Any time babe, you can escort me anywhere."

We got to 7; Hal had already brought up all the bags they were in front of the door.

"Looks like you enjoyed shopping."

"Sure did, much needed therapy, not that shopping with you was boring, but it's always more fun with the girls. I bought you a few things for our trip, I'll show you everything tomorrow because I need to start getting ready."

Carlos took the bags into the dressing room, I hung up the dress for tonight, and left it in the bag so he couldn't see it until I was wearing it.

"Did anything exciting happen?"

Now why in the world would he ask me that, does he have a camera attached to me somewhere?

"No nothing really just shopping, the sales clerks were falling all over themselves with how much I was spending."

"Well that's not too exciting babe, nothing else huh?"

"No, not really oh oh yeah something funny while I was trying on a dress."

I told him the story about the guy, Carlos got pissed as I was telling him about running into them later on. Told him how great Hal was.

"Babe, does that help you understand how beautiful you are."

"Oh Carlos, stop, you already have me in your bed, no need to schmooze me."

I put the bags in the dressing room, took out the gift box, and put it in my bag. Went to take a shower and I was joined by my luscious hunk of man. We played a little in the shower then finished up.

Going through my hair ritual drying, gel then pulled my hair up leaving a few strands loose around my face, put in the hair combs. Made sure my make-up was perfect, I put on my stockings, shoes and slipped on the dress.

"Carlos, can you come and zip me up please?"

"Babe! Is that what you were trying on when that guy lost it?"

"Yes, why?"

"No wonder, you are absolutely stunning, that dress was made just for you in mind. It's perfect for where we are going."

Carlos was wearing a black suit with a lavender shirt and a purple tie, he looked beautiful, oh my my my my this man is stunning, not me.

"You look gorgeous batman; women are going to be falling all over themselves tonight."

"Babe, you'll be making men and women stare at you believe me."

"OK Carlos, how about we just call it even and say we we're both drop dead gorgeous."

He gave me a sexy smile as I grabbed his hand.

"Come on schmoozer, let's go."

I kissed him as we walked out the door, got in the car and headed to I had no idea where. As we were driving, I saw a sign for Bernardsville.

"Where are we going?"

"Be patient."

We arrived at The Bernards Inn, it was beautiful, I was so surprised.

"Carlos, I've heard about this place, it's supposed to be very nice."

The valet took our car and we went inside, as we walked in I thought the hostess was going to faint. I laughed; Carlos helped me with my coat and gave it to the greeter to check in.

"Reservation for Manoso."

"Mr. Manoso, welcome. Please follow Corey he will take you to your table, everything is as you requested."

Corey escorted us to a table with a bit of privacy and at the table; there was a crystal bottle chiller. The restaurant was beautiful; it was all about romance with an old Hollywood feel to it.

It had high ceilings, stone fireplaces with beautiful woodwork. It really was high class. Corey opened up our chilled bottle of wine, an Italian Moscato, a sparkling wine. I am slowly learning about wine from the master.

Carlos ordered potato ravioli that was amazing, followed with a salad. I ordered the roasted beets and Carlos ordered Tuscan Kale. About 10 minutes later Corey asked what we selected for our main entrée.

I chose a New Zealand King Salmon and Carlos ordered Pan roasted halibut. With dinner, Carlos ordered a Chardonnay, a nice Italian wine. We finished eating I was stuffed. Excusing myself to go to the rest room, on the way to and from the restroom I felt eyes staring at me. It was very weird and creepy.

Carlos got up as I got to my seat, I sat down and he pushed my chair in, he bent down, kissed me on my neck, and whispered in my ear.

"You are one sexy woman, Stephanie Plum."

"Why thank you my gorgeous man."

A server brought dessert, for me it was butterscotch cheesecake. I was so surprised that my sexy Cuban man who very rarely eats dessert ordered vanilla bean Crème Brulee.

"Mrs. Manoso, can I assist you with your selection of coffee?"

Corey explained the various types of coffee and I told him to choose for the both of us.

"As you wish Mrs. Manoso."

Carlos smiled until it reached way above his eyes each time Corey called me Mrs. Manoso. Corey brought our coffee and it was delicious.

We spent some time talking, holding hands, and feeding each other dessert, Corey brought us fresh coffee, and I took out the box for Carlos and put it in front of him. He looked at it and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Babe."

Which clearly meant, what did you do?

"I saw this today and couldn't resist. Before you open it, I just want to say thank you for taking control of everything when you came to my apartment, not only that but for everything you've done for me.

He was about to interrupt, I asked him to let me finish.

"Thank you for loving me and letting me be me without trying to change me and for being my best friend in the entire world. I love you Carlos Manoso." The sexy, bright Cuban smile was across his face.

"OK, now you can open it."

He opened the box, held the dog tag, and smiled when he saw the engraving on the back.

"Stephanie, this is very nice, thank you so much. I am so proud of you and everything that you have accomplished; I wouldn't change a thing about you."

We were holding hands and sat a few more minutes when Corey came over he asked if we needed anything else. Carlos said no, but to bring the check, as we would be leaving soon.

"Carlos, I have a confession to make, I spent a lot of money today, don't get mad at me, but I spent 7500.00 dollars."

As I scrunched my eyes waiting for him to get upset, he held my hands tighter and laughed.

"Babe, I am not mad, at all."

Carlos put several hundred-dollar bills in the check holder and we got up to leave, Corey walked us to the door and thanked us, he took my coat and gave it to Carlos to help me put it on.

The car was waiting for us and it was warm, Carlos gave the valet a $50 bill and helped me in the car, walked over to his side and we were off.

"Carlos, this has been a wonderful evening, thank you. It's been a great date."

"Babe, there are plenty of dates to come, trust me."

Conversation on the way home was about the food, dessert and the evening in general.

"Babe."

"Yeah Carlos."

"When we walked in to the restaurant, did you notice people staring?"

"I noticed it when I went to the restroom."

We arrived at Haywood and went straight to 7, I walked to our dressing room, took my clothes off and put on a pair of silk pj's, took my makeup off and helped Carlos with his clothes and hung up his suit. He put on his boxers and walked to the couch.

Tomorrow, mini batman was coming and we had to finish some work before he arrives so we can spend the next few days with him. We talked a little then sat in comfortable silence.

I was getting tired and my sexy romantic hunk of a man carried me to our bedroom he laid me in the bed, climbed in next to me, and wrapped himself around me.

The Cuban Cocoon as I like to call it was as comfortable as always and I fit perfectly into his arms. No one could ever give me what Carlos is giving me right now which is unconditional love and happiness that I have never experienced in my life.

"Babe are you happy?"

I turned around to face him and looked him straight in the eye taking in those delicious dark eyes that I loved so much, kissed him as if it was the end of the world.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I can't even describe how happy I am. If I google for a word, there wouldn't be one to find."

"To answer your question, yes I am, with everything that is in me. Are you?"

"Yes, I never imagined this type of happiness could exist let alone be living it. You have shined a bright light into my darkness."

I have never really understood the saying the eyes are the window to a soul, but Carlos has taught me the meaning through him looking deeply in my eyes. It was time to ask him about other women, will he get mad?

"Carlos, can I ask you something personal?"

"Babe, I've told you, never be afraid to ask me anything and there is nothing so personal that we can't discuss it with each other. If I can't talk about it I will say so."

OK here it goes, God please don't let him get mad. I should keep my mouth shut but have to know.

"When you tried to forget me with other women, what did you do?"

There was no anger or hesitation in his answer.

"My life fell apart the night of our deal when I told you to fix things with Morelli when I walked out all I could say to myself was, if ever you're in my arms again, I'll love you much better and hold you forever."

"I called Tank and told him I was off line, I did not want to be disturbed unless it had to do with you. I went to Miami and told my brother Raymon we were going out on the town."

"We went to a very exclusive night club, women were all over us we drank, danced, and had a pick of the most beautiful women imaginable. I had already booked a hotel room knowing exactly what I was going to do."

I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea whether I wanted to hear anymore and thought about saying ok; stop no need to go any further.

"I left the night club with a woman who at that moment seemed to be absolutely gorgeous and sexy, with a killer body. We arrived to my suite; we were all over each other. She did not hesitate taking my clothes off then hers.

Carlos hesitated for a few seconds and continued.

"When she kissed me I couldn't look at her, let alone kiss her or touch her. I pushed her off me and went to the bathroom, wrapped a towel around me threw her clothes on the bed and told her I couldn't do this that she needs to leave."

He ran his fingers through his hair, never taking his eyes off me.

"I pulled out your picture and all I could do was cry for you. The same thing the next night, another exclusive night club another hotel room nothing. After 3 or 4 nights of nightclubs I finally decided to just see about dating one and not making it just about sex."

"A beautiful girl by the name of Martina was one that I decided to try and date, we saw each other every night, and I tried to fall for her, to settle to give in and just make myself feel something deep for her. I thought it was time to take this to the next level and sleep with her, show her I was serious about her."

Carlos sighed and looked sad.

"I took her out had a good time, we laughed and headed back to the hotel, I made sure it was romantic, she went into the bathroom, changed into something very seductive, she came out and I did not feel anything."

"Again, I couldn't look at her or touch her, no matter how hard we tried, I was dead. Martina sat me up and asked me what the name of the woman is, I told her about you. She said I was the dumbest man she had ever met and if I was this stupid to send the love of my life back to another man that I knew couldn't make you happy, she wasn't going to waste her time with me."

I laughed when he said told me that story, smart woman this Martina is.

"Stephanie, I told you that I need you more than a drug addict needs his fix, I didn't sleep with any of those women, no matter how hard I tried to talk myself into it. I also told you I would ruin you for all other men, but it was the other way around. I was the one ruined."

"Carlos thank you for sharing that and being honest, I won't bring it up again ever. The subject is dead and buried."

He pulled me tightly into his cocoon, I relaxed with his breathing, and I was out.

We woke to the alarm, having so much to do today before our special guest arrived, Carlos didn't even work out instead went straight to taking a shower; we ate breakfast and headed downstairs.

I got started on what I needed to do I was in full concentration mode, next thing I heard was pitter-patter of little feet and the sweetest voice.

"Bomber, where are you?"

I came running out of my cube and stood directly in front of him.

"Oh my god, mini batman, I'm so happy to see you, I knelt down opened out my arms and he ran straight into them. I've missed you so much."

Lester, Manny, Cal, Ram, and Hal all came over. Lester and Manny had taught him the fist bump shake and the other complicated hand thing. Cal put his hands up in the air and said, whoa, I didn't know that Bombers bodyguard was going to be here today.

Carlos came out of his office along with Tank. Marcus did not hold back his excitement at seeing Batman. Carlos got on his knees and Marcus wrapped his arms around the huge frame.

I was so teary eyed between seeing Marcus and Carlos interacting with him, it was hard not to. Of course, Mr. Observant Marcus noticed.

"Remember wonder woman, only happy tears right?"

"Yep mini b only happy tears."

Alicia and Michael were waiting for our excitement to be over and we all hugged. Alex came around to Michael saying that he had 1 hour before he has to go for training.

"Batman, I get to stay with you and bombers all the days I'm here, take me to your house."

It was perfect timing, because we could tell him right away and Michael was going to be able to join in the fun.

"Mini b, bomber and I live upstairs on the 7th floor, it's not big enough for all of you so we'll take you on to the 4th floor so you can see where you will all be staying, how does that sound?"

"OK batman, let's go."

His little hands took each of our hands and we walked to the elevator with him in the middle of us. When I see him, all that goes through my mind was this little person is to be in our lives.

We all got on the elevator, Lester, Manny and Tank took the stairs, they were waiting, Bozo Santos was ready to record the entire moment. As we came off the elevator, bozo was recording.

Carlos was explaining to Marcus about the apartments on the 4th floor Manny opened the door, and we all walked in. Marcus ran around the living room, dining room looking at everything. I was just as surprised as Michael and Alicia because it was completely furnished.

"Where do I get to sleep?"

That was the signal, Michael and Alicia took him to his bedroom we all followed, the look on his face was priceless. When he saw blocks with his name on the wall and the picture of him with Carlos and I he was a little confused.

The three of them sat on the seating section of his bed and Michael started to explain it all to him.

"Marcus, listen to what I have to say, we told you all about the nice things that Ranger and bomber have done right? Well they did even more than what we already told you."

It was Alicia's turn.

"Sweetie, Ranger gave daddy a job here with his company, all of us will be living here, this is our apartment, and this is your very own bedroom. Remember when I asked you to pick out some of your favorites, bomber wanted to know. She arranged for all this."

"WOWIE WOW WOW, wonder woman, you love me much. I knew it coz you kissed me lots of times."

"Shhh, mini b, batman doesn't know about those kisses, he might get jealous."

Marcus turned, arms crossed at his chest, looked at Carlos serious as can be.

"Now batman, no getting jelly belly from you, dude you gotta lighten up on the jelly tude."

We all cracked up, what language was he trying to talk? I was laughing so hard I couldn't stand straight. Tank roared so loud I swear the floor shook.

"OK, OK mini b, no jelly tude from me promise."

Marcus opened the closet when they built the bedroom, I told the decorator to make sure that the racks and shelves were all within his reach and that he could grow into the other taller shelves.

His pj's were in the dresser drawer, his pants and shirts were hanging and his Nike shoes were on the shoe rack. The sunglasses from Lester were on top of his dresser.

He grabbed the pants and the Rangeman shirt, looked at all of us wearing the same thing, his entire face lit up.

"Whoa, ain't it a pip, I'm going to look like all of you guys and bomber."

When he said ain't it a pip, I lost it, I turned around to walk away because I was crying, Carlos came out after me and pulled me into his chest.

"Oh babe I'm so sorry."

"Of all the things he could have said, why did he say that, I was thinking today that he was meant to be in our lives and now I know that Grandma Mazur sent him to us,"

Marcus came running out of the apartment, and stood looking up at us.

"Bomber, I'm sorry, I didn't know about Grandma M, Manny just told me. I didn't know she said that to you. Are you upset with me, did I make you cry. I didn't mean to."

"Oh honey, no you did not make me cry, I miss Grandma Mazur, and when you said that, it reminded me of her. It's all good Marcus it really is."

I knelt down and gave him kisses and a hug, he ran off singing I'm to hunky for my shirt, to hunky for my shoes, too hunky for my pip and danced away. OH MY GOD, this kid is exactly what this building needs.

We all hung out for a little until Michael had to leave for his training, I was getting ready to leave with Alicia and Marcus to sign him up for school. As we were walking towards the elevator, Carlos cleared his throat.

"Babe, are you forgetting something?"

"No I have everything I need."

"Really, shadow?"

"Oh, crap."

Carlos walked over to me and took me aside, pinning me against the wall with arms on each side of me.

"Don't think you can pull one over on me even with guests, you don't go out without a shadow."

"Yes sir."

He kept us in the same position; leaned in, and kissed me as he turned to walk away I smacked his ever so fine tight ass. He turned and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Babe are you dressed?"

"Yep, sure am."

"Batman, of course bomber is dressed, can't you see she's got clothes on, sheesh."

Marcus, always with a comeback, we just laughed. We went down to the garage, Manny and Lester were waiting, and mini batman wanted to know why they were coming. I told him it was their job.

Marcus was in the middle seat, I told Manny where we were going and we headed that way. I totally forgot that Val was working at the school, so I am quite sure we would run into her.

We arrived at the school, Lester stayed in the car, and Manny came in with us. Went into the administration office and sure enough Val was there. We said hello I told her what we needed. She took care of everything, explained all the rules etc., and handed Alicia a packet with all the information.

I was hoping that I could escape any other conversation but that was not going to happen.

"So Steph, how are you feeling?"

"Good Val how are Albert and the girls?"

"They're good; the girls want to know when they'll get to see you."

"Not sure Val, when will you pull your head out of our mothers ass?"

Heading back to the door, Val started to follow us and Manny turned around and stood in his tracks stopping her from walking with us. I felt bad but she needs to know I'm serious about this.

"Steph, you two are sisters?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

Five minutes into the drive, Marcus was asleep. Dang, that boy is flipping adorable but sleeping like that makes my heart melt.

"Alicia, is he tired from the excitement of the trip or is this normal?"

"Dr. said to expect it until his body is used to the medication but he will be fine in a few weeks."

I had already given Manny and Lester my list of our stops, we drove around for a while and Marcus started to wake up Alicia wanted to know where the library was since it is one of his favorite places to go. So we headed that way.

We arrived at the library and again Lester waited in the car, while the rest of us went into the library. We went straight to the desk so that Alicia could apply for a card.

Sue Ann Grebek was working at the counter.

"Hi Stephanie, haven't seen you in a while, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good Sue Ann, these are friends, Alicia, and her son Marcus, they've moved to the area I'm not sure have you met my partner Manny?"

She looked him up and down as if he was a piece of New York style cheesecake, which I happen to know is her all-time favorite.

"Hi, welcome to the area. Marcus would you like to check out the kids section?"

We followed Sue Ann; she told us about story time schedules and showed him all the computers the kids can use. He was a happy camper so after looking around the section, he wanted to check out some books.

Alicia wanted to stop off at the grocery store to pick up some things, I told her no need as the fridge, and cabinets are set. She smiled with watery eyes; I've never met someone so appreciative of having things done for her.

We arrived in the garage and headed up to the apartment; Marcus ran straight into his room and came back out with his black pants and Rangeman shirt. Lester and Manny tried to hide their laughter but it didn't work.

"Bomber I will wear this tonight so I can match you and batman."

Alicia looked at me and told me to deal with him.

"Sweetie, no one will be wearing work uniforms unless they are working and taking a dinner break. Wear one of your batman t-shirts or something else."

"OK bomber."

Manny and Lester left, I sat around for a little bit talking with Alicia while Marcus watched TV. I told them I was leaving, and we would leave in a couple of hours. I headed to 5.

I said hello to the guys and went to see Carlos, his door was open so I peeked in his office. My man buried deep in paperwork standing staring at him just made me tingle. He looked up and gave me a beautiful smile.

"Hi handsome are you busy?"

"I am never too busy for a visit from you."

"How is your day so far?"

"Filled with paperwork, how about you?"

"Good, I'm heading upstairs are you ready to call it a day or do you have more work to finish up?"

"I can leave."

He put his paperwork back in the folder and everything in his drawer then locked up. Shut his light off, locked his office door and we headed out. He told everyone what time we would be meeting at Pinos then went to our apartment.

As soon as we got inside, I went straight to the couch and crashed. Carlos joined me with two glasses of wine, we talked about our day, the places that we visited, and I told him about running into Val.

Carlos told me that he had stopped to check on how Michael was doing with his training, he was quite impressed at how good he was. I was happy to hear that.

I turned on the TV, leaned into Carlos and I was done. Waking up to a gorgeous man kissing me is the best thing that I could ever ask for, there is nothing like it.

"Hi sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?"

"I did, thank you for letting me sleep."

He took the wine glasses to the kitchen and I followed him to feed Rex, our usual ritual, he stands on his hind legs, twitching his front paws, I talk, he doesn't answer and bam, we're done.

I went to the bathroom, washed off my make-up, put fresh make up on, pulled my hair up in a clip, and stood in the dressing room staring at all my clothes. I pulled out a pair of my new light denim jeans, with a purple button down shirt, brown boots.

Carlos chose blue jeans and a white button down shirt he looks so yummy.

We stopped off at 4 to get the Goldberrys' then to the garage. Hector just finished taking out the car seat and putting it in our SUV. We always manage to head out in a convoy; Tank, Manny and Hector were in the truck in front of us. Lester, Woody, Ram and Hal behind us.

"Batman, you must be so important to have cars before and after us, wowie."

"No big guy, you are the important one here."

"Really?"

"Yep, big guy really."

I turned around, Marcus had a huge smile on his face, and burst into song, he started singing Call Me Maybe we all laughed.

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

We arrived at Pinos and Mr. Pino had everything ready, Carl Costanza, Eddie Gazzera and Big dog were all there sitting at the bar eating, we all said hello.

We sat at our tables as everyone started trickling in. Marcus was beyond excited; he was wide-eyed and beaming. As I sat quietly watching him, I felt a sadness come over me.

I got up heading towards the bathrooms; I didn't want the tears to start rolling at the table. As I was about to walk in Carlos took my hand and led me to the private room, which was empty.

He walked us over to a bench and we sat down, wiping the tears away, he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Babe, I can't understand fully what you or other women go through in these situations, we men aren't geared that way. I'm sorry, I really am, talk to me."

"Carlos, I have always told myself that kids weren't something that I would miss having because I could never be a good mother. Afraid I would turn into my own mother. Having the hysterectomy seemed like a no brainer decision and I truly thought it would be a piece of cake."

"Babe, I know it's extremely difficult, you struggle, and it hurts you deeply. Remember when you said that Marcus was sent to us by Grandma Mazur?"

Oh great, thanks my sweet man who is supposed to be consoling me, brings up my grandmother.

"That little guy adores you, he jumped into our lives full force we both love him, yet we didn't make him. There will be kids for us to adopt when we are ready and I have no doubt that we will love them as if they were our own."

Carlos kissed my tears away and held me, a few minutes later we heard Lester and Marcus.

"Kid where the heck are you going"

"Looking for Ranger and Bomber"

Marcus came running over to us, stood hands on hips tapping his foot on the floor.

"Remember, wonder woman only cries happy tears. Man, good thing I'm not a girl, all they do is cry."

We started to laugh; Lester asked if everything was ok. We said yes, he walked away. Carlos picked up Marcus and put him on his lap.

"Marcus, I want to explain something to you, Stephanie cannot have babies of her own so she is sad."

He looked confused like he was trying to sort it out and sad.

"Bomber, how about I am your pretend kid, I can love my mommy and daddy plus you and Ranger, will that make you happy?"

Sniffing and laughing at the same time, I just looked at him and hugged him, he threw his arms around me, patted my head with his sweet little hand saying, it's ok bomber, we can pretend.

I cried and laughed at the same time, this kid is something special, Grandma Mazur definitely sent him to us, no doubt about it.

"Thank you mini b, I appreciate it. I need to go to the bathroom, so you go back to the table with Ranger and I will be there soon ok?"

He let go and jumped to the floor, I went to the bathroom as they headed to the table. On the way back to our tables, Joe walked in with Melissa and Callie, we said hello and talked for a little bit.

"Are you guys here for dinner?"

" Yeah, how about you Steph?"

"There is a huge group of us; do you want to join us?"

"If it's ok with Manoso."

I laughed as I walked away saying it was up to them if they wanted to join us. I sat down and I was in between Carlos and Marcus. I told Carlos I invited Joe and Melissa, I was met with raised eyebrows from all around the table.

I waved over to Joe telling them to join us. Melissa put the carrier in the corner by where they were going to sit. She sat down and a few minutes later, Woody, Robin, Alex and Connie all walked in.

Everyone that was not working was here and those working would join us for their dinner breaks as schedule permits. Carlos whispered that I should get the festivities started. I had already pre-ordered everything from appetizers to pizza.

"OK everyone thanks for coming out tonight to our first annual welcome to Rangeman dinner. As most of you know, Michael is now our newest member of the Rangeman family."

Marcus started clapping and started to say something but his mom put her hand over his mouth.

"As most of you know, we met Marcus at the hospital while I was there, later met Michael and Alicia. Truly a wonderful family and thrilled to have them be a part of our awesome family. So if you would all go around the table and introduce yourselves, what your role is with Rangeman, not necessary for long speeches."

It was now time for Joe to speak, there was no hiding how awkward he felt, so I took over and told Michael and Alicia that Joe and I have been friends since we were kids and had a very tumultuous relationship but have remained good friends, I introduced Melissa and Callie.

Others spoke and I noticed that Woody was checking out Melissa on and off, I told Carlos I wanted to talk to Woody alone for a second. I got up and walked over to Woody.

"Hey Woody, sorry I need to talk to you about a file real quick before I forget."

We walked over to a different area and stood with my arms crossed at my chest and my back to everyone.

"Woody, please stop this checking out Melissa thing we talked about this. It's not fair to Robin and certainly not to Joe. I'm begging you please concentrate on Robin, will you."

"I'm sorry Steph, you're right."

Thank you and we headed back to our group. As we sat down, Michael started telling everyone about his previous job and was ready to finish up. He looked at Carlos and I then spoke again.

"You all know Ranger and Stephanie much better than we do, so I don't have to tell you that they are both very special people and very special to my family. They have gone above and beyond to help us."

"Marcus took to them pretty quickly and he has not let go of them, he adores them, I feel it was higher being that brought Marcus and Stephanie together at a time that they both really needed each other but didn't realize it."

Everyone around the table had smiles on their faces listening intently to Michael.

"Alicia and I are grateful for everything that all of you have done to make us feel so welcome and embrace us into the Rangeman family. It clearly is a family there is no doubting that."

"We appreciate you being so great with Marcus; he is very over protective of Stephanie as some of you have already experienced the rest of you I can only apologize ahead of time for his actions."

Everyone clapped, then Marcus got up and asked if he could talk, oh god here we go, who knows what is going to come out of his mouth.

"Hi, in case you didn't know I'm Marcus but bomber calls me mini b, that's coz I'm mini batman. I bodyguard wonder woman when batman is busy saving the planet. Me and Batman are the only ones who gets to call bomber wonder woman because we're her jucie leg."

"Mini B, what is a jucie leg?" Lester asked.

"Santos, you can be so clueless sometimes, jucie leg is the cool way of saying justice league." Cal said.

We all laughed, Marcus was beaming. He sat down and we all clapped. Carlos welcomed Michael and Alicia then said a few things about Marcus and our food came out.

A few guys came in during their dinner break and ate, we all had so much food, and it was a good time. I am so glad we did this, I told Carlos we should do this at least once or every other month. He told me to run with it.

Callie started getting fussy; I told Melissa that she could continue eating I would take care of feeding her. I asked Mr. Pino to warm up the bottle; Melissa took it from him and tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot.

Once all that was taken care of I fed Callie she sure is a hungry little thing, grabbing at the bottle as if someone was going to take it away from her. I thought it would bother me, but I was ok.

Once she finished her bottle, I tried to burp her, but it didn't work for me, Joe came over and took her and she burped for him. We all laughed at how such a loud noise could come out of something so small.

Callie was taken care of; Joe asked if I wanted to hold her, I noticed he didn't ask Carlos, I swear they are babies themselves. I took Callie back and she laid there staring at me smiling. It was very heart melting.

We all continued to talk and eat; Lester was cutting up, telling jokes. Cal was playing around with Marcus. It truly felt like a family gathering as opposed to co-workers and I loved every bit of it.

Suddenly I started to feel weird, it seemed like it got cold, I looked around at the table to see if anyone felt it. Nope nothing, I looked at Carlos.

"Babe, what is it?"

"All of a sudden it feels like it's 50 below zero in here."

When he looked at me worried, the guys noticed it and everyone was on alert mode.

_**A/N: **_What do you think, could it be another stalker, the couple from the mall? With Stephanie who knows. It could be anything.

Your comments are very sweet and greatly appreciated.

Thank you so much.

I am only going to be able to post 1 chapter per week, getting ready to move my work schedule keeps me busy.


	19. Words Cut Like a Knife

_**~19~**_

_**Words Cut Like a Knife**_

The guys were on alert, I was just about to tell Michael to take Alicia and Melissa along with the kids in the back room when the cause of the drop in temperature was within my view. There she was, in her evil glory, the queen of ice herself, Helen Plum, with Valarie and Angie Morelli in tow. What is that all about? As soon as I relaxed, so did the guys.

"Babe"

"It's OK Carlos; I just don't understand why Angie Morelli would be with them."

I looked at Joe and he was as surprised as me. As I sat looking at the three of them Val came walking over to our table, she said hello to everyone and asked if she could talk to me, I didn't want to create any drama so I looked at Carlos and said it was OK. I got up and followed Val to a corner.

"Stephanie, can't we be friends again? The girls are always asking about you, they miss you."

"Val, I told you what needed to happen before we can be friends again; you just choose to be up her ass."

Suddenly, I felt myself get ice cold, I turned, and the ice queen herself was there.

"Val you bitch, you set me up; you don't give a shit about me you wanted time for her to get in my face."

I started to walk away and my mother grabbed my arm, holding on tightly and I was pissed but again I didn't want to make an issue especially with Marcus sitting at the table, because he was watching.

"Let go of my arm, you have a lot of nerve using Val to get me alone, we don't need to make a scene here, there are families with kids."

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, when are you going to come to your senses, stop all this nonsense and come to the house for dinner you think you are better than the rest of us don't you?"

She slapped me across the face and I didn't know what to do. As soon as that happened Carlos was by my side in 2 seconds flat, he grabbed my mother literally picking her up in the air and taking her outside.

Tank took Val by the coat and pulled her outside with Lester and Hector following. Manny came over and took me back to the table. I was trying not to cry but it was a little difficult. Joe went to talk to his mother. I sat down, Marcus came sat on my lap, he put his arms around me.

"Bomber, that big girl was mean, I not like her she should know that Wonder Woman only cries happy tears."

Marcus wiped the tears with his entire hand and put his head on my shoulder patting my back.

_**Marcus POV**_

I am sad at bomber, that older girl was mean; if I was bigger, I would have gone over and beat that mean girl. I don't like her for making bomber sad and cry not happy tears. Doesn't she know that Wonder Woman only cries happy tears? Bomber is so sad and she keeps crying. It's OK for her to cry coz she's a girl and girls do that, all they do is cry. Sheesh.

**XXXXX**

Mrs. Morelli came over to us.

"Stephanie dear, I'm so sorry I had no idea this would happen, your mother called and asked if I wanted to go for dinner."

"Mom, I'll take you home."

Joe got up, picked up Callie came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Steph." They all walked out to leave.

I had a feeling Mrs. Morelli was going to get an earful on the way home. Carlos, Tank, Hector, and Lester came back to the table; Carlos sat down, put his arm around me, and asked if I was OK.

"Carlos, can we go home?"

"Yes Babe."

He said we were going to go home, asking if Michael and Alicia wanted to stay, they said they would leave with us. Carlos told everyone they could stay as long as they wanted. The evening was dead after that scene. Everyone got up to leave.

We arrived at Haywood; we walked the Goldberry's to their apartment and made our way upstairs. As soon as we got home, I walked straight to the bedroom, took off my clothes got into bed and cried, Carlos left me alone for a little while, he was on the phone with someone I wasn't sure who it was.

"Hola Mamá, ¿cómo estás"

(Hello Mama, how are you?)

"Carlito, ¿qué te pasa, sucedió algo, todo está bien, ¿cómo está Stephanie?"

(Carlito, what's the matter, did something happen, is everything OK, how's Stephanie?)

"She's fine Mama, she's in bed."

"What happened?"

"Mama, we were all out to dinner, the evil bitch that calls herself a mother showed up at the restaurant and she was yelling, Steph tried walking away but that bitch grabbed her and slapped her across the face."

"Oh mi dios en el cielo lo que está mal con esa mala mujer."

(Oh, my God in heaven what is wrong with that evil woman?)

"Listen, tomorrow there will be a group of us going to Archangel; I want you and Papa to join us alright?"

"Of course sweetheart is Stephanie OK?"

"She's crying it hurts me to see her cry. Mama I wanted to kill that bitch tonight, I would have done it if Lester didn't scream at me to stop."

"Sweetheart, we will see you tomorrow, you just go and take care of that precious girl and give her my love."

"OK mama we will see you tomorrow, bye."

_**Carlos POV**_

I cannot believe that cold hearted bitch calls herself a mother. I have never wanted to hurt a woman even during any missions even when I knew that the women were as big a threat as the men. I truly wanted to kill this bitch.

When I saw that Helen was getting that look on her face I made my way over and when she slapped Stephanie, I fucking lost it. I picked her up and carried her outside.

I slammed her against the wall and I was ready to punch her in the face all I could feel was rage and wanted to do nothing else but kill her. Lester was yelling at me, I wasn't listening to anything only thing going through my head was stopping this bitch from breathing.

"**RANGER! STAND DOWN, NOW!"**

I finally came to reality and realized what I was doing, I put my hand down and looked at her, and I was hoping I scared the crap out of her. I told Tank to take Val to the car and to call Frank to let him know what happened. I knew this bitch would turn the story and play the victim.

"Helen, you by far have to be the coldest, heartless evil bitch I have ever met in my life, I have never wanted to kill or hurt any woman before ever in my life until now. What has Stephanie ever done to you that is so horrible that justifies you treating her this way?"

"She has been a huge disappointment and a laughing stock, now Joseph has found himself a nice girl and he has a baby, Stephanie should be with him not with the likes of you."

"That baby and that girl were the result of Morelli cheating on your daughter, he fucked that girl while your daughter was sitting around at home waiting for him, If that is the type of life you want for your daughter, a husband who cheats on his wife, then you are sicker than I thought. Stephanie has the grace and class to accept Melissa and Morelli as friends after all he's done to her, no other woman would be that forgiving."

"Lester, get this evil bitch out of my face before I fucking kill her." I said and walked away.

Eddie and Carl were standing there, both said she deserved anything I dished out and they would have turned their backs on her. Eddie said they were going to follow her home and make sure Frank hears their side first.

This trip to Barbados cannot come fast enough, we were leaving end of next week, I would rather it be tomorrow but Steph is not going to leave and disappoint Marcus.

_**XXXXX**_

I heard Carlos finish his phone call but couldn't make out what he was saying, he came to bed and wrapped me in his arms, and I just cried and cried.

"Babe, I'm sorry but I wanted to kill her tonight."

I was holding on to his arms and didn't want to let go of him ever but especially not right now.

A phone was ringing, Carlos answered.

"Hello Sir, how are you?"

"I was OK until Eddie came to the house and told me what Helen and Val did tonight. Is Stephanie alright?"

"Yes sir, she's upset and she's in bed."

"OK give her my love and tell her I will talk to her tomorrow some time, in the meantime I will take care of things here."

"Good night Sir."

'Good night Ranger."

"Babe, that was your dad, he sends you his love and said he'll talk to you tomorrow."

I just nodded and held on to his strong arms tighter.

"Babe, I spoke to Mama, she and Papa are going to meet us tomorrow night at the restaurant."

Again, I just nodded and cried some more. I must have cried myself to sleep because next thing I knew I was wide-awake, Carlos was still sound asleep. I quietly got out of bed walking into the bathroom; I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair up in a ponytail.

My eyes were all puffy, taking one look and anyone would know I cried all night. I put on a pair of shorts and tank top then headed downstairs to the gym. I wanted some alone time and I knew no one would be there this early.

I walked into the gym did some stretches and got on the treadmill, put on my headset and listened to music ran about 5 miles. I decided to work on the punching bag. I stood there looking at it, all I could see was my evil mothers face. I started punching a little, did a little kicking in the face, then punching full force.

Not sure how long I was punching but I was starting to feel pain, I couldn't stop I just kept hitting and hitting. I heard voices around me and saw movements. I was in another dimension aware of my surroundings but not really.

"_**STEPHANIE, STOP NOW!"  
**_

I kept punching, didn't even care about the pain or the stinging suddenly I was picked up and put on the floor and someone was wiping my face with a wet ice cold towel. I got out of the other realm and back to reality. I looked at scared worried faces.

"Babe"

I threw my arms around him and I felt liquid trickling down my hands.

"**FUCKING HELL**" Hal yelled and ran off and came back with Bobby.

"Ranger, bring Stephanie to my exam room **NOW**."

Carlos picked me up, carried me into the exam room, and sat me down on the exam table. I was drained. Bobby took my blood pressure and was pissed because it was so high; checking me out all over. Bobby took my hands and showed them to me, I looked at them and started crying hysterically, I was hyperventilating and shaking. Bobby said I was going into shock.

"Ranger, lay her down and cover her with a blanket, she needs fluid, and I'll go get the bags"

Carlos covered me and I was staring into space, I knew Carlos was there but I didn't, it was like I was having an out of body experience.

'Babe, talk to me, what are you feeling?"

I tried to talk but nothing coherent would come out, it seemed to me like it was all just a garbled mess. Bobby stuck a needle in me and started working on my hands.

After what seemed like hours, I was feeling better, I must have fallen asleep on the table because I woke up groggy and my hands were killing me. I looked at them they were covered in bandages. I looked at Carlos who was sitting in a chair next to the table and he called for Bobby.

Bobby came over, took my BP and it was back down to slightly higher than normal. "Steph, what the hell happened?"

"Babe, I'll be right back."

Carlos left and Bobby took my hands. "Honey, talk to me."

I told him about what happened last night and that I had cried myself to sleep and when I woke up I needed to work out and started kicking and punching the bag and got carried away.

"Steph, your hands are cut up badly, you've sprained almost broke a couple fingers, your BP was off the roof, your heart rate was bad and you went into a slight shock, you were dehydrated."

I didn't know what to say, I just laid there staring as he was talking. Carlos came back and sat down again.

"Babe, how do you feel?"

"I feel better, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Babe, you have nothing to apologize for."

"Maybe my mother is right, I'm nothing but a screw up."

Carlos took me and held me against him. He kissed me tenderly as he whispered in my ear.

"Babe, that woman couldn't be any more wrong about you. You are not a screw up and don't ever think that. Babe, I love you so much you scared the crap out of me."

He continued to hold me, Bobby came over told me that I needed to go upstairs and stay in bed all day; I was not to do anything.

"Bobby, I have things planned with Marcus and we have dinner tonight."

" Listen Stephanie, I am ordering you to stay in bed all day, this is not up for discussion, If you stay in bed all day, I will release you for dinner tonight. It's one or the other but you can't have both."

"Yes, I got it."

"Ranger, take her upstairs and make sure she stays in bed all day, I have to leave for my class but I've got someone coming in who will be here shortly, I will fill him in and have Billy come and check on Stephanie after lunch."

We left; Carlos said the guys were waiting on five to make sure I was OK so we were going to stop off there first. The elevator doors opened to a sea of worried faces.

"Hi guys, look I'm sorry about what happened downstairs, I didn't mean to worry you."

They all smiled and I waved bye, when we got to seven Carlos took me straight to the bedroom, took out a pair of pj's and gave them to me. He helped me put them on and I crawled into bed. He got in next to me and wrapped his arms around me while I held on to his arms.

I got into the calm rhythm of his breathing and I fell asleep. I woke up it was 1:30 in the afternoon. I heard voices and laughter from the living room I knew that my sweet little man was out there.

I got out of bed, went to the bathroom and washed up, pulled my hair up and walked out into the living room. Carlos and Marcus were lying on the floor playing a kids board game, they couldn't see me, but I sure could see them and what a beautiful site that was.

I stood with my arms crossed at my chest watching as Marcus was climbing all over Carlos and next thing I see Carlos standing up with Marcus on his back, Carlos running around the living room he stopped as soon as he saw me standing there. I laughed at them. They were both so cute.

"What are you two playing; it looks like fun can I play?"

"No bomber, batman told me you're sick you got to be on resting bed for the day or you can't go out tonight."

When Marcus saw my hands bandaged, he stared at them with wide eyes.

"WHOA, Wonder Woman what happened to your hands, were you beating someone up?"

"No mini b, I was working out on the punching bag and got a little carried away, no biggie."

"Wow, do they hurt?"

"Yep they sure do."

They just stood there and Marcus stared at me then my hands, he did that a few times and wanted to get down. I walked over to the couch and sat down; Marcus came over and sat next to me.

"Marcus where is your mom?"

"She went with a really nice lady Miss Ella; I said I wait for you. Can I stay here in your house until we go to eat?"

I looked at Carlos asking what he thought and he nodded yes.

"If it's OK with your mommy and daddy."

"Daddy is in Rangers school but they will say OK."

I laughed and pulled him into me.

Ella had brought up lunch before she left we had sandwiches and salad. Marcus had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with fruit and milk. There were brownies for dessert; Marcus was cracking himself up making milk mustaches.

I asked him if he wanted to watch some old batman movies and he was full of excitement, we put in the first one. He asked if we could watch movies as he does at home, all the lights off, under a blanket with the fire going.

Just as we were getting ready the phone rang, it was my dad, not sure, if I was ready to have this conversation but I couldn't ignore him either.

"Hi daddy, how are you?"

"Pumpkin how are you?"

"Honey, listen I'm sorry about yesterday, I had a talk with Val, she said she did not set you up and that she was being truthful with you about being friends again. I told her that it was going to take a lot of convincing because she always sides with your mother."

I asked my dad to hold on and told Carols and Marcus I would be right back to start without me if they wanted and I went into the bedroom.

"Daddy, what's done is done. If Val was being honest it's going to take time for me, I just don't trust her enough. Yeah she has talked all sorts of crap about me. Daddy, I've done nothing to Val, I don't deserve to be treated like this by her."

"I know pumpkin, they have both been cruel to you and believe me you have done nothing, I don't know what to do about your mother. We got into a knockout of a fight after everyone left last night, short of wanting to kill her I had no ideas what to do."

"I told her this morning that I was going to suggest that you put a restraining order out on her, between Eddie, Carl and Joe seeing what happened last night, that will convince a judge to sign off on it. I also told her that I am taking her to see a therapist and she is to leave you alone and not drag Val into this any longer."

I was surprised at what my dad was saying I seriously doubt she will go along with it.

"What did she say to that?"

"She said she wasn't going to see any head doctor there was nothing wrong with her, that you are the problem. I told her that she is the problem and she has a choice, either she goes with what I have said or I am moving out."

"Daddy what! You said that, you would do that?"

"The hell I wouldn't do it. I've had enough of her crap, she shapes up, or I ship out. I told her she had until the end of the weekend to think about it, told her to go to church and pray about it and that if she is so perfect, the good Lord will give her a sign, if not then I schedule the therapist appointment immediately."

"Thank you daddy, I appreciate it."

"What do you have going on this weekend pumpkin?"

"Marcus and his family officially moved here, they came in yesterday, Michael has some training to finish up, and today he's done with all his training. We were supposed to hang out today but I'm on bed rest."

"WHAT why on bed rest?"

I told him about the gym and the punching bag, he was not a happy camper; he was pissed and said that crazy stupid woman no way was she getting out of anything.

"So Marcus is here with us, Ella took Alicia out with her, we just finished lunch, and then tonight we are all going out to dinner. Tomorrow we gave Alicia and Michael a date night so we get mini b, the entire day and night tomorrow. Do you want to come over? We're going to have hot dogs and hamburgers, roast marshmallows on the roof and watch old batman and wonder woman movies."

"Pumpkin that sounds like fun what time"

"Any time you want daddy, we'll be here all day, and we're not going out anywhere."

"I will do that. See you tomorrow sweetheart, remember I love you always."

"I love you too daddy."

I hung up with my dad and went to join my awesome sexy handsome man with my favorite little guy in the entire world. I stood taking in the most precious view before me. Carlos and Marcus sitting under the blanket on the couch, all the lights were off, the fireplace lit. Carlos had his arm around Marcus. I quietly snuck closer and took a picture.

I sat down on the couch, Marcus wanted to sit in the middle, there wasn't going to be any making out between Carlos and I that's for sure.

"Babe everything OK?"

"Yep it was daddy; I'll fill you in later. Honey, do you have work that you should be doing?"

" No, that's one of the rewards of working hard to have a business; I can take off work to hang out with Wonder Woman, and her sidekick."

"So boys, are you ready to watch my favorite movies?"

Marcus was excited, my sexy Cuban, not so much, it's hard for him to relax, he has spent so much time working his ass off, going on missions and not resting or relaxing unless he was coming off a hard mission. It makes my heart happy to see him like this. Carlos leaned over, kissed me, and put his arm around me.

"Eeeewwww, Batman are you kissing Wonder Woman all the night? I'm still little ya know."

"Hey mini B, you kiss Wonder Woman, why can't I?"

"I kiss Wonder Woman the way I kiss mommy, you kiss her big, mushy and icky."

Carlos let out a roar of laughter and I started to laugh, Marcus looked at both of us as if we were nuts. I told Carlos to start the movie and he did. Watching the movie was fun, it was so dorky seeing the movie with the technology was hilarious.

We watched two movies and Marcus had fallen asleep in the middle of the second movie. There was a knock on the door, it was Ella with Alicia, and Carlos waved them in. Alicia started laughing at us.

"You two are never going to get rid of him you know that right? He is going to want to come up here every free moment that he has."

I smiled at her telling her what an awesome boy he is and that we love having him around. She asked me how long he has been asleep and I said about 1 hour or so. Told her he ate all his lunch drank all his milk and that he has been very very good.

Alicia picked him up to carry him downstairs but it was hard for her so Carlos carried him and went with her to their apartment. Ella sat on the couch, took my hands and she looked at me so sweetly.

"My sweet girl, I heard about last night and what happened this morning, I'm so sorry my dear, you don't deserve to be treated like that by anyone, let alone a woman who calls herself your mother. How are your hands feeling?"

"Oh Ella, it was such a stupid thing to do, I let her get the best of me, I just didn't realize the state of mind I was in, I didn't feel the pain until the very end. My hands do hurt as much as I hate to admit it. Honestly, Carlos is going to change his mind about our future together, he's going to think he's in love with a whack job."

"My dear, he loves you very much, he will never walk away from you or think you're a whack job, it hurts him to see you hurt. Believe me, the Manoso and Burgadas men all love deeply, they love for all time."

"Ella, who are the Burgadas men"

"Isabella's father Grandma Marias' husband such a wonderful man, both grandfathers would have adored you, if they were alive when Carlos first began talking about you, there is no way that he would have waited so long to admit his feelings for you. His grandfathers would have told him to get his ass in gear and claim you as his woman for life."

I smiled at what she said.

"Have you noticed how his brothers-in-law treat their wives? Where do you think they learned that, from the senior men and Ricardo. He instills in the men of the family how a woman is to be treated."

She got up and started to clean up the kitchen, loading the dishwasher and put things away. I told her I would do it and she looked at me funny, took my hands.

"Now my sweet girl, show me how you can possibly take care of things?"

Crap, crap, crap, how the heck am I supposed to get ready tonight? I can't go with my hands like this, ugh, what the hell am I going to do? I was ranting and raving to myself. Carlos walked in and took one look at me and he knew I was upset.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Carlos, how can I go out anywhere with my hands like this, how am I supposed to explain, shower, get dressed. Oh my god, I cannot go out tonight. You go ahead without me there is no way. What will your parents think? UGHHHH"

I started to hyperventilate, he took me to the couch sat me down and put his hand on my head.

"OK put your head between your legs and breathe, come on breath in, now breathe out, breath in, breathe out, relax and breathe in and breathe out."

He repeated that over and over, until I finally calmed down and was relaxed. He pulled me to him and held me tight. I leaned into his chest and took in his calm breathing and all the anxiety was gone, I must have dozed off for a few minutes because I woke up feeling better.

"Babe, I'll help you get ready, don't worry everything will be fine. I'll call Billy and see if he can find a way to wrap up your hands so that you're comfortable."

I wrapped my arms around him holding as tight as I could. He called and asked Billy to come upstairs with bandages etc. Someone knocked on the door, Carlos yelled for them to come in and oh my goodness in walked a guy that was as fine as could be. He had to have been 6'5 from what I could tell a killer body, he was dressed after all, he looked to be a mix of African American and Latino.

Carlos and Billy exchanged greetings apparently they know each other, how is it that I have never met this fine specimen? Stephanie, shut up you know how your filter is always out of order.

"Too late Babe"

Shit, shit shit. I'm going to have some explaining to do.

"Indeed you are Babe, indeed you are."

I decided to just keep my mouth shut and not say a damn word so I didn't get into any more trouble. Billy came over introduced himself.

"Ms. Plum Billy Moreno, I am filling in for Bobby."

"Billy, nice to meet you, call me Stephanie or Steph, most of the guys around here all call me bomber."

"OK bomber, let me see what we can do about your hands, I'm going to unwrap the bandages, it may hurt a little. I'll clean them up and see how I can re-wrap them to make it more comfortable for you."

As he was unwrapping the bandages, I felt stinging and pain, when I looked at my hands, I almost passed out I sure did a number on them. No wonder they hurt so much. I stared at my hands.

"DID I DO THAT?"

"Yes Urkel you did." Carlos said.

Billy laughed and when I gave him a look he quickly stopped, he had a beautiful smile, which I didn't mind seeing but not while laughing at me.

"Bomber, I can't do anything about the sprained fingers, but I will take care of the rest."

He cleaned up the scrapes and cuts then he re-wrapped each hand, leaving my fingers exposed. Don't get me wrong, Bobby did a great job, but Billy at least let my fingers have freedom.

He wrote everything down in my file and asked if there was anything else, I said nope. Carlos and Billy started talking in Spanish and Billy said something that made Carlos laugh hysterically and said in English. Oh don't I know it brother, don't I know it. Now why do I think I was the brunt of that joke?

"So are you going to tell me what that joke was that caused you to laugh hysterically."

"Billy was giving me his point of view about you. He said I found my match that you seem to be hell on wheels and a spitfire that I have my hands full and I should always sleep with one eye open because of the damage you caused on the bag; there is no telling what those two hands would do to my hoo-hahs if I pissed you off."

"Oh all you men are so funny these days."

"Do you feel better Babe?"

"Yes I do, how am I going to explain my hands to your parents, Samara and Alfonso. Carlos, I'm so embarrassed."

"Stephanie, you don't need to be embarrassed, we have all done this on several occasions, I know too well how you feel, I've punched the crap out of the bag many times, funny, my reasons had to do with a Plum too."

He pulled me into him and kissed me, I laughed at what he said.

"Come on Babe, let's get you showered, I need to get some plastic wrap to put over the bandages, I'll be right there."

I walked to the dressing room looking for something to wear, took out an off white and black stripped skirt with a black sweater that had some beading on the front, with long sleeves. I picked out an outfit for Carlos I never realized how much fun that would be. I love that he goes along with it, well most of the time.

I picked out a black pair of pants, with a black shirt and tan jacket. Shit I just turned us into those couples who have to dress alike, oh well it's just tonight. He came with the plastic wrap and carefully wrapped my hands, turned on the water.

Carlos helped me get into the shower, he joined me, told me to sit on the bench, and he would take care of everything. He started with my hair; he washed my face, so gently that it made me tingle and continued with the rest of my body. I swear if I hadn't made such a point about waiting until we got to Barbados, I would have jumped him right then and there.

He was rinsing my hair, and then used conditioner I was melting, I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle it any longer. I was fighting it with all I had but I couldn't, I stood up facing him wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Carlos, I want you now, please."

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, while he pinned me against the wall and returned my kisses full force, his kisses were tender yet a little rough, he was biting my lip and stopped kissing me.

"Babe, are you sure?"

"Yes, we need this, it's been too long."

No sooner did I finish the words I was feeling things that I had not felt with anyone, not even with Joe. I was in pleasure land it had been so long. I was in a state of pure ecstasy, the kissing, the warmth of the water, the background music, and the rhythm of our bodies were all too much, I tried to hold on, but I couldn't.

Carlos released all his goodness and I couldn't help but cry as we both were filled to satisfaction, we held each other as the water was pouring down on us.

"Stay inside, I want to feel you."

I whispered in his ear. After about 5 minutes I slowly slid away from his waist and we were standing looking at each other he washed himself and rinsed us both then we got out of the shower.

He wrapped me in the luxurious bathrobe and put a towel around his hips. Neither of us said anything we were in a state elation, he kissed me and held me. We finally came out of our state. He sat me down to dry my hair, oh my gosh he was perfection. He asked me if I wanted Ella to come and help me with my make up, I said no that I could do it.

He put gel in my hair and scrunched it with both hands and sprayed it, he stood me up turned me to the mirror. My hair looked beautiful, now I know they don't teach them that in Ranger school.

"Sisters, remember I grew up with sisters."

Damn filter pooped out on me again. Carlos towel dried his hair, put on his cologne, and joined me in the dressing room. He put his dog tag on, it seems he wears it every day and I loved the fact that he did. He helped me with my necklace then I got dressed.

He had the biggest smile on his face when I put on my skirt he said I had that schoolgirl look. He put my earrings in, he went to his dresser and came back with a box, and I looked at him. He told me to open it, so I did, and it was a beautiful bangle bracelet with black and white diamonds, very pretty.

"Carlos, what is this for, you can't keep doing this."

"It's a no reason other than I love you gift, also for your information, I can and will keep doing this so get over it."

I kissed him and thanked him, he put it on for me, he had to help me with my stockings and shoes. I hate this feeling of helplessness. I stood up and he looked at me and twirled me around.

"Babe, you look adorable, that style skirt is perfect for you. Do I need to wear a tie?"

"No honey what you're wearing is perfect."

"Well my beautiful lady, let's go meet everyone and we can head out and enjoy our evening."

I was putting my wallet and things in my purse as he walked over to Rex, gave him a couple of grapes and we said goodbye and walked into the elevator. He's so cute with Rex. Carlos needed to stop off at five briefly.

"Everything set with the trackers?" Carlos asked Hal

"Yes sir." Replied Hal

"Good." Carlos said

_**ELLA POV**_

My goodness what that poor girl has gone through and now she has to deal with her mother making stupid and hurtful remarks. There has to be something we can do, but what. Isabella will be there tonight; she so loves and adores Stephanie.

I have known that Carlos was in love with Stephanie from the first day I met her. I knew she was special when she was embarrassed that I did her laundry when she spent the night here. He is just like his papa Manoso and Ricardo, Papa Manoso would be so proud of him. Stephanie truly brings out the best in him.

_**BILLY POV**_

Whew, that is one hot woman even as banged up and obviously emotionally drained; there is an innocent sexiness about her. Bobby wasn't kidding when he said she is one special lady, I've known Ranger a long time, and I've never seen this side of him.

I know Ranger as the player, the wham bam, thank you ma'am sort so I was taking a guess as to what she might look like, the picture in her file does not do her justice. When I saw her, I was taken back and seeing Ranger with her, she is it for him. She is not his plaything he is hooked.

She is the type of woman that any man wants to keep safe and out of harm's way, Bobby told me that she means a lot to everyone in this building and they would each give their lives for her and I can understand why, she has that something that draws people in.

I've seen some drop dead gorgeous women before and hanging out with Ranger brings them out in droves, I'd say that as far as beauty they had it over bomber, don't get me wrong, she is beautiful in her own right but she has that extra something that makes her take the lead over all the women I've met.

Ranger is one lucky bastard I have to say.

_**XXXXX**_

We went to the garage and everyone was waiting for us, we got into the Mercedes SUV, Tank, and Manny in his pickup, Hector, and Lester in the SUV behind us.

The drive to the restaurant was an absolute blast, how can it not be with my mini b in the car. He talked the entire drive about his afternoon with us, telling his mom and dad everything that we did. Michael kept saying I know, you've told us already.

It was suddenly quiet, I turned, and he was staring out the window. He looked so cute; he was wearing a pair of jeans, with a white shirt and a jacket. Oh my gosh he looked adorable.

"Hey mini b, did I tell you how handsome you look tonight?"

"Nope bomber, you didn't. Do I look ansome?"

"You sure do, I can't decide whose better looking, your dad, Batman or you."

"WHOA, WOWIE, WOW WOW, Mommy did you hear that, Wonder Woman thinks I'm ansome and I look better than daddy and Batman."

And the I'm too hunky for my shirt, too hunky for my boots, just to hunky for words was being sung to us and Carlos and Michael roared out in laughter, they've never heard him sing his little songs before.

"Bomber, will that mean lady come to our restrant when we do?"

"No honey, she won't I promise."

"Good because if she is mean to you, I will be super dooper mad."

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss.

We arrived at the restaurant and got out of the car, Samara and Alfonso were waiting for us; Samara knelt down to Marcus shaking his hand and held it as she led us to our tables. This little guy has touched so many lives it's amazing.

As we were getting situated, Isabella and Ricardo came in; my dad was supposed to meet us here but hasn't shown up yet, strange. Isabella came over to me and hugged me tight; she took my hands and tenderly touched them. She kissed my bandaged hands and said a few words in Spanish, no clue what she said nevertheless it was beautiful.

I tried calling daddy, it went straight to voice mail, I tried a few times.

"Babe"

"Carlos, daddy was going to meet us here, I can't get in touch with him, and his phone goes straight to voice mail. I'm worried."

He took out his phone, excused himself, and walked away from the table, Tank, Manny, Hector, and Lester on alert. Lester locked eyes with me. Carlos came back and sat down.

"Carlos, is everything OK?"

"Yes Papa, just had something to take care of."

Carlos told me not to worry, I relaxed and we had such a good time, we laughed and talked about random things and of course, Marcus was there to lighten things up. It was getting late, so we started to get ready to leave, when our phones all buzzed at the same time it was the urgent alert. Tank called in to see what was going on.

I started to have a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach; Tank came back to the table and started giving out orders.

"Michael you know how to get home from here right? Take the Mercedes home; you've been trained on all the vehicles, if you need directions call command, Hal and Ram are there."

"Yes sir."

Tank saw that Marcus was getting worried, he picked him up, looked him in the eye so sweetly.

"Mini B, everything is fine, you guys are going home, and we have a work problem to take care of. I promise we are all OK. You keep your eye on things here and back at the building OK?"

"Yes sir."

Tank led the way, he told Samara and Alfonso we had an emergency that we needed to leave. Carlos said to send him the bill, they told us to leave and not worry about it. Carlos and I got in the truck with Tank and Manny and took off like a bat out of hell, Carlos asked Tank to report. They eyeballed each other.

"There was an accident and"…..

I didn't let Tank finish I immediately interrupted him.

"Oh my GOD its daddy isn't it?"

"Little girl, he was driving and he was broadsided by a drunk driver, he's in the hospital, we have a team on hand there."

I started crying.

"Manny, call Billy and ask him to go over there to supervise and monitor since Bobby is out."

"Already taken care of boss" Tank said.

It felt like hours before we arrived at the hospital even though it wasn't, I wanted to get out of the truck, but Carlos held me back.

"Listen Babe, I want you to be calm OK, I know it's your dad but be calm, I don't want you having an anxiety attack or your blood pressure spiking."

"OK, I'll try."

We got out and ran into the ER; Cal met us at the door and took us straight to the waiting area. I have to say that as much as I hated hospitals I loved the relationship Rangeman had with the facility. They grant our medical team access and it helps at times like this. Rangeman is listed as additional notify party for all my family members and close friends that's why we were alerted about daddy.

Cal took us to the waiting room directly outside OR and I saw my mother and Val; I ignored them and talked to the nurse at the desk. She explained that daddy was in surgery and she didn't know anything further.

Joe and Eddie walked in a few minutes after we did; they came to us asked how daddy was. Eddie went over to Val and my mother. Joe saw my hands and held them; he looked at Carlos then me.

"Steph, what the hell happened?"

"Oh I got into a fight with the punching bag."

Billy came out, he was wearing scrubs and he took off his mask I saw blood on his clothes I started to panic, Carlos held me tight. I was crying.

**A/N: **

It's another long chapter. I had a guest review that Helen ran down someone who was chasing Stephanie and that Helen wouldn't side with Joe. Which is true and I have read so many variations of Helen, really bad or too mushy sweet, so I am trying to capture best of both worlds.

Thank you for reading and following, I appreciate it.


	20. Marcus a Special Gift from Grandma Mazur

_**~20~**_

_**Marcus, a Special Gift from Grandma Mazur**_

**_XXX_**

"Bomber he's OK, don't panic, he just finished surgery and in recovery, I just checked on him, he's doing great. As soon as he is fully awake, they'll take him to his own room. He has a few broken ribs, broken arm and broken leg other than that everything else is fine.

The doctor came out went to my mother and told her what I assume was the same thing Billy just told us.

"Billy is that blood from my dad?"

"Yeah bomber, as soon as I got here the medical team asked if I could help since they were short staff."

"Thank you Billy."

I was about to hug him and he put his arms out to stop me, saying I would get blood all over me. We sat waiting for daddy to wake up, Lester and Hector had gone out to a coffee shop next to the hospital and bought boxes of coffee and put them all around the waiting room, Lester took a couple of boxes for the nurses and staff.

Carlos was rubbing my arm and telling me softly that everything is OK, he pulled me tighter into him, and I was leaning my head in his chest when I heard Val call my name.

"Steph, can we talk?"

"Whatever you have to say can be said right here Valarie."

"Steph, I'm sorry, I just want to be friends, you're my sister we shouldn't be like this, we only have each other."

"Valarie, I've told you enough times to know that as soon as you pull your head out of her ass, we can go back to being sisters until then it's just you and her. Neither of you are a part of my life you both pushed me to this."

"Stephanie, I miss you, I just want my sister back, please. We could have lost daddy today and then where we would be, I'm sorry about what happened at Pinos I didn't set you up, I swear."

Valarie started crying and just kept saying she was sorry, I didn't know what to do, I felt bad that she was crying and she seemed like she really meant what she was saying, but the trust was not there. Suddenly it dawned on me that I was being as stubborn as my mother was.

"Val, listen and listen good, if anything that goes on in my life, Carlos or any of the guys, if anything I say or do goes back to her, I swear you and your entire family will be dead to me, as dead as she is. Do you understand? I am very serious Val."

"Stephanie, I promise I swear on my children's life, I love you sis."

We hugged each other, Carlos got up, hugged Val, and took her aside he was talking to her, I have no idea what he was saying, but I am sure he would tell me later on. Billy came out; this time he was wearing clean scrubs, he must have showered because he looked nice and refreshed. He said that daddy is being transferred to his room and will be up there in a few minutes Billy would take us to his room.

I told Billy to wait until my mother had gone upstairs, so we waited about 10 minutes then we followed, we sat in the family waiting area. My mother came out and said that daddy was asking for me and Carlos we went into his room. Seeing him in that bed all banged up like that scared me, knowing he was all right and would heal made me feel much better. I kissed him and asked if he needed anything. He answered he felt OK but was getting very groggy and started to dose off.

We went out into the waiting area, my mother went back into the room and sat down on the chair next to the bed. I looked at them through the window, I was sad and started crying. Carlos put his arms around me, took me to a seat, he sat me down. I wanted to go home, it was apparent that my mother was going to stay here all night, I can come by tomorrow and see daddy, let her have her time with him. I told Val we were going to go home that she was to call me if anything changed.

As we were getting ready to leave, Zip stopped Carlos.

"Boss, Zero and I will stay here keep watch on Major Plum. We will call you if anything changes with him."

"Thank you guys, we appreciate it." Carlos said.

I thought that was the sweetest thing, they don't even know my father yet they volunteered to stay and keep watch. I know that my mother was not going to like it but I didn't really care. I walked back over to daddy's room and stood in the doorway, my mother had her head back against the chair with her eyes closed. When she heard me walk over to the door, she opened her eyes and looked at me. I told her that we were leaving that I would be back tomorrow. Also told her that Zip and Zero were staying to keep watch she didn't say a word just nodded and I left.

We got in the car and headed back to Haywood totally drained between what happened this morning and tonight I was beat.

"Carlos, I promised your parents we'd call them and let them know what's going on."

"Babe Lester took care of that, don't worry about it."

I thanked him, leaned into him, and put my head on his shoulder I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and we were in the apartment. I don't even remember him carrying me out of the car let alone upstairs and on to the bed. When I woke up from my little nap, Carlos got on to the bed with me and he held me.

"I'm proud of you Babe, with how you handled Val and even your mother."

I kissed him and got up and changed into a t-shirt and boxers, yep I was back to wearing his boxers. I crawled back into bed and it was nighty night for this tired worn out girl.

_**Carlos POV**_

After Val and Stephanie talked, I took Val aside and spoke to her. I told her that she better be 100% genuine and not be trying to set up Stephanie. In addition, if I find out that she has gone back on her word, she was going to have to deal with me directly. She promised she was being honest and wanted Stephanie back in her life.

I was extremely proud of Steph, not only the way she handled herself with Val but with her mother. Stephanie is so full of grace that it just makes me fall in love with her all over again. I am so proud of her and cannot wait to propose to her on our trip. The entire world will know she is mine and dare anyone hurt her in any way shape or form they will suffer the consequences.

_**Val POV **_

I don't know when or why things changed between Steph and I, when Albert and I talked about it the other day he was really mad he told me that I needed to get my head out of my mother's ass. Stephanie has always been good to us she has never done anything to me or to my family to justify my treatment of her.

God, I just got sucked up in all the shit that my mother pulls, it's so hard not to but I can't let it continue, Albert was right, Stephanie has never done anything to hurt me or my family, why was I treating her like a piece of crap.

I am glad that she agreed to be friends again, it will take time for us to re-build but we are one-step closer and I don't care how pissed of mother gets.

_**Helen POV**_

My poor Frank, thankfully he only sustained breaks that will heal I am so grateful for that. As much as I hate to admit it, I was happy knowing that there was someone assisting with Frank assigned by that thug of a man. This is no time to be angry; I have to worry about taking care of Frank. Stephanie showed up with her bodyguards or thugs, why do they always need to be involved in everything. I am going to have to ask Val to snoop around and see what she can find out. I do have to admit that my disappointment of a daughter seems to have grown up.

I ran into Joseph with that sweet Melissa, they were both raving about how wonderful Stephanie was doing with that man; Joseph went as far as telling me that she has turned into quite the little hostess when they went to visit her after surgery. I suppose she learned that from her precious Ella and Isabella Manoso. What do they know; they are not 'burg' women.

Melissa said she adores her and the baby loves Stephanie, how long will that girl play this ridiculous game and come to her senses that man is not good enough for her. He cannot ever give her what Joseph could give her, a stable 'burg' life; he is nothing but a thug and I don't think Joseph and Melissa will be together too long.

Well I have no time right now to think about her, I have to concentrate on taking care of my husband and fix the relationship that my so-called daughter ruined.

**XXX**

I woke up around 9:00 and surprisingly Carlos was still lying in the bed with me. Nature was calling so I ran to the bathroom, did what I needed to do and washed up. Walking back to the bed, there was Carlos standing in the doorway with a breakfast tray.

"Your Royal Highness, your breakfast awaits you. I will serve you breakfast in bed."

Looking at him with that sweet loving look on his face made me tingle, how someone who has been so closed off emotionally can be so caring, loving, and sexy at the same time is beyond me. It dawned on me that all these years he has shown me how much he has loved me with everything that he has done for me. He didn't need to say the words for me to know it. I got back into bed watching him walk towards me with a smile on his face.

He got into bed with me, we sat close to each other under the covers, and we enjoyed a delicious breakfast courtesy of Ella. There were pancakes, French toast, sausage, bacon, and fruit with warm blueberry syrup. I noticed that Carlos didn't have his usual.

"Carlos, where's your breakfast, did you eat already?"

"Nope, I decided I was going to join you for breakfast and give the temple the day off."

I tore off half of the pancake, put a sausage inside, folded it over, drenched it with syrup, and stuffed it in his mouth. He was laughing; I made sure there was syrup on his lips so that I could kiss it off Yummy.

We finished everything there was not one morsel left on our plates, OK so I polished off most of the food, but it was so good to see him eat like that. I enjoyed every bit of the food and Carlos. We have a busy day today with our little guy; I couldn't wait to spend the entire day with him. I did need to stop off at the hospital and see daddy today.

"Carlos, I need to go see daddy before we start our adventure with Marcus. I know you have some work to finish off, so how about I go and when I get back we can begin our day"

"You don't want me to go with you?"

"No, finish up your work when I get back I'll come and pick you up."

"OK Babe, but take your partner or someone with you."

"Carlos it's not necessary."

"Stephanie it's not an option."

"Fine"

"Pout all you want Babe, it's not going to work with me."

"You know I don't like you much at this moment right?"

He really didn't care, all I got was a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face, I went to take a shower and get dressed. I was ready to leave. Kissing Carlos goodbye, he wrapped his arms around me put his forehead against mine and we stood like that for a few minutes.

"Babe, I'm sorry you don't like having someone with you, but please don't fight me when it comes to your safety."

"I'll pick you up when I get back home OK?"

I kissed him again and walked out the door, made my way to five, my partner was not working today; I went to the control room.

"Hey guys, I have to have someone with me, Manny is off today so who wants to hang out with me for a few hours?"

"I got this, OK bomber, let's roll." Cal said.

We went to the garage, got in the car and headed to the hospital, once we arrived at the hospital, I went to the gift shop, and picked up magazines and peanuts, daddy loves peanuts. We went up to his room Val, Albert and the girls were there.

The girls came running over, yelling Auntie Stephie, Auntie Stephie, I fell to my knees and hugged all of them, MaryAlice started crying saying she had missed me. Angie was well Angie. Albert came over, gave me a hug, and kissed me on the cheek.

Lisa was tugging at my jacket asking about Carlos, where LOS, where LOS, she can't say Carlos. I cannot believe she remembered him.

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_I had promised Val I would watch Lisa for the weekend at my place, when they brought her over she had an ear infection and the medication had not completely taken effect. Lisa was very fussy I was trying to put drops in her ears but she wouldn't let me, just kept shaking her head back and forth, and crying__**.**_

_The door opened it was Ranger he walked in saw me with Lisa and he had a worried look on his face._

_"Babe,"_

"_Ranger, I don't know what to do, she has an ear infection and she won't let me put the drops in her ears."_

_He had bags in his hand, he went to the kitchen put the bags on the counter and came back, he took Lisa from me, __held her in his arms and started to rock her back and forth gently talking to her in Spanish. _

"_Oh dulce niña, todo estará bien. Te prometo que va a estar bien pronto."_

_(Oh sweet girl, everything will be all right. I promise it will be OK soon.) _

_Lisa finally calmed down and looked up at him adoringly; he took the drops from me and put them in her ear. She didn't even flinch; she just stared at him smiling. Crap, he has that same effect on little ones too._

_He spent the majority of the weekend with us or should I say Lisa because I was just the third wheel, she did not leave his side. He was so good with her it amazed me. Every time she saw him after that, she would run to him yelling LOS LOS._

_**End of flashback…..**_

I felt so bad that she wanted Carlos but he wasn't here. I picked her up and told her that Carlos was at work but I promise she will see him soon. I guess she understood because she seemed OK with that. We all sat down and I asked Val who was visiting with daddy, she said no one that mother had gone home to take a shower since she spent the night at the hospital. Val asked Albert to take the girls to see daddy, she told me that she wanted to talk to me.

"Steph, listen mom told me this morning that she wanted me to snoop around and find out information about you and Carlos. I told her to leave me out of it and that I was having no part of her crap. I don't know what she's up to but I wanted to give you a heads up."

"Listen Val, act like you've changed your mind and find out what she wants to know then call me, I will make up some shit that you can report back to her. Now I want to go see daddy before the ice queen gets back."

There were two Rangeman guys outside daddy's room, which surprised me.

"Cal why are Miguel and Ramon here, did Ranger arrange for this?"

"No bomber, Hal started a volunteer sign-up sheet after Zip and Zero decided to keep guard last night, 95% of the guys have all volunteered and taken on 2 hour shifts."

"Why Cal, do Ranger and Tank know?"

"Because bomber, 1) it's your dad 2) everyone knows how your mother is and they want someone here at all times. As far as Ranger and Tank, I'm not sure if they know or not, you'll have to ask them."

Shocked was an understatement, they weren't being paid for this but doing it out of their own free will. I cannot get over how sweet that is. I'm going to have a talk with Carlos and make sure that they are paid, if he doesn't want to do it, I will do it out of my own money. I said hello to the guys and thanked them for being here, they nodded acknowledgement and went into the room. Daddy was awake when I walked in and he had a big smile on his face.

"Pumpkin, I'm glad you're back, how are you?"

"Daddy, I'm not the one with broken bones, how are you feeling, are you OK?"

"Yes pumpkin, I'm fine I promise, doctor said I should be able to leave here in a few days, it's going to be a few weeks of rehab, but after that I'll be as good as new."

"Daddy can you go home or do you have to stay at the rehab facility?"

"I told the doctor I wanted to stay at the facility, I don't want to have to deal with your mother while I'm trying to recuperate and get back to my normal life."

"Carlos asked Billy to find a good one for you and he did, Billy said he would be coming over to check on you a couple of times a day so he said he'd be happy to talk to you about the facility and make the arrangements for you."

"Sweetheart, that is wonderful, that would be great."

"Daddy, I was worried when you didn't show up at the restaurant and when we received the 911 alert on our phones last night, I was scared to death. Thank God, you are OK."

We talked; I told him about the dinner last night, that we would miss him today not being able to hang out with us. Cal and my dad got along really well they were cracking jokes and daddy would wince in pain as he laughed. Daddy said he was getting hungry, Cal jumped up and asked what he wanted, there were restaurants right down the street, he would go and pick up something. Daddy told Cal to surprise him , he asked Miguel, Ramon and the rest of us if we wanted something to eat they said yeah, then he was gone.

Typically, when Rangeman is on guard they are not to eat while in position but since they are volunteering, they can be a little more casual about it, they don't have to stand outside the doors, and they can move around but have to be at the doors when people enter or leave the room.

Daddy asked if I was ready for our trip and I said pretty much, I had gone shopping bought us a ton of clothes that I was really looking forward to it. We talked about what happened at Pinos Thursday night and he said he was sticking to his guns about shaping up or shipping out. He also said that being at the rehab for a few weeks would be good for both of them.

Cal came back with bags of food, he got the girls grilled cheese sandwiches and milk to drink, I wanted something small so he got me half sandwich, fries and a diet coke, he brought burgers, sandwiches, drinks, juice for the girls plus food for the nurses.

Val and I ate with daddy, while Cal and Albert hung out in the waiting area with the girls, daddy said he was so happy to see us friends again, Val told him that mom wanted her to snoop and I told him my idea, he laughed saying go for it. We were laughing hysterically at how evil I was going to become and that I would outdo her evilness, poor daddy he was laughing but in such pain.

It was time for me to get home, we had already finished up eating, I told daddy I was going to leave and kissed him goodbye, told him there would be guards standing watch at all times until he left he said not necessary and I told him they volunteered. I said goodbye to Albert and the girls promising them I would see them soon. We were leaving as the ice queen appeared making her way towards us, we continued walking on as if I didn't even know her.

Then as she passed us by, I turned around and did the most adult thing I have ever done in my life, I stuck my tongue out with my thumbs at my temples and waving my fingers. Cal started cracking up then kissed me on the forehead. We got to the truck and headed home, took the elevator to five to pick up the gorgeous love of my life. I knocked on his office door, he told me to come in, I walked in and sat on the edge of his desk facing him.

"Are you ready honey or do you still have work to finish off?"

"I am ready, willing and able to go anywhere my sexy girlfriend wants to take me."

"Well come on then Mr. Manoso because we have a little boy who has probably been up since the crack of dawn waiting to come over, so how about we go and pick him up and head up stairs for our fun filled day."

"That princess, sounds like a plan."

We walked down stairs to four knocked on the door, low and behold, Marcus was standing at the door holding his little black overnight bag that one of the guys had bought him with a business card size ID tag, it was a black card with silver writing. It had been waiting for him in his new closet.

_**Rangeman Inc.**_

_**Marcus Goldberry**_

_**Mini Batman**_

Alicia came to the door she invited us in, we went inside and they both thanked us for giving them this alone time and date night, they were excited. I told them they would love the restaurant to enjoy the evening and not to worry about Marcus, we will take care of him.

As we were leaving, I told them to sleep in tomorrow and take their time enjoying their alone time, as we were walking away, Marcus ran back, hugged his mom and dad, kissing them both.

"Don't miss me OK, have fun. Mommy you are going to be goshus in that dress, daddy member to be a glentman to mommy, she a lady ya know."

Translated that meant Mommy you are going to be gorgeous in that dress, daddy remember to be a gentleman because mommy is a lady. He took my hand and we headed back to five Carlos forgot to tell the guys he was off line and what time to be up on the roof. When he finished giving out instructions, we started to leave Marcus was still holding my hand, showing off in front of the guys, he turns to look at Carlos.

"Batman, you not be jelly belly coz I'm holding hands with Wonder Woman she still loves you lots.

Tank was standing there with his arms crossed at his chest, he and the rest of the guys let out roaring laughter, and Marcus turned to look up at me with a smirk on his face while Carlos was cracking up. We took the elevator to our apartment as we walked in Marcus wanted to know if he could sleep with us, I looked at Carlos told him to take that one. He agreed, walked him to the bedroom and told him to unpack then put his clothes away.

I went into the kitchen to feed Rex, I saw everything that Ella had prepared for today, she was unbelievable. She had bought a popcorn set, it consisted of a plastic popcorn bowl that was red and white with popcorn written on it. It also came with individual popcorn containers. She made batman shaped cookies , the cake was on top of the fridge, we did not want him to see it. She had a variety of individual bags of chips; there were black plastic paper plate holders with Batman paper plates inside them. Napkins, cups, and dessert plates. Everything looked great.

There were bags of marshmallows and skewers on a tray for us to take to the roof when we were ready. A pitcher of juice Ella had made for Marcus, with batman logo shaped ice cubes, for Carlos and me she made my favorite sangria from Arcangel. The table was already set for dinner; we were going to eat lunch on the floor watching movies in front of the fireplace. Ella had set up a plastic batman tablecloth on the floor for us, with our lunch plates and cups for our drinks.

She did a beautiful job; I went around taking pictures of the table, our picnic area and sent a text to Alicia so she could see everything.

When Marcus saw everything, he was wide eyed and mouth open, he was beaming with excitement.

"WOW, WOW, WOWIE WOW WOW, Batman, look at all this, you guys love me big big big don't you."

I turned looking at Carlos, he was grinning from ear to ear. I knelt down in front of Marcus and hugged him.

"Mini B, we do love you really really big, you are such a bright spot in our lives, and we are so glad you wanted to be our friend. Miss. Ella did all this especially for you. Everyone in this building loves you big don't ever forget that."

He hugged me so tight and he started crying, I pulled him away asking him what was wrong and why he was crying.

"Bomber, I cry happy tears, not sad tears. It's OK for Mini Batman to cry happy tears right Batman?"

"Yep sure is Mini B, happy tears are important."

"All right boys, how about we get ready for our lunch, we have hot dogs, chips and fruit, everything is on the tray at the picnic table cloth, you two go and sit, and I will bring everything out."

There was a dish with grilled hot dogs in the warming tray along with buns, Carlos came to help me, he took the pitchers of drinks and plate of cookies. I took the hot dogs the buns and fruit. We set everything up I took more pictures. We all sat down and ate our awesome Batman lunch. Marcus talked and talked about everything imaginable so animated while he was talking. I cannot get over how adorable he is. We finished eating and sat relaxing for a short while.

I started to clear everything away, I took the plastic tablecloth putting it on the coffee table, I left the pitchers on the table. Took everything back to the kitchen, cleaned up, and put things away. Marcus was ready to watch movies. I made two bags of microwave popcorn, poured them in the popcorn bowl, brought the individual popcorn containers, put everything on the table. I told Carlos and Marcus to help themselves when they wanted popcorn.

I put on a Wonder Woman movie, we all snuggled on the couch, lights off, fireplace lit, and watched TV. of course Marcus was sitting in the middle of us, but neither one of us minded.

Carlos kissed me again and Marcus got off the couch, stood in front of us, slapped himself on the forehead then put his hands on his hips giving us a stern look and said.

"Look no mushy kissing all the day or the night, how many times I need to say I'm still too little for the mushy growed up kisses." SHEESH

We laughed and apologized to him, he sat back down as we continued our movie but not before Carols and I turned looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces. Marcus was really into the Wonder Woman movie.

Halfway through the 3rd movie, I heard a little tummy rumbling, Carlos and I let out a huge laugh.

"Marcus are you hungry?"

"Yeah, bomber I am."

"Honey, why didn't you say anything"

"Coz I didn't want you think I was piglet."

Ella had already brought up the grilled burgers, we had invited Tank, Lester, Manny, and Hector to come up for dinner, there was tons of food. I set everything up on the counter for everyone to serve themselves, we decided that we would all eat and watch the movie.

The guys knocked on the door; I opened it up told them to come in. A few minutes later Marcus was at the counter, Carlos picked him up so he could choose what he wanted on his burger. I fixed his plate with chips and potato salad, Carlos put him down Marcus took his spot on the floor where I had put the batman tablecloth and he waited.

We finished dinner, watched the rest of the movie, and put in another Batman movie; we had decided that 8:30 was a good time for the roof activity. I cleaned up everything; Tank came over to help me. I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me.

"Little girl, this was a great idea, you and Ranger are doing great with the little guy, I can't wait until you two adopt your own kids."

"Thanks Tank."

"Hey Steph, I have a question for you, did something happen between you and Lula that changed your relationship?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"She called me the other day and wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with her, so I did and she started talking about how she misses you etc."

"Oh that, I think it's because with everything that's happened, Ranger and I just seem to spend more time together after all it hasn't really been that long that we got our acts together. I think she's feeling a little left out, when we all go out as a group and she isn't invited."

"Yeah, she said something to me about that how Connie and Robin always seem to be invited I told her that they happen to be dating two of my guys and if they weren't then Connie and Robin wouldn't be with us. So I think she finally understood."

"Tank, did she talk to you about the two of you getting back together?"

"Yeah, I told her that I wanted to be friends and that was all we could be, she didn't like it much but accepted it."

"She told me that she kind of felt left out because I was with Ranger, Connie with Alex and she had no one."

"Yep I felt that she was trying to have us as a pair to not feel so left out, because she was harping on about how she felt like the third wheel. I told her that anytime there were couples going out and she needed a date, I would be happy to go with her if I wasn't working."

"Lula also feels very left out as far as work is concerned, she keeps asking me how long Manny is going to be my partner, and when were we going to be back on the road. I told her that we weren't and Manny was my partner, since I was a Rangeman employee I had to follow the rules. Tank don't worry about it, she and I are good, nothing has changed except that my life is different now it's a big adjustment for her as well as me."

We finished cleaning the kitchen and we were going to head up to the roof, Ella left us the cart, loading it with everything we needed. I told everyone it was time to roast marshmallows Marcus came running over, Manny sent a text message to everyone who was going to show up to come on up to the roof.

The fire pit had already been lit and it was a nice fire, the weather was chilly but not windy, everyone took a skewer and marshmallows and started roasting away. Marcus was having a blast, Carlos was helping him, and I was busy taking pictures.

I had downloaded that song _**Too Sexy**_ by _**Right Said Fred**_, so I played it and Marcus got up from his spot and started dancing around with his skewered marshmallow in his hand. OH MY GOD he was adorable, I asked Carlos to record him.

"Bomber its OK for you to dance with me, don't worry Batman won't get jelly belly."

I joined him he was seriously into his dancing moves and I have to admit for a kid he was pretty damn good. Lester left for a few minutes, came back with one of those blue tooth speakers, set up my phone, and was streaming music.

A couple of Latin songs played and Lester grabbed me we started dancing then Hector and I danced, we were getting into it when Marcus came up to Hector tapping him on the leg.

"Yes Mini B what can I do for you?" Hector said.

"Mr. Hector, you not allowed to dance with Wonder Woman like that, it mushy and can you see I'm little to see mushy dancing."

"Oh Mini B, so sorry. Promise no mushy dancing."

We went back to clean dancing we laughed quietly, I danced with pretty much all the guys except my man and I needed to change that quickly. I don't know if Lester planned this or it was just random but one of my favorite songs_** EVERYTHING**_, by _**LIFEHOUSE**_ came on. I first heard the song a couple of years ago and I immediately thought if Ranger and I were together that would be our song. I walked over to Carlos, held out my hand, and asked him to dance with me.

At first, we just danced then a short time later we were in our own world our foreheads together I didn't even realize I was singing. It was a beautiful moment and I thought to myself if we ever decide to get married, this is going to be perfect for our first dance. The song was over, neither one of us realized until Mini B tapped on each of our legs telling us the song was over and we were still dancing. The guys all looked at us when we broke apart; I don't think they have ever seen us display that much emotion. I think they were in shock actually.

"Wifey where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I was singing?"

"Yep babe, you were and I have to say it was beautiful."

I felt myself turning red but didn't say anything other than it was time to get Marcus bathed it was almost 10 pm. We all cleaned up and brought everything back down to our apartment, I told the guys to leave the cart outside in the hall, I put all the other dishes and platters on it so that Ella could see it in the morning.

Everybody said good night to Marcus did fist bumps then all went on their way. Carlos, Marcus, and I went to the couch.

"Marcus, its bath time sweetie"

He hesitated a little bit.

"Bomber, can Batman give me a bath, I feel shy if you do it."

"Of course"

"Come on big guy, let's get you in the bathtub, go get your pajamas and I will get the bath started." Carlos said.

I helped Carlos get the bath ready, Marcus came into the bathroom with his pajamas, and I left the two of them together. I heard splashing, laughing, and inquisitive as always my sweet little man started asking Carlos questions about the two of us.

"Batman, how come you and bomber don't have rings on fingers like my mommy and daddy?"

"Big guy, that's because your parents are married, bomber and I aren't married yet."

"Are you going to married?"

"Someday big guy"

"Batman, I sad bomber no has her babies but happy that I pretend, I love bomber, not mushy love but mommy love."

"Big guy, she loves you too, she loves you a lot. You are very special to her, to both of us. You know that right?"

"Ya I know, mommy and daddy told me, but I know myself too."

I went and sat on the couch, I put the mini cake on the table and glasses with milk, waiting for Marcus and Carlos to come out of the bathroom. They came out, he was in his batman pajamas, and he looked adorable.

We all actually looked cute tonight; I had ordered two different types of t-shirts for the guys, a batman outfit for Marcus, pants, shirt and cape. I found a really cool batman t-shirt for Carlos and I ordered me a long red t-shirt with gold stripes and stars on the sleeves and WW logo in gold on the chest. With a pair of black leggings and I found a cute pair of red knee length boots with gold trim on the top plus some jewelry.

Marcus had a huge smile on his face when he saw the cake; he was jumping up and down with excitement.

I sliced each of us a piece of cake, small one for Carlos. I sat down and enjoyed chocolate with banana filling cake and milk, the cake was delicious. Everything about tonight was awesome, it was a fun evening, and I hope that Marcus enjoyed himself.

"Marcus, did you have a good day today?"

"Boy did ever bomber, it was fun all the day."

He started telling us about his day as if we weren't there, I didn't have the heart to say I know Marcus we were with you. We just let him talk about his day and all Carlos and I would do was smile at each other. He got all cozy and snuggled up next to me, he was getting sleepy. I had ordered some batman books for children one of them was personalized , it allowed for names to be added and they would be characters in the story, the books were on the nightstand.

"OK Mini B, it's time for bed, we'll get you in bed and read a story to you all right?"

"OK bomber."

I tucked him in the bed putting him in the middle and we each got on our side, I asked Carlos if he wanted to read he said no. I started reading the book and as soon as Marcus heard his name, he smiled and after about 10 minutes, he fell asleep. We covered him up, left a dim light on closed the door halfway and Carlos and I cleaned everything up.

I went and sat on the couch; Carlos shut all the lights off, put on the music channel and brought us each a glass of sangria. He put his glass on the table, handed me mine and sat next to me he pulled my boots off, he put my legs on his lap, massaged my feet. He covered us with a blanket we drank our sangria and relaxed.

"Babe, everything was perfect tonight you and Ella did a good job, you could tell Marcus loved every minute of it. The t-shirts were a good idea. Where in the world did you find your boots?"

"I found them on line and couldn't resist."

He took our glasses, put them on the table, and started to kiss me.

"Carlos, I….."

Before I could finish, he kissed me.

"Babe, I'm not going to push, I know the other day was something we both needed. I will respect your wishes to wait until we are on vacation."

"Thank you honey"

We stayed like that for a little while longer and I started yawning, we put everything away, locked up and went into the dressing room to change into our pajamas, I told Carlos to wear his running shorts and a t-shirt and I wore leggings and a t-shirt. We got into bed kissed each other and said good night. Sleeping so far apart from each other felt so weird, I don't know how I was going to be able to sleep knowing he was in the same bed but we had a cute little guy in the middle. Oh well it is only for one night.

"Good night Batman, I love you and sleep well."

"Good night Wonder Woman, I love you too."

It was a great day, I fell in love with Carlos more today, and more each time with his interaction with Marcus, he is going to be a great father someday. I never realized that once I admitted my feelings to Carlos it would turn into this much happiness. I always thought love was always over rated but no sir.

_**Carlos POV**_

I can't wait for Barbados and ask the love of my life to be my wife and spend the rest of her life with me. She made today a perfect day for Marcus from planning the meals, cakes, cookies, and decorations. The t-shirts she ordered for everyone was a nice touch.

She fucking looked hot in that tight t-shirt, leggings, and boots, I wanted to rip them off her and show her what Batman was made of. She is going to be a great mom, seeing her with Marcus is beautiful. Steph is so worried about being a bad mother, its role I couldn't picture, but watching her with Marcus tells me otherwise.

**_XXX_**

**A/N: **I was carried away with the story line in this chapter. The trip is coming up.

Thank you all for the reviews and comments I appreciate you following.

_**Lyrics to Everything by Lifehouse; playing as they were dancing (copied from the internet)**_

_Find me here, and speak to me_

_I want to feel you, I need to hear you_

_You are the light (Light), that's leading me_

_To the place (Place), where I find peace, again_

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting_

_You are the life (Life), to my soul_

_You are my purpose, you're everything_

_And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you? (You?)_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this? Yeah_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fold_

_You steal my heart (Heart), and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in? (In?), take me deeper now_

_And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you? (You?)_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this? (This?)_

_And how can I stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you? (You?)_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this? (This?)_

_'Cause you're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want, you're all I need_

_Everything, Everything_

_And how can I, stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this?_

_And how can I, stand here with you?_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better, any better than this?_

_(And how can I, stand here with you?)_

_(And not be moved by you?) Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh_

_(Would you tell me?) Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh (How could it be?)_

_Yeah-Eh-Eh-Eh (Any better than this)_

_Would you tell me, how could it be?_

_Any better than this?_


	21. Edna a New Friend

_**~21~**_

_**Edna, a new friend**_

Sunday came too early, I usually have a sexy man sleeping next to me, waking up to his kisses, this morning I have a little man, who is adorable as can be waking me up. I was on my side and apparently, someone felt it was time for me to wake up as I felt these little hands moving the hair off my face and whispering in my ear.

"Bomber, time to get up, you not allowed to sleep long in the day. Wake up bomber, yooohooo bomber."

I wanted to laugh but I had to see how long he would keep this up so I kept still, he started playing with my eyelashes, and then lifted my eyelids. I tried to keep as still as could be, I jumped up roaring like a lion. It was a comedy of errors from that moment on.

When I jumped up roaring with my hands up in the air, it knocked him backwards, falling into Carlos who was sitting behind him holding 2 cups of coffee. Carlos had to throw the cups on the floor to avoid burning Marcus. The cups broke coffee spilled all over the place with Carlos falling on the floor.

It was hysterical Marcus climbed on top of me laughing, Carlos got back on the bed and got on top of my legs, and they started to tickle me. I was laughing so hard I was crying. We played like that for about 20 minutes.

My sides were hurting from laughing and tickling by the tickle monster as Marcus called himself. I don't think I've ever had so much fun in bed before, well not the goofy kind of fun anyway. Ha ha ha. We all got out of bed and I grabbed the broom and towels to clean up the cups and coffee. Carlos came over to help; I told him it was under control.

I finished cleaning and made my way to the kitchen, Carlos said breakfast would be ready in about 10 minutes, so I went into the bathroom, washed up grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the breakfast bar and watched my drop dead gorgeous man make breakfast while my sweet little buddy watched too.

"Carlos, what do you have planned for today?"

"Nothing leaving it open for what you wanted to do why as he was putting toast in the toaster."

"I need to go see my dad and that's really about it."

"We can go to the hospital together and go out to eat after that," Carlos said.

"That sounds good, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Erini, It's been a while since I've been there."

"Carlos, is it a dressy place?"

"Not really but nobody wears jeans."

"OK just so I know what to wear, I mean it's not like I don't have anything in my closet."

We ate our breakfast, Marcus was telling us how much fun he had, and he couldn't wait until next time.

"Bomber, do I get to spend all the day with you?"

"Well sweetie, I don't think so; your mom and dad will come and pick you up today."

"Oh, when do I have to go?"

"I'm not sure when they're coming, they didn't say."

"Oh but not this minute right"

"You got it; they might have come home late and may still be sleeping."

"So what can we do for then?"

I sometimes have such a hard time trying to figure out what he's trying to say, there are a few words here and there that he cannot fully pronounce.

"Well I have to go and take a shower and get dressed, I need to go see my dad at the hospital. He is sick so I want to make sure he is doing better today. We won't leave until your parents come and pick you up.

I took a shower and did what I needed to do and, I helped Marcus wash his face, brush his teeth etc., then he changed then packed his little bag. We all sat on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door.

Carlos got up to answer the door, it was Alicia and Michael, Marcus ran over to his parents hugging them both. He was so excited to see them. They came in. I asked how their evening was, they told us about their night at the restaurant. They thanked us both again.

Michael asked Marcus how his time with us went, well he started and there was no stopping him, I had created an album on my iPad with all the pictures and sent it to Alicia and I sent her the video of Marcus dancing that was priceless.

"Bomber, Batman I had awesome time, thanks for letting me spend all the day and night with you, it was much fun. Can we do again?"

Carlos told Marcus as long as it was OK with his parents, then we would do it again but after the holidays. They stayed for a little bit then decided it was time to head home; Monday was going to be a busy day for all of them. Marcus gave me a kiss and hugged me so tight, he hugged Carlos and they walked out the door, we waved as they got in the elevator.

We went back inside the apartment, grabbed our things, headed to the hospital to see my dad; the drive to the hospital was mainly about Marcus and what a joy he was to have with us. I am quite sure that he is talking his parent's ears off.

We arrived at the hospital and went to daddy's room, as always I hesitated not knowing if my mother was there or not. Val and her family were in the waiting room along with Connie, Lula, and Marylou.

Alex and Vince were on duty.

We all said hello, I asked Val who was with daddy, she said the nurses were taking vitals; our Mother had gone home when Val arrived so she could take a nap and shower. Apparently, she went home to cook also, she had been bringing food for daddy as well as the Rangeman guys.

Carlos was talking to the guys, he told them to go take a break since he was here. Connie and Lula had already seen daddy so they sat around talking for a little bit. Lula was getting ready to leave; she said she had to go get ready for a date.

"What date Lula with who come on spill the beans, I can't believe you were just going to leave without telling me."

"I met a guy the other day, he's in town for about 6 weeks, he's from Michigan. He is with the FBI and doing some work with State Police and Trenton PD."

"Where did you meet him?"

"He came into the office, Carl was showing him and his State Police contact around, and later that day he called me."

"Wow Lula, that's great, I can't wait to meet him. I will won't I?"

"Yes, well let's see how the date goes first."

"OK, hey thanks for coming to see my dad, I appreciate it."

"No problem, skinny white girl, I love your pops, he's a nice man. I'll see you later."

Lula left and the nurse came out saying they were finished. Carlos and I went in to see him, he looked much better today, I was so happy to see color on his face. Daddy asked how our weekend was with Marcus, and I told him all about it and showed him the pictures.

"Daddy, when are you getting out of here?"

"End of the week pumpkin, then straight to rehab."

I looked at Carlos and back at daddy.

"Frank, we are leaving Friday so we won't be here. Billy will be here and go with you to the rehab facility to get you situated. It's a good facility, we have a great working relationship with the staff there. Billy has already made the arrangements and there will be guards posted outside your room at all times."

"Ranger, you're a good man. That is not necessary, i will be fine."

"Sir, with all due respect, it's not open for discussion. The guys being here at the hospital has been their decision, whether I make the arrangements at the rehab or not, they will take it upon themselves to be on watch."

"You're all good men, thank you. Now, I want you both to go and enjoy your trip don't worry about me, I am in very good hands."

"Daddy, we'll stop by and see you every night until we leave, you need to get some rest now you're sleepy."

"Pumpkin, I love you."

I kissed my dad as I was walking out; Carlos bent down to my dad to hear what he was saying. We started to say goodbye to Val, Albert and the girls but Lisa went nuts when she saw Carlos; she was sleeping when we arrived. Lisa ran out to Carlos wrapping herself around his leg saying Los Los.

Carlos picked her up and she was grinning from ear to ear wrapped her arms around his neck and was not about to let go. It was so sweet. Val told Lisa it was time to see Gramps before he fell asleep, so Albert took Lisa and they walked in to see daddy, giving us the opportunity to leave without her going crazy.

We were walking down the hall hand in hand, we saw my mother. I was going to ignore her but she stopped and put her hand out to us. She spoke to Carlos directly. The ice queen thanked him for having Billy be so attentive and for allowing the guys to keep watch. She walked away towards daddy's room.

Carlos and I looked at each other, I shrugged my shoulders, and we continued to make our way out of the hospital and head home to change for dinner.

"Carlos, what did daddy say to you?"

"Babe, if it was something you were supposed to know, then he would have told both of us right?"

I stood dead in my tracks and glared the best Burg glare I could, he had a smirk on his smug face.

"Carlos Manoso, you are an absolute ASS you know that?"

He looked at me with a smile walked back over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on sunshine, you'll find out in due time."

I huffed wanting to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let me, each time I tried to pull away, he just grabbed on tighter and laughed. We got in the car and made our way home; once we got home, we both took showers and started to get ready for dinner. I decided on a black and aqua dress that had a little bit of lace on the top and some lace at the bottom of the dress, it was sleeveless with a high neck line so I didn't need a necklace; I wore black pumps with black diamond earrings.

Choosing clothes for Carlos has become a lot of fun, I picked a deep blue blazer with a blue shirt and grey pants; he was going to look yummy. Honestly, after he gets dressed, all I want to do is rip the clothes off him and forget about the outside world.

I said hi to Rex, gave him a grape and we headed out. Tonight was going to be a relaxing evening because next few days were going to be crazy busy with work and making sure everything was cleaned up before we leave for our trip.

Carlos was holding my hand during the drive and playing with my ring finger, oh my gosh wait, he's not popping the question tonight is he? Is that what him and daddy where whispering about? Nah, it's too soon. I don't think either one of us is ready quite yet.

"Babe, you seem distant, where are your thoughts?"

"I was thinking about my mother, she was actually pleasant to you at the hospital, do you think it was genuine or just a put on?"

"A little of both, take it for what it was babe."

"Carlos?"

"Yeah Babe"

"Lester will be going on his mission while we are on vacation and it's going to be a while before I see him, I know that you wanted us to go on this trip alone, is there any way he can come with us for a few days?"

"Babe, I'm sorry he can't. With me out of town, Tank will need him and he has to fill in for you remember? It is also important that he be at his home base and available should he need to be called on sooner."

I understood the reasoning but it made me so sad, I was not feeling too great about this mission for Les, I have no idea what is involved, it feels off.

"Carlos, I have an uneasy feeling about this mission, are you sure it's not anything horrible?"

"Babe, Tank, and I have both gone over the order with a fine tooth comb and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. We had a strategy meeting with Les and the guys and we all came up with a clean sweep, we took every scenario we could possibly think of."

I held his hand tighter and looked at him with worry.

"Stephanie, I promise you that he will be fine. He will come back to us, Santos is a goofy guy and can be a pain in the ass but he is good at what he does, he is in the top 5 of a list of men."

"Who are the other four, or can't you tell me?"

He looked at me, not sure, if he wanted to answer.

"I can tell you. There is a list of 30 men who are the elite all 30 men are equally talented and experts in their field. Everyone on the list is alive and well."

"Carlos, if you can't tell me that's fine."

"No, Babe, it's OK but remember it stays with you. This is the list of the top men in order.

Me, Les, Kinsey, Tank, Manny, Bobby, Ram, Cal, Hal, Woody, Billy, Zip, Brett, Ramon, Miguel, Binkie, Zero, Vince, Alex. Junior. If I were running this, I would break the list down to three tiers. 1-5 being tier one, From Bobby to Junior would be tier two, the remaining 10 tier three. The men on tier two are equal."

"You're on the top of the list?"

"Yes I am Babe."

"Wow, is that why you and Les are getting promoted? I was wondering because you both seem young to be promoted to those positions."

"Yeah they have taken into consideration the amount of time Les and I have served as well as our missions. It really is just their way of keeping us quiet so we don't talk."

I couldn't believe that this gorgeous hunk of a man who is one of the sweetest, loving, caring, and romantic men I have ever known in my life is on the top of a list of 30 most elite men of the military in the entire world.

"Carlos, I'm in awe of you. I can honestly say that I am not worthy of you nor can I even consider myself your equal knowing you're number 1 on the list of the best in the world."

"Stephanie, you most certainly are my equal and I never want to hear you say or think otherwise, I am extremely fortunate that I have the best of the best on my team. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am the one who is not worthy of you."

I looked at him and I know that the love I have for him was pouring out of me, I have never in my entire life had someone tell me that they were not worthy of me. How did I miss the love that this man has had for me the past few years? I held on to his hand as tight as I possibly could and never wanting to let go of him ever, I am the luckiest women in the entire world.

My world could crumble and it wouldn't matter as long as this man is beside me thinking to myself while I kissed his hand.

"Babe, I'm the lucky one and if my world was to crumble, I wouldn't care either as long as you are by my side."

"Filter out of order again?"

"Yep sure is, better get that checked sweetheart."

I was stunned; he called me something else besides Babe, wow.

"Sweetheart seriously"

He smiled and kissed my hand. I love how he has opened up to me, never thought he would get this far.

"Babe, how about this, plan on Wednesday night you and I take Les out to dinner, we'll go to Settimo Cielo, then we can have a few of the guys meet us there for drinks, will you have time to plan it?"

"OK, I will take care of it. Who do you want me to ask?"

"Whoever you want, they will have a big get together for him before he leaves, probably a strip club or something like that so we can keep this one small."

"Yes sir!"

We arrived at Erini, the valet came around and opened my door helping me out of the car, Carlos came around, and we walked inside, with Carlos slightly behind me. He took my coat and checked it in, following the hostess to a room with a few tables and a fireplace.

Our server came to the table, introduced herself as always eyes glued to Carlos, I don't think she knew I was at the table. She put our water glasses down on the table, looked straight at Carlos, and asked what he wanted to drink.

This is what I hate about having female servers; they completely ignore me the men don't do that, even if they are interested they don't show it. I swear this one was going to rip her clothes off. Carlos turned to look at me and gave the server a stern look telling her to ask me what I wanted first.

She looked at me as if seeing me for the first time. Ugh, I just wanted to smack her. I ordered a Deep Blue Sea Martini and Carlos ordered an American Blonde Ale beer. I gave her a glare as she turned and walked away.

"Babe"

"What! I hate when these bimbos act like I am not even here. I hate female servers for this exact reason. When we have male servers, they don't ignore you now do they?"

"You're right and you have a good reason to be mad."

The bimbo brought the drinks, she walked over to Carlos practically sitting on his lap and served him his beer by putting his glass down nicely. I am surprised she didn't want to help him drink it. She came over to me keeping her distance from me, and put my drink down hard enough that it spilled on the tablecloth and on my dress.

I started to push my chair back, Carlos stood up and helped me off my chair while wiping my dress with a napkin. The bimbo had no clue; she actually looked at me as if it was all me.

"You stupid bitch, I said under my breath."

Carlos looked at her and gave her a death stare, she did not apologize, help to wipe the table, nothing. The manager came over to our table, told the bimbo to go into the kitchen. He immediately took my arm and guided us to another table.

The hostess came over asking me to follow her to the ladies room, she wiped off the drink with paper towels and took out a spray bottle out of the cabinet, before she used the spray she assured me that it was safe for the material. She sprayed the area where the drink spilled walked me to the dryer and pulled the front of the dress under the dryer.

After about 5 minutes, everything was clean, and no indication that anything had spilled on the dress. I thanked her for her help told her how much I appreciated her quick thinking, she apologized for what happened, she walked me back to our new table.

I thanked her again, the manager was still apologizing to Carlos when I got to the table, he helped me sit down and apologized to me, saying that he will be happy to take care of the dry cleaning bill or even replace the dress in case it is ruined.

"Thank you so much for your offer, everything is fine, the dress is not ruined, your hostess did a wonderful job cleaning off the alcohol it's as good as new. Please don't worry about it."

"Mrs. Manoso, my sincere apologies, please allow me to take care of your dinner tonight for the inconvenience and embarrassment that has been caused to you."

"Gregory, that is kind of you but not necessary, the dress is fine and we have a new table, all I ask is for another server." Carlos said to the manager.

"Mr. Manoso, I insist on taking care of your dinner this evening and of course I will send over another server take care of you. Thank you for your understanding; I don't know what came over her."

"Oh believe me, it happens all the time where ever we go, the women just lose all control, it's never been to this extent but I'm used to getting ignored when we are together, they lose themselves in his good looks."

"If I may say, Mrs. Manoso, please do not underestimate yourself, you are quite captivating yourself, I can't see how anyone can ignore your beauty male or female."

"Thank you Gregory, that is very sweet of you."

"Devon will be taking care of you, he will be right out with your drinks, and my apologies once again, please do not hesitate to let me know if you need anything at all."

Carlos and I both thanked Gregory he left. I cannot believe that stupid bitch did that, I want to trip her so bad maybe when she walks by with a tray I can do it. No that is too evil it would ruin innocent peoples dinner.

"Babe, what are you plotting?"

"Me? Not plotting a single thing Mr. Manoso."

"Yeah and you expect me to believe that, your blue eyes are doing an evil dance."

Carlos and I laughed, God I love this man. Devon came to the table saying a "Deep Blue Sea Martini for the lady and American Blond Ale for the gentleman." He asked if we needed anything else, Carlos said no.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, I will be back with complimentary appetizers shortly."

"I'm going to have to eat like a bird this week to make up for today and Wednesday night dinner, otherwise I won't fit into my bathing suits."

"Babe, you have nothing to worry about you haven't gained all the weight you were supposed to and you look amazing."

"Thank you."

Devon came back to the table with two plates; he put them in the middle of the table and described them.

"This is our Meze Platter, Hummus, olives, feta cheese, stuffed grape leaves, roasted red peppers, and pita bread. This is our Crab Cake and Goat Cheese, fried goat cheese, and crab cake with fresh cranberries."

Both plates looked delicious, I took a bite of the fried goat cheese and couldn't help the moaning that came out of my mouth, I told Carlos to taste it so I put some on my fork and fed him, he said he liked it better when I was eating it. The Meze platter was delicious; I loved the stuffed grape leaves, oh who am I kidding I loved everything that was in front of me. We managed to polish everything off, but I kind of think I managed to polish it all off.

Devon came back asking how everything was; I laughed and said we didn't like anything. He smiled saying I can tell. We ordered our dinner, Carlos ordered the blackened breast of chicken with a tropical fruit salsa and coconut rice, I ordered baked stuffed shrimp that was stuffed with crab cake, mashed roasted garlic and haricot verts, which is another type of green bean.

Carlos ordered wine with our dinner and I excused myself to go to the ladies room. I took care of things while walking back to our table, I heard a huge crash ahead of me. I stopped to look and it was the bimbo, she had a tray full of food as she tripped falling flat on her face.

I tried so hard not to laugh so I acted like I was coughing, I walked quickly back to our table and sat down hiding my laughter through a cough. I was dying to crack up hysterically.

"Babe, what did you do?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"I don't believe you for one split second, you have a shit eating grin on your face."

"Carlos, I promise, I didn't have anything to do with that, I was coming out of the ladies room when I heard the crash, I stood watching, that's all I am guilty of, honest."

Devon came to our table with our glasses of wine and a smirk on his face. All the while Carlos was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I just kept saying I had nothing to do with it he really didn't believe me. Devon put the glasses down whispered in my ear, "I took care of our friend." I didn't know what he was trying to say. Then he looked at Carlos and me with a huge grin on his face.

"Mr. Mrs. Manoso, our apologies for the noise and accident from one of our servers, she tripped, I hope it didn't disturb you."

"Oh no, that was you?" I said.

He laughed and walked away. Carlos looked at me while the two of us laughed so hard we had watery eyes. I slapped him on the shoulder.

"You didn't believe me when I told you it wasn't me, smart ass."

"My humble apologies beautiful lady"

We toasted to Devon and took a sip with me giggling behind my glass. Now that was the best payback ever, I wish Lester was here to record it. We enjoyed the time talking about our upcoming trips, Carlos asked me if I bought one piece or tiny bikinis for the trip, I told him he had to wait and find out for himself.

He said he hoped tiny bikinis with strings because it would be much easier to rip them off me; one-piece material is difficult to rip apart. I asked him how in the world he knows that, he looked at me and winked.

He reached over to me, kissed me on the cheek, and whispered in my ear.

"I can't wait to get you alone in Barbados Babe."

Whew, I got all tingly and very hot, I must have turned red because he laughed at me and gave me a wolfish grin. We continued to talk I said how much fun it was with Marcus and we laughed at him dancing.

Devon and another person came with our dinner, the guy handed my plate to Devon as he put it in front of me doing the same with Carlos. The other guy walked away with the tray, I looked at my food and told Devon it looked wonderful.

"Mrs. Manoso, do you happen to have your phone with you?"

"Yes I do, why?"

"I have a video I'd like to send you, I will send it to you via airdrop, you'll see a request all you have to do is accept it."

"I have no idea what air drop is or where I can find it on my phone."

"Devon, the phone name is Stephanie Plum. Babe hand me your phone."

I took out my phone and Devon walked away, I asked what airdrop was, he explained it was a way to transfer photos and videos without actually having my phone number. Cool. A few minutes later Carlos did what needed to be done and gave me my phone back.

"Do not look at it now; wait until we are in the car, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

We ordered dessert, a pumpkin cheesecake with a cream pie, but what was cute was the apple designed in shape of a swan or something like that, it was so pretty. Carlos and I shared the dessert would you believe he actually ate more than I did. Yep he sure did.

Devon brought over the check, Carlos looked at it calling Devon back to the table and questioned him as to why they only charged for drinks. Devon said the meal was on the house but they have to charge for drinks. Carlos took out cash from his wallet; he put $400.00 in the check holder and put it to the side.

"Babe, would you like an after dinner drink? We can go and sit over by the fireplace if you like."

"Mr. Manoso, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Nah, I don't need to get you drunk to have my way with you."

I said that I would love to, he told Devon we wanted two glasses of Grand Mariner Cordon Rouge and that we would be sitting by the fireplace. Devon said he would take care of it. Carlos took my hand and walked me to the love seat. we sat down on comfortable leather chair, he put his arm around me.

"Carlos Manoso, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"I don't get tired of hearing you say it, that's for sure."

"Well I love you Mr. Manoso and I always will."

"I love you too Stephanie, I never imagined it would ever be like this, are you happy?"

I always wonder why he asks me if I am happy, do I tell him how happy he makes me. I cannot remember. Does he think that he's not making me happy enough?

"Carlos, why do you always ask me don't I tell you that you make me happy? Do you think I am not happy?"

We were facing each other at this point I put my forehead against his while holding hands. We stayed that way for a bit I looked at him, cupped my hands around his face, and looked into his smoldering dark chocolate eyes.

"Carlos, everything that you do for me, the way you treat me, the way you support me and the way you love me makes me incredibly happy I wouldn't change my life for anything. Well maybe Daniel Craig or Johnny Depp, ha-ha... Seriously, I am very happy, I'm sorry if I don't tell you enough. When I wake up in the mornings and you're not in bed, I worry that it's all been a dream that i'll be the old Stephanie Plum."

As I looked at him, I felt the tears flowing on my face, he wiped the tears with his thumbs, kissed me, our foreheads were back together, and we remained that way for a few more minutes. He took my face into his hands so that we were face to face.

"Stephanie, when I wake up and you're not in the bed, I too think that it was all a dream when I think of how close I came to losing you, not just to Morelli but to cancer, I don't know what I would have done. Probably signed up for the missions that had no guaranteed of safety or even return, because my life would have never ever been the same without you in it."

I was crying again and Devon came with our drinks, he apologized for interrupting but he had a question to ask. Carlos said to go ahead with his question.

"Mr. Manoso the total of your new bill is not even $50.00 why are you leaving so much cash?"

I smiled and looked at Carlos.

"I told Gregory that it was not necessary for him to take care of our meal and since he insisted on doing so, I wanted to reward you for doing an outstanding job and for taking care of us. Now go, I'm trying to get lucky here."

Carlos smiled and Devon laughed.

"Mr. Manoso, thank you for your generosity, I appreciate it, and it was a pleasure to serve you this evening. I look forward to serving you both again."

"Mrs. Manoso, you are a woman of grace, please forgive me being forward but you are a beautiful woman your grace and personality brings out even more beauty. I pray that I am lucky enough to find a woman with your grace and beauty."

"Thank you Devon for the kind words, I appreciate it. I hope you find the happiness that I have."

We sat back against the love seat and toasted to a wonderful evening and I sipped my drink, as the great and wise Marcus would say WOW, WOWIE, and WOW. That drink is smooth as silk going down, whew it delicious.

"Carlos, this is so good, I really like it. Do we have any at home?"

"No, but I can always get some."

"Oh no, please it will make me do things that I am not ready for."

"I'll make sure the bar is stocked at the house in Barbados."

"I love you Stephanie Plum and do you know how happy it makes me when I hear people calling you Mrs. Manoso?"

I smiled at him, put my head on his shoulder, and said softly, "I like it too Carlos, I love the way it sounds."

We were sitting quietly finishing our drinks and I told Carlos I could not wait to see the video that Devon sent me. We started laughing again. An elderly couple, oh maybe in their mid-70's came over to us the man asked Carlos if they could join us for a few moments.

Carlos stood up saying please do and he sat back down, they introduced themselves. Edna and Henry Middleton as soon as Mrs. Middleton said her name was Edna, I just sighed a deep sigh excused myself and walked to the rest room. I sat in one of the seats crying as thoughts of Grandma Mazur just flooded within me.

The door opened it was Mrs. Middleton, she came and sat next to me, saying that Carlos told her that I lost my grandmother whose name was Edna. She apologized, I told her it was not necessary for her to apologize she couldn't help having the same name.

She said for me to tell her one outrageous thing that my grandmother did. I laughed saying that it would be easier for me to tell her one normal thing she did because outrageous was her middle name. We both laughed. I wiped my tears, powdered my face, put on a little blush, stood up taking the arm of my new friend Edna, and walked out.

Carlos and Mr. Middleton were in a deep conversation when we returned to our seats; they both stood up.

"Everything ok Babe?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Middleton asked me to name one outrageous thing that Grandma would do, Carlos laughed at the same time I did."

"Babe, did you tell her it would be easier to tell her something non outrageous."

I laughed and shook my head yes, as Mrs. Middleton told Carlos, "Young man you know her all too well."

"Well the reason we wanted to stop by was to tell you how much we have enjoyed seeing the interaction between the both of you tonight. Not that we were peeping but we couldn't help but be drawn to you both." Mr. Middleton said.

"How so" Carlos asked.

"As we were watching you, at one point Edna and I both looked at each other, we were reminded of days so long ago when we were first married. We had known each other for several years but both of us were busy with other relationships that were not really going anywhere."

They went on to tell us their story about how they first met, the man Edna was dating was friends with Henry and they had met during a double date, the four of them became close the only reason they stayed with their respective partners was because of the friendship that the four of them had.

Henry and William were in the army they had signed up together both served in Vietnam, Henry had the task of escorting Williams' body back to the United States. William died while he and Henry were trying to save their platoon; they managed to get everyone out except for William and one other gentleman. It was such an incredibly sad story, the way Henry was telling it to us, I felt like I was listening to a story my grandpa was reading to me. They both received a purple heart; Williams' parents received the medal. The woman that Henry was dating did not want to wait for him any longer and moved on while he was still overseas.

Edna and Henry re-connected at the funeral for William and have been together ever since. It was at the funeral that they realized they had been in love with each other since they met but kept their feelings hidden because of their respective partners.

Edna asked us about our story, how we met, how long we have been married, she wanted to know it all. I told Carlos to tell them our story, he started by saying we aren't married, not yet anyway and proceeded to tell them everything from the beginning.

When Carlos told them about the deal we had made and sending me back to Morelli, Edna slapped him on the knee saying if she knew him better, she would have smacked him upside the head. Carlos took it like a champ. Carlos ended the story with the cancer scare and as I looked at him, I saw tears running down his face, as I stared at him I cried right along with him, I didn't want to embarrass him so I acted like I was playing with his face as I wiped his tears.

Edna and Henry looked at each other smiling and she took my hand and held it. Carlos finished the story, kissed me on the forehead, and thanked me. Henry looked at me and said, "That my dear was a loving thing you did there, not wanting to embarrass him by making it obvious."

They asked if we have spoken about marriage, Carlos told them we have, and we both know that is the direction we are heading, but we are a little gun shy at this moment. However, it was definitely going to happen.

Carlos asked if they wanted a drink, both said no and we talked for a while longer, Edna told Carlos that they would love to have us over for dinner or get together at a restaurant and we both said we would love that. Carlos gave her his business card, put my name, and cell number on his card. Henry gave us their contact information.

We all got up to leave, Carlos took the car keys from Henry, and gave them to the valet so they could get their car first. Henry took out some cash to tip the valet, Carlos told him not to worry about it. He will take care of it.

I hugged Edna and Henry, promising them that when we got back from Barbados, we would get together. Carlos gave the valet his keys.

"Now be sure to send Edna pictures from your trip, she has one of those smart fandangle phones. I cannot handle hers. I can barely keep up with my jitter bug phone."

He pulled out this flip phone that had the biggest buttons on it I couldn't help but laugh, I apologized and Edna said, "no need to apologize my dear, I laugh at him all the time."

We hugged again, Carlos told them to drive safely, and we would be in touch after our trip. Carlos tipped the valet with a $100.00 bill, which brought a huge smile to his face, and Carlos helped me in the car, the valet walked to with Carlos to his side thanking him.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, you are such a sweet and loving man, you know that?"

"Babe, I'm a bad ass remember?"

"Well you my sexy man are my sweet and loving bad ass."

He kissed me and we drove towards home, we talked on the way home about Edna and Henry, how sweet they were.

"Babe, does it bother you or make you sad when people call you Mrs. Manoso or think we are married but we're not?"

"No, I know that you and I have a love that will last a lifetime whether we are married or not. I don't want us rushing into anything because of what society or other people think."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes no doubt in my mind, when you are ready to ask I will know it's time and I will be ready."

He took my hand and kissed my ring finger a few times holding my hand the entire way home. We got home at 10:30 Brett was at the front desk he walked up to us and said that Michael had called him asking we stop by their place as soon as we got home no matter what time it was.

I panicked, Carlos asked if everything was OK, Brett said yes as far as he knew. We quickly walked to the elevator and made our way to the 4th floor we knocked on the door, all sorts of things were going through my mind, was he sick, did something happen, what could it have possibly been. I was almost to the point of shaking.

Michael opened the door, saw the scared look on my face and told me to calm down nothing was wrong, everyone especially Marcus was fine. I let out a sigh of relief and a huge breath that I had been holding. He told us to come in and we went inside the apartment.

Marcus came running over to us, wrapped his arms around both our legs, and looked up at us with huge dancing eyes.

"Bomber, you are goshus, I missded you and Batman all the day."

"Honey, why are you still awake, you have a busy day tomorrow, it's your first day of school."

"I not able, I watched TV and mommy said I felled sleep a long time, now I wide wake."

OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS KID AND THE WAY HE TALKS, I yelled to myself. Carlos picked up Marcus and put him on his shoulders as we walked to the couch, Michael and Alicia were laughing at how whipped we were with this kid.

"You guys scared the crap out of me, when Brett said to come up no matter what time; I was thinking something was wrong."

"Bomber, you not allowed to say bad words, does Batman bunish you when you talk bad words?"

"Sorry sweetie, but I was scared, I thought you or your mom and dad were sick because it's so late."

"I not sick bomber, see I feel awesome, mommy and daddy too feel good and awesome. I was sad all the day coz I wanted to see you and Batman."

He cracks me up, he is so serious when he talks I love when he says all the day, I just want to pick him up and kiss him a million times.

"So Mini B, tell me what you did all the day, did you have a good day besides fall asleep?"

"Bomber you knowed I was with you all the night and day until mommy and daddy came to pick me up. I came home tell mommy and daddy about all the fun you and batman gave me the last day, I showed them my clothes, my jewewee that you gave to me, I wear it see."

I smiled at him as he went on and on about his day.

"What you and Batman do? Is your daddy feel better, he sick in hospital?"

"Daddy is much better sweetie, I saw him we stayed for a long time and came home, then Batman and I went out to dinner at a restaurant, we had a good time, met new friends and we came home."

"You make new fwends, bomber, what about me?"

"Marcus, you will always, always, always be our friend, remember that, it doesn't matter how many other friends we meet or have, you will always be our important and best friend, got it?"

"I sure gots it bomber, best fwends for always"

He lunged at me, hugged me tight, and said something that made me cry.

"Bomber, I WUV you lots and lots for always ever ever."

He looked at me, stepped back with hands on hips looking at me very serious.

"Happy tears Wonder Woman, only happy tears member."

"Yes I member, Mini B, honey you have to go to bed, it is really late now listen, tomorrow I will see you in the morning before you go to school. Mommy will text me when you guys get ready to leave, then when you get home from school come up to my work area and tell me all about your day at school all right?"

"Yes bomber, I follow it."

I was clueless as to what he meant, assuming he understood. I kissed him goodnight and hugged him, he fist bumped with Carlos, got a hug and ran off to his bed, yelled from his bed, "night bomber, night batman, sleep tight, dream sweet."

We sat and talked with Michael and Alicia for a little bit, they said how anxious he was waiting for us, he napped for 4 hours, he was on his 3rd and 4th wind. I laughed at that analogy because he did have energy.

Carlos asked Michael if he was nervous about his first day at work and he nodded yes, Carlos told him not to be nervous, he will do a great job and that he is not going to be alone, none of the team ever goes out alone. Michael said he was looking forward to working directly with Hector this coming up week he really likes Hector.

"By the way Stephanie, you do look goshus."

I thanked her and we laughed. She thanked us again for giving them a night alone and that with everything from Michael losing his job to Marcus being sick, they had not had time to themselves. She thanked Carlos and me for everything we have done for them, for the apartment. She started crying then said something that I had never heard before. The doctor had diagnosed Marcus with failure to thrive, which was that he was not going to get better it wasn't until Carlos and I appeared that he suddenly was thriving, blossoming like a flower after being watered. That's how she described it.

Michael said that a pattern had started to form once Marcus decided to open up to us, his numbers increased, then after I left the hospital Alejandro and Marisol would visit him, he would ask them questions about us and his immune system just began to increase more and more. I was so sad at the thought of possibly losing him, which was not an option, what so ever. Alicia just went on about all that we have done and how they could never re-pay us. I told them that Carlos and I have this saying, NO PRICE, assured them they will never ever have to worry about paying any of it back, I was paying it forward.

"Alicia, for the last 3 ½ years Carlos has done so many things for me, I've blown up so many of his cars, that it would take me a life time to pay it all back. I am paying it forward even though Carlos won't let me use my money."

"Alicia, Stephanie has this ability to see things in people most of us can't, I bet when you first took a look at my guys, they scared the crap out of you right?"

"Um, well now that you bring it up, yeah, I did, it would have taken me quite some time to get used to them had it not been for Stephanie, I watched her with them and knew they were good guys. I know what you mean about her abilities."

"She took to my guys from the minute she met them, she didn't see Hectors tear tattoos, she didn't let Tanks size intimidate her, hell, she managed to talk Hal out of his own stun gun and stunned him so she could escape from this building."

"OK Carlos, did you have to bring that up? I thought we were past all that, especially poor Hal, every time he sees me he's reminded of it."

"Well anyway, Alicia, Steph stared me down the first day we met, she sees something in people, good or bad and she saw in Michael a good guy, sure he didn't look like my guys but she knew he was special and when she gets in that mode, there's no stopping her."

"Um you do know I'm standing right here."

"I have learned Alicia that to say no to her is detrimental to my health and others around me, but I'll be damned if she isn't always right and her instincts are on target. She knew that Michael was going to be a good fit with Rangeman, granted not the extent of his experience, we needed additional installation techs, one who is very good at his job and is considered one of the best in the field was staring me right in the face."

"I am proud to have you three a part of the Rangeman Family, we became a family when Steph walked into our lives, before that we were just guys with cold hearts, that wore black and had no light in our lives."

"OK enough of the putting Stephanie on a pedestal talk, I'm an average person who can read people, and I am not any more special than all of you."

"May I continue oh royal pain? Anyhow, just as you knew that my guys were good guys and you could relax around them through Stephanie, my guys do the same thing when they see how she takes to people like she did with Marcus and you two, they let their guards down. "

"My guys love Marcus, he is a breath of fresh air in this building and I bet you $20.00 that any time you need a baby sitter if the two of us are not available, you will have a lot of willing volunteers, trust me on that. They baby sit that damn rat of hers when she's gone, when there was a threat at her former apartment, one of my guys had Stephanie and another guy always had Rex in his little tank under their arm."

"OH MY GOD CARLOS that was 7 sentences and long winded ones at that good grief where did that come from?"

He grabbed me, smacked my ass, and kissed me on the forehead.

"She's a pain in the ass, but I can't help but love her."

"Boss, I just want to add to what Alicia said, thank you so much for this opportunity, I appreciate that you are willing to take a chance on me and the confidence you show in me, it means a lot to us. We don't have family, both our parents have passed away, Alicia's mom died giving birth to her brother, and he died a few days later. I have a sister but have no clue where she is. She started taking drugs after our parents died. she walked away from my life and I have never seen or heard from her. I honestly don't know if she is even still alive."

"You two and everyone in this building are the only family we have, so I won't let you down boss, that's a promise."

"I know Michael and thank you for that. OK miss word counter, we have a busy week ahead of us, we leave on Friday so we have to be up early tomorrow, no sleeping in for you."

"Oh Alicia, I wanted to ask you first, do you think it would be OK for me to ask Marcus to babysit Rex for me while we are gone?"

"What all does he have to do?"

"Feed him, clean out his cage and talk to him, I can show him."

"Yeah, that's no problem, I think it will be good for him, he will have something of yours while you're gone."

"I'll ask him tomorrow afternoon. All right you two have a good night and don't forget to text me so I can meet you in the garage before you leave to drop off Marcus for school."

Brett sent a text to Carlos asking if everything was OK with the Goldberry's he said yep all was well. We headed upstairs, I wrapped myself around my sexy loving man and looked up at him with such admiration and love.

"Yes Babe."

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how much I love you that's all."

"Good to know Babe, good to know."

He kissed me on the top of my head and we walked into our apartment, changed and went straight to bed. It was a great night.

Barbados, 4 days away…

_**XXXXX**_


	22. Matchmaker, Matchmaker Make me a match

_**~22~**_

_**Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match**_

Monday, the worst day ever to exist, but today I didn't hate it because I knew that it was just one day closer to our trip. Alicia sent me a text telling me they were leaving so I met them at the garage to say goodbye to my sweet little man.

Marcus came running to me, I gave him a big hug, Les had taken a really cute picture of Marcus, Carlos and I on Saturday, I printed it and laminated it with a note attached, saying to have a great first day of school. He was excited to show me that he was wearing his necklace.

Why I was so nervous is beyond me, when they walked out I got teary eyed. While waiting for the elevator to go upstairs, Junior came out, he was on Marcus duty. I got off on five and Tank wanted to know what was wrong, I told him that I just waved goodbye to Marcus for his first day of school. Tank laughed and shook his head.

There was so much to do that the day flew by, next thing I knew it was 3:30 and Marcus was calling for me, I peeked my head around my cube wall. He came rushing in to tell me all about his first day.

"Marcus, tell me all about your day."

"Bomber, it was fun all the day, our teacher told us to say to the class about our weekend. I told all my friends about my Batman day, I showed them the picture, the necklace about the food and the fun time."

"Good, I'm glad you had a fun day at school, I missed you."

"I missed you too, but it's good I'm back now you don't have to miss me."

Alicia said they needed to leave so he could unwind and do his homework, we hugged, and he left, I continued with my work. I didn't even realize how late it was until Carlos came knocking.

"Hey Babe, time to pack it up for the night, come on it's been a long day."

"OK handsome."

I put everything away in my desk and locked it up, secured my computer, went home with my adorable gorgeous boyfriend. I called my dad and talked to him, saying that I would see him tomorrow during the day sometime. He said he was feeling much better.

All I wanted to do was eat something, take a long bath, and get into bed that was it nothing more, well other than wrap my arms around Carlos. We ate dinner, then cleaned up, put everything away. I told Carlos I was going to take a bath. He fed Rex a grape, and came to the bathroom with two glasses of wine.

I got into the bathtub and Carlos joined me, I leaned my head against his chest, sipping wine feeling very relaxed and almost dozing off. I told Carlos about Marcus and his first day of school.

"Oh honey, everything is set up for Wednesday night for dinner with Les and drinks after."

"Great."

We talked about our day, and what we had going on the next few days I was turning into a prune so we dried off. I put on shorts and tank top, Carlos put on his boxers and we got into bed, we spent the next hour talking, kissing I really just wanted him so badly.

I don't understand why I put the wait until our trip rule in, it really made no sense, maybe nerves. Carlos had me wrapped in his cocoon feeling such peace and happiness with him, turning to face him then kissed him.

"Carlos, I need you."

That was all I needed to say, he kissed me and I felt like melting into a puddle. We spent the next couple of hours making sweet passionate love with me falling asleep in his arms. A gorgeous man awakened me with deep brown black eyes staring right into mine, I gave him a big smile.

"Babe, I know that you wanted to wait for our trip and I am totally fine with that, I have told you no pressure, don't feel that you have to move away from your decision for me."

"Carlos, I don't know why I even came up with that other than being nervous since it's been a while, I just need to get used to the whole idea and not be afraid you may send me back to Morelli. I know that we're past all that but well, it's stupid I know."

"Babe, you have every right to feel that way, I can promise you going back to Morelli will never happen."

I kissed him and wrapped my arms around him, what a beautiful soul. We sat on the bed drinking coffee until it was time to get ready for work, we showered and finished getting ready for the day ahead.

"Babe, are you ready to start the day?"

"Yep, the quicker the better, it brings us closer to Barbados."

We made our way to the break room for breakfast; we sat with Tank, Hal, and Manny. Michael and Hector walked in shortly after us, we talked briefly, they grabbed coffee and something to eat then walked out. Hector turned around pointed his finger at Michael, gave me thumbs up, and blew me a kiss.

I smiled guessing that meant Michael was awesome. The rest of the table all looked at me and smiled.

Tank got up kissing me on the head and walked out. We all followed shortly thereafter, as it was time for the morning meeting. It was a quick meeting. Carlos kissed me goodbye and I took off with my husband Manny.

It was a good day, we managed to apprehend our two big skips although one came pretty close to being shot when he pulled a knife on Manny, but once I plastered my gun to his head he thought he best listen. Other than that, everything was right with the world. I didn't realize how big the skips were money wise until we got back to the office.

Carlos and I seriously need to discuss my money situation, it's still sitting in the bank, we have a joint account, but he will not let me transfer it to our account. I'll talk to him tonight; he seems to pay close attention when we are in bed talking about our day.

Wednesday 5:00pm yay, 1½ days before Barbados, I cannot even begin to explain the excitement I'm feeling. Tonight we are taking Les out to dinner and a few of the folks are coming to meet us for drinks. I asked my friends Barbara Richardson and Melanie Campbell to show up at the restaurant for dinner a little after we get there.

I've invited Hal, Tank, and Manny to join us for dinner also, this way it doesn't scream setup. Of course, only Melanie and Barbara will know it's a setup, no one else will know a single thing. I know I'm sneaky but girls gotta do what a girls gotta do as they say.

Settimo Cielo is not a high-end restaurant but I told the girls to wear something subtle but just on the chance that they all hook up and go somewhere afterwards, like a club or something, they could fit right in.

Carlos and I finished getting ready, I decided to wear my black jeans and red sweater with boots, Carlos wore very nice fitting black jeans, and black shirt, yummy was all I could say to him. We went down to the garage, I had to plan this properly regarding the driving, I told Les to drive with Hal, as I wanted to talk somethings over with Carlos.

We all sat down, I had specifically asked for Antonio, he was elated to have us back and with a big party. He was talking back and forth with Carlos in Italian and it was time for my Hollywood acting debut. I excused myself saying I had to use the restroom as the girls were close to the table.

"Oh my God, Barb, Melanie it's been a long time how are you?"

"Stephanie, it's good to see you, we heard so much about you being seriously ill and other things, you look great."

"Thanks Barb, are you two here for dinner?"

" Yes how about you?"

"We're having dinner with friends. I have to go to the bathroom but will catch up with you in a little bit OK."

I went to the bathroom then straight to the girls, we talked for a little bit, and I went back to our table. As soon as I sat down everyone wanted to know who the girls were. I told them friends from high school and it's been a while since I have seen them.

"Babe"

"What?"

Carlos gave me a look that said he knew exactly what I was doing. He didn't answer me, he just shook his head I asked everyone at the table would they be OK with me asking Barb and Melanie to join us. They of course all said yes and Carlos graced me with another one of his looks. Yeah I am so busted.

I walked over to Melanie and Barb to ask if they would like to join us, they came over, Carlos told Antonio the ladies would be joining us. I made the introductions while Antonio added another table to ours, everyone shuffled around. Les stood up took Barb by the arm, showed her to a seat and he sat next to her, leaving Melanie to sit in his seat, which was next to Hal. I could not have planned it better myself.

Manny knows me all too well, he gave me the same look Carlos had given me busted for a second time, crap. Melanie and Barb started asking me all sorts of questions, Melanie is usually a little reserved when you first meet her but started asking all sorts of questions.

"So Steph, we hear you've got a great job, a sexy guy, you, and Morelli are no longer together but you hang around all these guys. I ran into Val a few days ago I asked her about you she said you were doing very well and to give you a call. So tell us what's going on."

"OK let's see, yeah sexy guy, yep this is my sexy guy right here, I have an awesome job and I do hang around with the most gorgeous men in the entire state of New Jersey better yet, the entire planet."

Melanie and Barb sat with mouths open when I wrapped me arms around Carlos, Barb after a few seconds shook her head and Melanie was in outer space, Barb nudged her on the arm to get her out of the trance. They both apologized, I simply told them I was used to it.

We ordered drinks and appetizers, Les was being well behaved, Hal is always a gentleman so I wasn't worried about him. The conversation was flowing very nicely and Manny started talking about our last skip pulling out the knife.

"Guys, you should have seen bomber today with our last skip, she was freaking cool. The dude pulled out a knife, I didn't even see her pull out her gun, she was that smooth. I was trying to find a way to shove her out of the way as I turned I saw her gun plastered to the guys head yelling for him to drop his knife before she put a big fat hole in his head."

"Babe, you didn't say anything about it."

I just shrugged saying, no big deal. Tank and Manny were laughing at my being so nonchalant about it, Les and Hal both said "that's our bomber always has our backs." Les said, "I taught her how to be smooth" we all laughed.

Antonio and another server brought over the food we ate, had a great time. I had asked Ella to make a cake for tonight, I thought I would be a smart ass, Ella took a picture of me, she had rice paper to print the picture. It was of me holding a sign, it was on the cake.

Lester I will miss you my friend,

return home to me in one piece!

Love you.

Beautiful

XOXO

I had asked Ella if she would drop it off at the restaurant so they could keep it for us. When they brought the cake out, it was so cute; Les was cracking up but got a little teary eyed. He took a picture of it and started to cut into the cake, Antonio took it back to the kitchen and they served it to us for dessert.

Les got up from his chair, came to the back of mine, wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me on the head. Carlos looked at him a little funny, but just in fun.

"Beautiful, this is so you, thank you, and I promise to return safely and in one piece."

We finished up, Bobby, Billy, Hector, Ram, Woody, and Cal all showed up, Cal and Billy put more tables together, which worked out perfectly because there wasn't anyone else in the area of where we were sitting. Melanie and Barb had a look on their face I swear I saw drool.

"Ladies, I have to use the rest room, join me."

Hal and Les both stood up pulled the chair for the girls, I was quite impressed, again not worried about Hal but Les, well that is not him at all.

As soon as we walked in the rest room, Barb smacked my arm.

"Damn Steph, you lucky shit, you hang around with all these guys all day long?"

"No, not just these guys, there are more back at the office."

"Are you freaking serious Steph, you see these guys all day every day."

"Yeah, Melanie I do and let me tell you it's grueling too, but somebody's gotta do it and that somebody is me."

"Steph, are you sure you want to set me up with Les, it seems like he has an eye for you."

"Barb, first off Les and I are great friends, Hal is the brother I never had. I am totally in love with Carlos, plus Carlos and Les are cousins."

The men all stood up as we walked back to the table and we sat down. We ordered drinks it was a great night, we were laughing, the guys were telling stories about me, we all shared funny stories. Melanie was grilling Carlos about how he managed to get me away from Morelli; he just stared at her with his blank face for a few minutes.

Then as serious as can be looked at Melanie and Barb, both were silent then he stood up.

"I'm better than Morelli and Stephanie has awesome taste."

The guys all grunted, Melanie and Barb turned red and I laughed so hard, Carlos took my face in his hands and kissed me and let me go so I could come up for air as I turned bright red. It was getting late, the girls wanted to know how much their food and drinks were so they could leave money, they were told a sharp NO by all the guys.

They looked at me for help and I simply told them, sorry I go through this all the time, women not allowed to pay for a thing in the presence of these men.

They thanked Carlos, hugged us and the guys, Hal asked Melanie if they wanted to hang out with him and Les, they looked at me I gave them a look saying go for it. I told them to take care of my girls make sure they get home safely, Hal and Les both saluted me as we left.

We arrived home, got ready for bed. I got in waiting for my sexy man to lock up and join me. He got in the bed wrapped his arms around me as he started laughing.

"You are a sly one you know that?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about honey."

"Babe it's me, you can't pull anything over on me, how long have you been planning this?"

"Carlos, I really don't know what you're talking about."

I turned to face him and kissed him, I told him I wanted to talk to him about money.

"Carlos, you have got to let me put my money into our account, I don't like that I have a huge amount of money sitting in my bank and you pay for everything. Can't you please cooperate with me?"

"Babe, we've had this conversation before. I would really like for it to be the last time. You and I are together; even though we are not married, I will treat you as if we are. I appreciate you wanting to put your money in our account but it's not necessary. You earned that money with your hard work and perseverance. We can find ways to invest it after our trip and the holidays."

OK so he is not going to budge end of conversation for now.

"All right Mr. Manoso as you wish."

I told him I wanted to go to dinner tomorrow with Marcus and his parents, he said that was fine. We discussed our work agenda for tomorrow, I started getting tired kissed him good night and fell asleep.

I woke up excited it was Thursday; I could not wait to start the day so we could have dinner with Marcus and then come home to pack for our trip. OH MY GOSH in about, hum, 30 hours or so we would be in paradise.

We got ready for work went down stairs, deciding on breakfast in the break room, we headed straight there. Hal, Les and Manny were sitting having coffee when we walked in, I made coffee for both Carlos and I. Put a couple bagels and cream cheese on a plate. I asked Les and Hal if they behaved themselves last night and both said yes.

They apparently hit it off so well that they are all going out over the weekend; I had to act as if I was surprised, I knew they would hit it off. I cannot wait to see what transpires with the four of them while we are gone.

It was time for work, we had a lot to finish up, Carlos walked me to my cube and kissed me goodbye. I sent a text to Alicia telling her we wanted to go out to dinner with them tonight before we leave for our trip and I wanted to bring Rex down to show Marcus how to take care of him.

I finished my proposals and contracts, sent them over to Les to make sure they were as they should be then forward to Tank and Ranger for signatures. I didn't realize it was so late until Alicia sent me a text saying they were home from school.

I made my way up to our apartment got Rex with his things and headed to his babysitter. Marcus was waiting for me with the door open; he loves that, he roams around in the hallway since he really doesn't have a back yard. We need to do something about that. Then an idea hit me, something to think about on the plane ride.

"Bomber, I promise to take care of Rex all the day and night. I gonna make sure he doesn't miss you too bad, he can play with me in the hall."

"Marcus, honey he cannot play with you in the hall outside of his cage, promise me OK? You can take him out and play with him in the bath tub only; he can't come out of his cage anywhere else all right?"

"OK bomber, I promise, he only play in bathtub when I take bath."

"No sweetie, not when you take a bath, no water, nothing in the tub just him, he will run around and play for about 10 minutes, but that's it. Mommy will help you, come on let me show you how to feed him."

I showed him how much food to give Rex and how many treats. We finished Alicia promised she would be very watchful of Rex and Marcus. I told her we were going to dinner at 6:30 we were going to Taqueria El Mariachi, a Mexican restaurant. Said goodbye to Rex and Marcus then headed back to my desk to finish up.

It was 6pm when Carlos came to my desk, I was so glad everything on my list was done, nothing was left. I could leave with a clear conscience took my adorable escorts hand and headed to the elevators.

I didn't have time to do much, so I fixed my makeup, put my hair up in a clip, changed in jeans and sweater. We were ready to go pick up the Goldberry's. We got in the car and headed out. Marcus was his usual sweet self, he is so well behaved in a restaurant, he was telling us all about school, his new friends and teachers. He had three and two of them he loved.

"I like 2 teachers, the other not much, he's not nice."

"Hey Mini B, what is the teachers name that you don't think is nice?"

"His name is Mr. Barney Batman."

"Why do you think he's not nice to you?"

"He doesn't talk nice to me, he talks mean to me."

"I am sure he will be better, remember you are new and you don't know each other too well."

We changed the subject, knowing Carlos was going to take care of the situation and I would find out later on. We ate dinner, Michael told us about his week how he loved his job and it brought them both back to thanking us again, they are such humble people.

Alicia was saying she's bored while Marcus is in school and she wanted to find something to do, I had a few ideas that had been circulating in my brain a few days ago but needed to figure out how to put it all in play and find a good fit.

"Alicia, listen I've been bouncing around a few ideas but not ready to share them yet, while we are gone how about if you help Ella with the lunches and things like that until I can put my plan from head to paper. I will tell Ella tonight that you will help her with lunches as well as other things during the time Marcus is in school."

We asked for the bill as the server brought it over Michael grabbed it, Carlos gave him a raised eyebrow, but Michael wasn't buying it. Michael simply told him that we have done enough for them and it was the least he could do, Carlos was about to argue and I tapped him on his leg telling him to stop.

Carlos let Michael pay the bill and we headed out, we thanked him for dinner. I explained to Marcus that we would not see him for 10 days but I would skype him. He said OK even though he was sad.

"Bomber, I got Rex and I will take good care I promise."

"I know you'll take care of my boy."

We arrived back at Haywood we all got in the elevator. We hugged and kissed Marcus telling him we would miss him. He got a little teary eyed but waved goodbye as we were about to get back in the elevator, he came running over to us and wrapped his arms around our legs. Carlos picked him up we saw he was crying. My heart was breaking at the sight of his tears.

We calmed him down, Carlos walked him inside, and we left. I sent a message to Ella letting her know that Alicia was going to assist her. Carlos sent a message to Tank asking him to send someone that Marcus does not know to spend the day in his classes on the premise that we were checking out security procedures. He gave Tank the teachers name and pay close attention to what was going on.

I knew Carlos would not let what Marcus go ignored because he is so special to us, besides that there would be no reason for Marcus to make up something like that.

XXXXX

_**A/N:**_

It may seem a little slow and maybe too fluffy you know Stephanie it won't last too long.

In some of the previous chapters Stephanie has introduced Carlos as her fiancé, it's only because she hates calling him her boyfriend.

Also, I had a review about Marcus and his age. It was great that the reader pointed it out because it showed she was paying attention. I did say Stephanie thought he was about 10 but it was a wild guess, so he ranges between 7-9 I'm not sure how old to make him.

His speech is due to the fact he can't pronounce words too well and that he's missed so much school due to his illness.

Helen will have time to come to her senses but not as quickly as some people might think but she'll get there.

Thanks for reading, following and your wonderful reviews, I appreciate it very much.


	23. Getting away from it all

_**~23~**_

_**Getting away from it all**_

Everything was packed but I wanted to make sure we didn't forget anything. Carlos carried our bags out the door and off we went. We stopped off on five to say goodbye to everyone, we had already said our goodbyes to Marcus last night because it was too early to see him this morning. Just then, I heard little footsteps and a half asleep sweet voice.

"Wonder Woman, Batman, don't go yet."

"Mini B, what are you doing up this early, you should be sleeping sweetie."

"Bomber, I had to see you, I will not see you for all the days. I going to miss you."

He stood there looking up at us and Carlos picked him up, twirled him around and had Marcus giggling, the adorable giggle that kids do. We kissed and hugged him but he would not let go. He just said repeatedly, "I go with you, please." Carlos lifted him up in the air talking to him.

"Mini B, how can you come with us if you have to be on Rex patrol, you know that he needs protection if something happens, Wonder Woman will be so sad and she won't cry happy tears, they will be sad tears instead."

Marcus looked at him, then at me and as Carlos was letting him down; he kissed me again and took his dads hand.

"Batman, yeah Rex needs protection, Wonder Woman can't cry sad tears only happy ones. I will be good for Rex." He said with tears in his eyes.

Michael shook his head smiling and took Marcus back to their apartment; I laughed at how such a little guy had affected our lives so much, good grief. Grandma Mazur had sent us the most special angel in the universe; the guys were all laughing saying how he has us hooked. The goodbye hugs and kisses continued. It wasn't until I saw Lester that I became sad.

Today will be the last day I see him until he returns from his mission and who knows how long that would be. It was hard to hold back the tears and when he hugged me the dam burst. Lester looked at me with watery eyes. His eyes are usually dancing and up to mischief but not today, they were sad.

"Lester, please, please promise to be careful and stay safe we, especially I need you to come back to us safe and sound. Please promise me.?"

"Beautiful, I promise to come back home, unsure of how long this mission will be but I'm going to come home that's for sure."

"I love you Lester Santos, you're the best brother that I could ever ask for. I wish I could kidnap you and take you with us." I told him, hugging him tightly.

As I made my way to the other guys, Carlos was hugging Lester and told him to be careful and come back come back home to us.

"Little girl, have a great time and be ready to work your tail off when you return." Tank whispered in my ear.

"OK big guy, I'll make sure to relax. Don't forget to check in on Marcus and Rex."

We were walking towards the elevator and I had to run back to Les and hold him one more time, I couldn't let go. This mission was worrying me; I was scared I would never see him again. It's silly of course, he's coming back.

"Beautiful, I may not make it to the mission with the looks your man is giving, he's going to kill me right here and now. Go now and enjoy your well-deserved trip. I will miss you but look forward to seeing you and hearing about your trip."

"Oh Les, I won't let Ranger kill you. Be safe, I love you lots, I'll see you soon."

I smiled at him as the tears were rolling down my face.

"I love you to Steph, my beautiful sister."

Manny and Hector were waiting in the garage for us, after our luggage was loaded into the SUV, we left heading for the airport. I couldn't help but feel sad about not seeing Lester until his mission is over. I decided then and there to plan something for when he came home.

"Are you OK Babe?"

"Yes, I'm thinking about Les, hopefully this mission won't be too long, I am so worried."

"Angelita, Santos will be back safe. No worry, he's good." Hector tried to reassure me.

"Wifey, he will be back stop worrying, we have all gone over this, and he is good at what he does." Manny added.

"He better, if not, I will go and search him out."

We arrived at the airport, getting out of the car I hugged Manny and Hector.

"Hubs, you take care and don't miss me OK, I will miss you." Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too wifey, have a great time." He said returning my kiss.

"Hector, you know I will miss you big time, you take care and see you soon, I love you." I said kissing his tattooed tear drops.

"My Angelita, I love you too, enjoy. Boss you take extra special care of my girl, OK?"

Carlos laughed and did the man hug with both men and we walked to our gate. Rangeman had credentials that allowed them to accompany us to the gate. Manny and Hector were on bodyguard mode and everyone was staring at us as if we were famous people. It was funny but I still felt strange.

Ranger was giving last minute instructions, he told them to make sure they plan something for Lester before he leaves for his mission. "Make sure he has a great time." He reminded them. I knew they planned to take him to a strip club before he left for his mission.

"Hubs buy him some "special time" from me and email me so I know how much I owe you."

"Wifey, no way, you are not going to pay for it; we'll make sure he knows it's from you."

"Hubs, please"

"**NO NO NO!"**

"Angelita, we take care of Santos, you don't have to worry."

They called our flight, we stood up I couldn't hug or kiss them since they were now in bodyguard mode.

"Angelita, you relax and be happy, Boss you make her happy or I come for you."

"Hubs, don't forget to ask Marcus how Rex is doing."

"Yes dear."

"Shut up Manny. Take care of Lester for me OK?"

"Yes dear."

"Stephanie, good lord, we're going to Barbados not outer Mongolia, come on."

Carlos pulled me away from the guys and we walked down the jet way and found our seats, which is not too difficult when you are flying first class. We sat down and immediately the flight attendant asked what we would like to drink, only looking at Carlos. We both asked for coffee. If the stupid flight attendant got her boobs any closer to Carlos, I was going to deck her one.

She brought our coffee along with a basket of flavored cream that she offered to Carlos, not even asking me. I asked for cream but she walked away. Nothing, Zip, Nada, at this point I was nonexistent. This happens more times than I like to admit. Carlos usually just ignores them while making sure to tell them what I want.

Grunting, I started to get up Carlos said he would take care of it he walked over to her.

"Oh yes sir, what may I help you with?" The attendant asked batting her eyes and touching his arm.

"Well first you might want to do your job and acknowledge the other passengers especially my wife. I am not the only one flying first class." He told her removing her hand from his arm.

"Oh my apologies Mr. Manoso, I didn't realize she was your wife, I didn't see any rings." She pouted.

"It shouldn't make any difference now should it?" Carlos replied.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right over." She made sure to rub against him as she moved past him.

Carlos came back with the basket of cream. I thanked him and he kissed me. The flight attendant came back to refill our cups and brought the basket of creamers. Everyone was on board and settled when two last minute passengers came rushing in. As they were walking towards coach, the guy let the woman go ahead of him and he looked at me stopping dead in his tracks staring at me.

It was the stupid fool from the mall from when I was trying on that dress.

"You" He said. "Now I'll be able to get a chance to talk to you without your bodyguard here."

He stood right in front of me. I saw Carlos start to get agitated; he waited a bit as the guy got closer.

"You are one hot woman." The fool stated looking me over from head to toe. I felt like he was taking my clothes off with just his eyes. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Her bodyguard may not be here but I sure as hell am and I'm not as patient or as nice as her bodyguard was to you. I suggest you go to your seat now." Carlos said to him in a deadly voice.

The creep looked at me, then Carlos, he was just about to say something when the woman he was with came back down the aisle to us.

"Marty Allen what is taking you so long to get to our seats, oh it's you." She glared at me. " Marty, what the hell is your obsession with this woman?"

The woman turned and walked away, Carlos looked at Marty again and spoke to him in a low deadly voice. "I'm going to ask you again to take your seat and stop bothering my wife."

"I just wanted to introduce myself and tell her how hot she is, no harm done." He replied clueless.

Carlos glared at him, Marty got pissed off and raised his hand to hit him, Batman was not about to let that happen. He grabbed Marty's arm pulling it down.

"I asked you to take your seat, now go or I'll make sure you're comatose throughout the flight." Carlos whispered in his ear.

The captain came over asking what the problem was and that we are ready to depart. The flight attendant came over told the captain the nice man here was sitting down minding his own business when this guy was harassing him.

I sat with my mouth open; the man in the next row spoke up. He said the flight attendant was confused and proceeded to tell him what took place. The captain asked Marty if he was traveling alone and Marty explained that his fiancé was back in the cheap seats.

The captain asked for the boarding pass, told the flight attendant to go get his fiancé and get their carry-on bags out of the overhead bin. The fiancé came over wanting to know what the the problem was. The captain told them they will be escorted off the plane and would have to wait for another flight, which would be the next day or make other arrangements to their destination. He would not allow disruptive passengers on his flight.

The woman looked at me with an evil look.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking flirt, get your own man." She sneered at me.

"Tell your fiancé to concentrate on you and not me and we wouldn't have any problems." I told her

Security arrived, escorting them off the plane, the fiancé turned around and looked at me and started yelling, "I know where to find you bitch, watch your back, bodyguard or no bodyguard, got it?"

The captain apologized for the delay and disruption saying we would be on our way shortly. The man in the next row got up and walked over to the captain showing him some type of I.D. When he came back he handed Carlos a piece of paper with the names, Martin Allen and Linda Hollingsworth, Lawrenceville NJ.

The man went back to his seat; Carlos thanked him and pulled out his phone to send a text to Tank.

_**Check on the following:**_

_**Martin Allen and Linda Hollingsworth**_

_**Lawrenceville, NJ**_

_**Guy from the mall, Hal knows story**_

_**Disruptive on plane, threatened Steph.**_

_**~R~**_

_**Got it boss. **_

_**You're not even off the ground yet and already problems.**_

_**~T~**_

_**Yep.**_

_**~R~**_

"You OK Babe?" Carlos asked holding my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just annoyed." I sighed giving his hand a squeeze.

"Now you see what we keep saying about your beauty." Carlos whispered in my ear.

"Oh Carlos stop it." I slapped his arm playfully.

He just laughed at me saying; "now let's enjoy the flight." The captain made an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please accept our apologies for the delay and disruption; we are now set to depart. We will be taking off very soon. Enjoy your flight, during lunch our flight crew will be offering complimentary beer and wine for the inconvenience caused. Now let's get your vacation started."

We began pulling away from the gate to taxi towards the runway. I am not a great candidate as an airline passenger; my nerves began to get a little out of sorts. I was tightly holding on to the arms of the seat. We made it to the runway and waited our turn.

The captain announced we were next to take off, I was having a nervous breakdown, well not really but I wasn't doing well. As we began to speed up and start to take off I grabbed Carlos by the arm and dug my nails into him arm, he laughed.

"Babe"

"Oh sure Carlos easy for you to say, you're Batman." I could hear a tremble in my voice.

"You have nothing to be nervous about trust me." He tried to reassure me.

"I do trust you; but you are **NOT** the one flying the plane, someone I don't know is in control of this big thing. If anything happens just remember, I love you."

Carlos took my hand kissing it, while giving me a big bright, beautiful smile. The captain turned off the stay-seated sign. I was a bundle of nerves and had to use the bathroom. I hate everything to do with flying but the worst has to be the bathroom, they make me very claustrophobic, you can't turn around without hitting something.

Once I finished and washed my hands, I started for the door but it would not open, moving the locking mechanism back and forth, tried it again but I still couldn't open the door. After knocking several times, yelling for someone to open the door I was still trapped in there.

After what seemed like 2 hours, yeah I know slight exaggeration, but it truly felt like hours the door opened and I bolted out the door straight into Carlos, very hysterical.

"Oh my God what happened?" I cried.

"Babe, are you OK?" Carlos asked looking into my eyes intently.

"**NO**, I'm freaking out, I got stuck in that horrible small space, I kept knocking, banging and yelling and couldn't get the door open. It scared the crap out of me, what the hell happened?"

"Our friend 'Miss personality' flight attendant had the food cart against the door claiming she had no idea anyone was in there."

"Are you fucking kidding me? The stupid door clearly shows occupied when the lock is in place, stupid bitch." She was starting to really get under my skin.

We walked back to our seats but not without me elbowing the bitch in the side with all I had. Just as I was about to sit down, the man in the row next to us asked me if I was all right.

"Yes thank you, I don't like flying as it is and then to get stuck in a small place made it worse."

I settled into my seat fuming about what that stupid bitch did, I mean what have I done to her. It's too bad I don't have my stun gun. She came over and asked us what we would like to drink, again totally ignoring me. Good grief, all I wanted was some fucking peace and certainly not being treated like crap by this bimbo.

Carlos called her over as she stuck her boobs in his face again I blew a gasket. Carlos grabbed her by the shoulders said in his deadly voice.

"You have absolutely NOTHING I want or need, get out of my face and do your job. You have been nothing but a bitch to my wife from the minute she sat down. Don't think for one second that anything you throw at me will impress me enough to take you up on what you have to offer. Do you understand?"

Having had enough of the bull, I stood up getting right in her face and shoved her against the panel, gave her my worst glare looking her straight in the eye.

"I don't know what your damn problem is, between ignoring me, not helping one bit with that crazy guy and intentionally blocking the bathroom door, as if all that wasn't enough, you're blatantly flirting and throwing yourself at my husband.

She stood there in complete shock, I think more so from Carlos ranting at her then me. I got closer to her face with a deadly voice that I suddenly found.

"You put those fake boobs in his face or come hear him one more time; I will make your life a living hell. I will not put up with your shit, do you fucking understand slut?"

She stared at me.

"You're the bitch coming in here, flaunting your shit when you're nothing but a gold digger, anyone can see that." I started at her in shock.

"ENOUGH" shouted Carlos "Get away from her and stay away, we don't need anything further from you."

The man in the next row, who I like to call Mr. Nice Guy, stood up and I thought oh God what now. He took the bitch by the arm and said "Enough." He pulled his I.D. and shoved it in her face. She turned red, eyes wide like saucers and started to say something.

"Shut it now," said Mr. Nice Guy, "I've watched you act abominably towards this woman and saw you put the cart in front of the bathroom door. I was able to hear her yelling from my seat yet you chose to ignore her. You are relieved of your duties throughout the duration of the flight on arrival you will be reassigned."

I had no idea who this man was or what was going on, honestly, this was the in-flight entertainment, it was great. He was speaking softly, so I couldn't make it all out but it was something along the lines of she will be written up unfavorably, suspended without pay or travel access and for one month she would only be assigned low level flight schedules.

He was not letting up on her, I felt bad, **NOT**! I wanted to know who this guy was and to hear everything he was saying. Yep that is the Burg girl in me, must know everything.

"Take your belongings and go sit in the jump seat in coach for the remainder of the flight, I expect you to wait until all passengers have deplaned and I will escort you to an office to take care of this matter personally. Do you have anything to say?"

"No I do not."

"Any apologies to our passengers"

"**I AM NOT** apologizing to anyone, nor will I kiss anyone's ass." She hissed.

To say I was stunned is an understatement, Carlos and I sat looking at each other. Mr. Nice Guy came back with another flight attendant and announced to the first class passengers that Madeline would be taking care of us for the rest of the flight. He apologized for all that took place earlier.

Mr. Nice Guy came back to our seats, showed us his I.D. Alfred Hadley, Senior VP of Customer Service, he was on the flight as a mystery passenger to see how staff treat passengers on flights, gates and ticket counter.

"Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, please accept my sincere apologies for the unprofessional treatment by Ms. Rachelson, she was completely out of line, and her actions will be dealt with. She will be severely reprimanded. Neither I nor the company will tolerate such treatment of our passengers whether you fly first class or coach."

"I apologize that your flight thus far has been less than desirable and I WILL make it up to you both. You have my word."

"Thank you Mr. Hadley" I said.

"Yes Mr. Hadley thank you, we appreciate your immediate handling of the situation and it is unfortunate that such action has to be taken but she needs to be taught a lesson on client relations."

Mr. Hadley turned making his way towards the cockpit, I heard him knock, the door unlocked and he went inside. Half-hour later he returned with the captain and the captain apologized to me first then to Carlos. He then assured us Madeline would take great care of us.

Carlos thanked him they shook hands. Suddenly I stood up looked straight at the captain with panic and fear.

"**OH HELL**, if you're out here then who in the world is flying the plane?" Bam it was lights out for me.

I woke up to the nasty smelling thing being waved under my nose.

"Carlos, what happened?" I murmured.

"Don't fight it or argue about it but you fainted."

"No I ….."

"Babe, don't go there, you won't win." Looking at him I saw him smile.

I straightened myself in my seat and turned to look out the window, crap this fainting is getting old, saying to no one in particular.

"Babe, come on don't be mad but you did faint."

"But why was the captain out here? Who was flying the plane?"

"Babe, there is a co-pilot, he's not alone." Carlos said with a slight chuckle.

"I knew that, I just panicked for a moment."

" Hum, sure you knew, I'll go with that explanation."

"Smart-ass" as I elbowed him.

Mr. Hadley came over and apologized again for everything. He offered us four complimentary first class round trip tickets to any destination of our choice. Carlos thanked him telling him that even though we appreciate his generous offer, we would decline it.

Mr. Hadley was worried that he would lose us as customers and they value our business. Carlos told him that he would not let the stupidity of one employee change our minds

"Mr. Hadley, Ms. Plum and I assure you, we will continue to utilize your company and due to the nature of our business accepting your generous offer is considered a gift and we are to remain transparent at all times. We have the means to travel as much as we want privately or commercially."

"Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, you are both very gracious and thankfully forgiving. Here is my card, if there is ever anything I can do for either of you, please do not hesitate to let me know."

He asked Madeline to offer each first class passenger a complimentary bottle of wine. She poured each passenger wine and brought us a menu along with a plate of fruit and cheese. Carlos ordered for both of us while I went to the restroom. I was afraid to go in but I knew Carlos was watching.

Never a dull moment in the life of Stephanie Michelle Plum, I tell you!

After all the excitement died down it turned out to be a pleasant flight. The captain announced our arrival and I began to get nervous again. Carlos took my hand and pulled me to him putting his arm around me. He whispered to me in Spanish and I began to calm down, I was so relaxed I barely felt us touch the ground.

We deplaned after receiving humble apologies from Mr. Hadley, the captain apologized for scaring me into a faint, I thanked them both, and we left. We reached the baggage claim; a porter helped us and asked if we were expecting a car, Carlos said yes giving him our name. He walked us over to the chauffeur staging area and walked us to our driver.

Our drive was amazing, beautiful; I am in awe of the scenery. We arrived at a gate; the driver used some type of remote to open the gates. We pulled in and drove quite a distance; the driveway had trees on each side that had grown into each other to form an archway. It was enchanting.

Soon we arrived at the house and the driver stopped, I was speechless, shell-shocked. There before me was the most beautiful house I have ever seen in my entire life. A house that one can only imagine but could never think it would be real.

The two storied house was a cream-colored stucco, with a darker cream colored door. The tall arched doors had glass inserts and large bronze handles. The arches were copied on each of the windows on the front of the house. The driveway and walkway were paved with taupe cobblestone. Lining the driveway and walkway were tropical flowers in every color you could imagine. We walked up three steps to the door and a staff member greeted us, well I assume it was a staff member.

My mouth was wide open, before we walked inside, I made a motion for Carlos to stop for a second, and he looked at me with a smirk on his face. I just stood there not knowing what to do; I was so out of my element.

"Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, welcome. It is good to see you again Mr. Manoso."

" Thank you Henry, it's good to see you, this is Stephanie Plum. Babe, this is Henry, he is the house manager."

"Very nice to meet you Ms. Plum, I hope your stay is enjoyable and full of memories."

"Thank you Henry, I 'm sure it will be."

As I walked into the entryway, I looked down and noticed the floor was Italian marble that sparkled; the walls were painted cream/champagne. The entryway was open and inviting.

"Come on Babe, let me give you a tour of the house, I hope you like it."

"Oh my God Carlos, what is there not to like about this place?"

The entry hall had a side table on one side with a beautiful bouquet of fresh flowers and a bench on the other side, a few feet away was a staircase, to the right was the library/office to the left was a powder room bigger than the bathroom in my old apartment. Walking further into the house there was an amazing gourmet kitchen with white cabinets, stainless steel appliances, an island and a curved counter that seated 6.

There were French doors that open to a secondary kitchen that was outdoors complete with a dining area. Back inside the house there was a formal dining room with a table seating at least 10, the room had a shining chandelier above the table with a long oval shaped fresh flower arrangement. To the side was a buffet that took up at least ¾ of the wall.

The next room Carlos showed me was the theater room with 10 huge chairs set up stadium style facing a very large TV with built in shelves that had games, movies etc. Against the back wall was a wet bar and refrigerator and an old fashioned popcorn machine.

Moving further to the back of the house was a large yet comfortable living room. On one side there was a couch with two love seats on the other side were two chairs with a small table between them. The walls were painted a soft cream color, and the furniture was white with blue and white accent pillows. We walked through the game room, which had a pool table, dartboard, card table, a bar, another refrigerator, and brown leather chairs. This room had a set of French doors also and in front of the doors was a small table and two chairs that had a beautiful chess set made of black marble.

All the rooms had French doors that opened to the outdoors; it was all very very stunning. I was blown away with the beauty of it all. The outdoor area of the house was amazing, there were wrap around verandas and covered portico's an outside covered seating area, fenced in back yard with lush grass, trees, and flowers.

The ground floor consisted of a master king suite with a to die for bathroom. The spacious bathroom had a large jetted tub and walk in shower that can fit at least four people. Two sinks, lots of cabinets and a linen closet. There were two additional bedrooms with huge full bathrooms. The bedrooms both opened to the pool deck.

Upstairs had another master king suite, that had double arched French doors which opened to a large balcony, 2 big chairs and coffee table by one set of French doors and a desk and chair by the other set of French doors. The master bathroom had a double sink vanity and a Jacuzzi bathtub and a very large walk in shower with multiple shower-heads and a built-in bench. The bathroom had a large window looking out to the tall trees. There were also two additional bedrooms with large full bathrooms and balconies.

Carlos took me down to a landscaped backyard; there were lovely terraces and beautiful gardens with a swimming pool, hot tub and a large sun bathing area. In addition, of course the house sits on a private beach.

It all astounded me; I was standing in the sun bathing area in complete awe and amazement. I have never seen anything like this in my life let alone actually stayed in a house like this. I felt out of place.

"Do you like it Babe?" Carlos asked.

"OH Carlos, this is amazing, it's way out of my league, I don't fit in a place this wonderful."

"Babe, that is not true at all, never ever think anything is out of your league. " He took me in his arms.

"Where will we be sleeping? Please tell me upstairs." I was practically jumping up and down.

"Yeah Babe, upstairs was mine but now it's ours. Yours and mine, so you **do** fit in here, got it?"

"Yes I got it; it may take some time to get used to it though."

I could not wait to change into my bathing suite so I could head outside and enjoy the beach and pool. Carlos took me upstairs and we unpacked putting everything away, I went into the bathroom and claimed my side of the vanity, there was a makeup table so I put my makeup and my hair products away.

After I pulled up my hair, I took my makeup off, changed into a deep purple and black bikini and flip flops with a little heel. Carlos looked at me grinning as if he was the wolf and I was little red riding hood.

"You'd better put your wrap on before I attack you right here and now, you're killing me Babe."

"You're pretty delicious yourself."

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck standing tiptoe to kiss him, well it started out as a kiss, but I think I started eating his mouth instead. He really was scrumptious.

"Thanks Babe, I've never been called scrumptious."

" I said that out loud huh?"

"Yep, you sure did."

"Carlos, thank you for bringing me here, this is going to be a wonderful Thanksgiving. I have so much to be thankful for and you're on the top of the list."

"Me too Babe, me too. Now let's go before I throw you on the bed."

He slapped me on my ass and I started to run downstairs. Before I got to the stairs, he grabbed me, picked me up, and carried me to the pool and tossed me into the water. We swam and played in the pool. We couldn't stop kissing each other. Every so often we would swim to the side of the pool and take a sip or two of the ice cold sangria. I was amazed it was the same sangria as the one at Archangel. The wine glasses were an interesting shade of blues and were made of plastic that was shatterproof.

After the early start to the day and long flight we decided to get out of the pool and sit on the lounge chairs, there was a table with fruit and cheese on a tray. We nibbled and drank sangria. After our light snack, I wanted to go down to the ocean and explore. Carlos took me by the hand and we walked through the back yard right on to the sand; the water was beautiful, with soft white sand and the clearest water I had ever seen. It felt wonderful on my feet. We played in the water and chased each other having a wonderful time.

Exhausted, I came out of the water and lay down on the blankets, Carlos put sunscreen on me, first my back then the front. He put the bottle down and lay on top of me with his arms on each side. He raised himself up and looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you are my life, my world and I love you so much. Please forgive me for all the hurt I have caused you, for all the stupid things I have said to you. I truly regret the times I sent you back to Morelli."

"Carlos, we've beat this dead horse a million times, it's done, that's all in the past I don't want to look back anymore. We have so much to look forward to, our future together, whether that is being married or not, with our without kids I am in this until my last breath. Forget about everything that's happened in the past, we are exactly where we should be in our lives." I leaned up to give him a kiss to show him I truly meant what I had said.

We lay in the sun for a little while longer just relaxing and soaking up the sun.

"Carlos, what are the plans for tonight?"

"I didn't make any plans, since I wasn't sure if you'd be up to doing anything."

"Well Mr. Manoso, I would be honored if you would go out on a date with me tonight." I asked cheekily.

"Ms. Plum, I would love nothing better than to go out on a date with you." Carlos formally replied.

"How about I pick you up at 8:00pm"

"That's perfect, where are you taking me?"

"Oh Mr. Manoso, you'll find out, just be ready I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Aahh, you vixen. You go relax while I answer some emails, this will be the only time I will do any work."

Carlos helped me up and we headed back to the house, he went into the office. I went in search of Henry, he was in the kitchen with other staff. He introduced me to a sweet looking woman, Helena was her name she was Henry's wife. He also introduced me to the other household staff.

Jackson, who was our driver, Albert, Caroline, Patricia, Daniel, and Olivia. Albert and Patricia were married as were Daniel to Olivia, Caroline to Jackson. They have been on board since Carlos and Kinsey bought the house. Helena asked if it was OK for her to call me Miss. Stephanie, I told her that, they all had to call me either Steph or Stephanie.

"Stephanie, it is so nice to meet you, Mr. Manoso looks very happy, we have all seen him so sad and lonely for so long, and seeing him today is very refreshing. You seem to have opened him up."

"Thank you Helena, he's done so much for me, I am truly thankful for him."

"Now Miss Steph… sorry. Now Stephanie, what can we do for you?"

"Henry, I want to take Carlos out on a date tonight to a nice restaurant that also has dancing, he took me to such a wonderful place on our last official date that I'd like to do the same. Can you recommend something?"

"Stephanie, I will be happy to take care of it for you, I will make the reservations, and Jackson will drive you, what time would you prefer?"

"We ate on the plane so if we can leave here a little after 8:00pm that would be great."

"I will take care of it, you and Carlos be downstairs around 8:00pm and leave the rest to me."

"Thank you Henry, I appreciate it, now what to wear?"

"Stephanie, you just go and relax, Olivia will be up later to help you."

I went upstairs to our room with a small pitcher of sangria and sat on the balcony reading a book and sipping my delicious sangria. Feeling a little drowsy, I decided to take a nap. My iPad was set up with an online station that was playing relaxing instrumental music. Between the music the sound of the ocean and my sangria, it did not take me too long to drift off.

Soft, luscious gentle kisses were waking me up; I stretched and writhed while purring like a kitten. I looked up at a gorgeous face. I kept purring and moaning.

"Playing with fire Babe" He said with a wolf grin.

"Well if you're the fire then burn baby burn" I purred back to him.

He gave me a 500-watt smile and I melted, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"Babe, I'm going to go swim a few laps and talk to Henry and the staff and I'll be back up to start getting ready for our hot date OK."

"All right, if you see Olivia can you tell her to come up here for me please."

I took off my bikini, put on a long t-shirt dress, Olivia knocked on the door, I opened it, and she came in.

"OK Olivia, what should I wear tonight?"

"Let's see what you have here Stephanie."

We walked into the huge walk in closet and she oohed and aahd over the clothes. She looked through them and pulled out a lavender halter dress that had a jeweled choker style neckline it came to the knee. Crisscross fabric at the waist. A pair of silver shoes with jewels, a silver clutch bag and a mosaic bracelet with coral, gray and various shades of purple stones finished my ensemble.

For Carlos she picked a 3 piece charcoal gray suit, white shirt and silver tie, with black shoes, there was a silver handkerchief that matched the tie for his top pocket. He was going to look delicious.

"Olivia, are you sure the dress is elegant enough for the restaurant especially since Carlos is wearing a 3 piece suit."

"Miss St… sorry, Stephanie, trust me, you two will be perfect."

"OK, I will take your word for it."

The closet had double doors and the inside of the doors had hanging hooks, she hung our clothes on each of the doors. When I pick out clothes for Carlos, he seems to like to choose my bra and panties and I always let him. Olivia left and I went in to take a shower, I finished shaving and was about to start washing my hair when Carlos joined me.

Finishing in the shower, I got out and wrapped my hair in a towel. I read that if you put lotion on while your skin is still wet the skin stays much softer. The lotion was an English rose scent it smelled so nice. I dried my hair and used gel so that I was able to get perfect curls. I was amazed at how nice it looked. I put on my makeup and perfume.

As I figured, he had picked out silver satin and lace panties and bra, because of the style of the dress in the front and it open in the back I decided to forgo the bra. I stepped into the dress, grabbed my bag, put in powder, blush and lipstick along with I.D. and credit card.

I walked out of the closet and Carlos looked delectable, better than a Boston Crème donut.

"Babe, you are stunning."

"You are amazing yourself Carlos."

I asked Carlos if he would clasp the top part of my dress for me, not that it was difficult, but I could not resist him touching me.

"You smell good babe, matching perfume and lotion?" Carlos nuzzled my neck.

"How do you know that, but yes. You like?" I said as I turned in his arms.

"Sure do, but I love the rest of the package better." He gave me a sweet kiss being careful not to spoil my lipstick.

"Come on Romeo, we have reservations, our driver is waiting downstairs."

He led me downstairs holding my hand, Helena and Olivia were downstairs as we made our way down the slightly curved staircase, and I saw Helena smiling.

"You two are a gorgeous couple."

Olivia stood staring, she giggled.

"I can't decide who's more beautiful."

The bad-assa Ranger described as beautiful caused me to snicker. Well I am sure he loved that, I thought it was funny.

Henry opened the door for us while Jackson was waiting by the car. I felt like a princess. Carlos helped in the car and slid next to me.

"Where are you taking me Babe?"

"Surprise my handsome love."

Little did he know it was a surprise for me too. We arrived at a beautiful white stucco Greek style building. Jackson parked at the curb then opened the door on my side helping me out as he walked me to Carlos; he gave the valet our names. The valet spoke into an earpiece announcing to the host staff we had arrived. Wow is all I could say; a very handsome man greeted us.

"Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso welcome to IL Tempio, thank you for joining us this evening. I understand it is your first night in town, we hope you enjoy your evening. Please follow me to your table. As we walked to our table" there were plenty of eyes on us. I felt funny and awkward. I am sure they were all staring at Carlos.

**XXXX**

**OH MY GOSH, Susan Peters, thank you so much for working magic. You are so sweet, I appreciate it.**

**You made my story pop.**

They are finally in Barbados.

I will post pictures on the Carlos Manoso AKA Ranger gets the girl facebook page.

I know that things seem so over the top but my Ranger has money and is not afraid to lavish Stephanie with all good things.

Things with the flight attendant and the crazy couple may seem farfetched but I have flown with some hateful flight attendants, one in particular could be the bimbo on this flight.

I will post next chapter in a couple of weeks, my move is stressing me out.


	24. Romance, Romance and more Romance

_**~24~**_

_**Romance, Romance, and more Romance**_

_**XXXXX**_

_**Stephanie POV**_

As we were seated, our server came to the table and introduced himself to us. "Welcome, Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso, my name is Erik and I will be taking care of you this evening. May I start your visit off with a drink?"

"I'll have a peach martini please," I told him.

"Excellent choice Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso what can I start you off with?"

"I'll have a Damson gin."

Erik said he would be back shortly with our drinks.

"Babe, how did you find this place?" Carlos said as he took my hand.

"Henry helped me," I told him truthfully.

"It's very nice." Carlos was rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"Well I wanted to take you out somewhere special for our date." I placed my hand over our joined hands.

"Thank you, this is nice and later we'll go dancing?"

"Yep, that's what I had in mind." I was so looking forward to being in his arms, dancing in the moonlight.

Erik returned with our drinks and I asked Carlos if I could taste his drink. I had never heard of Damson gin. And my curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Ummm, that is delicious, what type of gin?" I asked sounding as if I was a gin connoisseur.

"It's made with plums; it is a before dinner drink. He explained to me. How is yours?"

"Mine is good, want to taste it?"

"No Babe, it will kill the taste of my gin." Carlos replied as he sat his glass down on the table.

We talked and held hands; our table was set up in the corner, a very romantic setting and, somewhat private. Of course, we had our backs to the wall, how did they know? Henry must have told them. We talked about what we were going to do on this trip while we were by ourselves and what Carlos and Kinsey had planned for all of us.

Carlos suddenly became serious and held my hands as if I was his lifeline. "Stephanie, I know that there are quite a few things that you want to know about me and it's going to be hard for me to open up, but I will do my best. I cannot discuss any of my classified missions so please know that it's not that I don't want to share, it's just that I can't."

"I understand Carlos, I'm sure there have been many difficult missions. I am so so sorry you had to go through all of that and then having to hold it in not being able to talk to someone about your feelings. I can imagine it being very difficult. I'm thankful you came back alive."

"Babe, physically alive, emotionally not so much, before you came along I would come home to a dark, lonely life. Coming here to try to get my head straight helped but never 100%. Then I met this girl from the Burg that just rocked my world. No matter what I did or said, I couldn't get her out of my mind."

Laughing, I said, "Well it was no picnic for me either. You consumed me from the moment I met you."

We continued talking and Carlos told me about his childhood and growing up in Miami with his Abuela Maria. All about the trouble, he was involved in that sent him to Miami, his first love and his Army and Ranger days. He explained how he met many of the guys that now work for him at Rangeman.

I shared with him my early days how Joe and I met and the choo choo game in his family's garage. I also told him about the incident at the Tasty Pastry when I was 16 and losing my virginity. Since Carlos was not from the Burg, he was not familiar with my history with Joe and he got pissed. He asked about my friendships with Carl and Eddie and all the usual family things. He asked if I could recall what may have happened to cause my mom to behave the way she does.

"Carlos, I can't recall anything but I don't want to talk about her. Besides, I have two wonderful women who I love and adore. Your Mom and Ella have taken my mothers' place in my heart and I'm quite happy about that."

Our appetizer was brought to our table; Carlos had ordered Sinfonia Al Porfumo Di Mare. It's a combination of smoked salmon and avocado mousse, marinated shrimp with parmesan, calamari and octopus salad in olive oil. We shared the appetizer and it was delicious.

We continued our conversation and it was a side of him I had not completely seen. Sometimes I would see this side of him but it would come and go, tonight however, this side remained. I really liked this side I felt like I was seeing Carlos more instead of Ranger.

We talked about what we wanted in the future for our relationship, we each shared our expectations, wants and needs. It was refreshing and a revelation. Carlos laughed a lot, he blew me away with how much he shared, and his laughter, it lit up his entire face, his eyes danced and sparkled. He was beautiful.

Erik returned to our table with a bottle of wine, he set it up to chill while telling us our entrees will be ready shortly. Carlos told him we were fine, no rush.

I asked Carlos how he and Lester were related, I knew they were cousins but did not know the family relationship part of it. He explained that their moms were sisters. That Lester's mom was the older sister and that Lester was 2 years younger than Carlos was but they grew up more like brothers than cousins.

As soon as Lester was mentioned, tears formed in my eyes thinking about him and his mission not to mention how much I would miss him.

"Babe, should I be worried?" He knew the mention of Lester brought back all my fears about the mission.

"Nah, there's only one man for me and he is sitting right here with me." I went on to explain how Lester and Manny had been supportive of me around the time I thought I was pregnant and during the first few weeks after my diagnosis even though I had not told them what was wrong. I laughed as I spoke to him about all the fun we had. I informed him about the money I put into Manny's account and how he donated that money in my name to the American Cancer Society in NJ, saying how ironic that was considering all that happened.

Our dinner was brought to our table and the dish presentation was beautiful, both our meals were too pretty to eat; it certainly did not stop me. I chose Agnolotti Con Pere E Gorgonzola, homemade pasta stuffed with pear and gorgonzola cheese in a cream walnut sauce. Carlos chose Strozzapretti Alla'argosta Con Zafferano, homemade pasta with lobster in a light cream sauce.

The food was amazing, we fed each other some of the other's meal, and it was all so scrumptious. Erik had paired our meal with a mild and delightful white wine. It was perfect, Carlos told him to put two bottles aside for us to take home with us.

"Absolutely Mr. Manoso, I am glad you enjoyed the wine."

We relaxed after a wonderful meal and Carlos started reminiscing about the day we met and how he will owe Connie for the rest of his life. He brought up many of my escapades; we laughed about the funny ones and frowned at the not so funny ones.

"Babe, I've told you many times I've done things I'm not proud of and I've been afraid to tell you because I don't want to lose you." He again took my hand into his warm larger hand.

"Carlos you've done things that most men would never think to do but you did things for me and others to afford our freedom. You have lived in a dark world for people you don't even know. I'm not about to question that nor will I ever hold it against you." I told him honestly.

He looked at me in amazement.

"You've done things to protect those you love which includes me, I won't judge you or blame you for that and given the situation I can't say I wouldn't react in the same way and do the exact same thing. Please don't think I judge you for those actions because I have not, I do not and will not. Having said that I will never judge your men either."

He held my hands and rubbed circles around my knuckles with his thumb, his hands and fingers calloused yet soft and tender.

"Carlos, I will never ever think less of you or your men, what's done is done. Though I don't understand it fully I get it, you did what was asked to make the world a safer place in a way that only Batman can." With that, I smiled and put his hands to my lips kissing his palms. He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I was so stupid with the way I've handled our relationship and incredibly stupid thinking you'd never understand, I should have realized you'd react this way. Am I a stupid ass or what?" He admitted.

"Yeah Carlos, I have to agree with you there." We both laughed, I think I laughed a little too much because I received a brand new version of 'Babe' meaning I was to look forward to some form of punishment later this evening, oh yeah I was not worried.

Erik came to the table with our dessert, homemade fruit tart with Chantilly cream. We shared the dessert and it was just the right amount and not too filling. Carlos ordered each of us a fruit brandy; Erik brought us two beautiful Waterford Crystal brandy snifters and poured the brandy in our glasses.

We toasted to our future and the brandy was delicious, it was smooth, warm and a perfect blend after our fruit tart. Carlos asked Erik to add a bottle of the brandy to the bottles of wine. Erik was more than happy to oblige.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Erik asked Carlos.

"No Erik, we're all set, everything was excellent."

"Thank you sir, I am happy you both enjoyed the evening."

"Erik, we'll be in the club for a little while. Would you hold the bottles and we'll pick them up on our way out?" Carlos requested.

"No problem sir, when you're ready to leave inform the hostess and I will bring them out to you. I have reserved for you an indoor cabana in the club on the chance you decided to spend some time dancing. When you're ready let me know and I will escort you both into the club without having to wait."

"Thank you Erik, if you'd bring our check we'll be ready shortly after that."

Erik left and after a few minutes, he returned giving Carlos the check holder.

"Umm, excuse me Carlos, what are you doing?" I reached out for the check holder.

"Babe."

"I'm the one who asked you out on this date, I wanted to take you out not the other way around." I said glaring at him.

"Babe, not gonna happen, try all you want. Your glare will not work and certainly doesn't scare me. End of discussion."

"But Car….." I pouted.

"Discussion closed."

"Carlos."

"Stephanie."

"Ugh…."

"Grunt all you want Babe." He smiled triumphantly.

Always the generous man, he put $700.00 cash in the check holder; Erik came back taking it to settle the bill. I needed to use the rest room; Erik showed me the way then left to go in the back. When I finished up, I refreshed my powder, blush, and lipstick and headed back to the table.

Carlos stood up and put his arm around my waist as we followed Erik. He walked us through a set of doors and showed us to our private indoor cabana and Carlos gave Erik a tip.

"Mr. Manoso you have been extremely generous, this isn't necessary." Erik tried to hold his hand up to refuse.

"I know Erik, Ms. Plum, and I enjoyed our evening and we appreciate you taking care of this for us, so thank you and please take this. We will have friends joining us in a week we will be back here and I will make sure to request you for that night. We'll see you when we pick up our bottles."

"Enjoy the dancing; it's been a pleasure serving you." Erik wished us well as he returned to the restaurant.

I looked around at the private indoor cabana area, it was nice, it was really a private seating area with decorative and colorful cabanas, there were six total. Ours had a table for two with a candle and flowers as well as an over-sized chair that could fit both of us.

Our server came over and asked what we would like to drink. I asked for the fruit brandy. She told me that they did not have the exact brand the restaurant carries but they did have a fruity brandy that was served on the rocks we told her we would try it.

She brought it over soon after and I took a tentative sip.

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"Oh it's delicious, thank you." I said with a smile.

We talked about random things and they played 'By Your Side' by Sade. Carlos held out his hand and we made our way to the dance floor. I love the music of Sade, her voice is amazing, and listening to the words of this song, I felt it was made just for Carlos and me.

_You think I'd leave your side baby_

_You know me better than that_

_You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees_

_I wouldn't do that._

_I'll tell you you're right when you're wrong_

_And if only you could see into me._

_Oh when you're cold, I'll be there_

_Holding you tight to me_

_When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in_

_I will show you you're so much better than you know_

_When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again_

_I will find you darling and I will bring you home_

_And if you want to cry I am here to dry your eyes_

_And in no time you'll be fine_

I'm going to download that song on my phone, what a great song. Then they went into another Sade song. I looked at Carlos with my mouth open.

"Carlos, this isn't a record, it's live, oh man."

She sang 'Ordinary Love', which was another one of my favorites, as she was singing I sang along to Carlos, thinking I was singing in my head.

I gave you all the love I got, I gave you more than I could give

I gave you love

I gave you all that I have inside and you took my love

You took my love

Didn't I tell you

What I believe

Did somebody say that

A love like that won't last

Didn't I give you

All that I've got to give baby.

I keep crying

I keep trying for you

There's nothing like you and I baby

This is no ordinary love

No ordinary love

When you came my way

You brightened every day

With your sweet smile

She sang 'Smooth Operator', 'Soldier of Love'. No one was dancing we were all just standing on the dance floor watching and listening, it was great. 'Sweetest Taboo', 'Is It a Crime', then 'Paradise.'

I couldn't stand still anymore. I guess all the drinks started kicking in so I started dancing and singing along with Sade, Carlos stood there smiling, apparently, he was getting a kick out of me not having a care in the world. I have never been so relaxed EVER in my life.

What a great show she put on. After she was done the DJ played other music, some slow and soulful, some salsa and regular club songs. We danced quite a few numbers with Carlos teaching me a few of the Latin steps. I was getting a little warm so I asked Carlos if he minded if we sat down. He led me to our cabana. We sat down on the big chair and ordered our same drinks.

"Babe, I had no idea you could sing."

"Carlos, everyone sings." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah but you can sing, did you take voice lessons?"

"I took a few lessons, but for the most part I sing along with the songs."

"That private little dance and song you did for me was quite impressive." Carlos had moved me on to his lap.

"Quit making fun of me Carlos." I guess the alcohol had kicked in. I was starting to feel a little warm from the brandy.

"I'm not making fun of you Babe I loved it, really. Wait until I tell the guys back home." He said sincerely.

We were sitting laughing as our server came over with someone behind her when the server moved I saw it was none other than Ms. Sade herself. I gasped and was in awe. "Babe, please don't faint. I'm not prepared." Carlos whispered to me.

"Oh shush smart ass." I told him slapping his forearm playfully.

Ms. Sade walked straight over to Carlos. He stood placing me in the chair and Sade hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. I was a little confused.

"Well well, Ricardo, it's been a long time." She greeted him warmly.

"Helen, it's good to see you, it has been a long time. Helen, I'd like to introduce you to Stephanie Plum, Steph, this is Helen Adu aka Sade." I stood up and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, how do you and Carlos know each other?" I managed to say even though I was awestruck.

"Helen, please sit down and join us, would you like a drink?" Carlos asked.

"A beer would be great thank you." She replied in her beautiful accent. Carlos motioned to the server and ordered a beer for Sade and she began to tell me how they met.

"Well Ricardo was in Nigeria in a village near where I grew up; I had been visiting with my friends. We stopped for lunch at a restaurant and club much like this and Ricardo came in with his friends, my group of friends managed to make their way to Ricardo. The owner of the restaurant who was a friend of my family asked if I could sing a few songs. I sang for a little while and we just hung out until it was time for them to get back to camp."

I couldn't help feel a little jealous not because of anything romantic but the fact that she had met him back in those early days. I listened as she was telling the story wishing I knew him then.

"We arranged to all meet again at the same restaurant and we became friends. We ran into each other a few years ago in London and I have not seen him since. Plus how could I forget such a handsome man I'd recognize him anywhere, no matter how long it's been."

"Oh believe me I know and totally understand," I said laughing.

"Helen, what are you doing these days?" Carlos asked.

"Well Ric, I'm kind of a recluse living in the UK, I got in a little bit of trouble a few years back and decided to take a break. I pop up from time to time. How about you, did you start your business like you dreamed of?"

"Yes I have and it's going very well." You could hear the pride in his voice.

"Ric, how is that monster sized friend of yours, do you still keep in touch?"

I laughed because I knew exactly who she was talking about, monster sized friend is a great description.

"Tank" Carlos replied.

"Yes, yes Tank, is he still a tank?"

"Oh he sure is. He is a sweetheart of a guy." I replied.

"Stephanie, I was in shock when I first met him, I didn't know what to think, and he was a giant." She chuckled.

"Well of course you'd be shocked. You are a petite woman and he would tower over you." I told her.

She then asked about Bobby, Lester, and Kinsey in addition to a few others I did not know. Carlos told her about the business and the guys.

"Well, Tank, Lester, and Bobby all work for me, when I started the business Tank was the first I brought on board. When Lester and Bobby finished their tour, they joined us. Tank is my second in command, Bobby and Lester are members of the leadership team."

Helen asked a few questions about the business and Carlos explained it to her, I could not believe how nice she was and beautiful too. She asked about Kinsey and Carlos told her that he was married and would be joining us in a few days with his wife.

"Kinsey is married, how about the rest of you guys?" Helen asked.

"Nope, Kinsey is the only one so far. Bobby is busy working on becoming a physician's assistant, which in the US is almost a doctor. Lester is still breaking ladies hearts."

"What about you Ric, don't tell me you're not attached."

"Oh I am definitely attached, to this beautiful woman. She captured my heart 3 ½ years ago but I was too busy hiding my feelings to realize what she meant to me. We are working our way towards our future."

"Ric I'm happy for you. It seems that this lovely woman has softened you up, I do believe this is the most you've spoken in all the time I've known you."

I started to crack up at Sade saying that because now he knows I am not the only one who thinks like that. I got a raised eyebrow for that from my handsome love.

"How about you Helen?" He questioned his friend.

"Well me, not so lucky in love. After the breakup from Robert, I married a Spanish film director named Carlos. We have a daughter Mickailia the marriage did not last. Then I had a relationship with a Jamaican music producer named Bob. I lived with him in the Caribbean in the late 90's but I left and moved back to England."

I couldn't believe how open she was being, I could learn a few things from her. She didn't seem sad when she was telling us about her life.

"I released 'Soldier of Love' and I haven't really done much else. Artistically, I have high aspirations so I don't want to do anything less than the best I can do." Sade explained.

"I understand fully," Carlos added.

"Stephanie, what do you do?" Sade asked.

"I am a bond enforcement agent, that's how I met Carlos; he was my mentor, teacher. He was my Henry Higgins and I was his Eliza Doolittle. I work for Rangeman, doing apprehensions, searches and have recently moved into client relations. Lester has been training me. He'll be moving to other areas of the business."

"Do you enjoy it Stephanie?" She asked genuinely interested.

"I do, I'm not a sit still kind of person. I don't think I am that good in the field but Carlos and his guys help me a lot." I responded to her questions honestly.

"Helen, do not let her fool you, she has a 100% capture rate, which is remarkable for our line of work. Yeah she gets into scrapes and blows up cars, apartments; you know your run of the mill everyday things."

Carlos was smirking as I gave him a slap on his arm.

"When you get a chance check her out on the internet, 'The Bombshell Bounty Hunter' now the articles are pretty skewed but the events are factual."

I smacked him again, telling him that he was scaring her off.

"So Ms. Adu…."

"Stephanie, please call me Sade or Helen, Ms. Adu is too formal."

"Sade, how long will you be staying in Barbados?" I asked her

"I'm not quite sure, my good friend had a vacation planned and I joined her, but she's leaving in a few days, so I am not quite sure when I am heading back to England. What about the two of you?"

"Kinsey and Amanda will be here in a few days and we plan on leaving after Thanksgiving, they will stay a few more days, we planned it so that we each have alone time as well as time together" Carlos replied.

Suddenly, I came up with a brainstorm of an idea it was crazy but I was going to suggest it anyway.

"Listen Sade, when your friend leaves and if you have nothing pressing back at home, we would love for you to join us at Carlos' villa and spend time with us."

"Babe, it's our villa not only mine."

"Carlos, we're not married, nothing of yours is mine, well other than your heart and body, those I am happy to claim. If and when we do get married, I will have a hard time referring to everything you have worked hard to achieve as mine also."

"Oh Ric, your Stephanie is a keeper, she's afraid of your money isn't she? That is sweet."

"Yes Helen she is afraid of my money and you are 100% correct, she is a keeper."

Carlos wrapped his arm around me, kissed me, and looked at me with loving eyes. He then proceeded to tell her the story of the FBI skip, the money, and my fainting over the reality of it. I was so embarrassed I wanted to strangle him. They were both laughing and I felt myself turning 50 shades of red.

"Oh my goodness Stephanie that is so funny. Ric your girl is precious and lovely." Sade wiped tears from her eyes from her laughter.

"Thank you Helen, I am a very lucky man, I have to admit, I am extremely proud of her."

I decided to change the subject away from my mishaps and me.

"So Sade, what do you say about being our guest, the villa is very private and secluded."

"Stephanie, do you have room for 1 more person?"

"Oh my gosh, we have 6 bedrooms, all suites and yes there is most definitely room and there is a great group of folks who work there. The villa is on a private beach with its own pool."

She looked at me and then at Carlos.

"Ric, Stephanie are you sure? I must insist on paying towards the rental fee."

I laughed and looked at Carlos.

"Helen, first of all it is very OK. Secondly, I will not accept any money from you even if it was a rental. Kinsey and I happen to own it; we purchased it years ago after we were done with the Army. Please join us we would be honored to have you spend time with us."

Carlos gave her his card and my telephone number, he told her to call and let us know what she decides, and we would send a car for her whenever she was ready.

"Thank you both so much, I need to head back to my hotel it's getting late."

"Helen we will drop you off at your hotel, we have a car waiting."

"Thank you Ric that would be nice."

We settled our bill with the server, Carlos said he would be right back, he was going back to get our wine and brandy. Carlos called Jackson letting him know we were ready to leave. Jackson was already waiting as Sade and I walked outside. Stepping out of the car and coming around to the passenger side Jackson opened the door and helped us get in. Carlos came back holding three bags. I peeked in the bags and saw the bottles and a small chocolate rum cake and two wrapped items.

"Carlos, where did this cake come from, did you order it?"

"No Babe, Erik said there was something special for you."

"Oh how sweet of him." I was already thinking of ways to enjoy my cake and eat it too.

Jackson asked where to and Sade told him which hotel and we were on our way. We arrived at the hotel; she hugged me before getting out of the car and Carlos and Jackson escorted her into the lobby waiting until she got on to the elevator and upon their return to the car we headed back to the villa.

Peeking in the bags, I could see there was an envelope in the bag with the cake; I unwrapped the two items and saw he had also included the Waterford Crystal Brandy snifters. I took the envelope out and saw it was a card. It was a thank you card from Erik and I read it to Carlos.

_Dear Ms. Plum,_

_A special gift for you, I could tell that the fruit tart was not quite you and I have a feeling you are a chocolate person. Please enjoy._

_Mr. Manoso,_

_Thank you so much for your generosity with the gratuity, I greatly appreciate it. You and Ms. Plum were a joy to serve and I am looking forward to serving you and your friends. Please call and make the reservations, please feel free to request me._

_Enjoy your stay and thank you again._

Regards,

_Erik._

"Wow, Carlos do you believe this as I was holding the Brandy snifters. That was very nice of Erik. Can we have some cake when we get home?" I pleaded with him.

"Absolutely Babe, we have a long night ahead of us." He tweaked me on my nose playfully.

Oh boy, I'm in trouble I thought to myself. We arrived at the house; I went on upstairs with my cake.

"Carlos, on your way up can you bring a knife, fork and plate with you." I asked as I was walking up the stairs.

"Sure thing Babe"

I put the cake on the table by the balcony doors; I took off my clothes and hung up the dress, took off my make up and ran the water for a nice hot bath and probably a little playtime. I put in lavender scented bubble bath, lit candles, and put on music. I know Carlos loves to listen to classical music to relax.

Turning off all the lights, I stepped back and looked at the bathroom. It was romantic and the water was ready. I climbed into the tub and relaxed while I waited for my sexy man to join me. Carlos joined me shortly after and he was delectably naked.

He had a bottle of wine and two glasses, he poured the wine, and we toasted to a great 2nd date. He was behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist kissing me in between sips of wine. We talked about our first day here in Barbados.

My impatient man was done with small talk; he began playing with my nipples, squeezing gently rubbing, and messaging each breast. He felt so good next to me.

"Babe, thanks again for the date. You know, if you ask me I would definitely go out with you again. You are a damn good date, I don't think I've ever been serenaded by a date or even had a date dance for me before, well I take that back, I have had dates dance for me." He was nuzzling my neck and nibbling on my ear.

He snickered as I slapped him, splashing water in his face.

"Steph, you dancing for me was far better than anyone else who has danced for me I guarantee you. The whole night was fantastic but the singing and dancing was the ultimate date topper."

"Aww, thank you Batman."

"Anytime Wonder Woman."

"Babe, would you like some more wine?"

"Why Batman, are you trying to get me drunk? I can't believe with as much alcohol I've consumed tonight that I'm still coherent."

Carlos took the bath gel and poured it all over my back; he started washing my back and arms. He was showering my neck and back with sensual kisses. He turned me around to face him and I wrapped my legs around him.

Holding my head back, he poured gel all over me, down my neck down, taking each breast one at a time. His kisses became more intense and demanding, our tongues could not get enough of each other. I knew that Carlos wouldn't push the issue of sex; he was waiting for me to be ready and let me say I was relaxed and more than ready.

_**Carlos POV**_

I had a great night tonight. Stephanie had been excited about planning our date. I loved seeing her so happy and relaxed. She has been through so much the last few months; I was blown away when Steph sang to me while we were dancing. I wonder what other hidden talents she has. Wait until the guys hear her sing. Her private dance got my blood all energized, that was a turn on like no other.

Running into Helen was very nice, Helen Adu is a very shy person off stage, and yet Stephanie had her opening up, so typical Steph. We're in the bathtub talking about the night and her excitement over the cake. The intimacy of the bath and sensual touches we are giving each other express our love more than any words I could say. This woman has completely rocked and turned my world around, we are each a half and together we complete one another making us whole. I have never experienced this before. From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew that my life would never be the same again.

I don't want to push her but my body is aching for her. I know Stephanie has been through so much both emotionally and physically when she is ready, she'll let me know. This is something else she does to me; in the past, I have always just gone out and found someone to satisfy the sexual urge, but this is the only woman that I have patiently waited for.

_**Stephanie POV**_

Carlos was in deep thought as he was washing my arms and I began kissing him hungrily, I straddled him and felt him harden underneath me. I continued kissing him then I stopped and cupped his face in my hands, looking him in the eyes.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I am ready, I want you, and my body wants you."

"Babe, are you sure, I don't want to push." He searched my eyes looking for the truth.

"Yes, yes. I am more than ready." I told him between kisses.

He lifted me up and guided himself into me, which made me lose all the composure I was trying to hold onto. I had recorded some songs for our first night and one of the songs was called 'Moments in Love' by The Art of Noise, it's a very sexy instrumental piece that was now playing.

I began moving to the music, our rhythm was in perfect harmony, and I was flying higher than I have ever flown before. I have never felt like this before and it felt like it was truly our first time together. We were both moving to the music and after what felt like hours, we both released all our pent up sexual tension that had built up.

Two years of wanting, needing and desiring each other was here, it was our _'Someday'_ never to look back we were on our way to our future. What all that entailed I was not sure but I was looking forward to what it had to offer.

We were both breathing heavy; I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest. We came off our high and I put my head on his shoulder. His hold on me was tender yet tight not wanting to let go. I began nibbling on his ear.

"I need you to stay inside; I'm not ready to let you go just yet." I whispered into his ear.

"Neither am I Babe, I've longed for this for too long, I want to be inside as long as I can."

We stayed together for quite some time until the water started getting cold. At that point Carlos lifted me up and carried me out of the tub, he put a thick robe on me and wrapped a towel low on his hips leaving his beautifully sculpted lines on each of side of his stomach exposed leading to his magnificent manhood.

He sat on the chair and pulled me onto his lap, I sliced a piece of the cake, and we fed each other. It was sexy to say the least; we ate the entire slice of cake. Carlos lifted me up and put me on the chair, he stood up and started to walk away saying he would be right back.

I laid back resting my head on the chair, with my eyes closed thinking about how much my life had changed and no matter what happened I was ready for it. I had the man I loved more than my own life to support me. I felt him standing there as I opened my eyes.

He was wearing a robe; and holding a rose and a gift bag. He handed me a perfect long stem white rose.

"Carlos, this is a rose of perfection, there's not a single flaw."

"Like you Babe, exactly like you, beauty inside and out and perfect. The meaning of a white rose is marriage, spirituality, and a new start. Just like us."

The tears were filling my eyes, I have only dreamed of love feeling this way, certainly no man that I have been involved with has ever made me feel like this until this amazing man of mystery. Carlos held the gift bag and reached in pulling out a Tiffany box, every girls dream. This was a ceramic Tiffany box with an ivory ribbon.

I was expecting a piece of jewelry so you can imagine my surprise when he got down on one knee.

"Stephanie, you stepped into my life 3 ½ years ago and I knew my life would never be the same again. Our lives have been tough and we have been through so much together. I have said and done so many stupid things that I am truly sorry about, I…."

"Shhhh, Carlos. Let's not dwell on that, it's in the past and all is forgiven." I said putting my finger to his lips.

"Babe, I tried so hard to keep these feelings from surfacing and to keep you at arm's length but my heart wouldn't allow that and when I gave into my feelings I discovered the light that suddenly began shinning was you. You are and always will be the bright light in me and my life."

The tears were freely flowing down my face, Carlos couldn't wipe them away fast enough, and he kissed my tears and got back to his speech.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, I love you with all that I am and I can't go back to the darkness. Without you, the light is gone. Will you marry me and keep my light burning until I take my last breath?"

He opened the box and took out a beautiful ring; it was a round diamond, it must be over 2 carats and had small diamonds around the larger diamond. There were diamonds on the top of each side that were twisted that came half way down the ring and there were colors of blue sparkling throughout the large diamond. It was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

I knew that when Carlos was ready to ask me, I would be ready to start a new life, but I didn't know it would be now like this and in bathrobes on top of it. It made me laugh, I felt bad when I started laughing because Carlos looked at me with such a sad and hurt look on his face.

"Babe?"

"Carlos, I'm sorry to laugh, it's not at you or the moment. I am laughing at the fact that we are wearing luxurious bath robes during such a beautiful proposal."

He relaxed and a smile lit up his entire face with relief written all over it.

"Carlos, my Batman, Ranger my man of mystery. I love you too and I will always love you until my heart stops beating. I have wanted this with only you; there is no one else in the entire world that I want to spend the rest of my life. I would be honored to marry you."

He put the ring on my finger; I looked at the ring and it felt so right and felt at home, exactly where it should be. Carlos picked me up and held me in his arms with the brightest smile on his face, a smile that could lead a ship into harbor. I couldn't stop looking at my ring it was amazing.

"Carlos, this ring is beautiful, when did you have time to go shopping?"

"I had it designed a little over a year ago, and I've been waiting for the perfect time. Tonight was not the way I had planned but something took over me and my plans and here we are."

He walked us over to the bed, took off both our robes, laid me on the bed, and held me.

"Babe, I've waited so long for this and I'm claiming your body and I will never let you go."

He began kissing me slowly, moving his way down to my neck; he didn't miss an inch, moving lower, kissing every part of my body, to my breasts sucking, and kissing. He was both tender and passionate. Kissing and licking my stomach, my upper and lower legs. Taking his time on each one.

I was trembling with desire, enjoying the feel of his mouth all over my body; he moved back to my center and then he was inside me with his tongue exploring every part of me. He was pushing his tongue in and out occasionally letting his tongue linger. I was exploding and moaning, barely breathing.

"Carlos that feels so good, I need you," I said purring and moaning.

He began moving upwards kissing me all over again and he made his way over me. Looking at me, I saw his eyes were as black as coal he was ready. He slid his way inside me and I gasped.

"Babe" Carlos said groaning as he moved ever so slowly. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him tighter into me and once again, we were in perfect rhythm. We were lost in each other. His thrusts became harder and faster.

"Carlos, I need you deeper, I need more of you." I whispered purring into his ear. He was happy to comply. There was no holding on any longer, as much as I wanted that feeling to last I couldn't. I was flying again, Carlos began groaning, and we both flew into what felt like another world.

We lay wrapped around each other, looking at him I fell in love with him all over again. He whispered sweet Spanish words in my ear.

"Ah, pero lo que haces a mí, mi amor. Te amo" (Oh but what you do to me, my love. I love you)

Carlos brought us wine and we split another piece of cake, I decided to play a little bit, I took the icing off the cake and spread it on Carlos, this time I was in control. I can tell you that as much as this man likes to be in control, he sure was enjoying being on the receiving end of things. I'm glad he trusts me enough to let me take charge.

We just couldn't get enough of each other, we continued taking turns, he of course took charge most of the time. When it was my turn, I used the icing off the cake and some massage oil I had brought with us. We took turns using the oils on each other learning what was the most pleasurable.

When we were spent, he brought me into his cocoon wrapping himself around me. He rolled me on top of him rubbing my back; he pulled the covers over us and at some point we fell asleep. I woke up and I was still on top of him, of course, the minute I awoke, my bladder called, I went to the bathroom and took care of business. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my robe.

XXXXX

A/N: Thank you so much Susan Peters, you are awesome. Thank you for being the other part of my brain.

Yay, he asked and she said yes.

How will they celebrate their engagement?

How are they going to announce it to their family and friends?

Will things keep going smoothly or will there be a few bumps? Hmmmm.

My move went well and unpacked and all settled. Thanks for following and sweet reviews.


	25. Being with the one you love

_**~25~**_

_**Being with the one you love**_

It was 4:30am I bundled myself in my bathrobe and headed downstairs with the remaining cake; I made coffee and wanted something to nibble on other than cake, yes believe it or not, I was passing up on the cake, what the heck has happened to me? I put cheese, and fruit on a plate and along with my coffee went out to the pool.

I began thinking about my life, what a mess it was, all the scares, threats and bombs but the worst was the cancer. It wasn't that I was afraid of dying it was knowing that I had not told Carlos how I felt about him, that I would die without him ever knowing how much I loved him. Thankfully, I did not have to worry about that any longer.

I was admiring my ring, thinking about our future and that our 'someday' was finally here. I heard Carlos walking out of the house coming to find me. I guess he woke up and discovered I was not in the bed next to him.

"Hmmm, are you OK Babe?" He sounded a little worried.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine, I was awake and didn't want to wake you. Do you want some coffee?" I offered.

"Yeah that sounds good." He took a seat in one of the over sized lounge chairs.

"Why don't you nibble on the cheese and fruit, I'll be right back." I headed in to the kitchen for a carafe full of coffee for the two of us.

Carlos was on the lounge chair when I came back with our coffee and I sat down between his legs with my back to him. Taking his full mug from me, he sipped some coffee and wrapped his arms around me. We talked about the previous evening and the love we finally admitted we have for each other. While we drank our coffee, he fed me some cheese and fruit. We watched the sun rising off in the distance. It was soothing and peaceful. I felt like my life couldn't get any better.

"Babe, you did say you'd marry me right?" Carlos leaned forward asking me.

"Why are you having second thoughts Mr. Manoso?" I turned my head to look into his deep brown eyes.

"No way Ms. Plum, just wanted to make sure" He quickly responded.

"Yes I did and I am not changing my mind." I smiled seeing the relief in his eyes and smiles come to his face.

"Good to know Babe, good to know." We laughed and I rested my head on his shoulder

"Babe, when do you want to get married?" He queried toying with my hair.

"Thanksgiving" I told him with confidence.

"Babe, really this Thanksgiving?" He seemed surprised.

"Too soon huh?" I tried to hide my disappointment. I was hoping to convince him to marry me here so that I could avoid all the hassle of planning a wedding in Trenton.

"Babe, I would make it happen but I was thinking of an actual wedding ceremony with a reception."

"Carlos, you want a lavish wedding with the reception and the circus that goes along with planning it?" I asked him with curiosity. I couldn't believe the 'Man of Mystery', the man who is so private that most people do not even know his full name wanted to share our special moment with a bunch of other people.

"Surprisingly Babe, I do want a formal wedding. Ours will not be a circus, we will have it our way, and we will call all the shots, no one but us will be making the arrangements."

He was playing with my finger and my engagement ring as he lifted up my hand looking at it.

"This ring is exactly where it should be Babe; the wedding band is in the safe back at home. Are you sure, you like the ring? We can change it for something you like or design one yourself if you want."

"Mr. Manoso first of all, this is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life and secondly there is no way you are ever taking this ring off my finger, the only time it comes off is if you have to cut it off in order to save my life." I told him sternly.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter and nibbled on my ear. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and we both rested enjoying the tranquility of the early morning sun and the sound of the waves. It didn't get any better than this.

Apparently, we both must have dozed off because we woke up to the sound of voices. The staff had arrived, and we didn't even hear them. Talk about being unaware of our surroundings. Patricia walked quietly over to us carrying a fresh tray of fresh coffee and a variety of breads and pastries. Yum chocolate filled pastries and muffins.

Henry was right behind her as he greeted us. "Good morning Stephanie, Carlos, tell me, how was your evening?"

"Oh Henry thank you so much for all your help, it was amazing. From the moment we walked into the restaurant until we left, everything was perfect. The food, the service, and the club it was all just wonderful. We are going back when Kinsey and Amanda get here." I smiled remembering the previous evening. I felt awkward in front of Henry and Patricia since we were dressed only in robes; I was trying to make sure that nothing was exposed since Carlos had been playing earlier.

"Babe, you're fine no need to worry." Carlos whispered in my ear.

"Henry, we met the singer Sade last night and we invited her to join us and spend some time with us here at the house. We are waiting for her to confirm it with us."

"Stephanie, Carlos that is no problem at all, just let us know when you hear from Ms. Sade and we will be prepared." Henry assured us.

Patricia set everything on the table next to our lounge chair and refilled our coffee mugs. She asked what I would like. I really felt funny being waited on like some kind of royalty; I am not used to it at all. Carlos may but this is an entirely different lifestyle for me. I wasn't sure what to do, I wanted to tell her that it was OK to just leave everything and that we would do it ourselves but she isn't my employee.

Again, the ever-mindful Carlos sensed my awkwardness made the decision for me. "Patricia, please don't feel you have to wait on us, we are fine with you leaving everything here."

"Carlos, I know you both are capable, it is our job to make sure that you and Stephanie are taken care of while you are enjoying your trip and taking time to relax." Patricia gave Carlos a stern look with a hint of a smirk causing him to turn my head looking at me; he told me via ESP that I should just suck it up and deal with it.

Naturally, I chose the chocolate filled croissant, a piece of banana bread and a coconut and chocolate filled croissant. Oh, my god they were to die for, they were delicious. My trademark moan that I thought had taken a hiatus suddenly reappeared. Patricia and Henry looked at me not sure whether to laugh or ignore it politely and walk away.

"It's OK go ahead you may as well get used to it, since the moaning has surfaced, I've no doubt you'll be hearing more of it throughout the trip." Carlos told them laughing and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Stephanie; I've never heard anyone express their pleasure in what they were eating in the manner you just did." She said smiling at me.

"Patricia, I try really hard to control it but I truly believe that I'm doing it all in my mind until people start to act funny. You see my mouth has no filter, it just says what it wants when it wants no matter how hard I try." I shamefully responded.

"So Stephanie, what you're saying is if you don't moan while eating you don't like the food?" Henry said laughing. I gave him a smirk wanting to call him a smart ass.

"She never disappoints Henry, I can promise you that." Carlos said as he kissed me.

Olivia was making her way over to us and she asked if it was OK for her to take our clothes from last night for cleaning. As I started to answer her, she gasped with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, you proposed to her last night didn't you? But but what about all the plans, what about the….." Patricia put her hand over Olivia's mouth shushing her. "Olivia leave it alone, it's none of our business."

"I'm sorry Carlos, Patricia is right, it's not my business but I'm so happy for you both, can I see the ring? Oh my goodness this is beautiful, Stephanie. Congratulations, I really am so very happy for you both." She gushed.

"Thank you Olivia, we appreciate it." I replied for both Carlos and I. She said she was going upstairs to get our clothes and walked away. Henry and Patricia both congratulated us and wished us many years of happiness together. It was all very sweet from Olivia's excitement to Henry and Patricia's well wishes.

Henry and Patricia left us alone and I finished my croissant and moved on to the chocolate and coconut croissant, before I took a bite I broke off a piece and put it to Carlos's mouth telling him he had to taste it.

"Babe, what would you like to do today?" Carlos mumbled around a mouthful of croissant.

"I don't know, did you have anything planned?" I answered.

"No not really."

"I'd like to go shopping but I can wait until Amanda gets here. Can we go to town and walk around seeing the sites?"

"Yeah, we can do that, if that's what you want to do." I have never seen Carlos this relaxed before. He always seemed to have business on his mind. I was starting to think it would be up to me to make sure he took time to get away from Rangeman to kick back and enjoy life. If my cancer scare taught me anything it was that life was too short not to live it to the fullest.

"OK that's what we'll do then, it will be an easy day today since you kept me pretty busy all night." I said to him with a huge smile on my face.

After finishing our breakfast, I wanted to go upstairs and nap, it was still early but Carlos wanted us to go running on the beach, I gave him one of my 'Burg' looks. I got up from the table and started heading upstairs when he ran after me as I got closer to the stairs I tried running but the robe was cumbersome and in the way, I tripped trying to run up the stairs.

Luckily I was able to brace myself but did manage to fall up the stairs, As I laid with my face flat on the step laughing hysterically Carlos quickly picked me up asking me if I was alright. Laughing I said yes and he proceeded to carry me upstairs to our room. He kicked the door closing it and put me on the bed. Taking off my robe, he began kissing me. This then led to another session of sweet pleasure. I love waking up to sweet kisses and a sexy voice whispering in my ear accompanied by the sound of the waves crashing.

"It's time to wake up sleepy girl." He softly murmured in my ear.

"OK honey," I purred as I was rolling around in the bed like a kitty cat.

We took a shower that included some playtime too; I smiled thinking about how enjoyable our playtime in the shower is.

"What's going on in that mischievous mind of yours Babe?" Carlos asked playfully tugging my hair.

"Oh I was just thinking about how I really enjoy our bathroom playtime." I said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Gotta agree with you there Babe." Carlos replied kissing me.

I kissed him back and decided we needed to get a move on otherwise we would end up staying in the shower and bed all day long, or as Marcus would say, "All the day long." I sure do miss that little guy.

"Carlos, we have to get a move on, when we're done I want to face time with Marcus, I miss the little guy."

"Yeah Babe, let's say hi to Mini B" Carlos agreed. He had an adorable look on his face that told me he too missed our little friend.

After finishing in the shower, I decided to put on light makeup and pull my hair up in a clip. I didn't want to bother with styling my hair. It was sunny and warm outside with the current temperatures about 86 and 66% humidity my hair would be a disaster.

Walking out of the bathroom I saw clothes laid out on our bed, I love when my bad-ass man of mystery who wears nothing but black picks out my clothes. He chose an ankle length mango colored halter style dress with beading around the neck, and for him, he had chosen a pair of khaki linen pants I had gotten him, they were sexy, I had paired them with a white shirt, and khaki and white Kenneth Cole slip on sneakers.

When Carlos came out in his loose linen pants and white shirt he looked so damn sexy, I know there will be women who were going to be falling all over themselves at the sight of him. I was going to have to hold on tight; maybe I should look for a ring for his left hand to warn off all the women.

He was wearing the bracelet and dog tag that I had bought him and I had my black diamond bracelet on my wrist and earrings in. I still had my Batman necklace on that had the tracker embedded in it. Even though we looked like a couple of tourists without a care in the world, I knew Carlos would have his Glock snug at his back and at least one knife somewhere on his body. Carlos looked me up and down, came over took my hand and twirled me around, I felt like one of those ballerinas in a jewelry box. I know funny analogy but that's how I felt.

"Babe, you are stunning, I swear you could make a potato sack look beautiful. That is a great color on you." He said while licking his luscious lips. He reached behind me picking my gun handing it to me to put in my bag.

"You my sexy Cuban look pretty dang good yourself." I said looking him up and down as if he was ice cream in a waffle cone, smooth and crunchy.

Last summer I had found a Kate Spade straw summer bag, with black trim and a bow on the corner that came with a matching pair of summer sandals, they were on sale so I couldn't resist buying them. I'm glad I brought it with me, I put my things in the bag and we walked downstairs.

We went to the living room and Carlos walked over to the TV, which I guess was one of those smart technology things. I heard ringing and next thing I saw was Michael, Carlos talked to him for a little bit and I heard Marcus in the back ground yelling "it's Bomber and Ranger" I could hear his little feet running.

It was pure joy to see the smiling face of my little man. He came running to his mom who had the iPad. He looked so happy standing there with hands on his hips. "Bomber, I glad you call me, I am missing you lots. Are you missing me?" he asked with so much love.

"Of course we do, I told Batman, we had to face time you before we went out anywhere today. How are you?"

"Bomber, wow wowie wow, you look goushus where are you going?" I love the way he says gorgeous, where he comes up with these words, I'll never know.

"We are going in to town to see things Mini B. The weather is beautiful here, it's nice and hot."

"Bomber, what have you done up to this day?" He asked.

"Batman and I went swimming in the pool, then to the beach. We also played in the ocean; last night we went out to dinner to a really nice restaurant and ate lots of good food." I stopped there since I wanted to keep our conversation G-rated.

"Sounds neat, Batman are you being nice to Bomber? Remember you promised to be nice." He sounded so serious.

"Oh I'm being really nice to Bomber Mini B. Otherwise I know there will be trouble when we get home." Ranger told Marcus just as seriously.

We talked for a little while longer, and Alicia and Michael came on and we chatted with them for a bit. Then Alicia walked away from Michael and Marcus taking the iPad with her. I could no longer see the guys on the screen. I heard Marcus asking her where she was going. She told him that she needed to talk to me alone for a minute. I started to worry, thinking something was wrong with Marcus; I always worry about his health although he's been feeling so good.

"OH MY GOD Stephanie, what is that ring on your finger?" She asked me with a surprised look on her face. "Spill the beans Stephanie Plum."

Carlos laughed and went to talk to Jackson and left me alone to deal with the question. Thanks Mr. Support System.

"Alicia, please don't say anything, we haven't announced it yet, he proposed last night after we got home from dinner."

"Steph, let me see the ring, move your hand closer. It sure is sparkling on screen; I can imagine how great it must look in person."

I moved my hand in closer. She was wide eyed and had a huge smile on her face.

"I won't say anything I promise, I am so happy for you, you're not going to pull one of those getting married while you're there weddings are you?"

"No I wanted to but Carlos wants to have a formal wedding."

"That is awesome news, when are you going to announce it to everyone?" She said with the excitement of a little girl.

"No clue at all, I think I'm just going to take pictures and text them to everyone. It was all such a surprise even to Carlos since he had other plans." Alicia and I finished our conversation and she walked back to Marcus and Michael.

"Mommy, bout time, you took a long time talking to Bomber." Marcus said with a serious look, well as serious as a little boy can make. Carlos came back saying we needed to leave. We finished talking to Marcus and Carlos told him we would call in a few days.

We walked outside to find a black SUV in the driveway and Jackson outside waiting for us. I don't know how to handle all this attention and being waited on it's just not something I am used to but I remembered what Patricia said so I just have to suck it up and deal with it.

It didn't take more than 10 minutes of walking around town before the women started falling all over themselves staring at Carlos. All I could do was smile because no matter how they reacted to my sexy Cuban and all his lusciousness, I knew at the end of the day he was all mine.

We spent the day soaking in the culture and buying souvenirs. Around one, we stopped at a nice café for lunch and we just sat chatting and enjoying each other's company. I was learning things about Carlos' childhood and his teen years in Miami. He was being so open to me and it was wonderful. Carlos and I have spent a lot of time together but not in a relaxed setting away from work and all the stress that comes along with our jobs.

I don't know what happened to the day but next thing I knew it was 6:30 in the evening. Carlos asked if I wanted to eat in town or go home, I told him it was up to him that I could go with either one. We made our way back to the car and again Jackson was standing beside the SUV. Carlos told him we were ready to go home.

When we arrived home, I went upstairs and put away the things we bought and decided to change into my bathing suit. I thought it would be relaxing to spend some time in the pool with Carlos after dinner. Patricia had prepared a plate of light appetizers and a pleasant fruited rum punch.

After a lovely dinner, we relaxed in the pool before walking down to the beach. Sitting in the comfy chairs we talked for a short while before heading upstairs for the night. We shared a long shower full of kisses and caresses ending in a long and sensual night.

_**A/N:**_

Thank you Susan Peters, you are an awesome editor with great ideas and suggestions. You really are the additional creative part that my brain is lacking.

As always, the original characters belong to JE, I'm playing with them.


	26. Engagement Celebrations

_**~26~**_

_**Engagement Celebration**_

_**…..**_

The next three days went by quickly but they were pure pleasure. I was in a continual state of happy; honestly, I have never imagined life being like this. We have been para-sailing, swimming with the dolphins, and snorkeling. We took a glass bottom boat ride and saw incredible fish, went horseback riding and had picnics on the beach. Carlos and I made love on the beach, everywhere in the house and several places on the grounds. You name where and we christened it.

Sade had called Carlos and said she would love to join us; Jackson was picking her up at her hotel. He would drop her off here at the house and then head out to pick up Kinsey and Amanda from the airport. Carlos told me he had a surprise for me and I couldn't wait. When she arrived, Sade was a little shell shocked at the size of the house. "Stephanie, Carlos this is absolutely beautiful, you have a stunning home. Thank you so much for inviting me."

"Thank you Helen, when Kinsey and I made our money we bought this home together, we then used it as a place to decompress after tours and missions. We still use it for guys coming off missions to recharge. It's become a retreat of sorts a place to readjust back to the real world"

Olivia showed Sade to her room and a short time later, she joined us on the veranda for some drinks. Since being here I have discovered that Helena makes a wonderful Rum punch that I have fallen in love with. She has spoiled me by fixing it for us each afternoon. Sade, Carlos and I were nibbling on some fruit and other snacks when I heard noises and walked over to the entryway expecting to greet Amanda and Kinsey. To my shock and surprise, I saw Lenny standing in the foyer with Marylou and Manny. I ran to them all and hugged them. I was so excited to see them I was jumping up and down like a little kid. Amanda and Marylou were standing there in awe of the house.

"Carlos, is this my surprise that you mentioned?" I asked him excitedly.

"Babe" giving me a 1000 watt smile.

Once introductions were over the new arrivals were shown to their respective rooms. About twenty minutes later, they joined Sade, Carlos and I on the veranda. Helena had prepared for us some light finger foods and refilled the rum punch as well as adding ice-cold bottles of beer and various fruit juices to the outdoor bar. We all were sitting around enjoying the beautiful weather and chatting; we ate, drank, and laughed. Kinsey was surprised to see Sade and even more surprised that we ran into her saying it was a small world. We spent the afternoon relaxing as I told everyone what activities we had done so far.

Carlos and I were seated on one of the over-sized chairs listening to the conversations going on around us when suddenly Marylou let out a scream, I jumped up standing on the chair thinking there was a lizard or something crawling around my feet, and Carlos just sat there laughing.

"Babe, did you see a spider?" Manny was laughing hysterically and some of the staff came running to us in attack mode.

"I didn't see anything smart ass, I thought maybe Marylou saw something crawling on the floor because she screamed." Carlos turned to Jackson and Daniel, laughing saying "everything's OK, Stephanie doesn't like spiders." I sat back down and slapped Carlos on the arm several times.

"Marylou, what the hell is wrong with you, why did you scream?" I asked while trying to get my heart rate back to its normal level.

"OH MY GOD, you have an engagement ring on, when did that happen?" Marylou said excitedly. Sade asked if we had been celebrating our engagement the night we met and Amanda wanted to know all the details and to leave nothing out

"OK, OK, OK, let me answer all your questions, give me a sec for my heart rate to get back to normal from Lou's scream. Mare, it happened a few nights ago, after we got home from dinner. Sade, the only thing we were celebrating was our first night in Barbados. Amanda, we went out on a date came home and Carlos surprised me with a rose and the ring."

Manny came over giving me a kiss, "so Wifey I see you've been cheating on me" smirking.

"I'm sorry Hubs, I found someone sexier and couldn't resist but we can still fool around," we started laughing, then we explained the Wifey and Hubs story to everybody.

"What is it with women and engagement rings, men don't act that way," Kinsey spouted. As if on cue, Lenny got up and started jumping up and down clapping his hands he turned to face Carlos and said in a deep manly voice. "Oh my God, Oh my God, Ranger, you're engaged."

The men started laughing at Lenny acting like a goof ball making fun of us women. I was laughing so hard I about peed, and Sade was cracking up, Marylou and Amanda, not so much.

"Hey Lenny can you do that again so I can record it" I asked him laughing hysterically. "No can do baby cakes" Lenny replied laughing. Kinsey asked what was on the agenda for the evening. Carlos replied still laughing.

"We are going to the restaurant that Stephanie took me to our first night here; I've made reservations for all of us. It's a suit and tie place, dress appropriately, we leave at 8:00pm."

With it only being the middle of the afternoon, I wanted to go play on the beach for a little while. Sade, Amanda, and Marylou decided to join me. The men chose to hang out on the veranda and have a cigar. Apparently, Kinsey had brought a box of expensive cigars with him. We walked out to the beach and Marylou was raving about how beautiful it was.

During our walk, the girls grilled me for all the details on how Carlos proposed to me, I told them the major points leaving out a few details that they did not need to know about. Marylou kept going on about how excited she was.

"Mare, do not say anything to anyone, we haven't even told our families yet, please promise me?" I begged her.

"I promise Steph, I'll keep it quiet." We continued walking and I turned looking at the ladies, I felt that I had known all of them my entire life, not just Marylou. It was a very comforting and cozy feeling because I really don't have many female friends. It felt good to have these women with me.

"Stephanie, do you remember the night of our rehearsal when I told you that Ranger was totally into you and you laughed it off. Then that night at dinner, I said I had a feeling that you and Ranger were going to end up together and you laughed it off. Well my friend, I hate to tell you I told you so, but I TOLD YOU SO." Amanda said with enthusiasm and excitement as she danced in the water, she locked her arm with mine as we continued walking.

We realized we had walked quite a distance so we turned around and started heading back to the house. I started getting a strange feeling, as if someone was watching us. I didn't want to draw attention to my concern but kept a sharp visual on our surroundings.

When we arrived back at the house, I told the girls that I was going upstairs to nap; instead, I walked through the house in search of Carlos. I found him in the kitchen with Henry, Jackson, and Manny. "Carlos, I need to talk to you and Manny." The two of them followed me into the office.

"Babe, talk to me, you look upset." Carlos had a concerned look on his face by this time.

"As we were walking along the beach we went further than planned, on the way back I felt strange." I was starting to bite my lower lip in thought.

"How do you mean strange, are you talking health wise or Spidey sense strange?" Manny said with concern.

"Spidey sense strange, I felt as if we were being watched, I looked around the beach and didn't see anyone that stood out. I didn't want to alarm the girls, so I didn't say anything to them." I replied, as Carlos was making his way towards me, he turned and nodded at Manny.

"I'm on it boss" Manny told Carlos then walked out. We followed him out of the office and I could see him talking to Jackson. I have no idea what that was all about, but I was certainly going to find out later. Carlos wrapped his arm around me and walked me upstairs. "Carlos, what was Manny talking to Jackson about?" I asked directly.

"Nothing Babe." He replied but I didn't believe him at all, I was going to have to do some digging to find out on my own. My Spidey senses were a little off, but I was not going to let that ruin the evening. I lay down on the bed and Carlos joined me and wrapped me in his arms.

I woke up alone after a restful little nap and headed downstairs to find Carlos, the door to the office was shut. I stood for a minute outside and heard voices but didn't go in. Sade and Marylou were in the kitchen munching on some leftover snacks from earlier so I decided to join them for a bit, I had such a taste for a diet coke, so I got my drink and added some lemons to it.

"Hey ladies, where are all the men and the staff?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Not sure, Helena and Olivia were here they set out the snacks and then went to the office." Sade replied.

"Ah, probably staff meeting" trying to convince myself. Something was going on and I know it has to do with my Spidey senses going off on the beach, but not sure, why the staff would all be involved.

I nibbled on a few of the snacks and then said I was going to go upstairs and take a bath, and then get ready for the night. On my way upstairs Amanda was coming out of their room, she gave me a hug, and pulled me over to the steps. Sitting on the steps I felt like I was back to being a little girl. Marylou and I used to sit on the steps talking. I was feeling very nostalgic. I got the feeling that Amanda lacked having a best friend, sure, she had tons of friends, but people in her circle don't have true friends. Well at least I don't think so, but I'm not part of that circle.

"Steph, I am so happy for you and Ranger. I have seen some dark sides of him when he and Kinsey would return from tours and missions. However, since meeting you there has been a return of the brightness in his life. I would always be sad for him because when Kinsey returned I was waiting for him. Ranger didn't have anyone but his business, and then as he put it an explosive white girl from the burg turned his world around."

We both laughed, she asked if we were going to have an actual wedding or elope, I told her what Carlos, and I discussed. "OK, when we get home, I will give you our wedding planner's contact info, you will love him. I could not have planned our wedding without him"

I thanked her and told her that I was heading upstairs to take a bath and get ready. She headed towards the kitchen to join Sade and Marylou. I loved how all of us fit in well together, excluding me, they had all just met, and yet they felt so comfortable around each other.

Standing in the closet deciding what to wear is so frustrating when I have so many clothes to choose from, it really is much easier when you only have to worry about jeans and t-shirts. After about 10 minutes of deliberation I decided on a sky blue sleeveless dress that had a sweetheart neckline with material that wrapped at the waist to a bow, it was loose fitting and came right to the knee, the dress was made of satin with a sheer chiffon overlay from the waist down. I wore my silver Jimmy Choo shoes and a dark silver bag. I set out the jewelry I planned on wearing. I had chosen my black diamond heart necklace, with my black diamond earrings and my black and white diamond bangle bracelet.

I pulled out a blueish/purple colored suit with black lapels; I paired it with a white shirt and a skinny black tie. He was going to look delicious. I couldn't wait to see Carlos wearing it. I have to say as much as I am not used to this lavish lifestyle, it is fun choosing our clothes; it's like playing adult Barbie.

Once our clothes were set out, I started to run the water for my bath. I added in my bubble bath and slid into the warm luxurious water. I was lying in the tub with my head against the wall singing to the song playing in the background when I felt the back of my neck tingle.

"I feel you Carlos, are you going to join me?" He didn't waste any time, a few seconds later he was in the tub. I raised myself up and scooted myself into my sexy Cuban wrapping my legs around him. He gave me one heck of a kiss that had me melting.

"Yum, what was that for Batman?"

"Do I need a reason?" He murmured in my ear.

"No just curious because that was a pretty damn fine kiss." I told him as I was kissing him back. Bathtub playtime was about to commence and I started laughing.

"Something funny Babe?"

"No, just that earlier I was thinking about how picking out clothes for you and me was like playing adult Barbie, I bet Barbie and Ken never had this much fun" I said laughing. Then he lifted me up and put me on his lap and I sang, "let the fun begin."

We managed to surface from the bathtub, dry each other off and put on our robes. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I needed to start getting ready. I fixed my hair by pinning up the sides and left the rest hanging loose. I walked out of the dressing room putting in my earrings to find the most beautiful sight.

I shook my head to make sure it wasn't a dream. How do you describe a drop dead gorgeous man who is sexy, who has a great body and looks like he just walked out of a G.Q. magazine. There are no words; we stood staring at each other.

"WOW" we gasped at the same time.

"Babe, you are gorgeous."

"You're sexy wow yourself; would you help me with my necklace?"

He came up behind me and ran his finger down my face and my neck. Turning me around to face him, he leaned in and kissed me giving me goosebumps "Umm Carlos the necklace?"

"Stephanie, you take my breath away," he whispered with a sexy raspy voice.

I put my head back staring at the ceiling and closed my eyes, letting out a breath, "Carlos, we, um, oh boy, we um should go downstairs." I said in a very turned on state. Carlos finished putting on my necklace and gave me one last kiss before we made our way downstairs.

Hand in hand, we took the stairs to six people staring at us with smiles plastered on their faces. "What?" I asked. No one responded but simply walked to the front door and walked outside to the cars waiting for us. Manny was driving one of the cars with Marylou and Lenny, Carlos, Kinsey, Amanda, Sade, and I were in the other car.

When we arrived at the restaurant Jackson gave the valet our name and he spoke into his earpiece informing the host of our arrival. I felt so awkward and out of place with all the royal treatment, it is a weird feeling for me. Amanda is used to it; Sade certainly is used to it. I hope that one of these days I will become comfortable with it.

Earlier today, Carlos had made our reservations and Erik greeted us at the door saying hello and welcoming us back. He asked us to follow him; he informed us that we have a semi private area outside on the patio. Erik led us to the patio area and it was so beautiful. The restaurant was a two-story building with a breathtaking view of the ocean.

The owner built it because it reminded him of his youth in Barbados. Apparently, as a young boy he, and his friends would come to the ocean and fish, they would bring empty glass bottles, fill them with kerosene, and put a wick in it, lighting them and placing the bottles in the sand, this would enable them to fish at night. The elevated patio sat along the shore; about 100 feet from the water, there were torches along the metal fence in the sand and torches around the tables. It was beautiful, we did not see this when Carlos and I were here due to a beach wedding and reception. There was very little electrical lighting, which made it so romantic.

Myself, along with the other women were amazed at the beauty, of course the men were indifferent to our excitement. "Carlos this is amazing, thank you for planning this and including Marylou and Lenny." I said to him as I kissed his cheek. Erik smiled as he pulled my chair and moved slightly to allow Carlos to seat me. I think Lenny felt a little out of place, this is not his style. Marylou can adapt and Manny can fit into any role pretty well, but I could see that Lenny watched and copied what the other men did.

It is so nice to see Marylou and Lenny able to have this type of vacation, Lenny works hard, long hours making his business grow and Marylou works equally hard with their three boys. They are wonderful parents and really deserve a trip like this.

"Mare, we have to take pictures tonight." Erik said, "Ms. Plum, I'll be happy to take pictures of you and your friends." I told Erik to take some pictures of us seated and said I wanted a group shot so the men all stood up behind their partner; I laughed thinking to myself how original. I was taking pictures of the patio area, our table, and the scenery behind us; I could not get over the beauty. The weather was perfect, 80's low humidity with a slight breeze just enough to make the plants flutter and along with the sound of the ocean, it felt like a dream.

Erik came to our table with a chiller stand, which he placed against the metal fence. Inside the chiller was a large bottle of champagne. "Mr. Manoso your bottle of Montaudo Rose Grande Brut, ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Manoso informed us that you have a special celebration this evening," he was saying as he opened the bottle and poured the champagne into our glasses starting with Carlos and me first.

"Carlos, what are we celebrating?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Well, I had planned on tonight being the night I asked you to marry me but as you know my plans did not go accordingly. I wanted it to be a special night, so I thought it would be nice to celebrate our engagement with our friends."

"Carlos, you spoil me way too much, the night you proposed was very special, I couldn't have asked for a better night" I replied with watery eyes. I put my hands on each side of his face, turning his head so I could stare into his beautiful face. "Carlos Manoso, you know that I love you right?" and I kissed him.

He smiled, "I love you too Babe, always have and always will" he replied kissing me. Our friends around the table clapped and cheered. Kinsey stood up and said he wanted to make a toast; he cleared his throat and began.

"Friends, I've known Carlos for over 12 years, we've shared numerous missions and a few tours together, and most of those brought us back with too much darkness in our hearts. To see him in love and happy is what I have wished for him throughout our friendship. During our missions, we would talk about our future and I knew that I wanted to meet and spend the rest of my life with someone special, and luckily, I did when I met Amanda. Carlos would always say his life didn't lend itself to a relationship that his world was too dark to bring in a woman."

I looked at Carlos as Kinsey was speaking.

"It was the night of Amanda and my wedding rehearsal that I noticed Carlos acting differently towards Stephanie, but I brushed it off as a role they were playing due to a threat. After dinner, Amanda said she believed that Carlos was totally in love with Stephanie and neither of them could see it. Here we are tonight 2 years later celebrating their engagement."

Everyone started clapping, Marylou had tears in her eyes, and Amanda gave me an 'I told you so' look and Manny had a grin that said it is about damn time.

"Stephanie, you came into Ranger's life and rocked his world upside down; he called me the night he had to unlock the handcuffs that the stupid cop put on you. I laughed at him never imagining he fell for you but he fell hard. We had a mission together soon after and he told me everything about you, all your mishaps, blown up apartment and destroyed cars. You were all he talked about and I knew he had let you into his life even when he didn't realize it himself." Kinsey continued.

I was laughing and crying at the same time. Hearing that Carlos had felt that strongly about me early on made me realize again how stupid we both had been.

"Carlos, I love you man, you are my brother and we have always had each other's back, I am proud of you and your accomplishments. I am even more proud of you for letting such a special woman into your life; she has truly brought back the light in your life. Amanda and I wish you both all the happiness in the world and we're happy to be able to share this special day with you."

Kinsey raised his glass and took a sip and we all followed his lead, I felt the tears falling and Carlos turned my face to his and wiped my tears. Everyone congratulated us and Marylou decided she wanted to make a toast.

"Carlos, thank you for including Lenny and I to share this special occasion with you both, it means the world to me. Stephanie and I have known each other all our lives; I think we were born to be best friends. She has struggled a lot in her life but managed to get through it. I knew from the first time Steph spoke about Ranger that she was in love with him but didn't know it herself. How could two smart adults be so stupid?"

We laughed; Carlos was holding my hand and playing with my ring smiling.

"Stephanie has had so many mishaps and Carlos has been there for every incident and if he was 'in the wind' as she calls it, he made sure that his men were there for her in his place. As her best friend I thank you for that, I thank you for picking her up and brushing her off and saying, "there's always tomorrow Babe" you have helped her fly and really become Wonder Woman. I am so proud of you Stephanie and honored to be here tonight."

Marylou came over to me and kissed me, then hugged, and kissed Carlos, she walked back to her seat, and as she sat down, she froze a little. "Mare, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I just kissed Batman, oh my God, I just kissed Batman." Lenny pulled her arm so that she finally sat down in her chair and we all laughed. Sade was looking a little confused so Manny explained the whole Wonder Woman/Batman analogy. Everyone was again clapping; Carlos and I stared at each other. Once the clapping stopped, Carlos started to speak.

"I am happy that you could all be here celebrating with us. Stephanie and I were both very stupid, I far more than she was, but thankfully, we have both seen the error of our ways. I am so proud of Stephanie for all that she has accomplished and am honored that she will be my wife, I plan on spending the rest of my life showing and telling her how much I love and adore her. She did indeed bring me out of my dark life and I am never going back there."

I was so emotional I could not make a long speech, "I am so glad that you are all here to share this time with us. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life loving the man who has been by my side the last 4 ½ years but most importantly, for walking along side me with my cancer diagnosis and never leaving my side throughout the entire ordeal. I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso, always have, and always will."

Erik came with appetizers and poured us more champagne as he was explaining the 3-course meal to everyone. We ordered our entrees and there was plenty of conversation going around the table, I excused myself having the need to use the rest room and Marylou, Amanda and Sade followed. As we were walking away, I heard Lenny ask, "Why do women all have to go together, I will never understand it," the men laughed.

We came back to the table and Lenny announced he had to go to the bathroom and asked if any of the men wanted to join him. I laughed and Marylou called him a smart ass as she smacked him on his rear end.

Carlos put his arm around me, "are you happy Babe?" I looked at him, smiled saying "very," and kissed him. We all enjoyed a delicious 2-course meal and wine, dessert was the third course, being full, we just chose a variety of chocolates and jellies.

When they brought out the dessert, there was a round champagne colored cake on the cart, it was simple yet elegant with a gold bow made of icing, the bottom had pearls made of white icing, on top of the cake was a jewelry box made of fondant with icing inside the box and a ring. There was gold writing that said 'she said yes.'

I was very surprised, "Carlos what did you do?" he looked at me just as surprised "Babe, I didn't have anything to do with this, as much as I'd like to take credit" we looked at everyone at the table waiting for someone to confess. They all shrugged their shoulders.

Erik was smiling as he shed light to the mystery, "someone from your household staff brought this over earlier today, and I believe her name is Olivia." I started laughing because that is something she would definitely do.

We enjoyed our delicious chocolate, jellies and the wonderful engagement cake, I asked Erik to take pictures before he cut it. Tonight was a perfect night, I was sharing a special night with the man I love and surrounded by friends, what more could I ask for.

Erik informed Carlos that he had reserved us a private area in the lounge and he would escort us when we were ready. Kinsey asked for the check and Erik stated that Carlos had already taken care of it, Kinsey and Carlos went back and forth I sat back and smiled at them.

The Cliff is definitely a high-end restaurant, the 3-course meal is $300.00 per person, plus the champagne and wine, I was mentally doing the math, and I know he was going to give Erik a huge tip, my guess the evening cost $3,500.00.

Kinsey told Carlos not to think of taking out any money or credit card in the lounge because it was on him. Carlos reluctantly agreed. I realized I was in a world that was going to take some getting used to. We were ready to make our way to the lounge and Erik escorted us directly.

I loved the way our seating area was decorated, there were balloons of various colors that were wrapped in white tulle, and brightly colored ribbons, I've never seen balloons decorated like that it was quite pretty. There were comfortable seats; on the tables were candles and flowers. I gave Erik my phone to take pictures and he was kind enough to do so. People were staring at us then it dawned on me, they recognized Sade and I felt better knowing they were staring at her and not us.

We had a wonderful time dancing, and laughing as Carlos, Kinsey and Manny were telling funny stories of their Army days. Manny shared stories about being my partner, he told a few stories about some of the blown up cars and he would act like Joe ranting and raving, waving his arms all over the place. Then he acted like Carlos, standing there cool and calm smirking at Morelli. I could not help but laugh because Manny was doing a great job.

It was almost 3:00am and time to go home, we walked outside to find both cars were waiting curbside. Carlos told Jackson to take everyone home, explaining that he and I were taking one of the SUVs. Manny and Jackson shared a look, Jackson gave a slight nod, and Manny agreed to go along.

Carlos and I drove to an area close by; he parked the car, came to my door, and carried me out of the car. Setting me on my feet, he led me down a path towards the ocean. We walked along the shore hand in hand, nights like this only happen in dreams, that is what I always thought and in his special way, Carlos seems to make my dreams a reality.

"Stephanie, you are my world, if I would have known that giving into my feelings would lead to this, I would have done it from day one. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos, I know we were meant to be together but I also believe that it is happening exactly when it should be, not a minute sooner."

We continued walking and my Spidey senses started going off, not in a bad way though, I stopped walking and looked around. "What's wrong Babe, are your Spidey senses on alert, I'm sure Jackson has someone watching us, no need to worry, it's all good."

I was starting to yawn as Carlos took us back to the car, when he started the car the clock showed it was 4:45am no wonder I was yawning. Everybody was sleeping when we slipped into the house with the exception of Manny. The three of us talked for a few minutes and I said I was going on to bed.

It had been a wonderful evening; tomorrow is going to be a relaxing day with shopping for the women. I was in the bathroom taking off my make up when Carlos came up behind me and wrapped himself around me. I turned around and kissed him. He picked me up and carried me to our bed, oh boy; sleep was not going to be in my immediate future.

**_..._**

_**A/N: **_

_**Susan Peters, what can I say other than a HUGE Thank you. You truly are the part of the creative side of my brain that is missing.**_

I hope you're enjoying the romance and fun, there will be action coming up, but for now Stephanie and Ranger need to relax and have fun.

Thank you for all the positive words and reviews, it keeps me motivated.

If you want to check out the restaurant you can find it by searching the internet 'The Cliff, Barbados' it's beautiful.


	27. Island fun

_**~27~**_

_**Island fun**_

We had a wonderful night celebrating with friends as well as privately celebrating. I woke up alone in our bed with a slight hangover; to be honest I am surprised that I have been able to handle the amount of alcohol I have consumed so far on this trip. You know those frilly girlie drinks are deceiving; you don't realize how dangerous they are until it's too late.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on lounge-wear from the Manoso collection that Carlos bought me during my hospital stay and the weeks following my surgery. I walked downstairs quietly looking for the proverbial cure. Everyone had gathered to the outdoor dining patio drinking coffee.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," everyone said. "Shhhh, my head hurts, Carlos I need the cure and I need it now."

Carlos stood up and led me to a seat in front of my healing remedy. Thank the stars for Ronald McDonald, the coke and fries tasted wonderful, I could feel the cure doing its job. After about 15 minutes, I felt like a new person. Sade, Amanda, and Kinsey laughed at my cure.

"Stephanie, will you be OK to go shopping today, if not we can change it to another day" Sade asked me laughing.

"Oh yeah, all Steph needs is her famous cure and she's ready to go" Marylou answered. I managed to eat French toast, sausages, eggs and the moaning was doing a happy dance.

"Babe, you never disappoint" and everyone started laughing as Henry came over with a smile on his face saying, "Stephanie, glad you're enjoying breakfast."

Olivia came over to take some plates away saying she sent me a text with a picture. I walked upstairs to get my phone and as I came back to the table, I was excited with what I saw. "Oh my gosh, Olivia you rock, this is great."

"Babe, are you going to share what is so great?" Carlos asked with curiosity, I showed it to him. It was a collage of sorts with 4 sections, one had the cake, another was my ring and the last picture was of Carlos and I hugging, it looked like I was holding a small chalk board, 'I said yes' was written on it. The last said

_We're finally having our someday!_

_We're super excited. _

_Carlos and Stephanie_

"Olivia this is nice, how did you do this?" I asked her. "Photoshop and Instacollage" she replied. I looked at her confused, "Instawhat?"

She laughed saying, "I'll show you later, Marylou helped me with the someday part." I could not wait to learn about this instathing, this was perfect to send out for our announcement.

"Carlos, do you want to send everyone the announcement?" I asked.

"No Babe, you go right ahead, don't chip your nail." He said with a smirk.

I took my coffee, phone, and Carlos by the hand and led him to the sunbathing area, I told him to lie in the hammock, and I got myself situated lying on his chest and in between his legs.

"Carlos, who do you want to start with first, Julie?" I asked. "Babe, this is your project, I'm just here for the ride," he answered with a kiss on my head. My first text was to Julie.

_Hello from Barbados Jules, _

_We're engaged…_

_Your dad asked and I said yes, yes and yes._

_We will call you later today or tomorrow._

_We love you._

_Dad &amp; Steph_

**_/_**

_Hello Manoso family, Greetings from Barbados_

_You have a new addition to the family  
Carlos and I are engaged._

_We'll call you either today or tomorrow.  
We love you._

_Carlos &amp; Stephanie_

**_/_**

_Hi Daddy, _

_Greetings from Barbados, _

_Carlos and I are engaged, we'll call you tomorrow_

_Love you, _

_Steph &amp; Carlos,_

**_/_**

I sent texts to Val and family, Ella and Louis, Alicia, Michael and Marcus, Joe, Connie and Lula, last but not least my Merry Men.

_Hello from Barbados my sexy Merry Men_

_We did it, we FINALLY did it_

_It's real and final Ranger and I are engaged_

_We'll call you soon, _

_Love you,  
Ranger and Steph._

Within minutes, my phone was pinging with message after message, Carlos was laughing at the responses, and Julie's was the best.

_OMG, OMG, OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT_

_I'M SO EXCITED AND HAPPY FOR YOU_

_I WANT ALL THE DETAILS, THE HOW, WHEN AND WHAT YOU WERE DOING_

_YOU BETTER NOT GET MARRIED DURING YOUR TRIP OR I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN_

_AND I EXPECT TO BE A PART OF THE WEDDING_

_I LOVE YOU BOTH_

_Jules._

_xoxoxo_

**/**

Manny came over to our hammock, "Boss, Wifey Trenton is on video chat," he helped me off the hammock and Carlos and I went to the living room.

The first face I saw was Lester, "Hey beautiful, I'm so happy for you." Lester was all smiles but something was a little off.

"Les, what's going on, you look happy but it's not real." I asked him with worry.

"Everything is fine Beautiful, no worries. I have a message for you, your friend Barbara Richardson said to tell you hello next time I spoke to you."

"Les, you've been seeing Barbara? Don't you hurt her." I ordered. "Nah, this one's gonna be around, did you know she's involved with adopting military personnel that are deployed, she bakes and sends them care packages. She was at an awards event and she met Gary Sinise." He said with enthusiasm.

"No Les I didn't know all that about her, it had been a while since I saw her before we ran into her at the restaurant" I said lying through my teeth, all my Merry Men came on and congratulated us blowing me kisses.

Tank came on, dropped to his knees and raised his arms up in the air, shouting, "Thank you Lord, they've finally seen the light" and he made the sign of the cross, talk about dramatic. Then I heard the sweetest little feet running and I knew it couldn't be anyone but my Mini B.

"Bomber, mommy told me that you and Batman are marrying and that I was supposed to tell you congratulus and give you kisses," Marcus said with energy, I don't think he truly understands about all the excitement that entails engagements.

"Thank you Mini B and you know what, we want you to be our ring bearer" where that came from I have no idea but I blurted it out.

"Bomber, I can't be a ring bear, I'm not big like a bear, daddy, what's a ring bear" he replied very confused.

"Come on Mini B, I'll explain it all to you," Hal picked him up and walked away, I could hear him in the back ground but wasn't sure what was being said.

"Oh no Batman, she is gonna make me wear a monkey suit, first I have to be a bear then put on a monkey suit, people are gonna laugh and make fun of me." Marcus said shouting and everyone in Trenton was laughing as we all were too, that has to be one of the cutest boys I've ever met in my life.

"Mini B, no worries, I'll make sure you just have to be you, no bear or monkey, how's that?" Carlos replied as he was laughing. "OK thanks Batman, I knew you'd save me" out of the mouth of babes as they say.

I wanted to talk to Lester alone, "hey everyone can Lester and I have some alone time please?" I asked, so everyone left the conference room and I was alone in the living room and there was sadness to his handsome face.

"Lester, what's going on, you seem off a little bit, be honest with me, why the sad face?" I asked him pleading. He stood looking into the camera acting as if he did not know what to do.

"Stephanie, there's nothing going on, I'm a little tired, had a late take down last night" he replied without really looking at me. I knew he was lying; he uses my full name when he's trying to hide something.

"Don't lie to me Lester Santos, you're hiding something from me, now spill" I responded forcefully, he stood for a minute. "Beautiful, it can wait until we're together, it's personal I promise to tell you when I return from my mission, you and I will go on a date, have a nice dinner, go dancing and we can talk OK? There is nothing to worry about, it's all good."

"Alright Les, I'm holding you to that promise, you've always kept your word but don't think for one second that I am going to let you forget our date as soon as you get back and have re-charged from the mission. I love you Lester Santos, we'll talk soon and stay safe." Tank came back into the conference room as Lester said goodbye, Tank wanted to talk to Carlos for a little bit.

I turned to tell Carlos that Tank wanted to talk to him and I bumped right into his chest, "is there a fire Babe?" he asked with a sweet grin on his face.

"No, I was on my way to tell you that Tank wanted to talk to you but your ESP beat me to it." I left the living room a little concerned and worried. I know that Les told me it's nothing to worry about but you know once someone tells you that, worry kicks in automatically.

"OK ladies, it's time for shopping, I'm going upstairs to shower and change, as soon as everyone is ready, we'll head out" I told them as I walked up the stairs. Marylou was right behind me since her and Lenny had one of the rooms on our floor.

"Steph, what are you going to wear, I didn't have time to get much as far as clothes, you know Ranger didn't give us much notice" said Marylou.

"Come in to our room, I've got lots of sun dresses you can wear something of mine" and we walked into the closet, Marylou was open mouthed and quiet.

"Shit Steph, this looks like your own personal store, when did you get all this?" she asked stunned.

"I went shopping and bought a few things, Carlos said he likes to shop on line when he's not in the mood to work" I replied smiling.

"Well let me see what I can find in Stephanie's boutique," Marylou said laughing as she was going through the dresses until she found a dress. She chose a halter style gray dress with a black criss cross pattern at the chest, gray to the knees and lilac, purple and black patterns to the bottom. The dress is below the knees on me, for Marylou it hits right at the ankle because of her height.

I chose a dress with spaghetti straps that had gold trimming around the V-neck line and around the chest area, a solid peach lining with a peach, light pink printed over lay, I chose gold sandals to wear with it. I decided not to wear any jewelry other than my engagement ring; I didn't want to look like a rich tourist.

Marylou and I sat on the chaise lounge in our room just talking and laughing like schoolgirls, she turned to me with watery eyes. "Mare, what's wrong, is everything OK with you and Lenny?" I asked her concerned.

"Steph, everything at home is great. This trip is perfect, just what Lenny and I needed to get away from his busy work schedule, thanks to Ranger he's kept Lenny busy with the business that he has directed our way. Lenny has hired additional staff so thankfully, we can have a life together as a family."

Marylou replied with a smile on her face.

"Then what's with the soon to be tears?" I asked laughing at her.

"Steph, I am so happy for you, I love you as a sister, heck you are the sister I always wanted and I am thrilled that you are so happy and in love with a wonderful man. I hated seeing you go through all that cancer crap yet in a way I look at it thinking where you and Carlos would be without it."

I smiled, understanding what she was saying and agreed with her.

"Joe would have never made you this happy. They say God works in mysterious ways and he sure does. You deserve every single bit of happiness and I know that Carlos will make sure you get it, you've had a rough time the last several years and I love the Stephanie I've grown up with and the new woman you've become, I am so proud of you." Marylou said with tears falling as she was laughing.

"Mare, thank you, I love you too and I know that Carlos and I were meant to be together exactly at this time in our lives. To be honest I never dreamed it would happen, let alone I'd be this happy, sometimes I wake up thinking it's all a dream, then I see him or feel him wrapped around me as if he's holding on for dear life, then I know it's all real."

I started to feel tears in my own eyes; Marylou was holding my hands playing with my ring.

"Joe and I would have been content if we had continued on with our relationship, we would never have been in love with each other, and I would never feel anything like this with Joe. I love this man with all my heart, soul and every being of my body and it grows more every day. When I cannot think I love him anymore, he does something to make me fall in love with him over again. I've never felt that before in my life."

We sat and looked at each other and hugged, "Mare, you will be my maid of honor right, do I have to officially ask you?" I said with urgency.

"Steph, no need to ask, it is just expected by both of us, I will be honored to be your Matron of Honor, that's what you call a married maid of honor" Marylou replied smiling. I was wiping the tears from her face when my sexy Cuban walked into our bedroom.

"Sorry ladies, I didn't know you were both in here, everything OK?" Carlos asked with curiosity.

"Oh yeah, it's all good. Steph and I are just having a much needed girl talk; we haven't had the chance to talk like this in a long time." Marylou replied and stood up walking towards the door. She stopped and turned back, walked up to Carlos hugged him and said sternly as if she was talking to one of her boys.

"Carlos Manoso, thank you for loving my best friend the way you do, but I will tell you right here and now, you do anything to hurt her and I will punish you in so many ways, you won't know what hit you, get it?" I couldn't help but laugh because she was straining her neck looking up at him.

"Marylou, you have my word and promise that I will love your best friend and will take care of her until I take my last breath and I promise not to hurt her." He replied, lifting her up and kissing her on the cheek.

As Carlos put her down, she stood in awe, "Oh boy oh boy oh boy, wait till I tell Lenny that Batman kissed me" we all laughed as she walked out the door closing it behind her. Carlos joined me with a smile on his face.

"What was that all about Babe?" My sexy Cuban asked, jeez has this man left any sexy for other men in the world. "Babe, I am sure there are men who are far sexier than you think I am," he said with a smirk.

"Out loud huh," I said embarrassed. "Yep."

I got up after kissing him to take a shower; Carlos joined me not that I was going to complain. We managed a couple of rounds of shower playtime, after we finished he helped me out and dried me off. I put on the bathrobe and began getting ready. Since we were only going shopping, I didn't want to spend too much time on the beautification process.

"Honey, what do you and the guys have planned for the day?" I asked while putting on a little bit of make-up.

"I believe we are going fishing, Kinsey and Lenny are working on the arrangements, so hopefully dinner tonight will be what we bring home," Carlos answered.

"Oh big cave men bring home dinner for cave women" I said laughing.

"Keep it up sunshine and cave man will show you what he will do to cave woman" he replied with a deep voice. I just laughed at him, it really is great to see this side of him, and I will never get tired of it. I was definitely going to have to be the social director for our lives.

He put on a pair of swim shorts, tank top, and shoes thank goodness Carlos isn't into speedos or short shorts because he looks so sexy in long length swim shorts, of course he was ready in 5 minutes at the most. I put on my dress and shoes, pulled my hair up in a clip and I was ready to leave as I started walking towards the door, Carlos stopped me, telling me to hang on. "What?" I asked impatiently.

He pulled out a jewelry box, "this is for you." I looked at him with surprise. I opened the box and there was a bracelet with multi colored stones, it was pretty and would match with everything. "Carlos, you have to stop doing this," I said as I gave burg stare.

"Babe, it's just a simple bracelet one of the stones is a tracking device; I am not taking any chances. If there is any type of threat, you press the clasp and hook to set off an alert." He replied with a do not argue with me tone.

"Alright, I am not going to argue will you put it on for me please." I said giving in to his concern and toning down the argument that was brewing inside. We walked downstairs to the ladies in the outdoor dining area, they all looked stunning. The dress that Marylou chose looked great on her, it fit her perfectly in all the right places. Amanda looked so pretty with her hair loose, in a pink and white long dress and pink bag. Sade looked beautiful in her low cut yet modest V-neck sleeveless dress with purple, black, burgundy, and teal colors in various patterns with her hair pulled up in a clip.

The guys looked at us with smiles on their faces, "you ladies look better than runway models." Lenny said as he was looking at Marylou with lust all over his face.

"Ladies, your chariot awaits outside," said Manny as the four of us sashayed towards the door to a waiting Jackson and SUV.

The men helped us into the car, I sat in the front with Jackson as Carlos suggested so it looked more casual. As Jackson and I were talking, I was noticing a few things leaving me to think there is more to Jackson than a driver and household staff, it was not anything negative but had me curious just the same.

We arrived at a really nice mall that had what looked like high end stores, Jackson pulled up to the curb and opened the doors for us, as we got out he said he would park the car and look for us inside. I said fine and we walked inside and did what I loved doing, shopping without any apprehension all due to my healthy bank account and my black credit card which I was not going to use no matter how much Carlos insisted.

I bought souvenirs for everyone back home, some island shirts, and shorts for Marcus and island print shirts for my Merry Men. I chose summer dresses for my nieces' in a knee length they were so cute. Carlos has so many nieces and nephews that there was no way I could pick out individual items for them.

Since we have been in Barbados, I have noticed that boys wear necklaces made out of shells and the girls wear cute little pendants and bracelets. I decided on Jewelry sets for the girls that included bracelet, necklace, earrings, and adjustable rings. For the Manoso nieces, I chose a Dolphin heart charm in 18k Gold, which had Swarovski crystals incorporated in the charms, the charms were beautiful. For my nieces I decided on bubble gum pink heart with a blue Swarovski crystal in the top part of the heart, also in 18k gold, they were adorable.

For the Manoso nephews, Marylou's boys, and Marcus I saw several necklaces the salesman picked out for me. They were a variety of Native Treasure White Chip Puka Shell necklaces made of small shell chips, the salesperson assured me the boys would like them, the necklaces were exactly what I had in mind. With that done, I was debating what to get Connie and Lula, "Stephanie, what are you contemplating?" Sade asked.

"I don't know what to get my friends Lula and Connie." I told her.

"Steph, those two girls get way too much, you bought them bracelets with diamonds, not that long ago, here take a look at this." Marylou said holding up a necklace that had shells and Swarovski crystals, three small shell chips and a colored crystal. Perfect, that was exactly what I was going to get for Connie, Lula, Val and Alicia, the necklace would match perfectly with the long summer dress I bought for Alicia, the dress was a sleeveless light chocolate colored V-neck floor length dress with teal, purple, yellow, orange, dark pink and black patterns. The dress itself was light chocolate with the print overlay. I liked it a lot and it would go well with her skin tone, of course, it would be a while before she could wear it but it was pretty.

I was looking for a ring for Carlos, a ring that told all the women who drool over him, to stay away that he could wear on his left hand until we get married. It had to be dark, no shine to it at all; bright shiny jewelry is not permitted outside of the building so that light does not reflect off the piece of jewelry and attract attention.

The salesperson asked what I was looking for and I told him, he said he had just the thing, he brought out a tray of rings made of wood, I chose one that was black with dark gray on the outer part of the ring, and the band was perfect, not too thin, and not too thick.

"Hey girls, I just found an engagement ring for Carlos, what do you think?" I asked holding up the ring.

"Stephanie, why does Carlos need an engagement ring?" Asked Amanda.

"Yeah Stephanie, since when do men wear engagement rings?" Sade asked innocently.

"Her man will because he's Batman" Marylou replied snickering.

"Here's my reasoning, I am sick of women drooling and falling over themselves when they see Carlos. I figure if he is wearing a ring on his left hand that would keep some of them at bay. They're all over him with me around, I can imagine what it must be like when I am not with him" I replied firmly. They all came over to look at the ring and agreed it was perfect for him and agreed with my logic.

We finished up in that store and I must say the salesperson was so helpful and nice. I did spend quite a bit of money in the store, between all the jewelry gifts, but he was still very sweet. He put each set in separate heart shaped boxes with pink and silver ribbons for the girls and round boxes with blue and silver ribbons for the boys' gifts and for the adult women in bigger boxes gold and silver ribbons. He put the ring I bought for Carlos in a deep maroon almost black ring box and then inside a tall box the same color as the ring box with black and silver ribbons, I told him more black than silver.

After all the gifts were bagged, he came around the counter handing me the bag and said, "My dear lady, I am quite sure that your husband to be doesn't have eyes for anyone but you" with a smile as he lightly kissed the back of my hand. I felt myself turn 10 shades of red and we all giggled like a bunch of schoolgirls.

We were done with that store and no one really wanted to shop any longer. We met up with Jackson who gladly took our bags and asked where we would like to go to next. We were all hungry, well I was since my beast was growling and ready to be fed.

"What in the world is all that noise?" asked Sade a little out of sorts. "Oh that's just Stephanie, it's her stomach, and Carlos calls it the beast so it's time to feed the beast." Marylou laughed and answered back.

Sade wrapped her arm around mine and laughed "oh my goodness Stephanie my sweet dear, I so adore you and your bodily functions." We all laughed and she realized how that sounded. In the midst of her laughing, she tried to clarify what she meant but nothing coherent came out of her mouth because we were all laughing so hard.

Jackson was laughing with us saying, "I take it you are all hungry and would like to eat?" All I could do was nod yes, because laughter had overtaken us, it really was time to eat since I was getting so slaphappy. I finally managed to compose myself enough to ask Jackson to take us to a decent casual restaurant. Jackson took us to Berts Barbados, which was near the mall and on the oceanfront. We arrived and he parked outside by the front door and came around to open our doors. "Jackson come in and eat with us, please" I asked him.

"As nice as that sounds, I think I'd better leave you ladies to enjoy your lunch alone. I know how ladies are when they get together, I will be at the bar eating where I can keep an eye on you" he answered with a sweet smirk on his face. Yeah, there is something about him more than household staff and dang it if I was not going to find out what that was.

Berts was very casual, we asked if we could sit on the patio as it was a nice day out and we would be able to see the ocean. We were seated at a table where I was able to see Jackson and he had a clear view of us. Once he was comfortable with our seating arrangements, he relaxed and ordered a soft drink and his food. He clearly had a visual on us via the mirror that was behind the bar that displayed a perfect view of our table.

We ordered martini's, mine was chocolate. Sade ordered a calamari appetizer for us, as she is familiar with the restaurant and their food. We toasted our awesome shopping day with our drinks, I took a sip of my drink, and I was in chocolate heaven. Our server brought our appetizers and asked if we were ready to order our meal, I was more than ready. We all ordered big fat cheeseburgers and steak fries and I asked for extra fries.

By the time we were finished with our calamari, I was ready for another martini, I ordered another round for everyone telling our server to make sure that Jackson's food was to be added to our bill and that I was to get the bill. The server agreed and spoke to the bartender; I looked at the mirror and saw Jackson glaring at me in the mirror so I just shrugged my shoulders at him.

By the time we were finished with our food, I was on my third martini and let me say that I was feeling pretty good. We all told stories and were laughing, I was having a great time I have missed hanging out with girlfriends.

Our server came to our table with a tray of drinks, Marylou told her we did not order any drinks, and the server said they were compliments of the men towards the end of the patio. "Oh that's very nice but we can't accept these drinks, unless you put them on our bill," I told our server. She left the drinks on the table and made her way to the men at the table no doubt telling them what I had said. They were drinking beers and raised their bottles to us.

I really don't know what had transpired next; all I know is that the drink was damn delicious. I think we were all a little bit tipsy because we were saying silly things and giggling like teenagers. At this point I had totally forgotten about Jackson. In the middle of our giggles those men from the other table had approached us "Hello, beautiful ladies you look like you are having fun, would you like some company?" One of the men asked.

Sade took charge and replied, "Gentlemen, thank you for the kind gesture to buy us drinks and to join us but no offense we decline as we are having an enjoyable afternoon, thank you for the offer." I thought that was a sweet way to say get lost with her beautiful accent, who could get offended at that rejection? Well apparently, this person did not like rejection and he decided to see how far he could take it.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, come on, why not all of us have a good time together, let's order more drinks and see where this leads" he replied with the arrogance of a bull. Now my Spidey senses were on full alert by this time.

"Look guys, we are enjoying our girls day out if we wanted to be joined by men our husbands would be here with us, thank you but this is not going to lead anywhere" I answered with sarcasm and my Jersey attitude.

Suddenly, Jackson, the bartender and another man appeared at our table, Jackson politely asked the men to leave, the big mouth of the group did not like being told to leave and walked to get in Jackson's face and I stood up but Jackson gently pushed me back down in my chair.

Jackson simply grabbed the man by the arm and the bartender and the unknown man both took the others by the arm and walked them inside the restaurant, big mouth was yapping about something, I have no clue what it was.

My Spidey senses were going crazy, something was off, and I didn't feel comfortable. Jackson came back to our table along with the unknown man who happened to be the manager. Jackson asked if we were OK and we all said yes, the manager apologized and told us that our meal was on him for the inconvenience, I protested, but he waved his hand at me so I ordered another round of drinks. What else was I supposed to do he was being extremely kind.

My phone rang and the ladies all cracked up when they heard the ring tone to Batman, "Hiiiiii Batman, are you still in the Bat boat?" I asked him giggling and telling the girls to shush because they were laughing at the ring tone.

"Babe, are you a little drunk?" He asked with concern. "Who meeee? I don't think I am, no as a matter of factly I'm not a little drunk at all." I was trying to speak clearly, "where are you sexy man, do you miss meeeee, is that why you're calling instead of fishing?"

"Just checking in Babe, I'll see you at home, love you," Carlos replied laughing.

"Bye bye, Batman, love you too." I answered trying not to slur my words.

We finished our last round of drinks and I asked the server for another round, "Sorry miss, I've been told that you ladies are to drink coffee only" she replied with a grin. Well I was not going to have any of that, so I tried to give her a glare but somehow it did not seem to work very well because she just continued grinning.

"So what you're saying is we can only have coffee, hmmm that doesn't seem right, we only had a couple of drinks and please don't call me miss, I going to be a Mrs." I said to her showing her my ring finger.

I was trying to see what Jackson was doing and he was on the phone laughing and watching us. He walked over to our table, "Ladies, we should be getting back to the house" Jackson tried to have a straight face but he could not pull it off very well, all he gave me was a smiley straight face.

"Can I please have the check, it's time for us to leave," I told our server. "It's taken care of, per management," she answered. "Well can you tell me how much it would have been so I can leave you a tip?" I asked slurring my words a little. She gave me the original receipt and I pulled a Carlos and dropped a wad of cash on the table and the girls left cash on the table too.

We got up and started to walk out but I was having a little trouble, we were all giggling and Jackson, the bartender, manager and our server all helped us to the car. I sat in the back with the girls; we were talking without really making much sense. Just then Caribbean Queen by Billy Ocean came on the radio, and we all started singing, dancing in the car, after that came Get Out of My Dreams and Into My Car followed and we were still singing when we got home.

As we pulled up in the driveway I saw Carlos looking all tanned and sexy, "Oh mother of all that's chocolate, there's my sexy Cuban, I can't wait to get my teeth into him" damn if that filter was out of service, the girls and I started cracking up.

The car came to a stop and I tried to get out of the car but couldn't because apparently the child locks were on, Carlos opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. "Hiiiiii my beautiful sexy hunk, did you catch a lot of fish?" I asked but didn't get an answer.

"Oh boy, I think I'm in deep doodoo," I said to no one in particular as we were escorted inside the house to the living room and we sat down on the couches.

"Are we in trouble Carlorangerbatman?" I asked innocently. "Not at all Babe, how much did you have to drink?" he asked.

"Oh I think maybe one or two" as I held up my hands showing him a finger and two fingers.

"Only one or two, well they must have been pretty strong drinks," Carlos replied with a smile.

"Nope, they were nothing but chocolate all four or five of them, maybe two or three." The rest of the girls were trying to help me out.

"Well if you count the first couple of rounds that were ours, we're good," Amanda said slurring her words.

"Then don't forget the round that those guys wanted to buy for us, did they ever buy them?" Sade added.

"Well what about when the manager said he would take care of our bill, didn't we order another round, yeah did those guys ever buy those drinks for us?" Marylou slurred her words.

"Shhhhh, don't say anything about that arrogant bull, I don't want Carlos to get upset" I said trying to whisper. Manny started cracking up. I thought he was going to fall over he was laughing so hard. Jackson told Helena to make coffee.

"Can we have some music, it's too quiet," I demanded. Manny was happy to comply and played Sade's greatest hits, Smooth Operator came on and Sade stood up, grabbed my hand and Amanda and Marylou followed our lead and we started dancing. Sade and I started singing along with the CD, one song after another I really didn't know I knew the words to all those songs.

I did not have a care in the world right at that moment, the world could have ended, and I would die happy because I was totally plastered. Carlos was trying to be serious but he was not very convincing so he gave up and wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me.

"Babe, you are one in a million, you know that?" he said with a huge 9000-watt smile.

"Yeah and I'm all yours, don't ever forget that." I said as I took his face in my hands and kissed him.

"Definitely won't forget it Babe," he said as he took a cup of coffee and handed it to me.

I don't recall what happened after I drank the coffee; all I remember was that Carlos carried me to the hammock. It was a few hours later when I woke up in a Carlos cocoon in the hammock. As I stirred, his arms tightened around me.

"Did you enjoy your nap Babe, how do you feel?" he asked as he kissed me on my head. "I feel fine and yes the nap was exactly what I needed." I replied yawning and stretching.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" I was asked with a serious tone. "Nothing that I can think of," I answered.

"The men at the restaurant weren't a problem?" He asked. I hate when he gets in this mindset when he beats around the bush to get an answer.

"Oh, those guys that tried to buy us drinks, nah they just couldn't accept that we refused their offer, the big mouth of the group wanted to join us and have a few drinks and see where it would lead" when I said that I felt Carlos tense up.

"What else?" He asked.

"My Spidey senses were on alert and I said thank you, Jackson and some other men came over to ask the guys to leave but the big mouth of the group didn't like it and they were all escorted out."

I decided to change the subject as I could feel where the conversation was leading. "I bought some really nice things for the kids and I have something for you. Let's go upstairs so I can show you," I said as I started to climb off the hammock, Carlos kept me pinned against him, and I knew he wanted to continue the conversation.

Worming my way out of his hold, I jumped off the hammock and started walking away hoping he would follow me upstairs. As I was making my way upstairs, he caught up with me and took my arm.

"Carlos, it really was nothing, don't make a big deal about it," I said.

"OK, from now on you ladies do not go out alone without one of us OK?" He stated.

"This isn't Trenton, there are no threats so we don't need shadows" I answered him trying not to have an attitude.

"Babe, this isn't up for discussion, none of you ladies will go out alone or as a group without escorts, is that clear?" He said as he stared at me and I gave him my famous Burg glare. "Stephanie, is that clear? Is there something you don't understand about what I just said?"

I gave him a look that clearly said back off buddy and walked away from him to the yard, as I was walking out Sade asked me what was going on but I continued walking heading out to the beach. Carlos kept calling me but I didn't answer him.

"Stephanie STOP," he took my arm and turned me to face him. "Look, I won't take any chances on your safety, please understand" he said flatly.

"Carlos, how can there be any threats here?"

He looked at me, "I don't know Babe but I'm not taking any chances, we've already had a big scare with the cancer, I'm just ensuring that you are safe at all times from any possible threat."

"Fine, but don't ever give me orders like that again or talk to me like I'm a child. ' _Is there something you don't understand about what I just said' _what the hell was that" I said to him with as much sarcasm that I could find.

"I'm sorry Steph, I went into protection mode, and we've come too far in our 'someday' I'm sorry I shouldn't have talked to you in that way, but please understand." He pleaded kissing me and walked me back to the house.

When we got to the house, Helena asked what we were going to do for dinner; Kinsey and Lenny said there was plenty of fish. I walked upstairs and Carlos was right behind me.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I love you," he said sweetly. "Apology accepted I love you too."

_**xxxxxx**_

A/N: Yeah, it's a long chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading and your reviews and comments, I appreciate it.


	28. Oh No Not Again

Chapter 28

Oh No Not Again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After our little spat over my safety, Carlos and I went to our room. I was still a little upset. I went into the bathroom took care of business and was going to sit on the veranda. Carlos was sitting on the bed with his face in his hands, I felt bad for my attitude and actions. I walked over to him and sat on the floor facing him, taking his hands from his face.

"Honey, I am really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to spout off at you like that I know you care about my safety and you're worried. We have come a long way in our relationship and I don't want anything to ruin our someday, I promise to do better" I told him as I held his hands.

He looked at me smiling, picking me up, and throwing me on the bed, kissing me continuously with gentle caressing here and there, then on to some great make up sex. Lula read an article to me some time ago about make up sex, something to do with anger increasing testosterone in both men and women making the sexual urges stronger. I guess sometimes you can believe what you read, ha ha.

We laid in what I like to call sensual silence, lying wrapped within each other's arms when Carlos broke that silence. "I love you Babe, I just want you safe" He rolled me on top of him. He was massaging my head softly and playing with my hair.

An intense feeling of nostalgia came over me, bringing me back to days when I was about 10 or 11 years old. Tears started flowing as I began to think about Grandma Mazur.

"Babe, talk to me."

"Missing Grandma and drifting back to when I was a little girl." I said between tears.

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed me. "Tell me about it" Carlos asked.

"I would hide out at Grandma and Grandpa Mazur's house after my mother had yelled at me about something or other. Grandma would build a fort with blankets draped over chairs and I would take a pillow and hide in the fort." I said as I recalled those days.

"Later Grandma would bring cookies and milk and would have a tea party. Grandma would ask what happened to upset my mother and I would shrug my shoulders and lay my head on her lap, where she would gently rub my head and play with my hair." I smiled picturing Grandma Mazur under the fort with me.

"I would fall asleep as Grandma would sing, 'hush little baby don't be sad, Grandma's gonna take away all the bad, then I'll slap your mother silly and you will be so happy and giddy.' This was sung to the tune of The Mockingbird Song (Hush Little Baby). I'd wake up and we would go out in the back yard, Grandpa Mazur would light a fire where we would have a S'mores party."

By this time, the tears were pouring down my face onto Carlos' chest.

"S'mores party huh, what kind of party is that?" Carlos asked with wonder. I lifted my head and turned to look at him stunned, "Batman, how do you not know what a S'mores party is?"

He gave me a raised eyebrow and smirk while I explained it to him. "I can honestly say at that age, I wasn't attending any parties of that nature Babe." I laughed as he kissed me and continued playing with my hair.

I needed to use the bathroom and my friend the beast was calling out; Carlos slapped my butt lifting me from him. "Go on Babe; go to the bathroom and come downstairs I'm sure dinner will be ready soon. I'll be downstairs."

After using the bathroom, I freshened up pulling my hair up in a clip. I put on a lounge dress one of my pieces from the after hospital collection. I went downstairs to find Manny and Kinsey playing pool, Lenny, Marylou and Amanda were on some sort of errand and the staff was putting something together out on the beach. Patricia was in the middle of setting up the table in the dining room, I think we've only eaten inside once since our arrival and that was because it was raining outside. The table looked beautiful with a long centerpiece of fresh flowers in the middle. Dimmed lighting with soft instrumental music playing in the background. It was very romantic; it was going to be a culture shock to have to leave this beautiful house and island. I wanted to stay here forever. Helena brought out light appetizers and Patricia came in with a pitcher and glasses, the pitcher was full of mineral water with oranges, lime and cucumber slices. It was so refreshing, what a great blend of flavors. Carlos, Sade, and I watched the pool game in progress that seemed a little heated and Manny was beating the pants off Kinsey. Apparently, they were playing for big money.

Lenny, Marylou, and Amanda came in through the front door along with Jackson who carried the bags to the kitchen while the others poured themselves a drink of water and sat down in the chairs watching the action at the pool table.

Soon dinner was ready, each of us ladies was escorted to the table, and the men helped each of us to our seats. Lenny was becoming comfortable with this lifestyle and I have to admit it suited him and Marylou. Seeing them both so happy made me happy.

We were served a Middle Eastern meal, a large platter with rice and the catch of the day. The fish was cut up into medium size pieces with tomatoes, onions, and zucchini, with lemon and lime slices around the edges of the platter. The aroma was wonderful; you can definitely smell the variety of spices. There were baskets of cut pita bread; Albert was pouring the wine while Patricia and Caroline were serving dinner. The meal was amazing, the fish was delicious to be honest, and I was surprised I enjoyed it since I am not very fond of fish. After I finished my serving, I asked for a little bit more, and the moaning made an appearance.

Henry laughed and said, "thank goodness, I thought this dinner was a loss" and we laughed.

I was full, not overly full but a comfortable fullness and was happy to hear that dessert was coffee and cookies. We enjoyed a variety of conversations around the table while we had our dessert. It was a nice evening.

Forty-five minutes later Carlos announced that we were all going to enjoy an evening on the beach. We made our way through the back yard to where there was a beautiful fire pit set up with blankets on the sand. Lighted tiki torches encircled the blankets and Jazz music was playing through the speakers.

As we walked closer to the blankets I noticed trays with everything we needed for our S'mores party, I stood in amazement, "Carlos did you do all this?"

"No Babe, I just facilitated it, Marylou and Amanda went shopping for the ingredients, and the staff set up everything outside. Is it ok?" He asked.

"Is it ok, are you kidding me, it's more than ok, it's a beautiful site." I replied with the excitement of a child, "I can't believe we're having an adult S'mores party" and of course the tears rolled down my face, Carlos pulled me into his chest and I thanked him with tears shedding all over his chest again. I began wiping the tears and he laughed.

We danced on the beach for a little while and each couple sat on the blankets and roasted marshmallows and putting our S'mores together. It brought me back to Grandma and Grandpa Mazur's house and I was crying happy tears. I leaned my head on Carlo's shoulder, "honey thank you for making this such a special night and re-creating some of my best memories as a child."

"Babe, I wanted to show you that even though Grandma Mazur may not be with us physically she's here in spirit and I hope that recreating this memory helps you feel her presence and brings happy thoughts to mind."

As I sat listening to him, I fell in love with him even more than ever before. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Carlos, you don't know how happy you have made me, I truly don't deserve you." He had a serious look on his face. "No Babe, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you but know that I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"I know you will Batman and I love you even more for that. Thank you so much for all this tonight and our trip I love you more and more every day, more than I ever thought possible."

Watching the love of my life enjoying himself not only making S'mores but also eating them as well made my heart skip a few beats with joy. I loved seeing this side of my man of mystery who has lived a dark life for so many years.

Amanda and Kinsey were dancing and Manny and Sade joined in. Carlos and Lenny were smoking cigars, I grabbed Marylou's hand "come on Mare, let's dance."

Marylou and I went back in time to when we were little girls dancing on the sand and playing in the water, we were twirling in circles, heads thrown back and giggling, I was 11 again and at that moment it was the best feeling. I think we forgot that anyone else was around, dancing and singing to our own songs, it felt like we were in our own world.

_**Carlos POV**_

Lenny and I were smoking cigars when Stephanie and Marylou got up to dance, the sight before me was the sweetest I have seen in a long time. Seeing my woman holding hands with her best friend and dancing around in circles made me smile. Her face told the story of innocence and nostalgia. I watched her transform into that 11-year-old girl with thoughts running through my mind. What was she like, was she a happy little girl, did she think about what Morelli did to her at such an early age? I wish Stephanie and I had known each other back then, I wish that I could have protected her from Morelli when she was six and again at 16. How I wish I were there for her when he left without a word except for what he wrote all over the walls in town. Did she shed tears over the humiliation, who protected her from the embarrassment she no doubt felt; was her best friend her only source of support back then? We know her mother was not; her father at the time had no clue. I could not help but feel an ache in my heart for what she experienced. Her face writes a story of a time so long ago, the hurts, the bumps; the bruises that are locked away in a box in the back of her mind.

Stephanie Michelle, you are a far far better person than I can ever be. You never hate, no matter what has happened you have overcome and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I promise to make your life nothing but happiness. No one will ever hurt you again I promise you that.

I could not help watching the little girl in Stephanie dance and giggle bringing a smile to my face. I am thankful that Marylou has been a constant presence in Steph's' life. My thoughts were interrupted when Lenny shared memories and ending with his final statement.

"They have been best friends their entire life, when one hurts so does the other. The bond they have is unbreakable; they have secrets from when they were little girls until now that they will never share, no matter how big or small, those secrets will go to their graves with them. You and I will never understand the bond they have. It's a beautiful friendship which you and I are truly blessed to witness."

Everything Lenny said made sense, "Len, I am envious that you've been able to be a part of their friendship for so many years." He looked at me and understood. I was brought out of my thoughts when Stephanie sat down next to me and kissed me. "A penny for your thoughts Batman" I simply kissed her back.

"Carlos, you have made this a day I will never forget."

"I aim to please Babe." He told her smirking. "Oh and you do please, trust me on that my sexy Cuban." She cooed.

I was starting to get a little tired. I told everyone I was going to go inside and sleep since we all had to wake up early in the morning for our day on the boat. Carlos helped me up and walked me inside the house. I thanked the staff for all the work they put into the S'mores party and Batman whisked me away to our bedroom with thoughts of pleasure throughout the remainder of the evening, Yeah Baby a perfect way to end the day.

Waking up to sweet soft kisses and coffee is much better than any alarm clock I've ever had. Going to bed with wet hair is never a good thing; I didn't even have to look in a mirror. Between wet hair and our bedroom activities, my hair was a disaster of epic proportions.

We took a quick shower; I braided my hair and put on a bathing suit, a strapless one piece in purple, lilac, and silver. After losing so much weight, gaining it back was fun and working out gave me a nice figure. It was fun to shop for bathing suits with my new body. I think Carlos enjoys my swimsuit collection also. He gave me a look over walking around me.

"Carlos what are you doing? You look like you're shopping for cattle." I said laughing.

"Absolutely not Babe just making sure that only the appropriate body parts are exposed, anything else is for my eyes only." He growled.

I stood with my hands on my hips and snarled, "Do I pass inspection?"

"Always Babe, always." I put on my cover up and took his hand leading him out the door.

"Come on Inspector Clouseau, we have a busy day ahead of us." We met up with Amanda and Kinsey as they were walking out of their room. Breakfast was setup outside with Manny, Marylou and Lenny already seated at the table, I didn't see Sade and I was just about to ask about her when I heard, "I'm sorry to be late."

We sat down to omelets, fruit, toast and delicious coffee. I am going to have to take a few packages of this coffee with me when we leave then I will have Olivia ship some to me when I run out. When everyone was finished with breakfast, we were ready to leave for the marina.

There were two vehicles waiting for us. Jackson and Daniel finished loading up our supplies for the day in one of the cars, we got in and drove to start a beautiful day on a boat. I was looking forward to a day out on the water. The marina was nice, all the boats and yachts lined up, various shapes and sizes, and I didn't know what type of boat we would have for the day.

Jackson and Daniel unloaded the supplies walking towards the boats I was shocked when they climbed into a beautiful luxury boat, a very big boat. I mean big, I certainly wasn't expecting a rowboat but I did not imagine this either. I understand the need for supplies.

"Is this our boat for the day?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes it is ma'am" Kinsey replied with a smile. I stood mouth open, not much came out except "seriously?"

The supplies had been unloaded from the vehicles and stowed away on the boat. Jackson and Daniel walked towards us saying to enjoy our day and we began walking to our boat when I started feeling weird, the closer we got to the boat the stronger my Spidey senses were growing. I didn't like it.

I stood still.

"Babe,"

I looked straight ahead.

"Carlos something is off, we need to turn back." Lenny and Marylou were ahead of us. I screamed for them to stop and turn back. Manny ran toward them pulling them back.

"We need to turn back now, everyone run," I shouted, we turned and ran back towards the parking lot. Within minutes of reaching the end of the dock, a loud boom could be heard and the boat was a ball of fire. We were all thrown to the ground from the explosion with the men covering us with their bodies to shield us from the flying debris.

Manny, Daniel, and Jackson ran to the boat while Kinsey, Lenny, and Carlos formed a circle around us girls. People ran towards us to make sure we were ok. Ranger and Kinsey took control of the situation telling the bystanders to leave Manny ran back to us telling us to get in the car. Manny turned to Lenny "Len you know how to use a gun?" Hubs was not a happy camper. "Yeah man I do" Lenny replied, and then Manny gave Lenny a gun and ordered Lenny and Daniel to stand guard.

"Shoot anyone that looks suspicious or questionable" Manny barked as he and Jackson joined Ranger and Kinsey. Its funny how I go from Carlos to Ranger based on the situation and Carlos was now in Ranger mode.

"Stephanie dear, do you have ESP or something, how did you know?" Sade asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't know quite what it is, Ranger and the guys all call it Spidey senses, and I've learned not to ignore it." Marylou was sitting next to me she hugged me thanking me for warning her and Lenny. We sat stunned and silent in the car.

As I was watching the men, I could not help but wonder why Daniel and Jackson took on an entirely different demeanor. There is something more to them other than household staff, and damn it I was going to find out what they are hiding.

Daniel and Lenny were still standing guard while Marylou was staring at her husband.

"Look at my man out there; he's so damn sexy with that gun standing guard." Marylou said with a look of pride in her eyes. We saw police cars pull into the Marina and drove as close to us as they could. They spoke to the men and about forty-five minutes later, we were driving to the police station to give them our statements and then told we could leave.

On our way back to the house, Ranger and Manny were in badass mode and both were pissed off. We all walked inside the house relieved to be home and safe. Manny announced they were going to have a brief meeting with Trenton, Carlos, Manny, Kinsey and Jackson had the meeting in the office.

Amanda, Marylou, and Sade wanted to go the beach, when the men finished their meeting Carlos said they were heading back to the police station, I told Carlos the girls were going to the beach and asked if I could go to the station with them. I was told no.

"Len, you and Albert shadow the women, Lenny you're comfortable with the gun right?" Manny was in total leadership role.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, no worries." Lenny replied.

"Stephanie, please do not go out on your own ok? If you need to go to the beach go now or inform Henry and he'll take care of things," Carlos ordered.

"Carlos, I'll be in the house or pool. I have things to take care of. I promise I won't venture out on my own." I assured him as he kissed me and left. I didn't know how long Carlos and the rest of the men would be gone; Lenny and Albert took the girls to the beach. I waited a few minutes and used the excuse I was hungry to head to the kitchen.

Helena put a cup of coffee and a plate of various pastries in front of me. I sat enjoying my coffee and chocolate filled croissant at the breakfast counter looking at Helena and Henry. They suddenly made themselves busy. I asked Helena to call the rest of the staff to join us. Olivia, Patricia, and Caroline came in and stood with the others.

I decided to use a Ranger stare down to get them to talk. If they were real household staff, they would start getting nervous but my guess is that the staff would be cool and calm. Henry and the women stood opposite me and waited for me to speak. I waited for them to start, my plan was not working, and obviously, I needed training on this technique because I was the one fidgeting. Definitely not what I had planned, damn it.

"OK Henry, spill the beans," I ordered but they didn't even flinch.

"Ms. Plum what do you mean, is something bothering you?" Henry answered nonchalantly. "No Henry I'm not upset about anything. I am on an information gathering mission and I thought I would start with you first." My interrogation abilities sucked I have to admit.

"What type of information are you searching for?" Helena asked. Our stare down was 5-1 and I was losing. Yeah I am definitely getting training in the art of silent interrogation.

"You are not the typical household staff, I know there is more to all of you than you are letting on." Olivia looked at Helena, then they looked at Henry, Olivia was smiling.

"I told you all Stephanie would figure it out, she's too smart," Olivia said relieved. They continued looking at each other in silence.

"Come clean, I'll keep it to myself I promise." I assured them.

"Stephanie, you are correct we are not the average household staff, yes we manage the house and property, but there is more to us." Henry looked a little unsure as he answered me. I looked at Henry and the rest of the staff. I got up and took out additional coffee cups pouring everyone coffee and I sat at the kitchen table telling the staff to join me.

"I think most, if not all of you are former military and you were handpicked by Ranger, am I correct?" Henry nodded yes while Olivia was smiling.

"Please explain it to me, everything and for heaven's sake stop calling me Ms. Plum, Stephanie is perfectly fine" I rattled.

"Stephanie you have incredible intuition and you are right we all are former military." Henry stopped for a second deciding whether he should continue or not. I sat patiently ready for any information I could get.

"Ranger and Kinsey first came to Barbados after one of their missions. When Helena and I met them they were both broken emotionally and we took them under our wings as friends to help them. I have been on missions so I knew exactly what they were going through." Henry hesitated again and I told him to continue.

"Ranger bought a house and would use it to decompress, neither he nor Kinsey had any clue at first who or what we were. We helped them rebuild themselves. Ranger told us he wanted to hire Helena and me to manage the house. We knew he would do a search on us so we had to come clean and tell him who we were."

My thought was that at this point of the story, Ranger already knew who and what they were, nothing slips by him. I nodded for Henry to continue.

"I personally think that Ranger already had a pretty good idea about us but was waiting for us to open up to him. After about two years and many missions later, Kinsey and Ranger wanted to buy a bigger house as a retreat for others to use when coming off a mission." Henry looked at me and I knew he was waiting for some kind of clarification from me.

"Henry, I know nothing about any of Rangers' missions, only the non secure ones which aren't many. I don't want you to share any of those details, but please go on." They looked relieved and Patricia sighed in relief.

"Ranger asked us to help search for property and we found this Villa, the previous owner died and his kids wanted to unload it and take the money. Their stupidity was Ranger and Kinsey's gain, this property sits on a large parcel of land. Ranger gave us the original house that is next to this lot and also attached are three houses on this property. All the staff lives on site."

I poured more coffee and sat patiently listening to what Henry was saying.

"Jackson and Caroline are both Navy Seals and are now retired and Olivia was an MP with the National Guard. Daniel was a Major with Special Forces, Daniel and Lester know each other well. Albert was a Captain in the Rangers and a member of the Swat team. Patricia was logistics in the Marines. Helena was a medic; she and Bobby go way back. Helena still practices as a nurse when no one is visiting the house. With the exception of Patricia and Caroline, we have all served on missions."

I was amazed at the staff and how perfectly well they fit in Rangers plans; I was patiently waiting for more.

"Ranger and Kinsey made sure that this house was available for those returning from a dark mission, after they leave their location they debrief in DC and Ranger makes the arrangements to transport the team here for at least four weeks or as long as needed. When they come here, they think we are household staff, with the exception of Helena and I, Ranger handpicked everyone."

Henry paused as he smiled at me.

"We worked very well together and everyone fell in love, got married and Ranger gifted us with the houses."

"Henry, what is your background in all of this?" I asked because he didn't mention it.

"I retired as a Major from Special Forces, I specialized in Psy Ops and decided I wanted to work in the psychological field and became a counselor. We all have our own way to help the individuals or teams coming here to decompress."

I was not surprised at his answer he has therapist mannerisms.

"The house is monitored, there is a small office that looks like a guest house, it serves as a mini Rangeman, and Ranger spared no expense. This and the other homes are all equipped to handle a threat. We all appreciate Ranger and Kinsey's generosity. Ranger takes care of us well and in turn we take care of him."

I couldn't help but smile, it's just like Ranger to take care of loyal friends, and I again urged Henry to continue.

"Ranger was a hard case, he was very dark, emotionally torn, and tight as a drum, and nothing would take that darkness away. He would be so broken from not knowing if he would come out alive. Then a few years ago, he came to decompress and we noticed a change, he had softened a little."

My heart ached when Henry explained how dark and broken Ranger was and I wished that I had been here to help him through it or just hold him.

"After one mission Ranger, Kinsey, Manny, and Lester came out here to decompress; they were playing cards and drinking. They kept talking about the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, the woman Ranger had fallen for. They played twenty questions, that's the only way to get Ranger to talk, well that and Tequila."

I laughed at his statement because he was so accurate and Henry laughed with me as he continued.

"We knew by question ten Ranger was hooked and had fallen for this Bombshell, the men wouldn't let up on Ranger, the more tequila, the more he talked. So in some form or other, we all go back a long way. Kinsey never hid his feelings about Amanda, but as stubborn as Ranger is, we knew he would hide his feelings. We had no idea you were equally stubborn. Sorry Stephanie."

I laughed and told him it was OK.

"When we heard about all the stalker stories, kidnappings, car bombs and apartment bombings, in addition to Julies kidnapping. Someone trying to ruin the business, how you helped him with those and cleared him from murder charges by getting involved with some mob guy, we knew Ranger had met his match."

Wow, they really did know everything that had taken place.

"When Ranger told Helena and me of his plans regarding this trip, he said to be prepared for mishaps. Ranger also shared with us your cancer scare and that you survived. We knew we had to make this trip special for you."

I had tears falling listening intently; Helena took my hand and looked at me.

"Stephanie, I hope you understand our cover up. As far as everyone else is concerned we are household staff, only Trenton knows we are Rangeman employees," I smiled at Helena.

"I won't share any of this with anyone. Thank you all for having our backs, oh and by the way all the stories about me are true, Oh Lester may embellish a little but all true. I do feel 100% better knowing we are safe." I tried to reassure them that I was glad they had opened up to me.

"Oh Stephanie, this house is as safe as Trenton" Caroline stated.

"You've been to Trenton?" I asked surprised.

"Yes Stephanie, for training. Working surveillance and apprehensions with the guys" Henry added.

"As far as the stories regarding your mishaps, we've been around to witness them." Helena said with a smile.

Henry took my hands in his and looked at me with seriousness.

"Stephanie, we were called to help with the incident surrounding Kinsey and Amanda's wedding, Ranger insisted we familiarize ourselves with you and all that surrounds you. We knew you were important to Ranger."

I was still curious and had a few more questions to ask "Why was it important for you to know what trouble I always get into?"

Caroline and Olivia looked at Henry, Olivia answered for them.

"He wanted us to be familiar with you in case of any major threats, Ranger would send you here. We all know how you hate being under lock-down, so Ranger felt you'd handle it better in Barbados."

"Yeah, I don't handle lockdown well at all." I truthfully told her. They all laughed, "Yeah we know."

Marylou came to the kitchen, "Steph, what are you doing?"

"Nothing Mare, just talking about Thanksgiving, I'll be with you soon." Marylou left and I sat for a minute.

"I want to thank you all for sharing this with me and as I said earlier, I promise it will stay with me. Oh by the way do we have tequila?"

They all laughed and Henry replied, "Oh no, it's not allowed in the house."

"Let me guess, whoever brings it in the house gets shipped to a 'Stan' country right?" I asked laughing.

"Yep you got it, Helena and Olivia replied laughing. I hugged them all and walked out to join Marylou.

_**Helena's POV**_

She is a very smart intuitive woman. After hearing the stories, we expected someone who was clueless. She is not at all, she is 100% adorable, beautiful inside and out and a loving person. When you meet her and she lets you in, you can't help but protect her.

Ranger did well with Stephanie; she is totally into him and loves him for himself and not all of this. She makes him happy; he is not the same broken man we met those years ago.

Stephanie is exactly who and what Ranger needs in his life.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

I went in search of the rest of the group. Sade was lying in the hammock. Marylou and Lenny were on the beach, I stood watching them. I am so thankful that Carlos arranged for them to join us. It makes my heart happy seeing them in this setting. I lay on the lounger next to Amanda.

Patricia brought out some snacks and my favorite sangria. Sade climbed out of the hammock and took a lounger.

"Hey Stephanie, have you thought about what type of wedding you want?" Amanda asked sipping her drink.

"No, I wanted to get married here but Carlos wants to have a ceremony and reception. I know I don't want a VFW hall wedding that's for sure." I didn't even have to think hard about that decision.

"Listen, when we get home from this trip, I'll set up a meeting with Harry, he's the wedding coordinator I hired to take care of ours. Even though we skipped, he did a fantastic job."

"Amanda, you planned a wedding and then eloped?" Sade asked with curiosity.

"Yes unfortunately one of Kinsey and Ranger's old Army buddies suffered from P.T.S.D. and hurt a lot of people. On more than one occasion he almost killed Steph. After it was all over, Kinsey and I decided to elope. I know it wasn't the right thing to do but it was the best for us at the time."

We were relaxing and chatting. I have already spoken to Marylou and I wanted to have Amanda be a part of the wedding also. I know that Kinsey would be a groomsman.

"Amanda, would you agree to be a part of my wedding?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Stephanie, yes, I would love to share your special day."

"Great, I don't want to have a huge bridal party; Mare is my matron of honor. Sade, I know this is too much to ask, you can decline if you like. Would you sing at the wedding, a song at the ceremony and a couple at the reception? Honestly if you don't want to, feel free to say no. I don't…." she interrupted me.

"Stephanie, my dear, I would love to sing and celebrate with you and Carlos. It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, I can't wait to tell Carlos." Marylou and Lenny joined us and I wanted the girls' point of view on something. "Hey ladies, I need your help."

Suddenly Lenny tugged at his shorts, pulling the waist away from his stomach and looked down his shorts. "Uh, um, Steph, I just checked, yep still have my guy parts, they didn't get eaten by an unknown fish."

We all started laughing as Lenny climbed onto the hammock.

"Lenny that my friend was the funniest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth in all the years I've known you." I said in the midst of my laughter. I was still laughing when I directed my attention to the girls.

"I want a small bridal party. Mare will be my Matron of Honor, Amanda my Bridesmaid and Julie will be Jr. Bridesmaid, with one flower girl, that's it."

"Yeah so what's the problem?" Lenny replied in a high-pitched voice. Who was this man?

"Lenny, shut up this doesn't concern you." Marylou scolded her husband who was cracking himself up. I was still laughing when I explained the problem.

"Well here's the dilemma. I know Lula will expect to be a bridesmaid and I don't want to hurt her feelings. I don't know what to do." I explained sadly.

"She can park cars," Lenny added again cracking himself up.

"Lenny, I swear if you don't stop, you'll be sleeping in one of the other rooms for the rest of the trip." Marylou sounded like she was punishing one of her boys. Sade was hysterical, I could not stop laughing and Amanda was right with me laughing but Marylou was fuming a little.

Amanda managed to compose herself, "what about having her as a hostess." I looked at her confused.

"Hostess, what would a hostess do?"

"Yeah, there are plenty of things she can do." Amanda replied excitedly, Marylou and Sade agreed with Amanda.

"I still think parking cars is perfect for her," Lenny said with an OH SHIT look on his face as Marylou got up and turned the hammock upside down causing him to fall out.

"Just because you played body guard today, I can still whoop your ass." Marylou told her husband sternly. The rest of us were dying laughing I have never seen Lenny be this goofy. Then the men walked in, Lenny got up running to them hugging Carlos.

"Oh thank God you're back, they're talking wedding things and don't want to listen to my suggestions." I swear I have never seen Lenny this funny. I was laughing as he was cracking himself up.

"Please take him away from here. I swear Lenny if you say one more thing about Lula parking cars, you will sleep alone." Marylou ordered.

"Lula parking cars, Oh I have to hear this" Carlos said smiling.

"Come on, let's go have a few beers and I'll tell you all about it." Lenny told the guys. Carlos kissed me and walked off to join the others. I could not stop laughing and soon all four of us were laughing at Lenny's antics.

"I don't know what came over him," Marylou said in hysterics as her and l lay back down on the lounger.

"Anyway Steph, if you like the idea of a hostess, we can talk to Harry he can provide ideas and she will feel included." Amanda finished the subject that she had previously started before Lenny took over. My sides hurt from laughing.

"Amanda, that sounds great." I answered and got up to go look for Carlos to find out what happened during their second visit to the police station. I walked into the game room as Carlos was taking his turn at pool. I waited until he cleared the table winning the game.

"Hi Babe, did you ladies plan the wedding and solve the world's problems?"

I laughed; no doubt, Lenny got a little carried away with his version of the story. "Yep, all is well in the world" I answered.

"Honey, do you have a few minutes?" I asked Carlos.

"As many minutes as you need Babe." He replied with one of his famous smiles.

"How did it go at the station, do they have any ideas?"

"No nothing yet Babe, we should find out in a few days. In the meantime, let's enjoy the remainder of the trip. Tell me about the plans you made for the wedding."

"We didn't really make any plans, other than asking Marylou and Amanda to be a part of the wedding party and I asked Sade if she would sing and they all said yes. Amanda will set up a meeting with her wedding coordinator Harry to help with our wedding. Oh and Lenny thinks Lula should park cars at the wedding."

"Babe, I like the idea."

I don't know why they were picking on Lula. "Stop it Carlos, that's not nice."

"Steph, since our plans for the day were cut short, we decided to go out to dinner and dancing, nothing fancy, just casual, are you up for that?"

"Yeah, that sounds good, after what happened today, we need to have a fun night" I answered.

Carlos said he was going tell the staff not to worry about dinner and he headed to the kitchen. I was going to upstairs when I realized I forgot to ask how casual, I ran back to the kitchen where Carlos and Manny were talking to the entire staff.

When I walked in, I saw Jackson motion for everyone to change the subject, Henry turned to look at me and smiled. "It's ok she knows." Jackson asked how I found out.

"Stephanie has what we call Spidey sense, when she gets something in her mind; she does not stop until she has answers." Carlos answered

"She's a smart one," Henry added to what Carlos said.

I tapped my finger on my head "there's no grass growing up here." I laughed then asked the question that I came in to ask and went upstairs to get ready.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A/N: It has been a while, I've missed this baby, between writers block and losing about 4 chapters, I was in quandary. Thank you to those who have been asking about this story, I appreciate it.

To the readers, if I could share the before and after, I probably would lose you, **Susan Peters** you do such an amazing job turning my rambling into something worth reading. I really appreciate you being on my team. I cannot wait until we get the chance to meet.

So who do you think is behind the boat bombing? Did you think that there was something more to the household staff?


	29. Confessions are good for the soul

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Confessions are good for the soul**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

After our day on the boat was ruined, we all decided on an evening of dinner and dancing. Arrangements were made to have dinner at a Japanese Steakhouse and Sushi Bar. When we arrived, we were seated at a table where the chef prepared and cooked the food in front of us. The chef's showmanship was awesome. It was a fun and relaxing evening with good friends.

After dinner, we moved the party to a club to enjoy an evening of dancing. Everything was going great until I spotted Allen and Hollingsworth, the weirdo couple from the plane. "Wonderful, just what we didn't need." Yep the brain to mouth filter was not working.

"Babe, I have eyes on them" Carlos whispered in my ear.

"Manny, at the bar" Carlos nodded in the direction of Allen and Hollingsworth.

"On it boss" Manny replied as he walked to the bar and sat near the couple.

"Babe, don't let on we've spotted them" he sent a text and in less than ten minutes, Daniel and Jackson joined us. They spoke quietly with Carlos for a few minutes. Now in Ranger mode, Carlos made his way towards the bar with Daniel and Jackson behind him. Within a few minutes, the creepy couple were handcuffed and escorted outside. Carlos returned saying Allen and Hollingsworth were headed to the police station. Apparently, Carlos and Manny were convinced the two of them were responsible for the boat bomb.

We ordered a few more drinks and continued with our evening, luckily, no one else in our party had a clue about what had happened. I'm sure Kinsey picked up on it but didn't say anything as to not attract too much attention. I really don't think anyone else in the bar even knew what was going on. Quiet and smooth what a great technique, I will have to learn that one too. Maybe I should just stay on in Barbados with Manny and have the 'household staff' teach me a thing or two.

"Carlos, we leave in a few days, I'm not sure if I want to go back. Can we stay here forever?" I said as we were dancing to a slow song.

Sweetly, I was told, "unfortunately sweetheart, no can do."

"I know we have to go back it was just my wishful thinking." Carlos pulled me tighter into him kissing me.

"Can we come back here for our honeymoon?" I asked hopefully.

"Babe, we can come here anytime, don't you want to go somewhere you've always wanted to visit that has been a dream?"

"Honey, I wouldn't mind if we spent our honeymoon in a tent, as long as we are together" I replied, smiling and looking into his dark chocolate eyes.

Manny, Jackson, and Daniel returned to the club and we decided to call it a night and go home. When we arrived at the house, the police were waiting in the driveway, not a good sign if you ask me.

Carlos led the men to the office and I being the one who needs to know everything followed them. It turns out that creepy couple was in fact responsible for the boat bomb; they were stupid enough to leave fingerprints on the boat. Their trip in Barbados was going to be extended and unfortunately for them it would be in jail.

The Captain had a file with all the paperwork and he asked if we wanted to press charges. Carlos looked at me "Babe, it's up to you."

"Can we press charges, keep them in jail, and drop the charges after we leave?" I asked not really knowing what the laws were here. The Captain looked at Carlos and then at me, looking surprised. He agreed that we could sign the paperwork now and Manny would date the documents after we left.

Once everything was signed and settled, Daniel escorted the Captain and the officers out to their cars. "Manny you stay here after we leave and escort the couple back to New Jersey, I'll talk to Tank and give him a heads up."

"Got it boss" Manny replied as he and Carlos both looked at me.

"Babe" no one had to give me the meaning of that babe, I knew exactly what answer they were waiting for.

"Yes I know Carlos; I have a partner and a shadow when we return." I replied to them both.

"Got it in one." He took my hand and led me outside to the beach it was a beautiful night. We walked hand in hand then I felt someone was following us but my Spidey senses were not buzzing. "It's ok Babe, Jackson is tailing us." We continued walking and playing in the water.

When Lula or Marylou and I would read those magazines about what women consider romantic moments, I would make gagging sounds when they said midnight walks along the beach, but I have to admit it was very romantic.

We turned and walked back to the house. I am still amazed at how much my man of mystery has opened up. There is always something that he does, or talks about that make me fall in love with him as if it was the first time.

When we returned to the house, it was quiet. We went upstairs to our room and took a shower. Carlos was in a loving and very playful mood, he had me pinned against the wall with my arms raised above my head. While holding my hands with his left hand, his right hand was free to touch and explore. Between his hand and mouth, I was in a land of exhilarating bliss. After our pleasurable shower, we dried off and walked out on the veranda to find a table set with a chocolate cake, coffee and fruit with candles lit all around the ledge. It was beautiful; does this stuff just magically appear? With soft music, the sound of the ocean and shimmering candles, it just doesn't get any better than this.

We talked about the wedding and Carlos shared some of his ideas. I was surprised because it meant he had been thinking about it. He agreed to keep it small and intimate with Lula parking cars, I couldn't help but laugh.

Our conversation drifted from the wedding to our families, houses, pets, and kids. "Honey, are you absolutely positive about not being upset in not having our own biological kids?"

"It's too late for you to worry about that now, I'm stuck with you." He replied laughing. "Listen, I've told you before I want to spend the rest of my life with you which means you have to be here on this earth. If having babies meant losing you then NO I don't want babies. We can adopt when the time comes." He gave me one of those now drop it looks.

"I know, I know, I'll drop it forever I promise." I replied with relief in my voice. Having kids was never in the forefront of my thoughts until Marcus appeared in our lives. He brought out those feelings that I thought were tucked away

We finally finished our dessert and coffee. I was shocked to see that Batman had consumed two pieces of cake. I must have fallen asleep on the veranda because the next thing I knew it was morning and I woke up in our bed, as Carlos was getting ready to go out for a run.

"Honey, did I fall asleep out on the veranda, why didn't you wake me?" I asked sleepily.

"You were so peaceful I didn't have the heart." He reassured me.

"Are you going for a run?" I was quickly waking up.

"Yes Babe I am." He said as he finished putting on his shoes.

"Wait for me, I'll go with you." I said rolling out of bed.

"Stephanie, seriously?" he looked at me like I was from another planet.

"Yeah, yeah smart ass, I'll only be a few minutes so just wait for me." I quickly finished getting dressed and faced a shocked Cuban looking at me.

"Come on slow poke" I smacked his beautiful tight ass.

"Oh I'll slow poke you Babe, count on that." I laughed as he took my hand leading me downstairs to see Manny waiting. Manny looked at me in surprise.

"Don't say one word hubs not a single word." I glared at him

"Yes wifey." He replied laughing.

We ran through the neighborhood making our way to the pier. Once on the beach we ran for quite a long distance. I was starting to get a little tired, and by the time we made it home I was totally exhausted.

"Sheesh, I'm out of shape again, I am wiped out." I said breathing heavy.

"Babe, you're not out of shape, we ran close to ten miles." Carlos assured me.

"What, I ran ten miles, holy guacamole, no wonder I'm tired. I was dumbfounded

"Proud of you Babe, now you said something about me being a slow poke?" with that, Batman picked me up and carried me through the house slapping my butt then straight to our room leaving Manny with a big grin on his face.

Carlos threw me on the bed and clothes were hurriedly removed. The anticipation of Batman filled orgasms had my body heating up to uncontrollable temperatures. I swear the things that man can do with his body is amazing, he takes me to another dimension.

Carlos said he was taking me out for the day on a date now that the threat has been contained. He was much more relaxed, and honestly, I was looking forward to having time alone with my sexy Cuban. We planned on leaving for home in a few days and it will be back to the hustle and bustle when we get there so I wanted to take advantage of all the alone time with Carlos I could.

"Honey, I want to talk to Lester and Marcus" I was missing the little guy big time. So we called Trenton for a little face-to-face chat.

"Hello Beautiful how are you?" What a great greeting, seeing Lester and his smiling face.

"I'm good Les, how about you?" I couldn't help smiling.

"Getting ready for the mission, going to head out tomorrow," he replied with a sad face.

"How's Barbara? Are you still seeing her? Are you being a good boy?" A smile came upon his face.

"Yeah beautiful I am. Do you know what that woman has had me doing the last few nights?"

"TMI, LESTER, TMI." I said loudly with my hands over my ears.

"No nothing like that smart ass, we baked freaking cookies, COOKIES, did you hear me, COOKIES. She made me wear an apron and these hands helped make dozens, I mean dozens of cookies, the entire dining table was filled with trays of cookies."

I started laughing at the thought of Lester wearing an apron and baking cookies. I have no doubt what so ever that he was also very touchy feely and not to mention being the ultimate goof ball while making those cookies. I am sure Barbara wanted to pull her hair out.

"Anyway, we boxed them up and got them all ready to ship out to the deployed troops." He told me.

"How many cookies did you end up eating while packing them up, Les?" I imagined twice the number he was going to tell me.

"Beautiful, I didn't eat any by choice, only the broken ones. I had to be the official taste tester, we gotta keep our troops safe." He was wiggling his eyebrows and laughing.

"Santos, dating this woman is going to make you fat, not a healthy way to live" Carlos added.

"Yeah but what a way to go. You know Steph, the other day was her friend's birthday, and we were well…. I should say SHE was running late, the cookies and tray came out of the oven straight into the truck. The car smelled like a bakery and she would not let me have one. Some nerve huh?" He pouted.

I laughed at his boyish look, "it's for your own good handsome, trust me on that."

Suddenly, the room echoed with the sweet sounds of Marcus and little feet running.

"Bomber, Batman, I here, I coming don't leave." I don't know how fast he was running but he was out of breath, which concerned me since that hasn't happened before.

"Ranger, you good to bomber, remember our deal." Marcus said between taking in big gulps of air.

"Yes little man, I am being good to bomber, I promise." Carlos told him.

"Bomber, is Batman telling me truth, I miss you when you come home?" Marcus was slowly starting to breath normally again.

"Yes sweetie, Batman is telling you the truth and he is taking very good care of me. We will be home in a few days." I heard Alicia in the background telling Marcus it was time for school. Alicia and I spoke briefly then she left with Marcus. I asked Lester to call Bobby saying that I needed to talk to him.

We spoke with Tank and the rest of the guys. Carlos told Tank that Manny was staying behind and filled him in on all those details. Bobby came to the screen.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you, I miss the heck out of you." Bobby's greetings are the best.

"I miss you too, but to be honest I am not ready to come home yet." I quietly told him.

"What can I do for you my dear?" Bobby asked with concern.

"Bobby, has Marcus been feeling ok, lately?" I was nervous asking him.

"As far as I know why?" Bobby looked confused.

"Well when he was running to talk to us, he was breathing pretty hard, he hasn't done that before. Can you check on him for me?" I was hoping I was over reacting and nothing was actually wrong.

"Sure thing sweetheart, I'll be happy to and I will do it in a discreet way" Bobby replied as he was typing something on his phone.

"Thank you Bobby. It may be nothing but I am just a little concerned." I was scared.

"No worries, I'll take care of it as soon as he gets home from school?"

"Love you Bobby, see you in a few days."

"Love you too sweetheart, see you soon." Carlos finished talking to the guys and Lester came back on the screen.

"Well Beautiful, this is the last time we can talk until I return. I have to brief and get prepared for the mission." I started to cry when he said that, I was trying so hard not to cry.

"Lester, please promise me you'll be safe. I want you back in one piece. We have a date and a promised dance at my wedding remember that."

"I know Stephanie, I'm looking forward to it, I'll be back I promise."

"I love you Lester Santos, be safe, and don't be a wise ass."

"Beautiful, I love you too and I will be safe, can't guarantee about not being a wise ass. Stephanie, please don't cry I'll be safe I swear." He kept trying to comfort me.

Lester's eyes were watery but I didn't let on I could see but it made me even more sad looking at his face.

"You're my best friend and brother Lester Santos, remember that."

"I know, you're my best friend and little sister and I want you to know, I will always love you. See you when I get back. Go out and buy a sexy outfit for our date, preferably in red with something from yours and my favorite pink store."

"SANTOS" barked Carlos.

"Sorry boss, I couldn't help myself." I finger waved goodbye and told Carlos I was going to take a shower, leaving Lester and Carlos time to talk alone.

I did not realize that I had slid my way to the floor of the shower and I was sitting with water spraying on me. Carlos came in and sat down next to me wrapping me in his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Babe, Lester is the best of the best, trust me on that. He will leave Trenton to forget everything and everyone he is leaving behind while he is on the mission. He has to go into the briefing with no memories or thoughts of loved ones. While he's on the mission we will not exist in his world." He explained to me the mindset needed before leaving for a mission.

"I know Carlos, I know but I have such a weird feeling about this mission." I continued through my tears.

"Steph, I've told you before we've all gone over the mission scenarios and emergency situations. He'll be home for your date, which by the way only white cotton granny panties from the pink store are to be worn under the red dress. And trust me; I will be watching Santos like a hawk when he's dancing with you at our wedding."

I started to laugh at the way Carlos said that and I did not doubt it for one second that he would have eyes on us. He picked me up and we finished our shower and dried off. I walked into the closet not knowing what to wear.

"Carlos, what should I wear I don't know where we're going or what you have planned."

"Our clothes are hanging on the back of the door Babe." I pulled the garment bag off the hook and pulled out the clothes. I laid them on the chaise lounge, black jeans, white long sleeve t-shirts and black leather vests with boots.

"Carlos, what's all this?" I was confused with the selection.

"Put them on and you'll find out soon." Trusting him I put on my clothes, pulled my hair in a ponytail, and was ready to go down to breakfast.

"Carlos, will you tell me where we are going please?" I hoped my begging would break him.

"Woman, hold your horses, do I need to teach you patience?" He replied pulling on my hair.

"Are we going horseback riding, no that can't be it we wouldn't be wearing these outfits. Are we going hiking, no these aren't hiking clothes." I was trying to figure this out on my own.

"Oh for crying out loud, come with me." He took my hand leading me downstairs and outside to a pair of beautiful brand new Ducati motorcycles. I stood with my mouth wide open.

"Carlos, are these ours?" I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Just for a couple of days, I rented them and we are going riding today." I ran into his arms showering him with kisses. I was so excited, it has been a long while since I rode a motorcycle; the last time was when I borrowed Joes to be exact.

"Come on let's go eat, I'm sure the beast will be making an appearance soon."

"Batman, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yeah Wonder Woman but I will never get tired of hearing you say it."

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I said kissing him a few hundred times. We walked back into the house and to the outdoor dining area.

"She didn't let it go did she?" Manny said looking at both of us smiling.

"Nope, she has ants in her pants."

"Hello, you both know I can hear you right?" My sexy Cuban smacked me on my ass as I sat down at the table. I could not wait for breakfast to be over with so we could leave and ride the bikes. Surprisingly I was not that hungry so I ate fruit, and a bagel with cream cheese. Carlos and Manny both stared at my plate with raised eyebrows.

"What?" I asked them.

"Oh nothing, Babe." Carlos chuckled.

We finished our breakfast and Carlos explained to everyone we would not be home for dinner and we walked outside to our beautiful Ducati's while everyone watched us. Our helmets were awesome; they had two-way radio type gadgets to enable us to talk to each other. Carlos was now in Ranger mode.

"Steph, the GPS has been pre-programmed, you are to ride next to me, never behind. If there is a situation where we cannot ride side by side or if the road narrows, I will get behind you and direct you through our earpieces, alright?"

"Yes understood sir," I answered saluting him. Jackson, Daniel, and Manny were laughing. Ranger, well he was Mr. Serious.

"Always the smart ass Babe." He just shook his head.

I gave him an innocent angelic look and kissed him. I climbed on to the bike and I swear he had sex written all over his face.

"Damn, Stephanie, you are sexy straddling that thing. It makes me want to take you back upstairs," he growled in my ear as he put the helmet on my head.

"You look pretty damn hot yourself Batman" we started the bikes and I revved it a few times and took off, I heard him in my earpiece.

"SMART ASS." He hissed and knew I was in trouble.

"Yeah but you love me any way" I answered back giggling.

"Yes I do Babe, yes I do."

It was a perfect day; low 70's sunny with a perfect breeze. We could not ask for a better day and apparently parking was not the only karma for Ranger, the weather cooperates with him too. We rode for a while and Carlos asked if I wanted to take a break, I said no not yet and so we continued.

We were way out of town, it was around 1:15, and I was starting to get a little hungry. We stopped at a little roadside café, as much as I loved, being on the bike it was nice to get off to stretch and walk around.

We walked for a little bit and of course, I had to use the bathroom. After finishing up, I walked back to Carlos and he was talking to a group of men also on bikes. Right away, I thought crap there's trouble but that was not the case, they were just talking about the bikes.

Carlos introduced me to the men. We then sat down at a table he told me to stay put while he used the restroom. We ordered a variety of dishes and chatted with the group of men. I was starving and the beast was being very vocal, luckily, the food was brought to our table at the right time. The food was absolutely delicious. I am going to really miss the wonderful dishes from here. When we finished feasting, we talked with the group of men for a short time and climbed back on the bikes with some of the men behind us.

We drove for about an hour or so before stopping at an area that reminded me of a rain forest. Beautiful wild flowers, various plants, and trees that were overgrown into each other creating an archway, it was breathtaking. The beauty of it all mesmerized me; I have never seen anything like it in person.

I was taking so many pictures of the scenery and of Carlos and I, the bike ride was great but this was unbelievable. We walked around exploring the area, well mainly me; its obvious Carlos has been here before.

We came up on a little lake, we settled down on the grass and my entire body immediately relaxed from head to toe it felt like I was in heavenly bliss. I laid down to look overhead at the beauty of the trees, hearing the different sounds of the birds. Carlos laid down next to me and his breathing was the most relaxed I have ever heard. I love listening to the relaxed sound of his breathing and seeing him like this it warms my heart. However, all good things end, he's not one to sit still for too long, it's not his best trait. He was in a playful mood, never one to hide his playful side or his want for sex. Carlos began kissing me and taking off my vest along with the rest of my clothes then removed his clothes.

"Carlos, we're in a public place, we can't." I pleaded.

"It didn't stop you in the Porsche in the alley now did it?" He said mischievously.

"That was well….." I was cut off from explaining by his kisses and he could sense I was nervous.

"Babe, trust me no one will see us, this place is pretty well hidden, I promise you. Now relax and enjoy."

"How many women have you brought here that you know all this?" I teased.

"Seriously Stephanie, way to kill a moment." Carlos rolled on to his back, oh my God I felt horrible. Crap now I had to make it up to him.

"Honey, I'm sorry I was only kidding, I didn't mean anything by it, really." He was pouting which I have never seen him do before. I was starting to feel even worse now as I was kissing him tenderly, and his pouting became more evident. I didn't know how to handle it since he has never pouted before.

Suddenly he grabbed me, rolled me on my back and he looked at me laughing, he played me like a fiddle, he was faking it the entire time. "CARLOS YOU'RE AN ASS, I HA…" he interrupted me as he took my mouth in his and kissed me hard and fierce. After a few minutes, I didn't care if anyone did see us because they were about to get a show or two or maybe three.

I felt that I could go on and on, not sure if it was his different playful side, his technique, scenery or being completely uninhibited, regardless of the reason I loved it and wanted more.

"Come on Babe" taking my hand and leading us to the water. We slowly walked in up to our shoulders.

"Carlos, the water is so warm and clean but are we safe here?"

"Yes Miss Worry Wart, we are perfectly safe." We swam a little, splashed each other, and played as if we were kids it was fun. We played, kissed, hugged, and laughed, I loved hearing him laughing. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as we were floating in the water.

"Carlos, I love seeing you this relaxed and playful, you deserve this kind of life you've worked so hard to get where you are today."

"Babe, without you I wouldn't be living this life, I wouldn't be happy here."

"That's not true Carlos and you know it."

"Stephanie, all the material things I have can be lost and I wouldn't care. You are my life, what makes my heart beat. If I lost you my heart would cease beating and there would be no reason to live."

"Carlos, I feel the same way." I felt myself choking up.

"If you and I weren't together, I'd be on one mission after another, never to see what life was really like."

"Do you miss your missions?" I asked him with curiosity.

"Absolutely not, you are far more important to me than any mission or money."

"You've spent so much of your life on missions saving the world; it's in your blood."

"Yes it is Babe and saving the world is something you and I will do together." I held him tightly kissing him, what he just said about us saving the world together spoke volumes of his deep feelings. We floated back to the edge and laid down on the grass until we were dry.

After we put on our clothes, we reluctantly began our drive back home. What a great day, riding for hours on one of the greatest pieces of machinery with Batman at my side to a secluded outdoor Bat Island then making love in tropical bliss to the sounds of birds serenading us. That is what I call a perfect date.

After a while, we stopped at a restaurant built into a forest of sorts. It was a large outdoor hut, only a roof no walls in the middle of a man made rain forest. There were trees, water fountains and water falls. It was beautiful.

The restaurant was so cozy; the lighting was colorful but dim. We were seated in a corner that had trees around us with real looking birds in the trees. There were blue and gold MaCaws, a White Umbrella Cockatoo, and Zebra finches. I had to keep checking to make sure they were fake; I didn't want bird droppings on us.

Our server asked if we were ready, I ordered a barracuda burger with sweet potato steak fries, and Carlos ordered flying fish. The barracuda burger was moan worthy, oh my gosh it was delicious, Carlos tasted it and he agreed. I tasted his flying fish it too was very good, he had roasted Brussel sprouts with his meal. I hate Brussel sprouts, but these were so dang good with a cranberry glaze.

We were both stuffed and I actually said no to dessert, we sat to let our food settle and we talked about the day so far.

"Carlos, thank you for a perfect date, it has been awesome."

"You're welcome Babe, I'm glad you enjoyed it." We both used the rest room and headed back out to our bikes. I straddled the bike, and again, the lust was visible all over his face.

"Woman, seeing you on that bike makes me want to ravish you," he whispered in my ear.

"Carlos, you just finished ravishing me, I'm not going to be able to walk if you ravish me anymore." I kissed his smiling lips and watched him get on the bike, he was sex on a motorcycle, shoot we didn't try that.

We arrived back at home and went inside the house to find the men playing pool. The women were outside swimming in the pool. I told everyone I was going upstairs to take a shower and change, Carlos followed me upstairs. The shower was relaxing after being out on the bikes all day, we then joined everyone out on the veranda.

Everyone shared about the day they had spent and I shared our day, showing everyone the pictures I took and Carlos showed some of his own. I had no idea he even had taken pictures. There was one of me standing by a bright orange wild flower looking into the trees; I looked like a little girl in awe of the beauty. He told me he was going to enlarge that and frame it for his office. There was another one that he showed me it was of me completely naked, I was standing near some flowers, you could only see a tiny bit of my breast and my side, no front or rear exposure. He showed it to everyone, it was beautiful and classy not revealing at all. I had to admit I liked it, I have no idea when he took that picture.

Olivia and Caroline brought out some refreshments, fruit, and vegetables to eat. We talked about what our thoughts were for Thanksgiving since it was only a couple of days away. It was unanimous that we would all celebrate here at the villa and I could not wait.

We were relaxing on the veranda and a sadness fell over me, for us tomorrow will be a lazy relaxing day spending it on the beach swimming, eating, drinking, and enjoying spending time with friends anticipating Thanksgiving Day. For Lester, it will be a tough day, he will be leaving for his briefing, and to de-clutter his thoughts about what he's leaving behind so he can focus 100% on the mission. He needs to come home safe and in one piece.

I wanted to call Lester and talk to him again but I decided against it, he has to remain focused and not worried about me or to see me sad.

"Babe, he'll be fine, trust me please" Carlos said reassuringly.

"I know, you keep telling me that but my Spidey senses are telling me differently." I leaned further into him and the tears began to flow. Kinsey and Manny both told me the same thing that Carlos just said yet it still didn't make me feel any better.

"Carlos, I'm going upstairs to bed, goodnight everyone, I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be up soon." Carlos kissed me before I headed upstairs.

I took up my thinking position on the bed debating whether to call Lester or not, after about twenty times of dialing and ending the call, I pulled up his contact info on my phone and talked to his picture.

"Lester Santos, I am so worried about you and this mission I can't even begin to explain it to you. I wish you didn't have to go but I know you are obligated and I am thankful that this will be your last one. Les, please I'm begging you to come home safe and sound."

The tears were falling from my face and onto his picture.

"I know the secret you are keeping buried in your heart. I am fully aware of the love you have for me, it's not a sister and brother type of love. I know you've loved me from the first time we worked together on that re-decorating job. Your difference towards me was not of dislike or mistrust but of love. Lester I may not have ESP like you, Carlos, or anyone else for that matter, but I know how to read people and I know how to read you."

His smiling goofy face was making me smile a little. I had so much I wanted to say.

"I know that when you return this is one of the things you want to talk to me about. I wasn't 100% sure if I was correct in my assumptions about your feelings until I overheard you talking to Tank in his office, you told him that if Ranger didn't man up, he would have a fight on his hands and that you would claim me for yourself."

"Lester Santos, I love you with all my heart but not in the way I love Carlos, he's my being and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I will always love you as my best friend, protector and big brother, never ever doubt that and I would give my life for you."

So much was flowing from my mouth. I didn't know where all this was stored up but it was like a river.

"Les, when you come home and we go on our date, I will make it easy for you, you will never have to share how you really feel about me. If things were different between Carlos and me, you and I would probably work out but you would only have had a portion of my love. I hope you understand, well you don't understand because you cannot hear me. I want nothing but happiness for you and for you to find true love, but in the meantime, come home safe and sound. You will always have a place in my heart, not the place you want but a place nonetheless."

I sat quietly for a few minutes, the tears were gone, the sadness had left, and it was all going to be ok.

"I love you. I know you will come home safe and sound. I'm still worried about you and will continue until you step foot on US soil. God speed my brother, I will see you when your final mission is complete and we will be celebrating your promotion in Washington D.C. with the President of the United States."

I put the phone in the drawer of the nightstand and rolled over on my side.

Carlos came into the room as I was just about to doze off. Feeling the bed dip with his weight, I immediately rolled into his arms, he wrapped himself around me, and I was out for the night. I promised myself I was only going to think about good things when it came to Lester and the mission, he was going to come home, and he will take me out on our date and dance with me at my wedding. That will be my focus as far as Lester Santos is concerned.

Later that night I had a horrible dream and it involved Lester. All I remember was a mountainous terrain and there was blood. He was reaching his hand out as he was crawling and calling my name saying I love you repeatedly. I woke up screaming in a sweat with tears rushing down my face.

"Babe, it's a dream, it's only a dream calm down." I was breathing so hard I was beginning to hyperventilate. Carlos was trying to calm me by talking to me in Spanish, rubbing my back, rocking me in his arms but nothing worked. He took his phone and made a quick call, all he said was our bedroom now.

Within a few minutes, Henry and Helena came storming in the room. Helena came in with a medical bag in her hand. They asked what was wrong. Carlos told them I was having a nightmare and he couldn't calm me down. Manny and Marylou came running into the room.

Carlos told Marylou to stay and for Manny to tell everyone not to come upstairs. He left to let everyone know I was ok that I just had had a nightmare. Mare sat down on the bed with me while Helena took my blood pressure and she said it was extremely high, she was talking to me calmly telling me that she was going to give me a pill to bring down my BP.

"Carlos, can I have some time with Steph alone please?" Marylou asked, after a few minutes he reluctantly agreed and they left with the exception of Helena. Carlos demanded that she be allowed to stay. After about 15-20 minutes, I finally started to feel calm.

"Steph, tell me what's going on, what did you dream about?" Marylou asked me as she held me and rubbed my arm. I explained about the feelings Lester has for me and he had something to tell me when he returned.

I also told her about my one-way conversation with Lester's photo on my phone, she laughed as did Helena and I told her about my dream.

"Honey, you are too smart for your own good but it's a good thing you had the conversation with his photo. You released all your tension and everything that you've been keeping inside you. That's probably why you've been so worried about him and the mission." Marylou said in a motherly tone.

Helena joined in the conversation speaking in a caring soft voice. "Stephanie, I think your dream was the result of you keeping Lester's feelings about you bottled up and with your Spidey senses over the mission, you were on overdrive and the combination created a bad dream. Lester will come back home, he may be hurt but they all come back with some type of medical issue it's a given."

"Stephanie, you need to talk to Carlos about this, tell him your thoughts about Lester's feelings towards you. He is a good man, he will understand and I doubt he will take out his anger on Les when he returns. You've kept it locked up for so long you've driven yourself into this frenzy." Marylou said as she kissed me on the head and got off the bed. She went to the door telling Carlos it was ok for him to come in.

He had such a scared look on his face. I felt bad but Marylou was right it was time to fill Carlos in on the details but I have to make sure he promises ahead of time not to take action.

"Babe."

Helena took my blood pressure one more time and she was happy that it had dropped to just a bit over normal. She assured Carlos that I would be fine and that it was an anxiety attack. They left us alone and I was wrapped in the arms of the love of my life.

"Stephanie, you scared the shit out of me, talk to me." whispering to me.

"Carlos, I have something to talk to you about, but first you have to promise you won't retaliate, get angry, or want to kill anyone after I've told you everything."

"Does it have something to do with your health?" He sounded worried.

"No."

"Is it about your safety?" I just wanted to be sure Lester would not get hurt.

"No."

"Will what you have to say affect our relationship now or in the future?"

"No absolutely not and no, no, no to all the above." I promised him.

"Well I promise not to get mad, angry, or kill anyone."

"Well, it all started…

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N: JE owns the characters but the original ones are all mine. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this.**_

_**Thank you for your sweet comments and reviews, I really appreciate them all.**_

_**I will post the next chapter in September, my awesome creative side of my brain Susan will be going to Alaska, and why she doesn't want to work on my stories while on her trip is beyond me. HAHAHAAAA.**_

_**How do you think Carlos will react to what Stephanie has to say? What do you think that dream was all about?**_

_**Thanks as always to my ever so sweet, patient friend Susan Peters, YOU ROCK….. I hope you have a wonderful trip, take lots of pictures as I want to live my Alaskan dream vacation vicariously through you.**_


	30. Much to be Thankful For

Chapter 30

Much to be Thankful For

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Carlos, it all started when you hired me for that first decorating job, Lester acted strange towards me as if he really didn't like me, but there were some little signs that told me otherwise, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it so I just brushed it off. Throughout the years Lester has joked about loving me or being in love with me and I would ignore him." I was nervous having this discussion.

"When I got sick Les and Manny where there for me and it affected them both but Lester took it harder than Manny, at the time I was too out of it to notice. Lester has repeatedly said that he has something to talk to me about, he starts but then discards it. A while back I heard Les talking to Tank about being in love with someone. He told Tank, if 'he' doesn't pull his ass out of his head; I am going to tell her I love her and that I want a relationship with her."

Carlos looked at me he wasn't really showing any emotion but motioned for me to continue.

"Lester was talking about me, he confessed his love for me to Tank and you were the guy with his head up his ass. Then getting the orders for this mission made him agitated and so adamant that he and I go out on a date because he has something to tell me, I sure his plan is to tell me about his feelings for me."

We sat looking at each other and the vein on his temple wasn't visible which told me that he's not angry yet but was void of any emotion. I didn't know what else to say so I waited for him to start asking the questions he no doubt has.

"I've had my suspicions about his feelings towards you and I knew they started during that decorating job. He was protesting way too much so I made it a point to read his face and body language when you two are together and I figured it out." Carlos explained surprising me.

"Do you love him Stephanie?" I couldn't believe he asked me that question. "NO CARLOS, I DO NOT, do you really feel the need to ask that question?" He looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"I love him as a brother and nothing more, I could never love him or anyone else the way I love you and you know better than to ask such a dumbass question." I replied in a harsh tone. Carlos took my hands in his and held them tightly.

"Babe, I don't blame him for the feelings he has for you. I know full well if I wasn't in the picture every one of my men would do anything in their power to have a relationship with you. They would be idiots if they didn't try and before that brain of yours goes into overdrive, I didn't fall in love with you to win the prize." I laughed because that's exactly where my brain was heading.

"So how are you going to handle him confessing his love for you when you go on the date?" Carlos asked me with a slight smile.

"I was thinking of making it easy for him by telling him I figured it out a long time ago and see where that takes us." I had thought about this for a while.

"Babe, I promise I will not take it out on him when he returns, I love him as a brother too, and we have a bond that is unbreakable. I'll give him some crap but I will not kill him or send him to a third world country naked you have my word."

"Pinky swear?" I asked holding out my pinky. "Yes I pinky swear." We intertwined our pinkies as Carlos promised, I couldn't help but laugh at Batman doing a pinky swear.

"Oh you think it's funny do you?"

He got up and carried me, then threw me on the bed, straddled me and started tickling me mercilessly. I kicked and begged him to stop but he wasn't paying one bit of attention to me, he just kept tickling. I was laughing and screaming so loud that Manny, Henry and Helena felt the need to come storming into our room. Carlos quickly rolled off me and sat on the bed, I sat up and was trying to catch my breath as I was still laughing.

"Is everything ok in here?" Manny asked with a smirk. "Yes everything is fine." Carlos growled and Manny looked at me waiting for my confirmation. "Hubs, everything is fine, Batman was paying me back for laughing at him doing a pinky swear." I answered giggling.

"You can leave now, Stephanie is fine and everything is ok." Carlos barked and they left laughing.

"Woman, you are such trouble you know that?" My handsome fiance said laughing.

"Yeah but you love me anyway." I replied kissing him. "That I do Babe that I do."

I was still a little drained from my anxiety attack so Carlos pulled me into his cocoon and showered me with gentle kisses and rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

I slept like a baby. Telling Carlos about Lester and his feelings was a relief, a huge weight had been lifted off me and all the stress was gone. The bad feeling I had about the mission hadn't gone away but it wasn't as strong.

Waking up to a cloudy and rainy day isn't foreign to me. It's always like this back home this time of year but having having a dead gorgeous hunk of mocha latte man walking to the bed carrying a tray with breads, fruit and coffee, makes the morning much better.

"Honey, you're spoiling me way too much. Breakfast in bed, what a great way to start the day." I said as I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Well my beautiful princess, you deserve to be spoiled and it's my pleasure to do so." I was amazed at the romance that has been hidden behind the cloak of mystery. Carlos joined me on the bed and we enjoyed a wonderful breakfast of scones, banana nut bread, chocolate croissants and fruit along with the delicious coffee.

"How are you feeling this morning Babe?"

"I feel so much better, it feels great to have released all that anxiety involving Lester, thank you for understanding and promising you won't ship him off to a third world country." I answered lovingly.

"What would my princess like to do today, you name it and I'll make it happen." Carlos asked.

"Can we just hang out here, tomorrow is Thanksgiving and the house is going to smell so awesome with all the baking that will be done today." I answered, I love the fall holidays.

"Are you sure, Steph we leave in three days, is there something that you want to see or do?" He asked sweetly.

"Carlos, this trip has been wonderful it really has and I will treasure every minute of it, hanging out with our friends is a perfect way to spend Thanksgiving."

"OK Babe, if you're sure, that's what we'll do then."

"Carlos, do you think I should ask the staff to spend the day with us tomorrow as friends and not as household staff? I know you want to keep their true identity under wraps but I think it would be nice to have them hang out with us. What do you think?" I asked

"It's up to you, spending the day with us won't jeopardize their identity. You can ask them." He answered in agreement.

I was looking forward to spending the day at home, maybe I'll hang out in the kitchen and watch the preparation to see if I can learn anything. A cloudy gloomy day with a house full of friends and the kitchen smells is very comforting and cozy. It is going to be a great day.

We took a shower, dressed and made our way downstairs. Sade and Manny were huddled next to each other on the couch in the living room, hmmm I thought, they've become pretty cozy the last few days, wonder what's going on with them? Marylou and Lenny were also in the room watching TV while Kinsey and Amanda were relaxing in their room.

I went to the kitchen to talk to Henry and the staff about Thanksgiving, "good morning Henry, how are you today?" I asked as I poured Henry and myself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning to you Stephanie, I am doing well, how do you feel this morning?" He replied with a concerned look on his face.

"I am doing much better. I want to thank you and Helena for last night, I appreciate your help." I walked over to him and gave him a little peck on the cheek and watched him turn bright red.

"Listen, Carlos and I were talking about Thanksgiving. We would like all of you to spend the day with us as friends rather than staff, how about it?" I asked as I sipped my coffee and nibbled on the plate of pastries sitting in front of me.

"Stephanie, that's very sweet but we really can't, our role is…." He tried to explain.

I quickly interrupted him. "I know what your roles are and your true identity will not be jeopardized at all. We want you to join us and I won't take no for an answer. You don't know how stubborn I can be."

Henry looked at me with a sweet smile on his face and Carlos came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a kiss on my neck.

"Ranger, you've got a stubborn woman here," Henry said laughing.

"Don't I know it, you haven't experienced her stubborn streak, trust me you don't want to be on that side." Carlos replied grinning. I slapped his arm and poured him a cup of coffee.

Helena, Patricia and Olivia came into the kitchen and announced that the breakfast buffet was set up in the dining room. As we were all making our way to the dining room Kinsey and Amanda came out of their room. We sat down to a beautifully set table with fall colors and small pumpkins and flowers, it was very festive. I was starting to get into the Thanksgiving mood, looking forward to the beautiful cooking and baking smells that will waft throughout the house.

The breakfast buffet consisted of casseroles, stuffed French toast, Belgium waffles, sausages, fried potatoes, pumpkin chocolate chip pancakes, croissants, fresh fruit and a variety of syrups. I can't imagine living this lifestyle and I don't think I want to, oh don't get me wrong if I told Carlos I want to live this way, he would take care of it, but it's really not me.

Conversation around the breakfast table consisted of past Thanksgiving stories and times spent with family. Lenny was telling us some of his family stories before he was married, he had everyone laughing. It was sad that I really didn't have very good memories to share with everyone other than saying we'd eat dinner and that was about it. I can't wait until Carlos and I make our own holiday traditions.

We spent the gloomy cloudy day doing all sorts of things, the guys played pool and then we had a dart competition between the men and women. Team names, Batman and Wonder Woman, guess who won? Team Wonder Woman won the game, the guys thought they'd kick our ass, but we showed them. HA! Marylou put on some music and we girls danced and sang along with the songs, we put Sade to shame with our beautiful voices, NOT. That woman has the most beautiful sensual voice I've ever heard. We were having a blast, Marylou and I danced together as did Sade and Amanda, we all enjoyed ourselves.

We ate mouthwatering food for lunch. I spent quite a bit of time in the kitchen watching Caroline and Patricia bake pies; I recorded them with my phone so I can try it on my own, and they both took their time showing me how to make pies and cakes. I helped in the kitchen, something that my mother would never allow me to do in our own house but yet she expected me to be a burg housewife. I can't wait to get home and try making a cake.

All in all, the rainy day turned out to be a fun carefree day. Carlos and I took a nap, I love napping with my gorgeous man, our naps were playful and I didn't mind one little bit. We were having a good day, it was scaring me because you know that saying it's always quiet before the storm, as always I am waiting for the storm.

Dinner consisted of baked chicken with a mango salsa and vegetables. I didn't want to eat too much because I know that I was going to stuff my face with Thanksgiving dinner and dessert tomorrow. I did manage to leave room for pineapple upside down cake luckily it wasn't a big one so I didn't over do. We enjoyed our dessert and coffee in the living room.

Carlos received a call and decided he was going to take it in the game room. I felt the storm rolling in, I had a horrible feeling and my spidey senses were jumping all over the place, something was wrong I could feel it. When Carlos came back he wasn't happy, I immediately panicked thinking that something happened to Marcus and I was scared.

"Carlos, what happened, did something happen to Marcus, who was on the phone?" I was rambling on and on. "Babe, Marcus is fine the call wasn't about Marcus." He answered sadly.

"Then who was on the phone?" I asked again, he stared at me not knowing how to say whatever it was he needed to tell me.

"Alex and Marisol were on the phone." He came and sat next to me taking my hand. All I could think was there was something with my test results, maybe a glitch or something was missed with my tests and they just found it. I began to hyperventilate and Carlos rubbed my back telling me to calm down, Manny called for Helena and tears were streaming down my face.

"They received new test results didn't they, something is wrong with me isn't it? Carlos, please tell me don't hold back." I pleaded with him.

"Babe, Babe, calm down, this has nothing to do with your test results, I promise you." Carlos spoke calmly as he continued to rub my back.

"Martha Brantley's final test results came back, there's nothing that Alex and Marisol can do. Her cancer has spread, too much time had passed between being told she was fine and when we found her, there are a couple of additional tests that they want to run but Alex doesn't think it will make any difference."

"OH MY GOD, are you telling me she's going to die? No, that can't be, it just can't. They saved me, they can save her too. I should have done more to find her Carlos, I didn't do enough to find her" I said through sobs.

"Steph, Martha's condition was too far advanced, remember Barnbas told her she was fine and she continued on with her life untreated and by the time we found her the situation was already serious. We don't know how long it had been when she was given her test results. You were not in any position to find her, your situation was serious too don't you remember what you were going through?" He tried to reassure me.

I couldn't think clearly, I was shaking and sobbing, I wanted to run but there was no point or anywhere to go, all I could do was cry. I finally managed to get a few words out. "What kind of time frame have they given her?"

"Marisol said six months to one year, but they figure more in the six month range." Carlos answered.

I apologized to everyone and headed to the back door, "I need to take a walk to do some thinking I'll be back soon." Carlos followed me. I turned and stopped, "honey I need to do this alone, please." I kissed him and walked out. I felt horrible for shutting him out but I just needed some time alone to think this through.

The weather had cleared up and it was a little breezy, the sound of the crashing waves were almost hypnotic, I walked along the edge of the water and thought about all that I've gone through, the things I have to be thankful for and it brought me to Martha Brantley. What is she feeling right now, what is she thinking, does she have the support that she needs to go through this? Then I thought about her kids, she has two girls.

When Jamison was working on the legal details, Bobby did the research and found that the relationship between Martha and her ex-husband did not end amicably. They weren't married for very long. Her ex-husband is not the father of the girls, their father died when they were very young and the ex-husband gambled away the insurance money. Martha really didn't have much and there wasn't any other family, the girls will be alone.

I sat down on the sand and pulled my knees up to my chest and stared out at the ocean listening to the waves and cried. I tried shouting at the waves and crying hysterically but all that came to mind was I didn't do enough to find her sooner. I became angry and began screaming into the heavens about how unfair this entire situation is, asking why Martha can't be saved. As I screamed out into the waves, I felt Carlos standing behind a slight distance away. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder "I'm so sorry Babe, I wish I had the power to fix this." He whispered and I put my head on his shoulder crying and sobbing until there were no more tears left.

"Carlos, what's going to happen to Martha's two little girls, from the research that Bobby did, they'll be alone, who will be there for Martha, does she have any support, how can she do this alone, I can't let her do this alone Carlos, I just can't."

"Stephanie, I will support any decision you make, anything you want to do. I'll be by your side you can count on that." He pulled me closer into him and kissed the top of my head, crying and sobbing drains me, my head was pounding and my eyes were burning and all I wanted to do was sit right here and stare at the ocean.

"Come on Babe, it's starting to rain again, let's go inside and spend time with our friends and I believe pies are baking as we speak." He stood holding his hand out to help me up and we walked back to the house hand in hand.

Carlos had already explained the situation regarding Martha so thankfully I didn't have to repeat anything because I really wasn't up to talking about it. We walked inside the house and everyone was busy playing games. Marylou and Amanda were teaching Sade how to play Rummy; Manny, Kinsey and Lenny were playing darts. I sat down and joined the ladies while Carlos joined the men and they started a poker game.

It felt good to be surrounded and loved by friends, I can't imagine what I would have done if Manny, Lester and Marylou weren't around to help from the beginning during my cancer scare. Sitting at the table playing cards with these wonderful women who are my sisters has shown me exactly what I need to do when we get home. It's a lot to think about and organize but damn it, Martha is not going to go through this alone, I won't allow it.

The house smelled wonderful so cozy and comfortable, it's what I always imagined that many houses with families together for Thanksgiving felt like. Helena and Patricia brought out platters of fresh fruit, small pastries and coffee and I realized I was a little hungry.

I snuck in the kitchen to peek at the pies and cakes sitting on the counter. There was pumpkin pie, apple pie, peach pie, chocolate cake, pineapple upside down cake and carrot cake. Caroline just pulled out breakfast breads, pastries, fruit and chocolate filled croissants. Patricia was washing the turkey while Olivia was making the glaze for the ham and slicing fresh pineapple, I stood watching licking my lips. Helena caught me and started laughing.

After I was finished taking in the aroma of everything in the kitchen, I realized I was getting tired. It was late so I headed back to the game room and told everyone I was going upstairs to bed. Carlos said he would join me in a little while. I changed into my satin boy shorts pajamas and camisole and crawled into the luxurious bed and cried myself to sleep.

_**Carlos POV**_

Sitting in this chair brings me back to the nights when I used to sneak into her apartment before a mission, I would sit and watch her sleep.

When my sister called to tell me she had some bad news, I immediately thought it was about Stephanie, my heart literally stopped, I couldn't take another breath. It wasn't until Marisol said it was about Martha that I was able to breathe again. I knew exactly how Stephanie would react to the news, I couldn't sugar coat it I needed to tell her everything, no holding anything back and I knew full well she would blame herself.

Stephanie is the most loving person I know, she gives her love freely to those around her and she never asks for anything in return. She will give someone the shirt off her back even if it's covered with whatever muck she happened to have rolled in that day. She carries the weight of those hurting on her shoulders, she loves with gusto. She loves unconditionally and whole heatedly, I've never met a woman who loves like her.

She will take on Martha's situation with determination and I know Stephanie will do everything in her power to see that Martha and her girls are taken care of and to ensure Martha will not suffer until she takes her last breath. This woman lying in that bed is my life, my world and without her I would cease to exist. I didn't know I could love this much but this little white girl from the burg brought out all the emotions and feelings that I spent years hiding.

How could I have managed to hide and fight my love for her for so long, I really was a dumbass, Tank and the men were 100% correct.

I took my clothes off and joined my girl in our bed wrapping my arms around her and I fell asleep instantly, only Stephanie can do that to me. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I have so much to be thankful for but this woman here is my biggest blessing and I thank God for her every single day.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N:**_ Thank you all for the reviews and for following this story, I appreciate it. _**Vulcan Rider**_, your reviews are awesome.

_**Susan Peters**_, I re-read earlier chapters and you can definitely tell that I edited the chapters myself, Yikes, I feel like sending them all to you to fix. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.

Well there is more to come, what do you think Stephanie is planning?

Did you think Carlos would react this calmly when Stephanie told him about Lester? Does it surprise you that he already had thoughts about it?

As always, only the new characters and the storyline belong to me, the original characters belong to JE who lets me play with them. All mistakes are mine and only mine.

I would like to say that _**I AM OT KILLING LESTER OFF**_, trust me on that.


	31. New Traditions

Chapter 31

New Traditions

Waking up on Thanksgiving Day with the terrace door wide open, a beautiful breeze and the sound of the ocean is a dream come true. I rolled around in our bed only to find it empty. I put on my robe and walked to the terrace looking at the beautiful man outside. Yes you guessed it; my sexy Cuban was running on the beach. He has to be one of the sexiest men ever created and I still question why he's with me. I am thankful for him every single day.

I was making my way downstairs to get coffee and as I opened the door Sade was standing outside carrying a tray with coffee, pastries and breads. "Good morning Stephanie, I was just about to knock, may I join you?" She asked sweetly with her beautiful accent.

"Of course, I was just heading downstairs but come in please; we can sit out on the terrace. It's gorgeous outside." She walked in and I took the tray from her walking back to the terrace and setting the tray on the table.

"Sit down please. Thank you for bringing coffee and these goodies I was beginning to get hungry." I replied as she sat down.

"Stephanie, I'm sorry about the news you heard last night, Carlos explained to us about Martha. It is such a sad situation." Sade said with concern.

"Sad and could have been prevented if the damn doctor and his staff weren't incompetent fools. Martha is not in a financial situation to be able to handle this and her kids will be left alone, there are no family members to help. I need to figure out what I can do to help." I sadly replied.

"These pastries and breads are delicious as always and I am really looking forward to the desserts that no doubt will be as equally delicious." Sade said grinning and licking her lips. I must admit I had to agree with her.

"Stephanie, what do you think will happen to Martha and her children?" Sade inquired.

I sat looking out into the ocean wondering the same thing. "Sade, all I know right now is that I have to do everything I can to help. I was thinking about it last night, so far all I was able to come up with is to find a place to live for her and the girls and set up in home healthcare and hospice. As far as her girls are concerned, I'm not sure. We'll have to do extensive search for possible family members, I'd hate to see them as wards of the state." I replied as I sipped my coffee.

"Well I have an idea, maybe a little off the wall but I'll throw it out there anyway." Sade said with a smirk on her face.

"You do huh, are you going to share or keep it to yourself?" I said laughing and stuffing my face.

"What about you and Carlos adopting the girls if there are no family members, you've spoken about not being able to have kids. Stephanie, I am sorry if I'm out of line with this, I shouldn't stick my nose in your personal business." The look on her face told me she was mortified for bringing up such a delicate subject.

"Sade, there is no need what so ever to apologize honestly, I appreciate the thoughts I really do and it is something to definitely think about." I replied assuring her I was not upset.

We continued with our coffee and talked about Thanksgiving. I told her how boring my past Thanksgiving Days have always been and I was looking forward to making new holiday traditions with Carlos. We enjoyed a wonderful time on the terrace sharing a variety of topics, she is a great person and I feel so fortunate to call her a friend.

"Stephanie, I should go take a shower and get ready for the day, like you I am looking forward to it." Sade stood and started walking towards the door.

"Hey quick question for you, what's going on between you and Manny?" I asked Sade giving her a slight smirk.

"Oh, friends with a few benefits, a summer romance of sorts, he is one fine man." With that she smiled and walked out the door, he is indeed one fine man inside and out.

I turned my direction to the beach watching Carlos and Manny finish their run and cool down. My gorgeous hunk looked up at the terrace and greeted me with a bright smile that reached all the way to his eyes. He doesn't have to say the words but his smile and the look in his eyes tell it all. I waved at him and decided to get a bath started looking forward to some bath time fun yay.

My tired and handsome future husband walked in as I stepped into the tub and as I suspected, he was ready to join me. His plans for bathtub fun was written all over his face, oh lucky lucky me. Carlos got into the tub, lifted me up and put me on his lap and peppered me with kisses and he took me to another world that had no worries, hurts or illness, I was in total bliss. Only this man can take me to that place and he is the biggest blessing that I could have ever received.

After our bathtub fun and Batman induced orgasms, we refilled the tub with hot water and sat facing each other. I thought this might be a good time to share with Carlos the conversation I had with Sade about Martha and the girls.

"Honey, I was thinking about Martha last night and came up with an idea that I want to run by you."

He pulled me in closer to him and I wrapped my legs around him. "I was wondering what all that rumbling was in the middle of the night." My smart ass fiancé blurted out with a smirk and I smacked his chest and splashed water on him.

"I'm teasing you, go ahead tell me what that beautiful mind of yours came up with." Carlos responded with a laugh.

"No, if you're going to make it a joke, it's not worth bringing up." I said pouting.

"Babe."

I was kind of pissed, I was excited about telling him my idea and he was making a joke out of it. I continued pouting, I tried to get out of the tub but he held me back.

"I'm sorry Babe, I know this is important to you, go on tell me your idea. I promise to listen." Carlos said with sincerity and he kissed my nose and pulled me closer wrapping his arms around me.

"Well I was thinking that we can have Martha and the girls move to a house close to us with in home health care and hospice taking care of her. Bobby will be close by and he can confer with Marisol and Alex on her care. What do you think?" I said nervously.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you never cease to amaze me, I like it. I think it's a great idea and one that will work well for Martha and her girls." Carlos replied as his eyes showed he genuinely liked the idea. "Sade and I were talking this morning about Martha and she threw in a suggestion that never even crossed my mind." I looked for a reaction and the smile told me to continue. "Sade came up with an idea saying maybe you and I ought to think about adopting the girls if there is no family." I sat in the tub counting down, even though I'm not sure of what reaction I was actually expecting.

"Babe, how do you feel about that?" Carlos asked looking at me.

"I don't know, it's something we've talked about but I didn't think we would be discussing it this soon. I feel horrible thinking let alone talking about it. Its making me feel like I'm robbing the grave." I replied honestly.

"Stephanie, it gives us something major to think about, I promise when we get back we'll discuss all of this seriously. Please don't talk yourself into any negative thoughts about this situation; you most certainly are not robbing the grave. You are thinking about Martha and her girls and there is nothing wrong with that got it?" He kissed me and stood up as he took my hand and helped me out of the tub wrapping me in my soft robe.

I sat down at the make-up table and as I was about to do something with my hair, he took my gel. "Babe, let me do that." He ran his fingers through my hair as he was putting in the gel. I love when he plays with my hair; it relaxes me like nothing else can. He finished and handed me the mirror. I was amazed to see a beautiful French braid, my man of mystery, braiding my hair, who would have thought.

Carlos took my hand and led me to the dressing room, "Shall we start our Thanksgiving Day my lady?" I chose a long blue chiffon dress with spaghetti straps and silver sandals. Carlos decided on black linen pants with a black shirt and deck shoes, as always he looked scrumptious.

"As you wish my lord." We laughed at each other and walked downstairs to start our day.

As we made our way through the house, I couldn't get over how wonderful it smelled. It felt so comforting and homey. Today is the beginning of new traditions and I am excited to start with our friends who have become my family.

Everyone was making their way to the dining room where a beautiful breakfast buffet was set up. I was happy to see additional place settings for the staff and that they were going to join us. They are wonderful people and have done such a great job taking care of us, they deserve to celebrate Thanksgiving rather than serve it.

The buffet consisted of casseroles, pumpkin muffins, pumpkin breads, eggs, sausages, bacon, French toast, crepes, sautéed potatoes and fresh fruit, you name it and it was there. We started off with mimosas', coffee, breads and pastries. It was going to take us at least two hours to have breakfast and I couldn't be happier. Two hours of eating was right up my alley.

Our conversation varied from funny stories to sharing personal things about ourselves. The staff spoke of their roles as household staff and some made up story of how they were hired. They had their explanation down to a science, if I didn't know the truth I would have been convinced.

Kinsey suggested we share what we were all thankful for. The only rule was we could not mention a person. He started with being thankful for the ability to spend Thanksgiving here in Barbados. We all took a turn, it really was a lot of fun. When it was my turn the first thing that was about to pop out of my mouth was being thankful for Carlos but we can't mention an individual.

"I am truly thankful for kicking cancer in the butt." Carlos took my hand and held on tight and it was his turn.

"I am thankful for the light that has been turned on in my life." He was looking at me when he said that and it brought a huge smile to my face.

It was a wonderful time of sharing and being with such great friends who I love dearly. We took a break from eating and drank our coffee and mimosas' and continued telling stories. It was time for the second course, apparently Carlos has given the temple the day off because he did not have a care in the world. It was nice to see this side of him.

The second course was absolutely delicious. I think I've only had crepes maybe once or twice and I certainly don't remember them being as tasty as what I have on my plate, everything was very very good. After all this eating I foresee jogging between breakfast and lunch. I was finally stuffed out of my mind and choosing a loose dress was the best decision because I think I put on at least 20 lbs. in just this sitting. Yep I definitely see Carlos taking me out on a run, I don't think I'll be able to get out of that and I'm not sure I should, given the fact that we still have lunch, dinner and who knows what else in between ahead of us. I was not about to complain about the upcoming feast.

Our various table conversations continued as we all got up and cleared away the dishes. Olivia and Helen had placed pitchers of my fruit sangria and flavored water on the buffet counter along with fresh fruit and other snack type foods.

The guys set up volleyball net on the beach and were getting ready to start a game. Henry and Daniel brought out some contraption to set up the dart board outside. We all spent time playing volleyball and darts. After a few games of volleyball I swam and worked on my tan, I was going to be the envy of all the women in Trenton when they see how tanned I am.

As I was basking in the sun, I did some serious thinking about Martha, Carlos said he would support any decision I made so I guess he'll go with whatever I want. So first order of business when we get back will be to try and find a house for Martha and the girls. As far as adopting the girls, that's a serious subject, one that I cannot and will not tackle alone. That obviously requires discussions and decisions between Carlos, I and Martha.

"I smell smoke Babe," Carlos said as he lay down next to me.

"Oh just thinking about Martha and I think I've come up with a solution." I said looking at him.

"Talk to me." He replied waiting for my thoughts on the subject.

"Well, I thought that we could find a house to rent near Val so that the girls will be in the same school as my nieces. We can hire Val to be Martha's care giver, to help her with appointments, treatments and being a companion, plus helping with the girls."

I waited for some type of reaction from Carlos, "I'm listening Babe, continue."

I was nervous about telling him the rest and of course my ever so intuitive man knew I was on the apprehensive side so he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. "Stephanie, there's no reason for you to be nervous."

"Obviously all of what I have suggested so far will need to be discussed with Martha, but I thought you and I can sit down and seriously discuss adoption and if it's something we decide to move forward with, then we discuss it with Martha and see where it leads." I blew out a sigh of relief and waited for a response.

"Steph, I think everything you have mentioned is wonderful and I told you I would support any decision you make, I will do whatever you need and help you in any way shape or form. Remember we are a team." I looked at him and saw how serious he was and that no matter how crazy my schemes or ideas are, he'll back me up.

"I love you Carlos Manoso." I said as I kissed his lips.

"And I want to ravish you right here and now." He whispered in my ear as he kissed me back. "Come on Babe, let's go take a nap." In one swoop he stood up picked me up and carried me into the house and we did more than nap, we napped in between rounds of afternoon orgasms. I mean come on we are on vacation, in 48 hours we'll be back to reality so I may as well take advantage of having Batman all to myself.

We took showers and dressed again then walked downstairs. Apparently Carlos and I were not the only ones who decided to "nap" Marylou and Lenny just walked out of their room as well as Kinsey and Amanda. We all had agreed on a light lunch so the buffet was full of platters with fresh fruit, cheese and crackers along with chips and dip. I thought this was a great idea considering we had a huge breakfast and no doubt will have an even larger dinner.

Lunch was going to be a casual, grab and sit where ever we felt kind of thing. I insisted that the staff join us again. There were card games being played as well as some were playing scrabble and pool. I didn't realize how funny Olivia, Caroline, Helena and Patricia are, just plain fun to be around. There was plenty of beer, fruit sangria and a variety of other drinks. As I came back from the bathroom I stood and watched my friends enjoying themselves, laughing and having fun, the scene made my heart very happy. I grabbed my phone and took some pictures as a reminder of my Thanksgiving. Maybe we should make Thanksgiving in Barbados a new family tradition, something to think about.

I wanted to call Trenton and wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving, we spoke to everyone. Lester had already left for the briefing portion of his mission. Most of the guys were going to be hanging out at Rangeman and Ella was making a huge traditional Thanksgiving dinner for everyone. I wanted to talk to Marcus and Alicia. As we were talking to Tank, Hal and a few of my other Merry Men, I heard the sweet pitter patter of feet and the ever so familiar greeting that belongs to none other than Marcus.

"WONDER WOMAN, BATMAN I coming, I coming, I coming, wait for me to come." He shouted. I can just picture him running as fast as his legs could carry him. When he's excited like this and running, he runs head first, you'd better not get in his way because he'll head butt you to move you out of his way. He was huffing and puffing and trying to catch his breath which worried me.

"Bomber, I here can you see me?" I laughed he was jumping up to make sure I could see him. He hasn't grasped the fact that he can be seen without any problems and he always insists on sitting on the table to make sure we see him. He was sitting on the conference room table swinging his legs back and forth it was so funny.

"Marcus, I see you every single bit of you from your head to your little toes." I answered laughing, he was staring at the screen with a serious look on his face.

"Bomber, you look so different, you are goshus I mean really really goshus." He stared at me with a big smile on his face.

"What does goshus mean Marcus?" I asked and he gave me a look of confusion as to why I didn't understand.

"You know Bomber, goshus don't you know what goshus is?" He asked as serious as can be.

"Sweetie, I don't know. I've never heard that word before." I was clueless.

"Daddy tells mommy that all the time, he puts his hands on her face and says baby, you goshus." I was trying so hard not to crack up because he's trying to explain but getting frustrated that I'm not understanding him.

"Uncle Hal, come here I do goshus on you." Marcus commanded. Hal walked over to him and sat on the chair. Marcus grabbed Hals' face in between his two little hands, then he looked Hal in the face and said, "Oh baby you goshus" moving the back of his hand up and down Hals face. The conference room erupted into fits of laughter and Alicia and Michael joined everyone in the room. Alicia was absolutely hysterical.

"Honey, the word is gorgeous not goshus." Alicia explained and everyone in Trenton and Barbados were hysterical, poor Hal, he was bright red and laughing at the same time. Marcus was confused, his little mind recognizes the word gorgeous as goshus and we're all laughing at him. I felt so bad for him, he has a hard time with some communication because of missing school for long periods of time due to his illness. God this kid is freaking adorable, I can't wait to see him when we get home.

"That's what I said mommy, I sorry Bomber if I say it funny but you know what I say right?" He asked with his little eye balls going back and forth.

"Yes Marcus I understand now what you mean, maybe the connection wasn't very clear. Thank you for saying that I look goshus." I said to him in the hopes that he didn't feel like he was being made fun of.

"So Marcus what are you doing today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Tia Ella is making a big fat turkey stuffed, with mashed potatoes, icky green things, berry sauce, those orange potatoes. She's making cakes, cookies, and my favorite pie. Uncle Tank, Uncle Hank and Uncle Ram helped me carve punkins, Uncle Hal helped me paint faces on punkins and we put hair on them, I done one for you Bomber. Uncle Hal can you get all the baby punkins?" Oh my gosh, this little guy has all my Merry Men wrapped around his little finger.

Hal came back with a tray full of small pumpkins with faces painted on them, they were so cute. Marcus took one pumpkin at a time and introduced each one to me.

"Bomber, this is Batman, see his mask. This one is you see the goshus blue eyes, I put red lip stuff on you and look at all this curly brown hair. Do you like Bomber the punkin?" He went on and on showing me each pumpkin and describing every single detail. He was so adorable and animated about it all that my mouth hurt from smiling so much.

"Marcus, I love the Bomber punkin, I really do. You did a great job on each one of them." I said grinning from ear to ear.

"Bomber, Tia Ella said we are putting the baby punkins by the fat turkey to make the table look pretty." He informed me describing the table decoration, seeing his excitement made me really happy. After the last time we spoke, Bobby checked him out and his levels were a little low but luckily Bobby was able to remedy the fact with medication. Bobby said overall he is a pretty healthy boy and the meds and treatments are doing a great job.

"Bomber, tell me what did you do today, I get to see you in this many days, I will be so happy really really happy to see you, see this many days one and two." Showing me his two fingers.

"I know Mini B; I can't wait to see you either. I promise, you, Batman and I will spend the whole day together when we get back, how does that sound?" I was given a smile so big that it went way past his eyes.

"Bomber really, that is goober cool, I will count the days. I will give you big hugs and kisses, only Wonder Woman, Batman I not kiss you." This little guy is most definitely a gift of love from Grandma Mazur, he truly is.

"Well Mini B, we had a big breakfast and we played games on the beach. I swam in the ocean, and we just had some fruit and played card games."

He looked at me, "you had froop what kind of froop?" I love how he says fruit.

"Oh we had mango, melons, apples, strawberries and pineapple. We had cheese and crackers, chips and dip. Later we are having a big fat turkey, with potatoes and icky green things, just like you, with yummy desserts." He was licking his lips as I was naming what we were going to have for dinner.

We continued talking about random things Marcus would bring up and he asked about the weather, and anything that came to that little mind of his. I couldn't help but fall more and more in love with this kid. No one mentioned Lester and I didn't want to bring it up but it was apparent that his absence was creating a huge void in the building.

Carlos spoke to the guys and started to ask about business when Tank cut him short telling him to enjoy the rest of his vacation. I laughed at him being told off by Tank, and I thought it was funny but Carlos wasn't laughing. We finished speaking with everyone and wished them all a happy Thanksgiving. We all laughed at how adorable Marcus is, he really is the sweetest boy I've ever met.

When we finished talking to Trenton, I called my dad and wished him a happy Thanksgiving. He said that it was going to be a boring quiet dinner at home, he did say that Tank invited him to spend the day at Rangeman but he decided to stay home. I finished talking with my dad and as I was about to hang up, Carlos said he wanted to talk to my dad, I handed him the phone. We called the Manoso family and talked to them for a little while and when Carlos was talking to his dad, I went to the kitchen to check out all the food.

Oh my gosh, everything looked delicious, I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into the food. I asked if I could help bring food to the buffet table but Helena gave me a look which I completely ignored and took the salad and bread basket. We all did our part in setting up and once everything was done, we took our seats at the table. Kinsey said a Thanksgiving Prayer and Henry carried out one of the largest turkeys I have ever seen, it was beautiful it reminded me of the Norman Rockwell picture that you see on calendars. The turkey was placed in the middle of the table and the men were discussing who was going to carve the turkey. It was actually comical, I finally stepped in.

"Oh for heaven sake, give me the knife and I'll carve it." I announced, waiting and knowing full well no one would even consider it when a chorus of "OH HELL NO" burst out from the men. Henry took the knife and began carving it meticulously. Once the turkey was carved, Henry put the platter in the center of the table while we passed around the salad and bread basket.

"Babe, did you really think that we would agree to you carving the turkey?" My ever so supportive man asked me.

"Of course not, it was the only way to settle the heated discussion you were all having, but I certainly didn't expect the response that you guys gave." I replied laughing at him.

"You never disappoint."

We finished up with our salad and I couldn't wait to dig into the real food. "Honey, how about I make a plate for you?" I asked Carlos, who looked at me with confusion.

"OK Babe, don't go crazy though." I took his plate and made sure he had a little bit of everything and when I put the plate in front of him, I thought his eyes were going to pop out. I took my plate and filled it with everything on the buffet and sat down adding turkey and gravy.

The food was incredibly delicious, everything even the salad was worth every bite and Lord knows I'm not a big fan of salad. I will admit there was plenty of moaning going on and I wasn't the least bit embarrassed, it did bring a smile to the faces of the staff. I really wanted to go for a second round but I decided to behave myself and hold off for a little bit. I did want to leave room for dessert and besides half the fun of Thanksgiving dinner is eating left overs later on in the evening.

After we finished dinner, Sade, Amanda, Marylou and myself began to clear the dishes from the table, we were quickly stopped and ordered to leave the dining room. I huffed and was about to say no when Henry gave me a look that said leave the dining room now. He's definitely been groomed by Ranger with that look on his face. I complied and told the ladies to come with me.

The guys were watching football and I decided to join them. I have to admit I do enjoy sports, Manny and Kinsey were getting into the game, and Carlos spent more time laughing at my excitement of the game than watching the actual game. I really love seeing him happy and relaxed, it warms my heart because when we get back to Trenton it will be business as usual.

My Spidey senses were busy working for all the right reasons, dessert was ready, yeah baby, that's what I've been waiting for all day.

"Carlos, Carlos" I whispered while I tapped his arm repeatedly.

"Is something wrong Babe?" He answered with concern.

"I can smell dessert, come on," I stood up and took his hand.

"I love how passionate you are about your food and that is one of the many things I love about you." He laughed and followed me to the dining room table.

We enjoyed the wonderful desserts and conversation, afterward Carlos and I decided to go for a walk on the beach. When we returned back to the house, I went to the kitchen to get coffee I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the breakfast bar had been set up with platters containing the leftover food, good grief as if we didn't eat enough.

Only one more day in Barbados, I will be sad to leave but I have things to seriously think about and organize plus I'll be starting my new role in sales, I can't wait. Carlos was in Ranger mode making sure Allen and Hollingsworth were still in custody. He stressed to Manny that they are to be monitored at all times immediately on their release until they are all on the same flight back to Trenton and he and Tank will coordinate shadows on arrival.

It was 2:00am when Carlos and I called it a night, what a great day it was. I was not disappointed at all, there wasn't one single solitary thing I didn't enjoy, well other than I was stuffed out of my mind and had absolutely no room for anything else not even a crumb, but there's always tomorrow.

Carlos was feeling very amorous but then again when isn't he? He slowly took my dress off showering me with soft kisses. "Babe, you take my breath away." The soft kisses led to deep tongue sucking, heart throbbing kissing, we couldn't get enough of each other. A few days ago I was busy looking up Kama Sutra positions on the internet, so I picked a few positions that looked easy enough to accomplish and that would be mind blowing for Carlos, well that's what the site said anyway. I think I surprised the hell out of him and let's just say he was a happy camper, he was happy all the way to the sun rising.

We were both laying in the hammock on the terrace watching the sun rise, "Babe, where did all that variety come from?" my satisfied man asked me as he ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"Ah Kemo Sabe, me not share my tricky little pleasures with you." I replied giggling.

"Well my little vixen you just keep those little tricks coming and I will be your Lone Ranger all day long." He wrapped himself tight around me and it was lights out for both of us.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you for the reviews and comments, and suggestions, I appreciate all the kind words._

_As always, JE owns the characters, I own the story line and all other original characters. The mistakes are mine all mine._

_Goshus is a word that comes from an 11 year old girl with Autism, I have lunch with her at least once a month and she greets me with putting my face in her hands and says "miss Olivia you're goshus." _

_Marcus is a blend of 3 of my favorite boys that I've known._

_Thank you thank you thank you __**Susan Peters **__for all you do, I appreciate you._

_More to come._


	32. Back to life Back to reality

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Back to Life Back to Reality**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Thanksgiving was wonderful, one of the best I'd ever had. Carlos and I spent our last day with our friends playing on the beach, eating and having a great time. We are heading back home today and as much as I loved spending time in Barbados I am ready to go home and go on with life. Manny is staying behind to escort Allen and Hollingsworth back to New Jersey, Marylou and Lenny will be returning with us.

I said goodbye to Sade and hugged her telling her I was looking forward to seeing her at the wedding and I would be in touch. "Stephanie, Carlos, thank you so much for a wonderful trip. Stephanie, thank you for letting me play with Manny." I laughed I knew exactly what she was referring to. I hugged Amanda and Kinsey, promising to get together with Amanda to meet with the wedding coordinator.

Jackson took the bags to the car while we said goodbye to everyone. I have enjoyed getting to know the staff and Henry has promised to send at least a year supply of my favorite coffee with Manny and be my supplier. Jackson was joined by Manny in the front seat and I waved to everyone as we were pulling out of the driveway.

"Carlos, this has been a great trip. Thank you so much for including Marylou and me we really appreciate it." Said Lenny.

"Yes, this was a wonderful Thanksgiving, thank you for sharing your trip with us. I will remember this for the rest of my life." Marylou added.

I looked at my best friend and she was glowing. I know she's had a happy life but honestly seeing the glow is priceless. Her and Lenny had decided that three boys were enough so Lenny opted to have a vasectomy 2 years ago, otherwise come August, we'd probably be welcoming another Stankovic addition. Ever since we were little girls, she's always only wanted three children.

"What are you smiling about Miss Plum?" My best friend asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about our friendship and some of our conversations when we were little girls." I answered.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together." She said and we smiled at each other.

"Wait for it, wait for it…"

"Wait for what Lenny?" Marylou asked interrupting what her husband was about to say.

"Oh nothing just waiting for the tears to start from the two of you." My friend's smart ass husband answered with a smirk. Carlos, Lenny and Manny were laughing. Marylou and I didn't think it was that funny.

When we arrived at the airport, Jackson and Manny took the bags out of the trunk. Carlos had already checked the four of us in on-line last night, so all we needed to do was check in our luggage, which we did curbside. Jackson gave the agent a huge tip to ensure safe handling of our bags. I learned throughout our stay that parts of Barbados are corrupt and kind of sleazy, so the luggage agents will be happy to ensure safe handling if they are compensated. They aren't any different than Jersey.

Luckily I had given Jackson a hug before we left the house because he was now in staff mode and not about to deviate from it regardless of me knowing the story. He said he would wait with the car while Manny escorted us to our gate. When Carlos checked us in on-line our boarding passes also had a VIP lounge pass attached to it courtesy of Mr. Alfred Hadley, Senior VP of Customer Service. Mr. Nice Guy from our flight out of New Jersey.

Manny walked with us to the VIP lounge to make sure the area was secure and threat free. He and Carlos were discussing the psycho team in jail telling him to make sure he's on their ass at all times. I knew that Tank was coordinating shadows back home for their arrival. I hugged Manny, "take care of Sade, you hear me?" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh Wifey you can bet on that." He answered with a smirk and left.

A lounge attendant came to our table with a bowl of fresh fruit and a small platter of breads and pastries with coffee along with a card. Carlos opened the card and read it to us.

_Ms. Plum, Mr. Manoso,_

_A token of my appreciation for not allowing the incident on your flight to_

_Barbados effect your future travel with our company._

_You both are listed as VIP lounge members and all future flights will be First Class._

_Thank you again, enjoy your travel back to New Jersey._

_Sincerely,_

_Alfred Hadley_

_Senior VP Customer Service._

"That was very nice of Mr. Hadley, can I have the card so I can send him a thank you note when we get back?" Carlos gave me the card and I put it in my purse then enjoyed a nice light breakfast until it was time for our flight.

"I'll be right back." Carlos announced as he got up to walk over to the desk and spoke to the agent.

"What was that about?" I asked when he returned.

"Just wanted to make sure that Marylou and Lenny were also in First Class." He explained and forty-five minutes later, the agent informed us that our flight was about to be called and we headed to our gate. We presented our boarding passes to the ticket agent, walked up the ramp and took our seats in First Class which were in the front of the plane.

As soon as we sat down, our flight attendant asked what we would like to drink. The four of us opted for coffee. The coffee was served along with more pastries and fruit. Of course the women were all goo-goo eyed over Carlos, why wouldn't they be, I mean I still get that way when I look at him, luckily none of them were as blatantly flirtatious as the bimbo on our flight to Barbados.

"I wonder what happened to the bimbo from our first flight." I said to no one in particular.

"I am quite sure Hadley has taken care of her, I don't think we'll be seeing her on many future flights." Carlos answered.

The pilot announced all the usual details, flight time of 4 ½ hours with an estimated arrival time of 5:30pm, current weather in New Jersey, windy and temperature of mid 50's cloudy with slight chance of rain. We were told to sit back, relax and enjoy our flight. I held on tight to the arm of my seat and dug my nails in Carlos' arm I think I may have drawn blood.

"Babe, you're safe trust me." He assured me.

"No matter how many times you say that; I will always be a nervous nellie when it comes to flying." He put his arm around me and pulled me into him as the plane made its way onto the runway and prepared for take-off. About 10 minutes later, our flight attendant came over to give us a menu to select our meal choices. I decided on salad for lunch and Carlos looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"What?" I asked.

"Salad?" He replied.

I snickered "well there will be lots of food throughout the flight so I figured a salad was sufficient. Besides, I ate like a piglet during our trip." I told Carlos looking at him with a smile.

"Babe, you did lose quite a bit of weight with everything you went through" was his response as kissed me on the nose. Marylou and Lenny were having a field day ordering drinks and food, making the most of traveling first class.

"Hey Mare, you doing okay over there?" I asked smiling at my friend. She managed to answer in between bites of cheese and crackers.

"Lenny, can you come sit with Carlos so Marylou and I can chat for a little while?"

He stood up "didn't you get enough of each other in Barbados?" He said as he got up and walked over to my seat. Marylou and I spent the next hour talking about the wedding. Our flight attendant informed us that we would be having lunch soon so Lenny and I went back to our own seats.

Thankfully the flight was uneventful and trouble free but mostly relaxing. Carlos and I talked about all that was in store for us when we returned home. I determined my first order of business would be Martha. I can't wait to see Mini B or hear his feet running through the halls. It will also be nice to see all my Merry Men, but Lester will be on his mission and the building is going to feel very empty without him.

Our Captain announced it was time to prepare for landing, which we did and it led to yet another session of fear and stress. Carlos was prepared this time as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him and whispered to me in Spanish. He is the drug my body needs and craves. I relaxed in his arms and held on tight to the man who is my rock until we landed safely. I have to admit it was a smooth landing thanks to my sexy Cuban. We made our way to the luggage carrousel to find Woody and Ram waiting for us. While watching the various bags pass by I heard the sweetest little voice calling out.

"Bomber, Batman, I'm here to get you." I turned around and ran to the cutest, sweetest little man to ever grace this earth. I picked him up and struggled a little since he'd put on a little bit of weight which is a very good thing. People were looking at him smiling at his cuteness overload.

"Mini B, what a wonderful surprise, I missed you lots and lots." I said as I kissed his cheek and hugged him tighter. Hal was right behind him with a big smile on his face.

"Bomber, I missed you so so much. I counted days and days for you to come home. Don't forget we get to have our date together so you can tell me how much fun you had, okay?" I couldn't help but smile at this sweet little man.

"Of course I won't forget. I am excited for our special time together." I replied and put him down then he ran straight to Carlos.

"Batman, I am so glad you came back, now remember I get to have my special time with Bomber and I will ask her if you were good to her, if she says no, you better run because I will chase you down." Carlos just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and smiled. "You got it Mini B, you'll see she'll tell you I took very good care of her, I promise." Carlos replied sweetly hugging this little man who has completely worked his way into our hearts.

Hal escorted us to the awaiting cars with Woody and Ram in tow carrying our luggage and bags with the souvenirs complaining at the weight.

"Oh suck it up buttercups, have you turned into wimps since Ranger has been out of town? I see mat time in store for you then." I said laughing. Woody was going to drive Marylou and Lenny home. I said goodbye to my friends telling Marylou I would catch up with her later on in the week.

Our drive to Trenton was full of Marcus talking up a storm about everything going through that little mind of his. I wanted to laugh but he was so serious about informing us of all the things we missed I didn't have the heart. Carlos and I listened to his ramblings, he's a sneaky little one I have to admit. He tests us to see if we are paying attention to him so in the midst of his rambling he'll stop and ask "why do you think that is?" and he directs his question directly to Carlos or myself so we really have to pay attention to what he is saying. He's so funny.

We arrived to an empty garage, which was surprising but they must be busy upstairs or out in the field. Entering the elevator we fobbed our way upstairs all the while Marcus was hanging on to Carlos and rambling on and on, it was so sweet. The elevator stopped on the 5th floor to an empty hallway which was really odd. Hal took us to a packed conference room with an awaiting crowd. Welcome home balloons and banners were all over the place and a nice little buffet was spread out on the tables. Looks like we were going to have ourselves a party.

"Welcome home boss, Bomber." everyone shouted out. It was so nice to see all our Rangeman friends and family. I hugged everyone and asked Woody to bring the bag with the gifts for everyone. I was given 'we missed you' hugs as well as 'congratulations on your engagement' hugs. The guys were very sweet.

"Thank you everyone, it was a wonderful trip but now back to reality." Carlos was back to wearing his Ranger hat.

"I have to admit; it was hard to leave the beautiful paradise which is Barbados but I am glad to be home." I told my adoring fans. "Oh and I do have gifts for everyone, Mini B can you help me with them?"

"Sure will Bomber, I'll help." Marcus replied enthusiastically as I opened the bag, and handed the gifts to Marcus to pass around to everyone. After we were finished, I saw a very confused little guy with empty hands.

"What's wrong Mini B?" Carlos asked with a hint of a smile.

"Don't I get anything?" He answered with such a sad look on his face.

"Oh no, did I forget your gifts, shoot I'm going to have to go back to Barbados right now and get them." I answered trying to be serious.

"NO BOMBER, YOU DON'T GO BACK, you'll be gone forever again." He answered with panic.

"Do you think I could forget to pack gifts for my special man? No way." I told him handing him several gifts and his face lit up.

"All these for me? You must really love me Bomber." He showered me with kisses.

"That I do sweetie, that I do." I kissed him back and watched him open his gifts and listened to his excitement. Everyone thanked us for the gifts and Ella came into the room announcing it was time to eat. Of course we didn't waste any time.

After a few hours, I started to get a little tired, I told Carlos I was going upstairs to rest. Ranger was back and had things to discuss with Tank, so I knew that he would be busy for the next couple of hours. Hector, Hal and Woody followed me to our apartment with the bags while Marcus was holding on tightly to my hand. Regardless of how many times his mom told him to let me get some rest he wasn't having any of it. I told her it was okay for him to come with me. Ella joined us wanting to know all about our trip and to help me unpack. She is truly a gift to us but especially me, she has become my adopted mom. As we were unpacking, I told her about Barbados and gave her the recipes of my new favorite foods which included the awesome desserts. "Did Helena give these to you for you to make?" Ella asked smiling.

"Oh heck no, she tried to teach me to bake cookies and I failed miserably so she knows better. These are meant for you." I answered laughing.

Marcus was roaming around our closet "wowie wow wow, this closet is big time awesome, you and Batman have lots of clothes, where are your Batman and Wonder Woman clothes?" I just laughed and kissed him.

"Oh Marcus I love you." And he ran off and sat on the bed. About 10 minutes later the little boy in him surfaced.

"Bomber, Auntie Ella, you girls haven't stopped talking girl talk. I need to be with the boys, girl stuff is boring." He said standing by the closet with hands on hips.

"Well do you want to go downstairs then?" Ella asked and he quickly nodded yes and ran to the door. I called Hal and asked him to come and pick up Marcus. He is so inquisitive who knows where he'd end up.

"Hal, I am happy you came to get me, girl talk is boring, they wouldn't stop, why are girls like that? I need man talk and I need it now." Marcus said so seriously Ella and I laughed.

"Well little man, girls seem boring now but wait until you're older, you won't think that way." And they left the apartment, I can imagine Marcus rambling on and on in the elevator about how boring girl talk was.

Ella and I finished unpacking. The majority of the clothes were for dry cleaning and the remainder was laundry. We sat in the living room and talked about the trip and everything we did, she couldn't get over us meeting Sade, let alone her spending time with us. She filled me in on all the things I missed in Trenton. We even talked about Christmas causing me to go into panic mode realizing it's only a few weeks away. Good grief when did that creep up.

"You know Ella, Christmas has never been very joyous for me, but things are different this year so I need to start early. We need to decorate the building, get a tree and all that kind of stuff." I informed her with some anxiety.

"Don't worry, you and I will tackle it together; I promise it will be fun. We have never really done much around here in years past for Christmas. Carlos always gives the staff their bonus checks and he works all the shifts so those with families can be at home and he calls in contract help who are willing to work. This ensures the full time staff is at home with their loved ones." Ella went on to explain further.

"Ella, how am I going to handle Christmas, work and planning a wedding all at once?" I asked with extreme panic.

"My dear, you don't have to do it all in the next few weeks. Listen let's take care of Christmas first and I will help you don't worry. As far as your job, you work as your schedule requires and the planning we can do in the evenings. Now as far as your wedding, we can work on that after Christmas and the New Year. I promise it won't be stressful." Ella assured me as she held my nervous hands in hers.

"Amanda Kinsey has a wedding coordinator that she is willing to introduce me to. She will call him when they return from Barbados and we'll set up a meeting." I informed Ella to make sure she understands this will not all be on her to plan. I didn't want her stressing out over the wedding, it's enough that I will be totally stressed.

"Well my dear, I have to go down stairs and clean up the mess. I'll leave you to relax and unwind from your trip." My adopted mom said to me as she hugged me.

"Ella, thank you for being so loving, you know I love you right? Not just because you take such good care of Carlos and I but for being a mom to me. You fill that void in my life and I love you for it." I told her with teary eyes as she hugged me tighter and wiped my tears.

"I love you too my dear and thank you for being so special." And with that she turned and walked away taking the laundry basket with her.

I had just finished putting the souvenirs in individual gift bags for those that weren't here welcoming us home. I had them lined up by the front door to distribute over the next few days. It was 11:15 pm and Carlos was still downstairs working. I hope he doesn't plan to make up all the vacation days in one night. It was 30 minutes later when he finally came home. Wow, it still sounds so weird calling this place home.

Carlos looked tired when he walked in the door, I took his hand and led him to the chair.

"Honey, you look worn out, sit down. I'll get you a glass of wine." I walked to the kitchen and brought over two glasses of wine. I kissed him and walked behind him and massaged his tense shoulders. He had knots that told me he was extremely stressed out. After about a half hour of massaging his shoulders and his temples, I could feel the tension evaporate. He took my hand and walked me to the front of the chair and sat me on his lap, taking a deep breath he let out a sigh. Now my spidey senses were going crazy. "Honey, what happened, something bad has happened I know it, talk to me." I saw worry in his eyes.

"Bobby just got back, he was at the hospital…God I don't know how to tell you this."

I quickly interrupted him. "Carlos what is it, tell me please."

"Babe, your mom is in the hospital. She's had a series of mini strokes which started last night, but she didn't say anything to your dad. She had one this morning which lasted longer than the typical ten to twenty-minute range and will be in the hospital for several days. Bobby said he can come up and talk to you about it if that is what you would like"

"Call him, please tell him to come up now, I need to know." I answered and Carlos sent a text to Bobby asking him to come upstairs. I know that my mom and I have a tumultuous relationship but she is still my mother and I don't want anything to happen to her, no matter how much she has hurt me. Carlos opened the door to Bobby who quickly ran over to me and hugged me.

"Bomber, I'm so sorry to be the bearer of this news. I've been at the hospital most of the day monitoring her condition." Bobby said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well Steph she has had a series of mini strokes. These are typically known as TIA's.

Symptoms of a TIA don't last very long. Most of the time, they go away in 10 to 20 minutes. Your mom has experienced numbness, tingling, weakness, and loss of movement in her face, arm, leg, all on the right side of her body. She has also experienced changes in her vision, trouble speaking and she seems slightly confused and having trouble understanding simple statements. The TIA's have lasted longer than the average time which is concerning the doctors.

"Why did this happen?" I asked my friend and the company medic.

"A blood clot is the most common cause of a TIA. Blood clots can be the result of hardening of the arteries, heart attack, or abnormal heart rhythms. The clot can block blood flow to part of the brain. Brain cells are affected within seconds of the blockage that causes symptoms in the parts of the body controlled by those cells. After the clot dissolves, blood flow returns, and the symptoms go away. Sometimes a TIA is caused by a sharp drop in blood pressure that reduces blood flow to the brain. This is called a 'low-flow' TIA. It is not as common as other types. She's resting right now and the doctors will continue to run additional tests to find the root cause."

"I must go see her." I surprisingly blurted out.

"Steph, she's sleeping and she is in good hands, I promise you. When I heard about the situation, I made sure that the best specialists were called in. Alex notified one of his very good friends who is a top notch neurologist." Bobby was holding my hands rubbing them gently and reassuring me that she is doing fine. After what seemed like hours, Bobby left and said he will go back to the hospital in the morning to check on her and would keep me posted.

I was stunned, not knowing what to do, all sorts of things were going through my mind. I was thinking she was going to die and we hadn't made things right between us yet and guilt reared its ugly head.

Carlos walked me to our bedroom and we both got in to bed, he held me tight whispering comforting words. "Babe, you know none of this is your fault right? She will be fine. I know what's going through that mind of yours."

"No you don't." I snapped back at him.

"You are thinking that if something happens, you guys didn't get a chance to fix your relationship, you should have apologized to her and just sucked it up. Am I right?" he asked me.

"Yeah you're right. I know I didn't cause this, nor could I control it, but…." I was interrupted.

"No buts Babe, you are not responsible for this."

"Bebé, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Este no es su culpa, ni su cargo del cliente, no se apropien de este problema." (Babe, everything will be fine, I promise you. This is not your fault nor your responsibility, do not take ownership of this issue)

Carlos spoke to me in soft soothing Spanish words, I have no idea what he said but again he became my rock and I fell asleep.

Surprisingly I woke up rested, I thought for sure I'd be tossing and turning but Carlos said I slept soundly. We took a shower, dressed and walked out to Ella dropping off our breakfast. "Good morning dear did you sleep well?" Ella asked.

"Yes I did." I replied as I sat down at the breakfast counter. I picked at my food, not having much of an appetite thinking about my mother.

"Babe, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Just thinking about my mom." I replied a little distracted still picking at my stuffed French toast. Carlos picked up his phone and made a call asking whoever was at the receiving end of the call to come to the apartment. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and I answered it to Bobby standing in the hall.

"Hi Bobby, come on in. Coffee?" leading him to a chair and poured him some coffee and offered him something to eat. Of course he said "no" to breakfast.

"Bomber, I guess you want to go to see your mom. I spoke with the nursing staff this morning and she is scheduled for a number of tests, if you want to go and visit it's better to wait until later this afternoon."

"Okay, thanks Bobby, I appreciate it" I replied as I sat down in my chair while Bobby rattled the names of all the tests that my mother was scheduled for. I was torn as to whether I should go and just hang out in the waiting area.

"Babe, we'll go this afternoon, call your dad and see what he has to say. Okay?" Said Carlos. I decided to send my dad a text.

_**Hi daddy, **_

_**We're back and I heard about mom being in the hospital, Ranger and I will stop by this afternoon.**_

_**Steph.**_

_**Hi Pumpkin, that works sweetheart, I'll see you later**_

_**Daddy.**_

I told Carlos we'd go this afternoon and he was fine with that plan. Bobby said he would go to the hospital with us as he was walking out the door.

"Babe, I've cleared my schedule for this morning to discuss Martha." My always organized man informed me. "A townhouse has become available that we were planning to purchase as a safe house, how about we go check it out?" I smiled and kissed him as he told me to get ready to leave. Fifteen minutes later we were on our way to see the house.

We arrived in Hamilton Township, Val's neighborhood to be exact. Carlos pulled up in the driveway of a unit attached to Val and Albert's house, slight coincidence I would say. Knowing my sexy Cuban, he probably made the owners an offer they couldn't refuse. I laughed out loud at my little funny.

"Babe, care to share?" I laughed and explained my thoughts, he gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Do you have the keys already?" I asked.

"Jamison will be here with the key and paperwork soon."

We waited for Jamison, who showed up a few minutes later and opened the door leading us inside. We walked into a small entry way with hardwood flooring. The house had a large living / dining room combination with windows at the front and side of the house and at the back a window which was in the dining area overlooking a lake. The kitchen was to the left of the dining area and was separated by a breakfast counter. It was a pretty good size kitchen with all the appliances.

There was a laundry / mud room off the kitchen with a door that led to the garage. It was a nice size room with cabinets and coat racks and four cubbies that can be used to hang up coats perfect for each child for their school back packs etc.

The main floor had a small room which could be used as an office. This room had French doors and a half bath off to the side of the smaller room. Upstairs the unit had three bedrooms. The master bedroom faced the front of the house and was above the 2 car garage. The two additional bedrooms were at the opposite end of the floor facing the back yard and lake. The two bedrooms were separated by a full bath with double sinks. Between the master and the other two rooms was a bonus room that can be used as a play area.

This house was perfect for Martha and the girls and also for a safe house. It was pretty deep inside the neighborhood, not something that is easily found from the main roads. Val's unit had four bedrooms and three full bathrooms but was pretty much the same floor plan as this unit. The house was very nice. I could see living in something like this but Carlos would never consider living in a townhouse. The kid's school is about a ten-minute drive with shopping close by.

"I like this, it's perfect for Martha and the girls, you know what would be nice, tear down the fence that separates the yards and build a fence to attach to Val's so there is one big back yard and the kids can go back and forth between houses from the back." I said to no one in particular.

"Great idea Babe." Carlos replied.

"Is everything settled on this home?" I asked.

"Yes Stephanie, I have the paperwork, it is now part of the Rangeman group of properties" said Jamison. "And with that, I will leave you to discuss the matter further, I have a meeting with the review board in regards to the medical negligence suit. I will check in with you in a few days." And he walked out.

"Honey, this is perfect for Martha and the girls, everything is in excellent condition and open with lots of windows, it's bright and cheery, exactly what she needs, don't you think?"

"You're right Babe. Come on, we'll lock up and head over to the bonds office and pick up any new files. You up for some lunch before we head over to the hospital?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, that'll work. I could go for a meatball sub." I said only to receive a raised eyebrow.

"Babe."

We headed out locking the door behind us.

I was glad I thought to bring the bags of souvenirs with me so I could give the girls their little gifts. We arrived at the bonds office and as always Ranger was able to get a spot directly in front of the office. Lula must have inherited my Grandmother's intuition that announces my arrival because she was waiting for us at the door.

"White girl, it's about damn time you surfaced. You look beautiful, I swear girl you is glowing, totally rockin the look that says you're getting sex on a daily basis." Lula rambled as she hugged me. "Ranger, you best be takin care of my girl, understood?" She sauntered off to the couch and stuffed her face with donuts and coffee.

Connie came out of Vinnie's office shaking her head and ran over to me to hug me.

"Stephanie, you are gorgeous. Barbados definitely agrees with you." I hugged her back and gave her the gift bag and joined Lula on the couch giving her the gift. They oohed and aahed thanked us both.

Vinnie came storming out of his office, "What the hell is all the babbling going on around here, I don't pay you to shoot the shit…." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw us. "Ranger, Stephanie good to see you. I hope you're taking care of my cousin here." Vinnie saw the look on Ranger's face and he quickly turned and ran into his office locking the door. We laughed while Connie grabbed the files handing them to me. We chatted for a few minutes before leaving the bonds office.

As we drove to Pino's I couldn't wait to dig my teeth into the meatball sub. When we walked in, the majority of Trenton PD was inside. Eddie, Big Dog and Carl walked over to us hugging me and shaking hands with Carlos. We chatted for a few minutes and walked to a booth in the corner. As we sat down Joe walked in.

"Cupca…." Joe was interrupted by a very threatening growl. "Oh sorry. Steph, you are looking well. Looks like the trip was just what you needed." I hugged Joe and asked him to sit down with us.

"How are you, how are Melissa and Callie? I hope they are well." I asked.

"They are doing great. I'll be sure to tell Melissa I ran into you. So tell me about the trip." He asked.

"The trip was wonderful. Barbados was absolutely beautiful. When you decide to get your shit together and marry Melissa, maybe we can let you use the house for your honeymoon. Don't you think honey?" I said as I looked at Carlos who was pretty silent and looked like he was ready to pounce.

"Well Cup, um sorry Steph, I have to go my order is ready I've got a briefing with the feds on a case I'm working on. Take care, how about we all get together one of these days." He kissed my cheek and walked out the door.

"Manoso." Grunted Joe

"Morelli." Carlos growled.

I swear these two men will never change.

We ate our lunch without any further disruptions. I didn't realize how much I missed my meatball subs, and it was very moan worthy. "There's my Babe, she's back." Carlos laughed as he kissed the sauce on the corner of my mouth.

"Oh honey, she didn't go anywhere except on vacation." I replied laughing. We finished our lunch and Carlos left several bills on the table and we walked out to the car. All good things must come to an end; my mood would soon change once I saw my mom. I was sure of it.

Bobby, Ramon and Junior along with my dad, Val and Albert were in the family waiting room. We were told that my mom was still having tests and would be back soon. My dad hugged and kissed me as did Albert and Val.

"Pumpkin, you look relaxed and as beautiful as ever. Ranger, it's clear you took care of my little girl, she has a wonderful glow." They shook hands.

We sat around talking and waiting for my mom to be brought up to her room. About twenty minutes later a nurse came into the waiting area. "Mr. Plum your wife will be up in her room in a few minutes, she can only have two visitors at a time." The nurse informed us.

I was beginning to get very nervous and I could feel anxiety rising within me.

"Pumpkin, do you want to go in and see your mother first?" My father asked.

"I guess so but I doubt she'll want to see me." I replied.

"Steph, you and I can go in together, she's too out of it to be bitchy Helen." Val said laughing.

"Okay, that's fine but if she says one evil word, I'm leaving. Got it?" I said to Val with attitude. A few minutes later, we were told that my mom was now in her room and ready for visitors.

"Babe, you'll do fine, if she gets out of line, walk away." Carlos said rubbing my back. Val took my hand and led the way. We walked in the room and I was shocked to see how horrible my mother looked. I can't ever remember her looking this disheveled and not put together. I wondered where the perfect 'Burg housewife' was. As soon as she saw me in the room her eyes were like gumballs, huge.

"Hello Mother."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N: **__Well they're back from the trip. They had a great time._

_Thank you to all who have messaged me asking if I was continuing the story, I didn't desert it. I wanted to finish my other stories so I can fully concentrate on this._

_The info on the TIA's/Mini strokes was pulled from the internet. I am not going to go into great length with this health issue._

_As always, a __**HUGE THANK YOU**__ to my partner in fiction __**Susan Peters**__ for your awesome editing. You are AWESOME._

_More to come, I promise…_


	33. Ice Queen

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Ice Queen**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Hello Mother, how are you feeling?" I asked sincerely and waited for her to respond. Val and I both were given quizzical looks which told me she was confused as to why we were together. We waited in silence.

"I've been better, but I'm quite sure you're happy to see me lying here." My bitter mother answered.

"No Mother, that's not true, I've been worried since I heard what happened." I replied looking at her cold stare. I waited patiently for her to say something hoping for anything other than spewing out her usual dribble but she continued to stare at me. After about 10 minutes she waved me off and turned her head and looked out the window. A clear indication that it was time for me to leave. I stood in total shock not knowing what to do and then the tears took over and all I could do was cry. Val took my hand and led me out of the room.

I walked into the waiting room and Carlos took a look at me, I ran into his arms and cried like a baby. He asked me what happened but I couldn't talk due to my tears and gasping for breath.

"Val, what happened in there?" Carlos asked with anger in his voice. Val told him what went on with my mother.

"Babe, I'll be right back." He said as he walked me to a chair. I sat down and Carlos walked away as I put my elbows on my knees with my face in my hands. I heard a door slam and I knew Helen Plum was about to get an ass chewing from a man who can scare the crap out of a skeleton. I got up to follow him but my dad stopped me.

"Pumpkin, let him do what he needs to do." My dad wisely said as he held on to my arm and I sat back since I didn't really have much of a choice. Twenty five minutes later Carlos stormed out of my mother's room, took my hand and whisked me away as I was trying to catch up to him. We arrived at the car, he opened the door for me and then he slipped in behind the wheel. Starting the car he pulled out of the parking lot burning rubber behind. My mother was a patient at Capitol Health which was off interstate 295 and we were on our way on 295. After several minutes of silence I decided to ask what happened.

"What did you say to her?" I asked sharply while staring at him. He was silent for a few more minutes before he answered.

"I'm sorry Babe, I was not about to let her get away with disrespecting you. I had to put her in her place." He replied and took my hand and held it rubbing his thumb soothingly over my knuckles.

"Exactly how did you put my mother in her place and where the hell are we going?" I asked as he was now in his driving zone. After a few more minutes of silence I knew I wasn't going to get an answer from him so I leaned my head back on the seat and closed my eyes letting the smooth jazz music take over my thoughts.

_**Bobby's POV**_

I couldn't help but laugh when Ranger stormed out of Mrs. Plum's room. I quickly ran into her room to make sure she was still alive. I checked the monitors and noticed her blood pressure was higher than it should be.

"Mrs. Plum, are you alright, talk to me." I checked her pulse and she turned and looked at me.

"Get out and join your group of thugs, I don't need your help." Mrs. Plum replied with anger.

"As you wish. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I told her and walked out of her room. I walked back out into the waiting room to a few anxious people.

"It's okay, she's still alive. He didn't pull any important plugs." I told the worried visitors and they began laughing, what surprised me was Mr. Plum leading the way. I couldn't help but join in. Great minds think alike I thought shaking my head.

_**Carlos POV**_

I had hoped that Stephanie's visit with her mother would be a positive one given the health scare, when I saw the heartbreak on her face filled with tears, I knew nothing good came of it. After I asked Val to tell me what happened I lost all composure. I stormed into the room and saw that poor excuse for a mother lying there as if nothing had happened.

"What do you want, you have no business being in my room." Mrs. Plum asked with hatred in her voice.

"You are an evil woman Mrs. Plum. Your daughter has been worried sick from the moment she heard you were in the hospital and you wave her off, dismiss her like she is beneath you." I replied calm but angry.

"This is none of your business Mr. Manoso, this is between my family and me." Replied the ice queen.

"You are wrong Mrs. Plum, Stephanie is my family and I will always do everything in my power to ensure her happiness even if it means starting a war with you." She stared at me trying to put on a brave face.

"Mr. Manoso, I will not discuss this matter with you, I….." I quickly interrupted her as I walked closer to her bed and gave her the look that most men witness before they take their last breath.

"You Mrs. Plum will listen to what I have to say, you will not interrupt me, do I make myself clear?" I barked without giving her a chance to answer. "You are an evil pathetic excuse for a mother, for years I've watched you try to pawn Stephanie off on every single loser in the Burg. You continually tried to push her into a relationship with Joe Morelli, regardless of how many times he cheated on her. Stephanie has done nothing to deserve your treatment towards her. I will not tolerate you disrespecting her any longer, it ends today. Do you understand?" She continued to look at me with hatred in her eyes and was about to say something but I immediately cut her off.

"Mrs. Plum, I suggest you keep your mouth shut and let my words sink into that evil brain of yours because I will be watching you and if you hurt Stephanie with your vile words you won't live another day to bake one of your famous pineapple upside down cakes. The precious backstabbing and gossiping Burg will be visiting your empty graveside. Why do I say empty, because you will be the main course served promptly at 6:00 PM to alligators in the swamps of the Everglades where there won't be anything left of you to identify. _DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR_?"

"Is that a threat Mr. Manoso?"

"On the contrary Mrs. Plum, it is a promise, a very valid promise, you can count on that. Oh and by the way once Stephanie and I are married get used to the fact that I will be a part of _YOUR_ family, there's no getting around that. Remember I'll have eyes on you."

The monitors went crazy, her BP spiked and her pulse sky rocketed while she turned white as the sheets on her bed. I stormed out of her room leaving a scared pathetic woman staring at me with her mouth wide open. Bobby was running into the room immediately after I took Stephanie by the hand and walked out.

**Stephanie's POV**

"Earth to Carlos do you copy?" I asked shaking his arm trying to get him out of this zone he was in.

"Sorry Babe." I answered kissing her hand.

"Why are we going to Point Pleasant?" I asked him.

"To relax and walk on the beach. I know the sound of the ocean calms and relaxes you." My loving and attentive man explained. I couldn't help staring at his gorgeous face. The remainder of the drive was spent with me poking and prodding trying to find out what took place in my mother's hospital room but he was sticking to his guns.

"Carlos, please tell me what you said to my mother. Is it so bad that you can't share?" I pleaded.

"Babe."

"Okay, okay, I'll drop it." I told him as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

We arrived at the beautiful beach house which made my body relax immediately. We walked inside and relaxed for a few minutes then walked out the back on to the beach. The weather was beautiful, sunny with blue skies and 55 degrees with a light breeze. A perfect day for walking along the beach.

"Babe, I'm sorry your visit with your mother didn't go well. I was hoping the stroke would have changed her attitude, but I guess not."

"It's okay, I'm used to it. I still have your mom and Ella to fill the emptiness. I just wish I knew why she hated me so much and I wish that Grandma Mazur was still with us." I said sadly.

"I know Babe, surprisingly I miss that woman and her crazy antics too."

"We need to contact Edna and Henry Middleton, remember that sweet couple we met? We should take them out for dinner in the next few weeks and make sure to add them to our wedding guest list." I said excitedly.

"We can do that."

I started laughing hysterically at the thought of Grandma Mazur sneaking into the shower when we were in Atlantic City.

"Care to share with the class Babe?"

"Remember when we were in Atlantic City and Grandma Mazur managed to sneak in on you while you were taking a shower? I don't ever recall hearing such panic in your voice." I continued laughing. "When I pulled her away she said it was mesmerizing like staring into the eye of a cobra."

"That wasn't one of my fondest memories." He replied with a straight face.

We continued our walk talking about various things. Carlos shared more funny stories of his missions with some of the guys and the crazy things that Lester would pull. We laughed and I tried hard not to think anything negative about Lester and his current mission. I felt tears start building.

"Babe."

"I'm okay, it's the wind making my eyes watery." Well if that wasn't a big fat lie. He stopped walking and turned me to face him.

"Stephanie, he'll be fine. Lester will come back home safe and sound. I've said before maybe not 100% but he'll come back home."

"I know; I know I just can't help but worry." I said sniffing. He held me for a few minutes and we continued walking. Again thoughts of my mother ran through my mind.

"Carlos, is it wrong of me to not want to go see my mom in the hospital. I mean if I go, she ignores me and if I don't I'll end up feeling guilty." He took a deep breath as he contemplated his answer and we sat on down.

"Well, let's analyze the options. She's your mother so you feel obligated to see her while she's ill. When you see her how does she make you feel?"

"I um, well I feel hatred from her and I feel bad" I said.

"What is it that she does to make you feel that way?" Carlos asked seriously.

"She ignores me, she looks at me as if I'm the ugliest thing on the planet and I am nothing but a disappointment to her." I replied sadly.

"Babe, you are far from ugly. Never forget that you are not a disappointment to anyone. I'm so proud of all you have accomplished in your life. I think and by no means am I a qualified professional to say this but I am a pretty damn good judge of character."

I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"I think your mom has been jealous of you for many years. She has always said that her own mother was an embarrassment because of her wacky personality. Remember how much you loved Edna, probably more than your own mother."

Carlos put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"She has wanted to control you all your life but she hasn't been able to. You are a free spirit and a fly by the seat of your pants kind of girl and Helen Plum is the complete opposite." He turned and kissed me on the head.

"She found burg losers who held some type of position within the community and pushed them on you. She continually pushed Morelli on you which would ultimately place you in a prominent position as his wife. His chances for further advancement would increase being married, especially married to you."

I wasn't quite sure what he meant by the last comment.

"How do you mean increasing his chances of advancement?"

"Well Babe, law enforcement is much like the military, in order to advance to a higher rank, they prefer the candidate be married. He's looked upon more favorably based on how his wife handles herself with the other wives, especially the wife of his superior. It's all a game of sucking up." He explained

"Carlos you're getting promoted and I have nothing to do with it." I replied confused.

"Babe, Lester and I are getting promoted because we are not renewing our contracts and the powers that be thought we'd be dead by this point in our careers. The promotion means more money as far as our pensions and a way to buy our silence. That's why neither of us are that thrilled, we're just going through the motions."

Carlos sounded a little aggravated while he explained and my stomach turned when he said he and Lester should have been dead by now.

"Honey, I'm sorry they don't appreciate everything you've done during your missions. I am thankful beyond words that you and Lester are still with us."

I pulled in closer to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Anyhow, getting back to your mother. Morelli would be favored by his supervisors if they see him in a stable home, wife and kids and the whole nine yards. Your refusal diminishes the great Helen Plum's prominent position within the burg. She is jealous of all the great things you've accomplished without her."

It all made sense after he finished his explanation.

"So you feel bad if you see her because she treats you like crap and you feel worse when you leave which doubles the anxiety. My opinion, don't go see her. You'll feel guilty for a short time but it won't have lasting effects. It will also put you in control of the situation. Bobby and your dad can keep us updated on her recovery."

I sat looking out at the ocean taking in everything he just said.

"Babe, your father will understand if you decide not to see her, trust me. He hates seeing you unhappy and treated like crap by the woman who calls herself your mother."

I put my head on his shoulder taking in the scent of Bulgari and the salty ocean thinking about what he had said.

"Everything you've said makes sense and you're right. I'm better off not going to see her, less guilt and stress. I'll tell my dad that I won't go back."

"Good choice Babe, should her condition worsen then we'll go." He said and stood up, reaching his hand out. I took his hand and we walked back to the house.

"Steph, do you want to go out to dinner?" Carlos asked.

"How about we have a pizza delivered and eat here instead of going out."

"That works, go ahead, order a pizza and salad, I've got a couple calls to make He walked upstairs to the office and I ordered our food.

We don't keep much in the way of food here at the house but we have drinks such as soda, beer, wine and coffee. We also had bagels and bread in the freezer, peanut butter and cereal in the cabinets. There is a delivery service that will pick up your order from an area restaurant and will also pick up additional grocery items. I had a feeling we'll be staying the night so I ordered coffee creamer, milk and some eggs and bacon.

Carlos finished with his phone calls and joined me on the couch, I had just put in _The Proposal._ I love that movie, when he saw Sandra Bullock I was given a raised eyebrow.

"Babe, a chick flick?"

"Yep," I said laughing. "Honey, what is your schedule like tomorrow? Why don't we spend the night here and drive back home in the morning?" We pulled out our phones and checked our calendars.

"I don't have any customer visits planned. My schedule this week is actually pretty light, just phone calls and scheduling sales calls." I informed my boss.

"I have a light day too, mostly catching up with paperwork that Tank managed to leave for me. If you want, we can go over the potential clients you want to visit and weed out the low dollar sales leads."

"That sounds good. I can print up the leads off the computer upstairs and we can go through them." I paused the movie and ran upstairs logged on to the system, printed the sales leads and joined Carlos back on the couch.

"Okay, so show me the leads. Go get your tablet and we'll do some research on the companies while we review the information." The boss was in the house.

"What about the movie?" I asked.

"Later."

"I'm not sure I like my boss." I answered with sarcasm.

"You'll like me later Babe." He said as he looked over the sales leads and I pulled out my tablet from my bag.

We reviewed the leads and I researched the companies. He marked each document that was worth pursing with a yes and an X on the low dollar leads. The low dollar leads would receive a thank you but we are unable to service your business at this time leter, there were only three that I would not follow up with. Carlos wrote down key points for me to discuss with the individuals requesting the proposal.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after we finished up reviewing the sales leads. Our food was right on time. Carlos answered the door and paid the delivery driver while I took the food and groceries to the kitchen to put them away

We both had pizza, salad and beer, "let's eat on the couch while we watch the movie." I said, well my ever so manly man wasn't too thrilled about sitting through a chick flick.

"You must really love me to sit through _The Proposal_" I said as I kissed his cheek and he gave me a 500-watt smile. Yeah he loves me. We ate our food and watched the movie, he actually laughed at some parts and when he wasn't eating he was trying to distract me with his hands up my shirt, it was working because I lost all focus right at the time Sandra was about to get deported. One thing led to another and well let me just say that we didn't end up watching the rest of the movie.

After our little romp on the couch, we ate some more pizza and shared a beer. Finishing dinner, we cleaned up our mess and decided to relax in the hot tub on the back patio. It felt good to have the warm water and jets pulsating on my back. We decided to get out of the hot tub once I saw we were beginning to look like prunes and the outside air temperature started to drop. The weather channel is calling for temps as low as 29 tonight. Carlos of course had plans for some more romping around but I was determined to watch the rest of the movie so he didn't get his way. He started the gas fireplace, it's not as cozy as a wood burning one but it warms up the room and it's just as relaxing. We snuggled on the couch with hot chocolate and a throw watching the rest of the movie. I was surprised that he actually sat through the movie and didn't go upstairs to the office with an excuse of a phone call.

"Did you like the movie?" I asked

"It was enjoyable, I have to agree with you that Sandra Bullock is a good actress, she's funny and if they ever make a movie about your life, she'd be a good Stephanie Plum." He replied laughing.

"Hmm, I wonder who would play you." I asked smiling back at him.

"Babe, no one can ever play me, there's only _**ONE RANGER**_. Never forget." He took the mugs to the kitchen, shut off the switch to the fireplace and picked me up carrying me bridal style upstairs to the bathroom. Looks like we were going to have some shower playtime, yay me. I can scream out his name until the sun comes up.

Our skin really did look like prunes between the hot tub and shower. We finished showering and I put on a pair of silk shorts with a camisole and got into bed. Carlos had Hector set up the fireplace with a wireless remote. He turned on the TV, the fireplace and got into bed with me and pulled me into his cocoon. I don't remember staying awake for too long or what we even watched, I do remember being kissed softly before I slipped into a sweet slumber.

The alarm sounded at 7:30 with Carlos still in the bed next to me. "Good morning handsome, I see you're being lazy this morning, I like lazy Ranger." I kissed him and rolled out of bed. I took a quick shower and started the coffee while Carlos started making breakfast. Apparently we weren't in a big rush to get home and that was fine with me since my day really consisted of making phone calls and scheduling appointments.

"Babe." He said holding the package of bacon that I had ordered last night.

"What, you said I needed to put on more weight, I'm only following orders." I answered smiling innocently.

We finished a delicious breakfast of Spanish omelets, bacon and bagels, orange juice and coffee. He is an amazing cook, maybe he can teach me a thing or two. Nah, not gonna happen. We cleaned up the kitchen, wrapped up the bacon and bagels and put them in the freezer and made sure that anything that could spoil was thrown out. We drank a couple more cups of coffee and cleaned up and put our clothes in a bag. We made sure everything was locked up and secure and headed home.

"Carlos, thank you for a giving me a quick getaway and taking my mind off my mother. It was a good night." I said as we pulled out of the neighborhood.

"You're welcome Babe, I'm glad it helped." He said kissing my hand and we drove home with him in his driving zone and me smiling after having a great night with my gorgeous man.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_A/N_

_As always, I do not own the characters, JE lets me play with them. The story and mistakes are all mine._

_I'm back now that I've put my other projects to bed and will concentrate on this WIP, I have missed this story since it's my first baby._

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, comments and messages. I really appreciate it._

_Thank you to __**Susan Peters, aka Morelli**__, she's cheating on me and editing other work. HAHAHAHAHAHAH just kidding._

_Thank you Natalie Pyles for your help during late night phone calls. _

_Stephanie and Ranger will see you soon._


	34. No Guilt

_Chapter 34_

_Guilt Free_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Arriving back at the office we first went straight up to our apartment to change into work clothes, when we were done we headed back downstairs. Carlos, or I should say Ranger, since we were now back at Rangeman, walked me to my office. I kissed him goodbye and he headed to his own office.

I sat down at my desk and took out the prospective sales file folders and began organizing my leads. Tank walked in while I was in the middle of typing up my letters to the businesses that we would not be serving.

"Hey Steph, you doing okay?" He asked as he sat down in the chair facing me.

"I'm good, just getting started on my sales leads. How about you?" I answered.

"Doing okay. It's good to have you back, we missed you, especially me. This building isn't the same without you." Tank said smiling at me.

"Aww, shucks Tankie, I'm gonna start blushing if you keep it up." I said laughing at the death stare that appeared on his face, I couldn't resist calling him Tankie.

"You need help with the sales leads?" Tank asked.

"No not yet, Ranger and I went over them yesterday. Right now I'm working on the letters for the companies we're not going to service then I'll get started on scheduling my appointments with the prospective clients." I explained.

"Okay, Steph, I'm right around the corner." He stood up and walked out the door with a big smile on his face. I adore that man, he's a big fluff ball in spite of his rough exterior and huge build.

"Thanks Tank" I said and continued with my letters.

After I finished sending the letters to the companies that we were not going to service, I began the phone calls and received great responses. I was busy working when I felt the all familiar tingle and looked up to see Ranger standing in the doorway staring at me.

"Hey, you checking up on me?" I asked my boss.

"Yep, checking to see if you're hungry." He answered.

"Is it that time? Wow, I was so engrossed in my work I didn't realize the time. Yeah I'm a little hungry."

"The beast must be on vacation. Do you want to eat upstairs?" He asked as he sat stood with his back against the door frame and arms crossed at his chest looking pretty damn sexy in that position.

"Honey, how about we eat down here and hang out with the guys, I think it would be nice."

"May I escort Ms. Plum to lunch then?" my chivalrous Batman asked.

I stood up taking his hand and walked out of my office making our way to the break room. Ranger and I decided on Ella's chicken and vegetable casserole with a salad. He took the food and joined Hector and Junior at a table while I picked up bottled water for the both of us.

We had a nice lunch. I didn't realize how funny Junior was, I think he's appointed himself as the jokester while Lester is out, which is fine with me since this place seems so empty without him. How can one man fill an entire building with his presence? After we finished eating, Junior got up and cleared the table. When he came back I talked about our trip and told the guys how beautiful Barbados was and thought of a great idea I wanted to discuss with the core team, not sure if it would fly but it's worth a try. I'll send the team an email about my idea when I get back to my desk.

"Well gentlemen, I have to get back to work. I don't want to get in trouble with the boss." I announced with a smile. My boss gave me a stare shaking his head and I felt his eyes on me as I sashayed my ass out of the break room grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey bomber, how's it going?" Hal asked as we passed in the hallway.

"Good Hal, just finished having lunch and on my way back to work. Are you going to lunch?"

"Yeah bomber, I'm starving." He said patting his belly.

"Ha, ha, have a good lunch." I replied and walked to my office.

I made myself comfortable and sent an email to the core team to request a meeting and continued making phone calls. When I finished scheduling my appointments for the rest of the week and the following week, I entered the dates and company names in the shared calendar. This was something that Lester established so that we all are aware of the leadership team schedule.

I was looking over my schedule and it dawned on me I needed to go shopping for appropriate business suits. I didn't feel like asking Lula or Connie and Marylou would be busy with her family since they had been gone over Thanksgiving. I quickly called Isabella Manoso to see if she wanted to join me, I really felt like spending some time with her.

"Hi Isabella, how are you?"

"Oh my dear Stephanie, I am so glad to hear from you, I was going to call you and Carlos tonight. I am well, how about you?"

"Your son and I are doing well. Listen, I need to go shopping for some business suits and was wondering if you'd like to go with me." I asked my future mother-in-law.

"I would love to join you; I need a night out." She said.

"I can leave here in about a half hour to pick you up, then we can head over to The Mall at Short Hills. What do you think?" I asked.

"That's perfect my dear, we'll shop and have dinner together. Will Carlos be with you?"

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't spoken to him. If he does, he can hang out with his dad while we shop unless Ricardo has plans for the night."

"I don't think he has made plans, I'll ask him. Just let me know if Carlos decides to come with you and I'll tell Ricardo he can spend time with his son."

I couldn't help but smile at hearing the excitement in her voice.

"Okay, I'll check with him now and call you right back." I said ending the call.

Knowing my sweet man, he isn't about to let me drive to his parents' house alone, so I am quite sure he'll join me. He hates shopping so I'll have some quality time with Isabella. I called Carlos.

"What's up Babe?"

"I need to go shopping for business attire for my upcoming appointments. I called and asked your mom if she'd like to go with me and she said yes." I explained.

"What time did you have in mind?" He asked.

"I was planning on leaving in about a half hour for your parents' house to pick up your mom and then head over to the mall in Short Hills."

"Okay, I'm about finished up with my paperwork, we can drive together."

"That works, your dad will probably be home and you can hang out with him. I'll call your mom and let her know."

I quickly called Isabella and informed her that Carlos and I will drive to their house together and she told me that Ricardo would be home.

"Honey, your dad will be home while your mom and I are shopping and stop for dinner you spend the evening with your dad. I'll buzz you when I'm ready to go." I informed him with authority.

"Okay." He answered with a slight laugh.

I finished up my work, shut down my computer and left my office.

"Hey boss, I'm going upstairs to change and freshen up before we leave."

"Okay Babe, I'll be up in a few minutes."

I took the elevator to our apartment. I fed Rex, chatted with him a little bit watched him as he stuffed his mouth with food before running back into his little house. He loves listening to my stories. I quickly fixed my hair, touched up my make-up and put on a pair of leggings with a long sweater. I took my boots out to the living room and stood smiling at the sight in front of me. Carlos was feeding and talking to Rex. I heard him say something about "your crazy momma and her last minute shopping trip." I couldn't stop from laughing at him, it was so cute.

"That has got to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen you do." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Babe, cute? I don't think so." He turned around and kissed me.

"Hurry and go change so we can leave." I ordered.

"Yes boss." He slapped my ass and walked off to change while I put on my boots and called Ella telling her we weren't going to be here for dinner. Carlos finished changing and came out taking my hand and we headed out.

The drive was filled with talk about work such as how our day went. I told him I was nervous about doing the sales calls and as always he knew what to say.

"Steph, you have the personality that wins people over. I have no doubt what so ever that you will do well. Don't be nervous, you will excel, I have faith in you."

"Thanks honey."

The rest of the drive consisted of small talk, he gave me some ideas of what style suits I should look for and a little bit of silence. I still can't get over him being so conversational. I looked at my calendar to figure out when I can schedule my date with Marcus because I know that he's going to be bugging me about it. I figured I would pick a Saturday so we could spend the day together and have him spend the night with us.

"Carlos, one week from this Saturday is open and I was thinking about spending the day with Marcus and asking if he could spend the night, does that work for you?"

"It's your date Babe." He replied.

I sent Alicia a text.

_**Hey Alicia**_

_**One week from this Saturday I'd like to spend the day with Marcus and**_ _**have him**_ _**spend the night. I promised him a date, is that okay with you?**_

_**Steph.**_

She replied a few minutes later

_**Steph,**_

_**That works, if you're sure about him spending the night that's fine with Michael and me.**_

_**Alicia.**_

I informed Carlos that it was set and put it in my calendar and shared it with his. A few minutes later we arrived at the Manoso house. As soon as we got to the door my future father-in-law greeted us. After hugs and kisses were exchanged we went in to the living room. We sat down and Abuela Rosa joined us on the couch between Carlos and myself kissing us both. A few minutes later Isabella came into the room and not wasting any time with chit chat, she kissed Carlos, then hugged and kissed me.

"Okay daughter-in-law, we've got shopping to do." She took my hand and led me to the door. I forgot I didn't drive so I turned back and Carlos met me handing me the car keys and giving me a kiss goodbye.

"Don't go crazy Babe."

Isabella and I drove to the mall which was about 30 minutes from their house.

"Stephanie, do you want to eat first?"

"Yep, that works."

We decided on Cheesecake Factory for dinner, we each selected an entrée to split. Isabella ordered Chicken Bellagio and I chose Shepherd's Pie, we shared the large portions. And what would dinner be without dessert. I told Isabella to order the dessert and she chose Lemoncello Cream Torte. Layers of Vanilla Cake and Lemon Mascarpone Cream with Streusel on top and served with Strawberries and Whipped Cream. It was an excellent choice, absolutely delicious and moan worthy my future mother-in-law was trying so hard not to laugh in the middle of my moaning but she couldn't keep it in any longer and she just laughed. Her laugh is so addicting I felt compelled to join in. There was a table of business men close to us and they kept looking over our way and laughed right along with us, one of the men raised his glass and we did the same.

"Stephanie, you sure do attract the men." She said laughing.

"I didn't do anything. How do you know it's not you that caught their eye?" I replied smiling deviously. She looked at me laughing and we continued eating our dessert. Our conversation consisted of Barbados, Christmas and New Years and an engagement party. I told her about my mom and she was stunned when I told her how she treated me. She took on a look of anger that I have not seen from her.

"Oh my dear, I am so sorry she treated you like that, I pray that she'll come around one of these days." She said as she held my hand. As I watched her, I noticed the look on her face was that of someone planning something.

"What is going on in your mind Isabella?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing, simply thinking about how your mom treated you. I'm sorry I don't want to speak badly of her but she's just evil." She answered. I shrugged my shoulders and brushed it off. What surprised me was there were no tears building, my mother is no longer in control of my feelings.

Our server brought our check and I took care of the bill with Isabella arguing with me.

"If your son finds out I let you pay for dinner, he would have a fit and you know it." I informed my mother-in-law and she shook her head and smiled. Chalk one up for me. We made a quick stop at the rest room then proceeded into the mall to shop.

After a couple of hours, I had managed to boost the local economy with the purchase of three suits, numerous skirts, blouses, pants, dresses and of course shoes and several items from VS. While I was shopping, I found jeans and casual shirts for Carlos. I stopped off at the Lego store and bought some things for Marcus. We passed by the Build-a-Bear store to build bears for Martha's girls because I was going to see her this week. Isabella and I together built our bears and picked out some really cute girlie outfits. I have to admit, it was fun and relaxing. We went through the naming process and waited for the birth certificates to print up. We decided on Lucy and Ethel for the names. I hope the girls like the bears.

My phone alerted a text.

_**Babe, buying out the entire mall?**_

_**No smart ass, just half of it, leaving soon.**_

I showed Isabella the text.

"That son of mine can't be away from you for too long." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I think he loves me a little." I told her with a little giggle.

She put her arm in mine and we headed towards the exit near Cheesecake Factory to go to our car and my sweet mother-in-law pulled closer to me.

"Stephanie, I am so happy that you and my Carlito finally found your way to each other. You survived a scary ordeal and have gone through much throughout your life. I want you to know how much I love you and if I could hand pick my daughter-in-law I couldn't find one that would come close to you." She said sweetly.

I felt warm and loved right at that very moment with her words.

"I am so blessed to have you in my life Isabella and you fill the void that my mother has created. I am thankful for your love and friendship." I replied as I kissed her lightly on the cheek and I saw her eyes shimmer with light tears.

We got to our SUV, put the bags in the cargo area and made our way to the Manoso house to an anxiously waiting Carlos. He hugged me as if I had been gone days instead of hours. We all sat on the couch and talked. Abuela Rosa had already gone to bed and after about a half hour Carlos suggested we leave and head back home. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before we walked out the door to our car and drove out of the neighborhood.

"Did you buy anything for me Babe?" he asked with a devilish look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I found some jeans and shirts for you." I told him knowing that was not what he was talking about.

"That's not what I meant smart ass." He replied with a light growl.

"Yeah, yeah, there's a VS bag in the back."

"Good to know." He replied smiling.

"Did you enjoy the evening with your dad and Abuela Rosa?"

"Yes I did, Abuela was tired so she went to bed early. It was nice to spend some time with my dad."

"Good" I said as I put my hand on his neck and rubbed it softly. We made the drive in light conversation. Once we got home we went straight upstairs to our apartment. As much as I love this place, it gets a little old living where we work, it'll be nice to have our own house.

"Babe, model the outfits for me?"

"Seriously, you just want to see the VS items don't you?" I asked.

"Suits Babe, suits."

I took the bags into the closet and put on the first suit which was a turquoise two-piece with black trim, it was slightly form fitting. I put on the matching shoes and walked into the living room as if I was a runway model. Carlos let out a few whistles giving me his approval. After I showed him the other suits, skirts and blouses, I was left with one black double breasted coat dress with long sleeves. I think it was my favorite out of all that I bought. Surprisingly my boss liked it the most.

"That's all you're going to see; the other things you'll see in due time." I informed my sexy Cuban who had a wolfish look on his face. He laughed and I walked back to the closet and put the clothes into the dry cleaning basket for Ella to take care of. I have somethings to hold me over for the lower end appointments for this week, but definitely need them in time for my high dollar appointment.

I put on my satin boy shorts and camisole and walked back to the living room. Carlos was in the kitchen pouring each of us a glass of wine which he carried to the couch and we sat and talked for a little while. We discussed Martha and the transition to the townhouse, hiring Val as her caregiver and all the details that we need to have in place.

After we finished up our second glass of wine, I took his hand and led him to the bedroom, I was feeling playful. Typically when we go to bed, we usually talk about our day and after we finish that part of our nightly ritual we move on to bigger and better things. Since we had already discussed our day on the ride to the Manoso house we were going to get started on my favorite part of the day. Oh yeah, I am going to be a happy girl tonight.

I may have initiated the start of a playful evening but let me say that my sexy Cuban was extremely attentive and loving. He made sure that every nook and cranny of my body was satisfied, he didn't miss a single spot and I can tell you I surprised him last night.

During a girls shopping trip in Barbados, I bought the Kama Sutra book. The 2,000-year-old Kama Sutra is considered to be the most famous work on erotic pleasure created. This interpretation of the Hindu sex classic features several explicit positions that are really easy to follow, each illustrated by color photographs, step-by-step instructions, and difficulty ratings which is perfect for me. From slow and gentle to fast and intense, the positions that satisfy every mood and sexual need are designed to heighten pleasure from both a man's and woman's perspective. Chapters explore the body, senses, mood, foreplay, and oral sex, allowing creative ways to bring new levels of eroticism into lovemaking.

I have the book very well hidden and study it from time to time without my ever so smart man knowing. I decided I was ready to try one of the positions. I told Carlos what I wanted to do and described it to him and his face showed excitement. The heat of his bare chest beneath my hands and the hardness of his arousal against my body made sensual desire roar to life within me.

Everything the book said about the pleasure we would feel was 100% accurate.

We were both extremely satisfied after our evening of passion and wild love making. I slept like a baby and woke up before the alarm with a huge smile on my face. I quickly used the bathroom, when I was finished, I stood watching the gorgeous sexy hunk lying in the bed. I was feeling playful and I woke him up to kisses and initiating morning sex.

"Babe." He purred as I kissed my way down his chest and abs, followed down to his oblique's how I love his O's and bam he was all mine. I looked up to see a lustful smile on his face and continued on with my labor of love as I took in his wonderful taste. When I was finished, I kissed my way back up to his lips and in one swoop he flipped me on my back and had his way with me. The alarm sounded on his phone, yeah that's how early I woke up, and we got out of bed and together we took a shower to get ready for our day.

A breakfast staff meeting was scheduled for this morning so I made coffee and we sat on the couch for a few minutes drinking.

"Babe, last night where…."

I quickly interrupted him. "You didn't like it?" I asked knowing full well he did but wanting to avoid the conversation for fear I'd spill the beans about the book. Not ready for him to know about it yet.

"On the contrary my dear."

He kissed me and took my hand, "Let's get started with our day Ms. Plum."

"Yes boss" I replied as I slapped his very nice tight ass while we walked out the door to the elevator.

I chose my double breasted coat dress with sheer black thigh high stockings and black shoes. I wanted to keep it simple, partially pinned up my hair and little jewelry. I read a book about being a success in sales and one of the things the author had written was to keep your dress simple and professional. If you walk into a business all glammed up or drive up in a luxury vehicle it gives the impression that your services will be too expensive, which made sense to me.

Carlos approved of my look but the guys, wow they really liked the look, there were compliments thrown out all over the place. I felt confident that I chose the right outfit but the best reaction came from one sweet little man, Marcus, who was running around saying goodbye to everyone before he went off to school.

"Wowie wow, wow, Bomber you look goshus. Where are you going?" He asked as he walked over to me. I had to remember for a second there that his word for gorgeous is goshus, that still cracks me up.

"I have appointments today sweetie. Thank you for the nice words Marcus, they made me feel extra special." I said hugging him.

"When we go on our date, will you be goshus for me?" He asked ever so sweetly.

"I sure will Mini B, I promise." I said smiling at him.

"Hey now Marcus, I don't want you stealing her away from me." Carlos threw in.

"Oh Batman, I'm not strong enough to steal her from you but I will when I'm all grown." Said the voice of innocence and we all smiled.

"Oh Marcus by the way, not this Saturday but next Saturday we are going on our date and how would you like to spend the night with us?" I asked a very happy young boy.

"Mom, can I, can I, can I?" he asked his mom excitedly.

"Yes sweetheart you can." Alicia told her son. He kissed his mom and ran down the hall waving.

"See ya, I'm off to school now." And off he went with Alicia running after him. Sheesh, that boy has tons of energy. I sure do love that little guy.

It's amazing how much he has changed since his health has become stable. He seems to have matured to his age level and his speech therapy is working well. He still slips up from time to time with some words but he's grown leaps and bounds.

"Okay, staff meeting in 5." Tank announced.

We made our way to the large conference room where Ella had just finished setting up the breakfast items which consisted of breakfast burritos, bagels with cream cheese and fresh fruit. The buffet included coffee, tea, juice and bottled water. We sure are spoiled around this place, there is no denying that.

I read over the agenda and 'Steph's idea' was listed. First order of business was Manny via video live stream.

"So the two fools are being released tomorrow and according to the Police Chief, he will escort them directly to the airport for their flight back home. I already have the flight information and have booked my seat behind them. I'll have eyes on them at all times." Manny reported.

"Do not let them out of your sight, if they go to the bathroom during flight, you follow." Ranger ordered.

"Yes boss." Manny answered.

"Manny, I've put two teams together, Ramon and Junior as well as Woody and Binky, they will be at the airport, Cal will pick you up on arrival." Tank explained.

"Got it." Manny answered and he turned his attention to me.

"Wifey, got someone who wants to talk to you" and he waved Sade over to him.

"Stephanie, hello, how are you? Hello Carlos, I hope you both are doing well." Sade said with her sweet genuine smile.

"Hi, we are fine, just trying to get back to reality. I miss Barbados." I told my new friend.

"Sade, we are fine. Now listen feel free to stay at the house as long as you like, don't feel like you have to leave when everyone else does." Carlos told her.

"Oh Carlos, that is a generous offer. I can't accept it, I'd be wearing out my welcome." Sade answered.

"It's up to you, let Steph or I know so we can advise the staff."

"Thank you so much, I'll see. Who knows maybe I'll just hop on the plane with Manny." Sade replied smiling. Hummm, I thought to myself with a smile.

"Okay Manny, go do your thing, we have a meeting to get on with." Tank said. Manny signed off and we continued the meeting.

We went over my sales schedules. Hector was going to join me on the appointments in order to survey the buildings to get a better idea of what was needed. I love the idea of Hector teaming up with me. We discussed the new high dollar skips, I told the guys that I would help with research if they needed it. They just need to let me know.

I discussed my idea with the leadership team. I thought that for Christmas we could hold some type of contest for six of the staff members to receive a trip to Barbados for 10 days. The team liked the idea. Ranger and Tank were going to come up with the contest guidelines and present it to the leadership team meeting next week.

One and half hours later, our meeting was over and we each went our respective ways. Hector told me he'd be ready for me in about fifteen minutes. I walked my boss and Tank to their offices.

"Little girl, good luck today I know you'll do great." Tank said as he kissed me lightly on the cheek. I walked Carlos into his office.

"Have a great day boss. I will see you later okay?" I said as I kissed him.

"Babe, you'll be great, I can see the nervousness building." My intuitive, boss, best friend, lover, fiancé and oh so many other titles I can use to describe him.

"I'll be fine once I get to my first call." I answered and walked out of the office. I made my way to the control room to let them know I was leaving and took the elevator to the garage to an awaiting Hector. Always the gentleman, he was standing by the passenger door and opened it for me and we were on our way to my first sales call.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N:**_

_Thank you all for the nice comments, reviews and messages. I greatly appreciate it. _

_As always, I don't own the characters, they belong to JE, the storyline, mistakes and goof ups are all mine._

_The information on The Kama Sutra book was pulled off the internet. I have never read the book nor experimented._

_SO the next chapter will cover, someone paying Helen Plum a surprise visit in the hospital. Also Martha and her girls and Stephanie's date with her special little man._

_I'll be posting pictures or I should say, __**Susan Peters**__ will be posting the pictures of the outfits Stephanie bought on her shopping spree on Pinterest, I just have to remember my board name and login information. __I'm so bad about remembering all that stuff._

_And last but not least, a HUGE thank you to __**Susan Peters**__, I really appreciate you._


	35. Business is Growing

_Chapter 35_

_Business is growing_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

One of the things that Lester and I worked on before the trip to Barbados was set up a contract proposal template on my tablet. It was Lester who developed the majority of the project. The document would have standard details but I could add the specifications that each potential customer required. This would allow me to enter the details during the sales meeting. The information would then be populated into a contract proposal to email Ranger and Tank for review, pricing and approval. Once that process was completed, I would go over it with the client. Ranger and Tank agreed that they would immediately review these proposals to ensure a timely return, unless they were out in the field.

This concept proved to be successful because with the three customer visits, I was able to forward the approved contract to the client's email for printing and signature. Two out of the three signed without any issues, the third one wanted to negotiate on pricing, so I winged it a little by telling them we could reduce the price slightly but they would have to give up some pieces of an operational aspect. I suggested we keep the service 'as is' for three months and if it still was too much for their needs, we'd re-visit the proposal and adjust their account accordingly and credit the money. It was a go and Hector and I ended our day with three signed, sealed and delivered contracts totaling $195,000 in monthly billing.

The clients appreciated that I brought Hector with me since he was able to walk through the building with the company's director of security and myself. This would enable the director to get a better idea as to what would and wouldn't work instantly, saving the company time and money ensuring the job gets done right the first time. Hector would assign the installation crew and the team lead would take care of maintenance and would join me during my follow up calls to check on the equipment. I received positive feedback regarding our company and service.

I was pretty proud of our success and wanted to take Hector out to dinner to celebrate. I called our boss to let him know my plans. I had him on the speaker.

"Hi Babe, how are you doing?"

"Oh you know I'm not real sure, is coming home with three signed contracts good?" I asked with a smirk on my face and saw Hector was also smiling.

"Babe, the three proposals totaled $195k in monthly billing. Congratulations, I'm proud of you."

"Aww, thanks boss, having Hector with me helped. Anyhow, I want to take Hector out for dinner to celebrate, do you want to join us?"

"Where did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Mi Tierra, on Clinton Ave."

"Yeah, I'll bring the rest of the Core team with me." Said Carlos.

"Okay, boss we are heading that way now, we'll see you at the restaurant, bye." I replied and ended the call.

The Core team consists of Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester and myself with Hector, Manny, Hal, Woody, Ram and Cal as the leadership team. Hal has moved into Lester's spot until he returns from the mission.

"Felicidades Angelita, que le fue bien en la actualidad."

"Oh Hector, you know I'm not fully ready to communicate in Spanish." I told my Spanish speaking friend.

"I said, congratulations Angelita, you did well today. We must resume your Spanish lessons after Christmas. Okay?"

"Sí señor" giving him a silly smile which caused Hector to laugh. He has a nice laugh, but I think I am the only one who gets to hear it. I believe it was months before I was totally comfortable with him.

"Hector, how is it that I was so scared of you when we first met?" I asked my sweet friend.

"Because you were a big baby and decided to shoot the remote for the security system Ranger wanted installed in your apartment. Do you remember?" He replied.

"Ahh, yes I remember, that look on your face was scarier than death." I said laughing and he joined in the laughter.

"You happy Angelita?" He asked with all sincerity.

"Yeah Hec, I am very, very happy, my life couldn't be any better. I sometimes worry that I'll wake up one morning to find this has all been a dream." I said.

"Angelita, it is all real, believe me." Hector replied.

We continued driving, arriving at the restaurant before the guys. We informed the hostess that we would need a table for six. Hector surveyed the room and pointed out a large corner table.

"We'll take that table in the back corner." My intimidating friend informed the hostess without giving her an option to disagree. He put his hand gently at the small of my back and we walked to the table without waiting for anyone to escort us. The hostess followed quickly with a stack of menus. We sat down, with our backs to the wall and once everyone arrived, Hector and I would change seats.

A server came to our table asking for our drink order, we both decided on water. I excused myself telling Hec I needed to use the ladies room. Finishing up I washed my hands, fluffed up my hair and put on some face powder, blush and lipstick before. As I walked out the door, I bumped into none other than the slut of New Jersey, Joyce Barnhardt. She was dressed in leather and I swear she must have gotten another boob job because they about knocked me out.

"Well, well, well if it isn't 'can't keep a man happy' Plum Loser." She said sarcastically.

"Shut your barn trap. At least I don't ever get desperate enough to fuck with animals." I replied harshly.

"You're a loser Plum on so many levels, Joe is right, you're a joke." She said with evil written all over her face.

"Well Barnyard, I don't give a flying fuck what you say or even think." I spit out at her, as I started to make my way back to our table. She didn't like that I was walking away from her so she grabbed me pulling me by my hair. I turned around punched her in the nose and pushed her back against the wall.

"Listen you evil slut, I'm sick and tired of the shit you spew out of that vile mouth of yours. Stay away from me and fuck off bitch." I growled at her.

She was about to deck me when I saw a pissed off Hector suddenly appear out of nowhere and pull me off to the side. I stepped back directly into the strong hard chest of Carlos. He told Hector to take me back to our table and wrapped his hand around Barnyard's neck. I don't know what he said to her but she turned white as a ghost, she tried to walk away gracefully but the heel of her Giuseppe Zanotti high heel boots broke. She tripped and fell on her knees and tried to get up but she fell again. It reminded me of the video that was circulating where the runway model walking holding a watering can tripped on her shoes and fell a couple of times. I laughed so hard I had tears rolling down my face and the entire table was laughing right along with me. Hector walked over to her, pulled her by the arm and escorted her out of the restaurant. Next we saw Vinnie walking out of the men's room looking around.

"Oh my word, he's with Barnyard, he's such a disgusting pig. Wait until I threaten him with telling Lucille." I told my friends and more laughter erupted throughout the table. Carlos joined us after he had a few words with Vinnie while he him out of the restaurant. I would love to have heard that conversation.

We all laughed at what happened and the manager came to our table asking if I was alright, apparently he witnessed the barn slut pulling me by my hair. I told him I was fine and not to worry about anything and he apologized and left. I have finally chalked it up to the fact that the bimbo in leather is extremely jealous of me and this is the only way she can feel better about herself.

The cancer scare changed my life in more ways than one. It's given Carlos and me a different perspective in life. We both are going after what we want. For me, it's not letting people control my feelings and emotions such as my mother and the barn slut. I no longer tolerate it, oh sure it takes me a little time to get over the evil my mother throws out. But the slut in leather doesn't bother me as much as she used to. She dishes it out and I give it right back to her.

After Barnyards show was over, we managed to enjoy a very nice dinner. We discussed a few options for the contest and made the decision that it would be a yearly event, this way it would give the guys the year to get excited about the contest and prepare. The guys all thought it is a great idea and they would get together to work out all the details and let me know what they come up with.

We celebrated the new accounts and Tank sounded more like a proud papa than one of my bosses.

"Little Girl, I knew you would do well in this new position. I am so proud of you." Tank announced.

"Thanks boss, I appreciate it. I wouldn't have managed to get through it without Hector on the sidelines." I answered.

"Angelita, I did nothing, it was you who did the work, and you deserve all the credit." Hector added and gave a slight grin.

I was blushing with all the compliments being thrown around and it felt awkward, Carlos took one look at me and knew what I was feeling.

"Babe, stop underestimating yourself, you did a great job and the contract proposal format you and Santos set up is perfect and works with proven results." My boss added.

"Thank you everyone, you know how I get when positive things happen. I always wait for the other shoe to drop so your positive comments mean a lot." I told my friends and co-workers.

We ordered a variety of desserts to share. After dessert, we sat around and talked for about a half hour before deciding to call it a night. Tank took care of the check and Carlos left several bills on the table. He took my hand and we all walked to our cars and made our way home.

The drive home was filled with talk about the new accounts, with Hector filling in details about equipment and Carlos smiling. I believe my boss was pretty happy about the outcome of the sales calls and made it a point to compliment Hector and me.

"Great job you two, Steph I'm very proud of you." He told us.

"Thanks boss, glad you're happy with the results." I answered.

We arrived at the office and got out of our cars.

"Hec, you have our schedule for tomorrow, I'll see you in the morning. Thanks again for all your hard work today, you're the best." I told my friend as I hugged him and kissed him goodnight. I put my arm around Carlos while the elevator made its way to the seventh floor.

"Babe, would you like a glass of wine while we go over the details regarding Martha?" He asked as we walked into our apartment.

"Yes, that sounds good, I'll go and change into something more comfortable." I said with a giggle.

"Babe, most women have certain ideas when they tell me they're going to change into something more comfortable."

I stood with my hands on my hips, giving him a stare down.

"Oh really, just how many women do you have that particular conversation with might I ask?" I said with sarcasm.

"Need to know basis Babe." He said with a smirk.

"Well Batman, you need to know this. There had better not be any other women who say those things to you and you better never ever be in that position, got it?" I said glaring at him. I turned around and started slipping my clothes off walking into the bedroom.

"Babe, you're playing with fire."

"You always threaten me with that but yet you never follow through." I replied.

Suddenly, my man of mystery was behind me as he picked me up carrying me over his shoulder walking quickly to the bedroom. No matter how much I protested, screamed or punched him, he didn't pay one bit of attention. He threw me on the bed and removed the rest of my clothes and he then showed me a thing or two about why I shouldn't smart off to him.

After my punishment was over, we lay wrapped in each other's arms. Carlos sporting that just loved look all over his face. I love seeing that look.

"Babe, why do you always seem to distract me when we have business to conduct?"

"Me? That was all you Kemosabe, all you." I told him laughing as I rolled out of bed walking to the bathroom. I pulled up my hair in a ponytail and put on a silk house dress from the Carlos hospital collection and walked into the kitchen to pour each of us a glass of wine since he seemed to have neglected his duty. I sat at the dining room table waiting for him.

Mr. Organized went to the office and brought out a legal pad and pens, apparently we were going to do this his way which was fine with me. He is much better at this than I am, he'll have everything listed step by step. My plan would be all over the place, he'll have it written down in two sheets at the most, I would need the entire note pad. One of the many ways we complement each other.

After almost three hours of planning, we had Martha Brantley and daughters moved and settled in their new home with Val as the care giver. Everything looked perfect and easy on paper, now all we need is for it to be this easy when we discuss it with Martha. I wanted Carlos to be the one to bring it up to her but he wouldn't agree to it.

"Carlos, why can't you talk to Martha about it, you're so much better at these kind of things."

"Babe, you are more than capable, you already have a connection with her where I don't and to be honest I don't even see the need to be with you." He explained.

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving me to do this on my own, and I'll need your help." I quickly replied.

"Alright chicken little, I'll help you."

"Promise?"

"I promise Babe."

"Pinky swear?" I asked him holding out my finger and he gave me a reluctant look as we entwined our little fingers together.

"Earth, Water, Sea, Air! I declare a pinky-swear!" I recited and he gave me a skeptical look.

"What?"

"Where on earth did you come up with that?" he asked.

"Oh, that's from a cartoon, Marylou and I have been doing it since we were kids." I answered casually smiling at him.

"Babe, you're cute you know that? Quirky but cute."

"Yeah but you love me anyway." I said as I kissed his luscious lips.

He rewarded me with a sweet beautiful smile that was about to make me melt into a puddle.

"Indeed I do Ms. Plum." He said softly.

"Are we finished?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am we are and I promise it will all work out well." He assured me.

"I'm a little hungry, want to nibble on something?" I asked.

He gave me a raised eyebrow and a wolfish look, licking his lips.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, you are insatiable, you know that?"

"You make me that way Babe."

I went to the kitchen opening the refrigerator, pulled out a container of fresh fruit and cheese while he re-filled our wine glasses. We ate as he read over the list of items and made sure everything was in order.

"Can you think of anything else Babe?"

"Nope, we've covered everything, I can't think of anything else. Thank you for helping me with this."

"We're a team remember." He reminded me.

I didn't think we'd be able to knock it all out in a short amount of time but we did and everything was set, in the morning I'll call Martha and invite her and the girls to dinner for tomorrow night and we'll present the plan to her. I hope she is receptive, I think she will be.

"Honey, do you want any more fruit and cheese?" I asked as I was about the clear the table.

"No thanks Babe." He said as he walked to the sink, rinsed off the dishes and loaded the dishwasher while I put everything back in the refrigerator. I cleaned off the counters while my big bad ass man was talking to Rex.

"Here you go little guy." He said as he dropped a couple of grapes into the bowl. Rex stood on his back legs waving his paws as if to say thank you, stuffed the grapes into his mouth and ran into his little house. "Babe, the rat needs a new house."

"He's a hamster not a rat. Get that straight will you?" I couldn't help but laugh at Rex and the badass in front of me.

We sat on the couch watching a little TV and at some point I fell asleep with my head on his lap. I felt him carrying me into the bedroom, he gently put me in the bed and wrapped me in his arms.

"Goodnight sweet man, I love you." I whispered as I kissed him.

"I love you too Babe, sweet dreams." He said softly as he pulled me closer into his cocoon and I quickly fell into a deep sleep listening to his heart beat and relaxed breathing.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee and Carlos kissing me softly.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Umm, good morning Batman" I purred as I sat up and took the coffee from him. He sat next to me as we drank our coffee made from the stash that Henry sent home with me from Barbados, it's the best tasting coffee I've ever had. I finished my cup and Carlos refilled mine then his and we sat drinking and talking before getting started with our day.

"I have another busy day today, honey. I hope today is as productive and profitable as yesterday." I said.

"You'll do great Babe; I know you will. Don't get upset or think less of your abilities if today isn't a repeat of yesterday, you'll have those days, just do exactly what you did yesterday and if you have any questions, Tank and I are only a phone call away." My boss said encouragingly.

"I know; today is a brand new day."

"More coffee Ms. Plum?"

"Are there donuts?" I asked laughing knowing full well what the answer would be. He poured me more coffee, and walked out of the bedroom.

"I'll be right back." He said.

I sat drinking my coffee and he returned with a tray of covered plates that he put on the bed and sat back down next to me with the tray in front of us. He lifted the lid to my plate which was filled with deliciousness.

"Oh Batman, did you arrange all this?" I asked as I looked at a plate full of donuts from DD, there were Boston crème, éclair and strawberry shortcake croissant donuts. "Are all these for me?" I asked surprised.

"Enjoy Babe, you deserve it." He answered taking an éclair and feeding it to me.

"Honey, this is heaven thank you."

"My job is to make you happy and donuts make you happy." He said as he kissed some of the filling from the éclair off my mouth.

"Yeah, donuts make me happy but you make me happier." I said kissing him back and worked my way to donut number two, my favorite of all time, Boston Crème. He was smiling as he watched me devour my sweet surprise.

"Do you want any?" I asked.

"Nope, all yours Babe."

I was licking my fingers then dove into the strawberry shortcake donut, it was yummy goodness inside my mouth. The beast was completely satisfied.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked

"You make something that will clog your arteries in a flash look absolutely delicious." He answered laughing at me.

"It takes talent my man, not everyone can master this skill." I replied laughing back at him. He took my fingers licking each one by one

"You're right this one is the best. Tasty indeed." He said in between fingers.

He put the cups on the tray and carried them into the kitchen, my bladder was dancing up a storm so I ran into the bathroom then turned on the shower. We enjoyed quite a bit fun in the shower, when we were finished we dried ourselves off.

I fixed my hair and chose a black sleeveless dress with a square neck line with a matching bolero jacket. The temperature today is going to be in the mid 30's. I decided on thigh high tights and a pair of pumps with a low heel. I duplicated the simple look from yesterday and I was ready to go. There was a brief staff meeting scheduled for this morning.

Carlos took my hand as I picked up my black Coach carry all that he bought for me to use in place of a brief case. My iPad, wallet and black leather binder fit into the bag perfectly and still had room for my gun, Taser and cuffs. I'm really not the brief case type of person.

"No coat Babe?"

"I don't need it, Hector drops me off at the door and I wait in the lobby until he joins me after parking the car." I explained. We arrived on the fifth floor as everyone was walking towards the conference room. We took our seats, with Ranger taking the head of the table and me sitting next to him. Tank sat on his other side.

Tank began the meeting discussing Manny's schedule and making sure the teams were all set to meet him at the airport. He discussed the new skips and passed out the folders.

"Congratulations to Steph, she secured three accounts yesterday with good size billing. It was a very successful day." Tank announced and there were positive remarks from everyone around the table. He asked me to discuss my schedule for the day, which I did, then Ranger had a few words to add and he called the meeting to an end.

"Angelita, twenty minutes and we leave." Hector informed me.

"Got it. I'll meet you down in the garage." I said as I walked my two bosses to their offices.

"I have a call to make Babe" Carlos said kissing me then walked into his office. I followed Tank into his office and sat in the chair opposite him.

"Little Girl, I'm really proud of the job you did yesterday, the three accounts provide substantial monthly revenue." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Tank, I appreciate it." I answered.

"Steph, you were a tough cookie yesterday showing the bimbo a thing or two, good job."

"Thanks big guy, she really pissed me off and I am done with people treating me like crap, I'm not putting up with it any longer. Stephanie Plum will no longer be the Burg punching bag and that includes my mother. Which by the way any updates from Bobby?"

"She's recovering a little slower than the doctors anticipated but she's getting there. Bobby says she certainly hasn't lost her hateful temperament throughout this ordeal. He said he about fell on the floor when she acknowledged him as Mr. Brown and asked him nicely to leave her room."

Tank and I laughed at the image. My phone alerted an incoming text from Hector saying he was making his way to the garage.

"Tank, my awesome partner is on his way to the garage so I'll head out. I'll see you later." I stood up to walk towards the door.

"Steph, you'll do great, keep confident and call if you need anything, okay?" Tank stood and walked me to the elevator.

"Thanks Tank, I really appreciate your help." I answered standing on the tip of my toes to kiss his cheek, he was smiling as I got inside the elevator heading to the garage to meet my partner for the day. It was gloomy, the weather report on the radio said chance of rain later in the evening.

I decided to call Martha during the drive to our first call.

"Hi Martha, this is Stephanie, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay, thanks for asking. I take it you're back from your trip." She said.

"Yes we're back, it's kind of good being back but I sure miss Barbados."

"I'll bet, it's a place I've always wanted to visit. I search the internet regularly about Barbados just to get a feel for the island." She said sadly which gave me a great idea. I'm so full of ideas lately.

"Martha, Carlos and I want to take you and the girls out to dinner tonight, there is something we'd like to discuss with you. Are you available?" I asked her anxiously.

"Yes, I am actually, what time did you have in mind?

"Oh around 6:00pm, we'll pick you up, I'll call you when we're on our way. We're going to a restaurant that is owned by Carlos's sister and brother-in-law, you'll love it. It's called Arcangel and they have food the girls will be able to eat." I said.

"Is everything alright Stephanie?" Martha asked with panic in her voice.

"Oh, no need to panic, it's all good I promise." I said reassuringly. I had already told Hector what the plan was for Martha and the girls, so he figured from my conversation that we were springing the news on her tonight.

"Angelita, you are a sweet and thoughtful lady, you will make Miss Martha very happy. What's cooking in that mind of yours my beautiful angel?"

"Well Hec, when I mentioned Barbados to Martha she said that's a place she's always wanted to visit and she sounded so sad. So of course my mind being the way it is I'm thinking about asking Ranger if we could send Martha and her girls to Barbados to spend Christmas and New Year there. We'd have to send my sister and her family since Val will be her care giver."

Hector looked at me in a loving brotherly way.

"Estefania, you indeed think of others always, I think boss will be happy to say yes." Hector reached over and squeezed my hand. I thanked him for his kind words and we drove the next few minutes in comfortable silence until we reached our first stop.

He dropped me off at the door and I walked into the lobby, I introduced myself to the receptionist and waited for Hector to join me. When he arrived, the receptionist escorted us to the Director of Security's office and asked if we would like anything to drink, we declined thanking her and got down to business.

Our first appointment was pretty tough in the fact that Mr. Miller the Director of Security was a sleazeball and a penny pincher. Actually, I think he just may be the editor of the Tightwad Gazette. I was thankful that my filter was wide awake and on the job because if my thoughts came out of my mouth we'd have been kicked out.

"Mr. Miller, I'll send this request for pricing off to my two bosses and have them go over the details, it will take a few minutes."

"Fine that gives us time to chat and get to know one another a little better." Mr. Miller said as he got up and sat in the chair next to me.

"Ms. Plum, you are indeed one of the most attractive women I've set my eyes on outside of a magazine." He said in what was supposed to be a sexy voice as he took my hand in his.

"Mr. Miller, we have business to conduct." I said quickly pulling my hand away.

"Stephanie, my dear what's wrong with mixing business with a little pleasure. We're both consenting adults."

Is this guy for real? Please give me a flipping break. I thought to myself.

"Mr. Miller, I don't mix business with any pleasure what so ever and I'm happily engaged." I informed the creep in a business suit.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, come on let's have a little fun, what do you say?" He put his hand on my shoulder rubbing it.

"Mr. Miller, I, nor my company conduct business in this matter, we're done here." I said harshly as I shrugged my shoulder away from him. Just then Hector and another man walked into the office and Miller turned white as a ghost.

"MILLER!" Shouted the man.

Miller quickly stood up and walked to his chair behind the desk.

"Miller, outside now, I will finish this meeting and deal with you later." Miller walked out with his tail in between his legs and sat outside his office.

"Ms. Plum, please accept my sincere apologies. I'm Peter Godwin, Executive Vice President of Operations. Please let's continue this meeting." Mr. Godwin shook my hand and sat behind the desk.

"Now, where did you and Miller leave off?"

I took an instant liking to this man, he was probably in his 60's with a little gray in the temples. He was tall and very well built for his age, one that takes care of himself that's for sure. He had a professional but very nice disposition about him and seemed much easier to work with.

"Mr. Miller wasn't happy with the pricing I originally provided him, so I sent the proposal off to our CEO and President for review and approval, which I have just received."

I opened the attachment and read the details to Mr. Godwin. He didn't like the changes Miller made so he wanted the items added back in and asked me to send it off for approval. Tank came back pretty quickly with the pricing for the original quotation. I moved the tablet closer and began reading the details and pricing.

"Ms. Plum, let's all move to my office and finish this up shall we?" He stood and waited for me to get up and followed Hector and I out then escorted us to his office a few doors down.

"Please, Ms. Plum, Hector, sit down." The three of us sat down at a small conference table in his office.

"Ms. Plum, again, please accept my apologies for the inappropriate actions of Miller. Our company has high standards and we do not tolerate the type of behavior shown to you. He will be dealt with accordingly, trust me." Mr. Godwin was very sincere in his apology.

"Thank you sir, there's always that one bad apple right?" I replied smiling.

"Now, let's get this contract signed and schedule our follow up and installation appointment."

Hector had perfected the proposal application that Les and I implemented by including the ability for electronic signatures on my iPad. This eliminates having to email and print the contract also ensuring security of Rangeman proprietary information should our customer's technology be compromised.

"Ms. Plum, Rangeman has quite a positive reputation and I must admit you far exceeded my expectations. Hector is quite impressive and he certainly knows his stuff. Your bosses have done a good job teaming you two together." Mr. Godwin added.

"Thank you sir, please call me Stephanie. Hector is a smart man, intimidating but smart and can troubleshoot N.A.S.A. technology if needed." I replied with a smile.

"Will you be our primary contact Stephanie?" Mr. Godwin asked.

"Yes, myself and a team that will service your business, Hector will assign the team. Our installation techs are the best in the field."

Hector remained quiet as always unless he was asked a direct question about a gadget or something like that.

"Well then Stephanie, we have a deal and I look forward to getting this started." He said as he signed the electronic contract.

"Mr. Godwin, welcome to the Rangeman group, we look forward to a positive working relationship with you." I stood up and shook hands giving him my business card and Hector and I walked out of the office. We were escorted to the lobby, I thanked Lydia the receptionist and we heard Mr. Godwin shout.

"_**MILLER, MY OFFICE NOW!"**_

Lydia laughed, "Oh he's really done it this time." Hector and I smiled at her and he went out to bring the car around. "Miller just nailed his coffin shut, can't wait to see him escorted out of this building."

"Oh my" was all I could say.

Hector pulled up to the curb and got out to open the door for me and away we went on to our next appointment. I hope it goes better than this one did.

"Do you believe that guy?" I asked Hector.

"Que el hombre era un puto idiota" (that man is a fucking fool) Hector growled.

"Thank goodness you and Mr. Godwin came in when you did."

"Yes, but if Godwin was not with me, I would have thrown the fool right through the window." Hector said with anger.

"Hec, please don't say anything to Ranger, let me tell him and Tank okay?" I asked my friend.

"As you wish Estefania, but I will assign a tough guy to this account. I will research the fool and put a tail on him, I don't trust him."

"Oh that's not necessary, he won't bother me." As soon as those words came out of my mouth, I realized my crappy luck.

"Estefania." Hector is getting like Ranger with his one word sentences.

"Yeah, I know, I know I attract the turds of New Jersey." I replied shamefully.

"It's okay Angelita, we protect you always." My sweet friend with tear drop tattoos said.

Our next two appointments were positive and stress free, all this seems too good to be true and I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. I hope and pray that I'm just imagining it and everything will remain positive. Hector and I secured three additional accounts today and that made me extremely happy.

Of course Ranger and Tank can see the signed contracts immediately so I can't surprise them or try and pull one over on the boss. My phone rang, Hector programmed a new ring tone. It was the batman theme and he added Batman is calling, Batman is calling, it's pretty funny but I love it.

"Yo Batman you're on speaker" I answered.

"Yo Babe, how's it going?"

"Have you checked your email?" I asked

"No not yet, trouble that I should be concerned about?" he asked with a skeptical tone.

"Open your email, you'll see three signed contracts we can discuss the trouble later."

"Very nice Ms. Plum, very very nice." Ranger said and I heard Tank come into his office.

"Ranger, Little Girl came through again, did you…" I interrupted Tank

"Hi Tank, I was just telling Ranger about the contracts, at least the President checks his email much faster than the CEO." I remarked giggling

"Stephanie" Ranger barked, yikes Stephanie oops, I put my foot into it now.

"Yes boss" I replied seriously.

"Hector, what trouble did she get into now?"

"Trouble, what trouble, is she okay?" Tank interjected.

"Guys, I'm fine, really." I said assuring them both.

"Hector explain" Ranger ordered.

"Boss, first appointment the guy was a sleazeball, making the move on Estefania, he was taken care of and the Executive VP of Operations took over the meeting. All is okay boss."

"You know what you need to do right?" Ranger asked.

"Yes boss I will take care of it as soon as I return, no worries boss all is good." Hector assured our boss.

"Ranger, why did you call?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Wanted to see if you got in touch with Martha."

"Yes, and dinner is on. I said we'd pick her and the girls up at 6:00pm."

"Okay, then I guess you're both heading back this way?" Ranger asked.

"Yes sir, we're about twenty minutes out." Hector answered.

"See you in 20" Ranger said and poof he was gone. Damn his telephone etiquette or lack thereof. I am so going to teach a class about telephone protocol, I've had enough of it.

"Oh Hector, I think I'm in a little bit of trouble with Ranger when I get back, maybe we should stop off at the mall and pick up a sexy outfit or maybe I should take off my clothes and walk in wearing just my coat."

"Umm, Estefania."

"Yeah, Hec."

"You don't have a coat." Hector replied smirking.

"Oh crap, so I don't, maybe I should just walk in naked."

"Then be prepared for boss to kill you."

We laughed and continued our drive while I checked my calendar for our appointments the next day.

"Oh good, we have an easy day tomorrow Hec, 10:45am and 2:00pm. I hope they go smoothly."

"We'll be fine Estefania, no worries."

We drove the rest of the way with small talk, nothing of importance until we arrived at the Rangeman garage. Hector dropped me off at the door and I walked inside to an awaiting Ramon.

"Hey Bomber, boss wants to see you a.s.a.p." Ramon informed me.

"Shit, what the hell did I do now?" I asked no one in particular.

We walked into the elevator and made our way to the fifth floor, as soon as the doors opened I saw Ranger waiting arms crossed at his chest, leaning against the wall, he had a blank look on his face. He took my hand and led me to his office at a fast pace that I had to practically run after him. He slammed his office door shut.

"What happened on your first call and don't leave out a single detail" Ranger barked.

"Oh honey, it's all okay and taken care of." I answered.

"Stephanie."

I proceeded to tell him what took place with Miller and how Hector and Mr. Godwin walked in just at the right time and that it was taken care of pretty quickly. Told him what Lydia the receptionist mentioned and reassured him I was fine. He asked me how I dealt with it, I repeated the conversation with Miller.

"I'm not happy at all Babe."

"It's all over, Hector will research Miller and put a detail on him to ensure he doesn't retaliate." I explained.

"I know Hector will take care of the situation, I have faith in him. Are you okay?"

"Yes honey, I am fine, I promise. Mr. Godwin was very nice and couldn't apologize enough."

"Good to know." He said and he kissed me.

"You did a great job again today Babe, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks boss, I appreciate it, I really do."

He kissed me again.

"I have to go to my office and send out confirmation emails for my appointments tomorrow then I'll go upstairs and change for tonight. How long will you be?"

"Give me about one hour and I'll be up to change and we can head out. Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Arcangel. Sorry about that."

"No worries Babe, I'll call my sister and give her a heads up."

"Okay," I stood up and kissed him, then walked out of the office directly into Tanks chest.

"Oh hi big guy."

"Little girl, I'm so proud of you, great job today." Tank said to me and he walked with me to my office and congratulated me again then walked to his own office.

I sat at my desk checked email and saw one from MDMill1955

"_**Don't think for one second you'll get away with what you did. You cost me my job. BITCH!"**_

Oh crap, just what I don't need. _**"RANGER, TANK, come here please."**_ I shouted and within seconds they were at my door.

"What's going on?" they asked at the same time.

"Come and read this email I received."

They both walked behind me to read the email and I felt the air suddenly become ice cold caused by the angry bodies behind me. Tank picked up my phone to page Hector telling him to come to my office immediately. Hector arrived a few minutes later worried and read the email.

"On it boss." Hector said and walked out of the office. I know full well he was going to take care of the matter pretty quickly.

I sent my confirmation emails and shut down my computer and locked my office door. I popped my head in Rangers' office telling him I was heading upstairs and walked to the elevator to our apartment.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N: **_ Thank you all for the awesome reviews and messages, they mean a lot to me. This is my first baby so your reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.

As always, JE owns the characters, the mistakes, and story line are all mine.

_**Susan Peters**_, thank you for all that you put into this story, I appreciate it.

Susan set up a Pinterest board, she's kind enough to post pictures for me. My board name is jacob1391. Pictures are not in any sort of order.

_**Thanks again Babes**_


	36. Martha

Chapter 36

Martha

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

After reading the threatening email from Miller, I immediately called well more like actually screaming for Ranger and Tank. Saying they were pissed off is an understatement of epic proportions. I swear smoke came out of Tanks ears and the little vein that pops up on the right side of Carlos' temple started pulsating. I didn't say anything. Hector came upstairs like lightning, he must have ran up the stairs three at a time.

He told Ranger and Tank he would take care of the situation and not to worry. Me, it's just another day in the life of Stephanie Plum, I've learned not to get too bent out of shape over these things anymore. I know that Hector will follow through and leave no stone unturned.

I walked into our apartment and the first thing I did was feed Rex, he really does need a new house. I stripped off my clothes and took up my thinking position on the bed in just my bra and panties. Thoughts of the day came to my mind and I simply smiled, in spite of the incident and email from Miller, it was a great day. Very positive and securing additional business made me happy. I guess Miller was the other shoe waiting to drop and it sure as hell did.

My phone rang and I saw it was Isabella Manoso calling, I quickly answered.

"Hello future mother-in-law" I answered laughing.

"Hello right back to you, my future daughter-in-law. How are you?"

"Fine, just got home from work and was relaxing before Carlos comes home. We're taking Martha and her girls out to dinner, we're going to tell her about the new arrangement."

"Wonderful, I can't wait to hear all about it. How is your mother, have you seen her?" Isabella asked.

"She is still at Capital Health Medical Center; Bobby fills me in on her progress but I have not gone to see her. And I have no intention of visiting her again."

"Do you know how much longer she will be in the hospital?" She asked

I didn't know why she was asking but maybe just making conversation.

"I think Bobby told Carlos at least another week or so."

"Ah, I see. Any way my dear Ricardo would like all of us including your father to go out for dinner soon, how does this Sunday sound?"

"It sounds good to me, I'll talk to Carlos about it tonight on our way to pick up Martha can I let you know tomorrow?"

"Absolutely my dear. Tell me how are you liking your new position in Sales?"

"So far this week we've secured six new accounts with good monthly billing which made Carlos and Tank pretty happy." I told her.

"That is wonderful, I am so happy for you. I am proud of you my dear. You will be a huge success I can feel it." She said joyfully.

"Thank you so much, that means a lot to me."

"Alright, my dear, let me know what you and Carlos decide about dinner, I'll talk to you soon. Love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

Wow, now why couldn't Carlos pick up his mom's phone etiquette, I thought to myself and laughed. A few minutes later Carlos walked in the door.

"Babe." He shouted as he shut the door.

"In the bedroom." I yelled back.

"Babe, if you want me to keep focused, laying on the bed dressed like that isn't the way to do it." He said as he joined me on the bed and kissed me.

"How are you doing after receiving that email?"

"Oh you know, just another day in the Plum world. I've learned to cope."

"Don't worry, Hector is on it and trust me, you won't be receiving anymore threats."

I let out a huge sigh and rolled into his chest and listened to his breathing and quickly relaxed.

"Come on we need to change and leave to avoid traffic problems so we can get to Martha's on time." Carlos got off the bed and held his hand out to help me. I touched up my make-up, put my hair up in a clip and walked to the closet to find something to wear. Why is it that no matter how many clothes I have, it always seems like there's nothing ever to wear? Sheesh, I probably haven't worn about 30% of the clothes.

I chose an asymmetrical hem layer look top with a crew neck, blue slate color with an off white sheer hem. I paired it with blue leggings and winter white Bella Vita boots with three buckle ornaments and a matching bag, not too big but big enough to hold my work toys that Carlos does not let me out of the house without.

Carlos looked scrumptious in his gray jeans, black shirt and black Cole Haan boots. It was chilly so he grabbed our leather jackets and we were out the door and in the elevator heading to the garage.

We have forty-five plus minute drive to Martha's house so we talked about our day. I listened to my quiet man share about his day and talked about some of the crazy skips. He mentioned my sales calls and how happy he was with my results.

"Proud of you Babe. But it doesn't surprise me that you have achieved success this soon out of the gate." I laughed at his reference.

"Thank you honey, I appreciate it." He took my hand and kissed my palm.

The rest of the drive was filled with various subjects and I almost forgot about his mom calling.

"Oh honey, your mom called before you came upstairs. She wants to know if we can get together for dinner with them on Sunday and she said to invite my dad too."

"You know since our engagement, my mother doesn't call to talk to me anymore, she's pushed me aside. I guess I know where I rate now that you're part of my family." He said laughing.

"Oh that's not true and you know it." It was a big fat lie but I wanted to make him feel better.

"Yeah right." He said.

"Dinner is fine on Sunday, I'll call her back tomorrow and talk to her, just in case she forgot what I sound like on the phone." He looked at me with a smile and I reached over to him and kissed his beautiful face.

"Carlos, when I talked to Martha this morning I mentioned how I missed Barbados and she was really sad saying how she's always wanted to visit Barbados. She told me how she researches the island on the internet to get her fill."

"Tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours." He said giving me a sideways glance.

"Well, can we send Martha, her girls, Val and the family to Barbados for Christmas and New Year?"

"Babe, you don't need to ask, the house is yours as well as mine." My generous sexy Cuban told me.

"It's yours and Kinsey's." I told him.

"It's Kinsey's and Amanda's, yours and mine. You are free to use it at your discretion and as you see fit alright?"

"Thank you honey, I will tell her tonight, I came prepared." I added showing him the folder with the information. He shook his head and smiled.

We arrived at Martha's house, I was surprised how wonderful she looked.

"Hello Stephanie, Carlos, come in, it's nice to see you." Martha greeted us and showed us to the living room. We sat down on the couch and two adorable little girls came running out to us.

"Mommy, mommy, who came, who came?" The older girl asked excitedly, a female version of Marcus.

"Girls, I want you to meet two special friends of mine, Miss Stephanie and Mr. Carlos, we are all going out to dinner. How does that sound?"

The girls came running to Carlos and me and stood in front of us. The oldest girl with me and the younger girl with Carlos. I didn't know what they wanted until Carlos picked up the youngest and sat her on his lap. I followed his lead and yep that's exactly what they wanted.

"My name is Emma Belle, I'm this many." She said showing me five fingers.

"She is my baby sister Anna Grace, she's only this many." She added holding out three fingers.

"Hi Emma Belle, hello Anna Grace. I'm happy to meet you." I replied moving the big gift bags in front of us. I decided that Emma Belle would get the Lucy bear and the Ethel bear would go to Anna Grace.

"Girls, Mr. Carlos and I have something for you both." I took Emma Belle off my lap and handed the bag to her and Carlos helped Anna Grace with hers while he opened the box pulling out the bear.

The excitement on the girl's faces were priceless, they took the bears and they were jumping up and down and dancing around with their new buddies. It was so dang cute. Martha was recording it with her phone. I explained about the bears and how they were built.

"Can you take us one day to make our own?" Emma Belle asked.

"Of course, anytime you want." I answered.

"Mr. Los, you take me to make bear store?" Little Anna Grace asked ever so sweetly.

"I sure will." Carlos replied smiling at her innocent face looking up at him.

The girls were pretty excited about the future Build-A-Bear trip but even more thrilled with their new friends. Martha told them she would frame the birth certificates to hang on the wall above their beds.

"How about we all head out to the restaurant, we can have a nice dinner and talk." I said standing up and Martha followed my lead getting their coats from the closet. Helping the girls with their coats and then putting hers on. We walked out the door to the car.

"Oh shoot, car seats." I asked in a panic.

"No worries, I'll get mine out of my car, Carlos would you help me?" Martha asked.

"Of course." He replied.

I held the girls' hands while the car seats were being switched from Martha's car to ours, and a few minutes later we were set to go. Good thing Carlos is here; I'd have no idea how to install the child seats.

"So what is it that you two want to discuss with me?" Martha asked getting straight to the point.

"How about we wait until we get to the restaurant where we can talk." I replied. She is like me, lack of patience, that's pretty funny.

We arrived at the restaurant and as always Batman found a spot a few steps away from the front door. How does he do it? We got out of the car, Martha and I unbuckled the girls and helped them out of the car and we all walked to the door.

The hostess greeted us and Carlos gave her our name. As soon as she heard our name we were escorted to our table, which of course was in a corner with some privacy, it was set up with a booster and high chair. Carlos put Anna Grace in the high chair, Emma Belle sat in her booster while Martha and I got ourselves situated.

After a few minutes, Samara walked to our table, greeting us with hugs and kisses. She shook Martha's hand and said hello to the girls. She had a small pitcher of my fruit sangria that I liked so much, along with an additional small pitcher of fruit sangria, minus the alcohol. Alfonso also joined us with a tray of appetizers and chips and queso dip for the girls.

"We have something special we're making you, and for the girls we have cheese quesadillas with French fries. How does that sound girls?" Said Samara

"Will we like the cheese things mommy?" Emma Belle asked.

"Yes sweetheart it's like a cheese pizza."

"I promise you'll like it girls." Samara also added.

While we were enjoying our appetizers we talked about Martha's treatments and everything else that she's been going through. She was a little sad as she was telling us about it all. So I decided to change the subject by bringing up our proposal.

"Martha, the reason we wanted to have dinner tonight is a proposition that Carlos and I have for you. Please hear me out before you give me any answers okay?" I said and waited for her to answer.

"Okay Stephanie, I'll hear you out." The girls were busy with their coloring books that Samara gave them, she must have gone out and bought them especially for the girls because they aren't your typical kids coloring books you get at restaurants. They were very well behaved, I was surprised.

"Well Martha, Carlos has a safe house that he's recently purchased, it's a beautiful townhouse in a great neighborhood. We want you and the girls to live it in. A three-bedroom house, with a bonus room with two full baths and a half bath."

I sipped my drink and bit into some chips and guacamole looking at her.

"Anyhow, my sister Val and her family live in the attached unit and we want to hire her as your caregiver, she has three really sweet girls that will be right next door to play with your girls. I told Carlos that we could have a fence built surrounding both units and all the girls would have a huge yard to play in and go back and forth between the units through the back."

I sipped my drink again and waited for her to react. She waited silently.

"The school is close, neighborhood is wonderful and very safe. Trust me, Carlos will make sure that there will be security service." I finished up smiling at her.

"Well, I don't know what to say, you both have been extremely generous already, and how can I accept what you're proposing?" She replied.

"Martha, we want to help you in any way we can. We also have something to share with you. I know this may seem like it's all too much, but please don't poo poo anything yet." I added.

She looked at Carlos and me with slight frustration and embarrassment. Why she's embarrassed I have no idea.

"We initiated a medical malpractice lawsuit against Barnbas and Staff, we won the case, he's out of business and he as well as his staff have lost their privilege to practice because of the mess they created, almost killing me and misdiagnosing you."

"I'm happy for you both." She said with a smile.

"Oh Martha, it was for you, not me. I don't need the money." Jeez that sounded really bizarre.

She looked at me in total shock and her eyes shimmered with tears.

"We have set up a trust fund and Jamison our lawyer has an executor to pay your bills on your behalf and to ensure that you and the girls are taken care of. It will be set up in a way that your ex-husband can't touch the money. He won't know about the money at all and as far as he is concerned it's none of his damn business."

Martha continued staring at me while Carlos kept the girls occupied.

"The house is move in ready, we can go furniture shopping, the girls can pick out their own rooms from a website that I found that has some wonderful ideas."

She watched as she was thinking of a response, I sat patiently waiting.

"Stephanie, Carlos I don't know what to say. I don't know how I can accept it all, I just don't know." Was her answer.

"Martha, let me just put it this way. If you can come up with three reasons why you should not accept our offer, then let me know what they are and I'll back off."

She was spared with having to answer as our food was being served and Samara was telling us about our entrée.

We enjoyed a wonderful dinner of Shrimp, Steak and Chicken fajitas, tableside guacamole, and Spanish rice. I've eaten fajitas plenty of times, I don't know what spices and herbs they use in their food, but it was absolutely delicious. I didn't even bother using the tortillas. They make a delicious lime dressing for the salad, which is very tasty. I have not had a bad meal in all the times I've eaten here. I think they would do great in Trenton.

The girls enjoyed their quesadilla and fries. Anna Grace loved the guacamole, Emma Belle, not so much, she said it was too slimy. I was really surprised at how well behaved they were at the table. Alfonso told us that dessert was already prepared and we were to let him know when we were ready.

"So Martha, have you had time to think of any reasons as to why you shouldn't accept our offer?" I asked, giving her my famous Burg look and a smile. She turned a little red and her eyes filled with tears.

"Stephanie, Carlos I can't think of anything and I don't know how to thank you for all you have just given us. I am humbled by your generosity and love that you have shown my girls and I." Martha replied wiping her eyes.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Emma Belle asked with worry.

"Honey, it's okay, they're happy tears, not sad tears honest." She told her daughters who were staring at her with such love and concern.

"Mr. Los, help me" Anna Grace asked Carlos wanting to get out of her high chair. He helped her out and she ran to her mom and hugged her.

"Thank you sweetheart, now go back to your seat, I have something exciting and happy to tell you." She kissed her daughter and ran to Carlos asking him to help her.

"Stephanie, Carlos, there is something that I want to discuss with you first before I tell the girls the news, it's rather important and you will need some time to think about it."

Samara came over to our table with some fresh fruit on wooden skewers and chocolate to dip for the girls to keep them occupied and they were so excited at the attention they were receiving. They were enjoying dipping their fruit into the delicious chocolate, I was actually getting a little jealous.

"My first husband passed shortly after Anna Grace was born, and my ex-husband never adopted the girls, we talked about it but he didn't follow through. We have absolutely no one, their father didn't have any siblings and his parents have passed on. I have no family either, I've been on my own since I was seventeen, my parents died shortly after my 17th birthday."

I knew where she was heading with this conversation and waited for her to bring it up, much better than we bringing it up, I didn't want to feel like we were robbing the grave.

"I will take you up on your offer but it comes with a promise on both your parts. I want you to promise that you both will adopt my babies when the time comes and take care of them as they were your own."

She let out a big sigh of release, clearly this particular subject has been weighing heavy on her mind.

"Martha, to be honest with you, it's something that Stephanie and I both have discussed and considered but we didn't know how to approach the subject without sounding insensitive towards your situation."

I was also relieved that Carlos brought that up because I certainly wouldn't have known where to begin without it sounding like, when you die we want your kids. She smiled at us and the tears rolled down her face.

"I'm so glad you both have been thinking about it and are receptive to the idea, I know that you both will be wonderful parents. I have no doubts they will be loved and taken care of."

"We promise Martha; you can count on us being there for the girls." Carlos assured her.

"Then yes, I will accept your offer of the house and your sister as my care giver. I can't ever re-pay you for all you've done for us. If it wasn't for you, I would have gone with the girls finding me and no one knowing about it. My babies would have been devastated."

I started to have my own tears developing, the thought of her dying suddenly with the girls at home was pretty frightening.

"Martha, let's not think about what might have been. Let's move forward with your new home and a new chapter in your lives. We want your days to be happy and for you to live a fruitful life regardless of the outcome. Let's not dwell on the cancer. I know it's easy for me to say but we want you all to be happy for the rest of your life." I told the sweet beautiful woman sitting next to me.

"Now, how about you tell the sweet girls the happy news?" Carlos instructed.

She smiled, wiping her tears and took a big sip of her drink.

"Girls, mommy has something to talk to you about, it may be a little hard for you to understand so if you are not sure of what I am telling you, then ask me okay?" She explained to her girls.

"Okay mommy" they replied in unison.

"Well girls, we are going to be moving soon and…" she was interrupted by the girls.

"Move where mommy?" Emma Belle asked.

"Into a house in a different neighborhood a little far away from where we live now, you'll have friends to play with and a big back yard. A brand new school and a wonderful family who will live next door to us.

Ms. Stephanie and Mr. Carlos are helping us move to this new house, you'll each have your own bedroom. And we can go see the house very soon."

They sat watching us staring at their mom, Anna Grace didn't really comprehend too much but Emma Belle is smart as a whip.

"Mommy, you mean we get to leave our place we live in and we have something new." Emma Belle asked.

"Yep, that's what I mean, what do you think?" Asked Martha.

"Yippie, yippee, Anna Grace, we're going to have our very own rooms and beds to sleep in from now on." Emma Belle told her little sister as she was taping her sisters little hand.

Carlos and I both looked at the girls and watched the excitement between the family and it was precious.

"You'll have a play room of your very own and you both will have a bathroom to share, you can decorate your rooms and bathroom any way you like and pick out the furniture you want. Ms. Stephanie has already found some that she said you'll both love and get to choose whichever one you like."

Emma Belle started clapping and Anna Grace followed her sisters' lead and they were so excited, it was adorable. I couldn't help but shed happy tears of my own, I looked at Carlos who was smiling himself.

"Girls, we can take you to see the house tomorrow if you like." Carlos told the girls.

"Oh Mr. Los, I wuv you big. Can we see my new room tomorrow, please?" Anna Grace asked sweetly.

"Of course Anna Grace, as long as it's okay with your mommy." Carlos replied

After more questions and answers, the girls were satisfied and were looking forward to seeing their new home and meeting their new next door neighbors. I told Martha I'd call Val tonight and talk to her about everything.

I had a pretty good feeling that Carlos would say yes to the Barbados trip for Martha so after I sent off my confirmation emails, I made up a certificate with Christmas clipart. I had printed pictures of the house, the beach and pool and most of the pictures that I took of the island while we were there. I made it into a little booklet for her. I planned on giving it to her tonight.

"Martha, there is something else that I'd like to add. This is not up for negotiation." I took the file folder out of my bag and slipped it to her.

She opened the folder and the tears rolled down her face as she was reading the information, and looked at the photos. She put the folder on her lap and stared at Carlos and me. She was trying to say something but she was actually speechless. We smiled at her and waited for her to get her composure, I can imagine that this has all been very overwhelming for her.

"I can't think of the words to express how much this all means to me, as if all the help that you've already given me and the house isn't enough, now you add this to it all. I'm thrilled beyond belief; I don't know what to say." She said with her cracking voice and tears.

"Martha, you'll love the villa, it's absolutely gorgeous, and the pictures don't do it justice. Val and her family will accompany the three of you on the trip. I'm going to talk to the staff and have them set up a Christmas tree with all the decorations and I want a list of gifts for the girls, Carlos and I will order everything on line and have everything shipped to the villa. We will take care of the transportation, all you need to do is let us know when you can leave and everything will be set." I told her.

All she was able to do was sit and smile, looking at the pictures, the girls and us. I think she's a little bit happy.

"We'll need to go shopping for clothes and swim wear for you and the girls. No arguments from you either." I said.

Carlos didn't say much, he was too busy watching me shower her with gifts and overwhelming her minute by minute. He had a pretty good 'proud of you Babe' smile on his face. Our eyes met and I could see the pride in his eyes. It made my heart really happy seeing that look.

Martha continued looking at the photos and watched her girls before she excused herself to use the restroom. I followed her and she sat on the couch and cried hysterically. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me and let her cry it all out. I waited until she was ready to talk, something that I learned from Carlos throughout the years of blown up cars.

"I don't know how to thank you and Carlos for all you've done." She said in between gasps. It's so hard knowing that my life is short and I think about all that I'll be experiencing as the cancer progresses." She stopped and took some deep breaths.

I let her talk and sat listening to what she had to say.

"This is a hard time for us and thanks to my ex-husband who pissed away all the money we had from my first husband's insurance policy. I didn't know how I was going to pay for all the medical bills and who would take care of my girls once I was gone and so much turmoil that was going through my life. And a sweet angel named Stephanie rolled in like a hurricane and made it all better and continues to make it better."

I laughed at her hurricane reference and waited her to finish her thoughts.

"Thank you sweet angel for making my short life a happy one for the girls and I. You are a blessing and I am so honored to have you and Carlos in my life."

We sat on the couch and I waited for her to finish crying and catching her breath. I was afraid she would hyperventilate so I rubbed her back.

"Martha, when I found out about my cancer, it was Carlos who helped me. He was my hurricane and he pulled in his sister and brother-in-law to take over my care and turned things around in my life. So I know how you feel." I explained.

"The lawsuit was specifically initiated for you and to put Barnbas out of business. To teach them all a lesson, I was dying because of wrong medication and you were walking around dying thinking you were okay. So many people could have been affected because of their negligence but it was all caught in time. I'm sad that we can't fix your situation but I will not allow you to not enjoy every second of your days with your girls."

Her breathing had finally calmed and Samara came into the restroom asking if everything was alright. No doubt Carlos sent her. I told her it's all okay and she nodded and left us alone.

"Crud, I really need to pee." Martha suddenly said laughing and we stood up, she ran to the stall and I left to make my way back to our table.

"Everything okay Babe."

"Yeah, I'll explain on our way home."

"Babe, why don't we have Martha and the girls pack for a few days and they can stay at Haywood, we have a two bedroom available. They can meet everyone and I'll assign one of the guys to drive her back and forth for treatments. What do you think?" My ever so caring sexy man offered.

"That is a great idea, you can tell her when she comes back." I told him.

Samara brought out the dessert just as Martha sat back down and for us adults, there was Carlos's favorite Tres leches cake and Flan. For the girls' dark chocolate banana sopapillas, they were ecstatic and dug right in.

"Martha, how would you like to spend a few days in Trenton, we can go back to your place, pack enough clothes for the week and stay in one of the apartments in our building. I'll assign a driver to take you back and forth for treatments, you can see the house and do the shopping for the trip." Carlos asked.

She stared at us. "Hurricane Stephanie is still in full force."

Carlos gave her a quizzical look and I told him I'd explain later. We enjoyed our dessert and talked for a little bit until it was time to head home. I am really happy with how all this turned out and am so excited for Martha and the girls.

"Martha, we'll have everything ready for you and the girls when you return from your Barbados trip. Jamison will take care of breaking your lease with your landlord. We can go to your place at a later date and see what you want to keep and what gets donated. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Sounds great to me." Martha answered.

With that, Carlos asked Alfonso for the check, of course there wasn't one so my generous man threw a wad of bills on the table and we said goodbye to my future sister and brother-in-law and the girls hugged Samara and Alfonso and we walked out to the car.

Martha told the girls the plan about staying at Rangeman and they were pretty thrilled, Emma Belle started listing off all the things she was going to pack, top of the list were Ethel and Lucy, which made me laugh.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

A/N:

Thank you all so so much for your wonderful reviews and messages. I really appreciate it.

_**Susan Peters**_, you absolutely ROCK… Thank you for all your hard work on our Pinterest board.

If you're interested, Susan set up a Pinterest board with pictures jacob1391


	37. Transitions and Friends

_**Chapter 37**_

_**Transitions and Friends**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

After we left the restaurant, we drove to Martha's house and picked up clothes for both her and the girls for at least one week. The drive back to Rangeman was full of girlie giggles, singing and chatter. The chatter consisted of the girls asking questions about their new house, until they fell asleep. I guess curiosity makes little ones tired.

Ella made sure Martha and the girls were taken care of and situated in the apartment. She had thoughtfully stocked the kitchen with goodies, drinks and nutritional supplements for Martha. Once everyone was settled Carlos and I joined Tank and the leadership team in the conference room. I wasn't really paying much attention to who was in the conference room, I was busy reading the notes in front of me. Manny walked in and called out to me.

"Hey wifey, I have something for you." I looked up at him and he stepped aside and I saw the best surprise attached to a beautiful smile.

"Hello Stephanie." It was none other than my sweet friend Sade.

"Oh my gosh" I quickly stood up and ran to hug her. "What in the world are you doing here? I'm so excited to see you." I looked around the room to see Carlos and my Merry Men staring at me with smiles on their faces. Obviously they were all aware of the surprise.

"Where are you staying?" I asked with excitement.

"Little girl, we have an apartment available so you'll have your friend under your nose throughout her stay. Does that meet your approval?

"Hell yeah" I answered and pulled my friend over to sit next to me.

Tank went over the details of the surveillance regarding Allen and Hollingsworth. Hector took his turn discussing the outcome of Miller. Apparently Miller was fired immediately after we left the building and then he was escorted out. Hector spoke with Mr. Godwin and informed him of the threatening email. Godwin was appalled at Miller's actions and apologized repeatedly. Hector visited Miller at his home and it turns out he's now in a holding cell downstairs waiting for a meeting with Ranger. I gave Hector a look indicating not to discuss it further since Sade was in the conference room with us.

Carlos was up next.

"We have additional guests. Ms. Brantley and her two girls are staying on four in the two-bedroom apartment for the week. We will be taking them to view the townhouse tomorrow. Cal, you're assigned to Martha, you will be responsible for taking her back and forth to her chemo treatments beginning tomorrow morning and as long as they are staying here. Ramon will be assigned to her permanently, please take him along with you to her first treatment so he is aware of the process."

"Yes sir, I'll coordinate with Ramon." Cal answered.

"Wait, Ranger, Ramon is assigned to tail Allen and Hollingsworth." I interjected.

"I'll put Vince on it boss." Tank announced.

"Are there any questions?" Tank asked. We all answered no and he called the meeting to a close.

I took Sade by the arm. "Are you all settled in your apartment, do you need any help?" Carlos and I walked her to the apartment.

"Babe, I've got a few things to take care of, you spend some time with Sade and I'll come and get you before we head upstairs."

"That will work" I said as he walked out the door.

"Okay how long are you staying? Can you stay through Christmas and New Year's? Did you bring enough clothes with you for that amount of time. Oh we can always go buy you what you need. Oh I'm so excited you're here, you can't imagine." I said rambling nonstop until I finally had to come up for air.

"Oh you are such a sweet joy, Stephanie. I can stay as long as you allow me, my dear friend." She informed me as I walked to the refrigerator to see what was stocked inside. I pulled out a couple bottles of Corona and sat on the couch.

"So Sade, you have some explaining to do, is there something between you and Hubs that I should know about?" I asked.

"Nothing earth shattering, but we did connect in Barbados and let's just say spending that much time together definitely led to more. You know a friends with benefits type of thing." She replied with a bright smile.

"Did Manny talk you into coming back with him?" I asked.

"Well he brought it up saying it would be a nice surprise for you and since I was just going to go back to England, why not spend the holidays in Trenton. I couldn't see how it would hurt and he called Carlos and asked for approval."

"I see, so my sneaky future husband was in on it."

We talked for quite some time until Carlos knocked on the door when he came to pick me up. I informed Sade that tomorrow I'd be busy with appointments and Martha, but to plan on having dinner later. Apparently, Manny was going to remain as Sade's escort. I'm quite sure he was happy about that.

Carlos and I took the elevator to our apartment and headed straight to the bedroom, I was in the mood for a bath. I started the water, poured some of the new VS fragrance Very Sexy Now bath gel and took my clothes off and climbed into the tub. My sexy Cuban added some romance into my bath when he lit candles, put on some spa music and turned off the lights. The scent of the bath gel was light and wonderful. I put my head back against the edge of the tub and closed my eyes.

"Honey, why don't….." I was interrupted as Carlos joined me in the tub. This is the best way to end a crazy Plum filled day, with a bath and the master of seduction.

We bathed each other, and talked about how well Martha and the girls handled the news of the new house. We talked about how sweet the little ones were. I started crying when I thought about Martha and her last days. I don't know how I'm going to handle it.

"Honey, to be honest I am sadder that Martha is going through this cancer then I am my own mother being ill. How horrible is that of me?" I mentioned quietly.

"Babe, it's not horrible of you. I highly doubt you want anything to happen to your mom but it's understandable for you to feel the way you do."

"I'm just thrilled that I have your sweet mom in my life. Oh by the way did you call her back today?"

"Yes I did, we're set for Sunday and I told her we'd be bringing Sade and Manny with us. She was okay with that. I gave her a hard time for pushing me aside and you know what her response was?"

"What?" I asked smiling.

"I love you dearly Carlito, but Stephanie is very special." I laughed "Babe not funny."

"Well I am kind of special." I said sweetly.

He began showering me with kisses and that led to bath time fun, fun, fun.

"It's a good thing my first appointment isn't until 10:45 tomorrow" I said as I was lifted out of the tub and wrapped inside a thick plush robe. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out containers of fresh fruit and yogurt.

"Honey, I'm going to make a parfait for myself, you want one?" I asked.

"Are you sure, do you need help?"

"Nah, honey I'm good." I pulled out the blender and all the other ingredients I would need. I looked over to see Carlos staring at me with worry on his face.

"We're not going to have an explosion are we?"

"No smart ass we are not, I told you I've got this."

I chopped up the fruit and threw it all in the blender, I added a little whipping cream and within minutes the parfaits were ready. I poured the mixture into bowls with granola on top and took them to the couch.

"Babe, this is pretty good I'm impressed, who taught you to make this?"

"I was experimenting one day and I liked it so I've kept the recipe in the back of my mind. You really like it?" I asked nervously.

"Yes it is very good and it's healthy too, which is surprising. Am I converting you to twigs and bark?" He asked smiling.

"Nah, that will never happen, trust me on that." I replied kissing his luscious lips and continued eating my parfait. We finished our tasty snack and Carlos took the bowls into the kitchen, gave Rex some fruit and we went to the bedroom and got into bed. Batman was in a playful mood again, kissing and petting led to a night of passion.

"Holy bat orgasm batman." I sang out and he pulled me into his cocoon and kissed me.

"Goodnight Babe, sweet dreams. My mom is right, you are special. I love you."

"Love you too honey." I said kissing him back.

Morning came earlier than I anticipated or wanted, thanks to my workoutaholic. I mean don't get me wrong I love waking up to sweet soft luscious lips kissing me but certainly not before the alarm. Ugh, what am I getting myself into with this man? A life time of exercise that's what.

"No turning back Babe, whining about working out isn't going to change things. You're my woman for life."

Damn my stupid filter isn't even awake yet.

"But my first appointment isn't until later in the morning, the bath tub workout last night…." I was interrupted with a glare. "Out of bed now, or I swear I'll pick you up and carry you down to the gym exactly as you are."

"But Carlos, the alarm hasn't even gone off, can I at least sleep until then?" I pleaded yawning. He agreed and walked away. I swear it felt like the alarm sounded not even ten minutes later. I rolled over to shut the alarm off and my phone was gone.

"Looking for this Babe?" Carlos stood waving my phone with a sneaky look on his face.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, you are a sneaky ass you know that, you re-set my alarm. I probably didn't even get an extra twenty minutes did I?"

"Nope you got exactly eleven extra minutes" he answered with a smirk.

He walked over to the bed, ripped the sheets off me and picked me up carrying me towards the front door.

"No, no, I promise I'll go work out. Let me put on some clothes." I shouted at him giggling. He slapped my butt and put me down. I ran to the bedroom and tried to shut the door but that damn ESP of his knew what I was up to. He pushed against the door and I had no choice but to comply, since he's a hell of a lot stronger than I am.

"Oh for crying out loud, you win, you win. Ass." I huffed and walked to the dressing room quickly putting on a pair of knee length leggings, work out cami with built in sports bra, while the mean Cuban was whistling the tune to Jeopardy. "Really, you have to rush me this early in the morning too?"

"Yep, sure do."

I finished getting ready and we took the elevator down to the gym, "Babe, you know damn well that nutrition and exercise are important in your recovery. That's coming from your doctors."

"Yeah, yeah I know but does it have to be at this hour of the night? I don't remember my doctors saying that zero dark thirty was the best time for my recovery."

"It's morning not night Stephanie, now shut up and kiss me." He ordered as he laid a big fat lip lock on my lips and he didn't stop until the elevator doors opened to the gym with Tank and Manny whistling.

"Oh brother, don't you guys ever stop?" Tank growled.

"Keep it up Tankie and you'll have an appointment on the mats. Besides it's the only way to stop her from whining about working out." Ranger barked and took my hand leading me inside the gym and we each began with stretches and continued with our individual routines. Ninety minutes later, I was laying on the floor on my back catching my breath after kick boxing with Batman. He kicked my ass, let me just say.

He offered his hand helping me up off the floor. We ran into Hal, Ram and Woody as we were leaving the gym. "Boss, Bomber, Tank called a breakfast meeting, it's on your calendars."

We entered our apartment and headed straight to the shower, where I was given a much more enjoyable workout. I swear sometimes, this man makes me feel like a nympho, but I can't help it, he does that to me. After our shower, I dressed for the day in an ivory and grey topper jacket with a matching pencil skirt and a cap sleeve ivory blouse. To that I added grey shoes and finished my outfit with my Coach carry all. It was very comfortable and the sales lady assured me that the material would not wrinkle or look worn from sitting or wearing it all day. The temperature for the day was mid 50's, windy and sunny, I was going to have a good hair day thanks to the low humidity.

"Babe, I like the look, professional and beautiful at the same time. Great choice." He said when I came out of the dressing room.

"Thanks boss, I appreciate the compliment." I replied kissing him. I took my bag and his hand then we made our way to the elevator and downstairs to the fifth floor.

"I wonder what's on the menu for breakfast today" I blurted out. Carlos just laughed shaking his head.

"Do you think about me as much as you do food Babe?" He asked with a smirk.

"Honey, I think about you more than I do food, but probably not as much as I think about cake." I said snickering. He slapped my butt and I kissed his sexy lips and as luck would have it, the elevator doors opened to guess who? Tank and Manny.

"Good Grief, don't you ever get enough, let me guess Bomber was whining again" Tank rattled as he grinned and walked to the conference room.

"Watch it Tankie." Carlos shouted and I couldn't help but giggle. Tank hates that nick name.

We took our seats and chatted while Ella finished setting everything up on the tables against the wall. I poured coffee for Tank, Carlos and myself then sat down. Woody and Binkie were on hand to report on Allen and Hollingsworth. Hector and Woody had managed to break into their house while they were locked up in Barbados to install gadgets and trackers on their cars.

We listened to a recording of their first night back and they talked about how pissed they were having to spend their entire trip in jail while I probably frolicked all over the island. The chick was pretty pissed off at me and kept rambling on about getting back at me. Mr. Creepy just asked what she was planning. Woody and Binky had followed them to a restaurant for dinner one night and heard them talking about nothing much in particular other than saying they need to teach me a lesson.

Tank had already alerted Trenton PD. Eddie and Joe were both aware of the situation. They reported on the comings and goings, but nothing too crazy. Oh I have no doubt it was coming. The faces around the table were studying me.

"What?" I asked.

"You okay Bomber?" Tank asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to the 'loco plum world' by now as you all should be." I told my co-workers, they weren't as confident in my somewhat positive attitude. Luckily I was saved by Ella when she announced that breakfast was set up and everything was ready. She informed us that we had cream cheese, bagels, fresh fruit, along with yogurt and granola. I sat for a little bit thinking about what Woody and Binkie reported and as much as I'd like to say it didn't worry me, it was weighing heavy on my mind.

"Babe, are you with us?" Mr. Intuitive asked as he put a plate in front of me and re-filled my coffee. My Merry Men were watching us. I wasn't sure if it was because of me being in my own little world or that bad ass Ranger was serving me my breakfast.

"Oh yeah, just thinking about the two idiots, wondering what they are capable of. I mean they managed to set a bomb on the boat in Barbados, what the hell will they do here?" I asked.

"Wifey, no need for you to stress over it, we have this under control." Words of encouragement and assurance came from my co-workers.

"Thanks guys." I briefed everyone about the schedule for today, a little history about the two businesses that Hector and I would be visiting and then Ranger wanted to share a few words.

"Gentlemen, Stephanie and Hector have done a fantastic job this week with the sales appointments and have secured some very profitable accounts. Stephanie has done well, considering the incident with Miller she handled herself perfectly. I say this as Stephanie's boss and purely on a professional level, I am very proud of her and Hector."

I could feel myself blushing while the guys all clapped and congratulated Hector and me.

"Next week is going to be a very busy week for Steph. She'll be visiting a few high dollar accounts and one is a startup company with the potential for high dollar billing. So let's keep Allen and Hollingsworth at bay and report any findings directly to Tank and myself. I'd like to keep Steph out of the loop as much as possible. I don't want her to be nervous during her appointments next week. Is that understood?"

Ranger waited for a response. "Yes boss." My Merry Men answered military style.

Tank closed the meeting and everyone cleaned up after themselves before leaving to get on with their day. Ella walked over to me with a tray of various breakfast items and a coffee thermos to take downstairs with me.

"Estefania, forty-five minutes before we leave okay?" Hector informed me.

"Got it Hec. I'm going downstairs to visit with Sade for a little bit. Send me a text when you're ready and I'll meet you in the garage." I informed my partner. I took my bag and made my way to the elevator.

"Babe, I have a conference call with the other offices in a few minutes. I'll be out in the field with Manny, Ram and Hal to round up a couple of big ticket skips. I'll check in with you later."

"Okay, don't get shot Ranger." I said kissing him.

"Don't do anything crazy Babe." He replied as he kissed me back.

Tank walked me to the elevator as I waved goodbye to my boss.

"Little girl, don't worry about the crazies, we'll take care of them. You just concentrate on your appointments and you'll do a great job. By the way, you look beautiful, I love that suit." Tank kissed me gently on my cheek.

"Thanks boss, you're sweet." I said kissing him back and took the elevator to see my friend who I was hoping was already awake. I knocked on the door and sighed in relief when Sade answered the door in a timely fashion that told me she was definitely awake.

"Good morning my friend, I brought you breakfast and coffee, you haven't eaten yet have you?" I asked as I walked inside placing the tray on the coffee table. I plopped myself on the couch. Sade brought over mugs for us and poured coffee. She sat on the couch with her legs curled up under her and she asked me about my day.

"Stephanie, you look lovely, I'd buy what you're selling." She said and she quickly got up. "Oh I have something for you." She ran to the bedroom and put a plastic garment bag in front of me.

"What is this? You did not have to bring me anything." I said surprised looking at the bag. I took the plastic off the hanger and saw two familiar gorgeous dresses, one green and one black, they were absolutely beautiful.

"Sade, these are the dresses I liked in Barbados, that I decided not to buy." I said excitedly.

"Yes, I know, they looked wonderful on you and after you left I asked Manny to take me back to the store to buy them for you."

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much, they are so beautiful. I was actually thinking about calling the store to ask if they still had them but just hadn't gotten around to it."

One dress is black, it looks like a two piece, strapless midriff style that hit below the boobs with a skirt that started at the waist and hit a couple of inches above the knee. It had a black sheer chiffon overlay with sheer sleeves that hit below the elbow and the length of the overlay hit the ankle with red and white small flowers on the front and sides of the skirt. Carlos will love this because my legs would be very visible which he loves and it showed a little skin above my waist. Not sure where I would wear it but I'd figure it out. I have the perfect shoes for this dress, black velvet with gold straps that look like bangle bracelets, perfect combination.

The second dress was just as beautiful; a green sleeveless V-neck dress. From the waist to the hem was a chiffon overlay with tulips from the hem to the knee. I had a pair of shoes for this dress too, they were pewter with crystal embellishments on the top straps and around the ankle with pewter satin ties. I couldn't help but laugh thinking of the times Joe said, "You have way too many shoes" and the fact that I have shoes for dresses that I just received.

"Sade, thank you again so much, I have shoes that were made for these dresses. I'll show them to you later tonight. Can I leave these here for now and I'll pick them up when I get home from my calls?"

"Of course you may. I'll put them back in the closet. We're having dinner tonight correct?" My sweet friend asked.

"Yes you can ask Manny to help you pick out where you want to go and tell him to make reservations. I should be back no later than 5:30 so let's plan on leaving here at 6:30. I'll text Carlos later and give him a heads up." I rattled off to her as I got up to leave since Hector had notified me that he was waiting in the garage.

I got to the garage and Hector was waiting at the door. I am still not used to this hoity toity treatment by Carlos and the guys. I certainly wasn't shown such manners from Joe, that's for damn sure. I got comfortable in the car and we were on our way. The conference call with the Rangeman offices would take some time, so I opted to message Carlos about dinner.

"How was your visit with Miss Sade?" Hector asked.

"Oh really nice, Hec, I just adore her, she has become such a great friend. I am thrilled to be spending the holidays with her. Hubs and Sade have come to be friends also, he was her escort while in Barbados and will continue during her visit. Did I tell you she's going to sing at our wedding?" I rambled on and on as Hector listened politely. Besides Carlos, Hector is next in line for being quiet with one word answers. It took a while but I finally figured out that when he responds with uh ha, yeah, or I see, he's tuned me out. That's my clue to shut up and that time had just hit, with his uh ha responses. I laughed and shut up until he was ready to talk again. Which really wasn't until we were about ten minutes away from our appointment.

Our first meeting was a success, it was pretty easy, the second one not so much. The guy was a ball buster. Italian from New York about 55 years old, not to be mean but he was about 5'4 and I swear he must have weighed 350+ pounds yikes, he could barely breath after walking a few feet. I went over the standard options, he wanted to add somethings, then take things out. When I finished up with one option, he'd want to make changes again, we went back and forth. I'm betting he's the type that drives servers crazy at a restaurant, asking for one thing or another having the server run back and forth, he was probably a stingy tipper too.

He kept on and on about a company that he already met with and I asked for the name, writing it down to check on later. I knew he was jerking me around, he'd already made up his mind with the other company but was following protocol by asking for a second quote. After forty-five minutes of playing this game, I sat quietly as he rambled and I decided to put an end to this ridiculous game.

"Mr. Cavalla, thank you for taking the time to meet with me, however, I do believe that you've made your decision with the other company. That is your prerogative so I won't take up any more of your time. If something changes, feel free to call me." I told Mr. Pain in the Ass and stood up, shook his hand and walked out with Hector behind me. I waited in the lobby as Hector pulled the car around. Hec opened the door for me and I climbed into the car. I pulled out my tablet and ran a quick search on the company Mr. Cavalla had mentioned and was reading off the information to Hector.

"Well, well, would you look at this, it seems that our Mr. Cavalla has 35% ownership of Xander Security, with 15% belonging to Mary Coyner Cavalla and 50% to Mark Coyner. So our little fat rolly polly has a vested interest. RATBASTARD" I informed my partner.

"It's okay Estefania, they peanuts anyway. We can't expect to win them all right?"

"Yeah, you're right Hec. No biggie, there are plenty of other fish in the sea." Cutting the meeting short gave us an early end to our day so we headed back to the office. Batman calling sounded on the phone, I laughed.

"Hey boss, you're on speaker." I answered.

"How's it going?"

"I ended our last call early, he was wasting my time, I'll explain later. So we're heading back to the office, we can take Martha and the girls to see the house when I get back if you like."

"Okay, see you soon." And my sexy Cuban with zero phone manners disappeared into thin air.

We arrived in the garage and I waited outside the elevator for Hector to park the car. He escorted me to the fifth floor. "Thanks Hec for your hard work today, sorry we didn't close 100% but we've got next week." I kissed him on the cheek and walked to my office to put my bag on my desk and made my way to Ranger and Tank's offices.

"Yo boss, do you have a few minutes?" I asked knocking on the frame of the door.

"All the minutes you need Babe." He answered with a smile, turned away from his computer screen and gave me his undivided attention. I buzzed Tank and asked him to join us. I told them about our two appointments how our first appointment was a success and my disappointment in the second visit. I explained the relationship between Cavalla and Xander Security, they said I did the right thing by ending the meeting.

"Babe, I'm glad Hector perfected the contract proposal to eliminate the need to email back and forth, there will be no record of the details, and Xander won't see any of our proprietary information."

"Good call, Steph. Next week looks like a great week, you did well this week. Proud of you." Tank added.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. Honey are you ready to take Martha to the house?" I asked.

"Yes, you go get them and meet Vince and I in the garage." Carlos instructed.

"I'm on it boss." I replied as I got up and walked to the elevator to pick up our guests.

The girls were pretty excited about seeing their new home. I had given Martha the website info and the links to the pages I had saved with bedroom furniture, so the girls had already decided on how they wanted their rooms decorated. They had chosen the color and decor for their play room including their bathroom.

"So Martha, I have spoken to Val and she is thrilled to be a part of your team, she was happy because it's what she has wanted to do. When she was married to her first husband, she was living in California, working part time at a Hospice organization and was a volunteer also for four years." I explained.

"Stephanie, I am really looking forward to meeting Val and her family. Will they be home when we go to see the townhouse?"

"Martha, first of all, it is your townhouse, please remember that. And yes, Val and her family will be home so you will meet them all today."

We pulled in to the neighborhood and I could see the excitement in the girls faces.

"Girls, we are in your new neighborhood, we'll be at your new house very soon." I told the girls. There was excitement and cheers coming from the back of the car. I smiled as I sent a text to Val letting her know we were just a few minutes away. Vince turned onto the street and pulled in the driveway. I turned to look at the girls for their reaction and it was adorable, mouths wide open and eyes as big as the moon.

"Is this our new house?" Emma Belle screeched as her mom was helping her out of the car while I helped with Anna Grace.

"Yes baby, it is." Martha answered. The girls ran to the front door ringing the bell, we all laughed.

"Honey, there's no one inside." Martha told her daughters as she laughed.

"Mr. Los open it." Anna Grace ordered jumping up and down.

Carlos turned the key over to Martha. "All yours" he said as he put the key in her hand.

Martha opened the door and the girls pushed her aside running inside. Carlos and I stood behind Martha waiting for her to get her composure. She walked inside and stood in the entry way, Carlos, Vince and I followed her. We waited, I saw tears streaming down her face and she turned around looking at us.

"I don't have words." Martha said in the midst of tears.

''There's nothing to say my friend, go explore your new home." I said guiding her further into the house.

"Where do we sleep, mommy can we see?" Emma Belle shouted, while Anna Grace repeated what her sister was saying.

"Girls, let's look around down here first then we'll check upstairs, how's that?" Martha asked her girls.

"Okay mommy."

I gave them the grand tour while Carlos and Vince went outside into the yard. I heard him tell Vince my idea about surrounding both units with one large fence. Then I lost track of the conversation after I was interrupted by the girls and their enthusiasm. Martha loved the mud / laundry room and the individual cubbies for the girl's coats, shoes and school bags. The girls loved the main floor and were anxiously waiting to see their rooms.

"Okay ladies follow me up the stairs." Martha took the girls by the hand and walked behind me. I showed them their play room, then took them to their bedrooms. Their excitement was greater than when we were in the car. I couldn't help but laugh. I took Martha to her room while the girls were occupied. She stood in her room and cried, she was pretty quiet. Her tears and the look on her face said it all.

"Stephanie, this is unbelievable, just beautiful. I've never lived in anything this wonderful, it is all so amazing." Martha said as she hugged me. I showed her the closet space and her bathroom. I sat at the window bench while she took everything in. It made my heart happy to be able to do this, to pay it forward. Carlos has been so generous to me from the first day we met, giving me cars, jobs when I didn't have money and taking over during my cancer scare and getting his sister involved. It felt so good to help someone else.

I left her alone with her thoughts while I popped in on the girls. I stood watching as they ran around in their rooms going in and out of the bathroom. They ran around the play room as if they were running laps.

"Girls, the furniture and colors you picked will look awesome in your rooms. We can go shopping for furniture for your play room, it will be fun."

I walked downstairs and shouted that I was going outside with Carlos and Vince. When I joined the guys in the backyard, Vince was explaining how they would build the fence and put a patio in between the two units big enough for grilling with patio table and chairs.

"Boss, between the guys and I, we can knock it all out in about two weekends. Luckily the ground is soft enough for us to dig holes by hand for the fence posts."

"Do we need to get approval from the home owners association?" I asked.

"Yes Babe, but that won't be a problem."

"I'll take care of it boss, Bomber no need to worry about it. Can I choose my crew?" Vince asked.

"It's all yours Vince, order all the necessary materials and bill it all to Rangeman. Make sure you use safehouseMB for the purchase orders so we know how to separate it for accounting purposes."

"Got it boss." Vince answered, he walked around the perimeter of the property putting notes in his phone. He is definitely comfortable in this setting.

"Vince, have you done this before, you look like a pro." I asked.

"Sure have Bomber. I've flipped a few houses and done this kind of thing." I left Carlos and Vince outside while they talked further about the security systems and what would be needed. I walked next door and knocked on Val's door.

"Auntie Stephy. Hi, are our new neighbors here?" Mary Alice asked.

"Hi honey, yes they are" I walked inside saying hello to everyone. I sat down telling Val and the girls I wanted to talk to them quickly before I took them next door, Albert was still at the office.

"Val, girls, are you okay about all of this? I want to make sure that you understand how important it is. I don't want you to act like you feel sorry for them, I want you to be genuine."

"Aunt Steph, mom and Albert explained everything to us and we want to do everything we can to help. Mom told us that the little girls don't know that their mommy is really sick so we're not going to talk about it with them." Angie explained reassuring me. I swear she's a sweet soul. Thank God Albert put Val in her place and Angie hasn't been exposed to my mom very much to ruin her beautiful soul.

"Auntie Stephy, yeah, we will love them and take care of them just as if they are our real sisters. We promise to be the best big sisters they'll ever have." Mary Alice piped in. She is my old soul, so wise beyond her years. Listening to the girls brought tears to my eyes. Little Lisa was just bouncing up and down waiting to meet her new playmates.

"Auntie Steph, Steph. I be big sister to little girls, I pomis." Lisa had to add her two cents. I hugged the girls and thanked them.

"Okay, let's go meet your new buddies." I said as I got up walking out the door with Val and the girls following. We walked into the living room to find Martha and the girls laying on the floor, they were doing a horizontal version of a touchdown shuffle, it was adorable. They stopped as soon as they saw us and jumped up. I think Martha was a little embarrassed.

"Oops, sorry we were celebrating." Martha explained.

"No apologies needed. You enjoy celebrating however you want" I replied smiling.

I introduced Val and my nieces to Martha and her girls. Angie and Mary Alice took Emma Belle by the hand while Lisa took Anna Grace by the hand and followed the older girls outside to the back. I heard my nieces get excited when they saw Carlos and Lisa began jumping up and down.

"Uncle Ranger, Uncle Ranger hold me." She adores him. She got really sick that time we baby sat her while Val, Albert and the girls went on a trip. He took care of her the most and Lisa has had an attachment to Uncle Ranger since then. It's really cute.

I stood watching badass Ranger running around outside with five girls all with their own little personalities and having a good time with their Uncle. It was heartwarming. I turned around to see Val and Martha sitting on the floor talking to each other. If a stranger walked in they'd think that the two women are longtime friends. It certainly didn't look like they had just met. I was pleased, very pleased indeed. I think these two families are a perfect fit.

Laughter sounded throughout the room when we saw two big badass men with little ones in their arms. Vince was carrying Anna Grace on his shoulders with her legs wrapped around his neck. Carlos was holding Emma Belle in one arm and Lisa in the other. Mary Alice at his hips and Angie with Vince. I quickly took a few pictures. It was a beautiful sight. Martha, Val and I couldn't stop smiling at the view before us.

"Okay boys and girls, Carlos and I have dinner plans tonight so we should head back but before we go, I have something else to share with all of you." I told the group of excited women and girls. We all sat on the floor and the girls made themselves comfortable as if they were waiting for a bedtime story.

"Carlos and I have given Martha and the girls a trip to Barbados for Christmas and New Year. Val, you Albert and the girls will accompany them. You will all be spending Christmas in Barbados." It got pretty quiet in the room, Val, Angie and Mary Alice were in shock.

"Martha has spoken with her doctors and they've scheduled her treatments before the trip to hold her over until after your return. So you'll be leaving in eight days and you'll return after New Year."

Silence. I was waiting for crickets to start chirping.

"We're going shopping for clothes in a few days. Val you and the girls are welcome to join us. All expenses on us. I'll be ordering the Christmas gifts for the girls to be shipped to the villa. The staff has been alerted and I promise, you'll have a great trip."

Silence filled the room again and no one really knew what to say, so they just stared at me. After what felt like hours the excitement surfaced, the girls all five of them jumped up and down holding hands and skipping in circles. All Val could say was "wait until Albert hears this, he's gonna freak."

I laughed as I stood up, taking Carlos by the hand and led my crew out the door. Martha locked the front door and handed me the key.

"Oh no, no, no, my friend that belongs to you." I pushed her hand away and walked to the car while Val and her girls went back to their house. Our drive back to Rangeman was filled with giggling and chatter about their new friends and how nice the girls were, the gigantic back yard as Emma Belle described it, she rattled on about the swing set and trampoline she wanted in the back.

"My sweet babies, we haven't even moved in and the back yard is already full of playthings. How about we wait until we move in and we can talk about it then. Remember we share the yard with Miss. Val and her family." Martha told her girls.

"Mommy, I have question for you." Emma Belle asked with all the seriousness a five-year-old can muster up.

"What is it baby?"

"What are aunt and uncles?" She asked with all sincerity, I could see the wheels turning in her head and Anna Grace had that same look.

"Well honey, if I had brothers and sisters they would be your aunts and uncles. Miss Val is Stephanie's sister so she is the girls' Aunt and Mr. Carlos will be their uncle when they get married. When you two get married and have kids, you'll be aunts to each of your kids. Aunts and uncles love their nieces and nephews very very much." Martha answered as best she could to the young inquisitive girl.

The wheels continued turning in her mind, it was so sweet. It was silent for a few minutes and then she came out with one of the sweetest questions.

"Mommy, can Val, Stephanie and Mr. Carlos be our aunts and uncles? I think they love us very much and we don't have anyone we call aunt and uncle do we?" Emma Belle asked so sweetly.

"Well baby, that's up to them, I can't make that decision." Martha replied.

Emma Belle looked at Carlos and I was quiet for a few seconds.

"Stephanie, Mr. Carlos can we huh?" Carlos and I looked at each other and smiled. I nudged his elbow indicating for him to answer the question.

"Girls, families are not always made up of people you are related to. Stephanie and I both have nieces and nephews that we love dearly." I looked at their faces and Emma Belle looked so sad, I nudged Carlos again to get him to move on.

"We would be honored if you girls called us aunt and uncle." He finally said, jeez either he barely talks or he doesn't shut up, there is no middle ground sometimes. I laughed and added my two cents.

"Emma Belle, Anna Grace, we both have lots of room in our hearts for you. I promise from now on, if you want to call us Uncle Carlos and Aunty Steph, you can." I informed them.

"Okay, then I want to call Mr. Carlos Uncle Ranger like my new sisters do and I'll call you Auntie Steph. Did you hear that Anna Grace, you don't have to call him Mr. Los anymore it's Uncle Ranger and she's Auntie Steph can you say that?" She instructed her baby sister.

The sweet little girl sat looking confused with a smile on her face.

"Auntie Stepheee and Uncle Ranga," Anna Grace repeated. Her big sister looked at her. "No, not Stepheee or Ranga, listen it's like this, now repeat after me. Auntie Steph it sounds like an F, Uncle Ranger, R not A got it, now say it again."

"Auntie Steph" with emphasis on the F sound. Uncle Ranger" she emphasized the R. "You got it" Emma Belle praised her little sister and clapped. Anna Grace was grinning from ear to ear and she kept repeating our names over and over.

"Oh I forgot Auntie Val, she's easy to say." Emma Belle added and they chanted out the new names they learned today. Then Vince decided to add more confusion.

"Hey what about me, don't I get to be called Uncle Vince?" We started laughing, the girls looked at their mom for direction.

"Yes babies, if you want to." Martha replied and the girls added Vince to their repertoire and that's all we heard the entire drive back. It warmed my heart.

We arrived in the garage and Martha took the girls to their apartment saying she was tired and they needed some quiet time. I asked if she was feeling alright and she assured me she was fine, just tired from all the excitement. Carlos and I went to our apartment and I took off my shoes and suit then pulled up my hair in a clip. I was a little pooped myself so I laid down on the bed.

"Babe, everything worked out perfectly. It's obvious Val, Martha and the girls hit it off, it's all going to work out. They'll be a happy family of their own and we have two additional nieces to add to our gift list." Carlos said smiling.

"I know; I feel better now that I've seen them all together. Transitions and friends what a great blend" I rolled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me and I dozed off for a few minutes.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**A/N: **_As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I'm borrowing them. The story line and original characters as well as mistakes are all mine. _

_Susan Peters my awesome editor pointed out a big faux pas I made early on in this story, in the days of self-editing. In chapter 11, I mentioned the possibility of fixing up Martha Brantley with Lester, I wondered why her name came so easily. It really should be Hannah Wilson. Thank you Susan for catching that mistake. I will be sending her all the previous chapters that were self-edited for her to fix and will repost the corrected versions._

_**THANK YOU ALL **__for your comments, reviews and messages, I appreciate it so much, your sweet comments make my heart happy._

_**THANK YOU SUSAN PETERS MY PARTNER IN FICTION, **__for your time and work that you put into fixing my booboos. I really appreciate it._

_**Natalie Pyles**__, Thank you for bouncing ideas during our phone conversations, you rock._

_I have pictures that Susan posts on __**Pinterest, Jacob1391**__ is my board name, it will have pictures of the outfits in this chapter as well as pictures of Martha, Emma Belle and Anna Grace._

_Thank you all again, I appreciate you reading and following._

_More to come._


	38. Isabella vs Helen

_**Chapter 38**_

_**Isabella vs Helen**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

My nap was short but sweet, at this point I just want to stay in tonight but I'm looking forward to spending the evening with Sade. It had been such a good day. Martha and the girls were absolutely ecstatic about their new house, the little ones loved their bedrooms but most importantly, Val and Martha connected very well and the girls genuinely adored each other. I am thrilled that Emma Belle and Anna Grace will have Angie and Mary Alice in their lives.

Carlos and I began to get ready for the evening. We both decided on black jeans and sweaters since it was a little chilly out. Manny sent a text letting us know that he and Sade were on their way to the garage. Sade and Manny had spent some time together earlier in the day searching the internet for a restaurant for our dinner. They chose Elements in Princeton which is only a thirty-minute drive from Trenton. Sade and I sat in the back seat talking about our day while Manny and Carlos did their thing in the front by that I mean being in their zone. We arrived at a dual use building, the top floor looked like it might be an apartment while the bottom floor was clearly the restaurant. We walked inside to a small but elegant dining room with ten tables, decorated in earth tone colors and each table had a view of the kitchen. It was really cozy. We were seated at the back of the restaurant near a window which would make Carlos and Manny feel comfortable.

We were immediately served a pitcher of water with orange and lemon slices. Our server or as they called it, a kitchen team member explained what we would be experiencing. A team would be waiting on us, during the week the restaurant serves a four course meal and on weekends a five course meal. Shelby the team lead explained the menu selection.

**First Course**

Grilled Butter Lettuce

mustard vinaigrette, shallot, goat cheese

Line Caught Bass Ceviche

citrus, coconut, cardamom

Fennel Salad

baby spinach, endive, brandade, beets, scallion

Live Scallop

cabbage, ginger, shallot, sesame

**Second Course**

Tortellini

beet, mushroom, goat cheese

Turnip Soup

grilled corned beef, mustard, cabbage

Foie Gras Terrine endive marmalade, cornbread, cumin, peanut

Agnolotti

braised beef, turnip, pistachio

Wagyu Rib Meat

red corn, leeks, chamomile

**Third Course**

New Jersey Scallops

sunchoke latke, apple, cabbage, mustard

Winter Fluke

salsify, spinach, Cipollini, red wine

Guinea Hen

potato gratin, cardoon, sauce albufera

Venison

carrot, goat cheese, scallion, hazelnut

Ribeye

black rice, bbq, pickled salad

OR

Japanese Snow Beef

from Hokkaido

**Fourth Course**

Sweet Potato

cake, ice cream, walnut

Chocolate Ganache

pumpkin, paprika, walnut, guajillo

Vermouth

buckwheat, fennel, hazelnut

Stayman Winesap Apple

peanut, rosemary, white chocolate

Everything sounded delicious. Carlos ordered most everything on the menu and asked Shelby to serve us family style. This way we would all have the opportunity to sample everything. We ordered a pitcher of their white sangria a mixture of white wine, orange juice and fresh cranberries, it was delicious.

Each course was delivered tableside by a member of the kitchen team, with a brief explanation of the dish. The food was wonderful, each of us enjoyed everything we ate. There wasn't one item that we didn't like. The desserts sounded strange but they were delicious. We ended our meal with coffee and great conversation. What we enjoyed the most was the luxury of only three tables in addition to ours in the entire restaurant, which made for what felt like private dining, it was very nice and Carlos liked the privacy aspect. Sade felt so comfortable because it seemed that no one recognized her, and if they did, it wasn't obvious. There was however a young girl maybe sixteen or seventeen that did recognize Sade, she walked over to our table and introduced herself.

"Hello, Miss. Sade, my name is Zoe, my apologies for interrupting your evening. I love your music and your voice is truly beautiful. I take singing lessons and I use all of your music. Is it possible for an autograph and would you mind if we took a picture together?" Zoe asked.

Sade graciously agreed.

"Sade, Zoe why don't you stand over there by the window and I'll take a few pictures." I said as I took the phone from Zoe and took a couple of pictures. The sweet young lady was so appreciative and excited at the same time that someone as famous as Sade gave her the time of day.

"Good luck to you Zoe in your singing, maybe I'll hear your music on the radio." Sade said encouragingly. She waved to us as she returned to join her parents. Her father lifted his drink thanking us. I watched Zoe send texts and no doubt post pictures all over social media.

We decided to call it a night and head back home. On the ride back I told Sade we were going to dinner at Arcangel on Sunday with my dad and the Manoso family and she and Manny would be joining us. I complimented her on the attention she paid to her young fan.

"You were sweet to Zoe, I'm sure you get tired of it." I said.

"There are times I absolutely hate it. But the majority of the time, I don't mind it for without the fans, I wouldn't be where I am. It's the younger fans I adore who take my music seriously and use it to practice their singing lessons like Zoe, I like hearing that."

We arrived back at Rangeman, it was late so we all went to our apartments, well Carlos and I did. I'm not sure what Manny and Sade had in mind nor did I need to know. I hugged my friends' goodnight and we continued on to the seventh floor.

I was quickly whisked away to the bedroom, stripped of my clothing and thrown gently on the bed and a night of passion and Batman induced orgasms was on the agenda for the remainder of the night. I have to say I didn't mind it one bit. When the passion came to an end, we laid back trying to catch our breath and I rolled into a rock hard chest and relaxed to Carlos' heartbeat. I love this man.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I love you and I can't nor do I want to ever imagine my life without you." I told my sexy partner as I kissed him.

"I love you too Babe. I'll always be in your life don't ever forget that."

"Why did it take us so long to get where we are?" I asked.

"I don't know Babe, but we're here and that's all that matters." He said kissing me back. We talked about our schedule for the next day and I fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

We slept until the alarm sounded and I quickly jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom and put on my work out clothes. I stood at the foot of the bed jogging in place staring at him.

"If you don't get out of bed now, I'm going to carry you down to the gym as you are." I said laughing.

"Try it Babe." He growled back with a smirk and rolled out of bed putting on his shorts and t-shirt, washed his face, brushed his teeth and he was ready to go. He walked towards the elevator as I went to the stairway and began running down the stairs. He stood watching me with a surprised look on his face.

"What bee got in your bonnet this morning Babe?"

"Nothing, just want to show you how cooperative I can be if you let me sleep until a normal hour." I answered slowing down waiting for him. Oh who am I kidding I slowed down because I was tired of running down the stairs.

We worked on our individual routines and ended with kickboxing. I was able to keep up with him which surprised me. We finished in the gym and took the elevator to our apartment. Ella was just walking out the door letting us know breakfast was ready. I was told to sit at the counter where I would be served by a sexy Cuban. Breakfast consisted of stuffed French toast with fresh fruit for me and a Spanish omelet with a side of fresh fruit for Carlos with my Barbados coffee. It was all very delicious. We cleaned up and loaded the dishes in the dishwasher.

We took a shower together with a little fun thrown in. I dried my hair, pinned it up in a clip and left some loose curls draped around my face and put on my make-up. I pulled out my black sheer thigh highs and decided to put on a show for Carlos. I stood in my bra and panties putting on my stockings one leg at a time, making a sexy production of it. He walked up behind me, put his arms around my waist and I leaned against him as he kissed me at the nape of my neck.

"Babe, if you don't stop teasing me you won't being going out on sales calls today." He purred in my ear.

"Oh boy." I replied melting on the spot and finished putting on my stockings. I stood in the dressing room looking at my clothes. I chose a light and dark gray sheath dress with matching media jacket, black low heel pumps and finished my look with my David Yurman black Onyx and Diamond necklace that Carlos had given me.

When I went to the kitchen to feed Rex I checked my bag to make sure all my sales supplies were inside. I was surprised when I saw my gorgeous sexy boss walking towards me in a black suit.

"Honey, where are you going?" I asked smiling at him.

"I'm coming with you today; I want to watch you work your magic." He replied taking my hand.

"You look great Babe." He said as we walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the garage to an awaiting Hector. All of a sudden I was a nervous wreck having the CEO with me. Today he is my boss and not my fiancé. I know that he's going to be watching and listening to make sure I'm doing a good enough job. Shit.

"Babe, there is no reason for you to be nervous."

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked, stupid filter.

"Yes you did. Stay calm, I'm only going to observe and lend you some moral support. I'm not going to scrutinize you, I promise." He said calming me down by taking my hand and rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles.

"Tell me about who we are seeing today." He asked

I rattled off the names of the companies and a brief history and any other significant information. I really was very nervous.

"Stephanie, seriously, there is no reason to be nervous."

We arrived at our first appointment, Hector pulled up to the front and Carlos and I got out of the truck. We walked into the lobby and I introduced myself to the receptionist who didn't take her eyes off the gorgeous man with me. I didn't blame her. She wasn't paying any attention to me, so I cleared my throat a few times, she apologized and called the assistant to the Director of Security announcing our arrival. Hector joined us after parking the truck, we were escorted to a conference room and took our seats. Hailey brought over a tray with coffee and she poured us each a cup. She didn't swoon over Carlos at all, but she sure did keep eyeing Hector. She must like her men rough and tough, too bad he's not into women.

A gentleman joined us shortly after we sat down, he was about 6'4, military style buzz cut and very well built wearing a charcoal suit. He could easily pass for a Merry Man. "Good morning, Ms. Plum. I'm Steve Brower, Director of Security" I stood up and shook his hand.

"Please sit down." He said returning my hand shake. I introduced Carlos and Hector.

"Ms. Plum, I've done some research on Rangeman and have spoken with some of your elite clients, your company has quite the reputation, I'm impressed." Mr. Brower said as we started the meeting.

"Mr. Brower, thank you. I know you will be pleased with what our company has to offer you. And please call me Stephanie."

"We don't put too much into formality around here, so please call me Steve. Let's get started shall we, here's what we need." He got right to the point. I did my thing, explained our services and reviewed the proposal. He took us out to tour the building so that Hector could make notes of where to place the equipment and other units.

Carlos didn't get involved in any of the discussion, he stayed off to the side and observed just like he said he would. I was impressed with the way the company was set up and half these men were Merry Men material. When Hector was done with his surveying of the building we followed Steve back to the conference room and got down to the nitty gritty of the business.

Once Hector enters his information into the proposal, all I need to do is add the estimated pricing. Tank and Ranger have the final say, if they feel I've calculated the service low, they'll adjust the cost and send it back to me. I then review the proposal with the customer after Tank and Ranger have approved it. In this case, I sent it directly to Tank. After a few minutes, it came back with his approval and signature.

I read the proposal to Steve with Hector and Carlos listening and watching. I felt my legs begin to shake and uncontrollably tapping my foot. Yikes, having the boss with me is hard.

"Stephanie, am I making you nervous?" Steve asked politely.

"No, you aren't, having my boss here to observe is why I'm nervous." I replied smiling.

"Mr. Manoso, rest assured she's doing a fine job" Steve added.

"I know; she's done a great job all week. I don't know why she's nervous."

They smiled and Steve decided to make a few changes with additional equipment and service, so I entered the information and sent it to Tank, which he approved quickly and I reviewed the proposal. He smiled and agreed, he signed my tablet and I sent it off to Tank to draw up a contract.

"Steve, we can schedule the install date now if you like or you can call me with the date of your choosing." I said.

"I'll call or email you with dates, what time frame are we looking at?" He asked.

"No worries on the scheduling end, Hector will put a team together, he's probably thinking about who to assign as we speak, knowing how efficient he is. We'll be ready when you are." I assured my new client.

Once business was finished, Steve turned his attention to Carlos, asking if he was military and that led to a thirty minute conversation with Steve saying he was former marine. They talked about ranks and such, it was interesting to watch the change in Steve as soon as Carlos mentioned his rank. Hector and I sat listening. After we wrapped up our meeting and said our goodbyes Hailey escorted us to the lobby. Hector and Carlos went out to get the truck. Hailey was staring at Hector with a smile.

"Is the man with the tear tattoos seeing anyone?" Hailey asked and I smiled at her trying to be discreet and not blab Hectors' business.

"Unfortunately, Hector, is all about his work, when he's not out on calls with me he doubles as a field agent looking for skips." The receptionist stood up and joined in the conversation.

"What about the man in the suit, he is one drop dead gorgeous hunk, is he married, oh he's probably gay, all the sexy ones are." She asked with a smile.

"The man in the suit is far from gay, he's engaged." I informed the ladies.

"To a woman who more than likely is equally gorgeous herself and looks like a model" said Hailey.

"Actually, she's not that way at all, she's average." I added, and they both wanted to know what his fiancé looked like.

"You're looking at her" I informed them. They looked at each other.

"Wow you're pretty damn lucky but you are far from average." Hailey remarked as Hector pulled up to the curb with the truck and Carlos got out and held the door open for me. I watched as the ladies stood with mouths open staring at us.

"Stephanie, you did very well. I am proud of you." He said as kissed the back of my hand.

"Thanks boss, I appreciate it. Hey, can you explain why Steve suddenly changed when you mentioned your rank? I asked.

"Oh that, it has to do with respecting those who out rank you. In military life whether you currently serve or not you always show respect and honor to those in higher positions than you. It's just something that's instilled in us from day one." My handsome Colonel explained.

The rest of our appointments went very smoothly and by our third visit, I was a little more relaxed. We closed a few more accounts and Carlos wanted to celebrate our success. He called Tank telling him to make arrangements at Pinos for everyone. We stopped off at the bonds office to pick up new files, Connie and Lula stood staring at us like they've never seen us together.

"Dayuummmmm white girl, you lookin mighty fine, all business like. You both look like you just walked out of fortune 500 magazine. Where ya been?" Lula asked.

"Yeah, Steph you look wonderful, you had sales calls with the boss man?" Connie asked.

We talked for a few minutes and Connie handed Hector a few files, telling Carlos that there were some big skips as well as a federal one. We left after a few minutes to head over to Pinos with Lula asking when we were going to get together, I promised her soon and we got in the car.

_**Isabella Manoso POV**_

I sat in a coffee shop calming down after my ordeal with that horrible woman. Walking out of Helen Plum's hospital room left me perplexed, how a mother can be so evil towards her own daughter let alone Stephanie is beyond me. I know it wasn't my place to talk to her but I did and I'll deal with the consequences later.

Ricardo had errands to run today which worked out well because it was a good time for me to put my plan into action. I told my mother-in-law I was meeting a friend and I took off for the hospital. I made a quick stop at a drug store to buy some mystery paperback books, magazines and chocolate and I used the drive time to rehearse my Julia Sugarbaker attitude. My role was Lucy a volunteer well-wisher, a non-existent organization.

The drive went pretty quickly because my mind was occupied with thoughts of what I was going to say to Mrs. Helen Plum. I arrived at the hospital parking lot and called Frank Plum to check and see if he'd be visiting, I wanted to let him know of my visit. Of course he wasn't going to know of my purpose in visiting his wife. He informed me that he was not going to be seeing her until much later in the day.

I made my way inside taking the elevator up to her floor. I took my coat off and left it on one of the chairs in the waiting room. Taking the items I had purchased I walked towards her room. I saw a man in black standing outside her door, I suspected he worked for Carlos and was on duty as well as the company medic Bobby Brown who was talking to the guard.

"Mrs. Mano…" I quickly interrupted him. "Shhhh, Bobby please don't say my name." He took my arm and led me back to the waiting area.

"Mrs. Manoso, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"It's okay I have permission from Mr. Plum, please don't alert Carlos or Stephanie. I just want to talk to her. You didn't see me here."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Bobby I am; I promise not to kill her." I said patting him on the arm and walked back to her room. I knocked on the door and she answered to come in.

"Hello Mrs. Plum, my name is Lucy I'm a volunteer with the Well Wishers Committee, how are you today?"

"Come in and have a seat Lucy, I'm doing okay I hope to go home soon. I haven't experienced any additional mini strokes since my stay here. It will be a slow road to recovery at home."

"I brought you some magazines, books and chocolate that I will leave with you. I have time for a chat if you're up to it."

"Lucy, that would be wonderful if can you stay and chat, my family hasn't stopped by today." She informed me. And that was my opening to put my idea into play.

I was trying to be sweet but it was hard knowing of her treatment towards Stephanie. We chatted for a little bit about nothing too earth shattering, the weather, politics and world events.

"Tell me about your family Mrs. Plum" I asked.

"Please call me Helen."

"Helen, I'd love to hear about your family." I asked again.

She told me about losing her mother, how long her and Frank have been married, how they met and how many children they have.

"I have two daughters, Val my oldest and Stephanie is my youngest. We don't really see eye to eye, she's nothing but a disappointment. She can't seem to do anything right or even keep a man."

That was all she said about Stephanie.

"Val is happily married to a lawyer with three girls. Angie, Mary Alice and Lisa. She is a wonderful mother, the perfect Burg wife. She keeps a good house and is good in the kitchen. She actually takes after me. Mary Alice is like her Aunt Stephanie, nothing but trouble, no interest what so ever in being domestic, she's too busy pretending she's a horse. Angie on the other hand takes after her mother, she is smart, interested in learning to cook and keep house, she will make a wonderful Burg wife. Little Lisa is too young but between her mother and I we'll set her straight."

I sat silently fuming ready to explode but managed to take a few deep breaths and listened to her ramble on with her nonsence.

"How about you, tell me about your family" Mrs. Plum asked.

"Well Mrs. Plum, my husband Rick and I have been married for….." I was interrupted by a shrill that she considers a laugh.

"Oh Lucy that's funny, your husband is Rick. I hope he's nothing like Ricky Riccardo, I bet people tease you about being Lucy and Ricky." She said laughing. I replied with a sarcastic laugh that was lost on her.

"Lucy, tell me about your kids, what do they do in life and please call me Helen."

"I have five children. Two married daughters, one owns a restaurant with her husband in Jersey. Another daughter along with her husband are doctors specializing in the field of oncology.

Celia is single and a well-established designer, architect in New York. She is currently in Dubai on a building project." I said watching her face for a few minutes.

She put on a smile that wasn't genuine but I could tell she was quite impressed with my description of the kids.

"Go on Lucy, your children sound fascinating."

"My married son lives in Florida, he works for my son Ricky Jr. Michael runs the Miami office. My son Ricky Jr. is engaged to a wonderful woman; working side by side with Ricky in his business. He is a very successful business man with offices in several major U.S. cities." I needed to get her to talk about Stephanie.

"Helen, tell me about Stephanie. I don't recall if you said whether she is married or not. I have a few unmarried nephews." I threw in the bait.

"Oh Stephanie is currently a bounty hunter, not very good at her job and is always in some kind of trouble and lands in muck constantly. I receive so many calls from the neighborhood informing me of all her antics. She really isn't the type that would be suited for your family."

Helen sat for a few seconds, I wasn't sure if she was regretting what she was saying about her daughter or if she's thinking of other horrible things to spew out.

"My youngest daughter doesn't seem to know what she wants regarding relationships. I have tried many times to introduce her to respectable men in the neighborhood but she prefers to associate with thugs and criminals. I think Joseph sticks around because he feels sorry for her."

I sat looking at this woman trying to find some endearing point but came up blank, my stomach was turning at how she was talking about my dear Stephanie.

"Lucy, your children sound far more interesting than my crazy daughter. Tell me more."

"I have six grandchildren, Ricky Jr. has a daughter from a brief marriage while in the military. She lives with her mother in Florida."

"We all have our indiscretions don't we?" She remarked with ignorant sarcasm.

"My husband Frank served in the military also, retired as a Lt. Colonel how about your son?"

"Ricky is still involved with the military but as a consultant and his government contracts he obtains for his business but he is a Colonel and will soon be promoted to a One Star Brigadier General. He and his cousin who is also being promoted will be receiving their pins and medals during a Presidential ceremony."

Her eyes popped open to the size of saucers.

"You must be very proud of your son." She replied with envy.

"Oh indeed I am, but I am equally proud of all my children" I said with all the energy I had to hold back from killing this woman.

"As a matter of fact, my future daughter-in-law and I will be going shopping for gowns for the ceremony as she will be pinning my son and nephew. She's very nervous but she will do just fine." I added and honestly if her eyes bulged anymore, they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Oh Lucy that is so exciting. Stephanie would embarrass herself and our family in that kind of setting."

I had to hold onto the arms of the chair to restrain myself from reaching out to strangle her.

"Helen do you have pictures of your family?" I asked. She asked me to take her purse from the closet and pulled out photos of her family. She showed me the pictures of her older daughter and the grandkids as well as Frank.

"Don't you have a picture of Stephanie?" I asked curiously and annoyed.

"No, why carry disappointment with me" she replied laughing bitterly. "Do you have photos Lucy?"

Oh this was exactly what I've been waiting for, she's fallen right into my trap.

"Why of course." I pulled out photos of the family, showing her the kids and grandchildren and then it was time for the icing on the cake. "And this is my son and his fiancé." I handed her the picture and she stared at it looking at me with wide eyes and a jaw dropping mouth. She was speechless, this hateful woman had not one word to say, all she was able to do was stare at the picture then back at me in disbelief. It was a beautiful picture of Stephanie and Carlos taken in Barbados.

It was time for me to put this woman in her place and knock her off her high horse of arrogance.

"Yes Helen Plum, your so called disappointment of a daughter is my sons' fiancé, which I like to call my daughter-in-love. She is beautiful inside and out and has a heart full of kindness and love."

Helen didn't want to hear what I had to say, she tried to interrupt.

"You will listen to me Mrs. Plum" I growled at her.

"Stephanie is a caring woman who has overcome a cancer scare. She initiated a legal suit in order to find the woman who was given incorrect test results and has won the case. The doctor and staff who misdiagnosed her cancer have lost their privilege to practice. The money she was awarded has been put into a trust fund of sorts to take care of the other woman and her children."

She opened her mouth but the words didn't seem to form out of her stupid mouth.

"My son the thug as you call him and Stephanie have purchased a house for this woman to live in and have hired someone to take care of her." I proudly informed her.

She tried on several occasions to interrupt but I wouldn't let her have the opportunity.

"You will listen to what I am telling you and do not interrupt me" I ordered.

"Stephanie is a very special woman, I am proud of her accomplishments and her strength. She has brought a bright light into my son's dark life. He has experienced many difficulties during his time in the military that he does not share MY. SON. IS. NOT. A THUG. OR A CRIMINAL as you like to call him. Your daughter has taken on a sales position within the business and in one week alone she has secured several new accounts."

I poured water into her cup, she was turning white with anger and was about to explode but I wasn't going to give her the opportunity to get in a word quite yet.

"Carlos adores Stephanie as do the men who work for him throughout his offices. They were all very concerned when the news about the cancer was announced and there were celebrations throughout the offices once she was cancer free."

I sat for a few brief seconds.

"Did you know about her cancer Helen? Did you know about what she went through those few months before and after she was diagnosed?" I waited for some reaction but nothing.

"The so called thugs that work for Carlos were her support system. Unfortunately my son was on a mission for the government but rest assured his men were there for her. They are her brothers and they love her dearly. God help the person who harms their sister."

"You've gone out of your way to push her into a relationship with the cop and yet you don't care one bit about all his 'indiscretions'. You continually pushed her into what would amount to a life of misery had she listened to you. But that didn't bother you now did it? All you thought about was your status and position within your precious Burg and where has that gotten you? Where are all your flowers and baskets from your so called friends that you try so hard to impress? Where is the line of visitors waiting to see you in the visitor's lounge? Would you like to see how empty it is with the exception of my son's men who are here to watch over you and make sure you are being taken care of?"

I poured myself a drink of water and looked at her trying to read her facial expressions and it was all getting to her but I doubt in the way I am hoping. I think anger was building more than remorse.

"The visitor's lounge was packed to capacity when Stephanie was in the hospital, her room was full of flowers, baskets, balloons. My daughter and son-in-law brought food day after day to feed the numerous visitors and staff."

"Would you like to hear about something very sweet and special that Stephanie did?" I asked and waited for a response.

"I don't have much of a choice now do I?" she answered.

"Stephanie received several flower arrangements with little stuffed animals attached and she didn't want to throw them away. She decided to take them to the children's floor at the hospital and passed them out to each of the kids who were sick. As is Stephanie, she attracted a little boy who was pretty sick and pulled him out of his shell. His name is Marcus, it turned out that his father had lost his job because of the amount of time he had to take off to be with his son. They didn't have insurance and couldn't afford the type of medication needed. Do you know what Stephanie did?"

I waited and waited for her to answer but she continued to be silent, she managed to wave her hand indicating I continue.

"She made arrangements with the hospital to pay for their medical bills and the little boy's treatments to ensure he heals. His father now works for my son and they live in one of the many apartments in the building his business is located. Marcus is doing very well now and he truly adores her. That my dear is only one small example of what a wonderful daughter you have."

I could see her eyes shimmer lightly, how someone can sit idle listening to what I am saying about her daughter and show no emotion is beyond me.

"Oh Helen, there are many many stories I could tell you about your disappointment of a daughter that would have most people feel emotion and remorse but not Helen Plum, you my dear are a cold heartless woman that is hateful and very jealous of her own daughter."

She opened her mouth to speak but I quickly cut her off.

"No, you don't get to have your turn yet" I said rather loudly and sat taking a deep breath to regain my composure.

"You've thrown away a beautiful gem straight into my heart and life. Our family fell in love with Stephanie the moment we met her. Do you know that the second Carlos returned from his mission and found out about her cancer, he immediately called his sister and brother-in-law to take over her care and thank God he did because they determined that she was misdiagnosed and the medication she was given was killing her. My son, the thug and criminal did that for her. Did you know I was with her during her visits and procedures? Yes, I was glad to be there to hold her hand during this scary time in her life."

I waited for a response, but heard nothing.

"HOLDING HER HAND WAS SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE" I yelled out.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I'm not here to pat myself on the back or brag about what we've done for Stephanie. I'm happy to have been there for your daughter and she was extremely appreciative and grateful that I was there to hold her hand."

I checked her monitors and saw that her BP increased and lights were going crazy. I wasn't sure if I should continue or leave it alone and just walk out. There was so much burning inside me that I couldn't just leave.

"You have made the biggest mistake in your pathetic life by treating such a special woman the way you have. I wish that you could see how precious Stephanie is through those cold unloving eyes of yours. I wish you could experience her beauty the way I do. You'll be missing out on shopping for wedding gowns and planning a beautiful wedding with your disappointment of a daughter. But your loss is my precious gain and I am happy to be there for her. I will NEVER turn my back on the beautiful soul that is Stephanie."

"I wonder Helen, how many of your Burg friend's daughters will be meeting the President of the United States? Do you think the President will see Stephanie as a disappointment?"

With that, I just couldn't stomach seeing her any longer and needed to put an end to this discussion.

"Do you have anything to add, is there anything else I can tell you about your daughter?" I asked.

She was silent and again I checked the monitors, they were beeping and going crazy while she turned white with anger. I stood up and walked to the door.

"I will leave you the picture of Stephanie and Carlos for you to think about all I've said to you." I opened the door to leave and turned back to her.

"You are a miserable woman Helen Plum, I thank God every day that Stephanie is NOTHING like you and that she is in my heart and life until the end of time." I walked out the door with my head held high and walked past Bobby, grabbed my coat and took a deep breath. I laughed when I saw Bobby with his hands on his head shouting.

"I swear if one more Manoso causes those damn monitors to screech and raise that woman's blood pressure, I'm going to fucking quit."

He ran to Helen's room waving his arms in the air. I couldn't help but laugh and I left the hospital quite proud of myself. The drive home will occupy me by trying to figure out how I am going to tell Carlos and Stephanie what I did. I decided to call Frank on the way home and explain.

"Hello Frank, do you have a few minutes, I'd like to tell you about my visit with Helen."

_**Carlos POV**_

Sitting here at Pinos, watching my beautiful woman interacting with her brothers and friends is pure joy, she has become such a bright light in my life. Without her knowing, she has helped me tremendously get rid of the dark thoughts and images that consumed me.

Spending the day observing Stephanie work her magic with potential customers made me extremely proud of her. Unknowingly, she commands respect and is in full control of the meeting, she has a way of closing the deal with finesse and strength. Yet she has no clue she has that kind of power.

I have never been more proud of anyone in my entire life as I am of one Stephanie Michelle Plum and I am proud to have her as my wife, partner, lover and friend until I take my last breath. All I could do was watch her with pure joy and fall in love with her over and over.

"What?" she asked in her quizzical tone.

"Oh nothing Babe, just thinking about how much I love you." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her on the head.

"I love you to honey."

_**Stephanie POV**_

I couldn't figure out why Carlos was staring at me the way he was, he seemed more emotional than usual, I hope everything is okay, he seemed fine after I told him I loved him. We had a great time at Pinos celebrating with my friends and brothers. Manny brought Sade with him along with Michael, Alicia and Marcus. What's a celebration without mini B?

"Marcus, don't forget our date this weekend." I said and his face lit up with excitement.

"I've been counting the days Bomber." He replied grinning.

Carlos announced that he and I were going to leave, but those who had to get back to work needed to wrap it up and those who wanted to stay could do so. Manny and Sade were going to head back with us. As we were leaving we ran into Bobby who was quite overwrought and out of sorts, so unlike him.

"Bobby, what's wrong, what's the matter?" I asked worried.

"Nothing, the Manoso clan are driving me crazy, I need a fucking drink." He said and walked quickly to the table shaking his head.

"Honey, what the hell was that all about?" I asked

"No clue Babe, but I'm sure I'll hear about it tomorrow." He answered as he took my hand leading me to the car. We took the elevator to our apartment and he sat me down on the couch asking if I wanted a glass of wine. I said yes and got comfortable on the couch.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

A/N: As always the original characters are on loan and belong to JE. Other characters, story line and mistakes are all mine. Pictures of outfits and Elements are posted in Pinterest, board name is _**jacob1391**_

Elements is an actual restaurant in Princeton, I pulled the menu off their website.

Well, some of you expected Isabella to put Helen in her place, what do you think? Was it what you expected? Do you think Helen will wake up and smell the coffee? How will Frank react I wonder.

Thank you _**Susan Peters**_ for your awesome work and being my partner in fiction and for maintaining my Pinterest board, you rock.

Thank you readers for all your wonderful reviews and comments, I really appreciate it.

Carlos and Stephanie will be back soon.


	39. Predators

_**Chapter 39**_

_**Predators **_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Carlos and I enjoyed a quiet night talking and drinking wine. We were just about to go to bed when my phone rang, it was Isabella.

"Hi mama, how are you?" I answered happy to hear from her but a little concerned since we would see her in a few days. "Is everything okay?"

"Hello my dear, is Carlos with you? If so can you put the call on speaker, I'd like to talk to the both of you." She said with an ominous tone. Carlos and I looked at each other with concern.

"Mama, what's wrong, are Papa and Abuela okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, yes, they are fine, everyone is fine. I've done something that I have to confess. I was going to wait until Sunday but felt it best to talk to you both now. Please hear me out, let me finish telling you what happened before you interrupt or get angry."

"Okay" we both answered.

"I need you to promise you won't get angry, please." She added.

"Mama, tell us what you've done." Carlos insisted.

"Well, your father had errands to run and I decided to visit with your mother, Stephanie."

"Oh that was nice of you." I replied.

"Honey, don't praise me quite yet." She answered and went on to tell us about her visit with my mother. Carlos was pissed, I mean pissed. At one point he shouted for his mom to stop, but she wouldn't and continued with her story. Once she was done explaining and apologizing, Carlos decided to have his say.

"Mama, what in the hell possessed you to take on that witch. Sorry Babe." Carlos yelled at his mom. She was silent for a few minutes and I absolutely lost it.

"Isabella, Oh My God, I can't believe you did that." I said stunned then laughter hit me big time and I laughed so hard, I had tears running down my face. "My mother got what she deserved." I waited for Isabella to react towards my response.

Carlos was pretty quiet, all he could do was stare at me and shake his head. Isabella started crying on the phone.

"Honey, I am so sorry, but are you sure you're not upset with me visiting your mother?" she asked sweetly.

"Mama, no of course I'm not upset. I'm pissed that I missed it all." I laid back on the couch and laughed my ass off, which caused Isabella to do the same with Carlos staring at me, he was not as amused as his mother and I but I don't think he was going to disown her.

Bobby's actions at Pinos made sense after my mother-in-law the hero explained how he handled the situation at the hospital as she was leaving. Where is Lester when we need him, because if he was the there, he would have given us a play by play rundown to include all of Bobby's animation and probably would have recorded the entire episode as well. Damn it, I would have loved to have seen Bobby, the image of him running to my mothers' room yelling will be etched in my brain for a long time to come. Can't wait to share that story with Lester.

"Stephanie, are you absolutely sure you're not upset with me?" She asked.

"I promise, I'm not upset, hell you're my hero. How am I going to tell Daddy?" I wondered.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, I've already shocked the crap out of him, after it was all said and done, he laughed."

"Carlito, honey, oh favorite son of mine. Are you upset with me?" Isabella asked her son ever so sweetly.

"Mama, it's not really about me. As long as Stephanie is okay with it, my being upset has no bearing on the situation." Carlos told his mom.

"Mama, I can't wait to hear what story daddy was told. I'm glad you talked to him already, this way he will hear your side first. If I didn't love you enough already, this would have taken you over the top." I told her with all the love and sincerity possible.

"Whew, thank you sweetheart, I am so glad you won't disown me" she answered. I thanked her for having my back and for loving me so much.

"Oh and one of the things I want to talk to you about on Sunday is having an engagement and New Year party. Ricardo and I want to give you the engagement party. I'd like for you to bring a list of guests along with email addresses. I want to create an announcement and email it to the guests."

Carlos wasn't too thrilled about having an engagement party but before he could say anything, I tapped his hand whispering that it's okay and we should let her do this. He was reluctant but threw his hands up in the air and agreed.

"What is our limit on the number of guests and I'm assuming kids are included?" I asked.

"Yes, absolutely kids are welcome, my plan is to have it at Arcangel so we can ask Samara and Alfonso on Sunday what the seating capacity is at the restaurant. They were thinking about closing it for the night, having a night off. I've already spoken with them and they are okay with us having the party there." She informed me.

"Will it be a formal or semi-formal event?" I asked.

"We'll talk more on Sunday. I need to confess my sins to Ricardo, he's been bugging me all day asking why I seem so agitated. It will be easier to tell him now, since your precious reaction has released all that anxiety out of my system. I will see you on Sunday, I love you both. Bye bye" I said goodbye and we hung up.

"Carlos, why didn't you inherit your mom's phone etiquette?" I asked to which he responded with a raised eyebrow.

I walked to the kitchen with our wine glasses, I gave Rex a bedtime snack while Carlos locked up for the night. I took off my makeup, brushed my teeth and put on my staple sleepwear, a black t-shirt, although I don't know why I bother, most mornings my sleep attire is usually missing and thrown across the room. We climbed into bed and took our usual positions with him wrapping me up in his arms, kissing me on the head. As is our nightly ritual, we talked about our day, tonight it consisted of my boss praising me on doing a good job and how proud he is for securing the additional business.

"Babe, I see a bonus in your future." He said with a smile.

"Carlos, we still have to figure out what we're going to do with my money, it's still sitting in my account." I questioned.

"Babe, I told you that's your money, you can do whatever you want with it. We do have a wedding coming up in a few months."

"You mean I get to buy my own things with my very own money, what a novel idea." I said giving him a funny look because he doesn't ever let me spend any of my money, my paychecks are directly deposited into my own checking account and very rarely do I get to use it. The bank calls me a couple of times a month wanting to know what I want to do with the balance in my account. I did finally open a savings account and for now have transferred a good chunk of the money.

"We'll figure out the money situation later Babe."

"I really would have loved to have been a fly on that wall during the conversation in the hospital room. Do you think it made any difference in changing my mom's nastiness?" I asked amusingly.

"I'm not happy that my mother decided to take matters into her own hands. It was something I've considered doing myself." He seemed a little annoyed with his mom.

"Honey, I think your mom handled it far more gracefully than you would. Don't take that the wrong way, but your way would have been combative from the get go, your mom reeled her in softly and zapped her with attitude and finesse. My mother didn't know what hit her. I think it was great."

Carlos was quiet, probably upset at himself more than his mother.

"Babe, I make it my life mission to always support you." He said with a kind of sadness I haven't see him display.

"Honey, trust me you do and I love you for it, but this is something best handled by a woman." I said trying to reassure him.

"I get it Babe." He said as he sighed.

"I love your mom even more and I know she did it out of love and not malice. Daddy can't be too upset he hasn't called me." I said relieved.

I looked at his beautiful face which still showed a look of disappointment. It was time to pull him out of his funk. I took the bull by the horn and used one of my Kama Sutra techniques, let's just say the bull was very satisfied and purring like a kitten.

"Babe, where are you learning…?"

I put my finger to his lips. "Shhh, you ask too many questions. Just relax and savor the moment."

"But…"

I interrupted him again. "Where is it written that I can't be a little mysterious huh?" I kissed him up, down and all over the place, if I didn't keep him distracted he is liable to pester me for answers and i'm not quite ready to share my little secret. I know it's sneaky of me but it's fun having the upper hand for once. I distracted him enough so that he forgot what he was asking in the first place. Hahaha, chalk one up for little ol me.

"Hey boss, are you planning on hanging out with me again tomorrow? Let me known now so I can get the nerves out of the way" I asked

"No I wasn't planning on it. But keep in mind, I am the boss therefore, I can and will shadow you on sales calls as I see fit." He replied in full boss mode. I guess I was just put in my place.

"Okay then. You're the boss." I replied.

"Now where were we?" He asked as the kissing resumed.

"I think we were right about here" I said as I kissed my way down his sexy chest leading to one of my favorite parts of his body. And we enjoyed an evening of fun, fun, fun. After a night of bliss, I made myself comfortable in his cocoon and slept like a baby.

We woke up to the alarm and got ready to go to the gym. I didn't have any sales calls today so I would be spending half the day in the office and then shopping for furniture for Martha's house. I hope Sade doesn't mind a furniture shopping excursion.

"Honey, are you going furniture shopping with us this afternoon?"

"No, you can handle it just fine without me. Use the company credit card and mark the receipt safehouseMB and turn it in to Tank." I was instructed.

"Yes boss."

"Stephanie, up here I am not the boss, I'm Carlos."

He seemed out of sorts this morning, not sure why, I took his hand and led him to the couch.

"Honey, something is wrong, what is it and please don't say nothing because it will be an out and out lie." He looked at me and let out a huge sigh. "Carlos, what's wrong, please tell me" I pleaded.

"I promise Babe, there is nothing wrong, honestly. I guess i'm just still a little put off about what my mother did."

"Carlos, please don't be upset at her or yourself. You have and continually do so much to support me, and I know that you wanted to fix this thing with my mother but it can't be fixed. Will you please let it go? I'm begging you." I said as I moved closer to him, practically sitting on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. "Please."

"Okay Babe, I will let it go I promise and you never need to beg me for anything." He replied kissing me.

We sat on the couch for a few minutes and the most shocking words came out of his mouth.

"Let's skip the gym this morning Steph."

"What, are you serious, are you getting sick, do you have a fever, let me check." I put the back of my hand on his forehead, like I would know what the heck I'm looking for. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Thanks for checking but I'm not sick. I just want to spend a little extra time with you this morning, that's all."

"Well okay then." I took his hand and led him to the bedroom, took his clothes off then mine and we got back into bed and did the most romantic thing ever, we fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me as if he was holding on to a life line. I love when he does that.

I woke up to him stirring and a knock on the bedroom door. It was Ella.

"Hello, sorry to disturb you but are you both feeling alright? This isn't like you Carlos to be in bed this late in the morning." She said sweetly with concern.

"We're fine, we decided to skip the gym this morning and sleep in a little." He explained to Ella.

"Are you ready for breakfast then or do you want me to leave it in the warming drawer?" She asked smiling at the two of us.

"Leave it in the warming drawer, we'll eat soon." He said and Ella left shutting the door.

"Wow, Carlos I love this side of you." I told him as I snuggled up closer to him.

We laid together for about thirty minutes and decided to get out of bed. We headed straight for the kitchen well I did anyway because I was hungry.

"The beast is at it again Babe."

"Sit down my gorgeous hunk and let me serve you today." I ordered and pushed him towards the dining room table. I was going to make a big production out of this.

I took out the napkins and silverware as I set the table, poured us each a glass of orange juice and sat with him while the coffee was brewing. Our breakfast consisted of egg, cheese and vegetable casserole and Belgium waffles with blueberries and cream. Fried potatoes, sausage and onion. I put two servings of the casserole onto Carlos's plate with a small side of the potatoes. I asked if he wanted any waffles but he just glared. I served myself and sat down. I was looking at my plate and licked my lips as if it was going to be my last meal.

"Babe."

"Yeah I know, I'm playing with fire." I replied smiling and attacked my food. He watched me with a sweet smile on his face.

"This is nice Babe, I think we should do this at least one day during the work week, what do you think?" A look of shock was all I could provide him. I sat and stared at him wondering if something serious was going on with him.

"If you are serious, then yeah I am all over it. How about Wednesdays, hump day. So we skip the gym, sleep in and have a delicious breakfast and play a little."

"That works. I'll let Tank and Ella know." My sweet man said.

We drank more coffee and talked about meeting with the wedding coordinator, Christmas plans and our engagement party guest list. Carlos was still wanting a very small and intimate event, I finally assured him that small was not what his mom was going for. We cleared the table and loaded the dishes in the dishwasher. Rex came out and begged for a snack, we threw in some food and he looked at us and ran back inside his little house.

"Come on honey, let's go take a shower." I said taking his hand. Our shower was pretty steamy and I don't mean because of the water. My secret book doesn't have any shower tricks but honestly Batman knows a thing or two to leave me completely pleased, trust me on that.

After our shower, he wrapped me up in a thick plush robe and I put my hair in a ponytail putting on light makeup. I dressed in typical Rangeman gear, black cargo pants, t-shirt and black boots and we were ready to go to our offices and get on with our day. The only thing I had on my agenda for this morning was to send out thank you emails to the new clients we secured this week. I may just ask if I can go out in the field with one of the guys.

We arrived on the fifth floor and I was escorted to my office and given a sweet kiss. I turned on my computer and waited for it to start up and checked my voice mail for messages. I suddenly realized I never followed up with what happened with Miller. I quickly got up and walked to talk to Ranger and Tank.

"Hey guys, I totally forgot to ask what the end result with Miller was." Tank laughed and waited for Ranger to answer.

"I took care of him Babe and before you ask, I did not ship him off in a crate. I simply got in his face, scared the crap out of him and suggested very strongly that he leave you alone and if he bothered you any further, he would end up being fed to a tank full of piranha. He assured me that I did not need to worry, he was not going to have any contact with you again."

Tank came out of his office laughing hard, "Little girl, when boss man says he scared the crap out of Miller take that to be true. It took me wearing a mask, gloves and a gallon of bleach to clean up the shit he left on the chair." I didn't know whether to laugh or shake my head in disappointment in scaring a man like that.

"We're lucky he didn't have a heart attack." I said and walked back to my office leaving behind hysterical laughter from my two bosses. Maybe I should learn the scare technique so I can do the same to the two crazy idiots. Nah, I'll never be able to pull that off.

I typed up my thank you messages and sent them off to their respective recipients. I pulled up my contact list and read through it highlighting the names to be invited to the engagement party. Including my family, I had a total of fifteen. I'll go over the Rangeman staff with Carlos to see who he wants to invite excluding the core and leadership team because they'll definitely be on the guest list. I sent him an email with my list attached so he can work on his and combine the two.

"Hey boss, I've finished up with my work, can I go out in the field with one of the guys?"

"Yes Babe, you can. Go down to the garage in 10." He said and hung up the phone. Good grief that man probably does it purposely since he knows it bothers me. I made a stop in the restroom and made sure I let Tank know where I was going.

"Hey big guy, I'm going out to do some field work for a little while." I announced as I popped my head in his office.

"Let me see, are you dressed?"

"Yes sir I am." I said as I turned around. "Do I meet your approval?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yes little girl, you're good to go." I left his office and took the stairs. What the hell is up with that? Ranger is rubbing off on me. I opened the door to the garage to find Ranger behind the wheel of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You're with me today." He said looking at me with a raised eyebrow daring me to challenge him.

"Ranger, you said… Oh never mind, what's the use." I grumbled as I climbed into the car shaking my head. He told me to pull the file labeled 'Fat Conrad FBI' and read it. This is not a nice guy, wanted for human trafficking, kidnapping boys and girls of various ages and selling them as sex slaves. We apparently received tips that this pig was in a run-down abandoned warehouse in a very old industrial complex. Hal and Manny were behind us and I decided that I needed to be very aware of my surroundings because I don't want to tangle with fat Conrad no sir.

We arrived at the complex, seeing Alex and Hector made me feel much more comfortable. Alex briefed us through our ear pieces.

"Listen up, Conrad is inside with two other scum along with three boys and five girls, chained up in a freight container inside the warehouse." Ranger gave us final instructions and we were on the move. I tucked my pony tail inside my baseball cap. I've learned throughout many mistakes during training that it's best to pull up my hair into the cap to avoid a skip pulling on it. I learned that lesson from Lester, it's what he used to do to me all the time. I learned my lesson very well.

Ranger looked me over and gave me his seal of approval and I was good to go. From now on all communication was to be through signals and earpieces. "Steph, you stay with me at all times understood?" Ranger ordered. "Yes sir."

Hector and Alex had already marked out the various entrances and in teams of two we quietly maneuvered our way to our designated point of entry. When Ranger and I reached our location, I had to be lifted up on to his shoulders to look inside the tiny window. I looked around and paid close attention to what I saw and relayed my findings to my team.

"Three scum in upper office, our side of the building. Container is at the far end of the warehouse against the middle of the wall hidden behind stacks of crates and pallets. Copy?" I whispered in my lapel mic.

"Copy" was relayed by the two teams and Ranger as he helped me off his shoulders.

"We go in first. Team B and C follow in two minutes." Ranger ordered, teams B and C replied with copy and we were ready to go inside.

The locks were pretty easy to pick, but then look at who was doing the picking. We made our way inside and walked to the stairs with each of us taking a side underneath and the remaining teams quietly entered and found a hiding place. I pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it up at the office window and we heard crashing and footsteps running out the door and down the stairs. I reached my hand through the railing and grabbed an ankle as one guy fell flat on his face. It slowed the other two down and gave Ranger and me time to draw our weapons. Our teams ran over to us and Hector picked up the first guy who fell, while Ranger and Hal took the other two, throwing them around several times. All three guys began to resist. I shouted for Alex to come with me.

"We have to get the kids out." I said and ran towards the crates. There was no way I could do this; it was definitely a job for the guys. I waited until fat Conrad and his pigs were cuffed to the railing and shouted for everyone to come and help.

Manny ran to the fork lift and luckily it started right up. He drove the blades through the pallets moving them off to the side, then moved the crates to the other side until we could see the door to the container. It had a lock and I quickly ran to the door taking out my tools and picked the lock after the third try I was able to get it unlocked. I threw the door open to find eight half naked kids sitting huddled in a corner. They looked cold and frightened and crawled in closer to each other when they saw us.

I ordered to have medical and police contacted as I quietly walked inside the container.

"It's okay we're here to help you. Don't be scared, I promise we won't hurt you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked and waited for them to relax a little as I stood still. "My name is Stephanie; we're going to get you out of here. We'll need to cut the chains off but I promise the cutter won't hurt you. Ranger and Hal are going to cut them off. So just relax and shake your heads if you understand what I'm saying." They shook their heads in understanding and seemed to calm down a little more.

I walked to them and got on my knees while Ranger and Hal cut off the chains. Hector brought in thermal blankets wrapping them around the kids and carried each of them to our cars laying them on the seats waiting for EMS. We heard sirens and minutes later four patrol cars pulled up to us. Joe, Eddie, Big Dog, Carl and a few others all came running over to us. Ranger and Manny took them inside the warehouse to release the bad guys from the railing.

"What happened to them?" Joe asked.

"Fell down the stairs." Answered Manny. Ranger walked back to our car. Finally, four ambulances arrived and took the kids putting them on the stretchers taking their vitals etc. After about ten minutes EMT was ready to roll. I announced I was going to escort the kids to the hospital and the guys would follow.

"Stephanie" whispered a little girl. "Yes sweetheart what do you need?"

"Daddy, I want daddy." She said and I took her hand rubbing it and she fell asleep. My heart was breaking; God only knows what these kids have been through already. We arrived at the hospital and I jumped out and followed the paramedics in through the ER door. The local hospitals all know us by now so they just let us in without any questions.

I explained to the doctors where we found them along with a brief history. The doctors called for Sexual Assault Nurse Examiners and I took my leave and told the staff I would be in the waiting area. I paced the room until I saw Ranger and the guys walking into the ER pretty quickly. I informed them of what was going on with the kids and we sat waiting.

Alex walked in with trays of coffee and passed them out to each of us.

"This was a good capture, great job to all of you. Babe, well done."

"Ranger, you're gonna have to teach me how to pick a lock at the first go. It took me three tries." I informed my boss. "Steph, you did great, don't stress over it" he replied.

"I need more training though; will you teach me?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll set something up in the next week or so" He answered.

As we were waiting for information from the doctors, the waiting room suddenly filled with various media outlets. The noise was ridiculous and they took over the entire room. They came over to us with cameras in our faces, Hector, Alex and Manny stood arms crossed and told them to leave but they fired all sorts of questions. One of the doctors came out to the waiting room with anger all over his face.

"What in damnation is all the ruckus out here, do I need to remind you this is a hospital. All media personnel leave now." He ordered while Ranger and my Merry Men all corralled the reporters and camera men out the door. The doctor came over to me and asked if I can make sure that the guys stand guard and not allow any media or nosey biddy bodies inside. I called Tank and asked him to send over a few men as we were needed at the hospital.

A few minutes later, Joe, Eddie, Carl and Big Dog walked into the waiting room with who I assumed were parents of the kids. They looked worn out and grief stricken, my heart sank just imagining what torment they've experienced throughout this ordeal. Joe introduced us to the family members explaining who we were and how we were involved. Ranger hates Rangeman being put in the lime light, he'd prefer we be left out of any details. Joe and the Trenton PD have yet to learn this.

Carl and Big Dog left and returned a few minutes later with coffee for the families. I couldn't help but look at them and see the agony written all over their faces. It truly broke my heart. Joe walked over to Ranger and me.

"Hey cu….sorry, Steph. Good capture, can you come and talk to the families, they have questions." He asked looking at us. "Babe, you take care of it, I need to go get the guys situated and give them instructions."

"Thanks boss and yet you call me Chicken Little." I snarled at him and walked over to the anxious parents. Joe introduced me and they began rattling off their questions. I looked around to make sure that no one from the media had managed to sneak back in before I explained what took place and tried to answer their questions.

"Hi everyone, I am so so sorry that this has happened to your children. I can't even begin to fathom what you've all endured throughout this situation. I can only speak on what took place when we arrived on scene, I don't have any details prior to that and I did not ask the kids about what they went through. I didn't want to traumatize them any further." I explained waiting to see understanding on their faces.

I gave the parents play by play details from the time we arrived in the parking lot until we brought them here to the hospital.

"The children were chained to each other and held inside a cargo container, they looked scared and tired. I am quite sure they were hungry, it took them a few minutes to trust us but once they realized we were there to help, they hung on to us and wouldn't let go."

The mothers were crying and very shaken up, the fathers were fuming and were showing severe signs of rage.

"Immediately on arrival the doctor asked for Sexual Assault Nurse Examiner (S.A.N.E. as they are commonly referred to). They will be examined for signs of sexual assault and to obtain any physical evidence which is very important." I waited for a few minutes for them to absorb everything I just relayed to them.

"We apprehended three men, although we were only looking for one who was wanted by the FBI, our team was able to get some information out of them before they were escorted to the station."

The family was confused even more so, it's clear they have no idea that their children were a part of a human trafficking ring.

"I escorted a couple of the kids a boy and a sweet little girl, with long pitch black hair, big blue eyes" as soon as I finished describing her a man came forward frightened out of his mind.

"That would my girl Corlis, is she alright, please tell me the truth."

I quickly stepped over to him and put my hand on his arm. "Calm down, sir. She's was okay, she was asking for her daddy." He ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a sigh of relief as he paced the room.

"Several media outlets have already been here trying to get information, the doctor quickly threw them out. He asked our men to get rid of them, rest assured our men will be on guard here 24/7, the hospital staff is used to us by now. That is all the information I am able to provide. I hope I've been of some help." I informed the worried parents. "Detective Morelli can give you any other available information." I added and walked back to my seat.

Joe told them not to speak to anyone especially the media unless it's a doctor or police, he assured the parents their children would be safe with Rangeman on guard. Glad he didn't refer to them as thugs. When Joe was finished, he sat next to me and we talked for a little bit until Ranger walked back into the room and greeted Joe.

"Morelli." He grunted.

"Manoso." Joe growled back with sarcasm.

"Will you two ever be friends?" They looked at each other and back at me and in unison they gave me my answer.

"NOPE!" with emphasis on the P, I swear these two kill me. I just shook my head and stood up asking if anyone wanted coffee since I was going to get some. Everyone said yes and Corlis' dad Hank tagged along and I looked over in Joe's direction who was smirking at Ranger who didn't look too thrilled that Hank was coming with me for coffee. I smiled and shook my head at them both.

As we were getting the coffee, Hank began asking more detailed questions about the Nurse Examiners and the three men. I didn't know how to answer him but decided to be honest and give him whatever information I have.

"Hank, we were asked to apprehend one of the men wanted by the FBI, he was arrested and missed his court date, that's how we got involved. He is part of a human trafficking ring, he and his scum associates kidnap kids and sell them as sex slaves. We were fortunate that they had not done anything with the kids yet and were hiding out. So we lucked out and that's all I can say, please don't repeat any of this to the others. I'd rather have the authorities be the ones to relay that information."

"Of course Miss Plum, I don't know how we can ever thank you all for what you did."

"Please call me Stephanie and you don't need to worry about anything, you all have enough going through your minds. You will need to be strong for your kids because they've suffered emotionally on top of everything else, there will be lots of work ahead. Does Corlis have a mother?"

He stopped walking and looked like he wasn't sure he wanted to answer.

"Her mother couldn't handle being a mom or the domestic life so she bailed out on us when Corlis was about three years old, we never married. I have no idea where she is nor do we hear from her. She hasn't contacted her own parents either so we're not sure of her status. Her mom and dad are very active in their grand daughter's life which I am thankful for. You'll meet them as they will be here soon." Hank explained.

"Corlis is a different name, is it a family name?" I asked, Hank smiled.

"Nah, her mother was watching Andy Griffith when she was pregnant and it was the name of one of the little girls in that particular episode. She fell in love with it. We all call her Lissy." He explained.

We passed out the coffee to everyone and I joined Ranger and Joe handing them coffee.

"Hey Joe how did you know that these families are the kids parents?"

"Oh new procedure we take pictures and run them through the database and we get confirmation" He explained.

"Honey, I….." Joe interrupted me.

"Yes sweetie" he said with a goofy look on his face.

"Morelli." Ranger growled and glared at him.

"Sorry I couldn't resist Manoso." Joe got up and started to walk to the nurses station I cleared my throat a couple of times and glared at him.

"Take it easy Steph, its work related." He said, then asked the nurse if there had been any updates.

"Any way before I was so rudely interrupted, should I call and cancel with Martha?

"Not necessary Babe, you can leave if you need to, we're pretty much done here. I'm waiting for the feds to show up, but you're good to go have Alex take you back."

I wanted to give him a big fat kiss but we have to keep it professional, it wouldn't look good smacking my lips all over my boss in a room full of distraught parents now would it? I got up said goodbye to the family members and informed Alex, he was driving me back to the office.

Arriving at the office, I quickly called Sade and let her know that we'd be leaving in one hour. I checked in with Tank, briefed him on the apprehension. I checked my email, voice mail and shut down my computer and called Vince.

"Hey, I'm just going upstairs to change and I'll be ready to leave in thirty minutes. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Bomber, I'll be waiting in the garage."

I called Martha, letting her know when we'd pick her up and went upstairs to change. I put on leggings, a long sweater and boots. I always have to wear long sweaters with my leggings since Carlos hates leggings. Oh don't get me wrong, he loves when I wear leggings around the house. Most men get turned on with sexy lingerie and skimpy outfits. Not my man, he gets pretty riled up when I wear leggings and a cami. He's quite the man of mystery, but that's one of the zillions of things I love about him.

I fluffed up my hair thankfully the humidity is low, yay another good hair day for me, refreshed my make-up and was ready to go. I took the elevator to pick up Sade, we got in the car with Vince and headed to pick up Martha and the girls. I can't wait until they move to the area.

On our way to the store, my batman calling sounded, which caused laughter to erupt throughout the car. "What?" I kiddingly snarled at the passengers.

"Yo Batman what's up?"

"Yo yourself, we'll be tied up with the feds for a while."

"How are the kids?" I asked worried.

"They seem to have endured quite the mistreatment and abuse. They're malnourished and are in emotional turmoil. The kids and the family will have a lot of work ahead of them. But they each wanted me to tell you hello and asked when they'd get to see you again."

"Thanks for letting me know honey, I'll check in with you later. Love you." I know he's not going to be lovey dovey since he's with his men. "Right back at you Babe" that works just as well and it makes me just as happy.

"Auntie Steph, your phone rings funny." Emma Belle commented. She laughed and Anna Grace joined her older sister. Sade and Martha were still laughing.

"Let me guess, Hector created that right?" Vince asked smiling, shaking his head.

"Yep he sure did and I love it. I'm going to ask him to create ring tones for all my Merry Men." I replied laughing.

We arrived at the furniture store and the girls were pretty excited to shop, okay so furniture shopping isn't my idea of excitement but it's not about me. We began in the living room section and made our way throughout the entire store. The girls were having a blast picking out their bedroom furniture and were super excited picking out their play room furniture.

"Stephanie, all this is going to cost so much money. I can't let you and Carlos do this." Martha said.

"Listen, we would have to furnish the house to use as a safe house anyway so now we don't have to worry about doing it later. And besides, if you can come…." Martha interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah I know, your famous last words, if you can come up with three reasons why we shouldn't." She said smiling with hands on hips. She's a Jersey girl for sure.

"Exactly" I replied laughing and put my arm around her. Sade stood smiling at us. We continued our shopping and the girls finally decided on their play room furniture. They picked out little chairs, book cases, cubbies, tables, lamps. What they didn't know was that the store provided decorating services if you spent a decent amount of money. I am also going to surprise them with items for the back yard, it is going to be so nice. They'll be thrilled and with both yards fenced in, it will give them a very large area to play and be safe at all times. I called Carlos to check in.

"Hey, how's everything going?" I asked him.

"We're going to be here for a while, why don't you all go out to dinner."

"Okay, I'll let you know where we decide just in case you're able to meet us. Bye, I love you." I said with my best phone manners.

"Me too" and poof he was gone.

That man will never learn, but if that's his only fault, then so be it. I told the crew we were going out to dinner and we, well I decided on Maggianos Little Italy at Cherry Hill Mall. I love that place, great food and lots of it with delicious desserts.

As we were seated, the girls chose to sit on each side of me. They gave me the biggest hugs thanking me.

"Auntie Stephy, thank you for our house and furniture, our playroom is going to be beautiful." Emma Belle rambled on.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**A/N **_

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it.

Thank you _Susan Peters _ for your awesomeness

so I've thrown in a little tidbit that will be explained later on.

Stephanie and Ranger will be back.

I may be delayed my mom is in town and staying with me until June. She's very distracting


	40. Safehouse

_**Safe house**_

_**Chapter 40**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Dinner was very good and I enjoyed the evening, the girls didn't stop talking about their house and furniture. I can't wait to see their sweet faces when they come home from Barbados to their backyard full of playthings and their bedrooms all set up for them. I was getting very excited about this entire process with Martha and her girls. We dropped them off at their house and started to make our way home.

"Oh don't forget we're going shopping tomorrow for your trip" I said as we pulled away.

Sade and I were in the back seat talking about Martha and her situation. "Stephanie, you are doing a wonderful thing for that family" Sade commented and held my hand.

"They deserve it but I'm not doing to get any praise." I told my friend.

The drive home was filled with random topics and laughter. 'Batman calling' rang causing Vince to shake his head and Sade to giggle. I don't care who laughs, I'll never change it.

"Hi honey, how are things going?"

"The kids are doing as well as expected given what they've gone through, they're resting now and we sent the parents home, assuring them their children will be safe with Rangeman on hand and Bobby will be monitoring the kids."

"How did they handle the suggestion to go home?" I asked.

"It took some convincing but they agreed and I called in some men to drive them home."

"They've been through so much and I'm sure they hated leaving their kids since they just got them back," I said.

"I'll be tied up here a little while longer. The Feds are talking safe house for the kids and families since this ring is bigger than fat Conrad. We're working out the details now."

"Where will they go, there aren't that many houses are there?" I asked.

"Alexander Ramos has a hotel that is not being used."

"What do you need me to do? Would you like me to call him?" I asked.

"Would you mind?"

"Not a problem, I'm on it boss." I hung up without saying goodbye, serves him right.

"Girlie girl, how are you, I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?" Alexander asked sounding a little worried.

"Yes, yes everything is fine, I just need a huge favor."

"Whatever your heart desires my dear." He sweetly answered. I explained the situation to him and he didn't even let me finish. "Sweetheart no further explanation is needed it's yours. When do you need it?"

"As soon as we can, the kids will be in the hospital for a few more days."

"Okay, girlie girl, I'll get my crew to begin working to have it ready for you in time."

"Thank you Uncle Alex you're a life saver. Hugs and kisses, oh by the way, you'll be receiving an e-vite from Mrs. Manoso inviting you to our engagement party, it's on New Year's Eve, if you're in town, we'll expect you."

"Wouldn't miss it, sweetie and tell Ranger to call me to work out the arrangements and not use you to sweet talk me." He said laughing.

"I will. Thank you so much, love you."

"I love you too, girlie girl."

I quickly called Ranger telling him I made the phone call and to get in touch with Alex to get things organized.

"Thanks, I'll see you at home." And he hung up, oh now there's a shocker.

"Is your uncle Alex on your mother or fathers side of the family?" Sade asked.

"Oh we're not related by blood. We met several years ago and developed a sweet friendship and he is a sweet old man that continually asks me to marry him. I'll tell you all about it another time." I replied. I was expecting Sade to ask millions of questions but she didn't. Manny must have explained how things work, she's sweet to respect our privacy and the nature of our business. We arrived at home and I walked to Sade's apartment asking Vince to let Ranger know where I was.

Sade and I sat down; we enjoyed a glass of wine, and chatted about everything under the sun. I really really like her. She is an absolute gem. I was getting tired so I decided to head upstairs to our apartment and informed the control room I was going to seven.

My body was aching for a bath so I ran the water adding bath gel. I lit candles and put on my spa music, I turned off the lights, slipped into the water, and relaxed. It had been a long day and I was happy with a few minutes of alone time. I love Carlos dearly but there are times when I need some me time. This human trafficking ring must be serious if the Feds are asking us to set up safe houses for the kids and their families. I don't want to think about it tonight though. I want to relax the rest of the evening and not worry about anything or anyone. It's nice forgetting about the outside secluded in my bath tub world. I released some of the water to add more hot water; I wasn't quite ready to leave my warm bubbles.

The all familiar tingling appeared on the back of my neck telling me my hunky man was nearby.

"Hi honey, care to join me?"

"You don't need to ask me twice" he took his clothes off and slipped in behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"Carlos, I don't want to discuss things about work or anything related to it tonight, let's just enjoy a quiet night away from everything."

"I'm good with that, there are other far more enjoyable things we can concentrate on." He replied as he began to shower me with kisses.

"Carlos, kiss me here, there and oh hell you can kiss me everywhere." I instructed my sexy Cuban and he was very happy to oblige. I could feel his happiness pressed against me.

"Any new tricks up your sleeve tonight?" He asked with a sexy growl.

"Ah, patience Kemosabe." I said as I turned to face him, kissing him like there's no tomorrow. I wasn't going to show him any of my special tricks tonight, I want to leave him with a little mystery. I find a new hiding place after I use one of the lessons in the book so he can't find it. I know he's been searching. I've noticed little things out of place but he doesn't know what he's actually looking for. Yay me, there's no grass growing in my smart brain. Carlos showed me some of his techniques, he never disappoints, and he certainly keeps me orgasmicaly happy.

Bath time was over yet we both were left longing for more. I was carried off to the bed and the romantic and sensual side of Carlos appeared. Later when we both were satisfied and lying back enjoying the moment my phone rang, as would anyone at the late hour, I panicked and quickly grabbed my phone. I didn't recognize the number.

"This is Stephanie Plum speaking." I answered not knowing who was at the other end.

"Just who do you think you are Stephanie Michelle Plum; you couldn't face me so you sent your thug's mother to confront me?" The nasty shrill of my mother's voice rang on the other end. I quickly put the call on speaker so Carlos could hear.

"No mother I didn't send anyone to confront you, people are catching on to the real Helen Plum and want you to realize how evil and hateful you are. Did Isabella's words hit a nerve?" I asked her with attitude. There was silence on her part; speechless is not a trait that my crazy mother displays.

Carlos and I looked at each other and he decided to take control of the conversation.

"Helen, first of all Stephanie had no knowledge that my mother visited you. Secondly I have already told you, your daughter is loved by me and my family and we will stop at nothing to ensure she is treated with respect and that no one hurts her which includes you. Now I may not condone what my mother did but she did it out of love. Something you know nothing about or even know how to show."

I tried to take the phone but he wouldn't let me, that little vein on his temple was pulsating.

"Until you learn how to treat your daughter in the manner she should be, you are not to call her. If you continue to harass Stephanie, I will make good on my threat when we had our previous little chat. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

We heard beeping and buzzing coming from the monitors in her room and then running footsteps.

"Fucking son of a bitch, now who caused these machines to go crazy. Who the hell is this?" Bobby yelled into the phone. I laughed thinking of the image Isabella described during her visit.

"Bobby, it's Ranger and I, what happened?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Damn it, Ranger you have got to stop this shit, do you hear me?" He was hanging up the phone when I heard him trying to calm her down while yelling, "Damn it, I swear I'm going to quit. I can't put up with this crap anymore" then we heard him slam the phone I think it may have fallen. We both lay on our backs laughing. I was hysterical.

"Honey, you owe Bobby a major bonus and some vacation time when my mother gets out of the hospital. We should send him to Barbados with Martha. I know that Helena is medically capable but I would feel far more comfortable with Bobby there also. In addition, we do owe him for having to deal with Helen Plum. Consider it hazard pay since that line item hasn't been tapped into in quite some time."

"Babe, please don't go there" he replied with remorse.

"Carlos, I didn't mean it like that I promise, I was just kidding." I replied kissing him until he gave me a smile. We took our nightly positions and fell asleep.

We woke up to the alarm and got ready to go to the gym, we have a meeting scheduled this morning to discuss the trafficking ring. After our 90-minute workout we went upstairs to find Ella setting up breakfast, she told us to sit down and poured us coffee. I always feel so weird having her wait on us. I don't know if I will ever get used to it.

Carlos and I finished eating our breakfast and got ready for the day, both of us decked out in our typical Rangeman attire. I fed Rex and we walked out the door taking the stairs to the conference room on the fifth floor.

"Hey boss, I think you're rubbing off on me" I said trying to keep up with him running down the stairs.

"Good to know Babe." He replied smiling. When that man smiles, his eyes and face show such warmth. He sure is beautiful, how did I get so lucky?

"I'm the lucky one Babe."

"Damn that filter." I replied laughing.

We walked into the conference room and took our seats while the rest of the team started trickling in. Ranger began the meeting informing everyone about what took place yesterday and asked Bobby to report.

"The children's medical conditions are being taken care of. The ones who were sexually abused are being treated for any potential health issues. The emotional abuse will take counseling to get through it. The good thing is they are surprisingly strong. I have assigned teams to each family and instructed the families to be picked up at 0930 today. The doctor in charge is giving me privileges to work under his tutelage. He wanted me to thank Rangeman for their involvement and security at the hospital." Bobby finished with his report.

Hal was up next.

"Manny, Alex and I had to kick out at least four of the media outlets last night and this morning also. They're blood thirsty jerks. Trenton PD has some presence but it's mostly our guys.

One of the dads, Hank, I believe is his name, showed up last night with his in-laws. I gave him the OK but allowed him no longer than thirty minutes. We did explain that the FBI has asked that we escort them back and forth. Hank reluctantly agreed." Hal said he was done and had nothing further to report.

"Hec, get Ramos on the phone." Tank instructed. "Yes Boss" Hector replied as he setup the conference call.

"Ramos, you're on speaker." Ranger informed Alexander.

"Good morning to you too, Manoso. Girlie girl, haven't you taught your man any manners yet?" Alex said. I laughed but quickly stopped when I saw the glare on Rangers face.

"Alex, be nice he's still my boss you know."

"If you marry me, you'll never need to work." My funny adopted Uncle said with attitude.

"Ramos, can we get down to business?" Ranger growled.

"What she sees in you Manoso is beyond me but you apparently make her happy. Let's get on with business shall we?"

I got up to refill my coffee cup to hide my laughter; Alexander always has to take charge of a meeting where Ranger is concerned, it cracks me up. I sat down as they were ironing out the details with Alexander, telling us that the cleaning crew will start first thing in the morning and the hotel will available for the kids and families in the next few days. They finished the discussion with Alexander saying one of his men will drop off the keys later this afternoon.

"Girlie girl, don't forget we need to plan dinner." Alexander reminded me.

"I'll call you I promise." I assured him, we said goodbye and hung up.

The control room announced that two FBI agents along with Morelli and Davis from Trenton PD were down in the lobby. Ranger told Zip, who was at the front desk, to take them to the conference room on the main level. We all left the conference room on five and took the elevator downstairs. After making the necessary introductions we sat down to hear what the Feds had planned. Morelli and Davis were going to infiltrate the ring to replace fat Conrad and the other two scum bags. After today, Joe was now undercover as Bix and Davis was Knotts.

"How safe is this assignment Joe?" I was suddenly very scared.

"No different than any of my other undercover assignments Steph." He answered with confidence.

The Feds continued with details of the safe house, what they need and amount of manpower from Rangeman since they will also have agents on hand. After about two hours, the meeting was finally over and the Feds and Davis left. Joe stayed behind and chatted with Ranger and me.

"Manoso, do you have some time to discuss a few issues?" Joe asked kind of grim. I along with the rest of the team waited thinking we were needed also but that wasn't the case. We were told it was a private conversation. I was just about to walk out the door when Joe called me back.

"Steph, can you do me favor while I'm on this assignment?"

"Sure Joe, if I can." I told him.

"Can you keep an eye on Melissa and Callie, you know hang out with her from time to time and do what you girls like to do?" The way he asked me had me worried.

"Joe, are you sure that you'll be okay on this gig, you're scaring me." I asked.

"Yeah, cupc…I mean Steph. I just don't want my family left alone while I'm gone, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know. I promise to hang out with her and I'll introduce her to Martha and her girls. You just concentrate on this assignment, Melissa and Callie will be taken care of I promise." I said as I stared at him, there was something in his eyes that didn't sit well with me. He hugged me tightly and held on longer than usual, normally Ranger would have been clearing his throat by now, either he didn't notice or he was okay with it since Joe was going on this assignment.

Joe kissed me on the cheek and I kissed him back then walked out the door. As I was about to shut the door I heard Joe ask for the monitoring equipment be turned off. Ranger spoke to the control room.

"Turn off monitors and recording units until further notice and we are not to be disturbed is that understood?" Ranger ordered. I shut the door and joined the guys in the elevator.

"Little girl, are your spidey senses going off?" Tank asked as he pulled me into him.

"Yeah" was all I said as I put my arm around the big man.

I went back to the conference room to pick up my things and headed to my office. I sent out emails to confirm my appointments for next week and decided to send an email to Henry about the visitors that would be arriving in a few days. I had already ordered all the gifts and asked if they were prepared. My phone rang and it was my dad.

"Hi Daddy, how are you?"

"Doing good pumpkin, so I hear your mother called you last night."

"Yeah she did and we kind of gave her a piece of our minds. Are you upset at what Isabella did?" I asked.

"Nah pumpkin, she deserves it. I called to make sure we're still on for dinner on Sunday."

"Yes Daddy, we are. Carlos and I will come and pick you up. I'll call when we're on our way."

We talked for a little bit, he made me laugh as he was telling me how my mother reacted, and he was laughing. I love my dad; too bad my mother is not more like him. We finished our conversation and I went back to my computer. I then called my entourage to let them know what time I would be picking everyone up. I heard the girls scream with excitement in the background.

I thought about calling Melissa but I wasn't sure if Joe was going to spend time at home until it was time for him to start his assignment. I was curious as to what Joe had to discuss with Ranger, it was all so weird.

I finished sending my emails and all the little things I needed to do. I called Vince letting him know what time we'd be picking everyone up and popped into Tanks office. I sat down in the chair across from him legs crossed swinging my leg back and forth nervously.

"Okay big guy, what gives?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he answered.

"Ranger and Joe, what's up with that?"

"I have no clue little girl."

"Swear?"

"I swear Steph."

"Guess I'll have to wait until later tonight to ask Ranger. I'm finished up with my work, if you don't have anything I'm going to grab lunch want to join me?"

"Sure, it's not every day a beautiful girl asks me to lunch. Come on let's go to Pino's." Tank stood up and led me out of his office telling the guys where we were going and suddenly we were joined by my Merry Men. I stopped off at the main floor to tell Ranger I was going to lunch.

I knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Hi sorry to interrupt just wanted to tell you I'm going to lunch with the guys. Do you want me to bring you something back?"

"No thanks Babe, I'll have Ella bring us food, we have a lot of things to go over. Enjoy lunch."

I met the guys in the garage and climbed into Tank's truck. I love hanging out with my brothers, they're pretty damn fine to look at and are lots of fun. I'm sure missing Lester though; I can't wait for him to return.

Lunch was fun, we talked about random things, and we make it a point never to discuss work in public because of the Burg ears and eyes. The guys were talking about their latest dating horrors when Manny and Sade arrived. I swear the two of them are looking more and more like a couple each time I see them together.

Some of Trenton PD arrived at Pino's and made their way to our table. Robin recognized Sade immediately and I introduced her to everyone, making them promise they'd keep it quiet since we didn't want her bombarded with people while she's visiting. Those who are familiar with her and her music wanted to take pictures. I have learned to read her expressions if she's not in the mood for this type of thing she has a way of letting me know with her eyes. I was watching for any signs but didn't see any which told me she was fine with all this attention.

We were able to enjoy a peaceful lunch with funny stories, the guys asked Sade and I advise on how to find the right girl. It was a sea of black having fun and that's exactly what the guys needed, their jobs are pretty difficult and I love seeing them relaxed like this.

My friends Barbara and Hannah walked in. Hannah had been on my radar to set up with Lester or Hal. Lester seemed to prefer Barbara instead. Hal and Melanie didn't click so I was still on the lookout. I quickly got up and walked over to them. I asked what they were doing at Pinos, Barbara told me that they had stopped off at Rangeman to drop off cookies. She celebrated packing her 200th care package for troops that are deployed and Zip told her where we were having lunch.

"I hope you don't mind we stopped by Steph." Barbara asked with concern.

"No, absolutely not, come on over we're finished with lunch and were just sitting around talking." I said and took them over to our table.

I introduced Barbara and Hannah to everyone and I noticed sparks between Hal and Hannah, this was a good sign, very good sign. I adore Hannah. She is incredibly sweet and beautiful. Hannah is a dancer; she is into ballet, modern and also teaches at the studio. Hal tried pretty hard to hide his attraction for her but I could see it in both of them. I told Hal I wanted to talk to him.

"Hal, can you come over here with me, I need to talk to you about a case." I asked taking his hand and leading him to the back corner.

"Listen, I can see the sparks between you and Hannah. I had intentions of fixing her up with Les but he took to Barb so if you want to ask her out, she's available. I'll pave the way, how's that?"

"That's perfect Bomber, she is beautiful. You think I have a chance?"

"Oh my gosh, of course you do. I'll work on it." I assured my friend and led him back to the table.

"Sorry guys, I remembered something I needed to discuss with Hal. Did we miss anything exciting?"

The random conversations continued and I realized I needed to leave to pick everyone up for our shopping trip.

"Guys, I've gotta go. I'm taking Martha shopping and I need to go home and change. Manny can you take Sade and I back?"

"Sure thing wifey." We all got up I told Barbara and Hannah I'd touch base with them later and Tank took care of the check while the guys all threw in cash. The guys definitely take care of our servers, they are very generous. Our motorcade of black vehicles traveled through the streets of Trenton with people staring at us.

We arrived back at the building; I quickly called Vince letting him know I was back. I took Sade upstairs with me and called Ranger to check in.

"Are you back from lunch, Babe?"

"Yeah, I'm upstairs changing, are you and Joe still meeting, I hope you ate."

"Yes, we have a lot of paperwork to go through and to answer your question, we did eat. I think we'll be at this for a little while longer."

"Okay, we're leaving soon to take everyone shopping. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too, Babe" and I was left with dead air. I know damn well he said that because Joe was sitting in front of him, but I'll take it anyway. I can't even begin to imagine what the heck they could be discussing. I wish I was a fly buzzing around that room.

I gave Sade the grand tour of the apartment.

"Surprisingly Stephanie, it's beautiful. I didn't know what to expect."

"Yeah, it's nice but it does get old living where you work, I hope to get a house later on down the road." I quickly changed into jeans and black button down shirt with black boots and I was ready to go. Sade was wearing a beautiful light blue tunic with black skinny jeans, boots, and her Prada bag.

"Sade, did you go shopping before you left Barbados?" I asked curiously.

"No, I didn't have weather appropriate clothes so I asked Manny if he would take me shopping and he kindly agreed." She explained.

I locked up and we took the elevator to the garage to Vince and Manny waiting. I forgot we needed two vehicles. Manny, Sade and I drove to pick up Val and the girls with Vince following. We picked up Martha and gang and then we were off to shop.

"Okay everyone I'm telling you now don't let me buy anything. I have enough clothes in my closet." I announced to everyone. I was given a round of laughter.

We arrived at the mall, realizing we may have a problem since its winter in Trenton we were a little disappointed that we may not find anything, we lucked out we were able to find summer clothing; I was surprised. Val bought shorts and shirts for Albert and summer outfits and bathing suits for her and the girls. As did Martha, after a few hours we were done. We picked up pizza for Martha and the girls to take home for their dinner and did the same for Val and her troop. After we dropped everyone home I rode back with Vince.

"Hey wifey, Sade and I are going out to dinner and dancing later, you and the boss want to join us?" Manny asked as we got in the elevator.

"Nah, we're just going to hang out at home, but thanks for the invite." I replied. They got off on the fourth floor and I continued on to seven. I was pooped so I took off my clothes put on my thick plush robe and laid on the bed making myself cozy then fell asleep.

I was awakened by soft kisses. "Ummmm, hurry my fiancé might be home soon. I don't want him to find you here." I said purring.

"Babe, I'm the only man you'll ever need."

"You think so huh?"

"I know so Babe."

"So what did Joe want to discuss with you that took all afternoon?" I asked hoping to get an answer.

"It's been bugging you all day hasn't it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it has. What did he want?" I asked again.

"We had business to take care of."

"Why won't you tell me, is it a secret?"

"No, but if he wanted you to know then he would have asked you to stay don't you think?" He answered with a snotty attitude.

"Well you don't have to be that way about it, I was just curious." I said to him with my own little attitude. I got off the bed to use the bathroom. I took off my makeup and went to the kitchen to get a drink and sat on the couch watching TV.

"Babe, I'm sorry I shouldn't have answered you in that tone. It was meant to be funny sarcasm but it came out wrong." Carlos said as he picked me up and put me on his lap. "Are you upset with me?" He asked kissing my neck.

"First of all, it wasn't necessary for you to answer me like that but since you've already explained you didn't mean it I'll drop it. Secondly, I was simply being curious and third….." I was interrupted with a full kiss on the lips.

"I got it Babe, I'm sorry. Morelli had something he needed to discuss about the case and he wanted to discuss it privately." He explained as he rubbed my back.

I dropped the subject for two reasons; the first was no matter what I did he wouldn't break and give any details. Secondly, I was hungry.

"What are we going to do for dinner?" I asked as my stomach started growling.

"How about we go out, just the two of us" he asked.

"I kind of wanted to just hang out at home."

"Babe, we've been around people and on the go since we returned from Barbados."

"Okay, let's go out."

We both headed to the bedroom I pulled up my hair and put on fresh makeup and we changed. Carlos decided on Amici Milano, a cozy Italian restaurant that we have been to a few times and they have great food. I chose a plain black knit dress with long sleeves and black suede boots and bag. Carlos chose dark jeans, black sweater with a gray shirt and black tie.

We took the elevator to the garage. Carlos decided on the Porsche and we were on our way. The drive was not that bad. When we arrived at the restaurant Carlos found a parking spot close to the front door. How does he do it? The hostess seated us immediately at a cozy table. It wasn't too crowded which was nice.

Carlos ordered a bottle of Sangiovese, Santa Christina, a red wine from Central Italy. We ordered escargot bourguignon to share. It wasn't until after we finished our appetizer that I was told we just ate snails. He was surprised I didn't run to the bathroom. For dinner, I ordered filet mignon with sautéed mushrooms, added a salad, and baked potato. Carlos ordered broiled seafood combo with salad and pasta. I ate garlic bread so I made him eat some too, I certainly didn't want to be the only one with garlic breath. One of the things I like about this restaurant is the amount of time in between each course, it gives us time to relax and not feel rushed. When we finished dinner, we ordered coffee and their home made Tiramisu to share. The thing was huge; clearly, it could easily serve four people. Of course I managed to polish off the majority of the dessert.

We enjoyed our evening, filled with conversation that was not work related. I teased him about saying I love you with Morelli sitting in front of him.

"So you said it to prove a point to him didn't you?" I asked laughing.

"I'm an opportunist Babe." He said with a smirk then he had a serious look on his face.

"Are you happy with your life Babe?"

He has asked me this same question before and I always wonder why he asks.

"You know the old me would have thought you are asking to find a way out but…." He quickly interrupted.

"Nope, not having second thoughts, you can count on that."

"Yes I am happy. I would never have been this happy with Joe or anyone else. You allow me to fly, you support me in anything I want to do, and you treat me like an equal partner in everything we do. Those are only a few reasons, there's a lot more." I replied looking at him.

"How about you, are you happy?"

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't want my life any other way." He kissed my hand. "Are you ready to go home?"

I said yes, he took care of the check and pulled my chair out for me then we headed home.

As soon as we got back to the apartment, we showed each other how happy we were being together, repeatedly in fact. After a few Carlos induced orgasms, I was completely satisfied. I rolled into his arms and reminded him that I have my date with Marcus.

"Are you going to join Marcus and me tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nope, don't like being a third wheel" He replied smiling and kissed me good night.

"I love you Carlos."

"I love you too Babe."

I snuggled into his warm chest, listening to his relaxed breathing and heartbeat, thinking about how much I love this man and I fell asleep.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N:**_ Well I have a laptop yay, mine crashed after I threw it across the room. As I previously mentioned my mother is in town staying with me so I will not be posting weekly until after she leaves in June so until then it will be every other week.

_**THANK YOU**_ all for your awesome reviews and comments I appreciate it. You are all so sweet.

As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I am only borrowing them. I am not being compensated. The storyline and mistakes are all mine. The restaurant info and menu I copy from the internet.

Outfits for this chapter can be found on Pinterest my board name is jacob1391, Susan does a great job of updating.

There are some things coming up that may or may not be good, but some changes.

Thank you Barbara Richardson for letting me use your baking and other info you post on your facebook page and also for coming out to play from time to time. Lester will be home soon for those of you who don't know Barbara is Lester's love interest. My niece Hannah wanted to be in my story so I promised she could be Hals love interest.

As always a _**HUGE THANK YOU**_ to _**SUSAN PETERS **_for being an awesome editor and my partner in fiction. Thank you for keeping up my Pinterest board.

Ranger and Stephanie will be back soon.


	41. A Date with Mini B

_**Chapter 41**_

_**A Date with Mini B**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Carlos returned from his workout joining me in bed. He rolled me into him as he subtly tried to wake me up. I knew what he was up to so I pretended to be asleep. He nuzzled, snuggled, and moved closer and closer to my back. I continued to act as if I was sound asleep, trying to control my laughter.

"I know you're wide awake Babe, you can't pull anything over on me."He peppered me with kisses and had his way with me repeatedly. When he was done with me, he rolled over on his back and told me to close my eyes.

As I lay there with my eyes closed, I felt him place a box on my belly.

"OK Babe, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes to a box wrapped in black paper. "Honey, what is in the box?"

"Open it up and you'll soon find out."

I ripped the paper off the box and opened the lid; I removed the tissue paper to reveal a book, a new and improved Kama Sutra book.

"What is this for?" I asked acting surprised. He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Well it's to replace this one," he said as he pulled out my book from under the bed.

"What the hell, how did you find my book, I've been hiding it every week so you wouldn't find it," I said loudly and smacking him.

"Babe, did you seriously think you could hide something from me? I'm the master at finding things."

I leaned my head back against the headboard and sighed.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually but I wanted to at least have an air of mystery about me for a little while longer. Damn it, I hate you right now."

"No you don't Babe."

"When did you figure it out?"

"After your second little trick, I just played along with you." I opened the book and he had written something inside.

_Babe,_

_You will never need tricks up your sleeve to seduce me,_

_A simple look, touch, or kiss from you is all I need._

_You have captured my heart, mind, body, and soul until I take my last breath._

_Love, _

_~R~_

I didn't know whether to cry because he wrote something so sweet or be mad because I couldn't pull this over on him, ugh.

"You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes you know that?" I said flipping through the pages,

"Yeah I know but you love me anyway?" He replied kissing me and he threw the books on the floor and kissed me passionately. My phone sounded with the minions saying hello, which I asked Hector to set it up for me and program it for Marcus's cell phone that we bought him.

"Hello Mini B, how are you?" I answered.

"I'm good Bomber, I'll come get you in um oh wait, mommy how many? Oh yeah two hours so be ready."

"What should I wear?" I asked smiling.

"I'm wearing jeans but you're gonna be wowie wow wow no matter what you have on" he is so flipping cute.

"Okay Mini B, I'll be ready with bells on."

"Bomber, you're gonna wear bells?" He asked seriously.

"Oh I'm not really wearing bells, it's just a saying." I answered and we hung up.

"Your date is very prepared." Carlos said smiling.

"Yeah, I think the guys have been coaching him."

"I've given him a debit card of his own, let him pay for your date, he's going to take you to the Funplex in Mt. Laurel, he's picked out the activities and then movie and dinner. There is plenty of money on the card for him to pay for everything."

"Aww, honey that's so sweet, did you help him plan the date?"

"We all did, the little guy called for a meeting….." He explained as I interrupted him.

"What? He called for a meeting that is hysterical." I said laughing.

"I know, he sat at the conference table and was distraught over the date so we had a 'date with Wonder Woman' meeting. We pulled up videos of the Funplex so he could pick out the activities and searched for restaurants. He's been so excited." Carlos continued explaining. I couldn't help but laugh and love that little man even more.

"Well then, I better get ready I wouldn't want to keep my date waiting." I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make coffee, I noticed a bakery box sitting on the counter.

"Honey, what's in this b…?" I was shouting and turned straight into his rock hard chest, "oops."

"The box is for you Babe." He said kissing me on the neck.

I opened the box to find my favorite donuts, I was licking my lips trying to decide which to devour first when my man made a move and his mouth was all over mine.

"The licking of your lips was meant for me right?" He asked smiling.

"Um yeah, sure it was" I said as I kissed him back still eyeing the donuts.

He smacked my butt, "Dig in Babe, they're all yours." He turned to the cabinet behind us and took out treats for Rex and walked into the living room.

I carefully chose my first set of goodies to eat, poured us coffee and joined Carlos on the couch.

"You're not going to eat?" I asked.

"I grabbed a bagel and cream cheese after my work out, I'm good."

I finished my first round and made my way to the box full of deliciousness calling out my name for round number two. They all looked scrumptious. I decided on an eclair and joined my gorgeous hunk on the couch.

"Carlos, I'm a little worried about Joe and this assignment. Do I have reason to worry?"

"Babe, Morelli above everything is a good cop; I classify him as the best of the best. The FBI will not ask just anyone to work alongside them on an important case such as this. He'll do what he needs to do to help put an end to this group."

"Well that was a waste of words because you really didn't tell me anything I didn't already know. What the hell kind of explanation was that supposed to be? It certainly didn't ease my mind." I told him.

"Stephanie, he will do whatever is necessary to put an end to this, worrying about him doesn't serve a purpose. He told you it is no different from any other assignment, you just worry about making sure you check on his family. I've assigned Woody to Melissa and Callie, he'll be her driver, and there will be men posted outside the house."

"Then I do have reason to worry if you've gone through all that."

"Babe, you just worry about Melissa and Callie, we're just being cautious that's all." He got up, took our cups to refresh our coffee, and came back to the couch.

"You're right honey; it doesn't serve a purpose to worry." I said as I continued drinking my coffee. I was stuffed; I wasn't able to finish the eclair. We sat talking for a little while.

"What's on your agenda for the day?" I asked.

"I've got reports and paperwork to take care of so I'll be working in my office for most of the day." He explained. I kissed him and took the dishes to the kitchen.

I went to the closet to pick out just the right outfit for my little man. Since he's wearing jeans, I'll do the same. I chose my black skinny jeans, tan sweater with a floral scarf and my flat black boots and diamond post earrings. I finished with my makeup and since we were going to be at the Funplex, I pulled my hair into a clip. I put my clothes on; I had about forty-five minutes so I decided to polish my nails with purple fast drying polish. While we were waiting, Carlos and I talked about our guest list for the engagement party when there was a knock. I quickly got up and answered the door. Oh my God, I wanted to eat up that kid; he had on the coolest outfit I have ever seen.

He was wearing black jeans with brown boots, a white shirt underneath a gray sweater. Aviator shades and a brown plaid jacket. His hair parted on the side. He looked adorable. He was holding something behind his back. I saw Alicia standing outside the elevator with a big smile on her face.

"Marcus, you are absolutely handsome, all the ladies are going to be so jealous of me. Come in." I asked if Alicia wanted to come in but she declined and took the elevator back home. Marcus grabbed his bag that was on the floor and he came inside.

"Bomber, you look goshus, I knew you'd be wowie, wow, wow." He complimented me in his cute little way.

"Thank you Marcus."

"Here these are for you Bomber." He held out a small bouquet with three sunflowers and white baby's breath tied with a purple ribbon.

"Why thank you, these are beautiful, come inside and sit down for a second while I put these in water." I told my adorable date. He walked to the couch Carlos and Mini B fist bumped each other, Marcus sat down and they were whispering something. Oh my gosh, this has to be one of my best dates ever.

I finished putting the flowers in a vase and carrying it to the coffee table.

"Marcus, thank you for the flowers did you do this all by yourself?" I asked.

"No silly Bomber, I don't got a car, Uncle Hal took me to the store. I asked the lady to make them for you. Do you really like the, oh what did she call them? Oh yeah do you like the bucket?" He said so seriously.

"Oh you mean bouquet, I more than like them, I love them." I informed my handsome little man.

"Whew, I'm glad" he said.

"Marcus, can I get you anything to drink?"

"No Bomber, we don't have time, I have lots planned, we gotta go. Uncle Hal is waiting in the garage."

"Oh, okay then I'll go get my coat, I didn't know we were going to have a driver."

"Yep, I made plans with Batman; he said we could have our own shuffer for the day."

"Mini B, that's chauffeur, not shuffer" Carlos explained. Marcus has done so well, words he doesn't hear regularly are a little difficult for him but after he has heard the correct pronunciation, he retains it.

I put on my coat "I'm ready to go handsome." Marcus stood up taking my hand and we walked to the door. Carlos followed us.

"Hey Mini B, you be on your best behavior, you take care of my woman and make sure she's safe got it?"

"I got it Batman, I'll take care of your woman I give you my man word." He was dead serious and I was shaking holding in my laughter. Carlos was holding a smile too, trying to be serious and he walked us to the elevator.

We arrived at the garage to Hal waiting for us outside the black hummer that Tank used to drive; I forgot it was still a part of the fleet. Carlos and the guys have done a great job with planning this date. I was watching Marcus who looked so proud that his date started well. Oh, I swear this kid is adorable. He makes my heart so happy.

"Marcus, how is school going?" I asked.

"Ah, ya know it's school not as much fun anymore. We start our winter break soon, mommy told me, but I don't remember when it starts." He said as cute as can be.

"I saw your report card and you've done a great job. You're getting A's and B's, that's awesome honey, I'm so proud of you."

"Ah, thanks Bomber." He replied with a red face.

"So what are we going to do on our date Mini B or is it a surprise?"

"Let me look at my itnary." He said as he pulled out his phone "umm, Uncle Hal where is the itnary again?"

"Mini B, you'll find it in notes on your phone." Hal replied looking at the rear view mirror, I could see the smile reaching his eyes, how could it not with the cuteness overload of my little man. Marcus pulled up his notes looking over our plans for the day.

"Bomber, how do you say this word and what does it mean?" He asked showing me the word.

"Oh that word is itinerary, which means what you have planned," I explained.

"Okay Funplex, so first we go on the free fall, it's a fun ride that feels like your falling from the sky. After we fall from the sky, we play mini golf. After golf we go to lunch, Uncle Tank says the hot dogs are the best. After we eat lunch, we go on the fun coaster, it's a big roller coaster, and after that we go bowling." He explained.

"Marcus, sounds like we're going to have a fun day."

"When we finish at the Funplex, we're going to see Jungle Book at the movie then when that's finished we have dinner at a restaurant called Al Dented. It's a talian place." I wanted to crack up but held back, I didn't want to embarrass him.

"Bomber, Al Dented is a funny name for a place to eat. I think the man who owns it is called Al, do you think dented is his last name?" I could see Hal bouncing up and down in quiet laughter.

"Oh honey, it's hard to understand but let me explain. Al Dented isn't the owners name; it's pronounced Al Dente, which means the way something is cooked for example sometimes if I want to make spaghetti and I don't let it boil long enough it feels a little hard, which means cooked al dente. The restaurant is Italian."

"Oh rats' potootie, I never get anything right." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Sweetie, you get a lot of things right, that word is hard it took me a long time before I figured it out, honest. Don't be sad." I explained to him as sweetly as I could.

"Hey little man, I didn't even know what Al Dente meant. You don't have to feel bad." Hal remarked.

"Are you guys pulling a leg on me?" He asked confused.

"No sweetie, I promise we're not pulling your leg. We're proud of you for trying to understand big words." I said assuring my little friend.

"Okay Bomber, thanks." He sat with his legs swinging back and forth.

"Bomber, you want to hear music, Uncle Hal can you play some music?"

"Sure can little man."Hal replied turning on the radio. A hip-hop song came on and Marcus started snapping his fingers and dancing back and forth.

"Marcus what's the name of this song?" I asked.

"Oh, it's Cake by the Ocean by DNCE, _I YI YI YI keep on hoping cake by the ocean, I YI,YI,YI keep on hoping cake by the ocean." _He explained and was singing away as if no one was watching. He was so cute. "Hey Bomber, you wanna see the video?" he asked when the song was over.

"Yeah, sure do."I answered. He took his phone and googled the song and played it. At first, the video was okay, people on a beach with a big cake behind them. Then the song started, my eyes almost popped out when women in bikinis came running, some with thongs, and a cake fight began. It was all pretty innocent until the singer threw out the F word, then the GD word and a few other inappropriate words for little ears. I quickly turned it off, definitely not something he should be watching.

"Honey, do you watch this video a lot?" I asked

"I've seen it three times Bomber, its fun video, they have a cake fight on the beach." He answered innocently.

"Mini B, I know I'm not your mom but you really shouldn't watch that video. It's not appropriate for your age and there are bad words in the song on the video, the words are so bad that they took them out for the radio." I explained.

"What do you mean took them out for the radio, how do they do that?" He asked.

"Well when songs have bad words, I think either the recording company or the radio station take out the bad words so that we don't hear them. On the radio I didn't hear the bad words but the video has them." I tried to explain as best as I could since I wasn't sure how it works.

"So I was singing bad words?" He asked worried.

"No, no, you didn't say any bad word, honestly." I assured him.

"Okay thanks Bomber. Am I going to be in trouble for watching the video?" again he asked worried.

"No you're not in trouble, I'll explain to your mom. However, promise me in the future that if you want to see a video that goes to a song ask your parents first. If your parents are not around ask me, Ranger or one of the guys to check out the video first and make sure it's appropriate for you."

"Okay Bomber, it's a deal."

"Good, how much longer before we get to Funplex Hal, I'm getting pretty excited about having a fun day with my handsome date."

"We'll be there in '10' Bomber" Hal answered.

We arrived at Funplex and it wasn't too crowded. Hal dropped us off at the entrance and we waited until he parked the hummer and walked back to meet us. I decided to have a little fun with my date when we got to the cashier.

"Marcus, do you need money?" I asked.

"Nah, I got this Bomber" he replied as he took out his wallet and then his black debit card. I could not stop from laughing.

"Oh my goodness, Marcus you have a Batman debit card?" I asked, Carlos told me he gave him a debit card but didn't tell me what it looked like. He handed the cashier his card and she had a huge smile on her face. She was grinning from ear to ear. She printed up the receipt handing it to Marcus for him to sign. I was watching him, smiling and had light tears of joy in my eyes.

"Hey Mini B can I see the card?" I asked him and he put the card in my hand. I couldn't believe what I saw, I laughed hysterically at a black card with the Batman Logo on it, and Marcus Goldsberry printed on it with an expiration date of 05/21. Oh my gosh Carlos outdid himself.

"Hal check this out." I showed him the card and we were hysterical.

"Bomber, you guys are making fun of my card Batman gave me, why?"

"Sweetie, we're not making fun. We're laughing because we think it's awesome and perfect for you." I explained to ensure his feelings wouldn't be hurt.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely, I want one of my own. I'm going to ask Batman when we get home." I gave Marcus his card back and watched as he proudly put it in his wallet.

"Marcus, would you prefer for Hal to put your wallet and phone in his pockets while we're on the rides?" I asked.

"Yeah, here you go Uncle Hal." Poor Hal he was going to be stuck holding my purse, I couldn't leave it in the car since I was carrying.

"Hal, I'm sorry but you're going to have to hold my bag while we're on the rides." I said feeling bad.

"It's okay Bomber, I'm secure in my manhood. Anyone who laughs at me, well I'll just hit them with your bag." He replied laughing. Marcus and I stood in the short line for the first ride. The Free Fall, the ride climbs up 40 feet and drops which we rode a couple of times and then off to miniature golf.

It was time for lunch when we finished our golf game; Hal was being a good sport about holding on to my bag. The three of us sat at a table and ordered hot dogs with fries, as well as drinks. We quickly sank our teeth into the hot dogs and Tank was right these dogs are good the fries were actually steak fries which are my favorite. Marcus told our server we wanted to order cookies for dessert.

We had a great lunch with the best dogs I have had in a long time and chocolate chip cookies but the best part was being with my date. We relaxed and let our food settle before we made our way to the roller coaster, we talked, laughed, and enjoyed watching people. There was a guy who was standing by our table behind Hal and he kept staring at me, giving me a sleazy look, Marcus got mad. He was about to get up and say something to him when Hal noticed Marcus getting all worked up.

"What's going on little man?"

"That man keeps staring at Bomber, giving her funny looks I want to tell him to stop."

"I'll take care of him, it's my job remember?" Hal explained.

"Marcus, thank you for watching out for me, that's very sweet of you. I appreciate it a lot but sweetie, you cannot take on that roll with adults, and I know you wanted to tell the man to stop but he might have hurt you. Do you understand why it's not right for you to do that?"

"Yeah Bomber, but I promised Batman I'd keep you safe."

"You did, Mini B, you did exactly what Batman expected of you, by telling Hal what the man was doing and Hal is taking care of it." We sat watching Hal strut over to the man and get in his face he towered over the guy. I don't call him Halosaurus for nothing. The man is a fool if he thinks he can take on Hal. We continued watching as the man turned white as a ghost and walked away.

"Hey little Man, you did great protecting Bomber and letting me know about that man. Proud of you dude." Hal said and they fist bumped. Marcus sat back and we saw a huge smile on his face. He was very proud of himself as was I.

We made our way to the roller coaster and rode that a couple of times we had fun on the roller coaster and made our way to the bowling alley where I was anticipating having a great time.

"Uncle Hal, are you going to bowl with us?"

"No can do little Man, I need to keep watch." Hal answered and Marcus told the attendant that only two would be bowling. We got our shoes and balls and made our way to our lane. We had so much fun. For a little guy, Marcus has good form and he did well. We started our second game and my date was being very attentive to my needs.

"Bomber, do you want something to drink?" He asked. "Uncle Hal, how about you?"

"Yeah, I think I'd like a diet coke." I replied. He pushed the button and placed his order.

"I want a diet coke, a root beer, milk and three bags of potato chips." He ordered through the speaker. I couldn't help but smile at him he is absolutely precious. Here he is being all grown up on a date and he orders milk for himself, so freaking cute. Our drinks and chips arrived to our table; we enjoyed our little snack and continued with game number two. We finished bowling and returned the balls and shoes. Marcus took care of the charges and we made our way out of the park and waited for Hal to get the car.

Hal opened the door for Marcus and me, people were staring at us, and Marcus was lapping it all up. He was enjoying this whole process. Hal drove out of the parking lot making our way to the movie theater. We were going to see Jungle Book; it's been quite a while since I've been to a kid movie. Marcus was thrilled about the movie.

Marcus wanted to order drinks for each of us. "Bomber, can I have another soda?"

"How many are you allowed to have?" I asked, "Mommy lets me have one." He replied

"Well let's see we had drinks with our hotdogs and then bowling so I think we've all reached our limit. How about we all have bottled water?"

"That works Bomber," and he finished placing the order and we walked to the theater and sat down making ourselves comfortable. You know it is so annoying paying high prices to watch a movie and then we have to sit through stupid commercials on top of it. As soon as the previews were finished, Marcus announced he needed to use the bathroom; luckily, Hal was with us because I certainly was not going to let him go alone.

The movie was cute and my date seemed to have enjoyed it, I would look at him from time to time and watch him so engrossed in the movie. He truly is my gift from Grandma Mazur, because this little guy has been a blessing and is so full of life. The cancer scare has brought good things and wonderful people into my life and I'm thankful for that. It is somewhat strange thinking that way but what can I say. We left the movie theater, when we got in the car, Marcus pulled out his phone and gave Hal the address of the restaurant, and we headed to Al Dente. It was a cute little restaurant, not very big and it was a little crowded, I was hoping we didn't have a long wait.

"Welcome to Al Dente," said the host and Marcus walked up to the podium.

"I have vations for Marcus." He is so dang adorable. I cannot stop smiling.

"Yes sir, a table for three, please follow me." The host said and we followed him to a cozy booth. I told Marcus to sit on the inside of the both with me at the outside. I wasn't anticipating anything would happen but we are always prepared just in case.

Our server took our drink order. Hal and I ordered water while Marcus ordered a glass of milk. A few minutes later, our server brought the drinks along with a basket of cheesy garlic bread. We decided on a large Pizza, Marcus wanted cheese while Hal and I wanted meat. Marcus looked a little perplexed.

"Bomber, are we going to order two pizzas? I can't eat one all by myself."

"It's okay, we'll order a half and half, cheese for you and meat for us." I explained and he was relieved.

"This is a nice restaurant Marcus, you made a good choice." I told my cute little date.

"Thanks Bomber."

We continued nibbling on our bread and Marcus was telling us about his favorite part of the day, how much fun he had bowling and how he kicked my butt at golf. I was enjoying his chatter. I have spent so much time with little girls that I've missed hanging out with Marcus. Our pizza arrived and it looked delicious, Pinos is really the only place I eat pizza so we will see how this compares.

I served Marcus his pizza first, then Hal and I took my slice, we practically attacked our food it was delicious. Pinos is good but this is excellent, the crust is a little thicker and crispier. Hal and I managed to polish off our half of the pizza and Marcus had just finished his second piece. He was definitely enjoying his food. Our server re-filled our drinks and I excused myself to use the rest room.

"Marcus, everything was delicious. I have enjoyed our date, have you?" I said when I returned to our table.

"I sure have Bomber, it's the best date I've had." He replied and I could not stop the huge smile on my face.

"Exactly how many dates have you been on Mini B?" I asked acting jealous.

"Well let's see," He said while tapping his finger on his chin. "Four with mommy and now one with you. Yep I've been on five dates my whole life." He answered proudly.

Our server came back asking Hal and me if we needed anything else. We both silently directed him to ask Marcus and he smiled understanding.

"Sir, is there anything else I can get for you and your guests?"

"They're not my guests, she's my date, and he's our driver." Marcus explained and the server smiled, I mean how can you not with this bundle of cuteness. "Bomber, do you want anything else?"

"No thank you Mini B, I'm stuffed I have to leave room in my belly for snacks later tonight."

"Nah, we don't need anything else," my date informed our server and he took out his black Batman card putting it on the check holder. The server took the card and processed the check then brought it back to the table. Marcus whispered to Hal asking him how much he should leave for a tip. God, I just cannot get enough of the kid I swear.

We got inside the hummer and headed back home; we were talking and having a good time. I love this boy; Marcus has come such a long way from when we first met. Health issues are minimal since he has been keeping up with his medications and Bobby said that his illness would diminish as he continues with his treatments and his system will grow back to naturally fighting off infections and other things that may come his way. Knowing that made me very happy.

It was suddenly quiet in the car, I looked over at Marcus and he was asleep, I hope he's okay; it has been a busy day for him. He is such a sweet boy.

We arrived at home and he didn't even stir. Hal picked him up and carried him to our apartment. Michael and Alicia were spending the day together and I didn't want to disrupt their much needed alone time. I directed Hal to the bedroom, I took off his coat and Hal laid him gently on the bed, then I removed his boots and covered him with a throw blanket. Hal and I walked out of the room and I left the door open a little bit.

Hal was walking out the door as Carlos came out of the elevator.

"Hi honey, are you finished with your work?"

"It's all done and the employee schedules are also done for the next quarter."

"Good, did you eat, are you hungry?" I asked then I kissed him and wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked to the couch.

"Where is your date?" Carlos asked.

"He fell asleep in the car we just got home and put him on the bed." He walked to the bedroom with me behind him. We stood staring as Marcus was sleeping peacefully and looked so angelic, it brought happy tears. Carlos kissed me on the head and led me back to the couch sitting down putting me on his lap.

"Carlos, do you think that if we had our own kids they would have been as sweet and adorable as Marcus?"

"Hard to tell Babe, let's not dwell on that, we'll be able to adopt remember?"

I nuzzled my head on his shoulder and we relaxed for a few minutes.

"Honey, that Batman debit card you gave Marcus is awesome, how can I get one? You should have seen him, he was adorable when he would whip out the card and sign his name. It took everything I had to control my laughter. He was so dang serious throughout the entire day."

Carlos smiled "I can just picture it Babe. A few weeks ago, he was downstairs all depressed; I asked him what the problem was. He said it was his dads' birthday and he wanted to buy him a gift but didn't know how. So I decided to arrange for the debit card and he and I went shopping to buy something for Michael."

I sat looking at him and my heart filled with happiness at how wonderful this man that I will be spending the rest of my life with truly is.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"You're a good person and a wonderful man. I'm so sorry I can't give you children." I replied as the tears fell.

"Don't do this to yourself, we discussed the issue, and we made a decision that was best for you. I have said it before and will continue to say it; I would rather have you for life even if it means not having children of our own. How about when we get back from our honeymoon we sit down and discuss adoption proceedings."

"I'm sorry honey; I don't like being this way but I just feel like you're missing out on having your own children," I said sadly.

"Babe, I have Julie and we'll adopt, just because our adopted kids are not going to be our biological children, we'll raise them in the same manner. I'm not missing out on anything, I promise."

He wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed, he then pulled me to face him wiping the tears from my face. We were savoring the moment when a sweet little boy came running to the couch.

"Bomber, Batman, I'm awake, I'm awake." He jumped on the couch and looked at us with concern.

"What's the matter, you're sad, Batman what did you do to my Bomber?" He got off the couch stood in front of Batman with his fists balled and pointing them at Carlos.

"Mini B, I'm fine I promise and Batman didn't do anything, he was taking care of me." I assured my little friend.

"Bomber, it's still our date I'm supposed to take care of you." I almost fell when Marcus pulled Carlos' hands off me trying to pull him off the couch.

"Mini B." Carlos growled, "there are some things that only I can do to take care of Bomber and this is one of them got it?" He gave Marcus a pretend glare.

"Batman, if Bomber says it's okay then I'll stop." My little man answered.

"Mini B, its okay I promise. Batman was just making me feel better after I had a sad thought in my mind," I explained and looked at him to make sure he understood.

"Okay if you're sure," he dropped it and sat back on the couch.

"What is on the agenda for tonight, are you two still on your date, if so, can I tag along?" Carlos asked.

"It's up to Bomber."

"I think he can tag along Marcus, he's a nice enough guy." I answered.

"How about we go out to eat?" Marcus asked with excitement.

"Seriously, you're hungry little man?" I said.

"Yeah I am," he replied.

"Dinner it is then, how about the Japanese Steak House, we'll have to invite a group so we can have our own table." Carlos said authoritatively.

"Yeah, Batman that's awesome."

"Okay, how about I call Val and her family. Marcus can have the girls to keep him company and I'll ask Sade and Manny, that will give us enough for our own table," I said.

"Go ahead Babe, you make the calls, and I'll book a table." I called Sade and she was up for it, she would let Manny know. Then I called Val and they were thrilled about going out with us. Carlos told me one hour and I relayed that information to Val.

"Honey, I'm going to call Tank, we haven't been out with him in a long time." I said as I called Tank. "Hey big guy, we're all going to the Japanese Steak house for dinner, meet us there in one hour if you're not doing anything."

"That works for me, I was looking for something to do. I'll see you there." Tank replied and hung up.

"Marcus, do you want to wear what you have on or change into your clothes you brought for tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll wear these; I think I look pretty cool." He answered with a huge smile.

"You look pretty dapper my sweet little friend." I said as I kissed and hugged him. I walked to the bedroom to take care of my hair and freshen up my makeup. I didn't feel like changing. Marcus and I sat on the couch waiting for Carlos to change.

We were ready to leave; we met Sade and Manny in the elevator and took off for the restaurant. We arrived at the same time as Tank, Val and family. Walked inside and followed our hostess to the table. Little Lisa still uses a high chair so she didn't need a seat, we all chatted, the girls were excited and Lisa wanted to sit next to Uncle Los.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the date with Marcus, I know I did.

I don't own the characters I'm borrowing them. The story-line, mistakes, and silliness are all mine.

Thank you for the reviews and comments I appreciate it very much.

I will work on the next chapter but will post later, Susan Peters is going to be out of town, and I don't dare self-edit.

_**Thank You to Susan Peters**_ who so graciously managed to edit this chapter and pin pictures in the midst of her packing for her trip. I certainly couldn't do this story without you.

_**Photos posted on my pinterest board jacob1391**_

Ranger and Stephanie will be back soon.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	42. Family

**_Chapter 42_**

**_Family_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

We all settled at our table, the kids were chatting up a storm, Marcus was curious as to who everyone was and I think he was a little smitten with Sade because he couldn't keep his eyes off her. I was a little jealous. He was sitting next to me so I thought I would ask him.

"Mini B, I'm getting jealous I think you have a crush on Miss Sade, you keep staring at her." I whispered to him trying to be serious.

"Nah Bomber, she's pretty and all that but besides mommy, you're my girl. Shhhh, don't let Batman know I called you my girl." He replied with the innocence of a boy who was as serious as can be.

"Okay Mini B, I feel much better," I replied. He smiled giving me the universal sign for come here, I lowered my head to hear him.

"Don't let Batman know I said that okay?" He said so sweetly, I kissed his cheek and he blushed.

The waitress asked for our orders, Carlos ordered beef, chicken, fish and vegetable dishes, pretty much everything that was listed on the menu, we were lucky that the kids eat most everything. I sat watching this eclectic group talking, laughing, and enjoying the start of a wonderful evening. I wish that my mother wasn't so hateful because she is missing wonderful family gatherings but it's her loss.

The chef came to our table, setting up his tools and introduced himself as Katsu meaning Victory. He was attentive to the kids and told them a couple of jokes. He started his routine with oiling the cooking area and began preparing our appetizers of vegetables and shrimp. He showed off his cooking skills, twirling things in the air, chopping and slicing with precision and finesse. The kids were mesmerized with the entertainment, Marcus was paying close attention, and he was smiling as he watched Katsu entertain us while preparing our food. Our chef made a big show of his skills; suddenly vegetables were flying through the air landing on the kids plates, which surprised them. They all stared wide-eyed and amused. It was fun to watch the expression on their faces.

We ate our food as it was placed on our plates, it was all very delicious. Our group enjoyed our meal and we ordered banana tempura for dessert. It was delicious and I was impressed that my sexy Cuban shared mine. Katsu was putting his tools on the cart and goofing around with the kids, telling a couple more of his jokes then leaving us to chat letting our food settle. Carlos took care of the check and Tank left a bunch of cash.

"Batman, I am still on my date with Bomber. It's my job to pay." Marcus announced.

"Mini B, you took care of Bomber on your date and now it's my turn to take care of dinner. You save your money for another time okay?" Carlos explained.

"Okay Batman." Michael and Alicia are doing a fantastic job raising Marcus. He really is a sweet boy and my Merry Men will no doubt teach him how to be street smart. I see a future Merry Man in Marcus.

We talked for a little while longer and decided to call it a night because we had little ones who seemed to be getting a little tired. Especially Lisa, she had already put her head on Carlos' arm and looked like she was about to fall asleep. Katsu came back to our table to finish cleaning the grill in preparation for its next use. I asked if he would take pictures, he graciously agreed taking my phone. He took one of Lisa and Carlos it was so sweet. Tank stood up leading us all out to the front door; we said our goodbyes and got into our cars. I was pretty stuffed; the food was delicious. I do love Japanese steakhouses, and it is a lot of fun with a big group and watching the chef do his thing. When Carlos and I go by ourselves, we usually eat at the section of the restaurant with individual tables. Carlos doesn't like to share a table with strangers.

Manny was driving with Sade sitting in the front. Marcus sat in his booster, that was in the middle of the back seat and Carlos double-checked to make sure the seat belt was secure before he took his seat and we headed home. The ride home was filled of talk about the food and how much fun we all had with Marcus going on about the chef's theatrics and tricks.

"What are we gonna do when we get home Bomber?" My adorable little friend asked.

"How about we build a blanket fort and we all get under it and play a game?"

"Oh yeah, that's good, we'll do that. Are we still on our date?" He asked.

"Sorry bud, but you've been with my woman all day, how about I take over now?" Carlos answered.

"Aww, okay Batman, you're the boss. I gotta listen to you." Marcus replied. Sade turned around in her seat to watch Marcus.

"Marcus, where on earth did Stephanie find you?" Sade asked him.

"Miss Sade, I get to call her Bomber because I'm her special friend. She found me in the hospital when we were really sick, her and Batman helped make me feel much better and now we live with everyone, our place has a room just for me." He explained so sweetly.

"I see, well you my dear are a treasure. I'm having so much fun with you." Sade told him and he turned bright red.

"Oh no Batman, I think Miss Sade likes me what am I gonna do, will Bomber get jealous?" He asked with panic in his voice.

"Nah, you're good, you're lucky to have Miss Sade like you. She is a beautiful and talented woman who has sold many, many wonderful records. Not many guys have a beautiful famous woman like them." Carlos explained to the curious little man.

"Wow, how famous are you? What songs do you sing?" He wanted to know. I pulled out my phone, searched for some of her videos on YouTube, and showed one to him. He sat with his mouth wide open and paid very close attention to the video and looking back and forth from Sade to the video as if to make sure it was really her.

"Wowie, this is you Miss Sade, will you sing me a song?" He asked star struck.

"I'll will if Stephanie sings with me. Stephanie, can you pull Sweetest Taboo and we'll sing together." My famous friend instructed. I pulled up the video and we sang and danced in our seats. Marcus was staring back and forth between Sade and me. He was smiling, as I have never seen before.

"Bomber, you sing really nice, you and Miss Sade should make a song together." He said as proud as can be. He was pretty excited about his discovery and as soon as we arrived back home, he wanted to take a picture with his famous friend, Sade was more than happy to oblige. I took a few pictures of the two of them and one with me joining in and the last with Carlos included. I think I'll print a picture of the two of them and have her autograph it. He'll get a kick out of that.

We all got into the elevator "hey, don't forget we have dinner at Arcangel tomorrow night, we're leaving here at six to pick up my dad, dressy or casual." I informed Sade and Manny. They got out on the fourth floor and we continued to seven. The nosy side of me wants to know how close the two of them have become. The mature side of me, oh hell that's a joke I'm going to flat out ask her.

As soon as we walked inside Marcus ran to the bedroom "I'm going to put on my pj's, then we can build the fort okay?"

I stood smiling as he ran head first to the bedroom.

"Carlos, I can't even begin to describe the love I have for that kid."

"I know Babe; he is special and has captured our hearts. It's strange how things work out."

"Pull the chairs out from the table; I'll get sheets and a board game I bought for tonight." I instructed

Marcus ran out of the bedroom with his batman pj's, they looked a little on the tight side, note to self, buy him a new pair. I changed into a pair of gray satin pj's from the Manoso hospital collection, I brought the sheets out to the living room and my man took over the fort building process, of course he's Ranger so he had to make sure it was a fort that could sustain rough terrain, I swear that man is something else. Carlos went to the bedroom to change and came out in a pair of the men's yoga pants I bought him and a t-shirt; damn he looks sexy in those things. We all crawled in our fort and played Junior Clue, the case of the missing chocolate cake. we were interrupted halfway when there was a knock on the door. Ella was outside with a smile and cart with a covered platter, a small pitcher of chocolate milk and a large bowl of fresh fruit. She came in and put everything on the coffee table and left.

I brought the tray to our fort and removed the cover to find eight Batman and Wonder Woman cupcakes.

"Honey, did you ask Ella to do this?" I asked smiling and he responded with a 500-watt smile. I poured us a glass of milk and we dug into the goodies. Even Carlos had cupcakes. He was digging in to the Wonder Woman cupcake.

"I may as well get my fill of Wonder Woman now; I won't have a chance later." He said with a wolfish grin. We continued the game while we ate our delicious snack. When we finished the game, Marcus wanted us to read to him so he got out from under the fort and ran towards the bedroom.

"Here's it is," he said as he crawled back and showed us his book 'The Island of Adventure'.

"Batman can you read to me, daddy and me read up to this chapter." He said pointing to the bookmark; he gave us a quick review of the book, naming the characters and so on.

"I sure can, buddy." Carlos replied while Marcus put his head on my lap and made himself comfortable as he listened to the story. I think it was about page five or six when Marcus started yawning and rubbing his eyes and by page twelve the sweet little guy was sound asleep and snoring softly. I took the fort apart while Carlos carried Marcus to the bed and tucked him in.

I took the cupcakes and milk to the kitchen, combining them with the left over donuts. Carlos straightened up the apartment and we sat down on the couch and watched a little TV. We talked about our day and worked on our guest list so that we could give it to Isabella tomorrow during dinner. After about one hour or so, we finally finished and were both satisfied with our guest list, locked up and went to bed. There certainly was not going to be any play time or tricks tonight with that little guy in the middle of the bed. We kissed good night and fell asleep.

I woke as Ranger was getting back into bed from his workout.

"Good morning handsome future husband. Did you have a good workout?" I whispered.

"Good morning Babe. It was a tough workout; I put too much junk into my system yesterday so I needed to burn it off." He replied as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm surprised I didn't explode in the middle of the night with everything I ate."

"What did you guys eat yesterday?" He asked

"Well I started off with donuts, hot dog and steak fries for lunch, pizza at about 4:30 then Japanese food, and our cupcakes." I listed all the food I consumed while Carlos had a nauseous look on his face.

"Babe."

"Keep in mind our day started at ten in the morning and we didn't eat dinner until what was it 7:30 last night? I know, I can't keep eating like that but yesterday was an exception." I explained.

"Babe, Monday we're going back to a strict workout schedule, Wednesday and Sundays are off days no skipping other than sickness or emergencies got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, but can we make it at a normal hour and not zero dark thirty?" I pleaded as I kissed him, in the middle of our making out session a little sweet boy was stirring, and rolled over to his side to get a little more sleep. He must have slept for all of twenty minutes longer then rolled on his back, rubbing his eyes and smiled. I wish I could have one of my own just like him I thought to myself.

"Good morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?" I asked kissing him on his forehead.

"I don't remember going to bed," he said.

"Batman carried you to bed; you fell asleep while he was reading the story." He turned to look at Carlos.

"Thanks Batman, going on a date with Bomber is tiring." He said with such a serious face.

"Oh I know buddy, I know what you mean." Carlos replied smirking.

"Oh hush now." I said and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I finished in the bathroom, I rejoined the guys and rambled out instructions.

"Marcus, go take a shower, if you need help Batman can help you get ready for the day. Your mom will pick you up in a couple of hours. Carlos can you check and make sure he's okay in the shower, wash up and brush your teeth, I'll start breakfast."

"Yes ma'am" Mini and Big B shouted back at me.

I walked to the kitchen and fed my little fur baby, he was waiting for his breakfast. I looked around his cage and noticed it was clean, I wondered who's been cleaning it. I chatted with Rex who really wasn't very interested in what I had to say. I put carrots and cauliflower along with his hamster food in his bowl. There is a container in the refrigerator specifically for Rex with carrots, cauliflower, broccoli, and other vegetables that magically appear every day. I know it's Ella, she is so sweet. After I finished with Rex, I started the coffee, took out the bakery box from the refrigerator, and put the donuts and cupcakes on a platter as well as bagels, and cream cheese carrying them to the table along with the bowl of fresh fruit that Ella left us last night. The woman is an absolute treasure and is always ahead of the game. I poured orange juice for each of us and set the table. Big and little Batman came out to the dining room and took their seats.

"What's for breakfast Bomber?" My sweet little man inquired.

"Well for Batman, bagels and cream cheese with fresh fruit and for you and me, we have donuts and cupcakes, but the deal is you have to eat fresh fruit too."

"Okay Bomber."

We drank our orange juice as the coffee finished brewing. I poured the coffee into a carafe and a glass of milk for Marcus and brought them to the table. We had a wonderful breakfast; Marcus did a great job devouring the fruit, donuts, and cupcakes. I know I should not let him eat all that sugar but what can I say it is fun spoiling him. After we finished our breakfast, we cleaned up with help from Marcus and loaded the dishes in the dishwasher. Marcus went into the bedroom to pack his bag and took it to the door then we played another game of clue. We lost all track of time until there was a knock on the door and Marcus ran to answer it, he was excited to see his mom and dad.

"Mommy, Daddy, come inside come on, we finished playing a fun game called Clue, Bomber and Batman bought it for us to play." They were a little apprehensive of coming inside respecting our privacy but Carlos took charge and asked them to come in, after all they trust us with their son the least we can do is invite them in.

"Can I get you two some coffee, it's still warm," I asked.

"No, no we're good, we had a huge breakfast, thank you though," Michael answered as I led them to the living room and we sat down. Marcus rambled on and on about our date yesterday, dinner, and breakfast, he was just a bundle of excitement, with a little help from all the sugar he consumed this morning.

"I think someone had a wonderful time on his date with Stephanie," Alicia said laughing at her adorable son.

"What did you do yesterday beside miss me?" Marcus threw out at his parents.

"Well buddy, we went out to dinner at a really fancy restaurant, then we stopped off at a little cafe and had coffee and dessert, after that we went dancing at a club." Michael informed his inquisitive son.

Marcus smiled, "I'm glad you had fun. I bet not as much fun as I had with Bomber. I protected her when a man was looking at her funny." He said and I tried to avoid looking at Carlos, I could feel the piercing glare.

"Hey Mini B, tell me about the man looking at Bomber funny" Carlos asked.

"Honey, it's nothing I'll explain later on."

"Well sweetie, we need to get you home, we've missed you and you have a little bit of home work, when you're done we're going out." Alicia told her son.

"He's taken a shower and Carlos made sure he's squeaky clean, his clothes are in his bag along with his wallet and phone."

Michael stood up, his family followed his lead, and they walked to the door. They thanked us for having Marcus and as they were walking out Michael stopped before getting in the elevator. I think he is still in awe of working for Ranger.

"Boss, are we still meeting tomorrow morning?" He asked nervously.

"Yes we are I'll see you in the morning." Carlos replied as I said goodbye to them and gave Marcus a hug and kiss. My sweet energetic little man was in the elevator with a huge smile on his face waving good bye.

"OH Lucy you have some splainin to do." Carlos said with a Ricky Ricardo accent as soon as he shut the door.

"Whhaaatttt" I replied as I ran to the couch.

"Don't what me, explain now."

"Oh you mean the guy, well he was standing by our table at the park, and Marcus noticed he was staring me up and down. The little guy became agitated, Marcus wanted to tell the guy off but I stopped him and Hal defused the situation, that's all, no big deal." I explained and gave him a full-blown kiss pretty much sucking his tongue out of his mouth. After a few minutes, he came around and kissed me back, then one thing led to another and we made up for having a little guest in our bed.

"Do you realize we have nothing to do until dinner tonight, what are we going to do to occupy our time?" I asked innocently as my big strong man carried me into the bedroom and gently tossed me on the bed. We found several things to occupy our time and I had a pretty decent workout.

We must have fallen asleep because we woke up a little while later to an alarm, I guess we needed the rest.

"I'm a little hungry, what about you?" I asked.

"I could go for something to eat, what do you have a taste for?" I was in the mood for scrambled eggs and spinach; I found the recipe on line the other day. I picked up my tablet, pulled up the recipe showing it to the cook in the family.

"Your wish is my command." He answered, as he got busy in the kitchen while I set the table and sliced up lemons and oranges to put in the water pitcher. I have grown accustomed to the flavor after being in Barbados.

"You look pretty damn sexy in the kitchen Batman." He graced me with a seductive look. I felt my body tingling from head to toe. He finished making the eggs added fruit on the side and brought the plates to the table. We both enjoyed a delicious lunch. When we finished eating, we talked for a short while, cleared the table, and then cleaned the kitchen. He led me to the couch where we made ourselves cozy and watched TV. I suggested we take one final look at our guest list before we present it to my wonderful mother-in-law.

"Well honey, we're done I think everyone is covered and haven't forgotten anybody."

"Good, we can put this thing aside." He said as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Carlos, what is the meeting with Michael about tomorrow, is everything alright?" I asked with concern.

"Yes Babe, Hector gave me his review, he's doing a great job, we're promoting him to Team Lead he'll have his own crew with a substantial raise in his pay," my boss explained.

"It doesn't have anything to do with the relationship between us and Marcus does it, it's a justified promotion on his ability?" I asked

"It has nothing what so ever to do with Marcus Babe, he does a fantastic job, excelling in everything." I was really happy to hear that. I like Michael a lot, not just because he's my little man's dad. He is a great person and they have gone through so much. They are a wonderful family and I want nothing but the best for them. I gave Carlos a big fat kiss on his luscious lips.

"What was that for Babe?" He asked pulling me tighter into him.

"Because you're a wonderful boss and I love how you take care of your men."

"Have you always kissed your bosses that way?" He asked smiling.

"Only sexy Cuban bosses." I laughed and kissed him again. "By the way, what's going on with Allen and Hollingsworth, you've all been pretty quiet about the two of them."

"We didn't want anything to interfere with your sales calls but Ramon picked up chatter during surveillance that they were going to make their move while you were at home in your apartment. We managed to get Lula to cooperate by getting her out of there." He explained.

"What did you guys do?"

"Well from what we picked up, they were going to make their move late in the night while you were sleeping. They were going to kidnap you and torture you then drop you off on Stark Street leaving you to the wolves. We bought a brown curly wig for Ramon and he pretended to be you sound asleep in bed."

"Oh my gosh, I wish I was there to see that" I said laughing.

"According to Binky and Alex, Ramon makes a great Bomber. The guys were hiding in the bathroom and closet when the two fools broke in and as soon as they made their move, Binky and Alex were on top of them with guns drawn. Apparently we had to bring in a cleaning crew since they both lost control of their bodily functions."

I laughed at the image of Ramon in a wig.

"I always miss the fun stuff, so where are they now?" I asked curiously.

"They've been taken care of Babe."

"How have they been taken care of, did the guys…..."

"No, don't go thinking the worst, they haven't met their demise. They are downstairs in the holding cell; Trenton PD said we could have them for a little while before turning them in."

"Whew, can I see them before handing them over to the PD?" I asked.

"It's not necessary Babe."

"I know but I want to," I stood firm in my request.

"Alright Babe, you can see them tomorrow no more than fifteen minutes okay?"

"That works." I replied kissing him and got back to watching TV.

Soon it was time to take our showers and get ready for our evening. I went to the closet to pick out our outfits. For me, I chose a black long sleeved knit top with embellishment, black and white striped fit and flare skirt, black shoes and bag. For Carlos I chose a black checkered suit with charcoal shirt, no tie. I dried my hair, pinned it up in a clip with a few loose strands around my face. I put on light makeup and I was ready to put on my clothes. Carlos came out with his suit jacket buttoned and hands in pants pockets looking incredibly sexy.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked circling to give him a full view.

"You look very nice Babe, reminds me of a school girl."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, maybe I should change."

"No, you look perfect, don't change. I like that on you. Besides, I'll be fantasizing the shedding of your school girl look." He replied with a sexy look causing me to get weak in the knees.

I sent a text to my dad letting him know we were on our way and made our way to the garage to find Manny and Sade waiting.

"Sade, you look gorgeous." She looked amazing; she was wearing a simple grey long sleeve knit dress with red shoes and bag. She has a great body; she is going to turn many heads tonight. Manny wore olive green pants, with a blue and olive green checkered shirt and navy blue sweater. He looked yummy too.

We pulled out of the garage and made our way to my parent's house. Manny went to get my dad and I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. He looked so handsome; he was wearing grey pants, white shirt, and grayish colored sweater. He must have gone out shopping because I have never seen him wear anything like this. He would ordinarily wear a button down sweater kind of like the guy from Mr. Rogers's neighborhood, I guess my mother wants him to look frumpy but not tonight, he doesn't.

"Hi Daddy, you look handsome."

"Thank you pumpkin."

I introduced him to Sade and we enjoyed casual conversations during the drive, it made it much quicker. We arrived at Café Arcangel and immediately escorted to a table in the back corner where Isabella, Ricardo and Abuela Rosa were seated. After the introductions and greetings were over, we sat down to pitchers of my favorite fruit sangria and appetizers on the table. I am glad we ate a light lunch because I have a feeling I am going to consume a mass amount of food tonight.

Isabella pulled a black gift bag from under the table and put it in front of Carlos and me.

"Babe, go ahead."

"Who is this for Isabella?" I asked.

"It's for both of you my dear."

I pulled out the tissue and took out two black jewelry boxes; each box had our names on it. I gave Carlos his box. I opened my box to find a beautiful black leather braided bracelet with a pewter heart 'Soulmates' engraved on the heart, a smaller heart with diamond looking crystals, and two rings intertwined. I couldn't stop looking at it. Carlos opened his box; inside was silver and gold rectangular bracelet with 'Soulmates' also engraved. There was a card enclosed with the sweetest words written.

_Forever soulmates, together forever._

_Stephanie &amp; Carlos,_

_We are so proud of you and all that you have overcome_

_to get to where you are today in your relationship._

_You were born for one another._

_Stephanie, we love you as if you are our own, do not ever forget that._

_Love always,_

_Mama and Papa_

I felt the tears begin to pool and I was speechless. I got up and hugged the best in-laws I could ever have asked for.

"Thank you so much. I love you both very much and if I could hand pick my in-laws, no one could ever come close to either of you. Isabella, thank you for loving me in a way I've never been loved by my own mother, you fill a huge void in my heart for that I'll for ever be grateful."

I paused and pulled myself together.

"Isabella, Ricardo, I want to thank you for this gift, but I can't thank you enough for the gift of Carlos. I am the luckiest woman on this planet to have a caring, loving man who supports me fully. You have done a wonderful job instilling in him how to love and treat a woman."

Carlos took my hand and held it, as if he was never going to let go. I smiled and cried happy tears.

"Mama, Papa, thank you for these gifts, they mean a lot to both of us. We took a while to get here and I am fortunate that I have your love and support. Your love for Stephanie is amazing." He looked at his parents and then at my dad. "Frank, I know we started off on the wrong foot but we all know who is to blame for that rocky start. Thank you for the best gift that I could ever ask for which is Stephanie. You and Grandma Mazur have made her a free spirit and a force to reckon with and I wouldn't have it any other way."

We raised our glasses and then Carlos helped me put on my bracelet and I did the same with his. Samara and Alfonso brought out an endless amount of food. Dinner was as always superb and I think we ate some of everything on their entire menu. The evening was so much fun. Ricardo even tried apologizing to Daddy and me about Isabella visiting my mother. I was watching my sweet mother-in-law as he was apologizing and she clearly was feeling very guilty about the situation and it was time for Daddy and me to defuse the situation.

"Papa, there is no need for apologies honestly. I am thankful that I have the love of a woman who shows me what a mother really is. She acted out of love and not malice, I appreciate that she thought that much of me to have my back." I looked at my dad to put in his point of view.

"Ricardo, Isabella, I agree with Stephanie there is no need for apologies. No matter how many times I have tried to talk some sense into that woman nothing ever seems to work and apparently, my wife is too stubborn to realize that she is the problem. I am thankful that you both love my daughter enough to go to such measures to protect her and for that I will always be grateful." My sweet dad replied. I saw a huge relief in their faces, especially in Isabella's face. Once that was over, we continued enjoying our evening.

Abuela Rosa pulled out a beautifully wrapped box and asked Carlos to pass it to me. I was surprised to see a gift.

"I didn't know that this would be an evening of gift receiving." I announced to the group as I unwrapped the box revealing a beautiful robin blue and white striped wedding book. It was a hard cover binder. I flipped through pages, which included nine sections from game plan to notes; on the inside cover Rosa had written a little something.

_My dearest Stephanie,_

_Enjoy planning your wedding and if you become overwhelmed,_

_picture in your mind Carlos waiting for you on that special day_

_as you promise your lives to each other._

_We are overjoyed with having you in our family._

_Love always,_

_Abuela Rosa_

"Thank you so much Abuela, this is beautiful and your words are perfect. I can't wait for all of you to help with the planning." I stood up and kissed my future Grandmother, who is as loving as Grandma Mazur but without the craziness. The thought of Grandma Mazur caused tears to build; I was trying so hard not to lose control. Thankfully, my ever so intuitive man can read me like a book and knows when to intervene; he took my hand and stood by my side.

"Thank you all for these beautiful gifts and sweet words. I love you all for loving Stephanie as one of your own. The road to bring us to the place we are was long and hard, we made it through and here we are. Without you and Frank with Grandma Mazur in spirit we wouldn't be here and looking forward to our someday." He is my calm and my rock, without him I would fall apart, I thought to myself

Carlos guided me back to our seats and we continued enjoying a wonderful evening with our family and friends. Our sweet hosts, Samara and Alfonso brought a few traditional Cuban desserts which we all enjoyed, yes even my bark and twig eating man ate. He cannot pass up desserts from his home country.

"Do you two have the guest list with you?" Isabella asked and I took it out of my purse handing it to her.

"So will this be a formal event?" I asked

"Semi-formal, ties optional." She replied as she reviewed the list. Every now and then she would comment with uh ha.

"Mama, do you need any help?" I asked.

"No my dear, I will take care of everything and if you find you missed someone email me the details. I'll coordinate with Samara and Alfonso before we leave tonight." She replied

We decided to call it a night, my in-laws planned to stay a little bit longer to go over the party details, as always we weren't given a check so Carlos threw a bunch of cash on the table and we kissed everyone goodbye and left. The drive home was full of conversation about the wonderful dinner.

"This was a great night, Pumpkin. Son, I don't have to worry about you taking care of my little girl because your parents will set you straight before I get the chance if she's not happy." My dad said.

"Sir, you never have to worry about that, trust me. I intend on making Stephanie happy for the rest of my life." Carlos assured my dad.

The remainder of the drive was filled with chatter, Martha, and the gang's trip to Barbados and my dad telling me that my mother was being released from the hospital tomorrow. We made it back to Trenton in good time, dropped off my dad, and headed home.

"Stephanie, your dad is a sweetheart. He is so warm and loving; you can tell you are the apple of his eye. And Carlos, your family is wonderful; you're both very lucky to have such wonderful role models." Sade told us. I thanked my sweet friend, promising to explain to her all about the situation with my mother. I know that she was curious but Sade with class and respect for us did not mention a single word about my mother. I am going to be so sad when she leaves.

We arrived at home and took the elevator to our apartments, said our goodbyes and headed upstairs. Carlos did not waste one second in letting me know his intentions.

"Well Babe, I believe it's time to shed your school girl look. I want to see my seductress the rest of the night." He said with pure lust as he carried me into the bedroom and I quickly went from school girl to wild woman and I didn't mind one bit.

"Wowie, wow wow Batman, that was wow, just wow." I said catching my breath rolling into his arms "I love you honey" I whispered as I was lulled to sleep by his relaxed breathing and heartbeat.

"Love you too Babe."

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

**_A/N:_** _Thanks for your comments and reviews, you are all so sweet. I appreciate it very much._

_My partner in crime was out of town but she's back YAY…..._

_As always, JE owns the obvious characters all others, storyline and mistakes are all mine._

_Photos of the outfits I have pulled off the internet and posted on the pinterest page. Jacob1391_

_Thank you Susan Peters for your hard work._

_Stephanie and Ranger will be back._


	43. Crazies Beware

_**Chapter 43**_

_**Crazies Beware**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Ugh, I despise Mondays with a passion, always have and always will, and starting the week with workout sessions makes me hate them even more. Waking up to the alarm, I rolled over a few times and tried to sneak in a few extra minutes. Carlos wasn't about to let me get away with it so I didn't have any choice but to get out of bed and get started with my day. After I finished getting ready, I walked to the kitchen to feed Rex only to see my sexy Cuban already beat me to it.

"Good morning honey, how is our little boy this morning?" I asked.

"He is fine Babe, he just finished breakfast, and he's a happy little rat."

"He's a hamster, when will you remember that?" I barked at him while he a peeled banana.

"Eat this before we work out" he said as he stuffed the banana in my mouth and I almost gagged as he smirked. Oh, the dirty thoughts going through my mind would have him turning back to the bedroom. I ate my banana in the elevator but not without making a few sexual innuendos.

"What's on your schedule for the day Babe?" He asked.

"Phone calls to schedule appointments for the week. I have an appointment tomorrow with a startup, Cancer &amp; Pharmaceutical Research Company." I explained.

"Do you need help with that meeting tomorrow?" My boss asked.

"You know, I think I will need some help, the construction has only recently begun, and I don't understand blue prints."

"Who do you want to take with you Tank or me?"

"Either one, it's up to you."

We walked into the gym and watched Hal and Manny finish their sparring. Sparring with my boss is intense but I admit I am getting better, which is surprising to me especially since I can keep up with him. Oh, I know he lets me keep up and is not as rough with me as he is with the guys but he doesn't baby me either. He has caused me some cuts and bruises, which he feels horrible about but then he pampers me. After a long workout, we stretched and loosened our bodies; I laughed thinking about the extracurricular activity which no doubt would take place as soon as we get back to our apartment. Ella was babying and holding Rex when we walked in, it was so sweet.

"Hi Ella, thank you for spoiling my boy, he really loves you," I said as I lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"Breakfast is ready my dears, enjoy your day. Rex my little furball, Tia Ella has left you some goodies in the refrigerator." She put Rex back in his cage and walked out the door.

"I love that woman." I said to no one in particular. We sat down to omelets, fruit and a short stack of pancakes with blueberry syrup.

"Babe, I'll be happy to join you tomorrow if I don't make you nervous."

"You're the boss; I'll be fine if you tag along. I think I'm past my nervousness." I said kissing him. He licked the blueberry syrup off my lips that I intentionally left. He went back to eating his lox, bagels, cream cheese, and fruit. We cleaned up after breakfast and as I predicted, we enjoyed a playful sensual shower and then finished getting ready for the day. One thing I like about Mondays is I don't have to worry about what to wear since today is an office day and standard Rangeman uniform applies.

Carlos and I took the elevator to the fifth floor and he escorted me to my office.

"Aww Ranger thanks for walking me to class and carrying my books." I said as I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him. He slapped my butt and I headed to my desk while he walked to his office. I turned on my computer and my calendar popped up with alerts for the day. I am nervous about the meeting tomorrow since it is a new company, there is potential for high dollar billing. Although I will be nervous with Ranger at the meeting but not as bad as if I were alone.

I sent my confirmation email to the owners of the company about our meeting tomorrow, finished my tasks, and headed towards Ranger and Tank's office.

"I'd be honored to escort you two gentlemen to the office meeting." I told my bosses.

"Sure can little girl." Tank replied getting up from his chair and waited for Ranger to join us. We took our seats and waited for the rest of the staff. Tank began the meeting by reading the agenda. The important order of business was the human trafficking ring.

Bobby opened the discussion with his report. "The children are being discharged tomorrow afternoon, considering everything they've gone through they are doing great. I am impressed with their progress. What's going on with the hotel?"

"The hotel is ready, Ramos came through and his team went above and beyond to ensure the place was suitable for the kids. He furnished it with all sorts of gadgets for them to enjoy. He has also added some of his boys to be on hand in various shifts to ensure it is mob free. We owe him big." Tank said.

Ranger took his turn to report. "The feds have scheduled a meeting for today with the parents and our team. They are scheduled to arrive at 11:30 and we will be meeting in the conference room on the main floor. Morelli and Davis, AKA Bix and Knotts have already infiltrated the organization, the parents are not to know about having anyone undercover."

"Bobby, will there be sufficient medical help for the kids at the hotel?" I asked.

"Yeah Bomber, I will be on hand. The doctor in charge of this case at the hospital recommended a top-notch team that specializes in these situations, experts in childhood PTSD. They are a husband and wife team, both served in the military and I checked them out, they have excellent qualifications and recommendations. I was at the hotel and designated a small banquet room for their use for sessions. Hal ordered all the supplies. I am leaving it all in their hands since it's their expertise."

Bobby said he had another topic to bring up for discussion that was not related to the trafficking ring.

"So Bomber, your mother is being discharged today, she'll need some help when she gets home. Mrs. Plum mentioned that she is expecting Val to be taking care of her along with your dad. I did not mention anything about the upcoming trip to Barbados. I told her I'd stop in and check on her."

I tapped Ranger on the leg letting him know to spring the news to Bobby.

"Billy can take care of Mrs. Plum and the kids at the hotel I have an assignment for you that will take you out of town." Ranger informed his medic. Bobby, looked confused, unless it is an emergency no one ever gets an out of town assignment over the holidays.

"Boss, what is it?" He asked.

"You will accompany both families on the trip to Barbados. I know it's in the middle of the holidays but you deserve it for having to put up with Helen Plum and Stephanie feels more comfortable with you being on hand as far as Martha is concerned."

"Bobby, consider it hazard pay for dealing with my mom all this time. I know we drove you crazy and almost caused you to quit since we were responsible for the machines going crazy," I told my sweet friend. He sat staring at us.

"Well Boss, I was planning on sticking around Trenton for the holidays. I bought my parents a two-week cruise vacation for their anniversary and they have decided to use it for Christmas. Therefore, if you can spare me, I'm on board," said Bobby.

"Make sure Billy is up to date on his medical training as well as Rangeman requirements. Take him over to the house and introduce him to Mrs. Plum, then to the hotel and bring him up to speed on that situation, also, put him down for hazard pay," Ranger informed Bobby. The guys were not sure if they should laugh or not. I thought it was hysterical so I laughed and everyone followed my lead. It was funny I have to admit.

We covered a few non-essential items and Tank ended the meeting. We sat and talked about random topics, then we left going our separate ways to continue with our day.

I am meeting with Allen and Hollingsworth, which would include Trenton PD, but I have about fifteen minutes of alone time with them. I want to find out what their damn deal is. My request to exclude Ranger and Tank to do this on my own was approved with conditions; Hal and Hector were to accompany me.

"Bomber, you ready to go down to the holding cell?" Hal asked.

"I sure am." I followed Hal and Hector to the elevators and was given a rundown of the do's and don'ts, we secured our weapons in the lock boxes outside the interview room. I walked in with my two escorts behind me.

"So I'll get right down to the point. What bug do you two have up your asses towards me?" I growled, they did not respond they just sat looking me. I tried my intimidation technique that I learned from Hal and Hector. I walked around the table staring at them, sitting across from them giving them my best attempt at a cold stare as I waited them out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I shouted at them and slammed my hands on the table.

"You're a pompous bitch; you act like you're all high and mighty. You have a man of your own so what do you want with my man?" The crazy woman barked.

"First of all your man is a disgusting pig and I want nothing to do with him. He's the one who first hit on me while I was trying on dresses until Hal set him straight," I answered with anger. "Then he decided to be a pig on the plane on our way to Barbados. That was all him, not me. So bitch you don't have any clue what you're talking about."

I stared waiting for either one of them to speak.

"You have no clue what so ever who you're messing with do you?" I shouted back at them.

"You aren't the first idiots to stalk me or try to fuck with me. If you knew anything about me, you would know I have constant back up with me. If you knew about me, you'd know what type of business I'm in and how I can hurt you ten times worse than you can ever imagine," I yelled.

I sat patiently waiting for an answer.

"All I wanted was to talk to you and be a little friendly nothing more; you made a big issue out of it by bringing the goon into all of this." The stupid guy answered and Hal took over.

"You stupid moron, hitting on her in the fucking dressing room, what did you think I was going to do let you get away with it?" Hal shouted.

"You know, I did nothing NOTHING to the two of you. I was minding my own business and you decided to get all in my space and try to scare me by planting a bomb in our boat in Barbados, you've been stalking me and broke into my old apartment until you freaks got caught and shit all over yourselves."

They sat staring at us.

"So you were planning on torturing me?" I asked as I walked around the table. "You were going to kidnap me huh?" I continued walking around the table like a caged animal. "Oh and then you were going to drop me off on Stark Street so the wolves could sink their teeth into me?" I said as I stood at the head of the table with arms crossed at my chest trying hard to look like an intimidating bitch hoping I was succeeding.

"Well you know what, I was going to show some mercy on you and let the cops deal with you but I think instead I'll have the guys find ten different methods of torture, far worse than what you could have done to me and I'll be happy to kick your asses to the curbs of Stark Street. Oh don't worry, we'll tell the cops exactly where we dropped you off in a day or two." I said as I leaned on the table towards them growling to let them know how serious I am.

"Boys, take care of these two assholes, let me know when you're ready to drop them off and I'll kick their ass out the car. I'll call Trenton PD and let them know we don't need them just yet." I ordered and stormed out of the room walking directly into Cal and Ram as a thunderous thought went through my brain.

"I changed my mind; can I have mat time with each of them?" I asked when Hector and Hal joined us in the hallway.

"Bomber, that's something you have to take up with the Boss and Tank, that decision is above our pay grade." Hal answered.

"OK, I'll go up and ask now." I replied as I walked to the elevator.

I walked down the hall towards Ranger and Tank's office. I was suddenly feeling nervous, what the hell am I thinking; they will never let me do it.

"Ranger, Tank, I need to ask you something but please hear me out first." Tank joined me in Ranger's office.

"What's up Babe?"

"Well, I want to have a go at the two idiots on the mats, now don't go answering without putting some thought into your decision." There, I put it out there now to wait for their reasons as to why I cannot do it.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do, we're good with that." Ranger answered after they looked at each other and obviously had their discussion via ESP. I was not expecting a positive response let alone one without any arguing between my bosses and me.

"Now, don't go poopooing the idea, would you just listen to….." I stopped mid sentence realizing they had agreed. "Wait, what did you say?" I asked with confusion.

"Little girl, he said yes, you have our blessing. You have become quite the competition when we spar and Lester has taught you well. Just prepare first alright?" Tank answered. I quickly jumped off my seat, hugged and kissed Tank then ran to Ranger also kissing him.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Kiss, kiss, kiss." Tank stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh brother, I'm out of here before it gets too hot for me to handle." I laughed and continued thanking and kissing my boss.

"Ranger, you don't know what this means to me."

"Babe, you've proven yourself over and over."

"Thank you boss, that means a lot to hear you say that."

"Stephanie, I happily put you in the best of the best category." My boss told me with a proud smile on his face.

"Am I as good as Jeanne Ellen Burrows?" I asked.

"That's a name I haven't heard in quite some time but yeah you're as good as her. Even with her many years of training I believe that you can take her on." Wow, that is something I never expected to hear from Ranger.

"Proud of you Babe" he said kissing me long and hard.

"Ranger, I don't want you in the gym when I do this, I'll accept having some of the guys as back up, if you're there I'll be nervous."

"If that's what you want Babe, then so be it." I was sitting on Ranger's lap kissing him when the door way filled with big bodies. Hector cleared his throat politely interrupting us.

"Boss, Tank just told us you approved Angelita to spar with the two fools."

"Yes, take her down to the gym and prepare her for battle. Make sure you refresh her skills and that she's dressed properly." Ranger answered.

I gave Ranger one last long kiss, jumped off his lap, and followed my friends to the gym for my refresher course. I was so excited but this was not playtime, I need to focus and pay attention to what my band of Merry Men had to show me. We took the stairs and I did not even huff and puff, I could not believe it, I think I was having an out of body experience.

Cal and Ram joined me in the gym. I keep extra workout clothes in my locker. Lester had taken me shopping for shoes for sparring and kickboxing, I keep those in my locker along with leggings and a cami with a built in protective bra. I pulled my hair up in a bun, "never give your opponent the opportunity to grab you beautiful, always, always put up your hair." Lester's words took over my thoughts and I forgot about being nervous. God, I miss that guy, even when he is not here he's teaching me. I finished getting dressed and walked out to show the guys.

"Bomber let me tape your hands," Ram said as he began wrapping my hands. I suddenly felt like Rocky Balboa, which caused me to giggle a little.

"What are you giggling about Bomber?" Cal asked making sure my hair was out of the way.

"Oh nothing, I just feel like Rocky Balboa." I said as I continued laughing. Cal and Ram started me off with some warm up exercises and some refresher positions. We worked on roundhouse kicks, jamming my foot in my opponents' chest and my world famous knee to balls technique. That always makes them laugh.

"Where are Hal and Hec?" I asked.

"They're with your punching bags explaining how this will all go down," Ram replied. I stretched and jogged in place until Hal announced they were on their way. I waited patiently and surprisingly I was completely calm.

"We're all proud of you Bomber, now go and make Santos proud, do this for him." Cal said as he and Ram moved off the mats and leaned against the wall, far enough away to leave me alone but close enough to jump in should the need arise. Hal walked in with Hollingsworth while Hector held on tight to Allen.

Hal let Hollingsworth loose on the mats and she stared at me.

"So Linda, what part of the torture were you responsible for, was it something like this?" I quickly kicked her ass, taking her by surprise. I gave her some time to defend herself; she lunged at me to try to punch me in the face. I quickly moved to the side causing her to miss. I moved around so she did not have any opportunity to aim properly at me.

"You think you're all that you pompous ass" she snarled at me and tried to jab me with her right fist aiming for my stomach. I quickly maneuvered my way to the left and she missed causing her to stumble.

"Oh I know I'm all that and a hell of a lot more. You can count on that." I replied with as much sarcasm as I could. I took a step forward and punched her in the face and she fought back by punching me in the face. I stepped it up a few notches with some more punches and kicks. She lunged at me again and I moved aside, grabbing her by the neck and flipping her on to her back.

As she lay on her back, I slammed my foot on her chest. "Was this the type of torture you had in store for me? Get off your lazy ass bitch." I shouted at her as I kicked her side.

She got up and started punching randomly, she was getting pissed, and her fighting showed her anger. I was finished with this cat and mouse game so I stepped it up even more, kicking and punching with the techniques that Lester taught me. She lunged at me again and put her arm around my neck and again I flipped her over and kicked her, she quickly stood up and ran towards me. I kicked her in the stomach causing her to bounce backwards, she fell on her back, and she was down. Hal ran to check on her. She was trying to catch her breath and when she did, she stood up again.

"What are you the fucking energizer bunny Plum?" She barked.

"You better believe it." I answered as I jabbed her with my right and gave her a roundhouse kick and another jab in the chest and bam she was down again. This time it took a while for her to regain consciousness but when she finally did, she was a little less feisty. Hal and Hector picked her up and took her to Bobby's exam room so he could check her out.

I waited a few minutes and noticed Allen was looking excited to take me on. I have no clue what he thought he was going to do but I honestly believe he thinks he can take me.

"Linda may be a wimp fighting you but you can't take me. I'm going to have some fun with you little Missy." Allen growled looking me up and down as if I was lunch. I thought of Lester and I working this exact exercise. Lester taught me to ignore that look and move slowly towards the opponent giving him a feeling that I was not sure of what I was doing.

I slowly approached him like he was prey, he had a disgusting look on his face and I moved in slowly like a cat and boom I turned my body sideways, raised my leg as high as I could and kicked him in the face. He sure as hell did not expect that move. He stumbled backwards almost falling on his back. He came after me and I quickly jumped out of the way, he stumbled forward and I kicked the back of his knees falling to his knees. I kicked him on his side then he let out a huge grunt.

"You bitch, your luck won't last, trust me," he shouted as he rolled onto his back.

"Don't count on it asshole," I barked back at him. He stood up trying to be all macho like and did a few boxing moves of his own, every jab he took I moved opposite so he missed and he would stumble. I introduced his balls to my knee on a couple of occasions. I gave him a few roundhouse kicks. I waited for him to regain his composure and get ready to show me his fists; I punched him in the nose causing him to bleed.

We played this stupid game for about thirty minutes; he was getting madder and more frustrated because he could not take me. He was now getting sloppy which is exactly what I was anticipating thanks to one Lester Santos and his training. Martin Allen was a stupid crazy man; he was more interested in strutting his stuff and wasn't paying attention to me. He tried to come at me and I raised my right leg kicked him in the neck, actually his adams apple and another quick kick in his chest. He stumbled and slightly turned his back to me giving me the opportunity to kick him in the middle of his back causing him to fall forward.

He fell flat on his face rolled on his back grabbing my ankle causing me to fall backwards; he quickly got on top of me with evil and lust all over his face. I wrapped my legs around him and rolled him over on his back with me now on top and I punched him repeatedly. I stood up, jumped over him, and gave his boys a nonstop ticket from Trenton to Hawaii with my kick causing him to scream in pain.

"You want more jack ass because I've got a lot more energy left in me," I shouted.

He quickly got up and ran towards me. I used the top of my right foot and kicked him on the back of his upper thigh then with my left leg I kicked him in the stomach so hard he fell backwards. I sauntered over to him and jabbed his chest with my right foot, kicked his side, he screamed and he was out.

Ram and Hector picked him up and carried him over to Bobby's exam room. Cal and Hal ran over to me and congratulated me.

"Bomber, you were freaking awesome, Santos has taught you well." Hal said as he picked me up and twirled me around. He put me down and Cal hugged me.

"Bomber, you didn't even break a flipping sweat, you're the fucking bomb sweet girl." Cal said with pride.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." I told my brothers. I quickly ran to the elevator and made my way to the fifth floor. I could not wait to tell Ranger and Tank all about it. As soon as the elevator door opened Ranger, Tank, Manny, and all my other Merry Men were cheering me on and clapping.

I could not stop smiling; I was one happy camper. "Were you all watching on the monitors?" I asked throughout the cheering.

"Babe, you showed them what you're made of, I'm so proud of you." Ranger said picking me up as he spun me around. He kissed me as soon as he put me back on my feet.

"Little girl, you were fucking awesome, damn good job." Tank shouted out with glee and the guys continued complimenting and congratulating me.

"Can I go kick their asses to the curb on Stark Street now?" I asked with anticipation and excitement.

"Go for it Babe."

"Manny, Woody, Vince, go get the assholes and put them in the back of the van, take Bomber with you and dump these pieces of shit." Tank ordered while Ranger removed the tape from my hands, we took the elevator to the basement and made our way through the sallyport. I don't know why they call it a sallyport, it's a garage in police stations, jails and military installations to escort prisoners in a secured setting. They should just call it a secured garage, only a man could have come up with that name, maybe named after his girl, who knows. Vince and Woody threw Allen and Hollingsworth in the back while Manny and I sat in the front as we drove off.

We arrived at our destination on Stark Street; Manny parked the van sideways I did not want to kick them out onto the street, which might be too dangerous after all. When Vince and Woody opened the doors, I quickly got in the back of the van and kicked each ass out to the curb. I got back in the front seat, the guys shut the doors, and we drove off, tires screeching. I called Eddie and told him where we dropped them off and headed back to Haywood. My laughter was full of pride and satisfaction. Okay so maybe this was not the right way to handle it, I mean I did act like a Stark Street hood but it was exhilarating I have to admit. Oh, I am quite sure that guilt will rear its ugly head soon and I will feel bad about the whole thing. Oh who am I fooling, not a chance in hell am I going to feel guilty over these two jerks. They are lucky I did not leave them for the guys to take care of.

We arrived back at Rangeman and as soon as we got out of the elevator, I ran down the hall to Ranger's office jumped in his lap and kissed him with all the excitement and energy I had inside me.

"Babe, I've never seen this side of you."

"Ranger, I feel like bad-ass Stephanie made her debut, I love it. I've never felt like this before."

"Will you want to do it again?" He asked curiously.

"Nope not in the same setting. I think I'll leave bad-ass Stephanie to show up on an as needed basis. How does that sound?" I explained. Suddenly I became drained and worn out.

"Is she still on her adrenaline high boss?" Tank asked.

"Oh yeah but not for long." Ranger replied as I put my head on his shoulder and felt the pangs of guilt run throughout my mind. "10, 9, 8, 7."

"What did I do?" I whispered.

"Babe, don't go there okay? Just take it all in and know you did a great job." Ranger said reassuring me.

"I'll let you take care of Stephanie; boss I have a call to make." Tank said and walked out of Rangers office.

"Oh Ranger, what did I do, am I going to get in trouble?" I asked with worry.

"No Babe, you are not in any trouble, trust me. We've got it all worked out." My rock and calm said as he rubbed circles on my back. I put my head to his chest and focused on his heartbeat and breathing and I closed my eyes. I think I fell asleep for a few minutes because next thing I knew I woke up wrapped in Rangers cocoon on the couch in his office looking at Bobby's face.

"How are you feeling sweet pea?" Bobby asked me.

"I'm fine, just a little drained but other than that, I'm okay." I answered while Bobby checked my pulse and any other medical attention that I may have needed.

"I'm hungry, can we go to lunch?" I asked which brought a chorus of laughter from Bobby, Ranger, and my Merry Men who were now gathered in the doorway.

"Whaaatttt?" I asked in true Stephanie Plum fashion.

"How can you not love this woman?" Bobby asked as he kissed my forehead laughing.

"Babe, why don't you go upstairs to shower and change, we'll all go to lunch."

"Can we go to Mi Tierra; I have a taste for Mexican food."

"Anywhere you want to go your highness." Ranger answered as I made my way to the elevator to shower and change.

_**Ranger POV**_

"Dios mío, mi amor" (my God my love) I joined my men in the control room to watch Stephanie on the monitors. I was filled with fear and a case of the nerves that I have never experienced throughout any of my missions.

She was adorable, as the guys were prepping her for her mat time. I could not help but smile and my fear subsided seeing the excitement and pride on her face. The room filled with laughter when she said she felt like Rocky Balboa. Just before the two fools were escorted in, I saw her make the sign of the cross and read her lips saying 'this is for you, Lester' and she stalked with the grace of a big cat, sauntered with the pride of a panther and attacked like a momma bear, she was amazing. When I told her she is as good as Jeanne Ellen is, I was so wrong, she is better. Jeanne Ellen fights with anger and hatred. Stephanie fights with elegance and justice.

When Allen walked to the mats, I saw the look that many men have when they see her, the look of want and need that travels down to their cocks. The protector in me took over, I tried to stand up and run downstairs but was stopped as Manny and Tank held me back with their hands on my shoulders.

"Boss, let her handle this she's ready, she needs this." Manny whispered in my ear. I relaxed back in my seat and watched my beautiful woman take on the scum and show him who was in command of the situation.

I think I had tears of joy when it was over, my men were proud of their sister and the smiling faces could light up a room. We quickly ran to the elevator to wait for her, there was no way anyone was going to get back to work without a little celebration first. She had a smile on her face that out shined all our smiles.

Tank and I had already spoken with the Chief and Eddie. We informed them of what was going to take place; Chief was okay saying Eddie would do what needed to be done to ensure Stephanie would not be held liable for what happened. Trenton PD adores her and they will do anything it takes to protect her.

I needed to prepare for the guilt and adrenaline that would no doubt take over her once her body had calmed down. My God, I love that woman with my every being.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

You know I was so excited to have time on the mats with those two crazy idiots but now I feel so bad that I did that to them. Do they deserve it? Oh sure they did. Was there another way? Of course, there are always other options. God I hope I don't get into trouble, what if they want to press charges. Ugh, I bet Jeanne Ellen never feels guilty after she has taken someone on and beaten the crap out of them. I am nothing like her; I think Ranger told me that to make me feel better. I finished with my shower, pulled my hair up in a twist, put on a Rangeman uniform and headed to the door. As soon as I opened it, I ran into Carlos.

"Babe, you left your gear in your locker." He said as he helped me finish my Rangeman look.

"Thanks honey."

"Are you doing okay?" He asked as he kissed me on the head and led me to the elevator.

"Yeah, I'm good, the shower helped a lot." I replied as we headed to the garage to meet up with Tank and my Merry Men. We rode through the streets of Trenton to Clinton Avenue for some wonderful Mexican food. Most of the guys had arrived ahead of us and Manny and Sade walked in right behind us. We took our seats and nibbled on chips and salsa with queso while our server prepared the guacamole table-side. I could feast on this alone. We ordered our food and spent some time chatting about random subjects. Thankfully, no one brought up my mat time with the two crazies.

Our server brought the food to our table; I quickly began stuffing my face. Everyone around the table stared at me as I moaned.

"I'm starving after that sparring session today. I got a pretty good work out," I explained. They all continued staring throwing in a few uh huh and yeah right. I laughed and continued eating. Sade smiled at me shaking her head.

"Stephanie, please don't take offense to this, but I have never seen anyone eat the way you do and maintain such a beautiful figure," my friend said causing to guys to make various comments in agreement.

"It's the Hungarian metabolism I'm blessed with," I replied as I smiled and continued eating my tamales. I watched as everyone enjoyed their food and talked about anything but work. We finished our lunch and chatted for a short while longer. Tank stood up leading us towards the door, Bobby and Tank threw wads of cash on the table and we all got in our cars.

"Tank, Ranger, can we meet in the conference room to go over my client meeting tomorrow. The owners emailed me the blue prints of the building and I have no clue how to read them, do you have time?"

"Babe, I have as much time as you need." Ranger answered.

"Me too, little girl, just give me about fifteen minutes when we get back to clear my desk and I'll meet you in the conference room," Tank answered.

I thanked them both we sat in comfortable silence until we arrived back at the office. I need to ask Tank and Ranger how everything has been worked out regarding Allen and Hollingsworth, because I am worried that I'll get in trouble. We arrived at the building and went to our respective offices, I gathered up my file with the information on the company we were to meet. I took a seat at the conference room table and Ranger and Tank joined me a few minutes later.

"Guys, I need to get some clarification before we start."

"Go ahead Babe, what's on your mind?"

"I'm worried about what might happen with Allen and Hollingsworth; they'll probably press charges against me as their ultimate torture. What am I going to do?"

"Little girl, everything is taken care of, trust me. You know the PD loves you, no one will listen to them, and there are no witnesses to what took place." Tank explained.

"Babe, we have contacts on Stark Street that have already given their statement to the cops saying they saw a female and some guys from the M gang throw them out of the van and took off, no plates on the van. You do not need to worry. There is nothing to implicate you, trust me. Do you think we would allow you to put yourself in that position?" Ranger added.

"Are you sure, I don't want to lose sleep over it, promise me that nothing will happen." I asked with worry.

"Babe, the conversation ends right here and now, never to be brought up again. It is finished and as far as anyone is concerned, we held them for interrogation, and as we were transporting them to the Police, they managed to escape, they were wearing cheap cuffs that cannot be traced to us. You have no need to ever worry or think about them."

"Stephanie, listen, I'm going to tell it like it is. Our Stark Street contacts forced them to consume a large amount of alcohol laced with drugs. Their blood alcohol level would have been high and drugs would appear in their system after testing at the hospital. This is closed, you'll have to testify that they were stalking you and that's it." Tank added a few more details. I was stunned to say the least, maybe I am on the naive side when it comes to these types of things.

"OK, guys this whole incident is put in a box and buried, never to surface again. Now let's move on shall we?" Ranger and Tank gave me their sign of approval along with a smile and sigh of relief.

We read over the blue prints, well I looked as they studied them while they highlighted the areas. After about two hours, we were ready for writing our first draft of the proposal. We are going to offer in house security, with dedicated personnel, a mini Rangeman setting. I had suggested we hire former DEA staff familiar with the drug world; they will be good at spotting smuggling etc. I also suggested we hire veterans to do monitor work, desk jobs, run back ground checks and random drug testing on site. We would also hire disabled veterans that cannot perform actual physical security but can be involved in administrative duties. Veterans who have prosthetic limbs can certainly perform a variety of tasks.

"Babe, you have brought some great ideas to the table, very impressive, you've put a lot of thought into this."

"Little girl, the boss is right, you have come up with a fresh option that we have never thought of ourselves. Other than hiring former military, we have never really thought about utilizing disabled veterans in our business. It is something to think about for our office here. You can have an entire team working on running searches, you can teach them your skills, there is potential there. I knew when I hired you that you'd prove to be a huge asset to this company and you've exceeded my expectations."

"Wow, you two just shocked the heck out of me. I didn't even think you'd consider the possibility let alone put it in to place not only in the proposal but here at Rangman. Thank you I appreciate the confidence," I told my bosses.

"I'm proud of you Stephanie Michelle Plum; I agree with Tank; you have exceeded our expectations. He was the force behind hiring you without my knowledge or suggestion, he hasn't disappointed and neither have you."

Well I was blown away with the positive comments, Ranger had mentioned in the beginning that it was Tank who was responsible for hiring me but I never fully believed that it was all Tank and that my sexy boss had nothing to do with it. As I was heading out of the conference room to get my lap top, I heard Tank talk to Ranger.

"Boss, you are marrying one hell of a woman, not only is she gorgeous, loving and an absolute sweetheart, she has the smarts of you and me put together. It's almost as if we birthed her." I heard them laugh at the last statement and Ranger answered.

"Yeah Tank, I am one lucky bastard that doesn't deserve her, but I'll tell you what, she's mine and I'm never letting go. You can count on that."

I smiled a big smile on my way to my office hearing them talk made me very happy. I returned to the conference room and set up my laptop.

"Okay guys, we're going to work on this proposal draft together, I'll read as I'm typing and you fill in the blanks with the items we discussed from the smart board and blue prints, does that work for you?" I instructed my two bosses.

"Go for it Babe." Ranger replied and we spent the next few hours working diligently on the first draft. We were putting the final details on the draft when my stomach started growling ferociously.

"Babe, we need to feed the beast."

"Guys, let's go out to eat, I found a new place, Thomasena's Restaurant on Front Street. It's a soul food place, you'll like it," said Tank.

"I'm game, how about you honey?" I asked.

"That works," Ranger replied. We all went to our offices to put our things away. I quickly called Manny and Sade to see what they were up to and Sade said they were just about to call me. I told her our plans and to meet us downstairs.

"I just spoke to Sade and Manny they're meeting us in the garage," I informed my bosses and we all left to try Tanks new find. I have never tried soul food so this will be different.

The restaurant was simple with an area for a small jazz band. We sat at a table at the far end of the room, which was perfect because the music won't be too loud. We were in our Rangeman uniforms, therefore no alcoholic beverages. Tank and I ordered soft drinks while Ranger, Manny and Sade had water.

Tank took charge ordering our food, he ordered Curry Spice Chicken, Jerk Chicken, a Caribbean dish, Turkey Chops, Fried Flounder and Teriyaki Glazed Salmon. He added gravy, black-eyed peas, rice and cabbage, collard greens, yams, rice and gravy. I have never had any of the sides so I was looking forward to trying it all.

Everything was delicious, the only thing I could not really handle was the collard greens, but everything else was very tasty. I enjoyed my Turkey Chops. Our dessert consisted of Fruit salad for the twig eating man, sweet potato pie, and cream cheese pie topped off with a Caribbean coffee.

"Is the beast happy Babe?"

"Oh yeah, he sure is, Tank everything was delicious, this place is a keeper." I said rubbing my belly. Sade also commented on how wonderful the food was and suddenly one of the band members approached our table recognizing our famous friend.

"Miss Sade, please excuse the interruption and my boldness but you are a favorite of ours, if you feel up to it, would you join us in a few songs on stage?" He asked politely and Manny was just about to ask him to leave when Sade tapped his arm saying it was okay.

"Only two songs, my friends have had a long work day." She replied and followed him on to the stage. She was introduced to the other members; they shook hands and began playing the music to 'Smooth Operator'. It was obvious Sade was a favorite of theirs because they played her music from memory which is impressive.

The two songs turned to four and she graciously posed for pictures with the band and customers of the restaurant. She is such a sweet woman and I am so proud to call her my friend.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N:**_ _Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I really appreciate it. There seems to be format changes when I post on fanfiction, so please excuse the inconsistencies._

_As always JE gets the credit for the obvious characters, the original characters are all mine along with mistakes._

_I pulled Thomasena's Restaurant off the internet and it actually does exist in Trenton._

_The next few chapters will cover Christmas and the Engagement Party. Some changes coming up, Lester will be returning after the holidays and someone will be leaving. Things are about to get a little rocky. After that, I will be concentrating on the upcoming wedding and finally putting this baby to bed._

_There will be sequels to this story but I will say this, there will be a 'oh my gosh' cliffhanger._

_My niece is getting married next week so I will be on break until the wedding is over and my mom, sister and other nieces return to Chicago._

_As always, a_ _**HUGE THANK YOU**_ _to my partner in fiction, **Susan Peters**_, _written this story when I re-you rock and make _me wonder if I actually have read it.

_**Natalie Pyles**_, _thank you for being my sounding board I appreciate it._

**_Stephanie and Ranger will be back._**


	44. Chapter 44 Stephanie Reels in a Big One

_**Chapter 44**_

_**Stephanie Reels In a Big One**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

After our soul food dinner and entertainment by Sade, we went home to Carlos entertaining me in his own special way. It definitely was the best way to end a busy day.

"Umm, good morning Batman, is it time to wake up already?" I asked yawning.

"Good morning sunshine, time to go to the gym."

"Aww, doesn't the mat time yesterday count for today?" I asked trying to get out of going to the gym.

"Sorry Babe, but you have tomorrow to look forward to. It's our off and sleep in day." My clever man reminded me.

"Oh all right, I guess I can suffer through another workout." I said as I rolled out of bed to start our day, I am looking forward to the big day ahead. We worked out, ate breakfast and took our shower.

I dried my hair and pulled it up in a twist with a clip and put on light makeup, when I finished that process, I went to my personal clothing store to look for an outfit for my appointment.

"Carlos who will be joining me today?" I asked as I was sifting through my clothes.

"Tank and I both are accompanying you." He answered with hesitation.

"Oh okay, that works. What do you think of this?" I asked as I pulled out a two-piece turquoise suit with black trim and scalloped neckline. It was elegant, simple and very professional.

"I like it." My boss said as he gave me a thumbs up and picked out his suit.

I paired my suit with black tights and ankle length boots. When I bought the suit I found a black and turquoise broach to wear. I wore my black Bvlgari watch and black single pearl and diamond necklace and earrings. Carlos chose a dark suit, white shirt and platinum silk tie. He looked scrumptious but seriously he can look delicious in a potato sack.

We each gave one another a look of approval and headed out the door. A brief team meeting is scheduled before our appointment. Tank was coming out of his office; he looked very handsome in his brown suit, pink shirt and matching tie. I don't think I've ever seen him in anything other than black.

"Pink, Pierre?" Ranger teased Tank.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" The big guy replied.

Bobby and Billy were running the meeting today since it mostly involved the kids from the human trafficking ring.

"Okay so the hotel is set, Billy is up to speed on all the details, the kids are being discharged today and we're heading over to the hotel to coordinate. Staff and security is set up. The feds have their tasks in place and we have a fully staffed kitchen and housekeeping services. There is nothing further that we need."

"What time will the kids be transported to the hotel?" I asked.

"The feds have arranged one of those fancy busses to transport everyone, set to depart the hospital at 1430." Billy answered.

"Billy, will we be able to stop and visit?" I asked.

"Yeah Steph, the feds have allowed us to be on the roster."

I briefly talked about our appointment for today and gave a quick overview of our presentation, everyone in the room wished me luck and Ranger closed the meeting. As we walked to the elevator, Tank threw out a few instructions to Hal.

We arrived at a construction site with a few trailers and a steel building. I wasn't quite sure what these buildings were but I guess we'd soon find out. Tank pulled in a spot near the steel structured building. The second we pulled into the lot, I thought how over dressed we were. What were we thinking, a new construction site, dirt, gravel and hunky construction guys, not that I noticed.

I was completely surprised when we walked inside the building to see a large executive office with cubicles; we were greeted by a woman named Sheila Jenkins who took us to an area that was separated by decorative room dividers. We took our seats at the large table. A few minutes later an attractive woman followed by three men joined us and we were introduced to Dr.'s Ronald and Elizabeth Mallory, the principal owners, William Mallory and Michael Jenkins who happens to be married to Sheila.

William, his sister Sheila and her husband Michael serve as board of directors and each hold a Vice President title of the corporation. Dr. Ronald Mallory is the Director, President and CEO among other titles and initials behind his name. His wife Dr. Elizabeth Mallory holds the title of Director and Executive Vice President. Recon Pharmaceutical and Research Corporation is a family owned, privately held company. I really hadn't learned much about the company or executives during my initial search because they are a start up and not much was floating around, plus I didn't really want to exhaust too much time until I actually met everyone. I introduced Ranger and Tank to everybody at the table and each one of the family members introduced themselves with a brief background.

Interestingly enough, it turns out that Dr. Ronald Mallory is a Retired Army Two Star General, the second he told us his title, I noticed Ranger and Tank sit at attention, they were in the presence of a Two Star General and their military code of conduct took over. Dr. Elizabeth Mallory is a Retired Army Colonel, Michael and William both were Retired Majors with the Marines; they met on their first day and have been friends since. Sheila is the lone civilian in the family. The dynamics were very interesting and I have to admit I thoroughly enjoyed watching Ranger and Tank have a Two Star General at the table; it looked like they were a little intimidated.

I gave everyone an overview of Rangeman, the operational details and explained the core and leadership teams, which led me to mention the military background of the teams and turned that over to Ranger and Tank. Ranger spoke briefly of his military background as did Tank. When my bosses finished talking about our leadership teams and their military background our potential clients seemed to feel a little more at ease.

"Well Stephanie, when you and I communicated via email I had no idea how impressive Rangeman would be." Dr. Mallory said as I smiled at him.

I took that statement as the opportunity to begin my presentation while Sheila set up my tablet on the large TV screen. I discussed the ideas and was honest in telling them that I do not understand the blue prints but Ranger and Tank would discuss the equipment issues. After about an hour or so, Dr. Mallory suggested we take a break Mrs. Mallory offered us drinks and cookies; she certainly didn't have to ask me twice. As I took a bite into the cookie, from the corner of my eye, I saw Ranger and Tank smirking. Our little break turned into a Q&amp;A time which was fine with me because I was starting to like this family. There seemed to be a personal reason behind forming this company.

"So Dr. Mallory, you are all retired military, what made you decide to start this company?" I asked and saw her face take on a sad expression. She was silent and shifted in her seat before she answered.

"Our daughter died of cancer five years ago and I was extremely disgusted with the care that she received from her doctor, she was misdiagnosed and by the time we finally realized what had happened it was too late." Mrs. Mallory answered. Ranger, Tank and I all looked at each other and I turned my attention to the family.

"I am so sorry you all had to go through that experience." I answered knowing full well what they were talking about.

"No one will understand what we've endured with that awful doctor and staff." It was Sheila who replied with some anger.

"Oh believe me; I totally understand what you've gone through." I replied.

"And how would you know what we've gone through Ms. Plum?" William asked a little harshly.

"I went through the exact same thing a few months ago, I too was misdiagnosed with stage 4 cervical cancer and was given six months to one year time frame. Carlos returned from a mission and asked his sister and brother-in-law who are specialists to take over my care and they re-ran all the tests and determined the initial diagnosis was incorrect; the incompetent doctors mixed up my test results with another woman. I was given the incorrect medications which alone were killing me, so unfortunately I do understand." I explained to the group sitting in front of me.

"Ms. Plum, please accept my apologies, I didn't mean to sound cold but so many people say they understand when they really have no clue." William said with embarrassment.

"William there is no need to apologize at all and please call me Stephanie."

"Let's all break away from formality shall we, please call me Elizabeth. Stephanie, would you please share what steps you took in your case."

"As I said, Alex and Marisol immediately took over my care and had me stop taking the medications. I was faced with a decision of having a hysterectomy and never being able to have kids or having the surgery and having kids but the possibility of the cancer returning would be pretty likely. Carlos and I made the decision on the hysterectomy and adopting later."

"So the two of you are married?" Ronald Mallory asked.

"Not yet, we'll be getting married in six months." I explained and he asked me to continue.

"Rangeman has a team of powerful lawyers who initiated a medical malpractice suit which was necessary because I was bound and determined to find the woman who was walking around thinking she was fine. We were fortunate to locate her and she is now under the care of Alex and Marisol. We won the case and I am happy to say that the incompetent doctor Barnbas and his staff are no longer allowed to practice any type of medicine or anything related to the medical field." I happily explained. I noticed that the family all stared in shock and looked at each other.

"Stephanie, Barnbas was our daughters' doctor and when we started asking questions, the documents were suddenly misplaced, no matter how hard we tried, what routes we took, the medical panel had no choice but to refuse our claim, we hit a brick wall." Ronald shared.

"My dear, you are the woman who took down that jackass." Elizabeth exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to me giving me a hug that I thought would cause me to stop breathing.

"Where is the other woman?" Michael asked and Ranger took this question.

"If there's one thing you need to know about Stephanie, she is tenacious and will stop at nothing to make things right regardless of how she fits in to the scenario. My caring fiancé decided to use the money from the lawsuit and set up a trust fund for the other woman and her children. Stephanie talked me into buying a safe house for them and has hired her sister to be the caregiver." My sexy boss explained.

I could feel myself turning red; everyone knows I hate being the center of attention not to mention bragging about my good deeds. My boss didn't miss a beat; all of a sudden my man of mystery was a damn chatter box. After he was finished tooting my horn I slightly glared at him but he just smiled at me.

"Stephanie, why don't I take you on a tour of the grounds?" Ronald asked. We all stood up following our hosts outside. We stopped off at the trailers, one was an office for the construction company and the other was a double wide trailer that was specifically for the use of the employees. It was equipped with bedroom that included bunk beds, a living room, kitchen and appliances. One of the rooms was set up as a dining room and the other was a recreation room, small pool table and dart board. The living room was fitted with a large screen TV and couches.

"Ronald, this is very nice. I bet the construction crew appreciates all the thought you've put into this place for them." I said.

"They do appreciate it very much, it makes them more productive and it works out great when they work extra hours, because they can rest in between shifts. They are all very hard workers and they deserve to be treated well." Ronald answered.

Ronald began explaining how the building would be set up while Ranger and Tank read the blueprints; I kind of went off track and walked around. Suddenly I felt billions of eyes on me. I was being checked out and they weren't hiding it. I waved and smiled and walked back to my group. It took one look from Ranger and the men quickly got back to work.

When the tour was over, we walked back to the main building and as soon as we sat down, my stomach made it very clear it was time to eat. I was so embarrassed. I apologized to my potential clients who were smiling.

"Stephanie, your stomach has spoken. What would you like for lunch?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Oh don't worry about me, my stomach is always growling; really it's no big deal." I answered.

"Don't be silly, we all have to eat. How about we order pizza and sub sandwiches?" William asked and I was a happy camper.

I continued on with my presentation, explaining in detail the ideas we wanted to put into place and I could see everyone was showing great interest in our proposal. As we reached the end of the proposal, one of the construction workers brought our lunch and Sheila set it up on the side table in the meeting area.

By the time I finished my sub sandwich Ronald and Elizabeth were looking at each other and having their version of an ESP conversation. I didn't know what to make of that interaction.

"Stephanie, as the CEO and head guy around here, I speak for everyone at this table. We want Rangeman to take care of all our security needs exactly as you have proposed. You will have full control in the process, you have my authority to proceed with hiring the staff, purchasing equipment and I would like for you to send someone from your leadership team to oversee the building process of the Rangeman offices." Ronald informed us. I smiled trying to contain my excitement but I failed, I stood up and shook his hand thanking him.

"Stephanie, anyone who managed to take down Barnbas the way you did is a force to be reckoned with and we'd be foolish not to use your services. Don't get me wrong your proposal is exactly what we're looking for and knowing that you had a part in bringing Barnbas and his staff to their knees is just icing on the cake."

I was speechless, I didn't know how to respond and I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Luckily Tank knows me like a book, he quickly took charge.

"Sir, thank you for your confidence we will not let you down, you have our word on that."

"I have a great idea, why don't we all celebrate this venture by having dinner tomorrow night at The Trenton Country Club. I'll make reservations and I expect you to invite your core and leadership team. Stephanie, let me know the exact number by the end of the day and I'll handle the arrangements." Elizabeth said.

"Carlos, please ask your sister and brother-in-law to join us. I'd like to discuss some opportunities with them, if this other woman is available and is willing, please ask her to join us also" Ronald added.

Ranger agreed and accepted the offer for dinner saying we would take care of our end of the details.

"Cocktails at 6:30 with dinner following." Elizabeth told us. As soon as I get in the car I'll have to research the country club so I can figure out what to wear, I've never been to a country club.

We discussed a few more minor details and the conversations turned personal mainly about the Mallory family. Ronald asked Ranger and Tank about their military career and I could see that Ranger was in Military mode. I wanted badly to brag about my man and his upcoming promotion at the White House but I didn't dare. I was certain we secured the business but nothing was formally finalized until Elizabeth said the magic words.

"Stephanie my dear, draw up the contract and we will sign it tomorrow during cocktails." She said with a sweet smile.

"I will take care of it as soon as we return to the office and I am looking forward to celebrating tomorrow night." I answered as I stood up indicating the meeting was over. Ranger and Tank followed my lead and our new clients escorted us out the door where I received hugs from each member of the Mallory/Jenkins family. Ranger and Tank were in full military mode as they said goodbye to Ronald. It made me excited about seeing Ranger in his military uniform and pinning him and Lester at the White House.

Once I was sure we were out of viewing distance I told Tank to stop the car and pull off to the side of the road. He was reluctant but I convinced him I was completely sane. I got out of the car and did a happy dance, laughter took over my entire body between the image of me in a very pricey suit dancing on the side of the road, no doubt looking like a fool and the realization that we just secured a big, I mean big account that would generate huge revenue for Rangeman.

"Babe, get in the car before you faint." Ranger ordered as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Little girl, you know how you get when this type of excitement takes over your body, you faint so get your cute little white ass in the car." Tank added and I had no choice but to comply after all they are my bosses. When I got myself situated in my seat Tank drove off and called the office.

"Hal, get the core and leadership team together for a meeting, we'll arrive in 20, make sure Vince is included." Tank ordered.

"Yes sir." Hal replied.

"Honey, why don't you call Marisol and Alex and invite them before it gets too late and I'll call Martha. Shoot, I can't leave Sade by herself; I'll call Elizabeth and ask if I can bring her along."

"Hello Elizabeth, this is Stephanie. In all the excitement I forgot to mention that we have a friend visiting us from the UK since her escort is part of the leadership team, would you mind if she joined us?"

"Absolutely my dear, she is welcome." Elizabeth graciously approved.

"Babe, do you know what you've accomplished today?"

"Securing a new client?" I replied.

"Not only that but a very important client, this brings us to a new level in our industry, we have achieved what most only dream of. The revenue that this venture will generate is of epic proportions." Ranger explained.

"So I did good?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah Babe, I didn't think I could be any more proud of you than I am right now."

"Little girl, you never cease to amaze me. You brought such great ideas to the table and you get 150% of the credit." Tank threw in.

"Nah, I couldn't have done it without you two." I told my bosses.

"Stephanie, this was all you, every bit of it. Our ability to read the blue prints did not clinch the deal. Don't sell yourself so short because there is no way in hell that Ranger or I would have secured this business."

I have never been one to accept compliments and accolades since most of the people have always been so negative about anything I tried to accomplish throughout my life, mainly my mother and Joe. I sat in silence because I wasn't coming up with a comedy routine to compensate for my lack of confidence.

"Babe, you have this magic about you that draws people to you. Tank is right, this was all you. I agree with him when he said that neither he nor I would have been able to secure the business. Don't let the negativity from your past over shadow what you accomplished today."

I could feel the tears building, I certainly didn't want to let loose a cry fest and I composed myself.

"Thank you both for your kind words and for supporting me in this new position, it means a lot to me."

"Babe, Marisol and Alex are on board." Ranger informed me and I called Martha asking her to join us if she was available and up to it. She agreed to accompany us. She said she was going to ask Val to watch the girls.

"Okay, Martha is on board, which works out perfectly because Vince can pick her up. I told Martha I would drop off a few dresses for her to choose from for tomorrow night."

I sent a text to Sade letting her know about tomorrow and my plan to take dresses to Martha. She replied back saying she would really like to join me. We pulled into the garage and made our way directly upstairs to the fifth floor conference room where the core and leadership team were already seated. We took our seats and Ranger began the meeting.

"Men, cancel any plans that you may have for tomorrow evening, we have been invited to a celebratory dinner at the Trenton Country Club. If you are scheduled to work in any capacity, find a back up. There will be a bonus paid to them for short notice." Ranger ordered.

"Guys, suit and tie required, cocktails at 6:30 with dinner following. Manny, I have confirmed that Sade can join us; I'll let her know when I see her later. Vince, you will escort Martha." I informed everyone sitting at the table.

The guys weren't happy about suit and tie but they'll comply.

"What are we celebrating boss?" Hal asked.

Ranger and Tank looked at each other and did their ESP thing.

"Stephanie secured a very lucrative client today and the executives will sign the contract tomorrow." Tank explained.

"Can you elaborate?" Bobby asked.

Tank briefed everyone at the table, he made it a point to give everyone the family connection and their titles. He told everyone about the military affiliation within the group.

"Now men, the most important thing you need to know, Dr. Ronald Mallory is a retired Two Star General and his wife, Dr. Elizabeth Mallory, is a retired Colonel, the son and son-in-law, retired Majors, therefore military conduct required unless General Mallory states otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!" shouted my Merry Men.

Ranger took his turn again.

"Stephanie, any appointments you have scheduled for the rest of this week, Tank and I will handle. I want you to concentrate on this account; this is your baby so you are in charge. You have a lot of work ahead of you."

"Bobby who is covering your position while you're in Barbados?" Tank asked

"As you all know Billy will be the medic, Ram will take my place on the core team." Ram informed us that Vince was going to step into his role.

"Sorry Ram no can do. I want Vince to oversee the building project; he is well versed in construction. Sorry Vince, I know that taking over that spot is an important role but I need you on this project." I interjected.

"No problem Bomber, it's what I enjoy anyway. I'm available anywhere you need me."

"Ram, find someone to cover for you and make sure they attend the dinner, Stephanie, please get back to Dr. Mallory and let her know how many will be attending." Tank instructed.

"Yes sir. Guys, I'm scheduling a meeting for Friday 10:00am, I would like the Core and Leadership team to attend. I'll be spending tomorrow and Thursday putting my ideas and teams into place for your input, plan on it being an all day meeting. Please re-schedule your day accordingly." I informed the men. When in the hell did I become so bossy? I thought to myself, it must be from hanging around my two powerful bosses. We covered a few more details and I stood up to head upstairs to change.

"Well gentlemen, I have to go upstairs and change. Vince, Sade and I are going to Martha's place to take some dresses for tomorrow night, can you take us?"

"Sure thing bomber, holler when you're ready to go and I'll meet you downstairs." Vince replied.

"I'll be ready in forty-five minutes; I'll text Sade and let her know." I left the room and walked to the elevator; Ranger snuck in the elevator and wrapped his arms around me.

"Babe, I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you, every day you do something that makes me love you more and more."

"Aww, shucks boss, I don't know what to say." He kissed me and held my face in his hands looking at me the way he used to after he'd return from a mission.

"How I got so damn lucky is beyond me Babe, I truly don't deserve you."

"Honey, we deserve each other and were born to be together, always remember that." I assured my sexy boss and future husband.

When we got to our apartment, we walked straight to the closet to change out of our suits. I was standing in my bra and panties when Batman whisked me to our bedroom and showed me how proud he was of me. We lay on the bed after a heavy round of afternoon sex catching our breath. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would jump out of my skin. I rolled out of bed put on my robe and went back to the closet to find a few dresses for Martha.

"Babe, are you going to be out late?"

"Why, will you miss me?"

"I always miss you." Carlos answered.

"I won't be too late, besides I'm looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow, the sooner I get home, the longer I get to kiss you." I said as I gave him a big fat kiss and he kissed me back with gusto.

I put on jeans and t-shirt and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. Took the dresses I chose and walked out the door escorted by one sexy Cuban. I picked up Sade and we took the elevator to the garage to find Vince and Manny waiting in the car. I put the dresses in the back and made myself comfortable in the back seat sitting next to my friend. I explained about the dinner with our new clients, gave her the information I had researched about the country club.

"I think I'm going to wear the black dress you brought me from Barbados. What about you?"

"I have a black dress with gold shoes that I can wear." Sade replied while Manny and Vince began laughing.

"What?" I asked with my Jersey attitude.

"Nothing, you two sound like two teenagers going on a first date" Manny answered. Sade and I looked at each other giggling.

We arrived at Martha's house; it was kind of in a shamble, considering she is packing for their move into the townhouse and the Barbados trip, it wasn't too terribly bad. She looked very stressed out which concerned me.

"Martha, are you feeling alright?" I asked

"Yes, you know the chemo drains me but I'm okay." Martha answered.

"You're sure?"

"I promise Stephanie, I'm just tired. You know, chemo, packing for the move and the upcoming trip, it's normal to be tired."

"Okay I'll take your word for it. Did you talk to Val about watching the kids?" I asked.

"Yes, when Vince picks me up, we'll take the girls over there and we'll all spend the night at their house. The girls are looking forward to their sleepover." Martha said.

We sat and talked for about thirty minutes then headed back home. I couldn't wait to get home to my gorgeous hunky sexy man. Making love to Carlos is amazing, it really is but when I've done something that makes him extremely proud he is even more amazing. He has this ability to turn our lovemaking into a sensual animalistic night of passion, almost x-rated. He shows me with his body that I am the most important person in his life, with the way he looks at me, the way his hands explore my body and his soft sensual kisses. I could feel myself smiling with the thoughts of Batman at home waiting for me.

"Wifey, what's with the look on your face? You look like the wolf in little red riding hood when he said the better to eat you with my dear." Manny said giving me a quizzical look.

"Oh nothing Hubs just some random thoughts going through my mind."

"Yeah right Wifey, thoughts of boss man no doubt."

"Well if you had a guy like Ranger, you'd have that same look on your face my friend. Trust me on that." I told my one-time hubby.

"Um Wifey, you know I'm all man right?" Manny replied with a worried look on his face.

"Ooops, ahh, you know what I mean, goof ball." I said as I slapped his arm. The drive home consisted of talking about the dinner the next evening and how wonderful the Mallory family is and what a big deal this new account will be.

"Stephanie, thank you for including me tomorrow night, I appreciate it. However, I can stay home I don't want to interfere with business." Sade remarked.

"Don't be silly, first of all you are not going to interfere and secondly, I asked Mrs. Mallory if it was okay and she said absolutely. So don't think any more about it." I informed my friend. The rest of the drive was filled with thoughts of me looking forward to getting home. We arrived home and I quickly got into the elevator, said good bye to my friends and practically shoved them out of the elevator. I couldn't wait for this damn elevator to get to seven.

I walked into a dimly lit apartment, candles burning all over the place, soft music and Carlos sitting on the couch reading a book I bought him when I took Martha and gang shopping for the trip. 'American Badass' by Dale Comstock, a true story about the authors' military life. I stood staring at him; he is an entirely different kind of sexy when he is reading. I love watching him read. The relaxed Carlos, like he was in Barbados.

"Babe" he purred as he put his book down and walked towards me with his gorgeous face looking at me as if I was his prey.

"Hi honey" I greeted him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him profusely.

"Go change into something comfortable, dinner is waiting." My sexy Cuban replied as he kissed me back and slapped my butt. He was bare chested wearing a pair of chocolate brown yoga pants that hit just below the hips with his much defined abs and V leading to all that's pleasurable staring me in the face.

I decided to put some pizzazz into the evening, I chose a black lace chemise with gold satin criss cross fabric at the chest and tummy area. To finish the seductive look I was going for, I decided to put on a multi layered black chain necklace and a pair of black lace pumps. I finished my look with some blush and lipstick. One of the things I love doing is pulling up my hair in pins, several pins as a matter of fact because Carlos enjoys taking the pins out of my hair one by one letting it fall loose. It gives me goose bumps and tingles all over my body.

I took one final look in the mirror and decided to do a sexy walk from the bedroom to the kitchen. I slowly walked into the kitchen, ran my fingers through his hair and ran my finger down his sexy chest and stopped at the band of his yoga pants.

"Babe, you look amazingly sexy."

"I do?"

"Yeah, Babe, you sure do and as much as I'd love to have you for dinner, I think the beast has other ideas. That loud roar overrules my hunger for you."

"I knew I should have eaten a snack somewhere along the line, damn it."

"Come on, let's eat." My chivalrous man took my hand and escorted me to the table, he pulled my chair out and I sat down. He placed the napkin across my lap and kissed my cheek.

Dinner consisted of lemon chicken, scalloped potatoes and sweet carrots, paired with a delicious White Bordeaux Wine.

"Carlos, this looks amazing, did you spend all afternoon in the kitchen?"

"No, I asked Ella to prepare dinner."

Dinner was delicious; thanks to the magic touch that Ella has with food. Everything about the evening was wonderful, romantic and sexy. He definitely knows how to pamper me. Conversation was light and Carlos held my hand through most of dinner. We sat for a few minutes holding hands to let our food settle and I stood up to clear the dishes, but my man told me to sit down. He cleared the table and carried a platter back to the table with a mini cake, decorated with off white fondant and black and white fondant trim on the bottom of the cake. _**'Congratulations, Proud of you Babe'**_ was written in black icing on the top. I sliced into a white and dark chocolate marble cake. Carlos poured each of us coffee and to my surprise, my ever strong man shared the cake with me.

"Carlos, this is beautiful, you think of everything you know that?" I said and kissed him.

"Babe, I love the look on your face when you are surrounded by dessert." He said as he kissed me back. The cake was absolutely delicious. Everything about tonight was awesome. This time I told him to sit down while I cleared the table and turned off the kitchen and dining room light.

I walked back to him, sat on his lap and kissed him long and hard like it was the last kiss I was ever going to give him. He stood up and carried me to the bedroom, we sat on the bed kissing each other, while he took the hair pins out one by one, slowly and sensually and the goose bumps and tingling began.

"I love you." He growled softly as he looked at me with so much emotion.

"I love you too honey"

He kissed my neck, shoulder, arms and fingers. He slipped my chemise over my shoulders and threw it across the room. Carlos kissed his way down my legs and feet taking off my shoes which he also threw across the room.

"You're not taking off my necklace?" I asked smiling. He glared at me as he kissed his way up one leg at a time. He was on top of me when he rolled on to his back with me on top and we continued kissing.

I straddled him with my back to him and slowly took off his yoga pants and threw them on the floor. I showed him how much I enjoyed the romantic dinner. After a few sexy Cuban induced orgasms, the last being a breath stopper, we lay wrapped in each other's arms.

As we were lying there, he whispered to me in Spanish, like always, I have no idea what he was saying but it was a turn on. I moved in closer to him and kissed him and that led to another round of hot steamy sex.

"I want to take a bath." I said after we finished round two.

"I'll take care of it Babe." He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get the bath started. I could smell the lavender from the bathroom and Carlos walked back to the bed, picked me up and carried me to the bath tub and gently stepped into the tub and put me on his lap. We took turns bathing each other; the smell of the bulgari was intoxicating. We enjoyed bath tub fun and I was carried out of the tub and wrapped in a plush robe and Carlos put on his robe and we snuggled on the couch, listening to the soft music and relaxing. I love this man.

I must have dozed off for a little bit because I woke up to noise in the kitchen. I stood smiling as my badass man was talking to Rex.

"Rex, that momma of yours is something you know that?"

"I don't think he really cares one way or another honey." I answered as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Well what do you expect from a rat?" He answered with a smirk.

"He's a hamster not a rat; get that straight for crying out loud." I replied rather loudly.

"A hamster is a rodent, R.O.D.E.N.T. which means R.A.T. You can spin it any way you like; it will never change the fact." My smart ass man explained. We shut the lights off and locked up the apartment. I don't really know why we lock up the apartment, it's not like anyone can break into this place, habit I guess.

We got into bed and turned the TV on and talked about dinner tomorrow night, the gang leaving for Barbados on Friday and the kids at the hotel. Everything was falling into place quite nicely.

"Honey, how do you think Joe is doing?" I asked.

"Really Babe, you bring up Morelli while we're in bed?"

"Oh silly man, anyhow do you think he's doing okay?"

"Babe, I have no way of knowing but he's a damn good cop."

"I worry about him; I think I'll call Melissa this weekend and see if she wants to hang out with Sade and me."

"He will do everything in his power to ensure his safety especially since he has a family now; he's good at what he does." Carlos said.

I snuggled closer as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Carlos when we get back from our honeymoon, can we look into buying a house? You know I've always loved this apartment but it's getting old living where we work."

"Of course Babe, any ideas on what you'd like?"

"Well, I want something with a big yard. I know you don't want to be in a cookie cutter neighborhood so it will have to be on a decent amount of land. I want a basement and a guest suite and at least four bedrooms and play room for the girls. Oh and our bedroom and bathroom has to be huge with a custom closet which I will design..." I was interrupted.

"Okay, okay Babe, we'll have time to discuss it later, with all your requests, we'll have to have it custom built." He kissed me on the head and I laughed, it's nice to dream.

"I really like the Mallory's. I'm looking forward to our dinner tomorrow night."

"They are a nice family; I agree but make sure you do a thorough search on them." The boss informed me.

"Got it" I said as I kissed him and moved into my sleeping position and it was nighty night Stephanie and hello sweet dreams.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N:**__Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments, I really appreciate it. Sorry for the delay, some family issues occupied my mind and Ranger and Stephanie finally broke through those issues._

_To the new readers, I apologize for the mistakes in the several chapters at the beginning of this story. I was self editing._

_To those of you following, you are all so awesome._

_Last but not least, __**SUSAN PETERS**__ you freaking rock lady. You turn my story around big time. I shudder at the thought of those self edited chapters._

_**Ranger and Stephanie will be back soon. Pictures of outfits are in Pinterest, jacob1391**_


	45. I am Business Woman Hear Me Roar

**Chapter 45**

_**I am Business Woman, Hear Me Roar.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

In addition to Sunday I have added Wednesday to my favorite week day list. Sunday, because it's usually the day Carlos and I are both simply lazy and unless there is something that needs to be done we spend the day doing absolutely nothing. We typically spend the majority of the morning in bed making mad passionate love, eating, and reading in addition to watching TV; well he reads while I watch old cowboy movies. We haven't really followed that schedule with Sade here visiting and all that has been going on with Martha and the girls. We just sort of play it by ear on the weekends now. I love Wednesday mornings because it gives Carlos and I time to sleep in, relax and have some bedroom fun, hump day for me is literal. Ella makes us a great big breakfast and my bark and twig eating man even partakes in the big breakfast. As much as he says he loves the look on my face when I'm around food, he doesn't realize seeing him eat anything other than his woodsy food makes me very happy. It's amazing how our lives have evolved into a life that I would never have thought I'd enjoy, but I do.

It's nice waking up casually without the sound of the annoying alarm on our phones but most importantly not having to go to the gym, that's what I love most about hump day. Of course Carlos had woken before I did. I went to the bathroom, did my thing and washed up. I put on a black satin camisole with matching boy shorts and joined Batman under the covers. Some kissing and touching led to a round of pre-breakfast sex and relaxing for a little while.

"Honey, I'm going feed Rex." I said as I got out of bed and Carlos followed me. We both fed my furry boy and talked to him. He feasted on fresh vegetables, fruit along with his usual hamster kibble. Rex was a happy little guy eating his food with his butt shaking and sticking out of his little house.

"That's definitely your boy, Babe." Carlos said as we walked back to the bedroom resuming our comfortable positions and talked about our schedule for the day. I decided to watch I love Lucy, it happened to be the episode of their trip from New York to California, it was hysterical. Carlos laughed his version of hysterical when the two cars were stuck together and she was explaining what all took place in the Holland tunnel.

"You know Babe, I should invest in a studio to work on an I Love Lucy movie I would cast you in the lead role of Lucy. The only thing is I don't know if we can pull off a big black Ethel" my funny man said.

"Well it will work, you can play the role of Ricky Ricardo and Tank can play Fred. How perfect is that?" I answered. We were both laughing when Ella announced she was coming in with breakfast. She surprised both of us and brought us breakfast in bed.

"Ella, what is all this? You spoil us way too much." I said with surprise watching as she rolled the cart into the bedroom.

"Not my idea my dear you can thank Carlos, this is all his doing." Ella explained.

"Honey, last night's dinner and dessert was amazing, this all so very sweet of you." I said as I looked at him adoringly.

"Babe, you deserve all this and more after securing such a lucrative account." My boss replied.

"Thanks boss." I said kissing him.

"I'm not the boss up here Babe, I'm Carlos remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry I keep forgetting. See this is why we need to buy a house so we can separate work and life." I blurted out.

"Babe" was his reply.

Ella set up our trays with plates, coffee and placed a vase with a dark almost black rose with red around the edge. I lifted the cover to find strawberry and cream cheese stuffed French toast, syrup, sauteed potatoes, diced bacon and sausage, finished off with sliced pineapple and strawberries. Carlos lifted the cover off his plate and he had lox, bagels and cream cheese with fruit.

"Ella, everything looks delicious, thank you so much." I said.

"You are very welcome my dear. I'm going to say hello to little Rex and leave you to enjoy your morning." She walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. We laughed quietly as she was talking baby talk to Rex, it was pretty funny.

While we were eating our breakfast I was watching Carlos work on his lox and bagels. He was trying to get me to taste it and I was reminded of a funeral I attended years ago.

"Babe, try a little piece." He cajoled.

"Noooo" I replied.

"Have you ever had lox?" Carlos asked.

"Yes I have, once was enough for me."

"Yeah, whatever you say Babe."

"Really, I have, oh smart one, a long time ago."

"Oh I want to hear this." Mr. funny guy said with a smirk.

"I attended the funeral of a friend's family member who was Jewish. The spread they had was amazing. I was in line following the guests lead and took a bagel, and some thin pink stuff, spread cream cheese all over and topped it off with a slice of onion. I took a bite and quickly spit it out. My friend laughed and I asked her what the heck kind of ham this was. I mean I knew ham was salty but this was horrible."

"You know Jewish people do not eat ham right, what did your friend say?" Carlos asked laughing.

"She said, '_Stephanie, it is NOT ham, you're eating Lox_.' I asked her what the hell a lox was and she told me it was basically smoked salmon. I later found out that lox is actually made from the belly of a salmon. So in essence, you are eating uncooked salmon belly."

"Babe, you always have an answer don't you?"

"Yep, I sure do." I replied with a smart ass attitude and kissed his salty lips and gave him some of my stuffed French toast to eat.

We finished eating our delicious breakfast and took the trays into the kitchen, said hello to Rex, loaded the dishes in the dishwasher. As I started to walk away a frisky Cuban showed up and I decided I was going to play hard to get, after all a girl can't be too easy. I ran away from him and he quickly chased after me, I dodged behind the couch and behind any furniture within close proximity. I was impressed that I was able to dodge the bullet for quite some time, well until the hunter managed to corral me away from anything I could hide behind and directed me into the bedroom. When he sets his sights on something, especially when it comes to sex he does not back down or give up. I'll say this much; the man is well organized in maneuvers. We had a couple rounds of fun filled sex. I was kissed, tickled, blindfolded and enjoyed Batman induced orgasms that were boy oh boy moments.

We were relaxing in our bed when Carlos brought up the subject about the wedding. "Babe, when are you meeting with the wedding coordinator?"

"I figured I would wait until after our engagement party. I want to get my project underway and secured before I concentrate on the wedding."

"Now about buying a house, do you want to wait until after we return from our honeymoon or before?" Carlos asked.

"Honey, wow, I didn't think you took me seriously. If we can pull it off before that would be great, if not then yeah after we get back from our honeymoon." I answered with surprise.

"Babe, I always take you seriously."

I rolled into his arms and showered him with kisses. I must have dozed off a little because I was being awakened by a gorgeous hunk of sexiness. I was reminded that it was time to start getting ready for our day. I didn't have any appointments scheduled for today. Ranger, Tank and I are having a meeting to go over the appointments I've scheduled and I was on my own putting ideas into place and getting ready for our meeting on Friday. We both dressed in our Rangeman gear and headed to the elevator making our way to the fifth floor to begin the meeting with my two bosses.

Ranger, Tank and I discussed the pending sales appointments giving them the folders which included the reports I pulled for each company. There were six companies in total so I assigned three to each of my bosses. I sent my usual confirmation email to each of the companies informing them of who will visit their business. I briefed them on what I am going to be working on the remainder of the afternoon and I was asked to include my two bosses in on the meeting Friday. I agreed and we went our separate ways.

I went to my office and began the task of putting the 'Recon' team together. What an appropriate name for a business with high ranking retired military leadership partnering with Rangeman. I think it's a perfect fit. First order of business, talk to Ella about meals for Friday. I called her and asked her to come to my office if she had the time. A few minutes later, she was knocking on the frame of my open door.

"Hello my dear, what can I help you with?" Ella asked.

"I'm having an all day meeting Friday so I'm going to need breakfast, snacks, lunch and maybe dinner. Can you set something up for us? I think if we have to meet through dinner, we can call out for delivery."

"How many will be attending the meeting?" My most organized friend inquired.

"Not sure yet, but by the end of the day I'll have my team put together. Can I email you the information later on?"

"Not a problem Stephanie, why don't I include dinner as part of the meeting also and if the meeting is finished before dinner, the staff scheduled to work that evening will have dinner. I'll take care of everything. Do you have anything particular in mind?"

"Well, you know what I'd like to have but you know how Ranger feels about contraband. So whatever you prepare is fine as long as it is within Ranger's guidelines." I answered sadly.

"So no doughnuts?" Ella asked laughing.

"Affirmative." I replied laughing along with her. "Oh Ella, I'll be starting the wedding planning after the holidays, so first I'm going to meet with the wedding coordinator and after that, wedding gown shopping. I would love to have you join Isabella and Abuela."

"Oh my dear, thank you for including me, I will be honored to join you." Ella answered with excitement and jumped out of her seat and hugged me. I really adore her. Ella left my office to do her thing that she does so well.

My first step was to list all my Merry Men with Hector topping off the list. Hector, Manny, Vince, Woody Cal and Binkie. Since Hal and Ram are filling positions on the core team, I wasn't sure if I should add them to my team but I'll include them just in case. I spent the remainder of the afternoon pouring over the details of the proposal as to which men would be a good fit for the 'Recon' team. I didn't realize how much time had passed until I felt that all knowing tingle and looked up to see Ranger standing in the door way.

"Babe, you've been at this for hours, it's time to head upstairs so you can start getting ready for dinner tonight. It takes you a while to get ready."

"Wow, where did the time go? I'm almost finished up for today anyway." I sent a quick message to remind everyone dinner attire is suit and tie. I sent an email to Ella to let her know how many would be attending the meeting on Friday. I cleared my desk, and made sure I had the contract with me; there is no way I want to chance forgetting to take it with us. I turned to join my boss at the door and saw him watching me intently.

"What?" I asked.

"Just thinking about all the talent and business know how that you've been hiding all these years." Ranger answered.

"I haven't hidden anything; you're the only one who's let me fly and believed in me." I said walking to Ranger taking his hand and we walked to the stairs. As we reached the stairs he stopped and pinned me against the wall with a sort of sadness in his eyes.

"Babe, I'm sorry so many people have limited your abilities to grow, but know that I've always believed in you and will continue to believe in you, never doubt that, you will always have the chance to fly with me. Remember that." He kissed me as if to make up for all the hurt others have caused.

We took the stairs to our apartment to find the breakfast counter set up with a bowl of fresh cut fruit, a platter of chips, salsa and guacamole in addition was a pitcher of water with orange and lemon slices with fresh lemon peppermint. Ella thinks of everything. We sat down to enjoy our snacks.

"Honey, Ella is magic, I swear no matter what she touches, she makes it delicious. I adore her."

"Yes she is Babe, and she loves you as her own."

We finished our snacks, she had already taken care of Rex and he was a happy fur ball sound asleep. We put everything away and took our clothes off and got in the shower, we managed to find time to actually shower in addition to some water fun.

I dried my hair I decided to wear it pinned up adding a few decorative pins. After putting on my makeup I went to pull my dress out. I decided on sheer black thigh high stockings to go along with my dress. I chose the dress that Sade brought me. A strapless tube top exposing my midriff to the waist of the skirt which hit at the knee. The overlay was a sheer black fabric from the neck and shoulders that fell to my ankles. The ¾ length sleeves were also sheer laced with small flowers. The front and back of the dress as well as the sides also included small flowers. I put the dress on and it fit perfectly, I've never worn this style of dress, I have to admit it looked nice. The shoes I chose were from a distraction that never happened, black suede with gold thin bangles around the ankles that clasped in the back with a black tassel.

I kept the jewelry on the simple side, there was no need for a necklace because of the high neck line, I wore the bracelet that Isabella and Ricardo gave me along with my black diamond earrings. I put the essential items into a black bag with gold accents which I also bought for the same distraction. I put on some of my Channel cologne in all the important areas and walked out to find Carlos looking as yummy and sexy as ever, he was wearing a black Armani fitted suit, a crisp white shirt and silver striped tie. I've been surprised with his choice in colors, he's been deviating from his typical black shirt and tie along with his suits. It's actually nice seeing him in other colors.

"Babe, you are gorgeous."

"Do you think it's okay for the country club, it's not too much?" I asked giving him a full view.

"No, it's perfect. On anyone else that dress would be blah; you make it look sexy and classy at the same time."

"Are you sure, I mean you know some country clubs are on the stuffy side. I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb." I said for some reassurance.

"Babe, I guarantee you won't stick out like a sore thumb, you're beautiful as always." My always sweet sexy man said as he kissed me then led me to the front door picking up the folder from the table and we took the elevator to the garage.

When the elevator doors opened and we walked out into the garage, I was stunned at what stood in front of me, I saw the most gorgeous men to ever grace this earth, well besides Carlos that is. I mean they are all very good looking but man looking at them with their suits on. I am amazed at why they are all still single.

"Well guys, you are all drop dead gorgeous. You look great; let me take pictures of all of you." I pulled out my phone and took pictures.

"Bomber, you don't look too shabby yourself." Bobby said as he kissed me on the cheek. The men all agreed and whistled their approval of my dress. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Sade and Manny, good Lord, I didn't realize how gorgeous he actually is. He was wearing a gray pinstriped suit with a white shirt paired with a silver, black and white striped tie. His green eyes were popping they were almost hypnotic.

"Hubs, oh my gosh, how did I ever let you go?" I said smiling as I took his picture. Sade looked amazing as always, she's one of those women whose beauty can make a potato sack look sexy. She was wearing a black dress with a lace embellishment, gold ankle high shoes and matching purse. She was carrying a single long stem red rose no doubt from her sexy escort.

"Sade, you look gorgeous. I love that dress and those shoes are to die for." I said as I hugged her. She thanked me while the guys all complained about girls and their shoes.

Then my sweet friend Hector came to the garage, he looked amazing in his dark grey suit with lavender shirt with a purple, lavender and grey striped tie with a lavender handkerchief in his breast pocket. His tear drop tattoos were overshadowed by his handsomeness. I had to take more pictures.

"Hector you are so handsome; I am one lucky girl." I told my friend.

"Angelita, it is we who are lucky to be surrounded by such beauty." Who knew Hec could be so romantic. Vince had already left to pick up Martha and the girls and we were ready to go, we piled into our cars and the sea of black made their way to the Trenton Country Club. I felt so presidential, I had to giggle.

We arrived at a beautiful plantation estate circa 1808, originally it was the summer residence of George W. Woodruff, a lifelong New Jerseyan. George Woodruff was appointed by President John Adams to serve as District Attorney for Georgia in 1798. The history of this place was amazing and an interesting read, the Trenton Country Club officially opened its doors in 1897.

Our convoy of black vehicles made its way down a long drive and all the cars but ours parked, Hector arrived to the circular driveway to let us out. Carlos, Manny, Sade and I got out of the vehicle and took the few steps to the main entrance and walked to the lobby of the club. We were graciously greeted by Dr.'s Ronald and Elizabeth Mallory. They looked stunning. She was wearing a dark gray lace dress and he complimented her dress with a gray suit, white shirt and striped tie. They are a handsome couple; they certainly do not look old enough to have grown children.

We greeted each other commenting on how lovely everyone looked. I introduced Sade to Ronald and Elizabeth, who were pretty excited to have a celebrity in their company. The movement in the lobby by guests and staff suddenly came to a halt I turned around to find out why, I laughed as a band of gorgeous hunks walked into the lobby strutting their stuff. Oh how I wished Lester was among them because he'd be strutting like a peacock. Joining the sea of hunks was Alejandro and Marisol.

A host from the club escorted us to the area where we would have cocktails while waiting for the rest of the family to join us. There was a bartender and waitress to take care of us; we were offered a variety of mixed drinks, beer or wine. The guys were under strict orders to a three drink limit and the designated driver was to drink soda or water. Carlos ordered a nice Moscato wine for each of us. A few minutes later we were joined by Michael and Sheila Jenkins along with William Mallory and his fiance Amy Wilson, behind them was Martha and Vince. Martha looked beautiful. She wore a sleeveless ankle length dress of various shades of blue floral, black shoes and matching purse, she was glowing. Vince was wearing a Navy suit with polka dot tie and white shirt.

William's fiance is a very pretty plus size woman; I would say the same build as Lula minus the spandex. She was wearing a knee length dress. A soft spoken woman, Lula would benefit from hanging around with Amy just to learn how to dress appropriately for her build. Amy and Sheila both commented on how handsome the guys were. I, of course had to mention that they were all single so if they have single friends to let me know.

I made the appropriate introductions; Ronald joked saying there would be a quiz at the end of cocktail hour. He is a funny man. The bartender brought over bottles of champagne as Elizabeth announced it was time to sign the contract. Carlos slipped the folder to me as Elizabeth and Ronald led us to a small table with pens, I guess it was the official contract signing table. They thought of everything.

Usually the contracts are signed by Carlos and Tank so I was surprised when Carlos told me to go ahead and sign. I didn't want to look as if I didn't know what I was doing even though I was confused, so I followed instructions. As soon as we finished signing, I heard corks popping and champagne being poured into glasses. We toasted the new partnership and drank our champagne. Ronald wanted to make a brief speech.

"Everyone in this room knows the reason for our celebration so I'll keep this short. When we asked to meet with Rangeman, we had no idea that we would be visited by a breath of fresh air which is Stephanie, joined by her two big burly bosses who really can't be described in the same category."

There was laughter throughout the room.

"Stephanie brought to the table a proposal that no doubt took a lot of thought and planning along with wonderful ideas. We are excited to have Rangeman provide Recon Cancer Research and Pharmaceutical Company with every aspect of our security detail. Stephanie brought ideas that we hadn't even thought of that turned out to be a necessity and she was honest enough to say the items we wanted were not necessary and that we'd be paying for something we wouldn't use. I don't know where else you could find such honest business practices."

William and Amy started the round of clapping and others joined while I stood no doubt red faced from being the center of attention. It was Elizabeth who added to her husband's speech.

"Stephanie put our son William in his place by being very truthful about her own experience in battling cancer. In her we found the real deal, a person who is feisty and a naturally sweet woman who is full of love and one hell of a business woman." Elizabeth raised her glass and we followed her lead by drinking our champagne. We spent the remainder of the cocktail hour mingling with one another. Ronald and Elizabeth talked to Martha, Marisol, Alejandro and I wanting to know about our experience and how Martha was handling her treatments, they seemed genuinely concerned about her which I thought was very sweet.

The waitress announced that dinner was ready and asked us to follow her; she took us to a beautiful private dining room. There were several ceiling to floor windows throughout the room giving us a view of the grounds and outdoor patio. An oval table was set up in the middle of the room; it was large enough to accommodate all of us which was nice. Our bartender and waitress were very attentive with drink orders being taken and explanation of the delicious buffet and desserts.

"Well if no one is going to get this dinner started, I guess I'll get the ball rolling." Ronald said as he stood up and walked to the buffet table, a man after my own heart. Carlos and I stood up and followed Elizabeth as we walked past some of the guys; Amy and Sheila were asking who was single and what type of women they were interested in. I smiled at the thought of my Merry Men going out on dates; oh I know they go out with women but not for any long term type of thing.

The food looked amazing; I think every type of cuisine was covered on the buffet along with a small carving station. I put a small amount of salad items on my plate to start off with. I took my seat and waited for Carlos to join me. I was about to take a bite of my food when the beast made it very clear that it was indeed time to eat, Ronald, Elizabeth and I laughed. Dinner was delicious, I managed to eat some of everything and I have to say I enjoyed every bit of it. My Merry Men enjoyed prime rib and other items. They were enjoying giving their bodies the night off. I was having fun watching them eat.

When it was clear everybody was completely finished with dinner, Elizabeth asked "Carlos, would you mind if I had the food packed up for you to take back to your men who are working?"

"Thank you, that is very kind." Carlos replied and Elizabeth instructed the wait staff to have everything packed up to go. That was very sweet of her.

We all drank coffee and let our food settle. I needed to get some fresh air so I walked outside to the patio with Carlos behind me.

"Are you feeling okay Babe?"

"Yes, I just wanted some air, it's a beautiful night outside, not too chilly."

We were joined by Sade, Amy and William and we sat in the patio chairs talking, mainly William and Amy asking Sade about her career. I noticed Martha was talking to Michael and Sheila while Marisol and Alejandro were involved in what looked like a deep conversation with Elizabeth I wondered what that was all about. Ronald came out to the patio with a box of cigars and passed them out to the men. I typically can't stand cigars but these were not bad at all, oh I didn't smoke one but the aroma was pleasant. I enjoy watching Carlos relax and being social, because he's so reserved the majority of the time. Elizabeth was leading Marisol and Alejandro to the patio.

"Ronald and Elizabeth, I want to thank you for including me this evening, I have had a wonderful time." Sade told our hosts.

"Sade, you are most welcome, when Stephanie mentioned a friend from the U.K. was visiting, I never imagined it would be a world famous celebrity" said Elizabeth and we all chatted about various topics.

"Why don't we go inside and have our dessert." Ronald announced and took my arm and led me to the scrumptious dessert table.

"I have a feeling you and I thoroughly enjoy dessert." He said quietly and smiled.

"I recently read a saying that fits perfectly. _**'Once you realize that you don't need a special occasion to buy a cake, the second part of your life begins'**_ and I think that is perfect, don't you?" I said and he let out a loud roar and laughed as we both eyed each and every dessert. We picked a variety of desserts and I received a raised eyebrow from my sexy boss.

"Whaaattt?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Babe" he replied with a smile.

Marisol and I excused ourselves to use the rest room. We left our private dining room arm in arm and we were both getting checked out by some of the men out in the lobby, ughh, nothing worse than a dirty old rich man. We went to the bathroom, did our thing and walked back out.

"Steph, you look beautiful. You are glowing and your body has transformed into this amazing killer body." She said pulling me closer to her.

"Wow, thanks, I wouldn't exactly call it a killer body but your brother makes sure I work out. I only get two days off from the gym."

"Well honey, whatever you're doing is working, keep it up. I am so proud of how you've followed our instructions" she said as she kissed my cheek lightly.

"Bobby has been a huge help." I replied.

"Mama is happily planning the engagement party; she's having so much fun. Alex and I are looking forward to it."

"Oh I know, it's funny when I talk to her about it, she's so happy. I feel bad she's doing it on her own, but she assures me she's enjoying every minute of it. It will be a fun event. Do you think I should add the Mallory family to our guest list? I mean they are such a wonderful family and I feel like they'll be an important part of all our lives."

"You know what, I think you should ask them" said Marisol and we joined our group in the dining room. I stood at the end of the room before I made my way to my seat. I watched my friends and family having a wonderful evening. There was laughter throughout the room and various topics of conversation. I enjoyed seeing my brothers relaxed in the presence of a decorated General and his wife the Colonel. I'm still amazed at the interaction and the show of respect to the higher ranks still prevalent even though the high ranking officers are retired. That's something that I will always find intriguing. I really am looking forward to Carlos and Lester being promoted.

Our server and bartender brought several bags of food and left them on the empty buffet table. I walked over to Manny and Sade; Tank joined us in our conversation. I could feel eyes on me and as always Carlos was watching me. I walked around talking to everyone before I reached the sexiest man in the room and took his hand in mine.

"I love watching you Babe."

"I can always feel you watching me, I get tingles all over." I replied quietly. We both stood watching the interaction with everyone in the room.

"Honey, I was thinking of inviting the Mallory's to our Engagement/New Year party. What do you think?"

"Go for it Babe." As soon as he finished saying that, Elizabeth and Ronald walked to Carlos and me.

"This has been a wonderful evening, thank you for organizing it." I said to our hosts.

"You are welcome; the contract is a big deal worth celebrating. We have enjoyed spending the evening with all of you. Carlos, you have a wonderful crew here." Elizabeth answered.

"I am impressed with the loyalty your men have towards you and Stephanie. Seeing the interaction tonight reassures me that we made the right decision in teaming up with Rangeman." Ronald told Carlo.

"Thank you sir, I am fortunate indeed." Carlos added.

"Elizabeth, my mother-in-law is having an Engagement/New Year party, Carlos and I would be honored to have you attend, if you're available." I asked.

"We usually celebrate New Year at home, if the kids have nothing to do they come over and we cook and play board games and drink, but your invitation sounds like a nicer way to spend the evening." Elizabeth answered.

"Great, I'll let Isabella know to add you to the list, look for an email from Isabella Manoso." I said and we chatted for a little while. It turns out Amy is a plus size model and she has an early photo shoot, she and William came over to let us know they were leaving. I told William to look for an invitation from Isabella and we said goodbye and they left.

"I didn't realize it was so late. Babe, are you ready to go?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, it's 11:15 the alarm will go crazy in a few hours." I moaned.

"Babe, 0530 is hardly a few hours." He answered with a smirk.

"Well it depends on what you have planned for the rest of the night my sexy Cuban."

"First on my schedule is to take off that dress and then I thought I'd wing it." He said with a wolfish grin.

"Well you certainly are a sly one." I replied smiling back at him.

We informed our hosts that we were leaving.

"Thank you again for a wonderful evening, we unfortunately have to call it a night. The guys all wake up zero dark thirty and Carlos and I wake up in the wee hours to work out. I will be working on putting my team together so I'll be in the office all day should you need to contact me." I said as I hugged Elizabeth and Ronald. I left Carlos to carry on talking with Elizabeth and Ronald while I walked over to Michael and Sheila to say good bye and inform the guys we were heading out.

"I enjoyed the evening, thank you so much for everything. My mother-in-law is throwing an Engagement/New Year party and we'd love to have you join us. I'll have her add you to the list, look for an email from Isabella Manoso within the next few days." I said as I hugged them both goodbye and waited as Carlos made his way towards me. The guys each took bags of food and we all walked outside and waited for Hector to bring the car around while the men all drove off in their cars and our CEO motorcade headed home.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and comments, I really appreciate it.

Remember to check out my pinterest page for the pictures of the outfits. Jacob1391 is the name I believe.

Thank you _**Tricia Rawski Rodgers**_ for posting that little saying about the cake on the Ranger should get the Girl page. I stole it from you.

Stephanie will be busy putting her team together just in time for Christmas. Martha and gang will be leaving for Barbados very soon.

_Thank you __**Susan Peters**__ for all your hard work, I really appreciate it._

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**_


	46. Hank

_**Chapter 46**_

_**Hank**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"Babe."

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He tried again.

"Huh."

"It's time to wake up."

"I don't want to." I even thought I sounded like a ten-year-old.

"Come on, time for the gym."

"NO!"

"Don't make me carry you downstairs like you are." He wouldn't. Would he?

"NO!"

"Babe, get your ass out of bed."

"NO!"

"Stephanie, get out of bed now."

That is how my morning started with my early rising man trying to get me out of bed; I had to do some fast thinking and figure out a way to skip the gym.

"Carlos," I said purring like a kitten. "Can't I sleep in this morning as a reward?"

"You've been rewarded enough don't you think?"

"You did say yesterday that I deserved much more than a big breakfast in bed for securing such a lucrative account. Besides you kept me awake until almost two in the morning." I said in a sexy Eartha Kitt voice.

"I was thanking you for all the work you've put into this proposal." He said softly.

Hoping my plan was working, I looked up at him blinking my eyes flirtatiously.

"Well, you did say I deserved to be spoiled didn't you, huh, huh?" I pleaded still in my sexy voice.

"Yes I did Babe; you've got me there. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when I'm finished with my workout." He gave me a kiss and turned to walk out the door.

"Thank you honey, I love you."

"And don't think you won, I knew you were playing me." He gave me a quick wave and walked out the door. I rolled over hugging his pillow as his scent lulled me back to sleep.

I woke up slowly when I heard voices outside the bedroom. I got out of bed and took care of my bladder; put my robe on and joined Carlos and Ella.

"Good morning my dear, did you sleep well?" Ella asked.

"I did, I really needed the extra few minutes of sleep."

"Seriously, extra few minutes, two hours and fifteen minutes is hardly a few minutes." Carlos answered with his usual raised eyebrow and smirk.

"That's 135 extra minutes smarty pants." I replied giving him my signature eye roll.

We sat at the table enjoying a delicious breakfast which consisted of omelets, fruit and toast and my favorite Barbados coffee.

"What are your plans for the day Babe?"

"Taking the ideas running around in my head and putting them on paper for my meeting tomorrow and then I thought I'd take Sade with me to pick up files from the bonds office. Have lunch with Lula and Connie, and then back to the grindstone." I explained.

"I'll be on sales calls; I'll report my results when I get back in the office." He said getting up to clear the table and loaded the dishes in the dishwasher while I took care of Rex who looked a little off today.

"Hey sweet boy, how are you today?" He came out of his little house on the slow side; I guess he's tired too. Maybe we kept him up all night with our rambunctious living room and bedroom activities. We took our showers, he wore one of his sexy fitted suits and honestly I wanted to rip it off him and attack him but we have things to do. Damn, I don't want to adult today. I didn't have to do too much in the way of getting ready since I'll be in the office, I put on Rangeman attire. My boss made sure I was properly dressed and gave me his seal of approval.

Before we got inside the elevator, I pressed him up against the wall and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. We stopped off in the conference room for a brief meeting. Bobby and Billy said the kids were settled in the hotel, security was tight and the kids were doing well. Apparently Alexander had the indoor pool cleaned and arranged for the health inspector to make a special trip to approve it for opening.

"Really, Alexander did all that? How sweet of him, Ranger we need to schedule a night to have dinner with him. How do the kids like having an indoor pool?" I asked.

"The kids love the pool, it's perfect for them and proving to be the exact therapy that they need. The therapists hang out with them in the pool and conduct sessions. They feel that this is a good way to get the kids to open up." Billy added.

"You guys are awesome, thank you for doing all that you've done with these kids and especially taking care of Helen Plum, I really appreciate it." I told Bobby and Billy.

"You're welcome Bomber." They replied in unison.

"How is mommy dearest anyway?" I asked.

"Mrs. Plum is recovering well, she complains every time I show up, yet never kicks me out. She was pretty upset yesterday crying about how none of her friends have come to see her, nor has she received any cards of well wishes. Apparently your sister and the kids have visited a few times but not for any length of time." Billy reported.

"Oh Billy, I am so sorry you have to listen to her dribble, I really am." I said.

"It's okay Bomber, she rambles I listen and nod, throw in I'm sorry Mrs. Plum every so often." Billy explained smiling.

"Billy, I can go with you when you visit and keep her in line, she won't say much with me there." I added.

"No way Bomber, you have a lot on your plate as it is, I can deal with her. I show her my pearly whites and flutter my eyes at her and she seems to calm down. I know how to deal with women like her." Billy sweetly said showing me his pearly whites and his fluttering eye technique. I couldn't help but laugh. Yep, he knows how to handle her.

"Ranger, I think his hazard pay should be doubled." I added laughing.

"Bomber, I'm being taken care of trust me on that." He said.

Once the meeting was over, we all went on to our respective desks and duties. I escorted my sexy boss to his car.

"Have a great day honey, if you have any questions call me or if you need any help….. Oh what am I saying like I need to teach you anything. I love you."

"I'll call if I get stuck on something, love you too, Babe." As Ranger was pulling out of his parking spot, Tank walked out to the garage.

"Tank, have a good day and call me if you need anything. I'll be here all day except for lunch."

"I will Stephanie." Tank answered and got in his truck and drove away. I took the elevator back to my office and got busy with my task.

First thing was to list all the men and their skills. Hector and I are project managers and the team consists of Hal, Bobby when he returns, Ram, Manny, Alex, Vince, Cal, Woody, Binkie and Ramone. I wasn't really sure if I should add the core team to the project, but I did anyway, after all they're the best of the best.

Michael and his crew will be the install team. I have Vince and Binkie as the construction liaisons'. Manny, Woody, Hal, Ram and I are the recruiting team. Hector, Alex, Ramone and Cal are Rangeman offsite team, responsible for office equipment and furnishings. I transferred everything from paper to my computer and once I re-read everything, I was satisfied with the outcome and looked at the clock; it was close to three hours when I finally got it all together. I was quite proud of my end result.

There was a knock on my door. "Come on in."

"Hello Stephanie, am I too early for lunch?" Sade asked as she walked into my office and sat down in the chair across from me.

"No, no. Perfect timing, I just finished up my project. Let's go." I said as I locked my computer and walked out taking her arm.

"Hey guys, we're going to stop off at the bonds office to pick up files and then lunch at Pino's."

"Bomber, do you need anyone to drive you?" Ram asked.

"No sir, we're good." I said and we took the elevator to the garage and got in my car. I explained to Sade about the bonds office, how we work together. I explained my relationship with Connie and Lula as we drove through town.

"So if it wasn't for Connie, I doubt I would have met Carlos. I am going to have a hard time explaining why Connie is a bridesmaid and not Lula, she'll be upset. I just don't want a big bridal party you know what I mean."

"Stephanie, your wedding is YOUR wedding not Lula's she'll understand." My friend said.

"I hope so." I replied knowing full well she will have a fit.

We arrived at the bonds office and low and behold, I had Ranger's parking karma because I found a spot right in front of the building. Yay me, his karma must be rubbing off on me. We walked inside the office and said hello. Lula made a huge ordeal over the fact that we had a celebrity in our midst. She went on and on.

"Okay, okay Lula enough, stop smothering her." I growled.

"Humph, well there's a fine how do you do for being nice." She mumbled and plopped herself on the couch.

"Connie, do you have files for me?" I asked.

"Yes, here you go, there are a few big ones, do you want the run of the mill files or should I leave those for Lula?" Connie asked handing the files to me.

"Leave the idiots for Lula, she can handle it." I said as I put the files in my bag. "I have an errand to run, how about you two meet us at Pino's in forty-five minutes for lunch."

"Okay, Pino's it is." Connie replied, Lula was still pouting on the couch filing her nails when I took Sade by the arm and walked out of the office.

I stopped off at the florist to order flowers, I've been so busy since we got back from Barbados I haven't seen much of Marylou. Since it's nearing Christmas, I thought it would be nice to order Christmas arrangements.

For Marylou, I ordered a centerpiece with red flowers and gold decorations; it was filled with balsam branches and two red candles, perfect for their table since she always decorates her tree in gold. On the card I wrote. _'Thinking about you and miss you, I promise I'll call soon. Love you, Steph.'_

The second arrangements were for my mother, from Val and family, her arrangement was also a centerpiece, red flowers, pinecones, and pine branches, on her card I asked the florist to write. _'We're going away for the holidays; hope you feel better soon. Love Val, Albert, Angie, Mary Alice and Lisa.' _I decided to order my mother an arrangement yeah I have no idea why but I did it anyway, for her I decided on a small Christmas tree arrangement that was made from pine branches, pine cones with small red roses. On her card I wrote _'Hope you feel better soon, Stephanie &amp; Carlos.'_

The last one was for Melissa and Callie; I ordered a beautiful centerpiece arrangement made of balsam branches, with gold decorations and three gold candles. In the center was a small village and on the candles there was a decorative banner of Santa and his reindeer. In addition, I ordered a fresh door wreath, it was decorated with red and gold ribbons, decorative apples, pine cones and flowers with two gold angels; I loved it. I saw a really cute arrangement for Callie's room and I couldn't resist but to order it. A planter was arranged with tall greenery, red and white small ribbons. It also had three different colored candy canes and the best part was the three Elves and small sleigh that were included. It's going to look so cute in her bedroom. On her card, I had the florist write _'Miss you and wish we could be together for Christmas. The Angels on the wreath signify protection over my two angels. The arrangement for my sweet baby girl is for her bedroom. Kiss Callie for me. Hug Bob. Love you and miss you, Joe.'_

"So what do you think?" I asked Sade.

"Stephanie, they are beautiful, I love the one for the baby and the wreath is special."

"Okay, under no circumstances are you to divulge who actually sent the last two arrangements, if anyone asks please don't tell them. It's very important." I instructed the florist and I was assured that I had no reason to worry, they would be very discreet but to avoid any paper trail, I paid for everything in cash.

Once I finished with the florist, we drove to Pino's for lunch. As we walked in we were greeted by some Trenton PD officers then took our usual table and ordered a drink while waiting for Connie and Lula.

"Stephanie, I know that Lula and Connie are your good friends, but that Lula is quite the character."

"Yeah, she is a character, we met when I worked my first case as a bounty hunter and I was after Joe Morelli he was wanted for murder. It was a pretty tough case, that's when I first met Ranger. Any way to make a long story short, a big horrible boxer was after me and he hurt Lula pretty badly and left her on my fire escape in terrible shape. Since then we've been friends. If you haven't figured out she used to be a working girl standing on the street corner." I explained.

"Yeah I kind of figured that out." Sade replied smiling. "We all have to do what we need in order to survive in life right?"

"Absolutely, so we've been friends since then and she's been my sidekick when I worked at the bonds office. Sometimes she's more trouble than she's actually worth and has left me stranded on many occasions. Carlos hasn't forgotten about the gang incident."

"Can you share what happened?" My friend asked with concern.

"Well we were coming out of a store and Lula got trigger happy and shot a bike which belonged to a gang member and it all took a bad turn where the Slayers had a price on my head. Carlos was so mad I thought he'd ship her off to a third world country. He's never really warmed up to her since then."

"Do you still spend time with her?" Sade asked.

"Not as much, with all that has gone on. I've just kind of taken a step back from our friendship and see it differently, don't get me wrong I still adore her but I guess I've grown up." Just as I finished, Connie and Lula walked in.

I didn't really pay much attention to them when we were in the bonds office. Since Connie and Alex have been dating, she's changed her style, it's almost like she's had a makeover. Connie's hair was straight; I guess she stopped teasing it. She was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt topped off with a black and red plaid jacket, she looked really nice. Lula on the other hand, she was dressed well, I don't know how to describe what look she was going for. She was wearing a grey top with thin straps, pink appliqué something or other plastered on each boob, silver short shorts on top of grey leggings with high heel boots. Her hair was pulled up into little balls on each side of her head. It looked like she was wearing Mickey Mouse ears. I don't know why I didn't notice what she was wearing at the office, good grief.

When they sat down I noticed Lula was still a little pouty but honestly I am so over her antics.

"Hey ladies, I'm hungry how about you?" They commented on how hungry they were with Lula saying she was hungry enough to eat a horse. We looked over the menu and ordered our food. Sade and I both ordered chicken salad, Connie ordered a sandwich and Lula ordered a meatball sandwich, fries and cheese sticks.

"Look at you white girl, what's up with you and the way you eat nowadays. Looks to me Batman done rubbed off on you." Lula spouted.

"There's nothing up with me, I simply choose not to stuff myself with crap all the time and besides there is absolutely NOTHING wrong with Carlos rubbing off on me." I barked back at her.

"Shut it Lula, I swear. Steph, don't listen to her. Just keep doing what you're doing because you are gorgeous." Connie added, Lula grunted and immediately attacked her food the second her plate was on the table.

As always, Lula dominated the conversation about the gossip around town, stories about Joe Morelli and his shenanigans. "So I heard he's been banging Gilman again and that his baby momma don't even know where he is half the time. Rumor has it…" I interrupted her.

"I'm going to stop you right there Lula, first of all I happen to know that Joe is out of town on a special assignment and he hasn't been banging Gillman or anyone for that matter. Secondly, baby momma has a name and its Melissa, M.E.L.I.S.S.A and his daughter's name is Callie. Thirdly, who the hell are you hearing this shit from? So help me Lula, if this gets back to Melissa I'll hold you responsible." I growled.

"Calm down, you've got a vein ready to pop, I ain't spreading no rumors. Barnyard has been shooting off her mouth." Said Lula.

"What in the world are you doing listening to that bimbo, you know her stories are as fake as her boobs." I shouted at her.

"Pfft, you sure are uppity these days white girl, calm your horses." She answered and got back to stuffing her face. "Besides, since when do you stick up for the cop?"

"Lula, drop it okay. Just take my word for it if any of this talk gets back to Melissa I'll never forgive you." I told her harshly. I am so glad that I ordered flowers for Melissa from Joe; I think I need to pay a visit to the barnslut. I really hate her.

We continued eating our lunch in silence until Connie brought up the subject of her and Alex's relationship. "Alex is such a great guy, thank you for introducing us, Steph."

"I'm glad it's working out, he's a really nice guy, not bad on the eyeballs either. Behind his bad boy attitude, he is a sweetheart." I added.

"Oh Connie, you are a lucky woman. Alex is a nice guy, Manny, Alex and I had gone out for drinks one night, he's a lot of fun." Sade added.

"Yeah he told me he hung out with you guys, I was babysitting my nieces so I couldn't go, did he behave himself?" Connie asked smiling.

"Well as a matter of fact, he and I danced together a few times, I hope you don't mind. But he didn't look at a single woman." Sade said laughing.

"Glad to hear that, I don't mind him dancing with you, but anyone else and I'd have to take off a few heads." Connie said and we all laughed.

"So Lula, are you still seeing that guy that you met what was his name again?" I asked, not wanting to leave her out of the romance conversation.

"Andrew is back in Michigan; we talk and facetime every night. I miss my Tankie though." She replied.

"How serious is it with Andrew if you miss Tank?" I asked her.

"It's gettin there but hey he's out of state, I get to still have some fun." She replied.

"Lula, it doesn't work that way if you're serious about someone, besides Tank is really busy these days so don't count on him being available for your fun." I said with some agitation.

"Well you ain't exactly an expert on commitment?" she blurted out.

"I didn't say I was but at least I pulled my head out of the sand." I said changing the subject to Christmas.

We finished our lunch and our waitress asked if we wanted dessert, three of the four of us declined Lula ordered enough dessert to make up for the rest of us. Why didn't I see her the way I do now, I guess because I was so absorbed in stuffing my face right along with her, I never even noticed. Well I shouldn't judge her, it's not my place. Our server brought our check and I left several bills on the table, I guess I'm learning from the guys, they never look at the receipt, they just leave several $20.00 bills on the table which ends up being way more than the actual total, but the staff takes very good care of us when we are here.

"Stephanie, since I've been in Trenton, no one lets me contribute my portion when we go out; I've never treated any of you." My sweet friend said.

"We've had this conversation before, you are our guest so don't even think about it. Got it? Besides, Carlos wouldn't hear of it and don't let him hear you say that either."

We got up to leave, I made a quick stop to the bathroom and met my friends at the door and we walked out. We were outside talking about getting together again, when I noticed commotion by the bus stop bench. I saw a man in a wheelchair at the bus stop being harassed by three gang bangers; they were giving him a hard time, punching him in the arm and doing stupid childish stuff. I could see the anguish in his face.

"Sade you stay here with Connie and Lula; I'll be right back." I informed them and walked over to the man and thugs.

"Hey guys, is there a problem here?" I said as I stood with hands on my hips, they stopped what they were doing and glared at me looking me up and down.

"You little chica are going to do something about it?" One of the ugly guys with gold teeth said as he looked at me like he was taking off my clothes one by one, ugh, what a creep. While the man in the wheel chair put his hand out indicating I leave.

"Miss, this isn't your concern, I don't need any help." The angry man said.

"Well I beg to differ, but you most certainly do need help." I said staring at him. One of the thugs started moving in towards me getting too close for my comfort.

"Chica, go away before me and my friends take you in the alley and have some fun with you." Said the sleaze ball in my face, I took a couple of steps back and he thought he scared me off giving me a smirk. I gave him a roundhouse kick which knocked him backwards. Thug number two wanted in on the action and tried to take me by surprise so I gave him a side kick in his chest and he fell backwards. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at them.

"Man, let's get the fuck out of here, that's Manoso's woman." One of the guys shouted with panic in his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about, you know damn well his woman is a hot mess, no way this is her."

"You do what you want, I'm splitting." The somewhat sensible thug said as he ran off.

"Little chica, do you know how to use that piece? I suppose you think you can take the two of us." Fool thug said with an evil smile on his ugly face.

"You want to test me?" I replied trying to look intimidating. I've been in a circle with Slayers all around and survived, I think I can handle you punks." I glared at them while they stared me down.

"You better follow your buddy's lead and get the hell away from this man now." I said as I de-cocked my gun and the noise got their attention.

"Umberto, dude Mondo was right, this is Manoso's woman. He'll fucking kill us. Let's go."

"Yuli, his woman is a mess, how many times has she landed in garbage and how many cars has she blown up. How many times do I gotta tell you, she ain't her

"Oh silly Umberto, I hate to disappoint you but I am Manoso's woman and I've been training real hard." I kicked him in the face and quickly secured my weapon and when he fell to the ground, I rolled him over and handcuffed him. The other guy stood in shock watching as Lula ran to his friend on the ground and threw herself on him. We heard a huge grunt. I laughed as I put the other guy in handcuffs before he could run off.

I called the control room, "hey guys I need help, no it's not an emergency."

"What's up Bomber?" Cal asked.

"Can you and Manny come to Pino's, I have some trash for you to pick up and deal with."

"Got it Bomber, see you in 5." Cal replied.

Connie and Sade had already made their way to us and were laughing and congratulating me on standing up to the thugs.

"Bomber, what happened?" Cal asked as he got out of the SUV.

"These two and their friend were harassing this man and it pissed me off." I explained and Lula got off the guy with some help from Manny.

"This dude was threatening to take Stephanie behind the alley and have some fun with her." Lula blurted out. That's all the guys needed to hear each grabbing a thug and restraining them in Cal's car. Lula and Connie said they were heading back to the office.

"I know who their buddy is and where he hangs out, I'll go round him up and bring him back to Rangeman." Manny said and he drove off.

"Cal you take them back to Rangeman. Sade, I'm sorry to do this but I'll call for someone to pick you up, I need to stick around here for a bit." I said as I called the control room asking for someone to come and pick up my friend.

Hal arrived a few minutes later. "Thanks for coming Hal, I'll be back in the office in a little while, I want to talk to this gentleman." I said.

"Bomber, are you sure about that?" Hal asked with worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said and sat down on the bench watching Hal and Sade drive off.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie Plum, nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand to shake his.

"You took a pretty big risk young lady. I didn't need your help." He replied.

"No offense but you sure as hell did." I said smiling and waiting for him to shake my hand.

"Hank Tyson ma'am." He said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Hank Tys…" He interrupted me and said "call me Ty."

"Ty, what was going on with those goons?" I asked

"Oh the usual crap, it happens from time to time. Fools see a man in a wheelchair and they become bigger fools." He explained.

"I'm so sorry Ty, I hate that it happened."

"Part of life Ms. Plum."

"Please call me Stephanie."

"Nah, I like Bomber better." He said and we laughed.

"So Ty, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new in the area?"

"Yep, I moved here a few months ago." He replied.

I sat looking at him and I don't know why but my heart suddenly hurt for this man.

"You're former military aren't you?" I asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes and the lines on your face tell me you've seen battle and lived to tell about it. It's not pretty is it?" I answered sadly.

"Bomber, not only are you beautiful and feisty. You've got great intuition." He said with a hint of a smile.

"There's no grass growing up here." I said as I tapped my head and he laughed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked still laughing.

"In my line of work it's necessary and I've been taught very well." I answered.

"What line of work would that be; might I ask?" Ty asked smiling.

"I'm a bond enforcement agent among other things."

"Aah, a bounty hunter, very nice."

"Tell me about you, I figure I saved your ass so you owe me, how about we go inside Pino's and get a drink or something to eat." I stood up and took the handles of his wheel chair and took him inside Pino's.

"I can do this." He said.

"I know and so can I" I said as I continued to wheel him inside to a table. "Are you hungry?" I asked my new friend as I sat down in my seat.

"I can eat." He answered and ordered his drink and food when our waitress came to our table.

"Are you going to eat Stephanie?" She asked me.

"Nah, just water please." Ty was watching me smiling.

"So go on, spill it Ty, I want to know your story." I ordered in a friendly manner.

"You're correct, I was given a medical honorable discharge from the Army and I retired as a Master Sergeant. I served three tours, 2 in Iraq and my last in Afghanistan where I stepped on a roadside bomb that took my legs. After multiple surgeries I came to Jersey to be fitted for a prosthetic for one of my legs but it's a waiting game with the damned VA."

"Oh Ty, that's terrible I'm so sorry. Where are you from?"

"Colorado Springs, I began my military career at Fort Carson. I went home to pick up my things and moved here. I figured I needed a change."

"What else tell me more." I insisted.

"Inquiring minds want to know?"

"No just this gotta know everything mind." I answered laughing tapping my temple, which brought out a huge smile on his face.

"I like you Bomber, you tell it like it is" he said as his food was brought to the table.

He told me about his life in between bites. How his marriage fell apart and that his cold hearted ex wife sent him divorce papers in the mail, claiming abandonment since he was gone so much. He signed them and never heard from her again. He lost his parents to a drunk driver and is an only child. Not many relatives, pretty much on his own.

It was a sad story. He had lost many of his close friends during his deployments which is why he became a loner, just waiting to die as he put it. When he told me that, I couldn't stop the tears and my heart ached for this man and his life.

"Ty, what kind of work did you do in the Army, what are you good at?" I asked him while all sorts of bells were ringing in my mind.

"As Master Sergeant I was responsible for logistics and organizing maneuvers and gathering Intel about the enemy as well as administrative duties."

I sat back in my chair and looked at the man who was handed to me on a silver platter and bam, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"I see wheels turning Bomber, talk to me." Ty said as he took a bite of his meatball sub.

"What's on your agenda for today?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing just a meeting with the Governor of New Jersey." He said smiling.

"Really?"

"Nah, just kidding, but I have a feeling that I've got plans in the very near future, namely after I'm done eating." I laughed at his comment and the fact that he could read me.

"I'm taking you back to the office with me; I have a brainstorm of an idea." I said with excitement.

"Now Bomber, if you haven't quite figured it out, I can't help you chase bad guys." He said

"Silly man, there's more to me than just bounty hunting. I drive an SUV is that a problem for you?"

"Nope, I can manage to get in; you'll have to fold the chair."

"No problemo, I can handle that." I replied as I waited for him to finish his food. When he was done, I stood up and threw cash on the table and wheeled him back to my car.

"Hey, women don't pay for my meals." He growled.

"Oh hush, because this woman saved your ass and fed your belly. You got a problem with that?" I snapped back at him and he let out a loud roar of laughter as he lifted himself up and climbed into my car. After a few tries and direction from Ty, I was finally able to fold his wheel chair and put it in the back of the car. Once I was situated in my seat I called the control room.

"What's up Bomber?" Asked Ramone.

"I'm heading back with a visitor; if the bosses are back can you tell them I want to meet with them."

"They're not back yet Bomber, if you're leaving Pino's now we'll see you in 10" and he hung up.

"Damn those guys and their lack of phone etiquette" I blurted out loudly which caused Ty to laugh at me.

"So what's your brainstorm?" He asked as we drove through town and stopped at a light.

"Be patient, I think you'll like my idea." I answered as we drove to the office in silence. When we pulled into the garage, Manny was waiting for me.

"Hey Wifey, who's your passenger?"

"Hubs, meet Hank Tyson, Ty this is Manny." They shook hands then Manny helped me get the wheel chair out and unfold it, wheeling it to the passenger side of the car.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Nope, I got it." Ty answered and turned to Manny. "So you're the guy that's captured this feisty lady?" He commented once he was in his chair.

"Nah, it was a short lived romance." Manny answered.

"Okay, whatever that means." Ty answered with confusion.

"Ty, we played the role of a married couple for a case." I explained.

"Ah, I see. So you're available?" Ty asked with a wolfish grin.

"She's very unavailable man. She's off limits." Manny said sharply.

"Just my luck" Ty said smiling.

"Do we know when the bosses will be back in the office?" I asked Manny.

"Yeah, thirty to forty five minutes was the last I heard."

"Okay, we'll be in the small conference room waiting for them. I have to run upstairs to get my laptop. You keep Ty company while I go and get my things. Ty, do you need anything?" He shook his head no and I took the elevator to my office took my lap top and folders along with a couple of note pads and pens and joined the men back in the conference room.

"Wifey, are you good here?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, go do what you need to do." I said and sent him on his way.

I explained briefly about Rangeman and how I fit within the organization and gave him an overview of my idea.

"So Ty, we recently secured a start up Pharmaceutical Research Company. We'll be handling their entire security as well as having Rangeman on site in the building."

"So how do I fit into all this?" He asked.

"Well my friend, 95% of Rangeman are former military, from the CEO on down. We handle many government contracts from the various ABC agencies because of the high security clearance our men have." I explained to a very interested man.

He sat watching me patiently.

"One of the ideas I had was to hire disabled veterans in various roles like research, monitoring, surveillance and many other areas."

"Okay, monitoring and research I can see, surveillance, not so much. How would a disable veteran work surveillance?" Ty asked.

"Well, they would be the eyes and ears while in the car. There are so many tasks that can be performed by physically and emotionally challenged veterans. You being a disabled individual would be of great help. We would be able to see from your perspective."

I took two bottled waters out of the small refrigerator placing one in front of Ty and sat back down.

"It sounds interesting. What else do you have?" He asked.

"Well, I haven't finalized all the details yet, I will be finishing it off tonight and presenting it to my team tomorrow during a meeting about the project."

We sat around talking a little about the project but mainly he asked questions about me and I explained how I got started in this business. I explained the reason behind my nickname of Bomber which caused him to crack up. We laughed about Lula jumping on the thug which led to some Lula and Stephanie escapades while we tag teamed chasing skips.

It was nice to see him laughing hysterically, I told him about Jingles the Alligator, Randy and the feral Chihuahuas, Mooner and Dougie's constant state of being stoned out of their minds and the pot laced brownies. I told him about the Digger brothers yellow snake and Lula almost knocking me over to get the hell out the trailer. He didn't like my story of when the mob was after me and they were going to throw me off the bridge with a cement block attached to my ankle. I went back to the crazy events. He especially loved the story about me falling in the lake with all the geese and coming out with goose poop all over me. I told him about Kevin the giraffe and Carl the monkey. He was absolutely hysterical; hands slapping the table, head back roaring laughter when I told him the story about Lula and me at the slaughter house chasing after that skip when Lula left the gate open while the cattle bolted out of their pens. I have to admit, I joined Ty in the hysterical laughter at my own expense.

"Bomber, man you are quite the bounty hunter, I must say. Dog the Bounty Hunter never gets in that kind of trouble."

"Yeah but I always get my man." I replied smiling. We were still laughing when Ranger and Tank walked in the conference room. They stood staring with a look of 'oh no she's dragged in another puppy' I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Hi guys, I want you to meet my new friend Hank Tyson. Ty meet my bosses Ranger and Tank."

Suddenly Ty's body posture changed, sitting straight in his chair, smoothing out his clothing and gave an official salute.

"Sirs, good to meet you." He waited until Ranger released him.

"At ease Tyson." Ranger ordered.

"Do you two know each other?" I asked.

"No ma'am but who doesn't know of Ranger Manoso and The Tank. I didn't make the connection when the gang bangers kept saying you were Manoso's woman."

Ranger and Tank suddenly took on a protective stance and at the same time said. "What gang bangers?"

"I'll explain later; I want you to hear my idea." They took their seats with Ranger sitting next to me.

I gave the guys an overview of my idea.

"So to make a long story short, I'd like to hire Ty to help me with the project. He knows how to gather Intel so I thought he'd be a good fit to learn research and then help me with the hiring of other vets."

I sat patiently waiting with my leg bouncing nervously, the silence was annoying.

"Little Girl, you never cease to amaze me, always a step ahead of everyone." Tank said smiling.

"Ranger, what do you think?" I asked.

"Babe, it's your project, are you comfortable with the decision?"

"Yes I am." I replied as I gave my boss and the sexiest man in the world a big smile.

"Excuse me." Ty said clearing his throat. "I have no idea what you are all talking about but I think I've just been offered a job I didn't apply for."

"Hmmmm, you think?" I responded with a smile. "Are you up for it Ty, I guarantee you won't regret it."

"Well I don't have any details, application and salary, but I guess I will go in blind and trust you Bomber."

Manny joined us in the conference room with a folder in his hand which he gently tossed in my direction.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Take a look, you'll find everything you need inside." Manny answered.

I opened the file to find a detailed report on none other than Hank Tyson, AKA Henry Patrick Tyson III. I skimmed through the pages and read the portions Manny highlighted. I learned about his military career and medals. His Honorable Medical discharge and a DD214 a report of military separation listing the bronze and silver awards and medal of valor award that he received. It seems my new friend is a highly decorated non-commissioned officer. I was quite impressed with what I saw. I put the folder aside and directed my attention to Ty.

"So Ty, how about we have Manny drive you home and I will call you tomorrow, we can talk more about this. I will have a better view of things once the meeting is over."

"There's a bus stop outside, I can take a bus, no need to inconvenience anyone."

"Tyson, Manny will drive you home and that's an order." Ranger ordered and Ty was at attention in his chair.

"Yes Sir." Ty replied still at attention.

I stood up taking the handles and wheeled Ty through the door to the garage and followed Manny to his car. I helped with the chair and waited for him to get settled in his seat.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Ty, have a good night."

"Thanks for everything Bomber, talk to you tomorrow." Manny sat behind the wheel and he drove off. I turned towards the door to find two men with arms crossed at their chest grinning from ear to ear.

Tank was shaking his head as he was smiling, "I love your heart Little Girl."

They directed me back into the conference room and we sat down at the table.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"First order of business is the gang bangers, care to explain?" Ranger said. I explained what happened and how I met Ty. Ranger was not too pleased but thrilled that I took care of them.

"Where are they?" Tank asked.

"Not quite sure, Manny and Cal brought them back here." I answered.

I opened the folder and read the highlighted information in the report to Ranger and Tank; from time to time I looked at their faces. I have no idea why since I had the masters of blank faces sitting at the table with me.

''Babe, you brought in quite the stray puppy today." He said smiling at me. "As I said earlier, it's your project I trust your judgment and intuition."

I continued reading the report to them and it made me sad all over again, how such a decorated man who has worked hard and devoted his career to serve our country can be so alone. It broke my heart.

"How does this title sound to you, Research and Veterans Specialist? I don't know what his financial situation is; I've only read the highlighted items which didn't mention his current pay."

Tank asked for the folder and read through it quickly flipping through the pages. He found what he was looking for and read the details to me. Between his disability and military pay, his income was pretty decent but certainly not worthy of a decorated Army Master Sgt. it was shameful.

"Stephanie, the title is fine, offer him $65k per year, with that and his current monthly income, he will be well taken care of financially." As soon as Tank finished with those details, Manny walked into the conference room.

"Oh man, we have to find Hank a place to live the guy is living in a hovel. He told me it was what the VA found for him and it's nastier than some of the shit holes on Stark Street. Boss, do we have anywhere we could house him?"

"Stephanie is going to offer him the job tomorrow, there's an apartment on 4 that is perfect for him, and it's larger than most which will accommodate his wheel chair. We can have him come check out the apartment and make a list of everything he needs." Tank said.

"I'm really excited about this; I can't wait to call him tomor….." I stopped mid sentence "crap, I forgot to get his number." I said as I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Taken care of Wifey." Manny said as he tossed a card with Ty's contact info. "I gave him all your contact details too."

"Thanks, through all the excitement, I forgot the pertinent information."

Ranger was looking through the folder when I slammed my hands on the table.

"I'm going to call him right now and offer him the job." I quickly picked up my phone and called my new friend and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Ty, its Stephanie. Listen, Ranger, Tank, Manny and I were talking and we'd like to offer you a job. Your title will be Research and Veterans Specialist, with a salary of $65.000 per year and an apartment comes with the job in our building, the 4th floor is the residential floor and several of the employees live in the building. We'll come and pick you up tomorrow and you can check out the apartment, let us know everything you need and you can move in as soon as you want." I rambled with the excitement of a child sitting on Santa's lap.

"Bomber, Bomber, wait, come up for some air, good gracious woman." Was his answer to my rambling.

"I'm sorry Ty; I am just so excited about this and want you on board as quickly as possible. How soon can you get out of the place where you live?"

"I can leave anytime; it's not like they'll miss me in this crap hole." He said.

"Okay, you do what you need to do tomorrow; do you want me to send someone to help you pack your things?"

"Nah, I have my important things in a small storage unit, I just have my clothes etc."

I'll have someone pick you up at lunch time, have your things ready and you can move into the apartment tomorrow and start work next week sometime."

"Bomber, are Ranger and Tank okay with all this or are you doing this on your own?" Ty asked.

"Tyson, we are all on board with this." Ranger replied.

"Thank you, Sir. Bomber, I don't know what to say. I haven't been treated like this in a long time, if I was a crying man I'd be balling my eyes out right now. I really do appreciate everything that you did for me today and especially grateful for the job and place to live." Ty said with humility in his voice that brought tears to my eyes.

"It's okay Tyson, no need to cry, Stephanie is doing it on your behalf." Tank said and Ty laughed loudly on the other end of the phone.

"Hang on a second Ty." I put the phone on mute.

"Honey, can we bring him here tonight, I hate the thought of him being in that hell hole another minute. Then can we all go to dinner, I want him to meet everyone, but not Pino's, we were there for lunch, can we?" I don't know what came over me but I couldn't stop rambling.

Ranger laughed at me, "okay okay Babe, calm down before you hyperventilate or maybe pass out. Yes to your million questions."

"Ty, can you be ready to move out tonight, if we come over now and pick you up, we'll help you gather up your things and you can move in to your new apartment tonight, then we'll all go out to dinner so you can meet everyone."

"Wow, you are one feisty lady, yeah I can be ready." He replied laughing.

"Okay, Manny and I will be there soon." And I ended the call.

"Aahhhh" I sighed as I rested my head on the back of my chair smiling.

"Well if we're going to pick up your new employee, we need to change. Manny Give us 10 minutes, Tank you make arrangements for dinner for the crew, you decide on the restaurant." Ranger said as he took my hand and led me to the elevator.

"Manny, make sure you tell Sade about dinner. Remember Tank, not Pino's, we had lunch there."

I shouted as we got in the elevator and went to our apartment. I used the bathroom, brushed my teeth and touched up my makeup and pulled my hair in a twist. I put on jeans, a light sweater and boots and joined Carlos then walked out the door to the elevator.

We took the Excursion since it had three rows and Ty would fit comfortably in the bigger seats. It took us about 25 minutes to get to a horrible run down building.

"Manny, are you sure this is the place?" I asked with horror.

"Yes Wifey, I am quite sure."

"Who's the flipping idiot that put him in this crack hole?" I asked no one in particular and got out of the car and walked to the building.

When we walked inside the so called lobby, I was shocked at the shit hole; we took the creaking stairs to the second floor and walked down the hallway. There were four apartments on each side, most of the front doors were open and I couldn't help but peak inside as we walked by. I was fuming at the condition of these apartments.

Manny knocked on the apartment door and walked inside. Ranger waited for me to walk in and he followed. I stood in shock at what I saw, if I was fuming before, I was downright pissed off beyond belief at the condition of this place. I had tears streaming down my face.

"Okay let's not waste any time, get packing and let's get the hell out of this freaking shit hole. Come on Ranger, Manny hop to it." I found a few boxes in the hallway, I made sure to shake them checking for roaches.

"Babe, the boxes are already dead." Ranger yelled.

"Checking for roaches." I took the boxes inside and we started packing very quickly.

Forty-five minutes later we were done and in the elevator, out the door and outside the car. I wasn't going to be in that shit hole any longer than necessary. Manny put the third row seats down giving us a lot of room for the boxes. Ranger helped Manny with the boxes while I took Ty to the passenger seat and held the chair while he struggled to get in the seat. I was just about to call for Ranger when I saw that Ty was in the seat and getting settled.

I rolled the wheel chair to the back and got in the middle row and took my seat. I turned towards the building with tears rolling down my face.

"I'm so sorry Ty you don't deserve to be treated like this." I whispered.

"It's not your fault Bomber" well there's a shocker, my filter was out of order.

Ranger and Manny got in the car and we pulled out with tires screeching. I think Manny did that for my benefit and we drove to the new home of Henry Patrick Tyson III.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N: **_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and messages, I really appreciate it.

So let me take care of the regular qualifiers. I do not own the original characters, they belong to JE, I am borrowing them. The original characters and story line belong to me, along with all the mistakes and booboos.

I totally embellished on the description of the apartment building, I would hope that no organization would have horrible living conditions for vets. I made it all up. Every bit of it.

For those of you who are worried about Manny leaving, not gonna happen. Sade and Manny are very good friends with lots of benefits during her visit. He will not be moving to the UK, I promise you.

Lester will be home soon, I promise, when he returns he and Stephanie will have some special yet difficult moments nothing romantic but they will become even closer. Lester is spoken for; his love interest Barb is waiting patiently baking goodies while he's gone.

So what do you think of Henry Patrick Tyson III?

Thanks as always to my partner in fiction, _**Susan Peters**_, for your hard work, I really appreciate it.

Don't forget, if you want to see pictures, go to pinterest jacob1391

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**_


	47. Meeting of the Minds

_**Chapter 47**_

_**Meeting of the Minds**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

The drive home was relatively quiet; Carlos spent the majority of the time holding my hand rubbing it gently with his thumb. He knew I was bothered by what I had seen. My tears calmed as we got closer to home.

"I want to thank you all especially you Bomber for everything that's happened today. I know you're taking a big chance on me. I won't let you down." Ty said breaking the silence.

"Tyson, you are welcome. Stephanie believes in you; I know we're making the best decision." Said Carlos

"Bomber, does any of this have to do with me being disabled, it's not a pity thing is it? Ty asked with a serious tone in his voice.

"Ty absolutely not, of course I felt bad that I had to save your ass but everything else is on the up and up. As I briefly explained to you at lunch, we want to hire disabled veterans and you were handed to me on a silver platter. So no it is not a pity thing." I explained.

"Stephanie Plum, you are a breath of fresh air." Ty said laughing.

We arrived in the garage with men waiting to help unload the car. There really wasn't much but it was nice of them to show support to a new member of the Rangeman family. I got out of the car while each guy took a box and helped with the wheelchair. I wanted to help Ty but Carlos stopped me.

"Babe, he needs to do this himself. He will want to prove he's independent to the rest of the men." Carlos whispered.

"I know but…." My smart and sexy man interrupted me. "Stephanie, he doesn't want you to feel sorry for him."

When the elevator stopped on the 4th floor, I started to walk out and again I was held back.

"Men you show Tyson the ropes and help him get settled. Tank will let us know about dinner." We rode up one more floor then walked to Tank's office and sat at his desk.

"How did everything go with Tyson?" He asked.

"Oh Tank, his building was awful, it made me sick seeing it." I quickly replied.

"It was a quick process; a few of the men are helping him get settled." Carlos answered.

"Boss, which man do you want me to assign to Tyson?" Tank asked.

"Don't do anything yet; let's see who connects with him tonight at dinner."

"Ranger, why did you stop me from helping him to his apartment?" I asked

"Babe, you can't hover over him and baby him because of his disability. I know you want to help but he has to learn to depend on his own abilities which I'm sure he's been doing already."

"Steph, we've been around disabled vets much more than you have, this is your first true experience. We've made the same mistakes wanting to help. These guys want to do it on their own. They're strong military men with pride and most will not allow their situation get the best of them." Tank explained.

"I know but I don't want him to feel like I'm abandoning him now that he's here."

"Little girl, he won't feel like that, the fact that Tyson has accepted everything you've offered and saved his hide without a fight or attitude speaks volumes in what he sees in you as an honest person who isn't pitying him. He needs to be his own man around this place and not your stray puppy." Tank added.

I sat in silence thinking about what Ranger and Tank were saying. It made sense.

"I get what you're both saying and understand it but I can't help wanting to help him. It will be hard and I'll need some help from you guys to help me back off."

"Babe, Tyson will let us know when he needs our help, but for now let's all go and have dinner and get to know him better."

I smiled at my two bosses."Where are we going for dinner anyway?" I asked

"Your favorite Mexican restaurant Steph." Tank said and laughed out loud at the sound of my growling stomach.

"Come on Babe, the beast is calling."

Tank let everyone know where we were going and to start heading out. Manny, Sade, Carlos and I drove separately while Tank made sure Ty was situated and we all drove away to enjoy some yummy goodness that would be making my tummy very happy soon.

We arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to a large table in the back; I was seated in between Sade and Carlos across from Ty. No doubt that was planned. I was watching Ty and Alex, they seemed to instantly connect. The men genuinely liked Ty, they made him feel welcome. Seeing the interaction felt like he's been with us longer than one day, he fit right in. I felt eyes on me and I turned to see Carlos watching me smiling, his eyes were dancing.

"Proud of you Babe."

"Thank you for letting me fly." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Boss, I have to say you've got yourself one heck of a woman." Ty said watching us.

"I agree with you." Carlos answered.

We had a great dinner and I really enjoyed watching my friends having fun. I have got to be the luckiest woman in the world, my future husband is the greatest man on this planet and I am surrounded by the best band of brothers anyone could ask for.

"Stephanie, what is that smile for?" Sade asked.

"Oh, I was thinking that I am the luckiest woman on earth to be surrounded by such wonderful friends."

"I agree with you; it's going to be empty when I return to the UK." Sade said.

"You can always stay indefinitely." I replied with a suggestive smile.

"I wish I could but I'm working on new music so I must get back."

We decided to call it a night and head back. I reminded the guys about the meeting and told Ty to call me if he needed anything. We were walking towards the door when Tank pulled Alex aside.

"Alex, I'm assigning you to Tyson, you good with that?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Alex answered.

"Tyson, you and Alex stick around for a few minutes; I want to go over a few things with you before we head home."

"Yes sir." Ty and Alex replied in unison as the rest of us left and made our way home.

We went directly to our apartment and Carlos carried me to our bedroom laying me on the bed. His kisses were slow and deep. For every item of clothing he removed, he kissed my skin paying attention to every single detail and kissing me from head to toe. I was moaning and growling in ways I didn't know I could. What this man does to me is something beyond anything I've felt with anyone else.

Our night of sweet passionate love making was amazing; who the heck needs my Kama Sutra book anyway.

I was wrapped inside his cocoon relaxing to his breathing when tears began rolling down my face and before I could wipe them away the tears dripped onto his chest.

"What's wrong Babe?"

"I'm sad for the life that Ty has lived, someone who has served and sacrificed for this country should never ever have to live in such horrible conditions, it's just not right."

"I know, but he's here now, be happy that you were able to help him."

"Carlos, you know all that money that's sitting in my account?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want to ask Alexander if I can rent the hotel from him."

"Why Babe?"

"I have an idea."

"Care to share?"

"No honey, but I promise I'll let you in on the secret when I have it all figured out."

"Okay and I've said before, that money is yours to spend on anything you want you don't need my permission." He answered as he pulled me closer and I fell asleep to his relaxed deep breathing and soft caresses.

To say I had a bad night sleeping is an understatement, it was one of the worst nights of my life, horrible dreams, and my night was jumbled mayhem. I dreamt Ty's apartment building was on fire and he couldn't get out. He along with those on his floor struggled and tried but couldn't escape. I tried to run into the building when I heard the men screaming but the fire fighters held me back.

I woke up screaming and sat up in bed and stared into space and Carlos woke up right along with me.

"Babe, calm down, it's okay you're having a bad dream." I threw myself into him and he cradled me in his arms rocking me back and forth until I finally fell back to sleep. I'm not sure when he finally slept, knowing him he probably spent the entire night awake making sure I was okay.

I woke up to soft kisses and gentle hands moving my hair away from my face.

"Is it time for the gym already?" I asked still half asleep.

"No Babe, you'll be happy to know you missed the gym session this morning."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you up after the night you had."

"Thank you honey."

"Babe, what were you dreaming about that caused you such turmoil?"

"Oh my gosh, it was horrible, I dreamt that Ty's apartment building was on fire and he along with the other vets couldn't get out in time. I tried to run in but the firemen held me back saying there was nothing more anyone could do. All I could hear were men screaming until the building finally exploded."

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my face with his thumbs.

"Babe, Ty is safe."

"I know, I'm just sad he had to live there." We sat on the bed in silence.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?" He asked

"I have to do something about those other men, I want to go back and take a closer look at the building." I said as tears began pooling in my eyes.

"Okay you have a busy day today Babe, but tomorrow we'll take Tyson and go check out the building and you can talk to the residents, how does that sound?"

"Really, can we?" I asked with the excitement of a child.

"Yes Babe really." He said and I showered him with kisses.

"Honey, thank you, (kiss). I love you, (kiss). You're the best, (kiss). This is almost as good as telling me you'd take me to the happiest place on earth."

"Babe, I thought our love making was the happiest place on earth."

"Okay, Disney is the second happiest place on earth." I said and continued kissing him up and down that gorgeous tight body. This led to a round of morning sex which continued in the shower.

My ever so caring fiancé had coffee already going and had taken care of Rex for me by the time I finished getting dressed. He greeted me with a long kiss and led me to the couch. He filled our cups with coffee and we sat together in sweet silence. He was fidgeting with something behind his back. He pulled out a small silver gift bag.

"What is this?" I asked

"You ask too many questions you know that?"

I peeked inside the bag and pulled out a small card with the sweetest words written in his beautiful handwriting. 'You've _got the biggest heart; sometimes I think you're just too good for me. I love you.' _I sat staring at him and then opened the little black box inside the bag.

"Honey, do you have this jewelry designer on retainer?" I asked looking at the beautiful David Yurman black diamond heart necklace; it was small, simple and gorgeous.

"Carlos, I love this it is beautiful" I said as he put the necklace around my neck. "You spoil me way too much. You know I love you with or without a gift right?"

"I know and I want this heart to remind you of how truly special your own heart is."

"By the way did you get copyright permission from Sade to use lines from her song? I asked laughing.

"I didn't think you'd notice." I leaned back into his chest playing with my gift. "Carlos, thank you for always making me feel special."

"Babe, I intend to show you how special you are for the rest of your life."

I relaxed against his chest with his strong arms around me. "Can we spend the entire day like this?"

"No can do, Babe."

"I can talk to my boss."

"Nah, he might make you do special favors."

"Yeah you're right, let's go before he fires me."

I stood up and took his hand leading him to the door, I said goodbye to Rex.

"I need to pick up my things from my office." I said as the elevator stopped on the 5th floor. I gathered up the files and my laptop and suddenly felt nervous.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm nervous about running this meeting."

"You'll do great. Let's go get em tiger." He said as he kissed my forehead.

We walked into the conference room to my awaiting team of Merry Men. I passed out the files to everyone while Hector set up my laptop for the smart board. I started off by telling the team to go ahead and get breakfast.

"Guys, this is a casual meeting, so feel free to grab something to eat or drink as needed. If you need to use the rest room, feel free." The guys followed instructions and took their seats. I couldn't eat because I was so nervous, and the beast was pretty noisy. I sat with my leg bouncing and tapping my pen on the desk.

"Babe." Ranger whispered in my ear.

"Wifey, why are you so nervous, it's only us." Manny blurted out.

"Yeah Bomber." Echoed the guys.

Ranger stood up and walked to the table filled with food. "Here you go Babe, you need to eat." He said as he put a plate with a bagel and cream cheese along with some fruit. "This will hold you over until your nerves settle down and you're ready for more."

"OK men, this is Stephanie's meeting. Ranger and I are here to hear about her plans and find out where we fit in. This is her project therefore all your questions are to be directed to her." Tank began the meeting.

I asked Hector to pull up the power point presentation. With the first slide being the organizational chart and everyone laughed when I pointed out that Ranger and Tank were on the very bottom of the chart.

"Guys in all seriousness, Ranger and Tank will have the right to reject items in this project. I was trying to be funny."

Ranger raised his hand slightly, already he's interrupting I thought to myself. "Yes Ranger, you have a question."

"Actually no, I'd like to make a brief statement if I may." I looked at him curiously telling him he had the floor.

"Thank you. Men, Stephanie is correct in her statement that Tank and I have the right to reject items, however, I have given her this project because every aspect of the proposal, ideas and planning has been hers completely, neither one of us have had any input and we are seeing her plans for the first time right along with all of you. Tank and I support her 100%. She isn't too far off with placing us on the bottom of the chart." Ranger said smiling.

I began my presentation; I think Hector was a little surprised when I mentioned he was my co-project manager. I have a feeling he will be discussing that with me further after the meeting. I explained the responsibilities of each team and Alex had a question to ask.

"Steph, are there team leads?" Alex asked.

"Good question, only Michael since he is the lead for his team. I have confidence in all of you guys and didn't feel that leads were necessary." I continued explaining the responsibility of each team. When it was time to discuss the recruiting team, I informed everyone that I would be adding Ty to our team to assist with the hiring of vets.

I further explained how we would utilize the disabled veterans in their various roles and the first group that we would hire will be for the research team. Manny and I would be training Ty in doing research and I would be working closely with him.

"It's important that we have someone on hand to run the department since I'm typically out of the office on sales calls. Ty was responsible for gathering Intel in the military so I think he'll be perfect in that role. He will train the new research team. He will also assist the recruiting team in hiring staff for the Recon facility as well as here at Rangeman."

Vince raised his hand to ask a question. "Bomber, not to be disrespectful but how can these vets with disabilities perform duties?"

"Valid point Vince. For example, surveillance you'll have extra eyes and ears in the car. Recon site, the men will be helpful in walking around the facility, keeping an eye on things. Monitor duty and other responsibilities they can handle without any issue."

We continued the meeting with questions and answers and I decided to break for lunch.

"Gentlemen, the morning session has flown by, you've all had some great questions and brought forth some wonderful suggestions and ideas. Let's break for lunch shall we? Please feel free to use the break room and relax."

I asked Alex if he would go and get Ty and Sade so they could have lunch with us. Ranger sauntered over to me with a look on his face filled with pride.

"Proud of you Babe" I smiled. "You are a true leader."

"Thanks boss." Ty, Sade and Alex joined us in the conference room.

"Hi guys, are you hungry? Lunch is ready, let's go eat." I said as I was about to take Ty's wheel chair but remembered what Ranger and Tank said.

We took our food to the break room which had been revamped a few months ago; it's actually a recreation/break room. This was a project that Ranger assigned to Ella and me before he went on his mission, I think he did it to keep me close by while he was gone. We decided to turn it into a place where the guys can hang out during lunch and dinner breaks and when they need a break from monitors. I got the idea when I was on monitor duty one night and I was about to strangle myself because it's the most boring job to ever exist. I had to get up and walk around and there wasn't really any place to go so it gave me the recreation room idea and I talked to Ranger and Tank about it and suddenly it was my project.

We broke the room in half by separating the eating area with a pool table and a ping pong table. At the far end of the room was a large screen TV with about six large recliners, couches and chairs. We also included book cases with a variety of books and DVD's. We asked Luis to paint it a soft blue and we bought various motivational posters and some scenic posters and had them framed for the walls. We tried to make it as cozy as possible while the guys are on break. It's also a great room for those who live on the 4th floor that do not want to sit at home alone they can come and hang out here. Every employee has taken advantage of the room and it is always in use at all hours of the day.

I love seeing my brothers relaxed and laughing, I will never get enough of it. I was watching Ty and he really did fit right in, if a stranger walked in the room, they would never know he is new to our team. I was smiling and Tank joined me.

"Little Girl, you picked a good man, the guys like him."

"Thanks Tankie." He gave me an evil look and I smiled at him. "By the way, Lula said she misses you." I added. He raised his eyebrow.

"She is too much, she calls every now and then but I forget to call her back." He said laughing. "Besides isn't she hot and heavy with some guy?"

"Yeah but apparently he's back in Michigan and they are now in a long distance relationship." I explained.

"The last time she called she left a long drawn out message about how she misses you and thinks that since you and Ranger got engaged you've kind of pushed her aside." Tank said.

"No I haven't. You know I still love her dearly but I'm just seeing her differently. I will never turn my back on her and I've made sure that she moved out of that crappy apartment and have taken care of her and set her up in my old apartment. Not that it's a luxury apartment but much better than her old place. Things are different Tank. I have a different life with Ranger, a new job etc. you know what I mean? When we had lunch she made remarks about Ranger rubbing off on me because I ordered a salad. Then she went on about rumors that Barnyard is spreading about Joe and it pissed me off. I just don't have room in my life for that crap; I hate gossip and being the subject of gossip."

I said explaining to him in hopes he understands.

"I get it Steph, no need to explain your reasoning. My life is different also and there comes a time when we all have to grow up. Listen don't let her get you down you are doing a great job with your life, you've beat cancer and you're even more gorgeous then when I first met you and you were pretty damn hot back then. You have bloomed into an awesome business woman who knows her stuff and because of you, Rangeman is growing far greater than we ever anticipated." Tank said as he put his arm around me and led me back to join Ranger, Sade, Bobby, Manny and Billy. There was a loud roar of laughter from the couches and apparently Ty was telling funny stories that had the guys cracking up.

"My heart is very happy right now." I said softly.

"Tyson is a good addition to Rangeman." Bobby added.

"Bobby, are you ready for your trip, what time do you guys leave?" I asked.

"Later tonight, I've sent someone to pick up Martha and her girls as well as your sister's family and bring them all here. I must say I am looking forward to the break and beautiful weather."

"I am so glad you're able to go, you deserve it." I told my hard working friend.

"Bomber, I'm going to see your mom soon and after that the kids. Whenever you want to go visit the kids with me let me know." Billy informed me.

I excused myself to use the restroom and as I was heading back to join my crew, Ella was busy replenishing the food items and drinks.

"Ella everything is perfect, thank you. I think we'll meet through dinner, so whatever you were planning for the rest of the guys just add us to that number. You don't need to make something special for us."

"Okay my dear, that works. Dinner will be ready at six."

"Great, I will let everyone know." I hugged her and walked into the room to mingle with my friends. Okay so I was doing it to check on Ty.

"Ty, I'd like you to join us for the afternoon session. You didn't have any plans did you?"

"No plans, I can join you." He answered and I told him to follow everyone when we were ready to resume the meeting.

As I turned around to walk back to my table, Carlos had eyes on me watching every move I made. The statement 'the look of love' has always been a mystery to me until recently. It's the look displayed by a man who has always made it a point to have an unreadable blank face, a face that is devoid of any emotion. Slowly he's stripped that façade, when I see him watching me he proudly displays the look of love. Even if he doesn't utter the three little words 'I love you' I can see it in his face and it makes me smile.

"Hi," I said smiling, when I sat down, he took my hand squeezing it. He's still pretty reserved when it comes to public display. I try not to get too mushy with him around the guys. We both work hard at keeping it professional at all times; behind closed doors in our offices is another story.

"You were eyeballing me again." I whispered in his ear.

"Yes I was."

"Guys, I've got a few things to do before we resume, so don't feel you have to rush." I announced as I stood up and headed towards the door.

I sat down at the conference table and reviewed my notes and looked over the morning session agenda to make sure I didn't miss anything. I read over the afternoon session notes and pulled out the worksheets I had created for each team and passed them out. I was reading over my notes when the room began to fill up.

Once everyone was settled in their seats I continued with the various responsibilities of each team which led to additional questions and answers. Two hours later, I called for a 15-minute break mainly because I had to use the restroom and I needed to get something to drink. I was talking so much my mouth was dry.

I went to the bathroom, grabbed a bottle of water and sat down waiting for everyone to come back and get settled.

"You're doing a great job Babe." My supportive boss said.

"Thanks boss."

"Okay gentlemen, before we get started on the next round, are there any questions about what we've covered so far." There were some additional questions that I answered and we were ready to move on to the next step.

"For our next session, we are going to breakout into our teams and formulate plans and this is where you will put down your ideas or suggestions on how to accomplish our tasks. Michael you and your team will have blue prints that Ranger and Tank have highlighted for the security equipment. This is for you to familiarize yourself with the building and install locations. Having said that, if you see that the locations are not a good spot please note that on the prints and show the area where you feel would be best."

I asked Ranger and Tank to join Michael's team to help with the blueprints.

"Hector, I have catalogs for your team, you can shop and make up your list of equipment and furniture that we will need for the Rangeman offices at Recon. The rest of you that are not assigned to a specific team, you can sit in on a team of your choice. Ty, you're with my team. Guys, if you have questions, let me know OK?" We all split into our respective teams and the brainstorming began.

It was 4:00pm when we finished the brainstorming session 'guys, let's break for 15 minutes and after the break, please return to your teams, we'll be going over what you all came up with."

I had such a taste for a coke, even though Ranger considers it contraband, I asked Ella to have a few bottles of soda on hand. I grabbed drinks and joined my bosses handing each of them a bottle of water and I took a much needed drink of my coke.

"Hi, have you two learned anything new during the sessions?" I asked.

"Yes, I learned that you are a talented, organized and sharp business woman." Tank answered.

"Same for me Babe, you have shown me a side of you that makes me even more proud of you then I already was."

"Aww, thanks guys, that means a lot."

"Seriously Babe, what you've put together today is by far one of the best meetings I've participated in. It's well organized and planned. I would choose you to serve on my team on any mission."

Wow, that right there made my heart bounce with pride.

"Little Girl, the boss is right and I agree, I'd choose you in a heartbeat." Tank added.

Bobby popped his head in the room to say he was leaving and his travel companions were out in the hall. He said goodbye to the guys, letting them know Billy was in charge. I walked out into the hall and headed towards Val and the gang. I hugged my sister and family wishing them a great trip.

"Steph, mom called to thank me for the flowers, did you have anything to do with that?" Val asked.

"Yeah, Billy mentioned that she hasn't received any cards or visits from her friends."

"Luckily I let the call go to voice mail because I would have blown it. Thank you for doing that." Val said smiling.

"I sent her an arrangement from Carlos and me but of course she won't call to acknowledge it either."

"I'm so sorry honey, one day she'll come around." Val said sadly.

"It's okay. You guys go and enjoy your well deserved vacation because when you return you'll be busy working." I hugged her again and kissed my nieces.

"Stephanie, thank you for doing this for us, you don't know how much we appreciate it and I'm beyond thrilled you and Val are friends again." Albert said hugging me.

I walked over to Martha hugging and kissing Emma Belle and Anna Grace then turned my attention to my sweet friend.

"Stephanie, I have no words to say how much I appreciate everything you have done for us, this is truly a once in a life time trip. I'll always love you for the sweet and special angel that you are." Martha said hugging me tight.

"Martha, you are so deserving of everything. I want you to enjoy Barbados, the staff at the villa is wonderful, and you'll love them. They in turn will take great care of you. Bobby is there for you, Marisol and Alejandro have supplied him with everything you need. Let him know if anything bothers you, regardless of how minor. He's your personal doctor."

"Okay, I will pester Bobby, trust me."

"Now go and have a wonderful Christmas, there are lots of surprises at the Villa for all of you. Your new home will be waiting for you when you return."

Bobby and a couple of the guys led the vacationers away and no sooner had they left I heard the all familiar footsteps of my little buddy.

"Bomber, Bomber I'm here to see you. Whatya doing?" He came charging down the hall head first, he looks so funny when he does that.

"Hi Mini B, I was just saying goodbye to my sister, they're all going on a trip." I explained.

"Whew, I got worried I thought you were going away again." He said with panic in his face and voice.

"Nah sweetie, no trips planned for a while and besides I'd tell you." I reassured him with hugs and kisses.

"What are you doing, can we hang out?"

"Sorry, no can do handsome, we have a meeting but I promise we can hang out another day, how's that?"

"Okay Bomber, call me." My adorable friend said giving me the universal sign for call me. The kid cracks me up. Michael must have heard his son because he came over to Marcus and me.

"Daddy are you meeting with Bomber too?" He asked as he jumped into his dad's arms.

"Yeah buddy, where's mom?" Michael asked with confusion.

"Um, um. Oh no I lost mommy." He replied with worry. Michael turned to me apologizing and was a little concerned himself.

"Michael no big deal." I said as I picked up the intercom and made an announcement. "Alicia, Marcus is on the fifth floor" and a few minutes later I heard the sound of fast paced heels clicking on the floor.

"Marcus, you scared me. We'll talk about this later." Alicia said with a firm voice.

"Sorry mommy, I didn't mean to scare you." He ran to his mom hugging her tight as if it would be the last time he would see her.

"Thank you Stephanie, I'm sorry he bothered you."

"He wasn't a bother, we're on break." I gave Marcus a quick kiss and walked back to the conference room. I hope my little buddy doesn't get in too much trouble.

The meeting resumed once everyone was settled and we spent the rest of the afternoon sharing what each team came up with and offered suggestions and ideas.

My team shared our requirements and brief job description for the positions that we will need to fill. We discussed various options of where to post job openings and the VA was most definitely our main source as well as military job boards. A few of the guys offered other suggestions for job postings to add to our list. Suggestions and ideas from team to team were accepted graciously. Yeah, I was on point with this team that's for sure. Ty brought up some great points and ideas, he is a very smart man and I have no doubt what so ever that he will be a huge asset. I am looking forward to working with him in hiring new talent. My phone buzzed with a message from Ella letting me know dinner was set up in the break room. I was surprised it was after 6:00pm, I lost track of time.

"Gentlemen, we have covered a lot of ground today and dinner is ready. Let's go eat; no doubt Ella has created something scrumptious. We'll continue the final session after dinner. We don't have much more to cover. The last session will be review and Q&amp;A."

The guys stood up stretching, good golly miss molly, how's a girl supposed to control herself around these gorgeous hunks, sheesh. Ranger sneaked up behind me.

"You're drooling Babe."

"You can't blame me, now can you?"

"I'm the only one you should drool over." He growled.

"Are you jealous my sexy Cuban?"

"Hell no, I get to take you home and do things to you that these guys only dream of." Mr. confident replied. I took his hand and led him to the break room to enjoy a delicious dinner. There was almond crusted chicken breast stuffed with broccoli and cheese, stuffed pork chops. Carrots glazed with honey, potatoes, rice and salad.

I was surprised to see a small dessert table with mini pineapple upside down cakes, cookies and fruit. I told Michael to call Alicia and Marcus and have them join us for dinner, while I sent a text to Sade and asked her to join us also. Billy walked in soon after I sent my text.

"Hey Billy, everything good?" I asked

"Yeah Bomber, can I talk to you for a second." Billy asked.

"Of course, let's go in the conference room." I shut the door; I sensed that this was going to be a private conversation.

"Steph, I did something that I shouldn't have when I checked on your mom."

"Billy, if it involves my mom you have no need to worry." I assured him.

"I tried Steph, I really did but she went on and on about how beautiful the flowers were that your sister sent and said some stupid shit about the arrangement you sent." He was in such turmoil over what he did.

"Oh Billy, I knew she would bitch either way. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't. What did you do?" I asked smiling.

"I told her off Steph, I told her that she's lucky to have you for a daughter and that she's the one who is hateful towards you and she is missing out on a relationship with you." I hated to do it but I couldn't stop from laughing at him telling her off.

"What did she say to that?"

"Nothing, she turned her head away and while she wasn't looking I moved the arrangement to a table that would give her a full view no matter where she was. Not sure if she noticed or not."

I smiled at him reassuringly tapping his arm. "Thank you Billy for having my back, I appreciate it. I've learned to take her crap with a grain of salt and to consider the source. I've stopped letting her get to me." He looked at me with relief.

"Come on my friend, let's go have dinner, Ella has outdone herself." I stood up leading him out of the conference room.

"Is everything all right Babe?"

"Yeah, just had a little talk with Billy about mommy dearest, I'll tell you about it later tonight." I said and  
we walked to the table full of delicious food. I enjoyed my dinner, but I could not wait to dig into the pineapple upside down cakes, yeah I said cakes. I mean they are the size of cupcakes; how can I only have one.

My moaning took center stage the second the yumminess of the cake touched my lips. Everyone in the room is familiar with my moan except Ty. He looked so confused wondering where the noise was coming from and he looked around at everyone and you could see him thinking about it. The guys let him suffer for a few more minutes until they started cracking up.

"Tyson, familiarize yourself with that sound, that's Bomber, she moans like that whenever she's encountered something tasty." Manny explained laughing. Ty started laughing hysterically, banging the table with his hands.

"Is there something specific I need to be aware of?" Ty asked in the midst of his laughter.

"Nah dude, Bomber doesn't discriminate, anything to do with food and desserts. If she moans you can best believe it's gonna be good." Hal said.

"Mr. Pino uses Bomber as his taste tester on any new items he wants to put on the menu, he'll bring it to our table and if she doesn't moan, it's not going on the menu. You wouldn't believe the free meals and desserts we've had because of her. I think he may end up naming a few items after her." Ram blurted out.

Ty with his hysterical laughter and the guys laughing didn't bother me one bit, I continued eating my delicious pineapple upside down cake and made my way to cake number two.

"Bomber, you are a freaking breath of fresh air, I swear." Ty said after his laughter tapered off and he was finally able to speak. Yeah, the guy is gonna fit right in.

"Okay, okay you smart asses, so I like my food what's wrong with that?" I said trying to sound mad and joined in the laughter. Marcus got up from his chair and came and stood next to me.

"Guys, you can't make fun of my girl, it's not nice." Marcus chastised everyone standing with his arms crossed. And the guys all raised their arms in surrender.

"Okay okay Mini B, we promise not to do it anymore." The guys all replied. I heard Alex give Ty a brief background on Marcus.

"Hey Mini B, come over here for a second." Ty asked and Marcus walked over to him with slight hesitation.

"I'm new to all this so it's my fault, I'm sorry."

"Okay Mr. Tyson, just remember she's my girl." Marcus replied and they fist bumped and Marcus went back to his seat next to his mom and dad. I love that little guy.

"Ty, Marcus is very over protective of me. He doesn't let Ranger get away with anything either." I explained laughing.

We sat around chatting for a short while and I got up to go to the bathroom. When I came back, Sade was walking out with Alicia and Marcus. "Steph you don't mind if I kidnap Sade do you? I thought I'd take her back to our place until the meeting is over." Alicia said.

"No, of course I don't mind." And they left with Marcus holding his mom and Sade's hand. We all made our way back to the conference room for the last session which I was hoping wasn't going to take too long, I was getting a little tired of hearing myself talk.

"Okay guys, this is the last session. I would like each team to briefly discuss your responsibility and plan of action. Ty, I would like for you to discuss the recruiting teams' plan of action." I sat down and listened to each team discuss their plans and add suggestions and ideas. I was looking forward to hearing Ty present what our team had compiled.

I don't think I stopped smiling the entire time Ty was speaking. I could see Ranger from the corner of my eye and he was watching me intently. I think the guys were a little surprised with Ty but in a good way. It was 8:45 when we finally finished the meeting and I have to say I was beyond tired. We all work long hours but being in a meeting all day is more tiring than our regular day to day work.

Some of the guys talked about going out for a few drinks but decided to just hang out in the recreation room. Woody and Ram were going to go and buy beer. Ranger and Tank don't have a problem with the guys using the recreation room as a hang out place with alcohol as long as the night shift has eaten their dinner and don't go anywhere near the booze. When the break room was upgraded, Luis installed a room divider so there would be no distraction for the night crew.

"Hey boss, do you guys want to join Sade and I, we're going dancing with Alex and Connie." Manny asked.

"It's up to you Babe."

I really wasn't in the mood. "No, I think we'll pass, maybe we can have a couple of beers with the guys here and then head upstairs if you want honey." He agreed to have a few beers with the guys.

"Hey Woody, can I go with you guys to get the beer?" I asked.

"Aww Bomber, we'll have to wait for you to change and fix your make up, put on lip gloss, you know all that girlie stuff." Woody replied smiling. "Tell me what you want and I'll pick it up."

"Ranger and I are going to hang out with you guys for a couple beers so can you grab some Dos Equis for us? I'll give you the money when you get back."

"Sure thing Steph. I don't want your money."

"Honey, do you want to go upstairs and change?" I asked.

"Yeah" and we went to our apartment. I said hello to Rex and gave him some fruit and veggies but he didn't seem too interested, he was sound asleep in his little house.

I changed into a pair of yoga pants and tank top with ballet flats, Carlos put on long shorts and t-shirt and I tapped on my fur baby's house and gave him kisses and we walked out the door. Tank was walking into the break room and we joined him.

We were sitting around talking when Ty wheeled himself in to the room and joined us by the couch.

"Ty, you did great today. How are you adapting?" I asked.

"Thanks Bomber. I'm getting used to having an up to date place to live without little critters running around. Listen I want to thank you all again for your confidence in me and giving me this awesome opportunity. As I said before, I will not let you down."

"Tyson, watching you today confirmed we made the right decision." Tank said.

The guys came back from their beer run and I decided I wanted to play pool. "Hey guys who wants to play?"

"I'll take you on Bomber." Ty said

"Okay, you're on." I wasn't quite sure how he would pull it off; I've never really seen anyone in a wheel chair play pool. I have to admit, he surprised me.

"Quite impressive Ty, you're pretty good." I said as I got ready to shoot, we continued to play until I cleared the table.

"Bomber, are you a pool shark? You act all girly and then you clean my clock."

"Yeah, that's me the clock cleaner." I said smiling as I blew the chalk dust off the pool cue with a smart ass smirk.

"Tyson, you learned the hard way." Ram said as he slapped Ty's back.

Carlos and I had a few beers and said good bye to everyone then headed upstairs and enjoyed an evening of sex, sex and more sex.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**A/N: **__Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments, I appreciate it._

_To the guest who is concerned about Lula and Steph's relationship, don't worry they will remain friends. I was totally frustrated with JE's last book in Lula having more dialog than Stephanie and basically being the top dog out of their relationship._

_Thanks for the comments about the VA, I hate to paint them with such a horrible picture._

_Ty aka Hank wasn't going to appear until much later but he decided to show up early. He will be around for a while._

_Thank you __**Susan Peters**__ for your hard work, you're the bomb._

_Don't forget to follow my pinterest board, jacob1391_

_I may not post as quickly as I want since I've taken on an additional weekend client so I'll be working Monday – Sunday._

_**Ranger &amp; Stephanie will be back.**_


	48. A Bomb, what a Shocker

_**Chapter 48**_

_**A bomb, what a shocker**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_******LANGUAGE ALERT******_

_**Ty's POV**_

I have no idea what I did to deserve Stephanie Plum saving my ass. I've done some crazy stuff throughout my life especially during my military career under the banner of the government. When I landed at that hell hole the VA set me up in, I thought I was there to die; payback for all the shit in my past. Then along comes a feisty blue eyed bombshell, with her hands on her hips looking like a girlie Rambo wannabe.

I wanted to laugh at her and chew her out but something about her held me back. She stood in front of those thugs and called me out about needing help. When she kicked ass, no one was surprised more than I was. She actually reminded me of one of those ninja turtle characters. Her attitude and spunk stopped me from laughing at her and she kicked ass big time. No way was she taking any shit from those thugs. As much as I hated that a girlie girl stepped in, I couldn't help but admire her.

I've distanced myself from people over the last few years so I didn't want to engage in any conversation other than thanking her and moving on, but no not Stephanie Plum. She wasn't going to leave it at that nope, she had to sit that pretty ass of hers down and introduce herself. Just what I did not want or need. When she held out her hand and looked me dead in the eyes with those baby blues of hers, I was sucked into her web. She was pretty proud of herself for saving my ass as she put it and wasn't going to let me forget it.

I couldn't help but adore this girlie Rambo; she made me laugh which I hadn't done in a long time. I really thought she'd feel like she had done her deed and we'd part ways. That wasn't the case. She was running ideas in that mind of hers. Talk about a whirlwind relationship, within hours of meeting her, I had a job and a new place to live. The opportunity she has offered me is a blessing I don't deserve.

When the thugs were rambling about her being Manoso's woman, I had no clue what they were shouting about and then she introduced me to the man himself, Ranger Manoso who I had met briefly a few times. Ranger and The Tank were the dynamic duo in military circles there isn't a single soldier that hasn't heard of them. I have admired Ranger from afar and he's one of the best in our field, he can do things the rest of us only fantasize about doing.

The instances where our paths crossed he was all business, blank faced and a no nonsense guy, with an arrogance about him. He's an icon in the military world. I had heard about his business and it was suggested that I apply for a job but after researching the company I decided not to bother. I thought I'd be of no use to them. Little did I know.

I remember one night, we had finished a training session that Ranger and one of his men Santos held, my team and I were sitting around talking about Ranger. How we imagined him to be and the type of life he lived. One of the guys brought up the kind of women he would choose, where he lived and what his company was like. We envisioned him living in a big house on acres with high security and exotic drop dead gorgeous women on each arm. We knew his company would be a huge success. When we talked about him having endless women, describing their bodies, looks and personalities no one came close to the woman who actually caught him. We never imagined one Stephanie Plum would be the woman to tie him down. Oh sure she's beautiful in her own right with a killer body, she's the girl next door type but her heart makes her far more beautiful and glamorous than any other woman out there.

When she and Manny referred to each other as Hubs and Wifey, I was surprised and thought they fit together. But after seeing the way Ranger looked at her when he walked into the room, I realized he was the Manoso the thugs were referring to and she was his woman. His love for her was clear and before he called her Babe, I knew she was his.

I was star struck meeting Ranger and The Tank, they are two men that I've admired from the first brief meeting and now I'm living in the same building as Ranger and working for a man that I've been in awe of for a long time. I am surrounded by a group of men who are the best of the best. I was told by a superior officer some time ago that Ranger is loyal to your dying day if you're loyal to him. I see that in him by the way he respects the men he has hired. The guys speak highly of him and respect the hell out of him.

After Ranger and Stephanie left last night I asked the guys to give me the scoop on how they met and so on but they didn't say a word other than you can ask Bomber herself. They did fill me in on the story behind the little guy Marcus and how they met, that Stephanie beat cancer and explained about meeting Martha. My mind was blown away with the love that she has for people.

Although I've only been here a very short time, everything feels right. They've given me a nice apartment, Luis and his wife Ella have set me up with everything I need, they are a wonderful couple and have a huge task in taking care of everyone in this building. Ella speaks so highly of Stephanie. When I came home last night I saw a note saying she made several dishes for dinner that were in the freezer and she had stocked my refrigerator. These people are amazing, I never imagined I'd be living this way.

When Stephanie told me how she acquired her nickname. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically, months ago when I walked into my death trap as I call it, I didn't for one second think my life would be anything other than a living hell. Then comes along my angel ninja a sassy, sweet and sexy ass kicking bombshell who single-handedly turned my life around. I owe my life to my sweet ninja, yeah I think that's going to be my nickname for her, everyone calls her Bomber, but no one calls her Ninja. I'm looking forward to see what she has planned for today when I take her and Ranger to my old building.

I have a feeling Stephanie is a mission that Ranger never thought he'd encounter.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

What a day I had yesterday. I was proud of the meeting's results, everyone was on board with the plans and they did an awesome job. Hector couldn't wait to confront me about being co-project manager. He doesn't scare me anymore and I simply told him to shut up and deal with it. He laughed and kissed my hand, he's so gallant. I love that man.

I hope Ty enjoyed himself last night, he was very funny. I loved seeing him and the guys having a great time. I thoroughly enjoyed kicking his ass at pool.

The day was great but the evening with Carlos was fantastic. He doesn't realize this, well at least I don't think he does, but when he's extremely proud of me it shows in the way he makes love to me. It's not that he does anything new it's in the way he touches me. His kisses are awesome, his breathing and technique is unbelievably sensual and there are times I cry from pure joy and satisfaction. Our evening was magic.

I woke up slowly alone in our bed; I got up to use the bathroom then jumped back into bed hugging his pillow before I fell back asleep. I woke up later, alone again, I figured he was in the gym and he let me skip. I put on my robe and pulled my hair up in a clip and walked towards the kitchen. I found Carlos leaning against the counter.

"Good morning sexy cuba…." I interrupted myself when I saw the look on his face. "What's wrong Carlos, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Babe" was all he said and I was scared.

"Tell me what happened please." I pleaded

"It's the rat, I mean Rex, he's gone."

"Gone where, did he run out of his cage, did you lose him, well at least he's in the apartment right?" I rambled.

"No Babe, he's gone gone."

"What the hell do you mean gone gone for crying out loud?" I shouted.

"Babe, he's dead. I'm so sorry."

"WHAT? NO! Don't be cruel, let me see him." I said as I tried to push him out of the way.

"Babe he's not here Luis took him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I just can't accept it. I moved him out of the way and looked into the empty house where my sweet fur baby once lived and he was gone. I sat on the floor with my head on my knees and cried hysterically.

"My boy is gone, he's gone, this can't be happening." I shouted through my tears. "Carlos are you sure?"

"Yes Babe."

"Did you feel for a pulse? Did you perform CPR? Did you do everything to save him?" I asked hysterically.

"Babe, I don't know how to check for a rat…sorry hamster's pulse. I didn't feel anything he was pretty stiff." He explained.

"Did you try CPR?"

"Babe, who the hell knows how to perform CPR on a rat?"

"Carlos, that's mean." I shouted at him.

"Babe, I've seen plenty of dead animals to know he was dead."

"Is Luis getting him ready for a funeral?" I asked crying which turned into hiccups.

"Babe."

I looked at Carlos who had joined me on the floor and the tears were flowing like crazy. "I want to hold my fur baby. Can I see him?" I asked. "Carlos what do you think caused his death?"

"Babe the rat, sorry I mean Rex was old, how old was he when you bought him?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know a baby I guess."

"You've had him as long as I've known you so he was fairly old Babe." I started to calm down a little.

"We have to have a funeral for him it's the right thing to do. Tell Luis okay?"

"Okay Babe, go back to bed, I'll take care of things." He walked me back to our bedroom and tucked me into bed as I cried myself to sleep.

_**Ranger's POV**_

What the fuck am I supposed to do now. I ran out the door, I told Luis to dispose of the rat and I'm sure he followed instructions. I tried calling Luis but he didn't answer. I stopped off on the 5th floor to find out if anyone has seen him.

"Boss what's wrong?" asked Tank.

"The damn rat died and I told Luis to get rid of it and now Stephanie wants a funeral." Tank stood staring at me and let out a huge roar of laughter and I wanted to deck him. I pushed him against the wall.

"Listen this isn't funny asshole; this is serious shit do you hear me?" The jerk was still laughing when Manny, Cal and Woody came over to see what the problem was. Tank tried to tell them in the midst of his cackling.

"Fuck you Tank." I shouted as I walked away. I couldn't find Luis anywhere, I decided to use the intercom; thankfully it's not heard inside the apartments.

"Luis Guzman report to my office now." I sat waiting with my head in my hands. "I'm fucking screwed; she's going to kill me." I said to myself.

Tank came to my office with Woody, Hal, Manny, Ram and pretty much the entire fucking building with Luis following.

"Boss, what's the emergency?" Luis asked.

"Where's the rat?" I asked.

"I did what you asked, I disposed of him." He answered.

"Where is he NOW?" I shouted.

"Um in the trash compactor" he answered with hesitation, oh this is not going to be good.

"Can you pull him out?" I asked with some hope.

"No sir, the trash has already been compacted, he's smashed into smithereens."

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK." I shouted with my hands covering my face.

"Boss what is the problem?" Hal asked.

"The rat died and Stephanie is hysterical and wants a funeral. My brainy ass idea was to have Luis dispose of him and now he's smashed in the trash compactor." I growled. Laughter ran throughout the room and hallway.

"Next person to laugh is fired, do I make myself clear?" The laughter stopped externally but I know damn well those fools were laughing inside.

"Hal, you know what the rat looked like, go buy another one now and bring it back here." I ordered.

"What are you going to do with a new rat, say you brought him back to life?" Tank asked still laughing at my expense.

"No we'll have a funeral you, dumb-ass." I said.

"Boss do you expect us to kill the new guy?" Hal asked.

"We've all killed humans. I think we can handle a rat."

"Ranger, you're not thinking clearly." Manny shouted.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? I really stepped in it this time." Tank was still laughing hysterically and the rest of the men followed his lead, no matter how much I glared it didn't do a damn bit of good.

"What is so fucking funny?" I barked.

"Boss, I've been on missions with you that we narrowly escaped and you didn't panic. Stephanie's rat dies and you're fucking freaking out and losing it. Get a grip." Tank shouted at me.

"No one leaves until we have a solution, understand?" I shouted at the men. It hit me thirty minutes later. "I've got it!" I said slamming my hand on my desk.

"What's your plan?" Manny asked.

"Luis, go get a shoe box and fill it with socks, enough to weigh like a rat. Wrap the socks in tissue and then wrap the shoe box in black wrapping paper, tape the box I don't want anything to tempt Stephanie in opening the box. Wait, forget all that I have a better idea, quickly build a wooden box and nail it shut, this way she won't be able to sneak a peak, " I instructed.

"Boss, Bomber is gonna want to see and hold Rex." Woody blurted out.

"Fuck." I shouted and everyone stared at me.

"I got it. I'll tell her it's best she remembers the rat, I mean Rex, the way he was when he was alive not seeing him dead. She'll buy that." They all agreed it would work.

"Boss, where are we gonna bury the box full of socks?" Ram asked.

"Instead of all you yahoo's finding problems come up with fucking solutions. I don't want to hear problems, I want solutions." I could feel my blood pressure rising minute by minute.

"How about we bury the box by Grandma Mazur, we'll dig a little hole, and the cemetery will never know a thing." Tank said.

"Finally, someone has a fucking solution, okay Luis, you know what to do. Everyone be ready in three hours, it will take me that long to convince her and settle her hysterics." I then called Ella.

"Ella, Stephanie's rat died. Can you go to the store and buy all the TastyKakes you can find; I don't care how many stores you have to clean out." I hung up the phone and gave one final order.

"So help me, if one word of this gets back to Stephanie. I'll fucking send all of you to a third world country naked in a crate with scorpions and I mean every word and that includes you Tankie. One fucking word and you're gone." I shouted.

"Yes Sir!" The men all replied.

"Okay you all have your instructions, get to it. I'm heading upstairs." I said putting an end to the discussion. Every one of those jokers were laughing hysterically as they walked away to take care of things.

I walked into the apartment and noticed the rat's house was missing. I thought this was a good sign maybe she was already dealing with it. When I got to the bedroom she had the damn house on our bed with her arm around it and she was sound asleep. I gently removed the stupid thing off the bed and took it back to the kitchen. I quickly called Ella and asked her to make Stephanie the biggest breakfast she could think of with all her favorites and set it up in the dining room as a buffet. I am going to spoil the hell out of her, with all the sugar in her she won't argue too much about not seeing her fury rat. I sat on the couch carefully thinking of my approach and preparing myself for any questions or suggestions she may have. Stephanie woke up and came over to the couch.

"Honey, you're so sad and taking this really hard. I knew deep down inside you loved Rex." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Um, oh yeah I am taking it hard Babe. How are you doing?" I hated that rat I thought to myself and I took her hand and led her to my side of the couch and she sat down with her legs tucked underneath her.

"I miss my boy, I cried myself to sleep. Did you arrange for a funeral?" She asked and I put my arm around her pulling her closer to me.

"Yes Babe, we will all leave in three hours for his funeral."

"Where are we going to bury him?" She asked.

"We are going to bury him with Grandma Mazur so the rat will have crazy company." I said rubbing circles gently on her arm.

"Ranger stop calling him a rat, he was a HAMSTER. Can we put him in his house and bury him? I think he'd like that." She yelled at me for calling him a rat.

"Babe, we can't dig a hole that size, we aren't exactly asking for permission from the cemetery."

"I want to see him, I want to hold him and kiss him before we bury him." She pleaded with tears falling.

"Babe, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I want to see my sweet boy before I say good bye one final time."

"Babe."

"Please honey, I want to see my sweet boy."

"Babe, why would you want to remember him dead and stiff, don't you think it's better to remember him when he was alive?"

"He's my boy, I want to see him."

"Babe, you'll be upset if you see him the way he is, trust me, you're better off to remember him the way he was when you fed him with his little butt wagging. Don't you want that to be a reminder of your fur baby?" Damn, this is fucking hard.

"But I….." I interrupted her; I had to put an end to this discussion. "Babe, have I ever steered you wrong? Please trust me on this; it will be better this way. I promise." I tried again.

She cuddled next to me and let out a huge sigh.

"Okay honey, we'll do it your way. I have a picture of him I can tape to the outside of the box before the funeral."

Thank the good Lord, she agreed, otherwise I saw myself running to the pet store and buying a new one then killing the damn thing. I wasn't above doing that to keep her happy and me out of some major trouble. When she asked me what to wear I kind of lost it. I told her to wear jeans. Good grief, it's a damn rat, sometimes I just don't know what goes through that beautiful mind of hers

"Go get the picture of the ra…I mean Rex." I said giving me some time to wipe the sweat off my forehead without her seeing me.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

When I woke up from my depressed sleep, I found Carlos on the couch, poor guy; I think he is just as upset about Rex as I am. He looked so sad sitting there. He told me that he has already organized the funeral for later today and that my boy will be buried alongside Grandma Mazur. I wish I could see and hold him before we bury him but I totally get what Carlos explained, I don't want to remember him all stiff and dead. I'll keep the happy times in my mind.

"Carlos, what should I wear?" I asked, with a photo of Rex in my hand. What does one wear to a hamster funeral I wondered?

"Babe, just wear jeans and a sweater, we're going to the building with Tyson afterwards." Ella came to our apartment with her cart full of food, she made herself busy setting up the breakfast counter with platters full of waffles, French toast, pancakes, donuts, fruit with my favorite coffee from Barbados and a beautiful chocolate cake, she outdid herself. It was decorated with chocolate piping all around and dark, milk and off white chocolate roses decorated the top of the cake. _Sorry for Your Loss_ written with icing on the platter, it was too pretty to eat but I wasn't going to let that stop me. Ella finished setting up the food and then worked on the dining room table and she filled our cups with coffee.

"Oh Ella, this is wonderful, thank you so much." I said hugging her tightly.

"You can thank Carlos, he asked me to do this for you." She said as she hugged me back.

"Ella, please take this picture to Luis and ask him to tape it on the outside of the box." Carlos said as he took the picture off the counter. I noticed she gave him a stern look and I wondered what that was all about.

I looked at my gorgeous man and smiled at him. "Honey, you are so thoughtful, you really are."

We sat down to a scrumptious breakfast and to be honest, I ate some of everything. I didn't leave out one single item, even the fruit, bagel and cream cheese weren't ignored. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me but I stuffed my face, you'd think I haven't eaten in weeks.

I stood up and stretched, I was so full; I can't believe I consumed so much food. Carlos didn't say a word about how much I ate, maybe he didn't notice. We cleared the table and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. We finished getting ready and made our way downstairs to meet everyone in the garage.

All my Merry Men were there including Ty, Marcus with his parents and Sade. We made the drive to the cemetery in silence and I was still upset, tears were pooling in my eyes. I was trying hard to be calm. We arrived at the cemetery and we all walked to Grandma Mazur's grave stone, Luis was already there with Hector, they had just finished digging a hole.

We stood around the hole and Carlos handed me a small wooden box with a decorative ribbon and Rex's picture was glued on top, with a hand written note _'To Hamster Heaven you go Rex.' _in the unmistakable hand writing that belonged to Carlos.

"Oh Carlos, this is beautiful, thank you for doing all this." I held the box and said good bye to my sweet boy.

"You've been a great friend, little fur baby, I'm going to miss you my sweet boy. I love you." I kissed his picture and knelt on the grass and put the box inside the hole. I asked my friends to say a few words if they felt like it.

"Bomber, I want to say goodbye to Rex, he was my buddy too." Marcus said so sweetly.

"Go ahead Mini B."

"Rex, we had fun when you came and stayed with me, I'll miss you too. Have fun playing in Hamster Heaven." Marcus was on his knees next to me holding my hand.

"Ranger, can you say some nice words, you always have the right words to say. He was your step fur baby after all and don't call him a rat."

"Rex, thank you for being such a good friend and companion to Stephanie, you've been around a long time. To Hamster Heaven you go."

We stood in silence for a few minutes waiting in case others had something to say but everyone was pretty quiet. Luis looked at me asking if I was ready and I nodded yes and he quickly covered the hole and carefully placed the chunk of grass on top of the dirt. I started crying again and Marcus held my hand comforting me.

"Bomber, I'm sorry that Rex is gone. But you have me, I'm still your buddy and I'm gonna be around for a long, long time. I promise you." I laughed and cried at the same time as my young friend spoke the sweetest words of comfort. I hugged him tight and it was over, my boy was gone, never to see him again.

"The counter is going to be so empty where his house used to be, I'll have to put my cookie jar in that spot." I said to no one in particular.

The men all walked away leaving Carlos, Marcus and me. I told Grandma Mazur to take care of Rex for me and blew both of them kisses. We walked back to our car with strong arms wrapped around my waist. Marcus left with his parents, Sade and Manny. Ty came with Carlos and I and we drove to his old apartment building.

_**Tanks POV**_

As soon as we got in the car, I couldn't hold the laughter anymore, me and the guys cracked up hysterically. Not at Bomber or the fact that the rat was dead but because Ranger was so damn serious and fucking scared, if she ever found out we buried a bunch of socks filled with beans inside, she'd freaking kill him. We laughed ourselves silly the entire drive home.

_**Carlos POV**_

Damn that woman, the things she makes me do. I know full well the men are cackling hysterically on the drive home. I could see them from the corner of my eye at the cemetery trying to stop from laughing. Tank, that fucker was about to explode from holding back his laughter. I'll get him tomorrow, that's for damn sure. I felt bad for Stephanie, I really did but honestly, it's just a rat. She took it so hard and I hope the endless supply of TastyKakes helps. Thankfully, I don't talk in my sleep. I have to find a way to make this up to her without her suspecting, maybe a trip to Point Pleasant for a long weekend, the beach is her drug. I think I'll invite Marcus, he'll help distract her. Yeah that's what I'll do.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

We drove to the apartment building in silence; it's going to take a bit for me to get over the loss of my fur baby. When we arrived my sadness was immediately replaced by anger and I was boiling inside at the thought of anyone living in this shit hole. We parked in the lot and Carlos took the wheel chair to the back seat and Ty managed to get himself in his seat without any help and we followed him inside.

We looked around on the first floor and the apartment doors were open and guys were hanging out together. Ty knocked on the door frame and we walked inside, he introduced us to the men. When Ranger was introduced, there was a major attitude change and they began to salute.

"At ease men" Ranger ordered in an official military tone.

There were men in wheel chairs, men with lost limbs and some that were physically fine but I could tell there were some emotional issues, it broke my heart. I spoke to the men asking them to briefly tell me about themselves and continued the same on the second and third floor. When we visited the residents on the third floor, I was surprised to find a woman in her apartment, she wasn't alone, her and another man were sitting talking, it looked like they just finished eating. Ty introduced us and as soon as the two saw Ranger, they immediately stood at attention.

"At ease soldiers." He ordered in military mode.

"Please Crystal, AJ relax and sit down, this isn't an official visit. I am not military nor anyone attached to the government, I'm simply Stephanie Plum from Trenton." I explained and sat down in the chair in hopes they would follow my lead, after a few minutes they sat down.

"I'm here to find out about the people who live in this hell hole and I promise that you won't be here for too long. I have some ideas running through my mind and I hope to have it settled within the next few days. I can't really tell you much because it's all just spinning in this crazy brain of mine." I said as I tapped my head which made them laugh.

When I met and spoke to each of the residents, I asked them to put their names and ranks in my tablet. I was going to find out everything I could about them. After seeing the building and meeting the residents, I knew exactly what I was going to do. All I need to do is put my thoughts on paper and talk to Carlos and then Alexander.

I have my work cut out for me, luckily everything involving Recon is underway and there isn't anything to do at this point plus with Christmas coming up, it's not a good time to schedule sales calls, I've already arranged for all the 'Thank you for your business' gifts to be delivered. Luckily I have time to devote to this.

I was depressed after meeting the people living in the hell hole and I needed a pick me up, if I was a drinking person, I'd go and get drunk. "What do you have planned for the rest of the weekend Ty?" I asked.

"Tonight, Alex, his girlfriend and I are going out to dinner; I think a couple of the guys are also going but not sure who. I have no idea about tomorrow; I may just take it easy. We'll see."

We arrived back home. Ty went to his apartment while Carlos and I rode the elevator to our floor.

"Honey, I was thinking, how about we get dressed up and go out to dinner to a really nice restaurant with Sade and Manny."

"Where did you have in mind Babe?"

"It doesn't matter, how about we call your parents and Marisol and Alejandro to see if they want to join us. We could just go to Café Arcangel. I always love their food."

"Do you want to call your dad? I'll ask Tank, we haven't gone out with him in a while."

"Okay, I'll call my dad and you call your family. How about we pick up my dad at 7:00?"

"That works Babe."

"Hi Daddy, how are you? Listen we're going out to dinner at Café Arcangel, do you want to join us? If so we'll pick you up at 7:00. Oh Daddy, Rex died we had a funeral and buried him in a little box with Grandma."

"Oh Pumpkin, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me? I would have met you there."

"It happened so fast daddy, its okay. Carlos took care of everything."

"Pumpkin, as much as I'd love to have dinner with you tonight, I think I'd better stay home with your mother. She's been complaining that everyone has forgotten about her except for Val. By the way thank you for the flower arrangement, it's nice. Although she'll never admit it, your mother likes it and stares at it all the time. Not sure if that means anything but one can only hope right?"

"Yeah Daddy, well you take care of her and we'll plan it for another time, I love you." I said to my dad and hung up the phone.

"Honey, my dad isn't going he's staying home with 'mommy dearest'."

"My family is on board as well as Tank. Did you call Sade?"

"No I'm going to do it now." And I called my friend and Manny to ask them to join us which they said yes.

"Should we get dressed up?" I asked Carlos.

"Nah, I don't feel like wearing a suit."

"Okay."

I pulled up my hair in a clip took a shower and put on my robe. Carlos was on the phone when I finished my shower. After I was done with my hair and makeup, I decided on black pants and a long sleeved white sweater. I also pulled out a pair of black jeans and a gray sweater for Carlos and hung them on the hook. I took out our leather coats since it wasn't that chilly and we were ready to leave. We met everyone in the garage and headed out; I was told Tank would be meeting us at the restaurant.

We made small talk in the car; I don't think anyone wanted to bring up Rex, so I thought I'd break the ice.

"Thank you for coming to Rex's funeral guys, I really appreciate it. I know he was just a hamster but he was my little baby and the longest steady male relationship I've had and now it's over."

"And am I chopped liver?" Carlos asked.

"No honey, you know what I mean."

"Well I'm not going anywhere." He answered as he took my hand and held it tight.

"You know guys, all day, I've had this feeling that everyone is in on a secret except me, and it's driving me crazy." As soon as I finished my comment, the hold Carlos had on my hand tightened.

"Why do you think that Babe?" he asked nervously.

"Well, looks, strange vibes and laughter being held back, nothing concrete but just little things. Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

"No Babe, you've had a stressful day, you lost your fur baby. All those things stir up emotions and weird feelings and don't forget visiting Tyson's old apartment and meeting the residents."

"Yeah maybe, but I think there's more to it than that. I'll figure it out sooner or later, I always do." The remainder of the drive was filled with talk about Christmas and Sade's plan to return home to work on her music.

We arrived at the restaurant and Samara greeted us, we hugged and kissed each other. She escorted us to our table. Isabella and Ricardo were seated and we said hello exchanging hugs and kisses. As soon as we sat down, Marisol and Alejandro joined us and more hugs and kisses were shared and we were filling in each other on what we've been up to. I didn't bring up anything about Rex. About five minutes later, Tank walked in with a woman, he introduced his date Andreya. She is a beautiful African American woman with medium length curly hair and beautiful milk chocolate skin. She was wearing a red sweater that made her skin shine. She's my height but on the plump side.

Once the introductions were over, we were served our appetizers and my favorite sangria.

"Stephanie, why didn't your father come with you?" Ricardo asked.

"He stayed at home with my mother; she's down in the dumps."

"Oh, I hope she is recovering well." Isabella said.

"Yeah, she's back to her old self." I said smiling.

"So Andreya, how did you and Tank meet?" I asked

"We met through a friend of mine, Amy Wilson." She answered

"Amy Wilson, William Mallory's fiancé?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes, do you know her?" She asked.

"The Mallory's new business is our client." I explained. "Do you work with Amy?"

"I do."

"So Tank what did you do give Amy your phone number?" I asked smiling.

"Yep, sure did Steph. Amy invited me to have drinks with her, William and a few friends and that's where Andreya and I met."

"Very nice, It's great to meet you Andreya." Our evening was filled with laughter, great conversation and as always wonderful food and desserts. I enjoy watching my circle of family and friends interact and build relationships.

Carlos held my hand and smiled at me. "You doing okay Babe?" He asked softly.

"Yeah I am. I think I'm going to be okay." I said.

"Mama, how are the plans going with the party?" I asked.

"Everything is going well, the invitations have been emailed and I've had positive replies so far."

I really enjoyed the evening; it was exactly what I needed to take my mind of my sweet fur baby. It was late; the restaurant was pretty empty which was nice because it gave Samara and Alfonso the opportunity to spend some time with us. Tank and Andreya left along with Marisol and Alejandro. Isabella and Sade were planning something, not exactly sure what but I'm sure it had to do with the engagement party.

It was well after 1:00am when we decided to call it a night; after hugs and kisses we made our way home. I have to admit I was tired, it's been a very draining day. We talked in the elevator and I suddenly caught a second wind and didn't feel sleepy. I invited Sade to come upstairs with Carlos and me, not sure if she and Manny had plans. The elevator stopped on the fifth floor and there was turmoil and panic throughout.

"Boss, there's been a major breach inside Rolling's home and business." Hal explained. Carlos and Manny took the stairs scrambling to change into Rangeman gear. I wanted to go along with everyone but I was told to stay put.

"Well my friend, it's just you and me. Let's go upstairs for a drink shall we?" When the elevator stopped on our floor, we ran into Carlos, he kissed me and took the stairs.

"Be careful honey, don't get shot." I shouted as he ran down the stairs.

We walked inside the apartment. "Stephanie this is lovely." Sade said as she looked around.

"Yeah, it's nice but I'm looking forward to getting a house. It's not that much fun living where you work."

I walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh my gosh, what in the world?" I shouted in the midst of laughter. There was a stack of TastyKake boxes on the counter where Rex's house used to sit reaching up to the cabinet. There had to be at least 20-30 boxes of yummy goodness. Leaning against the boxes was an envelope with a sympathy card; the card was filled with well wishes written by each of the men.

Sade was confused not really understanding the meaning.

"TastyKake's are my all-time favorite treats. Rex's house used to sit here and now the space is filled with yumminess."

"That is very sweet of everyone." Sade said

"Yeah it is." I pulled out a dessert wine from the wine fridge and a box of tasty red velvet goodness.

"Here, taste this and tell me it's not the best thing you've ever eaten." I said as I put the box on the table and we sat down to enjoy wine and red velvet cakes.

"Umm, Stephanie, this is yummy, I will have to take some back to the U.K. with me." Sade said as she was eating the delicious TastyKake. I think it was almost three in the morning and our third variety when my phone rang with a panic stricken voice belonging to Ram.

"Bomber come to the garage."

"What's going on Ram?"

"Rolling's breach got fucked up with a bomb and the guys were caught in the explosion."

"Is everyone okay?" I asked with panic.

"Just come to the garage damn it." Ram shouted.

"Sade, I'm so sorry. I have to go; the guys have been hurt." I said hugging her and leading her out the door.

"No problem, let me know how everyone is doing, please."

"I will." I said as we took the elevator and I waved to her when she got off on the fourth floor and I continued on to the garage. She has become a part of our family so no doubt she's concerned especially about Manny; they truly have become incredibly close, so close in fact I even asked Manny if it was so serious that he would leave with her. Thankfully he assured me he was staying put. He mentioned he cares about her a lot, he'd visit but not move.

Ram wouldn't tell me who was hurt and how badly so of course I was freaking out as we drove to the hospital. No matter how many times I prodded, he wouldn't spill. We arrived at the hospital practically on two wheels; he was driving so fast as he pulled in to the ER entrance. We were quickly ushered to the waiting room by Binkie to join Tank, Hal, Woody and Ramone. I didn't see Ranger anywhere; I figured he was checking on the men.

"Tank what's going on? Who's hurt and where's Ranger?" I asked in one breath.

"Calm down little girl. Ranger, Manny, Cal and Alex got caught in the explosion." Of course I freaked out.

"I need to see him NOW, don't baby me, Tank where is he?" Just then Billy came to the waiting area.

"Come on Bomber, come with me." I followed Billy to Ranger's room. I gasped and shrieked when I saw him laying there, he looked dead. "Bomber, he's heavily sedated so they could work on him. He's got broken ribs and a bump on his head, a slight concussion but he'll be fine."

"Billy don't sugar coat anything be honest." I said through tear filled eyes.

"Honest Bomber, he's fine. He'll recover quickly, you know he's stubborn and the only reason he's sedated is because he wanted to get out of his bed and check on the men."

"How about Manny, Alex and Cal?" I asked with worry.

"They're all fine, scraped and banged up. Cal took the brunt of the explosion. He would have been worse had Ranger not stepped in."

"I want to see them." I asked and Billy took me by the hand and led me to the guys.

"Hubs, how do you feel?" I asked. "I'm fine Wifey, just a broken arm and I'll be out of commission for a bit." I kissed his cheek and went to check on Cal and Alex who assured me they were fine. Alex had a broken leg and Cal, broken ribs and ankle. Yikes, that's a lot of broken bones.

I hugged my friends and went back to Ranger. I sat in the chair next to his bed holding his hand. He was getting agitated and restless, he was groaning. I gently climbed on the bed, threw my shoes off and nuzzled next to him and after about five minutes, he calmed down and I fell asleep.

I woke up when Ranger started grunting and the nurse came to do her poking and prodding. Ranger is one of the worst patients to ever exist. I thought I was bad. He's ten times worse than I am.

"Babe" he mumbled groggily.

"Hi honey, how do you feel?" I asked rubbing his arm.

"I want to get the hell out of here."

"I don't have any control over that decision."

"Get Billy" and within a few minutes I had Billy in the room.

"Yeah Boss, Bomber says you want to go home."

"Yeah NOW and how are the men?"

"They're all fine, will be out of commission but fine."

Ranger barked out orders left and right and tried to get out of the bed. The nurse told him to stay put and he'd be able to go home when the doctor released him and not a minute sooner.

Crap, she just stepped into a hornet's nest and Ranger growled.

"You will NOT give me orders Nurse Falls, do you understand?"

Poor woman turned ten shades of red and was suddenly scared and quiet.

"Nurse, you're new right? Let me explain how things work when it involves Rangeman staff and Ranger in particular." I put my arm around her shoulder and I walked her out of his room.

"Call me Darlena." She answered.

I gave her the full rundown of the process that Rangeman and the hospital have established. An 'understanding' and all the information she needed to be aware of, and she calmed down.

"Darlena, Ranger is the worst patient on planet earth. When his men are down he's even worse. I apologize if he scared you he's just worried about his men. I am sorry." I said hoping she'd understand and accept my apology.

"Thank you; no one explained the process to me." She replied

"Yeah some of these nurses are not the nicest people. I've known them for years so they're breaking you in I'm sure." She's a tiny thing. I felt like I towered over her five foot two inch frame. She thanked me and I walked back to Ranger's bed.

"Honey, you've got to stop scaring these poor nurses." I said as I crawled back on the bed and massaged his arm until I felt his relaxed breathing.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**A/N: **__as always, the original characters belong to JE, I'm just playing with them. Story line, original characters and mistakes are all mine._

_Thank you for the awesome comments and reviews, I really appreciate it. They make my day._

_Lester will be back after the holidays in one piece, I promise. I'm sorry to say goodbye to Rex, but he was old and I tried to be funny with a panic stricken Ranger._

_The next chapter will revolve around Ranger at home recuperating and being an ass of a patient and the vacationers in Barbados._

_I posted the pictures of the TastyKakes on my pinterest board, jacob1391 there are some goodies._

_Thank you Darlena Falls for joining the party. _

_Thank you as always to my partner in fiction __**SUSAN PETERS and Duke Ranger**__ but mainly to Susan for all your hard work, I promise Duke only checks to make sure I am not writing about other dogs._

_Thanks again I appreciate it. I gave up my weekend boy so I'll be around to work on this baby._

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**_


	49. Chapter Watch Out World

_**Chapter 49**_

_**Watch Out World**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Carlos was able to relax after several minutes of my massaging his arm. We were laying on his bed when I suddenly started laughing. I didn't want to disturb him and get him all agitated again with the reason why I was laughing so I tried to sneak off the bed.

"Not so fast giggles." He said as he held on to my arm. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I busted out laughing.

"Babe."

"I'm sorry, I tried to hold it in but it's just so funny."

"Care to fill me in on the joke?"

"Huh?" I asked trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Explain what the hell is so funny." He was starting to sound irritated.

I was able to calm down from my giggles. "Honey, I'm sorry but it just dawned on me that I was nowhere near the bomb and for once, it wasn't me."

"Glad you can laugh at our expense Babe." Yes, definitely irritated.

Suddenly I felt like the biggest ass to ever exist, throughout all the bombs and turmoil in my life, Carlos and his men have always been nothing but supportive. They certainly never laughed at me or the situation and I started crying.

"Honey, I am so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I really didn't." I said with anguish as I showered him with kisses. He was quiet and my heart was aching because I made such a stupid cruel comment.

"Carlos please don't be mad. I didn't mean it honest." All I could do was lay there in silence and cry, I felt so horrible. I looked up at him as the tears fell.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I think I'm so relieved you guys are okay that I forgot to consider what could have happened. I love you and I'm thankful you're safe."

Crap, I really did it this time I started to get off the bed but Carlos stopped me.

"Babe, stay. I'm not mad, let's forget about it." He said pulling me closer to him and kissing me.

"Thank you, I really am sorry." Billy and Tank walked in a few minutes later.

"Boss, I've got the release papers. You guys can all go home if you want." Billy announced.

"Get these gadgets off me. I want to get the hell out of here as soon as I can." He said. I got off the bed and gathered up his clothes. Once the machines were disconnected, I helped him get dressed. Poor guy cringed in pain. He's so damn stubborn.

"Honey, why don't you stay one night?"

"Babe, I'll still be in pain at home or here. I'd rather be at home." I couldn't argue with that point. I helped him with his boots. I left him with Billy while I went to check on the other guys. They were already in wheelchairs waiting to be escorted out.

Darlena wanted to help Carlos but I told her I'd take care of him and thanked her. "Billy, if you need help with these guys call me, I'm off for the next three days." She said handing him her phone number.

"You know Honey, that's not such a bad idea." He answered with a glare and a growl. Note to self, hire nurses.

There were more than enough men to help Carlos and the guys get situated comfortably in the cars. Tank and I helped Carlos and once he was settled we drove off in what felt like slow motion to avoid any further injuries, they certainly didn't need any extra broken bones.

When we arrived in the garage, the men were waiting to help. I personally think they want to see with their own eyes that their boss and injured men are home safe and sound. We slowly got into the elevator and headed to our apartments. I sent a text to Sade while we were in the car so she was waiting by the elevator for Manny, she was so sweet, taking him by his good arm and led him to his apartment. He's in good hands.

Carlos, Billy and I walked into our apartment and led him directly to the bedroom and of course he refused to get in bed without taking a shower. Billy gave him the okay and I told Carlos to sit in the chair while I was given his care instructions. I walked Billy to the door and went back to my patient and led him to the bathroom.

I removed his clothes then mine; I helped him into the shower and washed his hair and gently cleaned his beautiful body. He was touchy feely.

"Good grief Carlos, even with all the broken bones you're frisky."

"You do that to me Babe" he said trying to smile through his pain.

"Honey, I really feel horrible laughing about the bomb, it was cruel of me." I said kissing his back.

"There is no need to talk about it anymore. Payback will come when these ribs have healed."

"Really you don't say?" I replied.

"I do say Babe."

I finished with Carlos and he watched as I continued with my shower. The look on his face was priceless, he was lusting big time. I put his robe on for him and helped him to the bed and administered his medication; within a few minutes he was out and I wasn't too far behind him.

It was noon when we woke up and the only reason for that was because Carlos was in pain. I was getting his medication together when there was a knock on the door. There in the entry was Ella and Billy. Ella and her famous cart loaded with food, Billy was carrying the bedside table that I used during my recovery. Ella set up the table with our breakfast while I grabbed a couple of TastyKakes. I helped Carlos sit up so Billy could do his job after Ella and Billy left, I joined Carlos in our bed and we ate breakfast. For him, cereal, toast and fruit and I was about to enjoy my delicious treats and fruit.

My patient was pretty antsy; the man can't sit still for nothing. Throughout his drugged up state, he's been doing some talking in his sleep. He's been mumbling words like; _I'm so sorry, I never liked that thing, those stupid jerks laughing._ I decided to pick his brain a little.

"Honey, how do you feel?"

"Fine Babe."

"Good, listen during your drug induced sleep you've been talking crazy words."

"What do you mean? What words?" He asked reluctantly.

"Well things like so _sorry, the jerks laughing, and never liked that thing._"

"Babe, medication does strange things you know everyone says and does crazy and stupid things while drugged out." He answered

"Yeah I guess so." I said not fully convinced so I let it go for now.

"Babe, is everything okay?" He asked with a look of concern.

"Yeah fine." I kissed him and went back to our breakfast.

"Carlos, I've been running some ideas in my mind are you up for talking about it?" I didn't want to overload him while he's in this condition.

"Yes Babe, talk to me." He said.

"I mentioned before about renting the hotel from Alexander right?"

"Yeah." He said with interest.

"I want to rent the hotel and turn it into a building to house vets instead of the hell hole the VA puts them in."

"Okay, go on."

"There are 180 rooms in the hotel right?" I asked.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I'd like to be able to have the vets from Ty's old building move to the hotel and I want to meet with the people who coordinate housing for the vets."

"Okay, go on." He said encouragingly.

"Well maybe you can set up a meeting with a few people you know who can list our hotel as a place to recoup and rehab when they come off a mission or have been discharged for medical reasons."

I waited for him to comment.

"Go on Babe, I like what I'm hearing so far."

"I can use the money sitting in my account to start a foundation and each year hold fundraising events. Rangeman donates heavily to various charities; we can hit them up also. The funding would go to the foundation to offset the costs. I want to utilize a variety of military doctors and nurses to possibly volunteer one or two days per week."

"What other ideas are spinning around in that mind of yours, my beautiful vixen?" He asked.

"Well there are banquet rooms that can be turned into recreation rooms with TV's, pool tables, games etc. The kitchen is fully staffed and equipped. We would have security around the clock. And many other things will be needed but this is the majority of my idea, of course there's a lot more to work out. But that's about the gist of it."

"Babe, you have outdone yourself on this plan and you've put a lot of thought into it."

"Of course I still have to talk to Alexander. Will you help me with that?" He looked at me smiling.

"Stephanie, talking to Alexander Ramos is something you are quite capable of doing on your own. You definitely don't need any help from me in that department."

"But you're much better when it comes to negotiating." I replied.

"Not when it comes to Ramos. Trust me on that. He will get on board."

"How about you are you on board?" I asked.

"Hell yes, you have my full support in this, any money you invest to set up your foundation, Rangeman will match."

I sat in our bed shocked. I could not believe what I just heard. I couldn't contain my excitement. I started clapping like a kid, kissing and hugging him until he groaned in pain.

"Sorry honey, in all the excitement I forgot about your broken bones."

"Babe, I'll never turn your kisses away no matter how many broken bones I have." He said as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer kissing me back.

"Thank you so much for supporting this crazy idea of mine."

"Babe, it's not a crazy idea at all, trust me."

I called Alexander to set up a meeting and put the call on speaker.

"Girlie Girl, how are you?" Alexander asked as soon as he answered.

"Great, how about you?"

"Fine, fine, so are you ready to leave that Manoso character yet?" He asked laughing.

"Nah, he needs me too much. He'd be lost without me." I replied.

"He would indeed sweetie. What do I owe the pleasure of hearing your sweet voice on such a gloomy day?"

"Well I have this idea that involves you and would like to set up a meeting. I'd say we could meet for dinner but Carlos and some of the men were injured last night and he's got some broken bones so he's not in any shape to go out." I explained.

"Hah, who needs him anyway." Alexander said laughing. "Sorry he's hurt though, would you like to have dinner here at my house, I'll have one of my men come and pick you up." He offered.

"Ramos, one of my men can bring her." Carlos barked.

"Manoso, you always have to argue with me don't you?"

"Not arguing simply setting the rules."

"Agh, you know I don't have a clue what she sees in you. She's still with you which means you're taking care of her and for that I'll never fault you. Anything else is fair game." Alexander growled at Carlos.

"Okay gentlemen let's get back on track. Alexander the offer of having dinner at your house is very nice, but how about I pick you up and take you to Café Archangel, you'll love it." I said putting a stop to their bickering.

"Does tonight work for you Girlie?" He asked.

"Honey, is tonight too soon to leave you alone?" I asked.

"No Babe. Ramos, Tank will be escorting Stephanie they'll pick you up."

"Fine, I will have one of my boys with me." Alexander replied.

"Good grief, does everything have to be a negotiation with you two?" I asked agitated.

"He's worried I'll whisk you away." Alexander said laughing.

"Okay, does six work for you? I'll call and reserve a private area for us."

"That is perfect Girlie, looking forward to seeing you, it's been too long."

"See you later Alexander." I said ending the call.

"Carlos, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Billy will stop by as well as Ella."

I didn't feel comfortable leaving him but knew that he would argue and win the fight.

"Carlos, can you give me some negotiating pointers?"

"Babe, you do not need any pointers from me, you have wonderful business skills and as far as Ramos is concerned, you could sell him a dead fish and he'd buy it." My confident man said kissing me on my head.

"Thank you for always believing in me Carlos."

"Always will Babe count on that. Make sure you fill Tank in on the details on the way to pick up Ramos, he'll be able to throw in a few ideas if you need."

"Okay, I'll call Tank; I hope he doesn't have plans."

It was time for another round of meds so I filled the little cup and put it on the table for Carlos to take while I used the bathroom.

"Did you take your pills?" I asked like a mom when I came out of the bathroom.

"All gone see." He said showing me his hands and an empty little cup that held the pills.

"Good job honey."

"Do you need help in the shower?" I asked and he gave me a wolfish grin. I helped him to the bathroom and gave him a shower. As much as I hate he's hurt, I love that he lets me take care of him. I dried him and carefully put on his robe then helped him to the bed.

We spent the majority of the day being lazy and I played Nurse Stephanie. Of course my patient had other ideas, he wanted to play but I wouldn't let him.

"Carlos, I swear you never stop."

"Babe, they're just broken bones, no big deal."

"Listen, I promise when you're 100% healed I'll make it up to you. We can play all the games you want okay?" I said trying to fend him off.

"Hum, an entire weekend of games?" He answered with a raised eyebrow and looking at me as if I was lunch.

"Oh my gosh, there you go negotiating sex, sheesh."

"I'm an opportunist Babe. I've never denied it."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." I said taking his face in my hands almost sucking his tongue out of his mouth.

I decided to surprise him for being such a good patient and kissed him from head to toe and worked my way back up with a stop in the pleasure regions. He moaned and groaned as if he's been sexually deprived for months instead of a day or two. Part of the groaning was due to pain but he wasn't going to let that stop him from enjoying what I was doing. My quiet man was pretty vocal about his enjoyment and satisfaction.

I was wondering why he wasn't drowsy or sleepy given the fact he took his pills. I thought that was a little strange but he will not allow pills to get the best of him, after all he's Batman and he's magic. After playtime was over, I made myself cozy in his arms; I put the pillow on him so I didn't hurt his ribs and fell asleep.

I'm looking forward to having dinner with Alexander. I wish Carlos could join us but the two of them have always had a contentious relationship although they respect each other there is really no love lost. Honestly, I think Alexander still feels guilty about the time the Ramos sons set Carlos up for murder.

Everything is a negotiation with the two most powerful men I know and I find it hysterical listening and watching them go back and forth especially when I am somehow involved. It cracks me up. It bugs the hell out of Carlos when Alexander talks about taking me away like I would ever do that but honestly I love seeing Mr. Confident get riled up by an old eccentric man. I adore Alexander; I think back to the day we met when he jumped in my car and ran away from his guards a man so powerful had to escape his security. Our relationship is one of family, as much as he teases me about marrying him, he's truly more of a sweet old uncle and I wouldn't change it for the world. I am nervous about sharing my idea of the hotel with him and I am glad that Tank is going because he will be able to lend some ideas and thoughts.

I called Tank and he said he'd be happy to join me, he assured me he didn't have plans, although I am not so sure he was being truthful. He did say that Andreya and Amy were heading out of town for a photo shoot. Once I finished talking to him, I checked on Carlos and he looked like he was dozing off so I left him alone while I figured out what to wear.

Alexander is very much old school, when he goes out to dinner he wears a suit and he expects his security to do the same. I have learned to dress in a simple style when I am around him. I chose a grey short sleeve fit and flare dress layered with lace and matched the dress with a pair of Manolo Blahnik mid heel grey suede pumps and a flap over grey suede bag, I chose mid heel because Alexander is not that tall and I didn't want to tower over him. My jewelry was simple; the bracelet Isabella and Ricardo gave me, my small black diamond heart necklace and a pair of black and white diamond earrings. I pulled my hair in a bun with a few loose strands around my face. My makeup was light. I liked how I looked; I gave myself a thumbs up in the mirror. When I was finished I came out to see what Carlos thought.

I turned around giving him a full view "you like?" I asked as I modeled the outfit for him.

"I do indeed Babe. I wish that look was for me and not Ramos."

"Well my sexy Cuban, you sound a little jealous."

"Only because you're having dinner with the old man, I'd hate for him to kidnap you and take you to Greece with him." He answered smiling.

"The only person I'll go to Greece with is you and don't ever forget that." I said as I blew him a kiss.

My phone buzzed and it was Tank, he was waiting for me in the garage.

"Bye honey, I love you and I'll be home early."

"Bye Babe, love you too."

I walked out the door to find Billy and Ella just about to knock. "He's all yours, Billy I gave him his pills but I don't think he ever fell asleep. Thank you both for taking care of him, call me if there are any problems."

"Okay Bomber, don't worry he will be fine. You look great by the way." Billy said and Ella agreed with him.

_**Carlos' POV**_

Damn that woman, she is something else, first she feels she's being left out of a secret, then she repeats some of the blabbing I've apparently been doing while medicated. If I keep that up, she'll figure out what was in the box. Her tenacity is one of her biggest strengths and if I take the damn pills, I'll be spilling the beans unknowingly with my big mouth. I hated to lie to her even though I technically didn't lie, she asked if I took my pills and I said all gone and showed her an empty pill cup, I didn't say yes I took the pills. I can't afford to take them for fear of what else will come out of my mouth in reference to the rat. There is no way she can ever find out the true story about her furry rat baby, she will be absolutely heartbroken. My plan to take her and Marcus to Point Pleasant has to wait until these damn ribs heal. Yeah, God is not only punishing me for the rat incident but he's also laughing at me because I'm scared of what may happen if she finds out.

I tease her about what goes through her mind but honestly, she has one of the most beautiful minds I've ever encountered. She is always thinking of ways to make the lives of those who are hurting or in an unhappy situation better. What she wants to do for the vets and what she's already done for Tyson amazes the hell out of me. Her plans are well thought out before she's ready to share her ideas. She's thought of every detail possible and if she doesn't understand a process she is not afraid to ask for help.

I have to laugh about her asking for help with Ramos, she is clueless about the power she actually has. When I said she could sell him a dead fish I wasn't kidding. She doesn't even know she can wrap him around her little finger and get whatever she wants. I have a feeling that he won't consider renting the hotel to her but he will sell it to her for a nominal price. She will come home glowing from accomplishing something that she thought wouldn't be done.

Stephanie Michelle Plum is most definitely a force to be reckoned with and she will always underestimate her power.

_**Meanwhile in Barbados, Martha's POV**_

Everything I've read about Barbados stated that it was absolutely beautiful, the pictures of the beaches, restaurants and resorts were amazing but none of it compares to seeing it in person, it is just breathtaking. When we left the airport the areas we passed were so pretty and the closer we got to the villa the sites became even prettier. I didn't know what to expect when we pulled into the driveway that I swear was about a mile long.

The trees that were on each side of the drive had grown into each other creating an archway they were full of flowers in a variety of colors. The scent of the flowers was light and sensual. To say I was stunned is definitely an understatement; the villa is something that I could only dream about, never in my life imagined actually staying in a place like this. Inside was even more magnificent. I was afraid to touch anything. I stood still in the middle of the entryway of the house and I was at a loss for words.

"Bobby is this really where we are going to stay or am I dreaming?"

"Yes Martha, this is our home for the next couple of weeks and sweet lady, you certainly are not dreaming." Bobby replied.

The household staff was waiting for us, they all stood in a line just like they did back in the aristocratic days while the gentleman who must be the head of the staff introduced everyone. It appears that Helena and Henry are married, as well as Patricia and Albert, Olivia and Daniel and Caroline and Jackson.

Caroline and Olivia immediately took charge of the kids escorting them to their rooms; they screamed and danced around seeing their rooms with a view of the ocean. My room was amazing. Val and Albert were thrilled about their room; I guess I wasn't the only one in absolute awe of this place. It didn't seem to faze Bobby much. I guess maybe he's been here before.

Henry gave us all the full tour of the house; it was beautiful and absolutely gorgeous. The Christmas decorations were something that you'd see in a magazine, it was unbelievable. When the girls saw the Christmas tree and all the beautifully wrapped gifts, they screamed and danced around in circles. Everything was elegant and cozy. I immediately felt comfortable here. It is going to be a wonderful trip and I am going to take advantage of the Blue Ocean and wonderful weather that's for sure. The staff couldn't have been more loving and attentive to us, Caroline and Olivia immediately connected with the girls. Emma Belle and Anna Grace attached themselves to Caroline. Who knows if I'll see much of them during our vacation. I don't mind, they deserve this trip it's been rough for them with losing their dad and having to put up with their step father. Thankfully that's all behind us.

I am amazed at everything Stephanie has done for us. Vince once said that she is a force to reckon with and he was not kidding. What she did in bringing down the stupid doctor and his staff for misdiagnosing was awesome. If she didn't have the tenacity and spunk to keep digging I would have died and the girls would have been alone. I can never show Stephanie my appreciation and thank her enough for all that she's done regarding the law suit, having Marisol and Alejandro take over my care and the money that she was awarded from the case. She didn't take a dime not one single penny for herself. When Stephanie, Carlos and the lawyer sat with me going over all the financial details along with the trust fund for the girls, I couldn't contain the tears and shock. I don't have to work or worry about the bills and Stephanie has set it up that my louse of an ex-husband will never know about the money nor will he be able to touch it after I'm gone, he gambled and drank away enough of my first husbands insurance money. I am looking forward to moving into our new house which again is due to Miss Stephanie Plum. What did I ever do to deserve to have her in my life, I'll never understand but she's the sister I've never had and I love her dearly.

Val and I had taken a walk on the beach and she explained the relationship between her and Stephanie and how it was strained mainly because of their mom. When she told me how hateful Mrs. Plum has been towards Stephanie, I wanted to kill that woman and I haven't even met her. I can't imagine anyone being that horrible towards such a sweet and loving person, I just can't. Val shared a little about Stephanie's relationship with Joe the cop and how he treated her and cheated on her numerous times. These people are all assholes I swear for treating Stephanie like she's nothing. She is one of the most genuine and loving women I have ever met and I don't like many women. I truly would love and adore Stephanie even if we met under different circumstances, I am proud to call her my friend and have her in my life. I trust her 100% with my life and my girls, that's why I asked or rather begged Carlos and Stephanie to adopt my babies and take care of them after I'm gone and thank the Lord my ex-husband never got around to adopting the girls.

After I'm gone, that is one hell of a statement _'after I'm gone'_ wow that sounds so final.

Marisol and Alejandro are wonderful; they are so caring and compassionate. When Alejandro told me on my first visit that they will care for me in the same manner as their own family they were not kidding. They said we are in this together and they haven't made me feel as if I'm in this alone. Before they released me to take this trip, I promised them that I would not think, talk about my cancer or let it get me in the dumps so I am going to enjoy this trip like I don't have a care in the world. So for the next couple of weeks, I am living in la la land on a beautiful tropical island.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

Tank and I drove to Alexander's house discussing my plan. "So what do you think Tankie?" I love the look on his face when I call him that.

"Steph, it is a great idea and there isn't anything that I can add. Your plan is well thought out; you ought to be proud of yourself." He said smiling and gushing with pride.

"Aww thanks. Now I just need to get Alexander on board." I said as we pulled up at the gate of the compound as Tank announced us. The gate opened, we drove to the main entrance of the house and got out of the car. We were immediately met at the driveway and escorted inside.

"Girlie Girl, you grow more and more beautiful each time I see you." Alexander said as he walked to us hugging me.

"You look well Alexander."

After our few minutes of greeting each other we headed to our car. Alexander and I sat in the back while Tank and Alexander's right hand man sat in the front. Yamanu is to Alexander what Tank is to Ranger. The two of them sat in the front looking like book ends. He is about 6 foot 8 inches, maybe taller and I could tell that underneath that suit was a very well built man.

"Girlie, Yamanu is the mythical name of the god of wind and air meaning "the hidden one."

"It's nice to meet you Yamanu."

"Ma'am." He replied, well he's going to be full of endless conversation, NOT, I mumbled to myself.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Alexander asked.

"I'm doing great; I've been busy working out and trying to eat healthy, my doctors' say that exercise and nutrition are very important in recovery so Carlos makes sure that I follow the rules."

"You know I like to disagree with Manoso on many things but in this instance I have to agree, you look wonderful."

"Thank you, by the way did you get the email invitation to our engagement party?"

"Yes I did and reluctantly I replied that I will be attending." He said with a slight smirk.

"Are you bringing a date?" I asked smiling.

"Ahh Girlie, I should do that just to make you jealous, maybe then you'll change your mind and leave the man in black."

"Nope, won't work, never leaving him." I said kissing his cheek softly.

"You can't blame me for trying sweetheart." I smiled at him and changed the subject by thanking him for the use of the hotel for the trafficking case.

"How are the little ones holding up?" Alexander asked.

"Last I heard they're doing well. Thank you so much for having the pool taken care of. They love it and the therapists incorporate it with the therapy sessions."

"I'm glad it's helping; my boys have had to take care of a few uninvited guests." Alexander said with some annoyance.

"I am not informed of anything other than their well being, so I don't really know what's going on." I said ending the topic and the remainder of the drive was filled with world events and day to day matters.

"Tell me about the restaurant." He asked.

"Café Archangel is a Cuban restaurant owned by Alfonso and Samara Sanchez, Carlos' sister and brother-in-law, the food is absolutely delicious."

"What is your favorite?"

"I can't really say because they always surprise us by preparing a variety of foods." I explained.

"What about the dessert?" He asked with excitement in his eyes. Alexander and I both share a love of desserts.

"Oh my gosh, you'll love them trust me." I said licking my lips.

"Sweetheart, I trust you especially where dessert is concerned. By the way, will Mr. Tank be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes, because I may need him to help me negotiate."

"Yamanu, you can join us at the table, no need for you to sit alone." Alexander said speaking half English and half Greek.

"Yes sir."

We arrived at the restaurant and as always a spot in front was open. Before Tank even parked the car Yamanu got out and waited to open the door for Alexander while Tank opened my door. I learned a while ago that when I am around Alexander I never try to open my own door. _'A true lady waits for her door to be opened' _etiquette rules according to Mr. Ramos. When we walked inside the restaurant Alfonso greeted us and escorted us to a cozy table in the very back corner that gave us a perfect view of every aspect of the restaurant and of course Tank and Yamanu were seated with their backs to the wall.

Samara immediately joined her husband at our table greeting the men while giving me a hug and kiss. We were served sangria and some sort of chips and dip. Alfonso asked for Alexander's preferences, likes and dislikes and went to the kitchen to prepare a feast of deliciousness. We feasted on a variety of authentic Cuban appetizers and dishes. Samara and Alfonso outdid themselves and I believe Alexander thoroughly enjoyed every bite that he took, I know I did. My moans made an appearance and Yamanu had a confused WTF look on his face, poor guy kept quiet because Tank smiled and Alexander continued eating like he didn't even hear me.

"Yamanu, that noise you hear is from the Girlie Girl, she does that when she eats anything that is delicious, if she moans you better believe that it is top notch." Alexander said while he ate.

There are many things I've learned from Alexander and one is that you do not discuss business in the middle of a meal so as anxious as I was I waited until the dishes were cleared from the table.

Samara brought us coffee and Alfonso came out with a wooden box and offered the men a cigar, Cuba's finest and the men laughed at me when I asked why I wasn't offered a cigar. Tank and Alexander selected a cigar but Yamanu did not partake in the after dinner smoke.

"Sweetheart, I know you're pretty anxious so tell me what's on your mind, I'm all ears."

"Well..." and I explained my idea about the vets and using the hotel and he was listening pretty intently.

"So Alexander, I thought it would be great to rent the hotel from you since it's been empty for quite some time. With the foundation as the renter, it will give you some income rather than taking a loss."

"Well first my dear, I get a tax right off while it sits empty and not making money. I think your idea is very good, I'm impressed with the thought you've put into this. But I don't want to rent it to you or the foundation." He said and my balloon was just deflated.

"Okay, well thanks for hearing me out though." I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Sweetie, never, ever give up that easily, if you want this hotel bad enough you'll fight for it, negotiate your heart out but do not respond with _'thanks for hearing me out' _you are much better than that." He gave me a stern but fatherly lecture. I looked at Tank for help but I didn't get anywhere.

I decided to go for the softhearted approach by giving him a detailed description of the apartment building that Carlos and I visited. I told him how horrible the living conditions are and gave him a brief overview of the tenants and the fact that they served our Country and have been dropped into this hell hole to basically die without the proper medical care. I explained how different their lives would be living at the hotel. I haven't spent that much time with Alexander in these situations to read him so I turned my attention to Tank once again for help. He finally added a few things here and there but not much to help in a decision.

Alexander took a big drag off his cigar, blowing smoke rings and slammed his hand on the table.

"That's much better sweetie; go for jugular by pulling on the old heartstrings, which works every time."

"So you'll rent the hotel to the foundation?" I asked excitedly.

"No, I will not rent it, I will however sell it to the foundation." He said firmly.

"How much?" I asked.

"$1.5million."

"What? I love you but you're crazy that building is worth between $500-700k and that's a stretch." I said with a little smile.

"I see you've done your homework, good job Girlie Girl."

"What, you think there's grass growing up here?" I said tapping my head and gave him a huge smile.

"I know that wonderful mind of yours is full of smarts sweetheart." Alexander said holding my hand. "You're Manoso's woman so negotiate on a price."

We went back and forth haggling "my final offer is $525,000.00 and not a penny more." I said firmly.

"Okay, okay you've got me, I'll sell it to you for 525, you fight a tough fight Girlie Girl."

"Sold for $525,000.00" and I tapped my coffee cup with a spoon.

"Sweetheart, you have it all wrong."

"Come on Alexander, don't play games with me."

"I'm not playing games; I'm selling the hotel to you for five hundred and twenty-five dollars, not five hundred and twenty-five thousand." He said with a smug look on his face.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You heard me sweetheart, five hundred twenty five dollars, nothing more and nothing less. You better accept this deal as it's a onetime offer." I froze mouth wide open staring at Alexander.

"Deal or no deal sweetheart?" He asked smirking.

"Deal" I slammed my hand on the table and stood up and showered him with thank you kisses.

"Yamanu, you're a witness, she kissed me first." He said laughing hysterically,

"Alexander, I can't believe you made me go through all that."

"How else are you going to learn the art of negotiation, apparently your man in black isn't doing a very good job teaching you his skills but not to worry, I'm always here for you." He replied kissing my hand.

"I wish Carlos was here to see this."

"He's one lucky man my dear, he better appreciate what he has in you."

"Mr. Ramos, trust me Ranger knows exactly what he has in Stephanie, he knows how lucky he is." Tank replied.

"And that is exactly how it should be." Alexander said as he asked for another small pitcher of sangria and we toasted to our new business deal.

"My sweet girl, I will join Rangeman in matching the funds to start your foundation. You let me know how much and I'll be happy to write you a check."

"Alexander, I can't. You've already done so much by selling the hotel for a disgustingly low price, I've robbed you."

"Nothing doing. I am not letting your man in black have one over on me." Alexander said laughing.

I sat in my seat and cried, I couldn't say anything more all I could do was cry. Yamanu looked worried and morphed into a puffed out bodyguard. Tank told him to settle down.

"Yamanu stand down." Tank ordered.

"Happy tears, Yamanu, they are happy tears, no need to worry." I explained and suddenly he deflated himself, how do the guys do that, good grief.

Alexander was laughing and stopped quickly when he saw a platter filled with a variety of desserts. It dawned on me that this is why he likes me so much, I can match him bite by bite in the battle of desserts.

"Alexander, this is one of the many things I love about you." I said smiling

"What is that sweetheart?"

"Your love of dessert, you are a man after my own heart."

We both laughed and our bodyguard bookends were completely satisfied with fruit, Alexander and I didn't care one bit, we stuffed our faces silly with each dessert and didn't come up for air until the platter was spic and span clean. After we polished off the entire dessert selection, we moved on to a Café Con Leche, a Sweet Cuban coffee and hot milk which was the perfect balance after the delicious desserts we consumed.

I excused myself to use the restroom. On my way I noticed a table of businessmen who may have had a little too much to drink. They began making cat calls and whistling. I ignored them and walked to the restrooms as if they weren't even in the room. One of the men quickly stood up and followed me making snide remarks. Suddenly Tank and Yamanu were front and center in the guys face.

"Stephanie, go in the restroom now." Tank growled and I had no choice but to comply, I took care of business and washed my hands and re-applied my lipstick. I slowly opened the door to find Tank with his back to the door. For crying out loud, these muscle guys look for any excuse to fight. As we walked back to our table, I noticed the business men were no longer sitting at their table.

"Did you guys kick them out?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't blame us, Alexander ordered us to get rid of them." Tank answered.

"Honestly what's wrong with a man simply checking me out?" I asked

"Checking you out is one thing, devouring you with their eyes is another thing all together. Don't argue." He said very sternly as I took my seat.

Alfonso came rushing to our table. "Stephanie I am so sorry about those idiots, thankfully these two men took care of them." He was worried.

"It's all good Alfonso these two just over reacted a little." I said holding his hand.

"Stephanie, it was not an overreaction. The actions of Yamanu and Tank were completely justified." Alexander said in a strong fatherly tone, in all the time I've known him I don't think I can recall him ever calling me Stephanie. I guess he was upset.

"I am quite sure that if Manoso was here he would have reacted in the same way. I love you as if you were my own flesh and blood, a daughter that I always wanted and when you are with me, I will do whatever is necessary to protect you."

I sat listening to what he was saying.

"Manoso and I have an understanding he trusts you with me and expects me to watch over you and I respect him for that. It's time for you to learn that you live a different lifestyle than you previously did and along with that comes constant protection and security."

"Thank you Alexander. I appreciate it and I still find it a little hard to get used to all the security." I replied as if I was a child who was told off by her dad.

We sat for a little while enjoying coffee, I finally calmed down after feeling like a child who was scolded.

"Well my dear, how about we call it a night and head home, old men like me do not handle staying out late very well." He said as he stood up holding out his hand for mine. Tank threw a ton of cash on the table because of course we weren't given a bill, all I saw was a bunch of 100 and 50 dollar bills.

Tank brought the car around and like a good girl, I waited for him to open my door and Alexander and I sat in the back where I spent the drive home thanking him for his generosity.

"I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done tonight Alexander, you don't know how much I appreciate it. You've made this dream a reality and I can't wait to get started."

"You are very welcome sweetheart. I love your heart and the love you have for those who are in unfortunate situations, those that aren't to blame for the life they've been given. You will make a huge impact on the vets you currently know and to those in future. My only stipulation is that I get a quarterly report on how you are doing and I can come and visit from time to time."

"Oh Alexander, you are welcome anytime. I want you to share this with us, I really do and once everything is organized and settled, I will have a grand opening reception and I expect you to attend." I said as I leaned over and gave him a huge hug and kiss.

The tears fell as we drove back to Alexander's compound. I was excited and nervous at the same time because this is a huge task that I have brought on to myself but I am going to love every minute of it.

We arrived at the compound and Tank opened my door because I wanted to walk Alexander to his door.

"Thank you again for everything. I love you for your sweet soul and generous heart." I hugged and kissed him. He took my face in his hands and wiped my tears.

"You my sweet girl are an angel and I am happy to do what I can to help you achieve your dreams. I will always be here for you. Do not forget that. I don't care what your man in black says." He said so sweetly and kissed my cheek.

I walked back to the car and Tank opened the door for me and I sat in my seat.

"Wow Little Girl, you sure as hell didn't need any help with negotiations from me that's for damn sure. You did good Bomber, be proud of yourself today and always." Tank said with sincerity and love.

"Thank you Tank, I can't wait until I get home to tell Carlos." I answered and cried the entire drive home.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**A/N **_Thank you all for your awesome comments and reviews, I really appreciate it. I am glad you all weren't upset about killing off Rex, but I compensated with Ranger freaking out. I thought it was funny and no Stephanie will never find out about what really happened to Rex, she'll be so pre-occupied with this new project and those TastyKakes will keep her mind off him._

_Thank you, __**Susan Peters**__ for your continued help and being my partner in fiction I would not be able to do it without you._

_Well Stephanie has her work cut out for her, its Christmas time in Trenton so things will be a little busy._

_Susan will be leaving for vacation soon; I hope to have chapter 50 done in time before she leaves._

_Pictures are posted on my pinterest boards, jacob1391._

_Thank you all again, I really really appreciate you._

_**Ranger and Stephanie will be back.**_


	50. Moving Right Along

_**Chapter 50**_

_**Moving Right Along**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

When we arrived in the garage, Tank escorted me upstairs to our apartment.

"Boss, your precious cargo is home safe and sound."

"How did Wonder Woman do?" He asked.

"She can tell you all about it" Tank answered, he kissed me on the head and I locked up after he left. I quickly walked to join my man on the couch, even with broken bones, he is sinfully sexy. I sat down and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a few lip sucking kisses.

"Hi Honey, how do you feel?"

"Fine Babe, I want to hear everything and don't leave out a single detail." Carlos said kissing me back.

"Let me get out of these clothes first." I hurried to our room and washed off my make-up and put my hair in a ponytail. I changed into a pair of yoga pants and paired it with a tank top. I walked towards the couch and he was looking at me with a want of sex on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to eat you up right now." He purred.

"Stop it." I ordered. "Do you need help with your meds?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, I'll have whatever you have."

I have become accustomed to drinking warm sweetened almond milk in the evenings so I warmed up two large coffee mugs for us and cuddled up next to Carlos.

"How did you do tonight, did Billy and Ella take good care of you?"

"Yes they did Babe, my evening was uneventful, now tell me about tonight. How many times did Ramos ask you to marry him?" He asked with a hint of a smile.

"Ha, I'll never tell." I answered kissing his sensual lips. "It was a good night, we had a great dinner and you know how Alexander feels about talking business during a meal. He loved the food and after dinner Alfonso brought out Cuban cigars."

"Did you smoke one Babe?"

"Nah, they laughed at me when I asked for one." I said smiling.

"So at first Alexander said he didn't want to rent to the foundation."

"And what did you say?" He asked.

"I said thank you for hearing me out."

"That's it, why respond like that?"

"Carlos, the man intimidates me, I mean you know how he is." I explained my reasoning for my wimpy reply.

"And Ramos accepted that response?" He asked looking concerned.

"Oh hell no, he lectured me about fighting for what I want." I shrieked back.

"Okay, start from the beginning." Carlos prodded.

"Well here's what happened….." I gave him all the details, everything Alexander and I discussed. He would ask questions here and there but mostly he listened to what I had to say. I told him everything that took place, at times I got so excited I was almost hyperventilating. Carlos had to calm me down a few notches. When I told him the things Alexander said slight tears filled my eyes. When I finished telling him about my evening, he graced me with a 5000 watt smile.

"Did I do good Honey?" I asked excitedly.

"You sure did, I had a feeling he'd sell to you for a nominal fee but honestly $525.00 dollars is unprecedented. I told you there was no need for my help to negotiate with Ramos."

"Carlos I was so shocked, I really was, even though I was fully prepared to rent the hotel but certainly never thought for one second I'd be able to buy the building and still have money to set up the foundation."

"I'm so proud of you Babe; you never cease to amaze me you are an amazing woman." He said looking at me with pride all over his face.

"Thank you" I said gushing with pride myself.

"Tomorrow we'll meet with Jamison and get the foundation started. Have you thought of names?" He asked.

"Yes I have, _'1 Ranger Foundation'_ and…." I stopped what I was going to say when I saw the look on his face.

"Babe."

"You don't like the name?" I asked.

"It's not that but I think it may sound better named after you."

"Nope, the name isn't up for negotiation, it's staying as is." I said firmly and he sat staring at me.

"Don't fight me on it Carlos, you won't win."

"Okay Wonder Woman it's your foundation."

"And I'm naming the hotel _'Xander Towers' _what do you think about that?"

"Why did you decide on those particular names?"

"That's easy; to honor the two most powerful men in my life who helped make this dream a reality."

"I'm extremely honored Babe and I'm sure Ramos will be too." Carlos said as he wrapped his arm around me and held on tight.

"I am so in love with you Stephanie Michelle Plum." He said looking at me with love written all over his face.

"I love you too Carlos, I never thought I could love like this." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Come on Babe, how about we go to bed." I stood up and held out my hand and we slowly walked to our room. I helped him into bed and made myself cozy in his arms.

"Are you feeling okay Batman?"

"I'm feeling fine; I want to make love to you so badly."

"Well you'll just have to wait Mr. Impatient." He let out a sigh and loud grunt that I've never heard from him before and I laughed.

"Okay horn dog what can you do that won't cause you any pain?" I asked feeling somewhat tingly.

"Well how about I show you." And he proceeded to show me a few things and I in turn showed him a thing or two or maybe four. After our evening of sensual fun, we spent some more time talking about my evening, I told him about the business men and the lecture Alexander gave me about constant security.

"Ramos is right Stephanie; I trust him and his men to take care of you when you are with him, whether my men are on hand or not and I would have done the same thing." Carlos said with concern.

"I know but really what's the big deal if men check me out, women gawk at you all the time."

"The difference is when women check me out they rarely act out on it. In your case the men blatantly approach you showing their need."

"How many women have fallen all over themselves and walked into walls or tripped over their tongues when you walk into a room for example, the bimbo flight attendant? There have been plenty of times that I've wanted to kick the crap out of them." I knew I sounded jealous.

"Babe, this isn't about me. You do live a different lifestyle now and you are a very beautiful and stunning woman. Men want you and women are jealous of you." He said as he kissed my head. Then he spent the next hour trying to convince me to change the name of the foundation.

"Babe how about Warrior Foundation?" He asked. "NOPE" I quickly said.

"SMP Angel Foundation?" He wasn't going to let up. "NOPE" with emphasis of the P.

"How about The Vet Foundation?" He suggested with frustration. "NO, NO AND NO. I told you the name isn't up for negotiation _'1 Ranger Foundation'_ will be the name and that is final." I said standing firm on my decision.

"No room for negotiation then?" He asked sulking. "NO, NONE, ZIPPO, NADA." I said firmly.

"Okay, okay you win spunky." He said finally giving up.

"Jeez, finally you understand."

"I don't understand but it's your baby." He said.

"Carlos, does it worry you to have your name attached to a foundation for fear that it will be an attraction to the crazies?" I asked curiously.

"No, we attract crazy fools with or without my name being attached to a building." He said.

"It's important to me to honor the man who has helped this dream become a reality. Goodnight Carlos, I love you." I said slowly drifting off while I made myself comfortable in his cocoon and fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful angel."

The alarm rang on our phones and I woke up flustered.

"Good morning sunshine." He was wide awake.

"Good morning sexy." I replied groggily and half asleep. "Why are you awake, you're not planning on working out are you?" I asked still very tired.

"Yeah Babe I am."

"What?" I said suddenly wide awake. "Does Billy know?"

"Yes, I'm limited and able to do a light workout." I looked at him and got out of bed and took care of the medication ritual putting everything on the table for him while I used the bathroom and changed. I quickly checked to make sure my patient took his pills. I helped him put on his shorts and t-shirt then his shoes.

"I love that you let me take care of you for a change." I said as I kissed his knees.

"Well I appreciate it very much Nurse Plum." I finished with his shoes and helped him off the bed. I led him to the door. As we got inside the elevator he put his arm around my waist and had a serious look on his face.

"Carlos what's wrong?" I was a little worried.

"Babe will you change your name after we get married or will you keep Plum?"

"What brought that on all of a sudden?" I asked somewhat confused.

"Just wondering that's all."

I stared at him kind of bothered by his question, not sure where the hell that came from.

"Of course I'm changing my name. I am proud to have Manoso as my last name." I said happily.

"Along with the Manoso name come issues." He said.

"Well I'll tackle those issues when they come up. You and I together can kick ass big time." I said as I kissed him. He paid me back with a beautiful smile.

We walked out of the elevator and into the gym to find some of my Merry Men working out and they stopped what they were doing to talk to their boss. They all had a look of relief on their faces seeing that he was able to make it to the gym. They greeted him saying they were happy to see him. They most definitely care about their boss and worry about him and he is the same way towards his men. Billy was in the gym so he helped Carlos with his workout and I did my thing.

"Hey Ram, you want to spar with me?" I asked as I was walking on the treadmill.

"Okay Bomber, you got it." Ram replied with a look that said he couldn't wait to kick my ass.

When Carlos finished his workout, he stood against the wall watching Ram and I spar, I swear missing a few days of working out really took its toll on me. It definitely seemed harder to keep up with Ram, all in all I had a pretty good work out and he taught me a couple of new moves, the hook and uppercut.

"Whew Ram, you gave me a tough workout." I said as I walked towards Carlos and led him back to the elevator.

"Good job Babe, you kept up with Ram well." He said slapping my butt.

"Thanks boss."

"What time are we meeting with Jamison?"

"I'll call him and schedule a time for this afternoon if that works for you."

"That works Honey." I replied and followed him into the apartment. When we got inside I automatically went to feed Rex and stopped when I saw the stack of TastyKakes I suddenly became sad. Carlos walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me as I started to cry.

"Come on Babe, how about breakfast?" He slowly walked to the warming drawer and pulled out our breakfast.

"Carlos go sit down, I'll take care of this." I softly shoved him out of the way. We finished our breakfast; I cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher. I took my sexy Cuban by the hand and led him to the bathroom and together we showered adding some touching and kissing into the mix. After dressing in our Rangeman gear, we were ready to head out the door to our offices. I walked my boss to his office and kissed him.

"Have a good day boss. I'll check on you in a couple of hours."

"Okay Babe."

I sat at my desk took out a note pad and started writing down my plans. I find it's better to put my ideas on paper then transfer everything to my computer. Beginning with the foundation first, I wrote a list of goals which consisted of Jamison, money to invest, Board of Directors and fundraising. I will ask Carlos to be a board member but I know he'll say no because this is my baby. I know I want Lester as a board member, I also don't the board to consist of Rangeman employees. I'll ask my dad, well at least I have decided on two. I jotted down my other ideas and moved on to the hotel.

The first thing on my list is to find doctors and nurses who can either volunteer or work for minimal pay. I continued on with the list that consisted of recreation, common rooms, criteria required to live in the hotel. Of course we would research each potential resident because I definitely don't want anyone with any type of criminal record.

My alarm chimed at eleven to check on Carlos and headed towards his office.

"Hi boss, how are you feeling?" I asked as I knocked and walked in.

"A little tired but other than that I'm fine." He said smiling and I sat in the chair facing him.

"Do you need anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm good." He said.

"Did you take your meds?" I'm sure I sounded like a nag.

"Taken care of Babe" He answered with slight annoyance.

We talked for a little while and I decided to ask him about being a board member.

"Carlos, would you be interested in serving on the foundation's board of directors?"

"Don't get upset but I think its better I stay out of it, I'll help where I can but I think it would be a conflict of interest with Rangeman donating money etc." He said after giving the question some thought.

"Okay, I figured you'd say no but wanted to ask anyway, don't worry I won't get upset. Would you like to go out to lunch just the two of us?"

"Where did you have in mind Babe?"

"Well let's go to the bonds office and grab our files, then we can go to the Flaming Grill." I suggested.

"Okay works for me." I walked to his chair and helped him up and we told everyone we were going to lunch and took the elevator to the garage.

"Oh well how do you like this, it looks like I'm going to be the driver." I said smirking because he hates it when I drive.

"I can manage to drive Babe."

"Nothing doing you are not able to drive, get in the passenger seat Mr. Stubborn" I said as I walked him to the car and opened the door for him I know he was not a happy camper. Once he got settled, I situated myself behind the wheel and drove to the bonds office.

"Lookie here, it's Rangeman Ken and Barbie." Lula said as we walked in the door. We talked for a little bit and Vinnie came storming out of his office.

"Look you girls don't get paid to gossip, Plum if you…" he stopped as soon as he saw Carlos.

"Hi Ranger, Steph, how are you doing?" He said sounding like a slime ball and Carlos growled at him. "Ranger, can you come in my office for a second, I have some business to discuss with you." Vinnie asked and they walked into his office and met behind closed doors while I talked to Connie and Lula.

"Humph, wonder what the weasel wants with Batman" Lula asked walking towards the office and put her ear to the door.

"Hey nosy get away from the door" Vinnie shouted, we forgot about the stupid video camera.

"Any files for us Connie?" I asked and she handed me about eight files. "How was your night with Ty, he's a nice guy isn't he? He and Alex have hit it off."

"Yeah, he really is Steph; he is also one funny guy and nice looking too." Connie said and she continued telling me about their evening. Lula wasn't full of gossip today, not sure if it was because Ranger was in the office or she learned her lesson from our lunch when I sort of told her off. All in all, it was a nice little visit I skimmed through the files and I thought this was the perfect opportunity to train Ty on research. I was listening to Lula talk about her relationship woes when Ranger walked out of the office with a very agitated look on his face.

"Ladies" was all he said as he took my hand and led me out the door. I helped him in the car and took the wheel and headed to the restaurant.

"What happened with Vinnie, you don't look too happy?" I asked him.

"Harry is putting pressure on him to either buy the business or he will sell it himself. Your pervert of a cousin wants me to put up the money for him and buy it on his behalf."

"Wow, would you consider doing that?" I asked somewhat confused.

"No, if I put up the money I'll make the deal with Harry directly and it will be run in the same manner as Rangeman. Connie is a good Office Manager but Lula will actually have to work."

"Well it's up to you Honey, whatever you decide; I'll support your decision but don't do it just because his last name is Plum." I said holding his hand.

"It will be on the agenda at the staff meeting tomorrow." He said kissing my hand. We arrived at the restaurant and of course since Batman was with me, I had good parking karma. I helped him out of the car and we slowly walked inside where we were seated at a corner table. We ordered our food and enjoyed a nice lunch; we didn't talk about work or anything business related.

"Babe, when these ribs heal or if Billy releases me early, how about we go to Point Pleasant for the weekend and we can bring Marcus with us. How does that sound?"

"That would be nice but we have a busy schedule with Christmas coming up, getting ready for the company party. How about we wait until after our engagement party and I bet Marcus will love going to the beach."

"Okay, I thought it would be a good way to take your mind off the ra….I mean Rex."

"Thank you, that is so sweet but it's a busy time right now and I think keeping busy will help me deal with losing my sweet boy. I will definitely take you up on that after the New Year. I promise you that."

"When you are ready, let me know." He said sweetly.

"Besides, you negotiated an entire weekend of sex remember and we can't very well do that with Mini B around now can we?" I said with my own version of a wolfish grin.

"Yeah I forgot about that, good thinking Babe. When Billy releases me, be prepared for our weekend, payback remember and by the way, what do you have in mind for our weekend?"

"Well it involves a weekend at a cabin without neighbors for miles, a hot tub and hammock on the front porch, lingerie and some toys" I said in a sexy whisper and he gave me a wild devilish look.

"Hahaha….you just reminded me of that cartoon character Snidely Whiplash."

"Thanks a lot; I do think I'm a little better looking."

"Oh, believe me you are much much better looking." I said as I held his hand.

"This was a good idea Babe, just the two of us having lunch. I love spending time with you."

"Thanks, I agree, we rarely get time to ourselves. You're my favorite person to hang out with Honey."

Our food was brought to our table and as much as I don't like sushi, I did try a bite "blah, I'll stick to my shrimp tempura and rice." I said stuffing my face with the deep fried goodness.

"Babe." My favorite guy said shaking his head.

We were getting ready to leave when Carlos received a message on his phone. "Babe, Jamison is waiting for us. I didn't realize it was this late." He said throwing several bills on the table and I drove us back to the office.

Jamison was waiting for us in the conference room; I quickly went to my office to gather up my notes and joined the men at the table.

"Hello Stephanie, how are you?" Jamison asked standing up and shaking my hand.

"I'm doing well, thank you. I appreciate you coming out on short notice."

"Carlos tells me you are looking to start a non-profit foundation, tell me about it." He asked and pulled out his own note pad. I explained my idea of the hotel first and then the foundation.

"So you see, the two will go hand in hand."

"Okay, regarding the foundation, I will be able to take care of the majority of the items but I'll list them for you, stop me if you have any questions."

I was already worried wondering if I would understand anything he would talk about but Carlos was one of the smartest men I know, so if I miss anything he'll catch it.

"First, you'll want to file as a 501c3 which is the tax code for a non-profit and we'll need to file a certificate of incorporation, have you decided on a name?"

"Yes, _'1 Ranger Foundation'_ and please don't ask me to change it." I said.

"Don't worry, Stephanie I will not interfere in anything other than helping you."

I was relieved there wasn't going to be another discussion about the name.

"You will need to select board members, naming yourself as the Chairwoman of the Board. You and the board will need to develop vision and mission statements and establish by-laws as well as board policies. Does this make sense to you so far?" Jamison asked.

"Yes, I have already started thinking about the board members; I jotted down a few ideas for the vision and mission statement."

He looked at Carlos and they looked at me smiling.

"We'll obtain a tax ID number and establish a bank account. Do you have money to start up your foundation?"

"Yes I do, the money that has been sitting in my account over the last few months, I don't even know how much is in the account at this moment."

"Not a problem, I'll check into all that. I have the pertinent information you provided for the law suit against the doctors. You will need to put in place check signing procedures on the account and I'll provide you the best recommendations for the proper checks and balances."

"I have two investors who have committed to matching the initial investment, so whatever is in the account will be tripled."

"Very good, you've already done a lot of leg work so far. I will take care of filing for federal tax exemption and the local and state issues." Thank goodness Jamison is taking care of the legal portions of this because five minutes into the procedure and I'd have a huge headache and probably give up the entire idea.

"Have you thought about office space, you will want to keep it separate from Rangeman "

"Yes, I have purchased a hotel with plenty of space my idea was to use some of the offices for the foundation."

"You purchased a hotel without utilizing legal services?" Jamison asked with concern.

"Well, it's all on verbal agreement; we haven't drawn up any paperwork." I explained. Carlos was smiling he has remained pretty quiet so far.

"How much did you agree to pay for the hotel?"

"Five hundred twenty-five." I said smirking it was now my turn to play games.

"You agreed to pay five hundred twenty-five thousand dollars for property without seeking my counsel are you serious?" He said with agitation in his voice looking at Carlos and me.

"Calm down Jamison, let her have her fun." Carlos intervened.

"Hahaha, did you miss the amount that I mentioned?" I asked with a smile.

"Stephanie, I'm not following at all." Jamison said with confusion and I couldn't help laughing.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I had to have some fun. I agreed to pay five hundred twenty five dollars, not five hundred twenty five thousand."

"Can someone please explain, I'm an intelligent man but I am at a total loss." He said with a frown and burrowed eyebrows.

"Jamison, my dear friend Alexander Ramos has a hotel that has been empty for quite some time and I asked if the foundation could rent it from him but he sold it to me for the disgusting low price I mentioned." I explained looking at his face smiling.

"Stephanie, you amaze me, you really do. You have become quite savvy in the business world; I'm impressed my dear." Jamison said with a huge smile on his face.

I laughed at my attempt at being funny.

"Now have you thought about staff?"

"Yes, I will have minimal staff."

"Fine, you will need to have someone responsible for payroll, again keeping that separate from Rangeman I will take care of that and insurance coverage. The main thing you need to worry about is developing a fundraising plan which I am quite sure you've already thought out."

"Yes, I plan on holding an annual fundraising event each year and will hit up everyone that Rangeman has donated money to. I figure the start up amount will be good until one year from now. I plan on holding a big fundraising event. I have the wedding to concentrate on as well as the hotel; I will definitely need your help with the hotel." I said.

"Absolutely, Stephanie we'll tackle that once I've taken care of the foundation. I want to sit down with you and discuss your plans in detail for the hotel." Jamison said smiling.

"Okay, we can handle that after the holidays if that's alright."

"Yes absolutely, so let me get started on my portion in establishing the foundation, send me an email with any questions you have and I'll do the same."

"Thank you Jamison. I appreciate your help, you make it sound so easy and I'm glad to have you on board." We finished up our meeting and he left me with the list of twelve points we discussed he had underlined the items I was responsible for.

"I'll email you with the balance at the bank and other information we discussed. This is going to be a great venture Stephanie." He said as he stood up, we shook hands and I escorted him out the door.

"Come on boss, you have had a busy day. I believe Billy said work a few hours, not all day. I'll work on the files tomorrow with Ty, good way to start training him on research." I said as I held out my hand for him to follow me. We took the elevator to our apartment but I wanted to stop and check on the guys before we continued on to our floor.

I knocked on Manny's door to which Sade answered, she asked us in and we walked into the living room and saw Manny sitting on the couch, looking a little drowsy.

"Hey Hubs, how are you feeling?" I asked

"Oh doing okay, a little tired and bored sitting at home." He answered

"Well you can help me tomorrow with some research; I'm training Ty with the files we picked up from the bonds office."

"Sure, I can do that I'll have to check with my nurse to see what time she'll let me leave the apartment." Manny said laughing and his beautiful nurse smiled right back at him.

"Well take your time; come to my office after ten." Carlos asked him about his arm and other questions about how he was feeling. Sade and I talked for a little while and I thanked her for taking good care of Manny.

"No need to thank me Stephanie, he's not such a bad patient." She said smiling.

We left Manny and went to check on Alex and Cal; they were both doing okay but in a lot of pain. We visited with them for a little while and Carlos told them to take as much time as they needed and if and when they are ready to get to work, they can do so as long as Billy gives the authorization. I took my patient by the hand and led him to our apartment. Ella was just walking out the door as we got out of the elevator.

"Hello, dinner is in the warming drawer; you have chicken enchilada casserole with vegetables. Stephanie my dear I have a little surprise for you." Ella said and got in the elevator.

"Umm, yummie I wonder what my surprise is." I said licking my lips.

"Babe, you're killing me."

I gently helped Carlos take off his clothes and he almost ripped mine right off me, slowly he pressed me against the wall. He started kissing my neck and made his way down to my breasts.

"Carlos, stop you'll hurt yourself." I said feeling a little weak in the knees.

"Babe, they'll heal." He said in between his kissing.

"If you don't let the ribs heal properly then it will take you longer to get your full strength back and you know what that means?"

"What does it mean smart ass?"

"It means your weekend of sex games will be drastically delayed."

"Ugh." He grunted and finished what he was doing.

"Just be patient and let the ribs heal as they should." I urged him.

I helped him put on his lounge pants and made sure his bandages were still wrapped properly then he slowly lifted up his arms for me to put on his t-shirt and I finished putting on my shorts and tank top and headed to the couch.

"How about a glass of wine, Babe?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

He wouldn't let me get the wine; he moved slowly towards the kitchen and brought back a bottle with two glasses along with the bottle opener. He tried to open the bottle but that much movement was too painful.

"Honey, let me take care of that." I said as I took the bottle away from him. I let him pour the wine. We relaxed on the couch and drank our wine. It's nice to end the work day early and relax but sad we get to do it because Carlos is hurt.

"Carlos, will you help me with the vision and mission statements and by-laws?"

"I'd be happy to Babe but don't you think that is something you should do with your board members. I mean you don't want this to be a one-man show do you?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Who are you thinking about for board members?"

"Well since you passed, I thought I'd ask my dad, Ty and definitely Lester. I don't want the board made up of Rangeman, employees, how many do you think I'll need, also do you think I should ask Jamison?" I asked.

"Depends on your by-laws, I can help you with that which will determine how many you want on your board, as far as Jamison, yes it's important to have legal representation as a board member. Are you okay with chairing the board?"

"Sort of but can you help me if I have any questions or just need help in general?" I asked.

"Yes of course, you and I will work on the by-laws together then send them off to Jamison for review and approval. Once they're set he will submit them to the state and feds." My very intelligent man explained.

"Thank you Honey, I appreciate it."

"I'm here for you, but it's your vision and I want it to be all yours I don't want to influence you or your ideas."

I leaned closer kissing his sweet lips and rested my head on his shoulder. We sat in silence for a few minutes until my growling stomach disrupted our peace and quiet.

"Let's take care of the beast shall we?" He took my hand in his and we walked to the kitchen.

"You sit down Carlos; I'll take care of everything you've done too much moving around today."

I set the table, brought the casserole dish along with the bowl of Spanish rice and re-filled our wine glasses. We had a wonderful dinner and Carlos talked about his meeting with Vinnie and purchasing the Bonds business.

"Are you seriously thinking about buying it?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure; I want to discuss this at our meeting tomorrow with the core team. I think it would be better to have a group of owners rather than just me and you."

"Me, why would you include me?" I asked.

"Babe, we're a team it's not just me anymore you're my partner." He explained.

"Well that's news to me."

"My thought is to open the option of purchase to some of the men. I'll bring up the idea at the meeting and see who sparks interest and take it from there."

"That sounds like a great plan Honey."

"I know one thing, Vinnie will not get away with any of the crap he does now and like I said before, Lula will have to learn how to actually work instead of filing her nails." He added and he sounded pretty serious about it.

"I agree 100%." I said to re-assure him I supported his statement.

We finished our dinner and I quickly cleared the table and took the dishes to the kitchen, not because I'm organized like Martha Stewart but I was curious about the surprise Ella had for me. I took the lid off the cake platter and there was a pineapple upside down cake. What more could I ask for, dinner with a sexy hunk of a man and dessert, it doesn't get any better than that.

After dinner Carlos helped me with writing up basic by-laws and suggestions on the vision and mission statement giving me key points to use in my proposal to the various agencies when I pitch the idea of _'Xander Towers'_. We also talked about the possibility of doctors and nurses and how to present them the idea and ask them to volunteer their services or receiving a stipend rather than salaries. My smart man took another direction.

"Babe, here's a suggestion. You can have a doctor on the board and hire PA's and Nurse Practitioners to work under his or her tutelage. I think you'd have better luck with them agreeing to volunteer or accept minimal pay. Some doctors can be greedy."

"You are so right, that makes much more sense. Do you think Marisol and Alejandro would agree to be on the board?"

"I'm not really sure, why don't you meet with them you can present your idea and plans." He suggested.

"That is perfect, see you're the smartest man in the entire world for exactly this reason." I said

"What reason would that be?" He asked.

"You can put into words what runs in my mind with your Batman ESP skills."

"The most intelligent thing I have ever done is fall in love with you Babe."

"Aww, Honey that's so sweet." I said giving him a kiss.

We talked a little more about fundraising and then we moved on to the employee Christmas party.

"So what are your thoughts about the staff party?" I asked.

"Haven't given it any thought what so ever." He answered

"Well I have, tell me what you think about this idea." I said looking at him.

"I haven't heard anything yet." He said smiling.

"Ha, ha oops." I said as I slapped my palm on my forehead.

"Okay, we have the dinner at the hotel and the employees with families can bring their kids. We can have a playroom set up for the kids, a baby sitting room for the little ones. We could have a bouncy house and kid's entertainment. For the adults a DJ and dancing, we'll hold a raffle for prizes and announce the winners for the two-week trip to Barbados. The kitchen is well staffed and can prepare the food. I'll invite the residents from the vet hell hole hopefully they'll be living at Xander Towers by then." I said almost in one breath barely coming up for air like an excited child.

Carlos sat on the couch and stared at me smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You are something else you know that?" He answered.

"I know, ha, ha." I said with a huge smile. "So what do you think of my idea?"

"I like it Babe, run with it. You have my authorization." He took my hand and kissed it.

I jumped off the chair and grabbed my note book to quickly write the ideas down before I forgot everything, with so much going on I have to jot things down because I can't be sure I'll remember it all. I may just call the wedding planner and have him help me with the employee party. It will be his first event as a test of his abilities. To be honest, I'm using that as an excuse. I desperately need help. A party that I would throw would be okay but an event planner will make the party pop.

I was able to convince Carlos to eat some of the cake, I was happy to see him enjoying it. He has such will power; I wish some of it would rub off on me. Oh who am I kidding, I'll never ever be able to give up desserts.

Once we were finished with dessert, I cleared the dishes and ran the dishwasher. Walked over to my sexy Cuban and whispered in his ear in a sensual growl. "I want to take you to bed my sinfully sexy man."

"You got it Wonder Woman." He quickly got off the chair letting out a sound of pain, it didn't seem to bother him too much as he ripped my clothes off.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**A/N: Thank you all for following and your awesome reviews and messages. You make my heart happy.**_

_**I'm trying to get as many chapters in before my partner in fiction Susan goes on vacation in September. I may be able to knock one more out.**_

_**Next chapter will make a little leap to Christmas and the engagement party.**_

_**My goal is to have this story finished on its 2**__**nd**__** birthday I originally had planned to have it finished by Jan 2016 but the story had other ideas and took over. I hope you get a chance to check out the pictures on Pinterest. Jacob1391**_

_**As always, the original characters belong to JE, I'm borrowing them. The story line, additional characters and mistakes are all mine and mine alone.**_

_**And last but not least thank you to Susan Peters for really bringing out the best in the story.**_

_**Duke Ranger was pleased with this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Ranger and Stephanie will be back soon.**_


	51. A Big Heart

Chapter 51

A Big Heart

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Batman and I had a great night even though we weren't able to do everything we wanted; it was still a fabulous evening. The man can do amazing things in the bedroom. This morning we put on our workout clothes and headed to the gym. Carlos did a little more than a light workout and I walked and ran on the treadmill. Yep, I sure did, I ran. No sparring today for me. When he was finished, I took his hand and we made our way upstairs.

"What's on your agenda today?" I asked as we walked inside the elevator.

"I have a ton of paperwork how about you?" He answered.

"I am going to call Harry Peachy."

"Who the hell is Peachy?" Carlos asked with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Harry is the wedding coordinator; I'm going to ask him to help with the employee party, don't you remember me telling you?"

"I think I would have remembered a name like Peachy Babe."

We took showers and got ready for our day, wearing our standard Rangeman gear and ate a breakfast which consisted of bagels, cream cheese and muffins with fresh fruit. Ella makes the best chocolate chip muffins; I swear the woman is magic. I really should ask her to teach me some kitchen skills especially since we'll be in a house one of these days. I can't expect Ella to always cook for us. Although, it might not be such a bad idea, she can cook and I'll bring it home, hmmm, something to definitely think about.

"Where did you go to all of a sudden Babe?"

"Huh, did you say something?" I asked a little zoned out.

"You disappeared for a minute."

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about Ella giving me cooking lessons. I mean what are we going to do when we have a house?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Said the most sensible man I know. "Now, about Peachy."

"Yeah, Harry Peachy I'm calling him today to set up an appointment. I thought I can test him out with the Christmas party and see how well we work together. What do you think about that?"

"Good idea, Babe."

We finished our breakfast and headed downstairs for the staff meeting with the first order of business being the purchase of the bonds office. We headed directly to the conference room and waited for everyone to arrive. Once everybody took their seats Tank began the meeting going over the agenda updating us on the status of Manny, Cal and Alex as well as other housekeeping items, then passed the baton to Ranger.

"Yesterday, Vinnie informed me that his father-in-law, Harry the Hammer, is putting pressure on him to buy the bonds office. Vinnie has two weeks to raise the money or Harry will sell it himself. Vinnie has asked me to put up the money for him and no doubt will want to continue running it as is."

"How does that affect us Boss?" Billy asked.

"Rather than me putting up the money on his behalf, I want to offer you men the opportunity to purchase the business as a group, take a look at the details." He passed out a financial report of the bonds office which listed the potential profit and other pertinent information.

"If you purchase the business as a group, you'll need to decide if you want to keep Connie and Lula as employees. You would need to set the rules and organize the business in the manner that best fits your requirements."

"Ranger, would it be considered a conflict of interest with some of us owning the business?" Hal asked.

"No not at all. You will continue being employed by Rangeman, the business will be a separate entity, yours to run."

The men continued reading the financial report.

"Stephanie and I will invest half of the amount in your names and you guys can put up the rest. The price Harry is asking is over the top so Jamison can negotiate a fair price for the business on your behalf, I have provided you with what I think is a fair value."

"Boss, this is very generous of you and Stephanie." Ram said. I have no idea why I was being named in all this but I didn't want to say anything until we were alone.

"You have the information in front of you if you are interested let me know. I think it's a good opportunity, something that you can call your own. Just to be clear even though Steph and I will have money in this, we will not be involved in any of the day to day business, consider us very silent investors." He sat silent watching the guys look over the numbers.

"Any questions before we end the meeting?"

"Yes, what if we don't want Connie or Lula working for us?" Woody asked.

I looked at Carlos to indicate I wanted to say something and he gave me a nod letting me know to go ahead.

"Listen guys, I've already told Ranger not to feel the need to do this because of the Plum name and I'll also tell you the same goes for Connie and Lula. If any of you are interested in buying the business do not feel that Connie and Lula have to come along for the ride just because they're my friends. Connie is a good office manager; she runs that office very well, better than Vinnie, but it's up to you if you want to keep her. Just so you know I plan to offer her a position as the manager of the hotel which will be called Xander Towers. I'll explain all about it once everything is settled and I will also offer Lula a spot if she wants it. Connie can stay on to help you get settled and explain all the details and teach you how to write bonds which you'll need to be licensed to do."

"Thanks for explaining that Bomber." Hal replied.

"No problemo boys." I said giving them a reassuring smile.

"If there are no further questions, we'll close the meeting and get on with the day. Remember; don't hesitate to come to me with questions." Ranger informed his men.

"Thanks Boss, Bomber, for this opportunity." Billy said as he stood up and walked out the door.

"Yeah Boss, Steph, thank you." The rest of the guys said as they headed out the door.

Tank, Ranger and I were left alone in the conference room.

"Ranger, why am I involved in this?" I asked.

"You're my partner remember?" That answer continues to confuse me.

"Ranger, I'd like to put up half the money with you and Steph, what do you think?"

"That's up to you Tank. I would have suggested it myself because I think the guys will need some guidance I want this to be theirs and not mine. I meant it when I said Stephanie and I will be very silent investors and I think they'd feel comfortable with you on board in a leadership role."

"I agree with you." Tank said. "I don't plan on being heavily involved because I too want it to be their business. I'll help where I can and get involved when needed." He added.

"Then Tank, how about we give you our share of the investment and you can be the majority share holder. What do you think, Honey?"

"I think its perfect Babe, good thinking."

"Okay, well I will leave the two of you to get on with your day while I call Peachy and schedule an appointment." I said as I stood up blowing kisses to my boys and walked to the door.

"Peachy, what the hell is that?" I laughed as Tank asked.

"The Wedding Coordinator." Ranger answered.

"Be nice boys, no making fun." I said leaving the conference room laughing at them.

I took out my note book and called Harry.

"Oh that's great Harry, this afternoon will work out perfectly and I'll see you soon. Thanks again." Wow, I didn't think I'd get to meet with him today, considering Christmas is right around the corner. I began writing down my ideas for the party and what we have to work with and what we need.

I made my next call. "Hey Ty come on up to my office around 10:00. I have new files and I would like to start training you on running searches. Manny is going to join us. Does that work for you?" He said he would be happy to start since he's getting a little bored sitting around all day and started laughing. I guess there was a joke in there somewhere but it was lost to me.

The files kept me pretty busy, I wrote down various things to have Ty look for and other items that usually come to mind when I start working on my research. He will no doubt have his own way of doing things but I can help him along. My process has not steered me in the wrong direction yet, so I hope that he utilizes my knowledge and adds his own technique also.

Manny knocked on my door, "hey Wifey, I'm early; I was getting bored in the apartment."

"That's okay Hubs; I was just going over the files and writing down notes to give Ty some ideas in what to look for. Are you feeling up to this?"

"Yeah, yeah Steph I'm fine." He replied.

"Okay as soon as Ty gets here, we'll head to the conference room so we don't feel cramped in my office. I've already scanned the information so we can display it on the smart board."

"You know you're one smart woman." Manny said smiling.

"Aww thanks Hubs, hey listen, the bonds office is up for sale, go talk to Ranger and Tank. He's opening up the option for you guys to own it. He brought it up at the meeting this morning. We'll be in the conference room when you're finished with them. Check it out, it's a great opportunity." He followed my suggestion and headed towards Ranger's office. I am so proud to call Carlos my man. What he is doing for the guys, giving them the option to buy the bonds office is so thoughtful of him. Makes me love him even more but then again, there are so many things that make me love him even more.

I was getting my things in order to take to the conference room when Ty knocked on the door. "Hey Boss, are you ready for me?"

"Yes sir, I am. We are going to the conference room so we can view the files on the smart board. Manny will meet us there. I just need to talk to Hector about setting up the laptop in the room so we can use it." We headed to the conference room as I was talking to Hector.

A couple of months ago I bought a Keurig coffee maker for the conference room and a supply of coffee. This allows us not to run back and forth to the break room for coffee; the room's mini fridge is filled with a variety of cream.

"Ty, you want coffee?"

"I'll get it Ninja."

I looked at him kind of funny. "Ninja?"

"Yeah, that's my new nickname for you." He said smiling.

"Why Ninja, you don't like Bomber?"

"Yeah, but you reminded me of those Ninja characters on TV when I first met you so it fits you perfectly." He said.

"Ha, ha, I'll take Ninja." Hector walked in as I was making myself a cup of coffee.

"Angelita, you need my help?" Hector asked.

"I sure do Hec, can you please connect the laptop to the smart board. Can we keep it permanently hooked up so that I don't have to keep wasting your time?"

"I can do that I will keep it connected and send out a memo to everyone telling them not to disconnect, you can use the wireless keyboard and mouse."

"Show me how to get it ready so I know for future reference." I asked exasperated since I hate the fact that technology beats me every time. He showed me how to get it started once it was connected; all I had to do was three things, why I let this damn thing intimidate me I'll never know.

Ty and I got ourselves situated and sat enjoying our coffee, chatting about what Ty had been up to. I told him that I purchased the hotel and gave him a brief overview of my idea for Xander Towers and that my hope was to have his old neighbors as the first group of residents.

"Stephanie, I don't have a freaking clue what to say, other than WOW." Ty said staring at me with shiny eyes. I swear he would have started to cry if my phone had not rung and startled him a little.

"This is Stephanie Plum." I answered. "Darlena, hi how are you?" She was calling to find out how the guys were doing and if we needed her help.

"Darlena, thank you for checking on the guys, they are all doing fine but I do need to get with you after the holidays to talk to you about a new business venture that involves nurses or nurse practitioners. I will definitely get in touch with you." I said ending the call and shortly after that Manny walked into the conference room.

"Wifey, I'm glad that you need my help. I was going stir crazy."

"So, did you talk to Ranger?" I asked.

"Sure did."

"I would strongly consider it if I were you." I suggested in a sisterly way, he smiled and gave me a sexy wink.

We spent the next few hours going over the details in each file and I explained to Ty and Manny how I processed my research and various other methods, what I look for and how I try to find any inconsistencies. Ty showed us what he knew and the three of us worked together on the files.

The all familiar tingle on the back of my neck let me know that Carlos was nearby. I stretched my achy neck. "Hi Boss, do you need something?" I asked smiling at him as I tilted my head backwards. Damn, even upside down he's centerfold material.

"Checking to see if you're ready for lunch." He said as he moved my head back to a normal position.

"Is it that time already? Wow, yeah I could use something to eat." We all headed to the break room and took out wraps and water and sat down at a table. I called Sade and asked her to join us. We listened to Manny complain about his boredom and not being out in the field. Ty told us about what he's been up to. Sade joined us with her usual sweet smile and greeting with her beautiful accent. I love hearing her talk.

"Sade, I have a meeting today with an event planner. I am going to ask him to help with our staff Christmas party, would you like to join me?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful, but let me check with my patient first." She answered smiling at Manny.

"Oh I think I can handle the rest of the day without my wonderful and attentive nurse."

We sat around enjoying a casual conversation about a variety of subjects and Ty was telling us funny stories. "I do believe we have ourselves a Lester Jr." I said still laughing at his story.

"Who's Lester?" Ty asked.

"Lester Santos is Ranger's cousin and my best friend. He is a practical joker and he has a funny story about everything under the sun." I answered, missing my friend.

"Your man Santos, is your cousin, Boss? I remember him leading a training session with you. Where is he these days, I haven't seen him around the building." Ty asked.

"Santos is on a mission, his last one." Ranger replied.

"Ah, I see. Well I hope that his mission goes well and he arrives home safe and sound." Ty added.

"Yeah, Ty, you and me both my friend, you and me both." I answered sadly.

We continued on with our lunch and conversations when I was paged that I had a visitor. I sent a message to the front desk to send Harry to the conference room downstairs and I would be there shortly. I cleared my things from the table, kissed Carlos on the cheek and started to walk towards the door.

"Ready my friend? I have to stop at my office to grab my notebook and we can meet with Harry Peachy." I said to Sade.

"Peachy, what the hell is a Peachy?" Both Ty and Manny blurted out in unison.

"Not funny boys." Sade and I walked out of the break room.

"Men. Jeez just because he doesn't have a rugged manly name." I said and grabbed my notebook. We took the elevator to the main floor greeting Harry who was waiting in the lobby for us. I really didn't know what to expect, I hadn't pictured what Harry would look like but he's a little cutie.

"Hi Harry, I'm Stephanie and this is my friend Helen. Come on into the conference room." I used her real name to give her some semblance of privacy. We shook hands and took our seats in the visitor's meeting room. Harry is about six feet tall and totally opposite of my Merry Men, in that he is a little on the skinny side, not exactly skinny but not muscle man material at all. He is attractive with dark hair and eyes and a strong hand shake with a nice voice.

"Well, Harry, thank you for seeing me so soon. I appreciate it considering the time of year, you're probably extremely busy."

"Ms. Plum, you are very welcome. Amanda told me ahead of time that you would be calling and to keep time open for you."

"Oh Amanda," I said laughing. "Harry please call me Stephanie."

"What events do you have coming up that I can assist you with?"

"Our employee Christmas party is right around the corner and I know its short notice but I really would like help with it." I said watching Harry take out his notebook "I already have the location for the party so that won't be an issue. I need help with everything else."

"Okay, tell me about the venue. Is it a banquet hall, restaurant, hotel?"

"I have a hotel with several rooms and a kitchen to prepare the food."

"Who is your contact at the hotel so I can coordinate with them and go take a look at what I have to work with."

"Oh no need to worry about that I own the hotel."

"Well that makes it easy." Harry answered a little confused.

"Harry do you have time to check out the hotel today?" I asked.

"Absolutely."

"Let me check and make sure that it's okay. We have some people staying there at the moment." I walked out into the lobby to call Billy.

"Hi, can you get clearance for me to take the event coordinator to the hotel so he can check it out for the Christmas party?" I asked, he said yes and would send me a text with the answer.

A few minutes later, I received a text from Billy. _**~Good to go Bomber~ **_I sent a text to Carlos to let him know the plan.

_**~Hi, I'm taking Harry and Sade to the hotel to check it out for the party. ~**_

_**~OK Babe, take Ram with you. ~**_

_**~Will do boss. ~ **_

I called Ram and told him what we were doing and asked him to pick us up at the main entrance and a few minutes later we were rolling. I sat in the front with Ram while Sade and Harry sat in the back all the while he kept going on about how familiar she looked and kept asking her if they had ever met. The three of us knew exactly what he was thinking; the few times I turned around he was staring at her. I could see the wheels turning in his head wondering why she looked so familiar.

We arrived at the hotel and we were immediately greeted by a couple of Rangeman men who opened our doors and ushered us inside. I was looking forward to seeing the hotel since I have never been inside.

I was pleasantly surprised, not knowing what to expect. The lobby was beautiful, the first thing you see when you walk in is a beautiful stone carving along the back wall and the center of the lobby had a subtle striped carpet with a long off-white colored couch and a round tan coffee table as well as four cream colored chairs. A circle was carved in the ceiling above the coffee table which had a beautiful chandelier made of thin metal with small lights. It was absolutely gorgeous. The registration desk was constructed of a gold colored wood that blended in beautifully with the décor. Behind the cream colored walls is a gym and indoor pool.

Off to the side was a restaurant that sat about 70 people. There were square tables with chocolate colored leather tall backed chairs, the tables were covered with white table cloths and it seems that this was the formal restaurant. Next to the restaurant was a lounge area with a bar, a few tables and chairs and next to the lounge was another restaurant but this was casual, it had square tables and half booths with a buffet station. This was probably where the kids and families ate their meals. This restaurant was decorated predominantly in green and tan.

The banquet rooms were towards the back of the hotel and the largest banquet room had floor to ceiling arched windows. The ceiling had carved decorative posts painted white that created a triangular look and the walls were tan. The room had curved walls and the posts were placed to create some amazing shapes, it also had beautiful chandeliers and the carpeting was cream and tan. The view from the banquet room was wonderful, the grounds were immaculate with plush grass and several trees as well as flowering trees and a patio with a fire pit was directly outside the banquet room. Further down the lawn were large and small patios with furniture and dining area as well as an outdoor bar to service each patio. There were two smaller banquet rooms that would accommodate smaller events and meetings. I was really impressed with what I saw; we didn't go into the individual hotel rooms I thought I'd save that for another time.

"Well, Stephanie, I think this larger banquet room is exactly what you need for the employee party. It is elegant. This entire hotel is beautiful, you have excellent taste. The smaller rooms can be turned into the babysitting room, I'll have the conference table moved and we will re-arrange the furniture in the room for the kids' entertainment. In the lobby we can have a large Christmas tree and an area for Santa and his elves."

"Do you think we can pull this off in time?" I asked.

"Absolutely." Harry replied.

"I want Christmas trees in each of the banquet rooms. The large room decorated in black and silver, the room for the kids decorated in red, green and silver and the baby sitting room I'll leave up to you. I want the tree in the lobby decorated in purple and silver. We will need Christmas arrangements, flowers and poinsettias. The rest I will leave in your capable hands." I said after I finished barking out orders. "I also will want gifts purchased for the kids for Santa to pass out; I'll let you know how many kids and their gender and age as the time gets closer. I'll get some suggestions from the parents."

"Stephanie, I'll need to come here on a regular basis to get things worked out. Who do I need to arrange that with? You're busy so I don't want to interrupt your day."

"I'll introduce you to Vince; he's the team leader here and is onsite most days." I said as we walked back to the lobby.

"Vince, this is Harry Peachy, he's with Event Concierge and he is planning the employee Christmas party. So he and his crew will need clearance to take care of things."

"Got it Bomber. Mr. Peachy here's my card, call me and let me know when you're on the way." Vince said handing Harry his business card. Ram was waiting for us by the door and the four of us got in the car and we made our way back to the office.

"Stephanie, it has been a pleasure to meet you. I will get started on this as soon as I return to the office. I'll email you with questions, ideas or suggestions. Don't worry about anything; I will take care of it all. All you need to do is enjoy the party." Harry said shaking my hand.

"Thank you Harry, call me so I can see how you are progressing, I'm excited about this." I said and Sade and I went upstairs. I headed directly to the conference room to find Manny and Ty engrossed in the files.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?"

"Good Wifey, we've knocked out all but one file that we need your help with." He said handing me the folder.

"Okay, can I look at the files that are complete?" I asked. Sitting down, taking my highlighter, I read over the reports they pulled for each file and made note of additional items that needed to be researched. Only two of the files needed further information.

"You two did a great job. I have written a few additional items that are needed for these two." I said as I put the files in front of them. I looked at the one they had not started yet and read over it. "We can work on these three tomorrow together if you want."

"How about you let Ty and I work on them. You have a lot on your plate; we'll call you when we're done for you to look them over. "

"That works. Ty, I have to check with Ranger but if you don't have plans tonight I'd like for us to go out to dinner I want to talk to you about the hotel and give you the details and pick your brain for additional ideas. I'd like to have your former neighbors get out of the hell hole and moved into the hotel."

"Works for me, Ninja."

"Ninja?" Manny asked.

"Yeah that's my nick name for her."

I got up and walked to Ranger's office. "Hi Honey, do you have a couple minutes?"

"I have all the minutes you need Babe."

"Is there anything going on tonight?"

"Yes, Tank and I have a dinner meeting with our lawyers, why?"

"I want to have dinner with Ty and talk to him about the hotel."

"You go ahead Babe; you don't need me for that."

"Ranger, are you going to be okay to go out?" I asked worried.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll ask a few people to join us. Thanks Boss." I decided to ask Billy, he will be able to fill us in on the kids and also sent a message to Manny, Sade and Hector. They all agreed and we decided to go to the Japanese Steak House.

"Done. Ty, Manny, Sade, Billy and Hector and I are going to dinner, what time do you have to leave?"

"Tank and I are leaving here at six."

"Let's go upstairs and relax. I want to help you get dressed." I said with a flirtatious smile.

"Okay, lead the way my vixen." My very sexy Cuban said as he stood up taking my hand. We took the elevator and as soon as we were inside the apartment, we both went straight to the kitchen. He pulled out the wine and glasses while I took cheese, crackers and grapes arranging them on the plate, one row of crackers, then cheese with the grapes in the middle.

"Babe." The name has many meanings; this particular Babe meant he was surprised at my domesticity.

"I learned a few things from Alexander's housekeeper and Ella." I explained.

We took our snacks to the couch and relaxed and chatted about our day. I told him about the Christmas party and the great job that Ty and Manny did on the files.

"Babe, I would have asked you to go with us but we need to talk about the company structure."

"It's okay Carlos. I don't need to go everywhere with you, besides all that business talk would be so out of my league." He kissed me and we continued talking about our day.

"The hotel is beautiful. Have you been inside it?" I asked.

"Yes I have, when he first bought it. Ramos and I had a meeting there."

"I didn't see the rooms but it is really, really nice. Maybe we can have our wedding there. What do you think?"

"If that's what you want to do, I'm fine with it." He said smiling. "But we are not spending the night there; I will take care of those arrangements." He said firmly.

"Yes sir." I said giving him a salute and kiss. We finished our wine and snacks and I stood up taking the glasses and platter to the kitchen. "Come on handsome let's go take a shower and I'll help you dress."

We took a shower along with some fun. He seems to be healing pretty quickly; he's been taking his pills without me reminding him.

"You're doing a great job healing. I see our weekend away in the very near future." I said giving him a wink. He gave me a wolfish grin and kissed me. We got out of the shower, dried off and holy guacamole the man is one sexy hunk. He wrapped the towel at his hips and folded it right at the center with a little peak to his awesomeness. Damn, he's scrumptious.

I chose a deep blue fitted Armani suit, a matching tie and a white shirt for Carlos. I decided on leggings, boots and a long sweater for myself. I finished before he did, there's a shocker for you. I was getting my things together in my bag when the most beautiful sight walked towards me. He was adjusting his tie and smiled. Luckily I had my phone in my hand so I quickly took a picture of him. DAMN HE IS BEAUTIFUL.

"You are one gorgeous man, my sexy Cuban." I said walking towards him and kissed him like there's no tomorrow. "You had to go and get injured didn't you?"

"Babe."

We walked to the elevator and headed to the garage to awaiting cars where we kissed each other goodbye. Tank and Carlos drove off and as I was about to get in the car Connie pulled into the visitor's spot, I waited for her. "Hi, are you here to play nurse to Alex?" I asked smiling.

"You better believe it Steph." She said waving and headed inside.

Hector was behind the wheel with Manny in the passenger seat; Sade and Ty were in the back seat. Billy and I drove in a separate car and we were off to dinner. I asked Billy about the kids and how they were doing. He filled me in on their recovery and how well they were doing in therapy without divulging any confidential information.

"What part of the hotel are the kids and their families staying in?" I asked.

"On the top floor Steph, there is a section of rooms arranged in a penthouse setting, they are suites with nice furniture and large bathrooms; a separate key is required to get up on that floor why?"

"Well my plan for the hotel is to house vets in the future. But for now I'd at least like to get the vets who live in Ty's old nasty building moved into the hotel. I will need to talk to the FBI guys first and find out if they can move in soon."

"All I know is that they're not too far from closing the case. My guess will be that they'll give you the okay since right now the place is pretty empty and draws more attention than if it were filled with occupants, but that's just speculation on my part." Billy explained.

"Ok that makes sense. Have you seen the rooms?"

"Yeah, and they are really nice Bomber. Very classy, they're all basically one big room with separate bathrooms, a wall in the middle hides the sleeping area. The rooms all have couches and chairs along with a small kitchenette area with microwave, small fridge and the bathrooms are handicap accessible. I'd live there I can tell you that."

"I need to take a look, so they're all the same then?"

"Yeah, with the exception that each room is reversed in the way they are set up and the rooms on each floor are decorated in different colors. I think the rooms will be perfect for what you have in mind." He explained further.

"So do you think that the rooms can handle wheel chairs and would it give the residents a feeling of having their own space?"

"For sure. The wall that hides the sleeping area gives it a feeling of a separate room and the TV is attached to that wall. There are big windows, the rooms are really nice and I'm telling you I would live there in a heartbeat."

"Good, thanks for the details Billy, it helps a lot. The lobby and banquet rooms as well as the restaurants are very impressive. I told Ranger that we should have our wedding there."

"What did he say to that?"

"He said fine but no way will we be staying there after the wedding. He'd make other arrangements." I said laughing.

"Yeah, I don't blame him. You guys would never get any peace especially with Santos and he'd be pounding on your door the entire night." Billy said smiling.

"Oh, how I miss Lester." I said sighing.

"I know Bomber, you two are really tight." He said sweetly as he tapped my hand. "You know that he may not be himself when he returns, it will be a little bit before the crazy Santos appears."

"Yeah, I know Billy. I am prepared though."

"Bobby and I will be here to help you when he returns. Count on it."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Ick a girl just kissed me." He said and we laughed. We spent the rest of the drive talking about day to day things.

"Billy, are you seeing anyone?" I treading carefully.

"Nah Bomber. I date here and there but right now I need to concentrate on finishing up PA school."

"Very good, does Rangeman help you with tuition?"

"Yep, we only pay 15% of the cost and Rangeman picks up the rest of the tuition and all books. No other organization offers that incentive. The only stipulation is that we have to maintain a 3.35 plus GPA otherwise we have to reimburse the company."

"Wow, that's awesome I had no idea. I guess I haven't really researched too deeply into the company benefits." I answered laughing slightly. We arrived at the restaurant sooner than I wanted since I was enjoying the ride and conversation with Billy. I rarely get to spend time with him.

I decided that it would be better to eat in the dining room at our own table rather than the table with others so we could talk privately. The restaurant had a small private dining room that can seat about 12 people and since it was empty, I asked to be seated in the room; she agreed and asked us to follow her. The walls are light colored of bamboo, a brick wall with hanging plants. The table had a grill for our chef to prepare our food. It's a dark but cozy room.

We ordered appetizers, food and drinks then I discussed the plans I had for the hotel and the first round of residents. Our appetizers were served, deep fried yumminess. I continued telling the group more details.

"So I decided on **Xander Towers** for the name of the building and it will be funded by the money raised by the foundation. Jamison, the lawyer, is taking care of setting up **1 Ranger Foundation**."

"You have chosen great names Stephanie, is there significance?" Sade asked.

"Yes, they are in honor of the two most powerful men in my life who made my dream a reality."

"That's awesome, they will be honored I'm sure." Ty said.

"Alexander sold me the hotel for FIVE HUNDRED TWENTY-FIVE DOLLARS, yeah you heard me right." I told them.

"Wow, that's great." My friends at the table all added shocked at the price.

"Yeah I am so excited. Ty, I'll need you to check out the hotel with me to see what we need to do to accommodate any special needs."

"No problem Ninja, I'll be happy to help where I can. This is a great thing you're doing."

"Billy, would you like to oversee and manage the medical staff at Xander Towers? Of course I'll have to get permission from Bobby, Ranger and Tank."

"Seriously Bomber? That would be great but how are you going to manage that?" He asked.

"Well I'm going to ask Ranger's sister and brother-in-law to be board members of the foundation and you and the medical team would work under their supervision since they are licensed physicians. I will also have nurses and nurse practitioners on board on a part time basis."

"Wifey, you have really put a lot of thought into all this. I am so proud of you, what you're doing is amazing. Makes me love you even more."

"Angelita has a wonderful mind, not only is she smart but she is caring and loving." Hector added.

"Aww thanks Hubs. Thank you Hector." I said knowing full well I was blushing.

"I plan on asking Connie to be the building manager along with Lula to help her. It will be set up like an apartment building and they will be responsible for taking applications and getting the new residents settled."

"Lula?" Everyone at the table asked in unison.

"Yeah, but don't worry she'll be given her instructions and uniforms will be required. You can trust me on that." I explained.

"Tyson, have you met Lula?" Hector asked.

"Oh yeah, the day I met Stephanie, she's something else." Ty answered with a weird smile.

"She's rough on the outside but a big teddy bear on the inside." I explained.

"Billy what did you think of Nurse Falls? I am going to be asking her to be part of the medical team."

"She's fine Bomber, she is a good nurse and has great people skills."

"Good, now that we've gotten all the business talk out of the way, let's enjoy our dinner. I am starving." I said as my stomach was doing its version of a hallelujah chorus at the aroma as our chef began preparing our food. We enjoyed our dinner all the while chatting and laughing with each other. It helps a little having Ty around being a funny guy when I miss Lester.

_**Meanwhile at the meeting with Ranger, Tank and Lawyers.**_

_**Ranger's POV **_

The meeting with the lawyers went as well as expected. I had Jamison draw up papers to change officers and owners of Rangeman. I've been referring to Stephanie as my partner but she has no clue what I've done. Rangeman is now owned by Stephanie and me, we are 50/50 partners. I am the Chairman with the two of us as Co-CEO's. Tank is the Chief Operating Officer. Lester and Bobby will each have a new title as President of Operations and I added Manny as Vice President of Administration, he will be responsible for research, recruiting and other areas. Stephanie will oversee the Administration and Sales as well as HR.

Should anything happen to me, Stephanie will take over Rangeman; I have made sure that she is very well taken care of. I also asked Jamison and his team to ensure that all properties are now changed to joint ownership. Stephanie will begin receiving an executive salary along with Lester, Bobby and Manny. I specifically selected the men that she is closest with and if something should happen, I know they will help her to move on and run the company. I don't expect anything to happen but you never know it's always good to be prepared.

For Christmas I have bought Stephanie a house, it's an estate actually, perfect for the both of us. It's on several acres of land and off the main road. It's about a 45 minute drive from the office. One of our clients lost his wife and the house was too big with too many painful memories for him to live there alone. I made him an offer which he gladly accepted. The house is in pristine condition needing only minor security adjustments. I am keeping it quiet because if I show her prior to the purchase she'll reject it saying it's over the top for her, it's too big and expensive and will want something smaller. I took into consideration that we will be adopting Martha's kids sometime down the road when I made my decision. I have ordered a 'The Batcave' sign, it will be placed in the driveway.

All in all, everything I wanted to accomplish, I did tonight. Tank is happy with his new position and I am sure that Lester, Bobby and Manny will be just as happy with theirs. Stephanie on the other hand is another story, she's going to argue about her title, her salary and who knows what else. I'm sure she'll find something. She still hasn't grasped her new lifestyle. She has had so many people tell her she's nothing, that she doesn't realize she is a smart and savvy woman. Yeah she gets into her scrapes but not anywhere near the messes that she used to get into. I am extremely proud of my woman and every day I love her more and more.

Christmas will be busy for both of us; we've already told the staff that Stephanie and I will be working to cover shifts for the employees with families. She doesn't want anyone to be away from their kids. I've made arrangements for an overnight trip to New York at an exclusive hotel and I will present her with the papers for the house as well as the legal papers naming her as CEO. Maybe I'll check out a Broadway show that we both would enjoy, she'll like that.

Stephanie Michelle Plum is a woman with a big heart and I wouldn't want it any other way. She deserves these gifts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**A/N: **__Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. Susan will be on vacation so I will not post until she returns._

_The next chapter will concentrate on Christmas and engagement party. Then after that will be a few hard chapters to write. I warn you in advance, they'll be long because my intention is to end this story on its 2__nd__ birthday in January. Susan and I have already talked about the sequel etc._

_Thank you __**Susan Peters**__ for all you do with these chapters, you rock._

_Pictures are posted on my pinterest board jacob1391_

_**Ranger and Stephanie will return.**_


	52. It's the Most Wonderful Time of The Year

_**Chapter 52**_

_**It's The Most Wonderful Time of the Year**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

After several busy days of planning and coordinating, it was finally the day of the employee Christmas party. Harry had kept me updated on his progress but wouldn't let me see anything until today; we arranged to meet for breakfast. Ram couldn't tag along so Hector joined, Sade and me, we met at a restaurant near the hotel. I introduced Hector and Harry looked a little funny, not intimidated or anything like that but I couldn't quite explain the look.

"Harry, I'm so excited to see what you have created, is everything finished?" I asked barely able to eat because of my excitement.

"My crew is making the final touches, they will be all set by the time we get there." He said with a big smile. I think he's proud of the job he's done. We finished our breakfast and he wouldn't let me take care of the check so after going back and forth for a few minutes I finally gave in. We drove to the hotel with Harry following behind us.

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see everything." I told my friends on the drive to the hotel.

"I have a feeling it will be amazing." Sade answered.

We arrived at the hotel and I quickly jumped out of the car, my patient friend hooked her arm in mine and we waited for Harry to park his car. He and Hector walked towards us.

"Are you ready Stephanie?" Harry asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, yes and yes." I said with major excitement.

We walked inside the lobby and I was stunned. I stood with my mouth wide open staring in amazement, the lobby was gorgeous.

The lobby Christmas tree was about 10' tall decorated in purple, silver, gold and white with wrapped boxes under the tree. Below the wall of carved art sits a long counter which displayed marble poinsettias in cream and lavender mixed with silver and winter white flower arrangements. The coffee table was decorated with wrapped boxes, hanging throughout the lobby were ornaments and wreaths, the decorations carried the purple and silver colors. The registration desk held the marble poinsettias.

Off to the side was Santa's area. There was a small decorative wooden house and a big green chair with other decorations around Santa who was actually standing waving at me. I felt the tingle of an excited child when he waved, he was perfect. In Santa's area were wrapped gifts for the kids in red, green and gold as well as smaller boxes wrapped in blue with a snowman on top and white cotton balls made to look like snow. I had asked the parents for ideas and gave the list to Harry to take care of. Each gift was labeled with the child's name. The employees were receiving end of the year bonus checks along with gift cards to Ruth Chris Steak House in Princeton which was my idea. The boxes were wrapped in black paper with silver bows and stars as well as decorative silver ribbon. They were beautiful.

Harry led us into the main banquet room and again I stood mouth wide open. In the corner of the room was a small decorative staircase that had a landing which was perfect for the tree. He had decorated the tree in silver and black exactly like I had asked, the short railing had silver twinkle lights wrapped around it. On the few steps were silver decorative boxes with black bows. Throughout the room were various style ornaments hanging from the ceiling carrying on the silver and black theme. The table centerpieces were silver and green, simple but very elegant. And silver, black and white floral arrangements were placed on the dessert table, bar and stairs.

We walked into the kids' entertainment room decorated with a tall tree in red, silver and crystal ornaments with white lights. It was sparkling, giving the illusion of lit candles on the tree. Hanging from the ceiling were candy cane ornaments that were adorable. There were two round tables and chairs and long tables that had several board games and a karaoke machine. The room did not include any type of electronic gadgets which was a good idea. Harry thought of everything.

The babysitting room was so cozy; it had a tall skinny tree with red, white and drummer boy ornaments and red bows. Hanging from the ceiling were ginger bread ornaments in red and green which were adorable. Along the back wall were two changing tables, a small table with bottle warmers and on another wall were portable cribs with blankets. The tables and cribs were all hidden by screens. Also behind an additional privacy screen was an area for nursing moms. I am not sure if there was a need for that but it's there just in case. There were a few rocking chairs throughout the room and in the corner was a play area that was surrounded by baby gates to keep the little ones contained. Harry hired nannies for the babysitting room as well as people to help the kids with entertainment to keep them busy. I asked for their names ahead of time to run a background check on each of them, there was no way we were going to have just anyone taking care of the sweet babies and kids.

For dinner, I decided on a buffet with a carving station that included prime rib and ham, pasta dishes, stuffed rolled turkey, salads, sweet and mashed potatoes, salmon and shrimp along with a variety of vegetables. For the bar, I decided on several brands of beer along with mixed drinks. I opted for bottles of red and white wine at each table. The dessert table will include a coffee station with a variety of coffee and creamers. The kids' room would have hot chocolate, hot apple cider and popcorn for them to munch on.

Outside, I swear looked like pictures out of a magazine. Harry and his crew outdid themselves. The trees were filled with purple and white lights as well as large hanging ornaments, poinsettias lined the walkway of the patios, white lights were placed in the pots. There were several snowmen in a variety of styles with white lights inside placed throughout the grounds, they were really cute. Poinsettias were placed around the circular outdoor fire pit.

I stood outside a little teary eyed, it was absolutely amazing. Harry and his team exceeded my expectations considering the short amount of time he was given. Everything was perfect and there wasn't a single thing that I could find to complain about.

"Well my dear, what do you think?" Harry asked with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh Harry, everything is beautiful, you have outdone yourself, you and your crew are amazing. You have incorporated everything that I asked for and turned it into a work of art. I can't wait until tonight when everything is lit up. Harry, I love you." I said hugging him and I kissed his cheek. Sade and Hector were in awe of everything they saw, I was surprised at how Hector reacted to the beauty considering he's such a tough guy.

"Stephanie, are you sure you like everything?" Harry asked

"Absolutely, I love every single detail, I swear I do." I said putting my arm in his. "I want to meet your crew, are they all here?"

"Yes, let me get them." He left and I stood looking inside the banquet room through the window and sat down at the fire pit.

"Stephanie, this place is beautiful, I can't even think of the words to describe it, it's like another world." Sade said as she sat down next to me.

"Estafania, you did good." Hector added.

"Oh Hector, I had nothing what so ever to do with this, it was all Harry and his crew. All I did was bark out orders with what I wanted and he ran with it. I take no credit what so ever."

"Stephanie, are you going to hire Harry to take care of your wedding?" Sade asked.

"Oh hell yeah, if he can pull this off in a short amount of time, can you imagine what months of planning will produce? I'd be a fool not to hire him." Harry joined us with his crew including Santa.

"I want to thank you all for what you have done to make tonight extra special. You have worked hard in such a short time and I really appreciate it. I love every bit of it, the details in the babysitting room, the kid's entertainment room is awesome; you thought of everything. I think the kids will love it. Santa, you are perfect, the kids are going to love you." I walked to him and pulled on his beard, it was real.

"Santa your beard and hair is real, oh my gosh are you really Santa?" I asked smiling, I felt like a little kid who still believed in Santa Claus. He roared out a ho ho ho and I knew that my smile was from ear to ear.

"Do you need anything else from me? Otherwise we're going to head back to the office."

"Nope, go finish up your work, I want you relaxed and ready to enjoy your evening. All we need to finish up is the dance floor; the DJ will be here soon to set up. I have your list of must play songs ready for him."

"Okay then, I'll head back. Harry I can't thank you enough for everything, you do amazing work and after the holidays are over, I want to talk to you about my wedding." I said as I hugged and kissed him again. Harry held out his hand to Sade and Hector and theirs wasn't a typical quick hand shake, it lingered a little. Not sure what that was all about but far be it for me to be nosy. Pffft, please give me a break, of course I'm nosy. My filter wasn't working as I giggled out loud.

"Angelita what are you giggling about?" Hector asked as we walked to the door.

"Oh nothing." I replied as we waited for him to bring the car around.

"Stephanie, I love how the hotel looks, Harry did a fantastic job. You thought of everything to please the guests. I think my favorite is the babysitting room." Sade said as Hector pulled up in the car, he quickly got out and opened the doors for us. I still can't get accustomed to all this opening door stuff but I'm trying to absorb this new lifestyle that Alexander stresses I have to embrace. Speaking of Alexander, I'm excited that he will be at the party tonight.

It's been pretty busy pulling this party off, buying the hotel and making all the necessary arrangements to have the first round of residents moved in. Jamison worked quickly and diligently to get things approved and settled. The hotel is officially mine, I haven't told Alexander the name yet, he'll see it tonight for the first time. I asked Harry to help me with a sign I wanted made. It's of a soldier saluting the American Flag with **Welcome to Xander Towers, Home of the Brave **engraved on it to honor all those who have sacrificed and will be permanently displayed in the lobby. I've seen the proof but not the actual sign yet, Harry is picking it up today. I think I have found a new love in Harry, he's able to take my rambling and turn it into something beautiful.

Xander Towers has new residents; we were able to run their background check and approved to move in pretty quickly. As was the case with Ty, there wasn't much to pack and move which is sad in one way but good in another. When Ty and I went to their old building to inform them of my plan offering them all a new home, there wasn't a dry eye in the room; each one was speechless and hugged me. I think I cried the most though. The Rangeman guys were all too happy to help with the move and we had a convoy of black SUV's making their way from the hell hole to a new home.

The deal I made with them is that they pay nothing in the way of rent, but have to pay for their meals in the restaurant, with the exception of breakfast. I have made arrangements with Pino's and my other favorite restaurants to have deliveries available for this location and each week a different restaurant will donate breakfast items. There will be a thank you sign naming the restaurant of the week, this way it shows who's supporting the residents and it will give them ideas to eat at the restaurant or order delivery. The owners were more than happy to be a part of this program. There are a few offices in the hotel one will be the management office, one for the foundation, two for the medical team and one is a business office of sorts, it will have computers, printers and small desks for the residents to use. After the Christmas party, the kids entertainment room will be converted into a recreation room, Harry will take care of that, we'll talk about it after New Year.

On the day of the move, I was on hand and it was one of the most humbling sights I've seen, the new residents walking in or rolling in their wheelchairs followed by former military Rangeman crew carrying boxes. Each new resident picked out their apartment on any floor they wanted with the exception of the penthouse as the little ones were still housed there. The look on the faces as they stood inside their new home was priceless. My heart was really really happy.

The foundation was established, my board members were all in place and the money in the account was astonishing. I had no idea how much money was in that account to be honest so when Jamison and I went to the bank to sign the papers I froze at the amount of FIVE MILLION, SEVEN HUNDRED FIFTY THOUSAND dollars as the beginning balance. Alexander and Carlos haven't even put money in yet and I still had half a million in my account, Jamison wouldn't let me take that out. When I questioned where the money came from all Jamison said was inheritance and that my friends is another story to be told at a later date. I told Alexander and Carlos I wouldn't accept any money from them at this point but that I would definitely need their financial support when I hold my first fundraising event. After several rounds of arguing, I was proud to win that fight.

So everything had fallen into place very nicely. I am now the proud owner of an apartment building to house wonderful vets, the head of a nonprofit organization, a great job and the best life that I could have ever imagined for myself. No matter how many times Carlos and I talk about wasting so much time starting our relationship, we both agree that we are exactly where we need to be and who knows if any of this would have happened. Things happen for a reason and although I'm not one to go to church on a regular basis, I am truly blessed and I have been given the ability to help so many people and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Melissa and Callie are invited to the party as were the new residents and the kids from the case along with their families. I felt bad that Lula wasn't included, Connie told me that she was going to spend Christmas with her boyfriend in Michigan so I invited her anyway knowing she'd be out of town. I know it's mean but this was something I wanted to do without any friends or family involved. I didn't actually invite Connie either but she's Alex's date, I invited Melissa because Joe was on the special assignment.

The four of us plus Alicia went shopping for outfits. The girls and I decided to choose Melissa's outfit, she is a beautiful woman with simple taste. We picked out an elegant green sleeveless dress with a sheer overlay, burgundy shoes and bag. For Callie, a cute little dress with a white top and red trim with Santa on the front and a ruffle red skirt that was attached. We added a pair of red and white striped tights to complete her look along with a red and white striped head band with red and green bows. It was absolutely adorable; I can't believe how much she's grown. Sade chose a sleeveless teal green shiny knee length dress with a black neckline, black winter coat, green shoes and matching jewelry. She is going to look gorgeous. For Connie, we all agreed on one of her selections, it was a sleeveless gray knee length dress with a V neckline in the front, with lace on the bottom of the dress and on the top the lace was shaped in a V with a satin trim around the waist and a small opening in the back. We added a peach beaded short jacket to wear and matching shoes and bag. She looked stunning. Alicia chose a red dress with mini sleeves and a black belt at the waist; she chose black shoes and a black button sweater to wear and accessorized her look with black and gold jewelry. She is a beautiful woman and for Marcus I picked out a pair of black pants, a black and white print shirt with a red sweater vest. I told the parents that the kids could dress casual. And finally for me, I chose a red silk dress that was very simple, it was a halter style that tied around the neck and hit at the knee. I bought a cream coat to wear, red shoes, winter white bag and a Swarovski crystal necklace. The dress made my waist look tiny; I have to admit it made me shapely. I liked how it looked on me. Callie was with Mrs. Morelli so we all were able to enjoy a day of shopping and dinner without having to rush back especially since Callie was going to spend the night with her grandmother. I told Melissa that Woody will be her escort for the party, she felt funny at first but when I explained that he was her security of sorts she was okay with it. Personally, I think Woody is somewhat smitten, he'll never admit it because as he puts it, "she's the cop's woman." I am so happy for her and Joe, I know it's what he's always wanted.

As soon as we arrived at the office, I went upstairs to tell Carlos about the hotel.

"Hi Honey, what's wrong? You don't look happy." I said as I sat on the corner of his desk facing him.

"I'm fine Babe; this paperwork is giving me a headache that's all. Now tell me about the hotel, you have an excited look on your face."

"Oh my goodness, Harry and his team did an amazing job. Everything is absolutely gorgeous and you won't recognize the place. He thought of every single detail, the babysitting room has changing tables, portable cribs, bottle warmers. He didn't miss a thing. I can't wait for you to see it." I rambled with excitement.

"What, you didn't take pictures?" He asked smiling.

"Oh crap, in all the excitement I forgot, damn it." Slapping my palm on my forehead.

"Are you ready to go upstairs? I want to get there early so we can greet the guests as they arrive."

"What? You seriously want us standing there saying hello. Besides we have plenty of time." Carlos replied a little agitated.

"Rangeman is hosting the party and YOU are Rangeman so suck it up buttercup." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his chair. "You will be jovial and greet your employees with a smile and appreciation is that understood?"

"Yes Dear." He answered as he slapped my butt and kissed me hard in the elevator. With all the excitement and business of the hotel, foundation and time running away from us, we haven't had our weekend away yet and of course because he was in a big rush to heal, he still has a little pain here and there. So we decided to wait until after the holidays. We are planning to spend a weekend in New York and celebrate our own Christmas since we'll be working and covering shifts for the married staff. I am okay with that. This way it gives me time to find the perfect gift for the man who has everything imaginable and nothing that I could ever buy him would compare, but I do have some ideas.

"So will you be using Peachy for the wedding then?"

"Oh hell yeah, wait until you see everything, it's like pictures out of a magazine."

"I don't know if I can call him Peachy with a straight face Babe."

"Why do you men all have to use last names, what's wrong with calling him Harry?"

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you are such a girl." He said as he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Wait here for just a second." He said as he walked in front of me and opened the door. He took a quick peak and went inside shutting the door behind him leaving me in the hallway. He returned a few minutes later opening the door slowly. I walked inside to a beautifully decorated apartment with a Christmas tree decorated in silver and blue in the corner of the apartment with a side table and other smaller decorations. On the breakfast counter stood three glass vases filled with silver and blue ornaments. The coffee table had a round white tray that held candle holders in various shapes and sizes with pinecones painted in silver on top and white ornaments on the tray. The dining room table had a silver centerpiece and in the bedroom were decorated boxes with pinecones and flowers. The bathrooms had silver vases filled with flowers along the edges of the tub and counters. The entry way held a blue vase with flowers. All the decorations throughout the apartment continued the silver and blue colors of the tree. There were small platters of chocolate decorated with red stripes throughout the apartment, one being on the bed, one on the coffee table and one on the breakfast counter. Also hanging from the lighting fixtures in the entire apartment was mistletoe. The lights were dimmed and there were miniature blue and white lights placed in various places it was all very subtle.

"Oh my gosh, Carlos this is amazing. Harry was here wasn't he?" I asked smiling; my heart was warm and happy.

"I told Harry what I wanted and he had one of his staff take care of all this today while you were with him. Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you so much with everything that's been going on I totally forgot about our apartment."

"Merry Christmas, Babe, I'm glad you like it." He said as he kissed me. "Follow me my Christmas Angel." He took my hand and led me to the bedroom to show me how well he has actually healed. He slowly took my clothes off and gently tossed me on the bed as he took off his clothes and fed me the chocolate and kissed me in between bites.

We spent the rest of the afternoon making love and catching up on what we've missed since his injury. I turned him over on his back and took the chocolates and placed them on his chest leading to his land of goodness and ate the chocolate. If I was going to go into diabetic shock, this was the way to go let me tell you. It was magical, our love making was soft, sensuous, energetic and hungry as if our bodies had been away from each other for months. I never realized how much my body craved his until today.

We relaxed after our afternoon of sexual exploration of each other and I rolled into his arms and fell asleep, after all Harry did tell me to relax so I found the best way. I woke up to Carlos showering me with soft sensual kisses and a tray of fresh fruit, chocolate, cheese and crackers.

"Babe, the beast is pretty loud did you eat lunch?"

"No, in all the excitement I forgot. I had a large breakfast though." And he shoved the tray of snacks in front of me and joined me on the bed as we nibbled on the food and each other.

"And to think, I am going to spend the rest of my life like this." I said as I bit into the chocolate with juices squirting and dripping on my chin. Carlos quickly licked off the juice.

"You think so huh?" He said with a sexy voice.

"Oh I not only think, but I know so." I said licking my lips. He kissed me sucking my tongue which led to another round of quick sexual satisfaction.

"Shouldn't you start getting ready princess? It takes you a long time. Come on hop to it. I don't want to be blamed for being late." He said taking the tray away and pulling me off the bed. "I have a couple of calls to make so you go ahead and start your shower, I'll join you shortly." He kept his word when a few minutes later he was in the shower washing my hair and my body and I did the same and played a little bit with my favorite body parts that belonged to the sexiest man on earth.

I dried my hair and pulled it in a clip and put in silver hair pins with crystal beads, I left a few loose curls to frame my face. When I was finished with my makeup and hair, I took a long look in the mirror and I have to admit it was perfect. I looked pretty damn hot if I do say so myself.

"Honey what are you going to wear?" I asked walking into the dressing room wearing my big white robe.

"You can pick something out." He shouted as he was doing his thing in the bathroom and I picked out a black suit with a gray and white striped shirt along with a gray, black and white paisley tie. The invitation read tie optional but since Carlos is the boss, I thought it would be appropriate for him to wear a tie; he can take if off later if he wants. I hung his suit on the back of the door; he can pick out his own shoes. I am not good with men's shoes that's for sure.

I was pouring lotion into my hands when my sexy Cuban took the bottle away and decided to take care of the job himself and damn if we didn't have to finish getting ready I would have attacked him right there in the dressing room. His fingers were making me tingle, my entire body felt like jelly. Damn it my body was dancing with excitement.

"Do we have time for a quick one?" I asked breathing heavy and he pressed me against the wall.

"Babe, there's always time for a quick one." He growled and had his way with me in the dressing room; he can have his way with me where ever he wants. My breathing relaxed and returned to normal as did my body, I no longer felt like a bowl of jiggly jello.

"Well my handsome fiancé, it looks like you've healed well and by the time we go away for the weekend you'll be in tip top shape. Are you in any pain?" I asked as I fixed my make up that his kisses messed up.

"I'm fine Nurse Plum." He answered with a smile and started to get dressed. I finished the final touches on my eyes and got dressed. When I put on my red dress his eyes about popped out.

"Stephanie, you are one gorgeous woman you know that?" He said softly as he gave me his smile of approval.

"Thank you Honey." I said blushing.

"Well, Lady in Red, are you ready to head out?" My sexy man held out his arm and we headed out the door. I took one last look at the beauty of the apartment now that the lights were off and it looked like a movie scene. We took the elevator to the garage and took his Porsche; he held my hand during the drive kissing my ring finger every now and then.

It was almost dark when we arrived at Xander Towers. It was nice to see lighted Christmas packages placed outside the doors as well as silver trees with multi colored lights. I missed the outdoor decorations when I was here earlier. Carlos pulled the car to an awaiting valet team who were Rangeman contract employees dressed in black they also doubled as security. My handsome driver quickly made his way to my door and helped me out of the car.

"Don't forget jovial, appreciative and smile." I whispered in his ear smiling.

"Yes Dear." He whispered back.

We walked inside and there were attendants waiting to take coats, I had not planned that so Harry must have arranged it. One of the ladies helped me take off my coat and walked away putting it in the corner of the lobby which was hidden by decorative screens.

The lights were dim in the lobby but the tree and other decorative lighting looked sensational. I took Carlos for a quick tour of the banquet rooms, he smiled and said very nice Babe. I guess I have enough excitement for the both of us.

"Stephanie, Mr. Manoso you both look wonderful. Does everything meet your approval?" Harry asked as he made his way to us and shook hands with Carlos and hugged me.

"It meets the approval of this beautiful woman and that's all that counts." He replied in boss mode, how sweet was that?

"Harry, everything is perfect, it really is. I am beyond pleased."

"I take it the two of you will be greeting the guests? I will direct them to the banquet room where we have light hors d'oeuvres and cocktails available." We thanked him and took our place in the lobby and I was blown away when someone from Harry's crew brought the sign and placed it by the front door where it would be the first thing you see entering the lobby.

"Babe, did you do that?"

"Yes, it was something that Harry and I worked on. Do you like it?" I asked nervously.

"I most certainly do. You truly are an amazing woman." He said as he kissed my head.

Our first guest to arrive was Alexander. He looked so handsome in his navy blue suit and white shirt, his right hand man Yamanu was with him.

"Hello Alexander, how are you?" I hugged and kissed him. "You are handsome as always, save me a dance okay?"

"You are beautiful my dear girl, such beauty wasted on Manoso." He said kissing me back. "Girlie, what made you decide to name the hotel Xander Towers?"

"In honor of you, I'll tell you all about it. You are seated with Carlos and I. Yamanu, please ask Harry to escort you to our table." I said guiding them to Harry.

"Manoso, you are looking well."

"Alexander, glad you are able to join us." Wow, the two most powerful men in my life are behaving; I thought to myself and giggled slightly.

I loved seeing the kids all dressed in Christmas outfits and colors, the little itty biddy ones were so cute. Woody arrived with Melissa and Callie who looked adorable in her cute little outfit as did her mother who was stunning. It's too bad she's spoken for because she and Woody make a very good looking couple. As I was giving Callie little kisses I heard the all familiar voice of Marcus but he didn't call me Bomber, Wonder Woman or any nick name, he called me Stephanie which surprised me. I'm sure his parents told him to do that.

"Stephanie, you look goshous." He said as he casually sauntered over towards me, he's being very mature my Mini B. I am sure Alicia gave him some pointers on how to behave at a party.

"Marcus, you look very handsome. I'm so glad you were able to come to the party. There is plenty to do for you and the other kids before and after dinner. Look who's over there." I said pointing to Santa; he gave me a huge smile.

Tank arrived with Andreya, he was wearing a navy blue suit with gray striped tie and a white shirt and she was wearing a blue lace dress with elbow length sleeves and silver shoes. She is a beautiful woman; they are a good looking couple. All my handsome Merry Men showed up with a guest, some had dates and others brought a sister or cousin, they all looked gorgeous. Alex, Connie and Ty were the next to arrive, the families and kids along with the new residents had already joined us.

I decided against assigned seating, I wanted people to sit where ever they wanted and as it turned out the employees with kids somehow all gathered together. Our table consists of Alexander, Yamanu, Sade, Manny, Tank and Andreya. Ty sat with some of his friends.

Everyone commented on how beautiful the decorations were and I wanted to give Alexander a personal tour.

"Carlos, can you continue greeting? I want to show Alexander the other rooms." He agreed and I made my way to the table.

"Alexander, come take a walk with me. I want to show you everything before it gets too crazy."

"I'll follow you anywhere Girlie." He said smiling and took my arm in his with Yamanu a few steps behind us.

"You did a wonderful job sweetheart, you have class." He complimented me on the decorations.

"Oh I had nothing to do with it, I hired Harry Peachy. He's an event planner he and his crew did all this."

"Yes but I'm sure you told him what you had in mind?"

"Well yes."

"Then you had everything to do with it, he simply brought your vision to reality. Don't sell yourself so short my darling girl." He said as he kissed my cheek. "Now are you going to tell me about the name?"

"I hope you don't mind me not asking your permission but Xander Towers came to mind immediately, it's to honor one of the two most powerful men I know. Because of you my dream became a reality."

"Well my dear girl, I am very honored and I love you all the more." He said as he tightened his arm within mine. "Who's the other powerful man in your life?" He said with a smirk and sparkling eyes, I gave him a big smile.

"I've named the foundation 1 Ranger Foundation, he tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't let him win, I stood my ground." I explained smiling. I walked him outside to show him the decorations and the fire place was lit, along with the snowmen spread out on the grounds, the lighting was amazing.

"You did a fantastic job, my dear. I am so proud of you." He said and we headed back to the banquet room. He walked to our table and I joined Carlos at the door. We waited a few more minutes and Harry said it was time for us to take our seats and someone would take care of greeting the late arrivals.

We sat down and Harry took the microphone, he discussed general information, explained about the kids' entertainment room as well as the baby sitting room. Saying the kids were welcome to utilize the room when they felt like it.

"Your host and hostess for this evening are Mr. Manoso and Ms. Stephanie Plum." Harry used the fake stairway as his stage and he motioned for me to join him. I wasn't planning on making a speech but I'm going to make it short.

"Hi, thank you all for coming tonight. As Harry said, please take advantage of the kid's rooms if your little ones get bored hanging around with the adults. As you can see there are buffet stations, one for a wonderful dinner including selections that are kid friendly. And a dessert table, as most of you know desserts are my down fall so you can best believe that I went to town with the selections. There are also kid friendly desserts. After dinner, we will have time with Santa. He will share a short Christmas story and pass out gifts to the kids and the adults. After Santa, dancing will begin and again, please let your kids have their fun in their designated room so that you can all enjoy yourselves."

I took a sip of my wine before I continued.

"There are a few people I'd like to recognize. A very dear friend, Alexander, who made my dream for this hotel a reality as it will house Veterans returning from a mission as well as those who have finished their military career. There will be more to come on that but I also want to thank a special man, not only is he our boss but I am the lucky woman who gets to call him my fiancé. Without his support, I couldn't do half the things that I get to do. He lets me fly so to speak. So to Alexander and Ranger, thank you for your support."

I took another sip, if I keep taking sips, I'll be drunk before dinner.

"Last but not least, I'd like to thank one awesome man, I would never have been able to pull this off without Harry Peachy and his team, a few days ago we met. I gave him my vision and barked out orders left and right and he created all of this and turned my dream into something that you would see in movies or magazines. Harry, thank you for all you did to make tonight extra special."

Everyone clapped and I stepped off the staircase and returned to my table. The kitchen staff was setting up the buffet table and filling up the chafing dishes. The food was delicious, I ate a bit of everything; I even had salad which brought a smile to my bark and twig eating man. I was very impressed with everything.

"Honey, I really want to have our wedding here, the food is wonderful and this room is beautiful, what do you say?" I said softly.

"Babe, if that's what you want I'm good with your choice."

"Are you sure Carlos? We can find another venue if you like."

"I'll marry you anywhere, if this place makes you happy then I'm happy but like I said before, we are not spending our first night married here." He said sternly.

"Okay then Xander Towers is where we will have our wedding. Thank you, I love you." I said

"I love you too Babe."

"Stephanie, this party is awesome, I'm going to go in the kids' room and hang out with my friends." My sweet Marcus said with such excitement and I knew that everything was perfect because he approved.

After dinner we were going to have time with Santa, Harry said he would let me know when it was time. I couldn't believe my eyes, Carlos and Alexander were laughing, I turn my attention away for a few minutes to talk to Harry and I miss an epic moment.

"Dang, I turn away for a few minutes and I see the two of you laughing. How do I always miss out on the good stuff?"

"Girlie, it's not often we agree on things." I told Carlos and Alexander I was going to walk around and mingle while everyone was still seated. "Honey, you need to come and do this with me, remember, smile, be jovial and appreciative."

"If you tell me that one more time I'm going to schedule you for monitor duty for an entire month, got it?" He said in a low growl. I laughed and led the way. We asked each table how they enjoyed dinner and that we would be visiting with Santa soon. We just finished making the rounds when Harry let me know it was time. I announced for the parents to gather up their kids and head over to Santa. I requested Harry to purchase gift cards from Target and Bed, Bath and Beyond for the new residents; they would each get both cards. After a short Christmas story, it was gift time and Santa began with the adults, we wanted to hurry and get that over with so the little ones could spend as much time as possible with him. Everything went well, Harry even had a photographer on hand for family photos, the back drop was a winter scene. I didn't even think about that.

While we were all busy with Santa, the staff and Harry's crew quickly cleared the banquet room of the buffet station. The large round tables were replaced with some tall bar style tables and the center of the room was the dance floor. There were chairs dispersed throughout the room that were arranged in cozy gathering style, small round tables with chairs placed around. It looked so nice, battery operated candles were placed in the center of the tables. It all looked so beautiful, I was blown away.

Carlos and I sat down with Alexander, Sade and Manny, each employee came over and thanked Carlos for his generosity in the bonus that they received and thanked me for putting together such a wonderful party.

The DJ played John Legend's 'All of Me' and my sexy Cuban stood up, held out his hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Babe, you did a great job, it all turned out well. I am incredibly proud of you." He said softly and kissed me.

"Thank you, I appreciate you letting me run wild with my spending. I have no idea what all this is going to cost."

"It doesn't matter, whatever the cost, its well worth it. You have made my employees happy." I smiled and kissed him back. We finished dancing and my next partner was ready. My sweet and generous friend Alexander.

"Alexander, I believe you said you'd dance with me." He stood up taking my hand walking me to the dance floor, we danced to a Frank Sinatra song. He loves Old Blue Eyes.

"Girlie, you are a rare beauty inside and out. I love the transformation of this old hum drum hotel. Thank you for naming the hotel in my honor, that means the world to me. You my dear are the daughter I have always longed for."

"Aww, thank you Alexander, you are a special man and I am honored to have you in my life."

"As much as I tease Manoso, there is no doubting his love for you and I know that he will take very good care of you. Just know that I am always here for you, never forget that my dear girl, never ever forget that."

"Thank you Alexander, I appreciate it."

"You will always be under my protection, long after I've left this earth, the Ramos protection will stand."

I was teary eyed, he's such a wonderful man he has been so good to me and I love and adore him. I have learned so many things from him.

"No tears young lady, I don't want your man thinking I upset you." He kissed my cheek and we continued dancing. He is a fantastic dancer.

Overall the entire evening was exceptional and I enjoyed myself as did every employee and their families. I danced with Marcus and my Merry Men. Manny talked Sade into surprising us with a couple of her songs. The kids were having the time of their lives in their own private room and I peeked into the baby sitting room and it was so soothing and relaxing with low lights, lavender scent throughout the room and soft lullaby music playing. Nannies were rocking babies in the chairs; it was quite the sight to watch but made me sad that I'd never experience anything like that myself. As if he knew what I was thinking, my intuitive man walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Babe, don't do this to yourself. We will adopt kids, I promise." I couldn't find the words to say, I just let him hold me and I leaned against him staring at the sweet beautiful babies. I never thought I could feel like this towards babies.

We left the babysitting room and I wanted to take a picture with Santa, so I managed to talk Carlos into having a picture taken, it took me promising him many sexual favors. After about fifteen minutes, he agreed. It was so funny to see him with Santa. We did take some nice photos with the winter scene backdrop that we will use as our engagement photos. We were finished with photos and sitting out in the lobby relaxing leaning back on the couch and Carlos had his arm around me while I put my head on his shoulder. Crystal, AJ and the other new residents joined us with Ty leading the pack.

"I've been chosen to be the spokesperson; I hope you don't mind us interrupting your time together." Crystal said nervously.

"What's on your minds?" Carlos asked sitting up.

"We want to thank you for everything you've done for us, getting us out of that nasty place we tried calling home. This place is amazing and I speak for everyone when I say that we greatly appreciate this opportunity that you've given us. Above all else, that sign at the entrance means the world to us. We are all excited about what the future has to hold." Crystal said with shaking hands.

"You are welcome, Stephanie is the mastermind behind the plan but you are all welcome and it is well deserved. She has plans to put you to work. So be prepared because as you can see when she sets her mind on something, there's no stopping her."

I slapped his shoulder. "Like Ranger said, you are all deserving of this and more. I do have plans for you which I will share after the holidays. Right now we want you to relax and enjoy your new home." They hugged me and each one gave Carlos a formal salute then they went back to enjoy the evening. Ty stuck around for a little bit.

"Thanks for everything Stephanie, Ranger. I will not let you down I promise you that." He said saluting the man he's idolized for many years and he wheeled himself back to the banquet room.

"He's fit in nicely hasn't he?" I asked.

"Yes he has." Carlos answered.

We continued to relax on the couch when Marcus came over and sat in between us, he's so funny. He was going on and on about the wonderful time he's having, how awesome Santa was and so on. After about ten minutes he crashed and fell asleep with his head on my arm. Carlos lifted Marcus and laid him on the couch with his head on my lap. He's so dang adorable, I am so glad he's a part of our lives. His dad came over to us and stood shaking his head with a smile, Alicia was right behind him.

"Look at him; I have never seen him so attached to anyone." Alicia said grinning and looking at her son with all the love in the world. Michael took him from the couch and said they were heading home.

"Thank you for everything Stephanie, Boss. This was a great night, we enjoyed it and as you can see Marcus wore himself out enjoying the evening. Thanks again." Michael said and they headed out the door.

Carlos kissed me on the head and stood up. "Come on mastermind; let's go home, I have some things I want to do to you that will make you scream." How could I say no to that, I asked for my coat while Carlos told the valet to get our car. And we left without saying goodbye to our guests; Alexander had already gone home so I didn't feel so bad.

When we got home he proceeded to tell me everything he was going to do to me.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_A/N: I warned you it would be lengthy. Up next, the engagement party and then the hard chapters will be written. __**AS ALWAYS, THE REGULAR CHARACTERS BELONG TO JE, I'M JUST BORROWING THEM, ALL NEW CHARACTERS, MISTAKES AND STORY LINE IS ALL MINE.**_

_I had fun planning this party I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews and comments. This will end soon but there will be a sequel I promise. I am working on my notes for an in between book that will explain how the relationship between Stephanie and her Merry Men evolved and especially her close ties to Alexander._

_Susan will be away so it will give me time to work on the engagement party and hard chapters._

_Enjoy your vacation __**Susan Peters**__, make sure Ranger has fun._

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**_


	53. A Thing of Beauty

_**Chapter 53**_

_**A Thing of Beauty**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

After our employee Christmas party Carlos and I were busy the next few days covering schedules for those who were going to spend the holidays with their families. Some of my Merry Men were traveling and some were hanging around town. I asked Carlos if Ella could prepare holiday meals for the staff which he was okay with. She prepared several delicious meals and Carlos and I both made it a point to join the staff during a few meals.

I couldn't figure out what to get Carlos for Christmas so my creative friend Sade gave me a whopper of an idea, a photo shoot in various forms of dress. She called a photographer that she's worked with in the past and we arranged to meet at the hotel. I told Vince to keep it between us and we used one of the suites on the penthouse floor.

A woman with her assistant arrived promptly to the penthouse. I am glad the photographer was a woman since some of the ideas that ran through my mind might make someone a little upset if I posed for a male photographer. Carol and her assistant, Lori, brought various outfits, mine were boring in comparison to the selection Lori laid out on the bed. She pulled out yards of silk fabric in various colors to use as a backdrop.

The first fabric to be used was soft pink; Lori taped it to the window while Carol took out the outfit from the garment bag. I wasn't sure what to think when she showed it to me, I didn't really think it was something I wanted to pose in but she talked me into giving it a try. Lori was a hair and makeup artist as well as a stylist. She set up a table with all her tools and told me to get comfortable.

She started with a flat iron and straightened my hair then pulled it up in a tight bun away from my face. She applied my makeup giving me a natural look with bright red lipstick. I looked like one of those Robert Palmer models from the song Addicted to Love. When we were finished with hair and makeup, I went into the bedroom to put on a silver beaded bikini and matching silver stilettos, when I came out of the bedroom they all stared at me then Lori attached a large feather tail to the back of the bikini bottom. She gave me long beaded earrings and a matching necklace to wear. Carol had me pose in front of the window with the soft pink background and I was given some feathers to hold. Carol posed me in various positions and snapped away with her digital camera.

Sade totally approved of that shot; I wasn't sure how it turned out since Carol was not going to let me see anything until we were finished.

Lori used charcoal eye shadow and added eyelashes to my own, my lipstick was light peach for the next one which was a dominatrix look, I was a little worried about this outfit which consisted of tight black leather stockings, black leather bikini bottoms, ankle length high heeled boots and a knee length black shirt dress with lace on the shoulders and sides. She pulled my hair in a pony tail and I put on the outfit. I came out with the dress buttoned but Carol said no way to that. She unbuttoned the dress and put a beaded chain around my waist leaving the neck line low and part of my belly was showing. I posed sitting on the floor leaning back on my hands with one leg crossed and my right foot was against the wall.

I was starting to get a little hungry, we ordered snacks and drinks from room service. While we waited for our snacks; Lori took me into the bathroom to wash my hair saying Carol wanted my crazy curls for the next few shots. Our snacks had arrived just as Lori finished putting in the styling gel in my hair. I put on a silk robe that was on the bed and joined the ladies at the table. We nibbled on fruit, cheese, crackers and vegetables with cookies and brownies along with soda. We spent the time getting to know each other with Carol asking questions about Carlos, how Sade and I knew each other and about my upcoming wedding.

"Well we haven't actually decided on a date yet, it's this year that's for sure."

"What do you mean you haven't decided on a date yet, it's hard to find a venue with only a few months' notice?" Lori softly shrieked, Sade and I laughed at her.

"Oh I don't need to worry about that, I own this building so we'll be having our wedding here, I'm lucky I can pick any date I want." I explained grinning from ear to ear.

"Very nice, Stephanie, can we check out the hotel?" Carol asked and I said I would show her around after we were finished and continued nibbling on our snacks until Carol stood up.

"Alright lady, time to get back to work." I followed Lori into the bedroom and she chose a very short silver and gold dress with a pair of black boots that were above the knee. She put a necklace around my neck and lowered the left strap off my shoulder. My eyes looked amazing with brown and champagne eye shadow, black eyeliner and lashes. Peach blush and soft pink lipstick finished the seductive look.

"Wow, Stephanie, you look seriously sexy." Sade commented as Lori was spraying hair spray in my hair to lock in the curls. I laughed at my hair when I looked in the mirror.

"Okay Stephanie, I want you to look as sexy as possible, I want you to look at your man and give him a sultry look, put a hand on the wall." Carol instructed and I tried to give a wanting look, not sure if I pulled it off; I narrowed my eyes a little. "Stephanie that look with your eyes is perfect stay like that." Carol said on the loud side.

"Lori suit her up in the corset." I followed my stylist to the bedroom as she pulled out a black and champagne lace corset with a pair of silk boxer shorts with beautiful lace on the hem. Lori removed my eye makeup and put on peach and brown eye shadow, peach blush and pink lipstick. She pulled my hair up in a twist and left a few strands to frame my face. I put on the outfit along with a pair of black pumps.

When I came out of the bedroom, the room had black silk fabric hanging on one side of the window, a red chair moved to the corner and white fabric on the floor with faux brick flooring.

"Stephanie, I want you to get on your knees." I followed her instruction and decided to play around, I slid forward with my chest almost touching the floor, stuck my butt up in the air and spread my arms out straight in front of me and looked sideways at Carol, I imagined I looked like a cat stretching.

"Stephanie, stay in that position, I love it. Don't move." She yelled. "Okay we're done with this shot; I don't need to take any more in this outfit." She said with a huge smile on her face.

I followed Lori into the bedroom where she took out long black dress from the garment bag. She left the makeup on from the corset shot and added more brown and peach eye shadow and put on soft pink lipstick and a clear topcoat to give me full lips. She sprayed my arms, legs and back with a temporary spray tan. She straightened my hair and put in a pair of round crystal earrings. She helped me put on the dress which was really gorgeous, it was a halter style in the front with large crystal beads around the neck and a row of beads that ran straight down the middle of my back, the back was very low cut with beads along the back of the low waist. I looked in the mirror and I fell in love with this dress, it looked great and I felt incredibly sexy.

Carol told me to take a seat on the white leather ottoman.

"Stephanie, I want you to sit facing the fabric, spread your legs out a little and put your hands on your knees." I followed her direction and did as she asked; she adjusted my position and legs a little bit while Lori pulled my hair to the right side of my head and moved the dress to about six inches above the knees. She positioned me to sit with my back straight and turned my head towards my left shoulder.

"That is perfect; I want a soft and sexy look. Stephanie, awesome. Stay still and don't move." I couldn't move I was worried any slight movement would ruin the moment. When we finished with that, Carol wanted to do some additional dominatrix shots and after about five hours we finally finished the photo session, good thing we got an early start, I managed to leave without Mr. Inquisitive asking a million questions. It's not like he can't pull up any of my thousand trackers when he wants to know my whereabouts. I mean, he's Batman.

We decided on room service again, I didn't want to chance Carol or Lori running into the kids besides, room service is my favorite part of a hotel, you pick up the phone, order and poof it arrives just like magic. Burgers, fries and wine was the choice for everyone, we still had cookies and brownies left over from snacks.

While we waited for our lunch, Carol connected her camera to the tablet for us to preview the photos.

"Stephanie, the camera absolutely loves you." She said as she was quickly viewing the pictures. "Have you ever thought of doing this professionally?"

"Me, oh my gosh no, are you kidding?" I quickly blurted out laughing.

"I'm dead serious, you are a beautiful woman."

"Steph, Carol is 100% correct; you just don't see how gorgeous you are." Sade added.

"With professional make-up, hair and air brushing anyone can be beautiful." I replied.

"Let me show you the proofs. This is what you look like without air brushing" she said with a huge smile as she turned the tablet towards us.

I stared at the screen amazed at the slide show playing in front of me. "WOW, is that really me?"

"Yes, it is you." All three ladies answered in unison.

"Oh my gosh, Carol you do great work you make me look beautiful." I said staring at myself.

"I can't take credit for your beauty my dear that was God's doing. Listen Stephanie, I get many requests for women with your looks for book covers, would you ever be interested?" I laughed hysterically at her comment and suddenly stopped seeing three sets of eyeballs staring at me.

"What? Come on stop with the jokes." I said

"It's no joke, I am dead serious. Look at these pictures slowly and think of the woman in the photos as someone other than you." She stopped the slide show and pushed the tablet in front of me. I was saved by the knock on the door.

"Food is here, I'm starved." I quickly jumped up and answered the door. I moved everything while the room service guy set the table with our food and then opened the bottle of wine, he poured a little in a glass for me to taste, another thing I learned from Alexander. We dove into our burgers and talked and laughed at some of the stories that Carol and Lori were telling us about their experiences with a few celebrities they've worked with.

"Stephanie, please don't take offense to what I'm about to say but you truly are a breath of fresh air, you no doubt are a woman of means, you have beauty, class and yet you chow down on burgers like it's your last meal." I laughed hysterically at her description of me.

"This is a new side to me, I'm usually a hot mess." And I proceeded to tell them a few of my bounty hunter mishaps. We laughed at my stories and Lori was laughing so hard she was crying, she almost fell of her chair when I told her about having spaghetti thrown all over me, the blown up cars, the snakes, spiders and geese oh and when I mentioned Jingles, she snorted and the snorting continued throughout the Porsche and garbage truck story. I was having a great time. After we finished our lunch we moved on to brownies.

"Alright ladies, here's what we're going to do next, we will view the photos and write down which ones we like. Each one is to select the top six photos." Carol said grabbing her tablet while the rest of us cleared the table. Lori passed out paper and pens and we were ready to review and critique the photos.

We all obviously had different taste and after much debate we narrowed it down to five. I decided the one with the black dress was going to be framed separately. We worked on finding a frame and matting with borders. I think Carlos will like this picture. We all agreed the remaining four pictures would make a great collage. The favorites were the Vegas show girl, dominatrix, black and gold dress and the corset outfit. We all chose the frame along with border and matting. Carol will be taking care of everything.

I wasn't really sure where Carlos would hang the pictures so I chose office appropriate shots. He wouldn't get upset at the guys for seeing any of the framed pictures if they hung in his office.

"I still can't believe I'm the one in the photos. Carol you are amazing."

"I had a great model to work with." Carol said. "Think about the book cover opportunity."

"In my line of work, it's probably not a good idea to have my photo on book covers that are sold worldwide. But I'll talk to my fiancé and see what he thinks." I said to appease her because I really don't think Carlos will go for something like that plus he really wouldn't be happy with me posing in the arms of another man.

"Well my dear, if you and your fiancé decide to do it, let me know." I thanked her for considering me.

"So ladies, I'm going to need a photographer along with hair and makeup stylist for my wedding. I know you two work primarily with celebrities but if you'd be willing I'd love to hire you both to take care of me and our wedding photos."

"You let me know the date and we'll be there, I have thoroughly enjoyed working with you." Carol replied. They packed up their equipment and tools, I called Vince to ask if I could give the ladies a tour of the hotel, he said yes and I finished getting dressed. One of the guys knocked on the door to help carry the equipment and we followed him to the elevator.

I gave Carol and Lori the grand tour and they both fell in love with the main banquet room as quickly as I did. When I was done showing them around, I escorted them out to the parking lot and Armando walked them to their car carrying their equipment. Sade and I sat on the couch in the lobby talking about the day.

"Sade thank you so much for suggesting this idea and for introducing me to Carol and Lori. I had so much fun. I hope Carlos likes his gift."

"He will. I'm quite sure, they are beautiful pictures. My favorite is the Vegas show girl." She said smiling at me.

"I like the one of me wearing the black dress with the open back."

"Stephanie, would you ever consider posing for book covers?"

"Oh I don't know I doubt she was serious."

"I'm pretty sure Carol was serious, she doesn't say things she doesn't mean."

We headed back to the office and I had some things to finish off at work. I managed to talk Carlos into going shopping with me, it took some coaxing but he agreed. I finished sending emails to schedule sales calls, my bosses will be happy with the amount of appointments I have set up for the next couple of weeks. The tingling on the back of my neck alerted me that my handsome boss was nearby.

"Babe, you're back. Did you have a good day?" He asked as he sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, I had a fun day." I said smiling at him.

"What did you do?"

"Oh, I finished up your Christmas present and don't ask me anymore because it's a surprise." I quickly added so he wouldn't pester me with questions to try and figure out what I was up to all day.

"Are you ready to go shopping?" I asked changing the subject.

"Unfortunately yes, I'm caught up with paperwork so let's go and get this over with." He said with a tone that clearly screamed I HATE SHOPPING. I smacked him on his butt and led him to the elevator. Of course we were only allowed to go to one store, Needless Markup, aka Neiman Marcus. The store is ridiculously expensive and way overpriced. Carlos considers shopping going to one store and no more than three departments.

"You know Babe, if I ever decide to go into retail, I'll build stores that will consist of one big room with men and women's clothing, shoes, makeup and cologne and instead of departments I'll have counters and a waiting area with couches in the center. Stress free shopping for men will be the way to market the stores." He's such a smart ass.

"You really know how to take the fun out of shopping you know that? I can't wait until Lester is back, he loves going shopping with me."

"Yeah, well Santos is a girl deep down inside."

"Bite your tongue, he's all man trust me."

"And you know this how Babe?"

I quickly changed the subject and continued to browse the dresses, he didn't like the section I was looking at and asked a sales lady to help me with the high end selections.

"Miss, can you please help my fiancé find a dress." He asked ever so sweetly and of course she about knocked over an entire display of blouses when she saw Carlos and did a marathon sprint to get to him.

"Absolutely sir, what is it I can help you find?" What the hell was that, he said a dress you boob. I muttered to myself.

"I'm not the one looking for a dress; please take care of this lovely lady." He sat down on the chair and the stupid saleswoman turned red in the face realizing she just made a complete idiot of herself.

"Okay, Miss um." She stood waiting for me to answer. "Stephanie." I replied back with an attitude.

"Miss Stephanie, what is the occasion?"

"Our engagement party is in a few days, semi-formal and tie optional." I admit I was a little on the snarky side but she pissed me off.

The one nice thing about having the high end or couture department as they call it is that they also carry the latest Jimmy Choo, Manolo Blahnik, Christian Louboutin and Kate Spade shoes along with bags which is why Carlos prefers this section of the store, he's able to deal with shopping a little bit better.

Miss Ditzy Sales Lady brought out about thirty dresses in all sorts of colors and prints, even though I specifically said I wanted solid, no prints especially loud ones, so what does she do? She brought out about ten Lilly Pulitzer print dresses that were really not suited for a semi formal event other than the price, the ones she brought out started at one hundred dollars and higher. I told her to take all the dresses with prints away. I narrowed it down to four dresses, black, royal blue, silver and lavender. I couldn't decide on which one so I asked Carlos for his opinion. He of course chose the black tight fitting low cut dress.

"Ugh, you are such a guy this dress is not appropriate for a family friendly party." I said walking away into the dressing room. I tried on each dress again and decided on the lavender sleeveless satin dress with a lace overlay, I guess that's the trend this year. It had a straight neckline with a scalloped knee length hem. The waist had a darker shade of satin fabric attached at the waist and as I was taking off the dress I overheard the sales lady.

"Is she usually this difficult to shop with?" She asked with what I knew was a smirk on her face I didn't give him a chance to answer.

"HEY, I heard that lady." I yelled as I took all the dresses except the one I was going to buy and threw them out of the dressing room at her. I hate that she pissed me off that way but I get so tired of being treated like crap by women who fawn all over Carlos who was shocked at what I did.

"I'm sorry Miss Stephanie; I didn't mean to be rude I meant it as a joke." She replied with a face as red as a tomato picking up the dresses off the floor.

"Well it wasn't funny and it's none of your business whether I am difficult or not got it?" I barked at her when a man in a suit came rushing over.

"Oh dear, is there a problem here?" He asked taking the dress out of my hand with a worried look on his face.

"No, just a disagreement with your sales lady here that's all, nothing to worry about." I answered quickly.

"Mr. Manoso, my apologies." He said as he shook hands with Carlos. "I'll take care of this transaction. Miss. Robertson, please take the dresses and hang them in the appropriate area." He said dismissing her. Apparently the man who hates shopping is a regular in this store, go figure.

"It's really not a problem, I was just a little overwhelmed with the amount of dresses she brought out." I tried to help by not getting her in trouble even though deep down inside I wanted to punish her for being so damn flirtatious with Carlos. Great, damn it now I feel guilty.

"I need shoes and a bag to go with this dress also." I said walking to the display and tried on a few pairs before I decided on a pair of glittery silver Jimmy Choo pumps with a matching clutch. Once we were finished with my outfit, I told Davis, the name Carlos called him that we wanted to buy a suit also.

Davis brought out three suits, black, gray and royal blue. Of course he looked freaking gorgeous in all of them but we decided on a gray Armani fitted suit with a light gray shirt and black tie. We finished our shopping for the party and headed out when Carlos changed directions.

"Come on, follow me." He said heading into the mall.

"Where are we going?"

"You need some retail therapy, is there a Victoria's Secret here?" He asked with a wolfish grin.

"Yes."

"Then let's go spike up the economy." And I took him to my favorite store in the entire world where I know I won't be treated like crap. We walked in the store and the sales lady was awesome incredibly sweet and didn't even give Carlos more than ten seconds of attention she directed her attention to me and I did my part in raising the Jersey economy. I bought a variety of lingerie pieces, silk short pajamas, matching bra and pantie sets in pink, black, purple, champagne, blue, red and any other color that suited my skin tone. I was quite happy with my purchases and as soon as the receipt stopped printing I looked at the total and my eyes almost popped out, I spent almost the same amount as I did on my Jimmy Choo shoes, yikes.

"Oh Honey, I didn't mean to spend that much." I said somewhat embarrassed.

"No worries Babe." He said kissing me, come on let's go out to dinner. The sales lady thanked us as she stepped away from behind the counter and walked to us with the bags, yeah multiple but in my defense they ran out of the large size bags and if you believe that, I've got a bridge to sell you.

We made our way to the car and my handsome gentleman opened the door for me taking the bags and putting them in the back seat of the car and headed. We pulled into a familiar parking lot, he brought me to the diner where we first met.

"Carlos." Was all I could say as I had tears building.

"Babe, I'll go in first get a booth and you walk in a few minutes after me okay?" Oh my gosh, how freaking sweet is that? I agreed and walked in shortly after he did sporting the old clueless smart ass Stephanie Plum attitude that he first encountered. I sat down and we replayed our very first conversation and ordered the same meal I did that first day. "Those things will kill you Babe." He said as I stuffed my face with fries and we laughed. He took my left hand and held it tight like he'd never let go.

"We've come a long way Stephanie." He said sweetly.

"Yes we have, do you have any regrets?" I asked

"No regrets what so ever Babe."

"Me either, and to think we have Connie and this place to thank." Just as I finished saying that, the owner Barney who has really aged came to our table.

"Ranger, Stephanie it's good to see the two of you again. Are you slumming or just remembering the old times?" He asked as he made himself comfortable sitting next to me. We both laughed, he is such a sweet man and he is one of the men who is part of the group of restaurants that will help feed the residents their breakfast and other meals. He was more than happy to oblige in the worthy cause being former military himself.

"My dear lady, you are making quite the name for yourself with all you've done for the vets."

"Thank you, I am blessed with the ability to do it and am happy to do so. How are you Barney?"

"Well, it's getting time for me to pack things up and retire. It's been a long run but I'm getting too old for this and none of my kids want to take over."

"You're not thinking of selling are you?" Carlos asked.

"Well, I can't run it anymore it's too much, I thought closing at 2:00 in the afternoon would help but it hasn't, I've asked the kids but they're too busy with their own careers and families."

"Barney, can we buy it? You can still be in charge; you can work as much or as little as you want." I blurted out without even thinking or asking Carlos.

"Stephanie, that's very generous of you but I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't think it's that as much as this place means a lot to the both of us, it's where we first met, it has a history for us." Carlos answered for the both of us.

"Well I would like nothing better than to sell to someone who loves this place as much as I do. You mean it that I can work when I want and if I want to take a few days off I can." He asked.

"Yes my friend, it will still be your place. We'll buy it and pay you a salary to run it regardless how much you work. You give us the price and we'll go from there." Carlos said.

"But there's equipment that needs to be repaired or replaced and upgraded to today's standards."

"Then you can have it done, change whatever you want but don't take away our booth." I said smiling at him.

"You're both serious?" He asked with amazement on his face.

"Yes, but the only stipulation we would have is that we can change the name slightly." Carlos told Barney.

"Sure, what do you want to change it to?"

"Babe's Diner." I gave Carlos the biggest smile I could and Barney smiled along with me.

"Agreed." He said slapping his hand on the table and shook hands with Carlos and then me.

"We'll talk to our attorney and he'll be in contact with you in the next few days, you tell him the price you want and your salary. Jamison is good at negotiating deals so I will give him a heads up to go with whatever price you give him." Carlos explained and looked at me because he knew I had ideas running through my head.

"Barney, you make up a list of what needs to be upgraded and close the diner for a couple of weeks to have the necessary repairs and changes made. We'll arrange for all that and you take vacation and come back relaxed and fully rested." I said without hesitation. This is one of the many things I love about Carlos; he lets me run with things without even blinking an eye.

Barney kissed me and shook hands with Carlos and walked back into the kitchen.

"What did we just do?" I asked laughing.

"I have no clue Babe but it was fun."

We sat back and enjoyed sharing dessert and talking about what just happened and laughed.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what happened in the store to set you off like that?" Yikes, he called me by my full name. I'm in trouble now.

"I know I acted like a big baby, but it's so frustrating when women treat me like I don't exist when you're around and on the rare occasion we go shopping I feel like what's her name in that movie with what's his name, she plays a hooker and he's a rich handsome businessman. She went shopping in Beverly Hills and the sales people didn't give her the time of day until he went back with her, they took her seriously and came out with bags of clothes."

"Well that movie with what's her name and what's his name is not even close to you and me. You are definitely not a hooker and you are a wealthy and powerful businesswoman who has rocked this world with your smarts."

"Yeah, but you see what I'm talking about, it's…." He cut me off mid sentence.

"I don't want you to sell yourself short or underestimate your power ever again, do you hear me?" He said harshly. "You live a different lifestyle now and you need to embrace it. you've told me that Alexander has lectured you on the same subject. Listen to the two most powerful men in your life who know exactly how smart and loving you truly are."

I stared at him not knowing what to say. He took my hands in his.

"Babe, I don't give a shit about any other woman out there, they can throw themselves at me all they want, I don't see them. I see only you, you are the one I love, and you are the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with. You are my partner in life and business and don't ever forget that." He said as he kissed my left hand and the tears fell.

"Barney, bring this woman a snickers bar." Carlos shouted towards the counter.

"Coming right up boss." He quickly replied and next thing I knew there were two huge snickers bars in front of me.

"She's like that commercial huh?" Barney asked laughing as he walked back to the counter. Carlos and I cracked up as he leaned over and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. I took a bite of my snickers bar and relaxed sinking into the booth.

"Aaahhhhh, that's much better. I'm ready to conquer Trenton." I said chewing on my candy bar.

"Come on conqueror, lets head home." With that, he got up from his side of the booth threw a bunch of cash on the table took my hand and led me out the door of our newly purchased property.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into Carlos?" I asked once we were in the car.

"I don't know Babe but whatever it is we'll be in it together." He said kissing me and we headed home to our apartment. Our drive home was filled with laughter mainly on my part thinking about us being restaurant owners, how did it all happen? Yeah, that one is my fault; I'll take ownership of that fiasco.

When we arrived at the office Ram told me there was a package on my desk. "It's been scanned, you've been shopping." He said with a sneaky smile.

"I haven't ordered anything nor am I expecting any deliveries." I said with confusion because I had no idea what it could be. I no sooner finished my sentence, when all ears were at attention and I had a team of badass military guys following me to my office.

"Guys, honestly I'm sure it's nothing." Carlos took the box off my desk and threw it on the floor knowing it wasn't an explosive of any sort. They kicked it around a little and no ticking or rattling of any kind, so nothing breakable.

"Oh for heaven's sake, let me open the damn box." I walked to my desk drawer and pulled out scissors and opened it and found a card inside. I quietly read the card.

_**Stephanie, **_

_**Thank you for an enjoyable afternoon; you are a thing of beauty.**_

_**~Carol~**_

I took the seal off the tissue and peaked inside; I knew exactly what was in the box. I quickly re-sealed the tissue and closed the box.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I ordered some clothes for our weekend getaway. Its okay men, I've got this." I quickly called Sade and told her to come to my office and shooed the guys out of my office, Carlos wanted to stay.

"Out nosy, I don't want you to see my goodies just yet." I kicked him out of my office and Sade came upstairs and walked into. I shut and locked the door behind her.

"Oh my gosh, look what Carol sent me." I opened the box and pulled out the outfits from my photo shoot, the Vegas show girl, the black and gold mini dress, my dominatrix outfit and the corset along with my very favorite, the black dress with the very low open back.

"Stephanie, that is awesome, what are you going to do with them?"

"Well, Carlos and I are going to New York for a long weekend to celebrate Christmas and exchange gifts. I'm going to give him the framed pictures then. I think I'll take these outfits with me and have some fun. We are going to a Broadway show so the black dress will be perfect, if he lets me wear it in public that is." I said staring at my gorgeous and generous gifts. I quickly called Carol I put her on speaker so Sade could hear.

"Hi Carol, its Stephanie thank you so much for the gift, that's incredibly sweet of you. I'll be using each and every one when Carlos and I go to New York for a long weekend to exchange Christmas gifts."

"You're so welcome my dear; those outfits have your name written all over them. Where will you be staying in New York I can have the pictures delivered to you there." She suggested.

"Oh that's a great idea, I'll find out and text you date and location. Thank you again, can you send me pictures before the frames are actually put together so I can look them over just in case they don't turn out like I want?"

"Absolutely, take care and I'll talk to you soon." And we ended the call.

"That was so sweet of her, now where the heck am I going to hide this so Mr. Nosy doesn't find it. Oh did I ever tell you he found my Kama Sutra book?" I said to my sweet friend.

"He found the book, oh no what did he say?" She asked laughing.

"He bought me a new and updated version, more things than my book originally had."

"That is so funny Stephanie. Listen, I'll take the box down to my apartment no one will think of looking there."

"Perfect, thank you. If you don't have plans, come upstairs and have drinks with Carlos and me."

"That works, I'll give Manny the night off. I hate that he feels like he has to entertain me all the time."

"Oh honey, trust me he doesn't mind one bit. He has grown very fond of you." I took her arm in mine and escorted her to her apartment as I held on tight to my box. We walked past the guys staring at us with Carlos at the head of the line and giggled as we walked to the elevator without saying a word. As soon as the doors closed we cracked up hysterically and I knew full well they ran to the monitors to watch us and I gave them a finger wave.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**A/N:**_ First, I don't own the obvious characters, they belong strictly to JE I'm just borrowing them.

The story line and additional characters as well as mistakes and booboos are all mine. I make no money what so ever.

ThisNeverHappened; you send the best messages, I love reading them…You crack me up.

Thank you for the reviews and messages, I love them all and they make my day when I read them.

This story takes on a life of its own and it decides when to end a chapter. So I guess you are spared from a looooonnnnnngggggg chapter. But Susan is out of town so I was afraid to self edit and decided to wait until she returns from vacation.

Next chapter will be the engagement party.

As always, pictures are posted on my pinterest board, jacob1391, Rangers Christmas gifts are pinned on the board.

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**_


	54. Happy New Year

_**Chapter 54**_

_**Happy New Year**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Carlos and I had just finished our last surveillance shift for one of the guys and I have no idea why I was so tired other than it was boring as heck. I usually don't mind doing surveillance with Lester because he tells funny stories and we do stupid goofy things in the car, with the boss is another thing all together. Don't get me wrong, I love him to death and i'd rather do so many other things in the car with him but sometimes I want to bang my head on the dashboard and I end up talking to myself the majority of the shift. in fact, I talk so much he loses his self control and tells me to shut up. Oh and did I happen to mention we can't eat in the car? Oh yeah, we are allowed water and that's it. I did sneak in a few TastyKakes but he made me wear a bib in case I messed up the car and if I do, then I am punished with car wash duty. Yeah, he doesn't let me slide just because we're engaged, no sir.

We worked on our reports, another boring part of the job, there are only so many creative ways to say _'no activity'_ or _'walked the perimeter of the building and found nothing compromised'. _Carlos did have a funny moment when he read his report saying _'Stephanie didn't shut up for one second'. _He wants to see who actually pays attention when they recorded the information into the system; he and Tank do that from time to time to catch us off guard. Note to self; bring Crystal and other Vets on board for records and data entry clerk positions. When we finished with the paperwork, we headed to our apartment. We immediately took our clothes off and got into bed we fell asleep pretty quickly. I didn't even mind that all I got was a kiss goodnight.

It was 10:30 when I woke up to the smell of fries and coke, my cure works for any occasion and six hours of boredom is just as bad as a hangover. I quickly sat up and sipped my bubbly drink while Carlos fed me greasy goodness. He's up to something, I thought to myself.

"Good morning, did you go to the gym already?" I asked in between bites

"Yeah Babe, I didn't want to wake you up even though you needed to work out after hours of sitting on that beautiful ass of yours." He said kissing the greasy salt from my lips.

"Hmm, what gives, why are you spoiling me so early in the morning?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"No reason, just making up for the boring surveillance shift and to apologize for telling you to shut the hell up." He continued to feed me.

"Thank you. I don't have the stamina to handle the shifts like you do." I said kissing him. "I had a thought; How about we hire Crystal and a few other Vets as records and data entry clerks, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea Babe, run with it." And he took my fries and coke away and made sweet apologetic love to me. He can tell me to shut up all he wants if he makes it up to me like this, I'll never complain. I think he feels bad because I pulled a Lucy Ricardo crying jag with the exception that my bottom lip trembles which leads to a wailing that Lucy would be proud of. We took showers and dressed casually and headed downstairs.

Since its New Year's Eve, I asked Ella to prepare brunch for the staff and she outdid herself; she had various breakfast items, pastries along with an assortment of pasta salads, chicken, roast beef, potatoes and vegetables. Carlos and I mingled and waited for everyone to get their food before we got in line. One of my favorite things to do is watch staff interact with their boss. He still remains somewhat reserved but he's softened slightly and I mean slightly which makes the guys a little more relaxed around him, it's a nice balance. The employees who live in the building who were not working were also included which meant I would be hearing the pitter patter of my little Merry Man's feet soon.

"Bomber, Batman. Whew i'm so glad I get to call you buy your special names." He said as he came charging towards me like a bull, head first. I love when he does that.

"Hi Mini B, yeah i'm glad I get to call you by your special name too." I hugged him and Carlos picked him up and Marcus leaned over and kissed me.

"Does that make you jelly Batman?" He asked smiling.

"What is jelly?" We asked.

"You know, jealous, ugh. At school the girls call it jelly." He explained with a look like duh, you don't know that. He's so funny.

"Good to know Mini B."

"Honey, why don't you take Marcus and sit with Ty and some of the other guys, I don't want it to look like I force you to mingle with your employees." I whispered to him while the ladies and I sat in the lounge area. As were talking, every now and then one of the guys would walk toward us and quickly turn around; I guess they didn't want to get in the middle of girl talk.

"So my dear are you excited about tonight?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what Isabella has done, she's been working so hard on this party and I feel bad she hasn't let me lift a finger."

"She is over the moon with you and Carlos letting her plan this. She's called me a few times in panic mode and I've managed to calm her down. She wants everything to be perfect for you."

"Oh and I am sure it will be."

"I am so happy for the both of you; I'm glad Carlos finally pulled his head out of the sand and realized that the missing link to his life was always right in front of him." Ella said holding my hand.

"Ella, we're both guilty of being idiots but as Carlos and I say, we are exactly where we should be. I am nervous about being a wife and hope that I can give him the happiness that he deserves."

"Sweetheart, you are perfect and he wouldn't have come this far if you weren't what he needed in his life. Trust me, I've known him a long long time and you have brought so much happiness to him, he's a little more relaxed. You're the light he needed in his dark world."

"Thank you for saying that." I said as I hugged and kissed her.

"You know, I'm kind of sad that today is New Year's Eve because it means you're leaving soon." I said to Sade. "I'm going to miss the heck out of you; this place is going to be empty without you around."

"Stephanie, that's very sweet. I too, will miss you my dear friend. I'll be back for the wedding and we always have Skype."

We continued eating and some of my Merry Men were brave enough to come over to us and each one asked me to save a dance for them. Tank said he wanted two dances, one as my boss and one as my friend. He laughed when I asked if he was going to dance differently for each.

"Will Andreya approve of me stealing you away from her for two dances?" I asked.

"She has no choice and yes she will." He said as he walked away.

We finished our delicious brunch and sat chatting for a little while longer and my alarm alerted that Sade and I had appointments for hair and makeup so we quickly gathered up our plates and helped Ella clean up until she kicked us out.

"Honey, we have hair appointments so we're leaving I'm not sure how long it will take us." With a quick glance his very subtle look caught Ram and Manny's attention and they headed out the door.

"Take Ram and Manny with you Babe. Today is a special day and there is no way in hell I'm jeopardizing it and have something happen." He said as he kissed the side of my head and went to his office. Sade and I both went to our apartments to grab our bags and met in the garage to our awaiting security.

"I swear this security crap gets old pretty quickly." I mumbled to myself as I got in the car.

"Okay Bomber, we know you hate it but please don't let anything happen. I'm too young and afraid to die at the hands of Ranger." Ram answered which caused us to laugh. He has a way of doing that, turning a serious topic into a lighter moment.

He drove us to Mr. Alexander's who now has an upscale salon which provides not only hair but facials, massage, waxing, nails and a makeup stylist. It's very nice, many of Grandma Mazur's friends frequent the salon every now and then but Mr. Alexander doesn't have the gossip that the Clip and Curl has. I am sure all of Edna's gang is at their salon getting ready for tonight. I couldn't leave them off the list. I had made arrangements to have them all picked up and escorted to the engagement party, they're too old to drive that distance and I'd feel horrible should something happen to them. Their Baby Girl wants them to feel special. I smiled thinking about Grandma Mazur and how much I miss her. There's not a day that goes by when she doesn't come to mind. I have a special picture of her that I'll have framed, it will sit on a seat in the front row at the wedding ceremony. It's one she sent me from her cross country bus trip.

I wanted a look similar to what Lori had given me for the photo shoot and I explained to Mitchell the makeup stylist what I wanted and he said he would take care of it so he gave me some magazines for ideas.

"So my dear what are you wearing for your special occasion?" Mr. Alexander asked.

"A knee length lavender lace dress." I answered. "I'm not sure what I want done with my hair, I want something different."

"Can I have free reign?" Mr. Alexander asked to which I reluctantly agreed and we were taken to have our hair washed.

I asked him to trim my hair a little, but that was the only input I was allowed. Well if I absolutely hate it, I'll pull it up in a clip when I get home. He's always managed to tame the crazy curls so I'm sure he'll do just fine. I hope.

When we were finished with hair and makeup, my hair looked amazing. The sides were cut at an angle, with longer bangs and layers, he did a Brazilian blowout which is a straightening method that is supposed to last up to three months depending on a person's hair, in my case I'm hoping for longer. Sade looked gorgeous, there's nothing new in that area. She left her hair loose and straight.

"Stephanie, can you pop over to my apartment I want to know if the dress I'm wearing tonight is appropriate."

"I'm sure it's perfect but I'll check it out." When we came out of the salon, I swear Ram and Manny looked like they were sound asleep. I knocked on the window and they both sat at attention almost hitting their heads on the roof of the car. I was laughing my ass off as I got in the car.

"Wait till I tell Ranger you two were sleeping while on security detail for ME."

"Wifey, we were pretending to be asleep as a cover." Manny blurted out.

"B.S. you guys were zonked out and don't deny it." Sade and I were giggling like two little girls.

"What the hell took you women so damn long?" Ram yelled as he was starting the car. One of the things I love about Ram is he doesn't treat me like the boss's fiancé he tells it like it is.

"Well you ladies look gorgeous but really three hours, did they have to grow new hair for your heads?"

Manny added as my friend and I continued laughing.

"You know I was only kidding about telling Ranger right?"

"Yeah, we know Bomber, you're not like that. You always have our back." Ram said giving me a smile in the rear view mirror. "Now what took so long good grief?"

"Well we both had Brazilian blowouts, waxing, eyebrows, lash….."

"Whoa Whoa, Bomber what the hell is a Brazilian blowout?" Ram interrupted.

"Well, it's this process to straighten hair by sealing a liquid keratin and a preservation solution….."

"Okay, okay enough, we don't need to know all details; we just like the end result." Manny said and the four of us cracked up throughout the drive home. As soon as we arrived, Sade and I immediately got out of the car and took the elevator upstairs to her apartment.

"Tell me what you think of this." She took out a cream ankle length dress with long sleeves and a wide V-Neck, attached was a glittery band so the neckline wasn't distracting showing too much boob.

"It's beautiful, totally appropriate for tonight."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise." I said as I gave her a hug and walked out the door to pick up my date for tonight because no doubt he was in his office working. As I got out of the elevator, the guys were looking at me as if they hadn't seen me before. They all commented on my hair, they approved. Now, I just hope that Carlos likes it.

"Hi Honey, are you ready to head upstairs?"

"Babe, your hair." He said as he stared at me. I know he likes the curly crazy hair. "What did you do?"

"You don't like it?" I sadly asked.

"I have to get used to it. But the curls will come back right, it's temporary right?" He was a little confused.

"Yeah, they'll be back in maybe a month or so. Come on, let's go upstairs and get ready." I said as I left his office and waited for him by the elevator, I was a little short with him.

"Are you mad Babe?" He asked pulling me into him.

"You could have at least pretended to like it."

"I do, but it was a shock at first, it looks good." He said trying to redeem himself. He kissed me and we went to our apartment, he took my arm and pulled me into him wrapping his arms around me.

"Stephanie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I like your hair I really do, I was just shocked at how different you looked." He kissed me softly. "Come on tonight is our night; don't let my stupid mistake start it off with you being upset."

"Okay, I'm glad you like it." I said as I walked to the bathroom still a little upset. I used the hand held shower since I didn't want to ruin my hair and makeup. When I was finished, I laid out my clothes and accessories which consisted of my soul mate bracelet, black diamond earrings and my new purple VS lace bra and pantie set. As I took my thigh high stockings out Carlos was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?"

"No, I just want to get ready for tonight."

"Bull shit Stephanie, you're pissed off." He answered rather loudly.

"Okay, yeah I am pissed. I spent hours having my hair and makeup done, the least you could do was compliment me on how I look. Is that asking too much?" I yelled back at him. He pinned me against the wall and stared at me.

"Babe, this isn't like you. Did something happen today?" He looked at me with his pupils moving back and forth. I stared back at him trying not to cry. "Please, talk to me." He wasn't going to let it go.

"I miss Lester, tonight is our special night and he's not here to share it with us and when I came out of the elevator the guys were all so complimentary and Les wasn't there to whistle and call me Beautiful. I miss him so much and I'm worried about him." He quickly wiped the tears that were starting trickle down my face and walked me to the bench.

Naked, he quickly ran to the kitchen and came back un-wrapping a Snickers bar which apparently are now a staple in our kitchen. He couldn't shove the candy bar in my mouth fast enough.

"I know you miss him. I promise you he will be back in one piece. Santos is a good soldier; he knows what he's doing. He promised he'd come back to you right?" He said as I chewed my candy bar.

"Yeah."

"Has he ever broken his promises?"

"No, never."

"Well then, he's won't go back on his word. Trust me on this, please." He said with such love kissing me in between bites.

"Carlos, I'm sorry I acted like an idiot, I really am." I pleaded as I kissed him back. "Crap, now I've probably ruined my makeup."

"You look beautiful and I mean it. Now go fix your gorgeous face so we can finish getting ready." I went to the bathroom and luckily only had a little touching up to do.

"Is this need for a Snickers bar a replacement for your fainting spells?" He asked as he stepped into the shower.

"Who knows, but this sure does make things better." I stood watching him, one of my favorite things to do and I had a towel ready for him as soon as he was finished. I wrapped the towel around his gorgeous body and licked his silky wet chest.

I noticed a look of desire on his face as I was pouring lotion into my hand. "Don't even think about it buster." I said quickly rubbing lotion on my body. "You can do my back but behave. Got it?"

"Yes dear."

We began to get dressed and after we were finished, I took his hand and moved to the mirror. "Dayumm, we are hot you know that?" I said staring at the reflection in the mirror of a very good looking couple. I put on my jewelry and we were ready to walk out the door. It's still so weird to walk out of the apartment without saying goodbye to my sweet fur baby or giving him a treat. I stood staring at where his house once sat but all I saw was a smaller stack of TasteyKakes next to a box of Snickers bars.

"Carlos, an entire box of Snickers, isn't that a little overkill?" I asked smiling.

"A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He kissed me and led me out the door.

We drove separately with Manny, Sade and Hector following us. The drive was filled with various topics, I felt bad for being so bitchy to him earlier.

"Honey, I really am sorry for lashing out."

"Babe, you can lash out at me all you want, I can take it. I need you to talk to me when you're down about something. We're in this for life, ups and downs and anything in between. Got it?"

"How can I not love you when you say things like that?" I held his hand in mine. We talked about our upcoming getaway with soft classical music playing in the background.

"So where are we going for our Christmas celebration?" I asked because I needed to let Carol know where to have the pictures delivered.

"Four Seasons, New York. It's not a secluded cabin with a hot tub or hammock but it's private enough that your screams will go unheard." He said giving me a sideways look.

"What are we going to be doing?"

"Dinner and a Broadway show."

"What show?" I asked I really wanted to see Phantom of the Opera.

"It's a surprise and don't ask any more questions."

"I was wondering so I know what outfits to pack."

"We won't be leaving the hotel except for the show if that gives you an idea."

"Oh yeah it does it most certainly does." I said smirking knowing exactly what I was going to pack. Carlos was in his zone for the rest of the drive as we listened to the music.

We arrived at the restaurant to awaiting parking attendants, one of the guys opened my door and we walked inside the restaurant. We kept our guest list to a minimum while the Manoso family would probably make up the majority of those in attendance. Ricardo was talking to Alfonso while Isabella and Samara were running around finishing up last minute details. After hugs and kisses were shared, we were shown where the four of us were going to be greeting the guests.

"Again with greeting guests?" Guess who asked that question?

"Yes, happy, jovial and thank our guests for coming." I said laughing at his sudden dislike for greeting.

"We are NOT greeting at our wedding is that understood?" My social butterfly growled.

"I promise Honey; we won't do that." I answered tapping his arm, note to self, no receiving line at the wedding.

"Good or else it will be six months of monitor duty on the evening shift."

"You'd miss having me in bed with you at night so there." I said as I stuck out my tongue.

"Yeah, there is that issue." I laughed at him and he put his arm around me and kissed me.

I loved the way the restaurant was decorated; the outside had blue and white lights and inside was simple, lights in various live and artificial trees. Throughout the restaurant were artificial green Alpine trees as well as white frosted trees with white lights and red ornaments in various sizes, the table centerpieces were small glass fishbowls filled with water that held red berries and green leaves with floating candles. A buffet station was set up and waiting for the guests to arrive before the food was added to the trays. I can't wait to dig in to the food; everything that I've eaten here has been out of this world.

At the front of the restaurant was a round table with a guest book and pen, a basket that held cards and a few gifts. Apparently we have a gift table, something Carlos and I did not want.

"I know you both said no gifts, but some of the family members insisted on bringing gifts. I'm sorry." Isabella said apologetically.

"Momma, it's okay no worries, everything is beautiful" I said holding her hand to make sure she didn't stress over it.

Edna's gang arrived within the appropriate time frame according to Burg standards, fifteen minutes after the starting time of the party; you're not the first to arrive and not the last. Each one of them looked adorable in their dresses of bright loud colors to honor Grandma Mazur. I don't know why I haven't noticed before but they're really short. Carlos and I towered over them; by the time I finished hugging each of them my back was sore.

"Thank you for coming to celebrate our special night with us. You all look beautiful." I said to the group.

"Ladies, I trust there won't be any groping of my men on behalf of Edna tonight." Carlos said smiling at them. They called him a silly man and walked off to mingle with some of the guests they knew. Servers were passing glasses of my favorite fruit sangria.

"Hi Pumpkin, you look beautiful." My dad said as soon as he walked in the door and he was alone no surprise there. "I swear you get more and more beautiful each time I see you. This lifestyle definitely agrees with you sweetheart."

"Thanks Daddy, I'm glad you could celebrate with us."

"Frank, you're looking well." Carlos said to my dad as they shook hands.

"I'm doing fine." My dad replied and Ricardo joined us, shaking hands with my dad and whisked him away. They get along so well, apparently the Plum and Manoso fathers have hung out over the last several weeks and I am so glad. It's too bad the moms haven't developed any kind of relationship and it certainly isn't the fault of Isabella, that's for sure. Oh well, my mom brought this on herself and she'll have to deal with it. I do get my moments of sadness but something quickly brings me back to reality as to how hateful she's been.

Alexander, Yamanu, the Mallory family and my new friends Edna and Henry, the couple we met before our trip to Barbados were the next group to arrive.

"Sweetheart, you are stunning." Alexander said hugging and kissing me. I kind of wish that he and Grandma Mazur would have gotten the chance to know one another, they would be a riot polar opposites but would have a blast together.

"Alexander, I'd like you to meet Isabella and Ricardo Manoso, Carlos' parents." He was very civil and sweet.

"It's nice to meet the parents of this man, we have a history. I gave him a run for his money with Stephanie and as you can see he was the lucky winner. You have much to be proud of in your son Mr. and Mrs. Manoso." Wow a full-fledged compliment and it was actually sincere.

"Thank you Alexander, and please its Isabella and Ricardo. Thank you for joining us this evening. Follow me and I'll get you started on some Sangria." Ricardo led Alexander to one of the servers and took two glasses from the tray. My dad joined them and they began talking away. One thing about Alexander, you'll never know that he's the head of a mob family. I think my dad may have a clue but the Manoso's certainly have no idea what so ever and it's best kept that way. Yamanu is a pretty large guy and yet he blends in well, people are aware of his presence but you don't see him. I'm going to ask my guys to teach me that technique.

We were standing around talking with guests when my sweet Mini B's voice was within ear shot of me.

"Marcus, you look handsome, thank you for joining us tonight." I said as I hugged and kissed him.

"Wowie, wow, wow Bomb…oopps, I mean Stephanie you look gosheous."

"Thank you sweetheart."

"And look I match Bat…. um, mom what am I supposed to call Batman?" Marcus asked confused, we laughed and Carlos picked him up.

"You can call me Carlos buddy."

"That's your real name Carlos? Wow." Marcus said with surprise.

"Yeah kid, you got a problem with that?"

"Uh no sir." They fist bumped each other. "Mom should I do it now?"

"Yes sweetie, go ahead." Alicia answered as Marcus pulled out an envelope from inside his jacket and Alicia pointed to where he should put the card. He's growing up so fast and matured a lot which is due to his health having improved greatly. The doctors said he would be a different boy once the meds and treatments were finished. Bobby has been monitoring his levels and he continues to improve. I'm so happy he's doing so well.

We greeted the last of the guests and I was missing someone.

"Why the long face Babe?"

"I miss Julie; I wish she had been able to make it." I no sooner finished my sentence when I heard an all familiar giggle that could only belong to one person. I turned around to find her staring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Well do I get a hug or are you going to ignore me?" She screeched as I ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Oh my gosh, you're here. I'm so happy when did you get into town?" I asked smiling.

"We arrived last night; do you know how hard it was to not call you when we got to the hotel?"

"I'm so happy you're here sweetie, now the party is complete." I was just about to ask where her parents were as they said hello to Carlos.

"Thank you both for bringing Julie; it's the best gift ever." I told Rachel with some tears.

"Don't thank me, it wasn't my doing. It was all his idea." She turned and pointed to Carlos.

"Honey, thank you for arranging it all. How long are you guys staying?"

"We leave Thursday afternoon. Julie goes back to school on the following Monday." Ron explained.

"That's perfect, we'll have time together." I said as I took Julie's arm and joined Isabella and Ricardo who were grinning from ear to ear. Apparently they coordinated this with their sneaky son.

We enjoyed a delicious dinner with some awesome desserts. Alexander and I attacked the dessert table and I think we ate one of everything. Carlos watched us stuff our faces and all he could do was smile and shake his head at the two of us.

"I have to find a way to end this friendship the two of you have, you're a bad influence on Stephanie's dessert intake Alexander." Carlos said smiling.

"Don't count on it Manoso." We all laughed while Alexander and I continued to stuff ourselves with the tasty delicacies.

I had a long list of dance partners, from my handsome fiancé to my little man Mini B. I danced with my dad and my Merry Men. Tank true to his word held me to two dances. For such a big man, he sure is light on his feet and Julie and I danced to _**'Happy'**_. I sat down and watched Carlos dance with his Grandmothers and mom, I got a glimpse of my future with him. A future filled with love, respect, trust and loyalty. He's continually shown all of that to me but seeing him with the three important women who instilled so much in him warms my heart.

Alexander and I shared a dance and conversation. "You truly love Manoso don't you Girlie?" He asked as he held my hand tight.

"With all I have in me." I replied looking at Carlos and smiling.

"Sweetheart, I guess you and your mother haven't reconciled since she's absent from this party." He asked waiting for an answer.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I know everything that involves you my dear, now don't avoid the question." He wasn't going to let me get out of giving him an answer.

"Alexander, I don't think her and I will reconcile nor have a normal relationship." I answered.

"Your father loves you very much, when he looks at you it's with pride and love." I smiled watching my dad dance with Julie.

"What started the issues between you and your mother?"

"To be honest I don't know, other than she wanted me to marry Joe Morelli, have babies and be a clone of her and be a Burg wife."

"You my sweet girl are a free spirit and I can't picture you having a life with that dumb cop." With that I laughed and kissed his cheek as he twirled me around the dance floor.

"Your father isn't too sure of me is he Girlie?"

"I'm sure he's curious as to how our relationship evolved into such a strong bond."

"Everyone wonders sweetheart, my stupid sons are jealous and continually asking me what hold you have on me."

"What do you tell them?"

"I tell them it's none of their damn business and I love you like my daughter and they are to respect you or they'll be taken care of." He was dead serious, no smile to be had anywhere on his face.

"You are funny Alexander and I'll forever be grateful for everything you've done for me and what you've taught me. We do have a special bond and I will never allow anything or anyone to break that."

"Not even Manoso?"

"Carlos accepts our relationship and the love you and I have for one another. He will never ask me to break our bond. He may not always show it but he has a tremendous amount of respect for you."

"Don't tell him but I respect him too. He's a man of courage, loyalty and keeps his word."

"It's our secret my dear friend, my lips are sealed." I said laughing as we ended our dance and walked back to our table. We sat down just as the DJ made an announcement.

"This is a special request dedicated to Stephanie from Carlos. '_**You and I' by John Legend**_."

Carlos stood and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He took my hand and led me to the dance floor wrapping his arm around me our hands joined close at his chest as the song started.

_You fix your make-up just so_

_Guess you don't know that you're beautiful_

_Try on every dress that you own_

_You were fine in my eyes, a half hour ago._

_If your mirror won't make it any clearer _

_I'll be the one to let you know_

_Out of all the girls you're my one and only girl_

_Ain't nobody in the world tonight_

It is such a beautiful song; it's also same one that Bobby played for me on the way to the doctor's office during my cancer scare. What made it even more special was the strong handsome man singing along in my ear. At that moment, there was no one else in the world but the two of us. Carlos was wiping the tears from my face and kissed me.

"I am so in love with you Stephanie." He said looking deeply in my eyes.

"Thank you for dedicating such a beautiful song, I love you Carlos, always have and always will. I never thought I could love like this." I think we were still dancing when the song was over and neither one of us cared that all eyes were on us.

We were brought back to reality when our guests clapped. The dancing continued and I watched as Julie danced with Carlos and then Ron. I danced with Ricardo while Isabella and my dad danced together and my sweet father the gentleman that he is danced with the grandmothers and Edna's gang who weren't left without dance partners.

"Stephanie, when are we going to hang out together?" Marcus asked as I sat down at their table.

"I promise it will be soon. Carlos and I are going away for a weekend and after that you and I are going to the beach."

"Beach in the winter?" He asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, that's a great time, we can build a fire on the sand roast hot dogs and marshmallows and play a little in the water, we can still have lots of fun, there's a hot tub on the patio."

"What's a hot tub?" He asked.

"It's like a big bath tub with jets that you sit in." I explained.

"I have to take a bath at the beach?"

"No silly, it's just a fun tub, you'll see."

"Is it gonna be just you and me?" He asked smiling.

"No way buddy you're not going away for the weekend with my girl alone." Carlos answered as he stood at the table.

"Aww shucks, okay you can come with us." He said with a grin. "Oh can I call you Batman after this party is over?" He whispered. "While we're at the beach can we sing Cake by the Ocean?"

"We sure can sweetie." He loves that song. For Christmas we bought him the entire set of Kidz Bop CD's all thirty-two of them. They're a collection of current popular songs re-recorded by kids and the inappropriate words have been changed. He was so excited when he opened up his big box. He loves playing air guitar and he told Santa he wanted a guitar. So we bought him one and signed him up for lessons. He was so excited. To go along with the CD's we also bought him a CD rack in the shape of a guitar.

I was talking with some of our guests and noticed that my dad, Alexander and Carlos were outside on the patio and my dad had a serious look on his face. Alfonso had passed out cigars which they were all smoking at this point. I was a little curious as to what the heated conversation could have been about. A few minutes later Carlos joined me.

"What's going on between my dad and Alexander?"

"Oh nothing Babe just a father making it known how much he loves his daughter, marking his territory of sorts."

"Oh like you did way back when by telling all of Stark Street that I was your woman." I added smiling.

"Yeah, something like that."

It was getting close to midnight so the DJ announced for people to find midnight partners.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, will you share my last kiss of the year and the first kiss of the New Year?"

"Absolutely Babe." He led me to the dance floor and we danced to Latin music. I had asked the DJ to play _**'Can I have this Dance' by Anne Murray**_ as the midnight song. The DJ started counting down to midnight and played the song as I sang to him. He doesn't know this but I am asking Sade to sing this at our wedding.

_I'll always remember the song they were playing_

_The first time we danced and I knew_

_As we swayed to the music and held on to each other_

_I fell in love with you_

_Can I have this dance for the rest of my life_

_Will you be my partner every night_

It was midnight and suddenly the entire restaurant was filled with mini balloons, it was a blast. Carlos and I made the kiss last for several minutes wishing each other a happy New Year until we were interrupted by family and friends congratulating us and wishing us happiness. I honestly don't think I've ever enjoyed saying goodbye to one year and excited about the year ahead, I usually just sleep the night away. This was one of the best parties, I had a great time.

The ladies in Edna's gang were all a little tipsy, they were enjoying themselves, they danced with my Merry Men on behalf of Grandma Mazur and they stuck to their no groping word. I was a little teary eyed watching them having fun. I know they miss their lifelong friend just as much as I miss her. It was getting a little late for them so they decided to go home. They came over to our table and wished us well and my Merry Men escorted them to their awaiting drivers. I'm sure they will be talking all over town about the party and how well they were treated and of course Burg gossip central will have it back to my mom before the town has their second cup of coffee.

"Jules, I am so glad you're here. I have a slow week so we'll have time to hang out. Did you meet our friend, Sade?"

"Yeah, she's awesome. I didn't know her and dad knew each other from way back."

"She is leaving day after tomorrow and I'm going to miss the heck out of her, but she'll be back for the wedding."

"Have you set a date yet, do you know where you're having the wedding?"

"No date yet, yes to location. I'll take you tomorrow to see the place and tell you everything that's been going on."

"That works; Mom and Ron want to talk to Dad tomorrow anyhow, so you and I can hang out."

"Okay. Which hotel are you guys staying in?"

"Near Grandma and Grandpa's house, can I come and stay with you tomorrow? I'd say tonight but you guys might want some alone time, if you know what I mean." She said grinning and turning red.

"Umm Jules, when the heck did you grow up so fast?"

"Oh puhleezzz, like I don't know about that stuff, give me a break." She answered in a goofy sarcastic way and we giggled.

"If your parents say you okay, I'm fine with it."

My Merry Men gathered up the cards and gifts and loaded them in the truck and headed out saying they'd leave the gifts outside our door. The Mallory's had a great time and made us promise we'd have dinner at their house soon. And everyone started to make their way home, Carlos and I said goodbye as our guests were leaving.

Carlos, me, Ron, Rachel, Julie, my Dad, Ricardo and Isabella, Hector, Manny and Sade were the only ones left. Marisol and Alejandro were going to drop off the grandmothers. Samara and Alfonso joined us and they both let out a huge sigh. Poor things they're probably so tired, they put a lot of work into the party. We all sat around talking about how wonderful the evening turned out.

"Everything was great; the guests were a perfect mix. It was a fun party." I said trying to hold back a yawn.

"Mom, when you guys talk to Dad tomorrow, can I stay with them until we leave?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, that's fine sweetie." Ron replied kissing her, Julie gave her other dad a huge smile.

"Since its New Year's Day, how about we all have dinner at Xander Towers I have some news to share." I suggested. "Honey what do you think?"

"That's fine Babe." I gave everyone the address and we headed out the door with our team right behind us.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked as we drove home.

"I did, how about you?" He answered taking my hand playing with my ring finger.

"I had an awesome time, the best New Year's I've ever celebrated in my whole life."

"Well our 'Someday' is coming up, are you ready for it?"

"Yep and everything that our future holds." I answered, he smiled and kissed my hand and our drive home was filled with comfortable silence and relaxing smooth jazz music. I couldn't help but stare at him as he was in his zone. I laid my head back against the buttery soft seat of the Porsche and closed my eyes when the last few years of my life flashed before me and saw how everything molded perfectly into place. I would never have been this happy with Joe, I thought to myself. Apparently my filter wasn't in mute mode because it pulled Carlos out of his zone in laughter.

"I told you long ago that I would ruin you for all men Babe." He answered and kissed my hand again.

"Yeah you did my sexy Cuban, you sure did."

We arrived back at our Rangeman home, I really can't wait until we have a house. It will be nice to separate ourselves from the constant work environment. We took the elevator to our apartment and found the gifts and the basket of cards outside our door. We took everything inside and put them on the coffee table.

"We'll take care of those tomorrow; I want to start the New Year making love to my fiancé." With that being said, he picked me up and carried me bridal style to our bedroom and gently placed me on the bed and proceeded to take my clothes off and I returned the favor. We rang in the New Year making sweet passionate love as if the world was going to end.

"I love you future husband." I said wrapped in his arms kissing his chest.

"I love you too, wife."

We spent the morning in bed having breakfast and ravishing one another. Carlos brought the gifts and cards to the bed and we opened them. We read the cards and well wishes, even though we didn't want gifts, people managed to give us gift cards to various stores. The Merry Men all got together and gave me a $1500.00 gift card to _**'Journelle' **_a luxury designer lingerie store. I've ordered a few things before but they are incredibly expensive. I have no clue where they would have even come up with the idea on their own, I'm sure Ella gave them the hint. I laughed as I read the card.

_Boss, you have everything imaginable and _

_Now you have the Bombshell Bounty Hunter._

_This is for you to enjoy. _

_Have fun shopping Bomber._

_We love you._

"I'm going to kill them all, I can just picture them glaring at the items when they decided on this card."

"Honey, trust me I am positive they know nothing about this store. They know VS and that's it. This was a suggestion made by Ella or Sade. No way did they come up with it on their own." I said smiling at him and rubbing his arm.

Edna's gang gave us a beautiful Waterford Crystal vase along with another box, _'Baby Girl'_ was written on a small plain card. I cried recognizing the hand writing, I opened the beautiful black velvet lined box to find a pair of toasting flutes from the Waterford Wishes Believe collection. I had shown those to Grandma Mazur before she went on her trip. How in the world did she remember and inside the box was a hand written note.

_Baby Girl,_

_If you're reading this note, I am no longer on this earth with you._

_I am watching over you my sweet girl._

_No doubt you have made your decision as you have received this gift, which I_

_instructed my friends to give to you for your engagement when you made the right decision._

_I prayed you would decide to spend the rest of your life with the man in black._

_I know you both love each other. Well ain't that a pip sweet one, you chose the hunk._

_I know he'll take care of you and love you until the end of time._

_Don't cry over my being gone, Baby Girl, _

_I want you to remember the good times we had._

_I wish you a beautiful future with the love of your life. _

_I am with you always in heart, mind and spirit._

_Love you to the moon and back._

_Grandma_

_xoxoxox_

Well there was no way I could hold back the tears as hard as I tried, this gift was priceless and I will cherish and treasure it for the rest of my life.

"Babe, I have no words." He whispered and his eyes were glistening and he pulled me into him and let me cry as long as I needed and let me tell you I did. I cried until there wasn't another tear drop to be had.

"She knew her time was running short." I said when I was through crying Carlos didn't even question the comment about the decision I made. He doesn't miss a beat so I'm sure he has an idea.

"Carlos, how can one person make such an impact? I can't even tell you how much my heart aches for her."

"I know Babe, she was most definitely a special woman." He said kissing my head.

"I miss her every day sometimes it feels like yesterday and at times it feels like forever but God do I miss her. I wish we all had more time with her. She loved you a lot; she always wanted me to choose you." I said as I put my head against his arm.

"What do you mean choose me?"

"Grandma and I had a long talk before she went on her trip and she asked me who I loved most you or Joe. I never really answered her and she told me that I was to decide between the two of you and have my decision made by the time she got back from her trip, since she'd be gone for a while I had plenty of time."

"Babe, she was indeed a wise and smart woman, she knew what was best for you. And I don't mean that conceitedly." He said looking at me. "She is with you like she said, mind, heart and spirit."

We both started laughing without one of us saying a word.

"What are you laughing at Honey?"

"Probably the same thing as you, some of Edna's antics and craziness, you?"

"The same." We shared some of the funny things and spent the next hour in our bed laughing and talking about my crazy and wild grandmother. Not really what I wanted to do in our bed but it is what it is.

"Let's see what else we have, shall we?" I said as I took another gift. I tore the wrapping to find a picture, Carlos recognized it but I didn't. He took it and turned it around to read the label on the back.

_**'La – Caza, Yuri Moreno-Ruiz'**_ it was a colorful picture someone was shooting arrows at a zebra but missing the animal. The arrows were on the wall.

"This is beautiful, are you familiar with it?" I asked.

"Yes, the artist is Cuban." We opened the other gifts to find two other framed prints carrying the Cuban theme.

"I love these, how about we save these for whenever we decide to get a house. I'm sure we'll have an office that we can share and we can decorate it in a Cuban theme?" I asked.

"I would like that, if that's what you want."

"Of course it's what I want, it's your heritage, and it's a part of you." I said looking at him. "Carlos, will you take me to Cuba?" I asked.

"Anytime you want Babe, just say the word. But before you get any bright ideas, not for our honeymoon." He told me with a 200-watt smile. Which turned into a look of lust and want and he put the gifts and cards on the floor.

"But for now Babe, I'm taking on a Cuban trip to ecstasy." And I enjoyed some Cuban induced orgasms and the next few hours we were in our own world. Many times I flew over the edge and at times both of us flew together, it was amazing but then when it comes to making love, he's the expert. There are times when our lovemaking brings me to tears.

We lay wrapped in each others' arms and waited until we caught our breath enjoying the stillness that comes after our thrones of passion.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**A/N:** _First, I don't own the obvious characters they belong to JE, but I take creative license to grow and expand on them. I am not making any profit from these and any other stories. I own the story line, original characters and all the booboos. _

_Thank you for the comments and messages, I greatly appreciate it. _

_**'ThisNeverHappened'** thank you for your messages, you are an absolute riot, i love your comments and guessing._

_Well I hope you enjoyed the engagement party, I had fun._

_Why do you think Alexander was asking about Stephanie's relationship with her mom? I think it's time we hear from Helen, don't you?  
_

_Thank you in advance **Susan Peters,** since you're still on vacation with my Ranger for your hard work on the chapters. _

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**_


	55. A Little Family

_**Chapter 55**_

_**A Little Family**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Carlos and I rang in the New Year with caresses, cuddling, heavy petting, kissing and passionate lovemaking. I can't think of a better way to celebrate a new day and year. We opened our engagement gifts; we received a black and silver bowl from Alicia and Michael. Marcus gave us an adorable bowl with pink swans; I think he may have picked it out himself. Sade gave us a black Waterford decanter with matching goblets, crystal design. The gifts were beautiful, we have some very generous friends. We read the cards of well wishes from our family and friends.

"I'm going to put a picture of you, Julie and I from the wedding and one of you and me for this frame. What do you think?" I said showing him the Waterford Crystal double frame that Julie gave us, but this kind of stuff isn't really his thing.

"That'll be nice Babe." He said acting like he was paying attention.

After breakfast we enjoyed a lazy day, Carlos was going to meet with Rachel and Ron later on in the day, he has no idea what they want to talk to him about other than it has to do with Julie. I sent a text letting everyone know what time to meet in the evening, I also called the restaurant to inform them how many people would be coming for dinner and that we'd like to eat in the formal dining room; it hasn't been used yet so we'll be the first. We lounged around casually until it was time for us to shower and get ready for our day. I wasn't sure of what time the Martine's were going to stop by but the plan was they would come here to talk to Carlos and we leave for dinner together. We were nibbling on fruit, cheese and crackers when a message came through saying that our guests were in the lobby and on their way to our apartment. I waited by the elevator and as soon as the doors opened, Julie blew me a kiss and ran inside.

"Well hello to you too." I said laughing Ron shook his head and they followed me inside.

It was so cute Julie was rambling on about school and I'm not sure what else. Carlos was nodding his head, even though he looked like he wasn't paying a lick of attention, I know he was listening intently to every word. I loved seeing him with his daughter and I am so glad she's here.

Ron, Rachel and Carlos were going to have lunch together while Julie, Sade and I went to check out Xander Towers. We sat for a few minutes chatting and talking about the party last night. Little Miss Anxious was in a hurry.

"Come on Steph, let's get going I want to see where you're having the wedding." She stood up and grabbed my hand quickly leading me out the door. I didn't even have time to kiss Carlos good bye so instead I just blew him kisses and waved as we walked out the door.

"We need to stop and pick up Sade and we'll be on our way." I sent a text to Ram letting him know we were ready to head out, he said he'd be waiting in the garage. Sometimes, I just want to get in the car and go without having to wait for someone to drive me but as everyone mainly Carlos and Alexander tell me, I have to embrace this lifestyle so I am trying hard.

Julie was chatterbox Cathy during the drive, I couldn't stop giggling at her asking millions of questions of the celebrity sitting next to her. She was totally star struck. "Wait until everyone back home hears about this." Sade was such a sweetheart, she took it all in and let her giggly new fan ramble away. When we arrived at the hotel, Julie was waiting in anticipation for Ram to stop the car at the front entrance. A couple of the guys came out to open our doors and escorted us inside. I had called Vince ahead of time to let him know we were coming; the kids and their families were in their rooms so we wouldn't be running into them. Apparently the therapists put free time in place and they are to spend time together as a family inside their suites.

Julie was standing in the middle of the lobby staring at the beauty, the Christmas decorations had not yet been taken down. I gave her a tour of the pool, gym and the small banquet rooms, all she said was cool, way awesome. When I took her to the main ballroom, she was in absolute awe of it; she stood with her mouth wide open staring at the walls and ceilings.

"Steph, this is awesome, where on earth did you find this place?"

"Um, I own it." That's such a weird feeling knowing I own this hotel.

"WHAT? No way, how did that happen, tell me." She rambled.

"I'll explain at lunch, come on let's go outside"

"I bet this place looked amazing for the Christmas party, do you have pictures?" She asked.

"The photographer is making a video, it should be ready end of the week. I'll forward it to you. I wish you would have been able to come for the party."

"Yeah, it was a choice between Christmas or engagement party, I couldn't do both."

"I know, maybe next year you can spend your Christmas break with us." I said taking her arm inside mine.

"Oh, yeah, that is definitely gonna happen." She said with an 'I know something you don't know' look. "Steph this place is really nice, now hurry and tell me everything." Julie said as she was looking around the room. I had a lot of explaining to do to an impatient young lady.

"Well Jules, it's like this…." And I proceeded to tell her everything from meeting Ty and what has happened since that day. She was excited, happy and proud. When I told her about the hell hole and how horrible the apartments were she was filled with tears.

"Is Alexander that old man you were dancing with?" She asked.

"Yep, he's a dear sweet man."

"Stephanie, you're awesome, I'm going to have the coolest stepmom ever."

"Aww, thanks Jules and I'm going to have the best stepdaughter ever." Our food arrived and we were ready to dig in. We each ordered something different so we could taste each meal. Sade had pasta which was delicious, Julie had a salmon burger with fries and I had fish and chips. It was all very tasty.

Crystal, AJ and the other residents walked in while we were eating and stopped by our table. I introduced them to Julie and she did something that brought tears to my eyes. She stood up shaking their hand. "I want to thank you for your service you're awesome and I'm so sorry that you've been treated badly. I'm so happy you're here." They responded with appreciation and called her Mini Ranger, she hugged everyone and sat back down and we were left to finish our meal.

"Julie that was very sweet of you. Very grown up, I should say." Sade commented.

"Yes, Jules that was so nice of you, thank you for doing that. Man, when did you grow up so quickly and I hate that we've missed it." I added. She smiled and bit into her salmon burger, the girl enjoys her meals as much as I do and we aren't even related.

"So Steph, do you know what my parents want to talk to dad about?" She asked me.

"Nope, no idea at all and it's really not my business."

"I told Mom and Ron that I want to move to Trenton." She said as she watched for my reaction.

"WHAT?" I screeched out in shock.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while so I finally had the nerve to bring it up. By the time school is out, I'll almost be at the age where I can make that decision legally. What do you think?"

"Um, well, I don't know what to say. I mean this is all between you and your parents, it doesn't have anything to do with me."

"You don't want me to move here?" She asked with a look of sadness.

"Oh my God no that's not it at all, It's just I have no say in the matter what so ever." I was trying to choose my words carefully because I don't want her parents to think that I influenced her. The look on her face was of hurt and confusion. I had to tread very carefully with what I said.

"Jules, I love and adore you very very much. Don't think I wouldn't want you to live with us."

"So you don't want me?"

"Honey, absolutely not. Listen to me. I love you and if your parents all agree with your decision then I would welcome you in a heartbeat."

"Steph, is it because you're going to be newlyweds?"

"No, sweetie that has nothing to do with it. As I said, I would welcome you in a heartbeat and we would be a family and I'd love every second of us being a family."

She stared at me and her worried look turned into a huge smile, she finally understood.

"It would be so awesome to live with you and dad and be our own little family."

"Well honey, things will change later on down the road, our family won't be little." Her worried look quickly re-surfaced.

Oh boy, it was time to explain Emma Bell and Anna Grace to Julie.

"Jules, you've heard me mention Martha the lady who was given my test results. Well because of the misdiagnosis sadly her time with us is short." I was trying to be sensitive because death is a scary topic but Julie experienced a horrific situation with the Scrogs deal and I know she can handle it.

"Anyway, Martha made your dad and I promise we'd adopt her girls when the time comes. She and the girls have no one and they would go into the foster care system, we couldn't say no."

She sat absorbing what I just told her.

"So I'll have two adopted stepsisters, I can deal with it honest." She said trying to convince me.

"Oh I know you can, I just wanted you to understand that our family will be a little family of five."

She gave me a huge smile.

"Anyhow, let's just see what comes of the meeting today with your parents before we make plans. Besides, what did your parents say when you told them you wanted to move here?"

"There was a lot of arguing and some silent treatment. Ron took me out to dinner; he wanted to know if I was having problems or going through things and wanted to get away from Miami and them. I told him no, I want to spend some time with dad and you before I went away to college."

"What did Ron say?"

"He said he understood and would support any decision that I made."

"Well we'll find out what they decided."

We finished our meal and ordered dessert and thoughts of having Julie with us permanently ran through my mind, I would love to have her live with us. Regardless of what she may think about us being newlyweds and all. I know that Carlos would be thrilled to have his daughter. The Scrogs ordeal changed the father and daughter relationship, it gave them a new outlook.

"Come on ladies, we have some shopping to do. I have to go to the bathroom and then we can leave." Julie and Sade followed me and I told Ram we were ready to leave telling him where we needed to go.

"Are you going to look for wedding gowns too?" Julie asked.

"No not today but I may skim through some while we're there."

A new bridal shop recently opened in town. Belle's Bridal Salon, it's small but they carry dresses by many top designers. I was actually surprised they were open considering it was a holiday. The three of us looked at several dresses and believe it or not, I found a dress for the bridesmaids, Julie and flower girls. I quickly looked at a few bridal gowns and I asked the sales lady to write down the information on the bridesmaid dresses and to also take Julie's measurements letting her know I would be back another time to make final decisions. Once we were done, we left to do some fun shopping for Julie and her brother and sister in Miami and we headed back home.

"Hi everyone, are you done with your meeting?" I asked as we walked in the door.

"Yeah Babe, join us we have some things to discuss." Wow that sounded really serious didn't sound like things went too well. I put my bags in the bedroom and joined everyone in the living room.

"What's going on is everything okay?" I asked.

"I already sprung the news on Steph." Julie informed her parents. They stared at their daughter and shook their heads.

"Well I guess we don't have to ease into the subject." Ron said.

"Stephanie, I hope you're not upset that we didn't include you in the initial conversation but….." I interrupted Rachel.

"No, don't worry about it; I know it's something that you need to discuss as a family."

"Babe, what do you think?"

"Well I'll tell you what I told Julie. I would love to have her live with us, you all know that I truly love and adore her. I am fine with whatever decision you decide as a family."

"Stephanie, you are family, whether you and Carlos are married or not. Honestly, you were considered a part of our family after that crazy ordeal so your input is important to all of us." Rachel said. I looked at Carlos for guidance but he didn't do much to help.

"Thank you Rachel, that means a lot to me. Honestly, I support any decision you guys make. I agree with Julie in wanting to spend time with her dad before she goes to college and I can guarantee it is not going to be playtime for her, she'll have rules and guidelines to follow."

Carlos, Rachel and Ron sat looking back and forth to each other.

"Honey, what do you think about the whole thing?" I asked Carlos

"I like the idea of having Julie live with us, however it is Rachel and Ron's decision to make."

Everyone was silent for what felt like an eternity and Rachel looked at Ron to make the final decision. Poor man, he's put in a tough spot.

"Well since all eyes are on me, I guess I have to decide once and for all. Julie means the world to me and I love her with all my heart. Carlos, you have given me the great honor of raising this special girl for all these years. As much as I hate for her to leave, she has every right to want to spend time with you and Stephanie in a family setting and not just for a visit here and there. So with sadness in my heart, I support her decision to move and live with you. We have five months to rules and guidelines in place."

Julie jumped out of her seat and ran to Ron screaming; she hugged him so tight I didn't think he could breath. She then hugged her mom the same way. She ran to Carlos and me and gave us a group hug.

"I love all of you, thank you for letting me do this. You're the best. I've got to be the luckiest girl in the world to have two sets of awesome parents."

"This won't be easy sailing, there will be rules to follow." Carlos added.

"I know Dad, I promise not to be a monster." Julie said with tears flowing. I'd say she was quite excited about her move.

"Carlos, we need to change for dinner." I wanted to give Julie some time alone with her parents.

"Stephanie, are we dressed okay?" Rachel asked.

"Oh yeah, you guys are fine, I'm going to change and refresh my make-up." Carlos and I walked to our closet. I took out a cream colored sweater with black leggings and boots. I guess it really doesn't matter if we're dressed up or not, we'll be the only ones in the restaurant. I left my hair loose I love it straight, it's so easy to maintain. Carlos picked out black jeans and tan sweater.

"No, you are not wearing that sweater, we won't be one of those couples who match their outfits, we can do that when we've been married fifty years. I told him and quickly found him something else to wear. We joined the Martine family in the living room and headed out to pick up my dad. When we arrived at my parent's house my dad was waiting at the door. When we pulled away I turned and saw my mom looking out the window.

"Don't let her ruin your evening Babe." Carlos said softly.

We arrived at the hotel and were immediately met by security. Ricardo, Isabella and the rest of the Manoso family was waiting for us. After the greetings were finished I led the way to the restaurant. The staff had set up tables together. Wine and appetizers were brought to the table and we toasted to a happy and healthy New Year. Our dinner was delicious and everyone enjoyed it, for dessert we ordered flan which was a big hit by the entire Manoso family.

"It's strange to find such a nice hotel empty." Isabella remarked as she was looking around the room.

"Grandma, there's a reason, go on Steph, tell everyone." Julie rambled with excitement.

I had several sets of eyes staring at me waiting for answers, I didn't even bother to look to Carlos for help; I was on my own. I told them how all this started with the thought of hiring Vets for the Mallory's building to meeting Ty, the foundation and every detail. When I finished telling them the story, I took them on a tour of the building. I intentionally left the main ballroom for last; it's my favorite room in the entire building.

I showed them the ball room, it took the men all of two seconds to share their comments, "oh nice" was all they said and Carlos took them to the gym then outside. The ladies and I walked around the room and comments were thrown in here and there about how beautiful it will be for the wedding etc. All in all they were pretty impressed with the building.

'Well Stephanie, I guess as the owner of the building you can decide on any date you want right?" Isabella asked.

"Yep, that's one of the best advantages because it's on our schedule and less stress."

"Well you have done a fantastic job my dear, I am so proud of you." Isabella said hugging me.

Grandma Rosa and Maria gave me hugs and commented on how nice the building was. Questions were asked about the name and I explained it was named after Alexander and they of course loved the fact the foundation was named in honor of Carlos aka Ranger.

We joined the men outside and some of the residents were out there playing cards, it was a beautiful night not too cold. They were talking and I stood back watching them sitting at the outdoor tables with the fire pit going and it made my heart so happy. I didn't cry but I sure did get teary eyed. We went back inside and had one last drink to wish Sade safe travels since she was leaving the next day and we all headed back to our homes with Ron and Rachel returning to the hotel.

Carlos and Julie sat on the couch while I went into the office and got Julie's bed ready; we bought a large black leather day bed for the office, which works out perfectly for Julie. I joke and tell him all the time that it's his bed for when he's in the dog house. Thankfully he hasn't had to use it. Sometimes when he's working in his office, I like to lie on the day bed and watch him work.

I made the bed for her and put clean towels in the bathroom, as a joke I put a Snickers bar on her pillow and walked out to find a beautiful site so I quietly grabbed my phone I had to capture the father and daughter moment. Julie was sitting next to him her head on his shoulder and he had his arm wrapped around her with his head on top of hers. I quickly took a few pictures. I'm sure my stealth man knew what I was up to, he doesn't miss a single beat but it was precious. I am so excited that he'll have his daughter living with him, he truly deserves it.

I joined my tiny family on the couch and we talked about her moving to Trenton.

"Dad, how are we all going to manage living here, I mean it's great when I visit but all the time?" Julie asked.

"You can have one of the apartments in the building." I was shocked when this suggestion came up.

"Wow, really? That is awesome." Julie said excitedly and I was totally confused.

"No not really, we've got a few months to worry about the living situation." He said. I remained pretty quiet while he was giving Julie a few ground rules and guidelines; it was something that he had already discussed with Ron and Rachel. As much as I tried not to butt in, Carlos and Julie insisted for my comments and suggestions but it was a productive discussion.

Carlos left Julie and me on the couch he said there were a few things that needed attention in his office but to be honest, I think he wanted to make sure everything was locked and secure; you never know how inquisitive a teenage girl can be. The closet in the office is filled with cabinets containing work related items which also stays locked, so when we bought the day bed we also added a nice two drawer clothing wardrobe, its large enough to hang her clothes. We will definitely have to get a house sooner now that Julie will be living with us once school is out; well I guess I'll be a full-time stepmom soon. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about Steph?" Julie asked.

"Oh just thinking about being a full-time stepmom, I kinda like the idea."

"Are you sure, I hope I'm not going to disrupt your lives." Wow she's grown up so much; she's put a lot of thought into this.

"Honey, I am positive honestly, I am happy about it and you will not disrupt our lives in any way shape or form. You'll have Mary Alice and Angie to pal around with since you're all within the same age range and no doubt your dad will want you to attend a private school, the best one around here is Trenton Catholic Academy. It's the same school my nieces attend; it's a K-12 school. I actually have an appointment with the school next week to work out a proposal for security in their facility. With all that's happened lately in schools and shootings, they're looking at making major changes."

"Yeah I figured as much, not any different than Miami. But it will be cool starting 7th grade with new friends."

"7th grade not 8th?" I asked since I thought she was already in middle school.

"No, because of the cut off and my birthday I'm older than my classmates plus I was held back after that crazy mess. No biggie."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through it all sweetie, I really am."

"Yeah, but it changed me in a good way." She replied with a smile.

We continued talking about her brother and sister in Miami as well as her friends. She put a pillow on my lap then plopped her head on it and was sound asleep within a few minutes. I laid my head back against the couch when I heard Carlos walking back to the living room.

"That suits you Babe." He said as he kissed my forehead and sat next to me. We both stared at his beautiful daughter. He carried Julie to her room and we tucked her in, luckily she had already put on pajama's when she got home so we didn't have to wake her up to change.

We both went back to the couch and talked about our future as full-time parents.

"We need to practice making love in a parental way and we'll have to keep our sexual activities limited to the bedroom now that we'll be parents. Let's go start practicing Babe."

"Ha, ha, ha, you're a funny guy." I said as I followed him to our bedroom and we practiced over and over, practice makes perfect right?

We got up in the wee hours to work out we were just about to walk in the elevator when I realized we forgot something.

"Shoot, we just failed as full-time parents, we forgot about Julie." I started to make my way back inside.

"Good try Babe; you're not getting out of gym time. I left a note on the bottle of water because the first thing she does when she wakes up is drink water."

"Yikes, that doesn't say much about me as a mom now does it?"

"That's why we're a team."

Carlos and I stretched and ran on the treadmill, I tried to keep up with him but there was no way.

"How about you spar with me when we're done here?" He asked, I don't know how he does it, he was running at a much faster pace than I was and yet he managed to talk like he was standing still. I on the other hand was huffing and puffing. In my defense though, I did set the treadmill at an incline and I was running faster than I usually do.

"If I don't drop dead first."

"Stephanie, why is it you can run on the treadmill but hate when we go out running?"

"How about you quit asking me questions until I'm finished. I can't run and talk at the same time."

"I bet you can run and eat a donut at the same time." He mumbled under his breath loud enough for me to hear.

"Yep, sure can." And I put in my earpiece and listened to music as I continued running, my subtle way of telling him to quit talking to me. Forty-five minutes later, I slowed down my speed and walked at a slow pace until I was cooled down enough to get off the treadmill. I joined Carlos on the mats, he helped me with my gloves and we sparred for thirty minutes.

"Babe, I want to show you a new technique." He told Binkie to join him on the mats; poor guy was frightened out of his wits. "I want to teach Stephanie an IndiaThai boxing move." He rambled some name and they began the move.

It was something that I definitely can use for as many times as I fall chasing a skip. Basically it was a move where I am on the ground on my back making it seem that my opponent has the advantage and I have three places where I can kick him, his neck if I can reach it, his chest or his balls. Since my knee has met many balls I opted for that area but we worked on all three

Carlos was about to grab me around the neck and I let myself fall to the floor and he stood with a smile on his face and I raised my left leg, I wasn't about to kick him he gives me too much pleasure with those body parts. We worked on that technique over and over until I had it down. We finally finished our workout and headed upstairs.

The elevator door opened to Ella. We chatted for a little bit and she left saying Julie was still sleeping. Something sure smelled delicious, I started the coffee and we quickly headed to our room to take showers before Julie woke up. I had asked Sade to have breakfast with us this morning since she'll be leaving today; Julie was stirring around in the kitchen when we came out of our room.

"Good morning sunshine." I said as I poured coffee for Carlos and me.

"Morning." She said un-wrapping a TasteyKake and Carlos poured her a glass or orange juice.

"Sade will be joining us for breakfast soon, do you want to shower now and come with us when we take her to the airport?" I said.

"Sure." She said stuffing the red velvet goody in her mouth as she ran into her room. A few minutes later Sade arrived and we talked while we enjoyed my delicious Barbados coffee. Julie came out of her room refreshed and ready to eat.

"Good morning Sade, I'm glad I get to see you before you leave." Julie said pouring herself another glass of juice and joined us on the couch.

"Well I am famished is everyone ready for breakfast?" I asked heading towards the kitchen. "Jules, can you set the table while I get the food out."

"Sure." She did as I asked and put glasses on the table along with the pitcher of orange juice and I brought the food and coffee pot to the table, refilled our cups and we were ready to eat. Breakfast consisted of ham and cheese quiche, sautéed potatoes, onions and red pepper, biscuits and fresh fruit along with mini bagels and cream cheese.

"Oh Steph, I gave that box to Ella she'll take care of it for you." She said about my costumes

"Okay great, thank you." I know that Carlos won't dare ask Ella about the contents of the box.

We finished our breakfast and we all pitched in and cleared the table, Julie loaded the dishwasher and her and I cleaned the kitchen while Sade and Carlos went into the living room and talked.

"Well I have to finish packing; with all the shopping we've done I had to buy another suitcase." She said as she walked to the door and Carlos escorted her downstairs he had to take care of a few things in the office.

"Hey Steph, where's Rex?" Julie asked looking around the apartment.

"Oh he's gone honey; your dad came out to the kitchen and found him lying in his little house he died in his sleep."

"Oh I'm sorry, he was your baby. What did you do with him?"

"Carlos put him in a box and we buried him next to Grandma Mazur. We had a little funeral for him." I was sad thinking about my fur baby and how I wish I could have seen him before we buried him.

"Is that why all these boxes are sitting here?" Julie pointed to the Tasteykakes."

"Yeah, your dad wanted to cheer me up. It was a tall stack, as you can see they've definitely been needed." I said smiling at her. "Jules, I have a few emails to send so if you're ready how about we head down to my office so I can take care of that and we'll be ready to leave for the airport."

"Okay, let me get my stuff." A few minutes later she was ready to go and I took my bag and we went downstairs. Julie wanted to say hi to the guys so she made her rounds on five, when Tank saw her he picked her up and lifted her up in the air.

"Sweet girl, how are you? I didn't get much of a chance to talk to you at the party. Come in my office and tell me how things are going in Miami." Tank loves that girl; I think he has appointed himself as her Godfather. She followed him and I went to my desk to work on a few things, I quickly called Harry to schedule a time for us to get together to talk about the wedding. I just finished putting my things away when I heard Sade and Manny making their rounds saying goodbye to everyone. I joined the entourage as we made our way to the garage.

Hector and Woody were waiting; he was driving the Mercedes GLS SUV which seats seven this is relatively new to the fleet of Rangeman vehicles. Carlos let me design it with the Mercedes build your own option, it was lots of fun. I wanted a midnight blue, but he didn't agree to that, I do have to say it looks sweet with the black exterior and interior. The luggage was already packed in the back and Julie and I sat in the third row, while Carlos, Sade and Manny sat in the middle. It's a really comfortable car, I love the way it rides. I use this car the majority of the time and it will be perfect for our little family.

We took off for the airport and the drive was filled with chatter between Julie, Sade and me, we really didn't give the guys much room to talk. I know we must have sounded like a bunch of hens. I suddenly laughed out loud to myself.

"What's so funny Babe?"

"Oh nothing." He turned around and gave me a raised eyebrow. We arrived at the airport we didn't have much of an issue with security, Woody had made arrangements with TSA to allow us to escort Sade to the gate naming us as her security. We were given the clearance and made our way to the Virgin Atlantic terminal; we arrived at the upper class club and checked in at the reception desk. After being escorted inside we took our seats; the flight was due to depart in less

than one hour. We ordered non alcoholic beverages, while Carlos was giving Manny his instructions. I was worried, I asked if he was capable enough to protect Sade with his arm in a cast and I was assured that he was quite able to perform his duties. I'm sure there was some type of weapon hidden in his cast.

The agent gave a twenty minute pre-boarding call for the flight and I was suddenly filled with sadness and already felt tears building. As if everyone knew I needed more time, they all quickly hugged Sade and said goodbye. I stood looking at her ready to start blubbering.

"I am going to miss you so much; I am so glad we've had this time to spend with you. I have enjoyed every bit of it. I wish you could stay but I know you need to get back home." And the tears fell.

"Stephanie, I will treasure this time with you. I too have enjoyed every single minute of our time together, we have a long friendship ahead of us. I promise to Skype and email and call you and I want to get updates on the wedding plans and let me know the minute you set a date." She didn't cry but she was teary eyed.

We hugged for a long time, I didn't want to let her go but I finally managed to pull myself away and kissed Manny and hugged him tight. "Take care of our friend okay and take care of yourself Hubs."

"Will do Wifey." He said hugging me and we left the lounge area and walked to the gate. I hugged my friend one last time and they walked through the Jetway to board their plane. Carlos took my hand and put a Snickers bar in my palm.

"You know you're carrying this Snickers thing too far Mr."

"Anything to keep you from losing it Babe." He answered smiling and we walked back to our car and headed home. I was quiet on the way home sad that my friend was on her way home but that's all a part of life right?

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**A/N**__: Thank you for your messages and reviews, I appreciate it. __**ThisNeverHappened,**__ you really are so sweet with your messages I love reading them._

_So I don't own the characters, they belong to JE; I am having fun with them. The story line, additional characters and booboos are all mine._

_Well, I think Helen will be making an appearance soon. We'll be hearing from the Barbados Travelers too. &amp; Lester will be coming home soon._

_I have pictures of the gifts posted in piterest jacob1391, check it out. There is an actual kickboxing organization called IndiaThai, I researched some moves on line. The Mercedes GLS SUV is a beautiful car, perfect for Ranger and Stephanie's upcoming family. _

_Thank you __**Susan Peters**__ for your awesomeness. _

_Thank you to my friends who allow me to use their names and to those who let me borrow your kids beautiful pictures to be a part of my story. I appreciate it._

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**_


	56. Merry Christmas Babe

**_Chapter 56_**

**_Merry Christmas Babe_**

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Manny escorted Sade back to the U.K. safely and was staying to take some much-needed personal time. He and our Barbados travelers will be back in Trenton next week so everyone and everything will be in their proper places with the exception of Lester and when he returns all will be right in my world.

After Sade left, our week was filled with work, Julie, work and Julie. My smart-ass boss decided to be funny, one morning I found a heart shaped dish with fun size Snickers bars on my desk and another morning my parking spot had a sign attached to the wall, a picture of a guy holding a bag of Snickers bars, with _**Babe!**_ printed on the bottom. Sometimes it does get annoying but I have to admit it's pretty funny and I get an endless supply of chocolate.

Martha has been sending pictures of her and the girls mostly at the beach and with other Americans they have met. Bobby and I had a Skype call and he mentioned that Martha had been feeling poorly, he didn't share details but he said enough for me to be concerned. Prior to calling he had discussed the situation with Marisol and Alejandro who gave him instructions on what to do. They had sent Bobby with an array of drugs for a variety of possible scenarios. I was so worried until he reassured me she was doing fine.

The girls looked like they are having the time of their life. I received pictures that Martha had taken of Bobby during a shopping trip and he was bored so when they came out of the store she found him sitting on a bench playing with his phone. It was a great picture along with the ones of him on the beach. I forgot how beautiful his smile is, not to mention handsome. Martha looks good; I like her better with her natural hair color. The pictures of the girls were so cute; Albert had taken all the girls to the beach the day Martha was not feeling well, they were playing in the sand, making sand castles and horseback riding on the beach. Anna Grace and Lisa insisted the horses were tired so they had to lie down, how those two little ones managed to get the horses to actually lay down is beyond me but there was a picture to prove it along with several others showing what a great time they were having. Val and family were also enjoying this trip; I can't wait for everyone to return so I can hear all about their Christmas.

Isabella had planned lunch at their house for the Martines' before they left; we had a wonderful afternoon. Ron and Rachel told the family about Julie's decision and that it was a done deal. The family was pretty happy that she would be close, they've already planned sleepovers; it was pretty funny. After lots of hugs and kisses with Julie, they left for the airport and Carlos and I were on our way to celebrate our own Christmas.

We arrived at the Four Seasons in New York a beautiful white brick building. We were met at the entrance by a valet who drove our car to a private underground parking garage while the doorman waited for us to go inside. The concierge escorted us to our suite after we finished checking in. The room was amazing; the view was absolutely magnificent with huge windows throughout the entire room. My pictures had already been delivered, they were wrapped in black paper with silver bows and ribbon, _'Merry Christmas Carlos, Love Stephanie' _was written in calligraphy on the wrapping paper. They were on a table next to a small Christmas tree.

I had to go and check out our suite.

In front of a large window in the main room was a table elegantly set for two with candles and flowers. Couches and chairs were in the corner of the room facing the window; the view was incredible the sky scrapers were so pretty. On the coffee table was a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. The outdoor patio had a small round table and chairs, it was a little scary at first but I stood outside for a few minutes to get acclimated to the height. It's a little freaky being outside that high up.

Our bedroom for the next few days was a large room with over-sized double doors that opened to the patio. We had a king size bed and a large screen TV, we'll be a little too busy for that. The bathroom had a fantastic view no matter where you stood New York City was in full view. The walk-in shower can hold at least four people; those same four people could have a little party in the walk-in closet. I left my costumes in the garment bag each outfit was hidden by a dress or casual outfit; I doubt he'll snoop around. I am saving the long black dress for the theater but I did bring another dress to wear just in case. I didn't know what Carlos had planned so I brought a couple of outfits to wear if we go out.

"Honey, this room is magnificent, the view is amazing. What are the plans for tonight?"

"We're having dinner here followed by a night of pleasure." He replied with a wolfish grin on his beautiful face.

"Oh boy, I guess I'll have to make good on my promises we negotiated."

"Got it in one Babe." I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist kissing him which led to touching which led to shedding of clothes which then led to Batman induced orgasms. We cuddled on the couch under a large soft blanket looking at the beauty of New York City drinking our champagne and eating the chocolate covered strawberries.

"I hope no one can spy on us from the other buildings." I said.

"Nothing to worry about, the hotel has window tints that we can see out but no one can see inside. We can walk around completely naked." I don't know why I was worried; I should have known he would never book a room with this kind of view where people could see inside. What was I thinking?

"I'm going to take a bath, would you like to join me?" I asked walking to the bedroom.

"I'll be there in a second Babe." He said as he used the phone to call the concierge.

I finished running the water and stepped in the tub filled with lavender bubble bath, I closed my eyes relaxing taking in the scent. Soft sensual music began playing; I opened my eyes to find candles all over the bathroom. Carlos joined me and pulled me into him. I leaned against his chest while his arms were around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck, shoulders and my upper back. We enjoyed relaxing in the tub staring at the breathtaking view and had some bath time fun. We looked like prunes when we got out, I put on a thick plush robe and watched the sexy man wrap a towel below his hips. How in the hell did I get so lucky to call him mine I'll never know but I'm thankful.

Since we were having dinner in our room, I decided on one of the photo shoot outfits. I tried to copy the look that Lori had given me. Carlos was already dressed and answered the door to room service.

"Are you ready for dinner?" He asked as the table was being set.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." I slipped the gold and silver dress over my head, leaving the strap off my shoulder, I put on the boots and finished my look with lipstick. I took a quick look at myself and walked out the door.

"Babe." He looked at me with desire in his eyes as he held out a glass of wine. I took the glass and he pulled me into him. "Stephanie, you truly take my breath away do you know how beautiful you are?"

"You bring that out in me Honey." I said and kissed him. "What's for dinner I'm hungry." He chuckled taking my hand leading me to the table; he pulled out my chair. I sat down and he sat across from me. We shared a Caesar salad, for me he ordered an 8oz filet with Béarnaise sauce and mushroom fricassee with mashed potatoes. Carlos ordered Salmon leaf with crushed cucumber salad with lemon basil dressing and sautéed cream spinach. Our meal was paired with a Sonoma Coast wine and for dessert a chocolate layer cake and fruit strudel with vanilla crème and coffee. Our food was delicious; my plate was so clean you'd think it was washed.

I led Carlos to the couch and took the pictures to him, "Merry Christmas Honey." He gave me a beautiful smile.

"I didn't know what to get you since you already have everything imaginable so I decided on something personal." I kissed him and gave him the pictures. He opened the large one first which was the collage. When he tore off the paper he was wide eyed, he spent a few minutes staring at the picture.

"Babe, this is beautiful. My God you are gorgeous. When did you do all this and where did the outfits come from?"

"Sade came up with the idea and she called a photographer she previously worked with. Carol provided the clothing and a stylist did my hair and make-up. We went to the hotel and used one of the executive suites. Do you like them?" I said watching him.

"Good God, yes." He replied looking at each of the pictures, almost analyzing them, he didn't stop smiling. I was so glad he liked them.

"Okay, next." I said handing the gift to him. The look on his face when he tore the wrapping was absolutely priceless.

"Stephanie, this…. I um, I have no words. You've left me speechless." He continued to stare at the picture and his eyes were shimmering.

"Do you really like them? Be honest."

"Babe, I love them, they literally take my breath away."

"I chose office appropriate pictures since I didn't know where you would want to hang them."

"In my office at Rangeman." He quickly replied.

"I'm so glad you like them, which do you like the best?"

"Oh definitely this one." He held up the picture with me in the black dress.

"That's my favorite too. Sade chose the Vegas show girl, Carol liked the one in the corset outfit and Lori loved the dominatrix look. I was goofing around with the corset outfit pose, Carol liked it.

"Did you enjoy the shoot?" He asked looking at the pictures.

"Yeah, it was fun; Carol asked if I would be interested in doing it professionally and….."

"Absolutely not." He quickly interjected.

"Yeah, that's what I told her. She then brought up posing for book covers."

"Again, absolutely not." He barked.

"Yeah, I told her that in our line of work it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have my picture on books that are sold worldwide."

"Good answer Babe." He pulled me into him and gave me a long and luscious kiss.

"Now it's your turn to open gifts." He got up and brought an envelope and two boxes.

Inside the envelope was a gift certificate to the hotel spa. In-room couples massage, facial and body treatments, mani-pedi as well as hair and make-up.

"Thank you, I'm going to use this tomorrow before we go to dinner and the show."

"The next two gifts are non-returnable." He said giving me the boxes.

Inside the first box was a set of legal documents; very official looking. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

"Carlos, what is all this?"

"Do you know what it is?" He asked smirking.

"Yes, it says that I'm your partner and part owner of Rangeman, various properties in our names and a ton of other things that I don't really get but I definitely understand the statement _'in the event of my death' _and I don't like seeing that."

"Babe its necessary and I want you protected and taken care of." He said. "There is no room for negotiation what so ever, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"I promise the next box won't be as depressing." He said smiling.

Inside the box were pictures printed on elegant stationary. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I stared in shock.

"Carlos, what is this? I mean I know it's a house but is it what I'm thinking?"

"Yep exactly what you're thinking." He said grinning.

"Oh my gosh. Honey, is this ours?"

"It sure is." He said.

I looked at the pictures again to get a better idea of the house. The front had two tall columns and an arched doorway with trees and simple landscaping; it looked like the house was in three sections. The back yard was huge and the patio had a built-in grill, stove and refrigerator. The entryway was large and open, off to the side was an office that looked out to the front yard with a fire place. Opposite the office I could see a formal dining room. The kitchen was amazing with cherry cabinets and black counter tops, with a double oven and a huge refrigerator, in the middle sat a breakfast counter. It's too bad I am horrible in the kitchen but I guess I'll have to learn.

The main living area has an open floor plan with white trim and tan walls. The family room has high ceilings and another fire place. I counted five bedrooms, the master bedroom had a fireplace in between two arched windows and behind a set of double doors was a custom closet/dressing room with built in dressers. The master bath was amazing, the counter with double sink and cabinets and drawers took up an entire wall along with a separate room for the toilet and a large walk in shower. The bathroom had beautiful stained glass windows and a large round bathtub with another fireplace. The house looked like it had a walk out basement, it was hard to tell from the pictures.

As I was looking through everything again, a few papers fell on the floor, pictures of dogs, two German shepherds' one solid black and one pure white. Printed on the stationary was 'Stephanie's security dogs' along with their names; the black dog was 'Bomber' and the white was 'Nitro.' The other picture was a Doberman pinscher, he was dark brown with tan markings with an incredibly serious look on his face, and he's named 'Baron,' the outdoor security dog. I wasn't sure about him. This guy looks like the Ranger equivalent of the dog world, very intense looking.

"Carlos what in the world?" I asked confused.

"Security, the house is on a several acres. I want every area protected, inside and out. Dogs can sense before the security system can."

"Where are the dogs now?"

"They are at a training facility and will finish training at the house." He explained.

"The dogs are gorgeous, why isn't one named Ranger?"

"The names have a purpose, in addition to security Bomber is a bomb detecting dog and Nitro is trained to detect various explosive chemicals and components. Baron is being trained to roam around the property and is high level security."

"Wow, that's amazing, but how will they behave in the house with us and kids?"

"They will be just like Bob, well not as crazy as the orange fur-ball but they will be family dogs and roam around the property all day and throughout the night. The trainer is having a special door built for them. The laundry room is large enough for all three and they will work patrol within the perimeter of the property. There will be a special area built outside for them with heating and air conditioning.

"So I'll be adding three additional boys to my Merry Men?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, with four legs. What do you think of them?"

"Well Baron is pretty intimidating, they are beautiful, I can't wait to meet them, and I hope we connect. What happens if we don't?"

"Then they go back and we find more. The trainer said they are all very loving dogs in spite of their training. I have a feeling they will love you though. I mean look at crazy Bob, he fell in love with you instantly."

"That's not saying much, Bob loves a pizza box."

"You love a pizza box too Babe." He said laughing

"Yeah but I'm a little more particular. I like pizza in the box, he doesn't care whether it's empty or not."

"Yeah, you have a point there." He said smiling. "We will have to undergo some training with the dogs and learn key words that can be used to control them. One of the dogs is to travel with you at all times especially when we have Julie and the girls. You can choose which dog you prefer."

"You mean I don't have to have security detail with me once we have the dogs?" I asked excitedly.

"Ah NO, it means you will have a four legged detail in addition and that is not negotiable." He said with authority.

"Question for you though, why male dogs?" I asked.

"I don't want to be the only male in the house." He said smiling.

"Huh?"

"You, Julie and Martha's girls, four to one." He said as he grinned at me.

"Ha,ha,ha, funny guy." I gave him a hug and kissed him. "Thank you for my awesome gifts, the house is absolutely beautiful; I can't wait to send the pictures to Julie and the dogs are adorable."

"Once this trafficking case is over, Vince will oversee the project to have a pool and outdoor patio built, there is a lot of empty space in the back yard."

"I love my Christmas presents but we need to talk about the legal documents. Honey, you have worked extremely hard to build this business, I don't deserve it. What about the guys, won't they feel pushed aside?"

"First, you are my partner, you are working hard to build the business also and yes you do deserve it. The guys are getting promoted, we'll talk about it once Lester is back and everything is settled. They will be well taken care of believe me."

"Okay, I'll leave that in your hands, I know you would never push your men aside." I kissed him again. "I guess I should schedule my spa appointment before it gets too late."

"Just call the concierge; they'll take care of it." He said and I did exactly that, it was taken care of within minutes. I guess this is how the rich and famous live.

We were talking about the house, dogs and other grown up stuff when we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Carlos opened it to room service who came to collect the dinner tray and brought us coffee, light pastries and a variety of ice cream, I about fell off the couch.

"What are you doing? Have you finally lost it?" I said as I ran to the table to check out the goodies.

"Babe, it's Christmas, I thought we could indulge a little." He said causing me to stare at him like he had three heads.

"Okay, well let me go and change into something more comfortable. I'll be right back. I'll leave you to make the room romantic." I said as I walked into the bedroom and straight to the closet, yep the indulging of ice cream needs to be rewarded with an appearance by a Vegas show girl.

"Babe, the ice cream will melt."

"No it won't, just put it in the freezer. The room has a fridge, right?" Sheesh, he can live in the woods for weeks without help but I need to give him directions on how to handle ice cream. Well in his defense ice cream is out of his league.

"Okay." He said and I quickly removed my clothes, put my hair up and slipped on the glittery sexy outfit. While I was checking to make sure everything was in place I was reminded of the Lucy episode when they were in Hollywood and she begged Ricky to let her be in a show. She was given a part as a show girl and her head piece was so heavy that she kept falling I was cracking up at the image.

"Are you having a party all by yourself Babe?" He sounded close by.

"Don't come in, I'll be out in a minute, I just had a funny thought that's all." I shouted as I shut the closet door. "Go sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable. I want to surprise you." I put on red lipstick and took one last look before I walked out with a sexy strut.

I came out to find Carlos looking out the window. "I understand you're looking for a little excitement." I stood holding the feathers with one hand and the other on my hip.

"Yes, I…um…MY GOD WOMAN, you are absolutely gorgeous." He said as he stood leaning against the couch staring at me. I slowly walked to him putting in as much sex appeal as I could and I saw his eyes dance with anticipation of what was to come. He gave me a wolfish grin and I wasn't sure how long the outfit would actually stay on.

"You like?" I said walking towards him with my body saying I want you, without answering he took me in his arms and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

"Be gentle with the outfit." I said sucking the hell out of his lips.

"Babe, let me look at you before I ravish you. I can't guarantee the outfit will survive." He pulled away from me staring as he twirled me around looking me up and down. "I can't get enough of you Stephanie. In all seriousness; you have transformed your body into a thing of beauty." He pulled me back into him and kissed me again.

Slowly, he began to remove my outfit, not that there was much to remove but he took his time. He kissed my shoulder as he lowered each strap and released the hooks, letting the top fall to the floor and he proceeded to kiss every single inch of exposed skin. He lifted me in his arms as I wrapped my legs around his waist; I unbuttoned his shirt throwing it on the floor. I tilted my head back and he continued kissing my neck.

Carrying me, he gently tossed me on the couch showering me with kisses as he slowly removed the bottom of the beaded outfit throwing it on the floor and from there I was in another universe, one that was full of ecstasy, pleasure, tingling and sensation that I didn't know existed. We continued devouring each other for quite some time and I was suddenly flying, the room was filled with sounds that I don't think I've ever heard before. We both flew over the edge together and it was amazing. We came down from our orgasmic highs wrapped in each other's arms relaxing until our breathing returned to normal. We were both satiated, well for this round anyway.

"Don't move." He said as he got up and put the blanket on me. I heard him rooting around in the refrigerator. He joined me under the blanket and we fed each other ice cream. We managed to polish off three small containers. He put the empty containers and spoons on the table and we cuddled under the soft blanket.

"This is one of the best Christmas celebrations I've ever had, how about you?" I asked.

"Oh yeah Babe, with more celebrations to come." He said kissing me as he carried me away to the bedroom. Our love making was sweet, passionate, raw and hungry and it continued throughout the night. I think the sun was rising when we finally decided to go to sleep.

It's rare for me to wake up before my early bird; I stared at him as he slept. He is so handsome; I can't imagine my life without him. I should have known he wasn't sound asleep because he grabbed me and threw me on my back and took me to new heights.

We ordered breakfast, I'm not sure what's going on in his gorgeous head but he ordered pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sautéed potatoes. "Carlos I can't eat all this by myself." I said in shock.

"You won't be eating it alone." He answered smiling. I quickly put my hand on his forehead checking for a temperature.

"What is wrong with you, first ice cream, now breakfast, are you okay? You're scaring the crap out of me." I said seriously.

"Nothing is wrong Babe, honest, it's Christmas and I want to indulge and throw caution to the wind."

"But what about the temple?" I asked.

"It won't fall apart; it will still be there. I'll work it off when we get back home. I want to enjoy all of you and if that means me splurging on food then so be it."

"Okay then, I want to enjoy some of you." And enjoy him I did, I most certainly did. We were lying in bed when room service knocked on the door; we put on our robes and walked to the living room. We stuffed ourselves silly with the delicious breakfast and we didn't leave a single morsel. I was enjoying watching him eat all this food.

"You're going to work out in the gym while I'm at the spa, aren't you?"

"Yep, I already feel ten pounds heavier from this meal alone."

"How about we save the couples massage for tomorrow?" I asked.

"That works Babe." We took our coffee and sat in the living room looking at the majestic scenery of the City.

"Honey thank you again for my Christmas gifts. I can't wait until we move into the house. When will that be by the way?"

"Well we need to shop for furniture; you'll want to decorate it I'm sure. There will be some additions or enhancements that will need to be made to accommodate the dogs and I want the pool and patio done before we move in."

"Okay then but as soon as it's ready we're moving in." I said as I kissed him. "How about we go out and do some sightseeing, I've got a couple of hours before my spa appointment?"

We quickly took showers and dressed in casual clothes. We walked around seeing the different buildings; we visited the Ronin Gallery which was nice. We were on our way to the Sony Wonder Technology Lab when we saw one of my favorite actresses, Olivia Wilde with her hubby or fiancé, not sure if their married yet, he was pushing the stroller with their little baby. I couldn't help but take pictures of them. Yeah call me star struck, at least I didn't ask for an autograph. We spent a little bit of time at the Sony place then headed back to our hotel.

I changed into yoga pants and a long tank top. Carlos wore his workout clothes and we headed to the elevator.

"Love you; see you in a few hours." I said kissing him good bye

"Have fun Babe."

I was treated like royalty at the spa; they couldn't do enough for me. They were attentive to my every need, at times it felt a little too much but they were so sweet and did everything possible to make sure I was pampered, relaxed and beautified. After a few hours, I felt like a new person.

The stylists did an amazing job. My hair was a loose up-do with a few strands left to frame the right side of my face. My makeup was light with emphasis on the eyes with thick black eyeliner and coral lipstick. Since the dress had the crystal beads my jewelry was simple. I had packed my silver and white earrings with Swarovski crystals; they go well with the dress along with my black diamond bracelet. I must admit I looked gosheous as Marcus would say.

Carlos was still in the gym when I got back to our room. I guess he really had to do extra reps and weights to work off the ice cream and breakfast. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten sick since his body is not used to all the stuff we ate.

I called and ordered fruit, cheese, yogurt and a side of granola; I figured if my bark and twig eating man can deviate from his woodsy routine, I can certainly share his menu, that's only fair. I ordered a pitcher of water with lemon and orange slices. I asked for everything to be set up in the living room. Fifteen minutes after room service left, Carlos walked in looking tired and worn out.

"Good grief. Did you overdo it, are you okay?" I asked concerned because he looked drained.

"Yeah I'm fine Babe just worked out hard. You look great by the way." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Come sit down and rest, I ordered snacks." I filled his plate; we ate and drank the entire pitcher of water relaxing until it was time to start getting ready for the evening. We soaked in the tub which he needed more than I did. I was careful not to mess up my hair or makeup. We finished bathing and began to change. I love having my makeup and hair done, I don't have to worry about anything other than slipping on my dress.

Carlos looked amazing as always in his fitted black striped Armani suit with a white shirt and charcoal gray tie. He is so damn sexy. I wanted him to finish so I could put the dress on without him in the room, I slowly put on my stockings and lotion.

"Honey can you go and wait for me in the living room?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Please." I can answer with one word too, I thought to myself as he left the room. I touched up my makeup; made sure I had enough hair spray to hold my hair in place and slipped on the dress. I love this dress. I took one last look and walked out the door.

"I'm ready." I announced to the sexy man standing looking out the window with his hands in his pockets contemplating who knows what. The look on his face when he turned around was priceless.

"Stephanie, you look magnificent, you truly are stunning." He said as I walked closer to him. I modeled the dress turning around so he could see the back. "My God, you take my breath away; you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Honey, are you going to cry?" I asked because his eyes were shining.

"Not crying." He said looking at me.

"You don't mind me wearing this low-cut dress tonight? I brought something else just in case."

"Hell no, Babe, I want you to wear it and I want all of New York to see how beautiful you are. I want to be the envy of all men tonight." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Well Mr. Manoso shall we head out?" I asked holding my arm out to him.

"Your carriage awaits my princess." Who knew my man of mystery could be this romantic? He carried my cloak which I purchased specifically to wear with the dress, I wanted something loose fitting. I originally wanted black but they looked like Halloween costumes so I opted for purple velvet with gold trim. It was pretty and perfect for the not too cold weather.

We took the elevator to the lobby to an awaiting concierge and all eyes were on us. "Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, your transportation is ready for you."

"Carlos, I definitely feel like what's her name with what's his name in that movie." I whispered and he smiled. We walked out the door to an awaiting horse driven carriage. I was hesitant because of the stories I had heard about the mistreatment of the horses.

"Babe, I promise you I made sure the carriage company treats their horses well, I ran a check on them." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I said as I walked to our white carriage and said hello to our white horse, not sure if I was expecting a reply but I stood looking at him for a few minutes. He was a handsome horse. "Are you sure this company takes care of the horses?" I asked before I climbed in.

"Yes, I assure you." He said as he helped me in the carriage and climbed in and sat next to me with his arm around me. The driver put a red velvet throw on our legs and we rode the carriage enjoying the beautiful city.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at Daniel, a very exclusive French restaurant. Carlos removed my cloak handing it to the hostess. We were escorted to a table for two, not a corner table that we are accustomed to, our table was front and center in between two tall pillars with a clear view of the entire restaurant as well as the kitchen area. No doubt this was well planned. When I say, all eyes were on us, I mean every single pair of eyes in that restaurant from guests, to servers to who and whatever else had eyes. It was a little intimidating; as I was looking around I spotted Tom Hanks and his wife Rita Wilson watching us. I'm sure they were curious as to who we were.

"Carlos, I feel so weird these people are staring at us." I said quietly as we sat down at our table.

"Babe, it's not us they're staring at, it's you."

"Did you see Tom Hanks and his wife? They're sitting a few tables away from us."

"Nope I'm not paying any attention to anyone but you." He replied kissing my hand.

Our server came to our table explaining the menu, which consisted of a tasting and wine pairing, tonight's tasting was game. Our food was delicious but the portions were small. I am going to be hungry later that's for sure. Our dessert was chocolate and custard style cakes paired with a delicious dessert wine.

"Honey, I have to use the restroom, I'll be right back." I walked through the room with the creepy feeling of being watched by millions of people, I felt very uncomfortable. How do these celebrities do it? I finally made it to the restroom which was extremely elegant with a plush couch and chairs in front of the mirror and a restroom attendant; I didn't know they still existed. I finished up and as I was washing my hands Rita Wilson walked in used the rest room and came out and washed her hands. I was putting on my lipstick when she spoke to me.

"Your dress is beautiful." She said as the attendant handed her a towel.

"Oh thank you." I replied, oh my goodness, Rita Wilson spoke to me, YOWZA.

"My name is Rita Wilson." She said as she held out her hand to shake mine.

"I know who you are, Stephanie Plum, nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand. "How do celebrities deal with people constantly staring at you? I felt incredibly out of sorts with people staring at me and I'm nobody."

"Believe me it's difficult but Tom and I just nod and smile. My husband is much more approachable then most celebrities. Just recently, he was out jogging and ran into a couple taking wedding photos, so he jumped right in and posed for pictures. We were invited to their reception that evening he promised we'd stop by for drinks before our dinner event."

"Did you go?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yep, we sure did. When he promises something, he'll stick to his word."

We chatted for a little while and we walked out of the rest room, she led me to her table to meet Tom Hanks. Holy guacamole, I shook hands with Tom Hanks and Rita Wilson, I was definitely star struck. I left their table a few minutes later and walked back to join Carlos.

"Hob knobbing with the starts Babe?" He said as he helped me with my seat.

"Yeah well when you got it, you got it." I said laughing and we sat for a few minutes longer enjoying our wine and conversation.

"Mr. Manoso, your driver informed me it's time for you to make your way to the theater." The host advised. Carlos stood up taking my hand and we followed the host through the dining room. I looked over at Tom and Rita's table and gave them a finger wave. I received a smile and a finger wave.

Carlos helped me climb into the carriage and we were off to our next destination. Twenty minutes later, the driver stopped in front of the theater.

"PHANTON OF THE OPERA? Oh my gosh, this is perfect, thank you." I said excitedly as I kissed him. He helped me out of the carriage and we went inside again with eyes on us. He took my cloak giving it to the coat check attendant. He held my hand and led me up a flight of stairs where we were escorted to a private box.

"A private box, now I really feel like what's her name in that movie." I don't know why I can't remember the stupid names. It wasn't a favorite of mine and neither are the actors so I guess that's why the names escape me.

"Not on your life sweetheart." He said kissing me.

I've seen the movie version of Phantom of The Opera; it is such a beautiful love story. I hope I don't cry tonight because I do when I watch the movie. Which by the way I've watched a zillion times, I think I know the words to all the songs.

"Carlos, how much has this Christmas celebration cost, I mean the restaurant, the theater and…" I was interrupted.

"Babe, we work hard, I've worked hard building the business. We're allowed to splurge and I most certainly love spoiling you."

"Thank you for such a memorable Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Babe." He said as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed me.

"Carlos, PDA right here in a private box with people watching?" I said smiling.

"Yep, I don't care. All I know is that I'm proud to be with you. Stephanie Michelle Plum, you have rocked my world."

"I hope you mean that in a good way." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh all good Babe, all good." I kissed his luscious lips.

Within a few minutes the organ music began and the famous chandelier appeared which is relatively new that's been introduced recently and I was taken to a different world. I was so mesmerized by the production and music that I didn't even realize it was time for intermission. I quickly used the bathroom and when I returned Carlos had two glasses of wine and people were staring at us with the women eyeballing my sexy Cuban and I let them know he is all mine.

The theater is absolutely gorgeous, the outside of our box was gold and red velvet lined the inside walls, the lobby was beautiful and looked like it was built specifically for Phantom. The chimes that sounded let us know it was time to return to our seats and we made our way up the stairs and I made sure to make a big production of climbing the steps to give those behind me a dose of my attitude.

"Are you enjoying the show Babe?" He asked as he helped me to my seat.

"Oh my gosh yes. Have you seen this before?" I asked.

"Yes I have actually, a few years ago."

"Oh yeah who were you with?" I suddenly felt my stomach roll, I know he's had a past and I'm sure he's been with many women but it hurt a little.

"I was with a woman."

"Was she beautiful?" I asked.

"Not as gorgeous as you but beautiful in her own right." He said watching me.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"I had a date with my Abuela Maria for her birthday." He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh you." I said and slapped his arm.

"Babe, I've spent many evenings with women in the past but it was simply to take care of a need and nothing more."

"That's a cold statement to make about women you've been with."

"I know it sounds crass but it's the reality of my dark life. How long did it take me to realize I wanted a relationship with you, do you think I was ready back then?"

"Okay, okay, the past is the past and we have tonight and the rest of our weekend to enjoy with a brand-new future ahead of us." I said ending a subject that I should never have started.

The lights dimmed and the second act began. I slipped into another world which allowed me to forget about Ranger's dark life and the many women that took care of his needs. I practically sat on the edge of my seat, even though I know what's going to happen. And as if on cue, I cried when Erik the Phantom pledged his love for Christine Daae. How can you not cry?

The production was over and after three well deserved standing ovations we were ready to leave.

"Carlos, this was amazing thank you." I said as we were about to leave our box, I gave him a kiss and he took my hand and led me to the main floor. Our driver was waiting for us and the beast was calling out as I was getting into the carriage, it was so loud the driver heard and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Let loose man, that noise is a regular in our household." Carlos said smiling to the driver and he released the laugh he was holding in. We all laughed together as he covered our laps with the blanket, the temperature had dropped.

"Where to my lady?" The driver asked.

"I have a taste for a big fat juicy burger and fries." I said licking my lips.

"I know just the place, with your permission sir." He replied asking Carlos for the okay.

"Take us to where ever the beautiful lady wants to go." And we were off. Soon our driver, Burt, pulled up to a shiny silver diner, which was called 'Shiny Diner' how original.

"Do they have good burgers here Burt?" I asked.

"Yep, they sure do, my brother Ernie owns the joint."

"Burt and Ernie, oh my gosh that's so cute."

"I assure you my dear lady it's not so cute, once the characters were introduced to Sesame Street; we have regretted having those names." Burt answered smiling as he opened the carriage door and held the door to the diner open for us. The place was about three quarters full and amazingly we did not get stared at, oh people glanced at us but we were no different than they were, just dressed up. That was refreshing.

Carlos and I both ordered burgers, no healthy choices available in this place, that's for sure. We shared a large coke and fries; we talked and laughed about the whole Burt and Ernie connection.

"Honey, I had such a wonderful time tonight, I really did. Thank you for making everything extra special and for spoiling me." I said as I leaned over and kissed his greasy lips.

"I love spoiling you and you deserve it. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you are happy and spoiled. I promise you that."

"You best be careful you may create a spoiled brat." I replied.

"Well then I'll have to put that brat over my knee and spank her a few times."

"Oh and you'd be the one enjoying that I'm sure,"

"It will be something we'll both enjoy believe me, are you done? I have an evening of pleasure planned."

"Oh boy, I sure am." Carlos left a bunch of cash on the table and we walked out. Burt was feeding his horse apple slices which I thought was so cute.

"Back to the hotel sir?"

"Not yet, drive around the city for a little while." Carlos instructed.

"Yes sir." Burt covered us with the blanket again and I was pulled into the warmth of the sexy man sitting next to me. He kissed my head and lips.

Burt took us around the typical touristy areas of New York City and it was beautiful, millions of lights throughout the buildings and trees. It was all so magical; we were busy indulging in a deep lip lock when our carriage came to a stop. Burt quietly got out and waited for us to finish up; he's so used to this type of thing. We ended our juicy kiss and Carlos helped me out of the carriage handing Burt a bunch of cash, I don't know how much he gave him but it sure did bring out a huge smile on Burt's wrinkled face.

"Thank you so much, it's been a pleasure." He took his top hat off.

We walked through the doors that were now held open for us and I decided to do something totally out of the norm. I slipped off my cloak and let it drag behind me not caring who was in the lobby, I was strutting my stuff and took Carlos by the hand to proudly show him off to those who were staring at us. As we made our way to the elevator my body language was saying 'take that bitches, he's all mine and mine alone' I laughed as the elevator door closed behind us.

"What's so funny Babe."

"Oh I felt the need to tell all those bitches that were gawking and ready to throw themselves at you that you're all mine and mine alone."

"I see, so that's what that peacock strut was about." He said kissing my cheek.

"Got it in one Honey." The elevator stopped on our floor as soon as we were in our room we kissed and stripped each other of our clothes, letting them fall on the floor and I was whisked away to the bedroom wearing nothing but my heels and earrings.

The next two days of our Christmas celebration was spent sightseeing, shopping, dancing, in-room couple's massage, lounging around, passionate love making and playing games. We enjoyed some role playing while wearing my last two outfits. I hated that our celebration ended and we were headed back home.

"What does your week look like Honey?"

"Not as busy as yours from what I saw on your calendar, do you need help with your sales calls?"

"I think I may need your help with two of the accounts, I'll send you the info. Monday I'm in meetings all day."

"Tell me about your meetings." He asked in boss mode.

"Hector, Hal, Ty and I are having an assessment meeting with Crystal, AJ and the other residents to find out their skill level. I think Records and Data Entry should fall under the research department. After that I meet with the potential board members for the foundation. Then I meet with Connie and Lula to offer them positions at the hotel and my last meeting is with Harry."

"Are you meeting with Harry about wedding plans?" Carlos asked.

"No, it dawned on me that the hotel needs some sort of income to offset expenses here and there so I thought I would ask Harry to be the onsite event planner and open the hotel for weddings, business meetings and other small to medium size events."

"That is a good idea, very well thought out. Would you consider opening the hotel rooms to guests?"

"No way, absolutely not. The rooms are dedicated to Vets who need help and a place to live. I will never open those rooms up to anyone." I said sharply.

"Okay, okay Babe; I wasn't suggesting anything I just posed the question." He said as his hold on my hand tightened a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound harsh too bad I don't have a Snickers bar." I was smirking when he reached in the console and pulled out a bag of fun size Snickers bars.

"Oh you're such an ass, where else do you have these things stashed?" I said laughing, he didn't answer he just gave me a raised eyebrow and a wink.

The remainder of the drive home was filled with random chit chat and recap of our fun Christmas celebration.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and messages, they are awesome.

I know, I know it's a long chapter but it will take me a couple of weeks to write the next chapter.

Well Christmas is over and the New Year brings some heartache, the Barbados travelers and Manny will be returning soon. Lester will also be returning soon and Stephanie will be busy organizing Xander Towers and The 1 Ranger Foundation.

Thank you **_Susan Peters_** for all your hard work. Thank you to my friend Josie for letting me use her and her sweet precious girls to play in this story, Josie is Martha and Emma is Emma Belle and Cora is Anna Grace.

So I am not really sure how tall the Four Seasons in New York is so I took creative liberty and used my imagination.

PS, don't forget to check out pinterest jacob1391 for the pictures that go along with this chapter.

**_Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon._**


	57. Life Continues

_**Chapter 57**_

_**Life Continues**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Manny along with the Barbados travelers returned home safe and sound, happy to be on their home turf. Martha and the girls settled into their new house quite well and loving every minute of making it their home. I stopped by to visit one day and they were so excited to show off their new place, it was nice to see them happy.

The days flew by and business was growing rapidly. I was so busy I had to have Ranger and Tank help me with sales calls. Manny came up with the idea for the Rangeman guys to place bets on which of us would close more deals. It was agreed by the Core Team that the winner would take $100 for themselves and donate the rest of the money to the 1 Ranger Foundation. I didn't mind being in the middle of this bet. Not to brag but I closed 80% of the contracts while Ranger and Tank were tied at ten apiece. Ty won the bet the first week and Michael won the second week while the foundation's balance increased by $5000. Ranger and Tank suggested I hold off on calls for a while because we just didn't have the manpower to fill the contracts.

The Recon Pharmaceutical and Research Company was well underway and moving forward. It was amazing seeing the progress on the building. The Core Team and I will select the staff which would include Vets. We are going to wait until Lester returns, we all came to a unanimous agreement that Ty would be the lead at Recon. Carlos and I had dinner at the Mallory's house and it turns out they don't live that far from our new house, they knew the previous owners.

We have made several trips to the house and met the dogs. Baron is far more intimidating in person than his picture but he is a beautiful dog. He is a gentle giant, we connected instantly and he followed me around the house the entire time. Bomber and Nitro were just as sweet and very loving. The trainers wanted the dogs to choose who would accompany me, when I asked how they would do that, I was told that the dog would make it very obvious. I kind of hoped that Baron would choose me.

Carlos and I walked around outside and planned where the pool would be built along with the extended patio. We met with contractors and pool guys and decided on the style we preferred, we both chose simple and functional. Julie couldn't wait to send us her idea for her bedroom. She sent me a picture showing two double beds with built-in steps between the beds. The steps led to an upper level with two additional beds. Her color scheme was black and white with touches of red thrown in. Her reasoning for this many beds was when her brother and sister visit and sleepovers with Angie and Mary Alice. But the main reason was when Emma Belle and Anna Grace come to live with us it will be hard for them, she wants to be there as their big sister. I thought that was really sweet, I wasn't sure if her design would work but when I showed the contractor the picture, he said it would not be a problem.

We decided to wait on furniture shopping since there was a lot to decide on. The contractor that was building the special door was at the house and he explained its function. I thought it was going to be a dogie door but that wasn't the case. It will be an automatic sliding door that opens when you step on the mat either inside or out, heavy duty and bullet proof. The sensor will be able to detect the dogs coming in and out. The installation guy explained that it will be calibrated for weight and facial recognition to keep strangers at bay. It will also have an override function that can be locked limiting access to a code holder only. The laundry room is amazing and huge, definitely enough room for the dogs. The custom made kennels were beautiful, they were made of wood and blended in perfectly.

When we finished talking with the trainer and looking around the house the dogs had made the decision as to who would be my four-legged detail and the winner is… Nitro, yep Nitro would be my detail. The trainers explained how the dog let them know, all I understood was the body language and the subtle way he looked at me when he was around me. Baron followed me around but he didn't take on the protective stance that Nitro did, I will say that Baron has a much different method of protection, despite his intimidation he is a loving dog. Lucky for me that my car has leather seats because I'd be on car wash detail on a regular basis with all the dog hair. The trainers have a lot of work head of them but I'm looking forward to getting settled and moved in.

I love the house and the simplicity of it. Personally I think it's too much house but we will be a family of five so it's perfect and if later down the road our family grows there is room to build on. I was sad when the Mallory's told me the story about the couple who previously owned it and how the man missed his wife so much that he bought a penthouse apartment in New York. Our bedroom is beautiful and the bathroom is amazing; the pictures didn't do it justice. The girls' rooms must be painted because they're currently blue and pink, which belonged to the former owner's grandchildren.

The board of the _**1 Ranger Foundation**_ was in place which consisted of me, Marisol, Alejandro, my dad, his friend Al, Lester and Jamison. The corporation papers were filed, our by-laws were in place and all legal documents were submitted to the State as needed, so the foundation was up and running.

We decided to keep the small conference room as is and use it for meetings. I turned the fancy dining room into a recreation room since the casual restaurant was larger and used more frequently. We painted the walls red added a couple of bar style tables and stools, a little bar, a pool table, dart board, card tables and an area to watch TV. I was pleased with the results. Harry came up with the idea of renting it out for small team building sessions and I agreed but for only one day per week, I want the residents to have first rights.

Harry Peachy was officially the onsite event planner at Xander Towers. There was a room that was a junk room of sorts, when in doubt just dump it in there kind of room. There wasn't anything worthwhile keeping so we threw the things out and it was now Harry's office. The unwanted crap had covered the windows along the back wall but once all the junk was gone the pretty grounds were in full view. We turned it into a showroom of sorts; we used the table and chairs from the fancy dining room. We had a variety of tables that displayed invitations, flowers, wedding cake and catalogs; one table was specifically set for tastings. Harrry met with the owners of Belle's Bridal shop and a suit rental shop to display a wedding gown and a tuxedo to recommend the stores to clients. It was a perfect set up, stress free wedding planning. He turned into a one stop shopping deal, making wedding and event planning stress free.

Once the bonds office was officially sold and all the legal documents were in place, Connie held bond writing classes for the Rangeman guys and they all passed and were officially licensed. Lula wasn't happy about the change in ownership. I knew she would be negative about it but she did accept the position I offered to her as did Connie. I was pretty firm about uniforms, I wanted skirts, pants and blouses and no spandex. Of course, Lula fought me tooth and nail but I didn't let her win that battle. Vinnie and Lucille were going to travel and move in with Harry the Hammer because he was ill and needed taking care of, plus I think Harry wanted to keep a close eye on my perverted cousin.

We hired Crystal, AJ and other residents to work in the research department. I held training sessions and we placed two of the residents who were wheelchair bound to work at Xander Towers. They would help Connie and Lula with placing new residents and be responsible for running a background check on the applicants as well as the businesses and individuals that want to utilize the facility for events.

Everything was falling into place nicely and my projects were all working out smoothly without any issues. I was happy that things were going well. Waiting for the other shoe to drop was not even a slight thought in my mind, but it did and not only did it drop it shattered into a zillion pieces.

We were in the middle of a meeting when Ramone came rushing in alerting us control was putting through an urgent call. My heart dropped because I immediately thought something happened to Lester. I sat frozen in my seat waiting to hear the bad news.

"Is it Lester, please God don't let it be Lester." I said to no one in particular as I put my elbows on the table and hid my face in my hands with tears forming.

"Babe, calm down, we don't know anything yet." Carlos said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

The FBI liaison came on the speaker. "The case has been compromised; the undercover operatives are being transported to the hospital, I'm on my way there now. I will include Rangeman to be on the approved list, wear your I.D. badges." The call was over and panic ran through my entire body, although I was relieved it wasn't Lester my concern now was directed to Joe.

"Let's go, we don't have time to waste." I barked as I rolled my chair back and headed out of the conference room and straight to the elevator with Carlos, Tank, Bobby and a few others in tow. I didn't have time or patience to wait for the elevator so I took the stairs to the garage, my brain was in a fog and by the time I made it downstairs, I was in tears. I stood by the door not sure where I was going, I felt lost, and Carlos took my hand and led me to the car. My shaking had calmed down by the time we made it to the hospital and we all charged inside the doors. Bobby quickly ran in to talk to the doctor while we talked to the FBI team who were in the visitor waiting room. We were told their undercover identities had been compromised. Both had been tortured, injected with street drugs and dumped on the outskirts of town barely alive. Joe's partner died on the way to the hospital and Joe was in critical condition.

The doctors had taken blood samples to determine what drugs were in his system so they could reverse the affects; he was currently in surgery to remove the slugs. Apparently, he was injected with a mixture of Fentanyl and Cocaine/Heroin and who knows what else. They were beat up, kicked, chained and to be honest I tuned out the FBI guy after he said they were chained. Some gang members found them in the street and called 911 immediately, if it wasn't for them Joe would have died also. Note to self, find out who they were and thank them.

Bobby came out and explained what was taking place. I couldn't listen anymore, I had to go and sit down.

Manny sat down next to me. "Wifey, can I get you anything?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I could go for some coffee and donuts."

"I'm on it." He said as he stood up and walked out of the waiting room.

"Has anyone called Melissa and Joe's family?" I asked worried.

"I'm sending Woody over to the house and Tank is calling Anthony and sending vehicles to pick them up." Carlos was in Ranger mode and organizing everything.

"Bobby, can I see Joe yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet sweetheart, he's still in surgery; they have a lot of work to do. I'm not going to sugarcoat it he's not in good shape." I stayed silent listening to what Bobby was saying. "He and his partner endured a lot at the hands of their captors so let him get through the night."

"Okay."

Manny and Hal returned to the waiting room with coffee boxes and donuts. Thankfully there's a Dunkin Donuts next door and I'm sure that place is a goldmine since its open 24/7. I was on my second donut when Melissa, Mrs. Morelli and Anthony rushed into the waiting room. I quickly walked to them telling them to sit down. Bobby pulled a chair in front of them and explained everything in detail and Anthony was angry while Mrs. Morelli and Melissa began crying.

"Where's Callie?" I asked.

"She is at my house along with that destructive dog." Anthony answered. Poor Bob, he's always in trouble.

Bobby had been going back and forth to speak with the ER team to find out additional details, which was nice because it helped everyone feel a little more at ease. It was about four hours later when the doctor came to the waiting room to give us details.

"Folks, the detective's body suffered considerable trauma; we surgically repaired his broken bones and ribs. We removed a couple of bullets. We've put him back together however, the next 24 to 48 hours are critical and we will monitor him at all times. I suggest you all go home and rest he will be out of it for the next few days due to the medication.…"

"But Doctor, I don't want him to be alone or think no one cares." Melissa interrupted.

"I promise you he won't be awake long enough to know if you're here or not. But you are welcome to visit him during ICU visiting hours. I've authorized Bobby visiting privileges and he'll report his status to you. If there aren't any additional questions, I'll leave to attend to my patient."

Bobby explained the situation to us in terms we could understand. Melissa surprised me at how strong she was. Mrs. Morelli didn't say much to me, I think she was more annoyed that we all found out before she did and that Bobby had been given authorization to visit her son. After a few more questions and answers, we were ready to leave. Bobby took the three of them back so that they could see Joe. After their short visit, Woody drove them home and was going to be on hand at the house with Melissa and Callie. Bobby and Billy decided to split the shift so that one of them would be with Joe at all times.

It was my turn to be in the zone driving home, picturing Joe tossed in the street being left for dead, in a hospital bed fighting for his life and the fact that his partner lost his life. Joe has been an ass many times throughout the years but I know damn well he will be pissed at himself thinking he didn't do enough to help his partner. I let out a deep sigh and the dam burst with tears that I was holding back. Carlos held my hand tightly and rubbed circles with his thumb and let me cry as long as I needed.

When we arrived back at Rangeman, Carlos guided me directly upstairs to our apartment. He undressed me and tucked me into bed. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned carrying two mugs of warm vanilla almond milk with a dash of rum, although I think mine had a lot more than a dash. He joined me as we drank in silence. He explained that in Cuba this drink concoction is called Dulce de Leche, I had no idea. My sweet and attentive future husband made sure I finished my drink; he took the mugs putting them on the side table and wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried myself to sleep.

Three days later, we were allowed to see Joe. Our visits were short due to the medications being pumped into his system. Bobby would bring me to the hospital and relay information from the doctor back to us. Melissa and Mrs. Morelli had been coming daily and would stay visiting him during the ICU visitor's hours. Woody made sure to take them home to rest, shower and eat as well as spend time with Callie who was enjoying herself with her cousins. Anthony's wife is a wonderful mom and I have no doubt that she was being very attentive to her niece. I felt bad for Melissa, she looked absolutely drained.

Joe told Bobby that he wanted to see Carlos and me. Considering all he went through he looked battered but okay, we talked for a few minutes before he kicked me out.

"Cupc…sorry. Steph I need to talk to Manoso alone for a few minutes."

"Okay I'll be out in the waiting room." I left the two men alone and joined Melissa. Woody had gone to pick up coffee and donuts.

"Stephanie, I want to thank you, Carlos and all the men for everything you have done for Joe, Callie and me. Woody has been so wonderful, he's become such a good friend."

"You are welcome. Joe and I have had a rocky relationship but regardless of our history he is and will always be a good friend you're both part of the package." I hugged her and let her know that I meant every word I said. It was a little over an hour later when the FBI agents came into the waiting room as Carlos was walking out of Joe's room. The agents nodded at us and walked directly into the room to no doubt gather Intel now that Joe can remember everything that took place.

"What's going on with you and Joe, all of a sudden, he wants to talk to you privately, are you two suddenly besties?" I asked as we were driving back to the office.

"Nothing, he just wanted to thank me for having Woody available and watching over Melissa and Callie." He replied, although I know he was telling me the truth, I also knew he left out quite a lot of information and I didn't push it further. I guess he'll tell me in due time. What? Where did that sign of maturity come from? I questioned myself realizing the filter was out of commission.

"You're growing up Babe." He replied smiling. "Joe will be going home in a few days. You can visit him at the house. He'll be busy with the agents being de-briefed on the case." He informed me as we pulled into the garage.

"Okay." I said and we headed to our respective offices and I busied myself with work.

Tank and Carlos have kept me busy while Joe's been in the hospital to keep my mind occupied. I've been out chasing skips and when I say chase, I literally mean chase. I didn't realize how much I missed going out with the guys. We brought some of the new employees to train on observation techniques. Ty joined us a couple of times, I don't know when I went from calling him Hank to Ty but I'll tell you he didn't deviate from calling me Ninja. He was having the time of his life watching me do my thing with the crazy ones.

Sadly, Dougie and Mooner were on our list to be picked up. I told Ram and everyone in the car I'd bring them out when their TV show was over. Ty laughed so hard I thought he was going to cry.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me. You let them finish their show before you take them in?" He asked me laughing.

"Yeah, they also bake the best brownies in town but these goodies we don't touch." I said as I got out of the car and heard him ask the guys why and Ty started cracking up as I walked to the door and let myself in.

As expected the guys were higher than a kite and relaxing on the couch watching TV.

"Okay guys, you know why I'm here right?" I asked.

"Hey, it's our beautiful bombshell bounty hunter. Dude, you're looking smokin….wow." Mooner said as he stuffed his face with a huge brownie and Dougie just nodded in agreement and kept saying yeah dude.

"Steph, sit down, Jeannie's twin locked her in the bottle. She's after Tony." I sat down in a chair. "Dude, did you know the house that Dr. Bellows lives in is the same house as Samantha's from Bewitched?" Dougie asked, how he knows this stuff amazes me. He passed the pan of brownies to me.

"Nah, thanks I'm giving up brownies." I said not to hurt his feelings. We sat watching and got up as soon as the show was over. Dougie brought the brownies with him as we walked to the car.

"I don't fucking believe it." Ty said as soon as the guys got in the back seat. He shook his head and laughed as Mooner started passing the pan around.

"Dudes, did you know that the kitchen in Captain Nelson's house is the same kitchen they use in Larry Tates house?" Mooner rambled and Dougie started cracking up, clearly they've consumed a few pans of their special brownies.

We arrived at the station, Ram joined me and re-bonded the guys out and we drove them back home.

"Ty, these two guys and Stephanie go back a long way. They're pretty harmless, they always get busted for offering a cop their special brownies." Ram explained as we were heading back to the office laughing. "They are two very smart guys but sadly their brains are fried from the crap they smoke." He added.

Joe was released from the hospital on schedule and I visited him a few times. He seemed to have been recuperating well or so I thought.

"Hey Joe, how are you?" I asked when I stopped by his house again.

"Doing okay Steph." I was shocked he didn't call me cupcake.

"You look good. Do you still have pain?"

"Just reoccurring headaches but aspirin helps. I went from Tums to Aspirin, go figure." He said shaking the large bottle and smiling.

"Have you told the doctor about the headaches? I mean is it something to be concerned about?"

"What are you a nurse all of a sudden? Like I've told Melissa, they're just headaches." He growled and I looked at Melissa who had a worried look on her face. We heard Callie stirring through the monitors.

"Mel, go get Callie before she starts crying, it hurts my head." He barked at Melissa.

"Joe, are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am fine, stop hounding me." He shouted back at me.

"Okay then." I replied as Melissa came downstairs with Callie and I was holding her and playing with her. She's so dang adorable.

"I'll let you get some rest, I'm going to head back to work, I'll check on you in a couple of days." I hugged Joe and handed Callie to him. Melissa followed me outside.

"I'm sorry he shouted at you Stephanie."

"Is he okay? I'm a little concerned." I said.

"He's cranky, he has excruciating headaches and he pops aspirin like they're candy." She explained worried.

"Let me know if I can do anything. I can always ask Bobby to check on Joe."

"Thanks Stephanie." She said as she hugged me. I got in the car and told Ram to head back to the office and sent a text to Bobby to let him know about the headaches. He said he or Billy would stop by and check on him shortly.

"You okay Bomber?" Ram asked.

"Just worried about Joe." Ram didn't press me for information, he knows me well enough to read my moods.

As soon as we arrived at Rangeman, I went straight to my office and shut the door. I googled Joe's symptoms and some of the other things that Melissa shared and it was overwhelming. I had a massive headache of my own. After reading all the stuff I concluded that he was losing limbs, ears, and his left leg was now his right arm along with an exploding brain and a shrinking nose. I decided researching something that is out of my realm of expertise is unproductive so I quit before I imagined the worst. My unprofessional conclusion, he's super cranky because he's not able to have sex yet. That always made him act like an ass.

I was clearing off my desk when my computer alerted me that a Skype call was coming in. I had already talked to Julie so it could only be my friend from across the pond.

"Stephanie, my dear, how are you?" My sweet friend asked with her beautiful accent.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so glad you called, how did you know I needed to hear your sweet voice?" I asked with excitement.

"Oh, I guess I picked up some of your spider sense." She answered smiling.

"Spidey sense not spider." I laughed back. "Tell me, what you've been up to. I sure miss you."

"I miss you also. Not much just spending some time writing, not sure where it will take me." She said showing me her journal. "How are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Oh, things have been crazy busy. Joe came home, his undercover was compromised. He and his partner were left for dead. Joe made it but sadly his partner didn't, I just came back from visiting him at home."

"Goodness, can you share what happened? If not, I understand."

"I can't share details but it was touch and go for a while, he seems okay but was out of sorts today. So, I hope I'm just freaking out for no reason." I replied sadly.

"So, are you happy with what you've written so far?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, I'm making changes on some songs for your wedding and I've been working on the Ann Murray song you want me to sing. You don't want me to sound country do you?"

"Oh, good grief no." I chuckled at the thought of her beautiful voice sounding country. "You sing it however you want."

We were chatting about random things when the tingling on the back of my neck accompanied by a knock on the door told me it was Carlos.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked as he walked to my chair. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were busy."

"Hello Carlos, how are you?" Sade asked.

"Helen, I am well and you?"

"All is well my friend. Listen, I'll let you get back to work. Stephanie, we'll chat later, take care." Sade said as she blew us kisses.

"Bye, kisses back to you, talk to you soon."

"I miss her a lot." I said muttering to myself.

"Babe, what happened at Joe's?"

"He was cranky, complaining about headaches and everything under the sun, worse than usual." I answered with concern.

"What did Melissa have to say?" He asked.

"She's as worried as I am and he yelled at us asking if we were doctors. Joe says it's nothing. The only thing I can attribute it to is lack of sex."

"Knowing Morelli, you're probably right. Billy is on his way over to the house to check on him using the excuse that the Doctor from ER ordered it." He said to comfort me.

"Come on, the guys decided they want to go out to dinner to celebrate the new employees who completed their training, they decided on Pino's." My sexy boss took my hand and led me out of my office to the elevator. "We have a couple of hours to relax." He said kissing below my ear; I know exactly how he wants to relax.

The door to our apartment wasn't even shut before we started ripping each other's clothes off. He had already set the scene, the lights were low, soft music was playing and the fireplace was on. It couldn't be any sexier. I am glad I bought that nice soft plush rug to put in front of the fire place because it was perfect at that very moment. The sexy Cuban induced orgasms were just what I needed to take my mind off Joe. Carlos grabbed the blanket from the chair and threw it on top of us as we lay entwined in each other's arms and yeah, we did manage to relax for a little while before we needed to get ready.

Pizza calls for jeans which were our attire for the evening. Carlos looks incredibly sexy wearing his shirts untucked. A new line of shirts for men came out, casual button-down shirts that are designed to be worn untucked. My hair was about 75% straight and the curls have started to appear slowly, the curls aren't wild and I love how they look. I think Carlos is happy the curls are coming back.

We headed to Pino's and I was looking forward to hanging out with the guys especially Woody. Since Joe is back at home the shift has been split with Ramone. We were all enjoying getting to know the new employees; Ty and Manny have been working with Crystal and the others, who fit right in with everyone. I love watching my Merry Men interact with them; they've become a huge part of our Rangeman family.

I think I was on my second beer and third or maybe fifth slice of pizza when Bobby's phone rang.

"Brown speaking." The look on Bobby's face was scaring me. "We're on our way." He stood up and looked like he didn't know what to say. "Morelli just arrived at the hospital by ambulance."

I was frozen in my seat, I couldn't move and I felt like I stopped breathing. "Babe, snap out of it." Carlos shouted and took my hand. Tank threw a bunch of cash on the table and told the rest of the staff to stay and not to overdo the drinking. He left Alex and Binkie in charge while the rest of us rushed out the door.

Carlos was now in boss mode he pulled me into him and held on tight. I think he knows more than he's letting on.

We arrived at the hospital finding Melissa sitting alone in the waiting room, Callie was on the chairs sleeping. Tank sent Cal and Manny to go pick up Mrs. Morelli, the guys will work this like a mission and they'll get Callie and everyone where they need to be. They amaze the hell out of me, no matter the situation, their instinct immediately kicks in.

Bobby quickly ran to the ER and was taken behind the double doors and now we just wait. It felt like hours but it was only about thirty minutes before Mrs. Morelli and Joe's brother Anthony stormed in with Woody and the guys following behind.

I had a bad feeling about this situation at all. I was having a panic attack and suddenly I had snickers bars tossed at me. My Merry Men are all a bunch of smart asses.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

A/N: Thank you all for the awesome comments, messages and reviews, I love them.

As usual, I don't own the obvious characters, they belong to JE but I play with them and I'm enjoying it. So, I totally made up the special door, I have no idea if those types of things exist but you know Batman would make it happen. If someone steals my idea, you will all be witnesses :-)

I'll share a funny, I totally made up the warm almond milk and rum drink, I was watching Guys and Dolls and they were in Havana and ordered the Dulce de Leche. I am one smart cookie, I must say. :-)

Thank you Susan Peters for your continued awesomeness.

I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving with Family and Friends. Don't forget to go to my pinterest page, jacob1391 for pictures of the house.

_**Stephanie and Ranger will return.**_


	58. Goodbye My Friend

_**Chapter 58**_

_**Goodbye My Friend**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

"Melissa, what happened?" I asked as I hugged her. She was still in shock after the ambulance ride so I had waited to ask her the details of why Joe had been brought back to the hospital.

"Billy came over to check on him, he did what he could, insisted Joe accompany him to the hospital to be on the safe side. But you know Joe is stubborn and refused, he told Billy he was fine and that he could leave. Joe did seem fine after that." She sat rubbing her hands together and trying to take hold of her emotions and she continued.

"We just sat down to dinner and suddenly Joe put his hands on his head and began screaming out in pain. The screaming was horrible and frightening, he kept taking aspirin but nothing helped, he just held on to his head as if it was going to fly off. I called for the ambulance, he was still screaming as they drove off. It was horrible, between his screaming and Callie crying it was just killing me to see him in so much pain." I was afraid she was going to go back into shock.

"Someone go ask the nurse for a blanket, she's shaking." I ordered. Hal quickly ran off to one of the nurses. Woody left to get water for Melissa and Mrs. Morelli while Hal returned with blankets and I wrapped one around Melissa rubbing her arm. I looked at Joe's mom who was in tears and Anthony was pacing in the waiting room like a caged tiger. I gave the guys a sign to go console him and Mrs. Morelli.

Bobby came out to the waiting room to talk to us.

"The doctor gave me the okay to fill you in." He directed his attention to the Morelli's.

"Joe is extremely weak; the doctor concluded that he's going through a subdural hemorrhage, meaning he's been having slow brain bleeds, thus his excruciating headaches. They're working to minimize the bleeding and keep him comfortable at the moment. He's weak but wants to talk to Ranger in private then Stephanie. Melissa, you can go on ahead and see him." Bobby said. Mrs. Morelli wasn't too thrilled about that statement and she was about to complain but Melissa stopped her.

Carlos followed Bobby to Joe's room and came out about thirty minutes later with a blank look.

"Babe, he wants to talk to you." I followed Bobby as he made his way to Hal and whispered something to him. I heard him tell everyone he would be right back.

"Now sweetheart, Joe doesn't look good at all so don't panic when you see him." Bobby said softly.

I wasn't expecting him to be his usual handsome self but I certainly wasn't expecting him to look like he was about to die either. He was white as a ghost and looked like he aged dramatically.

"Hi Joe, I'm not going to ask how you feel, I can see you're in a lot of pain." I said as I sat on the edge of his bed and held his hand. He was really weak.

"Cupcake, I'm so sorry about everything we went through from the choo-choo game, to writing those nasty things about you all over town. I just want….." I quickly interrupted him.

"Joe, please we've moved past all that, we started a new phase and have a great relationship as good friends." I said rubbing his hand avoiding looking at Melissa.

"Stephanie, listen to me, I'm not going to pull through this. I have been honest with Melissa and have told her all about our history." He shouted as best he could considering he was incredibly weak.

"Joe, don't be ridiculous, of course you'll get through this you have a family depending on you, a beautiful baby girl to watch grow up…" I was interrupted once again.

"For once shut up and listen, let me finish what I have to say." He said rather irritated while glaring at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry, go on." I said.

"I need you to forgive me for everything. I love you and I always have. Please forgive me for all the hurt I caused and the shitty things I've said and done, you didn't deserve any of it."

"Joe, I forgive you and I've done and said some dumbass things too, so we're even." I said through sobs.

"Cupcake, please watch over Callie and Melissa, please promise me. I need you to promise you'll be there for my girls." Joe pleaded.

"Listen, don't talk like this is the end. I'm begging you to stay strong and fight this. You promised you'd dance with me at my wedding."

"Steph, please listen to me. I gave Ranger instructions in the event something like this would happen, please make sure he follows them and the two of you take care of my family. Please, I beg you." Joe said through tears. "The better man won, I wish you and Manoso a lifetime of happiness. Be happy Cupcake." My crying continued as I held on tightly to his hand.

"I promise you that Carlos and I will take care of your girls…." He let out a blood curdling scream as he put his hands on his head and the machines went crazy. Melissa and I were startled at the sound.

I screamed out and put my head on his chest, I was crying hysterically as the nurses and doctors came rushing in the room. The doctor shouted for someone to get us out of the room. I didn't want to leave, I couldn't move, I felt like I weighed five hundred pounds. Melissa looked paralyzed on the other side of Joe's bed. I held on to Joe's hand tightly and I suddenly felt myself being picked up and carried out of the room. When we got to the waiting room Melissa threw her arms around me as we cried. Carlos pulled me away and I sat down in a chair while Anthony took Melissa and they sat down next to Mrs. Morelli. The room was eerily silent except for the sound of tears. A few minutes later, the doctor came out to take Melissa back to see Joe. Ten minutes later the nurse came and called out for Mrs. Morelli and Anthony to follow her.

"I know something bad is happening I just know it. He kept talking about not pulling through this; he just has to make it." I said sobbing. After about an hour or so Melissa walked into the waiting room with Anthony holding on to his mother tightly.

"He's gone, my Joe is gone." Melissa screamed and passed out. Bobby quickly caught her before she hit the ground and carried her back to a room. Mrs. Morelli was crying and Anthony was fighting the tears but he lost that battle. A short while later, Bobby came out saying that Melissa was awake and we followed him to her room. I sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand trying to calm her.

"Stephanie, I have to talk to Ranger." Melissa said in the midst of tears, Anthony left to go get him.

"Ranger, Joe told me he's made all the necessary arrangements with you, what is he talking about?"

"Melissa, this can wait until you feel better." Ranger said comforting her.

"No, I want to know NOW." She replied with a sharp tone.

"Joe and I had a lengthy conversation before he went undercover, he asked me to be the executor of his estate. The lawyers have drawn up all the necessary paperwork, I have them right here." Ranger held out an envelope, he hesitated to continue.

"Go on." Melissa and Mrs. Morelli said in unison.

"This can wait until you are all a little better." He tried to hold off not to further upset anyone.

"Mr. Manoso, please share it with us. Please." Mrs. Morelli pleaded.

"Joe has left the house in Callie and Melissa's name. His pension and death benefits as well as any other monetary payments allotted due to his death will go to Callie as she is his survivor." He stopped and let out a slight sigh.

"Melissa, he's instructed that you receive funds through a trust, Joe met with my lawyers. He's left specific instructions and money to have the renovations completed on the house." He waited for Melissa to absorb everything.

"Please continue Ranger." Melissa said.

"I've been asked to oversee the well-being of you and Callie. I promised Joe that I would have security detail at the house daily, Woody will be leading that security team. Joe requested I make the necessary funeral arrangements; he didn't want to make this any more difficult for all of you."

There was silence throughout the room.

"Mrs. Morelli, do you have any questions?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, who has guardianship of my granddaughter should something happen to Melissa?" She asked.

He hesitated and again blew out a sigh. "That would be Stephanie and I."

"Why you and not his family?" Mrs. Morelli shouted.

I could see the vein ready to pop on his temple, he was getting angry and I know he certainly was not happy about being put in this position.

"Mrs. Morelli, with all due respect, Joe left me no choice. He asked for my help I gave him my word that I'd follow his instructions."

"You hated each other and Stephanie has been nothing but a thorn in his side." Mrs. Morelli barked, ordinarily I would lash out at her but given the circumstances I let it go. Carlos was about to say something but Melissa took over instead.

"Angie, please enough of this bitterness you have towards Stephanie and Mr. Manoso. Whatever happened between the three of them is in the past. We're all friends, I trust Joe's judgment and decision in this so please let it go for Joe and Callie's sake." Melissa gently ordered the mighty Angie Morelli to stand down.

"Mrs. Morelli, Stephanie and I are silent guardians; we will never stop you or your family in having a relationship with Callie. I'm here to make sure they are set financially and their needs are met, nothing more. The reason for security is because of the undercover assignment he was on. The past sometimes sneaks up on you, Stephanie and I know all too well." My ever so calm and professional man explained.

The crying had settled down.

"Thank you for being there for Joseph, Mr. Manoso." Angie Morelli said in a weary voice.

"Mrs. Morelli, Joe had a very large life insurance policy which doubles in the event death was job related. Melissa and Callie will receive most of the money and you will receive the remainder, it's a sizable amount for all of you. The lawyers will go over everything at the reading." He took a deep breath. Don't worry about any of this; just take care of yourselves and Callie." Carlos said ending the discussion and we left the room allowing Melissa and her family to have some time alone.

My heart ached for Carlos, he has Joe's entire estate and family to take care of and I know he wonders too why Joe asked him. He is a man of his word and he will follow through on his promise even though he's not too thrilled about it.

"Honey, so this is what you and Joe talked about?" I asked as we walked back to the waiting room.

"Yeah Babe, he didn't think he'd come out of this assignment alive."

"I know it's not what you signed up for but I'm glad you were there for him." I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist and kissed him.

The waiting room was suddenly filled with a sea of Trenton PD and Rangeman uniforms. Despite how my Merry Men felt about Joe on a personal level, they respected him as a detective. Seeing the so-called thugs pay their respects to the Morelli family was incredibly sweet. I leaned my head against Carlos' shoulder as the tears fell like a waterfall.

Joe and I had a tumultuous relationship but since Melissa and Callie entered the picture he changed for the better. He loved his little girl, short as their time together was.

"I can't believe he's gone, it just doesn't seem real." I said through tears, as always Carlos stayed quiet and let me cry and ramble on. Billy was checking on Melissa while Bobby was talking with the doctors and Mrs. Morelli walked towards us.

"Stephanie, I know you and Joe tried to make a relationship work. I owe you an apology for the hatred I showed towards you. Regardless of all that happened, your mother and I should never have tried to push the two of you into a Burg relationship that you weren't ready for." She hugged me as tears fell down her face.

"Mrs. Morelli, we have all done and said things we're not happy with but for Joe's sake let's just forget about it all." I said as I hugged her tightly shedding my own tears.

"Mr. Manoso, I want to thank you and your men but especially you for being there for my son. In spite of his attitude and jealousy towards you, he had much respect for you. Can I ask you one favor?"

"Please do." Carlos replied.

"Don't keep Callie away from me; she's all I have left of Joseph I beg you." She pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Mrs. Morelli, believe me I have no intention what so ever to keep Callie away from you, I assure you. I'll be looking out for their well being that's all; I will be there for Melissa and Callie as needed. Neither I nor Stephanie will come between your relationship with your granddaughter and Melissa. I give you my word. And I promised your son I would look out for you also, if you need our help all you have to do is ask." Carlos said sweetly and she hugged him tight and cried hysterically.

I felt bad for Anthony, he was kind of pushed to the side, I mean he's Joe's brother after all. I went and sat next to him.

"Anthony, how are you holding up? I am so sorry, Joe loved you and his nieces and nephews very much, and he looked up to you as his big brother. He was proud of you and your family." I said giving him words of comfort. I held his hand as he cried.

"Steph, this is too much to absorb, he's not supposed to die he was damn good at his job. I can't believe I've lost my brother." Anthony said putting his face in his hands and I put my arm around him and rubbed his back.

I didn't even realize that Hal, Ram and Woody had left until they came back with coffee, sandwiches and donuts for the people that filled the waiting room.

The nurse came to the waiting room to talk to Mrs. Morelli.

"Ma'am we're finished with our portion, I'll need the name of the funeral home to make arrangements."

"Mr. Manoso, can you please take care of this?" Mrs. Morelli asked.

"Absolutely." He answered and walked off with the nurse while we all sat in silence. Poor Carlos, he had the unpleasant task of calling the funeral home to come pick up Joe's body while we waited.

The doctor came to the waiting room with Melissa, Bobby and Billy, he sat down facing us.

"I am sorry for your loss. Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I do, how did all this happen? He was doing okay after his release." Melissa asked.

"He died from a subdural hemorrhage, a slow bleed in the brain. When he was first brought in, we ran blood work to find out what drugs he was given, we didn't find any irregularities in the brain when we ran tests. The blow to his head caused his frequent headaches and the amount of aspirin he took thinned his blood causing internal damage and then caused the slow bleed which led to an aneurysm. That was the cause of death." The doctor explained.

"Could this have been prevented?" Mrs. Morelli asked.

"It's hard to tell, the mixture of street drugs and beatings took their toll on his body. I just wish he would have told his doctor about his headaches rather than just taking aspirin."

Everyone was quiet and sat staring at each other.

"If there aren't any further questions, I'll get back to work and I am very sorry for your loss." The doctor stood up and shook hands with the family and Billy gave us his version.

"He's a good doctor and did everything in his power to save Joe. Had he survived he would probably have been in bad shape, very little to no brain function what so ever." Billy explained.

"Joe wouldn't have wanted to live like that. A man like him could never handle having to live in a vegetative state." Melissa added and she and I cried.

"Who's watching Callie?" I asked through tears.

"She's at my house." Anthony answered.

"Melissa, you and Callie need to come and stay at our building, we have an available apartment." Carlos said.

"No I think we should be at home." Melissa replied.

"At this point, that's not an option; the case is still unsettled you need to be protected." He insisted.

"Mrs. Morelli, its best you go home with Anthony until the FBI settles the case completely."

They weren't too happy with what Carlos just announced and after a few minutes of arguing, Woody was escorting Melissa out to the car to pack a few things then to pick up Callie.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. "Um what about Bob?"

"Morelli, can Bob stay with you?" Carlos asked.

"No can do Manoso, he's too much for my kids."

Wow, it felt weird to hear the Morelli/Manoso names exchanged in a conversation without Joe. It made me sad all over again and I started crying.

"Honey." I said worried about Bob. "We can't take him to a kennel it's not fair."

"Damn it. Fine, he can come too but if he destroys one thing I'll ship him off in a crate." Carlos answered unhappily. I smiled and kissed him repeatedly until he relaxed a little bit more. He sent a text to Woody telling him to bring Bob and supplies.

Hal and Binkie took Mrs. Morelli to her house to pack some clothes and then drop them off at Anthony's while the rest of us waited for the men from the funeral home to arrive. I wanted to see Joe one last time and Billy let us know that they had arrived. Carlos and I walked back to Joe's room and I stared at him as the tears fell.

"Rest in sweet peace Joe, through it all, good and bad you've been a good friend. I'll always love you. Your time with Callie and Melissa was short and I promise your precious baby girl will know all about her daddy. She'll know how strong and brave you are and how much you love her." I held his cold hand and kissed it. I don't know what made me stand there watching the men take care of Joe and it wasn't until they put him in the body bag that I lost it all over again. I couldn't help but lay my head on his chest as they tried to roll him away. Carlos lifted me up and led me out of the room to allow the men to take Joe away.

The ride home was quiet; with the exception of my tears and gasps and it felt like it took forever to get back home. I must have dozed off in the car because I suddenly woke up as Carlos was taking off my clothes to tuck me into bed.

"Thank you for everything Honey, you are an amazing man." I said as I kissed him.

"Relax Babe; I'll get something to drink." He kissed my forehead and walked to the kitchen. I quickly went to the bathroom and washed off what was left of my make-up, pulled my hair up in bun and crawled back into bed and a few minutes later a tray was in front of me with large mugs of warm almond milk and I'm pretty sure it included rum. A TasteyKake and a Snickers bar were on the tray. The man thinks of everything.

"You know I love you a lot, right?" I said.

"Yep, sure do Babe."

"Carlos, promise me you will not go before me, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Babe, it's out of my control."

"I don't care; promise if one of us is sick we'll go together. You may be able to live without me but I certainly can't live without you, nor do I want to."

"Babe, what in the world makes you think I'd be able to live without you?"

"Will you promise we'll go together? We'll take pills or something okay?"

"Babe, drink up, relax and get a good night's rest. This is not a subject I want to have tonight or in the near future." He said kissing me and tucking me in all nice and cozy I felt the rum kicking in as it warmed the inside of my body. I didn't even eat the goodies. Carlos put the tray on the side table and turned the lights off and held me in his arms as I cried myself to sleep.

_**Carlos POV**_

"I wish I could fix this for you Babe." I whispered as she cried herself to sleep. "I can fix just about anything you get yourself into but not this time." My woman is hurting so badly, all I can do is hold her and it breaks my heart.

She's survived all the hurt that Morelli threw at her but this is something that will be etched in her heart forever.

"I'll never survive without you Stephanie, you can count on that." I whispered in her ear and kissed her sweet tear stained face.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

The next few days were filled with Carlos making funeral arrangements while I worked on a eulogy. It was what Joe wanted. The funeral was going to be a full law enforcement funeral service. The pallbearers were going to be in dress uniform. There would be bagpipes, honor guard and something called casket watch which would be covered with the U.S. flag.

I learned it's customary to have the Mayor, Chief of Police, Chief of Detectives and the Captain have a part in the service. All law enforcement personnel would be in dress blues and Joe would be buried in his dress uniform. When Carlos was discussing the service with the Chief of Detectives, he was told that Joe was going to be promoted to the rank of Captain when he returned from the assignment; the appropriate insignia would be displayed on his uniform. Apparently, the patches and pins on his uniform would be given to his survivor.

I offered to host the luncheon at the hotel in the main banquet room. I couldn't concentrate on anything work related, Tank suggested I take some time off until after the funeral and I agreed.

Melissa and I had gone shopping for a dress for the funeral, I didn't want to go with all black knowing how Joe felt when I wore Rangeman black. There really isn't much of a variety for funeral attire so I bought a black dress with white trim around the square neckline and white buttons on the side with white accent trim. I decided on black boots and a black purse. Melissa found a simple but cute black long sleeved dress with white lace around the collar as well as the hem of the sleeves and black pumps. For Callie, we found an adorable black dress with small white flowers, a dark pink sweater with two black flowers, tights and shoes. It's been heartbreaking hearing Callie call 'Dada' as she holds out her arms, it's so sad.

We decided to stop and have dinner when we finished shopping. I gave Melissa an overview of my eulogy which she liked. "I still have to fix it up but that's pretty much it." She asked about Joe and I and our history. She explained that Joe had sat down one day with her and explained everything. He said he did not want any secrets between them and he did not want to make the same mistakes with her. I told her what she wanted to know.

"Stephanie, I want to thank you and Carlos for everything you've done for us, it means a lot to me. I don't really have family so Joe and Callie were my only family but you've become a huge part of our lives and I don't want it to change once we bury Joe." Melissa said teary eyed.

"Melissa, Carlos and I are not going anywhere we're here for both of you." I said reaching across the table taking her hand to assure her I meant what I was saying. We talked for a little longer then headed back home.

We had received word that the FBI closed the case but Carlos and I decided to hold off on sharing that bit of news. We didn't want Melissa or Mrs. Morelli to be alone especially after the funeral, that's when they'll need people the most.

"Tomorrow I bury the love of my life and the father of my baby girl. I really hate that our time was so short. How am I going to survive through the emptiness and missing Joe?" She said softly while we stopped at the light.

"I don't know how to answer that Melissa, it won't be easy but you have Callie to help you through the loss. Take as much time as you need to grieve and if you need to scream, cry and rant then do it, we are here for you remember that."

"Thanks Stephanie, I appreciate it."

We arrived at the building and I walked Melissa to her apartment, Callie was sound asleep in Ella's arms.

"Hi, I was so comfortable I couldn't put Callie in her bed." Ella whispered.

Melissa took Callie to the bedroom. "Do you need anything before we leave?" I asked.

"No, we're good. I'm going to sleep and be ready for tomorrow." Melissa said as she hugged me.

Ella and I left and got in the elevator. "How is she holding up?" Ella asked.

"Surprisingly okay." I answered as Ella was about to get off the elevator. "It's going to be a tough day tomorrow." I said as she walked out and I headed upstairs.

"Hi Babe."

"Hi, I hope you ate already, Melissa and I stopped off and had dinner." I said kissing him hello.

"Yeah I did." He kissed me back and took the bags carrying them into the bedroom.

"Honey, it's going to be a hard day tomorrow. I'm tired, do you mind if I take a bath and go to bed?"

"Babe, you do what you need to do; I'll run the bath for you." He's so sweet.

"Thank you." I kissed him and took off my make-up and clothes and put on my robe. I got my clothes ready for the funeral. I walked into a bathroom filled with candles and stepped into warm bulgari scented water. Carlos brought two large wine glasses; we sipped on our drinks and relaxed in the tub. I was treated to caressing and kissing while I was being bathed.

After our bath, I was dried off and wrapped in my robe; Carlos put on his robe and led me to the bed where we made sweet passionate love.

I slept like a baby; an evening of sex mixed with wine is the best way to prepare for a day like today. I wanted to practice my eulogy last night but I was a little distracted. We took showers and started to get ready. My makeup was soft and hair was in a loose bun. We had some time to spare so I read my eulogy to Carlos.

"What do you think?" I asked after I finished.

"Considering the subject, it's nice Babe."

"Thanks." I said heading to the dressing room to finish getting dressed. When I walked back into the living room my sexy Cuban was putting on his jacket and he looked gorgeous. But then, when doesn't he?

"You look nice Babe. Are you ready?" He took my hand and we walked out the door.

We arrived at 'The Gathering' to a packed house and it brought back memories of Grandma Mazur's funeral. I noticed Terri Gilman was standing in the lobby, I told Carlos I'd be right there and he waited off to the side. I wasn't sure if Joe had shared any of the details of the relationship between he and Terri but I thought I would talk to her.

"Listen Terri, Melissa is to never ever know about you, do I make myself clear? If I find out you said a single world, I'll take care of you myself and don't underestimate me." I said softly and powerfully with a sweet smile. Yep, Julia Sugarbaker was back. I didn't give Gilman the opportunity to respond, I walked away and joined Carlos.

The Honor Guard was made up of PD and FD personnel who were standing off to the side facing the casket while two officers in uniform stood at attention a few feet away on each side. I asked Carlos what they were doing and he explained that that they were on casket watch detail and would switch out every fifteen minutes.

Carlos and I were escorted to sit in the second row behind the family. I tried to avoid looking at the casket but I couldn't avoid the inevitable any longer, a framed picture of Joe in his uniform was displayed on the closed half of the casket. I know it's crazy but I bought a decorative cupcake to put in the casket with him. Joe didn't want a church service or have this process last more than one day. The long line of people paying their respects at the casket was now down to two so Carlos and I got up and took our turn.

Joe looked so handsome in his dress uniform, creepy as it sounds. He didn't look made-up, he looked natural.

"Goodbye my Friend, rest in sweet peace." I put the cupcake in the casket. "I'll miss you." I walked back to my seat and tried to hold back the tears but lost that battle until Carlos rubbed circles on my hand.

The priest began the service, he started off with a prayer and talked about Joe and shared some personal stories. When he brought up funny stories, the room filled with laughter. The Captain and Chief both took their turn to share a scripture.

I was hoping I could hold it together because it was my turn to speak.

"Thank you all for joining the Morelli Family to honor and celebrate Joe's life. This packed room shows how loved he was." I looked around the room filled with everyone from the Burg and of course quite a few of the single ladies he no doubt dated. Gilman was glaring at me. There wasn't an empty seat in the room and it was standing room only with people gathered in the lobby also.

"Today we say goodbye to a dear friend. In The Message version, _Proverbs 17:17; says, 'Friends stick together through all kinds of weather and that families stick together in all kinds of trouble.'_

Throughout life, there are friends that come and go. No matter how many times Joe and I walked away from each other we found ourselves drawn back to one another. We spent many years trying to be what our families wanted us to be but that wasn't our destiny. We were meant to be friends; we shared a rocky relationship that turned into a wonderful friendship. He never gave up on people.

That was Joe Morelli.

Joe was a huge sports fan; his idea of a wild night at home was a game, beer and pizza with Bob, his big orange fur-ball. His night would end fighting with Bob over his socks; he got so tired of having only one sock, he'd buy several packages at a time, Bob was his boy. Most men would have gotten rid of the crazy dog but not Joe.

That was Joe Morelli.

The man we honor today was a man of ethics, integrity and loyalty and very generous. He was a good cop and a great detective who was dedicated to his job; he was a hard worker and was equally dedicated to his family. He loved his mother dearly and protected her throughout his life he was a good son to Angie.

Joe changed a lot and became a much more loving man when Melissa and Callie came into his life. They were the best thing that happened to him.

I'd like to share with you my most memorable time spent with Joe. It was the day he came over to tell me about Melissa and Callie. He was the happiest I've ever seen. His eyes were dancing with excitement at the thought of having a family of his own but he was scared at the same time. He couldn't wait to have Callie Angelica Morelli added to her birth certificate. She truly was his sweet Angel.

Joe was incredibly smart and solved many cases including the case that ultimately took his life. It doesn't surprise me that he died doing what he loved, being a police officer.

The man was always thinking and planning for the future. Before he went on this special assignment he spoke to lawyers to have his family taken care of. That's how much he loved his girls as he called them. Joe loved Melissa in a way that I never thought he was capable of, but he surprised me. Callie was the light of his life and he was excited and looked forward to watching her grow up. During his short time with Callie he was a good dad and I know he would have been a great dad throughout their lives together."

I had to stop briefly because I felt the tears building. I looked around the room then at Carlos for strength.

"Joe took the special assignment to help rid the world of evil people, he worked hard to make sure that these people would no longer harm children. Many times, on the outside he was a jerk, but on the inside, he was caring and loving.

That was Joe Morelli.

I can go on and on about the man we are honoring today, but the best thing I can say is Joe was a special man who loved his mother and brothers, nieces and nephews but he absolutely loved and adored his own little family. He was a proud father and soon to be fiancé to Melissa, he was prepared to ask you to marry him when his assignment was over."

I held the black velvet box up for Melissa to see. I planned on giving it to her when I finished talking.

"Joe will be greatly missed by his family and friends and as his friends we must be there for his family. Give them the time to grieve the loss of their loved one, grief has no time frame. They will get through this with our help. We need to do this for Joe. I'll end with a poem that I think fits Joe perfectly."

I took a deep breath looked at Carlos again for strength.

Look for me in Rainbows

"_Time for me to go now, I won't say goodbye;  
Look for me in rainbows, way up in the sky.  
In the morning sunrise when all the world is new,  
Just look for me and love me, as you know I loved you._

_Time for me to leave you, I won't say goodbye;  
Look for me in rainbows, high up in the sky.  
In the evening sunset, when all the world is through,  
Just look for me and love me, and I'll be close to you._

_It won't be forever, the day will come and my loving arms will hold you, when we meet again._

_Time for us to part now, we won't say goodbye;  
Look for me in rainbows, shining in the sky.  
Every waking moment, and all your whole life through  
Just look for me and love me, as you know I loved you._

_Just wish me to be near you,  
And I'll be there with you._

_Conn Bernard &amp; Vicky Brown_

Today, we say goodbye to a dear friend."

"Goodbye My Friend."

I stepped off the platform and walked to Melissa. "Joe gave this to Carlos with instructions to give to you should something happen." I put the box in her hand and hugged and kissed her. We cried together and I walked back to my seat and let out huge sigh of relief.

The Mayor took the platform and shared a bible verse and he announced the time and location of the luncheon and then we were given instructions to start heading out to the cemetery. The Honor Guard stood vigil while the two Chiefs covered the casket with the U.S. flag and the pallbearers stood waiting. The Honor Guard presented the colors of the flag and walked ahead of the casket. Behind the casket were the bagpipe players. It was all so emotional and I couldn't stop crying.

The hearse took the lead with the rest of the cars following behind; the funeral procession was led by motorcycle officers and seven patrol cars with lights flashing. The sidewalks were filled with Trenton citizens waving small flags in Joe's honor as the cars drove slowly through town towards the cemetery.

Upon arrival at the cemetery we waited until the casket was set up in its proper place and we all walked towards the burial site.

The graveside service was beautiful with the bagpipes playing Amazing Grace softly in the background. When the priest was done with his part, the Chief of Police called for a 21-gun salute which was made up of seven uniformed officers.

Both Chiefs carefully removed the flag from the casket and proceeded to fold the flag in the customary manner which is a beautiful sight. It was folded into a triangle and the Chief of Police walked to Callie and got down on one knee, gently placing the flag with Joe's shield on her little lap and whispered "Remember your Dada precious Angel." He kissed her little hand and stood up and shook hands with Melissa, Mrs. Morelli and the rest of the adults. The Chief of Detectives followed and placed the badges and patches from Joe's uniform in Callie's hand. I have no idea when they removed them from his Jacket. I didn't stop crying for one second as I watched the spectacular site in front of me.

The family was going to place a single rose on the casket before it was put into the ground. Joe's cousins were first, followed by his aunts and uncles, then his nieces and nephews and brothers and their wives. Mrs. Morelli placed the rose on the casket and she broke down in tears, she dropped to her knees and cried. Joe's cousin Mooch helped her stand up and walked her back to her seat.

Melissa helped Callie place a beautiful long stem white rose on the casket and whispered in her ear. My heart broke into a million pieces when Callie said "Dada" in her precious sweet baby voice and I lost it, I cried. Carlos took my hand and held it tight and pulled me into him. Melissa was the last to place the final rose and threw herself onto the casket crying hysterically. Anthony gave her a few minutes and walked to her and guided her back to her seat.

The Chief took his place at the head of the casket.

"The Call to Duty often comes at the most inopportune of times; in the middle of an overdue meal, during a family event, while in church, or while upon a sick bed. The heart of a public servant is such that he will put aside his own personal needs and worries, to help someone else in their time of need. That was Detective Joseph Morelli. Please remain silent as Detective Morelli receives his final call."

An officer in uniform stood next to the chief who was now holding a microphone and put his radio next to the microphone and we listened to the dispatch Captain.

"On January 25, Detective and Master Officer Joseph Morelli took his last call while on special assignment. Detective Morelli served our great country for four years in the US Navy and the citizens of Trenton for fifteen years. Thank you for your service Detective Morelli."

There was a brief silence and the last call continued.

"All units stand by for tone out. Code 33 this channel for final call. This is the final call for Detective Joseph Morelli. He gave of himself while serving his country and his community with courage and valor. The men and women of the Trenton Police Department and the Special Assignment division of the FBI are forever grateful and proud to have serviced with Detective Morelli. We will never forget his ultimate sacrifice. All units, break for a moment of silence."

It was so quiet you'd be able to hear a pin drop in the grass.

"Detective Morelli, thank you for your service, your legacy will be carried through your daughter Callie and your honor will continue on with all of us. Bravo 3 please respond. Bravo 3 please respond. Bravo 3 please respond. Bravo 3 you are clear to go home, Godspeed sir. Code 33 is lifted, control clear."

We sat watching as the casket was released into its final resting place as another uniformed officer took the microphone and spoke.

"I was asked to sing a song that was fitting for today. I chose _'Thin Blue Line'_ written by a retired police officer and friend of mine Caleb Paul." The guy had a great voice and he was definitely a fan of country. The words were printed on the memorial service program.

Every day I wake up, I kiss my wife goodbye.  
I tell her that I love her, and force a smile every time.  
I grab my gear and I head on out, cause this, I'll defend.

Go across the thin blue line, and pray to come back again.  
Children now, they're hurt. There's couples there who are doomed.  
I pray for peace and quiet today, but I just spoke too soon.  
The clerk down at the corner store just shop for.. cigarettes.  
Out here cross the thin blue line, things rarely made much sense.

I can hear families crying.  
All the noise on the radio and I can't tell my wife what happened..  
She just won't understand..  
Oh, the things I'm feeling.  
Oh, the danger I've been in..

'Cause many cross the thin blue line.  
And.. never make it back again.

So many homes are broken, and all this pain I found.  
Drop one off at the prison, before I have to write it all down.  
And ban these cuts upon my face, and others blood upon my hands.  
I wash it off, before goin' back across the thin blue line again.

I can hear families crying.  
All the noise on the radio and I can't tell my wife what happened..  
She just won't understand..  
Oh, the things I'm feeling.  
Oh, the danger I've been in..

Many cross the thin blue line.  
And.. never make it back again...

There wasn't a dry eye in the cemetery; I think I cried the hardest. The casket reached the end and officers began to cover the casket with soil and the Honor Guard retired the colors and walked off with the bagpipe players following. And we headed towards the hotel to try and enjoy lunch. I left all the details for Harry to take care of and I knew he wouldn't let me down.

Most of the officers had to get back to work but the FBI agents and the city dignitaries as well as visiting officers from around the country attended the lunch, each one had a black strip of tape across their badge. I have to say it was a beautiful service, one that I will never forget.

Harry opted for a buffet; with the people that would be attending he wanted to make sure there was enough of a variety to satisfy every guest.

I took Callie from Melissa to give her a break for a little while, she was busy with guests and little Callie was getting cranky and tired. Ella took her from me and walked away with her saying she was going to take her up to one of the rooms to rest. Ella is a godsend.

"Melissa, Ella has taken Callie upstairs to one of the rooms to nap. So, relax and eat something." Carlos and I sat down as Harry escorted the main table with Melissa and the Morelli family to the buffet line.

We all enjoyed a wonderful meal of chicken, roast, lasagna, pasta, stuffed shells and for the kids' mac and cheese and pizza. Harry thought of everything, he is freaking awesome. There were mini cupcakes and a variety of mini desserts. Harry was a little confused when I started crying at the sight of the cupcakes.

"Stephanie, is there something that you don't like?" He asked.

"No Harry, I'm fine. I'll explain it to you another time." I know he had no way of knowing that's what Joe called me.

I took a plate of food up to Ella and to check on Callie. She was sound asleep cuddled in an Ella cocoon, it was precious. When I returned to the hall, I about fainted when I saw my mother talking to Carlos. I wanted to turn around and run off but decided to deal with her bullshit.

"Hello Mother, thank you for coming." I said.

"Stephanie, you did a nice job at the service, but it wasn't necessary to mention what the families wanted from you and Joe." And there it is a compliment followed by a zinger. "Your father tells me that you own this hotel, I guess congratulations are in order." She spewed.

"Thank you Mother, I need to go and check on Melissa." I walked away and sat with Mrs. Morelli and Melissa. Carlos joined me a few minutes later. I looked around the room for my mother who really wasn't interacting with very many people, she looked out of place. Bobby and Billy walked up to her and spoke, no doubt asking her how she was feeling.

"Stephanie, thank you for such a beautiful luncheon. I understand that you are the proud owner of this hotel. I am so happy for you my dear, congratulations. Mr. Manoso, thank you for organizing the funeral, it was beautiful. I appreciate you doing everything to honor my son." Wow, Angie Morelli was always so bitter towards me and here she is being sweet and complimentary, unlike the almighty Helen Plum.

"Mrs. Morelli, I followed instructions and spoke with the Chief for guidance. Joe deserved it."

"None the less, it was a wonderful service, I thank you."

"You are welcome. The reading will be in the next few days, I'll let you know the date and time. Woody will pick you up and the FBI has informed me that you'll be cleared to go home next week if you are ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Manoso." Angie Morelli said holding his hand. "For everything, I know this wasn't an easy task for you to take on given your history."

"It's all forgotten ma'am. Joe and Stephanie remained good friends and that's all that counts."

Carlos turned his attention to Melissa.

"Melissa, you are welcome to stay at the apartment as long as you need." Carlos told her.

"I don't think your building can withstand Bob much longer." She said through light tears and laughter.

I chuckled because Bob has undergone some major training while living at Rangeman. He didn't like it at first but just like me, he learned to embrace the inevitable.

"Melissa, Bob has been through some major training, keeping him out of your hair was two-fold, one to keep you stress free and the second to teach him to behave. He's like a different dog, wait until you guys go home." I explained laughing.

"That dog will be destructive until he barks his last woof."

"You'll be surprised Melissa." Carlos added.

"Listen this weekend I was planning on taking Marcus to the beach house at Point Pleasant, how about you and Callie join us? We can leave after the reading; it will be a retreat of sorts we can do everything or nothing, whatever you want."

"Stephanie, that sounds wonderful it really does but I can't be spending any money right now. I'm worried about the finances, I'm not sure if I need to find a job or not." She replied sadly, clearly everything Carlos told her in the hospital didn't really register.

"Melissa, you will not need to worry about any of the finances, Joe was adamant that you stay at home with Callie. Everything is set up; the lawyer will explain it all and the minute you sign the papers it will go into effect immediately. Please don't let finances hold you back." Carlos explained.

"Oh that's right. Okay, I would love to join you and Marcus." She said with a smile and I knew she was going to be just fine.

The luncheon went well and everyone had plenty to eat and people were gathering up their things. They shared their condolences again with the family and headed out.

Anthony and Mrs. Morelli asked to talk to Carlos and me privately so I took them to the small conference room.

"Stephanie, Mr. Manoso, my family and I appreciate all that you've done for Joe and the rest of us throughout this entire process. We can't thank you enough for everything. You honored my brother in a wonderful way. Steph, the luncheon was wonderful, thank you for opening your hotel to feed everyone.

Anthony got chocked up and his mom took his hand to calm him down.

"Mom and I would like to pay for the luncheon. Just let me know how much and I'll write you a che…."

"Absolutely NOT, this was something I wanted to do for Joe and all of you. I will not accept any checks, cash or other form of payment."

"Stephanie, that is very generous but we can't let you do this." Mrs. Morelli added.

"No, I won't consider such a thing."

"Mr. Manoso, can you let us know the details?" Mrs. Morelli directed her attention to Carlos.

"Sorry ma'am, I have no control over the hotel, this is Stephanie's baby." Carlos answered smiling.

We went back and forth for about fifteen minutes and I finally got my way. I took them each by the arm and walked out of the room feeling pretty damn good about myself winning that money battle. The banquet room was empty except for the Chief, Mayor and other visiting dignitaries. They thanked Carlos and me for doing a great job and they left.

My dad walked towards us. "Pumpkin, everything was perfect. The service was wonderful, Joe would have been proud." My mom walked to us and sat next to Angie Morelli giving her words of wisdom, I quickly tuned her out.

My parents left saying goodbye to everyone and we sat down and I let out a huge sigh. I am looking forward to the long weekend at the beach, it will be good for Melissa and Callie but it will be very therapeutic for me since the beach is my drug of choice.

There was no way I could concentrate on work so Carlos and Tank gave me the rest of the day off and I took full advantage and went upstairs to our apartment while Carlos took care of some paperwork.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

A/N: This chapter took a life of its own. I was going to do a basic funeral but the story wouldn't let me. It was really hard to write the death of a fictional character and I have to admit I shed a few tears.

As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I'm borrowing them. But the other characters, story line and mistakes are all mine.

A huge **THANK YOU** to _The Grimm Reapers_ which consists of Catherine Eads, Deidre Brunson and Jamie Morton for helping me kill Joe off. Your ideas were awesome. I hope I did a good job.

Thank you as always **Susan Peters** for your hard work. I appreciate it, I know this was hard for you to edit, so I thank you.

Time is quickly running away from me so in order to make my January deadline; I need to speed things up. Lester will return very soon and the next few chapters will involve the wedding plans.

Thank you for your comments, messages and reviews, I really appreciate it, they make my day.

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back**_


	59. Managing Life and Business

_**Chapter 59**_

_**Managing life and Business**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

The drive home was somber and silent, I would cry on and off as Carlos wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Little Girl, you did good today." Tank said.

"Thanks Big Guy." I said through sniffles.

"Babe, I can work from the apartment if you don't want to be alone." He said as we got out of the car.

"No thanks, I just need some alone time." I was totally drained.

I felt like Stephanie the Sloth as I made my way to our apartment. I took off my clothes, washed my make-up off and put on a pair of silk pajamas. I prepared my famous dulce de leche drink and added two or maybe four teaspoons of rum. I wanted to be in the dark so I closed the blinds, dimmed the lights, turned on the fireplace and wrapped the big fluffy blanket around me as I got cozy on the couch and sipped my drink.

My thoughts turned to Joe as I was staring at the fireplace. I cried in anger and hate over how he treated me through the years, as far back as the choo-choo game, the bakery and the cheating. The humiliation in the way he shouted and acted when yet another car exploded or I found myself in crazy situations. His hateful words about Ranger and the guys, and how I felt after he'd say I sucked at my job. It was like a movie playing in my head. I cried with sadness over the assignment that took his life. Imagining the torture, he and his partner suffered. Picturing him in the street tossed aside like a bag of trash. I cried that I had to say goodbye to my friend and that he's gone forever. I thought I did a decent job of holding it together today but now I need to let loose, so I did. I cried hard like I've never cried before and I fell asleep.

I woke up to Ella rooting around in the kitchen.

"Oh Stephanie, I'm sorry I woke you." She said sweetly.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's almost six my dear."

"Wow, I've slept a long time." I replied yawning and got off the couch wrapped in the blanket and walked to the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" Ella asked.

"I'm okay, it won't be easy but I'll get through it."

"Carlos told me to spoil you so I made you something special." She said smiling.

"Oh, thank you so much. It smells like comfort food and it's exactly what I need." It all smelled delicious. Ella put the food in the warming tray and put her arm around me and walked me back to the couch.

"Why don't rest a little longer. Carlos will be up around six-thirty." She said as she helped me get cozy and tucked me in. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you Ella, you're an absolute gem."

"You're welcome my dear." She replied and walked out the door.

I closed my eyes and didn't open them again until I felt soft kisses on my lips.

"Hi Batman." I said smiling.

"Hi back, are you doing okay?" He answered; I sat up and cuddled next to him.

"Yeah, I've been sleeping all afternoon." I answered kissing him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked

"I am, come on let's eat." I walked to the kitchen and carried the food to the table, while he brought a bottle of wine and glasses. He looked so sexy holding the glasses by the stems in between his fingers with one hand and the bottle with the other. His tie was loose hanging around his neck, his shirt was untucked and unbuttoned to reveal his beautiful chest. He looked scrumptious.

We sat down to eat and I stuffed myself silly with meat loaf, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, rolls and butter. It was absolutely delicious. Our dinner was semi-quiet and relaxing.

"I can't wait to see what we have for dessert."

When we finished eating Carlos led me back to the couch with the wine then cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher putting the leftovers in the fridge. He returned carrying a covered cake pan with plates, he lifted the lid revealing a beautiful pineapple upside down cake.

"Um, yummy goodness right there." I said licking my lips which brought a wolfish grin to his beautiful mouth. He cut me a huge piece and a small slice for himself.

"I hope one day I'll be the reason you lick your lips that way." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh, Honey, you're the reason I live and breathe, pineapple upside down cake has nothing on you." I said smiling sweetly. "By the way, how long are we going to stay at the beach?"

"I won't be able to join you; I've got meetings with lawyers to go over the company finances."

"Do I need to be at the meetings?" I asked.

"No not for this series but definitely all future meetings." He answered kissing my head.

"Honey, what was my mom talking to you about?" I asked and he chuckled.

"She was thanking me for having Billy take care of her and watching over her throughout her illness."

"In spite of her attitude towards me, I'm glad she still can show manners."

"She also wanted to know how it came about that you are the owner of the hotel."

"Yeah, I'm sure it's killing her." I took another piece of cake, fed my sexy Cuban a few bites and kissed his luscious sweet lips after each bite. "What did you say?" I asked wondering.

"I said it's a conversation she can have with you." He looked at me with worry.

"Yeah, as if that will happen."

I smiled at him to let him know to let go of any worry he had.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed him.

"What for?" He asked.

"For being you, for everything you did for Joe. I know you didn't sign up for any of it but you handled it so well. You are a much better man than I am."

"I am a much better man and very grateful you're not a man." He said smiling. I slapped his arm and snickered at his humor.

"Ha-ha-ha goof ball."

"I did it more for you than him. I knew it would be important to you."

"Yeah, but I would never have asked you nor expect you to take on such a task considering the history."

"Babe, Morelli apologized for everything when he and I had our first meeting."

"So if he really believed he wouldn't come out of the assignment alive or in one piece, why did he accept?"

"I asked him that same question. He said it was something he needed to do for the children. This sex/human trafficking situation has grown out of control and he needed to do his part to keep Callie and others safe."

"He was a good man." I said softly through tears. "Regardless of all the crap he and I went through, I will miss him."

"I know Babe, I know." He whispered and pulled me into him and held me tight letting me cry. "I'll be here to help you get through this."

"Carlos, please don't ever leave me to live this life without you. I beg of you." I pleaded through tears holding on to him for dear life.

"You never have to worry about that, I promise and you never have to beg me for anything." He said kissing me. I closed my eyes and dozed off; why crying drains me so much, I'll never know.

_**Carlos POV**_

The most loving woman I've ever known never needs to beg me for anything. Leaving her is not an option, ever. How is it possible that this beautiful woman in my arms can love the man who caused her such turmoil and hurt from the age of six, she is a far better person than I can ever be.

I don't have the heart or the strength to tell her that Joe's assignment and Lester's mission are connected. Only a select few people are aware of the connection and Morelli was in on the details. I was far more worried about Santos after Joe said, "I hope your man makes it back in one piece." Stephanie can never find out the cases are connected and those who are in the know have been threatened with their life should they divulge any information.

I love this woman with all my heart and will do everything in my power to keep her happy and safe.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

Carlos woke me up showering me with kisses and playing with my hair.

"Your royal highness, your bath awaits." He said as he carried me to the bathroom and sat me on the edge of the tub, he pulled my hair up in a clip, took off my pajamas and gently put me in the tub. A few minutes later, he joined me and held me. How in the world did I get this lucky? I thought to myself.

"I'm the lucky one Babe." He said as he kissed the back of my neck. "And yes, your filter is out of commission again." He gave me a beautiful sweet smile.

I needed to let loose the emotional turmoil and knots within my body caused by the events of the last few days. I turned around and straddled him and took charge until the water was cold. We got out of the tub and put on our robes. Batman was feeling frisky and touchy feely and I was in a playful mood. I ducked under his arms as he was about to kiss me and I ran out of the bathroom. He chased after me while I tried to dodge him; I managed to hold him off for a while until he lunged at me like a panther catching his prey. He tossed me on the floor and tickled the hell out of me, I was laughing so hard I was crying. I think they were tears filled with a variety of emotions and it was exactly what I needed. At that moment, as the tears fell I felt all the hurt, turmoil and sadness release. I knew I was going to get through the loss of my friend and be strong enough for Lester when he returns, no matter what shape he's in, I'll be ready.

We spent the rest of the evening engaged in sexual rough-housing.

Carlos and Tank both gave me the next couple of days off. Neither one wanted me to go out and chase skips which would no doubt require me to go to Trenton PD and reminders of Joe would surface. I was fine with that, so I spent the next few days busy with the foundation. So, I figured now was the best time to set up the office at the hotel, going over procedures and my expectations of the staff during the staff meeting I called for.

I love Lula dearly and guess I've never paid close attention in the past but damn, she's argumentative. Good grief she always has to find something that she's not happy with and it's not even constructive criticism. I call it her bitch fest because she must work. When she asked if she could stay on and work with the guys in the bonds office, they told her she'd need to go through a rigorous training routine and follow the Rangeman physical requirements. She declined.

I know it's a hard transition for her, being friends, partners and now my employee but she needs to get over it. I was a little stunned when one of the residents, Al Hernandez spoke up. 'Dez' as he is called, works in the office running background check requests and searches, he's usually quiet so his comment and tone surprised me.

"Lula, since I've been working here you do nothing but complain and slack off. You've told us on several occasions of your history with Stephanie and Connie and all of Rangeman which has no bearing here. Knock it off." Dez looked at me with concern. "I'm sorry Stephanie; I may have crossed the line." He said looking at his notepad.

"Humph." Lula grunted and didn't say anything further.

"Dez, no worries. I want this to be a comfortable place for all the employees. You're fine." I told him as sweetly as I could without being sickeningly sweet. "If there is nothing else, we're finished here. Connie, please stay behind for a few minutes." Lula, Harry and the rest of the staff left.

"Connie, is Lula this way with you on a regular basis, does she undermine you and your authority? Be honest with me." I asked and Connie let loose, she ranted on and on about Lula's attitude, laziness and acting like she was still working at the bonds office.

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" I asked ticked off.

"I don't know I figured she'd get better, it was hard for us to transition but well you know how she is." She answered agitated. "Plus, I figured being friends and all you may get upset with me."

"Connie, this is not the bonds office. I am not that same Stephanie and thankfully I've grown up quite a bit. This is business and I want to do everything I can to make sure this building runs smoothly, efficiently and is stress free for the residents. I don't want there to be friction between the staff. Harry has made comments here and there about Lula but he said he would take care of it. I've received emails the last few days from hotel staff complaining that she throws her weight around. I will not put up with that from anyone, Xander Towers is to be a safe haven for the Vets who live and work here. I'll have a talk with her."

I looked at Connie, whose face told me she had more to say. "Go on what else do you want to tell me." I prompted with concern.

"Steph you're my boss, it's not like back at the bonds office, can we talk off the record?"

"Sure, what's going on?" Now I was worried.

"I think Lula is totally jealous of you and what you've become and of Alex and me. She thinks that she is above having to follow rules and procedures because of our friendship. It's really pissing me off and if I try to correct her she walks off in a huff." She looked at me as if she didn't know whether she should continue or not.

"Go on." I pushed.

"One day I couldn't find her anywhere. I thought she was on break and I got busy, later Dez needed help with something and I was in the middle of reports so I directed him to Lula for help. He huffed and said 'yeah when she's done with her damn nap' and went back to his desk. I followed him asking what he was talking about and he pointed to the executive suites. I went upstairs and found her sound asleep under the covers with the TV on with a room service cart in the room. She can sleep through an earthquake so I grabbed the ice bucket and filled it with ice and water and threw it at her. I was pissed." She sat there for a few minutes and let out a sigh of relief. To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was pissed beyond belief.

"Thank you for telling me, Connie. I'm sorry that you've had to go through this, you are the manager here and you have my full authority to do what is necessary to keep this building running smoothly, efficiently and professionally. My number one concern is the residents, they take priority and this building is for them. I will address the situation with Lula. Give me about an hour and schedule a meeting with the entire staff and tell them it's mandatory." I said and she got up and walked out of the room.

"Lula, can you please come to my office." I announced over the intercom.

"Yeah white girl, what's up?" She said as she sauntered into my office with her nail file in hand.

"Okay first, around here YOU WILL NOT REFER TO ME AS WHITE GIRL. Is that understood? Secondly, put the nail file away." I said firmly channeling Ranger's boss mode.

"Lula, I've received complaints from various staff members about your attitude around here. It's been brought to my attention that you been known to use one of the executive suites ordering room service and sleeping. I am not giving this subject any room for discussion other than stressing your behavior is unacceptable and is to stop immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

She responded with a nod.

"I am the boss, having said that I'm not here to run the place daily which is why Connie is the building manager. The Vets who live and work in this building are my top priority. I will NOT have anyone who doesn't follow the proper procedures disrupt what I am trying to establish in this facility." I waited for her to respond.

"What makes you so high and mighty white girl, I mean Stephanie. Or should I call you Ms. Plum. The rooms are empty what's the big deal?" She replied in a snarky tone.

"Nothing makes me high and mighty. I don't care if all the rooms are empty you are here to do a job just like the other employees. Connie is your boss and you are to treat her like a boss. The days of the bonds office are long gone, we discussed this prior to you both coming on board and you agreed and assured me that this type of behavior would not follow you and it seems that it has."

We sat for a few seconds eyeing each other while I waited for a response. I was not about to let her get away with her crap.

"Let me set the ground rules for you, this is your one and only warning. You WILL change your attitude around here and treat Connie, department managers and supervisors with respect from housekeeping to kitchen to maintenance you need to separate the business and personal relationship that you, Connie and I have. Harry Peachy is a vendor who generates revenue and is not involved in the day to day operations of the building. You are to treat him professionally, he can't order you around but he can certainly ask Connie for your assistance, it's up to you if you accept or not. You will NEVER EVER sneak off to any room in this building and order room service and sleep in the freaking bed like you're on vacation then leave the room in shambles for housekeeping to clean up after you. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence for a few minutes.

"Perfectly clear boss-woman. You know you've changed since you've gotten together with Mr. Hot and Sexy. You're not the fun Stephanie anymore." She said which pissed me off.

"Lula, I've grown up, we all need to grow up and the days of being stupid and childish are gone. Do not refer to Ranger as Mr. Hot and Sexy. If you can't separate the personal from the business, then we need to sever any business ties we may have because I will not have this bullshit continue." I don't know where boss Stephanie came from but I like her.

"Now, if this all has to do with Ranger and I as well as Connie and Alex being together and you feel a little left out now that Tank is in a relationship with someone else then you have to move past all that. I value our friendship but I will NOT allow it to interfere with what I am trying to accomplish here. There is no compromise. You are either part of the team or not and if you don't want to cooperate then it's time to move on." There I said it and I can't take it back and back peddle.

"Well, if that ain't a fine how do you do. I gots my own man anyhow. So, either I gotta cow tow to you or I lose my job. I can always go over your head and talk to Ranger about all this." She said which caused me to snicker.

"Lula, you can talk to Ranger till you are both blue in the face. He, Tank or anyone from Rangeman have absolutely nothing to do with this building. I hate to burst your bubble, there is no one over my head." I sat waiting for a response. "Now do you have anything further to add?"

"Pffft, well I got nuttin since you gave me my ultimatum." She said and stood up walking out the door. I was going over our conversation in my head when Connie buzzed me to let me know the employees were waiting in the conference room, I quickly left and joined staff.

"Thank you all for taking time from your work load, I'll make this brief." I looked around the room at the worried faces; I knew that I needed to be caring in addition to being a boss.

"I asked to meet with all of you again because a few things have been brought to my attention the last few days. Your comments, emails and concerns have been addressed with the respective employees and the issues raised will not be a problem moving forward." I saw relief in their faces.

"Now, I want to address the organizational chart so to speak. I am the owner and the boss of this building but I am not here on a day to day basis; that is why Connie is the building manager overseeing the administrative and operational needs. Joe Batiz is food service manager over the banquet rooms, restaurant and all that is related to feeding people as well as coordinating with the outside restaurants who donate food. Belinda Marshall is housekeeping manager who is responsible for keeping this building perfect and Barry Deshawn is maintenance manager who is responsible for the upkeep of the building. The management team is all on the same level and they ultimately report to Connie. Do you have any questions so far?" I asked.

Archer, the other Vet who works with Connie and Lula raised his hand.

"Yes, ma'am I do." He waited for me to respond.

"Go ahead." I said.

"If we have issues with certain departments and it doesn't get resolved then what?"

"Do you want to share an example?" I asked.

"No ma'am I just want to understand the process. Being former military we work like that."

"Well, if you've addressed the situation with the individual, supervisor and manager and it hasn't been taken care of, then you escalate it to Connie. If that doesn't resolve the situation, then you bring it to my attention and I will take care of it. Does that help?"

"Yes ma'am it does thank you." He said.

I waited briefly to see if there were any other questions.

"Okay so you all may or may not be aware but Connie, Lula and I have been friends for quite some time. I brought Connie on because she's a highly effective manager and her no nonsense work ethic gets things done. However, our business relationship overrides the friendship. The Vets who live and work here are my number one priority and the reason we have this building. I know that each and everyone one of you feel the same way otherwise you wouldn't be working here. Problems and attitudes within the staff will not be tolerated because I will not allow internal issues to disrupt what we are trying to build here."

I looked around the room for any type of negative reaction and the only one was from Lula, oh there's a shocker.

"I have a huge amount of respect and trust for the management team that's why I am not here on a daily basis. The only reason I'm here recently is due to the loss of a good friend and my bosses felt I needed a couple of days to clear my head."

I wanted to make sure that the managers and staff understand I am not going to be a daily fixture and to ensure they have someone to reach out to.

"Believe it or not, I too, have bosses so I know what it's like to follow orders." I said smiling. "You have all done a wonderful job taking care of this building as well as the residents and if there are no issues, you will all continue to have a job here, we're a team and our priority is the Vets, they are first and foremost. This is all new for me and I learn a lot from all of you, we're in this together."

The staff clapped which made me very happy.

"Do you have any questions? If not, I'll let you get on with your day. Thank you for all your hard work, I greatly appreciate it." I said and waited for any questions or comments, there was nothing further so everyone stood up and headed out, thanking me.

Harry and I went back to my office and he sat in the chair next to me. "Um, Stephanie, I know you own this building and you can choose any day for your wedding but honey, we need to choose a wedding date. When can we get together?"

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry it's been so crazy with Joe, it's been one thing after another. I'm going to the beach with Melissa this weekend but I promise we'll get together next week. I can't go on sales calls right now because business has increased and we don't have enough staff. Is it okay if we wait until next week?"

"Yes that will work. You come here and we'll plan one hell of a wedding." He said with a huge sweet smile on his face. "One quick question, when we start allowing the public to use the building for weddings can we offer changing rooms for the bridal party?"

I never thought of that, duh it makes sense.

"Yes, absolutely but let them use the executive suites. I want it to be extra special for the brides and I don't want them on the residential floors to disrupt the residents. Oh and Harry, by the way I want military weddings to have priority."

"Not a problem, do you want an extra charge for use of the executive suites?"

"No, it's to be a part of the package. I do want to discuss couples who are on a tight budget. I'd like you to do whatever it takes to work within their budget and I don't want to turn anyone away because they can't afford it."

"So you're saying to let them have it for free?"

"No, I want you to be able to collect your fee at all times but if you have to give special pricing and cut fees in other areas that doesn't involve outside vendors you are free to do so, but again I want you, your employees and vendors to be paid in full."

"Yes ma'am." He said grinning from ear to ear.

I decided I was going to bite the bullet and talk to him about personal stuff.

"So, Harry, is there something you want to tell me about you and Hector?" I said staring at him smirking.

"Ah, um, ugh..."

"Don't stammer, just tell me." I said.

"Yes, we have been seeing each other. I didn't know if it was okay for us to do so."

"Harry, it's perfectly okay. I love Hector dearly and he is the brother I've always wanted. I'm just surprised that's all."

"I know, I was taken aback when I felt an attraction for him. I mean we are so opposite, he's got ink, I don't. He's got a sexy build, I'm flat. He's technically creative and incredibly smart and I'm artsy fartsy creative. He's intimidating and I'm far from it. We're both from one end of the spectrum to another but it works great. He is a wonderful man, we enjoy spending time together."

I was grinning.

"As I said, he's very dear to me and I don't want him hurt." I said rather sharply.

"We are taking it slow, we both decided to hold off on the physic….."

"Ah-ah-ah-ah." I interrupted TMI, TMI." I said giggling holding my ears.

"Stephanie, I have a question for you. Why did you get upset at the buffet during the luncheon? You said you'd explain another time."

"Joe's nickname for me was Cupcake." I said smiling thinking of Joe.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea." He replied.

"You had no way of knowing, no need to apologize." I smiled.

"Listen, Harry I'd like you to ask Lula if she would be the hostess for my wedding. Something for her to do, talk it up as to how important it is etc. She's not going to be a bridesmaid so I want her to feel like she's not being left out. Would you mind?"

He blew out a sigh and looked like he was about to run out the door.

"Against my better judgment, I'll do it. Maybe I can teach her a thing or two about class. I'm sorry Stephanie, but the woman is a trip and a half."

"I know she's difficult. She went through such a bad ordeal because of me and I feel like I owe her."

"Stephanie, from what Connie told me, you have done a lot for her. You've paid the rent on your old apartment for a full year letting her live in it. Paying her a portion of the skip fee even when you were struggling. Not to mention that Lula really wasn't there for you during your illness. So in my opinion you've done a shit load for her."

He looked at me and I had nothing to say because he was right.

"I'm sorry if I've overstepped my boundaries but she is way too much trouble and takes advantage of your friendship."

"I know, Carlos has said something along those same lines. It is what it is."

"My dear woman, I will make the hostess position so enticing that she'll tell you she'd rather be a hostess than a bridesmaid." He said laughing.

"Thank you, Harry." I stood up and kissed his cheek. "Now my friend, if there's nothing else, I have a few other things to finish off at home before I head out for the beach. The reading of the will is today and we are leaving as soon as Melissa is done."

"Well I wish you both a wonderful trip, relax and enjoy yourselves. We'll meet next week." He got up and walked out the door to his showroom.

I was reviewing some applications when Lula knocked on my office door. "Hey, come on in."

"Just checkin, we good?" Lula asked.

"Yeah, we're good just remember what I said and it will all work out." She left and headed back to her office that she shares with Dez and Archer. Of course, she didn't own up to her behavior but like I told Harry, it is what it is.

I was just about to send Carlos a text when he beat me to it.

'_Babe, we'll be done in 30, I have work to finish at the office.' _

'_OK, I'm leaving in a few and still have to pack.'_

I approved the applications and gave them to Connie for further processing. Said goodbye to everyone and walked towards Ram who was talking to Vince and a few of the other guys.

"Ready Bomber?" He asked.

"Yep, home James." I said giggling.

"Wise ass." He replied under his breath loud enough for me to hear and we both laughed as we walked to the car.

I wanted to spend some time with Carlos before I left so I hurried upstairs to our apartment. Once in the kitchen I put cheese, crackers and fruit on a platter, took out a bottle of wine, dimmed the lights and switched on the fire place. I decided to spice things up a bit and wore something risqué for some afternoon fun. The set consisted of a mauve mesh baby-doll with black metallic lace trim and under-bust rhinestone detail. The cups were padded giving me huge boobs with an asymmetrical skirt opening and matching lace band thong. I paired it with my silver glittery shoes from the Vegas show girl costume. I pinned my hair up and left loose strands and dabbed my Chanel cologne in all the right places and waited for my sexy Cuban. I took a quick look to make sure the coffee table wasn't missing anything. The snacks and wine were all set; I cut a snickers bar in small pieces and put the plate next to the fruit and cheese platter. I heard the door handle so I quickly stood leaning against the couch holding a glass of wine in my hand.

"Babe. This is a nice surprise." He said as he walked slowly towards me and kissed me.

"I wanted to spend some time with you before I left for the weekend." I said handing him the glass. "We have fruit and cheese to nibble on."

He gave me a 500-watt smile. "I'd rather nibble on you." He said sipping his wine. And boy did he nibble. Who knew nibbling could be so delicious.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_A/N: I hope you're all not mad at me for saying goodbye to Joe. I took some writers workshops and four authors said that if you have a character that you don't know what to do with then kill them off. It was a tough chapter to write. I must admit. :-(_

_As always, I only own the story line and new characters, JE owns the Plum characters, I'm just borrowing them and in no way do I make any money off these stories._

_**Susan Peters**__, thank you for your hard work, I appreciate it._

_My next few chapters will be moving the story to finally end in January. But I will be working on a sequel. After Threat, I will have an in between book to explain how Stephanie and her various relationships evolved and will bring in a few old characters that have been silent. I promise it won't be as long as this story. _

_Thanks again for your messages, awesome compliments I greatly appreciate it._

_**Stephanie and Ranger will return**_


	60. Yay, we have a date

_**Chapter 60**_

_**Yay we have a date**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

We had a great time at the beach; Marcus loved building a fire at night and roasting marshmallows and hot dogs. We took long walks on the beach, went horseback riding and spent time in the hot tub which Marcus loved. The guys treated him like their little brother while he played big brother to Callie and he had a blast.

Our meals were amazing, Woody and Ram took care of the manly things such as cooking on the grill. Melissa had mentioned she was a whiz in the kitchen and she wasn't kidding. She would spoil us each morning with pancakes, French toast, eggs and all my favorite breakfast items. I was responsible for coffee, whoopee doo that really doesn't take much energy, it's not like I had to go and pick the coffee beans and grind them. Melissa baked cookies and cakes, I spent time watching her and she taught me how to make casserole dishes. I felt guilty that she spent so much time cooking and no matter how much I tried to stop her she didn't listen, she said cooking and baking relaxes her. The house smelled delicious, it reminded me of my childhood at Grandma Mazur's house when she would cook up a storm.

Melissa and I spent time talking about Joe, how she felt when she first met him and how upset she was when she found out that he was undercover and not who he claimed to be. She spent time being angry at his deception as well as his treatment towards me. She talked a lot about her love for him and Callie; she did a lot of crying which is what I think she needed. Like me, the tears released the grief, hurt, sadness and emotions related to losing the love of her life. Melissa brought up the subject of money and how amazed she was at all Joe had done for her and Callie, she cried hysterically saying all the money in the world would never make up for losing him. I was so happy that Joe had opened up to her and told her everything that involved him and me as well as his other girls. She didn't bring up Gilman so I'm not sure if she knows and I wasn't about to bring it up.

Melissa wasn't sure if she should wear the engagement ring and after much agonizing she decided she wanted to wear it along with the band. Even though New Jersey doesn't recognize common law marriage, she felt they were a married couple. It was a beautiful ring, rose gold pave diamonds. She loves rose gold jewelry. Carlos had sent Joe to his jeweler for help in designing the set. One afternoon Melissa had put Callie in her crib for a nap and when she joined us she was wearing her rings. My spidey sense picked up vibes from Woody when he immediately noticed the rings. Hmm, I need to have a heart to heart with him.

Melissa is such a sweetheart, she is exactly what Joe needed in his life and it's so unfair that their time together was cut short. But I am so glad he found the happiness he was looking for. She was back at her house with a new and improved orange fur-ball, I don't know what the guys did but he was a different dog. The guys said that Bob seemed depressed at first, probably missing Joe but he was fine after a while. Woody said that when he took them home the first thing Bob did was run and jump on the couch where Joe would sit and he cried for several minutes but after that he jumped off the couch and ran to his own bed. I guess he needed to grieve too.

As much as I love the beach, I was happy to be home wrapped in the arms of my sexy Cuban. He filled me in on the meetings with the lawyers and accountants as well as any work related things I missed. Carlos told me about the evening he spent with our dads. They were in the bar of a restaurant having a few drinks while they waited for their table and apparently a group of women were hitting on them and bought them a drink and were pretty flirtatious. I guess my dad had a great time, he told Ricardo that he needed to hang out with him and Carlos more often. My dad isn't anywhere near as handsome as Ricardo but I think he is attractive in his own way.

I hated that we were missing out on new business, so during a staff meeting I suggested we develop an inside sales department. I already had three people in mind; they consisted of new Vets who have recently moved into Xander Towers. The new sales team was approved and they would be responsible for answering email requests, review sales leads and weed out the business that we weren't interested in or able to handle. A week later the sales team was up and running and doing a great job. Rangeman is growing much faster than we expected and Ranger and Tank are busy hiring employees to ensure our current and new clients have the appropriate staff.

It was Wednesday our late start day and we were relaxing in bed. "Babe, we need to get started with our day. We have a staff meeting and you have a date with Peachy."

As much as I hated leaving his warm arms, we left the safe cocoon of our bed and took our shower. After finishing with my hair I went to the kitchen to find the most beautiful sight, my gorgeous future husband with his yoga pants rolled below the hips with his sexy and inviting obliques in full view. He looked scrumptious. I was treated to a cheese omelet, toast and fruit, although I would have preferred a little carnal breakfast but he was right we had a full day ahead of us.

"Honey, you spoil me way too much." I said as I ate my omelet and he kissed me.

We finished breakfast, got dressed and headed out the door. I was looking forward to finally settling on a date for the wedding. As we made our way down the stairs I was given a little lecture about my slacking off with gym time and I was told I need to get back on schedule. He used my full name which means he's serious and I'm in big trouble. I must admit, I have kind of missed working out. Wow, I can't believe the thought even ran through my mind. I ran down the stairs yelling catch me if you can, I love seeing his playful side. The guys were already in the conference room when Carlos and I made it downstairs laughing like little kids. I think the men enjoy seeing his softer side also even if it is for only a few short minutes. His work persona has earned him the respect from his men that I don't think he would have gained had he continually shown his soft side.

The meeting was well underway when Ramone interrupted us to announce an urgent video call was being patched through and of course panic struck because it seems to be the trend lately. I covered my face with my hands and I think I actually stopped breathing. Carlos was rubbing my back and tears began to pool. I couldn't even look at the screen; I just couldn't because I knew this would not be good news.

The year has already had its ups and downs. I just hope and pray we don't have any more turmoil in store for us. The tears began trickling down my face when I heard the most wonderful sound to ever exist.

"Hey why are you hiding that gorgeous face of yours?" I lifted my head so fast I thought it was going to fly off across the room. I was so excited to see his face I ran to the screen as if he was within hugging reach.

"OH, MY GOD, OH MY GOD Lester it's you." I said with tears falling but these were definitely happy tears. "Where are you? When will you be home? Do you have all your fingers and toes? Are you in one piece?" I barely came up for air as I rambled.

"Beautiful, why the tears, come on don't cry for me Argentina." He sang with his horrible voice but at that moment he sounded like an angel.

"Happy tears Lester, all happy tears." I said in the midst of hiccups and sniffling. "Do you still have all your fingers and toes? Show me."

"I'm in DC de-briefing, not sure how long that's gonna take but I'll be home soon with all my fingers and toes I promise." He said wiggling his fingers and showing me his boots.

I walked back to my chair and sat down letting out a huge sigh of relief. I think the smile was permanently plastered on my face. We heard someone yelling for him in the back ground. "Guys, gotta go." And he was gone.

"Can we go pick him up since he's in DC?"

"Out of the question Babe, he'll be busy. You'll have to be patient and wait for him to return." My sensible boss explained.

"OK, as long as I know he's close by and on home soil, I'm good with that." I said smiling, knowing my friend is safe and sound. We continued with the meeting, although I have to say I couldn't really focus. In all honesty, I can't even remember what we talked about.

"Oh-oh-oh." I suddenly blurted. I looked around the table to find several eyeballs staring at me.

"I have a welcome home party to org…." I said excitedly but I was interrupted.

"Whoa - whoa Nellie, hold your horses don't go crazy just yet, let's wait until he's home for a bit before you plan anything. He's going to have some ups and downs so let him settle in first. Okay?" Ranger said.

"Seriously Ranger?"

"Yes Stephanie, seriously."

"Alright, I can wait." I slapped my elbows on the table and put each hand on my face and blew out a huge breath of frustration receiving laughs from the guys who I think get a little satisfaction seeing Ranger and Tank put me in my place.

"Team, since we've pretty much covered everything on the agenda; let's get on with our day. Meeting adjourned." Tank said with authority and I joined my Merry Men in walking out the door.

"Um, Babe can you stick around for a little bit?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"Shut the door and come sit down Little Girl." I did as Tank asked and sat in my seat. "Stephanie, there's something we need to talk to you about in regards to Lester."

And bam, the other shoe just dropped. "I don't like the look on your faces, what's going on?"

"Babe, it has recently been brought to our attention that the mission Les was working and Morelli's special assignment were connected. We're not…" I interrupted him mid sentence.

"WHAT? How long have you known and when were you planning on telling me?" I snarled back at him.

"Stephanie, stop assuming and listen. Sometimes you do too much conclusion jumping, if they had an event in the Olympics you'd win a gold medal." Tank barked back at me. I didn't answer I waited for Ranger to continue.

"May I continue?" My boss asked.

"You may."

"Now, we can't share any details for obvious reasons but Lester's mission was the epicenter of the sex trafficking ring which expanded to Trenton and other cities. I didn't know about it until Joe was in the hospital." Ranger explained in serious boss mode, I think he was a little mad at me.

"So, all of you knew and you decided to hide it from me?" I growled back.

"Stephanie, cut the attitude." Ranger yelled and it dawned on me, I'm no better than Lula. I lectured her on taking advantage of our relationship and I'm doing the exact same thing to Ranger and Tank, after all they are my bosses.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on the two of you." I said with remorse.

"Babe, I decided to keep it from you to avoid the possibility of you having a nervous breakdown." He said looking at me with concern. "We don't have all the details on Lester's mission but I can guarantee you that he will have some issues with it all. Being involved in something like that leaves a person with some tough things to deal with."

I sat listening to what he was saying and tried hard not to jump to conclusions. Damn it, Tank is always right. I probably could qualify for a gold medal.

"Steph, Santos may not completely be himself when he returns, his adrenaline is high right now and he's the Les you know and love. We don't know what emotions will surface once he undergoes the de-briefing, he may remain the crazy lovable Santos or he may have changed a little. It's too early to tell." Tank explained.

"Do you understand Babe?"

"Yes, I think so. You're both right, it's not productive to jump to conclusions so I'll patiently wait until he's back in this building." I said.

"Bobby has made arrangements for the same doctors who helped the kids with their treatment to be on hand for Lester. They'll be using one of the apartments as their office and will be available to talk to you as you need." Ranger added very seriously.

"Thanks, I'll no doubt need it." I said. "If there's nothing else, I have a meeting with Harry, are you joining me?"

"No, that's something you can work on without me but I'm a phone call away." I hated that he didn't want to participate but it's probably better he doesn't come to this initial meeting.

"Well then, I'll head out. I'll see you gentlemen later." I stood up and gave Ranger a kiss.

"Oh James, bring the car around." I bellowed in sing song mode as Ram jumped in the elevator with me.

"You know Bomber, you're a wise ass." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." I replied and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which caused him to turn bright red.

"Great, not only are you a wise ass but you're a trouble maker too." He replied pointing to the camera in the elevator to which I gave my signature finger wave and we headed to the hotel.

As soon as we walked into the lobby, Lula came rushing over with her hands waiving in the air, thank goodness the uniform keeps her boobs in place. She was excited to talk to me about something.

"Steph, Steph, I gotta talk to you really quick." She was running towards me and I had to step aside in case she ran into me.

"What's up Lula is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine." She rambled as she took my hand and led me to my office practically running. "Stephanie, I've been waiting for you its real important."

"Talk to me, what's up?"

"Well I don't want to hurt your feelings or nuttin, but I can't be your bridesmaid." She held out her hand to stop me from interrupting. "I know you gonna be disappointed but I think I should be a hostess at your wedding, with my good taste and know-how I'll make your wedding an event that nobody's gonna forget. What do you think?" She said with the excitement of a child at Christmas.

"Well Lula that sounds like a great idea, I didn't think of having a hostess but you're right you'd be perfect for that role. But you have to make sure you work with Harry since he's the coordinator, can you do that?" I asked with thoughts of giving Harry the biggest hug ever.

"Yeah, Harry and I is tight, we make an awesome team." She said. If I didn't already love Harry Peachy, this would have made me love him big time. She ran over and hugged me. "Steph, we'll go shopping for dresses okay?" She walked out and Harry was at my door.

"Are you ready beautiful lady? Let's go to my showroom and plan the event of the year." I joined Harry and wrapped my arm in his as we walked to his office.

We sat down and talked about what type of wedding Carlos and I wanted. We had both decided on a simple ceremony with close friends and family with no more than 100 guests. Harry pulled out his calendar and moved it in front of me.

"Now sweet lady, pick a date, the days marked with an X I'm not available, those commitments were made prior to you and I." As I looked over the calendar, September seemed like a perfect time for a wedding it was in between our birthdays but I know Carlos won't wait that long. I carefully looked at the dates and made a decision; hopefully it won't be disgustingly hot.

"Okay, June 1st is the day, let me call Carlos." I said. "Hi Honey you're on speaker, do you have a few minutes, are you busy?"

"I have all the minutes you need and never too busy for you Babe."

"Harry and I are looking at dates, what do you think about June 1st? Its perfect time frame as far as the weather is concerned. We'll have an evening ceremony followed by a reception." I heard him tapping on his computer key-board; I assumed he was checking his calendar.

"That works just fine." He said and I opened my wedding book and wrote the date on the calendar.

"Okay, we've accomplished the biggest step, YAY, WE HAVE A DATE." I said loudly with excitement clapping my hands. "Alright Honey, get back to work and I'll holler if I need you anymore today."

"Babe." Surprise, there was dead air.

Harry carried the invitation and flower catalogs to the table.

"We won't need flowers for the bridal party or myself I want brooch bouquets, I have already found someone who makes them." I showed him the pictures of what I had in mind.

"These are beautiful Stephanie, you're set on these?"

"Yes, I've decided on silver/gray bridesmaid dresses and this deep purple will be perfect. Here are pictures for the boutonnieres and corsages for the moms and grandmothers. The rest of the flowers for center pieces etc, I'll leave up to you." I said as I gave him my pictures.

"Great, I'll contact the brooch lady and take care of the rest. What is this other one?"

"Oh, that's for Lula, I have a dress and shoes in mind for her which will blend in great with the bridesmaid dresses. By the way, thank you so much for talking Lula into the hostess spot, she told me she thinks she'd be better suited for that rather than a bridesmaid. You are one smart man; how did you do it?"

"Trade secret my dear, when you've worked with as many bridezilla's and momzilla's as I have, you learn the art of reverse psychology." He replied smiling.

"Well, your trade secret is magic. Thank you." He smiled proudly.

We flipped through invitations, some were way over the top, some too flowery and some just not Carlos or me at all. Then the perfect invitation popped up, black card, simple with a few lines, yep that was it. Harry and I decided on a save the date card which would go out the next few weeks, rehearsal dinner invitation and then we designed the invitations which I sent to my other half.

"Hi Honey me again, sorry to bother you. I just emailed you a preview of invitations, what do you think?"

"I'm opening the attachment right now." There was silence on the other end. "I approve."

"Yay thanks. I think this will be the last call for today, love you." And it was my turn to hang up. He called back immediately.

"You hung up on me." He said with a shocked tone in his voice.

"Yeah, take that Mr. Lack of Phone Etiquette." I hung up giggling.

Harry and I looked through wedding cake catalogs and I found the perfect cake for us. I made a copy of the picture along with the invitations to show Carlos later and discuss the wording on the wedding invitation. We decided to wait on the dinner and all the reception things for another time.

"How about you and I take a ride over to the bridal salon and look at dresses?" Harry asked.

"That works I'll show you what I've picked out for the girls. Let me call Marylou, she's my matron of honor."

"Hey Mare, Harry and I are heading over to the bridal salon, can you meet us? We'll be there in about 10 minutes. I'll send you a text with the address." She said yes and we headed out.

"Come on James, off we go." I grabbed Ram and heard him grumble under his breath laughing. The three of us headed to the salon.

"Ram, you are to consider this highly classified, under no circumstances are you to spill the beans, got it?" I barked.

"Bomber, I'll wait in the car because I can't guarantee I'll keep my mouth shut." Arriving at the bridal salon I was speaking to the owner when moments later Marylou came rushing in and ordered us to get the show on the road.

My intention was to try on dresses and pick out my favorites and then I would have Isabella, the grandmothers and Ella come back with me another day. I tried on a few and narrowed it down to my favorite six. Although one dress completely won me over the second I put it on. I wanted a dress that would wow Carlos and I think it will, both Marylou and Harry liked my selections but I didn't let them know which one was my favorite. I'll have to get the girls together to check out their dresses also.

Marylou approved of the bridesmaid dress along with the color and we chose the shoes. She found the perfect dress for Julie who would be the Junior Bridesmaid and the most gorgeous flower girl dress. I found what I had in mind for Lula, it was very pretty. Harry said he would bring her back so she can get measured.

We finished with wedding gowns and I asked the owner of the salon to come into the dressing room, I whispered as I showed her my main choice because I didn't want anyone to know. She informed me she would mark my card accordingly and that there would be no problem with the date. After the bridal salon, we went to the store to choose suits for Carlos and the guys and I took photos of the ones I liked to show him. Planning this wedding isn't going to be as stressful as I imagined, but then again, I do have Harry taking care of the majority of the process and thank the good lord it won't a circus like the Dickie wedding.

It was getting late and the beast was making an appearance.

"How about we go grab a bite to eat?" I asked as we headed to the car.

"Sounds good." Marylou and Harry both replied in unison and I asked Ram to take us to my favorite Mexican restaurant. I sent a text to Carlos to see if he wanted to meet us to which he agreed. We had just gotten situated when Carlos walked in. I was excited to see him. I guess making wedding plans made me miss the heck out of him. I gave him a tight hug and kissed his luscious lips and it brought a huge smile on his face.

"So, did you three get everything accomplished?" He asked.

"We took care of the important decisions, date, invitations and clothing." I replied with an excited smile.

"You have a date, when were you planning on telling me about it?" Marylou barked at me. "I have to start planning a bridal shower."

"Whoa hold on Mare, we just set the date today." I told my friend. "We decided on June 1st, and as far as the shower, it's not necessary."

"Well you are having a shower; I'll talk to the girls when we go back to the shop to order our dresses, I know you guys have everything under the sun but let us do this for you. You do so much for everyone else. I won't take no for an answer." She rambled excitedly.

"Miss Marylou, I'll be happy to help you with the shower." Harry offered which made her very excited.

"You got it Harry." And we all went on to enjoy a delicious meal.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**A/N:**__ As always, the obvious characters belong to JE, the mistakes, story line and additional characters are all mine._

_I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas. __**Wishing you all a Very Happy and Healthy New Year filled with all good things.**_

_So as much as I have tried to get this done by Jan, the 2__nd__ birthday of this story, I'm going to be a little past schedule :-( _

_The next chapter will be solely about Lester I've been studying the information that Brittany Bell sent me, I hope I can do it justice._

_Thank you to my partner in fiction __**Susan Peters**__ for your help and time, I really appreciate it. Now comes the hard chapter to write._

_**Ranger and Stephanie will be back soon.**_


	61. He's Home

_**Chapter 61**_

_**He's Home.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Leaving the restaurant, we all went to our separate destinations. Marylou said she would drop off Harry at the Towers no doubt to talk to him about the shower. Carlos headed back to the Rangeman office and Ram took me to see Martha and the girls. I had a pleasant visit with her even though she looked extremely tired. Val mentioned that yesterday was chemo day and that Martha is this way for a few days after her treatments. My sister is perfect for this role, she is doing a fantastic job and they've become very close as have all the girls.

I was sad during the drive back to the office on Haywood thinking about Martha and what she is going through. These thoughts made me angry at the damn doctor and his staff all over again. As soon as we arrived in the garage I was quickly whisked upstairs to the conference room.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Sit down Babe." I took my seat next to him; apparently, we were going to have a video call. The screen turned on showing Lester's gorgeous face.

"Hello Beautiful, get those arms of yours ready to hug me because I'll be home in two days." He said with a smile. "And the rest of you, well just get ready because Santos is back to keep your asses in line." And he was gone. I was beyond excited and I couldn't wait see him. He and Manny were there for me during my cancer treatments and surgery and it's my turn to be there for Lester.

Our days have been spent with new employee interviews. I was part of the initial interview panel and the candidates that moved on would then undergo the testing. Rangeman was following the guidelines used by police and fire departments. This would be a weekend process which involved written tests, physical and practical agility testing and then oral interviews with the Core Team. Luckily, I'm not involved in that process. Meeting with Tank is the next step with Ranger having the final say. He is a tough interviewer and if you can withstand the one on one with him you're in and if not then you are thanked for your interest in our company and encouraged to apply another time. The candidates could excel through the entire process but if you can't get past Ranger, it's sayonara baby because that forty-five minutes is grueling. Needless to say out of the last batch of candidates six were hired and the process will continue in two weeks.

I was thrilled to hear that Michael was promoted to **Installation Manager**. He will be responsible for the installation crews and he will report directly to Hector. I asked if his promotion had anything to do with him being Marcus' dad and my relationship with Mini B. I was assured that his promotion was earned because of his hard work. Hector was impressed when Michael said he would only accept the promotion if he could continue to install equipment because he's not the sit behind a desk kind of guy. I was so happy for them; I think I'll arrange for Carlos and me to take them out to dinner to celebrate.

We got word that Lester's arrival was delayed by two days which concerned me but I was assured that the delay is normal. Carlos and I finally had time to go over some of the wedding details. We decided we were not going to have anything mushy on the invitation; everything was going to be simple. We told Harry to go ahead and have the 'Save the Date' cards printed and that we would work on the guest list. We set up plans to have dinner with my dad and Carlos' family to go over the guest list. He liked and approved the cake and he laughed when I told him about Lula being the hostess and how Harry managed to convince her.

"Babe, I have a new found respect for Peachy. He's done what no other man has accomplished."

"And what would that be?" I asked smiling.

"Reeling in and controlling a big fish." We both laughed.

"Okay, here are the pictures of the suits that I found, what do you think?" I put the pictures in front of him. He looked them over and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Babe, I'm quite capable of handling this portion of my wedding duties." He said pushing the pictures back to me.

"I didn't mean you weren't capable I just thought…oh never mind. Fine, you can take care of that I won't interfere." I said.

"Are you upset?" He asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Babe, when a woman says fine, nothing is fine." He said smirking.

"I'm not your typical woman; I really am fine with it. I am glad that you want to participate in the planning." I said as I kissed him assuring him I wasn't upset.

"I know full well you're not a typical woman, that's one of the many things I love about you Stephanie Michelle Plum." He said as he kissed me sucking on my bottom lip.

"Babe, I'd like for you to talk to the doctors before Lester comes home, are you up for that?" He asked with some reservation. I think he was treading carefully unsure how I would react knowing I don't like being told what to do.

"Yeah, I think you're right, I've never had to go through anything like this before. I mean, when you would return from your missions you spent time alone and shut me out so that I didn't see that side of you. I got a glimpse with Joe but his symptoms were more medical than psychological." I think he was surprised at my response.

"I'll make the arrangements if you like." He said wrapping his arm tightly around me.

"Thank you Honey, I appreciate it." I said as I relaxed in his arms.

I met with the doctors in the apartment that would be their office. They wanted to know about the relationship Lester and I had and how it evolved. They also wanted to know how involved he was during my cancer treatments and everything that involved the two of us. They laughed at the crazy stories I told them during our surveillance shifts and the antics and jokes we would play on one another. They agreed with me when I said we had a strong bond saying it would be of great help when he returns. They also wanted to know if we had previously been involved in a romantic relationship. I assured them that nothing had ever happened between us but that Les had feelings for me but that those feelings were kept in control. I was told what to expect when he returns, they told me the de-briefing could be a stressor which would bring out issues that he'll try to suppress. I was briefed on how to handle his ups and downs and be ready for his mood swings and abrupt change in his personality. Something that confused me was the questions they asked about my own mishaps with the crazies, stalkers and exploding cars wanting to know how I handled the situations. They were surprised at my endurance and tenacity. A few hours later I made my way to our apartment feeling emotionally drained and in need of a hot bath and a warm drink. As soon as I walked in the door, Carlos greeted me with my drink and took my hand leading me straight to the bathroom that was filled with lit candles and a bathtub full of bubbles. He took off my clothes and helped me in the tub as he joined me.

"How did it go Babe?" He asked massaging my shoulders and I told him everything. "Just relax and soak as long as you need." I leaned my head back into his chest and did as he suggested, I relaxed and enjoyed being spoiled by one hot tamale.

"I never imagined loving anyone the way I love you, Carlos." I said softly.

"Me neither Stephanie, my love for you grows deeper and stronger every second of the day." He said holding me tight. After our bath, we put on our robes and relaxed on the couch talking.

I was surprised when I actually woke up before the alarm as I was trying to sneak out of the bed quietly Carlos grabbed me and threw me on my back and had his way with me. I don't think my man has ever experienced a deep sleep.

I gave a training session to the research team on a new search program as well as a class on a new sales management tools. As soon as Ranger and Tank had the new personnel hired and trained I would be able to resume my sales duties. While I was busy with the training classes Ranger and Tank were briefing the Core Team on Lester, since I didn't have any security clearance I was not privy to that information.

It had been a fully packed day for everyone, I sent out an email to Ranger, Tank and the Core Team saying that I have scheduled a mandatory meeting for six-thirty in the small conference room at Xander Towers. I then asked Harry if he would coordinate dinner for all of us. Everyone showed up on time and was surprised that we were going to have dinner away from the office.

"Hi everyone thank you all for coming. I planned this little dinner for you because you've all worked so hard and I just wanted you guys to relax and enjoy an evening away from work. I have a few rules, first, no shop talk, two sit down and three enjoy yourselves." I received hugs and kisses from everyone.

"Babe, thanks for arranging this." He kissed me and we all went on to enjoy a wonderful evening. It was so nice to see everyone relaxed, laughing and talking about everything under the sun.

"This is what we love about you Bomber you always think of us and take care of us." Ram said.

Carlos and I were the last to leave; we sat in the lobby and talked with some of the residents for a little while before we headed home where I was treated to an evening of pampering and sex which I thoroughly enjoyed. I slept like a baby which surprised me because today Lester comes home. I thought I would be up all night but Carlos managed to re-direct my thoughts.

"Good morning handsome, did you sleep well?" I asked kissing him.

"I did." He replied kissing me back.

"Well we have a busy day, let's get moving. I want to be energized when Lester gets home." I said and with that Batman made sure he was going to energize me.

"I know just the trick to get you energized." I was looking forward to some sexual pleasure but my sneaky man had other ideas. "Come on Princess, gym time." He said smiling and pulled me out of bed.

After a grueling workout we went upstairs to shower and get ready for the day. We finished breakfast and took the stairs for a brief staff meeting in the conference room and those who could not physically attend would be included via monitors since the meeting was about Lester. Twenty minutes later we were done and on our way to the airport to pick up my crazy, lovable best friend. We are fortunate that we have special clearance and can go through security directly to the gates. Rangeman has continually provided staff to assist TSA agents when the airports have been on high security alerts, they let us in by showing our credentials. I was bouncing on my feet waiting in anticipation.

"Babe, do you need to use the restroom?" Ranger whispered in my ear.

"No, I'm just excited. But I think I will just in case, I don't want to pee in my pants when I see him." And I quickly made my way to the bathroom; I guess I really did have to go. As my luck would have it his flight had arrived and he was amid the sea of black.

"Where's Beautiful?" I heard Lester ask as I got closer and I couldn't help it but I had to run and scream out.

"LESTER, OH MY GOD, you're home." He quickly scooped me up twirling me around. "I'm so glad you're home." He put me down and hugged me so tight. I did the same to him and I started crying.

"Steph, don't cry. I'm home and I have all my fingers and toes, I promise."

"I was so worried about you, I was scared something would happen and I wouldn't see you again. I've missed you so much you wouldn't believe. God I'm so glad you're back safe and sound." I showered him with kisses all over his beautiful face. "Let me take a good look at you." I counted each of his fingers and looked at his feet. He hugged me again and kissed my cheek several times.

"Cuz, don't have a fit but I've missed this woman." He said glaring at Carlos.

"This is your only time Santos; don't forget who she belongs to." My big strong fiancé growled back showing Lester my ring finger smiling.

"Goodbye Mr. Santos, it was a pleasure having you on board." A flight attendant said seductively as she walked by and slipped him a note. I quickly grabbed it from him and read the note out loud in a Mae West voice _**'call me; I'd love to spend some time with you. Monique.' **_ I laughed as I handed it back to him.

He took my hand and we walked away from the gate. I turned around to see smirks on the faces of Carlos, Tank, Manny and the rest of the Core Team. I giggled and walked happily with my friend.

"You know 'Monique' had no way of knowing we're friends so why the hell would she give you that note? Why do women do that to the men I happen to be with. Bimbo, that's what she is."

"Beautiful, how could she resist all this?" He said stopping and holding his arms out.

"Shut up." I slapped his arm and he took my hand and we continued walking. We didn't need to stop at the baggage claim since he only had his duffel bag. We walked outside to the awaiting black vehicles and made our way back to Trenton with Lester sitting in front as Hector drove. I sat with Carlos and put my head on his shoulder smiling.

"Are you happy, Babe?"

"Yes, I have my friend home safe and sound and everything is right in my world." I kissed his cheek and put my head back on his shoulder for the remainder of the drive home.

"Beautiful, remember you and I are going on a date." Lester announced.

"I know and I'm looking forward to it." I replied and the rest of the drive home was in comfortable silence.

I had asked Ranger and Tank if we could have an informal get together in the break room and have dinner where everyone can welcome Lester home and they both agreed. I had made arrangements with Ella to make Lester's favorite Cuban dishes.

"Les, we've arranged for a little get together in the break room for dinner so that everyone can officially welcome you home. I hope you don't mind, this way everyone who is working can come in and spend some time with you. I know that everyone in the building has missed you and you'll get to meet some of our new awesome employees."

"That works Steph. Boss what do you and Tank have planned for me when we arrive back at the office?"

"Nothing, you can go home and relax, have some down time for yourself until dinner."

"Great, I'll chill. When do we get together for you to bring me up to speed on what's been happening?"

"Nothing for now Santos, I've made some major changes that went into effect this year and I will have a meeting Friday to inform all of you. But for now, just relax and that's an order." Ranger barked gently.

"Okay got it. Steph, you want to chill out with me? I want to hear everything you've been up to."

"Nah, Les you need to relax and enjoy some down time because once your back on board you know alone time isn't a luxury that you get to enjoy. We have lots of time to catch up." I said and he gave me a disappointed look which made me feel bad. I looked to Carlos for guidance and he gave me the OK using his ESP. Yeah, I've picked up on his skills.

"Hey Les, if you're up for company when we get back home, I'll hang out with you for a bit but kick me out when you feel like it, is that a deal?"

"It's a deal Beautiful." And that brought back a smile to his handsome face. "Are you guys still living on seven?" He asked.

"Yes." My man with oh so many words replied and we continued on our way home.

When we arrived in the garage, we were met at the door by several employees who couldn't wait to greet their crazy friend and co-worker. I know Marcus will be excited to see Lester, he'll get the chance tonight at dinner. We all got out of the cars and made our way upstairs, Lester said he was going to work out in the gym for a little bit to release some of the tension and then take a much-needed shower.

"I'll text you when I'm done with my beautification ritual." He said in the midst of snickering and he went to his apartment.

I followed my bosses to Ranger's office, Tank and I sat down.

"He looks good." Tank said. "Steph, remember his adrenaline is high right now and he's having a good day." He added.

"I know the therapists were a huge help explaining things to me. I'm not going to bring up his mission or talk about it unless he wants to."

"That's good Babe." Ranger said. "Now if you two don't mind, I have to get my thoughts together for this big meeting announcing the new changes."

"Boss, do you need help?" Tank asked.

"No, but Stephanie, stay behind for a little bit please." Tank got up and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Honey, what's the meeting about?" I asked because he seemed so mysterious.

"About the changes. You know the ones we discussed when we had our Christmas."

"Oh, got it. Do you need my help with anything?"

"No Babe, I'm good." He said and then took a serious tone. "Don't take anything that Lester does or says personally. I have faith that you'll know how to handle anything that pops up." He said and walked over to my seat, he took my hand and walked me to the door but not without giving me a deep loving kiss.

"I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Honey." And I walked out shutting the door behind me and went to my office.

I had some messages from the research department and the inside sales team so I paid a visit to Hank. I helped him with a file he was stuck on and answered a few questions from others. I also helped the sales team with some inquiries. I was so proud of the work these two teams were doing especially since it was my idea. Both departments were all housed in the same office with cubicles so I asked them to stop what they were doing for a few minutes.

"I just want to say how proud I am of all of you for doing a great job. You all should be proud of yourselves for your contributions and hard work. I appreciate it very much."

They all thanked me and said they appreciated my faith in them saying they would not let me down. I reminded them about the get together tonight. I know some of them are curious as to who this Santos guy is and want to meet him. I left and went to see Ella to check on the plans. As always Ella was on the ball and had everything under control.

"Ella, thank you for doing all this, I appreciate it. I'll be scheduling an appointment in a couple of weeks to go to the bridal salon to choose a dress. I would like you to join me along with Isabella and Carlos' grandmothers."

"Thank you my dear for including me, I'd be honored." And she hugged and kissed me. I laugh when she does that because I tower over her. I was just leaving when a text from Lester came through; he was waiting for me in his apartment. When Lester opened his door, he looked so relaxed; I guess the workout and shower helped. I went inside and sat in the chair; he brought us bottled water and sat on the couch.

"So tell me Beautiful, what have I missed?"

"Well we've been pretty busy, business has grown, we're hiring new people, I own a hotel and I started a nonprofit foundation and…"

"Wait, what did you say, you own a hotel?"

"Yeah, I bought it from Alexander Ramos, it's called Xander Towers, and it's a housing facility for Vets. The foundation is to raise money to subsidize the hotel and help wounded and returning Vets that don't have a place to live. I met this guy his name is Hank, he knows you, Ranger and Tank from training sessions you guys held. Anyhow he was living in a hell hole and the idea of housing them came about and I asked Alexander if I could buy his empty hotel. He said yes and sold it to me for five hundred dollars." I explained rambling, barely coming up for air.

"Seriously, wow that's great."

"Do you want to go and see it?" I asked figuring this would take his mind off things.

"Hell yeah, let's go."

We went upstairs telling Ranger that we were going to the hotel and we'd be back soon. On the drive to the hotel, I filled Lester in on the operations of the hotel, informed him that he was on the board of directors for the foundation and told him about the guys buying the bonds office.

"Wow so many changes since I've been gone."

We arrived at the hotel and I gave him a tour of the entire building. I showed him the rooms, banquet rooms and we walked around outside.

"Beautiful, this is really nice, the rooms are awesome, I love the suites and I can see myself living here."

"Come on, I'll show you where we're having the wedding reception." I showed him the banquet room. "What do you think? Do you like it?" I asked.

"Sure do."

"We're going to have the ceremony outside, Harry the coordinator will take care of everything. Come on let me introduce you to the staff." I took his arm and introduced him to Harry, the staff and took him to see Connie and Lula. When the residents and staff found out who he was, they suddenly were in military mode.

"Steph, you have done a great job. I am really impressed with it all. You have become quite business savvy my friend."

"Thanks, Les. It's been hectic getting everything set up and going on sales calls but it all fell into place pretty well."

"How did Lula take not being able to wear her 'ho' clothes?" Lester asked smiling.

"Oh she fought the entire process, she wanted to work for the guys until they told her she'd have to go through Rangeman training and she quickly agreed to work at the Towers with Connie."

"And how's that going?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh, she's pissed off most of the hotel staff but I had a talk with her and she's been fine."

"I like how you've evolved into this confident woman who is sure of herself. You have become even more beautiful and your body, I mean wow what a transformation. You should be proud of yourself." He said in a sleazy kind of way.

We were sitting on the bench outside when suddenly he stared at me took my face in his hands and kissed me in a way that no one but Carlos should kiss me. I was in complete shock over the kiss and as soon as I realized what was happening, I pushed him away.

"Lester, what the hell was that? You were completely out of line." I barked at him and quickly stood up. He stood staring at me with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Hey, snap out of it." I said forcefully. He shook his head and looked at me with confusion.

"Oh shit, Stephanie, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said with remorse and he started to walk towards me and I stepped back because I wasn't sure what he was going to do. "Stephanie, please don't be scared of me." He said with worry.

"Come we need to go home, this will NEVER happen again do I make myself clear?" I ordered. "We do not discuss it ever." I added as soon as we got in the car.

"Are you going to tell Ranger?" He asked. "You know he'll kill me."

"No I am not going to say a word to him because I don't want him to chop you into pieces. You promise this will NOT happen again EVER." I said firmly.

"I promise Steph, never." He said as we headed back to the office in extremely uncomfortable silence. The elevator ride was as awkward as the drive home. We ran into Bobby and Billy as we got off the elevator.

"Hey guys." I said hurrying to get off the elevator.

"What's up Bomber?" Bobby asked as Lester walked away without saying a word leaving the guys to stare at me.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing." I said

"Bullshit, I know you well enough by now, what happened?" Bobby persisted and escorted me to his office. "Talk to me Stephanie." He wouldn't let up.

"Nothing."

"Cut the crap, what happened with you and Santos?" He asked with force.

"I'm telling you there is nothing wrong. Glad he's back that's all."

"Yeah right." He said with a raised eyebrow and I left his office.

_**Lester's POV**_

Damn that woman does things to me, she was hot before but shit she's even hotter. She has transformed into a gorgeous woman. My cousin is one lucky bastard. I couldn't help but kiss her in that way, she stirred up feelings in me. This mission fucked with my head, the things I saw were not what any of us anticipated. Sometimes, I don't know if I participated in that shit or I just witnessed it all. My mind is totally screwed up, why did I kiss Stephanie like that? If Ranger ever finds out he'll rip me to pieces and I wouldn't blame him. It was innocent but she's a fucking smoking hot woman.

_**Bobby's POV**_

Billy walked in a few minutes after Stephanie left my office, I couldn't help but think about what may have transpired between Santos and Bomber.

"Hey Bobby, what was all that tension when the elevator doors opened? It was so thick you could cut it with a knife?" Billy asked.

"I don't know man, I tried to get it out of her but she didn't budge, but something happened I can guarantee it. I think I'll pay him a visit." I left and went straight to Santos' apartment.

It took a while for him to answer; I was just about to leave when he opened the door.

"Hey Santos, can I come in?" I asked and he opened the door further ushering me inside. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm peachy Dr. Brown, no need to probe me for info." He answered with sarcasm.

"Dude, I'm not probing just asking as a friend."

"Well, no need to worry, I'm fine." He answered.

"What happened between you and Stephanie? That elevator was filled with tension."

"Not your damn business." He barked back at me. We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before he kicked me out.

"Listen, I have an appointment with the therapists, so if you don't need anything…"

I interrupted him. "Nope, don't need a thing but if you want to talk I'm here for you. Got it?" I said and walked out. I know damn well something happened it's not like I can give them truth serum to make them talk but hopefully he'll open up during his therapy session.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

I couldn't concentrate on what I was doing, the kiss consumed my thoughts. I decided to just call it a day; I'll work on wedding plans to take my mind off things until dinner tonight. I was shutting down my computer when my sexy Cuban tapped on the door.

"Hi Honey." I stood and ran to him hugging him tightly.

"Missed me huh?" I nodded yes. "Babe?" He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I said but I think I failed to convince him.

"Are you sure?" He asked as his eyes searched mine for answers.

"Yes, I'm sure." I snarled back at him.

"How about we go upstairs and relax a little before dinner?" He said escorting me out of my office. Once we were in our apartment he led me to the couch. "Sit down, I'll get us wine." He walked to the kitchen getting the wine and glasses. He joined me on the couch and we sat in silence. I know how Ranger operates, silence leads to singing like a canary and I was prepared.

"What?" I asked hiding behind my glass.

"Relaxing, that's all." He answered.

"Okay." We continued sitting in silence and surprisingly I didn't cave. I finished my wine and laid my head on his lap and fell asleep.

_**Carlos POV**_

I know something was running through that beautiful mind of hers. When I asked, she stuck to her guns. I thought the wine and silence would have her spilling the beans but she surprised the hell out of me when she stayed strong and didn't cave in. She has learned well and as much as I wanted her to talk about what was bothering her, I am proud I didn't intimidate her. I'll wait, she'll tell me in her own time.

My favorite thing to do is watch her sleep and listen to her breath, it relaxes me significantly. My woman amazes me, there's always something new that makes me more proud of her and love her even more and not caving was the newest. I sat playing with her hair as she slept.

_**Stephanie's POV**_

"Umm, did I fall asleep?" I said groggily as I stretched.

"You did Babe."

"Thanks for letting me sleep, Honey."

"You're quite welcome."

We freshened up before heading downstairs to find the break room filled with employees helping Ella set up. I decided I wasn't going to treat Les any differently because of the kiss. I'm not going to make a big deal about it. Lester was already in the room telling jokes and being his usual crazy self.

"Bossman, Beautiful come on and join in the fun. Thanks for planning this dinner Steph."

"You're welcome, the food smells delicious."

We were all talking and laughing as the familiar pitter patter of Mini B's feet were heard throughout the room.

"Uncle Lester, you're back. I missed you." Marcus shouted as he ran head first and Lester picked him up and twirled him in the air.

"Mini B, you've grown up little man. You been working out? I feel muscles."

"Uncle Hal has been teaching me in the gym."

"That's awesome buddy. How about I teach you a few things sometime?"

"You will? Can we eat now? I'm hungry." Marcus ordered and our little man led the way and we all followed him like little minions, it was pretty funny. Dinner was awesome. I wouldn't have expected anything less from Ella. Nothing awkward no tension, it was business as usual and a good time was had.

Carlos and I didn't stay too long after dinner, we drove to the house to look around and get an idea on what type of furniture to buy and look for any changes that we could make. With tablet in hand we looked at several furniture sets for the entire house.

"Honey, I love our house."

"Good to know since we'll be living in it." He replied smiling.

The pool and back patio construction was already underway and the doggie doors and laundry room was pretty much completed apart from a few minor changes. The laundry room looked awesome. The custom dog crates are beautiful and the food and treat containers on top all blend in well. The dogs are still away in training.

Apparently we'll be doing quite a bit of shopping because we now have a freezer in the laundry room.

"Um Carlos why do we have a freezer?"

"Just being prepared that's all."

"Prepared for what, the end of the world?" I asked laughing.

"Well since we won't be living in the building, Ella won't need to take care of our needs in the apartment. So, she will be coming here on a part time basis and taking care of our needs."

"And you agreed?"

"She didn't give me much choice, she told me rather than ask." He said as he wrapped his arm around me leading me to the garage.

"Seriously, she'll be taking care of us?"

"Yes Babe, her idea not mine."

"I'm going to have her teach me how to cook and I would love for your grandmothers to come and stay with us from time to time and teach me to make some Cuban dishes."

"I am quite sure they'll be happy to do so, Babe."

"I can't wait until we actually move in and have Julie and the dogs here with us." Instead of an answer I was rewarded with a succulent kiss which I gladly accepted and the passion in that kiss led to a quick romp in the garage. We headed home with Carlos sliding his hands up my shirt. I decided to do something I don't think I've ever done before, I unzipped his pants and put my head down and went to town playing with my favorite body part that belonged to my sexy Cuban. It was hysterical I was laughing while he was trying to keep himself composed while driving.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum." He growled seductively. Oh boy, i'm in trouble now. With a quick jerk of the wheel, he pulled off the road and into a wooded area. We both took care of our needs for quite some time and after our breathing subsided we headed home like what just happened was an everyday occurrence.

"I have to admit that was pretty enjoyable Batman."

"Yes, it was." He answered kissing my hand; I was as giddy as a teenager.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

A/N: Thanks for the comments, reviews and messages. As always, the obvious characters do not belong to me, I am borrowing them from JE but the story line and original characters and booboos are all mine.

Thank you _**Susan Peters**_ for being my partner in fiction along with Duke Ranger. Thank you Mari, for your suggestions, I appreciate it.

_**Ranger and Stephanie will be back soon.**_


	62. Losing a Piece of our Soul

_**Chapter 62**_

_**Losing a Piece of Our Soul**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Ranger held his meeting informing the Core Team of the new changes and promotions; the men were happy with their new titles. One week had passed since the kiss incident and I was enjoying having a tension free relationship with Lester. It was like nothing had happened which was fine by me and as always that damn shoe dropped. I really need to get rid of the shoe once and for all.

I was in the gym when Lester came in to workout. He asked if I wanted to spar and so we did. In the beginning it was like any other sparring session between me and the guys, but he got a little rough not the type of roughness the guys' show when they work with me. This was street rough. I managed to keep up with him but his anger increased and he became agitated while he kicked my ass. He pinned me down and as much as I tried I couldn't get him off me, I couldn't. I kicked, punched and pulled his hair. It was all I could do.

"**GET OFF ME SANTOS**." I shouted. He glared at me and loosened his hold a little giving me the opportunity to introduce my knee to his balls which stunned him and he rolled off me. I quickly jumped up and got into an attack position just in case.

"You little vixen, you've got some spunk. I like that." He said with an evil smirk.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He stared at me walking slowly towards me and as he was about to grab me I kicked him in the chest knocking him backwards.

"**STOP IT NOW**." I shouted as he was trying to compose himself. Then he started to charge at me so I moved sideways causing him to run into the wall. I thought he was done so I relaxed a little which was the wrong thing to do because he came at me and pulled me into him kissing me as he held me tight.

"Baby, you like to play hard to get don't you, I like that sweet thing."

"Lester, stop this insanity now, what's wrong with you?"

He wasn't listening to a word I was saying. Then he began pawing at me. I was crying.

"**LET ME GO**." I shouted through tears when suddenly I felt someone pull him off me and I was surrounded by Ram, Hal, Bobby and Tank. Ranger was busy pinning Lester against the wall and using him as a punching bag. Tank pulled Ranger away and he and Bobby took care of Les.

Ranger looked me up and down to make sure I was okay.

"Babe, are you in pain? What hurts?" He asked with worry. Billy ran over to us and took me to the exam room to check me out.

"I'm fine Billy." I insisted.

"Bomber, I want to make sure you're in one piece." Billy said as he continued examining me. He finished checking me out as Ranger walked into the exam room.

"Babe."

"Ranger, I'm fine."

"Report Billy."

"Boss, she is in one piece, nothing is broken, twisted or anything to be concerned about, she'll be sore for a few days. She's shaken up but some comfort from you and rest will help."

"Thanks man." Ranger said with relief. "Come on I'm taking you upstairs." He wrapped his arm around me and gently walked me to the elevator. I knew damn well I was in for a round of interrogation, I just hope it's not Ranger style because there's no way I'll be strong enough.

"Talk to me Babe." He said as he sat patiently waiting.

"We were sparring and he lost it." I told him everything that happened. He was trying not to show his anger but the vein on his temple had its own heartbeat.

"And last week when you two went out together?"

"He kissed me."

"What kind of kiss?"

"A kiss that only you should give me."

"I see."

Shit, what a sneak, he managed to get that out of me. How does he do that? I sat in silence playing with my ring.

"Babe, I'm not upset with you." He said looking at me. "How did you handle the kiss?" He asked.

"I pushed him away and told him he crossed the line and it was never to happen again, nor would we even talk about it."

"I see." He answered holding my hands. I felt horrible for keeping it from him.

"Please stop saying I see."

"What led to the kiss?"

"Nothing, we were sitting outside talking about the wedding and he put my face in his hands and kissed me."

"Ah-ha, continue."

"That was it. I told him off and we came home." He looked at me with confusion.

"Carlos, the kiss meant nothing you know that right?"

"Yes I do Babe."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you."

"Apology not necessary." He said rubbing my hand.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Absolutely not."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He pulled me into his arms and held on for dear life. "Stephanie, I trust you with my life and my heart." He said softly in my ear.

"Tell me what led to today's incident?"

"I have no idea it's like something snapped."

"Go on."

"One minute we were sparring innocently, and the next he's fighting dirty and I realized he wasn't playing around." I explained through tears.

"It's okay, relax. I'll review the video and see for myself. I'm proud of how you handled yourself." He then kissed me and I held on to the man who is my rock.

"What can I do Babe?" He asked sweetly.

"Just hold me, that's all I need right now, and maybe a pizza."

"Isn't it a little too early for pizza?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Bite your tongue; it's never too early for pizza." I barked at him.

"Okay I'll take care of it." He said as he pulled out his phone to send a text.

"You know a meatball sandwich sounds good too." I said hoping I wasn't pushing my luck.

"Babe."

"Honey, please."

"Your wish is my command." I gave him a smile and a big fat kiss. I have the best man on the planet; he ordered me a pizza and a meatball sandwich. I was in comfort food heaven the second Ram brought the food inside. I took my meatball sandwich and pizza and sat at the breakfast counter stuffing my face.

"**STEPHANIE.**" Carlos startled me as he shouted my name.

"What?" I asked with a mouthful of meatball sandwich.

"Your adrenaline is totally out of whack, take it easy. You'll end up being sick to your stomach."

"But it's all so yummy." I continued eating but I did slow down a little. "Honey, do you want some?" I asked as I put the sandwich in front of him.

"I'll pass thanks." He said leaning towards me kissing the sauce from the corner of my mouth.

"I should shower and get to work, my boss might fire me." I said licking my fingers seductively.

"Playing with fire Babe."

"Ha-ha." I said smiling.

"You are also a boss now, remember?"

"On paper Honey, in life you are my boss." He stared at me smiling.

"Well as your boss I am ordering you to stay home today."

"Then as a boss, I demand you stay home with me."

"Sorry Stephanie, I have to take care of this incident with Santos."

"Carlos, please don't be mad at Lester, don't hurt him. He's going through something. Please I'm begging you." I pleaded.

"You never have to beg me for anything." He said kissing me. "I won't hurt him."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise." He answered reluctantly and kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Babe, you need retail therapy."

"No, I think I'll call your mom and see if she wants to do something." And that's exactly what I did. I took a shower, got dressed, kissed my sexy Cuban and walked out the door.

_**Carlos POV**_

I reviewed the video in my office repeatedly and pissed off was an understatement. She was right at first it was innocent then he acted out in rage. That man on video was not my cousin; it was a man full of anger and turmoil.

"Bobby, find Santos and take him to the gym in 15." I ordered. I was ten minutes late intentionally to put some fear into him. When I walked in he was sitting on the floor waiting for me.

"Suit up now." I decided to teach him a lesson by sparring with him, doing to him what he did to Stephanie.

"Santos, you were way out of line." I growled as I kicked him in the side. "You hurt my woman." I kicked him in the chest.

"Last week you kissed her in a way that was inappropriate and you pawed at her today like she was your plaything." I gave him another side kick. "That is unacceptable." I barked. We sparred for another twenty minutes ending with me kicking him in his stomach causing him to drop to his knees.

"Get rid of the gear, its mat time" I ordered. After thirty minutes, I had him pinned and took out every ounce of frustration on his body. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I stopped and waited for an answer but he didn't say a word which pissed me off. I pushed him against the wall ready to strangle him.

"Boss, stand down." Tank ordered.

I didn't care what the circumstances were, Santos crossed the line. If one of the men hadn't noticed he wasn't playing, who knows what would have happened.

"Santos, talk." I growled.

"Those damn ungrateful bitches, you help them, almost getting yourself killed and they don't fucking appreciate it. Instead they fight and hate you for saving their lives." He shouted back at me and suddenly he was a different man. One who didn't give a shit who the hell I was. He jumped me and punched me in the gut and he continued pounding me. It took Bobby and Tank to pull us apart.

"Get him away from me before I kill him." I growled. Bobby managed to calm him down and took him away. Santos was shouting ungrateful bitches as he was being led out of the gym.

"Ranger, don't you think you took it a little too far?" Tank asked.

"No, did you see what he did to Steph?"

"Yeah, I did, but Boss consider his mental state."

"I don't give a damn, we've all gone through horrific missions, we've never attacked Stephanie." I replied.

"Boss calm down, go take it out on the punching bag and release your anger. That's an order."

"You can't fucking bark out orders at me." I shouted at him which shocked the guys.

"Bossman, I can and I will as long as you're in this state of mind. Now **GO,** bag is right there." He ordered pointing to the bag.

As much as I hated to admit, my right-hand man was correct. I was not in a good state and I took out my frustration on the bag. Forty-five minutes later, I was sweating bullets and breathing heavily. I went straight to the apartment and took a much needed shower.

_**Bobby's POV**_

Santos was in such turmoil I couldn't calm him down, he kept saying things like those bitches and rambled on about something that made no sense what so ever. He was completely agitated, I gave him a small dose of Valium to calm him down and about fifteen minutes later he was on his way to la-la-land. I then called the therapists and briefed them on what had happened. They informed me they'd be on their way.

When the therapists arrived, we reviewed the video footage of what took place between Santos and Stephanie including what happened with Ranger. They asked where Stephanie was and I said she was out. They wanted to talk with Ranger and I called to let him know they would wait for him at their office/apartment. Lester will be awake by the time they're done with Ranger.

_**Lester's POV**_

When I woke up I felt like crap, I knew I was drugged since I wasn't sure about my surroundings and was groggy.

"**HEY ANYONE HERE?"** I shouted. **"HEY."** I saw a guy running towards me and it took a few minutes to register in my mind that it was Bobby. Thankfully I'm not in that hell hole I was stuck in.

"You doing ok Les?"

"What's going on, why do I feel like crap?" I asked.

"You don't remember fighting with Bomber or Ranger?"

"An argument or what?" I asked confused.

"No man, you were sparring with her and you started fighting dirty." Bobby explained kind of pissed.

"Shit that actually happened? I thought it was just my imagination."

"Dude, you were damn rough on her and Ranger called you to the mats."

"Damn, that mission has fucked up my mind."

"You have a therapy session scheduled in 30." Bobby informed me.

"**FUCK, FUCK, FUCK."** I shouted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm not happy about what I did let alone talk about it." I growled back as I got off the bed and used the bathroom.

Damn it, Ranger did a number on me, I mumbled to myself looking in the mirror. Forget the therapy shit, I'm getting the hell out of here I need some fun. I went to my apartment and took a long hot shower, got dressed and headed out to find some action.

I called some of my go to girls who always show me a great time and as luck would have it, they were available.

"Hello ladies, lover boy is ready for some delicious fun." I said when they opened the door and I threw a wad of money on the side table. "Let's get started my sweets."

"Well sexy, it's been a while we have lots to show you."

"I want it as erotic as it gets." I said licking my lips looking them up and down as they gave me a personal strip show. "Yeah, this is exactly what I need." I whispered as I was being entertained. These girls like it raw and dark and I'm going to get as much out of this as I can. I spent the next few hours in sexual pleasure. I watched them go at it together, we did one on one while they each watched. It was a wild ride; I took everything they dished out.

My phone was blowing up with calls and texts, no doubt everyone was looking for me but I didn't give a shit. I finally shut the thing off and we ordered some food and took a break from all the sexual activities to eat and drink beer. The girls wanted to partake in some drugs but I passed, I don't need to be around that shit. After we ate, we resumed our activities.

"Damn, you girls are human energizer bunnies; you take a licking and keep on ticking." I said as one of the girls was performing one hell of an act on me. I was starting to get worn out. "Girls, how about we get some rest and re-charge for the next round." I said kissing each of them and they wrapped themselves around me and we fell asleep.

I was roused and startled as I was pulled out of the bed. "**WHAT THE HELL IS**"… I shouted

"Get dressed **NOW**." Tank ordered shoving me towards the bathroom. The girls started to freak out.

"Ladies, no need to be scared, we're not going to hurt you, we came to pick up your guest." Tank said.

I was stuck in the car with Tank on the way back home and let me just say the ass chewing wasn't pretty, he went on and on like mother hen. I couldn't even tune him out because he would punch the shit out of my arm with each point he made.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"We tracked your phone, you fucking dumb ass." Tank said pulling me out of the truck. "I'm dragging your sorry ass to see the therapists and don't fight me Santos. It won't bode well for you." He said as he shoved me and we took the elevator in silence to the apartment. Tank pushed me inside. "There will be two guards posted outside the door in case you get any other stupid ideas to bolt. You sit your ass down and do not move is that understood?" Tank growled.

"Yeah understood." I snarled back.

I sat down and the therapists stared at me I guess they were waiting for me to begin our session.

"Well Lester thank you for showing up. Can you explain why you felt the need to miss your appointment?" Tom the therapist asked.

"Because I needed the company of some sexy ladies, nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No, but when you blow an appointment it changes things." He replied. We sat in uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours. "We have re-arranged our schedules with our practice to accommodate you and help you. In future blowing off an appointment is NOT an option. Is that understood?"

I know these two are former military but I highly doubt they out rank me. "Yes understood."

We sat in silence again for another few minutes.

"Lester, talk to us about what goes through your mind when you're around Stephanie." Judith the other therapist asked.

"Stephanie and I are good friends." I replied.

"Do you have deeper feelings for her?" Judith asked looking at me while I debated if I should answer the question.

"Yeah I do." I said after several minutes of silence.

"Are you jealous of her and Mr. Manoso?" She asked.

"When he was asked to help her out he didn't want to go he tried to push it off on me and I refused by making up some dumb excuse. I think about how I ruined it for myself."

"You didn't really answer the question. What did you ruin for yourself?" Tom asked.

"The chance to call her mine." There I put it out there and finally admitted it to myself.

"There were never any guarantees that things would have developed between the two of you other than friendship." Tom added.

I didn't respond.

"Lester, can you tell me about the women in your life growing up?" Judith asked.

"My mom and Ranger's mom are sisters they are very loving as well as my grandmothers and Ella. Ranger's brother and sisters are like my own siblings since I'm an only child. We are a tight knit family and I have a great relationship with all the women in our family." I hesitated to continue.

"Go on." Tom prompted.

"I've always been a flirty guy, but when I was seventeen, I had a fling with a teacher. She was gorgeous and extremely sexy. She introduced me to the world of erotica and swingers. She would take me to events and I'd have sex with multiple partners."

"So, this experience taught you to view women outside your family as sexual objects?" Judith asked.

"I don't know how to answer that."

"No worries, we can come back to that later." Tom added.

"Lester, tell us about your mission."

"You don't have the appropriate security clearance."

"We most certainly do." Tom quickly replied. "Mr. Manoso wouldn't have allowed us to be here had that not been the case."

"I just want to put that hell hole out of my mind and my life, but you guys just won't let it go."

"We need to discuss it to help you through it. You view women as playthings and objects and this mission seems to have heightened that viewpoint."

They waited patiently for me to proceed.

"I was in this hell hole of a dirty village that was the command center of the sex trafficking case, these women, girls and boys were being primed to be sold as sex slaves. We were told to have them ready for an auction that was scheduled. My team along with men from this ring were to teach them to perform perverse sexual acts and we were to rape them, abuse them and do whatever was necessary to have them submit to our will. The boys were taught to perform hideous acts and were subjected to sexual torture. Young girls had been taken to parties and passed around to the scum of the earth that were attending. Some girls and boys were to remain virginal as some buyers requested virgins so they had to sit and watch while they cried. They would be given drugs to ensure they complied."

I stopped as visions flooded my mind of what I had witnessed. It was a while before my thoughts were interrupted.

"Lester, where did you just go?" Tom asked.

"My mind is playing tricks on me. I'm not sure if I witnessed the atrocities or if I actually participated in them. They fucked with my mind."

"Go on, you're doing fine." Tom prompted.

"I saw horrific things being done to women, girls and boys that no one should ever have to experience in their lifetime. Sometimes, I shudder at the thought of whether I participated or I just watched the acts." I stopped as visions of the actions of those pigs flashed in my mind, the therapists watched me as I dealt with my internal struggle.

"Go on, take your time." Judith prompted.

"Our job as undercover operatives was to prepare those poor souls for auction, sick motherfuckers from all over the world would be attending to purchase sex slaves and we were to get them ready. There was big money to be made when these victims were sold. We had to shut it down in order for the cycle to stop. My team and I had to watch these perverted acts and listen to the screams of these innocent people. We were forced to participate so we took our group of victims to a shack deep in the woods where we had sharp shooters hiding in the trees and on the ground to get ready to take everyone to a safe place. We told them to scream and cry while we acted as if we were torturing them. One by one we released them to our awaiting team and shot into the trees giving the pigs the indication that we killed those who refused to comply. A couple of men from my team were standing ready to dig graves to make it look like we buried them. I don't know what happened to the individuals we were not able to pull out of the situation. My team whisked them away quickly and quietly, they all left a piece of their soul behind as they walked away to safety."

"Lester, would you like some coffee or something to drink?" Judith asked.

"Yeah, but don't try putting any kind of pill in it." I said not trusting her.

"I promise you it will be coffee only." She replied smiling.

"When Judith and I reviewed the video footage of what happened in the gym, you repeatedly shouted about those who were ungrateful for you saving them. Can you tell us about that?" Tom asked.

"We risked our lives to save these people and most were incredibly appreciative and grateful to us. But there were a couple of women who were total bitches they almost caused our cover to be compromised and get ourselves killed. They screamed about letting them die rather than to live the rest of their lives with the memories of what they had endured. It took everything I had not to shoot the crap out of them."

"But you did save them correct?" Judith asked as she put the coffee mug and a plate of cookies in front of me. As much as I hate going through this therapy crap, these two are very gentle.

"Yes, we did."

"How does that make you feel, knowing that you saved the lives of so many innocent women and children?" Judith asked.

"I'm thankful that my team and I saved them but angry that we couldn't save everyone."

"Lester, you've been on a personal destructive path, drinking and womanizing, what you experienced during your mission heightened your sexual hunger, would you agree?" Tom said with a serious tone.

"I wouldn't call it sexual hunger." I snarled back at him.

"Well what do you call taking on three women at a time and engaging in all sorts of sexual acts with them?" Tom asked.

"I call it re-charging my manhood and lucky. What's the big deal in seeking out women who are willing to engage in adult fun?"

"Nothing, but when you blow off a therapy session to engage in your so called adult fun then it is a big deal." Judith said in a strict mom voice. "Lester, going back to our earlier question, do you view women as sexual objects?"

"Yeah, I do, since I was seventeen I have been taught to look at women outside of my family as objects that are here to please me sexually. If the women are willing to put it out there then who am I to refuse?" I threw back at them.

"So you view Stephanie as a sexual object who's here to please you?"

"No, what the hell kind of question is that? Stephanie should never be treated like an object, that dumb ass cop treated her like crap. The bastard has been abusing her since she was six years old, took her virginity at sixteen and wrote all sorts of shit about her around town and ran off like the chicken shit bastard that he is and joined the Navy. What she ever saw in him is beyond me." They both looked at me as I struggled.

"Have you and Stephanie discussed your feelings?" Judith asked.

"Briefly, while she and Ranger were in Barbados, we are supposed to go out and discuss it further but so much has happened we haven't done it yet."

"Lester, does your participation in the mission frighten you?" She asked me in her gentle voice.

"Yeah, these visions flash in my mind and I don't know if I witnessed the atrocities or I participated in them. I am scared because sometimes I don't know the difference between what I did and didn't do."

"How would you feel if you did participate and engage in those horrific acts?" Tom asked.

"If I did those things, then I would go and drink myself to oblivion and drive off a cliff so that I never have to live through those memories for the rest of my life. I'd rather die than re-live…" I suddenly stopped mid-sentence realizing what I just felt.

"You know who you just sounded like?" Judith said.

"Yes, it just hit me that I sounded like those poor innocent women, I feel like they did. No wonder they were angry at our saving them because they have to re-live the torture. Damn it those pigs fucked up my mind big time." I said with remorse.

"Lester, have you been waiting for Stephanie to become free so that you can pursue a relationship with her?" Tom asked.

"She's going to marry Ranger; she's not ever going to be mine."

"Are you okay with that?" He asked.

"I have to accept it, right? I will not be the one to ruin their chance at a lifetime of happiness, they deserve it. They both took a long time to get to this point." I rambled.

"That is very sweet of you to say. Have you ever considered finding someone to have a relationship with?" Judith asked smiling.

"I met one of Stephanie's friends months ago we'd been seeing each other until I left for my mission." I answered.

"Tell us about her."

"Her name is Barbara; she is beautiful inside and out, sweet and a lot of fun. She is an amazing woman who belongs to organizations that help veterans; she has a heart for military. Barbara spends a good amount of her time baking cookies, cakes and all sorts of goodies for troops deployed. She has two sons who wrestle I've enjoyed going to their meets with her. One night instead of going out I helped her bake cookies." I said missing spending time with Barb.

"Did you enjoy doing that?"

"Yes, I actually did, I ate more than I boxed but it was fun. She brings out a settled down version of me."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked smiling.

"I liked baking and cooking with her, I like that we have fun together. We laugh and watch cartoons and goof around."

"Have you and Barbara had sex yet?" Judith asked point blank.

"No, which is a shock in itself." I said smirking at them.

"Why is that?" She asked with curiosity.

"We've spent quite a bit of time together and with most women, I usually score on the first date. Not this time, not for lack of trying. On our first date, Barb was pretty straight forward telling me she's not a sleep around kind of woman. And I respected that so we've just taken it slowly."

"Do you think she's someone you'd like to spend the rest of your life with?" Judith asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can't move on until I clean out this crap in my head from the mission." I answered making a mental note to call Barb and take her out.

"We have a lot of work to do to get you through this PTSD and clear your visions and thoughts, it will take time but I promise we will work through it with you." Tom said.

"Lester, you and your team did a great job putting an end to this horror, you should be proud of the work you did. The team here locally also did a great job, but sadly two operatives lost their lives." Judith informed me with the softness of a grandmother.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh, so you don't know." Tom quickly replied.

"Know what? Is everyone hiding something?" I asked.

"Your mission was connected to New Jersey and other cities. The NJ team's cover was compromised and two agents were tortured before being tossed out in the street. One agent died immediately and the other died a few weeks later." Tom explained.

"Who were the agents?" I asked as they looked at each other debating if they should answer the question.

"Lester, Detective Morelli was the agent that died a few weeks after they shut down the ring and the feds were able to put everyone away."

"Morelli is dead? Oh crap, no one said anything to me about it. Poor Steph." I said as I wondered what she must have gone through.

"Okay so we've put you through the ringer, but we have an assignment for you. We have cleared this with Ranger and Stephanie. We want you both to spend some time together at the beach house. You are to work through your feelings you have for her. We will meet before you go to give you some techniques to use in case you feel like acting out any sexual feelings or anger towards her. Understand that you will be accompanied by two men just in case you have a repeat of what you did in the gym. We are confident that the exercises we give you will help eliminate that need." Judith said as our session was ending.

"Ranger agreed to it?" I asked shocked to hear that.

"Yes, he did, he wasn't too happy but we discussed it and we will work with him on his anger towards you." She continued. "Are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, I need to settle this with Steph once and for all and get us back on track as brother and sister." I said happy with this new assignment.

We scheduled our meetings to go over the exercises to avoid the triggers. I know damn well my cousin fought hard against this trip to the beach house, but I give him credit for accepting it. The therapists had given me some goals to work on and my first goal involved Ranger and Stephanie. Apologizing for my behavior, that was going to be hard to do but if I am going to get through this then I've got to do what is put before me. I headed directly upstairs to seven.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked when Ranger answered the door. He didn't say anything, he just opened the door wider and ushered me in and Stephanie reluctantly walked to the door.

"I need to talk to you both, do you have some time?"

"Yeah, yeah Les come on in." Steph said with some enthusiasm and led me to the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Nah, I've managed to drink my weight in coffee today during therapy." I said smiling. "Listen guys, I've got some goals that I need to work on and the two of you are on top of my list." Ranger was sporting his unreadable stone face while Stephanie was listening intently.

"Stephanie, I am really sorry for my behavior from the kiss to the incident in the gym. I am not proud of any of it. I'm not making up excuses but the mission screwed me up big time. I am truly sorry I hurt and scared you. It will not happen again." I said with sincere remorse.

"Thank you Les, I appreciate it. I know you're going through some major stuff and we're here for you. Don't ever forget that." Stephanie said. Ranger however was on the quiet side.

"Honey, do you have anything to add?" Stephanie said as she elbowed him.

"Santos, I will admit it took everything I had not to kill you. Apology accepted and I want your assurance it will not happen again."

"You have my word."

"Stephanie, the therapists told me about Morelli and the turn of events. I am so sorry. How are you holding up?" I asked.

"Thanks, Les, I'm doing okay. Joe made Ranger promise he would take care of the funeral and it was a beautiful service. Melissa and Callie are doing well. We had to promise Joe that we would look out for them. It's been a busy time but we're all trying to move on."

"Wow, that's a tall order."

"It's okay, it's pretty simple. We're there for them if they need us, and we are not the pushy in your face type. You know what I mean." She said smiling. That's so typical Steph taking care of others in their time of need.

"So the therapists sprung the beach house assignment on me. Are you sure you're okay with that Ranger?"

"I don't like it but I won't do anything to interfere with your treatment." Ranger said. "But know this, if anything and I mean anything happens you won't live to regret it. Is that understood?" He barked.

"Yes sir, I guarantee it. When are we going Steph?"

"Does this weekend work for you?"

"Yep it works. Thank you both for your support." I said and got up and headed to the door. "Steph let me know what time we leave." I said as I walked out the door.

That went better than I expected, Ranger isn't going to make it easy on me. I thought to myself as I took the elevator to my place. When I reached my apartment, Bobby was sitting in the chair in the hallway. I guess we're going to have a session or something.

"Hey feel like having company?" He asked.

"Come in."

We talked throughout the evening, he told me in detail the cause of Morelli's death and how hard it was on Stephanie, he showed me the video of the entire service. Man, she is one strong woman. My beautiful friend has come a long way from the train wreck she was. When I think back to the first time I met her at that re-decorating job, I laugh hysterically especially when she thought she would be re-decorating an apartment. And the look on her face when Tank threw the guy out the window was absolutely priceless.

I have loved her from that moment. Ranger whether he admitted it or not claimed her as his from the second he met her at the diner, he was never the same. She has transformed into an amazing woman and to be honest they make a great team. This weekend we are going to spend time talking about my feelings for her and get back to being best friends. This mission really played with my mind big time.

The rest of my week was spent in therapy sessions, we worked on exercises on how to avoid the triggers and preparing for the discussion regarding my feelings for Stephanie and working on my PTSD issues. Now it's time to call Barb and have a conversation with that sweet lady.

After days of heavy duty therapy and roller coaster of emotions, I was ready to head for the beach. Ram and Hal were going to be joining us, I was not happy about it but I had to agree regardless of my feelings about the situation. Stephanie wanted to stop off and have a huge breakfast so she chose one of those buffet places and once she was fully satisfied, we headed to the beach. When we arrived at the house, the guys unloaded the car.

"Stephanie, I don't want to hurt you." I said as I held her back briefly.

"I know Les."

"But I might you know."

We took our bags into the house. Ram said he was going to the grocery store so we gave him our list. Hal and I sat outside while Stephanie unpacked her bag in the master bedroom. I've always enjoyed spending time here; Ranger has been generous to allow us to use it as a retreat of sorts.

Hal took care of cooking for the day; he grilled burgers for lunch and for dinner, ribs and steaks. The weather was decent for the time of year. Our first night we lit a fire on the beach, I knew full well the guys had their eyes on us but we still had our privacy. Stephanie and I sat around the fire roasting marshmallows; she is such a kid at heart. I thought it was time to start the conversation.

"Steph, I can't even begin to tell you how I hate the way I've been behaving towards you since I've been back…" She put her hand out to stop me. "No, hear me out, please."

"Sorry Lester, go on."

"You know I can't share the details of the mission but it screwed me up, I've been on plenty of crappy missions but this one tops them, it really does. I saw things happen to women and children that should never ever happen and I get visions that run through my mind and I get scared."

"What scares you?" She asked.

"When I see it all play in my mind, I'm not sure if I was just a witness to the atrocities or if I actually participated. It frightens me that I could have been that evil towards innocent people." I put more marshmallows on the skewer as we sat in silence listening to the crackling of the fire.

"Lester, I hate that you had to go on the mission, even though I wasn't there I think I know you well enough to know that you probably didn't participate in the torture of those poor people willingly. You may be this big bear on the outside but when it comes to vulnerable women and children you have a huge soft spot. I've seen you in action. You will do whatever it takes to get the job done without compromising your cover. Was there any possibility that you and your team could have been drugged without your knowledge? Maybe that's why you feel like you participated."

"No, we were very careful; we all had eyes on one another to avoid anything that would hinder us from doing our job or blow our cover." I watched her as she twirled her skewer making sure that the sweet treats she loves so much were toasted to her perfection.

"Steph, when you guys were in Barbados, you mentioned that you knew how I felt and that we needed to talk about them."

"Yeah, we do. I've felt for some time now that your feelings for me may go beyond friendship, now maybe I'm just imagining it but I don't think I am."

"You're right, it's not imagination. I was hooked the first time we met on that decorating job. When I acted like you were a nuisance and in the way, it was my way of shutting out those feelings. I thought being negative towards you would cover up feelings I felt. Ranger had originally asked me to meet you at the diner and I made up some excuse why I couldn't go. And when I met you I regretted that decision and have kicked myself in the ass many times."

"Oh, my gosh I had no idea what to expect, I really thought we were going to decorate an apartment. I couldn't figure out what the hell Ranger was thinking when he asked me to help, I mean he had seen my apartment. Then when I saw all of you guys I thought what the hell kind of decorators are these big hunky men. I was so clueless back then." She answered laughing as she stuffed the marshmallow in her mouth.

"Yeah, it was hysterical. The look on your face when Tank threw the guy out the window, man I wish I would have taken a picture. It was priceless." She lay down and looked up in the sky laughing.

"I wanted to ask you out so bad but I couldn't."

"Why not?" She asked as she sat up propping herself on her elbows.

"I knew Ranger had already staked his claim even though he didn't admit it. Would you have gone out with me?"

"I don't have an answer for that Les, but you guys were all pretty intimidating. Even if we did go out, I don't know how it would have turned out. I mean I honestly believe that Ranger and I were born to be together, yeah it took us a long time to get where we are but my crazy relationship with Joe was a clear example of my feelings for Ranger."

We sat in silence for a while and she laid back down counting stars.

"Well my feelings for you were deeper than friendship and all the friendly flirting and remarks was me trying to hide how I truly felt. I know that you and I would never have had the kind of relationship you and Ranger have. You've become this incredibly strong and amazingly beautiful woman, don't get me wrong, you've always been beautiful but it's a different kind of beauty. In the months I've been away you have become a savvy business woman who knows what she wants and goes after it. The old Stephanie Plum would over think the options to death."

"Well Ranger has a lot to do with it, he lets me fly." She said sweetly and lovingly.

"Don't be so quick to give him all the credit. You did this on your own, yeah, he may have nudged you but it's all you baby. Be proud to take the credit."

"Thanks Les."

"So through the years of our friendship, I wanted to give Ranger many ultimatums to get his shit together and make you his once and for all. I kicked his ass many times when he sent you back to the cop, I always thought that was my opportunity but you went back to Morelli and I just ignored my feelings. I loved you but I think you became such a challenge that I changed my love for you into one of those I gotta have that woman no matter what. I now know that I could never have made you as happy as Ranger has and be what you need in a man. You will always hold a special place in my heart, you will always be my best friend, my sister and I will always love you. I'd never be able to give you the type of love that my cousin gives you."

"You will always be my best friend too. You were there for me throughout my cancer ordeal, dealing with Joe and so much more, just as Ranger and I were destined to be together. I also believe that you and I were meant to be friends very very good friends for life. You are my family."

"Steph, I do love you but I need to move on….."

"Wait what?" She asked worried.

"Gotcha Beautiful." I said smirking. "I had a nice talk with Barbara the other night and we're both ready to take this relationship to the next level, a much more serious level because she is someone I think I can spend the rest of my life with. What do you think?"

"Wow, that's just wowie wow wow, in the words of a wise little boy." She said as we both laughed.

"Yeah, I agree." I laid down on the blanket with my hands behind my head as we looked up at the stars in silence.

"Look Les, a shooting star, how beautiful. You are going to get through this my friend. A new chapter in your life awaits starting with Barbara." She said with such child like excitement in seeing a shooting star. And we spent the rest of the evening walking the beach with eyes not too far behind.

Stephanie and I decided to have our 'date' dinner, dancing, the whole nine yards she looked amazing in a simple blue dress. That woman would make a potato sack look good. Ram and Hal were going to sit at a separate table during dinner to give us space and privacy to talk.

Man, the woman can eat. I thought to myself smiling as she moaned at the tasty dessert.

"Steph, you know through all this I've never really told you that I am truly happy for you and Ranger, the better man won the greatest prize of all. You two were meant to be together and I wish you both the best of everything. I am thankful that I've been a part of this with the both of you as well as looking forward to see what the future holds."

"Thanks Les, it's been one hell of a ride."

"Do you miss Joe?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I sure do. We had become friends and the four of us did go out from time to time. As much as Ranger hated it, he suffered through it for my sake. I just wish Joe would have been able to have a life with his baby girl. He loved her with all his heart, she was his world."

"Melissa is a pretty down to earth kind of girl. I hope Joe took care of his family as far as finances. Not that it's any of my business."

"Oh Joe took care of them, he made Ranger the executor of his estate and Melissa, Callie and Joe's mom are well taken care of. Little Callie is already a home owner at such a young age. But he took care of his family. I think they're working on the renovations that Joe started. So I told Melissa to stay at the hotel in one of the suites until it's all completed."

"I think Woody has a thing for her." I said.

"Oh, don't I know it; from the first time he met her I had to tell him to cool his jets. Joe wouldn't be able to handle losing another woman to a Rangeman." She said and we laughed hysterically at Morelli having a major melt down if that happened. She started crying at losing her long time friend.

"I'm sorry Beautiful; I didn't want to stir up sad emotions." I said as I held her hand.

"No, it's good to cry." She said. "Now are you ready to go and dance so we can work off some of this food we've consumed since we've been here?"

"I sure am, let's hit the road." We got up and Ram and Hal followed us. We headed to the club where we spent the rest of the night dancing and partaking in karaoke; the woman can sing wow. I didn't know she had such a good voice. We were all tired when we got home and it was straight to bed for everyone.

The remainder of the weekend was spent hanging out as a group; I forgot how funny Hal and Ram can be especially Hal. We were sparring on the beach and it got a little hairy but thanks to the help from the therapists, I could recognize the triggers and it only took Ram once to shout at me, other than that the weekend was calm. Hal and I ran on the beach. We asked Stephanie, but she's not one to run unless a donut is waiting for her. Those were her exact words not mine.

Our last day at the beach, I made everyone a huge breakfast. I apologized to the guys for my behavior and they shared some of their mission experiences without divulging too many details. I am thankful that this was my last mission. The sharing of our stories caused Stephanie to start crying. Women, good grief.

"Bomber, what's wrong?" Ram asked.

"It makes me so sad that you all had to go through such horrible things during your missions. I just don't know how you guys manage to come back and be the lovable guys that I know you to be." She said through tears and sniffs.

"We get through it together, all the guys know what the missions can do to each of us and we support one another, never taking their actions personally. We realize it comes with the territory, we're brothers for life." Hal couldn't have said it any better.

"Bomber, you are a huge source of support to us. You love us unconditionally and see us for who we are and not what our missions do to us. You never turn your back on us and we know you never will." Ram added.

"Beautiful, no one mission is worse than the other, they all suck big time and they all change us and take pieces of our soul. Take me for example; the way I've treated you would have scared any other woman away never to look at me again. You have stuck by me and taken everything I've dished out and yet you still love me. You take care of each one of us and in your own way help us through our internal struggles. You've never been on a mission yet you are a huge support to all of us and that my dear is one of the many things we all love about you." I said as I wiped away her tears.

"Bomber, we love you and all of us at Rangeman will be there for you until the end of time." Hal said as he ended the conversation and we all went outside to enjoy the sunshine and beautiful beach.

We were cleaning up inside while Stephanie was sitting on the beach. We packed up our things and loaded them in her Mercedes. What would a trip to the beach be without a dude hitting on our beautiful sister? I literally thought the guy was going to run into the ocean and drown himself when the three of us slowly walked towards him. It was hilarious, I about peed in my pants at the thought. It was the perfect ending to a hard and emotional much-needed weekend for all of us. My therapy will continue until I am comfortable with myself, PTSD is not easy to go through and I'm lucky I have the support of my brothers and sister. There are many who suffer from PTSD that walk alone and do not have the support they need and I am truly blessed not to be one of those men.

Now I just need to fix things with Ranger

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**_

_**A/N: **_Thank you all for the reviews and messages from the last chapter, I appreciate it. I have had so much craziness in my life that I just couldn't work on this chapter. I know it's long but I needed to get it done and not have this linger on.

First, I'll do the usual disclaimer, the obvious characters do not belong to me, JE created them and I'm borrowing them. My stories are for entertainment purposes only and I am not being compensated. The story line, booboos and other characters are mine.

Brittany Bell, thank you for your help with PTSD, I hope I did ok, I know I embellished some of the therapy sessions but oh well, I take creative license.

Thank you Susan Peters for your continued help, I greatly appreciate it.

The upcoming chapters will be condensed by month to speed things up and bring this story to a close. Lester will continue his therapy and I may bring it up from time to time.

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back.**_


	63. Grace and Forgiveness

_**Chapter 63**_

_**Grace and Forgiveness**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Things had been going well with Lester since our trip to the beach. He would snap from time to time but he did a good job controlling the triggers. He tried really hard to get on Carlos' good side but my stubborn Cuban didn't budge very much. It was pissing me off because Lester was doing everything possible but Carlos was being an ass. We had just finished our dinner when I decided to bring up the subject.

"How are things progressing with you and Lester?" I asked.

"They're moving along." He replied without looking at me.

"That's a generic answer."

"Are you my therapist?" He asked with a snarky attitude.

"Carlos, don't be an ass. How long are you going to hold on to the anger?" I threw back at him.

"I'm not holding on to anything." He said looking at me.

"Bull, you're still mad and you need to forgive him, he's trying so hard to gain your trust and respect."

"He hurt you and scared you, not to mention he kissed you and he was out of line." Was the response I knew he would give me.

I've seen Carlos hold a grudge for a long time and not let go of the anger. I worry about it so I thought I would pull out the big guns.

"Carlos, how many times did you hurt me with all the things you said by adding all the stupid qualifiers?"

"There is no comparison." He answered with attitude.

"So, it's okay for you to hurt me but no one else can. Is that it?" I asked staring at him.

"No, but what Santos did was wrong." He replied.

"Oh really, so when you made that deal with me to have sex and afterwards you told me to go fix things with Morelli, that wasn't hurtful?" He sat in silence looking at his hands. "Carlos, look at me." I said loudly startling him. "Out of all the hurtful things that have happened that was by far the most painful, even more so because it was you who caused that pain."

I looked him directly in his eyes. "I forgave you Carlos and I never held on to that hurt." I said recalling how devastated I was that night.

He took my hands and played with my ring. I think he does that to reassure himself that I am his.

"I am sorry I hurt you so much Babe." He said with remorse.

"Honey, this isn't about you hurting me, it's about Grace and Forgiveness." I said as we spent a few seconds staring at each other.

"Can you forgive him?" I quietly asked him.

"I already accepted his apology isn't that enough?"

"Carlos, there is a big difference between accepting someone's apology and forgiving them." I said.

"It's the same thing." He sounded like petulant child.

"Oh, pish posh. Accepting an apology means you are acknowledging the regret of someone's wrong doing or offence. Forgiveness is when you stop feeling angry or resentful toward someone for their offence. That is the difference. Honey, holding on to the anger is going to eat at you. It worries me." I said as I softly rubbed his hands.

"This is the dark side of me that I never wanted you to see."

"Please don't make up excuses or turn this around. We are a team and it's okay that I see all sides of you not just the composed perfectly put together man. We've talked about this in great lengths, I want to see all of you. Good, bad and the ugly."

"What do you want from me?" He asked in a sharp tone.

"It's not what I want from you; it's what I want for you." Where did that voice of reason come from? "I think that maybe you and Lester should get away for a weekend and work through it like he and I did."

"Babe, that's not the answer." He quickly replied.

"I want you to talk to the therapists then and work with them to help you deal with this." I said point blank.

I stared at him to let him know I was serious.

"Not gonna happen."

"Well then I guess you and Les are going to the beach house for the weekend." I said firmly. "If necessary I'll drive you and come back home with the car, how's that?"

"I can rent a car." He replied with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Carlos, please I beg you, settle this once and for all. I hate seeing you like this. Please." I tightened my hold on his hands as I pleaded with him.

"Stephanie, I've said many times, you never need to beg me for anything." He answered and kissed my hands.

"Then call Lester and make plans, maybe Tank and Bobby can join you. All of you need to clean this mess."

"We can't all be gone at the same time." He said quite proud of himself that he came up with a legitimate excuse.

"I'll be here with Manny and Hector as well as Billy. We can run the company for the weekend. You just let me know what you must do and I'll take care of it. After all I am a boss, remember?" I smiled.

He stared at me with a barely there smile. "You are so stubborn you know that?"

"Now, go make the calls." I said as I kissed him and got up to clear the table. I was at the sink when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Thank you, Babe." He said in between his kisses.

"What for?" I asked confused.

"For loving me no matter how ugly I can be."

"Never will you be ugly my love. I love you unconditionally no matter what side of you I see." We finished loading the dishwasher and he carried me straight to the bedroom where we enjoyed our favorite bedtime activities.

Morning came way too early. I did not want to work out but he pulled me out of bed and dragged me to the gym. I always complain but manage to feel energized when we're done. After the gym, we came upstairs to find Ella setting out breakfast. She had made us breakfast burritos with sautéed onions and potatoes and fresh fruit. I swear the woman has fruit trees growing somewhere. I don't know where she shops but it must take her all day to select the perfect fruit.

"What's on your agenda for today, Babe?"

"I am going shopping for dresses for your promotion ceremony and wedding gowns."

"Are you going alone?" He asked.

"No, your mom and grandmothers are joining Ella and I. We're all having lunch here before we leave." I said. "Oh and you will be having lunch with us."

"Fine, I am happy that you and my mom get along so well."

"I love your mom. She's a special lady."

We finished our breakfast, showered and changed then headed to our morning staff meeting. I felt so bad for Ella she had to work extra hard preparing lunch and dinner for the staff. I suggested we order pizza for everyone but she adamantly said no.

Isabella, Maria and Rosa ate lunch upstairs with Carlos, Lester and me. They hadn't seen Les since he's been back from his mission. It was nice to see him interact with his Aunt and Grandmother. Abuela Maria has a soft spot even though she's not really his grandmother but she kind of became a surrogate mother to him after his parents died in a terrible car accident not too long after the decorating job and I think that's when our friendship began.

The ladies were pleased to see him and they were busy paying attention to Lester which helped Carlos hide his anger even though he tried not to show it, I could still see it. If they noticed anything they certainly didn't bring it up. Once we were finished with our lunch, Lester left for some therapy time and after a few minutes of talking Carlos stood up to head back to work.

"Ladies, enjoy shopping." He said as he kissed his mom and grandmothers goodbye. I walked him to the door.

"I love you Honey, see you later."

"Love you too, Babe."

"Don't forget to make those arrangements." I reminded him.

"Yes, Dear." He replied sarcastically. I slapped his tight ass before he walked into the elevator.

When I walked inside, the ladies were busy clearing the dishes.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked sternly.

"You go do what you need before we leave and we'll finish up here." Isabella answered.

"But….but…." She quickly interrupted me.

"No arguing, go." I laughed and went to the bedroom to change. I put on a simple dress to make it easier to try on gowns.

I walked out to find Ella giggling with the ladies. It was such a refreshing site to see, unlike my family.

"Well I'm ready to go."

"Where to first?" Isabella asked.

"Would you like to see the house?" I asked, knowing what their answer would be.

"Oh, heck yeah." Isabella replied with excitement.

"OK, the house first then the mall and after that the bridal shop." I said as I grabbed my bag and keys and we made our way to the elevator. Carlos tries to limit the guys driving us around when his mom is with me. She asks too many questions. But I knew we'd have escorts. They know how to blend in.

The ladies complimented me on my new car and the drive to the house was filled with chatter and laughter mainly about the Manoso children. Abuela Maria told stories of when Carlos lived with her. All the fun in the car made the drive go quickly.

The minute we arrived at the property everyone was oohing and aahing. It was pretty funny, although I must admit I still get excited every time I see the house. Inside they were like little kids practically running from room to room. I was busy recording them to show Carlos later.

They all loved the kitchen especially Ella. "Oh honey, I'm going to have fun cooking and baking in here." She said with a huge smile. I continued the grand tour and they had nothing but nice things to say about the house. The contractors had finished with Julie's room and it looked amazing. The pool and patio were progressing nicely and the laundry room including everything for the dogs was finally finished.

"Have you bought furniture yet?" Isabella asked.

"We've picked out what we like, I've asked Harry our wedding coordinator to be our decorator. He has wonderful taste."

"Are you excited Stephanie?" Abuela Maria asked.

"Oh, my gosh, yes I can't wait. It will be so nice living away from the office." I said smiling. "I told Carlos that I wanted both you to come and stay with us from time to time so you can teach me how to make his favorite dishes."

"We would enjoy it very much." Abuela Rosa answered.

"Stephanie, doesn't your mother-in-law get to come and stay?" Isabella asked pretending to be hurt.

"Family doesn't need an invitation. The door is always open." I said kissing her cheek.

"Well ladies, are you ready to go do some shopping?" I asked as I made sure everything was locked up and directed them to the garage and I set the alarm.

When we got to Nordstrom, the only thing I had in mind was the dress had to be black and elegant. We headed directly to the couture collection. I looked through their entire selection and the very last one I picked was perfect, an embellished Milano knit dress in black with sheer sleeves and neckline. The back of the neckline had a slight opening. I added a beautiful pair of star fish black diamond earrings, there was no need for any other jewelry other than my engagement ring. To complete the outfit, I chose a pair of black Jimmy Choo shoes with jeweled straps and a matching clutch.

Four thousand dollars later, I was walking out with a beautiful outfit for Carlos' big day and meeting the President of the United States. The men have it so easy; all they have to worry about is to make sure their uniforms were cleaned. Carlos and Lester would wear their dress uniforms with their Ranger rings. It's stunning; it's packed away in the safe.

"I can't believe how much money I spent." I said as we were walking out feeling very guilty.

"Sweetheart, this is Carlos' special day, he'll understand." Abuela Rosa answered.

"Oh, he won't be upset trust me, he's extremely generous." I added.

"The two of you work very hard, you deserve to splurge." Isabella added.

We made our way to the bridal shop and I noticed our escorts behind us, thankfully no one else did.

Once we arrived at the salon, the owner greeted us with extreme kindness. She asked her assistant to bring us lemonade and cookies. She brought out the bridesmaid dresses along with some mother of the bride selections. I let them try on their dresses first. I was enjoying watching them have fun parading around like models. It didn't take each of them long to choose a dress.

"What about your mother Stephanie?" Isabella asked with worry.

"I have no clue; I'm not worrying about it." I replied in a cold tone.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry. I thought she'd have a change of heart by now." My sweet mother-in-love said.

"Nope, she's the same Helen Plum." I replied. "I love the dresses you all chose." I said quickly changing the subject.

"Are you okay with the colors?" Isabella asked.

"Absolutely."

"Okay my dear, your turn now." Abuela Rosa said with excitement.

The owner ushered me to follow her into the changing room where she brought out my favorite few. I quickly pinned up my hair and when I was finished, I walked back into the salon area and stood on the little round stage to show everyone the first dress.

One by one, they all made such wonderful comments about each dress. Isabella cried through it all. It was when I came out in the dress that I had already decided on, they all became wide eyed and shed tears of joy. I was surprised, I thought they'd go for more of a traditional style but thankfully that wasn't the case.

"Stephanie that dress was made for you." Abuela Maria said as she stood up and hugged me.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Yes, absolutely, there is no choice." They all replied in unison.

"Good, because this is the one I chose the last time I was here." I said smiling.

"You are a sneak you know that but then look who you're engaged to." Ella said kissing me.

Our measurements were taken and we placed our order and an argument ensued as we were asked for a deposit.

"Stephanie, we will not allow you to pay for our dresses." Isabella said with slight anger.

"You don't have any say in this, Carlos and I have talked about it. If you have an issue I suggest you take it up with your son. You can buy your own shoes." I threw back at them.

After several minutes of arguing, I won the battle and we headed to my favorite Mexican restaurant.

I had such a wonderful time with my new family. Isabella is one of the sweetest women I know and it's been such a joy to have her in my life. Rosa and Maria make losing Grandma Mazur a little bit easier. God, how I miss her.

"Mama, did I tell you that at the wedding ceremony, I am putting a framed picture of Grandma Mazur on an empty chair?"

"That's a beautiful way to honor Edna." Ella added and I couldn't help but get a little teary eyed while Isabella held my hand to comfort me.

"You have the two of us. I hope we can come close to being like her." Abuela Maria said.

"The two of you are exactly like her when it comes to love. I'm thankful you'll never come close to her craziness." I proceeded to tell them about some of her antics, of course leaving out the groping of the men. We all laughed and my new grandmothers were absolutely hysterical when I told them one of the many crazy viewing stories where she insisted on prying the lid of the casket open. Rosa and Maria had to dash to the bathroom while Isabella, Ella and I had our own hysterics going on.

All in all it was a wonderful way to end a great day with my future in-laws who love me unconditionally.

We headed home and it was late. Carlos didn't want his mom and grandmothers driving home alone so he insisted they all spend the night in one of the apartments. After going back and forth Carlos grabbed the keys from his mom giving her no choice but to comply. We walked them to the apartment and talked with them until we noticed Rosa and Maria were starting to get tired. We kissed the ladies goodnight and arranged to have breakfast in our apartment before they left for home. Ella stayed behind to spend some quality time with Isabella.

I showed Carlos my dress and accessories.

"I approve." He said. "And what does your wedding dress look like?"

"That, my dear will have to wait until our wedding. You will not see it before that." I said.

"What color is it?" he asked.

"It's not black that's for sure." I said as I kissed him on the nose. "Your mom wasn't too happy that I wouldn't let her pay for their dresses." I said as he went to the kitchen to fill our glasses with wine.

"I figured. Did you win?" He asked handing me my glass.

"Oh yeah." I said smiling as I sipped my wine and showed him the video at the house and the dresses they all chose.

"Babe, we got word today….." I had to interrupt because I knew it couldn't be good.

"What word? What happened?" I asked with worry.

"Stephanie, calm down its all good trust me."

"Okay continue then, geez why do you have to scare me like that?" He looked at me shaking his head.

"Any way, the President has put a task force together to end human trafficking."

"Wow, that's great." I said wondering why it was relevant to us.

"Yes it is. So in addition to the promotions they will honor Santos, Morelli and all the agents who were a part of the sex trafficking mission. They will also honor those operatives who lost their lives. They have invited the next of kin. Melissa and Callie will be receiving their invitations soon."

"That's amazing, Melissa will be so excited. I'll have to take her and Callie shopping."

"The ceremony and dinner will take place in the East Room of the White house. Woody will be joining us as her escort; the agents will all receive a Medal of Valor. The family will receive the medal posthumously. So Callie will be meeting the President also.

"Who else is joining us and where are we staying?"

"Tank will be coming along with us. We're staying at the Omni. I've booked deluxe rooms for the guys and two suites for Melissa and us." He explained.

"Is it right in the district?" I asked.

"Yes and before you ask, Tank's girlfriend is not going. Invitations are extremely limited.

"I wasn't going to ask smart ass." I said laughing. "Are you nervous Honey?"

"No, I don't want to make a big issue out of this." He said a little agitated.

"Why?"

"Because they're promoting us to keep our mouths shut after not renewing out contracts. It's just a dog and pony show."

"Well regardless, you and Lester both deserve it and we get to meet the President."

"You're not planning on fainting, are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah like I can plan it. Silly man."

"Just kidding, Babe."

When we finished our second glass of wine, we called it a night and got into bed.

"Did you make the necessary arrangements for you and the guys to go to the beach house this weekend?" I asked.

"Yes I did."

"Good."

I said kissing him and he took off my nightgown and had his way with me. Not that I am complaining mind you.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and messages, I appreciate it. Darlena you are so sweet.**_

_**Lady Blue, I love when I get long emails from you, they brighten my day. Thank you.**_

_**I've been sick all week so I wanted to finish this now before it got too long, next chapter will be fun.**_

_**Warning, next chapter deals with The President of the United States and the First Lady of the United States. I am trying to remain politically free so there won't be any unhappy readers. There will be mention of titles and that's it. So forewarning you, please do not bash the chapter based on political beliefs because I'm going to keep it VERY GENERIC.**_

_**Thanks as always to my partner in fiction, Susan Peters, you rock. With all that you have going on in your life; you are so sweet to take time to edit my chapters. **_

_**Oopps, before I forget, as always, the obvious characters belong to JE, I'm borrowing them. The story line, booboos, and all new characters introduced are mine.**_

_**This story is for entertainment purposes only and in no way am I being compensated in any manner shape of form.**_

_**Don't forget to check out my pinterest page for photos. ojjacob1391**_

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**_


	64. Inner Demons

_**Chapter 64**_

_**Inner Demons**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

There is never a shortage of sexual activity in our house that's for damn sure. I thought to myself as I was trying to get out of bed slowly. Is there a rule in the relationship book that states make-up sex should be done before a trip? I think Carlos believes the rule exists.

We got ready and ate a quick breakfast and headed downstairs to a brief staff meeting before their departure for the beach. None of the men, except for Lester seemed too thrilled about going. I felt bad for him, he reminded me of a little boy in the playground that no one wanted to play with.

I decided to play boss, not sure how I'm going to pull it off but I sure as hell am going to give it a try.

"I'd like to talk to you guys before you leave. Lester can you give us a few minutes?" He nodded and said he had to go grab his bag and would be waiting in the garage. I sat looking at the three pains in the ass men while gathering up my courage.

"Gentlemen, thank you for sticking around, I appreciate it. As a partner, I want this mess between the four of you fixed. I have had this same conversation with Ranger. I expect you to use this weekend to truly work on forgiveness. I cannot and will not tolerate any animosity among the staff especially within the leadership team." I said looking at them waiting for an interruption which did not happen.

"Lester is doing everything to win your love and respect and I want the original band of brothers to make a comeback."

I was a nervous wreck so much that my leg was bouncing up and down involuntarily. Ranger couldn't take it anymore so he put his hand on my leg to stop the shaking.

"Stephanie, relax." He said holding down my leg.

"Sorry." I replied knowing I was red faced.

"Please guys, forgive Lester, he didn't want nor plan to return tainted. So help him through this turmoil, don't push him aside. I'm begging all of you." I said pleading through slight tears. "Just as you all were there for me throughout my struggles and turmoil, be there for Les. Please fix this."

"Bomber, there is no reason to beg." Tank answered. "I promise we will fix this. On behalf of everyone I give you my word." Tank added.

"I promise." Ranger answered looking at me with a sweet smile. "Is there anything else, Ms. Plum?" The smart ass asked.

"Nope, meeting adjourned." I replied hitting my pen on the coffee mug as if it were a gavel.

We left the room and I escorted my men to the garage and kissed Carlos like it was our last kiss.

"Babe, if you don't stop, I'm taking you back upstairs." He said looking at me with desire in his eyes.

"Come on Boss." Tank shouted as he honked the SUV's horn. I gave him one last hug and wished them all a great trip. I quickly ran back to the elevator and couldn't get to my office fast enough to make a very important announcement.

"Gentlemen, the big cats are away, let us little mice play. Ha-ha-ha." I said laughing to myself.

Hector replied via intercom. "Boss Lady, you too are El Gato (big cat)." That caused my Merry Men to all roar out in laughter over the intercom.

"Okay men, we had our fun." I announced. "Now let's get back to work."

I had made an executive decision that we were going to have Pino's for lunch and dinner. I quickly informed Ella that she was going to have an easy weekend. She was more than happy to comply.

"Hey Stephanie, everything is set up in the break-room for when you are ready to order the meals for the day." Ella said as she popped her head in my office.

"Thank you so much. Listen, I want you to take it easy this weekend starting right now."

"You and the men will need taking care of." She quickly said.

"I want you and Luis to go away for the weekend, go somewhere and relax. I'll make the reservations for you. Just tell me where."

"Oh, my dear, we can't do that. It's a gracious offer but we can't."

"We're not having this conversation, you're going." I ordered as she glared at me smiling. "You've got one hour or I am making the decision for you." Man, when did I become so bossy? I thought to myself.

"Ella, I love being a boss." I said giggling.

"Who will make the meals for the weekend and take care of any maintenance issues?"

"Oh a few five-foot three inch guys at McDonalds, KFC and Pino's." I answered laughing at my attempt to be funny. "Vince is very capable of covering for Luis."

She came to my desk and kissed my cheek. "Thank you sweetheart, I'll go and talk to Luis."

I decided to send an email to the staff.

_Gentlemen, _

_I know you will all be working extra hard protecting me while Ranger and the guys are away.  
As always, Rangeman will provide all meals. I have however made the decision to order out the entire weekend.  
Be prepared to stuff your faces accordingly and work out double come Monday._

_I will order a variety of pizza and sandwiches from Pinos' for today._

_Thank you._

_Stephanie_

_Boss-in-charge_

Applause ran throughout the fifth floor ten minutes later. I guess they were happy. I placed our large lunch order and began working on Ranger's to do list. I was in deep thought when Ella tapped on the door frame.

"Stephanie, here is our plan. You must be honest and let me know if this is not something we can do." She said.

"Unless you've decided on a world cruise, I really don't need to make any promises." I answered.

"We'd like to spend the weekend in New York with Isabella and Ricardo." She said apprehensively.

"Oh, my word, that is a great idea. I'll book rooms at the Four Seasons." I said excitedly. "Wait, what about Rosa and Maria?" Suddenly she looked sad. "Ella, no worries I'll send Ram and Hal to pick them up and bring them here. They can stay in one of the apartments."

"Stephanie, are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, go pack and I'll take care of everything." I said channeling my inner Ranger.

_**Ranger POV**_

The drive to the beach house was mostly quiet. I think our minds were filled with what was to come this weekend. No matter the outcome, I owe it to the man who has been a part of my life since I was a child. That woman of mine never ceases to amaze me. She no longer puts up with my bullshit excuses, she counteracts them. She truly is the light in my dark life.

I smiled as I thought about the woman who has taught me how to be happy and knowing full well that she wasn't going to wait very long before she put into effect a more relaxed company for the weekend. I could see it playing out right in front of me. She's plotting breakfast, lunch and dinner for the entire weekend that consists of junk food. I know that I have nothing to worry about, she will not run amuck and will put the company before junk food, or will she? I said scratching my head smiling.

"What are you smiling about Ranger?" Lester asked.

"Just wondering how long it actually took Stephanie to announce that this weekend was going to be relaxed and fun filled with levity and junk food." I said smiling even more. The guys roared out in laughter and agreeing.

"Wish we could tap into the monitors without anyone knowing. She's probably doing a little jig in the break-room." Bobby said laughing, which led to more laughter from all of us.

"Oh, that woman of yours, Boss, she's one special lady." Tank added throughout laughter.

We arrived at the beach house and put our things away. One of the many suggestions the therapists gave us was immediately on arrival we were to put our phones in a drawer and not pick them up again until we were ready to head home. If we went out to eat, only one phone was to accompany us. In other words, we concentrate on nothing but us this weekend. We do have a landline that only receives calls from the office for emergency purposes and to call 911, that's it. Stephanie calls it the bat phone. I already miss her.

I needed to stretch from sitting in the car for the last hour due to crazy traffic. I put on my shorts. "I'm heading out for a run." I informed the men.

"You want company, Boss?" Tank asked.

"It's up to you but I don't want to hear about your kitties, understood?" I left and told him to catch up with me.

When Bobby, Tank and myself talked with the therapists prior to the trip, we were instructed to let nature run its course but were given some suggestions to get a conversation rolling, however we were not to force anything.

After our run, we returned to an empty house and a note. Santos and Brown decided to go grocery shopping. I looked in the freezer to find frozen casserole dishes and the cabinets were well stocked. Stephanie is right, Ella is magic. I don't know when she finds time to take care of everything. The four of us had gone out to dinner a few weeks back and I asked if they would prefer to live in their own house or stay on at the building. It was something that woman of mine has been bugging me about. I knew full well that Louis would prefer to be on hand but there's no arguing with one Stephanie Michelle Plum. They both quickly said they prefer to be in the building. That evening when we returned from dinner, my sneaky beautiful and loving woman worked her sexual magic to get me to give Ella and Louis a substantial raise in pay. Their pay wasn't the only thing that was raised that night; she almost had me making them partners in Rangeman.

Damn, I miss that woman. She is so excited about this promotion ceremony that I call a dog and pony show. I am looking forward to seeing her face when she meets the President of the United States, in all honesty that's the one and only reason I am even attending because Stephanie is excited about it.

The shoppers returned with bags of groceries.

"Hey Boss, is there a farm nearby because it looks like these two yahoos stopped off and slaughtered a cow." Tank said almost spitting out his beer when he saw all the meat.

"Not to my knowledge but leave it to them to find one." Tank and I tapped each other's beer bottle shaking our heads.

"I'm taking care of the cooking and Brown is going to bake." Santos announced as he unpacked the grocery bags. "First I'm going to start off with…"

"Okay Julia Childs, stick a sock in it, we don't need blow by blow details." Tank shouted and we all laughed.

We spent most of the afternoon relaxing. Santos made sandwiches for everyone while Bobby made lemon bars, who the hell knew these guys were this domesticated. I guess they've both learned from the new ladies in their life. I was too busy drinking my beer to really pay attention to the conversation between Les and Bobby, just picking up on a few words here and there which caused Tank and I to look at each other and he mouthed "what the fuck." And we sat and listened.

"You know Bobby I've got this really easy peanut butter cookie recipe, only four ingredients." Santos was saying. "It's low carb too, 2 grams in each cookie."

"Oh yeah? You'll have to email the recipe when we get back." Bobby answered; Tank and I just stared at each other.

"Nah, not necessary man, go get paper and a pen, I'll give it to you now." Santos said proud of himself.

"Okay, shoot, Les." Bobby instructed.

I should have taken that as a clue to get my gun because this conversation was going to be worthy of shooting someone. I tried to tune it out but Tank kept tapping my arm for my attention and I heard Lester ramble on.

"It's so damn easy. So are you ready? 1 cup smooth creamy peanut butter, 1 cup coconut sugar, 1 egg, 1 teaspoon vanilla. Pre-heat your oven to 350. Mix the ingredients together, shape into a ball and place them on a baking sheet. Use a fork to flatten them and make a crisscross pattern. Bake 10-12 minutes. You gotta let them cool before you take them off the baking sheet cause they'll be soft and crumble. Believe me, I've learned from that mistake."

"Wow, this is so easy, we'll have to go to the store and get peanut butter." Bobby answered while Tank and I were staring at each other and I really did think of going for my gun. "How many cookies do you get with this?" He asked.

"I get about thirteen cookies. They go great with coff….."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, Julia Childs meets Martha Stewart?" Tank shouted as he interrupted Lester mid sentence. "You two peaches need to go check yourselves in the mirror and see if your balls are still intact." Tank roared out as I was laughing.

"Oh, zip it, Pierre." Both Lester and Bobby replied in unison.

"Tank, that right there was fucking priceless. It really was. You two nutwads are a piece of work. Hector doesn't even sound as gay as the two of you just did AND HE'S GAY." I blurted out through laughter.

"I don't want to hear any more fucking cookie talk from the two of you. Save that for when you're wearing your aprons for your ladies." Tank added. "Jackasses, the both of you." And that topic was over.

It was exactly what we needed to get to the point of the trip without pushing anything. Laughter is really the best medicine.

"Ranger, I want to thank you for this trip. We have a short time to go over a lot of issues." Lester said as he took a sip of his beer. "The four of us have gone through a lot together and it's been killing me that this mission has brought such turmoil in our relationship." He added.

We waited for him to continue, it's something that he needs to do and to find the words that he feels best describe how he's feeling. We aren't the share your feelings type of men.

"The mission is not an excuse for my actions, but it did fuck with my mind. I know we've all had our share of crap during a mission but this one really did a number on me." I could see he was struggling internally but we let him have the time he needed.

"There are times when a vision will play in my head and I don't know if I actually did those things or I just saw it happen. It plagues my mind that I could have done such horrific things to innocent women and children." He said as he played with the label of his beer bottle. He went on to tell us about his mission in further detail knowing that we could comprehend.

He was right, we have all had our share of issues with our missions and I too have done many things I am not proud of. We are all very good at our jobs and we are capable of being completely embedded with the opposition without participating in atrocities such as what he went through.

"Santos, the damn missions have brought such darkness into our lives and we all have had to participate in horrific things. We go in as someone totally different than who we actually are, we put on a mask and take on new personas, ones we don't like. But when it is all said and done I am confident that I did not willingly participate in any action that caused harm or death to innocent women and children."

"How do you know that Ranger, how can you be so sure?" He asked tearing up a little.

"I know who I am and what I am made of. Did innocent people suffer at the fallout of my actions? Yes, without a shadow of a doubt. Were they innocent, women and children? Absolutely, covert operations have consequences they go with the territory. I know you, Tank, Bobby and all the other men, we are the best of the best and we know how to separate ourselves from willingly participating in horrific acts."

We sat and let those statements settle inside our minds.

"Les, I am not a psychiatrist, psychologist or a professional in the field of mental health, but I know this as if I was right there with you on your mission and there is no way in all of hell that you would have raped, tortured and abused the innocent victims." I said without any hesitation what so ever that I fully believed in him.

"Les, boss is right. We mentally draw a line in the sand and we do everything in our power not to cross that line. Do we fall short at times? Absofuckinglutely. Could we have done things differently? Of course, that is a given. Would doing things differently change the outcome for the better? I highly doubt it. In the words of a beautiful wise and spunky white girl from Trenton, we did things to make this world a better place. We did it all for the innocent and that is what's important." Tank said.

"That woman is something else, isn't she?" Les said reluctantly not knowing how I would react and we all had to agree and I felt incredibly proud knowing she's mine for life.

"Stephanie is right on target when she tells us all that our ultimate goal was to make the world a better place for the innocent. She loves each one of us unconditionally. She will never look at any of us with horror or disgust because we've killed someone or blown up a village. It's not in her just as it's not in you to intentionally hurt those who did not ask to be put in a horrible position. I agree with Ranger and I think every man within Rangeman who has served on missions knows damn well without a shadow of a doubt that you did NOT inflict pain or torture the innocent. If I had the ability to do a mind meld like Spock from Star Trek right now I'd guarantee that you did not lay a finger on those people to hurt them." Bobby added.

We all tapped our beer bottles together in agreement and sat in silence, no doubt thinking about our own fucked up missions. I suddenly began to chuckle during the few minutes of silence. The men looked at me with curiosity.

"How is it that Stephanie managed to join us on this trip without physically being here?" I asked in wonder.

We lovingly laughed about the woman my men call their sister and it made me miss her even more.

"She still to this day, doesn't realize what a special person she is in our lives." Bobby added.

"Yeah, her damn mother and all of fucking Trenton have done a number on our sweet girl." Tank said smiling. I think Lester was afraid to say anything.

"Go on Santos, I know you have something to add." I urged him.

"She truly is one of a kind, a crazy curly haired one of a kind gem that all of us are lucky enough to call our sister and friend." Lester said ending the topic for the rest of the day.

"Hey Lucy and Ethel, isn't it about time you start working on dinner?" My smart ass right hand man threw out at them.

"Shut the fuck up, Fred." Both Santos and Bobby shouted back. We roared with laughter. It brought me back to our Ranger days.

I am not one to just sit around and do nothing and it was driving me crazy being this non-productive. I automatically went for my phone but realized it was locked up.

"Boss, it's killing you not to check in, isn't it?" Tank asked.

"Shut up Pierre." I snarled back at him.

"Hey Boss, don't you wish you were a fly on the wall to see the shenanigans that are going on back at the office?" Bobby rattled as he was putting on his apron giggling.

"I'd rather be a fly on the wall watching the so-called shenanigans than have to watch you put on that fucking apron." I shouted back as Tank threw a pillow at me.

"Damn therapists, what the hell kind of rule did they throw at me?" I mumbled to myself.

"Boss, Stephanie will do fine. You know she's a jokester but she's a damn good leader. She's proven herself over and over." Tank said.

"I know, between you and me, I miss the hell out of her." I said as I walked around the living room looking at the pictures of her and me from our trip to Barbados. "Hey I'm changing up the rules a little; I don't care what the therapists said." I blurted as if I had an epiphany.

"No way Ranger, we all agreed to keep our phones locked up. No changing anything." Tank ordered.

"It's a small change. After dinner, we can use our phones for thirty minutes to make a call. No office related calls." Ordinarily I wouldn't care but Tank had the key and he's too damn stubborn to cave. I can however pick the lock.

"That I will agree to, after dinner we make a phone call and I'll set a timer, when it goes off phones get locked up." Tank said and we all agreed.

As soon as dinner was over, Tank ran to the cabinet and pulled out our phones. We each went to our respective rooms to make the one call. I couldn't wait to hear her sweet voice and see her beautiful face.

"Yo." She answered with a huge smile.

"Yo back at you Babe. I just called to say hi."

"I thought you guys had to lock up your phones." She asked.

"We did, but I changed the rules a little, we're allowed thirty minutes on the phone after dinner." I replied, realizing how childish that sounded.

"Did you call to check up on me?" She asked concerned.

"No Babe, I missed you that's why I called."

"I miss you too." She said blowing me a kiss. "Wanna have phone sex?" She asked laughing.

"I'd like nothing more but we aren't the type of people who are quiet during sex." And that got her laughing even more. Her eyes dance and shimmer when she laughs.

"How are things going over there?" She asked.

"Oh, if only I could have recorded Santos and Brown go on and on about a damn cookie recipe, it was quite comical. Tank described it perfectly saying Julia Childs meets Martha Stewart."

"The fact that Tank even knows of Julia Childs is funny." She replied. "Do you want to know what's going here?" She asked.

"Nope, I gave my word. I trust you Babe." I said as I heard Tank yell in his deep voice 'TIMER' he sounded like he was talking through a fog horn. "I have to go Tank just bellowed that our time is up. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow after dinner, wear something sexy when I call. Love you." I said.

"Make sure you're naked when you call me. Ha-ha-ha. I love you too, bye." She blew me kisses in between her saying I love you about fifty times and I ended the call.

I threw myself on the bed and thought about the love of my life before heading downstairs.

The rest of the weekend was spent running on the beach, fixing small things here and there in the house mainly cosmetic items. Most importantly working through the mess we found ourselves in. It was a couple of hours after lunch that I think we all had a major breakthrough especially Lester. He suddenly snapped and began shouting and acting out. It was as if he was possessed, one minute he's calm and the next the rage reared its ugly head. He began lashing out at Bobby. This went on for about thirty minutes when he fell to his knees he began sobbing.

"I'm so scared that I hurt those poor women and children, may God please forgive me." He kept shouting amid his tears. "I'm so sorry I don't know what I was doing. Please forgive me." Santos kept saying it over and over. Tank picked him up and put him on the couch and we let him struggle with his internal demons. Not knowing if that was the best thing to do but we just went with the flow. We're not therapists or experts in this field but Bobby was ready in the case of a severe meltdown to sedate Lester. I had hoped it wouldn't come to that and thankfully it didn't.

Lester and I had our own time together on Sunday, we talked in great length about his feelings for Stephanie and how he had fallen for her from the very beginning. I informed him I was aware of his feelings all along. He apologized for crossing the line and promised he would never do that again.

"Ranger, Stephanie will always hold a special place in my heart as a sister and friend, nothing more than that. I realize now that my love for her although genuine was also a major challenge, someone that was so unobtainable that I had to have her. I care deeply about Barbara and I want to move on to the next level with her so we've agreed to be exclusive and see where it leads." Lester said.

"I am happy to hear you're taking the next step, she is a nice woman. I think she's exactly what you need."

"Ranger, can you forgive me for my actions?" He asked with humility. I had to sit and think very hard which brought to mind the conversation Stephanie and I had about Grace and Forgiveness. She had forgiven me without question or hesitation for all the hurt I caused her and mine was avoidable, Lester's actions were not his own. The inner demons were to blame so who was I to play judge and juror.

"Yes, Les, you and I are brothers for life and I do forgive you." I said meaning every word.

The therapists had given us an exercise. They had given each of us strips of paper and each day we were to write down an issue that we wanted to forget about and throw into the ocean before we leave. I personally thought it was a dumb ass, hokey idea but I promised I would comply.

Tank, the organized pain in the ass kept our beer bottles so that we could put our strips of paper inside the bottle. I quickly took out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote 'Santos' behavior' and slipped it into the bottle. Along with many other traits that I really want to get rid of, I was ready to throw any toxic behaviors into the ocean.

We decided to go out for breakfast on Sunday morning after our run, after taking showers we walked to the restaurant at the end of the pier. I ate so much food channeling my inner Stephanie, she would have been damn proud.

On our way back to the house we passed a group of about eight women who may have been on some sort of retreat not quite sure what but they were flirting, cat calling you name it. They apparently had been boozing it up all night. It was actually annoying. I can see why Stephanie gets so upset. We fought them off as gently as we could and made sure they didn't follow us back to the house.

That's when Lester relayed the story about the dude who was hitting on Steph when they were here. When he described and re-enacted his actions we were all laughing pretty hard over the nerd and his stupidity.

We were each responsible for our rooms, Tank and I cleaned the house while Lucy and Ethel took care of the kitchen storing the food in the freezer for another visit and throwing out anything that would spoil. Ella and Louis will pop in to make sure it's immaculate and stock up the cabinets and freeze additional meals.

This place is becoming a much-needed place to retreat and unwind it's probably time to add a freezer and additional cabinets in the garage. I'll have Louis take care of it. When I was making the changes in leadership, Stephanie and I discussed the properties that Rangeman owned and along with the Villa in Barbados we added the beach house for employees to use for vacation. Not everyone can afford luxurious trips but my caring woman wanted to make sure that everyone had the to ability to go away without any worries. The house has four large bedrooms and can sleep ten people. Our bedroom will be off limits. I don't have a problem with people being in the house, but I have a problem with our personal space being invaded. I will ask Louis to add a lock on the door.

Stephanie was right, we needed to bond with each other again, which is exactly what we did. Our goal was to fix the mess our relationship had fallen into and we did that also. We worked and supported Lester through his struggle with his inner demons and we each forgave him for his action knowing full well he wasn't in control. He still has a lot of work ahead of him but he'll get through it.

Four bad-ass military men walked inside the beach house broken and torn but we walked out with our heads held high and a much stronger friendship. The band of brothers was back in full force vowing to be there for one another and to support each other like never before. PTSD is not to be taken lightly and thank the good Lord that no one in the Rangeman family ever has to go through it alone.

It was time for our ceremonial toxic cleansing; we took a few minutes to add any additional items. Tank sealed the bottles with the tops and we threw them into the ocean along with all the crappy baggage we were carrying. Will it make a difference? I don't know but we gave it a pretty damn good try.

As we watched the bottles be pulled away by the current, we stood arms crossed defying any demons to even have a place within our souls. "Gentlemen, we've had a productive and spiritual weekend and who do we owe it all to?" I asked.

"We owe it to a little white girl from Trenton." We all replied in unison and headed back inside the house, locked up, set the alarm and went to dinner. I don't know how she does it but she always manages to bring people together. She is my angel and my life, without her I may as well just follow those bottles until I drown because my life without Stephanie would be a living hell and I would cease to exist.

My thoughts of holding Stephanie tightly, making passionate love to her was all I could think about on our way home. I think I will give the both of us Monday off.

Yeah, Monday in bed all day with my beautiful future wife. There is nothing better than that.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**A/N:** First as always, the characters belong to JE, I'm borrowing them for entertainment purposes. I do not get paid for the story. All mistakes, story line and original characters are all mine along with the cookie recipe, it is a staple in my house. And they really do go great with coffee. Try them some time.

Okay so I took creative license in the psychological aspects of the time spent at the beach. I am not a licensed professional and used my own thoughts into what took place. Does PTSD really heal this quickly absolutely NOT, but it was a step in the right direction and in my fictional world, I want everyone to be happy.

I hope that you enjoyed the beach trip. Amazing how Stephanie can be such an important part of the process at the beach and not even be on hand.

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and messages, I love receiving them. Thank you to all the new readers and followers who review as guests, I can't reply to your message but thank you all I am glad that you're enjoying this story.

Thank you **Susan Peters **for your help and being my partner in fiction.

What shenanigans do you think took place while the cats were away? We'll find out in the next chapter.

**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**


	65. DC

_**Chapter 65**_

_**D.C.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

I was looking forward to seeing Carlos and hear about the weekend. I was hoping he would get home early enough to spend some time with his grandmothers and parents, not really knowing when everyone would get here I hoped it all worked because we have so much on our plate in planning the wedding, slowly moving into our house and work over the next few months.

I did behave myself while the big cats were away but I certainly didn't refrain from playing pranks on the guys, like gluing quarters on the floor, I cracked up watching them try to pick up the coins. I randomly selected desks at night and put Vaseline on calculator keys and drawer handles, I would hear the recipients of my pranks throw out the F bomb. One day I cut sponges in half and covered them with chocolate frosting and sprinkles, it was hysterical watching the guys bite into the fake brownies. Another day I came out of the bathroom with long strands of toilet paper hanging from the waistband of my pants, it was so funny watching them debate if they should say something to me about it.

Ram finally caught on to my shenanigans and they paid me back with bags of M&amp;M's filled with marbles, Snickers bars filled with stuffing instead of chocolate and a pastry box filled with chocolate covered rocks. Carlos' grandmothers cracked up at our antics, they laughed right along with the guys at my disappointment in the pastry box filled with rocks.

The guys invited us to join them in Friday game night which I guess has become a weekly thing. It warms my heart knowing they don't mind spending their off hours here. Kind of makes me feel guilty for wanting to move away. The ladies had a blast, who knew they were such jokesters and man oh man they cleaned the guys' clocks at poker. They were gracious in not keeping the money so they put their winnings in a jar saying it was the start of a fun fund and each of the men added money. They jar contained $375.00 it was a riot listening to what they would spend the money on. They decided that every Friday each man was to add to the fund, regardless of how large or small.

The ladies got to spend time with my little man Marcus and his parents. As does everyone, they instantly fell in love with him. I was talking to Marcus and I couldn't help but notice that Alicia looked different; I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I was afraid to ask, I mean how do you tell someone they look good, seriously does that mean you were ugly before, why do we say that? I let it go, but I'll find out, I always get my man so to speak. Ha-ha-ha, I'm so full of myself.

Abuela Rosa and Maria wanted a tour of the building; I gave them the grand tour of every nook and cranny with the exception of the holding cell and Hector's secret room. It's where he creates amazing gadgets. The front looks like a standard office with multiple computers and terminals but behind a secret door, well if I told you I'd have to kill you. They were quite proud of their grandson with all he has accomplished; Rosa had slight tears re-calling Carlos as a child it was heart melting.

We were in the break room when Ty rolled in. "Hey Ninja how goes it?" He asked with his beautiful smile.

"I'm good; let me introduce you to Ranger's grandmothers, Rosa and Maria."

"Ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you and let me say it's an honor to work for your grandson. He is a wonderful man and his soon to be wife is just as equally wonderful." He said shaking their hands. We sat on the couch and they asked how we all met and about his role at Rangeman, Ty proceeded to tell the story of our first meeting. I try to keep details like that to a minimum in front of family, if it were me I would have just said I met him at a restaurant but no, he went into the whole Ninja story. They laughed at his animation and looked at me with pride.

"So Ty, how are things on a personal level, are you doing okay?" I asked because I haven't really had much time to sit and talk about anything other than work.

"Yes ma'am, I have a date later this evening." He said smiling.

"You do huh, and who is the lucky lady might I ask?"

"Nurse Darlena. Alex and Connie are going with us."

"Really now? That's wonderful I can't wait to hear all about it." I said.

"We are going bowling let's see how much luck this thing brings me." He said tapping his hand on the arm of his wheel chair. "See you later Ninja, Ladies." He gave a two finger salute and rolled off. My men are all finding ladies of their own, I am so happy to see that.

We made our way upstairs and my phone alerted an incoming text.

_**Ranger**__~ we're sitting in traffic, major congestion. _

_Not sure of ETA._

_**Stephanie**__~ there is a multi-vehicle pileup on 195 involving a tractor-trailer. _

_Be careful._

I guess Ella stocked the guest apartment with all sorts of goodies knowing Rosa and Maria would need to do something productive because they made their grandson's favorite Cuban desserts. Arroz Con Leche (Rice pudding) Cuban sugar cookies and a Cuban butter cake were now in our kitchen.

I started the coffee and headed to the bedroom to change out of my work clothes. I couldn't wait to eat the goodies. It seemed I wouldn't have to wait too long, they had everything sliced and set up on the coffee table while Maria was filling our mugs with my Barbados coffee. They commented on how delicious it was and I told them I would give them a couple of bags to take home.

When I fell in love with Carlos, I had no idea I would love his family as much as I do. His grandmothers are amazing strong and gentle women. I could listen to their stories all day. I have enjoyed spending the weekend with them. We certainly didn't run out of talking points. We talked in great length of how Carlos and I met and I told them the stories, leaving out the intimate ones and his qualifiers. I was surprised to learn how much he had discussed with them about his feelings for me and of course not knowing his number one concern regarding his dark side and enemies they couldn't quite understand why he was being such a dumb-ass. That was a quote from Rosa who turned bright red and giggled when she called him that while asking God to forgive her. It was so sweet.

We were talking about the fun they had this weekend and they were telling me more stories about their little nieto (grandson) I was laughing and crying hearing about him as a child when he walked in the door sporting a worried look on his face.

"Hi Honey, don't panic, everything is okay. I'll tell you all about it later." I said as he walked to me and kissed me on the head and then hugged and kissed his grandmothers. I re-filled their coffee mugs and followed him to the bedroom. Throwing my arms around his neck, he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist kissing him repeatedly. "I missed you Honey." I said in between the kisses.

"Missed you too Babe." Kissing me back and I released my legs from him.

"Don't get mad, I gave Ella and Luis the weekend off and they along with your parents went to New York and I couldn't leave your grandmothers alone at home so I brought them here. Your parents will pick them up soon." I said all in fast mode barely coming up for air.

"I'm not mad in the least, thank you for taking care of them." He said as he put his arm around me and led me back to the living room.

Maria went to the kitchen to pour Carlos a cup of coffee and put a plate of dessert in front of him which to my surprise he devoured. He definitely loves his Cuban sweets. I love seeing the family side of my future husband; it brings out a different type of tenderness. It's a beautiful sight.

Isabella and Ricardo both had relaxed smiles on their faces when I opened the door. I ushered them inside after I hugged and kissed them we joined the others in the living room. They were like giddy teenagers as they told us about their weekend and how gorgeous the hotel was and so on. They stayed for coffee and dessert and headed home.

We escorted them to the garage to make sure they safely got on their way and we took the elevator back upstairs. Carlos didn't waste any time in locking the door his face said nothing but 'I want you now' of course my body was saying the same thing. He scooped me up and carried me straight to the bedroom.

"We have tomorrow off Babe." He said. "I am going to spend the rest of the night making love to you." He purred in my ear.

"But but…." He crushed my mouth with his and kissed me in a way that made every part of my body tingle.

We spent the next couple of hours partaking in our favorite activities, we ravished each other. We relaxed in each other's arms in the aftermath of orgasms and sexual high. I honestly felt my heart was going to implode.

Carlos filled me in on the weekend at the beach, he told me about Lester's meltdown and it broke my heart picturing my friend fall to his knees and broken. It warmed my heart when he told me how they handled it and the support they gave their brother; I was filled with happy tears. When he told me about the cookie recipe conversation I cracked up hysterically, even though he told me about it on the phone his animations and the way he was mimicking them made me laugh even more, so much that my sides were aching. And oh my gosh when he yelled at them saying Hector doesn't even sound as gay as they did, I couldn't stop the tears, I absolutely wish I could have been a fly on the wall.

"So how long did it take for the mayhem to begin?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked stalling the inevitable.

"Babe." That word has a multitude of meanings, that meant don't play coy.

"Okay, okay." I said laughing. "How long does it take the elevator to get to the fifth floor?" I asked batting my eyelashes and biting my bottom lip.

"Stephanie." He barked and I was worried. "I'm surprised it took you that long." He added laughing.

"There really wasn't much honestly, I knew that the guys would all be working extra hard to protect me so I wanted to do something nice for them. We ordered meals; our mornings consisted of McDonalds, donuts and pastries. Lunch and dinner was a mix of pizza, sandwiches, salads, burgers and such. I did order the entire staff to double up on their workout routine and I did manage to play tricks on them." I told him about my pranks and how they paid me back.

"Glad you're making them double up on working out and serves you right for the payback," He smiled kissing the side of my head. "Vaseline, seriously? Now tell me again how my grandmothers ended up here for the weekend."

"Well since Ella wouldn't need to make meals for the staff, I suggested she and Luis take the weekend off and she fought me but I insisted. I gave them one hour to make a decision or I would make it for them." I said looking for a reaction but found none. "They decided to spend the weekend with your parents in New York so I booked them rooms at the Four Seasons and I sent the guys to pick up your grandmothers to spend the weekend here."

"I see." He said with eyebrows raised.

"Are you upset?" I moved closer to him in case I needed to use my sexual charm.

"No Babe, not at all. Thank you for spoiling my parents and taking care of my family. My parents will not allow me to spoil them."

"I want to devour you." I said making my way down the happy trail.

"Babe." He groaned in pleasure immediately when my mouth made contact, which is a huge turn on and looking at his face in the moment sends sparks throughout my entire body. We spent the remainder of the evening pleasing each other. I am so glad we have Monday off.

I woke up to the delicious aroma of my Barbados coffee and a pink box of deliciousness.

"Honey, you spoil me you know that?" I said as I licked my lips and took a bite of the eclair. "Wanna bite?" I asked as I stuffed his mouth.

"Babe, we leave for D.C. Wednesday morning." He announced.

"Oh why Wednesday?"

"We're having dinner with department heads that are an important part of our Government contracts."

"Why do I need to be there?"

"You're my business partner and co-owner of Rangeman, Thursday we have a meeting to go over the upcoming contracts and I want your input on what to accept and what to pass on." He explained.

"Honey, are you sure? I mean what can I contribute?" I asked nervously.

"You are a smart businesswoman and you have excellent instincts. You may find something that I've missed." He said kissing me. "Don't get your nerves on edge. I have faith in you."

"Well crap, now I need to pack business clothes, I hope I have something to wear." I said jumping out of bed and running to the dressing room. "Pants or dress?" I asked.

"Your choice, I trust your judgment." He said as he joined me.

I sifted through the hangers. "Why is it that I have an entire department store right here in front of me and I still feel like I have nothing to wear?" I asked letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Isn't that always a woman's problem?" He asked slapping my butt.

After about thirty minutes of browsing I decided on a navy blue suit, a dress for dinner Wednesday night and a back up suit. I put my clothes in a garment bag and hung it next to my dress for the ceremony. I decided to keep the accessories to a minimum. One thing I've learned going out on sales calls is that if you look like you don't need the money, then you don't need the business that you are trying to acquire and I am not sure how it works with the D.C. crowd. I certainly didn't want to look like a showoff in front of the hoity toity wives that might be joining us for dinner

Carlos and I read through the itinerary for the ceremony. During the day we would be meeting with the W.H. Social Secretary and the W.H. Office of Protocol so we would know what to do, where to sit and most importantly how to behave. Well that's not the word they used but that was my interpretation. They would discuss all the details even down to the appropriate silverware, sheesh, who do they think they're dealing with? Oh yeah, me.

"Honestly, reading all this is making me nervous. How am I going to get through the entire evening?" I asked frustrated.

"Babe, you will get through it like a champ trust me." As always, he supports me no matter what.

"You're getting a big fat kick out of my fear aren't you?"

"Nope."

"What if I trip in my shoes, my God I'm not going to eat one bite." I shrieked.

"Why not?" He asked laughing, apparently I was amusing him.

"What if I moan? You all say I moan during my meals." I rattled.

"I didn't think about that." He answered scratching his head.

"You're a smart ass you know that?" I said as he was laughing. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

"Babe, you won't trip, you won't fall or do anything to embarrass us. If I hear the beginnings of a moan, I'll nudge you okay?"

"Thank you, no guarantees however that fainting isn't a possibility."

"Good to know, I'll be sure to keep smelling salts in my pocket."

"Ha-ha-ha funny guy."

We were enjoying our uninterrupted time when I had an epiphany, it dawned on me that I have a tight fitting dress so from now I was going to watch what I ate until the evening of the ceremony knowing full well I don't have much time left but every little bit helps.

I sprung up in our bed. "Honey, let's go run and after we're done we'll go work out in the gym."

"Okay, who are you? Where is my fiancé and what have you done with her?" He asked with raised eyebrows almost spitting his coffee that he just sipped. "What's wrong with you are you coming down with a fever?" Putting his hand on my forehead checking for a temperature.

"I have an unforgiving dress for the ceremony, I don't need lumps protruding." I said jumping out of bed running to the bathroom quickly putting on leggings and sweatshirt. I came out and ran in place. "Come on, hop to it." He got out of bed and put on shorts with a pair of man leggings underneath.

"Damn, even in workout clothes, you look scrumptious." I said cupping his beautiful tight ass.

"Come on spunky lets go." He slapped my ass and led me out the door.

I was pleasantly surprised I managed to run the entire time and keep up with Carlos, although I think he let me, between the run and gym I was pooped and sore, after a long luxurious bath and some bathtub fun we put on our thick plush robes.

We spent the rest of the day in our robes in front of the fireplace watching movies. Ella had made chocolate covered strawberries which she brought up with dinner and after we cleaned up the remains of our meal Carlos took out a bottle of chocolate wine, two glasses and I grabbed the plate of strawberries and we spent the rest of the evening eating the delicious fruit off one another. My sexy Cuban isn't lacking one single thing when it comes to romance.

I was exhausted when I woke up on Wednesday. I was so glad we had taken Monday off because we worked long and hard making sure everything was taken care of before we left for D.C. Bobby, Manny, Hector and Ram were in charge while we were out of town we started off with an early meeting going over everything we didn't finish and after some Q&amp;A we headed to the garage. We were taking my SUV since it seats seven comfortably. Woody had already picked up Melissa and Callie, the car seat was installed when we arrived downstairs. As soon as Callie saw Carlos and me she giggled with excitement holding out her arms to us. I of course couldn't resist cooing and kissing her. She is an absolute bundle of joy, she really loves Carlos as soon as she sees him she wraps her arms around his neck and giggles. I always tell her that he has that effect on women all over the world. She truly is a happy little girl; she definitely gets it from her mom.

As soon as we were ready to take off, I suddenly felt the urge to go to the bathroom, I guess through the excitement I forgot to go earlier. "Um Honey, I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh brother, we haven't even moved an inch Bomber." Tank blurted.

"Zip it Pierre." I slammed back at him and got out of the car and ran into the building.

"Are you all set now little Miss Sunshine?" Carlos asked. "Buckle up because that's your only stop. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I said turning red at the fact that Tank, Woody and Lester were enjoying me being told off by the boss.

Thirty minutes into the trip Callie fell asleep, it was so relaxing to hear her breathing and making noises while she slept. It made me sad that Carlos and I would never experience that with our own children. He held my hand letting me know he understood. I looked at him and saw he was trying to hide the same expression I had.

People say that D.C. traffic is the worst in the country and I can see why. It took us exactly three hours and thirty minutes to get to D.C. but almost another hour just to get to the hotel. Carlos didn't want to stop for lunch because it would cause further delay. He timed our departure just perfectly he's done this drive many many times.

Tank and Lester left to park the SUV in the garage; Melissa, Callie and I sat down in the lobby while Carlos checked us in with the concierge. I am getting really spoiled having the concierge service at hotels take care of us. We waited for the guys so we could give them their key card and went to our rooms arranging to meet for lunch in the hotel restaurant after we unpacked.

Callie was well rested since she slept throughout the entire drive without a peep. We sat down to lunch and I was just about to order a big juicy burger when I remembered I vowed to watch what I ate. They all started at me as if I had three heads when I ordered a salad with salmon and water to drink.

"Beautiful, what gives?" Lester asked.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure that I am perfect for Friday night, my dress doesn't have any leeway for lumps and bumps."

"Aah, so that's the reason for your extra workout sessions." Woody said.

"Yep, sure is." And I sipped my water with lemons.

"I'm proud of you Babe." Carlos added.

Woody, Melissa and Callie were going to do some sight-seeing after lunch and they were pretty much on their own for the rest of the night. Carlos and I went upstairs to our room and changed into workout clothes and joined Tank and Lester in the hotel gym.

"Bomber, you are really rocking that extra workout, looking good little girl." Tank said as I was stretching.

"Pierre, I suggest you take your eyes off my woman." Carlos growled. I laugh at the sarcastic way he says Tank's real name.

We worked out for almost two hours and I felt like a swim so I changed into my bathing suit. I wasn't allowed to pack anything remotely sexy so he packed two plain suits that I wear for occasions like this. After I finished with my first round of laps I relaxed in the hot tub as the gang all came into the pool area. Carlos joined me while the rest enjoyed the empty pool. Callie was having fun splashing in the water while Woody was blowing up her inflatable arm things. He is amazing with her and at her young age it is apparent that she adores him. When they were playing in the water, I heard her say da da as she held her arms out to him and with that the tears fell. Carlos moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around me tightly. I cried as I watched Joe's family having fun with Woody. Lester and Tank decided to play Marco Polo with Callie to distract Melissa which I thought was so sweet of them and they got Callie giggling like crazy, it was a beautiful sight, three big burly men doting on an iddy biddy baby.

We finished up in the pool area and Carlos and I headed to our suite I wanted to take a little nap before getting ready for the night but my sexy Cuban didn't want to waste the luxurious king size bed on a nap, he decided to have his way with me and after working out and Batman induced orgasms, I was tired. I woke up to the sound of room service setting up coffee, fruit and cheese. I flew off the bed because I was starving; the healthy lunch and working out had the beast screaming for food. As soon as I finished eating I took a shower and started my beautification process.

I wore a sleeveless dress with a V-neckline, the dress was tan with red and gray in the middle, it hit below the knee and I paired it with a grey handbag and shoes. Carlos wore a brown striped suit with a mocha colored shirt and chocolate tie. We didn't plan it but our outfits complimented each other. We met Tank and Lester in the lobby and headed out to the awaiting car that was arranged by the men we were meeting.

We arrived at a very exclusive restaurant that no doubt is frequented by men mostly; it was like a cigar lounge inside, dark wood and mahogany walls with dark leather chairs. Very manly indeed, certainly not a place I would frequent again. The service was snobbish as were two of the wives that were with us. They wore suits that reminded me of something that Barbara Bush would wear, they were stuffy and snobby. They really didn't have much to say to me other than generic comments otherwise they pretty much stuck to themselves. Not what I was expecting but I really didn't care I'm not here for them nor do I care if they like me or not.

We spent the evening with the stuffiest men and women, well only one man was down to earth and thankfully he was our main contact for government contracts. But the others, good grief, get off your high horse. The arrogance was stifling, how in the world does Carlos put up with this bullshit? I was on my best behavior because there was no way I was going to give these two stuffy bitches any excuse to speak negatively about us and ruin our chance at the contracts. These women totally had their men's ears; they are the ones who wear the pants in the family.

Our meeting Thursday was at the Pentagon since that is where the men have their offices. I decided to wear a blue pants suit it was very simple but elegant and pinned up my hair in a twist; I wanted to look as professional as possible. I guess I nailed it because Carlos was whistling Dixie. Again unplanned, our outfits complimented each other with his blue suit and striped shirt and tie. A car was waiting for the four of us and we were taken to our meeting. After receiving our visitor badges, we were escorted to the conference room. We broke for lunch and made our way to the dining room and ordered a healthy lunch. I was given the proud of you look by Carlos. After lunch, I stopped off at the rest room and applied lipstick and dabbed my face with a paper towel and I was good to go. I felt uncomfortable as I was being stared at walking through the open office. Our meeting was over close to four o'clock and it was grueling but we got through it and weeded out the contracts that were not worth our time.

"How do you think it went?" I asked on our way back. No one really answered.

"We'll talk about it later." Carlos said quietly. That was my cue to not ask further questions. When we arrived at the hotel we decided to meet for dinner later at the restaurant and we each went to our respective rooms.

"Babe, in D.C. you have to be careful not to discuss anything of importance when there are others within earshot, it's a back-stabbing town. Just remember that, things can get twisted and taken out of context." He explained.

I changed out of my clothes and put on my robe, all I wanted to do was crawl into bed. The stuffiness of the people we met were something else, their attitudes drained the crap out of me. I made myself comfortable on the bed and Carlos joined me, we fell asleep after a few sensual kisses.

I woke up to rattling of liquid in a glass and soft kisses, my sweet man surprised me with a coke which I took quickly, I couldn't drink it fast enough. "You deserve this Babe, you've been doing a great job with the extra workouts and you did awesome today at the meeting. I grow more and more proud of you." He said kissing me.

"Aww thanks Honey. That means a lot to me." I said kissing him back. I didn't feel like getting dressed up so it was casual for dinner, we arrived at the restaurant to find Woody and Melissa already waiting at a large table in a small private dining room, apparently the private room was typically used for secret style meetings, I figured they put us in the room because of Callie so that she wouldn't disturb the snobs eating. I hate this town. We were fine with it because none of us wanted to be bothered with the attitudes either, we can talk freely without looking over our shoulders. Well that is after Woody scanned the room for bugs and low and behold there was one, not sure if it was live or not, he dropped it on the floor and casually smashed it to smithereens.

"Why would they have a bug in here?" I asked. I am so naive I really am.

"As I said earlier, it's a back-stabbing town full of deceit and rumors. I doubt it was a live bug but we can never be too sure." He explained and we went on to discuss the meeting and contracts. We all agreed on training new operatives, the future mercenaries that would take over the covert operations that Carlos and Rangeman used to be a part of. Rangeman was now hired to train the younger best of the best by the older and more experienced best of the best. I would be included as one of the instructors in the art of distractions, how to blend in with the locals etc. I have learned well from my brothers. I don't know why I was chosen but Carlos said he wants me to teach proper research for Intel and look for hidden treasures in reports. They all tell me I'm the best of the best in that area. Hey I'll take a compliment like that any day of the week.

We went over the itinerary for the ceremony and made sure that everything was covered, we practiced our social skills on the place settings at the restaurant and Tank became a comedian.

"Hey Julia don't you think you should be the one teaching us this social crap?" He blurted at Lester.

"Zip it Pierre."

"Oh, I get it, you only know cookie recipes." Laughter roared out of Tank which caused Callie to giggle hysterically throwing her head back. It was priceless.

We finished our dinner and for dessert I decided I was going to stick to fresh fruit and coffee.

"What do I have spinach in my teeth?" I asked.

"Nope, we're all proud of you Bomber." Woody said.

"Thanks for all your support, I appreciate it." I said smiling. "I may just hang on to this lifestyle as long as I can because I have to fit into a wedding gown in a few months."

"Stephanie, you have nothing to worry about, you have a killer body and you are absolutely gorgeous." Melissa added and Callie put her arms out to me saying "Nee Nee".

"Oh my God did she just call me Nee Nee?" I said with excitement as I quickly got up and took her out of her high chair and sat her on my lap. She giggled and smiled as I gave her num nums, raspberries under her neck and she got into a fit of the giggles, it made my heart melt. She repeated Nee Nee in between her giggles.

"I've been teaching her how to say all your names. So it's not your full name but hey she's learning." Melissa answered.

"I'll take it any way she says it." I said kissing her check. She looked at Carlos and said "Los Los." I laughed.

"Yeah, we've been working on Uncle Carlos but so far she only understands Los."

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing." I said as she wrapped her arms around Carlos's neck and made herself comfortable on his shoulder closing her eyes and a short while later she was content and asleep. What a beautiful sight and very emotional. That was our clue to make our way back to our rooms.

Melissa wanted to take Callie but Carlos said no and he carried her out the restaurant to their suite laying her down in the portable crib. I watched this incredible bad-ass man with such a dark world be enamored and taken by such a little bundle of love and joy. I stood in the distance watching him gently put her to bed making sure he took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket, placing her fuzzy bear next to her and turned on the music. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as my heart ached for what could never be for us. He missed out on all these things with Julie and he'll never have another chance. I snuck out of the room quietly and made my way to our suite.

I threw myself on the bed and cried, tears for the babies Carlos and I would never make, for the incredible experience of pregnancy and child birth and watching our own little ones grow. I hated that we've been deprived of this amazing experience. I felt the bed dip next to me and he pulled me into him holding me while I cried and said I'm sorry over and over through tears and sniffing. He tightened his hold on me what he didn't know is I felt his own tears fall as I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find I was in my night shirt facing the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on. He opened his gorgeous eyes, they looked a little puffy, I told him to rest I was going to call for room service. I ordered breakfast and sliced cucumbers for our eyes because there was no way we were going to have puffy tear stained eyes at the ceremony tonight.

I used the bathroom and crawled back into bed and we didn't talk we were content in each other's arms and it was not necessary to speak we simply accepted it as our emotional breakdown and we would no doubt go through it again but we do it together.

"Babe, we're going to adopt our own newborn babies, I promise you."

He kissed me and we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Carlos put his robe on and room service set up the table. I joined them in the living room of our suite and sat down to a scrumptious non healthy breakfast and to my surprise I wasn't the only one stuffing my face.

After breakfast, I told him to lie down on the bed and I joined him placing the cucumbers on our eyes with a warm towel and we repeated this process and I wrapped the other slices in a napkin and put them in the little refrigerator to use later.

"Come on let's go to the gym and we can swim after that." We arrived to an empty gym and pool area, which was really nice. Melissa and Callie were in the pool playing with Tank and Woody, Lester was in the gym.

Carlos and I were pretty quiet during our workout which caused Lester to be concerned. "Is everything okay guys?" He asked looking at us with worry. "Did you two have a fight? Did something happen?"

"No nothing like that, we're fine Les, this healthy eating is getting to me and we both ate a huge breakfast so I think we're both feeling it." I said trying to convince him there was nothing wrong.

"Bull, it's me you're talking to. I'm ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk." He said and put his ear buds in and ran on the treadmill.

I was wearing my bathing suit under my work out clothes so I took them off and jumped in the water and Carlos joined me and we did laps racing each other. I was so surprised I was just an arm length behind him I was so excited when we finished our laps I did a happy dance in the pool. He was so proud of me he lifted me up and carried me on the back of his shoulders. I was beyond excited that all my hard work over the last several months and healthy lifestyle has paid off.

"Babe, I am so proud of you." He said running back and forth still carrying me.

"Woohooo. Nee Nee kept up with Los." I shouted and we all laughed, it was exactly what we needed after the emotional night we both had. Carlos put me down and I went into the hot tub and Melissa joined me. Woody approached us but he stopped I think he saw we needed girl time. Callie was busy playing with her Uncle's to notice her momma was not there.

"Stephanie, I am so sorry that you are going through the emotional aspect of not being able to have kids, I wish there was something I could do to help you." Melissa said sweetly.

"Thank you, it's hard, Carlos and I talk about it from time to time and we both agree that it was the best decision, what would the good be in having kids with the possibility of not being around to help take care of them." I said.

"You will have guardianship of Martha's children when the time comes." She said sadly "You will both make fantastic parents, I see it in you."

"Yeah, sadly we will have the two sweet girls. But Carlos wants to adopt our own newborn babies after we are married and back from our honeymoon."

"That will be awesome." She said hugging me. "Thank you for loving Callie so much, it means a lot to me and she loves all of you. Joe respected you both so much, after he told me about the two of you and your history together he was so happy for you. Oh he made it known he wasn't a fan of 'the man in black' but he respected the hell out of him. It doesn't surprise me one bit that he left Carlos to look out for us and be the executor of the estate." We sat looking at each other in sweet silence. "When he would say how much he didn't like Carlos, I laughed and told him to get over himself; he liked him and would never admit it. Joe would just smile and tell me I was showing off for being right."

"Melissa, I am so glad he had the time with you as a family and when he was on his case, Joe was a special man, and yeah he was tough but a loving man. We just spent too much time listening to everyone in the Burg, knowing full well that we could never ever make it together for life other than friends. It took a long time for us to realize it. Carlos always had respect for Joe when he says he didn't like him, there was no sugar coating it. He didn't like him, but he respected him." We both laughed knowing full well that both men did not like each other one bit.

"Well folks, we need to change and head over to the White House for our briefing. Let's get to it." Tank bellowed.

We weren't going to dress up for the briefing, we were told casual dress was appropriate so we all dressed in nice jeans, blouses and shirts and we headed out to an awaiting car. I felt like I was back in Trenton with a sea of black vehicles that the W.H. had provided, we were now under the protection of the Secret Service, no guns or any type of weapons were allowed at all, regardless of our permits to carry nationwide.

"Isn't it scary that you guys are much more intimidating than the Secret Service guys? And what's with the women, I can sure as hell take them any day." I whispered in Carlos' ear and he laughed.

"You have a point Babe." I think the driver heard us because he gave us a strange look in the rear-view mirror.

My mouth was wide open as we pulled in the gates of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, the most important house in the entire United States of America. The White House, with all its glory and history, so much history has been made inside that house. I was in awe of the beauty in front of me.

"We're here Honey, it's the White House, the most magnificent place in the whole wide world and me a little white girl from Trenton New Jersey has an invitation to meet the President and the First Lady of the great United States of America." I said as i got out of the car.

Everything suddenly got black, I was spinning and that's all I remember.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**N/A:** First, I am borrowing these characters from JE, the story line and other characters are mine, along with mistakes.

Up next, the ceremony at the White House.

Thank you for your reviews and messages, to the guest reviews, I'm sorry I can't respond but thank you for being a part of this journey.

Things will speed up in the next couple of chapters; I have got to put an end to this story.

Thank you **SUSAN PETERS** for all your help and being my partner in fiction along with Duke Ranger.

By the way, the Vaseline prank is something that my friend and I did to a friend many years ago. I posted some pictures in pinterest ojacob1391

_**Stephanie and Ranger will be back soon.**_


End file.
